En la Nueva Federación de PANEM
by domcort
Summary: Han pasado diez años despues de la revolución. Peeta Mellark es ahora el ministro del exterior de la federación de Panem e intenta criar al huerfano Seth Odair. Katniss Everdeen ha permanecido alejada de todo. Su reencuentro bajo el pretexto del aniverdario de la revolución marcara una sacudida a la cotidianidad en la que vivian, ahora comienzan la aventura de redeescubrirse.
1. Nuestras Vidas

Capitulo 1: Nuestras Vidas

NOTA: Esta historia se situá 10 años exactamente después de la revolución. La había desarrollado originalmente de manera mas clásica, con Peeta y Katniss juntos desde el principio creo que seguiré desarrollándola pero por ahora esta me ha ganado. Después vi el juego de Ender, que había leído previamente, por eso retome lo de la escuela de batalla y la escuela de comando. Por cierto los nombres de los hijos de Finnick y el de Haymitch los retome de algunos Fics que leí previamente ya que creo los autores eligieron bien. Espero después poder darles mención. En mi cabeza ya esta muy desarrollada, de hecho ya tengo hasta el final pero escribirlo me cuesta un poco, así que les pido paciencia. Espero que les guste.

En la Nueva Federación de PANEM.

CAPITULO 1. NUESTRAS VIDAS...

Las primeras notas del himno de Panem resonaban en la plaza abarrotada de personas, la gente vitoreaba, la calzada estaba espléndidamente adornada. La ciudad capital había recobrado parte de su magnificencia pero sin aquella exaservada superficialidad. Las carrozas comenzaban a moverse a lo largo de la calzada hasta llegar al patio central. Los personajes que en ellas viajaban eran reconocidos por sus conciudadanos algunos saludaban y sonreían abiertamente, otros mas bien parecían alejados con actitud gallarda y tal vez un poco altanera mirando hacia el frente con la cabeza en alto como si estuvieran por encima de todo. Todos ellos habían sido personajes destacados durante la revolución; detrás de la carrozas desfilaban representantes de los sobrevivientes de los ejércitos rebeldes de cada distrito, y al final de todos ellos contingentes del nuevo ejercito, así como de las escuelas formadas hace algunos años para la capacitación del ejercito profesional de la Federación de Panem, que era así como se llamaban ahora. En el podium se encontraba para recibirlos y dirigir los discursos el presidente junto con los mas prominentes políticos de la ciudad capital y los distritos.

Mientras su carroza avanzaba Katniss Everdeen sintió un leve estremecimiento que tuvo que controlar ya que era la misma calzada y el mismo podium que recorrió antes de ir al tercer Vasallaje, apretó sus manos sobre el barandal y recordó como hace unos minutos su acompañante pudo notar su inquietud y apretó su mano para recordarte que no estaba sola, ella le miro y se sonrieron el uno al otro. El era fuerte, alto, de piel aceitunada y cabellos oscuro como el de ella los años solo habían acentuado sus rasgos varoniles. Se veían impactantes, ella con un vestido oscuro y él con su uniforme de la armada. Era el general en jefe del ejercito de la nueva federación de Panem. La besó discretamente y le ayudó a subir a su carro y comenzó a avanzar. Mirada al frente, cabeza en alto hasta llegar al podium, iba sola en su carroza. Ambos habían sido amigos, amantes, eran una pareja estable, vivían juntos desde que había acabado la revolución pero nunca lo habían oficializado a través del matrimonio, a pesar de que para todo mundo era un secreto a voces nunca participaban juntos en los eventos oficiales, era como un acuerdo implícito.

Mientras veía como se alejaba el carro de ella Gale Hawthorne acomodaba su uniforme y se dirigía a su propio carro que era el del final ya que concluía el contingente de los personajes y habría el contingente militar también era un poco mas grande que el resto pues aunque el iba a la cabeza en el mismo viajaban los oficiales del ejercito de tierra, marina, aviación y aeroespacial.

El evento era televisado, y los comentaristas referían.

-Y miren por primera vez en 10 años, la inspiración de la revolución el Sinsajo: Katniss Everdeen...observemos que porte.

-Si, tengo entendido que se había mantenido al margen pero es muy bueno que ahora en la primera década de la Federación podamos contar con su presencia.

-Detrás ella Johanna Mason quien ahora es instructora en jefe de la Escuela de Batalla y Escuela de Comando de la Federación desfila en su uniforme de Gala.

-Después Beete Latiere, quien sigue contribuyendo a Panem con sus brillantes descubrimientos

-Tengo entendido que ha sido de gran ayuda para la división aeroespacial de nuestro ejercito...

-También sabemos que tanto él como Johanna Mason asesoran el proceso de selección para el programa de preparación militar para el ingreso a la escuela de Batalla y el proceso de profesionalizan de la Academia de Altos Oficiales.

-Y hablando de la profesionalización del ejercito mira nada mas lo que viene ahí.

En la pantalla la imagen de un jovencito casi un niño llena la pantalla, es simplemente hermoso de ver rubio, rostro sonrosado y ojos color verde mar, muy alto para su edad. Cabeza en alto, mirada al frente. Estoicamente de pie, ataviado pulcramente con su uniforme de la escuela militar.

-Wow ¿es quien yo creo que és?

-Por supuesto quien podría confundirle, es ni mas ni menos que el joven Odair.

-Seth Odair, encantador muchacho. Junto a él viaja su tutor, nuestro ministro del exterior ¿No es así?

-Así es

En la cámara un hombre de media estatura, rubio, de ojos azules, bien parecido y con rostro sonriente saluda al público. Pulcra y sobriamente vestido.

Las descripciones y referencias a los participantes continúan. Al terminar su recorrido las carrozas se retiran, sus ocupantes descienden y se colocan frente al podium. Los contingentes detrás de ellos se detienen. Inicia la ceremonia. Todos en la plaza interpretan el himno, izan la bandera. Se dan reconocimientos, medallas y se inaugura un monumento a la memoria de los caidos. El joven Odair recibe una medalla para honrar la memoria de su padre. A pesar de su gallardía sigue siendo un niño de 10 años, tan joven como la nueva federación, por un momento sus ojos verdes se nublan con el agua salada apunto de caer de ellos. Pero al llegar junto a su "padre" este lo estrecha, lo abraza por su costado apretando su hombro, se miran el uno al otro, las lagrimas se calman momentáneamente. Katniss junto con el presidente son los encargadas de debelar un monumento. La ceremonia concluye.

La gente se dispersa en la plaza para ir a los diferentes eventos conmemorativos; la gente de las carrozas, los de el podium y una serie de invitados especiales se retiraran a una recepción en la residencia presidencial.

-¿Estas bien?- dice Peeta Mellark al joven Odair

-Si, lo siento yo...-ahora las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo. Peeta le abraza y este se deja hacer.

-No hay nada de que avergonzarse te lo he dicho, eran tus padres, ¿comprendes?- En su mente regresa la idea de la fatídica muerte de Finnick en aque oscuro lugar de capitolio y de Annie quien nunca se había recuperado de la perdida y como poco a poco había ido desconectándose de este mundo hasta su inevitable partida apenas un año atrás, dejando al pequeño huérfano. En realidad él se había hecho cargo desde que tenia unos cuatro años pero fuera como fuera su madre vivía.

-Si- se seca las lagrimas.

-Vamos- abraza al chico por el hombro y comienza a caminar. A los pocos pasos se une a ellos Johanna Mason.

-¡¿Que hay niño?!- dice mientras da una palmada en la espalda al chico quien la mira y le sonríe.

-Yo también te he extrañado tía Johanna...

-Si, ha sido tanto tiempo...no nos vemos desde...¿esta mañana?, en el comando creo...-dice con tono sarcástico- se que no puedes vivir si mi -y le revuelve el cabello.

Katniss mira la escena desde lejos sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Una voz la saca de la escena.

-Ya esta ¿nos vamos?

-Claro

Frente a la gente se muestran como si solo fueran amigos o de verdad primos. No queda claro ni para él ni para ella pero así han funcionado desde que decidieron estar juntos hacia tanto de aquello. Y el mundo al fin y al cabo no se mete, es un secreto a voces que viven juntos. Nadie se atrevería a meterse con uno de los hombres mas poderosos del país y ella se había mantenido alejada de la vida publica.

Por la tarde, la comida se realiza en los jardines de las nueva residencia presidencial, ya que la anterior fue remodelada y reignaurada como uno de los orfanatos mas grandes del país para atender aquellos que quedaron desamparados después de la revolución.

Todo esto tenia fines propagandísticos ya que les interesaba tomar fotografiás de como vivían hoy en día los ex revolucionarios, obtener fotografiás de Seth Odair, Gale y Johanna con el uniforme de la armada, ya que en el parlamento se estaba discutiendo el tema del servicio militar obligatorio. Con esto en mente había dos festividades a las que asistirían hoy esta una comida familiar en los jardines, y por la noche un baile de gala, solo los adultos.

Katniss permanecía sentada observando a su alrededor, los meseros se esforzaban por atenderla a la perfección, mas de un admirador se había acercado a saludarla y otros tantos la miraban considerándola inalcanzable. Le dio un pequeño sorbo al jugo de un vaso.

-Hola descerebrada...

-Hola Johanna...-jala una silla y se sienta junto a ella.

-Es una suerte verte en una de estas cosas...

-No soy tan importante como tu- dijo mirando su uniforme y contemplándola- ¿Al fin te reformaron?

-Que va, solo lo hago por la licencia para matar, jugar con armas y atormentar niñitos...

-Vale-Katniss solo atinó a reír

Ella mira como Gale se acerca a dos chicos que jugaban a uno metros de donde ellas. Uno era Seth Odair quien al verle de cerca de inmediato se levantó de golpe dejando su juego he hizo un saludo militar, vio como Gale le respondió, le dijo algo y se marchó el chico volvió a lo suyo, junto a él había otro chico rubio unos años menor. Pero congeniaron bien ya que había pocos niños y ellos parecían entretenidos. En ese instante en silencio, solo la mirada interrogante de Johanna la saco de sus cavilaciones.

-¿...y de verdad el comandante en jefe es tan bueno en la cama como dicen?

-Perdón- un sobresaltada Katniss.

-jajajaja veo que no has cambiado mucho, en ese aspecto...

-Es que tu cambias de tema como si...

-No te pregunte nada fuera de este mundo, cada vez que se miran el uno al otro es como si quisieran comerse entre si, es lujuria pura...

-Que cosas dices...

-Lo que se ve no se juzga querida...

-Da igual- da un sorbo a su bebida- ¿Y tu? ¿Hay algún cadete que te visite?

Johanna se veía muy bien en verdad el uniforme le sentaba bien, ese aspecto retador e irreverente seguro que hacia que los hombres cayeran a sus pies y sin dudarlo poseeia un atlético cuerpo.

-jajajaja hay muchos que matarían por estar en mi cama pero ninguno de ellos cumple los requisitos...

-¿Una cadete entonces?

-Wow vaya Katniss ¿Tu haciendo esas preguntas? Te responderé pero tu deberás responderme a mi, no tengo inconveniente en que fuera "una cadete" ya lo experimente antes y no hay ninguna que tampoco cumpla con los requisitos. Y ahora me toca a mi ¿Gale es salvaje en la cama o es de los que una vez llegado el momento se retraen? -dijo doblando el dedo meñique.

-Katniss pone los ojos en blanco- Que gráfica...

-Que evasiva...

-Lo primero...

-¿Y te gusta?

-Mi turno ¿entonces hay alguien?

-mmmm- le mira significativamente- si que hay alguien-los ojos brillan y para Katniss es algo nuevo, algo que nunca había visto en Johanna, estaba a punto de preguntar cuando son abruptamente interrumpidas y ella se queda sin respiración por lo que acaba de percibir en la castaña y por la persona que se sienta junto a ella y se une a la platica. Es él, no han hablado desde que ella misma lo había corrido de su casa en el distrito doce de la manera mas humillante y dolorosa con la que jamas había tratado a nadie, hacia tanto tiempo...

-Hola- dijo como si los tres fueran los grandes amigos- Katniss se ruborizo un poco y sus ojos se negaban a verle directamente. Johanna tenia una mirada divertida en el rostro pues notaba su incomodidad. El parecía despreocupado- uff que calor hace...-un mesero le da un jugo similar al de ella- Gracias- y bebe.

-y que lo digas

-¿Que?- dice él mirándola

-Nada, Hola señor ministro- dice Johanna con fingida reverencia después ríe abiertamente.

-No habrá aumento en tu presupuesto por mas que me trates bien Johanna, yo no lo decido...

-¿No puedo ser cortes sin que pienses que trato de obtener algo?

-Tu nunca eres cortes con nadie, mas bien eres abrasiva, ¿No lo crees Katniss?

Escuchar su nombre en los labios de Peeta Mellark dirigiéndose a ella y mirándola es algo surrealista. Le mira su expresión es tranquila y divertida. Solo atina a decir.

-él tiene razón Johanna

-¿Lo vez?

Los dos ríen. Johanna hace discretamente un ademan obsceno para ambos las carcajadas de los tres ahora son abiertas.

-Papá, papá- el niño Odair se acerca corriendo con un juguete en sus manos.

-Sí- dice Peeta Mellark mirándolo

-Dijiste que me enseñarías a usar esta cosa, que pueden volar muy alto...-dice jalando a su "Padre" de la mano para que este se levante del asiento.

El otro chico se acerca corriendo.

-Ya lo intentamos y no logramos- dice poniendo ojos de cachorro

-Muy bien -dice poniéndose de pie-les enseñare como, pero antes ¿ya saludaron?.

Ambos miraron a Johanna y luego a Katniss.

-Es que no nos has presentado oficialmente- dice Katniss de manera amable.

-Yo se quien es usted- dice Seth Odair- usted es Katniss Everdeen "el Sinsajo"- dice y en su voz se nota una solemnidad poco frecuente en un niño de esa edad.

-¿De verdad?- dice el otro pequeño mirándola como si de un ser de otro planeta se tratara- ¿Qué es un sinsajo?

-Si no lo sabes ¿Por que te emocionas?- dice Seth

-No sé- dice encogiéndose en hombros el pequeño.

-Esta bien – dice Peeta- este es Seth Odair, hijo de Annie y Finnick-recorre el cabello del niño con una de sus manos y coloca sus dos manos en los hombros del chico.

-Tu madre era una mujer amable y encantadora- Seth Sonríe- y tu padre era el hombre mas noble, valiente y entregado que jamas conocí en la vida, el te amaba aun antes de que nacieras

-Gracias, lo sé.

-Y este jovencito-

Alguien mas se une a la platica, y es sorprendente lo que dejar el alcohol, hacer ejercicio y mantenerse ocupado puede hacer por el cuerpo, pues mas que envejecer parece haber rejuvenecido.

-...es mi creación particular, cielito...-dice su ex-mentor con un vaso en la mano

-¿y eso es agua?- dice Katniss

-Lo es

-La vida da muchas vueltas- responde, el niño se abraza a Haymitch y le mira como si fuera un monumento, este le rodea con su brazo libre

-Donovan Abernathy...yo no elegí el nombre...por eso lo llamamos Van.

-Yo elegí el nombre, si hubiera sido niña tu lo habrías hecho- una hermosa mujer rubia impecablemente arreglada, con una sonrisa cálida en su labios pronunciaba esas palabras.

Y ahí estaban la buena de Effie Trinket y Haymitch Abernathy. Quien imaginaria que debajo de esos extravagantes atuendos y excesivo maquillaje se encontrara una mujer tan hermosa y el otro asunto es que para ser una persona que vivió los estragos de la guerra en las mazmorras, que también fue atormentada por ser amiga de los traidores y aun ahora en ocasiones era juzgada por la gente por haber sido una figura publica del capitolio, la encargada de llevarse a los chicos de la cosecha, aun con eso, aun con todo eso no había perdido aquel optimismo, alegría y elegancia. Ahora era madre. Trataba de ser una buena madre. Por su parte Haymitch luchaba día a día con sus viejos hábitos, aun tenia ese ácido sentido del humor pero su animo era diferente sonreía mas, adoraba a su esposa y a su hijo, esas palabras eran extrañas, tan extrañas nunca pensó en escucharlas unidas a un "mí", se veía rebosante de vida.

Después de hablar sobre trivialidades, todos se retiraron ya que debían descansar pues la noche sera larga.


	2. Una velada

CAPITULO 2. Una velada...

El vapor de agua llenaba los rincones del baño, la recepcion iniciaria en poco mas de una hora, y aun debia arreglarse, el agua tibia, el olor de los jabones era grato para su persona. Cerró la llave del agua seca un poco su cabello y sale del cuarto de baño, envuelta en una toalla, a la habitación, como siempre el sonido de la televisión con las noticias de los diferentes distritos suena en la pantalla, ahí esta el mirandola atentamente ya con el pantalon y la camisa a medio abotonar observado la pantalla atentamente, concentrado.

-¿Tienes que hacer eso siempre?- dice ella acercandose, el la mira y sonrie, el rostro se ilumina, cuanto le encantaba esa imagen de ella asi, con el cabello escurriendo de agua y una simple toalla que le rodeaba sostenia con sus brazos sobre el pecho.

-¿Hacer que ?- dice levantandose, sonriendo, mirandola a los ojos y acercandose para estrecharla

-Estar frente al televisor, tu comunicador o tus informes...-el la abraza y le mira directo a los ojos, es muy alto comparado con ella, tiene un cuerpo atletico que a ella le encanta.

-Es mi deber, pero- le mira y sonrie- hay cosas que me agradan mas...

-¿Como que?- el se agracha y la besa

-Como prestar a tencion cosas mas interesantes

-Por supuesto, y ¿tu deber y la seguridad de la nueva Federacion de Panem?

-mmmm creo que no perdera por un minuto que deje de verle...

Comienza a besarla a lo que ella corresponde, soltanto la toalla que cae al piso dejandola completamente denusda, con sus manos revuelve el cabello de el quien forzosamente tiene que hagacharse bastante, con sus manos recorre la espalda aun humeda de ella. Sus respiraciones se agitan poco a poco ella le ayuda a depojarse de las prendas recien puestas mientras la television sigue emitiendo sin que alguien preste atencion a lo dicho en ellas.

La misma emision de television resuena en el estudio de una lujosa residencia del capitolio, ya listo para la recepcion Peeta Mellark revisa algunos papeles, unos debiles golpes resuenan en el estudio cerrado, sabe de quien se trata, es inconfundible. Apaga el televisor,no quiere que vea esas noticias.

-Pasé

Es el, el niño Odair que ahora en su pillama sin el uniforme se ve de verdad como es un niño adorable y encantador.

-Hola- se va acercando a donde esta Peeta.

-Hola- cerrando el folder con sus documentos y metiendolo en un cajon del escritorio. El niño llega a donde el esta y lo abraza por el cuello, el estrecha su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, aunque es muy independiente, activo, decidido y encantador como su padre en publico, en privado es cariñoso, sonriente, bromista, encantador y no teme expresar sus sentimientos algo heredado de Annie y probablemente aprendido de el mismo.

-¿Te vas a ir?

-Si, pero en unas dos horas, para entonces ya estaras dormido.

-No lo creo- dice- sentandose sobre el escritorio y colocando sus pies sobre las piernas de su padre adoptivo, mirandolo de frente comineza a hablarle sobre las cosas que ha aprendido con sus tutores esta semana. Al final lo lleva a su habitacion y lo arropa. Le da instrucciones a sus sirvientes y se marcha.

Al llegar Peeta Mellark a la recepcion con la primera escena que se encuentra es con una suave musica y en la pista las parejas bailan muy juntas, entre ellas precisamente una que destaca los dos castaños, de piel aceitunada y ojos miran uno al otro, se balancean suavemente como si en el mundo nada mas existiera, el se agarcha y le habla al oido, ella sonrie y se sonrroja un poco, ambos lucen se dibuja en su rostro una sonrisa, nadie podria descifrar que es lo que respresenta. Sigue su camino directo al bar, donde sabe que sera bien atendido.

La pareja en la pista de baile se balanceaba suavemente al ritmo de la musica ajena a lo que sucedia a su alrededor, la luz era suave. A ella le encantaban sus brazos y su aroma, lo sentia tan cerca de ella, a él po su parte gustaba sentir su delgado y atletico cuerpo tan cerca. Si bien era cierto que en su vida cotidiana se habia alejado completamente de la vida publica tambien lo era que poseeian una proiedad enorme en la que el centro la ocupaba una inmensa mancion rodeada de bosques hasta donde la vista se perdia. Todos los dias ella salia a caminar a practicar tiro al blanco, a cazar solo que pretendia comer ni de broma el agradaba la caza deportiva. Hacia ejercicio estudiaba sobre supervivencia. Aprendia todo lo necesario. El no tenia inconveniente era militar y le enseñaba todo lo que se descubria. Era como si todo el tiempo se estuviera preparando para una nueva insurgencia o como si la llamaran de nuevo para el Domo. A veces, cuando el se permitia descanzar ambos iban al bosque a recordar a charlar, de hechos habia mandado a hacer para ella una replica del lugar donde ellos se encotraban en el distrito doce. Sus ocupaciones como comandante en jefe de las fuerzas armadas no le permitian estar en casa siempre pero cuando lo estaba procuraba estar solo para ella, la amaba. Ya no eran esos niños que se habian encontrado en el bosque para poder sobrevivir. Aunque la otra verdad era que precisamente por ser tan iguales no podian convivir mas que dos dias completos, porque empezaban a pelear, a tratar de demostrar quien era mejor o tenia la razon. El resultado era que el nunca daba su brazo a torcer, regulamente era ella la que sedia, o terminaban enojados, se marchaba a la base y cuando se volvieran a ver dias o semanas despues las cosas parecian calmarse. Independientemente de todo eso en este momento lucia fantastica, hermosa, que le era dificil contenerse y no quitarle la ropa ahi mismo, mencion aparte de lo que habia pasado hacia no mas de dos horas. Su incapacidad para mantener una comunicacion de pareja estable y armonica en la cotidianidad era inversamente proporicional a su capacidad para comunicarse en la cama, ahi se comunicabna muy bien. Solo hablaban lo necesario, estaban excelentemente sicronizados y organizados, se complementaban a la perfeccion. Tal y como cuando iban a cazar. La miraba detenidamente sus rasgos, su boca le gustaban tanto, le miro fijamente a los ojos, ella contemplaba los suyos. Le devolvia una calida sonrisa.

-¿En que piensas dice ella suavemente?

-En lo extraordinaria que te vez esta noche...

-Crei que siempre me via extraordianria.

-Claro pero pocas veces me das el gusto de verte como...

-Pues hoy te has comportado como todo un hombre educado y del capitolio...

la miro maliciosamente y se acerco a su oido, susurrando, ella sentia cosquillas en el oido a cada palabra pronunciada y sentia entremecerse cada fibra de su cuerpo. Su respiracion se hacia un poco mas profunda y agitada.

-Si fuera como esos hombre del capitolio ya te abrias aburrido, ellos no poseen mis talentos -dijo mientras recorria la espalda de ellas y estrechaba un poco mas...ella solo atino a sonreir y a recargar su cabeza sobre el pecho de él, era feliz.

En la barra Joana Mason esta sentada bebiendo alegremente.

-¿Que hay Mellark?

-Hola Joana, crei que te desagradaban estas cosas-le da sorbos a su bebida.

-Ordenes y tu qué...

-La misma razón...

-¿Lo del servicio militar?

-Si...

-¿Quieres hablar?

-SI

Ambos sonrien como si hablaran de cosas amenas ya que si algo era bien sabido es que el nuevo gobierno como el antiguo tenia ojos y oidos por todos lados. Sus practicas para deshacerse eran menos brutales pero igual de efectivas que el gobierno anterior. Se colocan en una mesa cerca del balcon.

-mmm, da igual de todos modos a tu muchacho le gusta el ejercito,

-Lo deje ir porque espero que se desencante de esos asunto, el podria ser lo que quisiera, se militar no es lo que yo esperaria...

.que mas da si lo hacen obligatorio-rie como si le contaran un chiste.

-Que seria como los juegos pero con la certeza de que alla el asunto es real y que la cocecha no sera de 24 sino de todos los hijos de 16 años de Panem.-le ofrece un brindis a ella...

-Y dime listo ¿Quien va a defender las fronteras? Tu mejor que nadie sabe como es la situcion real alla afuera haz ido a otros paises, sabes como nos miran...-el mesero se acerca a dejarles bocadillos al ver que se acerca dice- a eres simplemente encantador mi querido amigo...-el mesero se va

-Si la gente lo supiera estaria conciente de ello, ya sabes que aun al libertad de informacion es un lujo- dice sonriendo encantadoramente...

-Solo lograrian poner las histericas a las masas- le golpea en el hombro como si hiciera un chiste

-Viven una libertad ilusoria- ambos se rien.

-Una paz ilusoria Mellark, si supieran lo que pasa afuera en el exterior...-da un sorbo a su bebida.

-Entonces irian al servicio a sabiendas de que pueden morir, o de que sera lo mas pueden seguir ignorando nada...- ahora bebe el.

-No lo van a hacer Harthorne no solo es un militar tambien se ha vuelto politico...

-¿Quiere ser presidente?

-Supongo...es guapo y se ve bien de militar peeero le falta como decirlo "encanto" y carisma eso es fundamental si quieres dedicarte a la politica, y eso te sobra a ti, el tiene miedo de que quieras lo mismo sabe que si compite contigo, perderia -ambos se levantan con pedqueños tragos, cruzan sus brazos y va directo al fondo...

-No me interesa ser presidente, la politica es algo...-se mordio la lengua

Peeta pensaba que de nada valia una revolución que solo sacara a la gente de su extrema miseria y pseudoesclavitud para hacer menos miserables a unos, mas miserables a otros, y vivir con insertidumbre a todos, salvó claro a los privilegiados que por alguna razón lograron mantener sus privilegios y lo que los consiguieron gracias a la revolución. Eso le hacia sentirse un tanto culpable, ya que tanto Katniss, Gale, Joana, Annie, es decir, los antiguos tributos eran un hibrido extraño que lograron mantener la "pensión" vitalicia y extravagante que habian ganado por vencer en los juegos del hambre, mas cierta seguridad y privilegios que como revolucionarios habian conquistado gracias al Tratado del Sinsajo. Si se comparaba con la de otros en su posición relamente todo esto no era en verdad mas que una compensación por todas las perdidas sufridas, eso era lo que se decia para apaciguar su conciencia. Pues en verdad existian miembros del actual gobierno que junto con ellos participo en las revueltas y se habian vuelto inmensamente ricos inmensamente poderosos, no se les podia culpar de eso, al igual que ellos habian sufrido, padecido tanto pero si se les podia reprochar el egoismo y la poca memoria que poseeian. Tal vez las dos unicas y reales ganancias de aquellas epoca conocida como la "Revolución del Sinsajo" habian sido la conquista de la libertad de transito, de la que ironicamente el simbolo de tal movimiento no habia gozaba de el primer año de la misma, y la de haberse desecho de los juegos del hambre, aunque sobre esto fue innevitable dada la votacion en una habitacion y los enardecidos animos de las masas, que solo uno se llevara a cabo al terminar la revolución. Solo uno, en el que fueron los hijos de los altos politicos del capitolio los que participaron. Fue una barbarie. Al principio no comprendio la insistencia de los altos funcionario, sino hasta que estuvo de cerca.

-¿Estas hebrio Mellark?

-¿Que?

-Te quedaste como idiota unos segundos

Ambos reian. Cualquiera que los viera pensaria que hablaban de anecdotas y cosas graciosas, qeu eran dos amigos divirtiendose. Y es precisamente lo que hacen los que permite que Mellark sea apreciado hace cosas muy cotidianas, lo acerca a la gente. Todos saben que sufrio igual que ellos, que perdio a su bebé en el domo del Quill, que fue torturado en el capitolio, que perdio a la mujer que amaba, a toda su familia en la guerra. Y aun asi se habia levantado siempre pensando en los demas y al servicio de todo Panem no solo del distrito 12, era el padre adoptivo de Seth Odair, habia cuidado de Annie Odair desde que 6 años antes de su muerte por respeto y agradecimieto a Finnick, pero tambien porque ella era agradable persona y habia sufrido tortura junto con el en el capitolio. Asi mismo pugnaba por beneficios para los distritosy buscaba maneras de recaudar fondos para todas las necesidades en el pais y en el extranejo. Los hospitales, horfanatos era solo la minima punta de iceberg en Panem. En este momento se veia como cualquier individuo de Panem conviviendo con una amiga. Lo hacia verse humano.


	3. De madrugada

CAPITULO 3. De madrugada...

Johana Maison habia salido del baile era de madrugada, subio a su auto.

-Activar piloto automatico...-el auto se encendio.

-Bienvenida comandante Mason- dijo la voz artificial de la maquina- ¿Puede indicarme nuestro destino?

-Vamos a la residencia de la Base

-Entendido-

La unidad comenzo a moverse, ella se puso comoda recargando su cabeza sobre el aciento comenzaba a cerrar los ojos sin embargo a los pocos minutos su comunicador privado comenzó a sonar. Lo contestó. Al hacerlo no pudo mas que sonreir de inmediato reconocio la voz del otro lado de intercomunidador.

-¿Que pasa?- dijo con un tono poco habitual, en realidad un tono que no utilizaba con nadie, salvo con él, no es que estuviera enamorada, en definitiva no era amor, estaba incapacitada para sentir eso. Pero no podia negar que habia algo dentro ella que se encencendia cada vez que estaban juntos tal y como ahora se lo proponia. Ese tono era dulce pero firme, agradable y hasta sensual. A ella le agradaba porque no se sentia atada ni comprometida, ese habia sido el acuerdo solo se veian cuando deseaban compañia o hablar no necesariamente para irse a la cama, aunque en realidad por alguna razón siempre terminaban asi-claro, si en un hora, alla te veo...Terminó su llamada y redirigio su camino.

-Baja la velocidad y dame el contro manual...-dijo mientras tomaba el mando de la unidad...

-A la orden

-Apaga el GPS y la grabacion de kilometraje

-Enseguida

Hacia todas estas cosas porque aunque fuera su unidad particular al trabajar en el gobierno si era uditada sabrian donde habia estado su auto y le cuestionarian. Puso musica y subio la velocidad ella tenia el contro, fue al lugar de la cita.

Pasaron cerca de 40 minutos cuando llegó al lugar estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Era una casa estilo minimalista practicamente de cristal rodeado de arboles, estaba sobre un pequeño desfiladero. Detuvo su auto, Descendio de el, un viento agradable movia su cabello. Ingresó en la casa. Introdujo la clave que siempre utilizaban para sus encuentros.

La luces se encendieron al 40% de intensidad lo que le dio un ambiente agradable, y se encendio una suave musica y agradable, empezo a explorar la propiedad. En la parte trasera de la casa encontró una terraza en la que habia una nota, con una botella de vino, un plato de frutas y quesos cortados finamente, se acerco al borde de la terraza, tambien de cristal, a traves de el pudo ver el cielo estrellado y obscuro, la propiedad estaba rodeada de una bosque sobre lo mas alto de una pequeña colina desde la que se podia apreciar un valle y un lago. Cerró lo ojos y sintio lo mas parecido a la paz que podia experimentar, cerró los ojos, se entiró dejando que el viento la tocara todo su cuerpo. Entonces el aroma de un perfume y una susurrante voz la sacó de su trance...

-Luces hermosa...

La rodeo con sus brazos. Ella no dijo nada, su constumbre no era hablar, se quedó un momento quieta, luego comenzó a besarlo, nunca de una manera tierna ni suave mas bien de una manera apasionada, llena de impaciencia que era como poco recorria el cuerpo de su acompañante quien a su vez le correspondia de la misma manera e intensidad. Esta era una fuerza abrasadora que no tenia espacio para nada mas, ni las palabras, solo suspiros, gemidos, alagos; nada de promesas de amor eterno ni promesas vacias, solo existia este momento la velada era muy prometedora, no queria perder tiempo, eso era lo que menos tenian. Las horas pasaron todo el lugar fue recorrido y disfrutado, estaba exausta igual que su acompañante. Ambos estaban en muy buena forma, eran saludables y jovenes, él un poco mas que ella. Ambos tenian vida aparte fuera de estas paredes. Cada uno con sus obligaciones,cada uno queria este secreto para ellos mismos, eran años de estar asi. No se consideraban una pareja propiamente porque ninguno de los dos lo deseaba, pero sentian simpatia y agrado el uno para el otro, los demas no importaban, verse en otro momento, al coincidir en otros lugares era posible y seguido pero nunca, jamas nadie habia sospechado de su "relación". Ella no tenia absolutamente a quien contarselo y él tenia demasido que cuidar, una reputación, una imagen ante el resto de Panem. Ahora los dos descansaban en la terraza observando lo que quedaba de la noche en cualquier momento amaneceria, denudos envueltos en una sabana blanca. Él con la espalda recargada en el respaldo del divan y ella con espalda sobre su pecho rodeada por su brazos. Sobre la mesa los restos de la comida y un par de copas casi vacias.

-Pronto amanecera- dijo él besando su cuello.

-¿Tienes prisa?- dijo dejandose hacer y cerrando los ojos.

-No hoy no- dijo ahora haciendose cargo de su hombro.

-Pero no hay que tentar a la suerte...-su vista parecia perdida en el paisaje

-Despues de que amanezca ¿esta bien?

-Entonces aprovechemos el tiempo

En ese momentos volteo a verlo y lo hizo recostarse sobre el divan, ella tenia entonces mayor movilidad y control de la situacion. Comenzó por tomar entre sus manos el rostro de él besandolo y poco a poco bajando a otras partes de su anatomina, desde su cuello hasta su abdomen. Por su parte el le correpondia recorriendo y tocando su cuerpo en lo lugares que sabia a ella le volvian loca.

El amanecer llego, lo vieron. Se ducharon juntos, basta saber que fue un baño largo y en tina. Ella se fue primero ya que debia reportarse a la base, estaba sumamente cansada y sabia que hoy seria un dia intenso pero igual sabia que pasaria un tiempo antes de poder volver a ver a su amante. Él por su parte comenzó a arreglarse para despues de casi una hora emprender el viaje de nuevo a casa, de nuevo a sus deberes.


	4. Es mas que solo política

CAPITULO 4. Es mas que solo política...

Katniss Everdeen comenzaba a removerse suavemente en la cama, estaba recostada sobre su lado derecho poco a poco se giro quedando sobre el izquierdo, aun con los ojos cerrados palpo el otro lado de la cama, esta vacio. Abríó los ojos y poco a poco se incorporo noto como afuera la luz ya inundaba toda la calle, estaba cansada y su cuerpo un poco adolorido, ella misma se preguntaba como Gale era capaz de levantarse temprano hacer ejercicio e ir a la base despues de la faena de la noche y la madrugada anterior, auque en realidad despues de eso lo mas probable es que el no necesitara su sesion de ejercicio del dia de hoy, ya habia hecho suficiente. Su cara se lleno de una sonrisa picara y sus ojos se iluminaron ante los recuerdos de los dias previos. En un inicio la idea de regresar al capitolio no le habia caido nada en gracia. Pero Gale habia insistido tanto y se esforzaba por hacer que su estancia fuera grata. Ella sabia que a pesar de que en las discusiones y en muchas cosas era ella la que siempre sedia tambien él tenia detalles que le cautivaban. Se colocó una bata y camino hacia la sala de estar, al ingresar en ella de inmediato el aparato de television se encendio, ya que Gale tenia todos los aparatos de la casa para que encuanto una persona ingresara a la habitacion se encendiera en el canal del noticiero, para estar informado de los moviemientos de sus contrincantes. Ella estaba apunto de dar la orden de apagado cuando una figura aparecia en la pantalla. Los reporteros rodeaban le atosigaban con preguntas, como siempre con aplomo pero amabilidad, con ese rostro perfecto y siempre un aspecto impecable contestaba.

-No dudo que la intenciones de nuestro general en jefe sean siempre con la finalidad de proteger la autonomia y al pueblo de la Federacion de Panem, pero creo que muchas de las clausulas y ordenanzas para la mplantación del servicio militar deben ser revisadas y detalladas...

-Muchos dicen que mas que preocupacion lo que pretende el General en jefe Harthorne es preparar su ascenso a la presidencia ¿Que opina de eso señor ministro?

-Creo que muchos de ellos no conocen al general el jefe, personalmente he tenido el privilegio de servir con él durante la Revolución del Sinsajo y de conocerle mas joven, creo que todos sabes de sus actos heroicos, creo que es una muetras de que ante todo sus primeras intenciones son siempre el bienestar de la poblacion, si tiene metas de tipo personal o un poco menos altruistas es algo que ustedes deberian tratar directamente con él. Si me disculpan tengo una reunion, les agradezco su atencion e invito a la ciudadania a que no pierda de vista todo lo que se diga sobre esta Ordenanza de Servicio Militar Obligatorio.

-Espere, señor ministro...

-Señor Mellark unas preguntas mas...

Seveia en la pantalla como Peeta Mellark seguia su camino.

-Apagate...- le dijo al aparato-sonidos y vision de Bosque...

La ventana ue daba a la calle se iluminaba con el sonido del bosque, no es que odiara la vision de la ciudad pero tampoco le era grata del todo. Sobre la mesa encontró un desayun aun tibio. Leche, pan, mermelada, jugo, huevos y una nota. Se sentó a la mesa y la leyó.

_Catnip: _

_Se como odias llamar al servicio a la habitacion y como aqui no hay nada que cazar pedí algo para ti, espero que lo disfrutes._

_Gale. _

Asi eran sus notas, siempre manifestaban preocupacion e interes por ella pero casi nunca expresaba sus afectos con palabras, en eso eran ser amables en acciones pero casi nunca en palabras nisiquiera cuando estaban juntos a solas. Se dispuso como la nota lo decia a disfrutar de ese suculento desayuno.

Al mismo tiempo en un lujoso restaurante bar un impecablemente unformado y arreglado Gale Harthorne miraba por enesima vez el reloj de su muñeca para constatar que eran unos minutos depues de establecida la hora para su cita de las 10. Al levantar la vista puedo distinguir a la persona que esperaba, se acercó. Tomó aciento frente a él.

-Y bien- dijo su interlocutor, hizo una señal para advertirle que e mesero se acercaba- Whisky en las rocas

-Esta bien- el mesero.

El estableciemiento era bastante sobrio, luz tenue, musica muy baja, elrededor solo habia hombre. Este era un establecimiento donde las mujeres no tenian acceso, en el se reunian hombres de negocios que no deseaban distractores porque los tratos que iban a cerrar eran sumamente cuantiosos o politicos con acuerdos y secretos de gran impacto, algunos eran misoginos y otros cuyos apetitos no incluian a las mujeres pero si a otros miembros, en cualquiera de los casos tambien el lugar garantizaba totoal y completa discrecion a sus asistentes que por lo tanto eran muy, muy adinerados. Estos dos se encontraban en este lugar por la primera razon.

-Hay algo mas que debe saber sobre tu postura en el senado, ademas de lo que ya conozoco- dijo el moreno a su interlocutor rubio,

-No hay nada mas, solo estoy aqui porque quiero que lo reconsideres, no podemos obligar por dos años a que los hijos de la gente de Panem vayan a la guerra...es peor que lo juegos...

-Los juegos eran solo juegos esta es la realidad me sorprende que diagas eso TU mejor que nadie sabe lo que pasa afuera de las fronteras- dice con rostro serio y acercandose demasiado al otro

-Precisamente creo que por eso debe ser una decision propia y no obligada, muchos van a morir- el mesero coloca el whiskey- a mi pareción un buen juego tu equipo lo dio todo en la cancha- el mesero se retira y nota la cara molesta de Gale asi que supone que hablan de los deportes del dia anterior y que probablemente el equipo de Harthorne perdio-

-¿Que pretendes que todos ellos puedan tener acceso a la informacion de afuera?

-No seas absurdo hasta yo se cual seria el efecto que tendria sobre las masas. No pueden con la ralidad de este país mucho menos podran con la delmundo.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo, dame un punto de convergencia.

-Habra servicio pero sera voluntario que dure dos años como lo dices entre los 17 y 19.

-Si es voluntario nadie querra hacerlo.

-Condiciona la ciudadania- Le da un sorbo a su bebida y su interlocutor le mira enigmatico pero no se atreve a formular la pregunta- La ciudadania te da derecho al voto, servicios publicos y de salud de alta covertura, respeto de sus propiedades, libertad de transito.

-Y los no ciudadanos...

-Desde luego que seguirian teniendo libertad de transito, respeto de sus propiedades, pero no tendran derecho al voto y coverturas sociales de gama media...

Gale lo piensa detenidamente por alguna extraña razón despues de tanto y tanto a buscado raazones por la que odiar a Peeta Mellark o considerarlo un enemigo, pero tal y como lo dijo una vez es dificil odiar a alguien como él, tampoco son amigos o aliados pero pueden llegar a acuerdos llevaderos y de relativo beneficio para ambos. Le extiendo un sobre.

-Ese esmi propuesta...

Gale la toma saca los papeles y los vuelve a meter.

-Los revisare.

-Hazlo con tus asesores juridicos y legislativos.

-Esta bien

Ambos beben sus bebidas y dan un brindis, asi es como casi siempre sellan un posible acuerdo, cerrar una negociacion implica vino y puros. Ambos se ven mas relajados.

-Katniss se veia bien ayer- dice Peeta

-Lo se, si como se viera actuara seria mas facil tratar con ella todos los dias- dice Gale.

-¿Quien dijo que era facil tratar con ella?- dice el rubio

Los dos reian.

-Tiene dias buenos y dias malos, trato de ayudarla a sobrellevarlo pero no quiere ver al medico ni hablar con nadie, me absove demasiado la base.

-Ella te ama y aun espera cosas de ti...-le mira fijamente

-aja- da un trago a su bebida, lo observa-¿Que es lo que quieres decirme de verdad?-Se escudriñan el uno al otro.

-No tengo que decir nada solo observa- Peeta saca un sobre mas pequeño y lo desliza sobre la mesa. El castaño lo detiene lo abre y comienza a recorrer varias fotografias, es él con diferentes mujeres jovenes muy jovenes en situacion comprometidas en lugares publicos y dentro de la base...Peeta lo observa, en el rostro de Gale es de enojo y la rabia comienza a ser visible...

-¿A quien contrataste?

-Yo no estoy tan aburrido como para vigilarte, llegaron el dia de hoy a mi oficina supogo que el "ciudadano caritativo" que me las mando piensa que yo podria utilizarlas para exponerte y destruirte como mi contrincante politico...

Gale se removia inquieto en su lugar.

-Y- intento parecer menos nervisioso de lo que en verdad pero en definitiva el no es el tipo de persona experta en eso, sabia pues que esas fotografias podian despedazar toda su carrera.

-Ellas son jovenes, muy jovenes, casi una niñas...

-Eso no es asunto tuyo Mellark- perdio un poco la nocion del volumen lo que provoco que algunos comezales los miraran...

-¡Claro que es mi asunto amigo Gale! Mi equipo vencio al tuyo y deberas pagar la cuenta por lo menos los proximos seis meses no seas mal perdedor...jajajaja-

Gale comprendio la actuacion comenzando a reir. El resto de los comenzales dejaron de prestarles atencion, siguieron en lo suyo pensaron que al fin y al cabo aunqeu fueran politicos tambien eran hombres a los que les gustaba el deporte y el alcohol. Con unas copas de mas y una discusion deportiva no seria la primera vez que funcioanrios del gobierno terminaran haciendo el ridiculo en este lugar.

-Es mi asunto Gale algunas son reclutas del programa militar que aspiran a ir a la escuela de Batalla tienen el uniforme- dijo casi en un susurro.

-Creí que los asuntos militares y las escuelas que les pertenecian no eran de tu interes.

-No se te olvide que yo tambien contribui e hice "sacrificios" para que esas escuelas y muchas otras cosas fueran realidad-Ahora comenzaba a sonar amenazador, Gale comenzaba a tensar al mandibula- podrian ser tu hijas...

-Que mas te da, no lo son tampoco tuyas -bebió un trago- ademas eso de los "sacrificios" no creo qeu te hallan molestado demasiado, de todos modos como tributo ganador tarde o temprano probablemente el capitolio te habria obligado a hacerlo -dijo con saña- o tal vez no, pero segun recuerdo en aquella epoca aun tenias tu pierna ortopedica, entonces recuerda que tus cicatrizes y la reconstruccion de tu pierna fueron arregladas por lo que tu llamas "sacrificios".

Mientras escuchaba eso inconsientemente toco aquella pierna restaurada, que era suya pero al mimo tiempo no lo era. Comenzaba sentir tal y como los ataques que ocurrian al terminar la guerra, solo se apreto la pierna y respiro hondo. A él le daba lo mismo ese asunto de la pierna si por el fuera jamas abria permitido que se la reconstruyeran porque no queria olvidar lo que implicaba un pais autoritatio y represor, los domos, la revolución. Y esa pierna era el recordatorio, pero tal y como lo decia Gale ahora solo quedaba una cicatriz donde iniciaba la pierna reconstruida que el mismo se habia negado terminantemente a que borraran con el lacer.

-No se trata de mi ni de ti, son una niñas. O detienes esto

-¿O que?- dijo desafiante y habia fuego en sus ojos, tal vez hasta podria matarlo o ahorcarlo ahi mismo si no tuviera tantos testigos.

-O yo mismo hare que congelen el programa, no puedo lograr que te destituyan pero si puedo congelar tus opciones de crecimiento. O quien sabe, tal vez si lograría que te destituyan pero creelo ese no es mi objetivo eres el mejor y mas desidido estratega militar que conozco, si ese fuera mi objetivo lo habria hecho hace tiempo. No mas niñas. Las mujeres adultas que lleves a tu cama o no,no son de mi incumbencia, pero las niñas si.

-No son niñas, si lo fueran no buscarian mi cama -dijo con la insolencia de un adolescente.

Aprovechando que Gale se comportaba como si fuera un adolescente Peeta decidio sus jugar sus cartas y hacerlo volver con la memoria a esa epoca, a ese lugar y esos recuerdos. Sabia que Gale era un buen hombre y que lograria su objetivo, el capitolio aun no lo habia podrido como a otros. Lo miró directo a los ojos y suavemente comenzó.

-¿Por que no buscas en tu memoria y recuerdas que son diferentes motivos los que llevan a una chica joven a la cama de un hombre mayor y poderoso? No solo es el deseo o el placer, recuerda al jefe de los agente de la paz del distrito 12 cuando tu y yo eramos niños, ahora piensa...

Gale sintio como si de repente callera en un abismo sin fondo, sentia como el estomago se le revolvia y comprendio lo que Peeta queria decir, nunca penso en eso, nunca habia encontrado esa analogia con aquel hombre asqueroso en el distrito que a cambio de unos cuantos pesos o mendrugos habian terminado con innumerables jovencitas en su cama, las que tenian suerte solo tenian o llevaban consigo un humillante recuerdo que era decir mucho, las menos afortunadas alguna o algunas enfermedades venereas y otras ademas de eso la carga de complicar su vida con un niño que nunca hubieran esperado tener. El mismo se mataba en la mina e iba a los bosques para que su pequeña hermana no terminara ahi, incluso sabia que la misma Katniss no habia tenido la necesidad de eso por la caza pero conociendo la devocion que sentia por su hermana si no hubiera tenido los conocimientos que su padre le dejo y su determinacion muy probablemente en algun momento habria tenido que frecuentar a aquel hombre. Asi que sopeso las palabras...de su garganta no salio nada porque en su cerebro y su corazon no habia mas justificaciones que valieran, era tan repulsuvo como aquel hombre...-eres un buen hombre Gale todos cometemos errores tu mismo lo sabes, yo tambien tengo mi episodio obscuro y he tenido que vivir con el.

-No mas niñas- solo atino a decir Gale.

-Ademas tendrias que pensar que en el distrito 2 hay una mujer que siempre te espera,que aunque no te lo diga te ha amado siempre, porque tu y yo sabemos que las palabras no son su fuerte. Ella no se merece esto, por muy testaruda que sea...ella- dijo Peeta respiradno hondo y viendo a un Gale introspecto- te ama mas que a nadie, se conocen desde los 12 y 14 años...te eligio a TI.

El castaño levanto la vista contempló al otro hombre que ya estaba de pie, con abrigo en mano para retirarse, en su voz no habia reproche,no habia envidia, ni rencor y si los habia sabia disimular muy bien. No hubo mas palabras. Peeta le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y se retiro. Solo puedo pensar que desearia tener un pretexto para poder odiarlo pero simplemente no podia. Era un gran y mejor oponente, no era la primera vez que lo ayudaba con Katniss, nunca se lo habia agradecido.

Eran casi las doce los integrantes del consejo de seguridad poco a poco iban llegando a la sala. Aun eran pocos. Peeta Mellark ingresaba al lugar y en el fondo de la mesa pudo ver a una Johana Mason durmiendo incomodamente su codo recargado en la mesa manteniendo su brazoo en alto con la palma de la mano hacia arriba y sobre ella su mejilla izquierda desacansaba su cabeza . Se acercó hasta ella con cuidado de no despertarla y al estar junto a ella con su dedo empujo el codo de ella para que su brazo callera y su craneo fuera a parar estrepitosamente sobre la mesa de madera solida. Ella de inmediato se levanto lazando una serie de insultos y malas palabras mientras se sobaba su dolorida Mellark estaba rojo e histerico de risa...Afortunadamente no habia nadie mas en la sala...

-¡Maldita sea Mellark! , eres un idiota ¡¿Que te pasa?!

-jajajaja no podia dejarlo pasar- decia casi ahogandose de risa- casi nunca te encuentro con la guardia baja...

Una vez controlada la risa y aun esperando a otros miembros del grupo.

-Supongo que te tuvieron trabajando toda la noche- dijo Peeta con una mirada de niño malicioso

-¿Que te importa?- dijo fingiendo indignacion-¿envidia?

-No pero aun tienes babas-entonces ¿Si?- ella se limpia la alrededor de la boca.

-Eres un idiota...no tengo porque darte explicaciones...

-Cierto solo me divierto y te divertiste o solo fue...

Un grupo de hombres ingresaron en la sala y comenzaron a tomar su lugar. Nunca tendrian esa nunca bajaba la guardia, nunca hablaba con nadie de ella. Todos se concentraron, la sesion duró poco mas de dos horas. Era hora de ir casa.

Aun un pensativo Gale miraba por la ventana como era que Peeta Mellark salia del edificio y estaba a punto de subir a auto por un instante parecia mirarlo a traves de la enorme ventana y sonreir calidamente. Solo le miró.

-Me incomoda la gente con superioridad moral ¿sabes?- dijo Gale a la persona que sabia estaba a su lado desde hace unos instantes.

-El no es perfecto- dijo Johana Mason- tiene sus debilidades y si es incomodo a veses...- dijo dibujando una mueca en su rostro.

-A veses quisiera poder odiarlo...

-...pero es imposible...que mas da los hombres como el no pueden ser odiados mas que por si mismos...

-¿A que te refieres?

-Solo divago

-Nunca le agradecí por lo de Katniss...

-Ya no importa, eso es historia pasada...-dijo encogiendo los hombros- Sus ordenes SEÑOR...

Y eso corto la charla melodramatica a la que ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado y que les causaba cierta aversion.


	5. Viejas decisiones

Capitulo 6. Desiciones viejas...

Habian pasado casi dos meses desde los eventos que celebraron los diez años de la Revolución del Sinsajo, todos habia vuelto a su cotidianidad. Y la cotidianidad para Katniss Everdeen era entrenar con su preparador fisico de tres a cuatro horas diarias, pasear en la enorme propiedad rastreando sin cazar a los animales que alli vivian solo lo hacia cuando se quedaba por días en el bosque. Regresaba, se lavaba, se duchaba, comia en un inmenso y limpio comedor a solas, solo gozaba de compañia cuando Gale estaba. Leia y revisaba los manuales de tacticas,militares, entrenamiento y armas que le llevaba el castaño, a veces hacia aportaciones. En otras ocasiones preparaba expediciones para ir a otros distritos, le ayudaba a distraerse, mantenerse en forma y conocer otros espacios, era llevada en auto privado y dejada en medio de la naturaleza y en ese mismo punto la recogian llevandola de nuevo a casa pues no le agradaba tener contacto con la gente. No hablaba mucho, con nadie, ocasionalmente hablaba con Johana por el intercomunicador, era lo mas cercana que tenia a una amiga; visitaba a su madre, en ocasiones a Hazzelle y a los muchachos. Aunque en cuanto a los hermanos de Gale se trataba era mas comun que ellos vinieran. Esas eran epocas muy felices, le recordaban a su hermana, parecia que despues de todo se podia ser feliz. Sacudio su cabeza no le gustaba pensar en eso porque indudablemente e innevitablemente siempre terminaba con la relacion explosión-bombas-muerte de Prim-Estrategias de Gale. Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Te haz sentido bien?- dijo una mujer castaña de mediana edad que era su medico personal practicamente desde que habia llegado al Distrito 2.

-Si- dijo escuetamente.

-Físicamente como siempre estas en optimas condiciones- ambas sonrieron- me preocupas mas emocionalmente.

-Estoy estable

-Me agradaria que dejaras los antidepresivos, hay tratamientos y necesitas ocuparte...

-Esos tratamientos implicar recordar y no quiero hacerlo

-Aun asi lo haces...las pesadillas aun persisten

-Las pesadillas estan bajo control...son menos intensas aunque igual de frecuentes, estare bien con una dosis ajustada

-¿Ahora eres tu la doctora?

-No, no quize...

-No te preocupes, se que muchos te critican porque piensan que no eres la unica persona que sufrio por la revolucion y la unica que perdio a sus seres queridos, que otros como tu ha reecho su vida- le mira en la cara de su paciente se asoman sentimientos encontrados- y que tu te aferras a ser infeliz- esta a punto de abrir la boca y sus ojos estan llorozos- pero Katniss lo que ellos no saben es que eres mas sensible de lo que te gusta aceptar. Ninguno de ellos en tu lugar se habria ofrecido a ir en lugar de su herman pequeñ a los juegos y otras cosas mas por sus semejantes, son pocos los seres humanos capaces de hacer eso y pocos los que sobreviven- ahora era la medico la que tenia los ojos llorosos.

-Gracias- dijo Katniss en un susurro.

Sabia que aquella medico la comprendia que ellas eran iguales, solo que esta medico era Prim, la Prim que pudo hacer sobrevivido despues de la antes de que siquiera ella misma naciera y su hermana, esta mujer fue cosechada en su distrito con tan solo 12 años y ninguna habilidad, su hermana de 16 años en las mismas condiciones se ofrecio voluntaria sabiendo que en definitiva no viviria y que su muerte seria brutal, y deseando que su familia y su hermana no sufrieran al verla masacrada en cuanto lanzaron los tubos frente a la cornucopia e inicio el conteo salio corriendo sabiendo el resultado, una explosion fue la muerte rapida a la que se entrego antes de ser cazada y destrozada por otros. Acabo con su sufrimiento y el de su familia, no sin antes dejar una carta para ellos que fue enviada por algun caritativo del equipo de preparacion con el mentor del distrito. Y ahora con su trabajo y con su vida trataba de honrar todos los dias y a cada instante el sacrificio de su hermana.

Esa historia fue lo que permitio que Katniss se sintiera comoda con la doctora que ahora se acercaba con una charola que tenia una solucion y una jeringa. Miró directamente a su paciente que solo estaba en bata blanca sentada en un camilla colocó la charola juntó a ella. La chica chica contempló la charola aquel liquido, sabia que escucharia el mismo discurso e insistencia que habia iniciado hace dos años.

-¿Estas segura de que este año quieres la dosis?

-Por supuesto. ¿Hoy no me va a dar el discurso de los dos ultimos años?

-Quisiera hacerlo pero creo que este año no lo hare...

.¿Por queeee?-dijo esperando a que continuara la medico

-Al principio cuadno comence a ser tu medico no me parecio descabellado que decidieras no tener hijos y que desearas tener una vida sexual activa, que como tu y yo sabemos lo es -Ambas sabian perfectamente eso la doctora llevaba todo su historia y como la visitaba cada mes para revisar sus dosis y su estado medico eso incluia pruebas de sangre, revision de toda su anatomia, y era logico entonces que hubiera visto en el transcurso de los años los resultados de algunas noches salvajes con Gale, y ella misma suponia que el medico de él tendria referencias similares al examinarlo- pero conforme han pasado los años no haz evolucionado esa idea hace dos años decidi hacerte conciente de eso porque estas en la edad perfecta reproductivamente hablando y si de eso se trata aun te quedan poco uno años sin riesgos. Sin embargo e decidido no hacerte mas esa recomendacion para tu beneplacito...

-Ella lamiraba espectante-¿Quieres saber por que?

-Si

-No solo se trata de un asunto reproductivo sino de estabilidad emocional y amor.

-¿Que quiere decir?

-Querida no quieres dejar los antidepresivos, no hablas casi con nadie, tu relacion con el comandante general Harthorne es...

-¿Ambigua?

-Si, pero lo mas importante cuando digo amor no dudo que tu lo poseas o sepas manifestarlo, pero hasta ahora lo has restringido tratas de protegerte ante todo y de todos. Un niño necesita ser y sentirse amado y no te ofendas cariño pero en tu condicion creo qeu serias mas un problema que una solucion, pero por lo menos tu eres conciente de eso y no has traido niños al mundo que siempre esten solo o maltratdos creeme en este y otros consultorios e visto cosas impesionantes, no solo en las familias pobres a veses pienso que ellos son mas desentes que los adinerados...

-Comprendo

-Pero espero que en determinado momento cambies de idea y si no es asi que sea una decision propia...

¿De acuerdo?

-Si

-Eres afortunada estos anticonceptivos- dijo inyectadola- solo estan a disposicion de las fuerzas armadas y son solo creados para ellos ¿sabias que solo son adminitrados para las mujeres en servicio, no?

-Si

-Las mujeres comunes deben utilizar otros de menor calidad y efectos secundarios algunos leves pero estos que son hechos para las fuerzas armadas son otro asunto ¿sabes que no los fabrican en el 12?

-No, crei que ahi era de donde procedian la mayoria de los medicamentos...

-Si pero los de alta tecnologia, muy alta tecnologia no son de aqui, son de importacion...Pues bien, te espero el siguiente mes, por este mes ya tienes la seguridad no habra nada de niños...

-Y no hablaremos mas de ese tema- dijo con una leve sonrisa

Ella baja de la camilla y la doctora va a su escritorio donde escribe en el informe y coloca frascos de antidepresivos y calmantes frente a ella.


	6. Hora de decir Adiós

Capitulo 7. Es hora de decir Adios...

Al mismo tiempo en una pequeña casa campestre a las afueras de alguno de los distritos era de tarde el sol entraba por la pequeña ventana, la luz era de una naranja grato afuera las aves canturreaban mientras regresaban a sus nidos se escuchaba el viento mover las ramas de los arboles. En la habitacion la agitada respiracion de Johana Mason era acompañada por suspiros profundos suyos y leves gemidos de su amante cuyo rostro se perdia en su cuello, ella contra la cama estrujaba las sabanas con sus palmas para despues soltarlas y aferrarse a la espalda de él. Le gustaba su aroma, su voz, aquel hermoso rostro, esos expresivos ojos tambien su caracter era alegre, el tipo de persona con la que se podia hablar de lo que fuera y divertirse, apasionado en sus convicciones. No solo se la pasaba bien con él como ahora tambien hacia cosas que con nadie mas hacia pasear por este y otros lugares apartados, disfrutar de estar viva creyó que jamas volveria a sentir ese tipo de cosas pero con tanta libertad. Él por su parte era un hombre sumamente ocupado le agradaba el humor negro de Johana, lo ruda y cruel que podia ser, pero a lo largo de estos años habia conocido a esta Johana, una mujer capaz de dar y recibir amor, no solo carnal sino del amor que hace que caminar en el bosque juntos para cortar leña, cambiar una llanta ponchada del auto en la noche de una tormenta sea algo grato, comprender que la profundidad de la noche es el firmamento eterno de la vida misma, que la guerra puede matar definitivamente cosas en uno mismo pero que esas experiencias te dan herramientas para poder sobrevivir y valorar todo lo nuevo. Y aunado a todo esto pudo experimentar con ella ese sentimiento de plenitud, de libertad y de anonimato.

Las horas transcurren la luna esta en el cielo y el ruido nocturno del bosque inunda todo, cuando ella despierta y no lo encuentra dormido, insomnio, ella lo sabe, él duerme poco. Tiene sus propios demonios por eso se entienden, a veses hablan de eso. Lo encuentra sentado en las escalera de la casa, tiene un sueter gris, que ella misma le obsequio, y jeans, ella misma esta toda de negro sueter y jeans.

-¿Qué ahi extraño?- se sienta junto a él

-Hola ¿te despertaste?

-Eso malditos grillos

-¿Tienes hambre?

-No mucha, caminemos...

-Esta bien, voy por la lampara...

-hay Luna llena no la necesitamos...- se levanta camina unos pasos y le mira...

-Esta bien- la mira unos instantes.

-¿Que piensa que voy a violarte o algo asi?- estira la mano

-suelta una risa estrepitosa- O claro, tu eres alguien a quien le tendria miedo- llega hasta donde ella y la toma de la mano.

-Deberias temerme muchacho tengo miles de anecdotas que harian que te estremecieras de miedo...

Se pierden dentro del bosque mientras ella cuenta historias retorcidas de como "educar y disciplinar" cadetes sin terminar en la corte militar, él solo rie y la besa ocasionalmente en el transcurso del recorrido, al llegar a un rio cercano puede contemplar el espectaculo de la luna y las estrellas reflejados en el rio. Johana esta parada en la orilla sintiendo el viento un poco frío y el agua probablemente tambien lo este. Él la mira, ella siente sus ojos y voltea.

-¿Que vez?-dice algo malhumorada

-Solo admiro la belleza- dice acercandose, ella pone los ojos en blanco.

-Odio cuando te pones tan, tan...

-¿Cursi?- dice él acercandose a su labios ella entre abre los labios cierra los ojos para recibirlo cuando esta a un instante de unir sus labios con un rapido movimiento la sujeta y la hace caer en el agua que esta un poco fria. Ella que tenia la guardia baja, solo puedo darse cuenta de sus intenciones cuando era demasiado tarde. El permanecia de pie con un ataque histerico de risa...

-¡Eres un...!- dice mientras intenta levantarse

El trata de correr pero en definitiva no puede moverse pues su ataque de risa empeora cuando la castaña al intentar levantarse solo logra caer y ahora llenarse de barro.

-Jajajaja -dice ella con sarcasmo- ¡Ya veras cuando me levante!

-Ya se- dice entre risas- me meteras un hacha en la cabeza...

-No necesariamente en ESA CABEZA...

-Que impudica

Finalmente se acerca a ayudarla sabiendo que se vengara y asi es cuando le tiende la mano para levantarla esta tira de él, provocando que ahora los dos esten en el rio, empapados. Se recuestan en la orilla miran el cielo y el mundo parece perfecto.

A la mañana siguiente despues de arreglarse ella mientras él prepara el desayuno, comen juntos hacen chistes y platicas sobre cosas superficiales, lo profundo y las palabras de afecto se quedan en la ducha que es el ultimo lugar intimo que compartiran para siempre. Recuerda esta madrugada que los atrapó desnudos y reposando, entre las tibias descansaba su cabeza sobre el regazo de él que a su vez acariciaba su obscuro cabello y su hombro.

-¿Cuando tienes que irte?- dice él

-Mi transborador sale en unas tres semanas...pero tengo que ser realista en cuanto regrese a la base no tendre tiempo para "nosotros" ni para mi, sera preparar cadetes y toda la logistica para la base de comando. Estare a cargo ahora si de verdad de la escuela de Batalla y de la de Comando.

-Eso nos deja con pocas esperanzas ¿no?

-Tengo pase de abordaje pero no uno de regreso...si ya es complicado ahora lo sera mas...

-Lo sé, esto tenia que pasar en algun momento...

-¿Es lo qeu deseas?

-Si

-Entonces se la mejor comandante que nuestro ejercito halla tenido- ella lo mira s besan pero es mas un beso de afecto casi casto.

-Entonces- no queria pronunciar esas palabras pero lo hizo- esto concluye todo, seamos realistas ninguno de los dos es de piedra yo estare alla y tu aqui a miles de años luz...

-A miles de años luz con rodeada de jovenes, guapos y hermosas cadetes...-su voz sonaba divertida

-Ya...pero tendran que cumplir muchos requisitos para siquiera ocupar un lugar similar al tuyo en mi ranking...

Ambos comezaron a reir, no les gustaba ser melodramaticos estando juntos.

-¿Quieres mas jugo?-dijo el sacandola de sus recuerdos.

-No gracias asi esta bien- mira su reloj era hora de volver no deseaba hacerlo pero tenia que ser asi,por primera vez en su vida despues de ir al domo de los juego deseo que ese tiempo se prolongara deseaba congelar este momento ella, su acompañante y este lugar pero sabia tambien que tal y com ahora le encantaba tambien le aburriria a ella le movia la adrenalina, los excesos.

Ambos salieron de la casa el subio el equipaje de ella al auto,como siempre ella saldria primero él en su propio auto en una hora mas. Cerro el portaequipaje y le abrio la puerta del vehiculo. Se miraron el uno al otro, se acercaron se besaron con afecto y luego con pasion sabiendo que esta era la ultima vez que se veria asi, este era el ultimo beso que ponia fin a una larga relación, podria que se encontraran mas adelante pero entonces nada de lo que aqui habia pasado seria mencionado como hasta ahora. Él la estrecho un instante, se llenaron uno con el aroma del otro. Se miraron a los ojos, le beso en la mejilla. Y la dejo ir. Ya a punto de subirse al vehiculo, regreso, lo abrazo de nuevo y lo beso en la mejilla no sin antes susurrar...

-Gracias, haz sido la experiencia mas gratificante en mi vida despues de haber padecido los juegos del hambre y las torturas del capitolio, pero igual me aburriria si esto fuera todos los dias...

-Lo se sabes que estas correspondida, tu y hasta ahora tu me haz dado y enseñado tanto, ademas se que no estas hechas para una vida asi, eres una guerrera, adrenalina es lo que buscas, no puedo ni quiero darte mas que la que ya hemos experimentado...

Ambos sonrien ella sube al auto. Por el retrovisor en solo le mira estatico en la entrada de la cabaña con el brazo al aire, vestido de negro, peinado impecablemente con esa calida sonrida y ojos expresivo en ese hermoso rosotro y ese cuerpo atletico que tantas veses y por tantos años tuvo solo para ella. Guardo esa imagen en su memoria.

Él solo observaba como el auto obscuro se alejaba por el sendero que despues de casi un kilometro conducia a un camino secundario que llevaba a una carretera principal. Una vez que se perdio de vista entró en la casa limpio y levanto las cosas fue a alistarse para regresar a su casa con sus deberes familiares y laborales.


	7. El recuento y los daños

Capitulo 7. El recuento y los daños...

Era media mañana en el Distrito 4 cuando el automovil que transportaba a la antigua y ultima vencedora de los juegos del hambre se estacionaba frente a la puerta de un lujoso hotel. Ella solo observaba con atencion a traves de sus gafas obscuras, ataviada con un elegante traje negro y el cabello suelto. Como siempre su actitud y rostro mostraban seriedad, reserva, tal vez distancia pero siempre intentaba ser amable con la gente, aunque le costaba no porque fuera petulante o se sintiera superior sino todo lo contario aun despues de muchos años seguia sintiendose responsable por la muerte de infinidad de personas que en nombre una revolución inspirada por ella habian muerto. Dos jovenes tomaron su equipaje y lo subirian a su habitación, al parecer el gerente del hotel fue a recibirla de inmediato, era evidente que causara gran espectacion ya que casi nunca salia de su casa a lugares publicos y mucho menos sin escolta, aunque dudaba de eso, por muy molesto que estuviera Gale probablemente en algun lugar cercano estarian escondidos los elementos que habia enviado para protegerla.

-Es un placer tenerla aqui- dijo un pequeño hombre regordete medio calvo frotandose nerviosamente las sudorosas manos.

Ella solo sonrio y lo miró-Gracias.

-Si, si venga por aqui porfavor- Desde que descendio del auto noto como todos a su alrededor la miraban con curiosidad y espectación ella solo deseaba que este incomodo momento terminara, el hombre que la conducia no paraba de hablar de las cosas que el hotel podia proporcionarle. Subieron todos los pisos del elegante hotel hasta la suite mas grande y amplia del lugar- esta es la suite reservada para usted, no dude en ningun momento en solicitarnos cualquier cosa que requiera a la hora que sea.

-Claro, muchas gracias- le dio propinas a los jovenes que tambien la miraban espectantes. De verdad en ese traje se veia imponente e impresionante.

-La dejamos para que se instale.

Los tres salieron. Era inmenso, muy iluminado blanco lo que le hacia verse en extremo limpio y mas grande, eso le acongojaba, le hacia sentirse mas sola. Caminó hacia la hermosa terraza pudo contemplar el inmenso paisaje, el distrito extendiendose. La mañana era clara, decidió antes de ponerse comoda llamar para saber como planearia el día.

-Diga

-¿Johana?

-¡¿Descerebrada?! ¿Donde estas?

-Donde acordamos...me he hospedado

-Entonces disfruta de las instalaciones y yo estare por alla en unas horas dejare las cosas en orden por aquí

-Esta bien.

Pero que significaba disfrutar de las instalaciones, decidió ir a ducharse ponerse algo mas comodo y relajarse que bien le hacia falta, despues de su ultima discusion con Gale, no entendia porque se habia molestado tanto por su decision de aceptar la invitación que el gobierno general le envió para la reinauguracion de la escuela de Batalla y de Comando, hasta hace algun tiempo siempre le reclamaba su falta de interés por todo salvo que no fuera ella misma.

En la base un preocupado Gale Harthorne supervisaba que todo estuviera perfecto para el evento del siguiente dia ya que tendrian figuaras prominentes entre los asistentes políticos, diplomaticos, gente de la farandula, periodistas, patrocinadores y potenciales patrocinadores. Todo parecia ir a pedir de boca hasta que hace algunos días ella, Katniss tenia que hecharlo a perder todo...

Ambos comian juntos y a solas hablaban poco el estaba abstraido en el aparato de television que transmitia todo lo que sucedia en los distritos para que las elites politicas estuvieran atentas de lo que en ellos sucedia, ella como siempre contemplaba abstraida su plato de comida,en silencio. Hasta que ella misma lo rompió...

-Pienso asistir- le mira, el sigo viendo la television y por un instante parace no haberle oido

-¿A donde?- sin dejar de ver la pantalla

-A la reinauguración- como si le dieran una bofetada la mira su cara muestra sorpresa

-¿Perdón?

-Si, tu siempre dices que debo salir mas y preocuparme por lo que pasa en el mundo...

-No creo que este tipo de cosas te agraden, son...como decirlo...aburridas

-No se trata de que me divierta sino de que sepa...

-saber, saber ¿Qué exacatamente?¿Para qué?- su voz refleja hostilidad

-¿Que te pasa Gale?- dice con un poco de fastidio en la voz

-Nada solo que sales con estas cosas tan de repente tengo demasiadas cosas que arreglar y poco tiempo como para tener que prepararte una escolta ¿sabes el tiempo que me lleva la logistica de eso?

-No te lo estoy pidiendo

-¿Pero como crees que has logrado salir sin que nadie te moleste o se acerque a ti eh?

-Basta puedo ir sin escolta...

\- Porfavor no puedes ni hablar bien con al gente que trabaja aquí...

-¿Por que no quieres que vaya?- la pregunta fue directa y llene de molestia

-No dije que no queria que fueras dije que me parece apresurada tu decision...

-¿A que le tienes miedo?- dijo ella mirandolo desafiante el empezaba a ponerse rojo de molestia...

-¡¿Que dices?!¡Tener miedo! ¿De ti? ¡Por favor!

Su voz resonó por el lugar y la de ella tambien eso no era raro para los empleados de la casa, sabian que ellos discutian todo el tiempo y que no les importaba absolutamente nada. La mayor parte del tiempo despues de los gritos o de las cosas que se rompian sabian que solo habia dos resultados el 90% de las veses despues se escuchaban ruidos, sollozos y gemidos que no eran precisamente de enojo y la armonia en la casa no se rompia, y en el 10% de los casos ambos salian como alma que llevaba el diablo de la casa, él a la base o a los brazos de alguna de sus amantes y ella al bosque donde permanecia por horas o dias todo dependia de la profundidad de su molestia. Las reclamaciones iban desde cosas absurdas como habitos personales y actitudes hasta cosas del pasado. Pero las unicas cosas que eran un tabu entre ellos y los nombres que en las discusiones de estos dos nunca salian a flote eran Prim y Peeta. Ella podia reclamarle a él sobre el metodo que le dio muerte y Él podia reclamar que lo de Peeta fue mas que una actuación. El resultado esta discusion se unio al 10%, el se fue a la base y ella no fue al bosque se quedo mirando la invitación sobre la mesa.

El golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Pase

-Señor

-Si

-La señora Everdeen ya esta en el distrito se hospedo y su cuerpo de seguridad estara atento a ella

-Bien, si hay alguna novedad o contratiempo informame de inmediato

-Si señor

El joven oficial sale, dejando la puerta cerrada. Tenia planes muchos planes, hubiera deseado que ella no los supiera pero dada su discusión supo que ya no habia nada mas que ocultar, al parecer ironicamente ella lo sabia todo, abslutamente todo, su mente regresa a aquella discusión...

-¡¿Que dices?!¡Tener miedo! ¿De ti? ¡Por favor!

-¡Ya se que piensas que soy una idiota, que no se lo que haces!

Ambos estan de pie uno frenta al otro los ojos de ambos parecen los de dos animales salvajes a punto de lazarse al otro. El se para recto y solo la mira ella por su lado sabe que es fisicamente menos imponente delgada y mas baja pero ambos poseen un cuerpo trabajado y ejercitado.

-¡Hacer, claro!te refieres a cumplir tus caprichos, soportar tus rabietas...¡Siempre lo he hecho!

-!No me refiero a tus largas ausencias y tus malos humores¡

-¡¿sera acaso que no siento agusto aquuí?!¡En este...este maldito mausoleo?!

-¿Que quieres decir?- dice ella y su enojo se a convertido en asombro. Su interlocutor lo nota y la toma fuertemente del brazo casi arrastrandola al enorme ventanal del que se puede ver gran parte de la propiedad.

-Mira esto- la hace girar para que vea la habitacion colocando sus manos en sus hombros, ella es como una muñeca entre sus manos- ahora mira -le enseña por la ventana, la tarde comienza a caer, a pesar de ser hermoso hay algo de tristesa en todo-¡Lo vez!

-Si- dice ella en un susurro, no comprende nada.

-Esto es un mausoleo, es un sepulcro lujoso, es un espacio para los muertos, tu estas muerta, ¡estas muerta en vida!¡No has querido aceptarlo!-Ella se safa de sus manos y lo mira de frente lo confronta con la mirada-¡Yo no lo soporto!¡No quiero!¡No voy a permitir que me hundas contigo!

-¡Es facil decirlo cuando toda la gente que amas salio ilesa de la guerra¡.

-¡Y que quieres que haga!¡¿Que los mate?! ¡Que llame a mi peloton para que se hagan cargo de mis hermanos, de mi madre!, ellos no van a pagar por tu enojo con la vida...ni yo...

-¿Ni tu?...¿Por que vaz a pagar? Por se poderoso, por ser adinerado, ¡Te has convertido en todo lo que odiabas cuando ibamos al bosque! Si alguien se ha beneficiado con la guerra ese fuiste tu y otros como tu...

-Las cosas no son tan simples y lo sabes...pero no me diras que tu sufres tanto como antes, eres el Sinsajo...no te mueres de hambre ni tienes que arriesgar tu vida... estas aqui encerrada por tus recuerdos y remordimientos ¡Ya a nadie le importa!

-Eso es lo que crees, seguro hay a quien si...

-Y que haces por ellos, ni sabes lo que pasa afuera, vives solo para ti, ¡aqui!. Pero como lo dije puedes hacer lo que quieras consumirte en este espantoso lugar en el que habitas o...-no lo deja terminar

-O que...¡Embriagarme de poder y exhibirlo¿Conseguirme un par de amantes como tu?!

El parecio salirse por unos instante del orde de ideas acaso ella sabia lo de sus andanzas, quien se lo habia dicho como se habia dado cuenta. Pero recobro la compostura, habló sin medir las consecuencias...

-A vaya entonces si ya lo sabes no tengo mas motivos para esconderlo, ni preocuparme de que sepas de mis citas...una razon de menos para preocuparme por ti.

Ella lo miro esperaba que se retractara que tratara de justificarse porque hasta ahora para ella eran solo rumores, nada confirmado solo cosas que habia escuchado murmurar a los sirvientes, porque afuera en la vida publica el podia hacer lo que le diera en gana solo eran primos y ya. Desde las primeras veses que lo habia oido no podia creerlo pero ahora el no solo lo aceptada sino le indicaba que no tenia motivo para escoderse mas de ella.

-Eres un idiota- ella le dio un bofetada. Él le sostiene las manos con fuerza.

-Calmate, no te tengo miedo- le dice amenazador y hay algo en sus ojos que nunca habia visto, en su voz y su propia expresion corporal que resultan aterradores, se acerca para susurrarle- No soy como los otros hombres que has conocido, no soy ni blando, ni cobarde, te quiero pero no beso el suelo que pisas Everdeen, mide lo que haces...mi paciencia tiene limites-la suelta y ella se toca las doloridas manos que ahora tienen moretones.

-Yo tampoco te temo, te amo pero tengo voluntad propia y hare lo que tenga que hacer, ya no tengo nada que perder, eso me hace mas fuerte que tu.

Los dos se miran comos dos animales salvajes desafiantes que al final cada uno a decidido huir a si madriguera hasta que el bosque vuelva a la quietud.

Ahora es el intercomunicador.

-Diga

-La presidenta desea hablar con usted en 10 minutos en la sala de intercomunicacion 7

-Claro

Se arregla el uniforme y sale de su oficina.

La noche habia caido en la ciudad cuando Johana Mason y Katniss Everdeen deambulaban por la ciudad en busca de un buen lugar donde divertirse, al final entraron en un establecimientos donde al compaz de una estremesedora musica jovenes de todas las edades bailoteban desenfrenadamente. La cara de Katniss era una mezcla de estupefaccion, incomodidad y asombro, su acompañante solo se divertia pidio un espacio privado de rodeado de cristal donde se podia observar todo lo que sucedia en el establecimiento, se filtaba poco la musica y se podia charlar sin interrupciones. Les llevaron exoticas bebida.

-Tienes esa cara...

-¿Que cara?

-La misma que el dia que nos conocimos en el elevador despues del desfile de tributos.

-A ya- dijo dando un sorbo a su bebida

-¿Y bien, que se siente salir a la realidad sin tu escolata?

-¿Quien dice que no la traje?

-Sin tu auto blindado otras tres camionetas y agentes...

-Hay por lo menos 7, junto a la barra, en el cubiculo de junto, en la pista y de seguro en la entrada trasera y delantera.

-¿Y ahora por que vienen de incognito?

-Gale y yo peleamos supongo que yo me he hecho la dura para venir y el no quiere parecer blando mandandome ayuda despues de todo lo que le dije...

-El se preocupa por tu, te...

-No digas que me ama porque lo correcto seria decir que me quiere o comienzo a pensar que solo es una mezcla de necedad y sentimiento de culpa...

-¿Culpa?

-Por Prim...-dice y a pesar de los años siente un dolor punzante que no se ha borrado.

-¿Han hablado de eso?

-casi se ahoga pues tomada un sorno-¿Qué?¿No?

-¿Por que?

-Son esas cosas

-¿Esas cosas?

-Esas cosas de las que nunca se habla...

-¿Que cosas dices descerebrada?

-Si Son temas como decirlo, dificiles de los que nunca hablamos...

-Una mueca sarcastica de se dibuja en su rostro- y cual es otras de "esas cosas"

-pues...Peeta...- su cara denota un leve rubor...

Al mismo tiempo en algun lugar del mismo distrito un hombre de traje en un paraje solitario que sirve como mirador espera fumando mientas observa el oceano el viento sopla en otra epoca del año el calor seria insoportable pero en esta era mas bien frío. Las luces bajas de un auto le hacen saber que a quien espera a llegado, el auto se estaciona a uno metros y de el deciende uno de los politicos mas importantes de la Republica de Panem, aunque a él mismo no le agrade mucho que lo consideren un político.

-Hola- dice acercandose y dandole una botella metalida con licor contenido dentro de ella.

-Tardaste demasiado- dice dandole un gran sorbo

-Ya sabes como son las reuniones...- dice encongiendo los hombros, mira el oceano.

-Es una molestia en verdad que yo te provea información y no hasgas con ella lo qeu debes...

-¿A que te refieres?

-Harthorne y las chicas...

-Eso...ya he hablado con él y hasta donde se y seguramente ya comprobaste no lo ha vuelto a hacer...

-No queremos proegerlo sino...

-¿Destruirlo?...eso es absurdo ¿no crees?...tiene defectos personales pero es una pieza clave para el sostenimiento de la republica, es un buen militar y aunque la gente no lo sepa pero tu si, sabes que en el mundo exterior no tenemos muchos aliados, hay tensiones con las otras naciones y nuestras alianzas son fragiles...¿A quien pondrias en su lugar?

-Hay otros- dice encendiendo un cigarrillo...

-Los hay, pero estan bastante podridos y tienen menos escrupulos esos militares han sido niños criados en el 2 en tiempos del capitolio, hay guerrilleros talentosos de la revolucion pero con poco sentido de la estrategia eso es natural en él, es talentoso.

-Tan talentoso como tu para manipular y mentir mi amigo...

-Sin duda tan talentoso como tu para desconfiar de todos y creer que los seres humanos son malintensionados en cada una de las cosas que hacen...

-¿Acaso los seres humanos son diferentes y no actuan egoistamente?

-No niego que en muchos casos sea asi pero sin duda tu tienes la cualidad de convertir la ensalada de pollo en porqueria de pollo...

-¿Tanta gentilileza?¿Estas enamorado de mi o que Mellark?

Ambos rien. Peeta saca un sobre de entre sus ropas y se lo entrega.

-Por tus fotografias y la informacion-

El hombre abre el sobre mira con beneplacito un cheque y unos documentos.

-¿Es lo que creo?

-Si, los fondos para remodelar el horfanato aquel del distrito 5 y los titulos de propiedad para el terreno en el que los del distrito 6 desean se respete el asilo de ancianos...

El hombre los guarda en sus ropas.

-La gente estara muy agradecida

-No te pongas sentimental no te queda Davenport

-Y ya que has cumplido con tus compromisos y con creces toma...un obsequio...

Abre el sobre y hay fotografias. De ella...

-¿De cuando son?- va mirando las fotografias y sonrie, los ojos le brillan

-Del dia de su revision mensual, sabes que es mas dificil de fotografiar que la misma presidenta, el cuerpo de seguridad que la lleva y la trae es implacable...

-¿Que sabes de su revision?

-Eso fue mas facil tengo contactos en esa clinica...

-¿y?

-Sigue con los antidepresivos, salud fisica optima no me dieron los resultados porque era arriesgado pero mi fuente es buena, otro asunto escandaloso...

-¿Que pasa?

-Supongo que de nuevo Harthorne esta haciendo lo que llamariamos trafico de influencias...

-Porqueeee- espera que complete la frase...

-Autorizo el uso de anticonceptivos para ella...

-Ella no necesita autorizacion para eso y hasta donde se no es un delito...

-No me refiero a eso sino al tipo de anticonceptivos...

-Supongo que te refieres a los mensuales usados para las mujeres de las fuerzas armadas, con el dinero que tiene puede gastar en eso y mas- dice despreocupadamente.

-No me refiero a esos, esos se fabrican aqui, me refiero a los otros, a los restringidos a los de un año, de importancion y autorizados solo para oficiales en servicio activo o conflicto belico...

Por un momento sopesa el peso de esas palabras.

-¿Piensas que seria un escandalo si la prensa se entera porque ella tiene acceso a ellos solo porque su "primo" es el unico que puede autorizarlos aunque sea una civil?

-Exacto

-Tu y yo sabemos que esa información no saldra a la luz, tu la obtuviste porque eres de confianza saben que no traficarias con esa informacion si no fuera por un bien mayor; pero nadie mas va ha hablar, creelo, todos los que trabajan a su alrededor han firmado contratos de confidencialidad y por el otro lado esta el hecho de que no quieres represalias ni enemistades con el General en Jefe de las fuerzas armadas de la Republica de Panem...y por otro lado se trata ni mas ni menos que de Katniss Everdeen...

-¿A que te refieres?-le mira con recelo-

-Ella no lo sabe pero aun ahora el nombre de Katniss Everdeen significa mucho para la gente podrian perdonarle muchas cosas, en parte por lo que hizo, por la publicidad y por lo que representa. No hace escandalos, tal vez sea una hermitaña pero eso ha mitificado su persona. ¿Que crees que haria la gente si llegase a enterarse de este asunto?¿Harian protestas?¿Se levantarian en contra del regimen? Tu sabes como piensa la gente comun, ellos la comprenderian porque atribuyen el hecho de que aun 10 años despues se niegue a tener hijos al mismo evento que suponen hecho a perder su...-por alguna razon no puede acabar esa frase

-¿Su matrimonio contigo?...

-asiente con la cabeza y prosigue- Muchos perdieron hijos en los domos de los juegos, el suyo fue el ultimo en...-aprieta un poco la mandibula

-¿morir ahi?, tecnicamente no habia nacido...

-Eso no importa, un hijo es un hijo tenga dias, segundos o años...

-Tambien era tu hijo...

-...lo se, no hay dia que no piense en él- Peeta Mellark sabia que eso era un mentira que solo los mas cercanos a ellos, a Katniss y él, lo sabian, ademas nadie se preocupó por sacar la verdad a la luz, ya que esos dos hechos el matrimonio y el bebé fueron utilidados en la propaganda antes, durante y despues de la revolución. El mismo se habia repetido tantas veses que esos eventos habian ocurrido para no descuidar jamas su actuacion que en ocasiones le gustaba creer que todo eso habia sido cierto, que de verdad los tragicos amantes del distrito doce habian existido pero no lo era, podia engañar al mundo pero no asi mismo...pero esos eran el tipo de secretos que se llevaria a la tumba- y si yo pienso asi muchos en Panem comprenderan su dolor, no hay problema y si lo hay lo resolveremos- le devuelve las fotos.

-¿No las quieres?

-sabes que no, solo me agrada saber que esta bien y que no necesita nada mas, pero mejor no recordarla demasiado...-habian pasado tantos y tantos años seguia amandola como antes, cada vez que la veia se sentia como aquel adolescente que la observaba a escondidas en la escuela, cada vez que escuchaba su nombre se sentia como el niño de cinco años que la contempló por primera vez. Pero la vida habia tenido que seguir, cada uno habia tomado sus decisiones y hecho sus vidas. Mas bien el acató la decision de ella. Cotempló la playa, recuerdos del Vasallaje de los 25 vinieron a su mente, una perla, un relicario con tres fotografias y un beso en la playa...-es hora de irse, ya sabes donde encontrarme...

-Lo mismo digo...¿Mellark?

-SI

-No eres el unico que ha perdido un hijo, tu por lo menos sabes donde esta...

-Lo se viejo amigo, si se algo te lo dire...

-gracias

Se marchó del lugar. Aquel hombre era un buen informante, recorria los distritos conocia gente, ayudaba gente para poder apaciguar su propio dolor, su esposa habia desaparecido junto con su hijo durante la revolucion ella murió y del niño que entonces tenia dos años no sabia nada, al no haber registros y despues de todo el caos era dificil saber que habia pasado con él, ahora tendria unos 12 años. Este hombre Robert Davenport no se rendia dedicaba cada momentos de su vida a su incansable busqueda. Peeta lo habia conocido desde hacia tantos años, desde que el mismo habia viajado de manera anonima o mas bien vagado en los distritos durante poco mas de un año, durante la reconstruccion, despues de el dia que tomo la decision de irse del distrito 12 sin ella, le habia dolido tanto...Sube a su auto y se marcha...los recuerdos se hacen presentes...

-¿Que de Peeta?-dijo Johana Mason mirando con interes a Katniss Everdeen.

-No creo que sea un tema grato de conversación...

-es mi ultima noche en la Tierra en mucho tiempo no regresare querida, creeme si quieres decirme algo es ahora o nunca...deshogate

-No en este lugar, hay demasida gente...

-¿tan tetrica y porno es tu historia?

-Noooo

-Esta bien, conozco el lugar perfecto vamos...

salieron del estacionamientos, minutos despues se enfilaron al puerto, donde habia pequeñas embarcaciones, Johana llevaba una botella de vino barato, en cuanto llegaron al embarcadero mira a Katniss y dice.

-Espera aqui...- se adentra en una pequeña embarcacion- ¡Brammmm!¡Ey Brammm!¡Maldito borracho te traje un regalooooo!

Un hombre mayor que le recordaba a Hymitch en sus años en el distrito 12 debido a su herratica manera de caminar y su peculiar olor a alcohol, salio de dentro...

-¡Que diablos te pasa!¡Chicaaa locaa! Hip

-Necesitamos esta porqueriza flotante a la que llamas hogar...

-Ya veo- miro significativamente a Katnisss y entrecerro los ojos...- tus gustos han mejorado mucho...

-¡Callate y muevete antes de que me arrepienta!- dice agitando unos billetes y la botella-

-De verdad debes gustarle mucho preciosa, es un tacaña-dijo acercandose a Katniss hablandole como si Johana no estuviera presente- pero creo que no lo suficiente para gastar en algo mas caso...

-Yo no- dijo nerviosa- no es lo que...

-No te preocupes preciosa no soy de mente cerrada...-dice guiñandole el ojo- caminando hacia Johana para recibir el dinero y la botella- Toda tuya...-dijo señalando hacia la barca y hacia donde estaba Katniss- me refiero a la barca- dice sonriendo maliciosamente, dejando entre ver su falta de dientes y lo amarillo de otros.

-Vamos- dice Johana mientras sube a la modesta embarcacion de motor- Anda descerebrada no tenemos toda la noche, me muero por oir ese relato...

Katniss sube a la embarcacion que comienza a moverse enmedio de las aguas saladas. En un punto Johana apaga el motor solo el sonido de las olas las envuelve, las estrellas en el cielo nocturno parecen enormes y este parece infinito.

-Son hermosas- susurra Katniss

-Y mañana estaré allá

Ambas se ponen comodas, Johana abre una botella similar a la que dio a aquel hombre y le da un gran sorbo, se la extiende a Katniss quien la mira...

-oh porfavor no tengo nada contagioso, ni voy a embriagarte para tener una noche de pasión en definitiva no eres mi tipo, eres demasiado aniñada...

Katniss solo la mira y responde- Ya dame eso...-toma la botella le da un sorbo sin medir las concecuencias,comienza a tocer el licor es fuerte muy fuerte siente que la garganta le quema por dentro, tose- oggg como puedes tomar esa cosa...

-Cuestion de fortaleza...

Katniss se masajea la garganta, sus ojos estan llorosos de tanto toser. Toma aire y comienza el relato o la parte que ella conoce porque la otra mitad la conoce Peeta...


	8. La mitad de una historia

(La parte de la canción se inspiró en una version acustica de Abrahams daugther que encontre por ahi, si alguien la desea puedo mandarle por inbox la liga para descargarla)(Esto es lo que Katniss le contó a Joana)

Capitulo 8. Las mitad de una historia...

Le cuento entonces a Joana sobre una terrible pesadilla en donde estoy yaciendo en el fondo de una profunda sepultura, y cada persona muerta que conozco por nombre viene y me lanza una pala llena de cenizas. Como en el sueño dejos de respirar y el sonido insoportable de las palas contras el peso es odioso en mi sueño y como al levantarme sigo escuchando el raspar de las palas y que al salier corriendo por el pasillo lo veo a él a Peeta en el patio plantando unos arbustos de Primrose. De como poco a poco y con mucha dificultad comenzamos a tratarnos de nuevo, al principio fue muy dificil, Peeta y yo no eramos los mismos. El aun no recuperaba su memoria y personalidad del todo, y yo por otro lado no habia podido salir de ese estado de caos, remordimiento y dolor. Le habló de que nunca se rindio, de lo paciente que siempre fué aunque el mismo en ocasiones tenia que aislarse por sus propios demonios. De como empezamos con el libro, como los antidepresivos me ayudaban, o no. De como poco a poco iba a cazar pero mi caracter aun era frio distante, hosco. Por su lado Peeta que iba todos los dias a ayudar a la plaza y reconstruir el pueblo con la ayuda de la gente y su voluntad propia volvia a reconstruirse tal vez ya no como el Peeta de antes pero creo que el es la prueba viviente de que en escencia somos quienes somos, y tal vez yo tambien.

Era medio dia cuando llegué a la plaza central de distrito, lo comercios poco a poco se iban recosntruyendo, no habia mas distrito de comerciantes y veta para separarnos, la gente fue reacomodanse en las casas y terrenos, respetando las de aquellos que regresaron al distrito y ocupando las de aquello que murieron. Peeta estaba feliz, desde hacia unos dos meses se veia como el Peeta que recordaba tan sociable y agradable, con un sonrisa en los labios y rodeado de gente, la panaderia funcionaba, tenia un ayudante. No podia negar que desde habia regresado y conviviamos cotidianamente poco a poco algo habia comenzado a nacer en mŕ, no sabia como interpretarlo o admitirlo solo sabia que desde hace un tiempo verlo se me hacia una necesidad sino algo grato, aun cuando estaba en el bosque a veses pensaba en él. En su olor, su risa, sus ojos, su voz y su aroma, cuando pensaba en las noches que compartiamos durmiendo juntos pero castamente tal y como en el tren sentia un leve rubor, tambien habia comenzado a notar que estaba conciente de que para muchas de las chicas y mujeres del distrito él era muy guapo y agradable, las escuchaba cuchichear acerca de lo afortunada que era por tener un esposo asi. Porque para ellos y para todo el mundo Peeta y yo estabamos casados tal y como lo habia declarado con Caesar Flickerman, y aundo a eso al principio los mayores sentian cierta pena por nosotros pensaban que estabamos distanciados y dolidos nos solo por la guerra sino por la perdida de nuestro primogenito. Todo era mentira pero ni aun en ese momento pretendimos hacerlo del conocimiento de otros ¿Para qué?¿Por qué? Ese asunto solo nos concernia a nosotros. En retrospectiva creo, ahora que veo a chicos en la calle de la edad que nosotros teniamos entonces, comprendo que simplemente eramos unos niños jugando, obligados o concientes, a ser adultos. En cuanto Peeta me mira llegar a la plaza se despide de los otros y se dirige a mi alcanzadome a la mitad de la plaza...

-Hola- dice con una sonrisa encantadora- ¿Que tal te fue de caceria?

-Mira el botin- lo levanto, como siempre mi expresion es seria, creo que solo cambia cuando estamos a solas-

-o vaya pavo salvaje, es tan sabroso en ese guisado o acompañado con verduras horneado o ahumado-

Sonrió levemente. Miró hacia la panaderiano tendra solo un par de semanas que la reabrio.

-¿Se ve bien?- le digo

-Si, en verdad, vamos adentro ¿Quieres?

Ambos caminamos hacia el interior de la panaderia, en el mostrador Sean su aprendiz de unos 14 años termina de despachar. Y me saluda.

-Buenos dias señora Mellark-antes me incomodaba un poco que me llamaran asi, porque en general es lo que hacen algunas personas del distrito, ahora no me molesta tanto aunque tampoco me agrada.A Peeta no se si le incomoda o no, al principio al ver mi incomodidad me dijo que le preocupaba que explotara de enojo despues le parecia divertido.

-Hola Sean-digo seria como siempre, el chico solo me mira y despues sus ojos se abren como platos cuando observa los dos ejemplares que llevo conmigo.

-WOW que enormes y que carnosos...-su voz refleja gran asombro

-Si,lo son-digo separandolos mi voz suena distante y tan vez un poco cortante no lo puedo evitar no soy como Peeta no se como tratar con la gente, pero lo que digo a continuacion saca al chico de balance. Elige uno...

-¿Que pero...yo no...el costo...esto?

-No te lo estoy vediendo te estoy diciendo que elijas uno para tu familia y para ti-

-¿De verdad?- me mira con incredulidad, lleva meses aqui, ayudo a Peeta a reconstruir y ahora trabaja con el, hasta ahora no habias conversado tan familiarmente.

-Vamos chico , si yo fuera tu aprovecharia su lapsus de cordialidad...-dice Peeta

-Este- dice eligiendo el mas pequeño y le doy el mas grande. No lo puede creer, ya que si bien no es ilegal cazar ya, muchos no se aventuran y otros prefieren comprar en la carniceria local, pero aun es caro para los que no tienen muchos ingresos-no puedo, yo...

-Venga ya-le digo.

Peeta nota la estupefaccion del muchacho que no puede creer esto. El mira al animal con emosion, entoces Peeta le dice

-¿Por que no te tomas un descanso y llevas el pavo a tu madre para que lo cocine, regresas mas tarde a trabajar, para que cuando llegues a casa este listo...

El chico solo asiente y sale a toda velocidad. Vive a una cuadras, de aqui. El es el mayor de cuatro hermanos, su madre y el buscan la manera de subsistir, su padre murio en la guerra.

-¿Quieres té?- dice Peeta

-Si- digo mirando la acogedora panaderia.

-¿Quieres que lo horneemos aqui?

-Yo lo limpio y tu lo horneas

-Bien- dice colocando el té frente a mi- quieres algo para acompañarlo, asiento con la cabeza

Desplumo, limpio y le saco las entreñas al animal. Lo lavo. Peeta lo prepara en el horno con especies, mantequilla y hornea un pan con ajo...el olor es delicioso, ya es de noche para cuando esta listo. Sean se fue hace tiempo y la panaderia fue cerrada. Cenamos en la trastienda, a la luz de la velas, pues en ese espacio aun no se ha colocado la electricidad...comemos lo necesario y lo que sobra, Peeta lo guarda cuando vamos de regreso a la villa de los vencedores pasamos a una casa, es una familia recien llegada al distrito que practicamente duerme a la inteperie pues estan construyendo su casa. Es un matrimonio joven con dos pequeñas niñas. Ellos estan apenados por recibir lo que les ofrecemos, Peeta les dice que es gesto de bienvenida, y lo aceptan,tambien se pone a sus ordenes. Nos vamos. Caminamos de la mano, a Peeta le agrada eso. Lo he permitido ultimamente porque no me quita nada hacerlo y porque negarlo me agrada pero solo lo hace cuando salimos del pueblo y antes de entrar a la villa, no me gustaria que Hymitch nos viera.

Al entrar a la villa dice.

-¿Tu casa o la mia?

-La mía- digo

-entonces vamos- el lee un rato mientras me baño. Despues mientras me preparo para dormir el se baña. Nos acostamos el me abraza y dormimos toda la noche. Sin pesadillas. Esta es una aparente calma porque dentro de poco se cumplira un año, el primer aniversario del fin de la revolución, el primer año de la muerte de Prim. Me estremesco al pensar en eso y me acurruco en los brazos de Peeta.

Los dias siguietes transcurren casi de la misma forma, sin embargo conforme se hacer la fecha comienzo a sentir desolada, no quiero hablar con nadie, ni deseos de salir de la cama. Peeta lo sabe y se esfuerza por hacerme sentir bien. Soporta mis rabietas y mis gritos, a veses lo corro pero él siempre regresa. No puedo soportar la idea de comprender que ha pasado un año, que para mi a sido como un siglo. Pienso en mi padre explotando en la mina, en mi madre ausente muerta en vida despues de la muerte del gran amor de su vida y en ella ahora lejos de mi, lejos de los recuerdos; en la gente que murio Boggs, Finnick, Mags, Wiress. Sueño que me persiguen Cato, Marvel y aquella pandilla que se unio para cazar a los otros tributos eso sucedia en un domo imaginario que combina las caracteristicas de los dos en los que participe el reloj, los monos, la niebla, la lluvia de sangre, la lluvia de fuego, las rastreoavispulas. El president Snow con su pestilente aroma persiguiendo a Peeta que lleva un bebé s entre los brazos y a Rue corriendo junto a él...siseantes sonido que simulan en una lengua reptilana mi nombre...Finnick aparece para ayudarme pero es destrozado por esas cosas...los gritos de Prim...despierto alguien me sacude es Peeta, esta en pijama...

-Calmate, era un sueño, solo un mal sueño- lo abrazo fuertemente mientras lloro desesperada y le repito una otra vez que no se vaya, que no me deje, que no importa lo que diga, que lo necesito y que me reconforta, no dice nada.

Poco a poco me calmo. No puedo dormir mas, esta casi amaneciendo, me acompaña al bosque a caminar, es Domingo. Me lleva de la mano.

-Vamos al lago- digo, mas seria y cortante de lo que planeo. El me sigue.

Una vez en el lago nos sentamos y lo miramos no se atreve a tocarme y yo no quiero que lo haga, permanecemos en silencio, despues de muchos minutos me levanto y miro al lago dandole la espalda me atrevo a decir.

-Mi padre me traia aqui...este era nuestro lugar especial- no obtengo respuesta alguna- aqui me enseñaba canciones...¿te gustan las canciones?- digo girando la cabeza para verlo

-Si-dice mirandome con atencion, miro de nuevo al lago cierro los ojos respiro hondo evocando.

Instantes despues comienzo una canción que habla de la hija y el hijo de un personaje, el patriarca de una religion antigua ya olvidada, decia mi padre que el suyo le habia dicho que generaciones antes le rezaban a un Dios compasivo pero al mismo tiempo demandante pero eso se olvidó y ahora eran solo mitos que ya nadie recordaba...la cancion habla de como su Dios le hace una macabra encomienda a aquel patriarca Abraham,dice la cancion que tomo la mano de su unico hijo varón para ofrecerlo como sacrificio, a mi padre le explicaron que era una prueba de fidelidad que le es impuesta a Abraham lo que para mi es incompresible. Al mismo tiempo la hija de Abraham observa lo sucedido y clama por eso, al final toma su arco y lo apunta hacia un "angel", no se que sea eso y mi padre tampoco, para exigir una respuesta y pedir que dejen marcharse a Isaac que es como se llamaba el chico al que iban a sacrificar, aunque en realidad nunca me quedo claro si murio o no...La canción es corta muy corta. Volteo a ver a Peeta quien tiene los ojos cerrados como si pudiera ver asi la historia, abre los ojos y nos miramos entonces un par de sinsajos de los que no nos habiamos percatado ahora interpretan la cancion.

-¿Es extraña no te parece?- me dice el

-Lo es- digo encogiendome en hombros-tanto como la del arbol de ahorcado- Camino junto a el y me siento a su lado. El me rodeoa con sus brazos, yo me acurruco, entonces recaga su barbilla sobre mi cabello y lo besa. Solo cierro un segundo los ojos y me concentro en el lago. Me parece que este instante es tana agradable que deseo prolongarlo y comprendo entonces las palabras de Peeta antes de que asistieramos al Quarter Quell "Desearía poder congelar este momento, justo aquí, justo ahora, y vivir en él para siempre", Permanecemos en silencio escuchando a los Sinsajos cuando el dice...

-No es extraña en verdad, ahora que lo pienso creo que podria ser tu historia...salvo lo del padre que lleva a su hijo al sacrificio.

-¿A que te refieres?-digo en un susurro

-A que en verdad Prim- se hace un nudo en mi gargante y se que lo sabe porque me abraza un poco mas fuerte- es como Isaac, un tributo para demostrar fidelidad o temor al capitolio. Tu eres como la hija que clama por su hermano...- guarda silencio un instante- sabes cuando eligieron a Prim y tu te convertiste en voluntaria si yo ubiera podido habria ido en tu lugar- ahora me separo un poco y lo miro en sus ojos hay siceridad- pero despues ya sabes lo que paso. Independientemente de eso ese acto, ese acto de amor que hiciste por tu hermana fue primordial para que se diera la revolucion...

-Para que todos perdieran su hogar y su tranquilidad...-mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas, él solo me abraza mas fuerte.

-Es cierto que muchos lo perdieron todo pero ganaron la posibilidad de tener vida propia de no ser esclavisados por el regimen, de poder ir a donde quieran-guarda silencio un segundo como sopesando- se que tu no por lo de Coin pero yo creo que algun momento podras ir a donde quieras...

-No quiero ir a ningun lado...- digo casi con odio- no tengo a donde ir ni quiero ir a ningun lado...

El respira hondo creo que pensaba decir algo pero se muerde la lengua.

-Lo que creo Katniss es que no debes culparte de nada,de las muertes no son tu responsabilidad...tu solo le diste esperanza a la gente y ellos tomaron sus posibilidades...desearia poder hacer que entendiera eso puedes tener una vida, ser feliz...

-Todo lo que ame ya no existe...-mis palabras salen de mi boca antes de que las cuele mi cerebro porque al decir eso nulifico cualquier sentimiento hacia él sin querer. Noto como brevemente se tenza y luego permanece en silencio un rato quisiera poder regresar el tiempo o quisiera agregar "salvo tu" pero simplemente las palabras no salen de mi boca.

-Aunque todo lo que amaste ya no exista puedes construir nuevos recuerdos una nueva vida...yo perdi a toda mi familia y muchos amigos queridos, aun asi trato de ser feliz admito que no es facil pero...-parece callarse y sin embargo un casi imperceptible susurro sale de su boca- te tengo a ti...

No puedo soportarlo no puedo soportar que a pesar de todo lo que digo, todol o que hago, la manera en la que me comporto el siga siendo asi, elsiga diciendome una y otra vez que me ama, el viejo Peeta, el nuevo Peeta, la mezcla de ambos, debe ser una enfermedad o algo debe estar mal en él, como podria amarme como podria gustarle si muchas veses nisiquiera yo me gusto. Entonces siento como me molesto, me irrito y siento gran fastidio no con él sino conmigo su fuera menos complicada, si fuera mas practica dejaria que...no puedo hablar mas conmigo, me levantó y me separo bruscamente de él, lo miró y supongo que mi rostro debe ser amenzador proque esta serio y preocupado...

-Hora de irnos- digo sin mas...

Caminamos juntos y en silencio, sin apenas rozarnos, me voy a casa sin mirarlo. Pasó todo el día a solas y lo extraño, cuando es de tarde, el entra a la casa sin mas ya que todo esta apagado y durante mucho tiempo tocó pero no respondi, estoy en silencio acurrucada en el sillon. No enciende la luz, deja lo que parece comida en la mesa asi como una bolsa grande en el suelo, se me acerca, se sienta en el extremo del sillón...

-Hola...-no respondo pero lo miro-te traje la cena, creí que tendrias hambre y yo no estare a partir de mañana por unos dias, ya sabes te dije que ire a los festejos del primer aniversario con otros miembros del distrito...-sigo sin pronunciar palabra, me mira con una mezcla de condesendencia y tristesa- me voy tengo que preparame para mañana- sin medir nada lo sujeto del braso y le digo muy bajo

-Quedate porfavor

El solo sonrie comprensivo.

-¿Cenamos?- solo digo si con la cabeza.

-No quiero las luces encendidas...

-Vine preparado

Saca unas velas de aquella gran bolsa las coloca en el candelabro, trae la comida y cenamos en silencio, no es un ambiente grato pero tampoco hostil. Despues nos vamos a la cama, dormimos juntos, tengo pesadillas pero el me calma. A la mañana siguiente él se va muy temprano me doy cuenta una parte de mi quiere despedirse pero gana la mas enconada en mi, me hago la dormida mientras el me besa en la mejilla acaricia mi cabello y se marcha de la casa...y por un instante tengo miedo de que no regrese...

Los siguientes tres dias y dos noches estara fuera, se que los festejos seran televisados y puedo verlos en casa o con los demas en la plaza publica. No me interesa, no quiero saber nada, decido irme al bosque, quedarme en aquella cabaña junto al lago, el primer dia me dedico a recolectar madera a limpiar, a cazar. El día pasa rapido, y aun así por alguna extraña razón hay momentos en los que mis pensamientos se disparan lejos, al capitolio. No me agrada recordar nada de eso, traje algunas de las cosas que me llevo para cocinar, por la noche miro las estrella, observo el lago y escucho los sonidos del bosque, deberia sentirme bien. Descubro en este momento no me siento ni bien ni mal, supongo que es lo mas cercano a la paz que he podido experimentar desde que me cocecharon para ir a los en mi padre y en mi en este lugar, pienso que las dos unicas personas a las que he traido hasta aqui ahora estna juntos en el capitolio, a uno lo traje para hablar de la posibilidad de escapar y poder tener una vida en el bosque, y al otro lo traje apensa ayer...como dos personas tan diferentes puede remover tantas cosas en mi pienso en eso,no me agrada pensar en esas cosas...¿Porque estoy pensando en eso?. Estoy cansada pero no pienso ni deseo dormir, no quiero pesadillas...entro a la casa y me siento frente al fuego. Supongo que en determinado momento me quedo dormida porque estoy sobre el piso envuelta en una frazada pero sobre el piso, todo el cuerpo me duele, me estiro es de mañana. Me agrada el sonido del bosque, el paisaje iluminado de la mañana, podria vivir asi para siempre, creo que es la vida que me habia planteado, salgo al bosque. Mientras rastreo a una presa llego a un pequeño plan donde hay arbustos de Primrouses y como si alguien levantar un interruptor recuerdo, que hoy, hoy es el día, el dia del asalto final, el dia en que aquel deslizador con logos del capitolio hizo volar a todos esos niños y despues, despues a m hermana. Es como si no solo lo viera, es como si lo viviera de nuevo...siento que voy a enloquecer, corro, me caigo, me levanto, vuelvo a correr tratando de alcanzar a una niña rubia con trenzas que nunca regresara, hasta que al final de no se cuanto tiempo por fin me dejo caer enmedio de aquel un campo verde, me siento cansada, tan cansada, lloro hasta que parece que no hay mas liquidos dentro de mi, estoy acostada con los ojos cerrados, los abró lentamente. El cielo, los arboles, el bosque me rodea. Entonces ladeo la cabeza volteo a la derecha, mis ojos se posan sobre un pequeño y solitario diente de león, entonces lo recuerdo, recuerdo a Peeta y sus palabras:"Aunque todo lo que amaste ya no exista puedes construir nuevos recuerdos una nueva vida...". Y aunque eso fuera cierto,una nueva vida haciendo que, estando donde, de repente que se me cruza por la cabeza que la idea de Peeta es esa, tal vez se ha cansado de todo, tal vez me habla de viajes para prepararme y decirme que se ira, qeu esta cansado de dar vueltas en el mismo espacio. No lo creo,no creo que el piese asi, no lo se, mas bien pienso que deseo de verdad que no sea asi. Aun no tengo claro lo que siento por él, no es que no pueda vivir sin el, tampoco es que me sera indiferentes como Snow me lo dijo, de ser asi no se hubiera molestado en atormentarlo y luego devolvermelo. Sigo mirando al diente de león...cierro los ojos, quiero que mi mente se detenga, que no elucubre mas cosas...

Paso el dia en el bosque, mas pesadillas por la noche, emprendo el regreso a la villa de los vencedores a medio dia, hoy regresara Peeta, no se a que hora pero lo hara, espero que asi sea. Al llegar inesperadanmente me encuentro a un relativamente sobrio Hymitch alimentando a sus ganzos, no es que desee mucho hablar con él pero me apetece un poco de interacción humana.

-Hola preciosa crei que habia acompañado al chico a la capital...

-Tu y yo sabemos que esas cosas no son para mi...ni para ti...

-Solo son espectaculos...-sigue tirando alimento a los ganzos.

-Si, y que es lo que haces ademas de alimentar patos...

-Embriagarme, aun tengo pesadillas, nunca se van, se que las tienes tu tambien y el chico, aun con lo que le hicieron en el capitolio no creo que le hallan permitido olvidar, mas bien creo que explotaron aun mas su imaginacion...

-No es él mismo...

-¿Y acasó tu lo eres?

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Crees que eres la misma niña que se fue a los juegos, las que regresó? Ninguno de nosotros es el mismo nisiquiera los que no fueron a los juegos...asi que no lamentes que no sea el mismo, porque ninguno lo es, pero da igual yo soy adicto al alcohol y tu al sufrimientom a la culpa...-Solo lo miró- la gente como tu y yo no tiene espacio en el mundo porque no es util para el mas que por golpes de suerte, un dia el chico se cansara y se ira, entonces no podras hacer nada...

-da lo mismo si se va o se queda, esa es su decision- dijo tratando de restarle importancia...

me mira.

-Se que te gusta hacerte la dura y decir que no te importa, que quieras o no aceptar que sientes algo por el. Si lo sabes pero te lo niegas a ti misma eres una idiota pero si ni tu te haz dado cuenta de eso eres estupida, cariño...-mi rostro es serio- mas vale que te dedidas cuanto antes y no le des mas vueltas al asunto, el tiempo no espera a nadie, independientemente de que te ame con locura...

-No creo que tenga claro si me ama o no, creo que es simple inercia...

-Querida, la inercia no hace regresar a nadie a este pueblo perdido y arrasado; no te hace esperar aqui aburrida...él pudo haberse ido a donque quisiera, con ese rostro y esa actitud puede obtener a la mujer que quiera, independientemente de sus pesadillas y de la falta de su pierna...si quiesiera no regresaria, pero es una lastima...tu de hecho eres la que no puede ir a donde quiera, estas prisionera aqui, bueno entonces puede que debas estar feliz cumpliste tus planes de vida estaras sola sin matrimonio e hijos...como yo...

-Pero sin la botella de alcohol

-Por ahora, mientras Peeta este aqui lo evitara y cuando ¿no?

-¿A que viene todo esto?

-A nada linda a nada

Lo dejo ahi mirando a su ganzos, me voy a casa, deseo verlo, deseo que regrese aunque muy en el fondo tengo miedo de que Hymitch tenga razon, de que un dia se canse pero no se como hacer. No me decido, ni tengo valor.

Las horas pasan lentamente, esta anocheciendo, voy perdiendo la esperanza de que halla regresado hoy si lo hizo se que el tren llego a las 5 a la estación, estuve tentad buscarle pero no seria demasiado, ahora comienzo a plantearme en ir a buscarle o esperarle en un punto del camino entre el pueblo y la villa de los vencedores. Un nudo comienza a hacerse en mi garganta,me acurruco sobre mi cama, deje todas las luces de la casa encendidas. Me parece escuchar los ruidos de la puerta, me levanto como estoy, en ropa de dormir, la puerta se abre inconfundiblemente reconozco los paso de Peeta,su leve cogera; siento alivo y un sentimento de alegria que me llena, aunque no lo exprese, levantó, me pongo la bata de dormir y voy a ver si es el, no puedo equivocarme.

Salgo silenciosamente de la habitacion observo que ha entra la casa se quita poco a poco el atuendo hasta quedar solo en camisa y pantalón, se dirige lentamente a la sala y supongo que a la cocina a buscarme cocina . Lo escucho murmurar, para entonces estoy a unos cuantos pasos de él,

-Probablemente este en el bosque...

-¿Estoy donde?- mi voz le hace girar instintivamente. Al voltear se encuentra conmigo sin decir mas me acerco y lo abrazo incluso, por una razon que aun lo logro decifrar lo primero que hago es plantarle un beso en la mejilla, recorro con mi mano brevemente su cabello, lo abrazo brevemente mientras le susurro al oído- te extrañe-no se porque aho esto nunca lo hago nisiquiera lo planee solo se que asi se dieron las lo siento tenso por la sorpresa, sus ojos reflejan desconcierto, despues noto que se relajan y rodea con sus brazos.

-Yo también-

Nos separamos. No pregunto nada sobre el viaje y el no menciona nada. En la cocina el decide hacer un poco de té mientras comentamos trivialidades, y se nos une Hymitch. Me habia olvidado que permanecia en el sillón durmiendo pesadamente una botella vaciá de licor pues habia venido en la tarde para que recibieramos a Peeta pero en vista de que este no llegaba yo me fui a recostar y el se puso a beber,.

-Y bien muchacho ¿Como te fue en el capitolio?

-¿Acaso no me viste en la televisión?

-Absolutamente no pero supongo que la mitad de Panem suspiró porque piensan que a pesar de todo los amantes imposibles del distrito doce terminaron juntos.

-¿Aunque ella este desquiciada?- dijo la misma Katniss con sorna

-Eso hace mas apetitoso al muchacho, verdaderamente enamorado, deberías hacer una telenovela o película

-Ya la hay- dice sirviendo el té-Los otros dos le miran con incredulidad- cambiaron cosas para no pagarnos pero en esencia es lo mismo.

Después de mucho hablarnos los tres decidimos ir a la ciudad ya que esa misma noche se hará un festival en el que se darán los regalos que el capitolio a enviado al distrito , se vende comida, habrá un baile. Al llegar a la plaza el aire festivo lo inunda todo, esta es una de las pocas cosas que le hace rebosar de felicidad a Katniss aunque no lo demuestre. La gente se ve feliz, mejor alimentada, los niños corriendo sin el temor que provocaba cada año que alguno terminara en los juegos.

Yo camino de la mano con Peeta, se ve orgulloso y sonriente, todos le saludan y le dicen que se pase por allá mas tarde para probar lo que hicieron o desean consultarle cosas, en el pueblo lo aprecian grandemente mas por lo que como persona ha dado a la mejora del distrito que como la figura publica que fue. Siempre dispuesto a ayudar a dar a la gente ese aliento de esperanza en el porvenir. A mi me saludan educadamente, me respetan pero cambien mantienen su distancia. No me extraña he sido yo quuien con mis actitudes y silencio he provocado que la gente del pueblo me conciba como bastante uraña y poco sociable. Pero eso es lo que precisamente me he propuesto, no deseo crear vínculos con ninguno de ellos, en una nueva revuelta o cambio de idea del gobierno todo podía cambiar, amar, encariñarme, son cosas que me provocan el mayor pavor por el peligro que supone una perdida, perder a alguien mas no podría soportarlo, lo se.

Pienso en eso mientras estoy sentada en una pequeña mesa mirando como Peeta habla con los vendedores que le entregan una charola con alimento preparado por ellos y dos bebidas, su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus labios si tu lo mira, pienso, es simplemente encantador, aun con esa leve cogera provocada por la pierna ortopedica me agradaba, no puedo evitar sonreír, ni entender al cien por ciento lo que pasa comigo. Algo me saca de sus pensamientos, una pequeña pelota vino a parar cerca de mis pies la levanto y observo a mi alrededor, notó que un grupo de niños juega cerca de mí, sin temor ni miedo una pequeña niña de unos 7 años se acerca, es rubia y blanca como Prim. No pudo evitar casi quedar paralizada. La niña se quedo a unos 4 pasos de mi me mira fijamente, una mirada clara e inocente.

-¿Es tuya?-Mueve la cabeza de manera afirmativa sin dejar de mirarla le digo-Toma- se levanta de su asiento y me acerco a la niña-que me sonríe.

-Gracias-Toma la pelota y se aleja corriendo, esta peinada con dos trenzas. Se detiene voltea y me dedica nuevamente una sonrisa. Permanezcu parada y solo susurro.

-Prim-

No hay un día que no piense en ella, no hay un día que no la extrañe. Ahora seria una hermosa joven con muchos pretendientes, si, estaría aquí o no, no lo se. A unos pasos él esta parado observándome supongo que adivinando lo que esta en mi cabeza. Ambos nos miramos, vuelvo a la mesa y el se me une. Por un momento no decimos nada hasta probar lo que tenemos en la charola.

Después de un rato ambos deciden caminar de regreso a casa, sin agentes de la paz pero con poca gente, las calles son seguras, Ademas sabiendo quienes somoz nadie se atrevería a meterse, sobrevivióms dos veses a las arenas del capitolio y a una revolucion.

Caminando hacia la villa de los vencedores casi en la penumbra poco a poco las luces de la ciudad se van alejando. En silencio, vamos uno junto al otro, el ruido de la fauna nocturna armoniza el lugar.

-Tenemos que hablar- dice él, sin mas-

Guardo silencio. Nos detenemos, ambos y nos miramos.

-¿No puede esperar a mañana?- le digo

-Puede pero no seria correcto.

-¿Que sucede?- No atino a imaginar de que quiere hablar.

-Deseo que hagamos un viaje.- Eso me paraliza mis peores sospechas se estan haciendo realidad el quiere irse, se ha aburrido, trato de disimular y deseo que no diga que se ira de nuevo del distrito,

-¿Al bosque?¿Al campo? Tanto drama por eso

-No, a otros distritos quiero ver a nuestros antiguos camaradas.

Ahora a sido directo, no puedo retenertlo, bueno se que puedo si se lo pidiera se que lo haria pero no es justo. Supongo que provar la libertad y comodidad es facil querer salir de aqui. Asi que solo me queda resignarme y desearle buen viaje...

-¿Por cuanto tiempo?¿Cuando partirás?

Me escucho mi voz no parece reflejar nada aunque por dentro siento que me caigo a aun no estoy totalmente consciente de si de verdad lo amo o solo lo necesito, se que lo necesito por que estos días que estuvo en el capitolio fueron una verdadera pesadilla por las noches despertaba de aquellas horribles imagenes, no habia quien me despertara, me calmara. Pero eso no es amor solo dependecia. Siento que solo lo estoy utilizando.

-El tiempo que quieras y cuando tu lo digas...

Ahora menos comprendo ¿Acaso quiere que le de un tiempo para decidir si lo quiero de verdad o no?

Le miro con curiosidad, porque me dice todo esto sabe que tengo prohibido salir del distrito. Su rostro adquiere un gesto conocido para mi como si el adivinara mis pensamientos, entonces añade.

-...la verdadera razón por la que fui al capitolio no es porque me mandaran a traer ni por las celebraciones. Desde hace un tiempo he estado gestionando un indulto...TU indulto.

No se que decir me toma por sorpresa me siento molesta porque me oculta algo, remueve cosas en mi, que pretende, ¿Acaso esta planeando irsepero no quiere sentirse culpable?¿Quiere marcharse pero su conciencia le dice que debemos estar en las mismas condiciones?. El corazón me late de prisa. Como siempre mi boca se dispara antes que mi cerebro.

-¡No tenias derecho!-le digo mi voz suena llena de rabia

-Si lo tengo- dijo extendiendome un sobre con el logo del nuevo gobierno del capitolio en el que se podía leer: Documento de indulto. Lo tomo, la rabia me invade, y en ese mismo momentos lo rompo, sin abrirlo,no necesito su lastima ni la del nuevo gobierno. Él cierra los ojos y suspira como si supiera que algo a si sucedería. No dice nada, solo me mira. Entonces mi rabia y se une al miedo ¿De qué?¿ni yo lo se?. No me disculpo solo me doy la vuelta, antes de decir algo mas hiriente, y sigo el camino a casa sin decir ni una sola palabra alejándome de Peeta, quien me mira inexpresivo. Llego primero, me voy directo al baño de mi habitación donde me encierro me quito la ropa y tomo una ducha mientras un montón de ideas cruzan por mi cabeza...salgo del baño y se que hice mal en dejarlo asi, se que con la pierna ortopedica su movilidad se ha visto comprometida. Espio por la ventana a que regrese, se que no esta en casa no hay luces.

Después de un tiempo comienzó a preocuparme ya que ha tardabo demasiado, independientemente de la lesión en su pierna. Me doy un tiempo de 15 minutos si no a parece saldre a buscarlo. Afortunadamente antes del tiempo límite escucho la puerta de su casa abrirse, corro a mi puerta y la abr o inmediatamente verifico siento un alivio grande al darme cuenta de que en efecto es él. Le miró desde las escaleras de la entrada me mira y se acerca yo hago lo mismo. Con un rostro aun cubierto conn seriedad digo:

-Haz tardado demasiado...

-A si, me encontré en el camino a los gansos y los metí en su corral...

-Esta bien, hasta mañana...- se me doy media vuelta encaminándome a casa, se que el estara parado ahia hasta que entre en casa asi que voleto y le digo-no te demores demasiado en dormir, tienes que descansar, y creo que va a llover...-mi tono es menos áspero que el de hace rato.

-Esta bien...-dijo sonriendo- y añade-¿Estamos en paz?-

Yo estoy apenada me sonrojo levemente se que todo lo que hace es porque cree que me ayuda pero eso solo hace que mi deuda con el crezaca a unamas.

-Siento haber roto los papeles, supongo que trabajaste mucho para conseguirlos- digo a modo de disculpa y respuesta a su pregunta.

-Así fue. No importa. El sobre estaba vació-dice con una risa burlona en el rostro

-¿Qué?- digo con cara de confundida y sorpresa...

-Te conozco Katniss, sabia que esa seria tu primera respuesta-La lluvia comienza a caer, los relampagos y los truenos que aun se ven lejanos anuncian una lluvia torrencial- nos vemos mañana dice cubriendose la cabeza con la manos.

No tengo nada que decri, me desconcierta,solo atino a decir.

-Hasta mañana- lo veo entrar a su casa y me dirijo a la mia, Esa noche la mezcla de la lluvia, con los acontesimientos y la fecha no me dejan en paz tengo pesadillas todas la noche

Pero la ultima de ellas es la que mas me desconcierta Me sueño a mi misma en mi casa en la veta, tal y como era antes de la muerte de mi padre, luego comprendo que soy yo cuando niña. Corro hacia la calle esperando a que mi padre regresara de la mina veo al grupo de mineros regresando entre ellos el. Veo nitidamente su sonrisa, se alegraba cuando yo le alcanzaba, entonces sin mas que explota en mil pedazos como siempre, trato de desperta pero no lo logro, una cortina de humo lo envuelve todo, es insoportable, se discipa. Cierro los ojos, los abro. De nuevo estoy en casa en la veta, pero tal y como se ve hoy casas con jardines coloridos y niños corriendo por las calles, sonrientes, la decoracion de la casa de la veta es como la de esta casa en la villa de los vencedores. Estoy dentro de la casa y observo como a traves del marco de la ventana blanca entra la luz de medio dia, salgo de la casa y veo un hermoso jardin. Veo al gato sarrapastroso de Prim hechado tomando el sol, no le presto atencion porque lo que roba mi atencion es un pequeño niño rubio de unos cuatro o cinco años que esta reclinado en el jardin jugando con la tierra. Lo miro con atencion, al notar que he salido de la casa su cara se ilumnia, corre hacia mi...yo lo miro con desconcierto...corre hacia mi llamandome y solo esa palabra me aterra, lo que hace a continuacion aun mas...

-¡Mamá! Dice mientras corre hasta a mi y se cuelga de mi cintura, tengo mi ropa de casa, lo miro desconcertada el se aprieta a mi, por inercia lo rodeo tal y como hacia con Prim. Trato de descifrar sus rasgo se me hacen conocidos pero no logro salir de mi estupefaccion, es hermoso, tiene ojos grises, como los mios y una pestañas enormes y rubias que se le ven a contraluz, una sonrisa encantadora.

Se escucha el sonido que indica la salida de las minas, lo que es ironico ya que apenas es media tarde, pero es solo un sueño aunque eso lo pense despues ya que en ese momento nada me parecia cuerdo. El niño se pone alerta como si estuviera esperando todo el dia ese sonido, como si fuera musica para sus oidos. Se safa de mis brazos, pero ahora me toma de las manos y saltando de emocion me dice...

-¡Papa ya viene! Vamos! Ya viene, vamos a alcanzarlo...

Sigo parada sin comprender nada, el chico comienza a jalarme hacia la calle, no me resisto le sigo Hay una mezcla de curiosidad y temor en mi cabeza. El padre de este niño. Recorro con él a prisa esta brincado de emocion y yo desconcertada, es el mismo camino que yo recorria en cuanto escuchaba el silbato de la minas y alcanzaba a mi padre. Veo al grupo de mineros, es curioso porque es exactamente el grupo con el qeu sueño eternamenten, aquel en el que mi padre y probablemente el de Gale aparezca pero al que no recuerdo. Con horror veo como en el lugar que siempre ocupa mi padre hay otro minero, que no deberia serlo, lleva un casco por lo que no se le ve el rostro. El pequeño se suelta de mi mano y corre hacia los mineros

-¡Papá,papá! Grita mientras corre hacia ellos...

El minero que esta en lugar de mi padre, se retira el casco y puedo verlo. Su rostro esta sucio como el de mi padre, de hecho lleva la ropa con la qeu he soñado eternamente a mi padre, su cara sucia se ilumina miro sus ojos y sus rasgos se pueden ver, esos ojos, podria reconocerlos en donde fuera, es el, sin lugar a dudas es Peeta Mellark, verlo como minero es menos desconcertante que verlo como el padre de un niños de ojos grises y rubio que dice ser mi hijo, ahora desearia recordar, haberme aprendido los rasgos de aquel niño que nunca existira. Lo que viene a continuacion es horroroso.

El niño corre hacia su padre quien lo levanta como si fuera una pluma, lo abraza y lo besa. El chico rodea a su padre sin importarle si se llena de carbon. Los dos me miran, los dos me saludan a lo lejos sonrrientes. Yo siento una mezcla de horror se que algo pasara, no se que pero en ese preciso momento escucho una bombas aereas como las que mataron a Prim caer a unos cuantos metros, el caos inicia, en ese momento un grupo de agentes de la paz entran al lugar formados en escuadron se dirigen a losmineros, entonces corro hacia donde estan Peeta y el niño. Que le es arrebatado, y lazado al suelo. A su padre lo toman dos agentes y un tercero lo sigue, el trata de safarse pero es demasiada la fuerza yo corro pero nunca llego hasta ellos miro al niño ahora gritando una y otra vez ¡Papá, Papá! aun agente de la paz le sostiene. Veo como a Peeta Mellark, minero, lo someten dos agentes de la paz diciendole que es el o su hijo. Peeta mira con tristeza al chico, se inca y tercer agente de la paz quita el seguro de su arma y apunta a su cabeza, sale un susurro de su boca, ahora creo que me mira a mi y se que probablemente yo este gritando. El niño se suelta de los agente de la paz y corre hacia donde esta Peeta el trata de correr para hacer que regrese y protegerlo, despues dos detonaciones, dos disparos, dos rios de sangre corriendo y un grito desesperado sale de mi garganta, el sol ya esta alto y no amanezco con un buen humor en absoluto.

Esto es un presagio para mi, me decide a ponerle fin a toda relacion con Peeta Mellark. No quiero que acabe asi, no podria soportarlo, deseo que este lejos. No mas, hoy debo obligarlo si no quiero verlo muerto y un hijo con él, es impensable para mí. Pienso en ese niño. No debe existir. Un niño que acabe como Prim prematuramente muerto...no quiero eso...Peeta es bueno y se que si le contara el sueño diria que si eso pasara aun asi lo viviria y trataria de cambiar el final, que bien valdria la pena pero yo no soy asi. Lo quiero lejos de mi, como un agradecimiento a todo lo que ha hecho por mi. Probablemente el pueda ser un buen esposo y el padre de un ni;o rubio de ojos azules, verdes o grises pero no heredados de mi. Por su seguridad y por mi tranquilidad lo quiero fuera de mivida en definitiva.

Asi que para cuando el aparece una hora despues de que me levantó he cerrado todas las pueertas con llave, toca una y otra vez me llama, me grita. No contesto, se va y supongo que va al pueblo porque pasan una horas y no regresa. Yo sigo asustada y molesta por lo que pasó. NO quiero salir, no quiero encontrarlo. Al anochecer regresa de nuevo vuelve a tocar la puerta, no respondo supongo que en verdad se preocupa porque escucho el cristal de la cocina romperse, luego escucho ruidos por la casa, mi nombre en sus labios y creo que me busca cuarto por cuarto, hasta que llega a la habiatcion que era de Prim, que es donde estoy oculta. Al notar que la puerta tiene el seguro puede adivinar que estoy ahi.

-¿Katniss?¿estas ahí?¿Por favor solo quiero saber que estas bien?- dice casi suplicante y en su voz se nota preocupación.

Vuelve a golpear y espera un momento. Me doy por vencida y se que si no le respondo todo empeorara.

-Estoy aqui ¡Vete!¡Quiero estar a solas!

-Por favor, sal vamos a hablar- dice y su voz se escucha relajada.

-¡Marchate no quiero verte!

-¿Necesitas algo?

-¡Nada vete ya!

Pasa un largo rato antes de que responda y dice

-Esta bien me voy...pero vendre mañana...

No pongo mas atención y creo que se va, tengo quebuscar la manera para deshacerme de el por fin. Pasan un par de horas supongo que ha de estar por amanecer, decido ir al bosque antes de que se despierte y vuelva. Me levanto abro la puerta y me dirijo a mi habitación, una vez en el pasillo a mi espalda una voz se escucha...

-¿De verdad estas bien?¿Yo crei que me habias engañado?

Es el, es Peeta que se levanta de la oscuridad del pasillo y cierra la puerta de Prim.

-¡Maldita sea Peeta!¡Casi me matas de un susto!- nunca maldecimos ni decimos malas palabras pero esto lo amerita.

-Lo siento yo solo queria...

-¿Solo querias que asegurarte de que no me he matado?¿O algo asi?

-No yo solo- dice mientras intenta acercarse, le hago una señal de que se aleje

-¿Que ya no soy dueña ni de presindir de mi propia vida?

-No digas esas cosas, porfavor.

-Decir que ¿Que estoy harta?¿Que hay dias en los que preferiria estar muerta? Eso no es nuevo lo sabes.

-No es lo mismo que lo digas...

-¡Ya estoy harta de las apariencias, estoy harta de tratar de vivir este sin sentido, hay gente mejor que yo que no debio morir, y no esta, que tenian un vida por delante!

-Tu tambien la tienes, si quisiera

-¡¿Si quisiera que?!¡¿Contingo?!- se que este momento es decisivo para deshacerme de él para alejarlo solo necesito las palabras mas hirientes que encuentre, para que no halla vuelta de hoja aunque con el nunca se sabe. Entonces pongo en mi rostro una mueca de desprecio y mi voz suena tan burlona que hasta a mi me parece odiosa.

-No digo eso lo que yo digo es que...

-Tu nunca dices nada, eres tan bueno y tan paciente con alguien como yo, condescendiente...a veses de verdad me exasperas...

-Lo lamento...

-¿Ese es tu problema conmigo al menos ultimamente te disculpas por todo, tal vez el antiguo Peeta era complaciente pero no era conformistani un idiota indeciso. Tu no eres Peeta Mellark eres una cosa extraña que no se comprender ni a si mismo y trata de comprenderme a mi...

-¿Que te paso hoy eh?

-Me pasa que estoy hasta de todo esto, estoy fastidiada de tener que lidiar contigo, de soportar tus intentos de cuidados hacia mi, apenas y puedes caminar con tu "nueva pierna" y crees poder sacarme de esto...

-Comprendo, me voy ya, te veo mañana, se da la vuelta y se encamina escaleras abajo...

-¿No soportas criticas constructivas?-digo con sarcasmo, el se voltea y me mira inexpresivo pero con voz calmada.

-No, simplemente creo que esta no eres tu, estas ofuscada, mejor vengo mañana...

-¡NO te molestes en regresar, no eres mas que un cobarde...!-sigue su camino y comienza a bajar las escaleras, solo puedo pensar que si no puedo lograr que hoy se desencante nunca se ira, y tarde o temprano por agrado o por sentirme en deuda terminare accediendo a lo que el pretenda.

Mueve la mano a manera de despedida sin mirarme, esta en el descanso-¡Esta es precisamente una de las cosas por la que nunca terminare estando a tu lado!¡No eres mas que un cobarde!¡Nunca te has comportado como un hombre!¡Si fueras un hombre de verdad no me habrias dejado ir con Johana la noche que se colapsó el domo!-Se para en seco me mira, nunca le habia reprochado nada de eso. Me mira espectante y ahora se por donde podre lastimarlo y prosigo-De ser un hombre de verdad abrias preferido romper la alianza en ese mismo momento y no separarte de mi, las cosas habrian sido diferetes. Si fueras un hombre de verdad me habrias declarado tu amor eterno antes de ir a los juegos, te habrias plantado a decirmelo en la escuela o en la calle ¿Acaso te daba miedo que tu madre te ¿castiga?¡¿Que tus amigos y hermanos se burlaran de ti porque te gustaba una chica de la veta?!

-No es nada de eso y lo sabes -su cara esta roja vergüenza.

-¿Saber que?¿Que no tenias los pantalones bien puestos?

-No, no queria hacer nada que te dañara...o te metiera en problemas...en cuanto a lo del domo no me lo perdonó...

-No te perdonas ¿Que cosa?, no ser un hombre de verdad...-camino hasta a él estamos cerca- Sabes esa es una de la razones por las que nunca en la vida planee tener algo contigo, por la que jamas te dejaria tener nada conmigo...-me mira con asombro- si, mejor haste a la idea nunca podrias vivir cien vidas y nunca estaria contigo- recorde la frase de Hymitch y como me hizo sentir como cucaracha ahora deseaba que el injustificadamente sintiera lo mismo- sinplemente no eres el tipo de hombre con el que me gustaria vivir, mas bien no es el tipo, no eres EL HOMBRE con el que me gustaria vivir- digo con la mayor sequedad y sizaña que puedo articular.

-Ya- en sus ojos puedo ver una tristesa inmensa- supongo que se quien es el unico hombre con el que te gustaria estar ¿Gale Harthorne?

Curiosamente en todo este tiempo no habia pensado bien en nadie en particular pero Peeta me dio la respuesta, Gale. Era el unico por el que Peeta podria dejarme libre, alejarse.

-Bien, no eres tan tonto como pareces...-el hagacha la cabeza como sopesando el hecho, se que debo darle un gran empujon porque si no soy convincente mañana lo tendre aqui- No importa lo que hagas, no importa lo que digas, no importa como me trates ni cuanto te esfuerzes, podras tratar se complacerme pero simplemente hay algo que anque jamas te esfuerzes no podras conseguir, simplemente ¡NO ERES GALE!, nunca seras como él, no eres mas que la burda imitacion de un hombre. No me gustas, no te amo y nunca podre amarte, porque no eres él no eres GALE...él es un hombre de verdad, siempre trato de mantener viva a su familia aun siendo un niño, mantuvo a la mia con vida mientras jugabamos a los amantes enamorados en el Capitolio, la saco de aqui cuando TU me abandonaste en el Domo, me cuido en el distrito trece mientras TU nos delatabas en el capitlolio, me protegio mientras TU tratabas de matarme en el capitolio...

Las respiracion de Peeta se vuelve mas profunda y por un instante parece que tendra un ataque como los de antes, aprieta sus manos y sus ojos, sus nudillos estan blancos por la falta de circulacion...

-¡Basta!- dice, sacude la cabeza, nunca lo habia visto asi- No es necesario qeu digas mas, comprendo, ¡No soy Gale!. Esta bien, solo te dire esto a pesar de todas las cosas que pasaron, de las cosas que no estaba seguro, queria seguir luchando esperando que esto tal vez algun dia funcionara, no me importaba esperar, diez, quince, veinte años o toda la vida. Simplemente porque crei que solo se trataba de convencerte de que tal vez con los años cambiarias de opinion pero contra esto no puedo luchar, quiero decir si de verdad tus sentimientos son como dices tus sentimientos hacia Gale son tan fuertes como los que yo siento por ti, no puedo hacer nada...hoy me haz dado el unico argumentos que podria hacerme desistir y precisamente por eso te pregunto ¿Es verdad todo esto?¿Y si es asi, si es inamovible ya no tengo nada que hacer aqui?¿es tu ultima palabra?

-Lo es ¿Que acaso tengo que explicartelo como a un crío?

-El me escudriña- No hay vuelta de hoja despues de esto, piensalo bien

-No me amenazes no estan en posibilidad de eso

-NO es una amenza creo y he meditado mucho que no es sano ni para ti ni para mi esta danza ritunaria... yo he meditado estos dos dias...pienso marcharme, me habria gustado que fueras conmigo

-¿Como amantes?¿Como amigos?¿Como que? YA te he dicho no quiero nada contigo...

-Estas ofuscada, no pretendo nada de eso...

-¡Con un Demonio Peeta!- me acercó y le doy una bofetada. El me mira con ojos como plato, nunca le habia golpeado, el me mira con estupefaccion, su mejilla esta roja...solo observa...en lugar de golperme se acerca a mi y me rodea con sus brazos, trato de safarme pero no lo logro, solo me abraza y dice suavemente.

-NO necesitas golpearme para que me vaya, me queda claro lo que quieres en este momento, no creo en absoluto nada de lo que has dicho. No es por Gale que quieres que me aleje y aun asi, se que si tuvieras que elegir entre él y yo probablemente lo elegirias a él- entonces las lagrimas comineza a salir de mi rostro y de los de él- siento sus lagrimas en mi cuello-. Pero sabe otra cosa TE AMO y seras el AMOR de MI VIDA, SIEMPRE; pero prefiero dejarte ir ahora y dejarme ir, antes que de verdad nos hagamos daños irreparables-deseo darle la razon, decirle que ire con él pero mi miedo a verlo muerto o lastimado mas de lo que ha estado me detiene aprieto mis ojos y mis labios- En una semana me marcho, si bien te place puedes ir a despedirme o ir a verme, tambien puedes buscarme despues. No pienso regresar mas, este lugar me esta consumiendo y me ahoga, tu puedes hacer lo mismo, le envie tu indulto a tu madre pero la clave y el numero los deje en el escritorio del estudio. -me aprieta una vez mas- besa mi mejilla y recorre mi cabello. Yo aspiro su sus lagrimas mezclarse con las mias, me deja y me mira a los ojos, veo esos ojos profundos, llenos de tristeza y no se que vea en losmios, cierra los suyo me suelta, se da la vuelta y se marcha, con paso lento pero decidido, su cogera se ha reducido pero aun es visible, asi sale de la casa cierra la puerta. Entonces lo se, es una puerta que jamas se volvera a abrir, es una puerta qeu se ha cerrado para siempre, me dejo caer en el suelo y lloró, por horas, por días...

El tiempo ya no importa, dos semanas despues salgo de mi casa, me voy al bosque, permanezco en el por casi dos meses, en la casa del lago. Recapitulo toda mi existencia, me rió, lloró, añoro, no se que esperar, no se que sentir, todo es monótono. Tengo dinero, una vida asegurada, tengo libertad y no se que hacer con ella. Cuando me siento lo suficientemente recuperada regreso a mi casa en la Veta, no deseo ir a la villa de los vencedores, porque esta es mi casa. Enciendo el fuego.

Es de noche, han pasado tres dias desde que me instale, miró el fuego consumirse, estoy un poco melancolica esta noche, Buttercupe, lo unico que quedaba de mi hermana murió anoche eso supongo porque anoche durmio acurrucado conmigo a mis pies en la cama placidamente, esta mañana al levantarme estaba inmovil y frio, supongo que fue durante la noche, era un gato viejo, maltratado y no nos llevabamos bien pero mi hermana lo amaba y mientras el vivió sentia que algo de ella estaba conmigo. Ahora de verdad no queda nada, absolutamente nada que me una a mi pasado, a Prim, a esos dias en la Veta. Peeta se ha ido y la promesa de aquel niño rubio corriendo en este jardín se ha ido con él,por alguna razón estoy en paz, he cambiado su destino y el mío...entonces la puerta de la casa se abre me levanto de inmediato toma el arco, apunto. La alta figura en el dintel de la puerta habla y se quita la gorra de la armada de Panem...

-Tranquila, ey Catnip soy yo...-solo hay una persona que me llama asi, yo no lo puedo creer, esta en la puerta con un hostentoso abrigo, portando un pulcro uniforme del ejercito, lo veo mientras se retora el abrigo, botas lustradas, cabello perfecto. Se ve bien alimentado, alto, muy alto, sus ojos grises me miran. No se que sentir. Por un momento espere que fue mas bajo, rubio y con esa encantadora sonrisa. Para que engañarme él no va a regresar...

Asi concluyo la historia que le relate a Johana Mason aquella noche. La historia que continuaba era la de como incie mi relacion con Gale y me llevó a este punto. Johana no preguntó sobre eso, yo no quize decir mas. Simplemente nos despedimos. Me llevó al hotel y se fue a la base, mañana seria un gran dia para ella. Yo necesitaba descansar y reponerme, ver todo el camino recorrido hasta hoy...


	9. En la penumbra

CAPITULO 9. En la penumbra ...

Las dos viajaban en silencio, al llegar al hotel se despidieron escuetamente. Al otros día se verían. A pesar de lo tarde o temprano que era Johana decidio conducir a la base eran poco mas de las 3.30 de la madrugada. Siendo oficial de alto rango podia entrar y salir de la base sin problemas. Simplemente llego a la reja y ahi directo al estacionamiento general, despues se dirigio al bloque en el que se encontraba su dormitorio, para llegar alla debia pasar por un tramo un tanto solido que conectaba a una area llena de arboles que iba a los campos de entrenamiento y un bosque que usaban para los juegos de guerra para entrenar a los reclutas. Mientras caminaba, sentia el gelido viento que se propagaba, se cerró la chamarra y comenzo a un paso moderado.

-Maldición- mascullaba mientras en las multiples bolsas de su chaqueta buscaba las llaves para accesar al edificio que estaba todavia un poco retirado.

Al llegar exactamente a la lugar donde el camino principal se separaba en tres, el de la izquierda iba al edificio de viviendas, el central a las zonas de entrenamiento y el de la derecha al bosque. Estaba solo y poco iluminado,una sombra se aparece de entre los arboles, entonces por un momentos su cuerpo se tensa siente como la adrenalina se hace presente, de inmediato baja la mano para apoderarse del arma que siempre lleva en su cintura, maldiciendose se da cuenta de que hoy va totalmente de civil. Comienza a bajar su brazo hacia su pierna siempre guarda una pequeña arma ahi. La figura frente a ella parece adivinar sus pensamiento y se acerca con cautela articulando...

-Vaya comemzaba a creer que nunca vendrias o que te quedarias fuera hoy...

Esa voz,la adrenalina provocada por el miedo se habia desvanecido en un santiamen para dar paso a nuevas emociones, la figura seguia en las sombras,ella se acercaba decididamente hasta estar tambien en la sombras y decir...

-Eres un idiota casi me matas del susto...

Él sonrie y rie sin hacer escandalo.

-Eso te pasa por no estar donde debes, a la hora que te corresponde...hasta donde se- jugando con la cabellera castaña de Johana- ¿No tendrias que estar en la cama?

-¿Y acaso usted no deberia hacer lo mismo?-Él la rodea con sus brazos, ella se deja hacer y se balancenan suavemente como si bailaran hacia la oscuridad-deberias estar descansando para tu gran dia...

-Me apetecia salir- recibiendo el suave y delicado beso de él- ya en serio ¿sabes lo que podria causar si alguien nos encontrara aqui?- dice ella besandolo otra vez, separan sus labios y el se deliza poco a poco besando su mejilla hasta llegar a su oido, besa y muerde muy sutilmente su lobulo

-¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de riesgo? Tu misma lo has dicho- y baja hacia su cuello.

Ella comienza a sentir como su respiración se acelera. Él se detiene de lleno, ella le mira, creyó que la despedida se habia hecho desde aquella ultima vez en el bosque, creyó que el ultimo recuerdo seria intimo seria verlo a traves del retrovisor de su auto. Pues sabia que oficialmente mañana se verian en la ceremonia de condecoracion y lanzamiento. Se habia equivoca y se alegraba de eso. La toma de la mano y la conduce por el bosque. Hasta llegar a un paraje un tanto apartado. Saca de entre la malesa una maleta de ella una frasada, una botella de vino y dos copas.

-Creo que sera suficiente con la frasada, he bebido demasiado- dice mirandolo

Él sonrie, coloca la frasada que bien puede colocarse en el suelo y doblarse para cubrirlos por si en necesario. De nuevo llega hasta donde ella se encuentra comienzan a besarse de nuevo, saben que en definitiva, esta sera la ultima vez, de verdad...

Ambos respiran exahustos despues de la faena, se abrazan, bajo un cielo estrellado que amenza con ocultarse en poco tiempo pues esta a punto de amanecer.

-Gracias- dice él, mientras la cabeza de ella descansa en su pecho...

-¿Por qué?- susurra ella deslizando su brazo sobre la piel de él

-Por estos años, has sido un gran amiga, compañera y consejera...

-No te pongas sentimental, porfavor- dice entre broma y molestia-él no dice nada- tambien me caes bien...aunqeu deberia agregar como ultimo "consejo" que deberias analizar el tipo de mujeres que te gustan.

-¿Asi?-dice con curiosidad-¿Por que?

-Te gustan las mujeres fuertes, frías, testarudas y con problemas para expresar sus sentimientos

Él ríe brevemente-¿Que tiene de malo eso?

-Creo que no te ha funcionado mucho

-No me ha ido tan mal

-Cierto. Pero podria irte mejor...

-...mmmm tal vez...lo pensare...pero creo que una mujer menos complicada me aburriria.

Ahora es ella la que rie-Adicto a las cosas complicadas ¿Para hacer las cosas faciles cuando las puedes hacer dificiles?¿No?

-Supongo...esta por amanecer...es hora

Sin el mas minimo deceo ambos comienza a levantarse. Él lo hace primero,aun desnudo se dirige a la maleta. De ella saca un uniforme deportivo de las fuerzas militares y uno de civil. Le tiende el de la armada a Johana y se queda con el otro. Los dos comienzan a vestirse.

-¿Siempre piensas en todo?- dice ella

-Claro, si alguien nos ve o nos encuentran sabran que venimos a hacer ejercicio

-Y si que lo hicimos- le mira significativamente

-Claro

Ambos saben que no se despediran mas con besos o abrazos ahora que ya estan vestido y comienza a amanecer es hora de que cada uno tome su rumbo. Ella comienza a trotar y corre hacia el camino principal que le llevara a su dormitorio, a lo mas podra dormir una hora o dos maximo antes de que empieze la ceremonia. Él toma las cosas, incluida la ropa de ella y se va al lado contrario, saldra de manera furtiva como habia entrado. Ambos sabian que podia entrar y salir por la puerta principal sin complicaciones porque al trabajar en el gobierno y ser funcionario de alto nivel tenia acceso a la base, a los suministros sin problema, pero la idea es que nadie supiera de lo suyo.

Johana llego sin problemas a su habitacion se baño y apenas pudo dormir dos horas. Él llego a casa se ducho y durmio dos o tres horas comenzó a preparase para la ceremonia, buscar su ropa y accesorios. Era una cereminia sumamente importante, todo tipo de personas estarian ahi políticos, altos funcionarios, celebridades del país, invitados extanjeros, altos mandos del ejercito...

Horas despues él terminaba de arreglarse la ropa. Se miraba detenidamente en el espejo en verdad era bien parecido, nadie se imaginaria que debajo de aquel formal traje poseia un cuerpo bien trabajado, listo para el combate. Su alto cargo le permitia entrenar no solo en las instalaciones de la base sino con los oficiales a pesar de no ser militar, el habia aprovechado todo eso. Sabia manejar armas, rastrear, combate cuerpo a cuerpo y conocia las funciones basicas para la tripulacion de algunos transportes aereos, maritimos y terrestres. Esos no habian sido sus intereses en totalidad mas bien habia aprendido todo eso por necesidad, como tantas personas durante la revolución,pero lo real es que el habia aprendido la mayoria de eso despues de la guerra cuando se unió al cuerpo diplomatico de la Republica de Panem. Apredió por influencia y bajo de direccion de Johana Maison y otros expertos , siempre bajo el escrutinio del General en Jefe y Comandante supremo de las fuerzas armadas del país Gale Harthorne. No era el unico que siendo politico tenia estos conocimientos habia otros pocos, algunos estaban retirados o eran civiles en apariencia con trabajos modesto pero desde hace años sabian que al entrar en el mismo programa que él, mientras estuvieran aptos podian ser llamados por la federacion para prestar servicio armado. El cuerpo de élite se habia creado con individios salidos de los antiguos revolucionarios y destacados oficiales que demostraron total fidelidad se creó al inicio del nuevo regimen para defender los principios que derrocaron al acomodó el cabellos ahora sonreia, al pensar en todas las cosas que ella le habia entrenado. Una ultima vista y en el espejo, estaba listo para salir.


	10. Invisibles lazos que nos unen 1

CAPITULO 10. Los invisibles lazos que nos unen...(parte 1)

Katniss Everdeen estaba formalmente vestida con un hermoso vestido azul observaba por el enorme ventanal como los jovenes cadetes que arrivaban a la base se acomodaban en el emplazamiento central para recibir instrucciones. Estaba en un amplió salon en el que todos los invitados especiales esperaban, ya que aqui es donde se daria un discurso y el nombramiento formal de Johana despues habria un desayuno para todos los presentes, breve descanso, ceremonia militar con reconocimientos y ascensos para los cadetes y oficiales, el nombramiento publico y toma de posesión del cargo por parte de Johana, la despedida y el despegue de la flota; y finalmente por la noche un baile. El día sería agitado, se sentia fuera de lugar los invitados hablaban entre sí, ella estaba apartada y sabia que nadie se atreveria a interrumpirla o abordarla, siendo estos los terrenos de se "primo" nadie le faltaria al respeto o molestarla, hecho un vistado rapido. En el fondo algunos funcionarios que le parecian conocidos de las noticias, los alcaldes y representantes de cada distrito. El presidente. Los oficiales no estaban pues en este momento se encontraban con los cadetes, gente que se veía no era de Panem, gente que supuso era funcionarios de alto rango y empresarios, reconoció a uno de los inversionistas en la fabricacion de armas era bien parecido y alto, pero eso no fue lo que llamó su atención sin duda era guapo y alto pero nada comparado con su acompañante quien hablaba animadamente con él, habria quien no estuviera de acuerdo pero para ella era el segundo mejor parecido, no tan alto pero tenia porte, era Peeta Mellark. Por un momento una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro pensando en que era ironico que ahora los papeles se invirtieran, cuando eran niños y adolescentes era Peeta quien le miraba a lo lejor sin animarse a hablarle, quien la veia todos los dias sin excusa regresar a casa. En ese momento Johana se unia a ellos dos él hombre alto se veia sumamente interesado en ella su expresion corporal le recordó por un instante los gestos de conquista de Finnick la primera vez que lo vio en el desfile de Quarter Quill. Cuanto tiempo habia pasado y aun ahora pensaba en eso, mirandolos a ellos y a ella comprendio que eran en verdad jovenes, se sentia vieja pero aun no llegaba ni a los 30, que locura. Regresó su vista al patio central observaba como poco a poco los contingentes se movian.

-¿Y bien que tal amaneciste?- dijo Johana Mason

-Bien y tu -se veia cansada y un poco desvelada

-Bien, creo

-Tendras que ser una persona responsable ahora- dijo en tono de broma

-No creas que me han reformado, yo pienso que es arriesgado, es como digamos poner un revolver en las manos de un mono- sonrie

-Que va

-¿Por que no hablas con Mellark y haces las pases?-de rependete de la nada suelta esos comentarios Katniss se estremece.

-¿A que viene eso?

-Mmmmmm ¿Por que no?-dice encongiendo los hombros

-No tiene caso- dice mirandolo a lo lejos ahora habla con otras personas, le gusta su sonrisa.

-¿Acaso no tienes ganas de despeinarlo en tu cama mientras le quitas ese traje?- dice mirandola malisiosamente

-¿Que?- dice un poco escandalizada- no digas esas cosas

-Entonces quita esa cara- porque cada vez que lo vez gritas eso con la mirada...

-¿Estas loca? Tu sabes que estoy, estoy con...-sabe que no puede decir con quien porque seria un escandalo grande ya que para el publico seria incesto...

-Querida hace unos meses te dije que cuando mirabas a tu sabes quien eran ojos de deseo y lujuria animal pero eso no se compara en absoluto con lo que tu cuerpo entero dice cuando vez o escuchas el nombre del ministro del exterior...-Katniss se ruboriza como otra vez tuviera 16 años-

-Que cosas dices...

-Es verdad, hace meses cuando te vi con él, lujuria es lo que veia pero en lo que respecta a nuestro funcionario no es solo deseo, yo mas bien diria que es A-M-O-R

-¿Que sabes de eso?

-Lo suficiente y mas que tu seguro que si...

-Amor...tu sabes con quien estoy y no se si...

-¿Peeta acepte?-respira hondo y cierra los ojos, lo abre- esta bien descerebrada antes de irme de este mundo a años luz te dare dos consejos, no me gusta dar consejos, y te dire dos cosas que espero te hagan recapitular, actuar para que no te arrepientas nunca...

-Esta bien

-No interrumpas, que se me van las ideas...

-Bien

Johanna le mira con fastidio y comprende el mesaje no la interrumpira y no hablara hasta que termine.

-Sobre tu actual "pareja" despues de lo que hablamos anoche se que conoces ahora la realidad, que te quiere pero no mas que eso, que sabes que desde hace años no has sido la unica mujer en su vida y que de hecho nunca lo seras, creo. Hay habitos que no se rompen.¿Que quieres hacer? ya se que decidas o no regresar con el panadero-hace años que no escuchaba esa palabra asociada a Peeta Mellark, la llena de añoranza- ¿seguras viviendo como hasta ahora?¿No eres tonta ni debil?...Eso solo tu lo decidiras. Luego esta tu pregunta ¿si el panadero aceptara?-de nuevo respira hondo como buscando las palabras adecuadas- el no te dirá que no, nunca te rechazara. Te dire ¿por qué|? Solo miralo-lo observamos, habla con un grupo de mujeres mayores y jovenes todas le miran con atención, algunas con ternuara, otras con ojos de borrego a medio morir, otras sin duda con ganas de quitarle la ropa; el les habla con toda tranquilidad- el podria tener a la mujer que quisiera, la que deseara, hemos sido compañeros de borrachera, de servicio militar y nos conocemos muy bien, se cuantas se le han ofrecido y se quienes han estado en su cama...-Repentinamente la cara de Katniss cambia y se pone un poco seria, imaginar a Peeta con otras, besando a otras diciendoles y haciendo cosas con ellas que tal vez nunca le diga a ella, no le agrada mucho. Johanna nota su incomodidad y prosigue-¿Te incomoda?

-¿Que cosa?-dice un poco seria

-¿saber que ha habido otras en su cama?

-No-dice seria- no puedo juzgarlo despues de todo yo...

-Verdades a medias, mentiras a medias. No puedes ocultarlo te llena de celos saber que ha habido otras, no sabes mentir. Pero eres acertada al decir que no puedes juzgarlo ya que tu haz estado con tu cazardor del distrito doce y bien sabemos que su relacion no es pura y casta...pera para consolarte te dire, y no deberia ser yo quien te lo diga, que a diferencia de tu cazador me sobrarian mas de la mitad de los dedos de una mano para enumerar a las que ha tenido. Y te dire tambien que independientemente de eso a la unica que de verdad ama, a la unica que aun sigue esperando estupidamente es a TI.

-No lo creo- digo nerviosa

-¿Por que? Porque querias que te esperara virgen hasta el matrimonio, hasta que decidieras regresar con él

-No, lo digo porque han pasado muchos años y el piensa que amo locamente al "cazador"

-Sin duda el "panadero" tiene sus defectos pero ser tonto no es uno de ellos, él sabe que no amas con locura a su contrincante, te verias diferentes actuarias en funcion de eso. La gente enamorado no puede ocultarlo. El te ama con locura la mayor prueba como te lo decia antes es que con la posibilidad de tener a su lado a cuaquier mujer no se ha unido o salido publicamente con ninguna. Si piensas en Annie, estas loca ella estaba total y completamente enamorada de Finnick...

-Ni de chiste me hubiera atrevido a insinuar que él y Annie...

-No desperdicies todo lo que te digo, serias una descerebrada de verdad si no hicieras algo -Johanna iba a proseguir pero fue interrumpida por uno de los anteriormente refereridos.

-Katniss, Johanna

-Señor- dijo Johanna haciendo el saludo a su superior

-Descanse

-Este es el señor Hans Schmidt, es uno de nuestros invitados del exterior.

-Mucho gusto, es un placer-dijo el hombre, era alto, mayor y parecia muy educado hablaba perfectamente su idioma con un asento gracioso poniendo enfasis en las R-¿Katniss Everdeen?

-Si- el hombre mayor toma su mano y la besa

-Es un verdadero honor, es usted una leyenda que ha cruzado la frontera de su propio país...

-Gracias

-Su prrrrimo me ha dicho que no le agrrrradan mucho las aparrriciones publicas asi que decidi aprrrovechar esta oporrrtunidad para conocerle mas de cerrrrca...es muy joven, sin duda lo es...

-Si- no sabia que decir, este hombre le hablaba con tanta familiariadad que le causaba incomididad, el parecio notarlo porque ahora decidio hablar con Johana-felicidades por su nombramientos Froylan Mason

-Gracias señor

Un joven oportunamente se acercó le dio un trozo de papel con algo escrito y se despidio.

-Señorrritas tengo que atenderrr algunos asuntos perrro esperro podamos coincidirrr despues...Generrral ¿me acompaña?

-Claro

Los dos hombres se marchan. Ahora es otro quien se acerca.

-Es un hombre muy curioso ¿No?

-Lo es-dice Johanna Maison solo sonrie.

-Oh no ¿tienes sueño? mira esas ojeras ¿Otra vez te hicieron trabajar toda la noche?-dice el hombre con tono divertido

-Callate Mellark, por que no miras las ojeras de Katniss

-wow- dice el aun mas divertido- ¿es esto verdad? Es mas de lo que queria saber sobre las dos ¿le has declarado tu amor eterno antes de marcharte lejos? Vaya...debo admitir Johanna que tienes buen gusto...

-¡Peeta!- un pequeño grito sale de la boca de Katniss ante la insinuacion de Peeta

Por un instante todos miran, ella se ruborisa y los otros dos rien. A su alrededor algunos vuelven a lo suyo y otros fingen hacerlo pero de reojo estan a la espectativa de lo que ocurre. Un joven oficial se acerca y le da discretamente un recado a Johanna...ella asiente y dice...

-Bien descerebrada, panadero; me llaman en el comando, nos vemos luego...-los mira burlonamente, se da la vuelta y dos pasos adelante les mira de nuevo. Estan los dos ahi parados uno junto al otro no puede evitar darse cuenta de que se ven muy bien juntos y nota otro detalle- una cosa mas tragicos amantes del distrito doce ¿sus estilistas aun los visten a juego?- los dos le miran perplejos ella tiene una sonrisa estupida en el rostro y se marcha.

Al observarse entre si notan algo realmente curioso, el lleva un traje azul marino pero su corbata y el vestido de Katniss estan a juego, el mismo todo de azul y combinan perfectamente con el traje de él. Los dos se miran a los ojos y se ruborizan, ella piensa que la corbata y su vestido combinan con los ojos de él.

-¿Que cosas no?

-Si

Habia un aire enraresido pero no incomodo. Estan tan ambsortos uno con el otro que aun no notaban que todos los demas comenzaban a tomar su lugar en el auditorio, un joven oficial se acerco para llevarlos a sus respectivos lugares, que por casualidad o estrategia de alguien, eran continuos.

Por alguna razon en el desayuno deciden continuar juntos, Peeta habla muy bien con los que les rodean y trata de incluir a Katniss cada vez que puede ella habla poco pero educadamente, se esfuerza en parecer natural. Lo logra muchos la consideran hermosa y agradable, muy diferente a los rumores que se esparcian de que era fría, prepotente y huraña. Gale por su parte se habia prendado de una mujer muy hermosa diplomatica del extranjero quien no le veia con malos ojos; era tan alta como él, rubia con ojos color avellana, elegante en sus gestos y elocuente.

Una vez en uno de los patios centrales comenzaban a acomodar a los invitados especiales. Era un presidium de tres niveles la parte inferior estaban los alcaldes de cada distrito con sus respectivos representantes en la capital. En el segundo un poco mas arriba estaban los diplomaticos invitados de otros paises, en el superior mas alto pero mas pequeño estaban el presidente, a su izquierda todos los militares invitados iniciando con Gale y con los comandantes de las fuerzas terrestre, aerea y maritima de Panem habia una silla vacia la de la dividion aeroespacial que en unos momentos mas Johanna Mason ocuparia. Al lado derecho estaban el lider del Parlamento,el Presidente de la Suprema Corte, el Comandante en Jefe de la fuerza pública que antes eran los agentes de la paz,el Presidente de la Camara de Alcaldes de los distritos, El ministro del exterior y la figura mas representativa de la revolución El Sinsajo.

Comienza a sonar una marcha y los contingentes de entran el gran patio se ponen de pie. Resuenan en toda la plaza ritmica y ordenadamente las suelas de los pies al marchar. Inician los mas jovenes, los recien ingresados al programa militar que tiene un uniforme negro y verde obscuro, estaran un año en el si no se acostumbran o no cumplen con las exigencias son retirados son aceptados niños de entre 10 y13 años, le sigue el contingente del nivel basico de la escuela de batalla de que dura dos años y medio son los chicos de entre 13 y 15 años, la edad maxima de ingreso es a los 15 su uniforme es azul acero, en este punto aun pueden pedir su baja del servicio o serles dada sin dificultad. Les siguen los grupos superiores de la escuela de batalla los chicos a partir de 15, edad maxima de ingreso a los 17 años, visten uniforme azul marino pero que en estos cursos ya son especializados en fuerza terrestre, maritima, aerea y proximante aeroespacial. Si bien es cierto que desde que ingresan a la escuela de batalla tiene que entender que ya no son niños los profesores aun tienen cierta renuencia a tratarlos con dureza exaservada, una vez llegando a este curso avanzado nadie absolutamente les tiene compacion ni los tratan como niños saben que en caso de ser necesario iran a la pueden pedir ya su baja del servicio activo, practicamente le pertenecen al estado pues paga su educacion, sustento y vestido. A partir de los 17 maximo19 años pueden ir ya a la escuela de comando en este punto los colores de los contingentes denotan su especializacion. Para este punto ya son militares hechos y derechos, tiene experiencia en combate. Asi mismo en todos los niveles estan prohibidas las relaciones interpersonales mayores a la amistad y la camaraderia cualquier situacion descubierta implica la baja inmediata del miembro de la armada, es baja deshonrosa y evidentemente tendra consecuencias. Solo podran hacer con su vida lo que quieran a partir de los 25. Marcharse o fugarse del ejercito es motivo de sancion juridica que va desde la perdida de derecho de libre transito, encarcelamiento o fusilamiento. Dependiendo de como se den los hechos. La decision de donde viviran, cuando veran a sus padres o familia estaran subordinadas a las necesidades del estado. Despues entraron los contingentes del personal en activo, tambien identificados ya con sus colores, condecoraciones, los que habian podido soportar todo lo anterior y aun mas, algunos estaban casados o tenian hijos, otros vivian para y por el ejercito, por Panem.

A muchos les parecen exageradas estas reglas pero se ha invetido mucho en este rubro y se invierte en cada cadete mucho. Mencion a parte tiene el asunto de la reformas del servicio militar. En este momento solo pueden ir a la guerra o a combate en caso de contingencia los chicos de 19 años en adelante, pero la nueva ley propone que sea obligatorio para todos los hijos de los ciudadanos de Panem prestar servicio militar a los 16 años de ser posible desde los 15, sin escepcion, no solo aprender el uso de las armas y disciplina militar sino el entrar en combate en caso de ser necesario o que el estado lo demande. Para los ingresados a la vida militar estos podran ir a combate una vez que hallan cursado los grados basicos de la escuela de batalla, o una vez cumplidos los 13, en caso extremo todos los cadetes sin importar su edad estan obligados a entrar en combate.

Todas estas son las cosas que a Peeta Mellark le quitan el sueño desde que el presidente y su grupos de seguidores ha puesto los dedos en el renglon, sabe bien porque pero no lo justifica. Enviar niños a la guerra a los 15 años, mas jovenes que cuando el fue a los juegos, es una barbarie. Si de hecho le escandaliza la idea de que los que tienen entrenamiento puedan ir desde los trece es indignante que traten de mandar a los que solo van a prestar servicio. El mismo no estaba contento con la idea de Seth de entrar al programa pero el mismo sabia que tendria que convencerlo de darse de baja antes del limite, cuando le dio el permiso se imagino que no duraria mucho pero se convirtio en el mejor de su clase. Ahora que era interno, pues habia ingresado a la escuela de batalla en poco tiempo, precisamente por ser el mejor esperaba que se retractara y se diera de baja, de no ser asi tendria que hacer campaña para convencerlo. Era una locura que siendo el un diplomatico escepcional capaz de vender hielo en una nevada no pudiera convencer a su propio hijo de desistir. Katniss por su parte miraba anonadada los contingentes le parecian inmensos llenos de jovenes, en verdad eran muy jovenes la mayoria. Katniss pensó momentaneamente en su hermana y los otros chicos del trece, sin duda esto tenia sello del trece. Se estremeció y susurro...

-Son tantos y tan jovenes...

Peeta que estaba a su lado la miró, se acercó a ella y le habló al oido, colocando sobre la mesa su mano cerca de la de ella.

-Si son muy jovenes y solo son una pequeña muestra son los mejores de casa distrito, ahora multiplicalos por 3 o 4...

La musica se detiene, un golpe unico y final se estremece la plaza. Ellos los miran. El presindente les da la bienvenida y por un momento, tanto Katniss, como Peeta y Johanna, se acongojan parece que por un momento las palabras del viejo Snow resuenan en la plaza "bienvenidos Tributos sean bienvenidos, y celebramos su coraje y su sacrificio...". Cada uno lo disimula a su manera. Johanna se para aun mas herguida y mira altivamente, Peeta mira fijamente el vacio y aprieta sus manos hasta que quedan casi apriteta los dientes y mira a todos esos muchachos y muchachas.

Termina el discurso e inicia el hizamienot de la bandera seguido por el himno y otras cosas militares. Y es llamada Johanna Mason, es Gale quien el coloca la indignia que la convierte en parte del presidium, antes de tomar su lugar saluda a todos en el presidium. Ella lo mira a él, esta entre las manos que estrecha, el contacto con su tacto la hace sentir mil y un cosas, pero los dos siendo muy profesionales no dan la menor nota para que alguien nada.

Despues los reconocimientos empezando por los oficiales de mas alto rango hasta los chicos mas sobresalientes de cada una de la escuela. En cuanto llega el turno de Peeta y Katniss de entregar reconocimientos ambos se levantan y dirigen al frente tal y como los otros que los presedieron. Él se pone de pie sale y retira la silla de Katniss, le sede el paso caminan al espacio desigado ylos nombres delas chicas son mencionados.

-Egresadas del curso avanzado de la escuela de Batalla con las mejores notas e incorporadas el dia hoy a la escuela de comando. Reciben sus medallas y ascensos las cadetes Katniss y Primrose Lawrenson.

Por un momento Katniss siente que el aire le falta, sudor frio y se controla. Peeta esta a su lado y la mira con el mismo asombro. Se acercan a ellos con su uniforme azul bien colocado, erguidas un par de gemelas ambas de cabello rubio y ojos grises, su rostro sonrosado y una leve sonrisa cuando ambos les colocan a cada una sus medallas. Sin perder oportunidad ellas les dicen...

KL-Nuestros padres los admiran mucho a los dos

K-¿Por que?

PL-Ellos nos han dicho que fue gracias a su revolución que nosotros estamos aqui...

P-¿A que se refieren?

KL-Si, nuestros padres dicen que de no haber existido la revolución nunca se habrian atrevido a tener hijos.

PL-Ellos dicen que no ubieran soportado ver a sus hijos ir a los juegos del hambre...

K-Ninguna de las dos ira a los juego nunca...

KL-Ni nosotras...

PL-Ni nuestro hermano...

En ese momento el anunciador decia...

-Para recibir su ascenso e ingreso a los cursos avanzado, el alumno con las mejores notas de la generación de los cursos basicos de la escuela de batalla Peeta Lawrenson...

Peeta mira a quellas jovenes apenas una niñas.Y observa a otro chico acercarse a ellos. Katniss tampoco sale de su asombro. Es un chico alto, de cabello castaño obscuro y ojos azules. Es Peeta el encargado de ponerle la investidura.

KL-PL: El es nuestro hermano...

K-¿Sus padres no querian que fueran a los juegos pero les permitieron ingresar a la milicia?

PEL-Es diferente, esto es voluntario para servir a nuestro país no para divertir a la gente o participar en un mecanismo de opresión...

Ni Peeta ni Katniss dijeron nada, pero ambos sabian que se les inculcaran como se los inculcaran ambas cosas eran atroces al final todo se reducia a matar o morir. No habia mayor decoro en eso. El anunciador de nuevo.

-Recien graduado del programa de reclutamiento militar e incorporado a la escuela de batalla recibe su condecoracion y ascenso, con las mejores notas Seth Odair.

Se acercaba caminando gallardamente, con un uniforme del mismo color que el de Peeta Katniss la encargada de condecorarlos.

Esto parecia surrealista y mas bien preparado por alguien. Los hermanos Lawrenson Katniss, Primrouse y Peeta homenajeaban a quienes los condecoraban con sus nombres y sus acciones. Tributos de unos padres a una nacion emergente, Peeta no sabia si llorar o darse de golpes contra la pared.¿Que padre permitia que sus tres hijos fueran al ejercito? Entonces vio a Seth el mismo no estaba de acuerdo pero el chico insistia en que queria se como su padre Finnick Odair, pero el sabia que probablemente Finnick no aceptara esto. Para colmo de males, como si todo fuera preparado y no como una enorme broma del destino,ellos estaban vestidos a juego entre si y como los uniformes de los chicos. Como era de esperarse los flashes no se hicieron Katniss Everdeen como Peeta Mellark tenian sonrisas fingidas pero creibles para las fotografias y miradas tristes, profudas y pensativas. Los cuatro chicos que posaban con ellos tenian sonrisas sinceras en sus rostros, creian en la ideologia que el nuevo estado les inculcaba. Estaban dispuestos a morir por la federacion. Pero al final ¿Que sabian de eso?eran jovenes e ingenuos. Habian crecido en otro mundo, no tan precario, no tan miserable que la guerra parecia algo lejano, un juego. La foto que apareceria en los periodicos mostraba en el frente en hilera a Katniss y Primrouse Lawrenson flanqueando a Peeta Mellark quien tenia sus manos colocadas sobre sus hombros, a Peeta Lawrenson y Seth Odair flanqueando a Katniss Everdeen. Otra a Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen en el centro estaban tan juntos que sus manos casi podian juntarse. Al lado de Peeta las hermanas Lawrenson y al lado de Katniss, Peeta Lawrenson y Seth Odair.

La ceremonia concluyó, los chicos volvieron con sus comandos. La gente del presidium, fue a tomar un poco de aire y un trago mientras se preparaba el despegue. Los jovenes lo verian desde diferentes puntos, los del presidium principal y visitantes extranjeros en la sala de lanzamientos. El resto en una sala especial. Katniss y Peeta se las arreglaron para poder ver a Johanna y despedirse,

Katniss la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Gracias descerebrada

-llama de vez en cuando ¿de acuero?- dijo sin soltarla

-Esta bien, no voy a morir solo a unos cuantos años luz

-No importa, cuidate ¿Vale?

-Vale, y tu no olvides lo que hablamos en la mañana, no seas idiota y lo heches a perder

Ambas se separan y se miran. Ahora es Peeta quien le abraza.

-Panadero

-Leñadora

-No mas borracheras,ni parrandas, ni viajes ni nada

-Te voy a extrañar

-Lo se chico, es esa una lampara en tu bolsillo o de verdad te da gusto poder abrazarme

ambos se separan y rien como desesperados.

-Si lamento descepcionarte es una lampara que use esta mañana cuando fui a correr casi de madrugada

-Nos vemos en la junta de comando el proximo Miercoles ¿no es asi?

-Claro...

-Bueno es hora, antes de que de verdad me ponga dramatica.

Se da la vuelta y se marcha. Ellos junto con otros observan como una nave con los jovenes cadetes que van al area aeroespacial de las escuelas de batalla, comando y de altos oficiales se transportan a su detino junto con su nuevo oficial en Jefe Johanna Mason, quien acaba de iniciar una nueva etapa en su vida y en la propia historia de Panem.

El resto de los invitados y los que se quedan en Panem, se retiran a sus alojamientos particulares para prepararse para la cena de Gala de la el hotel Katniss Everdeen le da una y otra vez vueltas a los dicho por Johanna Mason sobre Peeta Mellark. Peeta Mellark no se saca de la cabeza a los hermanos Lawrenson y a Seth Odair, decide que debe buscar una manera de hacer desistir a Seth, sabe que puede obligarlo, pero y si de verdad es su vocación. Por otro lado esta Katniss eternamente Katniss, se pregunta como es posible que pueda pensar y sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, poco a poco se quita la ropa y se mete a bañar, necesita domir, descansar una siesta de otro modo no soportará la fiesta de esta noche.


	11. Invisibles lazos que nos unen 2

Capitulo 11. Los invisibles lazos que nos unen...(Parte 2)

El lugar comienza a estar concurrido poco a poco los invitados han llegado, la musca suave inunda el lugar. Los invitados que se veían formales y serios por la mañana ahora se ven mas relajados. Ataviados con trajes de noche. Es evidente la opulencia de cada uno de ellos. En la barra hay de todo tipo de bebidas, mesas dispuestas con bocadillos. Algunos conversan discreta o animadamente, siempre con recato. Peeta Mellark habla con algunos invitados extranjeros ya viejos conocidos de él, los abandona y es interceptado por la mujer que pasó toda la mañana con Gale Harthorne. En verdad se ve deslumbrante, su acento y su personalidad harían sucumbir a cualquiera.

-Señor ministro...-dice ella con una sonrisa significativa

-señorita Marduck un placer verla, como siempre.

-No he tenido noticias suyas desde nuestra ultima reunión hace unas semanas...

-Si,le debo una disculpa algunas situaciones imprevistas me han mantenido ocupado,pero tengo a excelentes expertos revisando su caso...-dice bebiendo de una copa de vino que tiene en sus manos.

-Claro- le mira a los ojos y le brinda una sonrisa significativa, él la mira impasible- mi gobierno esta muy interesado en establecer un buen tratado con el suyo...

-Lo se, pero cuando se trata de compra de armas y asuntos de ese orden creo que General en jefe Harthorne es a quien deben convencer,yo solo soy mediador...

-Vaya creo que se subestima a usted mismo

-En realidad no lo creo pero ¿a que se debe esa observación?

-Muchos dicen que usted tiene gran peso en las decisiones de la presidencia...

-Eso es algo engañoso la gente siempre habla de mas...

-Entonces es una exageración el que sea un secreto a voces que en no mucho tiempo usted mismo pueda ocupar la presidencia

Él ríe un poco- Muy alejado de la realidad, en verdad ¿piensan eso?, la verdad es que yo mismo he escuchado los rumores sin embargo déjeme ser el primero en descartar esa idea. Mis intereses son muy particulares y específicos...

-He escuchado que siente gran compromiso por hospitales, asilos y cosas por el estilo pero creí que también era un poco mas... aguerrido...

-Soy un simple hombre de paz, pero ya sabe los caminos nos llevan por otros lugares.

-La vida nos lleva por lugares inusitados y personas "interesantes"- ahora ella le mira por encima de su copa mientras bebe.

-Es verdad, supongo que un porcentaje de las vida son "imprevistos" pero al final es la decisión de cada quien la que forma el camino...

-¿No cree en el destino ni la suerte?

-Claro que eso existe, pero uno puede generar las oportunidades para cambiar su propio destino y tomar o rechazar esos momentos de suerte, tal vez siendo pretencioso le diría que la cuestión es aprovechar el viento que hace que la hoja se mueva en el horizonte pero no dejarse llevar del todo por ese viento...

-Siempre me ha agradado su manera de expresarse- el sonríe- supongo que coincido con usted cuando dice que uno debe generar las oportunidades, lo que me lleva al siguiente punto siendo atrevida tengo curiosidad...

-¿Si?

-Ha este tipo de eventos la mayor parte de los invitados, diplomáticos, políticos o empresarios; vienen acompañados por esposas, citas o acompañantes pagadas...usted por otro lado siempre viene solo...

-...la respuesta es muy simple si viniera acompañado no tendría el placer de una platica tan amena como la suya- por un momento ella creyó que podría obtener compañía para toda velada y tal vez para después, lo cierto es que llevaba algún tiempo deseando poder saber si era tan bueno en la cama como en las juntas- y la de otras damas agradables...-sus ideas se evaporaron pero ella sabia como atraer a los hombres,hasta ahora ninguno se le había resistido y este no seria la excepciona. Si bien era cierto que su primera intención era comprometerlo a que firmara el acuerdo de compra de armas exclusiva con ellos también era cierto que desde que lo había visto por primera vez y escuchado sobre el tenia el deseo de experimentar algunas cosas.

-En verdad me pregunto por que un hombre como usted siempre esta solo en estos eventos...

-Eso es casi en su totalidad real pero para sorpresa suya y beneplácito mio hoy podrá tener un testimonio para quitar el "siempre" de la frase que acuño hace unos momentos-ella le mira sorprendida- y precisamente hablando de eso le pido me disculpe tengo que atender esto...-toma su comunicador y se retira de ella...

Mientras Peeta Mellark se aleja, ella se plantea esperarlo o no. Pero decide acercarse al general Harthorne quien se aleja de un grupo de hombre mayores que hablaban con él. Más tarde se encargara del ministro.

-¿Mellark?- la voz de su informante se escucha en la bocina

-¿Si?

-Su auto ya aparece en el camino, estará allá en unos 10 minutos...

-¿Seguro que es el suyo?

-Claro

-Bien, gracias...

Cuelga él aparato y se dirige al acceso principal del edificio, se coloca en la penumbra, esperando. Tal y como lo dijo su informante a los pocos minutos aparece el automovil del que desciende ella,esta a unos diez metros, tal y como lo imagino venia sola. Rabia que actuar con cautela de la mejor manera para que todo fuera muy casual. Entonces a pocos pasos de él ella giro la cabeza al lado contrario de manera distraída hizo su aparición fingiendo caminar por casualidad por ahi, estuvieron a punto de chocar, el la sostuvo y ella estaba apenada...

-Disculpe- dijo preocupada aun no lo veía pues estaba un poco oscuro- estaba distraída y- él la sostenía un poco ya que debido a que chocaron y los zapatos que llevaba estaba a punto de caer- ¿Peeta?- se ruborizó y se puso aun mas nerviosa- yo,lo siento de verdad, estaba distraída...

-No te preocupes yo también lo estaba, venia de atender una llamada y miraba la pantalla- le mostraba el aparato intercomunicador que sostenía en las manos, aun tenia a ella del brazo y la soltó- tampoco vi por donde iba, así que creo soy tan culpable como tu-Ambos se miraban. Ella en verdad lucia hermosa con un vestido de noche negro, maquillaje discreto a juego. El tambien se veia muy bien. Tal parecia que el diseño de sus trajes había sido hecho a juego. Los dos sonreían como dos adolescentes- ¿vas adentro?

-Si- dijo ella con un poco de vergüenza y sorpresa.

Comenzaron a caminar juntos,la entrada estaba a unos 20 metros. La música comenzaba a escucharse, y las luz poco a poco se hacia mas frecuente.

-Y ¿tienes algún plan en particular para esta noche?- dice él

-No en realidad, no. Supongo que solo estaré un rato y me retirare...¿y tú?

-No, nunca acostumbro venir con nadie a estas cosas, es mas por trabajo. Pero un poco de compañía no me vendría mal, claro si a ti no te incomodas...-tratando de parecer lo mas casual y no verse tan deseo se sentía otra vez como cuando miles de veces en su mente desde que tenia unos diez años se había planteado un día entablar una conversación con ella.

-No, en absoluto- ella se deshacía por dentro, no podía rechazar esta oportunidad ademas pensó en él desde que le había visto hacia meses en la ceremonia de aniversario, y mas aun desde su platica con Johanna esta mañana. Aunque por otro lado aun se sentía apenada y avergonzada por como le había tratado la ultima vez que se vieron en el distrito 12- quiero decir, me agradaría mucho tu compañía.

Ambos sonrieron.

-Entonces señorita Everdeen permitame escoltarla-le tendió su brazo y ella lo tomó.

Asi ingresaron los dos en el salón. Algunos los vieron con asombro, a otros no les llamo la atención en absoluto dado que desde la mañana parecían estar muy juntos. Despues de todo para la gente común ellos en verdad estaban casados, sabian que desde hacia casi 10 años estaban separados; la juventud, la perdida de su hijo y la guerra era lo que todos consideraban había llevado a fracasar la relación de tan encantadora pareja. El resultado de esos tres factores era que ella vivía como una ermitaña en el distrito dos, con visitas frecuentes de su primo; él por su lado trabajaba mucho y se dedicaba a criar a Seth Odair. Por la cabeza de algunos cruzaba la idea de una reconciliación, en la de otros la simple idea de que al correr de los años uno madura actuá con mas mesura reconsidera eventos aunque no lleve del todo a la reincorporación de las vidas. La sonriente pareja se desplaza por el lugar.

-¿Quieres bailar?-dice sonriente

-Claro- dice ella casi en un susurro.

En la pista él toma su mano y coloca la otra en su cintura; ella tiene una de sus manos enmedio de la de él y coloca la otra en su brazo, casi en su hombro. A pesar de la aparente calma y disposición de ella, el puede sentir un poco de tensión e incomodidad, lo atribuye al hecho de que no le guste que la toquen pero no pretende pasarse la noche asi, de modo que suave y calmadamente dice mientras la mira a los ojos, ella rehuye su mirada.

-¿Estas incomoda?

-No- dice ella, con tranquilidad

-Debo decir que tu sabes que eso es un mentira puedo sentirlo- si lo deseas podemos sentarnos...

-Estoy incomoda pero no es por el baile, no me incomoda que me toques si es lo que piensas- ambos sonríen.

-¿Entonces?

-Es solo que,este no es el lugar y no creo que el momento

-¿No creo que sea nada grave?¿O si?- dice animándola a hablar

Ella le mira unos instantes puede ver esos ojos azules cálidos y hermosos,puede ver su propia figura reflejada en ellos. Recuerda entonces lo que le dijo Johanna "no seas idiota y lo heches a perder" así que decide hablar.

-Creo que desde hace tiempo debo pedirte perdón mas que ofrecerte una disculpa

-¿Perdón?¿Por qué?- mira que en la cara de ella se refleja una preocupación inmensa e incertidumbre. En la suya incredulidad y extrañeza.

-Por todas las cosas que dije y como te trate la ultima vez que nos vimos...

-¿En el comando?- siempre eres así con todos...

-No en el comando, y creo que por eso también debería disculparme, tu no eres como los "otros" en absoluto-Una leve sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de él y ella se ruboriza-yo me refería- respira hondo y se muerde el labio inferior- a la ultima vez que nos vimos en el 12- Peeta siente que el corazón le da un vuelco pero sabe que si le da mas importancia las cosas no salgan bien, así que se ríe levemente disimulando sus emociones.

-Eso es lo que te preocupa, dice en medio de risas-ella lo mira desconcertada- eso fue hace tanto tiempo, y eramos unos niños teníamos 17 o 18 ¿no?

-No importa el tiempo, dije cosas horribles de las que me arrepenti en cuanto la puerta se cerró a tus espaldas pero nunca tuve el valor de decirlo- su voz comienza a escucharse entrecortada.

-Si pero según recuerdo yo te dije que sabia que solo era un arranque- él sabia que cada palabra le hirió en lo mas profundo y que durante largo tiempo le dieron vueltas en la cabeza,que el dolor nunca se había ido pero que se sobrellevaba,pero parecía que por fin hoy la redención llegaba- que podías buscarme cuando quisieras...y tu...

-Nunca lo hice- se apresuro a decir- porque fui una idiota...

-No me corresponde decir nada, pero animate ahora estamos aquí uno frente al otro y creo que hemos tenido vidas productivas no lo ¿crees?

-Lo se

-Y si tu lo vez de otra forma,sin aquello no hubiera pasado yo seguiría siendo un panadero del 12 y tu no se...

-La despreciable mujer huraña que todo el pueblo consideraría una bruja..

En la mente de Peeta se formó la imagen de su propia madre y añadió- pero viviendo en la zona de comerciantes y casada con el Panadero mejor parecido del distrito, oye espera un minuto ¿Acaso hablamos de mi madre? -ambos rieron- tal vez hubiéramos tenido tres hijos...

-Y uno se enamoraría de una chica de la Veta- dice mirándolo con afecto...

-Corrección de la chica mas huraña pero mas valiente y arriesgada de la Veta...

Ella estaba ya relajada, el podía sentirlo en el cuerpo de ella. Después de una pocas piezas deciden descansar. Él se acerca a uno de los meseros quien los conduce a una pequeña terraza del emplazamiento, lo que la hace prácticamente privada, aunque se escucha la música y se filtra la luz del interior, es un espacio perfecto para hablar y tal vez bailar mas sin ser interrumpidos, el clima es agradable. Hay una pequeña mesa dispuesta para dos, una silla frente a la otra. Peeta jala la silla de Katniss para que tome asiento y se coloca frente a ella. El mesero sirve el vino y se marcha.

-Es un lugar agradable- dice ella

-Lo es- dice pensativo

-¿En que piensas?

-En mi madre, en mis padres o debería decir en nuestros padres...

-¿A que te refieres?

-Hace un momento hablábamos de como pudieron ser nuestras vidas si nos hubiésemos quedado en el 12...

-Si

-Bueno, pensaba en el peso de la historia personal y de como nos hace cambiar a lo largo de los años, a veces parece que no somos nosotros mismos...

-Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nuestro padres o tu madre?

-Mi madre...la gente del 12 la consideraba una "bruja" por sus modos y carácter,la rehuian. Por tu madre creo sentían un poco de lastima...sabes he estado tentado todos estos años a visitar a tu madre para que me ayude a terminar de comprender una serie de cosas sobre mi propia familia.

-¿A mi madre?¿Qué tiene que ver con tu familia?

-Veras,a veces me da la impresión de que los lazos invisibles que unen a las personas son tan sutiles que se requiere de gran entendimiento para localizarlos y seguirlos...

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta

-Los lazos que nos unen a ti, a mi, a Hymitch y a otros se van tejiendo por casualidad aparente alguien decide algo y tenemos revueltas, guerra juegos del Hambre, Revoluciones que dan como resultado un montón de Seths Odairs o Hermanos Lawrenson...

-Eso fue espectral

-Esos chicos se llaman como tu, yo y tu hermana, porque sus padres creen que sin nuestra actuación sus hijos morirían en el domo

-Y ahora podrán hacerlo en la guerra ¿eso es indignante?

-Si, eso es otro asunto. Pero lo que verdaderamente importa es que mi madre y tu madre no son o fueron como son por casualidad, una serie de eventos las transformaron en eso, tu y yo somos dos personas tan diferentes a lo que creímos seria nuestro destino que si me lo hubieran dicho días antes de que nos cosecharan no lo abría creído.

-Lo mismo digo...

-No he respondido tu pregunta...te diré...así como tu y yo no planeamos ser lo qeu somos, tu madre y la mia tampoco pensaron convertirse en lo que tu y yo conocimos...te contare la parte de la historia que me contó mi padre por partes desde el día que te vi por primera vez hasta el dia que lo vi por ultima vez, antes de ir al Quill y eso responderá tu pregunta...

-Esta bien

-Bien, tu sabes que tu madre creció en la zona de comercio del distrito.

-...hasta que conoció a mi padre...-sirve el vino y le da una copa

-aja. Tu madre, mi madre, mi padre, la madre y tía de Madge, y otro chico fueron grandes amigos de la infancia. Su futuro creían era crecer, vivir y morir en el distrito de comerciantes, se casarían y tendrían hijos se dedicarían al negocio de sus padres -Katniss toma su silla y la coloca junto a la de Peeta para escucharle mejor a él le agrada ese gesto- mi padre estaba perdidamente enamorado de tu madre eso ya lo sabes...

-Lo se

-Mi madre estaba perdidamente enamorada y correspondida por el chico del que tu y yo no conocemos salvo que era el mejor amigo de mi padre...ambas hasta donde dice mi padre eran muy guapas y alegres, dicen que tu madre era encantadora y llena de vida aunque bastante tímida, la miá aunque no lo creas era similar guapa y feliz decían que tenia un gran sentido del humor, que ayudaba a la gente y se preocupaba por otros. De las gemelas ni se diga, les gustaba gastar bromas. Mi padre no era tan taciturno, era agradable, servicial y bien parecido...

-Como tú

-Gracias-sorbe un poco de vino- en fin hay muchas anécdotas que me contó mi padre pero lo que les cambio la vida por completo fue exactamente lo mismo que a ti y a mi

-¿Los juegos?

-Si. El Quarter Quill de hecho-Los dos se quedan momentáneamente en silencio- cuando se dio el vasallaje de los 25 tu sabes que Hymitch y la tia de Madge, fueron elegidos.

-Si pero faltan otros dos tributos ¿no es verdad?

-el otro varón fue el prometido de mi madre, el chico del que no tenemos referencia.

-¿Prometido?

-Si como los dos se habían enamorado desde niños se correspondían mutuamente y los padres estaban de acuerdo los dos se casarían en cuanto cumplieran los 18, tenían 16 en el año del vasallaje...por obvias razones eso no sucedio...

-...el no volvió

-en efecto mi madre como podrás ver no volvió nunca a ser la misma, mas aun porque fue obligada a ver como vivía los juegos y por lo tanto como fue asesinado, el gran amor de su vida...el tenia tres hermanos mayores y ninguno se ofreció a ir en su lugar tal y como tu hiciste, por eso te respetaba y deseo que ganaras aunque nunca lo expreso. Tampoco se opuso a que mi padre le diera pan y se preocupara por prim en tu ausencia.

-Lo se Prim me habló un poco de eso...

-Prim lo escribió todo en un diario...

-¿Prim tenia un diario?

-Si ¿no lo sabias?

-No ¿te lo dijo a ti?¿Cuando?

-En la época que regresamos de los juegos y antes del Tour de la victoria. Nos veíamos mucho, ya que eramos vecinos, la conocí bien. Nunca lo supiste porque te pasabas un montón de tiempo en el bosque.

-¿Siempre fui tan egoísta?

-Si fueras egoísta nunca habrías ido en lugar de Prim, eras testaruda y creías que debías ser la mas fuerte e inquebrantable...es diferente.

-Gracias, entonces que pasó

-Volviendo a la historia, por aquella época mi padre le había declarado su amor a tu madre desde hacia tiempo pero nunca se decisidio a darle un si, aunque hasta donde dice mi padre cuando ella parecia animarse un poco apareció el chico de la Veta. Comenzó a frecuentar la casa de ellos vendiendo sus presas. Mi padre dice que lo de ellos fue amor a primera vista y supo que no habría nada que el pudiera hacer o decir asi que en definitiva se hizo a un lado. Por otra parte cuando su mejor amigo fue cosechado al despedirse le juro que en caso de que no regresara se encargaría de cuidar que a la novia de este no le faltara nada, ademas ella también era su amiga. Sabes que en el caso dela tía de Madge falleció y su madre quedo mal psicologicamente.

Katniss escucha con atención y asombro todo lo que Peeta dice y saca sus propias conclusiones y dice- Todos esos eventos las convirtieron en lo que son...o fueron...

-Mi madre despreciaba a la gente del Distrito por no ser solidarios, se caso por casarse con el mejor amigo de su prometido, que a su vez habia perdido al amor de su vida.

-Pero esa felicidad duro poco...mi padre...

-Fue poca pero intensa...yo recuerdo brevemente a tus padres...hubo una vez en particular que los recuerdo siendo niño caminaban por la plaza y los vi a los dos tomados de la mano, se sentaron en una de las bancas de la plaza debajo de un árbol, hablaban, se veían muy sonrientes, tu madre tocó la mejilla de tu padre con su mano...

-...y él se la lleva a los labios...-Katniss completa la frase y se transporta con la memoria a la cueva de ambos en sus primeros juegos. Lo recuerda a el hirviendo de temperatura, se recuerda así misma preocupada. Recuerda como ella misma le tocó la mejilla, y él tomó su mano llevándosela a los labios. Obtuvo, después de tantos años, la respuesta a su interrogante de dónde habrá visto Peeta aquello, porque , se dijo así misma, seguro que no ha sido entre su padre y esa bruja con la que se casó, en este momento sintió un poco de culpa al pensar así de la madre de Peeta. Y gracias a eso comprende que tal vez la gente que la trata a diario la persive igual que ella a la madre de Peeta. Tiene mucho que reflexionar y que cambiar.

-Los invisibles lazos que nos unen son estos si el Quill no se hubiera llevado al prometido de mi madre, muy probablemente yo no estaría aquí, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti probablemente tus padres habrían estado juntos...si todos ellos no hubieran muerto Hymitch no habria sobrevivido y Van no existiria...si alguien hace casi 100 años no se levantara contra el regimen y perdido no habria juegos y asi puedes buscar mas cosas...

-Si yo no hubiera sacado esas bayas...

-...una revolución hubiera surgido antes o después...solo fue un catalizador...

-Sin duda estas lleno de historias...

-Solo un poco- sonríe y se encoje en hombros...

-Estoy de acuerdo en que los eventos se encadenan ¿Pero que hay del libre albedrio?

-Esa es la mejor parte ¿no te parece? Actuar y decidir puede unir o cortar esos lazos

-¿Puede volver a unirlos?-dice ella mirandolo pensando en si el que une a ellos puede restituirse.

-Hay lazos que es dificil que se rompan. Y aun asi tengo curiosidad por conocer lo que tu madre sabe porque a traves de ella puedo conocer a mis padres, lo que no supe de ellos y saber porque su relacion personal y familiar fue como era.

-¿Que es lo que te inquiera de eso?

-Veras, nunca comprendí porque un hombre como mi padre se habia casado con mi madre...

-Eso si lo entiendo, ella era muy particular...

-Si bueno, era mas bien desconcertante. Y aun asi tuvo ciertas "conseciones" por aprecio a mi padre. Sabes ella no deseaba tener hijos porque no queria que se enfrentaran a la cosecha cada año pensaba quedarse sola ´pero al enamorarse de su amigo eso cambio, su idea con respecto a los hijos no...

Katniss piensa un tanto horrorizada lo mucho que se párese a la madre de Peeta.

-La comprendo

-Pero mi padre siempre fue muy paciente y tenaz

-¿Como tú?

-Si como yo. Logro que se casara con él, tener tres hijos con ella, mas bien a mi padre lo emocionaba mas la idea de tener una niña y no solo una casa llena de chicos ruidosos...creo que por eso le agradaba Prim.

-¿Tu padre quería una niña?

-Si, de hecho yo fui su ultimo intento, estaba muy emocionado, incluso mi propia madre tenia ciertas espectativas pero en cuanto me vieron mi padre esta contento pero no feliz, mi madre no estaba en absoluto feliz dicen que las primeras semanas no podía o no quería ni verme, mi padre buscó la manera de ayudarme a salir adelante porque creo que estaba un poco enfermo cuando nací. Mi madre le reclamaba y le decía que el esfuerzo había sido inútil, mas aun mi parto fue complicado y no podria tener mas hijos, aunque ella solía decir que eso no le importaba que en ultima instancia no pensaba tener mas pero también le dijo a mi padre que ni de chiste dejaría que le volviera a poner una mano encima. Mis padres dormían separados desde entonces.

-¿Asi es que por eso pasabas tanto tiempo con tu padre?

-Si, mi madre y yo nunca congeniamos mucho, decia que de sus tres hijos yo era el mas debil que de verdad lamentaba no haber tenido una niña pero que yo no estaba lejos de serlo, que por mi carácter solo me faltan faldas...-al hablar de todo eso lo dice sin un solo gramo de autocompasión-al final del dia era simplemente una mujero sola y castigada por si misma...

-¿Y tu padre?

-Buen hombre pero pudo haber tenido mas..., un día me di cuenta de que me estaba convirtiendo en él así que sentí que el doce me asfixiaba, no podía seguir ahí si no queria que se repitiera ese patrón.

-¿Por eso querías inicialmente salir de 12 en aquella época?

-si

-Vaya

-¿Quieres bailar un poco mas?

-vamos

Solo se levantaron y cerca de la mesa bailaban suavemente bajo las estrellas. Bailaban muy cerca tanto que ella terminó por recostar su cabeza sobre el pecho de él y este a su vez la rodeaba con ambos brazos. A ella le encantaba su calidez y su aroma, a el le gustaba sentir el cuerpo de ella entre sus brazos. Estando de esa manera él comenzó a susurrarle.

-Deberías dejar de castigarte...-ella se aprieta mas en su pecho

-Hay cosas que no pueden perdonarse eso lo sé tanto como se que hay cosas que no pueden ignorarse, eres un hombre maravilloso ¿lo sabes?, no he conocido nunca a nadie como tú...

-Es que no sales mucho- Ambos rien.

-En verdad perdiste una parte de tu cuerpo, a tu familia, a ti mismo y mirate...ayudas a la gente, crias a un niño, cuidaste de Annie

-Me embriago con Johanna...

-Tratas de darme aliento...

-Haz de saber que no soy perfecto y que casi nadie lo sabe pero también tengo mi historia obscura y mis propias culpas...

-...lo que sea no creo que demerite todo lo que haces cada día

-Todo lo que hago cada día es para redimir mis culpas...

-¿Qué mal podrias haberle hecho a alguien?

-Tal vez directamente no pero si de manera colateral...

-Eso es innevitable...

-Si asi es como piensas aplicalo a ti...no te culpes mas, tu no tripulaste esas naves, no disparaste esas armas...

-Pero si enardecí a una multitud, empeore las cosas, destruí un domo y mate a la presidenta del 13.

-Tratabas de hacernos sobrevivir, trataste de darle a la gente confort y les diste esperanza, con tu acciones les mostraste que el sistema podía ser derrocado, y evitaste que una persona igual de inescrupulosa que su antecesor tomara las riendas del gobierno.

-Esa es sin duda otra cualidad tuya- dice acariciado su rostro y separándose un poco para verle

-¿Cual?

-Convertir un montón de retazos de tela en un primoroso atuendo...

-Esa creo era una cualidad de Cinna

-Cinna- susurra- cuantos ya no estan, son demasiados...

-Por eso debemos honrarlos con nuestras vidas...

-Tu lo has hecho muy bien...-dice ella aun con su mano en el rostro de él, el toma la mano de ella y la besa

-Sin duda tu también aunque nunca has querido que nadie lo sepa Katniss...-aun sostiene su mano y se miran uno al otro.

-Esas cosas son esporádicas fumarlas de...

-¿Bondad?¿Empatia?...te mantienes en forma, te entrenas todos los días, conoces armamento, navegación, técnicas de caza y rastreo, primeros auxilios; no para la guerra con todo eso has ayudado con los grupos de rescate y contingencia donde se te a requerido a lo largo de estos años, con el grupo de asalto tacto y elite haz participado en recuperaciones exitosas...eso nadie lo sabe mas que los involucrados...

-¿Por eso es que lo sabes tu?

-Yo he firmado algunos de esos informes, lo sabes...

-...y has estado conmigo en algunos de esas recuperaciones...no en el mismo grupo de asalto pero si en las mismas operaciones. Por eso también te mantienes en forma y entrenas con los militares...lo sé.

Ambos están parados en el barandal de la terraza contemplando los jardines.

-Katniss si no fuera por tu iniciativa y presión no se habría implementado en las escuelas del país los cursos de primeros auxilios de manera obligatoria, se que Gale la promovió pero se que tu fuiste quien lo presiono para que lo hiciera.

-Pero fue por ti que decidi presionar

-¿Como?

-Recuerdas en el Domo cuando chocaste con ese campo de fuerza

-Si

-Tu estabas muerto- se le hace un nudo en la garganta y su voz se quiebra- si Finnick no hubiera sabido primeros auxilios tu no estarías aquí, asi que creo muchos se salvarían...

-Lo vez tu también has contribuido a mejorar las cosas...y luego esta el hecho de que el protocolo de procedimientos para contingencias y desastres lo redactaste casi en su totalidad...

Ella lo mira , que diferente era estar con Peeta, que diferente era ella estando con él. Se siente a gusto estar con el la hace sacar lo mejor de si misma, tratar de comportarse conforme a eso. En la pelea de hace algunos dias Gale le decia que "no te mueres de hambre ni tienes que arriesgar tu vida...", en medio de su enojo el mismo pareció olvidar al igual que ella esta parte de su vida, comprendió también que juntos sacaban lo peor de cada uno, separados eran personas diferentes.

Reflexiono sobre esa parte de su vida. Entonces era claro porque la gente la veia como huraña, prepotente y por que no libertina. Los sirvientes y la gente allegada pensaban que cuando el escuadron se la llevaba era para irse a cazar, de safari o solo para recrearse, pero la verdad es que precisamente iba a ayudar o con el grupo táctico. Recordó a aquel grupo de mineros que sacaron a duras penas, a los espeliologos atrapados en aquella cueva, a los chicos perdidos en el bosque, el grupo de investigadores en el hielo, el rescate el alta mar, eran tantos. Cuando participaba en todo aquello ella misma no se sentía como la Katniss Everdeen de siempre. Se sentía como si fuera otra persona, ademas con el traje del grupo táctico o el camuflaje no se veía quien era, siempre con las capuchas o las gorras, y las veces que inevitablemente la habían reconocido en agradecimiento la gente a la que ayudaba guardaban el secreto. Era lógico que Peera lo supiera ya que como dijo; expedientes, viáticos y otras cosas eran controladas por él, y de hecho él también formaba parte del grupo de élite que el gobierno creo hace algunos años.

El resto de la noche hablaron de cosas simples, bailaron, rieron. Ya era de madrigada cuando respetuosamente uno de los meseros les informó que eran los últimos en la fiesta que ya se habia recogido todo y que solo faltaba esta parte, se veia cansado, ambos le ofrecieron disculpas y se dirigieron a la salida, en verdad todo estaba ya en silencio, la limpieza del lugar prácticamente terminada. Caminaron hasta donde solo el auto de ella esperaba y el de él también.

De pie junto a la portezuela de la parte trasera del auto ambos se despedían, el chófer bajo del auto pero gracias a la señal de Peeta regreso al interior preparándose para el viaje.

-Fue una gran velada no la había pasado tan bien en años- dice ella

-Si, a mi también me agradó estar contigo...

-Gracias

-Ten- dice él extendiendole un tarjeta, ella la toma y la observa- tiene mi número de la oficina y le anexe el de casa y el personal, puedes llamarme cuando lo desees para lo que sea

-Esta bien- dijo con una amplia sonrisa

-Espero no tengan que ser otros diez años...

-Yo espero que no...yo...no tengo intercomunicador personal pero en cuanto lo tenga me comunicare contigo...

-Esta bien- dice abriendo la portezuela

Ella se acerca pero antes de ingresar en el interior, lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla, recorre su costado desde donde inicia su cabeza revolviendo un poco su cabello hasta llegar a su menton y acariciarlo brevemente y le mira con ternura...

-Eres en verdad extraordinario te mereces lo mejor- entonces se inclina y le da un breve beso en los labios.

-Yo solo te...-no lo deja terminar la frase...

-...te mereces algo mejor que yo...

-...eso no lo decides tu...

-...es verdad...no puedo hacerlo unilateralmente...la revolución cambia muchas cosas y otras no...

Él se inclina y la besa, acariciando suavemente su espalda descubierta.

-...no quiero dañarte mas de lo que ya he hecho...

-...entonces dame una leve esperanza un año, diez...-cierra los ojos mientras la abraza.

-...te amo...mucho...-las palabras salieron de su boca sin ser filtradas por su cerebro porque de otra forma no seria capaz de pronunciarlas- pero emocionalmente soy un desastre...dame tiempo...no sera mucho...¿que es lo que esperas?¿que quieres?

-Solo a ti y nada mas...

-...dame tiempo...ademas Gale...yo...no seria justo...

-Esta bien...pero tu y yo sabemos que en ese campo Gale no juega limpio...

Ambos saben de las innumerables amantes y Peeta lo de las jovenes.

-Si. Bueno. Pero tu y yo si. Desde hace unas semanas no nos vemos y quiero terminar mi relación con él como se debe, entonces te llamaré.

-Esta bien.

Le ayuda a subir al auto y observa como este se aleja. Esta inmensamente feliz. En la lejania un vigilantes con mira de larga distancia y vista nocturna, y equipo de audio ha visto y escuchado todo. Utiliza su radio.

-Aquí águila negra a nido de pájaro ¿me escuchan? Cambio...

-Aquí nido de pájaro escuchamos águila negra...cambio

-El cargamento a sido embarcado y va de regreso a su hangar...cambio

-¿Alguna novedad?...cambio

-Si pero no creo que al águila real no le agradara mucho...cambio

-¿Quieres que te enlace?...cambio

-¿Dio alguna orden?...cambio

-Dijo que salvo que una nueva revolución iniciara no quería ser molestado...cambio

-Entonces puede esperar, me dirijo al nido...cambio y fuera

-Cambio y fuera águila negra.

Por ultima vez vio por a través de su mira de largo alcance como el ministro del exterior se pasaba la mano por el cabello, sonreía como idiota y camina hacia su auto. Mientras eso sucede habla para si mismo...

-Espero que la próxima vez que me toque ser el vigiá no me ordenen meterte una bala en la cabeza, todo por una mujer, me agradas...-estornuda, la temperatura comienza a descender el invierno se acerca-maldición.

Comenzó a retirar su equipo colocarlo en los estuches, se dirige a una camioneta obscura sin inscripciones.

NOTA: A raiz de este capitulo creo que hay dos historias que podrían desprenderse no se si lo haré mas adelante como fics independientes o los retomare en este mismo. Uno que creo podría incrustarse es el de el diario de Prim los juegos desde su punto de vista y lo que pasaba en el distrito, y como se hizo un poco cercana a Peeta al ser vecinos. El otro que creo me gustaría hacer de manera independiente es el de la historia de los padres de Peeta y de Katniss. En fin, pero va para largo. Gracias por sus comentarios y me disculpo por mis garrafales dedasos.


	12. empezando una nueva vida

CAPITULO 12.

Katniss Everdeen terminaba de colocar sus cosas en la maleta camina a lo largo de la habitación del hotel, era casi medio día, se preparaba para regresar a la casa que había ocupado los últimos años en el distrito 2. Se mira en el espejo y por primera vez en años le gusta lo que ve, su mirada es diferente incluso su sonrisa, tiene de verdad una sonrisa, no porque deba tenerla sino porque quiere. El aparato de televisión esta encendido al escuchar las noticias no puede dejar pasar desapercibido, pues la voz que hay en la pantalla de inmediato hace que deje de hacer lo que sea que este haciendo y se coloque frente al aparato.

-...las sesiones para detallar la ley de servicio militar seguirán en curso, sin embargo hay otros puntos que me preocupan como el estado critico de los servicios públicos en algunos distritos como el 12, 10 y 11. También el asunto de los apagones programados para el distrito 1 y 2, por la crisis energética. Pero que revisaremos en las próximas sesiones, hoy nos reuniremos de nuevo a las tres, solo les pido estén atentos a las nuevas noticias...

-¿Señor ministro para muchos la ley de libertad de prensa e información es tan o mas importante como la de servicio militar?¿Que opina de todo eso?

-Creo que es importante pero lo mas importante es ¿Que haces con esa información?. Se que debe ser frustrante no saber lo que pasa fuera de nuestro país pero apenas le gente se esta acostumbrado a saber que pasa y como se vive en otros distritos, creo que esa libertad debe ser paulatina y responsable. También debes saber que junto con esto la ley de educación me preocupa también, lo que se enseña en las escuelas estuvo siempre enfocado a la especialización del trabajo. Salvo la clase de Historia y educación física todo había estado enfocado a la especialización de las personas, pienso que deberían saber mas sobre ciencia, desarrolla el arte, literatura ademas de ser capacitados como obreros. Pero todo es poco a poco, estamos saliendo de una era en la que la ignorancia y el miedo nos cubrian, trabajamos poco a poco...

-¿Pero pareciera que ahora están entrando a un proceso de militarización de la vida civil?¿Como en el distrito 13 no le parece? 

-No entiendo su pregunta- el joven periodista no le es conocido a Peeta Mellark, los conoce a todos sera de un nuevo medio o de una nueva camada- puede replantearla porfavor...

-Si quiero decir que la educación es la base de una sociedad, el curso de historia creo a omitido información importante sobre los juegos del hambre, manipulado algunas cosas en el relato de la revolución; el curso de ciudadanía hace proclives a los jóvenes a creer que servir al país como militar debe ser una prioridad eso aunado a los centros de reclutamiento por todos los distritos me parece poco ético...mi pregunta es ¿su intención es apoyar a todos aquellos que quieren militarizar el país?

-En absoluto señor...

-Keller

-Bien señor Keller, soy el primero en creer que la guerra no ayuda a nadie que el servicio militar al entrar en vigor debe ser ético...no me agrada la idea de reclutar niños para que vayan a la guerra...

-Y sin embargo su hijo estudia en la escuela de batalla

-Mi hijo también tiene decisiones propias si él desea ser militar puede serlo particularmente creo que tiene muchas opciones pero se decidió por esa...

-Ese es el punto señor Mellark el pudo decidirlo, a pesar creo de ser muy joven, pero muchos de los chicos ingresados en las escuelas del ejercito están en ellas porque la carencia económica en casa en sumamente grave. Muchos se alistan en el programa porque es preferible tener tres comidas al dia, vestido y un lugar caliente en que dormir que carecer de eso en casa ¿Qué opina de eso?

-Que lamentablemente es realidad y que los que entran al ejercito deben hacerlo por convicción y no por necesidad u obligación, le agradezco su sinceridad señor Keller...ahora si me disculpan tengo una reunión

-Una ultima pregunta señor ministro- dijo otro periodista casi impidiéndole el paso.

-Si diga...

-¿La señora Mellark apoya sus ideas con respecto a las reformas del ejercito?- Peeta se dio cuenta de la intención de la pregunta un tema serio para sacar un dato para la farándula si evadía la pregunta seria peor así que decidió tomar al toro por los cuernos, por su lado Katniss miraba expectante el televisor en el hotel y estaba ruborizada.

-La señora Mellark, mi madre, falleció hace muchos años en el ataque al distrito doce así que creo que seria difícil que apoyara mi postura- dijo con tono bromista y una sonrisa encantadora todos los presente rieron.

-Me refiero a su esposa señor Mellark o acaso es ex-esposa...señalo esto dado que el día de ayer se les vio muy a gusto durante los eventos que se celebraron...

-Bien, no conozco con certeza la postura de Katniss referente a estos temas pero respondere sin que demos tantas vueltas a lo que de verdad les mata de curiosidad a muchos, a otros no. Solo diré esto una vez y espero por respeto nadie me realice mas preguntas en el futuro con respecto a este tema. Katniss Everdeen ha sido el gran amor de mi vida, la respeto hemos pasado cosas difíciles que nos han distanciado pero también somos civilizados, si bien es cierto que los lazos que unen a la gente existen, también lo es que la guerra y la revolución cambian muchas cosas, dejan victimas y hay que caminar para evitar que algo así pase de nuevo en nuestro país. Quiero evitar muertes y sacrificios inutiles, ¿cuantos de ustedes no perdieron amigo, hermanos, hijos?en los juegos del hambre y la guerra. Yo los comprendo, nosotros mismos, Katniss y yo perdimos a nuestro hijo en aquella epoca tumultuosa y confusa. Por eso les pido que como el vehiculo entre el estado y el pueblo sean prudentes y nos ayuden tanto como ahora. De verdad me disculpo voy muy retrasado...

Los periodistas agobian a Peeta pero el se sube a su auto, y el noticiero pasa a algo nuevo. Katniss, que miraba absorta piensa en la frase de él "Katniss Everdeen ha sido el amor de mi vida" no dijo fue. El ruido en la puerta la saca de sus ideas. Los jóvenes mozos del hotel llevan sus cosas, hasta el auto, es un bonito día a ella le parece así. Lleva puestas unas gafas oscuras, una cazadora de cuero negro, con una remera y pantalones a juego. Se prepara para su viaje, se hace la promesa de que de hoy en adelante todo sera diferentes que en verdad "hay que honrar con su vida la muerte de los otros y que a su vez debe dejar de culparse por muchas cosas.

Es media tarde para cuando su tren entra en la estación del distrito dos. Solo lleva su maleta, cuando se dirigia a la calle para tomar algun transporte tal y como hizo al marcharse, un hombre claramente con aspecto militar pero con ropas negras la interceptó.

-¿Señora Everdeen?

-¿Si?

-Su escolta esta lista, por aqui por favor...

-Gracias- le sigue y el unico pensamiento que tiene es que a Gale tal vez se le ha pasado el coraje pero ella sabe que todo a terminado que no hay vuelta atras, no piensa volver mas con él.

Al llegar al lugar le parece exagerado, hay un automovil negro blindado, eso no es raro, lo exagerado son las dos camionetas posteriores y delanteras que flanquena el auto con cuatro agentes dentro cada una. Solo entorna los ojos hacia arriba,pero ellos no pueden verlo por las gafas. El trayecto es tranquilo, observa la ciudad, los autos. Van a las afueras de la ciudad,al salir transcurren un trayecto de 20 minutos se extiende una zona arbolada, que es un bosque. Despues cambia e inicia un extenso bosque que de hecho se encuentra bardeado y en la cumbre una cerca electrificado. Por fin llegan a la puerta principal, los autos ingresan a la propiedad. Katniss se quita las gafas, baja el cristal dejando que se filtre el aire y el olor a bosque la tarde tiñe de naranja y recuerda que ese es el color preferido de Peeta, espera que el este mirando el mismo atardecer. Despues de casi 10 minutos comienza a verse la residencia construida en esta kilometrica propiedad, es enorme de color blanco y firme. Conforme se acerca el auto se da cuenta de que lo que decia Gale era cierto, era como un mausoleo habia flores pero de alguna manera le parecian un tanto tristes, la casa tenia cubiertas las ventanas con pesadas cortinas obscuras, en la entrada de pie estan todos los sirvientes de la propiedad para darle el saludo de rigor. Los observa, sus rostros serios y siempre llenos de incomodidad,a la espectativa de sus estados de humos, se da cuenta de que siempre ha sido dificil convivir con ella, pero decide tambien que es tiempo de mejorar eso. Asi que esboza una sonrisa, baja del auto. Todos hacen un breve referencia y dicen. EL ama de llaves y el mayordomo se acercan diciendo al unisono:-Binevenida Señora, buenas tardes

-Gracias- dice ella con un tono de amabilidad que nunca habian visto, se quita las gafas. Mira a los demas que le observan y a los dos que tiene enfrente- pueden retirarse todos. Tienen el resto del dia libre mañana tendremos mucho trabajo -todos parecen sumamente sorprendidos- ustedes tambien- dice a los escoltas-

-Señora con todo respeto el general nos ha ordenado no movernos de aqui hasta nuevo aviso.

-Comprendo, entonces descansen o vean television.

Ella toma su maleta, entra a la casa y lo que ve le deprime, en verdad es sumamente elegante pero fría y obcura, se propone cambiar eso y todo lo que esta a su alrededor. Ahora solo piensa en ir a dormir, sube a la segunda planta, mira la habitacion que ocupa regularmente, la que es de Gale cuando quiere estar solo, la que ambos comparten cuando el esta en casa y de buen humor, que de hecho es la principal, pero con lo acontesimientos recientes decide que ocupar cualquiera de ellas seria como faltar a la naciente promesa de tener algo con Peeta y decide subir al tercer piso, que de hecho casi nunca visita. Toma una habitacion principal que no da al jardin principal sino al posterior, pero en el que por la tarde el sol inunda todo de un tenue color naranja. Poco a poco la noche cae, ella ha leido una rato. Se retira la ropa, se ducha y duerme lo que puede, ya que sabe que tarde o temprano las pesadillas apareceran.

A la mañana siguiente se levanta temprano, hace ejercicio antes del amanecer, en cuanto regresa alrededor de las 8, el desayuno esta servido. Las muchachas del servicio le miran extrañadas ya que nunca esta tan de buen humor, pues les agradece todo y envia felicitaciones a la cocinera. Despues se levanta y les pide envien al mayorodomo y el ama de llaves.

El primero en llegar es el mayordomo. A quien le explica los cambios que se llevaran a cabo en la propiedad.

-ademas de eso, porfavor digale al jardinero que siempre arbustos de primrose en al jardin trasero y alrededor de la fuente de la entrada...tambien que traiga algunas cortadas para colocarlas en los floresros que mandare a traer.

-Si señora

-las cubiertas que las ventanas que tienen por fuera porfavor retirenlas todas, si es necesario que contrate mas gente porfavor hagalo...

-Si señora.

-Por el momento es todo, gracias.

-Si señora.

En ese instante la ama de llaves junto con dos chicas del servicio se hacian presentes.

-Vengan conmigo porfavor -llegaron a la segunda planta y observo en el pasillo las tres habitaciones, ingreso con ellas a la que antes ocupaba, habrio el armario y les miró- esta ropa pueden disponer de ella quedarsela, venderla o regalarla- las chicas parpadean, saben que es ropa cara y fina- no se preocupen no cambiare de idea depues. Tambien la ropa de cama y los cobertores pueden dispones de ellos,mas bien de todo cuanto hay en esta habitacion. Lo unico que les pido es que este vacia para esta noche. Los muebles y todo

-Si señora.

Ella se acerca a una comoda del interior mas profundo de ella saca una pequeña cajita, en su interior hay dos piezas preciadas para ella, guardada en el fondo para que su contenido no se dañara en sus ataques de ira y las rompiera o algo. La abre para vefiricar que este ahi el contenido, esta como siempre y sonrie.

-Vamos- salen las tres de la habitacion, observa las otras dos y sabe que no hay nada suyo que buscar ahi. Van al tercer piso, ellas le siguen. Entra a la nueva habitacion que tomó, todo es de color blanco- una vez que retiren la cubierta de la ventana que sean cortinas blancas las que pongan.

-Si señora.

-Esta sera mi habitacion por el tiempo qeu me quede aqui-ellas la miraron con algo de asombro-, cuando no me encuentren busqeume aqui, no en la otra planta...

-Si señora.

-Bien vayamos.

Todas ellas bajaron a la primera planta, afuera la gente ha comenzado a retirar las cubiertas de la ventana y poco a poco la luz se va haciendo presente.

-En poco tiempo el jardinero traera flores, porfavor coloquenlas en los floreros que ya han llegado, en las estancias y la casa. Cortinas blancas en todo el lugar para que entre bien la luz. Se que es mucho trabajo asi qeu si es necesario traer mas personal temporal hagalo porfavor señora Higgins...

-Si señora.

-Por el momento eso es todo...

-Señor Stein

-¿Si señora?

-Puede decirle al chofer que voy a salir...

-A la orden.

Llevaba la misma ropa de ayer y le apetecia salir un poco. Al salir se encontraba con la mirada molesta de todo el cuerpo de respiró hondo y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Que pasa?

-Señora si piensa salir necesito tiempo para prepararlo todo asi como su itinerario...

-Capitan Swan, no voy a la guerra solo voy por algunas cosas que requiero. No es necesario que medio ejercito me lleve...

-EL general Harthorne a ordenado...

-El general solo tiene influencia en usted y puede reprenderlo solo por eso no me voy a pesar de sus inconvenientes, hagamoslo mas sencillo. No voy a fungarme, suicidarme o algo asi. Vayamos mi auto y una camioneta el general no sera desobedecido y ustedes pueden ocupar mejor su tiempo.

-Esta bien.

La tarde transcurre entre una visita al centro comercial donde adquiere ropa mas afin a su propios gustos, comoda, simple sin opulencia, un comunicador personal. Una visita a un joyeria que le ha recomendado uno de los hombres del servicio que le acompañan, luego les invita la cena en un establecimiento, ellos al principio la miran con desconfianza, son nuevos elementos asignados para su proteccion salvo Swan. Quien lleva alrededor de 4 años, con quien nunca habia cruzado mas de tres lineas siempre que se veian. A él parecia una gran y extraña metamofosis la que esta mujer habia sufrido. Estaba muy comunicativa y sonriente, escuchando a los jovenes que ahora la cuidaban. Al llegar a casa ya la noche habia avanzado. En cuanto lo agente se retiraron el la contemplaba en verdad era un gran enigma.

-¿Que pasa Swan?- le dice antes de ingresar en la casa.

-¿Sabe qeu estoy obligado a informale todo esto al general verdad?

-Lo se, ¿que vaz a informale? ¿Lo de mi cambio de humor, lo de la casa, las salidas?

-Si

-No hay problema se que es tu trabajo, ademas no pasa nada...

-El genenral no es tonto, sabe que algo pasa...¿Por que se imagina que duplico la "seguridad"

-Supongo que no lo és.

-No haga nada estupido porfavor, no quiero que me ordenen finiquitar a nadie, usted solo conoce algunos aspectos del general pero tambien puede dar miedo...

-Eres un hombre rudo me sorprende que digas eso...

-Precisamente por eso se lo digo señora, siempre la he respetado por las cosas que ha hecho y las incursiones que ha tenido con nosotros como grupo de asalto. Nunca se ha rendido en los rescates aun cuando todos lo han hecho, se ha llevado hasta el limite y ha sido capaz de sacrificar su propia vida como hace tres años...

-...han pasado tres años...-susurra

-Pero la realidad es que el general se esta volviendo paranoico...es un buen hombre pero...

-la política cambia a muchos...

-...y a otros no...

-Esta bien,no nos arriesguemos mas, salidas solo programadas con todo el cuerpo ¿esta bien?

Solo asiente con la cabeza.

-Mañana ire al bosque supongo que aun puedo andar por la propiedad sin escolta- dice en broma

-No. Dos agentes la escoltaran a donde quiera que vaya...el unico lugar autorizado para estar a solas es dentro de la casa...

-eso es...-no dice mas- hasta mañana.

Se marcha ingresa a su nueva en el telefono de la casa 6 llamadas perdidas de Gale, no pretende contestar, solo desea dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se marcha con dos jovenes agentes un chico y una chica. Van a un paraje cercano al lago de la tres rien mientras escucha algunas anecdotas, no deben tener mas de unos 22 años.

-Hemos llegado...descancemos-dice Katniss

Mientras los chicos se dejan caer, sus uniformes negros los hacen ver rudos pero no puede disimular su edad. Son tan jovenes.

Estan un rato ahi. Ella busca entre las flores y los encuentra, dos dientes de león perfectos, toma la planta con todo y raiz sabe que tendra que transportalos con cuidado para que no desarmen antes de llegar a su intactos a casa junto con ella. Los agentes se retiran ella entra en la casa, el ama de llaves le intercepta.

-Señora el general ha llamado tres veses desde que salió, me pidio que le llamara en cuanto estuviera aqui...

-Gracias, ire a bañarme y le llamare...

Antes de ingresar a su habitacion toma un primorosa y moderna maceta donde coloca la planta de diente de leon que ha traido, sube a su habitacion con ella, la observa detenidamente y se baña. Mientras se seca el cabello, aun en bata de baño observa un paquete sobre una de las mesas de apoyo, lo abre, ya lo habia olvidado era el intercomunicador personal nuevo que habia comprado, no esta muy familiarizada con el, pero sabe lo basico, busca el centro de mensajeria y coloca.

_Una disculpa por la tardar en comunicarme. Agradesco la velada de hace unos dias. ¿Como haz estado?_

_K.E. _

Introdujo el número de comunicador personal que le dio Peeta. Continuo vistiendose mientras,a vuelta de unos minutos tenia la contestacion en su aparato.

Me da gusto que no hallan sido diez años...yo tambien la pase muy bien...he estado con mucho trabajo, ya sabes los deberes de un ministro ¿Y tu que has hecho?

P.M.

P.D. supongo que este es el número de tu nuevo comunicador personal.Y que puedo comunicame contigo.

_Ella lo leyó con una sonrisa en los labios, al mismo tiempo el telefono de la casa volvio a sonar. No prestó atención._

Claro que puedes comunicarte conmigo cada vez que lo desees, por eso lo adquiri. He estado haciendo algunas cosas en casa, no tan importantes como usted señor ministro, te he visto en las noticias, sigues siendo un gran orador...te veias muy bien...

K.E.

Ella sonreia. Un toque en la puerta la sacó de si ensimismamiento.

-¿Sí?

Una de las sirvientas entro a la habitación y le trajo uno de los telefonos de la casa- El general...

-Gracias- dijo y tomó el telefono-Diga- la chica se retira. Al otro lado de la bocina se escuchaba muy molesto-¿Que pasa?-dijo con voz suaves mirando con interes a que llegara de regreso el mensaje y en unos segundo ahi estaba.

-Madita sea Katniss- bufó del otro lado- ¿por que demonios no contestas mis llamadas?

-Por que no he tenido oportunidad- dice, en el comuniador el indicado esta flasheando, Peeta a contestado, abre el mensaje sin atender los gritos del otro lado del telefono...

-¡Esas son solo excusas oiste! ¡Siempre haces lo que quieres!..-Abré el mesaje...

Creí que odiabas las noticias y nunca las veias, por eso me aventure a hacer ciertas declaraciones, espero no te hallan incomodado, pero ahora que se que me ves creo debere cuidar mi boca... y eso de que puedo comunicarme cuando lo desee deberias pensartelo porque tal vez en una de esas me comunico a las tres de la mañana o hasta me atrevo a llamarte...

P.M.

Ella sonrie. Los gritos de Gale no importan, no sabe con excatitud nada de lo que dice. Solo contesta de manera automatica- tienes razón no debo tratarte asi, de hoy en adelante te contestare de inmediato y mes disculpo por las molestias que te cause-

Los gritos sesan y la voz de otro lado se oye desconcertada, porque nunca ha conseguido en diez años una respuesta asi y en tan corto tiempo, asi que solo contesta.

-Esta bien, ¿te encuentras bien?¿estas rara?

-No te preocupes- observa con alegria el mensaje

-Esta bien, no podre ir a casa pronto, se uqe no nos hemos visto en semanas -él se preparaba para escuchar los reclamos de ella, serian practicamente tres meses sin verse-

-No te preocupes entiendo que tienes trabajo...

Él se alegra de que no halla nada de reclamos pero lo que sucede a continuacion le saca de balance

-Tal vez pueda ir en una cuatro semanas- espera los gritos

-No tengo problema con que no vengas pero en realidad hay una asunto que me gustaria trataramos pero no puede ser por telefono. Me gustaria que fuera a la brevedad aunque fuera en otro distrito o e capitolio y tuviera que desplazarme.

-¿Qué tan importante es?

-Si, al menos para mi lo es. Y me gustaria que no fuera en la casa si no en una zona neutral.

-Escucha tengo una junta importante y me llaman te parece si llamó mas tarde y ¿quedamos?

-Esta bien...

Deja el telefono y toma el comunicador.

Odio los noticieros pero hay "cosas" por las que vale la pena verlos. No hay nada que hallas dicho que no supiera y que me incomodaran, mas bien es alcontrario las agradezco por lo que ahora los vere con mas atención. Por cierto no importa la hora, pero espero que eso sea reciproco, y tambien me agradaria escuchar tu voz...Una noticia, supongo que sabras que no he podido ver a quien tu sabes, he hablado hace un momento con él por telefono y agendaremos una cita para concluir con nuestro "asunto" y veremos que pasa...

K.E.

Me da gusto saber que ahora tendre una "seguidora" que espera mis declaraciones en las noticias...claro que es reciproco, estoy a su disposicion como una ciudadana de este país sus necesidades son mi prioridad. Se que no lo haz visto de hecho estamos en las mismas juntas. Por cierto haces mal en no contestarle las llamadas. Se ha pasado desde el dia de ayer aporreando como desquisiado el telefono, ha tenido un humor de perros y eso solo alarga las juntas, hasta hace un rato que a lo lejos veia como gritaba molesto por la bocina, supongo que hablaba contigo ¿Que le has dicho? Por que se ha quedado en blanco y anonadado, por un momento pense que se lo habrias dicho por el telefono...Mi seguridad esta de por medio. Él lleva un arma y yo no, no creo que se lo tomé muy bien...

P.M.

Su seguridad es mi prioridad tambien señor ministro en cuanto agendemos la cita te dire el lugar y la hora para que tengas un arma y a tus escoltas listos. Aunqeu no creo que se atreva a hacerte nada. No le he dicho nada que no quisiera oir pero si le dije que necesitaba hablar con el seriamente que pusieramos fecha y lugar. Llamará mas tarde. Y para tu mayor comodidad le contestare, no deseo que pases mas tiempo en las juntas de lo necesario. Te dejó trabajar se que eres un hombre ocupado...

K.E.

Precisamente por cualquier cosa me preocupa mas tu seguridad. En cuanto lo sepas avisame, ire contigo. Aunqeu tal vez estamos exgerando. En efecto mi receso esta por terminar y vamos a las sesiones de la tarde, pero aun en junta te contestaria...me comunico al salir para ver que tal te ha ido...¿De acuerdo?

P.M.

Como los dije antes, te informare. No deseo distraerlo a usted en su labor, que es de vital importancia para el país, por lo que esperare ansiosa a que salga de su junta para comunicarnos. Hasta mas tarde.

K.E.

Yo también estare ansioso.

P.M.

Deja el comunicador y termina de vestirse, le agrada este nuevo Peeta que esta redescubriendo, no es como el adolescente que siempre esperaba tener la aprobacion de ella para actuar, ahora sus decisiones o su deseo de ayudar era mas bien una afirmacion imperativa de que haria algo estuviera ella de acuerdo o no "En cuanto lo sepas avisame, ire contigo.", eso le agradaba. El resto de los días se pasaron como agua, la casa se veia alegre y tenia dias comunicandose con Peeta, durante el día por mensajeria y por la noche se deleitaba con su voz en una ocasion hasta la madrugada, a ella le preocupaba pues sabia que tenia que trabajar. Gale no habia llamado. Pero Swan se veia tenso, muy probablemente Gale le agobiaba con preguntas.

Se dirigia a la sala principal donde un hombre de mediana edad y una joven, que al parecer era su hija le esperaban. Se levantaron educadamente en cuanto la vieron llegar.

-Buenas tardes- dijo ella

-Señora Everdeen- dijo el estrechandole la mano y luego a la chica- espero quede satisfecha con nuestro trabajo- le hace un ademan a us hija quien le entrega un estuche. Lo abre, en el yace una pieza exquisitamente trabajada, la perla que le dio Peeta en el Quarte Quill, que guardó por años en aquel estuche en su comoda junto con el collar en forma de portaretrato, esta ahora montada en una exquisito pero sensillo collar. La chica le muestra como se ve en un espejo portatil, en verdad es hermoso y hace resalta su cuello, desliza con delizadeza su mano a lo largo de la pieza y acaricia suavemente la perla, sonrie al verla. Es tan extraño poder sentir todo eso, nunca habia estado acostumbrada a sentir estas cosas y menos por nadie.

-Es bellisima- dice ella.

-Es un gusto que le halla agradado, aqui esta la otra pieza-la chica le da otra caja a ella, la abre y ahi esta limpio, reluciente como nuevo, el portaretraro que le dio Peeta en la playa. La primera vez que al besarlo sintio algo diferente,una sensacion tan singular y nueva para ella como la que experimentaba ahora. Lo abrió, estaba vacio. Como ella listo para algo nuevo, para nuevas experiencias. No era que hubiera olvidado a su hermana o algo similar pensaba en ella siempre,pero en verdad era tiempo de perdonarse muchas cosas y seguir adelante.

-Tambien me ha agradado su trabajo.

Les atiende pagan sus honorarios y se retiran. Esa tarde decide revisar algunos manuales de seguridad que Gale le habia enviado para procedimientos de rescate a nivel basico que serian editados para las clases de la escuela de batalla. Hacia correcciones y los revisaba. Le habian llevado té mientras tomaba un descanso. Ese día se fue a dormir temprano Peeta y ella no se comunicarian ese dia el estaria de viaje por unos dias, saldria de Panem hasta el final de la semana, por lo que no seria posible. Para ella era una eternidad, habia pasado solo un dia desde el ultimo mensaje. Nunca se imagino que en su vida pasaria algo asi. Ya entrada la noche decidio irse a dormir. Esa noche tuvo un sueño.

Estaba ahora en el patio principal de la casa, mirando los arbusto de Primroses, el sol iluminaba todo, el cesped era verde, el agua cristalina de la fuente caia en ella. El sonido que hacia al caer era tranquilizador, escuchaba a los pajaros en el cielo. Se sentia feliz. Entonces algo llamó su atención poderosamente, vio exactamente al mismo niño con el que habia soñado hace poco mas de diez años, no habia crecido en absoluto era rubio y de ojos grises, la mirada cristalina y feliz, tocaba cuidadosamente las flores de primrose. Repentinamente se levantaba y la miraba directamente sonreia y corria hacia ella, diciendo.

-Mamá, mamá ven quiero que veas esto...-le toma la mano y le hace acercarse a la fuente, le muestra un caracol...-mira que bonito

A ella le parecia extraño,pero al final era un niño.

-Si lo es- dijo ella- ¿te gusta?

-Si- dijo sonriendo, ella no queria perder la oportunidad como hace diez años acarició su rostro, tal y como hizo con el de Peeta hace días, por un momento supo que era exactamente el mismo perfil,la misma barbilla. No queria dejarlo ir,no queria olvidarlo. Asi que lo estrecho en sus brazos, el pequeño solo se dejo hacer. El olor le recordo al de su hermana cuando pequeña y una gran nostalgia se apodero de ella, pero no queria soltar a ese niño, como si nunca mas pudiera verlo. El la besó en la mejilla. Hizo la pregunta que mejor se le vino a la cabeza- ¿Como te llamas?

El niño la miró risueño y le contestó- ¿que preguntas haces?tu sabes como me llamo Mami.

Dijo soltandose de ella, empezó a correr en el enorme jardin planeando y haciendo ruidos como las de los deslizadores antiguos. En ese momento, una de las camionetas de seguridad que solia utilizar Gale como escolta junto con el auto en el que viajaba hacia su aparicion en la puerta principal de la casa. Se detenian. En cuanto el niño los vio entrar, detuvo su juego y como si de repente el miedo se ubiera apoderado de él el chico camino hacia su madre, aferradose con terror a su cintura sus manitas estaban mas blancas de lo usual por la fuerza con que se aferraban a ella, ella lo rodeo con su brazo, y pegando todo su cuerpo al de ella dijo casi en un susurro ahogado por el terror:

-Es Papá- estaba mirando hacia los autos de donde descencian sus ocupantes.

Ella se inclinó hacia el niño diciendo-¿Si es tu papá por que estas asi?

-¿No lo entiendes?

-No- en ese momento Gale decendia del auto seguido por sus escoltas, se acercaba a ellos-solo es...-se inclinó hacia el chico, quien la abrazo pasadon sus manos alrededor de su cuello juntando su pequeña boca en el oido de ella...

-Sera mejor que corras- le susurraba en el oido- escondete, no tendra piedad...

Esas en definitiva eran palabras extrañas en la boca de un niño de esas edad. Gale se acercaba molesto y agresivo diciendole duramente.

-¡Él-señalando al niño con el dedo- no deberia estar aqui!¡Eso acordamos Katniss!¡Es una vergüenza para mi!

-¡Corré, ahora. Es tu ultima oportunidad!- es lo ultimo que dice el niño antes de soltarse de ella y correr al bosque, el jefe de la escolta les hace señas a sus subordinados y corren tras el chico.

Ella esta aterrada, trata de correr hacia el bosque para ayudarlo porque antes de entrar por el los oficiales cargan sus armas. Gale la intercepta y sostiene fuertemente. La arrastra hacia la casa los otros oficiales se quedan ahi estaticos, escucha un disparo seco, en el bosque los pajaros salen disparados...

-¡Nooooo!- es si grito, trata desesperadamente de safarse. Pero no puede Gale es fuerte, muy fuerte.

-Te lo dije, te dije lo que le pasaria si estaba aqui cuando volviera...

-¡Dejjaaammeee!¡Noooo!¡Es mi hijoooo!

-Crei que no te interesaba tener hijos con nadie...-dijo con sorna

-¡Eres un maldiitooo!¡Dejame!¡Mi hijooo, mi hijoooo!¡Voooyyy a maataarte!¡Te lo jurooo!- se jalonea desesperada aun mas cuando los soldados del bosque regresa, uno de ellos trae una de las prendas del niño llena de sangre...

-¡Maldición!¡¿Por que siempre tienes que hacer las cosas dificiles?!-masculla mientras ella se jalonea- si lo que quieres es otro niño eso se puede solucionar

-¡Dejameeee!

-En un rato, pero antes, -dice mirando a su oficiales-. Mandenle eso al ministro del exterior pero con un mensaje diganle que en cuanto temine aqui, le hare una visita- dice tocando su arma de uso reglamentaio- y tal vez se reuna con el muchacho...

-¡Noooo!¡Nooooo!¡Peeeeetaaa!

En ese momento ella despierta de golpe, gritando como antes, como cuando regreso del primero domo de los juegos. El sudor frio la recorre, enciende las luces, toma el intercomunicador y marca al unico numero que tiene registrado, es inutil dice que esta apagado o fuera del area recuerda su ultimo mensaje.

Estimada ciudadana de Panem dejeme decirle que compartire un secreto de estado con usted, ¿sera capaz de resguardarlo?

P.M.

Desde luego señor ministro, estoy a sus ordenes...

K.E.

Tengo que salir unos días de viaje al exterior, por algunos acuerdos con otros paises, seran alrededor de una semanas, quiza uno o dos meses. La verdad es que estaba anciando pudieramos arreglar nuestro asunto pero sabes que esto ha salido de improviso. No confrontes a tu quien sabes si no estoy aqui, es una buena persona pero pierde los estribos. Por cierto este viaje es ultra secreto ni el lo sabe, he recibido ordenes directas de la presidencia, por lo que te pido borres este mensaje una vez que lo leas...l

P.M.

Comprendo su preocupacion no lo confrontare, pero tampoco seguire con él. Y me duele mucho desahacerme de algo que halla sido hecho por usted, pero lo hare,sepa que sus otro mensajes aun los tengo conmigo...voy a extrañarte, deseo tanto verte...

K.E.

Yo tambien voy a estrañarte de hecho e pensado seriamente en dejar todo esto desde hace dias e ir por ti, pero la verdad es que esto es de seguridad nacional, es muy serio...por favor no hagas nada hasta que regrese.

P.M.

Y asi lo habia hecho borro el mensaje tal y como se lo pidio Peeta. Sabia que bien podria enfrentar a Gale sola pero decidio aceptar la sugerencia de él de no confrontarlo a solas. Solo suspiro hondo y trato de despejar su mente de aquel sueño, si era un asunto de Estado urgente lo mas probable es que Gale estuviera por el mismo tiempo en la Capital. Necesita escuchar la voz de Peeta, necesita saber que de verdad esta bien, que este de verdad fue solo un sueño. Sobre su mesita de noche observa la perla, la toca deseando que este bien. Se levanta y deambula por la casa solo en bata de dormir, cuando comienza a calmarse, decide tomar un baño. No pude dormir esta por amanecer decide vestirse y se va al bosque a solas, llevando consigo su perla. Es media mañana esta enmedio d un claro observa un diente de león. Se plantea seriamente ya no regresar a casa, escabullirse de aqui, puede hacerlo e ir a donde sea. No comprende su paranoia pero las palabras del niño resuenan en su cabeza"Sera mejor que corras, escondete, no tendra piedad..". Le parece absurdo su miedo, ademas en realidad no ha hecho nada de lo que tenga que avergonzarse si bien es cierto que ha estado en comunicacion con Peeta las cosas que se han escrito son solo sobre como le has ido durante el dia y nada mas. Ningun asunto amoroso hasta que ella termine formalmente su relacion con Gale, pero aun asi la idea de salir en este instante de la casa con rumbo a donde sera le da vueltas una y otra vez. En cuanto se decide recuerda que hay dos cosas en la casa sin las que no podria irse, el portaretrato que le regalo Peeta, que ya no esta vacio, y el intercomunicador con su numero, que contiene ademas sus mensajes. Asi que de mala gana decide regresar, solo tomará eso y se marchara, terminara con Gale y esperara a Peeta. Aun estaba el hecho de que siempre estaba con escolta y que el irse evandiendoles podia costarles problemas con el general en jefe. Ya pensaria que hacer. En realidad mas que protegida ahora lo comprendia era mas una prisionera.

Mientras ella hace eso. Gale Harthorne quien regreso sin previo aviso a la casa sabe que nadie lo espera, no habia podido soportar la incertidumbre que le carcomia desde hacia dias. Katniss habia estado muy rara, no le reclamaba ni recriminaba nada, se escuchaba cambiada mas aun los reportes de Swan le hablaban de un cambio rotundo de la actitud de ella, las fotografias de ella y Mellark al finalizar el baile que le entregó el vigia, la declaración de él en la TV al dia siguiente del baile, la compra del intercomunicador personal de Katniss junto con la nueva tendencia del ministro a no separarse del suyo y estar atento a todas horas de el. Su cara de idiota feliz de los ultimos dias. Todo absolutamente todo estaba interrelacionado, para alguien que habia tenido infinidad de amantes a lo largo de estos años no era dificil de adivinar lo que pasaba. Lo olia, solo le faltaban pruebas, solo eso para poder desenmascarar a este par.

Y las obtuvo, al llegar a su casa los cambios eran patentes, la casa sumamente limpia, iluminad, con flores, un aroma y un ambiente diferente entre los habitantes y la misma casa eran todo lo que nunca habia vistoni sentido. Recorria todo el lugar el lugar, le parecia tan molesto todo se veia demasiado bien, todo demasiado alegre. Los empleados se veian radiantes. Era tan fastidioso.

Subió a la habitacion de Katniss, en efecto estaba vacia. Las demas estaban intactas. Subio al tercer piso a corroborar lo dicho por los informes. La habitacion era fresca y estaba iluminada, se percibia su aroma, el aroma particular de Katniss. Curioseaba en la habitacion. Entonces vio, en la mesa un portarretratos que hacia años no veia, él mismo creia que ella se habia desecho de el. Lo abrió con algo de nostalgia, que de inmediato se transformo en ira al contemplar el interior. El lugar que antes ocupaban la madre y hermana de Katniss estaba vacio, en lugar de la suya estaba la de él, la de Peeta Mellark. Estaba rojo de ira. A un lado miro el nuevo intercomunicador de Katniss, lo abrio se dio cuenta de que solo habia un numero registrado, reviso las llamadas y leia los mensajes. Poco a poco su ira crecia. Decidio esperarla, iba a confrontarla, no soportaba la idea de que ella hiciera eso... Tomó esas dos cosas y bajo a la sala principal y comenzo a beber desmedidamente, a cada nuevo trago de alcohol una enconada ira y sed de venganza se apoderaba de él.

El la habia cuidado, habia ido por ella cuando Mellark se habia largado, "Si pero el fue quien te visito y te rogo que fueras por ella, que ella solo te amaba a ti, que habia salido de su propia boca. Tu fuiste hasta semanas despues de su visita", dijo una voz vacilante un profunda dentro de él. A pesar del alcohol su conciencia aun estaba lucida. Se habia esforzado por hacerla feliz y nunca habia reaccionado, como en los ultimos dias. Mas bien el cambio habia sido paulatino, desde que lo habia visto por despues de tanto tiempo desde hacia meses cuando regresaron del aniversario, ella habia comenzado a evadirlo, mas aun se habia negado paultatinamente a estar con él. En realidad eso no le preocupaba mucho habia muchas haciendo fila para estar con é que en verdad le enfurecia es que le viera la cara de tonto frente a la gente que lo conocia, lo estaba dejando en ridiculo y eso no se lo permitiria a nadie nisiquiera a la mismisima Katniss Everdeen, el Sinsajo.

Dos de los chicos y ella regresaron a la casa observaron todos las caminionetas y oficiales que eran la escolata de Gale. Los tres iban riendo pero en cuanto vieron todo aquello y el rostro preocupado de Swan, sus risas sesaron. En cuanto estan frente a él, ella le saluda y los otros dos le dan el saludo de rigor.

-Hola Swan

-¡Señor!

-Descansen. Pueden retirarse soldados.

-Señora. EL general esta en casa.

-Gracias- mira con desconfianza los autos, son como el doble de agentes entre los que le custodiaban y los de Gale- es un desperdicio de recursos de Panem ¿No te parece?

-El general la espera. Y esta de muy malhumor- casi susurra- tenga cuidado...

-Gracias

-Se lo digo de nuevo, usted solo ha conocido su lado "blando" tambien tiene un lado retorcido ¿Como cree que ha llegado tan lejos?

-Lo se Swan, Gracias.

-No, señora, con todo respeto, ni se lo imagina.

-No lo subestimare, gracias Swan.

Ella suspira y camina a la casa, todo esta en silencio,no hay rastro de los sirvientes. Camina con sumo cuidado al salon principal y ahi lo encuentra, Gale Harthorne esta sentado bebiendo licor, el casi nunca hace eso salvo cuando de verdad esta muy molesto o preocupado, sus pasos son lentos y el no la ha vsito, sabe que si en este momento lo sorprende se pondra sumamente molesto. Asi que decide hablar y que la ambiente se siente sumamente tenso.

-Hola Gale por fin haz vuelto...

El voltea aun es su asiento, la mira- Hola Katniss -lo dice de manera seca y su lengua se barre un poco resultado del efecto del alcohol. Esto es una llamada de atencion para ella pues no es su habitual Hola Catnip.

-¿Haz esperado mucho?¿Ya comiste?- dice acercandose a donde se encuentra y con la voz mas suave que puede.

-He esperado lo suficiente...

Ahora estan de frente. Se escudriñan el uno al otro y no saben que decir. Ella rompre el silencio y dice lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza.

-Voy a ducharme estoy toda sucia, estuve en el bosque, despues si te apetece podemos hablar de como te ha ido estos dias...

Observa el vaso sobre la mesa sin mirarla dice- ¿Que te parece si te acompaño a ducharnos y te cuento como me ha ido en estos dias? Yo tambien estoy muy sucio...

Ella responde con algo de incomodidad- No tardare mucho, ademas estoy cansada y creo que tu tambien ¿Por que no descansas un poco?

El aprieta la mandibula, como tratando de dilucidar- Esta bien

Ella sube a su habitacion. Una vez dentro, nunca lo ha hecho pero le pone el seguro, se mete a bañar. Necesita aclarar las ideas y como proceder. Al entrar al baño tambien pone el seguro del picaporte.

Mientras el sonido del agua sobre la baldosa del baño y sobre su propio cuerpo es imperceptible para ella el hecho de que Gale a subido, cuando se acerca a la puerta intenta abrirla pero mueve enfurecido con el picaporte dandose cuenta de que lo ha cerrado por dentro, ella nunca habia hecho eso. Sabe que puede tirar la puerta si se lo propone pero no es su juego, es paciente, hasta para la venganza hay que ser paciente. Baja a la sala. Entonces recuerda su promesa, no lo confrontara pero lo que si tiene bien definido es que en absoluto intimara mas con él, en este punto sería como serle infiel a Peeta. Asi que sabe que debera tomar las cosas con la mayor inteligenia, paciencia y autocontrol posible. No tiene miedo, nunca le ha temido a Gale, al final por muy molesto que este sabe que un dia y aun ahora han sido amigos. Gale Harthorne por su lado ha ordenado coloquen la mesa y la espera a ella para comer. Sabe que ya no la ama desde hace tiempo, que solo es una rutina, solo es un trofeo, que en realidad aunque todos crean que es su prima y que la cuida, tal y como Peeta Mellark hizo con Annie Odair. Porque ambas mujeres a su manera estaban tan maltrechas emocionalmente; ha dejado de importarle hace tiempo lo que pasa con ella. Pero le es util, es una herramienta que ha apoyado su ascenso. No se siente culpable en absoluto ella lo a utilizado a el como del mismo modo, para no sentirse sola ni desolada. Hubo una epoca en la que la amaba, una epoca en la que espero que con el tiempo sanara y formaran una familia, en al que esperó que ella dijera la verdad sobre que no eran primos y que eso se habia inventado para que no lo liquidara el capit Los sirvientes no dicen ni pueden decir nada de lo que en esta casa sucede porque mas que demandarlo saben que pueden estar muertos o desaparecidos en menos de lo que se imaginan. Ellos han callado ante la inestabilidad emocional de ella asi como la relacion "incestuosa" y masoquista de ambos.

La sirvienta le mira con recelo, el da una y otra vez vueltas a una bala entre sus dedos.

-Esta servida la mesa Señor

-Bien- dice sin ver a la chica- ¿Ya ha bajado la señora?

-No, señor

-Avisele y en cuanto baje informeme...

-A la orden señor...

Katniss terminaba de arreglarse cuando un sonido en la puerta la sobresalto. Al abrir la puerta se encontro con una de las chicas del servicio.

-Senora, ya esta servida la comida y el general la espera...

-Gracias, en un momento bajo

La chica la miraba como con suplica, ellos se estresaban mucho cuando Gale estaba de mal humor, sabian que erauna buena persona pero que de un tiempo para aca era temible cuando se enfadaba. Ella sabia lo destructivo que podia ser cuando se lo proponia. Trato de no demorar mas y bajo, ahi estaba el caminando de un lado a otro en la sala.

-Por fin bajas, estaba pensando en mandar de nuevo por ti...

-Aqui estoy-dice tratando de escucharse despreocupada- ?comemos?

El ambiente es sumamente tenso, apenas hablan, apenas se miran. Al terminar de levantar la mesa se miran de frente uno al otro. Ella rompe el silencio.

-Crei que regresarias en algunas semanas...

-?Te molesta mi presencia?- dice ofuscado

-No del todo...

-Esperabas a alguien mas entonces...

-En absoluto nadie me vista...

El se levanta y saca algo del lanza sobre la mesa y la mismo tiempo dice

-Pero si te escriben

Ella respira hondo...

-Lo haz leido?-el asiente con la cabeza, la mandibula apretada y sus punos tambien. Ella decide arriesgarse y da la unica respuesta que viene a su cabeza- "A vaya entonces si ya lo sabes no tengo mas motivos para esconderlo"

Él esta visiblemente molesto y comienza a caminar hacia ella, ella solo se levanta...

-No me provoques Everdeen- dice tomandola fuertemente del brazo

-No esmi intención, podria decirte que dos pueden jugar tu juego pero para empezar a mi no me parece un juego Peeta y la segunda es que bajo ninguna circunstancia ni él ni yo nos atreveriamos a hacer nada sin antes terminar con compromisos previos...

-Ya hablas como político ¿Tu amante te adiestro?- dice siseando

-No es mi amante- dice intentando soltarse él aprieta mas y suelta

-Entonces que es esto- dice sacando un sobre lanzando fotografias en la mesa, de ella con Peeta saliendo de la cena de hace unas semanas...

-¿Me estabas vigilando?- dice con sorna- entonces esta seguridad no es porque quieras protegerme sino porque deseabas controlarme ¿temias que me escapara? Aunque de hecho hasta donde se tengo un indulto que dice que puede ir a donde me plasca- dice caminando a la sala.

Él la sigue.

-Tecnicamente puedes ir a donde quiera pero yo no estoy de adorno, ¡no puedes burlarte asi de mi!

-Burlarme como ¿Ante el público? Que creo es lo que mas te preocupa, para ellos el no seria mi amante porque tecnicamente es mi marido desde que tengo 17 años ¿recuerdas?. Estamos separados, solo eso, asi que no podria engañarte con él,depues de todo tu eres el primo que me a cuidado, tal y como el con Annie...la gente estara agradecida porque gracias a tus cuidados e vuelto a mis cabales...¿te preocupan los sirvientes?, ellos ya deposi tienen una imagen muy demacrada de lo que tu y yo somo... un par de primos incestuosos...se supone que por eso a cada persona que trabaja aqui los haces firmar un acta de confidencialidad sobre todo lo que poseen o ir a prision, aunque debo decir que te temen mas a ti y tu arranques...

-Te estas pasando Katniss

-¿Por que?¿Por que soy la unica que se atreve a decirte la verdad?

Ambos se miran fijamente. Ella es tan pequeña y el tan grande.

-CUIDADO- sisea-la ultima vez que trataste de demostrar que eras mas fuerte que tu oponente terminaste en los juegos del Quarte Quill, segun recuerdo...

-Pero segun recuerdo eso fue porque a mi "Mejor amigo" lo estaban golpeando por tratar de subsistir y ese acto me llevo a mi y a los otros vencedores al Quarte Quill comienzo a pensar que debe permitir que lo mataran a golpes...

-¿Ahora me deseas la muerte? Everdeen por que puede revertirse

-¿NO seria la primera vez que tus ideas o tu mataran a alguien de mi familia o si?

-¡Maldita sea Katniss! Como si tu no hubieras matado a nadie todos tratabamos de sobrevivir

-¡Matando niños despiadadamente!

-¡Tu mataste niños en tus primeros juegos!¡Tratabas de sobrevivir ¿no?!

-Es verdad- dice en un susurro- pero ellos y yo estabamos en ¡las mismas condiciones!¡las mismas! No tenia ninguna ventaja...

-¡Excusas!¡Puras excusas! En el fondo tu y yo somos exactamente iguales, lo sabes...

-Tienes razon tu y yo somo exactamente iguales, por eso es mejor dejar las cosas aqui...

-Ahora me desechas a tu capricho ¿no?

-No simplemente creo que nos hemos hecho daño y podemos hacernos mas...

-No vas a irte, no ahora, no asi...

-Voy a irme y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto...

-¿Eso crees?

No dice nada se da la vuelta y camina rumbo a la planta de arriba con paso decido el la sigue. Toda la casa esta en silencio. La noche comienza a caer. Se escucha un portazo. Él espera en el pasillo.

En la habitacion del tercer piso ella busca desesperadamente lo unico que le falta sin lo que no puede irse, el portarretrato que le regalo Peeta, los busca con desesperacion y no lo encuentra. Despues piensa que si Gale tenia el intercomunicador probablemente el medallon esta en su poder tambien, suspira hondo alistandose para un ultimo altercado porque sabe que él no se lo devolvera sin pelear, y ella no puede irse sin ese presente de Peeta. Baja la escalera y en efecto encuentra a Gale parado en el pasillo del segundo piso con una sonrisa burlona, recagado en la pared al pie de la escalera y la entrada del pasillo que conduce a las habitaciones.

-¿Buscabas algo?. Dice muentras balance el objeto que busca...

-sabes que sí,no puedo irme sin eso...

-Aja y porque abria de dartelo

-Porque no te pertenece...

-Acercate y hablemos de esto, despues te lo dare y si mi porpuesta no te satisface puedes irte- dice con aparente calma,pero puede leer que en sus ojos y su actitud corporal una negociacion pacifica es lo menos que piensa.

-ruedad los ojos- Solo me acercare para que me lo des no hay nada mas de que hablar

-Es tuyo ven por el-dice extendiendo el brazo.

Ella sabe que es arriesgado, sabe que no se lo dara sin pelear pero se arriesga. Camina lentamente y con toda la concentracion del mundo, como si de morir o vivir se tratara, cuando esta a punto de tomarlo Gale retira la mano lo mete en sus ropas y con la otra mano atrapa su brazo...

-Basta- dice ella intentando safarse

-NO, te dije que queria que oyeras mi propuesta-el olor a alcohol es insportable probablemente ha estado bebiendo toda la tarde

-Y yo dije que no lo haria- se miran a los ojos

-Entre tu y yo las palabras nunca han sido lo mas funcional- dice mientras intenta besarla

-TE DIJE QUE BASTA

En cuanto acerca sus labios a la cara ella, ella se gira hacia uno de sus lados.

-Te haces la dificil eh, ahora nisiquiera quieres besarme, tan mal te parece que te he tratado...

-Por favor deja esto...haz bebido mucho, este no eres tu.

-Claro este no soy yo, tus estupidezes me obligan a ir a los limites ¿acaso no es eso lo que te gusto de mi?. NO puedes manejarme, no puedes controlarme y doblegarme- dice apretando sus manos hasta que casi dejarlas mas blancas aun por la falta de ciruclacion- ¿Quieres que te demuestre como esta faceta mia tambien te puede gustar? Porque segun recuerdo a ti no te gustan los niños debiles y bien portados- se acerca a su rostro y su aliento lleno de alcohol se impregna en su piel- Te gustan los hombres rudos y dominantes.

-Por favor...-no termina la frase.

-Eso si me agrada, que me supliques, hazlo, como siempre, nunca me haz rechazado, me haz reuido los ultmimos mese pero aun no me haz rechazado por completo...se que te gusta que sea rudo en ocasiones...-ahora consu fuerza hace girar el cuerpo de ella colocandola contra la pared y utilizando su cuerpo para aprisionarla con sus manos toma la cabeza de ella e intenta besarla, ella intenta liberarse desesperadamente. En cuant sus labios estan putno de aprisionar los de ella por la fuerza, son los dientes de ella los que se entierran en su carne. Un grito, sale de su boca, y la suelta pues comienza a tocarse los labios doloridos con las manos, la sangre no para de brotar.

-¡MALDICIÓN!

La observa ella corre escaleras abajo, sabe que no puede irse pero si sus oficiales le ven sangrando y a ella corriendo seria el asmereir de la armada, una mujer Katniss Everdeen "el sinsajo" vence al General en jefe de la armada de la nueva federación de Panem. Asi que corre en un par de sancadas y a punto de llegar a la puerta principal la alcanza. La atrapa primero con sus manos llenas de sangre. Despues la rodea y la atrae hacia asi. Diciendo:

-Se acabaron los juegos Everdeen, yo queria que esto fuera por las buenas- la sostiene con sus brazos ella se retuerse como los animales que caen en sus trampas en el bosque cuando cazaban pero al igual que ellos, ella debe saber que no hay escapatoria una vez que ha caido en la trampa- pero maldición siempre te gusta complicar las cosas.

-dejame- dice ella a punto de mordelos ahora en los brazos. La aprieta aun mas fuerte, y sus brazos se siente como sogas.

-Si gritas o me muerdes una vez mas, la persona que venga a auxiliarte terminara con una bala en la cabeza ¿oiste?, y no solo eso en cuanto eso suceda le hare una visita al ministro del exterior en persona, yo se que sabes que no esta en el país pero lo esperare en cuanto regrese lo visitare o quien sabe tal vez lo obligue a regresar antes con una visita previa al niño Odair-ella se queda quieta, el sabe que no se atreveria a arriesgara a nadie innecesariamente, a diferencia de el- Buena chica. Asi me gusta.

-Dejame ir Gale, terminenos con esto- su voz es suplicante

-Si, vamos a terminar con esto, pero antes hay que despedirnos como se debe...-la toma tal y como esta, sobre sus hombros la lleva escaleras arriba. Es sumamente liviana para él. Entra a la habitacion que ocuparon juntos por años. Cierra la con fuerza. Afuera lo unico que se escucha son gritos, cosas que se rompen, despues todo parece estar en silencio pero si alguien lo suficientemente valiente pudiese pegar sus oidos a la puerta lo que escucharia serian sollozos y suplicas, apagadas.

Ya bien entrada la noche, la casa sigue desierta. Gale Harthorne sale de aquella habitación, cierra la puerta. Sale fajandose la camisa, acomodandose el cinturón, sus pasos son decisidos y rapidos, su mirada es fría y carente de toda emocion, entra al baño de abajo se mira en el espejo observa su rostro despeinado y se arregla, observa el daño en sus labios, los enjuaga, y tiene tambien algunos arañones en la mejilla, si considerar algunos otros. Solo piensa que en cualquier batalla hay heridas pero que su oponente quedó en peores condiciones. El siempre gana la guerra.

Sale a la sala, toma su saco y sale a la puerta principal. Los oficiales que llegaron con el junto con la guardia de noche de Katniss lo observan con atencion, entre ellos Swan, quien trata de escudriñarlo sin que se percate este.

-Hora de irse

-¡Si señor!

Dicen todos los que vinieron con él, se suben a los vehiculos. Swan y sus hombres se quedan parados observando a los otros.

-Swan

-Señor

-Ustedes tambien, nos vamos todos, llama a tus oficiales que estan durmiendo y diles que los quiero en dos minutos aqui tal y como estan no me importa si dejan armas o lo que sea, esten como esten...

-¿Señor?¿y la guardia de...?

-¿Hay algun problema Swan?

-No señor – toma la radio- Toirdelbach despierta a los demas nos vamos el general los quiere aqui en dos minutos, ya.

En menos de dos minutos todos llegaron al lugar. Gale ya estaba en su vehiculo, al igual que los demas, solo Swan esperaba de pie junto al vehiculo de Gale.

-Ya estan aqui señor, dice a traves del vidrio de la ventanilla del vehiculo

-Bien,vamonos Swan, nadie puede quedarse. Terminamos aqui...

-Si señor

Los vehiculos comienzan a desplazarse. Swan observa por ultima vez aquella casa, un nudo se hace en su garganta, es un hombre rudo pero sabe que algo muy malo debio pasar, no lo sabe con seguridad pero lo presiente, en realidad es un aire que no es la primera vez que descubre en torno al general. Otras veses lo ha sentido, y a sido testigo de cosas que no le agradan mucho, de hecho son las cosas por las que desea dejar el ejercito pero con una madre enferma, una hermana que se hace cargo de cuidar su hija, el ejercito es el trabajo mas seguro que uno puede tener. Le agrada Katniss Everdeen y sabia por alguna razón que esta noche y probablemente los siguientes dias necesitaria una mano amiga. Subio a su auto y marcho junto con el resto del comando.

Gale Harthorne daba sus ultimas ordenes, sentia como la adrenalina fluia por su torrente sanguineo.

-Richards

-Señor

-Localiza al ministro del exterior y quiero un deslizador disponible para alcanzarlo donde este- saca su arma de la funda y comprueba cuantas balas tiene...

-Si señor

El recorrido que los lleva a la base del distrito dos esta por terminar. Se estacionan. Los lleva a una sal de juntas aislada. Una vez en ella, les dice.

-El dia de hoy salimos a realizar algunos ejercicios de combate, eso reflejara el informe que cada uno de ustedes redactara esta misma noche, el teniente Anderson les dira los pormenores de lo que hoy hicimos ¿Entendido?

-SI SEÑOR

fue la voz de todos.

-Swan acompañeme porfavor

-Si señor

Ya en la oficina Swan ingresa junto con Gale, se sientan uno frente al otro.

-Puro- le extiende una pequela caja de madera con exoticos cigarrillos que probablemente trajo del extranjero.

-No señor, gracias no fumo.

-Bien. Sera reasignado a una nueva unidad y tendra a otros oficiales a su cargo, tambien recibira un bono sustancia en su proxima paga.

-Si señor

-No pasó nada esta noche Swan

-Lo se señor, como otras tantas noches en diferentes lugares y circunstancias

Se miran el uno al otro.

-¿Que desea Swan?

-mas que un cheque mi libertad señor

-A que se refiere

-Permiso para hablar con libertad señor

-Permiso concedido

-Se que he sido su lugarteniente para algunas cosas, que he sido y sere silencioso hasta el resto de mi vida, pero la verdad a estas alturas no creo poder resistir mas "secretos". Me preocupa mi carrera y mi hija. Sinceramente preferiria conservar mi sueldo y otro tipo de trabajo señor.

-basta Swan eres un soldado valioso para mi, este solo es un arranque de cursileria, cometi el error de dejarte permanecer demasido tiempo en esta propiedad. Ya buscare algo mejor para ti.

-Si señor. Permiso para retirarme señor.

-permiso concedido.

Swan sabe que esta vigilado pero se las arregla para poder comunicarse con alquien que es de absoluta confianza y puede ayudarla a ella, a Katniss Everdeen. Siempre habia sentido un poco de lastima por ella, era en verdad un persona solitaria y lastimada culpandose por los estragos de la guerra, las personas muertas por su culpa segun ella, en eso la comprendia. Luego cuando incursiono con ella en el campo de batalla y los rescates la respetó, demostró ser una mujer decidida y disuesta a darse a los demas, estando al borde de la muerte por lo menos en tres ocasiones. En los ultimos dias conocio otra faceta de ella, que le hizo sentir simpatia. Asi que de alguna manera sentia que aunque no le debiera nada lo minimo que merecia era buscar alguien que le ofreciera alivio.

Gale esperaba impacientemente en su oficina, noticias sobre donde estan el ministro. Revisaba una y otra vez su arma. Un toque en la puerta

-Adelante

-Señor- un saludo militar

-Descanse soldado

-El ministro arrivó esta tarde al aeropuerto, procedente del exterior, pero la información dice que en cuanto iba bajando recibio una llamada de su hijo y de inmediato fue a la escuela de batalla del distrito cuatro. La secretaria dice que se lo llevó, despues ha estado en el hospital 15 del capitolio con su hijo, no a querido despegarse de su lado. El mismo presidente ha tenido que ir a visitarle ahi para hablar sobre el encargo que le hizo en elexterior. De hecho a colocado una guardia del estado mayor para su seguridad. Gale trata de descifrar lo que sucede.

-Bien, creo que mi asunto no es tan delicado, lo vere despues, pero si regreso al capitolio, prepare mi nave. Dile a Swan y a Richards que vienen conmigo, agrupa una escolta para mí.

Estaba mas en sus cabales, hacer cualquier cosa en este momento era muy arriesgado y de alguna manera ya se habia cobrado la ofensa a su honra. Tal vez seria mejor dejar el asunto asi.

NOTA. La verdad este es uno de los capitulos que mas me a costado escribir porque siento gran estima por Katniss y Gale, tambien creo que todos tenemos momentos de locura, pero bueno ya dare mas deralles sobre lo sucedido en los capitulos posteriores. Todo tiene una razon de ser. Gracias por seguir leyendo a todos los que me han enviado reviews.


	13. Viejo Peeta, Nuevo Peeta, soy yo

CAPITULO 13. El viejo Peeta, el nuevo Peeta...son yo...

Peeta Mellark observaba como el auto de ella se alejaba, paso su mano por su cabello, casi sin poder creer lo que habia logrado. Si bien era cierto que uno de sus mas grandes deseos en los ultimos años era el de recuperarla, no se habia prestado la oportunidad y esta tarde habia decidido imporvisar un poco, todo habia salido a perdir de boca. Sonrió aun sin poderselo creer. Sube a su auto y se dirije a la casa donde recide, que es la casa de los Odair donde crecio Seth y vivió Annie, en realidad tambien fue donde Finnick recidia cuando no estaba sirviendo al capitolio, fue en esa casa la que una tarde ya hace tantos años supieron la noticia de que algunos vencedores regresarian a la arena. Era aun mas retorcido que curiosamente él y Annie fuerna elegidos para ir a los juegos, tal vez la gente no lo sabia pero el capitolio si sabia de su relacion con ella, asi que como siempre lo mas probable es que el sorteo estuviera amañado. Los empleados que en esa casa recidian conocian desde hace tiempo a los habitantes, habian visto sus vidas irse, pero sentian gran aprecio y respeto por Peeta Mellark y Johanna Mason quienes cuidaron a Annie y Seth durante todos estos años.

Ya era muy de madrugada cuando llegó a la casa. Aparcó el auto, el aire era gelido, entró tratado de no hacer ruido y se fue directo a la cocina, queria un poco de té. Se retiró las prendas innecesarias y remangó su camisa, colocó el agua en la ornilla. El sonido suave de unos pasos en su espalda lo hicieron girarse de alivio dijo

-Vaya, Lucy eres tu me diste un susto...

-Lo cierto, no era mi intencion

Ella era una hermosa joven de cabello levemente ondulado y color chocolate con ojos verdes expresivos, muy blanca. Tenia unos 16 años, habia crecido en la casa su abuela era el ama de llaves , aun durante la revolución pudieron esconderse, junto con otros empleados, y vivir en la casa, ella era muy pequeña. No recuerda mucho de eso, por aquella epoca se quedo huerfana, desde entonces su abuela se hacia cargo de ella. Aun era un niña cuando el hombre que tenia enfrente habia llegado a vivir a la casa, entonces aun preocupada por sus juegos y las constantes ausencias de él por el trabajo, los primeros años de su vida le pasó desapercibido, no se perdona no poder recordar muchas cosas de los primero años de él aqui, salvo que era amable pero un poco taciturno. Sin embargo al entrar a la pubertad y llegar a las adolescecia el comenzo a parecerle atractivo, a pesar de ser mayor. Comenzó a prestar atención a todo lo que hacia, como se veia, sus gestos y no podia negarlo estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Infortunadamente sabia que nunca le corresponderia ya que por un lado era mayor que ella, pero lo que en definitiva lo impedia es que el seguia total y completamente enamorado de Katniss Everdeen, todos lo sabian. Para ella era muy triste eso, sin embargo algo dentro de ella una guardaba una leve esperanza, la esperanza es ultimo que se pierde se decia una y otra vez. Asi que aprovechaba las opotunidades que tenia para acercarse un poco a él.

-¿Que haces levantada a esta hora?

-Tenia sed y escuche ruidos...asi que...-dice nerviosa

-No te preocupes, ¿quieres agua?¿no quieres té? Estoy preparando un poco

-Claro gracias.- ella se sienta en un banco frente a la barra y lo mira con atención, le gusta como se mueve en la cocina buscando las hiervas, las tazas.

-¿Qué tal la escuela?

-Bien

Coloca las tazas frente a ella.

-Y dime, tu abuela no se enterara ¿tienes algun novio por ahi?

La chica se sonroja y se encoje

-No...no...que va...yo

Peeta rie un poco para el ella sigue siendo la pequeña niña que conocio desde que llego a esta casa.

-No hay prisa por esas cosas, encontraras un buen chico que te agradara, ya lo veras-Ella solo le mira...el comienza a servir el té- ¿azucar,miel, o crema?

-miel porfavor- dice en un susurro

-Aqui tienes- dice colocando el té frente a ella-aunque segun recuerdo hay un chico del 2 que te rondaba haceun tiempo ¿no?

-Esooo- dice en un susurro y removiendose en su asiento

-Esta bien dejare de torturarte ¿Que tal tus amigas?...

Ellos conversaron un rato, ambos decidieron ir a dormir. La chica a una habitacion que compartia con su abuela y el a la suya en el segundo piso. La habitacion era sobria una cama doble con sus dos mesas de noche sobre las que descansan lamparas, otro pequeño mueble donde un aparato reproductor de audio descansa, un sillon individual. Hay una puerta doble que da a una pequeñisima terraza, a la izquierda una puerta que conduce al armario y el baño, a la derecha una puerta que conduce a un estudio privado. Enciende el aparato a un volumen moderado considerando que ya casi todos duermen. Toma una ducha en piyama, se sienta un poco en el sillón disfruta las delicadas notas de musica traida del extranjero, es de las pocas cosas egoistas que se ha permitido aprovechando su posicion, conocer la musica deleitarse, cierra un instante los ojos. Solo piensa en ella, es aroma, su cabello, su cintura, sus manos. Los instumentos de cuerda propagan en la habiatcion una agradable melodia. Se levanta y sobre la mesa esta un pequeño reloj de bolsillo con cadena, Abre la caratura, el reluciente reloj marca poco mas de las cuatro de la mañana, con delicadesa levanta el reloj que se desmonta escondiendo en el fondo un pequeño tesoro. Bien cuidado y reluciente esta el broche de sinsajo que pertenecia a Katniss Everdeen, que ella misma le habia regalado en el tiempo en habian convivido despues de la revolucion antes de que ella le alejara. Le agradaba deslizarlo entre sus dedos mientras meditaba, nunca se separaba de el, era una de las cosas mas preciadas que tenia. Lo coloca de nuevo en su estuche, cierra su reloj y se duerme.

Se levanta temprano, casi nunca duerme mas de tres horas, las pesadillas aun lo agobian. Hoy no tiene intenciones de ir a la base asi que hace su rutina de ejercicios en casa, en un gimnasio montado en la planta baja y el jardin. Después como siempre se va a una de las juntas en el palacio de justicia del distrito donde es entrevistado le preguntan sobre el tema del servicio militar y por ella. Le toma por sorpresa la pregunta que le hace se un joven periodista que no conoce, y eso es raro el los conoce a todos...

-¿La señora Mellark apoya sus ideas con respecto a las reformas del ejercito?- Peeta controla sus nervios sabe que lo que menos le importal muchacho es lo que Katniss opina sobre el tema pues al llamarla Señora Mellark espera una reaccion especifica, asi que decide seguirle el juego, para que por un lado el asunto no se haga mas grande y por el otro aclarar algunas que responde con algo de comicidad y seguridad...

-La señora Mellark, mi madre, falleció hace muchos años en el ataque al distrito doce así que creo que seria difícil que apoyara mi postura- la reacción del resto de los periodistas fue entre espectante y relajada. Pero el chico se aventuro

-Me refiero a su esposa señor Mellark o acaso es ex-esposa...señalo esto dado que el día de ayer se lesf vio muy a gusto durante los eventos que se celebraron...

"Mi esposa" un leve susurro para si mismo. Busco las palabras perfectas para detener el golpe y no dar pie a futuros enfretamientos sobre este caso.

-Bien, no conozco con certeza la postura de Katniss referente a estos temas pero respondere sin que demos tantas vueltas a lo que de verdad les mata de curiosidad a muchos, a otros no.-todos los ojos se ellos seclavan en él sabe que sus palabras seran decisivas para la futuro intromicion de ellos en sus planes- Solo diré esto una vez y espero por respeto nadie me realice mas preguntas en el futuro con respecto a este tema -respira hondo, el corazón le late rapidamente- Katniss Everdeen ha sido el gran amor de mi vida -enfatiza estas palabras enviando un mensaje a la propia Katniss si es que por casualidad lo esta mirando le ubiera gustado anexar es, fue y seguira siendo pero se le hace exagerado prefiere decirle eso en persona- la respeto hemos pasado cosas difíciles que nos han distanciado pero también somos civilizados, si bien es cierto que los lazos que unen a la gente existen, también lo es que la guerra y la revolución cambian muchas cosas, dejan victimas y hay que caminar para evitar que algo así pase de nuevo en nuestro país. Quiero evitar muertes y sacrificios inutiles, ¿cuantos de ustedes no perdieron amigo, hermanos, hijos?en los juegos del hambre y la guerra. Yo los comprendo, nosotros mismos, Katniss y yo perdimos a nuestro hijo en aquella epoca tumultuosa y confusa -sabe que eso es un mentira pera tambien sabe que esa mentira sirve como moraleja para evitar futuras muertes, tal vez dentro de si ha repetido tantas veses eso de su hijo que en algun lugar recondito de su imaginacion ha existido, pero lo deja asi, si eso de verdad fuera real seria un poco mayor de Seth- Por eso les pido que como el vehiculo entre el estado y el pueblo sean prudentes y nos ayuden tanto como ahora.- es tiempo de cortar con la chachara sentimental, les ha dado lo suficiente para que no pregunten mas sobre Katniss y los ha hecho pensar sobre tragedias personales y del estado- De verdad me disculpo voy muy retrasado...

Se retira del lugar va a la base militar del distrito 4, hace su rutina de entrenamiento en el gimnasio de oficiales del distrito cuatro, con los que tiene buen amistad de manera improvisada organizan un partido de su equipo es vencido pero se divierten, salen a tomar unas copas. Por la noche regresa a su casa a preparar cosas para su ida a la capital. El dia se ha ido rapido. Ha pensado en Katniss pero sabe que probablemente no llame pronto, asi que solo se contenta con delizar entre sus dedos el Sinsajo. Se ducha. Se va a dormir. Mañana sera un largo dia.

Temprano, se levanta hace su rutina de ejercicio en el gimnasio de la casa. La señora Miller ha preparado el desayuno. Cuando entra aun esta en ropa deportiva.

-Buenos Dias señora Miller

-Buenos dias - se muestra de buen humor, comienza a poner los platos frente a él

-Se ve delicioso

-Tal y como lo pidio- jugo, huevos, pan tostado y un poco de fruta son el menu de esta mañana.

-Anoche me encontre con Lucy- dice bebiendo un poco de jugo. La señora Miller se pone un poco inquieta, como si de una fibra sensible se tratara pero lo disimula.

-¿Asi?

-No podia dormir ¿Tiene algun problema?

-No que yo sepa...

-Supongo que ya la convencio de que debe seguir estudiando...

-No se decide

-Bueno usted sabe que el costo no es problema se que a ud y a ella les incomoda que les ayude con eso pero tambien sabe que tenemos para eso y mas...ademas usted ha hecho muchas cosas por nosotros...

-Lo se...-medita un poco antes de soltar lo siguiente. Usted sabe que el problema no es el de si va o no a al escuela, a ella se la ha metido esa obsercion antes era gracisioso y motivo de bromas pero ahora todo a cambiado...-le mira.

El respira hondo- sabe como yo, que eso nunca va a pasar, la conozco desde que es una niña, cuando llegue aqui tendria unos 10 u 11 años ¿no?

-Tambien era un niño entonces

-Tendria unos 19 o 20, no era un niño

-A mi me lo parecia...-rié

-Se le pasara es solo una etapa, yo pienso que no es nada serio...

-Espero, eso hay un chico del 2 que ha intentado hablarle

-¿Enserio?

-Si

-¿Como lo ha conocido?

-Esta al servicio del general Harthorne, recuerda un paquete que el envio hace unos meses

-Lo recuerdo- dice dando un mordisco a su pan

-Pues bueno se encontraron en el jardin,el es amigo de Jack, el hijo del señor Collins el jardinero, Kyle creo que se llama. Desde entonces en sus dias libres viene al distrito a verse con Jack y este a intentado convecer a Lucy y Marie de que les acompañen a dar un paseo...

-Veamos que pasa...Jack esun buen chico supongo que un amigo suyo debe serlo tambien...

La conversacion con la señora Miller siempre era muy fluida ella es la abuela de Lucy a trabajado en la casa desde siempre originalmente ella era el ama de llaves de la casa entonces Maggs era la dueña, despues de que Finnick regresara de sus primeros juegos y no pudiera adapatarse a la vida familiar y cotidiana vino a vivir aqui con Mags quien termino de criarlo y ayudarlo a superar su vida. Despues de que Annie pasara por lo mismo vino a vivir tambien aqui. La señora Miller vio a eso dos chiquillo crecer y morir. No le parecia justo pero asi eran las cosas, su propio hijo llego a hacer buenas migas con ellos dos y tambien, junto con su esposa, estaba muerto.

Al terminar el desayuno se vistio y precisamente Jack quien acababa de conseguir su permiso de conducir fue el encargado de llevarle a la base para tomar el deslizador para ir al capitolio. Peeta tomo el asiento del copiloto junto al chico y no el posterior.

-Bien Jack en marcha

-Si señor- dijo el joven sonriente

Despues de un rato de trayecto y hablar de trivialidades, asi como de su emocion de ser nuevo conductor, Peeta dirigio la platica a un punto que le causaba curiosidad.

-Me ha dicho la señora Miller que a tu amigo ¿Kyle? Le agrada Lucy

-A si, de hecho el ya la habia visto antes pero ella no lo recuerda...

-¿Asi?

-Si ahora vive en el 2, su padre trabaja para el señor Hatthorne, pero el vivia aqui en el 4 cuando niños asistiamos a la misma clase, Lucy no lo recuerda porque asistia a dos cursos abajo. Desde entonces a el le agradaba. Pero luego se fue con su padre...

-Dicen qeu el fue el que trajo un paquete hace uno meses...

-Si de hecho el señor Harthorne se lo pidio como un favor ya que todos en la casa estaban ocupados y el conocia perfectamente el distrito por haber crecido aqui...

.¿Vaya?¿Y crees que le convenga a Lucy?

-Si, el y yo siempre hemos estado en contacto, de hecho yo sabia que vendria. Es un poco reservado pero muy buena persona...

Iban ingresando a la base, le dejo en el edificio central.

-Muy bien Jack, nos vemos en unas semanas, regresa con cuidado...

-Si señor

Baja del auto va al lugar de abordaje. Viaja al capitolio justo a tiempo para el inicio de las sesiones vespertinas. Va directo al edificio de legislación. A lo lejos observa como todos estan listos para el inicio de las platicas, logra identificar a la señorita Murdock con Gale Harthorne ella no se ha despegado en absoluto desde la noche del baile, es evidente que sus negociaciones no son precisamente en esta sala de audicencias. En cuanto la mujer se ausenta Harthorne comienza a llamar por su intercomunicador sin mucho exito. Para la noche que es cuando terminan parte de sus discusiones y trabajos Harthorne esta un poco molesto pero esto se le olvida cuando aquella rubia regresa con el, los dos se marchan juntos.

Peeta Mellark decide tomar un trago, en el bar de siempre, mira los deportes en la barra. Toma las cosas con calma y regresa a casa. Mas que una casa es un departamento, no hay absolutamente nadie mas que él, dos veses a la semana una mujer viene a limpiarlo, el podria hacerlo pero el contratar a alguien es un ingreso para esa persona y si el puede pagarle decide que es bueno que alguien tenga dinero para poner pan en su mesa.

Es tan extraño para él llegar a casa y no encontrar a Seth con la niñera o a el personal que antes le acompañaba, él se habia ido hace poco menos de un mes al internado de la escuela de batalla. Constantemente se preguntaba si no le hacia falta firmeza para tratar al chico, no debio dejarlo ir tan joven. Se sienta frente al primoroso piano que trajo hace algunos años del extranjero un lujo mas que sus privilegios le conceden desliza sus manos sobre el aparato, exprimiendole notas hermosas. Frente a el en una de las estanterias observa dos libros de pasta dura un azul y otro negro, se levanta los toma y hojea el azul. Contempla sus paginas él lo ha ido llenando desde el día que llego a la casa del distrito 4. La primera hojas contienen fotografias viejas que logró encontrar de los padres de Seth, de Maggs. Una descripcion de como era Finnick cuando lo conoció, de como le salvo la vida en el Domo, sus vivencias con él, en la guerra,tambien como fue que murió. Ilustró con dibujos lo que pudo. Despues empezaban las fotografias de Seth y de su madre,con Johanna; con gente de la casa. Seth desnudo en la bañera siendo un bebé, aprendiendo a nadar, a aprendiendo a caminar, a comer; en esa epoca Annie estaba mas lucida aunque tenia sus ausencias. Para la fiesta de cumpleaños numero 4, se comenzó a ver el mismo cargandolo, cuidandolo, poco a poco Annie se veia mas distante, conforme los años avanzaban. Seth se hacia mas conciente, ella se iba perdiendo mas. Habia intentado hacer lo mejor que podia...Recostado en el sillon con el libro cerrado sobre su pecho, mirando el techo evoca los ultimos dias de Annie, partida y las consecuencias...

Mientras recordaba se habia quedado adormilado, se despierta y mira que una mesita frente a el esta el otro libro, que en realidad es un cuaderno. Se sienta, lo toma entre sus manos y lo abre observa su cuaderno de bocetos algunos didujos hechos a pluma,otros a lapiz, unos a color u otros blanco y negro con diferentes tecnicas. Imagenes de los juegos del hambre, imagenes de los distritos, imagenes del extranjero, pequeños retratos de gente que a conocido a lo largo de este tiempo, a los que ve en sueños. A pesar de verse bien sabe que esta propenso a los ataques de siempre, a las pesadillas. Por eso duerme poco, muy poco. En una de las hojas observa un boceto de alguien que hasta hace unos dias pensaba nunca existiria, una niña de cabello obscuro y ojos azules, como le gustaba la idea de tener una hija, una hija con Katniss Everdeen por eso se repirte a si mismo siempre: la esperanza en lo ultimo que muere. Y sabe que para que esto sea posible aun debe esforzarse. Sonrie para si, mira a su "hija" prometiendole que mienttras tenga aire en sus pulmones hara lo posible por hacerla venir. Finalmente, se prepara para ir a la cama. Diciendose que no va a acosarla que esperara a que ella de el siguiente paso, Katniss tiene que dar el siguiente paso.

A la mañana siguiente se levanta con un extraordinario animo. Se dirige a la oficina de su empresa personal, ya que si bien es cierto que es ministro y recibe un sueldo por eso la mayor parte de sus ganancias bienen de este negocio que inicio con el dinero de su pensión como vencedor de los juegos y los contactos que como funcionario ha adquirido. Esta es una firma contable, de asesoria bursatil y comercio para todo tipo de empresas, en realidad ha sido pionera en su campo. La verdad es que para él mismo fue una sorpresa descubrir que no solo hornear pan y pintar se le daba bien. Descubrió que era habil para las finanza, la negociacion y los idiomas.

Fundó esta empresa y la ha hecho crecer, es muy fuerte, genera grandes ganancias ayuda a traer empleos y negocios a Panem, ademas convence a sus asesorados de deducir impuesto haciendo obras de caridad. Trata de ser justo con sus empleados, quienes en verdad sienten gran aprecio por él. Conoce a todos los empleados del edificio y tiene una leve idea de sus vidas. Se ha rodeado de gente muy habil y leal que practicamente puede hacerse cargo dela empresa pero sin lugar a dudas el sigue siendo la pieza clave, siempre estan comunicados. Ingresá al edificio. El edificio es moderno, limpio y amplio, como siempre en la parte baja hay gente llendo y viniendo siendo atendida por empleados que les asesoran en como pueden invertir sus ahorros, como dejarlos en su resguardo a tasa fija, algunos solicitan prestamos. No todo es miel sobre hojuelas hay dias dificiles, gente que no puede pagar pero buscan arreglarlo lo mejor que se pueda. Los empleados le miran y saludan con una sonrisa sigue su camino. Pasa enmedio dela gente, los observa y sonrie, hasta llegar al ascensor principal.

-Buenos dias Henry- dice al vigilante de la entrada quien al verle le saluda alegremente.

-Buenos Dias señor-abre el ascensor para él

-¿Que tal tu esposa?

-Bien señor gracias

-Nos vemos luego- sube al ascensor que lo lleva directo a la planta mas alta del edifcio.

Se abren las puertas, es donde estan sus empleados de mayor confianza los que manejan las cuentas macroempresariales y de comercio exterior, con ellos inicio el negocio, ellos tienen % minoritario de la empresa que de hecho son buenas utilidades. De inmediato se acercan sus dos manos derechas.

-Hola Mellark- dice un hombre un poco mas joven que él es castaño y de cabello ensortijado.

-Hola Bred, dime que novedades tenemos- los dos caminan hacia su oficina.

-Lo de siempre Sudherland ha llamado para el asunto del que hablaron hace unos dias...

Una chica se les une.

-Hola Jenn

-Hola Mellark, te veias bien en la tele. Que bien te combinaste con Everdeen...

-Gracias...¿sabes de lo que habla Bred?

-Si, ya revise los documentos...

Los tres ingresaron a la oficina y discuten lo relacionado al caso. Despues de cerca de dos horas se organizan, revisan otros temas y analizan algunos contratos.

P-Ire a la sesion ordinaria a partir de mañana...

B-Esta bien- dice el joven terminando de revisar algunas cosas...

F-Sobre el asunto de los horfanatos- dice la chica

P-¿Que hay con eso?

F-Davenport me ha mandado los datos y la informacion de uno que esta en severas condiciones en el 7

P-¿Tienes el expediente?

F-Si

P-Proyectalo, pero antes Bred llama a Rob necesito que vea esto creo que es tiempo de especializarlo para que poco a poco se vaya haciendo cargo de las inspecciones de los que administramos y de los que planeamos administrar...

B-Claró

Se levanta sale de la oficina y vuelve con un hombre joven castaño.

P-Pasa Rob

La exposición gira en torno a como las concidiones en el horfanato son sumamente deplorables por falta de dinero, porque los niños son maltratdos y quienes les cuidan son negligentes. La propia empresa posee un "patronato" que se encarga de buscar financiamiento para el rescate de esos horfanatos, crear fideicomisos que los ayuden y tambien dinamicas que los vuelvan autosustentables. El gobierno les delega las administración ellos proporcionan los edificios, no cobran los servicios publicos y servicios médicos; el patronato paga el sueldo de la plantilla de empleados por lo que deciden quien trabaja en ellos, proporciona sustento y lo necesario para hacer la vida llevadera a los niños recidentes.

-¿Bred que dices?-dice Peeta.

-Supongo Rob que tendras que ir al lugar, revisarlo y determinar que cosas se haran.

-¿Jenn?

-Hay un tal Hodggins que puede estar interesado...

-Contactalo.

-Si

-Bueno- dice levantandose- la sesion empieza a las 10 asi que debo darme prisa si deseo llegar pero regresare como a eso de las 7 PM ¿estaran aqui o se retiraran antes?

-Aqui estaremos- dicen los tres al unisono.

-¿No tienen vida social?- dice Peeta Mellark en broma

-Noooo- dice Bred

-Entre la escuela y este lugar no tengo tiemp-

-Da igual la chica que me gusta no me hace caso...

-La esperanza es lo ultimo que muere chico- dice Peeta encaminandose a la entrada

El chico le mira con curiosidad. Y murmura- es facil decirlo cuando uno es bien parecido y millonario-

-Eso no importa si la unica mujer que amas es testaruda y el simbolo de una revolución...-dice señalando el retrato de Katniss colocado en unos de los muro-no importa que tan bien me vea ni cuanto dinero tenga-dandole palmaditas en el hombro

-Lo siento, no debi- dijo ruborizado

-No te preocupes...nos vemos por la noche- dice y sale del lugar.

El auto viaja a buena velocidad, Peeta Mellark esta sentado en la parte trasera del vehiculo, abre su reloj de bolsillo aparece el holograma de un sinsajo tan y como el de Plutarc Heavensbeen al desvanecerse permite ver la hora marcada por un reloj de manecillas cuyo centro es una copia en miniatuta de la cornucopia del Quell, es un diseño unico, lo hizo asi para recordarle que la vida era una lucha diaria y que tenia que disfrutar cada instante de su vida, son casi las 10. Al llegar al edificio le da instrucciones al chofer para que regrese a las 6.

Al llegar al edificio, se encuentra en al entrada del edificio Gale Harthorne quien aporrea despiadadamente su comuniados personal, al pasar junto a él, logra escuchar son querer, la molesta voz de él.

-¿Dondé esta?...¿Desde a que hora?...¿Y ayer?...Bien...solo dile que en cuanto llegue me llame...pasame a Swan.

Peeta sigue su camino. En la sala de sesiones. Gale Harthorne parece malhumorado eso no conviene a nadie ya que rebota cada idea que se propone o se sugiere, Peeta mira sus informe sobre la mesa. Se da receso de 20 minutos, sale a lavarse la cara y beber un poco de agua camina por un lugar en apariencia apartado. Observa a Hathorne de nuevo con el comunidador.

-¡Maldita sea Swan si no puedes controlar la situacion dimelo!¡No es controlar la situacion no lograr que conteste el maldito telefono!¡O que se vaya quien sabe a donde!...¡No puedo tomar un deslizador ahora!¡Toma el control y ya!...-cuelga el telefono, se mira furioso. Pero la señorta Murdock se acerca a lo lejos él pone una de sus mejores sonrisas y se va con ella.

En ese preciso instante su comuncador personal vibra, es un numero que no conoce probablemente Davenport, pero el siempre llama casi nunca envia mensaje. Lo abre, no puede creerlo, sus ojos brillan y probablemente tiene una sonrisa idiota en el rostro:

_Una disculpa por la tardar en comunicarme. Agradesco la velada de hace unos dias. ¿Como haz estado?_

_K.E._

Cuidadosamente decide que escribir, debe ser algo que a ella el deje claro que le agrada que se halla decido a comunicarse pero al mismo tiempo que sea casual, que abra conversacion y le deje claro el grado de interes de ella para comunicarse con él, asi que escribre y envia:

Me da gusto que no hallan sido diez años...yo tambien la pase muy bien...he estado con mucho trabajo, ya sabes los deberes de un ministro ¿Y tu que has hecho?

P.M.

P.D. supongo que este es el número de tu nuevo comunicador personal.Y que puedo comunicame contigo.

Espera unos instantes, encaminandose a la sala pues el descanso esta a punto de acabar. El mensaje llega de nuevo:

Claro que puedes comunicarte conmigo cada vez que lo desees, por eso lo adquiri. He estado haciendo algunas cosas en casa, no tan importantes como usted señor ministro, te he visto en las noticias, sigues siendo un gran orador...te veias muy bien...

K.E.

Observa a lo lejos como la chica Murdock se va Harthorne se queda solo y comienza a aporrerar de nuevo su comunidador, parece hablar con alguien airadamente, da vueltas inquieto. Se calla un momento. Peeta sigue en sus pensamientos el asunto es claro para él, ella a dicho que puede llamarle cuando quiera y tambien lo halaga, lo ha visto en la television. ¿Habra sido por casualidad?¿O vio las noticias para saber de él?, se siente como un adolescente, entonce oyo lo que dijo sobre el "bebé" y sobre ella mismá, que aun ahora para muchos sigue siendo la señora Mellark. Asi que decide sondearla un poco más y por que no tentar a la suerte a ver hasta donde podia llegar el interes de ella:

Creí que odiabas las noticias y nunca las veias, por eso me aventure a hacer ciertas declaraciones, espero no te hallan incomodado, pero ahora que se que me ves creo debere cuidar mi boca... y eso de que puedo comunicarme cuando lo desee deberias pensartelo porque tal vez en una de esas me comunico a las tres de la mañana o hasta me atrevo a llamarte...

P.M.

Lanza el mensaje de nuevo, observa como Gale, camina de un lado a otro, hablando muy molesto y manoteando con su mano libre. No le presta mucha atencion es mas como un acto reflejo, mientras espera la respuesta de ella. Sin previo aviso ve como Harthorne a lo lejos deja de gritar y manotear mas bien ahora tiene una cara de desconcierto como si le hubieran lanzado una cubeta con agua helada, sigue hablando calmadamente. Le ignora e ingresa a la sala de juntas. Toma su lugar. Minutos despues el General en Jefe ingresa a la sala, parece de mejor humor que hace un rato, no de maravilla pero mas relajado, en ese instante un nuevo mensaje:

Odio los noticieros pero hay "cosas" por las que vale la pena verlos. No hay nada que hallas dicho que no supiera y que me incomodaran, mas bien es alcontrario las agradezco por lo que ahora los vere con mas atención. Por cierto no importa la hora, pero espero que eso sea reciproco, y tambien me agradaria escuchar tu voz...Una noticia, supongo que sabras que no he podido ver a quien tu sabes, he hablado hace un momento con él por telefono y agendaremos una cita para concluir con nuestro "asunto" y veremos que pasa...

K.E.

Sonrie, ahora es una "cosa" agradable a la vista de ella, mmm de ahora en adelante explotara esa parte desu dia, mandandole mensajes ocultos. Y le ha dado luz verde para hablar con ella y no solo por mensajeria, un gran progreso. Ahora tambien se explica por que Gale hablaba como hablaba y ¿Que le habra dicho ella para desconcertalo tanto, no debio ser grave porque lo mira y se en definitiva se ve muy relajado. La curiosidad de verdad le corroe y decide indagar, asi que usa un estilo divertido pero contundente, ver a Gale como lo vio no es tranquilizante en absoluto pero tampoco desea asustarla:

Me da gusto saber que ahora tendre una "seguidora" que espera mis declaraciones en las noticias...claro que es reciproco, estoy a su disposicion como una ciudadana de este país sus necesidades son mi prioridad. Se que no lo haz visto de hecho estamos en las mismas juntas. Por cierto haces mal en no contestarle las llamadas. Se ha pasado desde el dia de ayer aporreando como desquisiado el telefono, ha tenido un humor de perros y eso solo alarga las juntas, hasta hace un rato que a lo lejos veia como gritaba molesto por la bocina, supongo que hablaba contigo ¿Que le has dicho? Por que se ha quedado en blanco y anonadado, por un momento pense que se lo habrias dicho por el telefono...Mi seguridad esta de por medio. Él lleva un arma y yo no, no creo que se lo tomé muy bien...

P.M.

La sala de juntas se llena de nuevo poco a poco toman su lugar, llega la respuesta:

Su seguridad es mi prioridad tambien señor ministro en cuanto agendemos la cita te dire el lugar y la hora para que tengas un arma y a tus escoltas listos. Aunqeu no creo que se atreva a hacerte nada. No le he dicho nada que no quisiera oir pero si le dije que necesitaba hablar con el seriamente que pusieramos fecha y lugar. Llamará mas tarde. Y para tu mayor comodidad le contestare, no deseo que pases mas tiempo en las juntas de lo necesario. Te dejó trabajar se que eres un hombre ocupado...

K.E.

Decide que no es suficiente que le diga el lugar y la Gale se pone como desquisiado cuando no le contesta el telefono,no quiere pensar en lo que sera capaz de hacerle a ella, a ambos cuando se lo dga Katniss, claro aun no pasa nada entre ellos pero una decision y espera que ella lo apoye en lugar de ser testaruda, al final él esta en el capitolio y no se atreveria a hacerle nada, en cambio ella esta tan lejos y con un cuerpo de seguridad que mas bien es de carceleros, auqnue ella parece aun no haberse dado cuenta de eso. En apariencia tiene una escolta para su proteccion pero mas bien es un grupo de soldados para vigilarla, asi que escribe:

Precisamente por cualquier cosa me preocupa mas tu seguridad. En cuanto lo sepas avisame, ire contigo. Aunqeu tal vez estamos exagerando. En efecto mi receso esta por terminar y vamos a las sesiones de la tarde, pero aun en junta te contestaria...me comunico al salir para ver que tal te ha ido...¿De acuerdo?

P.M.

La respuesta llega de manera casi inmediata:

Como los dije antes, te informare. No deseo distraerlo a usted en su labor, que es de vital importancia para el país, por lo que esperare ansiosa a que salga de su junta para comunicarnos. Hasta mas tarde.

K.E.

Responde escueta y sinceramente:

Yo también estare ansioso.

P.M.

La tarde pasa de lo mas rapido regresa a su oficina no sin antes enviarse mensajes con Katniss, cuando cae la noche la gente comienza a retirarse, Jenn entra a la oficina, deja unos documentos. La musica inunda la habitacion mientras Mellark revisa algunos documentos...

-Ese tal Bach de verdad te apasiona ¿no?

-Como otros tantos -dice mientras notas del piano lo llenan todo a veses delicadas a veses rapidas-

Ambos se miran. En ocasiones se le hace increible ver a aquella joven mujer, la conocio al mismo tiempo que Davenport, en realidad Davenport la habia recogido de la calle, tendria unos once o doce años. Poco despues Peeta los conocio, la obligaron a ir a la escuela y ahora mientras terminaba de estudiar aprendia el negocio.

-Claro, ya. Aqui estan los informes...

-Gracias- le mira- Una cosa antes de que te vayas- ella le mira- la proxima vez que salga al extranjero quiero que vayas conmigo...

-Porque...-ella espera que complete la frase.

-Por que necesito que aprendas bien el negocio niña, necesito que sepas quienes son nuestros clientes y que te identifiquen necesito que Bred y tu aprendan perfectamente todo por si algun dia no estoy disponible puedan funcionar sin mi...

-Estoy enmedio de mis examenes, ademas si cuando Seth estaba contigo pasabas mucho tiempo aqui, ahora que no esta creo que estaras mas, no te preocupes...

-Muchas cosas pueden cambiar, tal vez no este tanto tiempo aqui o me ausente

-Piensas dedicarle mas tiempo a tu carrera politica, supongo...

-De eso nada, he hecho bastante...por favor, necesito que pienses...

-Esta bien ire...

-Bien, ve a estudiar...

Los días pasan poco a poco Katniss y el cominezan a redescubrirse, ella parece mas relajada y con mejor sentido del humor. Una noche de insomnio, da vueltas en la cama, no puede dormir son casi las dos, enciende el aparato de audio con el control remoto. Una musica suave, cadenciosa y al mismo tiempo melancolica acompaña la voz de un hombre "So many Roads" , lo habia escuchado alguna vez en un tiempo lejano en alguno de los paises que visito cuadno joven, no era muy experto en el extrajero y terminó en un pequeño bar donde un grupo la tocaba y le dieron los nombre, despues el lo consiguió. Cada vez que escuchaba ese compendio de musica pensaba en la ultima vez que habia estado en la estacion de tren del distrito doce, dispuesto a irse, sin saber a donde, sin saber que hacer, unas mudas de ropa y libertad. Solo que a diferencia de la cancion era él a quien se habia llevado el tren y dejado a Katniss, en el doce.La primera linea de la canción resonaba en su cabeza "So many roads so many trains to ride" precisamente esa frase describia sus primeros dos años lejos del doce, lejos de ella, lejos de lo que conocia. En retrospectiva pensaba que sin eso no habria conocido a tanta gente, cuantas aventuras, cuanto tiempo habia pasado. En verdad esos dos años lo habia hecho mas fuerte, le habian enseñado a ser un poco mas duro y un poco mas entero- la siguiente cancion empieza a sonar, mismo cantante- en ese tiempo no tomó ni un solo centavo del dinero que el gobierno le habia dado cada mes, de antes o despues de los juegos, habia tenido tantos empleos -la tercera linea de la canción resuena "Can't keep a job"-, era dificil mas aun considerando que en aquella epoca aun tenia la pierna ortopedica- toca la cicatriz de su pierna -"Hard for me to keep decent clothes to wear" sigue la cancion- y en verdad que tenia aspecto de vago la barba crecida, el cabello largo, sin contar las numerosas cicatrizes que entonces tenia antes de que la tecnologia del capitolio se las quitara, de ese modo se explicaba uno que nadie pudiera reconocerlo que le trataran como a cualquier liciado de la guerra. Eso enseña muchas cosas. Hace que no te olvides de donde veniste. Despues de un rato se levanta, se lava la cara y se mira en el espejo, nada que ver con esa epoca. Ahora se ve mas maduro, bien rasurado, cabello perfecto a pesar de acabace de levantarse, una rostro bastante agradable, debia reconocerlo aun en esta acabado de levantar y en la madrugada se veia como esos tipos de los comerciales de ropa, accesorios o fragancias para hombre. No es que fuera vanidoso pero tampoco se engañaba con respecto a que con "ese rostro" tambien se habia construido Panem, tambien momentaneamente pensó en Finnick Odair y sus declaraciones en la transmision pirata hace tantos año, aun contemplandose en el espejo, se miró a los ojos y se dijo:

-Pudiste hacer tenido a quien quisieras, pero eres obstinado o muy enamorado, eres todo un enigma aun para mi Peeta Mellark...Yo soy tu...o deberia decir...el viejo Peeta, el nuevo Peeta son yo...o somos nosotros uno solo...-una mueca de ironia llena su rostro-debe haber algo anormal en hablarse a uno mismo en tercera persona ¿no crees?-le dice a su reflejo en el espejo, se sonrie asi mismo-Probablemente- se responde y agrega-pero aun ahora hay veses en las que me levanto en la noche, con las visiones de como nos torturaron en el capitolio, de las arenas de los juegos, de la guerra, de noches lejanas en otro país...-sacude la cabeza y dice- de verdad estoy muy loco el viejo Peeta, el nuevo Peeta esos dos ya no existen solo yo, da igual -sacude la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Regresa a su habitación y marca el número de Katniss. Contrario a lo que pensaba ella no le contesta adormilada, al contrario esta muy lucida, como si estuviera esperando la llamada. Él sonrie.

-¿mmm no te has dormido o te has despertado antes?

-Me he despertado hace casi nada...

-Creí que esperabas mi llamada Everdeen

-mmm en parte pero en verdad que creo esta no es una hora adecuada para que alguien como usted este despertando a sus concidadanos señor ministro...

-Pero supongo es deleitable para algunos de mis conciudadanos escuchar mi voz a la hora que sea...

-Es verdad, pero a que debo tal honor si se puede saber...

-No le basta con saber que solo requiero de su amable compañia a distancia.

-Esta bien, entonces goce de mi compañia, estoy siempre dispuesta...

-Tengamos una cita entonces- dice él de manera espontanea-

-Tu estas en juntas de negociacion y yo ya sabes no quiero arriesgar tu vida con el hombre del uniforme cerca de ti...

-No le temo al hombre del uniforme

-Lo yo no quiero convertirme en viuda tan pronto

-No ¿quieres ser viuda antes de la noche de bodas?- una sonrisa picara llena su rostro

-Tecnicamente creo eso ya sucedio dadas tus declaraciones antes del Quell. Pero casualmente creo debi estar dormida o ebria cuando eso paso porque no recuerdo nada en absoluto...

-Me inclino por lo segundo...aunque tambien podria decir que despues de la experiencia pudiste haber quedado en shock por la satisfaccion, suelo causar ese efecto...-dice con humor

-Ya veremos señor ministro...

Los dos notable como ahora podian hacer bromas sobre esas cosas, un poco a manera de terapia, un poco para calar que cosas aun debian trabajar sobre sus miedos. Y despues de una bromas mas los dos se ponen de acuerdo para llevar a cabo una modalidad de "cita a distancia" sugerida por Peeta.Él Compra dos botellas de vino le manda una a ella y él se queda con una, ademas de un aparato pequeño pero potente con musica que desea compartirle. Eligen un menu en comun. Se ponen de acuerdo en la fecha y hora. La cita salió a pedir de boca.

Unos dias despues, en la capital del país, las cosas estaban agitadas, las platicas seguian sobre diferentes temas. Esa mañana el frio se sentia a pesar de que aqui no nevaba se sentian los estragos del invierno. Peeta bajo del vehiculo, su chofer regresaria mas tarde. Mientras caminaba por el edificio del ministerio rumbo a su oficina fue interceptado por un joven de la oficina del presidente.

-Pasé- dijo el presidente

-¿Queria verme señor?

-Ah si Mellark pasa, ¿café,té?- esa era una clave entre ellos, el ofrecimiento significaba que era un asunto muy serio, café significaba que estaba indispuesto o tenia mucho trabajo; té que tenia tiempo y le interesaba.

-Té

-Sin crema supongo- eso significaba sin rodeos

-Claro

Se sientan uno junto al otro. El presidente le entrega una taza de te sobre un plato en el que esta dispuesta un pequeña capsula en la que hay un chip con datos. Peeta la toma y la coloca en su bolsillo. Hay musica en la oficina.

-¿Conoces el nombre de la pieza?- Dice señalando el aparato de sonido donde la voz de una mujer es emitido

-Si la he escuchado antes...fly me to the moon, creo se llama- el presidente le señala un sillon

-En efecto- los dos se sientan juntos- sabes los seres humanos han querido llegar al espacio, en el proceso se han encontrado con algunos detalles- le extiende un sobre amarillo- ¿Alguna vez te han interesado las estrellas?

-Si señor, son extraordinarias- dice tomando el sobre, lo abre y hay documentos sobre el programa aeroespacial no solo de Panem sino de otros paises. La cancion termina.

-¿Te gusto la canción?

-Si señor

-Entonces escuchemosla de nuevo ¿Quieres?

-Porfavor, pero un poco mas de volumen si no le molesta

-No hay problema aprecio la musica tanto como tú...aunque dejame ver tengo otra version por aqui...apreciemosla en silencio,mientras disfrutas tu té...

-Gracias señor

Ahora la voz de tres hombres resuena en el aparato interpretando la misma cancion. El presidente y el ses sientan juntos y le habla al oido casi en un susurro.

-Hay problemas con el programa aeroespacial mundial y de seguridad nacional, ya puse a Harthorne a trabajar en el segundo. Con respecto al primero necesito que revises los papeles y hables con Schmidt, Nakamura y Koplovo que llegues a un acuerdo con ellos. Los necesito como aliados, no como dolor de cabeza.

-¿Cuales son los limites aceptables de la negociacion?

-Todo esta ahi...sabes que tienes carta abierta

-Mañana mismo salgo...

-Hoy, debe ser hoy no quiero que nadie se adelante...es muy delicado...

-Esta bien...

-Nadie debe saber de tu viaje...ni tu hijo...

-¿Por que?

-Porque es un asunto de estado y el es un niño- a veses lo niños son indiscretos.

-El no lo es pero, si creo que es un asunto de estado.

El presidente se tranquiliza, por un instante estuvo tentado a decirle la verdad. No era eso lo que le preocupaba sino que las comunicaciones estaban monitoreadas por el departamento de defensa, en contra de los nuevo derechos y en secreto habia autorizado a Harthorne a vigila y monitoreas todas las comunicaciones en las instituciones de gobierno eso incluica la escuela de batalla y todas las llamadas que de ella entraban y saliean. No le agradaba aceptarlo pero Harthorne se le esta saliendo de las manos, mucha información implica mucho poder...ya solucionaria ese problema...Decidio no decirle mas a este hombre a veces eran tan recto que le enfermaba.La musica deja de sonar y habla

\- ¿Que te parece la interpretacion?

-Muy buena señor la interpretacion de los tres es buena ya veremos que pasa cuando intepreten como solistas...

-Bien. Estos son los documentos que debes revisar para la sesion de la tarde. No te quito mas tu tiempo.

-Si señor.

En ese mismo momento llama a su chofer le pide que lo recoja, lo lleva al apartamento coloca su ropa y el comunicador, llama primero a Seth, tiene que ser desde el telefono de la oficina de la direccion ya que no hay otra manera se les permite una llamada al mes, pero él tiene privilegios especiales asi que solo pide hablar con él y se lo envian.

-¿Seth?

-Si papá

-¿Como estas?

-Bien

-¿Que tal la escuela?¿Tus amigos?

-Bien

-¿Necesitas algo?

-No-se escucha normal pero algo nervioso,no le gusta distinguirse de los otros, una llamada al mes como los otros es suficiente, no quiere que le señalen por nepotismo- gracias papá ¿tu estas bien?

-Si, oye sabes que si necesitas algo puedes llamarme a al hora que sea si no me localizas a mi...

-Ya se a mi Nana- la señora Miller-, Bred, Jenn o Dave (que es como llama a Davenport), no te preocupes

-Seth

-¿Si?

-Te amo, ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Si papá, yo tambien. Sabes tengo una clase y...

-No puedes decirme que me amas tambien porque estas entrando a la pubertad y los otros muchachos se reirian de ti...

-sabes que tambien te amo papá- dice para que se retracte- pero en verdad me estoy perdiendo de una buena clase y...

-y que...

-Suenas mas como una madre preocupada que como un padre orgulloso...-dice con un poco de humor

-Esta bien-sonrie- portate bien. Cuidate. No des problemas. Nada de Bravuconear.¿Esta bien?

-Si, adios-

-Adios

Seth Odair cuelga el telefono la secretaria mira significativamente al chico. Este la mira, sonrie, y se encoge en hombros, y murmura- padres...-Ella sonrie. Sin lugar a dudas es un chico hermoso, demasiado para el ejercito. Encantador y educado, a diferencia de otros muchachos. Un chico asi en definitiva no encajaba en el ejercito del todo, y aun asi todos sabian que era el numero uno en su clase, estudiaba mucho, entrenaba mas que los otros. Se exigia mucho asi mismo. Algunos de sus compañeros lo envidiaban, otros lo rehuian por creerlo altanero sin conocerlo, lo que le conocian bien o le habian tratado una sola vez le respetaban. Un cuerpo y rostro hermoso, inteligente, adinerado, respetuoso y amable. Nunca podria pasar desapercibido, ademas era hijo de dos vencedores Annie y Finnick Odair, criado por dos vencedores directamente por Peeta Mellark e indirectamente por Johanna Mason, habia nacido junto con la nueva republica. El progama militar y la escuela de batalla lo ponia como un modelo, junto con los hermanos Lawrenson.

En casa Peeta Mellark piensa que si se escucha bien no es necesario decirle nada, puede irse dias, semanas o meses pero decide que hara todo lo posible para poder regresar en dias. Ahora es tiempo de comunicarse con Katniss, le envia el primer mensaje mientras cierra la puerta del apartamento:

Estimada ciudadana de Panem dejeme decirle que compartire un secreto de estado con usted, ¿sera capaz de resguardarlo?

P.M.

Esta ingresando al auto mientras el chofer coloca su equipaje en la cajuela cuando la respuesta le llega.

Desde luego señor ministro, estoy a sus ordenes...

K.E.

El vehiculo avanza con rumbo a la zona de despegue una nave ya esta preparada. Sus dedos se deslizan en el aparato:

Tengo que salir unos días de viaje al exterior, por algunos acuerdos con otros paises, seran alrededor de una semanas, quiza uno o dos meses. La verdad es que estaba anciando pudieramos arreglar nuestro asunto pero sabes que esto ha salido de improviso. No confrontes a tu quien sabes si no estoy aqui, es una buena persona pero pierde los estribos. Por cierto este viaje es ultra secreto ni el lo sabe, he recibido ordenes directas de la presidencia, por lo que te pido borres este mensaje una vez que lo leas...l

P.M.

Las calles del capitolio estan repletas de gente que va y viene. Los mira desde el interior de su vehiculo, la paz cuesta, el debe cuidar la paz,para que su hijo y la mujer que ama esten tranquilos, vivan en paz. UN nuevo mensaje llega:

Comprendo su preocupacion no lo confrontare, pero tampoco seguire con él. Y me duele mucho desahacerme de algo que halla sido hecho por usted, pero lo hare,sepa que sus otro mensajes aun los tengo conmigo...voy a extrañarte, deseo tanto verte...

K.E.

Esas solas palabras crean un efecto grato para él, lo hacen regresar otra vez a los 16, sonriendo responde:

Yo tambien voy a extrañarte de hecho he pensado seriamente en dejar todo esto desde hace dias e ir por ti, pero la verdad es que esto es de seguridad nacional, es muy serio...por favor no hagas nada hasta que regrese.

P.M.

Terminan la conversación el deslizador esta esperandolo, sale de viaje aunque odia la idea, tiene que cumplir sus compromisos, ademas la informacion que revisó era inquietante. Un conflicto bélico ahora no era aceptable. Nakamura y Koplovo no le representaban ningun problema, pero Schmidt le causaba molestia no por asuntos diplomaticos sino personales, en realidad le parecia repulsivo, era un poco mayor que el uno años, no era su aspecto ni sus actitudes, era lo que sabia sobre él lo que le causaba desagrado.

Asi poco a poco en el deslizador puedo ver el capitolio perderse en el horizonte y despues a Panem. Trató de dormir un poco, largos dias le esperaban.

En verdad fue maratonico, solo paso tres dias y dos noches fuera, pudo contactarse con todos llegar a una acuerdo momentaneo de paz. Pero en absoluto, el no habia experimentado paz. Habia estado intranquilo todo el tiempo, algo le decia que debia regresar lo antes posible, lo mas rapido. No solo le preocupaba Katniss, tambien Seth. Aunque el estaba seguro en la escuela. Asi que regresó en cuanto estuvo firmado el ultimo documento, la noche comenzaba a caer en el capitolio cuando su deslizador aterrizaba, comenzó a marcar al numero de Katniss, en ese preciso momento alguien le hablaba tuvo que colgar el telefono antes de que siquiera le contestara ella.

A miles de kilometros un furioso Gale Harthorne veia como Katniss Everdeen caminaba rumbo a la planta de arriba despues de decirle que se ira y que no hay nada que pueda hacer, con paso decido el la sigue no sin antes notar que habia una llamada entrante en el comunicador de ella, sabia de quien era el numero, eso le enfuerecio aun mas y le siguio hacia arriba. Lo que sucederia esa noche Peeta Mellark no lo sabria hasta semanas despues, pues en ese momento otra persona a la que amaba tambien habia peligrado.

-¿Señor?

-Si

-El presidente le espera en su oficina

-Digale que ire en unos minutos

Una llamada entra a su comunicador, reconoce el numero es el de la escuela de batalla.

-Diga

Una voz desesperada, llorosa y entrecortada le llega del otro lado.

-Papá

-¿Seth?

Empieza a balbusear, hablar rapido y casi es inteligible-Papá, quiero que vengas por mi, necesito que vengas por mi...

-¿Que?¿Pero estoy en el capitolio?¿Tu en el cuatro?

-Papá tu dijiste...dijiste...que cuando quisiera podria regresar a casa...-el llanto es tan lastimero

-Esta bien voy para alla, mandare a Jack o alguien mas por ti mientras llego...

-No papá no los dejaran entrar ven porfavor- mas que hablar el chico gime con desesperación.

-Voy para alla-Comienza a subir las escalinatas de vuelta al deslizador. Un soldado dice algo como que el presidente espera. Para él no hay ni presidente ni país que valga mas que su hijo-¿hay alguien contigo?

-Si...

-Pasamelo porfavor...vamos a la escuela de batalla del cuatro- le dice al piloto quien aciente-

-No papá, no me dejes aqui...

-No lo voy a hacer y lo sabes...dejame hablar con quien estas ¿si?

-Hola, la voz de una mujer se escucha, la reconoce, es la mujer de color y de mediana edad de aspecto maternal que funge como secretaria en la oficina de la direccion, quien siempre responde sus llamadas y llama a Seth, recuerda su nombre.

-¿Señora Nolan?

-Si, el chico llego aqui hace poco mas de cinco minutos en estado deplorable, yo estaba el dia de hoy hasta tarde porque tenia que entregar informes me encontró por casualidad y me ha pedido le llamara, asi que lo hice

-¿Esta con usted?

-Si

-¿Hay alguna autoridad hay?

-No todos tuvieron reunion general hoy en el dos

-¿Puede quedarse con mi hijo estare alla en unos 40 minutos?

-Claro señor...

-Pasemelo por favor...

-Papá

-Seth, la señora Nolan se quedara contigo yo voy para alla, en deslizador...

-Si...no quiero que cuelgues...no te vayas...

El chico nunca habia sido caprichoso asi que Peeta no colgó, el deslizador y aproxiamdamente 30 minutos, fue todo un el recorrito trato de tranquilisarlo. Al llegar a la zona de descenso de deslizadores...

-Ya estoy aqui, voy para alla...Stu- dijo al piloto- necesito que recargues combustible porque vamos de regreso al capitolio...

-Si señor

La caminatas se le hizo eterna, llego al edificio, subio las escaleras como pudo. Corrio por los pasillo y llego a donde ya lo esperaba en pie la señora Nolan con la mirada preocupada, no estaba preparado para lo que iba a ver. Ahí estaba Seth Odair acurrucado en el piso con la bocina del telefono aun sostenida. Su ropa estaba sucia y desarreglada, su cabello revuelto, tenia un ojo morado, la nariz llena de sangre seca, lleno de lagrimas, con los ojos enrojesidos, uno de sus brazos tenia un aspecto extraño.

-Intente ayudarlo pero no me dejo acercarme- me lazaba patadas y creo que ademas tiene uno de los tobillos lastimado-

-Gracias señora Nolan ha hecho mucho esta noche...

camina despacio hacia donde el chico.

-Hola Seth- dice inclinandose frente a él

El chico lo mira como tratando de verificar si en verdad esta ahi o solo es un sueño.

-¿Papá?

-Sí

-¡Papá!- sus ojos se abren como platos. Peeta lo abraza- eres tu, de verdad eres tu- y el llanto se incrementa, todo el cuerpo del muchacho tiembla.

-Estoy aqui-acaricia su cabello- vamos- lo carga. A pesar de ser tan alto es liviano.

Se detiene a ver a la mujer de color con aspecto maternal que les mira.

-Gracias,

-No hay nada que agradecer

\- Bauer.

-Señor, asegurate de que la señora Nolan llegue a su casa y dale mi numero personal. Llameme si necesita algo

-Si señor, gracias.

Se leja con el chico en brazos segudo por uno de los oficiales. Se van al deslizador, con rumbo a la Capital, del pais. Todos estan en silencio. El carga a su hijo y le chico solo llora en silencio. No haya nada en su cabeza, tambien olvida la llamada que pensaba hacer antes de enterarse de esto. Un hospital privado en la capital es informado de la llegada de ellos y les esperaran con personal medico listo en la azotea del edificio. El deslizador se acerca a la capital que son un conjunto de luces sobre las que van pasando y poco a poco se acercan, descienden.

En cuanto bajan Peeta Mellark coloca a su hijo sobre la camilla, quien se resiste cuando los medicos tratan de atenderlo, patalea y se jalonea, necesita ser sedado para transportarlo. Los sigue de cerca,. Seth es ingresado a la sala de operación, no le extraña, probablemente por su brazo, que tenia una extraña forma desde que lo levantó. En el cristal desde el que puede observa a los medicos atendiendo al chico puede ver su propio reflejo su propio taje esta lleno de sangre seca, esta desaliñado, no lo ha notado pero su aspecto es el de un hombre preocupado y enloquecido. Una de los oficiales habla algo sobre el presidente, pero nada importa, ahora solo puede sentarse a observar como atienden al chico.

NOTA: Muchas gracias a todas por sus rewieus me inspiran a seguir trabajando. Me disculpo nuevamente por los errores de sintaxis, ortograficos y de letras; como esa de estrañarte en lugar de extrañarte, por decir algo. Ya lo ire corrigiendo. Pues bien. Sobre la musica de este capitulo son de John Mayall: So many Roads y Double Trouble. Fly me to the moon hay muchas versiones con mujeres pero las de Neon Genesis Evangelion son mis favoritas elijan la que prefieran. Sobre el trio de hombres cantando Fly to the moon es la versión de Forever Gentlemen. Sobre Bach, las cantatas son buenas o en su defecto pueden elegir lo que mas les agrade tiene mucho repertorio jajaja. En cuanto a las fotos de Finnick y Annie jovenes los pienso con los actores de la version on line de la historia de Finnick y Annie hecha por mainstay productions. Bueno espero disfruten la lectura.


	14. Severos Daños

**CAPITLULO 14. Severos Daños.**

**Lo que paso en el Capitolio y el distrito 4...**

A traves del cristal podia ver como los medicos se movian en la sala de operaciones, su reflejo era casi irreconocible, estaba ahi parado, la ropa arrugada, llena de residuos de sangre, el cabello revuelto, la mirada fija, una cara llena de preocupación, y lo que no se podia ver en el reflejo era que estaba demasiado palido. Permanecio ahi de pie. Hasta que finalmente sin darse cuenta se dejo caer en una silla sin dejar de ver. Despues de un tiempo considerable los enfermeros sacaban la camilla con el chico sobre ella, el cirujano lo miraba, se acercó a la puerta de salida y unos instantes despues estaba frente a él,

-Señor ministro

-Si

-La condicion es delicada pero no grave...estara en observación tres días, como lo pudo ver emocionalmente esta inestable, eso tendra que revisarlo el especialista, por el momento lo tenemos sedado...tiene moretones por todo el cuerpo, son faciles de tratar, la inflamacion en le ojo y la coloración amoratada disminuira para mañana por la tarde estara bien, esguinse en el tobillo derecho, del lado izquierdo hombro dislocado y braso fracturado dos semanas de recuperación y estara de nuevo listo para la escuela...

-¿Esta todo documetnado?

-¿Perdón?

-Si fotografias, informes y todo...

-Claro señor, siempre tomamos todo lo de antes y despues...

-¿Puedo tener un copia de todo eso?

-Si señor

-¿Donde esta él?

-En recuperación estara una horas y despues le enviaremos a una habitacion privada, le recomiendo use ese tiempo para lavarse y descansar un poco...

-No me movere de aqui si no es con el...

-Sabia que diria eso, la habitacion asignada a su hijo tiene todo lo necesario para que pueda asearse, la enfermera le llevara, obviamente no puede estar en recuperación con él, ademas esta seguro...

-Eso pense cuando estaba en la escuela y mire...

-Bueno, es un escuela militar. No creo que pensara que nunca tendria unos moretones y cosas por el estilo...-su interlocutor lo miro con seriedad- perdón señor- dijo el medico un tanto nervioso

-No hay que disculpar es acertado en todo lo que dice, tal vez deberia reconsiderar muchas cosas...

-No creo que fui impertinente, ademas ya hay una guardia en la entrada del hospital, del area de recuperacion y la habitacion de su hijo, el presidente la ha enviado-Una enfermera ingresa a la sala-señorita Jones lleve porfavor al señor ministro a la habitación 402.

-Enseguida.

En el pasillo encuentra a una escolta de cuatro agentes del estado mayor esperandolo. Todos van a la habitación 402. Ingresó a la sala, habia otros cuatro agentes afuera asi que tenia un idea de lo que le estaba esperando probablemente. La habitación era agradable, se veia confortable y limpia las cortinas no estaban corridas por lo que pudo notar que estaba apunto de amanecer, habia perdido el sentido del tiempo. Habia un cama rodeada con aparatos de alta tecnologia, una pequeña sala de estar, con un sofa amplio en el que uno podia bien tomar una siesta. La puerta a un amplio baño a izquierda. Una suave musica sonaba y en uno de sillones individuales sentados, el personaje mas "poderoso" de Panem según la constitución.

-¿Chopin?-dice el recien ingresado con aspecto cansado a modo de saludo.

-Concierto en Sol menor Op 37 num 1, se que al igual que yo es uno de tus favoritos...

-Si.

-Noche larga ¿eh?

-Si

-¿Qué pasó?

-No lo sé, esta sedado- tallandose los ojos con las manos

-Lo investigaremos

-claro

-Bien...se que sabes a que viene

Saca un dispositico electronico del bolsillo de su camisa se lo extiende.

-Aceptaron una alianza, estan los contratos y un tratado firma digital escrita y de huella sobre ellos, solo han puesto dos condiciones...

Lo toma y lo revisa lentamente.

-¿Y son?

-Por un periodo maximo de tres años y solo negociaran conmigo, con nadie mas.

-Tiempoo suficientes y eres un buen negociador,

-Por el momento estare muy ocupado con esto, no lo tenia previsto, de todos modos nuestra proxima reunion sera en tres meses...

-Bien, espero que tu hijo se recupere pronto y que vuelva a la escuela a la brevedad...

-Ya veremos- dice con rostro serio

-Estara bien, tal vez fue solo un entrenamiento que salio mal...

-Ayer no habia ningun oficial, es decir ningun profesor, todos estaban en el dos ¿Quien se hace cargo de la escuela en su ausencia?

-No lo sé, ya hablare con la directiva, son solo muchachos, estara bien...

-Eso espero

-Recuperate, nos veremos en unos dias. Ya veras es cosa de nada, en unos días estara regresando a la escuela como si nada...

-Nos vemos...

-A por cierto ya sabes que te debo una mas, dijo agitando el aparato con la información

Sabiendo que en una horas Seth estaria aqui, ingresó a la habitación donde se baño, los medicos le habian puesto un cambio de ropa hospitalaria, no de enfermo sino de médico, traje azul completo, pantalón, camiseta y blusón. Llamó a su casa en el cuatro para informar que estaba con Seth en el hospital que estaria con el tres dias en observacion, que preparan la casa porque en cuanto salieran irian ahi. Que no estaba para nadie en absoluto, que no queria que se filtrara nada de información y que no llamaria mas.

Los siguientes dias fueron desastrozos cuando Seth dejó de estar sedado, durante el primer día, se encontraba en un estado completamente deshordenado iba de estar calmado en silencio, a la agresión y el llanto, con el unico que parecia estar calmado era con su padre. Cuando la enfemera trato de ponerle el medicamento y su padre estaba en el sanitario lavandose la cara, la resistencia fue tal que tuvo que se atado a la cama por su propia seguridad, ya que su padre se negaba a autorizar lo sedaran mas.

Durante un tiempo forcejeo con la cintas que lo ataban, se negaba a comer o beber por lo que todo fue por via intravenosa. No quiso decir nada a solas o acopañado en las cosultas con el psiquiatra del hospital, el diagnostico estres postraumatico, ¿de que?, no quiso hablar no decir nada. A nadie.

Su padre se veia cansado, nunca se separo de donde esteba, no recibia ni hizo llamadas, de nadie. Para el tercer dia lo dieron de alta medicamente estaba bien, no tenia ni moretones ni rasguños, ni inflamación. El unico vestigio de su estancia en el hospital era un leve rengueo al caminar y su brazo inmobilizado por las proximas dos semanas. Viajaron en aerodeslizador, los dos en silencio, aunque el muchacho se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con el cuerpo pegado al de su padre, como si ese fuera el unico resguardo que tuviera, como si junto a el fuese el unico espacio en el que sentia a salvo. La llegada a la casa fue igual de dramatica.

Caminaba pegado a su padre, seguido por el chofer. Cuando la nana y algunos de los empleados trataron de acercarse la reacción fue violenta, todos estaban atonitos nunca se habia comportado asi, en absoluto. Su padre lo calmó, Seth se negaba a separarse de su lado. Así que por lo menos el primer dia fue practicamente de convencerlo para comer un poco y tranqulizarlo, el solo verlo asi le partia el alma a la nana que lo habia visto nacer y crecer, al resto de los empleados los entritesia demasiado. Los siguientes tres dias no fueron muy diferentes al primero. Davenport habia estado insistiendo en hablar con él practicamente desde el día que se enteró de que estaba en el hospital pero se habia negado a hablar con nadie, por lo que no lo sorprendio tenerlo en casa al siguiente dia se su llegada, claro que lo recibio, era uno de los pocos a los que nuncale negaroa nada sabia que si habia venido hasta el cuatro es porque en verdad el caso era grave.

Estaban en el estudio, Seth estaba dormido en el sofa su padre acariciaba su cabello. Davenport ingreso sin tocar como se lo habia indicado la empleada.

-Hola-

-Hola

-¿Y que es tan urgente que te trajo hasta aca?

-No creo que sea algo que se puede discutir frente al chico

-¿Tran grave es?

-Mejor que sea un lugar donde puedas verlo y donde nadie nos oiga.

Se levanta lentamente intentando no despertar al chico. Camina seguido por Daventport abre un puerta corredisa de cristal que hacia una pequeña terraza que parece una capsula pues esta totalemnte recubierta de cristal, permite ver todo el estudio y el jardín que rodea a la casa. Ademas es aprueba de sonidos externo, es una pequeña sala de arte, musica, material para pintar y dibujar.

-¿Son malas noticias?

-Depende

-¿A que te refieres?

-Para mi no lo son, mas bien creo que se refieren a ti...o por lo menos a alguien que te interesa...

-¿Quien?- dijo observando a Seth que se removia en el sillón, esperaba no se depertara.

-Katniss Everdeen-Volteó de inmediato a verlo-ella esta en el hospital

-¿En el hospital?¿Que pasó?-le miro con la cara llena de interrogacion y preocupacion, de nuevo sentia como si fuera callendo en un abismo profundo.

-Sera mejor que te sientes- dijo ya que le parecia que se veia demasiado palido y cansado considerando los dias anteriores.

-No necesito sentarme

-Lo necesitas

-Necesito un trago.

-Bien- saca de entre sus ropas una licorera de plata y se la extiende. Peeta Mellark da un gran sorbo, el licor raspa le despierta y la mismo tiempo le deja un leve ardor a los largo de todo el tracto aun esta vivo, y le mira espectante,se la devuelve, despues de un trago Davenport continua-no se exactamente que paso, el mismo dia que regresaste durante la madrugada nuestra amiga la doctora me llamo, dijo que recibio un aviso de nuestro contacto en casa de Hawthorme fue por ella no me dio detalles pero me dijo que estaba en estado critico, de shock.

-¿Que pasó?- dice inquiero y preocupado.

-No me quiso dar detalles de hecho la ha ingreso en un hospital del tres practicamente de manera secreta, esta incomunicada mas por miedo de que la encuentre alguien que porque sea peligrosa...

-¿Que la encuentre quien?¿Gale, yo?

-No lo se, solo se que la orden que dio la doctora es que nadie supiera que ella estaba ahi y que la unica visita autorizada era ella, es un hospital muy exclusivo y el anonimato esta asegurado,,,

-A que te refires con que son capaces de guardar esa informacion sin que nadie sospeche...

-Es un hospital psiquiatrico...

-¡¿Un psquiatrico?!

-la doctora es amiga del director...tiene una buena ala de atención medica y no son peligrosos, mas bien es como un casa de retiro...-dijo tratando de aminorar el impacto.

Su interlocutor comienza a caminar de un lugar a otro, pasandose las manos sobre la barbilla, sobre el cabello, con verdadero aire preocupado. Hasta que mira a Davenport sentado bebiendo un poco de licor mas.

-No puedo ir- dice con mirada inquieta- no puedo...-observa al chico que se revuelve en el sillón-no puedo dejarlo y no puedo llevarlo...

-¿Gran predicamento?-dice extendiendole la licorera-¿No?

El otro respira hondamente y da un trago. Se sienta frente a él observando hacia el sillón.

-Lo es...sin embargo- dice colocando sus brazos sobre las piernas y recargando momentaneamente su frente sobre sus puños cerrados- mis prioridades estan claras- respira hondo, habla como si las palabras se atoraran en su garganta y cada vez que salieran se si fueran como un monton de navajas-hijos antes que necesidades personales...-Su interlocutor abre los ojos sorprendido por un instante

-Ya veo, entonces ¿la vaz a abandonar a su suerte?

-No dije eso...

-¿Entonces?

-Dije que no puedo ir a verla pero no que no pienso hacer nada...-silencio- dices que la doctora puede ir a verle ¿no?

-Si

-Bien- toma papel y lapiz, comienza a garabatear cosas. Cuando repentinamente el muchacho se despierta desorientado, sudoroso y gritando. Su padre deja todo, sale corriendo y trata de calmarlo, sin lograrlo al instante despues de un rato logra calmarlo, lo abraza y sostiene como a un niño pequeño. Su amigo observa todo eso desde el otro lado del cristal y comprende su predicamento. Al poco rato por el jardin aparece la señora Nolan con café y algo de comer. Cuando la señora Nolan aparece nuevamente le ofrece una ducha y reposar un rato mientras el chico se controla. Davenport, se baña, duerme un rato en una de las tantas habitaciones de huespedes, se levanta y camina por el jardín encuentra a Mellark con el chico Odair sentados en el cesped,Mellark parece estarle enseñando a hacer nudos en una cuerda corta. Espera a distancia prudente.

-¿viste como se hace?

-Si- dice parece muy calmado

-Entonces intentalo un rato

Se levanta y lo deja haciendolo se acerca a Davenport.

-Disculpa creo que te he hecho hacer perder mucho tiempo.

-No te preocupes de vez en cuando me vienen bien una vacaciones en un hotel de primera sin pagar...

-que va

-Se ve mejor que hace un rato

-Es variable, a veces esta bien a veces mal...pienso, el medico me ha dijo que lo mas conveniente seria llevarlo a un lugar a descansar lejos de todo lo que conoce, se a donde ir, de hecho pensaba irme mañana pero con esto de lo que hablamos no creo sea factible...aunque tampoco puedo permanecer aqui con él asi.

-¿Que haz pensado?

-¿Tienes el recado que te di?

-Pienso retrasar mi ida unos dias, quiero hablar con ella telefono, y que le den esto- le da una pequeña cajita. Y una carta dirigida a la doctora de Katniss. Davenport toma las dos.

-Supongo que la doctora Zimmerman no se opondra. Le llamare y espero esta misma noche poder verla...

Los dos observan al chico sentado a uno metro de ellos, realizando el ejercicio que Peeta le habia enseñado...

**Lo que paso en el distrito 2 y en el 3...**

La Doctora Kassandra Zimmerman, dormia profundamente habia tenido un dia de trabajo pesado, cuadno unos golpes insistentes en la puerta la despertaron, miró el reloj eran quince minutos despues de las dos de la mañana. No se le hacia extraño que alguien tocara asi a su puerta, siendo medico y siempre muy humana era frecuente que gente con poco dinero la buscara. Se levanta y observa por la mirilla es un amigo suyo, de inmediato abre la puerta.

-¿Zein?¿Qué pasa?

-Kassandra, Swan me contacto, me dijo que teniamos que ir a la propiedad del bosque que lago habai pasado,

-¿En la residencia de Hawthorne?El no me ha llamado.

-En realidad dice que el problema fue él...que no hay nadie de seguridad en la casa, no me dijo mas, me dio los codigos de seguridad y dijo que fueramos preparados-El le muestra un arma-y que llevaras tus intrumentos de trabajo...que cuanto antes y lo mas rapido que fuesemos mejor.

Ambos salieron a toda velocidad del lugar, en la camioneta de ella. Ingresaron el codigo de seguridad, todo estaba en silencio, era de obscuro. Bajaron del vehiculo.

-Demasiado oscuro y silencioso para mi gusto-El empuño su arma iba adelante de ella.

-Si- dijo ella tomando sus cosas y siguiendolo

Ingresaron en la residencia, no hacian ruido, pues no sabian con que se encontraria. Comenzaron a subir las escaleras, la luz que se filtraba del exterior era lo unico que tenian para alumbrarse, al llegar al pasillo de la primera planta encontaron en el suelo tirado y roto un intercomunicado privado. Se miraron el uno al otro. Caminaro hacia el pasillo. Abrieron la primera puerta de la izquierda era la habitación que era de Katniss donde ella la habia atendido tantas veces estaba totalmente vacia sin muebles ni nada. Eso deconcertó a la doctora. Fueron a la del frente que era la de Gale cuando venia estaba limpia y en orden claramente nadie habia estado en ella desde hacia tiempo. Asi que solo quedaba la del fondo del pasillo que era en la que los dos anteriores dormian cuando este venia, caminaron con cautela. Zein trato de abrir la puerta pero tenia el seguro puesto por dentro. Se miraron y asintiero. La doctora se alejor un poco, el empuño el arma. Y de un solo golpe derrivó la puerta. Lo que vieron a continuación le helo la sangre, la habitación estaba hecha un desatre cosas rotas, la cama revuelta, los dos miraban con asombro aquel lugar. Revisaron cuidadosamente el luegar estaba vacio, la puerta del baño estaba entre abierta, caminaron cautela. Sin encender la luz, en el fondo del mismo, la hallaron a ella encogida en una de as esquinas, practicamente desnuda, su cabello era caotico. Él bajo el arma y la contempló, ella le pidio silencio, al mismo tiempo que en un susurrole pidio que buscara una manta para cubrirla, el sale a buscar algo, la doctora se acerca cautelosamente a ella. Se inclina y suavemente dice.

-Hola Katniss, soy yo la doctora Zimmerman, Kassandra.

No obtiene ninguna respuesta aunque sus ojos estaban abiertos parecen estar en un lugar muy lejano, su cuerpo esta rigido. No parece estar aqui. Ella levanta su cabello suavemente puede ver un hematoma que practicamente abarca el lado izquierdo de su rostro, no puede ver mas, no hay suficiente luz. Zein esta parado a unos metros, observando.

-Se que estas ahi pero no deseas hablar mi amigo Zein y yo venimos a ayudarte, no te haremos daño, asi que no te asustes.

No recibio ninguna respuesta.

-Zein- dijo mirando al hombre inmovil que contemplaba incredulo la escena-Zein

-Si

-Ayudame a llevarla al auto-le extiende la manta y ella la envuelve cuidadosamente.

-No crees que se ponga alterada o algo asi

-No, mas bien esta en estado de Shock, esta desprendida de la realidad.

-Esta bien

Se acerca y la carga, van saliendo del lugar. En su paso por la habitacion la doctora Zimmerman patea algo, una pequeña cajita, parece reconocerla solo una vez se la ha mostrado Katniss Everdeen, la levanta y la abre, en efecto un medallon que es portaretrato de oro con un sinsajo tallado en el frente. Y la misma perla que le enseño hace tantos años pero ahora esta convertida en un dije. Toma la caja, sabe lo importante que es para ella.

Una vez afuera Zein coloca a Katniss Everdeen en la cabina trasera de la camioneta la doctora se sienta junto a ella. El transporte arranca Zein pasa de la estupefaccion a la molestia y el enojo, esa mujer no era de su familia pero si era muy joven se imaginaba lo que le habia pasado y era un abominación.

-¿Y ahora que dice él?

-Tu y yo tenemos una idea de lo que paso aqui, ella necesita atencion medica pero no puedo llevarla a cualquier hospital

-Por la represalias del general y que hara desaparecer todo con tal de que nadie invetigue

-Si, pero se lo que haremos ¿Tienes comubustible suficiente?

-Llene el tanque antes de ir a verte me lo recomendó Swan cuando me avisó

-Esta bien vamos al tres, tengo amigos alla que pueden ayudarnos

-No concibo que fueran capaz de, de, de...

-Yo menos, él no es esa clase de persona pero...

-Por cierto Swan dijo que en cuanto pudieramos le avisaramos a nuestro contacto para que le informara al ministro. Lo que ha ella le pasó y que se cuide Hawthorne lo esta buscando y no para saludarlo...

-Una vez que la atiendan a ella, le llamare.

-En cuanto las deje en su destino yo lo localizare.

-Bien

El resto del camino continuaron callados. Salvo cuando ella llamo a sus conocidos y les pidio que le ayudaran, le dijeron que tendrian el espacio libre para atenderla, de la manera mas discreta posible, no les dijo a quien llevaba solo que era una persona que requeria total anonimato. En cuanto llegaron a las puertas de la institucion los dejaron entrar estaba altamente protegido. Bardas altas, camaras de vigilancia. No habia ningun titulo ni nada que indicara que fuera un hospital ni nada. La camioneta avanzo a lo largo del camino central. Hasta topar con un moderno edificio, que tenia el aspecto de una clinica, rodeado por un compleo de eficios, jardines. Sobre la fachada se erigia el nombre Hospital Psquiatrico Feldman-Liebermann.

-¿La trajimos a un psiquiatrico?¿En serio, estas loca?

-No es cualquier hospital psiquiatrico, aqui es donde los adinedos del pais y del extranjero traen a sus parientes con problemas. Aunque no lo creas su sala de cirugia es mucho mas moderna que muchas de las que estan funcionando en el país,

-¿Por que aqui?

-Porque aqui me han garantizado su anonimato, estara protegida y bien atendida. Mi primo es el director.

Un grupo de enferemeras y enfermeros ya los esperaban con una camilla,bajaron cuidadosamente a la pasajera, mal herida que sequia es estado catatonico, la recostaron en la camilla como si de una miñeca de trapo se tratara. Todos ingresaron al hospital,la doctora no se separó ni un momento de ella. Zein se fue a informar a Davenport para que a su vez contactara con Mellark, comprometiendose a regresar por ella. Ella informó en el hospital que tenia un emergencia familiar. Los medicos documentaron todo su caso sacaron fotografias, la atendieron y redactaron informes.

-Hola Sandy- le dijo un doctor un poco mayor a ella, era el director.

-Hola Hans, gracias por recibirnos

-Para eso esta la familia

-No siempre es asi

-Que puedo decir...¿Se ve mejor no?

Dice mientras a traves del cristal ven la ven a ella en la habitacion, tiene ropa limpia, esta recostada, la mirada perdida.

-Mas limpia pero se ve igual

-Su mente, no esta aqui, es a lo que te refieres...

-Si

-Cosas complicadas, sobre la coloracion y la inflamacion en el lado izquierdo sabes que en una 24 o 36 horas no existiran mas, al igual que los demas hematomas en su cuerpo -La doctora cierra los ojos, no desea imaginar lo que sucedio- costillas fracturadas en unas dos semanas, ya sabes nuestra medicina es buena pero no puedo traer mas cosas si no lo justifico.

-Lo se, sobre su estado emocional...

-Es mas dificil calcular el daño, tu lo sabes...aunque hay antecedentes de su caso no es la primera vez que se evade la realidad, o que tiene ataques psicoticos o de introspección...ya la veran mis especialistas...

-Es una gran chica no es tan mayor

-27 o 28 años, es muy joven...¿que puedo decirte?...estara bien cuidadada...

-Nada de visitas ni de contactos mas que yo

-Su madre, su primo...o su mariddd...-ella no lo deja acabar

-A su madre me da la impresion de que le da lo mismo lo que pase con ella, en realidad hablan poco. Su primo mucho me temo es el causante de esto o por lo menos es complice-el medico no hace ningun gesto, no le sorprende a tenido casos peores en los que es incluso es uno o mas miembros cercanos de la familia el que es capaz de inflingir este y daños peores en sus pacientes- con su "marido" no lo se, el esta al pendiente de lo que le pasa, intentare contactarlo,mas bien es ella quien no ha querido verlo...

-Que complejo ¿No?

-Si, la unica persona que de verdad la quiere incondicionalmente es a la unica que mantiene alejada. Cada mes ella va a verme y el pregunta como esta, si necesita algo, le sigue la pista. Estoy segura que en poco tiempo lo veras por aqui si ella no se recupera rapido...

Zein regresa por ella y la lleva de nuevo al distrito sabe que tiene que ir a trabajar y fingir que no sabe nada para que nadie sospeche lo que sabe. Ya esta mas calmada pues sabe que Davenport le avisara a Peeta Mellark y el seguramente la apoyara, ahora solo es cuestion de esperar, al mismo tiempo debe cuidarse de que Hawthorne no la monitoree o vigile. Los dias pasan y nadie llama, no hay ni la menor señal de Mellark o de Davenport, ella misma se siente un poco desepcionada pues no se imagina que el mismo hombre que habia dicho amarla con locura no sea capaz de cortar su viaje por el extranjero y presentarse al hospital y siquiera llamar. Ella llama todos los dias para saber como doctor dice que como siempre fisicamente esta sanando muy bien pero emocionalmente no. No es una novedad para ella. Cuando esta a punto de perder la esperanza y considerar que esa pobre chica esta mas sola que nadie en el mundo recibe una llamada de citan en un lugar solitario a una hora poco usual. Es de noche cerca del lago dentro de su vehicula ella espera con paciencia, fuma un cigarrillo. Un rato despues otro vehiculo, se empareja con el suyo, de el desciende un hombre alto de cabello oscuro, cabello cano aparenta mas edad de la que en verdad tiene. Sube a su vehiculo y se sienta junto a ella.

-Doctora Zimmerman

-Señor Davenport, tardaste demasiado en contactarme

-Ya- dice asintiendo,- ese es un mal habito para la salud.

-Eso no importa, ¿al ministro ya no le importa ella?- dice un poco seria

-Al ministro parece que todos los males familiares se le juntan

-¿A que te refieres?- ve como él saca un cigarrillo y lo enciende

-El chico esta mal

-Resfriado

-Algo paso en la escuela de batalla doctora, no creo que halla sido una practica o un entrenamiento eso no causa stress postraumatico, ni creo que sea la primera vez que suceda...

Ella lo mira asombrada.

-¿Stress postraumatico?

-No puedo decirte lo que alli ocurre, es asunto del ministro, lo que si puedo decir es que no puede despegarse del chico, yo mismo lo presencie. Va de estar en aparente calma, a ponerse agresivo, llorar, a mojar los pantalones. No quiere que nadie se le acerque ni lo toque, salvo su padre. Por eso no puede despegarse de él. No ha ido a trabajar, no ha recibido a nadie, salvo a mi... y eso hasta que ayer regreso a su casa...aunqeu en las noticias dicen que sigue de viaje...

-¿Tan grave es?

-Se lo dije, usted que cree que va a dejarla a su suerte, usted y yo sabemos que si nada de esto ubiera pasado, él estaria donde ella.

Un poco de alivio la inundo.

-dijo que los gastos no son problema-le extiende un sobre a la doctora-que no dude en llamar a este numero si requiere mas-ella lo sostiene-y le manda estas dos cosas para ella- se las extiende- una carta y una cajita, esta es para usted. Dice que cualquier cosa que requiera podemos mediarla usted y yo.

-¿Ella como esta?

-Usted mismo lo dijo todos los males familiares se le juntan al ministro, ella esta en estado de catatonico.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Ni yo lo tengo claro, Swan tampoco, pero es evidente que Hawthorne si lo sabe, creo que ahora no es necesario agobiar a nadie esas cosas las deberan solucionar ellos ¿no cree?

-Algo pasa en el ejercito y en la escuela de batalla...

-¿Una nueva cruzada?

-Si esas cosas le pasan al hijo de un hombre con poder como Mellark imaginate lo que le sucede a chicos sin apoyo y sin padres poderosos, no se que halla sucedido con ella pero no creo que sea menos complicado que lo que le sucedio al muchacho. No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

Ambos se despiden prometiendose que estaran en contacto que seguira las instrucciones que estan en la carta.


	15. En las estrellas

NOTA: fe de erratas. Una entrañable disculpa de nuevo por los dedasos, errores de sintaxis pero los mas imperdonables, son los siguientes el apellido de Gale lo he escrito mal he estado escribiendo Hardthorne cuando es Hawthorne, por cierto tengan un poco de paciencia su personaje me agrada mucho evolucionara tambien, caso similar con Johanna Mason creo que al principio lo escribia como se me daba la gana. En el capitulo en el que Peeta habla con Davenport dice que la señora Nolan le lleva de comer, error estaba ya durmiendo es la señora Miller, la nana. Por el momento solo recuerdo esas, ire corrigiendo. Este capitulo sera mas largo por el momento solo lo dejo asi pero en la semana lo actualizare. Gracias a tod s aquell s que han seguido este fick con paciencia. Sus palabras son de gran aliento.

CAPITULO 15. EN LAS ESTRELLAS.

La alarma del despertador comienza a sonar Johanna Mason se despierta trabajosamente, no ha dormido bien por un lado tiene que acomplarse a un nuevo horario, y por el otro tiene muchas obligaciones y no ver el Sol la desquicia. Bueno por lo menos no lo ve como en la Tierra, eso le desagrada. La Tierra ahora le parece un lugar tan distante, recuerda brevemente la extraordinaria n experiencia que fue romper la gravedad de ella y verla alejarse,poder verla de frente ahora, era como una gran canica. Comtemplar y vivir en el manto estelar es sumamente gratificante, pero vivir con lo que considera un monton de monos parlantes no lo es tanto. A pesar de ser la directora general de la estacion-escuela ella suele llamarla la base Kindergarden, ya que son alrededos de 80 estudiantes los que viven ahi, de los cursos avanzados de la escuela de batalla y los de la escuela de comando, 20 profesores, 30 del personal de mantenimiento y cocina, 20 oficiales asignados al puente. Ninguno de los recidentes supera los 35 años. Siendo que es de alguna manera la primera generacion y proyecto piloto es una gran responsabilidad, por lo que aunque parescan pocos estudiantes y personal esto es todo un mundo y son pocos los paises que se pueden dar este lujo.

Se levanta se lava y sale a dar su rondin, ella lo disfraza como si fuera a correr o hacer ejercicio. Hacer esto le ayuda a pensar a aclarar la mente a observar y planaer sus estrategias. Los observa, los escucha y medita sobre todo el conjunto.

Las barracas de tropa tiene un nombre singular como Salamandra, Dragón, Escorpión...pensaba que era una lastima que ella no hubieses elegido los nombres o les habia puesto plastilina 1, recortes 2, pañal entrenador...cada vez que pensaba en eso una risa maliciosa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Cada vez que se pasa por alguna clase lo chicos le miran con respeto y solemnidad, ella se muestra seria aunque con los profesores y en privado sigue siendo la misma cinica de siempre. Entrena, revisa documentos, tiene juntas en las que discuten los avances de las tropas, los alumnos que se destacan y a los que regresaran, pronto si no cumplen con el protocolo. Los miercoles hay juntas virtuales entre la Tierra y ellos, el presidente y los ministros escuchan sus avances, todos interactuan a traves de hologramas. Esos son dias agradables y molestos para ella, porque aunque todo a acabado y no pueden hablarse mas que de lo necesario y formal, esta él. No es que no pueda vivir sin él o que lo ame, sino mas bien a veces extraña un poco las conversaciones que tenian sobre la vida y sobre Panem, las cosas de con las que no comulgaban. Las "actividades" en conjunto que compartian, él era bueno, muy bueno para eso, en realidad era complaciente, dispuesto y le agrdaba experimentar al igual que ella. No le parecia rara esa actitud no solo porque ella fuese unos pocos años mayor que él, mas bien lo atribuia al hecho de que ella era quien lo habia iniciado en esas artes hace mucho tiempo. Se escribian por correo personal evitaban tratar el tema sobre ellos o hablar abiertamente sobre sus preocupaciones politicas e ideologicas ya que estaban siendo monitoreados todos los correos que entraban y salian de la base. Él le decia que habia decidido enfocarse en su familia y sus obligaciones pero como siempre tenia un lugar muy especial en sus recuerdos y que como siempre seguian siendo grandes amigos. Ella por su parte momentaneamente se encontraba bien asi, ya que tambien lo guardabaria en un profundo lugar en sus recuerdos y su corazón tambien era cierto que antes no habia necesitado a nadie a su lado, tambien recordaba que ella no era de piedra, por que admirar el panorama actual le ofrecia algunos prospectos interesantes aunque poco viables, la sola idea de que su puesto influyera en su decision de meter o no alguien en su cama le preocupaba y se decia ¡Demonios ¿quien eres tu? Y donde esta Johanna Mason!.

En el puente de comando y monitoreo hay de diez individuos que monitorean lo que sucede. La limpieza de los uniformes y de las barracas es responsabilidad de cada tropa. Las tropas son de entre 12 y 14 chicos o chicas, un profesor responsable supervisor de cada una, pero en escencia son los jefes de tropa y el mismo grupo los encargados.

Las clases se dividen en tres grandes ramas las de ciencias y humanidades, tacticas, armas y teconologia, finalmente adiestramiento fisico y ludico. En la primera seccion se ven fisica, quimica, matematicas, biologia, historia, arte. Como siempre todo enfocado a su formacion militar. Aprenden matematicas y fisica para los calculo requeridos en el manejo de la naves, aterrizajes, tiro con armas, moverese en el espacio con o sin gravedad, como se mueven los astros. En biologia y quimica como la anatomia de seres humanos,animales e insectos, asi como las cosas aque se han descubierto en el espacio de ellos aprendian fisiologia, anatomia asi como los procesos quimicos que se han en los cuerpos y la influencia de otros agentes, un poco sobre como funcionan algunas enfermedades, su propagacion y efecto. Quimica por lo tanto refiere a quimica organica e inorganica como influye en los cuerpos y los materiales, la composicion de algunos astos, los combustibles que se emplean en las naves. En historia por supuesto como se han dado las rebeliones en Panem su evolucion, basicamente es historia politica y de la guerra, y hacia donde quieren llevarlos, se les habla poco de lo que sucede en el mundo exterior es un mecanismo a traves del cual se construyen ideologias y conciencias, peligroso muy peligroso. Historia de la guerra la relacionan con la revisiond de las batallas antiguas de los Dias Oscuros y la Revolucion del Sinsajo, tambien analizan fragmentos de guerra del exterior descontextualizadas claro revisadas y autorizadas para que no les den mas información de la que el comando central requiere que sepan. Las analizan, discuten y proponen nuevas. Aprende el uso de armas de alta tecnologia, fabricacion de armas rudimentarias con elementos a su disposicion o con deshechos de otras armas, uso y construccion de explosivos, aprenden a operar naves vehiculos. El adiestramiento fisico los prepara para mantenerlos activos, en forma, poner en practica mediante juegos de guerra las estrategas analizadas o creadas, ver que tan resistentes son o como deben ser. No hay reglas puede ser a cualquier hora una dos o tres tropas contra una solo, uno a uno, la justificacion "en la guerra las cosas no son justas". Has castigos fisicos, retiro de privilegios y descansos pero Johanna Mason estan muy atenta a que no halla "abusos" ni cohercion en cuanto alguna cosas, ya que son adolescentes y las hormonas son las hormonas, en la guerra puede que tampoco respeten eso pero por lo menos mientras esten en la base se respetaran unos a otros, los abusos en ese caso ya sea acoso o insinuaciones como se los dijo perosnalmente tiene cero tolerancia mientras ella este al mando. El aspecto ludico es engañoso en apariencia les dejan ver algunos programas de televisión, juegos de video, deportes e intelecturales pero estan enfocados tambien al desarrollo de sus habilidades en el campo de batalla. Ajedrez, sudoku, soccer, rugby, basquet ball, futbol americano, artes marciales; los juegos de video son de combate con tacticas prediseñadas de las vistas en clase, son monitoreadas y evaluadas, juegos de construccion de imperios, ciudades que se pueden jugar en red o a solas. En la clase de arte se les enseña dibujo y pintura, con la finalidad de que en caso de que tengan que dibujar un mapa o un lugar determinado y no tengan tecnologia a mano puedan hacerlo, origami ayuda a desarrollo de habilidades de motricidad fina y desarrollo de habilidad en calculo de volumenes y vision 3D. Nada es al azar, no hay cabos sueltos, en apariencia. Los maestros han sido cuidadosamente seleccionados, no debe haber discidentes pero la mismo Johanna sabe que ella no es el tipo de perosna que se deja llevar que su estancia en este puesto es para de manera sutil lograr que estos chicos no sean estupidos titeres de un sistema que los usara como carne de cañon para los intereses de algunos politicos y poderosos dentro de Panem.

Cada alumno tiene una tableta electronica para hacer tareas, tomar notas de clase, entrar a la biblioteca virtual, enviar correos internos, tener sus juegos. Junto a su cama tienen un monitor y proesador personal donde almacenar y respaldar su información, revisar sus notas personales y la puntuacion de las tropas, asi como las de otros para ver como esta el ranking, mejores notas indican un posible ascenso y una mejora en su beca, bajas notas por ende implican salir del programa y el retiro de apoyo financiero del gobierno. Para algunos eso esimportante pero no indispensable, para otros significa todo significa volver a la pobreza y la miseria. Es sumamente complicado ingresar al programa militar en la tierra, ya que solo hay seis bases 1 para cada dos distritos, hay que pasar examenes fisicos, psicologicos y familiares, es decir, que no halla antecedentes medicos graves en la familia, enfermedades mentales y mas serio aun que no tengas una conexion directa con el goberno o regimen con el gobierno del capitolio, eso te descarta en automatico. Los hijos o nietos de exciudadanos del capitolio o agentes de la paz nunca son seleccionados, gente con antecedentes asi son peligrosos para el nuevo gobierno, aunque algunos altos politicos estan en desacuerdo con eso, el argumento de los que en la votacion limitaron los derechos constitucionales de estas personas fue...

(Flashback: quinto año despues de la revolución del Sinsajo junta del senado a manera de conmemoracion del primer lustro de la revolución y con los fondos suficientes para iniciar el programa militar los representante de los distritos, ministros, el presidente, jefes militares y exrevolucionarios prominentes se reunieron para delinear la normatividad del nuevo ejercito asi como de sus escuelas)

-No estoy de acuerdo una de las razones que nos ha llevado a las guerras civiles ha sido el hecho de que hemos hecho distinciones entre los ciudadanos si todos somos iguales no evitariamos conflictos...

-Señor Mellark se que su postura es de buena voluntad pero no todos son asi, yo diria y no se que opinen ustedes que es mejor limitar el poder de estos "ciudadanos" y no darles posibilidad a nuevas revueltas recordandoles que "fueron" unos traidores o no creo que los aqui presentes prefieran recordarselos a traves de unos nuevos "juegos del hambre" que fueron derrotados y que mientras algunos sufrian ellos se regocijaban por eso.

Muchas voces en la junta del senado aplaudioeron y vitorearon aquella declaracion, una sonrisa lleno el rostro de aquel hombre. Peeta Mellark solo se dejo caer en su asiento, negando con la cabeza y frotando su frente con la mano. A su lado Johanna Mason se acerco para hablarle al oido.

-No deberias esforzarte panadero ellos son unos estupidos tarde o temprano les explotara en el cara. No los tientes o son capaces de crean nuevos juegos...

-Creo que tienes razon...

-Tomemos unas cervezas despues...

-Esta bien...

(fin de Flashback)

Tal vez el unico caso escepcional momentaneamente de alguien que habia entrado al programa sin alguna obligación o necesidad fue el caso de Seth Odair, quien siendo adinerado y bien parecido pudo aspirar a ser otra cosa pero se integro al programa. Habia escuelas y ocupasiones para los niños bonitos como él, se decia Johanna, en el capitolio habia dos escuelas exclusivas para unos pocos privilegiados , carreras en artes (musica, pintura, escultura, canto) y ciencia (que de hecho no era muy concurrida por los chicos ricos pero se necesitaba gente con mente brillante que si no tenia dinero pero eran unos genios eran becados y llevados). Claro que Seth habia llevado el proceso como todos pero era mas que evidente que tenia asegurado su ingreso, en su solicitud rechazó el apoyo monetario del gobierno pues aunque era huerfano recibia cada mes mientras fuera menor de 21 años la pension de sus padres por ser exvencedores de los juegos y ademas en el caso de su padre un extra por ser exrevolucionario. Su padre adoptivo administraba sus bienes y los habia hecho crecer copiosamente.

Despues de casi una hora, esta sudorosa y su cuerpo el pide se detenga, regresa a su habitación se ducha. Observa su cuerpo desnudo, esta en muy buenas condiciones, excelentes condiciones. Se coloca el uniforme, de color negro con las insignias en el lado izquierdo del pecho,y en los hombros. Recoge su cabello, una mirada mas en el espejo, se ve de cuerpo completo y se da asi misma una palmada en las posaderas haciendo un mueca divertida se dice asi misma:

-Ve por ellos eres muy lista y despiadada...hay que ver que estos monos parlantes y los mocosos en pañales hagan mas que aprender a ir al baño solos.

Sale de su camarote y va directo al puente de mando.

En cuanto ingresa al puente, se escucha:

-¡atención!¡Oficial presente!- Todo se ponen en firmes y le hacen el saludo militar.

-Descansen soldados- dice ella.

-Novedades Trask

-Ninguno señora.

Observa los monitores.

-¿Como estan los niveles de oxigeno en la zona complicada?

-Bien señora- dice el soldado encargado- el dia de ayer quedaron reparados.

-¿Ya estan en la practica de orbitación los del grupo 4?

-Si señora, tambien comenzó la batalla del grupo Tigre y camaleón.

-¿Los demas?

-Estan ya en sus puestos o clases señora

-Bien Hansen

-Señora- una chica rubia y alta de mirada atenta se levanta

-Estas a cargo, estare en mi junta solo llamame si es necesario

-Si señora

Todos se levantan y le hacen de nuevo el saludo. Sin que la vean Johanna pone los ojos en blanco. Va la sala de juntas en ella ya esta listo uno de los profesores. Que en cuanto la ve entrar le saluda casualmente.

-Hola Maison

-¿Que modales?¿Donde esta el saludo militar que le debes a tu superior?

-Creí que te desagradabane esas cosas

-Da igual pero hasta donde se a ti tampoco te agradan mucho las reglas...

-Solo ocupo las que me parecen cuerdas los demas es basura...

-Ese tipo de cosas son las que te pueden sacar del comando...

-No lo creo linda...mis credenciales me ponen por enciama del resto de nerdos que trajeron sin contar que soy mas atractivo y tengo mejor sentido del humor...

Johanna Maison iba a replicar cuando otros profesores ingresaron a la sala solemnemente haciendole el saludo militar.

-Cuidado Emmerson no todos los nerdos son como los describes- dice otro de los miembros de la junta.

La reunion giro en torno a los resultados de las recientes evaluaciones, a los diagnosticos y avances. Problematicas de la misma base y acuerdos para el mejoramiento. Al finalizar la junta la mayoria salio de la sala, salvo el oficial que habia interrumpido su discusion con Emmerson, era un desarrollador de tecnologia y una de las mentes mas privilegiadas de Panem, le pidio unos minutos para tratar algunos asuntos con ella.

Sin duda para todos los que les rodeaban algo habia comenzado a cocinarse entre esos tres, tal vez nisiquiera ellos se habian dado cuenta. Garret Emmerson era alto, de tez olivasea, cabello oscuro y ojos grises le recordaba bastante a la gente de la Veta del distrito doce como Katniss Everdeen y Gale Hawthorne, ademas de eso tenia un sentido del humor acido como el suyo, le gustaba romper las reglas, gastar bromas y hacer insinuaciones era como una versión masculina de si misma, pero por ende tambien le tenia pavor al compromiso. Su relación con Johanna Mason era divertida, con ese sentido del humor acido e insinuaciones sobre quien de los dos era mejor varios aspectos pero que indudablemente terminaban sobre quien era mejor en los menesteres de cama. Por su parte Josh Novak tenia cabello un poco mas claro, era muy blanco y unos ojos azules profundos, que se contemplaban a veses debajo de unos anteojos cuando estaba en su laboratorio, era bastante solemne al dirigirse a ella y respetuso aunque era evidente que la miraba con gran interes siempre. No era sumiso ni timido mas bien era claro y firme en sus convicciones aunque mesurado.

Lo que quedaba claro es que esos dos comenzaban a competir por la atencion de la directora y no en sentido profesional estrictamente. Ella por su parte sabia que el cuerpo, era el cuerpo y que tarde o temprano necesitaria alguien con quien intimar un poco, a pesar de lo estrictas que eran las reglas en cuanto a la relacion entre los cadetes que estudiaban las reglas para los oficiales como ellos era otro asunto.


	16. Vivir con lo que haces

NOTA: Este capitulo me ha gustado, originalmente era mas corto pero me gusta como va saliendo pero creo lo haré en dos o tres partes, se que estoy postergando un poco la trama central pero me agrada la idea de darle a Gale oportunidad de mostrar las cosas desde su perspectiva también...que los disfruten...

**Prometo que pronto acabara tanto drama y retomare la historia de amor...**

CAPITULO 16. Vivir con lo que haces...y decides

A veces parece ser como un sueño,

yo también pase la vida como los eruditos,

y camine sobre senderos mas conocidos,

(...) arrogante, orgulloso e independiente en otra época

entonces, se elevó una suplica vehemente

en busca de otra oportunidad...

Paracelso.

Ni aun estando dormido la pena sesa

cae gota a gota sobre el corazón...

Esquilo...

¿Que significa tocar fondo?¿Que se siente que por fin una bala que se disparó desde la cosecha de los 74 juegos del hambre alla llegado por fin a incrustarse donde debia?¿Como cambiamos y en que nos convertimos?...Esas eran las cosas que en la bruma pensaba Gale Hawthorne despues de haber regresado de la noche mas tormentosa que habia vivido desde la muerte de su padre...¿Que era ser un hombre de verdad?¿Que significaba hacerse cargo de una familia?¿Ser responsable de otros?...probablemente de lo que realmente estaba seguro era de la respuesta a sus dos ultimos cuestionamientos, el lo sabia perfectamente bien, su padre habia muerto cuando tenia 13 años dejandolos a él y a su madre con la responsabilidad de otros dos pequeños y uno en camino. Desde entonces nada habia sido facil, eso era un hecho,pero no todo habia sido miseria y dolor, a pesar de toda la podredumbre que le habia rodeado en su infancia y juventud pudo saber lo que era ser feliz, de verdad feliz. En casa con sus hermanos, su madre y su padre cuando aun vivia; en el bosque con Katniss; negociar en el quemador; sus amigos en las escuela y las chicas a las que le gustaba y que le gustaban; incluso su trabajo en las minas fraternizando con sus compañeros; eran todos ellos retazos de felicidad que no se disipaban en su memoria.

Su vida ahora como adulto era una mezcla de responsabilidad, poder, excesos, aun asi el nucleo de todo lo que era seguia siendo su familia y ella...Katniss Everdeen. Por lo menos hasta esta noche, tantas veses creia haberla perdido y siempre la habia recuperado, siempre regresaba, sin embargo despues de lo de esta noche indudablemente nunca la recuperaria, jamas...Aunque probablemente nunca la habia recuperado en estos diez años su cuerpo, su presencia fisica, habian estado con él pero su mente y su corazón habian estado cerrados o apartados de todo, de eso no le cabia la menor duda, nisiquiera él, Peeta Mellark habia podido acceder a ella, entonces ¿Que habia pasado?¿Cuando ella lo habia comenzado a tener presente de nuevo?, algo habia cambiado ¿Desde el funeral de Annie?¿Desde el ultimo aniversario de la revolución?¿Cuando y por que?, lo mas importante ¿Habia sido de verdad feliz en esta época? Seria absurdo porque si lo pensaba tenia dinero, comida, poder y a ¿al amor de su vida? Ya no estaba seguro de eso, nisiquiera sabia si era eso lo que en primera instancia lo había unido a ella, era un tipo de compasión, tal vez de fraternidad, de culpa por haber "matado" a su hermana...haberla amado, tal vez si, en un tiempo muy lejano pero hacia tiempo que no sentía casi nada por ella...¿la deseaba?...probablemente si, tal vez eso era lo unico que hasta hace tiempo le gustaba, pero no ahora, pero no la odiaba, no en realidad, lo que había pasado esta noche no tenia que ver con que la odiara, ni siquiera con querer hacerle daño, mas bien tuvo que ver con un asunto de orgullo, de demostrar que tenia poder, que podía hacer lo que quería porque no había quien le detuviera, que podía poseer lo que deseara sin mas...ahora al caer en cuenta de eso, ahora que su cabeza parecía disiparse se sintió como uno de los seres mas despreciables...¿Que era y en que se había convertido?¿Por qué? Ahora tenia que corregirlo, podía seguir adelante conseguir lo que quisiera, incluso quitar de en medio a sus oponentes, a sus contrincantes, callar a sus opositores...pero ¿podía acallar a su conciencia? ¿Como viviría de aquí en adelante?¿Se convertiría en un nuevo Snow? O seria de nuevo Gale Hawthorne.

Eso era lo que se decía así mismo mientras miraba sobre la mesita de centro de la sala un montón de viejas fotografías repartidas su madre y sus hermanos en su nueva casa en el 2 despues de la revolución aun eran unos niños, ellos. El cargando aun a la pequeña Posy en su cumpleaños, Rory y Vick en un partido de futball, las graduaciones de ambos, Su madre, sus hermanos, Katniss y él en algún festejo, la boda de alguno de ellos, las fotografiás con sus sobrinos recién nacidos, los hijos de Rory, Vick apenas se había casado y Posy aun seguía soltera y estudiaba.

Al contemplar todo eso, por primera vez en muchos años hizo lo que no había hecho, desde la muerte de su padre colocó su cabeza sobre sus manos, sus hombros comenzaron a temblar, el agua salada comenzó a brotar de sus ojos, lloró y lloró como hacia tantos años, en todo ese tiempo a pesar de que hubo dias y noches en las que la tristeza y el dolor estuvieron a punto de socavarlo, nunca lo hicieron, el enojo, la ira y el odio eran lo único que le ayudaron a sobrevivir, a soportar a evitar el miedo y el desamparo. No había servido de nada, ahora estaba solo, mas solo de lo que nunca se imagino...mientras las lagrimas caían, su memoria volaba...

(Bosques del distrito doce.

Muchos años atrás).

Un hombre con un cuchillo en la cintura, caminaba sigilosamente por el bosque, seguido por un pequeño niño de unos 7 años, ambos eran de cabello oscuro y ojos grises, el padre se veía fuerte y atento una oscura mancha de la insipiente barba comenzaba verse le seguía su hijo un chico espabilado, delgado y ágil.

Le hizo señales al chico para que guardara silencio y le señaló la trampa que habian puesto unos dias antes. Se acercaron y miraron la presa. Los ojos del chico brillaron y la sonrisa del padre lo hizo sentirse feliz, pues esa trampa en particular era la primera que el ponía con la que se iniciaba como cazador.

-¿Qué te parece hijo?-dijo mostrandole a un gordo conejo

-Wow es enorme papá

-Felicidades- dice palmeandole- seras un gran cazador, vamos a ver las demás trampas

Era un día claro, de primavera, Domingo que eran los únicos que su padre y el estaban juntos e iban al bosque ya que el resto de la semana trabajaba horas y horas en la mina, todo el tiempo. Turnos extenuantes por cosas que no eran suficientes para todos en casa. Revisaban las trampas y ponían nuevas, no hacia mucho que su padre lo traía al bosque pero aprendía rápido y le gustaba, igual sabia que debía guardar el secreto, que nadie debía saberlo. Al terminar con las trampas era casi media tarde...

-¿Ya quieres regresa?- dijo mientras metía la ultima presa en la bolsa de cacería que llevaba

-mmmm no, me gusta aquí

-A mi también- comienzan a caminar y rodea a su hijo con su brazo- sabes ahora que ya haz cazado tu primera presa creo que te mereces entrar al circulo de cazadores furtivos del bosque

-¿Circulo?- dice mirándolo con atención

-Si ¿creías que somos los únicos en venir al bosque a cazar?

-Pues si- dijiste que estaba prohibido

-Si pero creo haberte dicho que solo habia otra persona en el doce capaz de conocer este bosque como la palma de su mano, igual que yo ¿no?

-Si-dice parpadeando

-Esta bien, pues también te dije que tengo algunos amigos pero que he tenido un mejor amigo ¿no?

-Si

Ambos caminan hasta el interior del bosque.

-Hoy lo conocerás, sabes el y yo venimos aquí desde niños, de hecho él y yo exploramos este bosque juntos incluso una vez planeamos nunca volver al distrito y vivir aquí...

-¿Y?

-Siempre lo postergamos y luego crecimos...

-¿Y porque nunca se ven en el distrito?

-mmm nuestros turnos en las minas no coinciden, el tiene a su familia y yo a la mía, así que solo nos vemos de vez en cuando aquí en el bosque o nos dejamos presentes...vamos ya casi llegamos...

Llegaron a una piedra gigante en un paraje del que se podía ver el bosque, era un piedra en la que fácilmente cabían dos personas. Su padre revisó el lugar y no encontró nada, entonces sonrio- debe estar por venir aun no ha dejado nada, descansemos un poco...

-Si

-Toma- dice extendiéndole un contenedor con agua

A los 15 minutos aproximadamente, una figura solitaria se abre paso en el bosque y sonríe al acercarse a ellos mira con curiosidad al pequeño sentado junto a su amigo...su padre se levanta. Caminan uno al otro estrechan sus manos, se abrazan al tiempo que palmean uno la espalda del otro. Parece decirle algo, sonríen viendo al pequeño que esta de pie observándolos con curiosidad. El otro hombre es un poco mas bajo que su padre, cabello oscuro y ojos grises como los suyos, tiene unos rasgos finos para ser del Veta, esta bien afeitado y tiene una sonrisa cálida.

-Ven hijo- el chico corre hacia su padre...

-¿Tu debes ser Gale?- dice estrechando su mano

-Si

-Tu vivo retrato ¿Eh? Hawthorne...

-Qué va Everdeen, él es mas guapo...

-Seras bien parecido amigo- dice palmeando su mejilla...el chico le mira desconcertado.

-Ha hecho su primera trampa y ha cazado un gordo conejo...

-Ademas eres talentoso...¿Y harás los honores entonces?- saca de entre sus ropas un cuchillo de caza

El chico mira a su padre

-Ten enseñare, vamos Gale...

-Voy por leña- dice el señor Everdeen

El padre le enseña a su hijo como se debe destazar y limpiar al animal, después el señor Everdeen le enseña como cocinarlo con algunas hiervas que le dan buen sabor. Los tres comienzan a comer el animal sin culpa ya que llevan presas para la cena de esta noche y de alguna manera siente que es un festejo por su primera caza. Sabe que si bien es cierto que ambos son excelentes rastreadores también lo es que la especialidad de su padre son las trampas, la caza con cuchillo y la pesca; las de su amigo son el arco, las plantas comestibles y medicinales que ha aprendido últimamente de su esposa y la música, el canto para se exactos.

-Pero el cantar no es un arma, ni tiene utilidad- dice Gale mirando a los dos hombres.

-mmm tiene utilidad aunque no lo creas- dice su padre- preguntale como conquisto a su esposa

El chico lo mira con extrañeza pero- Eso no tiene nada de extraordinario, las niñas son molestas, a mi me gusta mas cazar- dice tomando uno de los arcos en el suelo. Los dos hombres ríen al mirarlo.

-Ya veremos lo que piensas en unos diez años...-dice el señor Everdeen

-Entonces tal vez le ruegues que te enseñe a cantar

-No lo creo- se encoge en hombros camina a a unos paso de ellos

El escucha hablar a los dos hombres mientras observa detenidamente uno de los arcos.

-¿Y bien que tal te va con Hazelle?

-Ya sabes lo de siempre, cuida a los chicos ayuda en lo que puede Rory tiene un año es de la edad tu hija pequeña ¿Prim?

-La pequeña Prim, sabes ella es rubia y tiene ojos azules...

-Como los chicos del distrito de comerciantes...

-Si, ya era extraño que su madre viviera en la Veta conmigo y con una niña de ojos grises y cabello obscuro...ahora era sera una niña rara enmedio de los chicos de la Veta...

-No es la primera lo sabes...

-Pero eso es extraño lo sabes...

-Si

-Oh casi lo olvido- dice el señor Everdeen sacando una botella con un poco de licor del quemador

-Que bien-Ambos beben-¿Y como esta tu hija mayor?

-Bien, mañana es su primer día de escuela...

-Crecen muy rápido

-Si...hoy ingresan a la escuela y mañana, mañana van...-guarda silencio ambos saben lo que viene después-

-...a la cosecha...los juegos...

En cuanto Gale escucha eso mira a los dos hombres que de nuevo beben un gran sorbo, el sabe que existe la cosecha, los niños mas grandes se lo han dicho cuando cumples los 12 hasta que llegas a los 18 puedes ir a los Juegos del Hambre, aun no le queda claro porque y que pasa ahí pero sabe que debe ser muy malo porque cada año cuando eso sucede todos son obligados a ir a la plaza. Su padre lo abraza y lo aprieta fuerte.

-eso es muy malo, debimos quedarnos a vivir en el bosque aquel día ¿no crees?

-En aquella época hubiera sido divertido pero después ¿dos hombres solos en el bosque que aburrido, no?

-tal vez abríamos llegado mas allá del bosque, no lo se.

-Tal vez...pero ellos no estarían aquí- dice señalando a Gale quien en apariencia estaba absorto en sus juegos infantiles y refiriendose al resto de sus hijos e hijas.

-Hay un rumor...

-¿Que rumor?

-Dicen que en el 13 hay gente, que hay sobrevivientes...

-Después de 75 años eso es increíble...y aunque lo fuera eso en que nos ayuda.

-Si alguna vez escapáramos o deseáramos escapar seria allá, en esa dirección- dice señalando el lugar hacia donde se supone esta el distrito 13

-¿Aun piensas en escapar?Vamos Everdeen somos adultos y tenemos familias...

Suspira hondo- por eso mismo, no deseo la misma suerte para ellos...

-Escapar no es la solucion

-¿Lo es pelear?

-Si

-Son cobardes, los otros, lo sabes, nisiquiera porque se mueren de hambre son capaces de venir al bosque

-Lo son. Pero tu y yo no...le enseñaras a él a o no tener miedo- dice mirando a Gale

-Bien, si- dice sacudiendo la cabeza afirmativamente- entiendo pero es varón tienes dos niños, no tienes de que preocuparte pero yo, yo tengo a dos niñas...dos niñas...dependen de mi...

-¿Acaso no querías tener niñas?

-No, ellas son mi mayor tesoro, tu sabes que adoro a Katniss que ella es la luz de mis ojos, igual que su madre y Prim, es una bebé dulce. Pero este mundo es demasiado agresivo y peligroso para ellas.

-Entonces, hazlas fuertes, enseñales, todo lo que sabes, trae a Katniss al bosque, enseñale a cazar, a rastrear, a usar el arco...traela en cuanto tenga 7 tal como he hecho con Gale. Incluso enseña a Gale a usar el arco y yo le enseño a ella a hacer trampas.

-esas son cosas de...

-¿De hombres?Vamos Everdeen ¿sobrevivir es cosa de hombres?...si le enseñas no tendrá que ser como esas niñas bobas e inútiles de la Veta y del distrito comercial, no dependerá de nadie. Piensa si algo te pasara- ambos se miran saben que trabajar en la mina no es nada seguro ellos podrían vivir solo de comerciar con sus presas, pero saben que llamaría la atención que vivieran decorosamente sin trabajar, levantaría sospechas, trabajar en la mina como todos era un mecanismo de camuflaje y supervivencia en si mismo, morir en una explosión era una posibilidad alta- ella podría sobrevivir tener mas posibilidades, si aprende herbolaria con su madre tu hija nunca pasara hambre...ademas no se si ya hallas escuchado los rumores...

-¿Que rumores?-

Hawthorne se acerca a Everdeen y le habla al oído tratando de que Gale no lo escuche, logrando el efecto contrario, que el chico disimule que esta en su juego pero agudice los oídos, aunque no es suficiente logra escuchar palabras sueltas.

-El nuevo...Cray...noches...chicas...cama...hambrientas...

-¿Que?, ¿eso es cierto?

-Es lo que dicen, no usa el látigo pero ya sabes...todos tiene un lado malo...el viejo Random era brutal pero no se metía con las mujeres ni permitía que sus hombres tu sabes, lo hicieran...

-Como el anterior Kramer, ese y sus hombres eran unos malditos...tengo ganas de...-apretaba los puños

-Yo nunca creí lo que decían los chicos en la escuela...si eso es lo que te molesta...o mas bien nunca me importó

-Que...

-Tus ojos y cabello son de la Veta, pero tus rasgos no...después de mas de medio siglo casándose entre si...la gente del distrito...cualquier variación en los rasgos es sobresaliente...se que debajo de esas mascaras la mayoría de los agentes de las paz tienen rasgos de televisión del capitolio pero eso no les da ningún derecho a...

-Las cosas eran duras ¿no?...mi pobre madre- dijo casi en un susurro

-Si bueno...no eres el único de nuestra generación, lo sabes...los demás tenían padrastros, que en el mejor de los casos los ignoraban, en el peor los maltrataban y creo que solo Joseph y tu eran la excepciona, el esposo de su madre lo trataba bien como si fuera su "hijo" y la tuya prefirió quedarse sola contigo...

-Y aprendió a usar el cuchillo bien...paran defendernos...-dijo como si algo se encendiera en su interior-y...

-Sobrevivir, sin mas, eso debes enseñarle a tus hijas...

-Tienes razón...-dijo mientras se veía pensativo...

-Eh Gale ven aquí

-Si- corrió hacia donde estaban los hombres

-Everdeen enseñale aquel truco de la música y vera como si sirve para algo...

El señor Everdeen sonríe, se levanta y camina junto a árbol cercano.

-Escucha Gale- dice el hombre mirándolo- hay canciones que están prohibidas que nunca deberás mencionar en otro lugar porque las canciones dicen cosas que a la gente no le agrada que otros sepan

Gale se sienta en las piernas de su padre quien lo rodea con sus brazos fuerte, huele su cabello que aun guarda un leve aroma de niño pequeño, y observa atentamente, el sol comienza a caer, toma aire y es testigo de algo que nunca mas volverá a ver, por lo menos no con ese hombre. Su voz comienza a emitir agradables sonidos...

¿Vas, vas a volver

al árbol en el que colgaron

a un hombre por matar a tres?

Cosas extrañas pasaron en él (...)

no más extraño sería

en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer.

Cuando las ultimas notas del canto se dispersan en el aire de inmediato se escucha el trinar de un grupo de aves que se habían juntado sobre el árbol detrás de aquel hombre, era extraordinario, los ojos de Gale contemplaban aquellas aves...no entendía la canción pero era increíble lo que veía y escuchaba.

-Esa es una canción prohibida después te explicare porque...¿que te parece una mas?. Antes de irnos...

Solo asiente con la cabeza, toma aire y comienza...

Abajo en el valle, el valle tan bajo

Acuesta tu cabeza, escucha el viento soplar

Escucha el viento soplar, querida, escucha el viento soplar; (...)

A la cárcel de Birmingham, querida, a la cárcel de Birmingham,

Envíala con cuidado a la cárcel de Birmingham.

Mientras las notas suenan poco a poco el sol comienza a esconderse, este es uno de los eventos mas hermosos de los que ha sido testigo en su vida, la belleza misma de la naturaleza y la voz humana, tal vez era porque en el mundo en el que vivía la música era casi inexistente o la realidad era que la voz de este hombre era de verdad impresionante. Cuando la canción terminó, los pájaros de nuevo le acompañaron. Entonces levantaron todas las cosas cuidaron de apagar la fogata y se dirigieron a la alambrada, antes de llegar se despidieron.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Gale, eres un buen chico...

-Adios señor Everdeen. -dijo estrechando su mano,

-No vemos pronto, viejo amigo

-Nos vemos, saludos a Hazelle

Solo volvió a ver al señor Everdeen con su padre unas dos veces mas pues no coincidían en el bosque, tenían señales en el bosque el domingo quien llegase primero dejaba una señal para que el otro supiera hacia donde había ido y así tomaran el camino contrario, así habría presas para los dos, el bosque era suficiente.

El siguiente recuerdo que viene a su mente le hace sufrir mas, entrar casi al punto de la desesperación incluso se le dificulta respirar. Aprieta su cabeza con sus manos.

Tenia trece años estaba en el colegio era casi medio día la clase como siempre había iniciado como un tema común que había como siempre concluido con el carbón y sus usos...carbón, carbón, eso le aburría, la idea de pasar el resto de su vida en la mina no le agradaba en absoluto...pero su padre insistía en que debía de aprenderlo, su padre, últimamente las cosas no habían estado bien hace unos días habían peleado pues su padre insistía en tratarlo aun como un niño, sin embargo él se miraba así mismo y se había estudiado este verano, desde que la cosecha había pasado, sus rasgos dejaban de ser los de un niño todo en el crecía y cambiaba, todo absolutamente todo.

En los pocos ratos que podía estar a solas se revisaba comenzaba a sentir cosas, cosas diferentes que sabia no podía hablar con su padre, se había de hecho de amigos que eran igual de ignorantes e incluso mas idiotas que él. Así que como era de esperarse también encontró la compañía de otros chicos mas grandes con quienes hablar, que eran también igual de idiotas y hasta un poco pervertidos para su gusto. Sin embargo encontró uno o dos bastante decentes con los que se podía hablar, como era el caso de Tom, del que no recordaba el apellido, y de su amigo del que no recordaba el nombre pero sabia que era el mayor de los hijos del panadero del distrito, Mellark era su apellido. El hermano, menor, su compañero de clase era un idiota bravucón y buscapleitos por lo que en definitiva no era un opción para fraternizar, sin considerar que había notado que a ese idiota le agradaba molestar al mas pequeño de los hijos del panadero, le molestaba porque el nunca haría eso con Rory o Vick.

Tantos hermanos como él y siendo el mayor en medio de puros hombres les hizo sentir simpatía entre sí lo que de verdad era raro porque por lo regular los hijos de los comerciantes y los de la Veta rara vez entablaban amistad lo mas seguro es que guardaran cierta renuencia tildada de un poco de odio, pero como siempre había excepciones a la regla, y por lo menos el mayor de los Mellark era una de ellas, y según la propia boca del chico su hermano mas pequeño y su padre pensaban igual. Precisamente el dia de ayer se habían visto a la salida del colegio y gracias a sus consejos se habia reconciliado con su padre.

Caminaba rumbo al lugar de encuentro con el mayor de los Mellark y Tom, cuando algo llamó su atención. Una figura mas alta y robusta, de su estatura, se enseñaba con una mas pequeña y hasta un poco escuálida, los dos eran rubios, aprisionando y apretando el cuello del pequeño entre su brazo sosteniendo su muñeca con su otra mano para tener mas presión contra su cuerpo jaloneaba de un lugar a otro el cuerpo de su contrincante sin problemas. Al acercarse no le pareció extraño era el bravucón de su grupo, el idiota Mellark, como le había bautizado.

-Vamos marica defiéndete- decía apretando con saña. El pequeño solo intentaba liberarse sin exito, luego se quedo quieto, y comenzaba a ponerse morado- eres una niña, no tienes fuerza, vamos.

Gale apretó el paso estaba a punto de ponerle una golpiza a ese idiota, no conocía al pequeño pero ese solo hecho le indignaba como podía meterse con alguien indefenso, pero observo como a lo lejos dos figuras que eran testigos de lo mismo titaron su libros corrieron pero el estaba mas cerca...

-¡Dejalo ya idiota!- gritó pero el otro le miró sin obedecer, sus ojos azules eran fieros, sus brazos se veía tenían músculos desarrollados, pero es no le amedrentó.

-¿Que te importa imbécil? NO te metas- dijo sin soltar a su presa,cuyo rostro estaba de verdad morado-Le doy una lección a mi "hermanito"

-Si es tu hermano con mayor razón ¡¿dejalo!- corrió hacia el dándole un golpe en la cara directo al ojo y dado que tenia ocupadas las manos con el pequeño, no se pudo defender, la reacción fue que aflojó los brazos soltando al niño mas pequeño cuya primera reacción fue tomar bocanadas de aire, mientras estaba tirado en el suelo poco a poco recuperando su color.

La reacción del otro fue ponerse a la defensiva Gale hizo lo mismo, para cuanto el idiota Mellark intento responder el golpe, el puño de alguien mas en su mandíbula le hizo estrellarse contra el suelo provocando que ademas del labio roto, la hinchazón y la sangre brotaran ensuciando su ropa. Tocándose el lago golpeado bufo

-¡¿que te pasa animal?! Solo puedes vencerme cuando me atacas por sorpresa veremos lo que dice papá cuando mire como me dejaste- poniéndose de pie-

-Veremos lo que dice cuando se entere de que casi matas a Peeta ahogándolo- se acerca al pequeño quien aun sigue acostado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, comienza a revisarlo- no te levantes – susurra mientas examina las marcas en su cuello, si los dos hermanos Mellark son rubios y blancos el mas pequeño lo es aun mas por lo que las marcas son muy visibles - Si no fuera por Hawthorne estaría muerto. Gracias- dice mirando a Gale.

-No iba a matarlo, solo le daba una lección, nunca aprenderá a defenderse si siempre se esconde detras de ti o de papá...

-ese sera problema suyo no tuyo en todo caso...

-Me aburres...-me voy a casa- No olvidare esto Hawthorne solo eres un chico de la Veta...

-Un chico de la Veta que te dejo el ojo hecho un lastre...-dice Tom poniendo una mueca burlona en su rostro.

El mediano de los Mellark le mira con odio, pues también Tom es de la Veta, se retira no sin golpearle con su hombro el cuerpo cuando se marcha y pasa junto a él.

-Solo a ti te agrada andar con esta escoria- dice haciendo un gesto de asco

-¿Quieres mas?, no tengo inconveniente en romperte el otro lado de la boca o el ojo...-dice Tom

No dice nada solo se aleja, sabe que ha perdido.

-Gracias Gale- dice el mayor de los Mellark estrechando su mano-

-No hay de que, yo creí que solo era abusivo con los chicos del salón o de la escuela...

-Su estupidez es congénita y mi madre no ayuda mucho, ella- respira hondo- le consciente demasiado.

El pequeño de los Mellark les mira ya mas tranquilo. Claro con el cuello hecho un lastre. Después de eso y sin ganas de ir a casa los tres chicos se van a un lugar en los limites del distrito, los dos chicos mayores y Gale hablan de sus problemas, las chicas que les gustan mientras observan al pequeño Mellark alejado de ellos trazando cosas sobre la tierra.

-Ya sueltalo Hawthorne- dice Tom- ¿Que es lo que te molesta?

-es mi padre

-¿Que de tu padre?-dice el chico rubio

-Antes era divertido pero me dice que hacer, a donde ir, me recuerda todo el tiempo lo que debo hacer...

-Ese es el trabajo de los padres según recuerdo- dice Mellark

-Eso o golpearte hasta la inconsciencia cuando están ebrios como mi viejo-Gale mira a Tom con incredulidad- ¿no lo sabias?¿No te lo habia contado?

-No- dice Gale

-Observa- se retira la camisa y tiene algunas marcas en el cuerpo- el las ha hecho a lo largo de los años ahora no lo hace porque soy grande y fuerte pero antes cuando se ponía ebrio sin motivo alguno me golpeaba, me sacaba al patio y me corría, no solo a mi también a mis hermanos...¿Tu viejo te golpea salvajemente?

-No

-¿Se embriaga?-cuestiona

-No

-¿Deja que tu madre abuse de ti o te golpee?- dice Mellark

-No mi madre mucho menos, ella no...

-Entonces no tienes de que quejarte- dice el mayor de los Mellark- mi padre es un buen hombre pero se caso con una arpia él no nos golpea pero tampoco nos defiende de ella. Mi madre no se detiene cuando de disciplinar se trata con ninguno de los tres, y eso que mi hermano el IDIOTA es su consentido...mi padre es negligente pero nunca nos ha puesto una mano encima. Mi madre no me molesta tanto como a Peeta -dice señalando al mas joven- lo ignora generalmente...Solo se pone loca y le dice cosas cuando lo ve babear por la niñita de trenzas de la veta...¿como se llama?-dice mirando a Tom

-Katie, Kathy, es igual...da lo mismo...no lo recuerdo...

-Después de darle un golpe en la nuca le grita ¡Y bien mocoso espero que esto solo sea una etapa, ni pienses que te meterás con nadie de la Veta, no pienso permitir una boca mas que alimentar, o tal vez prefieras largarte a la Veta a pudrirte en las minas, no seria la primera vez que eso pasara!- dice imitando la voz de su madre

-Tu madre de verdad odia a la gente de la Veta

-No mi madre odia a todo el distrito doce

-¿Bromeas?

-Si, de hecho tal vez odie a todo Panem- dice con sonido de complicidad

-En resumidas cuentas Hawthorne tu padre es una buena persona, tu crees que te controla pero creelo hay tipos de verdad malos, algunos se alegrarian por deshacerse de alguno de sus hijos en la cocecha pero tu padre no es de ese tipo...

-Dices que estas peleado con él ¿No?

-Si- dice Gale mirandolos con atención

-La vida es corta...una explosion en la mina BOOOOMM -dice Tom dandole dramatismo a su declaracion- y adios...

-Oh...el tributo varón de este año es Gale Hawthorne- dice Mellark imitando la voz del capitolio...

-Tu padre puede morir en la mina...

-Tu en los juegos...

-Puedes morir de viejo

-Puedes morir en la mina en unos años

-El punto es Gale ¿si mañana muriera tu padre o murieras en los juegos?

-¿Podrías vivir con eso?...

Esa palabras y lo que había escuchado le hicieron ir corriendo a la mina a esperar la hora de salida en cuanto vio a su padre corrió hacia él e hicieron las pases, no valía la pena estar disgustados siendo que siempre habían sido un gran equipo y de verdad amaba a su padre, sabia que era correspondido.

El sonido estridente de una alarma lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones. Frunció el ceño, esa no era la campana del cambio de clases o el almuerzo, era una diferente, una que casi nunca se escuchaba pero que cuando sucedía hacia temblar a todo el distrito...era la alarma que indicaba una explosión o contingencia en la mina.

Todos se alarmaron y se escondían en sus pupitres algunos y otros al igual que él...sin mediar palabra, ni permisos salio corriendo a los pasillos para ir a la mina...casi choca con otra niña mas pequeña de trenzas que corría en el pasillo...no fue a buscar a sus hermanos estarían a salvo probablemente, corrió hacia la mina...Papá...fue lo primero que llego a su mente...para cuando llego a la mina el aire era desolador... de esa parte en su memoria solo quedan fragmentos...flashes...como si para poder seguir viviendo y soportar el sufrimiento su mente bloqueara esas partes de su memoria..

Solo recordaba haber corrido como nunca al llegar a la mina ya habia gente en torno a ella tanta que le fue sumamente dificil abrirse paso entre ellas, estaban cintas colocadas y un cerco de agentes de la paz que no permitian el acceso, jadea desesperado y con los ojos abiertos inclinaba sus manos sobre las rodillas sin poder creer lo que veia. No solo el, habia otras personas mujeres, hombres y niños con la pesadumbre visible, lagrimas en los ojos, desesperación por no saber lo que sucedia con sus seres queridos. A pesar de la insistencia de las autoridades de irse a su casa nadie lo hacia, necesitaban saber que pasaba.

Una explosión un capa de gas natural, una chispa y todo acabo para algunos, otros probablemente estaban enterrados y abria que buscarlos. Su madre llegó tiempo despues con sus hermanos y su visible embarazo.

-¿Gale?

-Mamá- dijo al punto del llanto mirando a la mujer que sostenia dos niños de unos siete y cinco años.

-¿Donde esta papá?- dijo un pequeño de siete años...

El mas pequeño solo miraba a todos lados. Todo ese dia permanecieron ahí esperando respuesta, no habia, los trabajos continuarian durante la noche.

-Esta noche sera larga, necesito que te lleves a los niños a casa y les des algo de comer...

-No, ni hablar me quedo aqui. Ademas a ellos no parece molestarles estar aqui...-dijo señalandolos

Rory y Vick jugaban con otro niños de su edad, asi eran los niños no dimensionaban lo que ocurria para ellos solo era una tarde al aire libre, se olvidaban rapido de las cosas. Los mayores y las madres eran otro asunto.

-Mas tarde hara mas frio y querran comer, no dormiran en el suelo...ademas Vick puede recaer, recuerdas su resfriado ¿no?

-Me quedo aqui- dijo con gesto hosco

-Escuchame Gale- dijo sacuciendolo de los hombros- contrario a lo que piensas aun soy tu madre, mientras no este tu padre tu-dijo con la voz a punto de quebarse-tu y yo tendremos que ser responsables de esos pequeños y repartirnos el trabajo...asi que- dice con voz autoritaria- te iras a casa les daras de cenar y a dormir te quedaras con ellos y los cuidaras...¿Esta bien?

-Si- solo susurró-¿y tu?

-Me quedare aquí, si algo pasa mandare por ustedes ¿entendido?

Solo asintió con la cabeza y se llevó a sus hermanos consigo.

En la mesa los dos pequeños estaban sentados mientras Gale servia un poco de té y les ponia las tazas enfrente con un poco de pan.

-¿Y tu no comeras?-dijo Vick

-No tengo hambre

-Si no comes no comere-dice Rory

-Yo tampoco- dice Vick

-Vamos no esten con juegos coman y a dormir- los dos chicos le observan sus miradas claras y grises le hacen pensar en la suerte que deberan enfrentar a partir de hoy si las cosas salen mal. Y suspira sabe que si no le ven comer no lo haran. Se sirve té y se sienta con ellos.

-¿Van a venir papá y mamá?- dice Vick mojando su pan en el te

-No lo sé- dice el mayor

-Gale ¿Papá va estar bien verdad?-dice Rory

-No lo sé- dice comenzando a molestarse- coman.

Despues de un rato logró que se durmieran. Estuvo tentado a irse a la mina a buscar noticias pero sabia que si se marchaba y algo le pasaba a los chicos nunca se lo perdonaria. Asi que lo unico que hizo, fue salir a la quietud de la noche. Habia un aire lugubre en todo, silencio absoluto,el ambiente era de desolación. Salio de la casa se sentó en la oscuridad del patio donde nadie podia verlo, especialmente sus hermanos. Se sentó aquella noche lloró como nunca en su vida, no era pesimista pero sabia que muy probablemente su padre ya no pertenecia a este mundo. Y que en caso de ser asi los proximos dias serian duros y probablemente no tendria muchas oportunidades de estar a solas. Sus hombros tiemblaban, enterrando su rostro entre sus ropas y tapando su boca con sus propias mangas dio rienda suelta a una mezcla de dolor, miedo y preocupacion, no queria que nadie los escuchara. Pasó minutos, horas...hasta que se sintio sumamente cansado, agobiado, la pena no habia desaparecido pero sabia que debia tener valor, ser fuerte.

Estaba sentado contemplando a sus hermanos, cuando la puerta de la humilde vivienda se abrío estaba por amanecer la figura cansada de su madre aparecio en ella. No habia palabras que decir su expresión lo dijo todo. Ambos se miraron, ella caminó lento hacía él, si decir palabras, al mirarla el comenzó a sacudir la cabeza, y emitiendo un leve...

-No,no, no es cierto...

Su madre lo tomó entre sus brazos como cuando era pequeño, sin decir nada al principio. Ella acariciaba su cabello obscuro, sus brazos temblaban por el llanto, las lagrimas escurrian por sus mejillas.

-Quisiera que no fuera cierto, él era, él era el amor de mi vida...y a tí te adoraba...

Se quedo quieto. El ruido y la palabras hicieron que uno de los pequeños se despertara

-¿Mamá?Volviste...-dijo tallandose los ojos.

La mujer solto al mayor de sus hijos y se acercó al lecho. El mayor de los Hawthorne solo atinó a observalos por un instante y salir corriendo, no podia creerlo, su padre, su padre no iba volver, corrió hacia la alambrada y la cruzó sin tomar ninguna precaución, corrió por todo el bosque rumbo a la roca desde la que se podia ver todo el valle. Al llegar a este lugar comenzó a gritar, a golpear contra el piso, hasta que estuvo cansado, tan cansado que no podia ni moverse...no habría mas días en el bosque con él, no habria mas platicas alrededor del fuego por la noche. ¿Quién era culpable de esto?¿la gente encargada de la seguridad de la mina?¿Las autoridades del distrito? No, el sabia que ellos solo eran peones, el culpable era el Capitolio, la gente del Capitolio. Si ellos dieran recursos al ayuntamiento y a la mina tendrian mejores sistemas de seguridad para que la tarea de extraer carbón fuera menos arriesgada. Era el Capitolio, ello, ellos eran dueños de su vida y la de los otros. Asi como sentia un dolor indescriptible comenzo a sentir algo que en su vida tampoco habia experimentado ODIO e IRA, por el capitolio por la miseria y el miedo a las que les habia condenado, era mejor morir peleando que estar muertos en vida como ahora. Algun dia, algun dia tendrían que hacer que el capitolio pagara por todas estas muertes son sentido. No comprendía como es que él a sus 13 años podía dimensionar la necesidad de un cambio que costara lo que costara y los adultos no. Era prácticamente se noche cuando volvió a casa, mientras caminaba por las calle de la Veta recapacitó entendió porque nadie hacia nada las madres tristes con niños llorosos estaban en casa ellos eran la razón por la que esos hombres no hacían nada, los agentes de la paz probablemente los matarían a todos, lo comprendía pero no lo aceptaba.

Al llegar a casa, el olor a comida caliente le llegó y recordó que no había probado bocado en los dos últimos días.

-¿Haz regresado hijo?¿Que bien?

Gale entró sin decir nada, en cuanto sus hermanitos le vieron llegar corrieron hacia él lo abrazaron como siempre y colgaban.

-Gale, Gale ven jugar con nosotros...

-Gale ¿Me cargas de caballo?

-Ha cenar los tres...

Para Gale era desconcertante ver como él y su madre apenas y podian aguantar las lagrimas pero los pequeños actuaban como si fuera cualquier día, como si su padre solo estuviera en la mina.

-¿Papá cenará mas tarde?-dijo Vick

-Cena- dice su madre

-¿Cuando vendrá papá?-

-Después, cena Rory- dijo Hazelle

-Si ¿Pero cuando vendra papá?

-Él no va a volver- dijo Gale entre dientes

-¿No va a volver?¿Por que?-dice el mas pequeño

-¡Por que esta muerto!¡muerto!-se levanta abruptamente de la mesa-¡Por eso no volvera!¡NUNCA!¡NUNCA!

Los otros dos niños le miran, hicieron muecas de susto mas por los gritos que porque de verdad entendieran el significado de las palabras, todos lloran. Gale se deja caer de nuevo en la silla y solo susurra,

-Lo siento, lo siento...

Esos días extraños, solo recuerda como a los pocos días afuera del palacio de gobierno recibiendo un reconocimiento y una "indemnización" por la muerte de su padre, su familia no fue la única que paso por eso, no recuerda rostros ni nada, solo sensaciones y emociones. Los siguientes días fueron re adaptarse a la vida, ir a la escuela en la mañana, a cazar por la tarde, regresar a casa. Casi todo en automático, a pesar de que sus dos amigos trataban de distraerlo, darle ánimos, las heridas sanan. La gente no se olvida ni el dolor desaparece mas bien uno comienza a vivir con eso. No fue sino hasta el nacimiento de su hermana pequeña, de Posy que pudo sentir y ver algo bueno sobre la tierra. Ella era tan pequeña y tan indefensa, era un pequeño bulto rosado que bostezaba en sus brazos la primera vez que la vio, no era el primer bebé que había cargado pero si el primero acabado de nacer. La primera vez que la vio eso ojos grises como los suyos pensó en la alegría que su nacimiento hubiera causado en su padre, una niña, la primera niña en la casa. Rory y Vick la miraron con curiosidad. Posy vino al mundo en un momento perfecto, para Gale represento el saber que aun tenia mucho que luchar y que aprender que tendría que ser un cazador diestro, para su madre que al siguiente día de morir su padre comenzó a buscar trabajo en la Veta y el distrito de comerciantes una razón mas para seguir adelante.

Las penurias no serian pocas, el anotarse para las teselas tampoco, pero al menos se tenían unos a otros. Lucharían juntos.


	17. Palabras e historias

**NOTA. Debo decir que estoy de acuerdo con la opinion de algunos rewies de que lo que hace Gale es bastante extremo, particularmente siento mucho aprecio por él, pero tambien he pensado que conforme pasa el tiempo a veses cometemos errores, sigo con la idea de que no es una mala pesona se ha equivocado pero se reivindicara, supongo que ese evento tambien hara crecer a Katniss. Sobre este capitulo debo decir que particulamente el relato de Katniss es algo que nunca habia escrito,me causo bastantes complicaciones, ha sido muy dificil. En fin como lo dije antes ya voy retomando la historia de amor. Gracias por aquellos que han seguido la lectura. Tambien sigo teniendo planes para Johanna, es uno de mis personajes favoritos. GRACIAS. **

**CAPITULO 17. **

La doctora Zimmerman estacionaba su auto en la entrada del hospital,la noche anterior habia hablado con el ministro del exterior acordando que para el era imposible poder visitar a Katniss en el hospital, por lo que ella la vería le daría la nota y le llamaría por teléfono, ya que no había ningún otro tipo de comunicación en el hospital.

La sala en la que ella se encontraba era silenciosa, allí estaba ella sentada en un sillón mirando por la ventana, aunque en realidad parecía ausente,una suave brisa movía su cabello. La doctora se acerca se sienta a su lado. La vista de la mujer de cabello castaño vestida de azul se perdía en el horizonte, era la viva imagen de ausencia no parecía estar aquí. La contempló siempre se había visto físicamente bien ahora era un lastre.

-Hola Katniss, soy Kassandra,la doctora Zimmerman- dijo con discreción y tratando de medir las reacciones de ella.

No hubo respuesta.

-Así ha estado desde que la pudimos sacar de su habitación, no responde a ningún estimulo, todo el tiempo esta ida.

-¿A comido?

-En realidad poco

-Bien, ¿podrías traer el teléfono? Ya lo sabe su doctor

-claro.

El asistente se retira.

-sabes, hay alguien que ha querido venir a verte pero le ha sido imposible, desea contactar contigo, por eso vine, por favor escucharlo...

El asistente llego con el aparato telefónico. Colocando el aparato en el oído a la paciente esperando la reacción. A través del aparato una voz conocida por la paciente trato de iniciar la conversación, desde el primer sonido sus ojos comenzaron a reaccionar, sus pupilas antes fija se dilataron, eso de verdad fue un gran logro.

-¿Katniss? Soy yo, no se si me reconozcas pero soy yo Peeta -la voz se escuchaba preocupada y expectante.

Los labios de ella comienza a moverse, como si solo el sonido de aquella voz o las palabras dichas por el la hubieran traído de regreso de un lugar lejano, muy lejano. Y comenzaba a susurrar ante los ojos incrédulos de quienes le rodeaban. Un casi imperceptible murmullo que culmino con un apena audible del otro lado del teléfono.

-P-e-e-t-a, P-e-e-t-a

-Si soy yo- del otro lado de la bocina la voz se había quebrado por llanto- yo...lo lamento no puedo ir a verte pero estoy preocupado , por ti, pienso en ti y solo quiero saber que estarás bien..sabes...sabes...que te amo...te amo aunque no lo parezca...-de los ojos de Katniss brotaban también cascadas de agua salada...-te he mandado algo, te lo dará la doctora Zimmerman...yo, yo te llamare todos los días, todos, sin falta. Por la mañana y por la noche...

-Peeta- era lo único que susurraba. La doctora le mostró el medallon abierto donde estaba el retrato reciente de Peeta y la perla...tomó el medallón en sus manos y lo acarició, no hubo mas palabras pero parecía estar conectándose de nuevo con la realidad.

-...te extraño ¿Lo sabes?...vamos a estar juntos...yo iré por ti en cuanto pueda o en cuanto lo permita el doctor mandare por ti...abre por favor el regalo que te envié...-Dentro de cajita había una nota en la que decía:...Siempre estaré esperando por ti...Te amo...nunca lo dudes...- junto a la nota había un pequeño pedazo de carbón.

Los siguientes días paulatinamente ella fue reconectandose con la realidad y él por su lado seguía comunicándose por el teléfono. Poco a poco los monosílabos, se convirtieron en palabras, las palabras en frases y las frases en conversaciones, ocasionalmente en risas y confidencias. Seth por su parte poco a poco mejoraba sin embargo aun mojaba la cama y se despertaba en medio de pesadillas. Hablaba mas, se veía mas estable pero no reía ni hacia las bromas de antes, no se mencionaba en ningún momento la escuela ni se le preguntaba nada de lo sucedido. Con esa situación Peeta decidió realizar un viaje que incluyera a otros amigos cercanos que sabia les ayudarían a salir de su predicamento. Se lo comentaría a Katniss durante su platica esta noche.

-...te dije desde hace unos días que deseaba hacer un viaje ¿recuerdas?

-Si- dice ella recostada en su habitación.

-¿Recuerdas el obsequio que te envié?

-LA nota y el carbón- dice mirándolos junto a ella en su mesa de noche.

-Si...de hecho el viaje será la lugar del carbón...esto...el doctor me ha dicho que debo llevarlo a un lugar nuevo para él, uno que no conozca...que le sea ajeno...nunca lo he llevado allá...

-Si eso ayuda, no dudes en hacerlo- dice con calma

-Esto...yo no se si tu quisieras ir...ya sabes, los recuerdos, las cosas...

-Si iría pero no creo que por el momento me dejen salir...

-...Aun no puedo ir en persona...-dice con pesadumbre

-Lo sé y no te lo reprocharía nunca...haz hecho mucho...la prueba es que estoy de vuelta aqui...

-He pensado llevarlo y si las cosas mejoran ir por ti...

-El doctor dice que podre salir en unos dias, en todo caso puedo pedirle a la doctora Zimmerman que me lleve o...

-Yo puedo mandar por ti...

-Entoces ve allá, instalate y enviá por mi...

-Claro- se escucha aliviado

-¿Cuando te vaz?

-Mañana por la mañana, aun asi desde el tren te llamare

-¿No iras en deslizador?

-No,lo que menos deseo es llamar la atención...

A la mañana siguiente todos se despidieron de Peeta y Seth, fueron llevados por Jack a la estación del tren. Ahi sus compañeros de viaje ya los esperaban. En cuanto los vio en la plataforma Seth quedo sorprendido. De inmediato al verlo el pequeño Donovan Abernathy corrió hasta él saludándolo con la alegría de siempre...

-¡Hola Seth!, que bien estoy emocionado por estas vacaciones...

-Hola Van...

-Hola chico- dice Hymitch

-Hola tío Hymitch

-Hola querido- dice Effie

-Hola tía

-Bien entonces en marcha- dice Peeta- he reservado un vagón para nosotros.

Los chicos subieron al tren primero detras de ellos Peeta, Hymitch y Effie, erauna situación tan extraña la primera vez que Peeta subió a un tren fue precisamente cuando viajó del 12 al capitolio para sus primeros juegos justamente con estos dos, pero con Katniss...Los trenes habían sido remodelados, los vagones acondicionados para los pasajeros. Los mas económicos tenían dispuestos butacas dobles encontradas, los de gama media cabinas para cuatro o seis personas pero aisladas. Para los que de verdad podían pagar la comodidad o eran funcionarios del gobierno había un vagón especial que era el ultimo que tenia acondicionada una pequeña sala y 2 dormitorios. Este ultimo era el que habia rentado Peeta no tenia inconveniente en usar los otros, lo había hecho, sin embargo con las reacciones de Seth era peligroso. El tren comenzo la marcha.

-Wow que bonito- dice Van.

-Si-dice Seth

-Pues disfrútenlo niños- dice Effie sentándose en el sofa.

Hymitch toma agua, se sienta junto a ella, no preguntan nada es evidente que Seth no esta bien y Peeta se ve cansado. El viaje transcurre sin el menor problema. Previamente Peeta había hecho los arreglos a través de conocidos, las casas de la villa de los vencedores tanto de Hymitch como la suya estarán limpias y listas para albergarlos. Alguien mas les rentara un auto por los días que estén allá. Las habitaciones tiene literas la de abajo matrimonial y la de arriba individual. Asi que los Abernathy dormirán en una habitación y Seth y el en otra. Va a otro vagon por un momento y llama a Katniss aprovechando que Seth esta jugando con Van, mientras los padres de este ultimo los vigilan.

-entonces llegaremos mañana al distrito...

-¿El viaje a estado bien?

-Si, calmado

-¿mañana tendrás un día agitado supongo?

-Instalarnos y todo eso...

-El doctor dice que podre salir en unos cuatro o cinco días...

-Me da gusto, tal vez para entonces pueda ir por tí...

-Eso seria maravilloso...

-Ya tengo que irme, voy a acostar a Seth...

-Esta bien...descansa...

-Tu también...

La noche fue tranquila. Seth dormía junto a su padre, quien de hecho dormía poco por eso podia vigilarlo...

A la mañana siguiente eran poco antes de medio día cuando arribaron al distrito 12, se veia limpio pero seguia siendo un pueblo pequeño, en realidad casi nada había cambiado, salvo el aspecto de la ciudad. Para Hymitch y Peeta fue todo un impacto no todo lo hay habían vivido era muy agradable. La estación estaba abarrotada de gente que iba de un lugar a otro, ya que hoy era el día en que la plaza del pueblo se llenaba de vendedores. Por lo que de no era raro ver a todo tipo de individuos y ayudo a hacerlos pasar desapercibidos. No se detuvieron en el pueblo ya tendrían tiempo para eso. Fueron directo a rentar una camioneta de doble cabina y se dirigieron a la villa de los vencedores.

Al llegar a la villa de los vencedores esta lucia hermosa, a pesar de ser invierno y estar cubierta de hielo, las casas estaban pintadas de color blanco y techos verdes, ventanas blancas con cortinas a juego.

-Vaya- bajo corriendo Van-¿Aquí estaremos estos días?

-Si- dijo Hymitch, carraspeando. Viendo por un instante todo, como recordando. Un poco de temor se dibujo en sus ojos, pero una mano apretó la suya y lo hizo girarse, era ella, su esposa. Ambos sabían que estas casa no le traían recuerdos gratos al cien por ciento pero con ese apretón de manos le hizo saber que estaban juntos.

-¿Cual es la nuestra?-dice Van colgándose de la cintura de su padre

-¿Que?

-Si donde nos vamos a quedar nosotros-

-Allá- dice señalando su antigua casa.

-¡Qué bien!. Vamos Seth, vamos a verla y después me enseñaras la tuya...

Seth asiente y los dos chicos corren a la casa y entran en ella.

-¿Y bien chico?- dice Hymitch mirando a Peeta

-Lo veo mejoraba

-Se nota que no esta del todo bien- dice Effie- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

-Eso quisiera saber- dice Peeta- pero espero que este viaje lo ponga de mejor humor.

-Entonces ¿nos vemos para comer?

-Si iré a instalarme

-Traere luego a Seth...

-Esta bien...

Antes de ingresar a "su casa" miró la de enfrente que a pesar de estar pintada y limpia por fuera sabia que por dentro nadie la había tocado desde que su dueña se marchara. Se dirigió a su propia casa, eran tan extraño estar ahí, nunca se imaginaba alguna vez poder estar en este lugar. Los pisos estaban recién pulidos, el olor a madera y pintura fresca lo inundaba todo. Caminó tranquilamente por la casa, hasta llegar a su vieja habitación, todo estaba ahí, lo que había dejado, en orden y limpio. Escuchó la puerrta principal abrirse dejo sus cosas y bajo al primer piso eran Seth y Van...El día transcurrió entre platicas y dejar las cosas en orden.

A kilómetros de ahí. Katniss Everdeen mas recuperada hablaba con su medico y la doctora Zimmerman.

-Lo que yo podría decir es que su recuperación física no me parece sorprendente aun con el estado en el que llego era notorio que usted se mantiene en forma...pero emocionalmente...

Katniss mira al suelo, el solo recordar como llego le hace sentirse muy mal. Los dos medicos frente a ella la observan.

-¿Aun cree que puedo tener una recaida?

-¿Recaida? Nisiquiera creo que se halla recuperado... ni siquiera a querido hablar del "evento"-dice buscando la palabra mas adecuada- con nuestros especialistas...

Ella aprieta los labios y se mueve incomoda.

-No creo que sea algo que se pueda hablar mientras se toma café.

-En efecto por eso creemos que debes esperar mas tiempo Katniss...-dice la doctora Zimmerman

-No estoy de acuerdo...

-Entonces habla de eso, hablanos de eso...-dice el especialista

Ella no se encoge, ni se pone en posición fetal o colapsa como los días anteriores. Pero si a la defensiva.

-¿Que quieren que les cuente?, como sucedió paso a paso, todo lo que ocurrió, todo lo que me dijo...

-De hecho de eso se trata, parte de esto es que te deshagas de esos sentimientos y emociones reprimidas...

-¿reprimidas?- dice con sarcasmo-¿que quiere que haga con eso?¿Que hago con eso doctor?¡No lo puedo cambiar!¡Aunque quisiera!- se levanta abruptamente-¿Que se hace?¿Que se hace?¡Cuando una de las personas en las que mas confiá en este mundo hacen algo así!¡Cuando una de las personas a las que mas ha amado en el mundo te traiciona!¡Alguien a quien conocía!¡Yo lo conocía desde que dejábamos de ser niños!¡Me cuido y lo cuide!¡Me ayudo y lo ayude!-los dos médicos veían como su rostro había pasado de la pena a la ira, como caminaba ya por la habitación-¡Mantuvo a mi hermana con vida cuando fui a los juegos!y luego...después...sus métodos, sus ideas ¡la mataron en el capitolio!...el y yo somos iguales, somos iguales...¡Destruimos todo!¡Todo lo bueno que tenemos lo destruimos!...En ocasiones pienso que ni siquiera debería molestarme por todo esto...que debería saber que es una forma de pagar por todas las cosas que he hecho a lo largo de todo este tiempo y por lo que no he hecho...

Se deja caer sobre un sillón y coloca su cara entre las manos, no hay lagrimas, pero si enojo, ira.

-¿Como puedes pensar eso?- dice la doctora Zimmerman acercándose a ella- nadie, absolutamente nadie tiene derecho a infligirle daño a nadie, mucho menos si es alguien tan cercano...alguien que dice amarte o que alguna vez te amo...

El doctor le hace una señal para que guarde silencio.

-¿Por que dices que ambos destruyen lo que tienen?

-Yo...Peeta...él siempre me ha amado me la ha dicho miles de veces, me lo ha demostrado y yo siempre he terminado por lastimarlo...

-Se mas especifica dice el doctor

Comienza por contarle sobre sus experiencias con Peeta el dia que le arrojo un pan cuando estaba medio muerta bajo la lluvia y las señales de su visible paliza, como me protegio en los juegos y en el vasallaje, la conversacion de la noche que me entregó su vida para que yo viviera la mía, nuestros días y encuentro en el trece, lo que paso despues de la revolución y como lo heche; mi vida con Gale y como fue al principio cuando parecian intentar ser felices él deseando formar una familia con ella, con hijos..a lo que evidentemente ella se negó rotundamente y sus constantes depresiones entonces cae en la cuenta que de alguna manera se ha convertido en su madre y Gale en ella misma de algun modo...da gracias de no haber tenido hijos si no que clase de cosas verian y como la percivirian. Despues como se va deteriorando poco a poco su relación con Gale aunque confiesa que parte de toda la dinamica se debe a que en realidad ella sabia de todas las amantes que tenia a pesar de en apariencia estar bien con ella y desear una familia...

El doctor escucha con atencion y va guiando para que se de cuenta de algunas cosas. Asi llega a la comprension de muchas cosas, a la aceptacion de muchas tantas y a la conclusion de que debera trabajr con su persona pero que no es la unica, que no todo es su responsabilidad. La parte trascendental es cuando al hace regresar de alguna manera a la noche de su llegada a la clinica...

-Bien Katniss ahora dime lo que paso en la habitación la noche en cuestion...

Ella cierra los ojos, tiene la cara roja y los ojos hinchados por las lagrimas, toma una bocanada de aire prosigue sintiendo un nudo en la garganta-empezamos a forcejear, aunque es mas alto y fuerte tambien estaba ebrio...

-Calmate Gale podemos hablar de esto...-dice mientras el la deja caer en la cama...

-Olvidalo- dice el colocandose encima de ella- segun recuerdo las palabras no son tu fuerte, ahora resulta que quieres hablar...crees que soy Peeta Mellark ¿o que?

Dice mientras comienza a besar con premura y ansiedad su cuello, una de sus manos se desliza por todo el cuerpo de ella...como si hubieran encendido un switch en ella le araña la cara lo que hace que se levante de golpe liberadola permitiendo correr a la puerta que habia olvidado tiene llave y esta reposa en los pantalones de él...Él la mira furioso, sus ojos parecen dementes- Él no esta aqui para ayudarte, si yo fuera el nunca te abria dejado ir-dice intentando atraparla

-No te atrevas a meter a Peeta en esto- sisea retadora...-no es como tú...

Ni me atreveria a compararme, que puedo pensar de alguien como el que te tuvo tantas noches en su cama en diferentes lugares y no se desidio a hacer nada...tal vez nisquiera tenia idea de que hacer contigo o no podia- dice sonriendo burlonamente

No creo que ese halla sido el caso pero creo que en el tuyo con tanto alcohol tal vez el que no pueda seas tu-dice maliciosamente...

-Ven para que te lo demuestre amorcito nunca te he decepcionado y si ese fuera el caso no lo que no llegara a suceder ni en mil a os no te dejare con las ganas aqui hay muchos instrumentos -dice dandole enfasis a la palabra- de los que hechar mano

-Eres repugnante dice ella ante tal insinuacion

-Nunca te lo parecio en todo estos años...al contrario siempre pedias mas...

Intenta atraparla ella se escurre por la habitación, siente desesperación la misma desesperacion que sintio en sus primeros juegos cuando Cato y los otros la persiguieron por el río y el bosque estando malherida buscando, pensando como salvarse, el problema es que aqui mo habia arboles, no solo se trataba de ella Gale ya habia amenazado el bienestar de Seth Odair y de Peeta. Ninguno de los dos merecian pasar por nada, pero el instinto de conservación era fuerte en ella...era una sobreviviente...no sederia sin pelear, debia existir una manera...

Ella intenta correr al baño pero innevitablemente la alcanza, tira de ella fuertemente haciendola estrellar contra la pared para alejarla de la puerta del baño ella cae casi sin sentido sobre la alfombra.

-Mientras mas te resistas mas disfrutare esto soy un cazador nato y solo retrasas lo innevitable-el se acerca tomandola de la cintura coloca manos sin medir fuerza sobre su caja toraxica, tan fuerte que un dolor intenso le llena todo el frente del cuerpo, la aprisiona contra la alfombra de la habitacion, comienza a tratar de desprenderle la ropa ella aun forcejea, eso lo exaspera mas entonces dice con impaciencia reflejada en su voz-el hecho es que recuerda que yo fui el primero...

-Y no sabes como me arrepiento por eso-dice de manera casi imperceptible

Ante esta declaracion le da un golpe de lleno en el rostro lo que hace que momentaneamente se quede quieta y pueda continuar con su tarea-bueno no puedes hechar el tiempo atras y quien sabe tal vez tambien pueda llegar a ser ultimo- A diferencia de otras veses esta vez si hay palabras y muchas...

-Porfavor Gale este no eres tu...dejame ir...por favor...no eres una mala persona...

-No lo soy solo tomo lo que es mio...

-entonces te lo suplico vamos dejame ir-dice sollozando

-Nunca he dicho que no vaya a dejarte ir...solo e dicho que debemos despedirnos como se debe...

-Basta porfavor- dice comenzando a forcejear. Un nuevo golpe la hace en definitiva desistir...pero comienza a sollozar tanto que su cuerpo esta tamblando de miedo...no se mueve mas...

-Asi esta bien...es como debes cooperar -dice mientras le desprende la remera...-esta no es la arena de los juegos o la revolucion donde podias fingir que tenias el control...-dice mientra comienza a mordisquearla alrededor del cuello, estrujando el resto de la anatomia de ella con su otra mano dejando las parte por donde se deliza marcas rojas que despues se haran moretones-esto es tener control...esto es tener poder...ademas no se porque te haces la dificil si lo has disfrutado por mucho tiempo

-Puedes tener este cuerpo aqui pero creeme desde hace tiempo he estado lejos de ti- dice con frialdad en la voz como si poco a poco tratara de desprender su mente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Me conformo con el cuerpo- dice mientras le retira el resto de la ropa dejandola en ropa interior ella ya no forcejea despues se inclina y comenza a "tocarla" de nuevo no se mueve tiene la vista clavada en un punto perdido en el horizonte él se desprede de la camisa, sigue con su tarea, cuando comienza a aflojarse el pantalon se inclina sobre ella y le habla al oido-¿lista? Ya sabes lo que viene, no te preocupes despues podras irte a donde quieras y descansar todo lo que te plasca...lo vaz a disfrutar...

En un estado de pseudo letargo, distante, con la mirada extraviada la voz proveniente de ella dice, sin odio, sin miedo, con frialdad...

-Puedes mentirte cuanto quieras...sabes que no esa asi...a partir de ahora no habra vuelta atras para ti ni para mi...en este momento solo soy un objeto para ti...y tu seras igual o peor que el viejo Cray...

Fue esto ultimo lo que hizo a Gale volver a sus cabales...el nombre de ese hombre por alguna razon siempre el revolvia el estomago, le repugnaba, tal vez era porque veia los estragos que causaba en el 12 a algunas de la chicas con las que estudio o de las que fue amigo, talvez porque pensaba siempre en que nunca permitiria que su hermana pequeña lo visitara nunca en su vida para ese tipo de tratos, era verdad lo que decia Katniss para aquel hombre las chicas no eran mas que objetos que se desechaban una vez que satisfacian sus necesidades, eran remplazables, no le importaba lo que sentia, no solo era egoista sino abusivo. Entonces se levantó observando horrorizado lo que habia sido capaz de hacer en un arrebato de ira envalentonado por el alcohol. Sin camisa con el pantalon medio desabotonado contemplo la macabra imagen frente asi, una de las personas a las que mas habia amado en su vida en un estado tan deplorable y doloroso, un daño inflingido por él...retrocedio hasta golpearse con la pared se dejo caer...todo estaba en silencio, obscuro...era como los agentes de la paz de los que una vez escuchó hablar a su padre y el señor Everdeen...recordo que la mujer que a unos metros de él una vez fue su amiga, su compañera de caza, una de las unicas personas con las que podia ser el mismo, se habia enamorado de ella, habia sufrido viendola arriesgar su vida en los domos o en la revolucion, la que una vez deseo fuera la madre de sus hijos...era verdad a partir de hoy no abria vuelta de hoja...nunca tendria un minuto de paz...¿como podria resarcir un daño como este?...era inaudito el poder que poseia lo habia embriagado...cegado...el debia protegerla y amarla si ya no como pareja por lo menos como amiga, debio dejarla ir cuando se lo pidio...la mira pasan cinco minutos, diez minutos, media hora, una hora...cuando tiene la fuerza suficiente se levanta toma una grazada tirada en el suelo la coloca sobre ella, se obliga a ver lo que hizo...tiene que recordarlo...tiene que rezarsirlo...con creces...sale como un estado automata...trata de nuevo tener control de si para cuando lo vean sus oficiales que esperan afuera...tampoco puede dejarla asi...ahi...Se llevara a toda la guardia si nadie de ellos esta muy probablemente Swan, que siempre a sentido compasion o cierto agrado por Katniss de seguro llamara a alguien pues se le hara sospechoso todo...si no él mismo debera mandar a alguien qeu sea discreto...de nuevo mientras se mira en el espejo del baño se observa y cae en la cuenta de lo egomaniaco que se ha vuelto aun despues de lo que ha hecho lo que parece preocuparle mas no es el bienestar de ella sino la suerte que su propia carrera pueda sufrir si esto sale a la luz...tal vez Katniss tenga razon, se equivoco de hombre...sale de la casa para marcharse...

En la habitacion de arriba con la poca fuerza que le queda Katniss Everdeen se arrastra trabajosamente y completamente adolorida hasta el baño, se encierra, se acurruca en una esquina, no hay lagrimas ya, no hay nada, solo el vacio, la nada, la sensacion de ser un recipiente vacio...un recipiente quebrado que tal vez nunca pueda llebarse otra vez...simplemente se deja caer en la profundidad de un vacio,como flotando, como cuando creyo estar agonizando y que por fin el aerodeslizador la recogia en el segundo domo como si la miseria que habia sido su vida estuviera a punto de extinguirse...no habia mas que hacer...salvo esperar que el aire en sus pulmones se acabara, que su corazon dejara de bombear sangre y su cerebro por fin se durmiera no funcionara mas...de todo eso lo unico que sucedio fue esto ultimo...de ahi no habia nada mas en su memoria solo debiles flashes de rostros y cosas pero nada tenia sentido...hasta que desde el abismo de lo desconocido una voz la trajera de regreso...una sola voz era capaz de hacerla volver...una sola voz...la de él...Peeta Mellark.

Concluye su relato diciendo que despues de reaccionar le sorprendio ver su rostro y su cuerpo sin marcas, sin dolor, que no sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado, que recordaba todo pero no habia querido hablar de eso...aun le ponia muy mal pero queria luchar contra eso, era una sobreviviente, se veia desgastada y miserable pero no ida como la vez que la trajeron, mas bien reflejaba rabia e ira reprimida...

-¿Qué piensas de todo eso?- dice el doctor, mirandola fijamente, con voz carente de emosión o compadecimiento, la doctora Zimmerman solo observa atonita ante el relato, tiene que contenerse para lazarse sobre ella a tratar de consolarla, pero eso seria poco profesional responderia mas a la estima que sentia por la paciente.

Ella parece quedarse como una estatua en silencio con la cabeza agachada mirando algun punto perdido en el suelo una mirada vacia y sus manos tiemblan, se quedan blancas por la presion con la que las aprieta. El doctor piensa que puede colapsarse. Justo cuando el medico pensaba llamar al personal para que la llevaran a su habitación ella cierra los ojos, toma una bocanada de aire y levanta la cara.

-No soy optimista, nunca lo he sido, de hecho casi siempre espero lo peor de la gente...superarlo...no superarlo...son cosas que no puedo responder...no voy a olvidar...sin embargo...no quiero volver a pasar meses encerrada en una habitación esperando que la muerte llegue a mi...ya he vivido muerta en vida por muchos años...

-¿Que deseas hacer ahora?

-No lo se con claridad, solo tengo un tanto claro lo que no quiero.

-¿Que pasara con el ministro?

Ella guarda silencio de nuevo como pensando, midiendo-Antes de esto tenia planes con él, ahora no me queda claro...yo...

-¿Le tiene miedo a su reacción cuando se entere?¿Cree que la rechazara?

Ella frunce el ceño en automatico. Y lo mira a los ojos.

-No creo que el hiciera eso, no es el tipo de persona que desecharia a alguien pero si creo que probablemente sentira mas lastima por mi...

-¿Cree que las mentiras son la base de una buena relación?

-No voy a mentirle, solo no se ni como ni en que momento se lo dire...sobre su reacción, eso no lo se...él nunca a sido violento pero creo que nunca le han dado una noticia como esta...

-Gracias, creo sera mejor que descanse...le recuerdo que como estavoluntariamente aqui puede irse cuando le plazaca aun yo le peridiria me diera hasta le dia de mañana para extender mi recomendación...

Ella se levanta sin decir palabra y sale de la habitación. La doctora Zimmerman y su colega esperan a que ella salga acompañada de una enfermera. La doctora se seca una pocas lagrimas que salian de sus ojos ante tal relato. El doctor le extiende un pañuelo.

-Gracias- dice secandose

-Estas demasiado involucrada emocionalmente...

-La he tratado desde hace casi diez años, era una adolescente tenia unos 18 años entonces...

-Es demasido joven para haber vivido tanto...sin embargo-La doctora lo mira- no es la primera persona que pasa por estas cosas ni sera la ultima...

-Que cosas dices- dice la doctora con rabia

-Lo que quiero decir es que no demerito ni subestimo el dolor que halla podido experimentar, pero te recuerdo que en ese sentido he sido especialista en casos como este por mucho tiempo, y mas aun experto en vencedores del capitolio...

-Tienes razon...

Toma asiento detras de su escritorio, une sus manos y se deja caer un poco atras mirando el techo, pensando. La doctora toma asiento frente a él, lo observa espectante, ella sabia que tenia un puesto importante como alienista en el capitolio, nunca hablaron de eso, de hecho le sorprendio que tanto sus bienes como sus credenciales fueran respetados, durante y despues de la revolució estan en silencio.

-Supongo que es cruel decirlo pero te rebelare por lo menos tres cosas escabrosas sobre mi persona y mi profesión...que te ayudaran a comprender lo que digo...

-Esta bien...

-Supongo que sabes que todo lo que te rebele es bajo esctricto secreto de profesion y que de todos modos nadie te creeria...o en el peor de los casos te silenciarian...no te dire quien...

Ella solo asiente con la cabeza.

-Mi especialidad en el capitolio era analizar y trabajar con individuos que eran sometidos a diferentes tipos de tortura y control mental...mas que el sufrimiento les interesaba saber cuales eran la torturas mas impactantes y clasificarlas segun el efecto que causaban para saber que hacer como inflingirlas, el miedo era lo que a mi me interesaba...en fin...no es que me sienta orgulloso pero es dificil lograr tanta colaboracion de los gobiernos para esto, yo he salido al exterior soy uno de los pocos privilegiados. Al mismo tiempo me dedicaba a tratar los males que aquejaban a los vencedores, mas que tratarlos llevaba un expediente de cada uno y me dedicaba a medicarlos todos y cada uno de los vencedores estaba obligado a hablar conmigo por lo menos una vez en su vida...Finnick Odair, Annie Cresta, Cecelia, Classmire, Gloss y algunos otros fueron algunos de mis pacientes mas asiduos y relativamente exitosos logre que pudieran tener una vida relativamente estable...Johanna Mason, solo hable una vez con ella es una cosa particular...en cuanto a los mas viejos como Abernathy y Chad son anarquistas y destructivos supongo que ellos son mas parecidos a Katniss Everdeen...Wiress y los adictos del cuatro son mas huidisos alejados de la realidad nervisos, Beete por su parte es una cosa muy particular la racinonalidad lo aleja de quebrarse como los otros...pordria hablarte de mas pero son los que mas conozco. De todos esos casos lo que exploro es el estres postraumatico y los efectos que la estancia en la arena causa en ellos. Ademas de eso hay casos a los que se les di seguimiento mas cercano porque al capitolio le interesara que estuvieran en optimas condiciones no porque la salud de ellos fuera importante, lo que les preocupaba es que perdieran la cordura pues eran una mina de oro.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Una vez que resultaban vencedores en los juegos, no temirnaba el asunto, los mas "atractivos" eran subastados, compradores nacionales y extrajeros participaban en un grupo muy cerrado de gente sumamente adinerada conocido en esos medios como circuito rojo.

-¿Circuito Rojo?

El doctor respira hondo.

-Una vez salidos de la arena gente como Finnick Odair, Cashmir, Gloss o Johanna Maison eran el prototipo de lo que se podia subastar en el circuito...la gira de la victoria por un lado servia para recordarle a los distritos la muerte de sus tributos y el poder del capitolio, y por el otro era como una exhibicion para los compradores de la subasta, quien la ganaba "disfrutaba" primero de los favores del vencedor. Siempre habia un ranking de todos modos cada vez que alguien ofreciera una cantidad aceptable el capitolio les proporcionaba el vencedor o vencedorees que ellos desearan...

-Cuando dices "favores" te refieres a...

-Finnick Odair lo dijo todo en aquella transmicion pirata...-respira hondo- lo que no dijo es que algunos de los compradores son gente relativamente "decente", sin embargo hay miembros en particular cuyos gustos son muy peculiares, bastante pervertidos y retorcidos, como en todo hay escalas..

-¿y supongo que los vencedores aceptaban por ese asunto de sus familias?

-En efecto, la amenaza de matar familia y amigos era muy persuaciva, Finnick Odair se preocupaba por Mags y Annie de que nadie las dañara, Cashmir y Gloss pueden parecer despiadados pero no hacian mas que sobrevivir abuelos, tios, sobrinos, seguian con vida porque accedieron a estas cosas...la unica escepcion en 75 años probablemente ha sido Johana Maison.

-¿Johana Maison?

-Cuando el capitolio la amenazó con acabar con su familia y amigos, ella dijo que no le importaba que desde el momento que la habian cocechado estaba sola...ella tenia hermanos mayores que bien pudieron ofrecerse en su lugar pero no lo hicieron...sus padres ya habian muerto y a la abuela que la cuidaba le quedaba poco tiempo...asi que desde su perspectiva no tendria porque preocuparse por la suerte de sus hermanos ya que ellos no lo habian hecho con la suya...

-Vaya...

-Hay un hombre que supongo tiene una de las fortunas mas grandes de este planeta, sus empresas producen mucho mas dinero que nuestro pais en un año...el es uno de los mas asiduos al circuito...en realidad puede perdi a quien quiera, pero para él -aprieta un poco los dientes- lo mas placentero es digamos "estrenar" a los vencedores. Las subastas casi siempre las gana él, cuando la presa lo amerita no se detiene...se apellida Schmidt...es un diplomatico...-la mira

-Schmidt el que hace obras de caridad y...

-El mismo

-Tendra unos casi cincuenta

-Eso no lo detiene...ingreso al circuito desde los 16 gracias a su tio que de hecho era un gran gustos muy peculiares hombres o mujeres prefiere a los jovenes aunque no le molesta ampliar sus estandares de edad...imagina entonces si desde los 16 se inicio en el circuito y tenia casi 40 cuando los juegos terminaron cuantos y cuantos pasaron por él...en ocasiones no solo se llevaba a casa a un vencedor sino dos...si escucharas las historias de la gente que te he mencionado y otras cuyos nombres son menos conocidos te quedarias aturdida...

-Tu sabias todo eso...

-Yo los trate...A Finnick Odair, Schmidt trato de tenerlo desde el día que salio del domo de los juegos ¿Quien crees que le mandaba tantos regalos para que sobreviviera los juegos y ese tridente? Desde que lo vio en el desfile por primera vez la belleza del muchacho lo cautivo. Evidentemente la mentora del chico se nego rotundamente en acceder aunque amenzaron su vida y algo debio tener bajo la manga para detener al capitolio...cuando el cumplio 16 lo visitaron y le expusieron los hechos amenazaron la vida de Mags, él aceptó a pesar de la suplicas de la misma mentora quien el decia que preferia morir que someter al muchacho a tales cosas el chico le dijo que preferia eso que quedarse solo en el mundo de nuevo, ella era su unica familia entonces...y supongo que el realmente no era conciente de lo que iba a vivir...pero demostró ser fuerte, fui yo en terapia quien le sugirio convertir esas "experiencias" dolorosas en un arma que alguna vez le sirvieran, aunque de verdad nunca crei que le sirvieran, asi que decidio acumular secretos para obtener favores...Cashmire y Gloss eran desde pequeños siempre fieron cercanos viniendo del distriro que proceden estaba practicamente garantizado que ganaran evidenemente el año que ganó Gloss fue llamado para conocer a Schmidt no le dijo a nadie lo que paso sabiendo que no seria ni la primera ni la ultima vez que el capitolio lo llamara para esto, trato de persuadir a su hermana de que no participara inutilmente como podras ver siendo su mentor logro que ella ganara lo que no pudo evitar es que esta vez no solo ella fuera llamada a visitar a este hombre, el los mando a traer a los dos...-la doctora abre los ojos como platos- ,es tan retorcido, a el le gusta ver y luego participar...no solo los llamo una vez, varias, ese "secreto" los hizo aun mas cercanos tenian que resistir y no dejar morir a la familia. Ninguno de los dos salia con nadie, es extraño porque en su distrito la gente que gana los juegos mas que desquiciadarlos los vuelven los mas populares para las nupcias pero ellos se distanciaron de todo eso, se enfocaron en ser mentores, entrenar y sobrellevar sus experiencias...lo que quiero decir con todo esto es que probablemente y tarde o temprano Katniss Everdeen terminaria en mi consultorio...y tendria un expediente ahi...-dice señalando un archivero.

-¿Por qué?

-Ella era valiente, bonita no deslumbrate pero tenia una cara agradable, cuerpo atletico, inteligencia y decisión, Schmidt comenzo a interesarse en ella durante su estancia en el domo ¿quien crees que envió la medicina para sus quemaduras? Quien crees que soborno a Seneca Crane para que no la matara en el momento de la bayas...Crane creyo que seria recompensado por el capitolio por preservar a su proximo negocio pero todo salio mal...no hubo uno sino dos vencedores...de no ser por lo que empezo a cocinarse en los distritos ellos dos ubieran sido muy redituables...

-¿A que te refieres?

-La subasta por el chico era aguerrida independientemente de la pierna artificial, habia muchos compradore interesados, en el caso de ella nisiquiera hubo subasta nuestro amigo diplomatico anuncio una suma exhobitante por ella, creeme nadie podia darse el lujo de compertir con el precio que puso...

-¿La mandaron a traer?

-No, se presentaria una semana antes del vasallaje para que la llevaran a visitar a este hombre...supongo que ella ni sospechaba nada de lo que venia porque los animos ya estaban muy encendidos...de todos modos. Sin embargo durante la fiesta en el capitolio con la que se concluye la gira de la vicroria las cosas cambiaron, él hombre se interesó por los dos...sus palabras exactas fueron...

(Flashback)

Un hombre observa a la pareja la chica de cabello obscuro y el rubio hablan con otros dos individuos uno le ofrece una copa al chico, quien esta a punto de tomar en ella pero es detenida por el mismo que se la da. Despues mira como los dos se delizan en la pista, los dos se ven sonrientes, el chico parece decir algo,la chica se alarma un poco y luego rie...uno de los negociadores del capitolio y el psiquiatra estan a su lado notan su interes y como la vision que tiene parece agradarle...

-¿Admirando su adquisición señor Shmidt?- dice el negociador tomando de su copa.

-Crrrrreo que la camarrrrra no les hace justicia-se refiere a ambos- es simplemente apetecible...-ahora solo a ella, la idea de esperar antes de tener a la chica se le hace desagradable tiene muchos planes para ella sabe que una suma adicional a la hora de firmar el contrat se aseguraria que no tuviera que esperar mucho, bebe de su copa , observa como la presentadora del doce y el nuevo vigilante en jefe rompen la extraordianria escena hablan, ahora ella baila con hombre. El rostor de Shmidt se pone serio. EL chico y la mujer se van-disculpenme un momento- dice y se va hacia donde esta el chico que se ha despedido de la mujer y comienza a observa atentamente unas doctor puede ver como el hombre mayor entabla platica con el joven vencedor de los juegos, fingiendo un encuentro casual frente a la mesa de los postres. Observa como intercambian un par de palabras, el chico sonrie al igual que su interlocutor que se ve bastante interesado en lo que dice, a su vez sonrie. Minutos despues el chico hace un comentario señalando una pequeña y primorosa tarta, el hombre mayor la mira con detenimiento la toma, hablan un poco mas, se despiden. Es un cuadro un tanto tetrico si se considera que el chico esta realmente enamorado de la muchacha por la que su interlocutor esta a punto de pagar. El mayor es alto, muy alto, rubio, de piel muy blanca, con ojos azules intensos y fríos, pero bastante bien parecido independientemente de la edad que tenga, su porte es el de un hombre que parece inalcanzable para el resto de los demas. Camina de regreso hasta el lugar donde sus acompañates lo esperan mientras el chico que veia las tartas ahora esta rodeado de un monton de reposteros que se atropeyan entre ellos para hablar con él. El hombre llega junto al negociador y el psiquiatra. Sin mas suelta mirando la tarta...

-Los quiero a los dos- dice mirando al chico que esta animado hablando con lo reposteros-

-Si supongo que se puede arreglar algo...ya sabe los otros miembros de la subasta...

-La misma cantidad que ofreci por la chica sera la que ofresca por él...eso quiere decir que tendras el doble de ganancia...no creo que nadie mas pueda ofertar lo que yo ¿o sí?- se mete un pequeño vocado de la tarta cerrando los ojos para poder disfrutarla parece extasiado, abre los ojos y añade- creo que un hombre que es capaz de blandir bien un cuchillo para rebanar a alguien y para rebanar con delicadeza una buena tarta no debe ser desperdiciado...-dice con una media sonrisa en el rostro clavando su mirada fría azulada sobre la joven pareja que ahora habla frente a la mesa de postres- sobre el asunto de pierna pagare la reconstrucción como se debe no como esa protesis que le dieron que mas bien refleja la tacañeria del capitolio aunque se de buena fuente que nisiquiera era necesario quitarsela- dice mirando con reproche al negociador- que lo hicieron por imprimirle dramatismo...-observa a los dos muchachos por ultimavez y añade-simplemente me gustan los quiero a los dos...sin pretextos...nos veremos en la fecha acordada para el contrato...buenas noches...-se aleja sin decir nada mas.

(Fin de flashbacK)

...con esto quiero decir que en cualquier caso nuevamente rompieron record en la subasta se volvieron inalcanzables tal y como Finnick Odair el año en que fue subastado.

-Entonces...-dice la doctora

-Justo el dia que se firmaria el contrato y se haria la transaccion sucedio lo del general Hawthorne...se cambio el vasallaje, lo demas es historia...pero debo agrergar que de todos modos él si fue mi paciente y su expediente esta ahí, señala el archivero...

Ella parpadea y lo mira perpleja.

-Yo no participe pero si supe como y bajo que circunstacias fue torturado en el capitolio, de hecho el tratamiento que emplearon en él con el veneno de rasteravispula fue la aplicacion de una investigacion hecha por mi y otro colega que ya ha muerto...

Ella lo mira casi indiganda.

-¿Entonces como fue que tu...?

-¿Que sali ileso del capitolio y mas aun con lo que dije?

-SI

-Pues bien, ¿quien crees que trabajo con Aurelios para revertir el proceso? bueno solo se trató lo mas posible...porque has de saber que en realidad la personalidad de quien a sido sometido a ese procedimiento nunca vuelve al 100% solo fragmentos sobre los que se puede tratar de reconstruir o se convierte en una nueva persona en definitiva, las secuelas no se borran, nunca...-da el enfasis a la ultima palabra

-El ministro entonces...

-El ministro entonces debe tener un medico que lo asesore o hacer trabajo continuamente, casi podria asegurarte que aun ahora tiene algunos ataques...de hecho supongo que no sabe que soy yo quien esta tratando a Katniss Everdeen, si lo supiera hubiera ya enviado a la mitad del ejercito de Panem por ella...

-Yo nunca me imagine que tu...-dice mirandolo como si fuera un desconocido

-¿Fuera capaz de eso?...ya...a mi favor diria que era joven y queria comerme el mundo, queria saber mas...pero la realidad es que siempre he sido egoista...pero la edad y otras tantas cosas me han frenado, hecho reflexionar...-cambia abruptamente de conversación- en resumen todo lo que te he contado es

para que te des cuenta de que su vida no seria mejor bajo el regimen del capitolio, lo que paso hace unos dias fue una tragedia lo es mas aun porque quien lo inflingio es alguien conocido y estimado por ella. Tambien creo que aunque en apariencia se vea estable no lo esta, pero al final me sostengo en la idea la decision de irse es de ella...supongo que puedo recomendarte alguien que el de tratamiento, porque una vez que este con Mellark y el se entere de que soy yo quien pretende atenderla no lo permitira...

Katniss Everdeen estaba sentada sobre su cama rodando entre sus dedos, con parsinomia, la perla convertida en dije observaba hacia la ventana como la tenua luz se filtraba a traves de ella estaba por amanecer. No podia dormir pero tampoco le gustaba pensar. No le agradaba recordar los ultimos acontesimientos, se habia repetido asi misma una y otra y otra vez que eso no habia pasado o que por lo menos no habia sido a ella. Los primeros instantes despues del hechos le era insoportable concevir esa idea pero dado que no habia ningun espejo en ese momento nunca pudo verse despues del ataque. Su mente se habia fugado a la nada, al vacio. Al recuperar la conciencia tenia vagos pero intentos flashes como si un parte de si se esforzara por borrarlos de su mente y otra se negara a reprimirlos. Una y otra vez se lo dijo eso no habia pasado, no a ella, Gale no era capaz de eso, aun ahora sentia algo que le oprimia el pecho al pensar eso y unas ganas profundas de llorar se apoderaban de ella sin embargo no habia mas lagrimas simplemente era como si se ubiera secado algo en ella. Cuando recupero la cordura la primera vez que vio su imagen reflejada en el espejo y revisadose desnuda a solas en la habitación no pudo encontrar secuelas fisicas de aquella experiencia, lo que ayudo bastante a aminorar la carga pero no podia mentirse, sabia que era cierto que habia pasado. Ahora lo que le quitaba el sueño era ¿Se le diria a Peeta?¿Como y cuando?¿Con que proposito?¿Como afectaria esto los planes que ubiera tenido antes con Peeta? Sabia que no debia tener mas secretos que una buena relacion no podia empezar asi pero ademas era de esperarse que tarde o temprano se enteraria, si no era por su boca seria peor...sentia un poco de tristeza por el hecho de que no hubiera podido venir, sin embargo por alguna razon el hecho de que este Peeta pusiera a su hijo por encima de todo, por que eso era Seth Odair para Peeta independientemente de que sus padre biologicos fueran Finnick y Annie, no le causaba molestia mas bien le hacia sentir mas aprecio y admiración por él, en cierto sentido le hacia pensar en si padre. Su padre ¿habria sido capaz de hacer lo mismo si estuviera en el lugar de Peeta?¿Habria puesto a Prim y a ella por encima de su madre?. Todas esas eran pregntas que en cierto sentido no podia responderse las deja pasar, decide levantarse a hacer un poco de ejercicio, llega la enfermera le dan sus medicinas, se reune con la doctora Zimmerman y el otro especialista les comunica que independientemente de lo qeu digan dejara el hospital. Ellos no la detienen. Habla por telefono con Peeta le dice que los medicos la dejaran ir en unos días y que desea alcanzarlo donde este el le confirma que enviara alguien por ella, le dice que por decabellado que el parezca este en el 12, en la villa de los vencedores. A ella se le heriza la piel pero sabe que de todas formas tal vez sea una buena idea de una vez por todas enfrentar todos sus demonios. No emite ninguna queja al respecto salvo que en efecto qeu esta de acuerdo que en cuanto tenga el alta le llamara para hacer los arreglos, en ese quedan pero ella tiene otros planes, desea por un lado mostrarse asi misma que sigue siendo autonoma, no desea importunar mas a Peeta y desea por que no decirlo darle una sorpresa. La doctora Zimmerman por alguna razon apoya el hecho de que se vaya del hospital, de hecho ella misma se ofrece a llevarla donde lo desee, aunque no esta muy de acuerdo con su viaje.

Eran las primeras horas de la tarde cuando el auto se desliza fuera de la institución medica la doctora Zimmerman se ve un poco mas calmada que en las ultimas horas ya que por alguna razon que Katniss no comprende habia estado muy tensa desde la ultima vez que habian hablado. No con ella sino con los medicos y con las enfermeras, como espectante revisando que no ubiera ninguna anomalia o algo raro.

-Te vez menos tensa que hace un rato- dice Katniss

-¿Asi?, no he estado tensa

-Lo estabas

-No tiene importancia...-dice ella en el asiento del copiloto junto a ella conduciendo por el camino rural rumbo a la carretera va un joven que dice ser su amigo Zein es su nombre.

-¿Entonces a donde iremos? -dice el subiendo la velocidad

-A algun lugar donde pueda comprar algunas cosas de aseo personal y algo de ropa- dice Katniss ya que lo que lleva puesto no es de su talla y la hace sentir incomoda- despues a la estacion del tren...

-¿Estas segura?-dice la doctora Zimmerman

-Si

-Entonces no se diga mas- dice el joven.

Compra un poco de ropa y cosas para su aseo personal. Se cambia en el mismo lugar donde adquiere todo lleva unos Jeans azules con un Jersey negro sobre el que viste una cazadora ya que muy probablemente en el doce este nevando. En la estacion de trenes se despide, ya cae la noche decide hacer el viaje asi pues llegara al doce a media mañ a la doctora Zimmerman.

-Gracias Kassandra- dice cuando ambas se rodean entre los brazos

-No tienes que agradecerlo- se separan y se miran a los ojos una a la otra

-Si tengo

-¿Estaras bien?-dice tomandola de las manos

-Claro que si, te llamare en cuanto este alla y te mantendre informada...-dice Katniss esbozando una sonrisa

-Bien.

-Zein, gracias- dice abrazado al chico, que habia sido amable con ella y que mas aun la doctora le dijo le habia ayudado a sacarla del 2 aquella noche.

-Cuidate Katniss no dudes en llamarnos si necesitas ayuda...

Les sonrie a ambos, sube al tren desde cuya escalerilla se despide nuevamente, en el tren busca un compatimiento para cuatro personas en el que viaja ella sola pues casi nadie puede darse ese lujo o no por lo menos los que viajan al doce que son pocos de hecho. No duerme, pero aun asi el viaje no le parece eterno, en algun momento el sueño debio vencerla porque el tren parece detenerse cuando se remueve de la ventanilla sobre la que su cabeza reposaba, el cuello le duele, y lo sabe,el viaje a terminado el letrero que dice Distrito doce se lo hace saber porque la estacion a pesar de ser pequeña no le es conocida en absoluto.

Gente va y viene, nadie le presta atencion ya sea por el agetreo o porque debido a sus casi nulas apariciones en los medios publicos y el hecho de que lleve el cabello suelto nadie la reconozca como Katniss Everdeen, el Sinsajo, otro factor puede ser el hecho de que en los libros de historia siempre colocan un retrato de cuando tenia 16 o 17 años. Eso le agrada, el anonimato, el no ser reconocida, le da libertad.

Camina por la estacion y sus alrededores con una mochila en la que lleva lo que compro antes del viaje, a pesar de que las calles no le parecen en absoluto reconocibles si respetaron su estructura, para poder ir por la villa de los vencedores tiene que pasar por el centro del pueblo, que no ha crecido mucho. Es pintoresco. Puede pagar un transporte particular, hay unos dos o tres autos avegentados que por una suma te llevan a donde quieras pero le apetece hacer el viaje a pie, recorrer las calles del que un dia fue su hogar. Llega a la plaza, parece ser uno de los pocos lugares que no a cambiado y en efecto asi es. En el lugar de siempre, respetando el estilo original, tal y como Peeta la reconstruyo, esta la panaderia de sus padres, por una mera curiosidad camina hasta ella, mira por el escaparate y recuerda como a su hermana le encantaba hacer eso, contemplar los hermosos pasteles. Al final decide entrar, al sonar la campana, del interior aparece un hombre joven a pesar de los años ella lo reconoce, la ultima vez que lo vio era solo un adolescente, él sin lugar a dudas la reconoce porque de inmediato esboza una sonrisa y la saluda.

-Señora Mellark que gusto verla, el señor Mellark me dijo usted vendria en unos días...

-Hola Sean-dice Katniss- si de hecho eso habiamos acordado pero decidi darle una sorpresa adelantandome

-Oh, que bien...parece que tuvieran una convencion- dice sonriendo...

Una joven mujer sale del interior de vivienda, esta embarazada, de inmediato la saluda con la misma educacion y cordialidad del joven.

-Buenos días...-dice llevando una charola en las manos, Sean las toma de inmediato y la coloca sobre unos de los estantes de la panaderia.

-Ella es la señora Mellark y ella es Ellie, mi esposa...

-Mucho gusto- dice la chica, ¿ira a la villa de los vencedores?

-Si

-Supongo que tomara uno de los transportes de la estación...-dice él mientras coloca un par de bollitos de queso en una bolsa

-NO decidi hacerlo a pie, ya saben quiero estirar las piernas un poco...

-Eso imagine...-contesta el joven

-Bueno esta despejado y parece una mañana clara pero ya sabe como puede cambiar el clima...

-Tienes razon entonces creo que es mejor ponerme en marcha...pero antes- va a tomar una charola para elegir pan

-Aqui tiene se que le gustaban los bollitos de queso no son tan buenos como los del señor Mellark pero fue el quien me enseño a hacerlos- dice sonriendo al tiempo que extiende la bolsa de pan.

-Gracias- comienza a buscar en sus bolsillos el dinero para pagar,lo encuentra y empieza a contar.

-No- dice él- por favor

-Pero yo...-dice ella consternada

-Recibalo como un presente- dice la joven esposa

-Esta bien- dice ella- creo que me pondre en marcha.

Sale de la panaderia, observa poco el lugar, ya habra tiempo para eso despues. Pero si puede darse cuenta de que en las tres o cuatro primeras cuadras se respetó la arquitectura original del pueblo, despues las casas tenian nuevos diseños. Con la mochila a la espalda siguie su camino. Al llegar a la entrada de la villa de los vencedores, se quita la mochila y la toma con su mano, de hecho no pesa. Camina lentamente.

Frente a la casa que esta asignada a Peeta Mellark estan dos niños haciendo figuras con la nieve, en realidad hacian un muñeco, Seth Odair estaba parado observando dos bolas que se supone son la base y el cuerpo, tiene un brazo aun inmobilizado y el otro descanza a su sobre la nieve Donovan Abernathy amasa una bola de nieve mas, que se supone será la cabeza. Al tiempo que habla sobre lo extraordinario que quedara su muñeco. Cuando Seth Odair se gira, en su rostro hay un poco de sorpresa sus ojos se posan en ella, la mira con curiosidad. El otro niño sigue en lo suyo. En ese momento Effie sale la casa de Hymitch, diciendo en voz alta.

-Donovan aqui esta lo que quieres...-dice agitando un gorro, una bufanda y una bolsita con esferas de vidrio del tamaño de una perla...-cuando nota a Katniss se queda a unos metros quieta y boquiabierta sin saber que dedir...

Katniss no tiene tiempo de sentirse mal o bien. Porque justo en ese momento a su espalda se escucha el sonido de leña callendo sobre la nieve. Ella voltea y lo ve a él, esta como petrificado, su cabello rubio corto esta un poco alborotado, una leve barba comienza a ensombrecer sus mejillas, sus ojos estan expectantes como tratando de decidir si lo que ve es cierto o un espejismo. Sus labios susurran:Katniss.

-Hola Peeta- dice ella esperando una reacción, como si sus palabras confirmaran que en verdad no es una alucinacion. Peeta Mellark camina hacia ella sin mas la rodea fuertemente con sus brazos ella deja caer la mochila al suelo. Sin soltarla él empieza a decir entre sollozos...

-Perdoname, perdoname...no podia, no podia, no podia ir...yo queria verte ir por ti...pero, pero...

Ella solo se deja hacer, estar entre aquellos brazos la reconforta y por primera vez en mucho tiempo llora pero no de dolor es una mezcla de añoranza y alegria por estar aqui junto a él. En esos brazos que hacia tiempo no sentia.

-lo comprendo y no te lo reprocho...-susurra, con la voz entrecortada...

Él se separa momentaneamente toma las mejillas de ella entre sus manos- dejame verte- se miran a los ojos y de nuevo la abraza- te amo...¿lo sabes verdad?

-Lo se, yo tambien- susurra ella...rodenadolo a él con sus brazos.

En ese momento el mundo parece congelarse, como si nada ni nadie importara. Solo ellos dos. Esos segundos parecieron una eternidad, una placentera eternidad.


	18. un reecuentrouna posibilidad

**CAPITULO 18 Un encuentro...una posibilidad...**

Los dos permanecieron abrazados por largo tiempo las lagrimas de ambos se mezclaban, cada uno de ellos podía percibir el aroma del otro, solo un carraspeo los hizo volver a la realidad. Ambos se separaron un poco y voltearon hacia el lado de donde provenía. Al parecer en verdad se habían demorado mucho pues Haymitch quien venia junto a Peeta ahora estaba en medio de los dos niños parados junto a él, sus dos manos estaban sobre los ojos de los dos, de manera cómica, y en su cara había una mueca divertida al tiempo que dice:

-Por favor chico, preciosa, consigan una habitación hay menores presentes en el lugar... 

Los dos se separaron ruborizados. Quedándose uno junto al otro. Effie caminó rápidamente hasta donde estaba Katniss al llegar la abraza fuertemente.

-Que bueno que estés aquí...me da gusto verte...

Se separa un de ella. Ahora es Hymitch quien la abraza.

-Hola preciosa, estábamos pensado en ir por ti en unos días, pero que bueno que te haz animado a llegar a la fiesta...

Los dos niños se acercan a ellos y la saludan.

-Vamos adentro, casi es hora de almorzar- dice Effie...

-Por favor mujer tu y tu fijación con el tiempo y el horario- dice Hymitch.

-Modales ante todo- dice ella tomando de la mano Katniss dándose la vuelta la arrastra a la casa- no se demoren...

-Da igual, recojamos la leña- dice Hymitch mirando a Peeta.

Comienzan a levantar la leña, Seth les ayuda con algo de ella con su brazo bueno y el niño Abertnathy lleva la mochila que se había quedado en el suelo.

Adentro Effie habla animadamente con Katniss respecto a la casa. Los demás colocan la madera cerca de la chimenea, salvo el pequeño Abernathy que se llega junto a las dos mujeres

-Aquí esta tu mochila tia Katniss- dice el pequeño con toda naturalidad y amabilidad que parece increíble que la mitad de su carga genética sea la de su ex mentor.

-Gracias- dice ella mirando como el chico corre hasta donde Peeta empieza a acomodar la madera en la chimenea escudriñado por Seth.

Hymitch se acerca a ellas dos.

-¿Y bien preciosa? Dice el chico que has estado mal pero no me dice nada mas...

-No la molestes- dice Effie

-Será ¿porque el no sabe más?

El hombro solo arquea la ceja con incredulidad.

-A vaya, de todos modos no sabia que él y tu bueno estaban tratando de reiniciar lo suyo

-Yo no diría eso...no se...

-Yo diría que si, el pobre se la pasaba el tiempo preocupado por ti y por el chico- dice señalando a Seth

-El también esta mal- dice Katiss

-Bastante mal- dice Effie- pero lo veo mejor

-Si, pero igual no dice nada por mas que se le ha preguntado, lo que lo hace parecido a ti, se llevaran bien.

Seth Odair parecido a ella, ni al caso, eso no era verdad. Tal vez en lo que coincidían era en que no deseaban causarle mas penurias a Peeta Mellark. Los tres se fueron a la cocina a realizar los preparativos del almuerzo. Peeta se les unió luego. Los niños estaban en la sala jugando con un aparato de Van que servia para armar estructuras metálicas con herramientas de juguete. En el comedor. Se respiraba un aire de armonía y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Katniss sentía ese aire de hogar pero acompañado por algo que nunca había sentido, paz inmensa paz. Hacia comentarios agradables contrario a lo que creía a Seth no le molestaba su presencia, se sentía feliz de que su padre invitara a tanta gente para estas vacaciones.

Despues del almuerzo salieron todos al patio ha realizar un concurso de figuras de nieve, la figuras eran tan extrañas que no parecía tener forma, el único que demostró gran talento para modelar fue precisamente el mas joven, Van. Quién fue declarado el indiscutible vencedor. Ya en la casa a punto de oscurecer todos se estaban en la sala frente a la chimenea.

-Bien- dice Peeta- el ganador indiscutible sera el que haga los honores- dice entregándole solemnemente un empaque de malvaviscos a un sonriente Van Abernathy- haganos el honor usted sera el primero en azar el suyo al fuego...

-Gracias- y hace una cómica reverencia tomando el paquete...

-Baaah el mocoso solo ganó porque desde que lo recuerdo hacia esculturas hasta con sus papillas- dice Hymitch bebiendo agua, tratando de parecer indiferente...

Effie le da un codazo- Tu deberías alentar a tu hijo...

-Lo aliento ¿verdad que si campeón?- dice quitandole el malvavisco que trataba de ensartar en la pajilla y comiéndoselo, después lo carga aun con la bolsa en las manos- Ven acá tu viejo te enseñara como deben azarse estas cosas. Sienta al chico frente al fuego y el se siente atrás de él enseñandole todo el proceso.

-¿Asi papá?- dice ensartando el dulce para ponerlo al fuego.

-Si, con cuidado, mucho cuidado...

Effie los mira desde el acierto. Seth se sienta junto a ellos.

-¿Me das uno tio Hymitch?

-Seguro...deja ensartarlo por tí

En la cocina Peeta sirve el chocolate en una jarra y Katniss busca las tazas.

-¿Y como estuvo el viaje?-dice él

-Bien, la verdad es que no reconocí la estación cuando llegue

-Si , a cambiado mucho

-Eso creo- ella coloca las tazas en la charola para llevarlas.

En ese instante entra Seth a la cocina, mira a Katniss y le sonríe. Ella hace lo mismo. Peeta los observa con curiosidad.

-estoo...tia Katniss...es cierto que tu conoces el bosque mejor que nadie...

-Solo un poco- dice ella

-Ella te miente- dice Peeta- lo conoce perfectamente...

-¿Es eso verdad?

-Si, bueno considerando el hecho de que antes nadie iba...y yo no salia de ahi...

-¿Y podrías llevarnos mañana?, es decir Papá dice que ademas sabes rastrear muy bien...

-¿Quieres a prender a rastrear?

-Claro. Papá dice que el en definitiva no tiene talento para eso...

-Es verdad, es muy ruidoso- suelta ella

-Sigo presente Katniss- pone cara de indignación

-Pero a su favor hasta donde recuerdo hornea el mejor pan que he privado en mi vida

-Eso es verdad- señala Peeta

-Entonces ya esta nos llevaras mañana

-Si después de desayunar

Los tres van a la sala. Donde todos los anuncia.

-Van acepto mañana nos llevara al bosque

-¿Es verdad?- dice mirando a Katniss que coloca la charola en un mesita auxiliar

-Si, despues de desayunar

-BRAVO- brinca el pequeño- ¿Nos acompañaran?- dice mirando a sus padres, que previo a eso se miraban con complicidad como agradeciendo que el cielo les mandara dos "niñeros", Peeta y Katniss, para cuidar a los niños, Seth y Van, para que ellos, Effie y Hymitch, pudieran estar por fin "solos un rato".

-No muchachito ya sabes tu mamá no es muy buena en el bosque y puede lastimarse- dice poniendo cara de tristeza- y tu no quieres que le pase nada o si...-Katniss rueda los ojos al ver como chantajea a la pobre criatura

-No- dice acercándose a su madre y besándola- te voy a extrañar- pone cara de perrito

-Yo también querido pero para cuando regreses estará lista la cena

-¿La cena? Pues hasta que hora crees que estaremos en el bosque- dice Peeta oliendo las intenciones de los Abernathy

-Chico- dice Hymitch rodeándolo con uno de sus brazos- rastrear no es tarea fácil, si quieres preguntáselo a Preciosa...-mira a Katniss que entrecierra los ojos y lo ve- ¿NO es así cielito? Eso lleva horas...días...

-No tantas- dice Katniss

-Pero puedes intentarlo ¿NO?- dice Hymitch, se acerca a ella y la rodea por el hombro- antes de ir a las ligas mayores y llegar a una cuantas bases debes estar en la banca o acompañada de chaperones en tu primera cita...

-¿De que hablas?- dice ella con tono un poco molesto

Hymitch escudriña a los niños que estan cerca de la chimenea jugando y añade.

-De que no quiero que el chico se propase contigo en tu primera cita, no se atreverá a hacer nada inadecuado con publico y tu virtud estara resguardada

-Que cosas dices- dice Katniss ruborizada

-¿Quien crees que soy?-dice Peeta fingiendo indignación.

-Chico en la ultima telenovela en la que te caracterizaron eras todo un casanova

-Ese no era yo, ese personaje era el ministro de un país de no se que telenovela..

-¿No eras tu?, o claro entonces en quien se basarían para que el galan de la protagonista fue un tipo rubio, de ojos azules eternamente enamorado de una chica de su pueblo que ambos fueron a una guerra de dios sabe donde y que despues de la guerra terminaron en puestos altos del gobierno hasta que se vuelven a encontrar y retoman su romance...pero ella se encuentra con que tiene mucha competencia...

-Vale, ya esta bien nos los llevaremos todo el día- dice Peeta

-Nos debes una- dice Katniss

-Muy bien muñeca

Peeta y Katniss sirven las bebidas y le dan a cada uno su taza. La platica se extiende largamente. Son poco mas de las nueve cuando se dan cuenta.

-Creo que es hora de ir a dormir mocoso- dice Hymtich levantando por lo alto a Van, quien rie mientras los risos de su cabello de revuelven por el movimiento.

-Noo yo quiero jugar otro ratito Seth no tiene sueño ¿Verdad?- dice mirando al otro chico

Que no sabe que decir y solo sonrie.

-Pero Seth es un niño grande...-dice Hymitch

-No tan grande-dice Peeta- y creo que también debe ir a dormir...-dice levantadose

-Si quieres puedes quedarte en una de nuestras habitaciones de huéspedes querida- Effie mira a Katniss, ella esta a punto de decir algo cuando Seth voltea de inmediato y dice

-¿Por que no te quedas con nosotros tía Katniss?¿Puede papá?¿Por favor?- dice suplicante

-Solo si ella quiere- sonrie

-Esta bien por mi- dice ella

-Entonces no se diga mas- Hymitch comienza a caminar hacia las escaleras- nos vemos mañana temprano para que lleven a estos chicos al bosque como quedamos

-Bien- Peeta se levanta toma a Seth del hombro encaminándose a la puerta. Katniss va junto a ellos.

-Desayuno a las 9 no lo olviden

-HAY QUE SER PUNTUALES- dicen todos a modo de cantaleta.

Una vez en la casa los tres suben a la planta alta. Katniss elige aun habitación, que esta frente a la de Peeta.

-Ve a ponerte la pijama- le dice a Seth quien va a su habitacion- esa es su recamara pero en realidad el duerme conmigo, tiene pesadillas, ya sabes...-Katniss le mira con atencion, se ve preocupado

-¿Esta mejor?

-Un poco en apariencia

-¿Y tu?

-Un poco...en apariencia...

Seth regresa ya vestido.

-¿Listo?

-Si papá

-Di buenas noches...

-Buenas noches tia Katniss- de da un beso en la mejilla, eso la soprende

-Buena noches Seth

Entra a la habitación.

-Dormimos con la puerta abierta por si requieres algo-Peeta la mira

-Gracias...hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana

Se sonríen y cada uno entra a su habitación. Ella puede escuchar.

-¿Que lado quieres?

-El izquierdo

-Bueno, voy cambiarme

-Sabes...ella me agrada mucho...

-Que bueno...acuéstate...

Ella cierra la puerta para cambiarse y prepararse para dormir. El pasa un rato en el baño, se pone la pijama y se afeita. Lo que realmente es un poco loco ya que eso se hace regularmente en la mañana pero lleva dias sin querer hacerlo pero su aspecto le importa. Lee un poco antes de que el sueño lo venza. Solo pasan unas cuantas horas antes de que Seth se despierte gritando.

-Calmate, calmate...Seth, Seth estas aquí...conmigo...soy yo...-dice abrazandolo y calmadolo- respira, respira hondo, tranquilo

Katniss en la otra habitación que de hecho no había podido conciliar el sueño escucha todo, esta tentada a ir pero se abstiene. Despues escucha como Peeta sale con el chico...

-Vamos abajo, ¿Quieres un poco de leche tibia?

-Aja

Los dos caminan por el pasillo. Su padre lo abraza. Al llegar a la sala Peeta dice:

-Vamos a sentarnos un momento...¿Si?

-Papá...

-¿Tienes frío?

-Un poco

Katniss baja las escaleras, con una frasada en la mano. Se acerca a ellos.

-¿Tal vez esto te ayude?- dice extendiendosela a Peeta

-Gracias- sonrie

-Calentare la leche mientras lo arropas- se va a la cocina.

Peeta acomoda a Seth en el Sofa. Lo arropa.

-Todo esta bien, vas a estar bien...-acaricia su cabello.

Katniss regresa con la leche- toma- se la da a Peeta

-Gracias, bebe un poco- le dice a Seth y lo hace

-Gracias tia Katniss

-No hay porque

-¿Podemos quedarnos aquí?-dice el chico

-No veo porque no...¿Tu que crees?...-mira Katniss- ¿nos acompañas?

-Si...por supuesto

Katniss se acomoda en uno de los sofas con una frasada y almohada, Peeta se sienta a los pies de Seth. Encienden la televisión, los programas transcurren hasta que a los tres los vence el sueño. El sonido en la puerta los despierta es Hymitch y son poco mas de las ocho.

-Heee Chiccooo, Preciosaaaa, es hora abraaaaan...-al no recibir respuesta entra a la casa todos ellos despiertan somnolientos. Hymitch esta ya frente a ellos- vaya con su pijamada, es hora Effie se enojara si no estan a tiempo...

-Quiero dormir otro ratito- se restrega los ojos Seth

-¿No que querias ir al bosque?-dice impaciente Hymitch

Como esperaba de inmediato Seth se lavanta como un resorte.

-Es cierto, el bosque...-se levanta y corre escaleras arriba...

-Muchas gracias Hymitch...queria dormir un poco mas- dice Peeta

-Ya vamos chico, cielito es hora de levantarse, tu publico te espera...

-Ya vale,vale ... solo necesito dos segundos...

Despues de las constantes arengas de Hymitch, los tres salen rumbo a la casa de los Abernathy.


	19. De paseo

CAPITULO 19.

Aunque el bosque congelado no es tan intersante como el de otras estaciones tambien es hermoso, despeja todas las cosas que uno puede tener en la cabeza, colores blancos que lo inundan todo, parece muerto pero aun tiene vida. Los dos pequeños miran con atención como las manos expertas de Katniss Everdeen construyen algunas trampas para que los chicos aprendan a hacerlas, ya que siendo invierno es un poco mas dificil conseguir animales que anden deambulando por ahi. Claro los pavos silvestres son un buena opcion pero no es ni para ella ni para Peeta una opcion enseñarles a disparar armas. Los accidentes suceden bajo diversas circunstancias.

-Y asi es como se hace- termina de montarla

-Ahora intentenlo ustedes dos...

Ella los supervisa y les dice sus aciertos, los guia,los corrige. A unos metros el padre del niño Odair los observa divertido, le agradan las muecas de los dos chicos que intentan poco a poco lograr por lo menos algo aceptable. Logran cazar un pavo salvaje, ella les enseña a limpiarlo, lo que no les agrada mucho. Lo azan y comen en el bosque, juegan, el dia pasa rapido pero la temperatura desciende igual, asi que para cuando el sol empieza a bajar regresan a la villa de los vencedores.

Donde los sonrientes y contentos Abernathy los esperan, la cena transcurre entre los comentarios sobre lo vivido en el bosque con mucha emosion de los niños, diversion de los adultos que los cuidaron. A eso se añaden esas risas estupidas y miradas complices de Haymitch y Effie. Que los niños no notan pero los otros dos adultos si.

-...Pues si, mañana ire al pueblo a comprar unos nuevos sofas porque es un verdadera tortura dormir en los que hay ahora...estos supongo hare que alguien los lleve al horfanato o al asilo

-¿Y por que no usas tu cama?-señala Haymitch

-Porque ninguno de nosotro quiere dormir en las habiataciones-dice Katniss

-Tengo pesadillas-Seth dice bebiendo leche

-Que calamidad...-señala Effie...

-¿Asi que iran al pueblo?- dice mirando a los dos adultos mas jovenes...

-Bueno yo si ire...pero no se si tu quieras acompañarme...-mira la mujer de cabello obscuro

-Si, bueno...

Los chicos de miran el uno al otro. Dicen a coro:

-¿Podemos ir nosotros tambien?

-Si, porfavor no conocermos bien el pueblo...

-Me dejan ir verdad papá, mamá

Haymitch tiene una mueca divertida mientras mira a los otros adultos. Effie se hace la desentendida.

-Pues no se ¿pregunta a tu tio si puede llevarte?- dice fingiendo ingenuidad el exmentor

-No tengo ningun inconveniente...-pero sabe que empezara a llevarle su lista a su exmentor- y tu...

-No hay problema- dice ella encogiendose en hombros.

Al siguiente dia es media mañana cuando salen al pueblo con los dos niños. Que corren de un lado al otro durante el camino. Ellos van buen paso platicando de cosas insignificantes el clima, divirtiendose con los niños, no estan incomodos pero tampoco comodos ya que no han podido hablar o estar a solas desde que ella llegara hace unos dias.

La plaza del pueblo estaba muy limpia un grupo de chicos de todas las edades juega con un balon en pleno centro,la panaderia esta abierta asi como otros comercios. Mientras caminan el balon va a parar cerca de ellos, por lo que Seth lo patea para devolverselos y para sorpresa de todos es un excelente pase. Su padre lo mira con asombro.

-¿Donde aprendiste hacer eso?

-Por ahi- se ve un poco nervioso...

Antes de que diga algo mas, uno de los chicos que juegan se acerca a ellos, habla con el chico ignorando a los adultos.

-Oye eso fue muy bueno...¿eres nuevo por aqui?

-Solo estoy de vacaciones

-Da igual...¿quieres jugar un rato?

-¿Puedo?-pregunta a su padre

-Claro- señala sonriente...

-¿Puede jugar el tambien?-señalando a Van

-Si, mientras mas mejor...

-Nosotros iremos al centro comercial, si terminan antes que nosotros esperenos en la panaderia con Sean alla los buscaremos ¿esta bien?

-Si

-Nos vemos luego tia

-Hasta luego tia

Los tres chicos se van corriendo mientras ellos se miran el uno al otro.

-Creo que solo quedamos tu y yo- señala él

-Si ¿Y a donde esta el centro comercial?

-Tu ibas seguido a el cuadno joven, de hecho comerciabas en el lugar.

-¿Estas bromeando?

-No ¿y adivina como se llama?

Hasta donde esta un centro comercial cuya parte central esta constrida sobre lo que un dia fue el quemador, los locatarios un poco como homenaje y un poco como burla lo han llamado El Nuevo Quemador. Hay versiones mejoradas de algunos de los que comerciaban en él. Una vinateria atedida por los descendientes de Ripper, ellos no lo fabrican solo lo comercian aunquee con un pedido especial lo dueños conocen el secreto de familia y lo pueden hacer, tiendas de ropa, de hilos, una muebleria que vistan para acorda que esa misma noche llevarian los nuevos sofas ya que han deajdo la mitad del pago y recibiran la otra cuando lo entreguen. Asi mismo se comprometen a llevar la vieja sala al horfanato. Salen del local,mirando alrededor...

-¿Como puede ser todo diferente pero al mismo tiempo hacerme sentir como en casa?- dice ella

-Eso mismo he pesando yo-

-Mira eso- señala con el dedo un pequeño comercio en el fondo, los dos no parecen creerlo

El local dice:El Mesón de Sae. Los dos caminan hasta el local. En el fondo ven en su mundo a la nieta que siempre solia acompañar a Sae, otra mujer, que es una de sus hijas, y un chico los atienden.

Les dice que su abuela aun vive pero que esta en cama por algunos padecimientos pero que paraella seria muy agradable que la visitaran, ya que desde que se entero de su regreso no ha hecho mas que hablar de ellos y preguntar si los han visto. Asi que los dos acompañados del chico van a la casa de Sae. AL llegar ahi los parientes que viven con ella no pueden creerlo, no saben como actuar.

-Mi abuela dice que los vera, pasen por aqui- dice una de las nietas que bien podria ser un poco mayor que ellos, la siguen hasta una habitacion que esta en el fondo de la casa, el sol entra por una ventana- Abuela, abuela ya estan aqui...

-¿Quienes estan aqui?- dice la mujer mayor

-Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark has estado preguntando por ellos desde que te enteraste de su regreso ¿recuerdas?

-Oh si, ¿estas aqui?

-Si

-¿Katniss, Peeta?

-Aqui estamos- dice el acercandose a ella

-Somos nosotros Sae-dice Katniss sentandose a un lado de la cama

-En verdad son ustedes- dice esforzandose por enfocar- crei que nunca mas volveria a verlos antes de morir.

-Tu aun no moriras eres fuerte, una sobreviviente- dice la castaña

-Soy fuerte pero hasta el roble mas fuerte tiene que morir

-Aun no...-dice el rubio

-Querido muchacho he pasado toda mi vida en este distrito viví la opresion del capitolio, vi morir a seres queridos en las minas, de hambre, en la guerra pero al final he podido ver un Panem diferente, te he visto a lo largo de los años en la telvisión, ¿quien se lo imaginaria no? Que el hijo del panadero del 12 terminara en el capitolio, a ti no te he visto en las noticias pero se que tu vida es diferente a como seria sin la revolucion...se que diras que aun no voy a morir, pero solo te dire que mi cuerpo esta cansado pero yo aun deseo hacer muchas mcuhas cosas, en fin, pero si verlos ha sido un regalo. Me recuerda que las cosas pueden mejorar.

-En efecto, debo ir al sanitario un momento

-Anda ve- dice Sae

Peeta sale de la habitacion dejando a las dos mujeres.

-¿No esta el aqui?

-No

-Me da gusto que hallas decido regresar con él

-¿Por que piensas que es una desicion mia?

-Porque si por el fuera nunca que habria dejado ir y se que siempre te ha estado esperando...por otro lado tu siempre has sido evasiba y renuente a abrirte a los demas...a habrir tu corazón. No deberias tener miedo, por lo menos no con él.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Te dire una cosa. Estar con alguien, tener hijos, verlos crecer e irse no es malo, incluso es divertido, aun enmedio de un monton de penurias. Yo amaba a mi esposo, no duramos muchos años juntos porque tal y como a tu madre me lo arrebato la mina. Mis hijos se quedaron solos conmigo, fue duro verlos con hambre o en la cocecha pero al final estan aqui, cuando mi nieta nacio nada fue facil pero esta viva. En un mundo como este, con tantas ventajas no es nada malo tener un niño o niña rubio o castaño de ojos grises o azules. Verlo crecer. No te niegues esa oportunidad.

-No creo que yo sea una buena madre, soy egoisa y cobarde...

-Eres valiente y bondadosa. Fuiste a los juegos del hambre en lugar de tu hermana, nadie hizo eso nunca en 75 años. Cuidaste a esa niñita del 11, te aliaste con la anciana del 4, hiciste muchas cosas, no puedes decir o pensar de ese modo sobre ti. Con respecto al compañero que elijas te dire que en este momento no estas errada, el es una buena persona se ha dedicado a ayudar a hacer de Panem un mejor lugar a criado a un niño que no es su hijo, ese niño se ve que lo quiere como a su padre por lo que puedo deducir a sido cariñoso y comprensivo, ha cuidado de la madre de ese niño hasta su muerte.Pero lo mas importante es que por años, por decadas solo a babeado por ti, ni tu te diste cuenta hasta que te lo dijo en television nacional. Todos en el quemador lo sabian,incluso Gale.

-Gale, ¿por que el nunca me dijo nada?

-Porque él era listo, no podia favorecer a la competencia. A muchos les gustabas a pesar de que eraa reservada...

-¿A muchos?

-Gale, Darius, otros dos jovenes agentes de la paz, algunos compañeros tuyos del colegio, lo se porque una de mis nietas asistia contigo a la misma clase...

-Nunca lo supe...yo...

-No importa, pero de todos ellos el que mas se preocupaba por tí era el hijo del panadero, para que te convenzas de ello, te contare esto...

(FlaskBacK)

Era una tarde calurosa de verano cuando Sae llevaba a cuestas unos bultos pesados, iba rumbo al quemador. Sin notarlo casi choca contra el hijo menor del panadero que iba muy pensativo y distraido.

-Disculpe- dice una y otra vez el consternado muchacho que tendra unos 13 años

-No te preocupes

-No en verdad, estaba distraido y, dejeme ayudarla- solicito toma el bulto como si no se tratara de nada

-Pero voy al quemador- susurra

-Ah, no importa, yo le ayudo. El bolsillo de atras coloca un pequeño paquetito que tenia en las manos.

Caminan unas cuadras hasta el quemador.

-Dejalas aqui, yo lo llevare.

Dice ahora que estan en la entrada del quemador, ya que por un lado sabe que este no es lugar para un chico del distrito de comerciantes, luego esta el hecho de que no quiere tener problemas con el panadero y mucho menos con la bruja que tiene por esposa.

-No se preocupe en verdad, le ayudo.

-Esta bien

Los dos entran al quemador, es claro que el chico nunca en su vida a entrado a este lugar pues mira desconcertado hacia todos lados, como buscando algo y soprendido por todo lo que ve. Finalmente llegan hasta el puesto de ella.

-Dejalo aqui chico

-¿Aqui?

-Si gracias, ahora vete antes de que tengas problemas...

-Problemas ya tengo- murmura

-¿Que?

-Nada

Entonces nota como es que la expresion del chico cambia, de ser seria y asustada pone una sonrisa idiota, se ruboriza levemente y sus ojos brillan. Sae lo mira con curiosidad, ubica la fuente de tal reaccion, observa como se acerca a su local ella, Katniss Everdeen la chica que le vende ingredientes para sus guisados. Nota como el chico casi tiembla conforme mas se acerca la muchacha. Comprende que si bien es comedido requeria un buen pretexto para armarse se valor y entrar al quemador. Como acto reflejo el chico se acomoda un poco el rubio cabello y la ropa. Es un muchachito bien parecido ojos azules profundo, barbilla partida y una sonrisa de esas que solo se ven en los comerciales del capitolio, apenas comienza a cambiarle la voz, los dias en la panaderia cargando costales de arina hacen que su cuerpo se vea trabajado a pesar de no ser muy alto. Independientemente de eso aun conserva ese aire de niño que apenas entra a la adolescencia. La chica por su parte es muy, muy delgada, mas bien bajita pero con un cuerpo atletico que apenas empieza a desarrollarse, sus pechos aun no son muy visibles pero ya comienzan a notarse, ojos grises que miran profundamente como esas aves de presa que escudriñan todo, su rostro serio y muestra la madurez prematura de alguien que se ha dedicado a poner comida en la mesa desde hace tiempo. Como siempre una trensa recoge su cabello, solo algunos mechones rebeldes le caen en el rostro y otros los trae colocados detras de la oreja. Se acerca a ellos. Sae mira divertida al escena. Al llegar a su puesto coloca las presas del dia para que ella elija lo que quiera y parece poner atención al chico.

-¡Que buena presa!-dice la mujer mayor

-Si, entonces elige y negociemos- dice la chica un poco seria, tal vez mas de lo usual.

El chico rubio mira a la chica fijamente. Entonces camina dos pasos y dice.

-Hola Katniss...

La chica no parece escuchar o no le importa porque nisiquiera voltea a verlo. En ese momento se encucha una voz a lo lejos.

-¡Hey Catnip ven aca!-dice el chico Hawthorne mayor que estos dos. Ya es bastante alto, de hecho comparado con estos dos muchachitos se ve ya de verdad como un hombre y no es mayor mas que por dos o tres años.

-Miralos, en un momento regreso...¡Ya voy!

Dice sin siquiera mirar al claro que Hawthorne si ha notado al chico rubio porque lo observa con curiosidad, sabe que esta en el curso de ella y sabe que es el menor de los hijos del panadero, ya que el es amigo de su hermano mayor y compañero de clase del mediano. Tambien como los Mellark sabe que esta enamorado de Katniss, lo que le hace pensar qu esta enamorado de ella porque no la conoce, no sabe como es con sus malos humores, su terquedad, irreverencia hacia el capitolio, pero tambien es divertida.

Asi que ella se aleja rumbo a donde esta Gale, el chico rubio se queda parado ahi. Probablemente un poco desepcionado. Ante la mirada de Sae, solo respira hondo y se encoge en hombros.

-Bueno, ya sera otro día...

-Oye chico ¿no sera mejor que te vayas? Este no es lugar para ti...si tu madre te ve...

-A si, es verdad

-Vamos- Sae practicamente lo empuja a salida no sin antes encargar su puesto a los dos chicos cazadores que se acercan para negociar con ella. Una vez en la entrada practicamente empuja al rubio afuera. No pasan ni dos segundos cuando su madre aparece.

-¡con que ahi estas!¡Maldito muchacho desobediente!

-Si- dice agachando la cabeza

La madre se acerca y sin decir mas le asesta un golpe en la cabeza, Sae mira a unos cuantos metros.

-¡¿Donde te has metido?!

-en ningun lado, yo...

-¡estas perdiendo el tiempo como siempre!¡Que demonios haces cerca de este lugar!

-No...yo...nada...

Sae comienza a caminar para intervenir cuando el chico rubio la mira con terror y niega con la cabeza suplicandole que no intervenga pues sera peor. Asi que se detiene y observa la escena.

-¡¿Ibas a la Veta verdad?!¡A verte con esa chica!

-No...ella no...esto...

-¡¿NO?! Ya te lo dije mocoso si tanto te gusta ella preparate porque iras a trabajar en las minas no viviras en mi casa ¡¿Oiste?!

-Si

-¿Si que?

-Si me quedo con ella no vivire en tu casa, me ire a la Veta y trabajare como minero...ya pongo mas atencion en las clases y en la visita que hice a la mina ya he estado investigando que necesito para ser un buen minero...

-¡¿Tu minero?! No digas estupideses- ahora es una bofetada- ¡Vamonos a la casa!¡tu padre esta necesitando ayuda!¡Muevete!

El chico solo se da la media madre le acesta un nuevo golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Estas castigado!¡No saldras para nada!¡Ya que malgastas tu tiempo, creo que necesitas mas tareas para no pensar idioteses!

Los dos se alejan caminando.

(fin de FlashBAck)

-No recuerdo eso- dice Katniss apenada.¿Como era es posible?en realidad eso habia pasado, si se hubiera dado cuenta lo saludaria por lo menos.

-Lo imagine, dice Sae. Yo creo que sus palabras no eran mentira creo que el sabia que su madre le cumpiria las amenzas. Ya desde entonces el estaba dispuesto a ir donde tu estuvieras. No quiero decir que te sientas obligada a estar con el por eso, lo que digo es que si lo que te detiene es saber si el es una buena apuesta,no lo dudes.

-Lo sé

-pues no solo lo sepas, vivelo, hazcelo saber, la vida es corta, muy corta,a mi se me ha acabado y aun deseo hacer muchas cosas, pero mi cuerpo no parece cooperar, aun asi soy feliz...tener tus propios hijos, el amor incondicional del hijo del panadero, deben ser alicientes...

En ese momento entra Peeta a la habitación con uno de los nietos.

-Es hora de tu medicina abuela...

-A si mi medicina

-No heches en saco roto lo que te he dicho...

-Nosotros tenemos que irnos,pero volveremos- Peeta mira a al anciana, luego a Katniss- es hora de irnosya sabes Seth y Van.

-Claro, Sae gracias fue un placer verte...

Los dos salen de la casa rumbo a la plaza.

-Ella aun desea hacer cosas- dice Katniss mientras caminan.

-Lo se, me han prestado su expediente medico pienso mandar una copia al capitolio quizas podamos alargar un poco su vida pero con calidad...

-¿Sera posible?

-Probablemente, ya sabes la medicina de alla es casi milagrosa.

-Lo es

Ambos caminan a la plaza, donde el juego esta terminando, lo chicos se dispersan. En cuanto Seth y Van los ven llegar a la plaza corren a darles encuntro, estan muy entusiasmados.

-¡¿Que tal les fue?!

-de maravilla papá mañana habra un juego con el equipo rival y me han pedido que juego como medio campista ¿podras traerme?

-No veo porque no.

-Bravo.¿Que te parece tia Katniss?

-Grandioso, eres un buen jugador.

-Y yo estare en la banca, dice Van.

-Oh que bien- dice Katniss

-Hora de ir a casa

Los cuatro regresan a casa sumamente felices. Ella meditanto en lo que ha oido y el feliz porque su hijo se ve mejor y tiene a la mujer que ama amigos, un lugar agradable, que mas puede pedir.


	20. Canciones para ti

CAPITULO 20. Canciones para tí...

Al siguiente dia los Abernathy como si ubieran reconsiderado su postura y reconocido que tanto Katniss como Peeta ya habian sido niñeros suficiente tiempo aceptaron ser ellos quienes este dia cuidaran a los chicos dejando a los antres mencionados a solas. Los dos grupos se despidieron poco despues de las diez de la mañana.

Peeta y Katniss se prepararon. Llenaron un saco con comida, se abrigaron empredieron la decidieron hacer una caminata larga, fueron hasta el lago no sin ants de dejar una nota para que no se preocuparan si demoraban.

La marcha fue casi en silencio solo hablando de trivialiades, tal vez hasta un poco incomodos. En el camino se encontraron con un grupo de pavos salvajes de los que uno termino en el saco de caza de ella. Caminaron un largo trecho.

A pesar del hielo, el dia era una mañana despejada, aun estaba congelado, pero el sol reflejado en el hielo hace bastante acogedor el lugar. Dejaron las cosas dentro de la cabaña que llevaba años ahi, que era una construcción de cemento. Decidieron salir a disfrutar un poco de la vista asi que colocan una frasada junto a un árbol desde el que se aprecia todo el paisaje. Él se sienta recargando su espalda contra el tronco ella se sienta recargando su espalda sobre el pecho de él, la rodea con sus brazos mientras ella acaricia sus manos observan el paisaje, es la primera vez que estan de verdad a solas desde que ella llegara a la villa de los vencedores, desde que se habian visto en aquella celebración. Por unos minutos ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada.

-¿No vas a preguntarme nada?-dice ella suavemente.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre la razón por la que estuve en el hospital...-se pone un poco tensa y el lo nota

-No hay prisa por eso, solo si tu quieres decirmelo y se que me lo diras cuando estes lista...por ahora lo unico que me importa es que estas conmigo...aquí...

-¿Ysi fuera algo muy malo?

-No importa...no te preocupes...no pienses en eso ahora...-la estrecha un poco mas y besa su cabello-

-Si vamos a tener algo no podemos empezar con mentiras, dice suavemente ella, ni con secretos...

-Eso es muy cierto...y pecisamente por eso tengo que decirte entonces que tu no eres la unica que debera rebelar cosas...yo tambien tengo dos o tres cosas que debo confesarte antes de continuar...

-¿Tu?¿Qué podrias ocultar?

-Soy un político ¿sabes? He hecho cosas que no me enorgullecen

-Pero supongo que siempre por el bien comun

-Es probable...pero el fin no justifica los medios...tambien hay asuntos personales...

-¿Que tan personales?

-Mucho, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora...no soy tan recto, ni fragil,ni tan buena persona como crees...

-Eres un buen hombre y has sido un buen padre...

-Oh, si pero Seth conoce mi lado retordico un poco mas

-Tu le has, le has...

-Nunca le he puesto una mano encima si es a lo que te refieres...mmmm...yo diria que soy muy didactico en cuanto a la manera de educarlo, preguntale ¿como fue que lo volvi al redil hace poco mas de un año?

-No me lo imagino y temo preguntar...

ÉL comienza reirse.

-No fue tan malo pero sirvio...

-¿Y conmigo has sido didactico?

-No contigo he tenido que ser mas bien paciente...

-¿Como sabes que dio resultado?

-Estas aqui ¿no?

-si

-Y estamos por "renegociar" nuestra relación ¿no?

-Visto desde esa perspectiva creo que es un buen indicador...

-Lo es señorita Everdeen, lo es...¿te gusta este lugar?

-Si...me ayuda a despejar la mente...todo a mi alrededor incluyendome ha cambiado, escepto este lago...

-Eso es verdad ¿tu padre fue quien lo descubrió desde joven?

-Si...hace mucho tiempo...él ya no esta y este lago sigue aquí talvez incluso despues de que tu y yo no estemos en este mundo...

-Eso es extraorbinario y en honor a eso te hare un obsequio...

-¿Un obsequio?

-Si pero no se si te guste

-Enseñamelo

-Bueno mas bien dire este regalo me hace pensar en ti...bueno siempre me hizo pensar en ti... a pesar de que no estabas...

-¿enserio?

-Si...escucha...-toma un poco de aire, con la voz mas afinada que puede comienza...

_Down in the valley, the valley so low_ _Hang your head over, hear the wind blow_ _Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow;_ _Hang your head over, hear the wind blow._ _Roses love sunshine, violets love dew,_ _Angels in Heaven know I love you,_ _Know I love you, dear, know I love you,_ _Angels in Heaven know I love you._ _If you don't love me, love whom you please,_ _Throw your arms round me, give my heart ease,_ _Give my heart ease, dear, give my heart ease,_ _Throw your arms round me, give my heart ease_ _Build me a castle, forty feet high;_ _So I can see her as she rides by,_ _As she rides by, dear, as she rides by,_ _So I can see her as she rides by._ _Write me a letter, send it by mail;_ _Send it in care of the Birmingham jail,_ _Birmingham jail, dear, Birmingham jail,_ _Send it in care of the Birmingham jail._

Ella lo escucha con atencion y una sonrisa hermosa se dibuja en su rostro. Es increible lo afinado que se escucha en definitiva no es tan bueno como ella o su padre, pero si es una voz entonada, agradable, un tanto sonora pero no tanto y bastante clara. Ella lo mira, el tiene los ojos cerrados porque teme que al abrirlos pueda olvidar la letra. Las ultimas notas se encuchan alrededor, hasta que poco a poco se disipa en el gelido aire del lugar. La mirada azul del interprete se encuentra con la mirada gris de quien escucha, los dos se sonrien...

-¿la canción del valle?- señala con voz calida y emocionada

-Si...la cantaste en nuestro primer dia de clases en el jardin de niños...es de las cosas que el capitolio nunca me pudo robar...-su voz es sincera y calmada

-¿Cuando estuvieste cautivo?

-Si- asiente con la cabeza- solia cantarmela a mi mismo en voz casi imperseptible para que ellos no lo supieran, era mi manera de mantenerme cuerdo. Al principio solo recordaba fragmentos,pero despues un dia durante la vigilia despues de la tortura vino a mi letra por letra, sonido por sonido, la memorize, la tengo presente desde entonces...me hacia sentirme cerca de ti...

-En esa epoca yo recordaba una y otra vez el arbol del ahorcado

Él comienza a reirse. -¿Por que?

-No lo se, supongo que nunca habia pensado bien en la letra, hasta sabes cuando estaba en el 13 tambien pensaba en tí.Muchas veces desee que estuvieras muerto

El arque las cejas y la mira con confusion ella se apresura a añadir

-Es que no podia soportar la idea de que te estuvieran torturando o haciendo no se que en el arbol del ahoracado porque el invitaba a su amada a media noche a que se vieran en el árbol y se colocara un collar de cuerda...

-Vaya...

-Entonces deduje que en la cancion el ahoracado pensaba que lo que ella padeceria seria pero que la muerte asi que el le sugeria que lo alcanzara en el mas alla...

-Entonces preferias verme muerto que torturado...

-Sinceramente si...pensaba en tí...entonces tenia cuidadosamente guardado este recuerdo tuyo y lo tuve conmigo cuando estuvimos en el capitolio, despues en la ejecución de Snow-de entre sus ropas saca la perla hecha dije colgada en una cadena y se la muestra.

-¿Aun la tienes?-dice sorprendido

-Si,para mi era como sentir que mientras la tuviera algo de ti estabas conmigo, me ayudaba a no perder la esperanza, despues la guarde, no podia deshacerme de ella. Era algo que tu me habias dado cuando estabamos al borde de la muerte en la arena...

Ambos se miran a los ojos.

-Y dime entonces...¿tu me amas real o no real?

Ella rie un poco, tenia años que no escuchaba aquel juego de palabras.

-Real, muy real.

Se acerca a él comienza a besarlo. Despues se separan acaricia su mejilla- ¿Me crees?

-Si.

Ahora es el quien toma la inciativa, tal y como en la playa durante el segundo vasallaje ella no solo quiere un solo beso quiere mas. Despues unen sus frentes, se sonrien uno al otro.

Una corriente de aire muy gelido mueve el cabello de ambos, el dia despejado empieza a dar muestra de que se aproxima una tormenta, asi que se levantan de golpe.

-¿Que mala suerte?¿NO?- señala él al separarse

-Muy mala

-No nos dara tiempo de volver

-Entonces vamos a recoger leña creo que no saldremos del bosque a menos que la tormenta pare antes...

-Entoces puede que tengamos que pasar la noche aquí

-si no para, si...

-Entonces me corrijo...-lo mira con desconcierto-Que buena suerte

-Alegrate despues, vayamos por leña...

Despues de traer leña asegurar las ventanas y la puerta se escucha como la tormenta arrecia afuera, si tienen suerte durara unas horas si tienen menos suerte durara unos dias lo que complica las cosas ya que no tiene suficiente comida. Una vez con el fuego encendido comienzan a preparar la comida, ella despluma al pavo y el se hace cargo de algunas verduras.

-Ultimamente he estado recordado cosas- señala ella arracando unas plumas.

-¿Que cosas?- pela unas zanahorias

-De cuando eramos niños

-Crei que no tenias esas cosas muy presentes...

-No las tengo, solo las recorde...

-Aja ¿Que recordaste?

-A ti

-¿A mi?- dice con estupefaccion

-Eras tu el que siempre se ofrecia a borrar la pizarra ¿NO?

-Si. Bueno hacia eso para que me notaras...-se rie- creo que dio resultado ¿que unos veinte años despues?

-Si- ella sonrie- usabas una camiseta de rayas de colores que una vez fueron vivos pero estaba gastada por el uso, unos desgastados jeans azules con zapatillas deportivas que un dia fueron azules ¿no?

El ríe aun mas.

-Si...estabamos como en primer o segundo grado tendria uno años, esa ropa habia sido de mis hermanos...¿como lo recuerdas?

-Eso lo llevabas puesto el dia que te castigaron por rayar el piso del patio central...

Las carcajadas sonoras de el llenan todo el lugar

-¿En serio? ¿Alguna vez me castigaron? No lo recuerdo...

-Estabas muy asustado cuando el prefecto vino por ti alguien te vio y te acuso...habias dibujado unos animales con carbon y ladrillo rojo...en el patio se veia como un monton de manchones pero en el segundo piso se veian claramente los animales bien trazados y difuminados...eran muy bonitos...

Se encoge en hombros.

-En verdad no lo recuerdo pero debio ser cierto porque esa ropa si existio...pero si hice eso no creo que halla sido para llamar tu atención...

Los dos rien.

-Ya eras desde entonces un artista consumado...

-En esa epoca tu aun eras risueña, agradable y te gustaba cantar...

-¿Alguna vez fui asi?...

-Oh Claro antes de que tu padre muriera eras muy diferente...estabas llena de vida, eras alegre y hablantina...tu dices que no habias hablado conmigo antes de nuestros primeros juegos pero eso es mentira...en el jardin de niños jugamos juntos varias veses, no es que fueramos amigos pero bueno estabamos en el mismo salón, en el colegio trabajamos una o dos veses en el mismo equipo...

-¿En serio?¿Tan diferente era?

-Lo eras, tal vez si tu padre no ubiera muerto serias diferente...

-Es probable...¿Por eso me ayudaste aquella tarde de lluvia?

-Tu sabes porque te ayude...siempre lo has sabido...¿o necesitas escucharlo una vez mas?

-Las veses que sean necesarias...si no te incomoda...

Deja las zanahorias se limpia las manos y camina hasta donde esta ella. La mira a los ojos. Toma suavemente su rostro entre sus manos comienza a besarla suavemente, ella le corresponde plenamente.

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?

-Un poco

-¿Entonces quieres que te convenza?

-si

-Bueno pero que sea cuando no sostengas a ese pavo cuya mirada vacia me perturba un poco...

Ambos rien un poco por él humor negro. Terminan de hacer la cena. Pavo azado con un poco de sopa de verduras. Pan. El viento sopla y la nieve se estrella contra la construicción. Mientras cenan cuentan anecdotas sobre todos estos años. Mientas bebén un poco de café.

-¿Tu decias que estabamos "renegociar" nuestra relación a que te referias?- mira al ojiazul

-Pues si, el hecho es que cuando uno incia una relación, creo debe dejar claro que es lo que pretende...hablar de las espectativas y limites...cosas asi...

-¿En verdad crees eso?

-Pues si, si no se habla de eso las relaciones fracasan...

-¿Y tu has negociado otras veces?

-UN par de veses- pregunta con cautela-¿Gale y tu nunca negociaron?

-No, bueno, esto...quiero decir...- ella se pone un poco nerviosa

-Lo siento no pretendia alterarte...

-No hay problema- pone un mechon de cabello rebelde atras de su oreja.

-Y entonces dime ¿Qué esperas de esta relación?- la mira a los ojos

-¿Siempre eres asi de directo?

-Solo para algunas cosas

-Ya que soy nueva en esto de negociar¿por que no me dices tu que esperas?

-Bueno- sonrie- yo espero pasar cada dia del resto de mi vida contigo...¿y tu?

-estamos de acuerdo en eso...-señala ella- ¿Y Seth? Porque no solo somos tu y yo el cuenta

-Me da gusto que pienses en mi hijo. Para Seth no seria en absoluto extraño que yo estuviera contigo

-¿Por que?

-Por que segun la version oficial tu y yo hemos estado casados desde los 17 e incluso ibamos a tener un hijo, eso es lo que sabe Seth. No lo cuestiona.

-Nunca le has dicho...

-¿LA verdad?

-Aja

-No hay cosas que son mas beneficas como mentiras...

-Nadie a buscado los documentos

-Porque todos saben que no los hay fue un tueste tu y yo eramos menores entonves y auque ubiera documentos recuerda que el 12 y todos los registros de matrimonio desaparecieron...

-Es verdad, entonces...

-Tu le agradaz a él. NO hay problema con Seth, es un buen chico, te agradara tambien...

-El me agrada...

-Bueno primer punto arreglado estamos de acuerdo en que queremos pasar el resto de nuestra vida jutos y Seth no es problema...otro punto que te gustaria tratar es...hablando de Seth que es mi hijo...

-Aun no estoy segura de querer tener hijos

Él se queda pensativo

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-El mundo esta de cabeza...guerras, hambre...ya sabes...nunca ha estado en mis planes...

-Estar con alguien tampoco

-Si pero eso solo nos afecta a ti y a mi solamente...bueno a Seth indirectamente pero imagina por un momento que el no me soportara o que fuera una mala madrastra y lo malatratara pero tu estuveras dispuesto a casarte conmigo...

-Buen punto, ¿tu decision es innamovible?¿Podemos renegociarla cada año?

-Podemos hablar de nuevo en un año pero dudo cambiar de parecer...

-No importa eso me sirve...segundo punto acordado no niños...por el momento...Tercer punto ¿te casarias conmigo? No solo por el tueste sino segun las leyes de la federación de PAnem

-Que romantico eres para pedir matrimonio. Segun recuerdo la vez anterior los hiciste frente a una camara frente a todo Panem, te pusiste de rodillas y me diste un anillo...-ella rie

-A si lo recuerdo linda pero a manera de disculpa te dire que entonces tenia 17 años y fue bajo cohercion...

-Es verdad...

-Si quieres puedo planear una emotiva solicitud de matrimonio...

-No esta bien asi...

Los dos rien.

-¿Tercer punto acordado?

-Acordado...

-sin embargo a riesgo de parecer aguafiestas te dire que no aceptes el tercer punto para oficializar los otros antes de que te cuente por lo menos dos cosas sobre mi ¿de acuerdo?

-Y hasta que yo haga lo mismo ¿de acuerdo?

Los dos asienten. Debe ser muy tarde cuando ambos deciden dormir colocan las frasadas junto al fuego. Se recuestan. Afuera la tormenta se escucha muy fuerte.

-¿Crees que mañana podamos salir de aqui?-dice preocupado

-Puede ser, depende de como amanezca. Calmate les dejaste una nota ellos saben que estamos en el lago Haymitch es lo suficientemente listo para saber que estamos bien.

-Supongo que si...

Estan uno frente al otro. Ella comienza a acariciarle el cabello y la cara. Se besan por largo rato. Se miran oir una rato hasta que ella dice

-Te amo...

-Yo a ti

-Gracias por esperarme...

-Siempre...

Entrelazan sus piernas, se abrazan. El sueño los vence. Despues de varios dias en vela o con poco sueño logran tener una noche completa de reposo. Ella finalmente abre los ojos, se remueve un poco suavemente para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que la miran con atención.

-Hola- un tanto adormilada

-Hola- tiene una sonrisa increible en los labios

-¿Cuando llevas despierto?

-Una horas...

-¿Unas horas?¿Nunca duermes?

-Duermo poco...tres horas a lo maximo por la noche y alguna siesta...

-¿LA tormenta?

-Se escucha que va terminandose...

-Deberiamos alistarnos para salir de aqui en cualquier momento...

-Supongo que si...¿y mi beso de buenos dias?

-A claro, disculpe mi descortesia...

Y procede a darle los buenos dias como debe ser.

-mmmm asi dan ganas de despertar acompañado todas la mañanas- acaricia el cabello de ella...

-¿que suerte no?- lo besa brevemente

-Mucha suerte...

Continuan con sus arrumacos por un buen rato. Cuando se separa un poco de ella y la mira añade suavemente.

-Solo espero que esto no sea solo ahora- sonrie- y que cuando seas la señora Mellark te pongas seria y mandona...se que la esposa del panadero del pueblo es un poco dificil de tratar...

-Oh claro pero hasta donde se...usted ya no es el panadero del 12 señor ministro...

-Ya, pero si tu me lo pides me convierto en lo que quieras- ella acaricia el rostro de él

-¿Enserio?

-SI

-¿En lo que yo quiera?

-Sip una vez acepte que terminaria como minero asi que no creo que cualquier otra petición tuya sea tan dificil de cumplir...

-Bueno, entonces- pone su mano sobre el pecho de él y añande- como yo sere la señora Mellark puede que entonces tu seas el señor Everdeen y tengas que ir a cazar al bosque...

-A pues bueno señora Mellark el problema es que soy un pesimo cazardor tan ruidoso que espanto a todas las presas pero puedo intentarlo, por otro lado esta el asunto de la recoleccion pero hasta donde se lo unico que se recolectar son bayas venenosas...acepto ser el señor Everdeen recolector y cazardor pero si en eso se basa nuestra supervivencia creo que no duraremos mucho...

Los dos rien un buen rato, finalmente deciden tormenta parece un poco menos intensa asi que comienzan a prepararse para a la primera posibilidad salir del lugar. Era poco mas de medio dia cuando finalmente la tormenta desaparecio y les permitió inciar el regreso.

El viaje no fue muy rapido ya que caminaban lentos tomados de la mano, besandose cada vez que podian, riendose. Cuando pro fin llegaron a la villa de los vencedores. No habia nadie afuera asi que se dirigieron directo a la casa de los Abernathy. No tocaron abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con Haymitch peleando con un instructivo de armado de un juguete, a Seth y Van junto a él.

-Lo digo enserio, esta porqueria no tiene ni pies ni cabeza...-bufa frustrado

-Anda papá tu puedes- dice Van

-Modales- Effie lo golpea en el hombro- hay niños presentes

-Basta mujer que me enojas mas...

-Pero que paciente y buen padre eres Haymitch, dice Katniss de manera burlona.

Todos voltena a verlos, estan en el umbral de la sala tomados de la se elvanta de inmediato va hasta donde estan los dos y los abraza. Para Katniss eso era tan extraño.

-Volvieron

-Si, ¿creiste que no volveriamos o que?

-No pero me preocupe...-Mira a su padre quien el acaricia el cabello

-Oh si, se preocupo tanto que no quizo desayunar- dice el exmentor con sarcasmo levantandose del piso y mirandolos significativamente, al igual que Effie.

-Desayunamos panqueques con mermelada de arandonos...

-Eso lo explica todo, son sus favoritos...

-¿Y cuentennos su aventura preciosa?

Todos se dirigen a la sala. Toman sus lugares mientras Peeta se toma un poco de tiempo para armar en un dos por tres aquel artefacto.

-¡Gracias Papá!- dice Seth triunfante y levantandose como resorte del suelo...

-¡Oh Bravo! Eres muy habil con las manos gracias tio Peeta- dice el niño Abernathy muy emocionado y risueño...

-Claro que es habil con las manos pero supongo que preciosa es quien daria mejor testimonio de eso ¿o me equivoco?- dice mirando malisiosamente a la aludidada que esta roja como un tomate.

-Basta- Effie le da un codazo

-¿Dos golpes en menos de una hora?, tranquila mujer...

Los chicos salen de la habitación. Peeta se sienta junto a Katniss y la rodea con su brazo.

-Que tiernos- dice Haymitch- y aprovecharon el tiempo o no...

-¿Tu lo aprovechaste?-dice Katniss mirando primero a Haymitch y luego a Effie

\- Seria un idiota si no...-toma un poco de cafe.

-El mundo es extraño...las cosas cambian en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- dice Peeta

-Por cierto- señala Effie- esta mañana ha llegado un sobre con caracter de urgente...- se levanta regresa con un sobre marron en las manos...

Peeta lo toma con su brazo libre. Lo examina por fuera esta cerrado y sellado, reconoce perfectamente el remitente. Su cara muestra curiosidad. Libera su brazo de la espalda de Katniss y se levanta un poco.

-Denme unos minutos

-Por supuesto chico...asi que preciosa estabamos en que nos contabas sobre las habilidades del ministro...

Peeta no puedo escuchar mas, pero por el tono no eran precisamente linduras las que Katniss le respondia a su exmentor. Abre el sobre y lee rapidamente los documentos que tiene en las manos, su cara se pone seria. Aprieta un poco la mandibula y sabe que no todo es color de rosa que tarde o temprano sus ocupasiones le obligarian a volver a la ministerio y la firma de consultoria requieren su atención. Sin decir nada toma su comunicado.

-¿Bred?...si acabo de verlos...tienes 20 minutos para reunirlos a todos en la sala de juntas...tendremos una reunion...

Regresa a donde los otros le esperaban, se ve risueño y tan normal como antes.

-¿Paso algo?- Katniss le mira con atencion

-ya saben cosas del trabajo...¿les molesta si los abandono unos 40 minutos?

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-NO es necesario...mejor platica con Haymitch de mis habilidades...-se acerca y la besa a manera de despedida

Effie y Haymitch solo rien.

-Esta bien...te veo luego...

Unos minutos despues entra Seth diciendole que necesita algo de la casa, ella responde que su padre esta ocupado, y al final accede a acompañale tomar solo lo necesario e ir a la casa con el chico,sin molestar al padre de este.

-Ve en silencio ¿no quiereo importunar a tu padre?

-Ok tia no te preocupes ire muy rapido aunque creo que debe estar en el estudio, mi papá debe estar en su cuarto...ahi a estado tomando las llamadas de la oficina...

-Bueno yo reviso abajo y tu arriba.

Ella se acerca al estudio la puerta esta entreabierta sin planearlo escucha un fragmento de la conversacion.

-¿Ya estan las puntuaciones de tus notas en mi correo Jen?-dice serio

-Si, la universidad ya las mando supongo que seran de tu agrado- la chica hablan con un poco de sarcasmo...

-¿NO lo dudo...por cierto te deshiciste ya de ese muchachito idiota que queria quitarte el tiempo?- ahora no solo es serio sino duro y hasta un poco territorial.

Katniss esta desconcertada y hasta un poco helada el nunca ha actuado asi con ella. ¿Sera que la chica con la que habla es muy importante para él.

-Ya precisamente porque era un idiota- dice ella con fastidio- pero te dire algo Mellark eres demasiado celoso...

Celoso, esa palabra denota posesión y ya que la chica la acuña con tanta soltura debe ser de conocimiento de ella que el la considera como algo de su propiedad, el corazon el late de prisa ideas equivocadas surgen en su cabeza pero deside que por un lado este puede ser un castigo retorcido por escuchar conversasiones que no le competen, luego piensa en que el mismo Peeta le dijo que debia esperar a escuchar una o dos cosas sobre él, tal vez esta sea una de ellas. Entonces se escucha las voz de Peeta.

-Solo lo soy con las cosas que me importan- cosas que el importan, entonces la chica le importa de verdad pero ¿como? Es muy apresurado sacar conclusiones asi como asi- no estas para perder el tiempo estas por terminar los estudios, necesito que aprendas el negocio una vez que cumplas con todo esto te dire que puedes ver a todos los chicos idiotas que plazca...

Katniss sonrie, el bueno de Peeta siempre pensando en la gente, siempre ayudando.

-Gracias por tu permiso eres peor que un hermano celoso

-¿Qué soy como un padre cascarrabias?-dice medio en broma

-Muy cascarrabias...

Kaniss solo sonrie mas, decide que no es bueno escuchar a escondidas a Peeta, asi que camina de regreso a la sala. Alli se encuntra con Seth pero en el estudio la reunion prosigue.

-Bueno entonces Bred te dara tu regalo de fin desemestre en unos

-Gracias por su generosisdad jefe...

-NO hay poruqe ¿estan todos?

-Si señor.

La vista se amplia puede ver la mesa de la sala de juntas llena. Ellos lo ven a él vestido de traje como cuando esta en la oficina en un estudio que bien podria estar en cualquier lugar.

-Problemas severero primero...

-La bolsa ha estado un poco inestable...

-La he revisado todas las mañanas y le he girado instrucciones...pero buenos instintos las nuestras han estado estables ¿Frank que crees tu?

-Hemos salido favorecidos pero...

-¿Pero?

-Rossembaum no va a firmar solo si usted esta presente y habla antes con él

-Ire el miercoles, si hay mas gente como el citalos el miercoles ¿de acuerdo?

-Si señor

-Rose ¿agendalo y confirma porfavor?

-Si señor

-¿Charlie?-dice mirando a hombre joven pelirrojo un poco regordete

-Tenemos un deficit, la cartera vendica en prestamos individuales e hipotecarias se acerca peligrosamente a los numeros rojos...

-¿Propuestas?

-Una es obligarlos a pagar del modo que sea...incluso embargando sus propiedades y actuando juridicamente...-dice uno con mucha incomodidad

-Muchas personas no pagan no porque no quieran- dice Jen

-Y entonces que...hay otros que no pagan porque no quieren...-añade alguien mas en la junta

-Y ni no tienen que le embargamos la ropa ¿o que?

-Hay un procedimiento judicial...-dice con cuidado el jefe del departamente juridico-...la prisión

Un silencio abrumador envuelve la sala. Estas son el tipo de decisiones que se deben tomar y que Peeta Mellark odia. No solo debe pensar en estas personas que adeudan y las consecuencias que su desicion tengan en su vida. Tambien es el hecho de que una empresa en numeros rojos no es confiable para sus inversionistas, tiene empleado a los que debe pagar, horfanatos que administrar.

-¿Que tan escabrozos son los numero Charlie?

El jefe contanilidad Charlie se seca el sudor

-A nivel de la empresa preocupantes pero no alarmantes, quiero decir nuestros grandes invesionistas tienen negociso redituables, el problema es nuestra division microeconomica señor, si alguien revisa pensaran que no es buen negocio...

-Y no lo es- dice Peeta Mellark- en tanto que la cartera vencida supera los prestamos aprobados y el flujo de efectivo saliente...bien...llama en este momento al departamente de aprobacion y entrega de prestamos...detenganlo todo...ni un solo prestamo más en todo Panem...ahora mismo ya Charlie...-dice serio-

-Si señor...-se levanta y se va directo al telefono de atras

-Hank, Rose ayudenle a llamar al resto de las sucursales.

-Si señor.

Los tres se movilizan. El sabe lo que puede significar en la vida de las personas el negarles un prestamo, deben estar desesperados poniendo todas sus esperanzas pero tambien debe pensar en muchos factores.

-Les propongo esta solucion. No abra mas prestamos hasta nuevo aviso, incluso tal vez desaparesca esta división de la empresa...

-¿Y los empleados señor?

-Momentaneamente no habra despidos, que se dediquen a la recuperación de la cartera vencida, y a lo que puedas comienza a acomodarlos en otros departamentos o emprezas filiales a nosotros aunque sean de otro giro siempre que ellos esten calificados o dispuestos a aprender, si no...indemnizalos y despidelos.

-Esta bien...

-Para ejercer un poco de precion Vincent- dice al jefe de legal- haz un equipo de trabajo y dile a Charlie que haga lo mismo busca cuentas crecidas de individuos que tengan un salgo vencido que tengan propiedades ofreceles la reestructuracion de deuda, si comienzan a pagar dejalos en paz de lo contrario si no llaman o en definitiva se niegan a cubrir el adeudo- respira hondo- haz lo que consideres conveniente segun las leyes mercantiles y civiles del país

-Si señor ¿ests seguro?

-¿Que mas podemos hacer Vin? Tenemos una division que se encarga de obras de caridad pero no toda la empresa...tenemos que cuidar muchas cosas...saben que odio esto tanto como ustedes...pero...

-Si señor...

-¿Algo mas?

-De la empresa nada mas...

-Pueden retirarse Bred y Jen...quedense un rato...los escucho- dice en cuanto salen todos

-El presidente no deja de molestar con que no cumples con lo que te toca quiere noticias sobre ti...

-¿Jen?

-Muchos invesiontas extrajeros quieren citas contigo Mellark ¿cuando saldras de tu retiro?

-Espero unos pocos dias mas...pero sin falta el martes estare por alla...

-Ok

-Enlaceneme con el presidente...

-Claro

La pantalla cambia y se encuentra con el presidente del pais en persona.

-Señor Mellark el hombre con el que queria hablar.

-Señor presidente mis mas sinceras disculpas por no poder hablar antes con usted...

-Y digame cuando lo tendre nuevamente trabajando por aqui...tenemos muchos pendientes...

-De eso precisamente deseaba hablar, creo que dadas mis nuevas circunstancias debo informarle que dimitire de mi puesto...

El hombre mayor trata de disimular su inquietud y su molestia.

-¿Asi tan de pronto? Quisiera que lo reconsiderara dado que tenemos muchas cosas pendientes contratos, campañas...

Su interlocutor se da cuenta de la incomodidad de este y de tono de amenza que comienza a tener este hombre no le teme pero sabe que seria un dolor de cabeza.

-Si, en ese sentido creo no debe alarmarse terminare con mis contratos y encargos, planeo darle un año mas de servicio mientras busca a mi replazo...

-Vaya- se calma de inmediato- me habias asustado.

-Pero creo que debemos hablar de los pormenores...el miercoles estare por alla...

-Espero no te demores mas...te vere entonces el miercoles

-Hasta luego...

Vuelve a verse con Bred y Jen.

-Llegare el Martes para arreglar nuestros asuntos, el presidente me resivira el miercoles, avisenle a Davenport por si tiene alguna conspiración en mente...

-Esta bien...

-¿Algo mas?

-No por el momento...entonces los veo en seis dias...

Dos dias despues todos estaban reunidos en la pequeña estacion del tren del distrito 12.

-Muchas gracias por todo- dice Peeta abrazando a Haymitch

-No te preocupes chico

-Effie espero que estes bien querida- Effie le dice a Katniss

-Escribeme- dice Van a Seth

-Claro...

-Preciosa me da gusto que te quedes con el chico...oye no te pierdas ¿estamos?

-Si Haymitch tu tambien cuidate...

-Que estes querido- dice Effie a Peeta...

Haymitch carga a su hijo y los tres suben al tren, se ven radiantes. Los otros tres les miran desde el anden del tren, poco a poco se alejan. Peeta abraza a Katniss por el hombro y ella lo rodea a él por la cintura. Seth se despide de ellos.

Los siguientes dias son bastante tranquilos el dia previo a su regreso al Capitolio desiden ir al bosque, Peeta lleva un rifle que tenia guardado en la casa y le enseña tirar Seth. Coloca unos botes a una distancia de ellos como blancos.

-Entonces tienes que sostenerlo asi de lo contrario cuando salga el disparo puedes dislocarte el hombro- dic mientras acomoda el arma en el hombro del chico- observa la mira apuntas...

Katniss los observa desde una distancia prudente, los dos se ven muy concentrados. Solo observa como despues de unas instrucciones el arma se activa y da en el blanco. Los dos sonrien satisfechos. Un intento mas con con supervision. Al terminar.

-¿Puedo continuar solo?-

-No

-¿Por que?

-eres muy joven y las armas son peligrosas...

-pero...

-escucha esto, seas militar o no hay un hecho que siempre debes recordar disparar un arma es una resposabilidad enorme, disparar un arma es saber que alguien persona o animal va a ser lastimado...o si juegas con un arma tu mismo puedes lastimarte ¿lo entiendes?

-un poco...

-al ser soldado lo que debes tener en cuenta es que matas gente para que otras vivan pero una sola vida, la que sea es sagrada...nunca, nunca debes disparar un arma si no consideras eso antes ¿comprendes?

-SI

-un arma es una gran desponsabilidad...

-¿Te parece si practicas armando trampas?-dice Katniss a unos metros

-Si

Despues de eso regresan a casa. La tarde trasncurre tranquila. Al finalizar la cena el chico sube con su padre para bañarse y prepararse para dormir. Katniss se queda en la cocina limpiando y lavando los trastes de la cena. Esta en esa tarea cuando voltea a la entrada de la cocina pues se siente observada entonces los observa a él, esta ahi parado recargado en el umbra mirandola con una ampia sonrisa en los ojos...

-¿Que haces ahi?

-Mirandote

-¿Mirandome lavar los trastes?

-Si

-¿Essa es tu idea de diversion?

El rie un poco y se acerca. Toma un trapo comienza a limpiar los trastes y acomodarlos en su lugar.

-No es mi idea de lo que en verdad es una vida ideal

-¿Te gustan las cosas simples?

-Las disfruto de verdad

En ese momento escuchan como Seth baja las escaleras. Ella acomoda el ultimo plato en el escurridor de trastes.

-¿Porque no te duchas mientras yo termino aqui?- dice él

-De acuerdo- lo besa brevemente y sale rumbo a la planra alta. En el recorrido se encuentra con Seth que ya tiene la piyama puesta.

Una vez limpios todos se queda cada uno dormido. Sin embargo Katniss comienza a tener pesadillas, lo que es raro. Todo empieza en la arena de los primeros juegos del hambre en el recorrido que la llevo a encontrara a Peeta cuando hubo cambio de reglas, pero nunca llega al rio donde lo encontró, despues se alla corriendo al lado de Peeta rumbo a la cornucopia seguida por aquellos mutos, entonces una vez sobre la cornucopia observa como Peeta tiene una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con alguien que facilmente le supera en peso y altura, entonces lo ve, esta vez no es Cato sino Gale con quien pelea. Pero ese no es solo el problema, mientras los dos pelean a unos cuantos metros puede ver una vez mas al niño rubio y pequeño con el que ha soñado en diferentes ocasiones, sentado con la cabeza entre las piernas que ocasionalmente levanta la cabeza para ver. A los dos chicos porque los recuerda a ambos a los 17, los ve pelear. Ella trata de llegar pero no lo logra. El pequeño la mira y le dice -¿No vas a ayudarle?. Corre aun mas rapido. Se despierta de golpe, esta llena de sudor. Esta desorientada ¿Donde esta? A un lado en el otro sillón esta Seth que duerme tranquilamente. A su otro extremo Peeta no esta el sillón esta vacio,se levanta lentamente, va a la cocina y toma agua y recorre la casa buscandolo a é hasta el estudio, la tenue luz de una lampara lo ilumina esta recostado en un sofa revisando unos archivos, una suave musica esta en el lugar. Ella entra tratando de no hacer ruido.

-¿No puedes dormir?-dice el sin dejar los papeles

-No ¿y tu?

-Duermo poco...

Ella se acerca, los dos estan en pijama. Deja los papeles a un lado. Ella se sienta junto a él se inclina y comienza a besarlo, el responde de la misma manera, recorriendo con sus manos la espalda de ella, mientra ella utiliza la suyas colocados a los lados de él para no dejar caer del todo su peso sobre él. Se dan un respiro y se miran el uno al otro. No se dicen nada, ella acaricia con ternuara el cabello y rostro del rubio. El lugar esta a obscuro salvo el lugar donde estan los dos. Mientras esta recostado, le dice:

-Cantame algo- casi es un susurro

-¿Ahora?- deja su manos en su mejilla

-Si-toma su mano y la besa

-¿Por que?

-Porque me gusta escucharte cantar...

Ella solo asiente. Toma aire y con una voz agradable comienza, una suave melodia...mientras clavan sus ojos uno en el otro.

I'm here again  
A thousand miles away from you  
A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am  
I tried so hard  
Thought I could do this on my own  
I've lost so much along the way 

Ella recorre con su mano el rostro de él, este asu vez le sonrie.

Then I see your face  
I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything I thought I lost before  
You call my name  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole

I've come undone  
But you make sense of who I am  
Like puzzle pieces in your hand,

Then I see your face  
I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything I thought I lost before  
You call my name  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole!

I tried so hard! So hard!  
I tried so hard!

Poco a poco la voz se disuelve en el aire. Por unos instantes se siguen mirando el uno al otro.

-Gracias- dice el

-Eso es lo que pense cuando te vi al llegar aquí...

Se levanta un poco hacia ella que a su vez se inclina empiezan a besarse primero con ternura pero poco a poco el beso se vuelve un poco mas intenso. Ella se deja caer suavemente sobre él, quien la rodea con sus brazos. Despues se queda quietos en silencio.

-Tengo miedo- dice ella

-¿De qué?

-De lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante...

-¿Es porque regresamos al capitolio?

-Es por las cosas que debe decirte...

-Puede esperar...

-No demasiado...

-Te sientes con fuerzas para hablar de ello...

-NO, tal vez un dia las tenga...

Ella se pone tensa de solo pensar en lo que la llevo al hospital, le da miedo la reaccion de él y las consecuencias. Las resoluciones que tome, no porque vaya abandonarla sabe que él nunca lo haria, sino que postura tomara para con Gale, no por los daños que pueda sufrir este sino por lo que eso implicaria para Peeta. El por su parte tiene la idea de que en verdad debe ser algo muy grave.

-Esperemos que ese dia llegue...

Los dos se quedan juntos hasta que el sueño los vence y duerme un rato mas. A la siguiente mañana los tres se alistan para ir a la capital de la federación. Un aerodeslizador los llevara, Peeta ya dio la orden para que un transporte terrestre blindado los transporte al departamento que es de su propiedad. Una vez en el deslizador los tres se ven muy bien. Ella lleva un vestido largo de color obscuro, cabello suelto y discreto maquillaje muy diferente a los jeans y sueteres que habia estado usando los ultimos dias. Seth vestia una traje azul marino con camisa y corbata a juego. Peeta por su parte llevaba un traje negro. Al bajar del aerodeslizador algunos miembros indiscretos de la prensa captaron al trio llegar al lugar sacaron fotografias suficientes para publicacarlas en la prensa, por la tarde de ese mismo día.

NOTA. El siguiente capitulo pone bastante dramatica la historia, espero actualizar en pocos dias pero todo saldra bien, asi mismo prometo que ya vendra el romance de verdad y porque no algo mas subido de tono jejejeje, ese tambien es un campo nuevo para mí. Gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia, por sus notas inspiradoras.


	21. Noticias

CAPITULO 21

En cuanto desciende el aerodeslizador ya hay un transporte esperando en el aeropuerto a lo lejos lo que los medios de comunicación logran fotografiar es a Seth Odair, Katniss Everdeen y al ministro del exterior Peeta Mellark. Los últimos días el escándalo había sido la repentina desaparición del ministro que se decía había tomado una vacaciones, que así mismo había decidido pedir un receso para su hijo del programa militar lo que era un hecho inusitado. Lo que de verdad fue una gran revelación para todo el publico fue el hecho de que Katniss Everdeen estuviera con ellos dos y que claramente se veían mas como una familia, ya que el modo en que se trataban no dejaba ninguna duda.

En el vehículo viajaban ellos tres acompañados del chófer y un guardaespaldas. Los llevaron hasta el departamento que ocupaba Peeta siempre que venia a la capital ya que oficialmente su casa estaba en el distrito 4, la casa en la que había crecido Seth. Entraron al departamento eran poco mas de las nueve de la mañana. Katniss y Seth se quedaran en casa a instalarse y hacer planes para los siguientes días. Peeta les informa que este día regresara muy tarde ya que es el primer día que llega después de poco mas dos meses de ausencia así que debe ponerse al corriente en la oficina de la firma y el ministerio.

Seth y Katniss se ponen ropa mas casual, solo han traído dos cambios de ropa ademas del que llevan puesto, no representa conflicto ya que los siguientes días compraran ropa. Los dos salen a una amplia terraza que cuenta con una piscina. Seth Odair se divierte dentro de la piscina nada mientras Katniss lo observa sentada leyendo un libro que encontró en la biblioteca sobre plantas medicinales.

Seth sale por fin de la piscina y se sienta frente a ella. La mira con atención ella no se a percatado de que el niño la mira intrigado y con una sonrisa. Al levantar la cabeza, casi brinca, pues por un instante le pareció ver a Finnick Odair sentado frente a ella tenia una sonrisa encantadora.

-...Me asustaste...¿cuanto llevas ahí sentado?

-No mucho- sonríe

-y...tienes hambre, sed o quieres algo...

-Si lo quisiera ya lo habría tomado no soy un bebé tía...

-Cierto...entonces...

-No sabia que te interesaran las plantas...

-No tanto, bueno creo que un 1% de mi sabe cosas sobre plantas, mi madre y mi hermana tienen gran don para eso...para curar a la gente con plantas...

-Aaaa ¿Quieres a tu mamá?

-¿Disculpa?- lo mira intrigada

-Si se que tu hermana...tu hermana- no sabe como terminar la frase

-Mi hermana murió

-aja pero tu madre no ¿o si?

-No...de hecho vive en el 4

-¿Ya y la vez de vez en cuando?

-No ella esta ocupada y yo también...

-Deberías verla yo no puedo ver a mis padres están muertos- suelta sin más

Ella siente una punzada en el cuerpo...

-Tienes a Peeta...

-Si...pero me hubiera gustado mas conocer mejor a mi mamá...ella murió hace como un año pero desde antes ya no estaba en este mundo...ya sabes- dice con un poco de tristeza

-Mi madre también se "perdió" un tiempo cuando tenia tu edad...

-¿Enserio?

-Aja

-¿Pero regreso?

-Si...pero yo ya no podía confiar en ella...me abandono cuando mas la necesitaba...bueno se despego de este mundo...

-La mía también pero no era una mala persona...solo no estaba aquí...salvo una semana antes de que muriera como que regreso a este mundo, estuvo conmigo y luego una mañana murió...la tuya regreso...¿cuando se fue?

-Después de que mi padre muriera...

-Tu...¿recuerdas a tu papá?

-Si...era un gran hombre y tenia una hermosa voz...era cariñoso...amable...También conocí al tuyo.

-En la semana en que mi madre estuvo cuerda me contó muchas cosas sobre él...dice que era guapo y con buen sentido del humor...

-Él era uno de los hombres mas guapos del mundo, si no es que mas...tu lo has visto en fotos ¿no?

-Si...mi mamá dice que era amable

-Era noble, estaba dispuesto a dar todo por la gente que amaba, increíblemente amable y compasivo...amaba a tu madre como no tienes idea y se que desde que se entero que nacerías a ti también...

-Eso dicen todos los que conozco...

-El padre que tienes ahora esta bien ¿no lo crees?

-Si, pero el se preocupa por todo,viaja mucho...es muy estricto a veces...bueno solo una vez me ha castigado muy fuerte...pero creo que lo merecía...

-¿A que te refieres?

-Mi papá es muy bueno pero a veces puede dar miedo... yo no le tengo miedo se que nunca me haría nada pero hay gente que le teme...

La idea de un Peeta agresivo como persona le parece increíble pero es evidente que Peeta como político y empresario tal vez sea otro asunto.

-¿Por que le temen?

-No se, cuando Dave su informante viene a casa o habla con él, se encierran a veces mi papá se pone muy serio

-¿Dave?

\- Bueno se llama Davenport...James Davenport...el investiga cosas por papá se conocen desde hace muchos muchos años. Mi papá siempre lo recibe a la hora que sea...

-¿el puede investigar lo que le pida tu papá?

-Si absolutamente todo...

-¿Hasta la razón por la que estuvimos en el hospital?-dice Katniss sin medir sus palabras, pocos segundos después se arrepiente al ver la reacción del chico nunca ha sido buena para tratar a la gente mucho menos a un niño,se le olvida eso, que no es mas que un niño, probablemente las únicas personas con las que ha sabido tratar a lo largo de su vida han sido su padre, Prim y Peeta. Con los demás no es buena para interactuar. Como si el chico recibiera una cubeta de agua fría se tensa, sus pupilas se dilatan y el color se le va. Se ve como el Finnick de la arena después de los Charlajos.

-Si...-la mira fijamente- no le he dicho a papá

-¿Por qué?-dice ella con voz calmada

-Si mi papá se entera de lo que pasó, ninguno de ellos saldrá vivo y no quiero que mi papá se convierta en una mala persona por ellos, ademas ya estoy bien...

-No lo estas...mira como tiemblas...

-Hace frío...

-Es medio día Seth

-No quiero hablar de eso-dice con mas miedo que con enojo. Katniss lo mira abstraído y por alguna razón piensa que tal vez pueda reconfortar al chico. Aunque es algo retorcido, un ciego guiando a otro ciego.

-Hablar en ocasiones ayuda a quitarnos pesos de encima ¿no crees que seria bueno compartir el peso?

-No- sacude la cabeza- no quiero hablar de eso...- el chico esta callado y comienza a levantarse. Katniss lo toma de la muñeca suavemente antes de que se levante y dice con voz calmada tal y como solía hablarle a Prim. Por alguna razón la actitud del niño le hace verse así misma así que se decide a intentar otra estrategia...

-Entonces no digas nada y solo escucha

El chico se sienta de nuevo frente a ella, sus ojos verdes se clavan en los de ella. Toma aire y comienza como hablando para si misma.

-Hay personas en las que confiás mucho, personas que crees que nunca te dañaran, personas en las que confiás mucho, tu padre, tu madre, Peeta, Johanna...también hay gente que se gana tu confianza..amigos...un amigo de verdad esta para apoyarte, para cuidarte las espaldas, compartes risas y juegos...- la mira con atención-¿Que pasa cuando un amigo te traiciona? ¿o cuando alguien en quien tu confiás no solo te traiciona sino te daña...te daña mucho?...tienes confianza en él...sucede algo imprevisto...algo rápido...pierde la cabeza y todo se sale de proporción...una simple pelea se complica y de repente estas en una situación desagradable y violenta...que quieres parar pero no puedes...por mas que lo intentas-la voz de ella es seria, comienza a llenarse de una mezcla de enojo e impotencia...

El niño se muerde el labio inferior entonces comienza a hablar con desesperación e impotencia en la voz.

-...tu quieres detener todo, absolutamente todo pero no puedes...no puedes...pataleas y golpeas a todos sin mas...pides ayuda y nadie te escucha...te intimidan con palabras y te aterrorizan con sus acciones...son mas fuertes...mas altos que tú...- los ojos del chico se llenan de lagrimas...

-Tratas de escapar pero tu lo has dicho a pesar de que usas toda tu fuerza la suya es mayor te golpean y te hacen regresar estar donde quieren...-la voz de ella se quiebra

-te arrastran de nuevo al lugar donde planearon todo...no es por azar...- el chico comienza a estar hecho un mar de lagrimas Katniss se sienta junto a el y lo abraza, el se deja hacer.

-Quieres pararlo todo pero no puedes...

-SI...¿tu como sabes todo eso?- el cuerpo del chico tiembla entre los brazos de ella...

-No importa como lo se...lo único que importa es ¿Que paso exactamente?¿Quien?...tienes que hablar quitarte este peso...

-¿Se lo dirás a mi papá?

-¿Por que no quieres que tu papá lo sepa?¿no es tu culpa?¿el no te va a culpar?

-No tengo miedo por mi, sino por él, cuando se entere de todo va buscarlos para acabar con ellos, va a querer matarlos y no se detendrá...no quiero que mi papá haga eso...que lo vean como una mala persona porque no lo es...

-No hará tal cosa...te lo prometo...

-No quiero decircelo de frente...no puedo...

-Hay una solución para eso...pero dejame oírlo para que podamos ayudarte...

-¿Tu también me vas a ayudar?

-Si...ahora somos una familia...quiero cuidarte...solo si tu quieres...nunca he tenido hijos y no se como sea pero si he cuidado de mi hermana...ella era como tu...los dos son fuertes a su manera...¿esta bien?

-SI

-¿Entonces me contaras todo con detalles?

-Si

Se aferra a ella como si fuera el único lugar seguro en la tierra. Ella se olvida de si misma de su propio dolor para tratar de comprender el de este niño. El chico comienza a llorar la abraza fuerte y llora con él.

Por su parte Peeta Mellark pasaba un día muy ocupado en la oficina de la firma, junta en la mañana, revisión de contratos, dos entrevistas con algunos clientes importantes. Una cita rápida con el presidente. Son las casi las nueve de la noche, ya que no vera a nadie mas tiene la camisa azul cielo remangada la corbata a juego aflojada y el primer botón sin abrochar...se detiene momentáneamente para tallarse los ojos cansados, después se estira en su silla. Una voz lo sorprende...

-Pero mira nada mas lo que trajo el gato...

Peeta Mellark salta en su silla y lo ve. Un hombre recargado en el umbral de su oficina, es un poco mayor que él cabello obscuro corto, una incipiente barba como de cinco días sin rasurar un poco canosa le da un aire bastante rudo, ojos verdes. Jeans, sudadera negra con capucha y cierre, botas de minero. Mochila al hombro. Arma en la cintura.

-¿Que hay Jimmy?

-eso digo te desapareciste un buen tiempo...

-tu debes saber porque...

-claro...- se acerca al escritorio, sentándose frente a el.

-¿Cenas?- dice señalando con la cabeza dos paquetes sobre la mesa de juntas de su oficina.

-¿Y tú?

-Te estaba esperando...

-aja

Los dos caminan a la mesa, comienzan a comer. Es el platillo favorito de Davenport Hamburguesas,papas fritas y cerveza.

-Esto esta muy bueno Mellark esto es amor o sabes bien mis gustos...

-a son buenas pero no tan buenas como las que hacíamos nosotros en aquella casa rodante ¿no?

-Si bueno la carne de rata le da un toque especial ¿no?

Los dos ríen recordando aquellas épocas en las que viajaron juntos y prácticamente no tenían en que caerse muertos.

-¿Y nuestra chica?

-¿Jen? Ella esta bien pronto acabara la universidad, se casara y tendrá pequeños hijos...

-Entonces era una verdadera lata...

-¿Solo entonces?

Los dos ríen, de nuevo.

-¿Que se siente tener una familia de nuevo?- dice dando un gran trago a su cerveza

-Extraño...pero bien...muy bien...no me sentía así desde hace años...

-Si...te creo...¿y entonces que haces aquí y no estas en casa con ellos?

-El hecho de que sea feliz ahora no quiere decir que todo el mundo esta en paz...hay cosas en que preocuparse...

-El mundo esta loco ¿no?

-La gente sufre, tiene hambre, hay abandonados, enfermos...

-¿Quieres ayudarlos a todos?

-Sabes que no me engaño...pero hay que hacer lo que se pueda...

-Me da gusto escuchar eso...creí que había perdido a mi principal patrocinador...

-¿Que sucede?

-Tu te fuiste de vacaciones y me puse a investigar...ya sabes no puedo estar quieto...

-dime que pasa...

Los dos terminan su comida.

-¿Tienes algo mas fuerte que esto?-señala a la cerveza

-Si-camina saca de la parte baja de su escritorio una botella con liquido ámbar. Sirve a cada uno un vaso.

-Trae la botella- dice Davenport mientras limpia y hace lugar en la mesa.

-Ok- Peeta se sienta frente a el le extiende el vaso. Davenport saca un bonche de carpetas marrón y comienza a hablar.

-Se que el ejercito de Panem y sus escuelas son uno de tus mas grandes orgullos, se "como" tuviste que participar para que fueran posibles y les has dado mucho apoyo...casi tanto como a los orfanatos...-el rubio haciente- hay problemas muy, muy serios en las escuelas del programa militar y supongo que en la de batalla y la de comando...

-¿Que hay con los centros de entrenamiento?

-Aquí tengo 20 casos documentados sobre casos muy graves de abuso en los centros de reclutamiento- le extiende las carpetas

-¿Que tipo de cosas?- dice recibiéndolas

-Abuso físico y emocional...

Al abrir las carpetas los ojos de Peeta Mellark se abren desorbitadamente. Se lleva la mano derecha a la boca...exclamando por lo bajo -¿Qué es esto?-recorre las paginas y es horror lo que se dibuja en su rostro...

-Tienes la misma cara que yo...se que van para el ejercito pero eso es extremo...son solo niños...

-Dime...¿como es posible esto?¿Quien?...-su voz es profunda y molesta

-Esos casos que estás viendo son el resultado de la particular forma de disciplinar en los centros de entrenamiento...según mis fuentes...le llaman Código Rojo...

-¿Código Rojo?...

-Si, mis fuentes dicen que los alumnos de los grupos avanzados formas escuadrones que vigilan a los mas jóvenes...si tus notas, o tu rendimiento en el entrenamientos físico no son "aceptables" o afectan las calificaciones de tu grupo o equipo, si hay algún comportamiento que consideren no aceptable...este grupo de individuos ponen una tarjeta roja bajo tu almohada de modo que te informan que estas haciendo algo mal...no dicen que...pero ellas dan por entendido que comprenderás...si corriges o mejoras y no causas problemas a los pocos días te dejan una tarjeta verde y no hay problema, pero si no corriges o fracasas te colocan de nuevo otra tarjeta amarilla como advertencia...por lógica te convierte en un paria y la gente a tu alrededor se aleja... En caso de que fracases te colocaran una tarjeta roja como segunda advertencia, después cuando menos lo esperas viene el castigo... lo que tu estas viendo...

-¿Los maestros lo saben?

-Si pero nadie dice nada o mas bien hacen como que no lo saben...

-¿Quien estableció esto?¿Esta en el reglamento?

-NO, son las usanzas que los educadores han desarrollado...una tradición inventada por algún idiota...en teoría ningún profesor la ordena...ningún profesor los sabe...

-Pero lo saben ¿no?

-Si, generalmente es el tutor del grupo quien los ordena o el coordinador de grado...

-¿Y esto?

-Ya había inconformidades desde hace tiempo, pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada...hay un medico que ha documentado los casos, los archivos que tengo son de él...sabe que otros lo han documentado pero nadie dice nada porque saben que el ejercito los silenciaria...

-Ellos los trataban, supongo que ningún medico experto pero y los padres, o los chicos por que no se quejaron...

-En primer lugar, sin pruebas nadie les creería, todo eso se oye muy fantasioso, después que les dirías, soporten chicos es el ejercito...

-Es el ejercito pero esto...-repasa las hojas con rapidez- esto es una barbarie, yo estuve en la guerra, tu estuviste en la guerra ¿son cosas igual o hasta peores? Y aun para chicos de su edad y condición es una exageración...

-Sobre sus padres no se quejarían te recuerdo que la mayoría de los enrrolados lo hacen por hambre, a sus padres no les interesa o piensan unos golpes bien lo valen para no volver a padecer hambre...

-¿Es una locura? Esos no son unos leves golpes...

-¿Que piensas?¿vaz a ayudarme?

-¿Lo dudas?

-¿Auque eso ponga en riesgo todo el proyecto?...

-Nada absolutamente nada justifica esto, si es necesario desaparecer el programa militar y las escuelas lo haré...-dice con determinación

-Me da gusto escuchar eso...porque aqui viene la parte mas cruda...

-¿La mas cruda?

-revisa los últimos 7

Al revisar los documentos se queda de piedra hay una mezcla de horror incredulidad e ira en su mirada, que es compartida por Davenport que le da un trago profundo a su bebida. Peeta Mellark se queda estupefacto no tiene palabras para lo que esta viendo, si en su vida a pensado que en las guerras se cometen actos barbaricos e injustificables pero ver esto, en chicos tan jóvenes y que ni siquiera han ido a la guerra es demasiado...

-¿Donde a pasado esto?- dice con voz insondable

-...solo en unos de los centros...

-son unos...unos...

-¿depredadores?...

-¿como puede un ser humano hacerle esto a otro ser humano?¿De que centro?

-Del distrito 4...

Un sudor frío recorre su cuerpo, para el ministro el mundo comienza a caminar en cámara lenta. Cierra los ojos su mente vuela al mismo tiempo que lentamente escucha las palabras...

-Hay un expediente mas- la voz de Davenport es profunda...cautelosa

Peeta Mellark abre los ojos, observa como si fuese en cámara lenta la ultima carpeta cae en su escritorio, rebota, incluso le parece ver como se levantan las migajas de la mesa al tiempo que el sonido del papel chocando con la madera hace eco en su oficina. Observa en la etiqueta las letras negras escritas a maquina con el nombre del propietario del expediente, ruega una y otra vez para que no sea quien se imagina que es, pero en esta ocasión el destino no es benevolente. Se arma de valor y lee letra por letra, el nombre: Seth Odair...

NOTA. Muchas, muchas disculpas para aquellos que aun siguen esta historia, la verdad es que tuve mucho trabajo, ya que escribía otra a la par de esta pero, y el trabajo uds. Saben pero a partir de este capitulo subiré de nuevo un capitulo por semana. Lo prometo. Gracias.


	22. Confesiones

NOTA: Se que he andado bastante atrasada pero espero ya ponerme al corriente y subir capitulo mas seguido. Gracias a todos lo que han seguido esta historia que dan animos. Un abrazo.

CAPITULO 22. CONFESIONES.

EL rubio cierra los ojos, todo esto le parece un mal sueño, no tiene el valor para abrir el expediente, abre los ojos toma el expediente, aprieta la mandibula; ante mirada cautelosa de su interlocutor, lo abre le da una rapida revision a los documentos y puede ver las fotografias y los fragmentos subrayados del expediente, sus pupilas se dilatan, una nueva expresión surge en su rostro es mas como ira y enojo aun grado que pocas veces se ha visto. Sin decir nada toma el expediente y sale a toda prisa, como alma que lleva el diablo, de la habitación. Davenport recoge como puede todos los expedietes que estan en la mesa, pues se imagina lo que pasa por la cabeza de este hombre. No puede dejar la pruebas aqui pero tampoco puede dejarlo ir solo a donde quiera que vaya a ir. Asi que al mismo tiempo le grita...

-¡Eh, Mellark!, maldición- masculla mientras mete de manera apresurada todas las cosas a donde las traía.

Corre para poder alcanzar a un Peeta Mellark que ya ha llegado al primer piso se ha subido a su auto y comienza a dirigirse a la salida del estacionamiento pero Davenport se pone en la entrada sabiendo que sea como sea se detendrá. El auto frena y las llantas rechinan prácticamente se puede oler el plástico quemado provocado por el rose con el de los neumáticos y el suelo. Davenport entra al auto.

-¿Pensabas dejarme o que?

No recibe respuesta. El rostro del conductor es serio, sus ojos parece elucubrar cosas, sus manos toman el volante tan fuerte que están blancas, mandibula apretada, se ve como cuando esta a punto de tener aquellos ataques resultado de lo que Dios sabe que le hicieron en el capitolio.

-¿A donde vamos?-No recibe respuesta-¡Maldición por lo menos dime eso!.

El auto corre a toda velocidad por la ciudad, ya es muy tarde. Se estacionan frente al edificio en el que por la mañana dejo a Katniss y Seth, baja apresuradamente del auto junto con Davenport.

-¿Que vas a hacer?

-Buscar respuestas...-dice escuetamente, mientras oprime el botón para ir al piso que les corresponde.

-¿Acaso no te basta con el expediente?

-Solo da los resultados médicos...necesito saber...

-¿Vas a someter a tu hijo a eso?

El elevador se abre. Aun con ira pero meditando lo que Davenport a dicho, asi que trata de controlarse. De hecho es verdad ¿acaso podrá someter a su hijo a que le diga todo lo que pasó?¿Acaso no es suficiente con el expediente?...Empieza a culparse, todo este tiempo en el trabajo y dejarlo ir a la escuela militar todo eso es un error...que pensaria Finnick de esto o Annie, les prometio que cuidaria de su hijo y ha fracasado.

Abre la puerta, entra rápidamente a la sala. Las luces están apagadas, salvo la de dos lamparas de la sala. En cuanto ingresa Katniss se levanta del sillón donde minutos antes esperaba su llegada y lo mira. Ella lo nota tiene el aspecto de un hombre que esta al borde de la demencia. Ella se ve sorprendida pero al mismo tiempo tiene la expresión de alguien que debe dar una noticia que no le gustaria a nadie. Por unos segundos se miran el uno al otro. Ella lleva un suéter negro, jeans y zapatillas deportivas tipo convers.

-¿Seth?-dice Peeta serio pero ya no se escucha con la ira de antes

-Durmiendo- dice Katniss.

Peeta se da la vuelta como para dirigirse al dormitorio del chico.

-Mas bien sedado...-se detiene en seco y voltea a ver a la mujer cuya expresion refleja inmensa preocupacion.

Davenport esta parado a unos metros de los dos. Solo los mira.

-¿Sedado?- dice Peeta mirandola.

Ella solo asiente. Entre sus manos tiene un aparato que sirve para grabar. Ella se lo extiende. Esta palida y practicamente tiembla.

-Él...ha hablado conmigo hoy...

Se acerca y lo toma. Lo observaba-¿De que han hablado?

Se muerde el labio-De lo que paso, de lo que pasó...el día que lo sacaste de la escuela militar...

-¿Lo sabes todo?- dice serio

Ella solo haciente con la cabeza y sus ojos parecen llenarse de lagrimas, pero soporta. No dice mas. Se da la vuelta y se dirige al pasillo que lleva al estudio.

-Davenport...

-Si

-No te vayas...la habitación que ocupas esta libre, en cuanto termine te busco...

Su voz se escucha hueca eso es peor porque ahora no se sabe que esperar, en verdad el ministro es indescifrable.

-Esta bien...

Solo se escucha la puerta del estudio cerrarse. Katniss se deja caer en el sillón de nuevo, su mirada esta perdida en algún lugar del muro y se muerde las uñas. Davenport se acerca a ella y se siente enfrente sin soltar su preciada mochila. Pasan algunos minutos, hasta que Davenport se atreve a romper el silencio.

-¿Noche difícil eh?

Katniss ni reacciona.

-¿Entonces señorita Everdeen tu lograste convercer la muchacho de que hablara?¿o prefieres señora Mellark?

Katniss solo lo mira.

-Ok, ninguno de los dos, ¿por que se habrá abierto contigo, según tengo entendido tu no eres muy buena con las palabras?para poder crear ese tipo de confianza uno debe lograr conectar con el otro...-ella frunce el ceño-el otro debe sentirse comprendido...¿como lograste eso?¿Como pudiste darle la confianza como para que te contara algo tan escabroso?

-¿Como lo lograste tu?

-A mas bien a mi me contacto la persona que les dio confianza y empatia...ese nivel de empatia solo se logra cuando a alguien le das elementos que le hagan comprender que sabes lo que es estar en sus zapatos...en las mismas circunstancias...

Las pupilas de Katniss se dilatan, sus ojos son fieros...esta a punto de soltar insultos...James Davenport se imagina que esa sera su reacción así que se apresura. Saca un expediente mas de su mochila y lo lanza sobre la mesita de centro que lo separa a el de Katniss.

-No soy un enemigo si lo fuera no estaríamos sentados a solas tu y yo aquí...hay un expediente mas...que aun no le he dado a Mellark...tu lo conoces...

Katniss Everdeen toma aquella carpeta azul etiquetada con su nombre, esta a puntos de abrirla pero Davenport agrega.

-Antes de abrirla deberías pensarlo, se que tu misma no te viste cuando llegaste al hospital y cuando despertaste estabas físicamente recuperada. ¿Estas preparada?.

Ella solo lo mira. -¿Por que hace esto?

-Porque hay cosas que no pueden ser ignoradas, porque el silencio fue lo que nos llevo a al revolución, porque los que lucharon y ahora son políticos parecen olvidarse de la miseria en la que siguen viviendo muchos, la podredumbre esta a nuestro alrededor y no solo económica, la gente no es totalmente solidaria, la buen voluntad se termina...dímelo tu...¿no estaba Hawthorne enamorado de tí?...

-Yo no soy la mejor persona del mundo...mate mucha gente...le hice cosas horribles a Peeta...

-No me digas entonces ¿que merecías eso?¿Que esta allí?

-NO, pero tampoco puedo victimizarme del todo...

-¿Sabes porque no se lo mostre a Mellark?

-¿Por que?

-Porque si él lo viera sin hablar contigo en ese mismo momento hubiera tomado un arma y el muy idiota se habría ido a buscar a Hawthorne, te aseguro que no mediría el hecho de que sus oficiales siempre le rodean. Tal vez lo abrían matado a golpes a él. Por eso y porque creo que el espera que tu le tengas confianza...te doy el expediente para que decidas el mejor momento en el que decirselo...

Ella mira al hombre que esta a la expectativa. Decide no abrir el expediente. Solo lo observa.

-¿Por que crees que debería decírselo esta noche, no crees que ya ha tenido suficiente por hoy?

-¿Por que piensas que te estoy insitando a hacer eso?

-Si fuera de otro modo no me lo hubieras dado...

-Cierto...

-¿Entonces?

-Mas vale una sola noche tormentosa y de desasosiego que dos o tres ¿no te parece?. Ademas si se pone loco estoy aquí para ayudarte a detenerlo...

-¿Que le de un ataque?

-NO, que quiera sentirse muy valiente y quiera ir a ejecutar el solo al ejercito entero...pero al final es tu decisión...

Ninguno de los dos dice mas. Estan en silencio, el recostado en el sillón y ella meditando. Despues de un largo rato, de la habitación emerge Peeta Mellark. Su expresion es la de un hombre cansado, que tiene el peso del mundo en sus manos, pero por alguna razon uno no puede saber lo que elucubra...

-Peeta...-dice Katniss mientras este se dirige a donde estan ellos. James Davenport se incorpora.

-Jimmy

-¿Si?

-Hay que llamar a nuestros contactos ponlos a todos, a las victimas, en casas de seguridad, ya llame a Bred te extenderá los cheques necesarios.

-Comenzare a llamarlos...

-Ya llame a mis asesores legales de confianza, mañana tendré una junta virtual rápida con ellos para que busquen fundamentos en la ley...

Se acerca a donde esta Katniss, ella esta de pie. La abraza. Ella puede sentir como su abraza es mas como para buscar apoyo, por lo que le que es mas factible como dice James, es mejor una noche como esta que tener que esperar a que pase por esto de nuevo. Asi que le susurra.

-Tenemos que hablar...

-¿Ahora?

-SI

-Esta bien...

Se separan. La toma de la mano y se dirigen al estudio de nuevo, ella lleva en su mano su expediente. Observa como Davenport comienza a emplear su intercomunicador. Una vez en el estudio, la tenue luz los rodea. Ella se siente en un sofá, el jala la silla del escritorio se sienta frente a ella. NO dice nada solo la observa. Ella tiene que reunir fuerza para no salir corriendo del lugar, es tan difícil comenzar, no sabia ni por donde ni como. Reúne la determinación suficiente y empieza sin mas preámbulo...

-...lo que paso el día en que Gale regresó a la casa en la que yo vivía en el 2...

Ella trata de mirarlo a la cara mientras le describe los acontecimientos que la llevaron a internarse, hay momentos en los que su voz se quiebra, otros en los que hay rabia. Peeta Mellark escucha atentamente cada palabra, la observa. Su cara es inexpresiva pero no distante. En las parte de la trama que son mas complicadas para ella mira sus manos cuyos puños están apretados. Curiosamente no hay lagrimas. El aprieta la mandíbula. Para cuando termina la narración hay un silencio sepulcral en la habitación. Ella mira sus manos, pues no quiere ver el rostro de su interlocutor menos encontrar su mirada. En ese momento, él se levanta de la silla se sienta junto a ella y la abraza, ella se aferra a él. Cada uno de ellos puede sentir como las lagrimas del otro empiezan a escurrir por sus mejillas. Por largo rato ninguno de los dos se atreve a decir nada. Hasta que la voz susurrante de Peeta Mellark acaricia el oído de ella.

-Dime, dime lo que quieres que haga. Si quieres que lo maté lo hago, si quieres que lo destruya a él junto con toda su familia los destruiré, si quieres que despedace el ejercito entero de Panem puedo hacerlo, si quieres que arme una nueva revolución, la armó...mandame, pídemelo lo que quieras. Te aseguro que yo saldré ileso...pideme su cabeza y te la traigo...

Sus palabras, son dichas con calma sin ningún sentimiento, en apariencia, por alguna razón le recuerdan las palabras pronunciadas por él durante el Vasallaje, aquellas en las que le entregaba su vida para que ella viviera. Y eso de verdad es peligroso, mas peligroso que cualquier cosa. Sabe que lo que diga tendrá efectos completos no solo en su vida sino en la mucha gente. Recuerda las palabras pronunciadas hace unas horas por Davenport. Así que su respuesta es la única que considera puede terminar con esto.

-Solo quiero, lo único que quiero, es que sigas siendo el hombre honesto, bueno y amoroso que siempre haz sido...que puedas...que puedas...amarme tanto como siempre lo haz hecho...que me permitas amarte y estar contigo por lo que me resta de vida para demostrarte lo importante que eres para mí...no necesito mas que a tí, como ahora...


	23. Tratando de recuperarse

CAPITULO 23. Tratando de recuperarse...

La habitación esta casi en obscuridad absoluta. Todo esta en silencio. Los dos están recostados en la cama aun vestidos con la ropa del día, cubiertos con una frazada. La cabeza de ella reposa en el pecho de él. Sus piernas están entrelazadas. La barbilla de él reposa en la cabeza de ella, puede aspirar su aroma. Ella por su parte puede percibir ese aroma que siempre le ha parecido tan agradable. Los dos están en silencio en teoría ambos deberían estar intentando dormir pero lo real es que ninguno puede hacerlo después de semejante día y la noche aun no terminaba. Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark intentan poder darle sentido al mundo de nuevo, es curioso pero aunque el mundo a sus pies parece desmoronarse, no están por completo desolados, ahora saben que se tienen el uno al otro y que no hay nada en el mundo que pueda separarlos. Las palabras de ella resuenan en la cabeza de él.

-Solo quiero, lo único que quiero, es que sigas siendo el hombre honesto, bueno y amoroso que siempre haz sido...que puedas...que puedas...amarme tanto como siempre lo haz hecho...que me permitas amarte y estar contigo por lo que me resta de vida para demostrarte lo importante que eres para mí...no necesito mas que a tí, como ahora...

-Siempre...tu sabes que siempre

Fue la simple respuesta de él. Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos. Ella besó su mejilla y su frente. Se besaron suavemente en los labios. Después de un rato de permanecer en el estudio vinieron a descansar un rato. Seth no despertaría porque estaba sedado. Él le ofreció lo mismo a Katniss pero ella no aceptó, después de convencerla de no orillarlo ha hacerle lo mismo que ella le hizo con el jarabe para la tos en la cueva ella acepta tomar un pequeña dosis de pastillas para dormir. Solo para una o dos horas. Por fin se queda dormida. Con cuidado la acomoda en la cama y se levanta. La besa en la frente. Después va la habitación de Seth que parece perdido en un profundo sueño, se sienta junto a la cama acaricia su cabello, lo observa, lo besa en la frente y sale de la habitación.

Su mirada es la de un hombre decidido, la adrenalina empieza a apoderar de él. Se va directo al estudio, abre una caja fuerte de la que saca un arma corta y varias municiones, toma su chaqueta y coloca dentro todo. Se va directo al estacionamiento. Se ve impaciente aporrea el elevador, esta furioso, en el estacionamiento va directo a su auto. Su respiración es rápida y la cojera en la pierna que un día le falto se hace presente, eso solo le sucede cuando esta en caso extremo de adrenalina, es como un tic que su propio cuerpo aprendió en la época en que se fue al vasallaje de los 25 y su tortura en el capitolio. Intenta encender el vehículo, no arranca, se escucha ahogado, lo intenta de nuevo pero no lo logra, golpea con rabia el volante. Sale de auto frustrado y aparece frente a el James Davenport con una sonrisa torcida frente a él.

-¿Se puede saber a donde vas?

-¡Que le hiciste a mi vehículo!

-A solo le falta esto- dice mostrandole un pieza

Peeta Mellark empieza a caminar casi iracundo hacia otro auto.

-¡¿Y tu crees que eso va a detenerme?!

-Tranquilo -dice alcanzadolo-

-¡No me molestes!

-Escucha, escucha -lo alcanza y lo jala del brazo, este se safa de su agarre, se miran- sigue tus propios consejos...

-¡Dejame!

-Piensa tu con esa pequeña arma contra el tipo que tiene a todo el ejercito de Panem a su disposición...Usa el cerebro...

-¡Entonces que, lo dejo como esta y me quedo así como si nada!

-No pero se estratega tu lo eres, piensa...ademas le prometiste a tu esposa que seguirías siendo tan bueno como ahora

-!¿Nos espiaste?¡

-ese es mi trabajo...

-NO...

-Escucha, ese desgraciado aun no sabe lo que le espera, ya nuestra gente tiene a los testigos en casas de seguridad...mañana tienes una cita con el presidente...despedaza toda su obra...él Hawthorne tiene familia ¿no?... ya sabes lo que dicen ojo por ojo...

-¿Tu crees que yo iría solo a buscarlo? soy impulsivo no estúpido voy a buscar a quien lo haga le dije a Katniss que yo no me ensuciaría las manos no que no buscaría a nadie que hiciera el trabajo

-¿Por eso eres político no? Manejas bien la retorica...sin embargo creo que no dejarías que nadie hiciera lo que te toca, no eres cobarde, se que piensas hacerlo tu...a mi no me engañas...si ya la tienes a ella que esperas ¿ir a al cárcel? y dejarla a ella a solas o al chico, ya perdió un padre y una madre ¿quieres que pierda otro?. Los dos te irán a ver a la prisión en el mejor de los casos o en ultima instancia terminaras en una fosa común quien sabe donde tendrás suerte si encuentran tu cadáver...piensa.

Se miran el uno al otro. Mellark tallándose la cara y sentándose en cuclillas dice- estoy cansado Jimmy, muy cansado, yo solo quiero estar en paz ya la tengo a ella, no necesito mas...

-¿Entonces?

-Esto sera lo ultimo, terminemos con esto...y me retirare...

-No digas locuras...ya se te pasara...

-No lo son...

-Bueno supongo que ya estas mas en tus cabales

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Ya no rengueas como hace un momento, eso solo te pasa cuando te vas a poner loco...

Los dos hombres regresan a la casa. James se prepara para salir, Peeta se prepara para él día que espera, se ducha y viste de manera informal. Su cita con el presidente es prácticamente hasta la noche. Lleva unos Jeans y sudadera. Esta en la cocina preparando panqueques, huevos y café para el desayuno...

-De verdad estas muy nervioso ¿eh?- señala Davenport sentándose en la mesa.

-¿Por que lo dices?

-Ayer cojera y hoy cocinas, eso solo lo haces cuando quieres despejarte, amigo, ¿puedo?- señalando la comida en la mesa.

-Claro, lo que gustes.

Después de desayunar se ponen de acuerdo Davenport sobre como hechar a andar el plan. Cuando el Seth y Katniss se presentan en la cocina ya han terminado de hablar.

-Bueno Dias- dice Peeta tratando de parecer lo mas normal que se pueda

-Buenos Dias- dice ella

-Hola- Davenport se toma lo ultimo que queda de su jugo

-Hola- dice el chico que se ve bastante desaliñado.

-Entonces me voy- se levanta de la silla- ha demasiado que hacer ¿no?

-Ya lo creo- Peeta Mellark se acerca chocan sus manos y se abrazan golpeándose un poco la espalda

-Entonces nos hablamos esta noche ...

-Esta bien...nos vemos niño...

-Si- dice sentándose en la mesa...

-¿Señora Mellark?

-Hasta luego, gracias-le estrecha la mano.

Hay un silencio sepulcral los tres están en torno de la mesa sin decir nada, absolutamente nada. Solo miran lo que hay en la mesa. Hasta que por fin, ella se atreve a romper el silencio.

-Todo se ve muy bien, has estado trabajando...

-Solo un poco...¿Quieres probar algo?...

-Si...-en realidad no tiene hambre pero recuerda que no ha comido desde la mañana anterior y no quiere desperdiciar la comida.

-¿Tu quieres algo hijo?- dice acercandose a Seth.

-No- solo mira a la mesa

Katniss y Peeta se sientan se sirven cafe y cominezan a comer en silencio. El ambiente es muy tenso. Peeta se levanta. Da vueltas en la cocina. De nuevo se dirige al chico.

-¿Estas seguro que no quieres nada?- dice con tono tranquilo, mirando al chico que solo observa la mesa sin responder.

EL hombre no sabe que hacer como sacar al muchacho del retraimiento. Un silencio incomodo gobierna en la cocina. La mujer sentada en la mesa junto con ellos, intenta beber un poco de cave aunque tiene los nervios desechos

-también hay leche o cereal- se sienta junto al niño, pero este de nuevo no dice nada. Solo se remueve un poco incomodo en la silla- o ¿prefieres mermelada no había de arándanos solo pude conseguir de frutos rojos?- dice tomando el frasco de la mermelada, el chico la mira, pero sigue en silencio- esta bien, si no quieres comer nada- Peeta Mellark se aleja un poco de la mesa se aprieta el cabello con las manos, esta al borde del colapso se ha mantenido firme pero tal parece que eso ha sido solo contraproducente, sabe que de seguir así en cualquier momento podría tener un ataque, uno de esos que le hacen perder la noción, que hace que le secuestren la mente y le llevan a hacer cosas que no debería, poco a poco siente como si se dividiera en dos, el corazón late de prisa, su cabeza comienza a nublarse.

Se detiene de la barra respira hondo y se repite muy bajo a si mismo:

-MI nombre es Peeta Mellark soy ministro del exterior de la Federación de Panem, estoy criando a Seth Odair hijo de Finnick Odair, acabo de recuperar a Katniss Everdeen, ya no vive nadie de mi familia, yo sobreviví a los 74 juegos del hambre, al tercer vasallaje y a la revolución, a la tortura del capitolio...-pero finalmente considera que es mejor dejar sacar un poco de adrenalina porque de lo contrario el resultado sera peor- ¡Esto es una locura no resisto mas!- su voz resuena en la cocina.

Ante la mirada atónita del niño y la mujer camina hasta la mesa toma el frasco de la mermelada y lo lanza con violencia contra la pared- ¡Ni siquiera puedo conseguir la mermelada que debe ser!-toma las tazas y platos que están en la mesa y van a parar al mismo lugar. Una y otra vez resuena el cristal contra la pared. El chico esta atónito y la mujer preocupada. Curiosamente mientras cada cosa se hace mil pedazos contra la pared es como si los síntomas del ataque disminuyeran como si se disipara, la adrenalina baja. Sin decir mas Se queda parado frente a las cosas rotas- ¿Que estoy haciendo?¿Que?...la gente se muere de hambre en los distritos y yo desperdicio la mermelada...los trastes...-se deja caer en el suelo y se recarga contra la pared. Katniss Everdeen esta ahora junto a él, se deja caer junto a él, los dos tiene los ojos llenos de lagrimas, ella acaricia el rostro de el y lo besa, le dice.

-Todo estar bien, todo va ha estar bien...

-¿Hasta cuando Katniss?¿Todo parecía tomar su rumbo?¿Pero ahora?

El chico Odair se acerca a ellos se inclina frente a su padre, no dice nada y solo lo abraza.

-Papá

-Yo debí haberte cuidado, debí estar ahí ¿que cuentas le daría a Finnick y Annie si estuvieran frente a mi ahora?

-Esto...voy a estar bien...tu estas aquí...me has cuidado...te quiero...- rodea al chico con sus brazos

-También debí cuidarte a ti, después de aquella cena no debí permitirte regresar al 2...-con su brazo izquierdo rodea al niño y le extiende a ella la mano derecha. Ella se acerca poco a poco.

-No podrías preveerlo...has hecho mucho...-el la abraza- Te amo...eres el hombre mas extraordinario que he conocido...

-Yo te amo a ti...perdoname...perdoname...

-No hay nada que perdonar tu no fuiste quien trato de, de...tu sabes que

Ella lo besa.

-Y yo papá también te amo...

Los tres se quedan en el suelo de la cocina abrazados por largo tiempo. Ninguno de los tres parece desear irse. Finalmente después de un prolongado tiempo el teléfono no para de sonar, se escucha el mensaje de la contestadores en la que Bred y Jenn le avisan que estarán en unos 20 minutos por allá ya que necesitan revisar algunas cosas con el sobre el proceso que llevaran a cabo.

Después de eso, sin desearlo en absoluto Peeta se levanta, no sin antes besar a Katniss y decirle a su hijo que todo estará bien. Se va directo a la habitación donde se baña nuevamente. Katniss y Seth se ocupan de volver a dejar la cocina presentable, después de un rato el timbre suena. Peeta abre, y una pequeña comitiva ingresa al departamento. Peeta viste un traje como los que usa cuando va a la oficina, se ve sumamente diferente ha hace unos minutos, se ve como si nada pasara. Katniss no deja de admirar como se maneja Peeta. Es un verdadero político. Se van todos al estudio. Ahora comprende la razón por la que casi nadie nunca es predecible como va a actuar Peeta, es porque nadie sabe con certeza que pasa con él o lo que elucubra su cabeza. Así que Seth y ella se miran el uno al otro como intuyendo lo que deben hacer, cada uno se va a su dormitorio y se preparan, se cambian y se arregla.

Sin ponerse de acuerdo regresan a la sala, al poco rato sale Peeta con su comitiva.

-¿Ya esta listos?-dice con naturalidad como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo previamente.

-Si- dice ella.

Los visitantes tiene una actitud respetuosa y los miran con curiosidad.

-Hola Jenn- dice Seth acercandose a la chica joven y rubia que Katniss reconoce de la vez que espio sin querer a Peeta en una video conferencia.

-Hola Seth hace un buen tiempo que no te veia- los dos se abrazan es la primera vez que Seth actua como antes, que se ve contento-¿Que guapo?

-Gracias- dice mientras se separa de ella y se dirige al otro hombre junto a ella- Bred...-choca su mano con la él

-¿Que hay chico?, te has perdido desde hace tiempo

-Solo un poco...

-Señora Mellark- dice el joven extendiéndole la mano a Katniss que se acerca- Bred Pharrell, estoy a sus ordenes...

-Gracias- dice educadamente estrechando la mano del joven

-Tambien me pongo a sus ordenes, Jenn Anderson

-Gracias...

Las dos estrechan la mano y en ese momento el resto de la comitiva se presentan y se van. Peeta se acerca a ellos y dice.

-Bueno entonces vamonos- el auto nos espera abajo.

Toma a Katniss de la mano. Y le da unas palmadas a Seth en la espalda. Se ven muy bien los tres, ella viste completamente de negro, lleva el cabello recogido. Seth viste de Azul marino.

Al llegar al estacionamiento ella observa que no es como los autos ostentosos en los que solía viajar cuando vivía en el dos, ni hay dos o tres camionetas con agentes siguiéndolos, es una auto sobrio de color obscuro. Se alegra de esto, le parece mas normal y por alguna razon le hace sentir mas comoda. Por su parte al ver al chofer Seth corre con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Hola Hank- dice Seth al reconocer al chofer, choca su mano al hombre maduro.

-Hola chico...-es la primera vez desde que le dijo todo a Katniss que de verdad se ve relajado.

-¿Puedo viajar en el frente?- dice mirando a los adultos que se acercan.

-Solo si Hank lo aprueba

-Claro que si señor Mellark- dice estrechando la mano del ministro- un placer volver a verle

-Gracias, el gusto es mio.

-Señora Hank North a sus ordenes

-Mucho gusto- estrecha su mano- gracias.

Peeta le abre la puerta para que suba al auto, Seth se coloca en el frente junto a Hank, mientras Peeta rodea el auto para quedar junto a ella. Se ponen en marcha. Seth y Hank habaln animadamente sobre autos y sobre que un dia le enseñara al chico a manejar y cosas por el estilo.

-¿A donde vamos?¿si se puede saber?- dice ella

-Al cuatro, a casa necesito que estén seguros para que podamos proseguir.

Mientras el auto se desliza por la calle por primera vez es conciente del Panem contemporaneo, de alguna manera estos últimos años a vivido aislada del mundo, sus salidas eran orquestadas y custodiadas, de verdad nunca había visto la realidad la ciudad tal y como era ahora. A través de la ventanilla del auto se le presentaba un mundo tan extraño y complejo que no dejaba de observar atónita. Edificio nuevos e impresionantes rodeados de gente bien arreglada, otros con ropa de empleados o se veia que sus posibilidades económicas no eran ta buenas, también pudo ver a gente bastante sucia que deambulaba por la calle era como si el capitolio y los distritos estuvieran en un mismo espacio. Eso era de lo que Peeta hablaba de las desigualdades que se presentaban. Sintio como la mano de él rodeaba la suya.

-¿Todo bien?

-Si...solo observo...no se como estuve tanto tiempo ciega...

-La gente lucha por sobrevivir...eso es todo...

Ella solo lo miro se acerca y lo besa.

-Hay gente que no solo se esfuerza por si misma, que trata de lograr un mundo mejor...¿no crees?- nuevamente lo besa. Se miran y sonrien.

-Hay unos pocos- dice él.

-Que bueno ¿no te parece?- ella recorre su mejilla y lo besa de nuevo. Se separan juntan sus frentes, se miran a los ojos.

-Te gustara el 4...- se besan de nuevo.

-Siempre que este contigo no importa donde estemos...

Una vez en la pista donde el aerodeslizador los espera, el viento mese su cabello. Se despiden del amable Hank.

-Vamos a casa- dice Seth feliz- ya tengo ganas de llegar. Te va ha gustar mucho tía Katniss...

El chico sube al transporte.

-¿Lista?

-Si...supongo

Los dos adultos se toman de la mano y siguen al muchacho. Se sientan juntos, el transporte se eleva.

Ella solo desea que esto se termine lo mas rápido posible, quiere darle en definitiva vuelta a este episodio de su vida, él por su parte solo piensa que esto solo esta comenzando que este asunto sera fulminante y definitivo para todos, también sabe que al terminar esto deberá reunir el valor para hablar con ella, con Katniss, para contarle uno de los episodios mas obscuros de su vida, y que en definitiva ella tendrá que decidir si aun después de saber aquella información decidirá seguir con él. Ya que esa historia no solo afecta su presente sino que lo mas probable es que en determinado momento aquel asunto tenga que regresar a su vida, entonces debera enfrentar las consecuencias de sus errores de juventud.


	24. De nuevo en casa

CAPITULO 24 DE NUEVO EN CASA...

El aerodeslizador surca el cielo del distrito 4 mientras su altura es menor pueden observarse la inmnesa masa de agua salada que le caracteriza, para cuando los ocupantes del mismo descienden en el lugar es poco mas de medio dia. Ya hay un auto esperandolos. El viaje dura unos 45 minutos, fuera de la ciudad, Katniss Everdeen observa con interes el lugar, pocas veces habia tenido la oportunidad de observa con sus propios ojos el mundo real, como era la vida en los distritos. Seth parecia mas contento mientras hablaba con Hank el chofer que habia viajado con ellos. Peeta tomaba su mano, no hicieron ningun comentario. Poco a poco entraron a un camino de gravilla rodeado de palmeras que despues de unos 10 minutos de alejarse del camino principal daba lugar a una extencion de cesped bien cortado. Poco a poco aparecia una amplia casa blanca con techo de tejado en v rojo. No era de ninguna manera tan inmensa como la que habitó en el 2 por casi 10 años pero tampoco era pequeña como la de la villa de los vencedores en el 12. Cuando finalmente se detuvieron en la puerta principal. Apenas terminaban de descender por completo cuando una mujer mayor seguida por un chica de cabello achocolatado salian a toda prisa de la casa.

-¡Nana!- el chico Odair corria hasta la mujer que hacia lo mismo cuando se encontraron fue una de las escenas mas gratas que todos habia presenciado.

-Mi niño- la señora Miller estrecha al chico en sus brazos, ella ayudó a traerlo al mundo y lo a cuidado desde siempre, se separa un poco de él- mirate cuando has crecido, que guapo estas...

El resto de los recien llegados se acercan a ella.

-Señora Miller- dice Peeta Mellark abrazandola

-Me da gusto que estes bien...-se separa le sostiene la cara y lo observa- Te vez bien, mucho mejor que cuando te fuiste.

-Gracias señora Miller usted tambien se ve muy bien.

-Hola Lucy-los dos chicos se abrazan

-Seth- ella es mayor que el pero es mas baja de estatura.

-Eh ¡Seth!- Jack viene seguido de otro joven de su edad...Katniss renoce al segundo chico de inmediato, el trabaja o trabajada en su casa del 2 ¿Que hace él aqui?¿Los demas sabran que por muchos años el padre de el trabajo en aquella casa, de hecho vivieron unos 5 años en la casa. Ella lo conocia de vista pero nunca habia cruzado palabra con él. Pero no hizo ni dijo nada, cuando se lo presentaron se limito a hacer lo que se esperaba porque en cierto sentido de verdad lo estaba conociendo.

-Hola, que gusto- chocan sus manos a manera de saludo.

Los saludos siguen ante la atenta mirada de Katniss Everdeen. Que es presentada por Peeta con toda esta gente, todos la saludan calidamente como si no fuera la primera vez que la vieran, con mucho respeto se presentan y la llaman señora Mellark. Finalmente todos entran en la casa. Katniss va con Seth y Lucy a conocer la casa mientras cada miembro del personal vuelve a sus actividades, la señora Miller va a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo. Jack y su amigo vuelven a trabajar en el jardín. Por su lado Peeta Mellark habla con un hombre que ha sido enviado por Davenport para la seguridad de la casa mientras dura el proceso. Son en realidad él, un joven y otras 4 mujeres, estan en el estudio reunidos.

-Si, su gente ya me ha mostrado la casa,me llama la atencion el hecho de que en absoluto no hay rejas de seguridad pero ya he instalado camaras, no tiene cuarto de panico ni nada por el estilo.

-La verdad es que nunca se ha necesitado, este distrito es tranquilo, auque es resistente esta casa, aqui se mantuvieron los habitantes durante la revolución sin que si hay es ruta de escape y...

Siguieron poniendose de acerdo con respecto a como se llevaria a cabo la defensa de la casa en caso extremo, ya que una vez iniciado el proceso si la cosas se ponian feas tendrian que dar respuesta a este hecho, se enfrentarian al gobierno de Panem y mas aun al propio ejercito.

-¿Que hay de la señora Mellark y su el chico Odair señor?

-En este caso ella es el menor de mis problemas, tiene entrenamiento militar, es buena, mejor que yo en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, es experta en diferentes manejos de armas las sabe usar perfectamente bien, tiene condicion fisica...Seth por otro lado tiene entrenamiento basico y le hemos enseñado a titar bien en estas vacaciones...

Mientras eso se planteaba en la biblioteca, Seth y Lucy llevaban a Katniss a lo que podria considerarse la parte trasera de la casa. Era un extenso terreno de cesped verdoso, con una piscina, mas alla se veia como habia una escalinata que descendia a la playa.

-Ven tia Katniss- el chico Odair corre por el lugar. Es un cuadro extraño aun viste de manera forma tal y como salio del 1, en un lugar tan soleado que mas bien invita a estar siempre informal como si fueran unas eterna vacaciones. La aludida camina junto a la chica siguiendolo.

Al llegar al barandal que rodea a la escalinata presencia un espectaculo maravilloso, el inmenso mar se extiende hasta donde los ojos pierden el horizonte, el azul profundo del mar se mezcla con un hermoso cielo, en ese momento es casi imposible dejar de pensar en Finnick Odair aqui fue donde vivió desde que Maggs se hizo cargo de él, en este mismo suelo caminó ¿Aqui se abria enamorado de Annie?¿La habra traido a vivir ya estando enamorado de ella o antes? Y luego estaba Mags. Tantos y tando años ella participó en los juegos a los 16 ¿Habrá vivido aqui siempre?¿Cuando habra venido aqui?...antes de bajar a la playa Seth comienza a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar solo en camisera blanca y calsonsillo largo descalzo corre hasta la playa y se mete dentro del mar. Para Katniss es de nuevo como observar a un ser que toda su vida a estado en el mar, como si fuera ese su habitat...

-¡Vamos tia Katniss!¡Ven!¡Te gustara!¡Eh Lucy vamos!

Ella comienza a bajar la escalera nunca se ha considerado una diestra nadadora. Los dos chicos ya estan el mar se mueven tan bien. Katniss Everdeen se acerca y se introduce en el agua, es tan gratificante.

En la cocina el almuerzo esta listo, la señora Miller prepara la mesa de la cocina ya que casi nunca se usa el comerdor principal desde que lo recuerda, todos prefieren la intimidad de la cocina.

-¡Que bien huele señora Miller!

-Seguro...¿extrañabas mi sasón?- dice mirando a Peeta Mellark, todo mundo le hablaba con respeto y de usted, no era que ella no lo hiciera pero simplemente la primera vez que lo habia visto entrar a esta casa con Johanna Mason el tendria unos 18 o 19 años no era mas que un crio para ella. Frente a la gente y cuando habia visitantes le hablaba de Usted pero en momentos como estos preferia ser asi de familiar. A él le gustaba eso, le hacia sentirse en casa.

-Seguro ¿crees que alcance para nuestros amigos guardias?

-Desde luego...

-Entonces les dire que coman primero ¿saben donde estan...?

-¿Tu esposa y tu hijo?

Por primera vez desde que se habian reencontrado la frase tu esposa y tu hijo comenzaban a ser tan solidas que le daba la impresion de desear que alguien lo pellizcara o golpera para ver si no estaba dormido aun en las masmorras del capitolio durante la revolución.

-SI- dice con una sonrisa amplia...

-¿Estas feliz no?

-Si, por fin Nana, por fin la tengo aqui...

-Siempre haz sido tenaz te lo mereces...

-¿Y ellos estan...?

-Seth la llevo a conocer la casa la ultima vez que los vi...

Peeta Mellark camina hasta la playa ve la ropa de Seth tirada a un lado de donde empieza la escalera, camina hasta el barandal los mira a los tres jugando en el agua, son estos momentos y estas cosas las que le hacen sentirse vivo, asi que se quita la corbata, el saco, zapatos y calcetines los alcanza y se une a ellos. Se moja en el agua con los otros tres, se ruedan en la arena, entierran a Seth, Lucy es perceguida por él.

-¡ya veras cuando te alcanzare!

-No, aun soy mas rapida...

Los dos adultos que estan empapados y llenos de arena observan a los dos chicos correr. Él rodea los hombros de ella con su brazo, ella rodea su cintura.

-¿Todo bien?- él se acerca a su oido...

-Todo de maravilla...

Se miran a los ojos, los dos se rodean con los brazos completamente, permancen asi un buen rato. Se sientan en la arena a contemplar como los chicos que buscan piedras de color.

Caminan por el pasillo de la segunda planta de la casa, tienen que cambiarse pues el equipo juridico que llevara el caso llegara en casi dos horas aproximadamente,despues de una reuinion tanto ellos como Peeta regresaran a la capital a presentar el caso en los tribunales, Katniss y Seth se quedaran en el 4.

-Bien este es...-dice Peeta Mellark abriendo la puerta de una habitación. Es bastante ordenada pero un poco obscura no tiene ventanas, curiosanmente debe tener clima artificial porque es sumamente fresca comparada con el resto de la casa. Hay dos puertas, una parece la de un armario y la otra es alfombrada y la ilumninacion invita a dormir, hay espacio suficiente para desplazarse pero no mas. El mobiliario consta de una cama cubierta con edredones y almohadas en tonalidades de negro y gris, le rodean 1 mesa auxiliar a cada lado en donde descansan unas lamparas, en la parte inferior de las mesas hay libros, en la parte superior de una de ellas junto a la lampara esta un pequeño control- pasa.

Ella entra y cierra la puerta.

-Se que no es la gran cosa...

-Es muy acogedora- sonrie ella

-Gracias...te mostrare el cuarto de baño...-Se dirigen a la puerta que parece normal tras la que aparece un amplio cuarto de baño es sumamente blanco-toma lo que necesites- en ese momento un telefono colocado en una de las mesas auxiliares suena.

-Esta bien

Ella entra y él cierra la puerta va a contestar el telefono. El baño es practicamente mas amplio que la habitacion, esta bien iluminado, tiene un modulo para la ducha, ademas de una tina, y demas aditametos,amplio espejos. Toma un baño rapido para despejar su mente, se seca cuidadosamente y se observa en los espejos, no parece reconocerse, su vida a cambiado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos,lo hara aun mas, a pesar de la aparente calma sabe que solo precede a una batalla sin precedentes, demandar al gobierno de Panem, luchar contra el ejercito, contra Gale. Pero lo que no le ha dejado en paz, ademas de su propio dolor ha sido la historia que le a contado Seth, son las historias que probablemente le contaran los otros chicos. En un mundo como este es como una generacion hechada a a perder unos por creer ciegamente en que su deber es servir al estado y otros enfermos de poder, aprovechandose de la necesidad de otros o simplemente lacerando porque creen poder estar impunes. Por diez años se mantuvo al margen de todo, por diez años solo vivio para si misma. Se sentia muerta en vida desde que la unica persona que parecia significar algo para ella habia sido victima de este nuevo estado, la pequeña Prim que apenas dejaba la infancia pero que sentia un gran respeto por la vida y devocion por servir a otros. Probablemente si Prim hubiera ido a los juegos se dejaria matar antes de lastimar a otros, pero no fue asi. Ahora ella estaba ahi, con la posibilidad de iniciar de nuevo otra vez. Despues de secarse se coloca una bata de baño que estaba en el lugar. Sale a la habitación. Él sigue en el telefono, la mira.

-Esta bien, los vere en cuanto regrese al capitolio, tengon una cita con el preseidente hoy a las 7 de la noche...si...nos reuniremos despues...claro

Cuelga el telefonó. -¿Todo listo?- dice mientras le dirige una calida sonrisa

-Si...-le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Aqui hay ropa para que te cambies mientras conseguimos mas de tu talla- en la cama ya hay dispuestas un par de prendas que probablemente son de su propiedad.

Se dirije al baño, con ropa en sus manos. Ella termina de vestirse, esta sentada en la cama observando el lugar. Escucha como el agua deja de correr y minutos despues aparece él ya limpio.

-Te vez bien- dice él sonriendo mientras observa sus prendas sobre el cuerpo de la mujer.

-Si creo que si...

Los dos se sientan al borde de la cama.

-Yo...bueno aqui es donde duermo hay muchas habitaciones mas agradables que esta en la casa asi que creo mas tarde puedes elegir la que mejor te plazca salvo por dos que son las de Finnick y Annie, y la de Mags que estan en el ala contraria a esta- ella lo mira con incognita y se pregunta si a él le molestara que ella este aqui, ¿por que la envia a otro lugar?, el hecho es que si algo ha aprendido es que el no decir las cosas a tiempo y claras puede deteriorar las relaciones asi que se arma de valor esperando que la respuesta no le rompa el corazon y dice

-¿Y si no quiero otra habitacion?

Se miran por un instante, los ojos de él reflejan sorpresa, los de ella insetidumbre.

-Entonces...te dire que aqui hay lugar suficiente para los dos aunque no lo creas...

-¿Entonces...porque no me diste esa opcion en ahora?

-Porque no quiero presionar...porque el que estes aqui para mi es mas que suficiente...

-No estas presionando...estoy aqui porque quiero...crei que habiamos establecido ya algunos acuerdos en el lago...-dice acercandose a su rostro quedando a unos centimetros de sus labios.

-Crei que yo te habia dicho que primero deberias escuchar dos cosas sobre mi antes de arriesgarte- puede sentir la respiracion de ella a unos cuanto centimetros...

-Y yo crei que a ti te gustaba arriesgarte...-se acerca un poco mas...

-Eres complicada señorita Everdeen...

-Señora Mellark, por favor...y no...no soy complicada mas bien estoy aprendiendo a negociar...

-perdón señora Mellark...creo entonces que podemos llegar a un buen acuerdo...

-Ya lo creo señor Mellark...

-Señor Everdeen, porfavor...

-Seguro...

El espacio entre ambos se termina, comienzan a besarse primero con calma y poco a poco comienza a tomar un poco mas de fuerza la situacion, él sostiene el rostro de ella entre sus manos, ella tiene una mano sobre la de él y con la otra se recarga en la cama. Se separan un poco, ella no esta en absoluto complacida, mucho menos el pero retoma el sentido comun y casi susurra.

-Necesito mostrarte algo mas...

-Esta bien...

Los dos se levantan, se dirigen ala puerta que es de doble hoja y parece la entrada a un armario. Al abrir lo es, pero mas que un armario es una habitacion con armarios. Del lado izquiero, trajes, camisas, zapatos, de todo tipo. Un tocador con lociones, cremas todo lo necesario para el arreglo personal. El lado derecho tiene estanterias identicas pero esta completamente vacio.

-Para tí- dice él señalando los estantes.

-¿Lo planeaste cuando volvimos a vernos?

-Lo planee desde el dia que llegue a esta casa, ha estado esperandote desde entonces...

Solo le mira un poco ruborizada ¿como es posible que hubiera sido tan ciega tanto tiempo? Diez años de su vida mal empleados, desperdiciados, pero tal vez tendria que ser asi, de otro modo tal vez no valoraria tanto todo lo que ahora estaba experiementando- sin embargo, esto no es lo que queria mostrarte, ven.

Se toman de la mano y caminan al fondo de la habitacion, en la pared una aparente endidura en la pared hace que uno de los paneles se abra. Esta, les abre paso a otro espacio, a un primoroso espacio, que uno no se imaginaria uno que existia. Ella escudriña todo es una habitacion sumamente amplia, no solo eso, esta rodeada de cristal,cubierto con traslucidas cortinas blancas que pueden recorrerse. Hay un escritorio, caballetes, libreros, un piano, lo conoce y lo ha escuchado en la casa de Madge en el 12 hace tantos años; un mullido sillón, con una frazada y almohadas. Observa las pinturas con parsinomia,unas las reconoce fragmentos de la primera arena de los juegos, de la segunda, de su recorrido en el capitolio, de sus ultimos dias en el doce, otros no las recuerda muy probablemente son sobre su tortura en el capitolio, su recuperación, de las cosas que vio en los distritos durante los ultimos años. Recorre con sus manos suavemente las cosas sobre el escritorio,libretas de bocetos, instrumentos para colorear y dibujar..

-¿Puedo?- dice mirandolo

-Desde luego...

hojea los cuadernos de dibujo. Parecen estar clasificados de alguna manera. En uno observa bocetos de rostros y escenas del 12, la familia Mellark, la panaderia, Delly y su hermano, parte del distrito de comerciantes; en otro rostro de lo que se supone fueron sus compañeros de clase, profesores, salones de clase, la cafeteria, deportes; la pradera, la veta, las minas, la reja del bosque, la villa de los vencedores, la estación del tren;los 74 juegos, los tributos, el desfile, Cinna y su equipo -los ojos de ella se humedecen mientras susurra el nombre-, Caesar Flickerman, Snow, el centro de entrenamiento; el segundo vasallaje los vencedores, el centro de entrenamiento, la arena; su casa de la Veta, su madre, Prim, Lady, Buttercupe, un hombre que es muy similar a su padre, Gale adolescente, sus hermanos y su madre, el quemador y todo lo relacionado. Hay mas y mas libretas, La ultima que revisa es de cosas que no conoce, son bocetos de una niña, primero siendo bebé, despues como si fuese creciendo poco a poco, practicamente hasta verse como de la edad de Seth, cabello obscuro, el ultimo dibujo es el que llama su atención porque es el unico a color se ve asi misma sentada en la pradera rodeando con sus brazos a la niña que tendra uno años, las dos se ven sonrientes esta enseñandole a tejer un collar de flores. Se queda de una pieza, nace un sentimiento extraño en ella, un sentimiento de añoranza por algo que en apariencia no ha existido como si de alguna manera en otra realidad, en otro espacio esto existiera o puediera existir...ella con una niña...¿seria capaz de traicionarse asi misma?¿una niña?. Se muerde el labio inferior. Lo observa una y otra vez. Hasta que Peeta con voz preocupada la saca de sus pensamientos.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si

-Vamos, quiero enseñarte algo mas.

Atraviesan la habitación hasta llegar al fondo y una ultima puerta los lleva a una amplia terraza, desde dentro de la habitación se escucha las olas del mar rompiendose contra la solida roca. Es relajante. Pero verlo resulta aun mas impresionante, esta parte de la casa,esta terraza esta construido sobre un risco desde el que se puede observar el mar, desde el que se ven y escuchan las olas romperse.

-Es impresionante-dice ella

-Lo es...mas aun en las tardes, es mi parte favorita de la casa...

-¿Puedes ver todas las tonalidades de naranja del atardecer?

Solo aciente con la cabeza. Ella se asoma por el barandal de la terraza,el mar aqui no es azul sino verde...del verde que le recuerda los impresionantes ojos de Finnick Odair, hay algo nostalgico en todo esto, es eso, un hombre como él no merecia morir es como si le hubieran arrebatado su futuro. Debia ella vivir su vida de una forma que honrara este hecho, ella estaba viva y el no, estaba recien casado se habia enterado de su futuro hijo y aun asi habia ido al capitolio.

Despues de largo rato en el lugar los dos regresan a la habitación principal ya que él necesita descansar un poco. Estan acostados en la cama frente a frente, cubiertos por los edredones.

-¿Porque elegiste la habitacion asi?

-Por que...casi no duermo, no de noche solo lo hago unas tres horas...generalmente duermo siestas de dia. Por eso esta habitación es fresca y obscura, se que alla afuera es de dia...¿tu puedes dormir?

-No mucho lo sabes...¿vas a irte de nuevo?

-A la capital, estan mas seguros aqui, ya te enseñe donde y como sacar las armas ocultas aqui, eres mejor que yo como militar,me voy tranquilo...pero te llamare...

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Necesito que cuides a Seth, ademas supongo que en unos dias habra audiencia y tu lo llevaras...¿de acuerdo?

-Esta bien...

-Vamos a domir un rato¿si?

-Esta bien. -ella lo besa tiernamente. Por las proximas dos horas no saben mas de este mundo, salvo de dormir, uno entre los brazos del otro. Es un lujo al que poco a poco cada uno de ellos parece empezar a acostumbrarse.

Ella despierta, poco a poco comienza a abrir los ojos, él duerme placidamente, lo observa, le gustan cada uno de sus rasgos, le gustan como siempre sus pestañ bien es cierto que despierto es guapo dormido le parece un hombre en verdad hermoso. Tan apacible, desea acariciarlo y besarlo pero no hace mas no quiere despertarlo, y tampoco se atreve a moverse. Minutos despues comienza a moverse, abre poco a poco los ojos, se encuentra con una imagen que siempre deseo con algo que añoraba, ella, su cabello caia sobre la almohada.

-Hola-dice ella

-Hola

-¿Dormiste bien?

-En este momento si...

Ella se incorpota un poco para mirarlo los dos se sonrien luego se acerca y lo besa, él hace lo propio. Ella acaricia su rostro él comienza a rodear la espalda de ella atrayendola hacia si. El beso va tomando intensidad. Pueden sentir el calor de sus cuerpos debajo de la ropa.

-Te amo- dice el con voz entrecortada- quiero estar contigo por lo que me resta de vida...-Ella que no esta muy acostumbrada a que las palabras broten de su boca, solo lo observa esos ojos azules en los que se pueden perder-...¿tu quieres lo mismo?

-Si...-se deja caer suavemente sobre el pecho de él que a su vez acaricia su espalda.

Una alarma comienza a sonar. Permanecer un rato en silencio.

-Es hora...- susurra él.

Parados a un lado de la escalinata del aerodeslizador Katniss Everdeen despide a Peeta Mellark ataviado para su vista al presidente con un traje gris oxford de tres piesas, camisa negra y corbata gris claro. Ambos permanecen abrasado.

-Cuidate-dice ella...

-Voy a estar bien...-la besa en la mejilla-te amo...

\- y yo...

Se separan-

-Seth- el chico se acerca y abraza a su padre...-vas estar bien...¿entiendes?

-Si, pero cuidate...

Él sube al deslizador observa poco a poco como se aleja del distrito cuatro, los ve a ellos a Katnis y a Seth parados observando, junto a ellos el grupo de seguridad que ha contratado. En el deslizador el viaja con Hank. El juego se ha puesto en marcha, los dias de aparente paz se han terminado, los siguientes dias seran duros...


	25. Colocando las piezas

CAPITULO 25. Colocando las piezas en el tablero...

Peeta Mellark permanece sentado en aparicencia apaciblemente en el vestibulo de la oficiana presidencial. Cerca de él dos hombres altos con aspecto atemorizante observan. Para la secretaria eso es tan extraño, nunca antes el hombre que tiene frente a si, viene de esa forma, acompañado con gente como esa, ha visto a otros muchos que si, pero el siempre le parecio diferente.

-Señor ministro puede pasar, el presidente lo espera...

Dice la secretaria del antes mencionado que le mira significativamente.

-Gracias

Se levanta e ingresa al lugar. Aquel hombre con el que ha hablado los ultimos años esta sentado detras de un escritorio. La voz de una soprano resuena en la oficina que esta casi en la penumbra. Peeta Mellark se acerca al escritorio se sientan uno frente al otro.

-Señor presidente...

-Es un placer poder verle señor Mellark...me preocupaba el que no pudiera reincorporarse tan pronto...

-Me comprometí y siempre cumplo mis promesas...

-¿Y cuando iniciara su viaje?

-En cuanto termine un ultimo asunto que es de lo que quiero hablarle el dia de hoy...

-Oh...he escuchado algunos rumores señor Mellark-se levanta y camina hacia un enorme ventanal- de gente sacada de las escuelas de batalla y ex estudiantes u oficiales que en los ultimos dias se han reunido en casas resguardadas- cruza sus brazos en su espalda y mira por la ventana- pero nunca me imagine que usted tuviera algo que ver,hasta que ahora lo veo aqui...

El hombre mayor tiene una posicion contradictoria para con este joven por un lado reconoce su valor, de ser el hijo de un panadero en uno de los distritos ,si no es que el mas, miserable del pais ahora tiene un puesto trascendental; pero por el otro lo considera alguien peligroso, alguien que puede conseguir que tanta gente de todas las facciones del país es preocupante, tanto poder por el puro carisma. De hecho sabe que si el dia de hoy se cambiara la ley, como muchos lo desean, y la elección presidencial fuera de caracter directo son unas 4 personas las que estaria en posibilidad de ocupar el puesto y el seria uno de los 4. Aun cuando el contendio para la presidencia se decia que Mellark era otra posibilidad sin embargo fue descartado por ser demasiado joven, aun ahora no era elegible por la misma razon, asi que desde su perspectiva era mejor aprender a lidiar con el chico, emplear su talento para beneficiarse, aunque a veces le parecia demasiado moralista. Este era su ultimo año en la presidencia asi que debia asegurarse de tener un buen antecedente para obtener un puesto en el gobierno una vez que su mandato terminara para asegurar sus comodidades.

-Entonces no tengo que darle mas vueltas- dice sacando una copia de los archivos que ya a revisado una y otra vez.

EL hombre mayor deja la ventana mira lo que Mellark a colocado en la mesa.

-¿Y eso es...?

-Anomalias en las escuelas del programa militar y del ejercito...es tiempo de ponerle un freno al ejercito y usted sabe que nunca me ha parecido correcto reclutar chicos tan jovenes para el programa militar...

-Y aun asi dejó ir a su hijo...

-Yo tambien me equivoco señor, pero creo que tambien es sabio rectificar.

-Supongo que lo que esta ahi prueba todo lo que esta diciendo o de lo que piensa hablarme.

-Asi es...

El hombre se acerca. Los mira sin interes, jala una silla y se sienta frente al joven.

-Mellark ¿que edad tienes?

-¿Perdón?

-Tenias 17 el año de la revolución por lo tanto tendras ahora unos 27 o 28 ¿no?

-SI, señor...

-Se que has vivido muy rapido que a pesar de ser joven tus ideas no son las de alguien de tu edad, tambien se que has servido a este país, que educas a un chico que no lleva tu sangre, que has estado prendado de la misma mujer desde siempre -Peeta le mira con intensidad ¿acaso ya se sabe lo de Katniss?- y se que tienes muchos ideales, pero se que tambien eres un, ¿como decirlo sin ofenderte? Un idealista...

-Eso no me ofende señor...

-Pero te ofendera lo que te dire a continuación y te lo dire porque no quedara grabacion de esto,ya que una vez que termine nuestra conversacion concluya me asegurare de que no quede ni una copia- respira hondo- Peeta Mellark se remueve un poco en su asiento- sabes señor Mellark al igual que tu y otros yo tambien vivi la miseria en el distrito en el que creci, igual que tu se lo que es no tener esperanza, participe en la revuelta y supe hacer conexiones, conexiones que me trajeron aqui...y al principio era igual que tu deseaba fervientemente que este país fuera un mejor lugar para vivir para las presentes y futuras generaciones, tambien comprendi porque tu "esposa" mató a Coin aquella vez, dejarla en la presidencia era permitir que lo viejo pudriera lo nuevo antes de que siquiera se sembrara Paylor era otro asunto ella resulto ser una buena lider...en fin pero a vuelta de unos años las cosas cambian uno hace compromisos. Madura y tiene que adaptarse. La politica señor Mellark es solo para los sobrevieintes y los mas habiles, la politica no es para hombres honorables y credulos...YO soy un sobreviviente...esas cosas que estan ahi, como tantas otras no me interesan, no me afectan- se encoje en hombros. Peeta Mellark lo mira en silencio aunque comienza a sentir un gran enojo y molestia ante las palabras de este hombre-no directamente, podras decir que si el ejercito fracasa mis hijos sufriran las consecuencias o mis nietos, ellos no me importan, mi esposa se acuesta con uno de mis opositores, mis hijos, mi hija no me habla porque se fue con leñador del siete el muchacho no tiene ni en que caerse muerto yo tenia prospectos muy buenos para ella, el di a escoger y se fue con el leñador. Mis otros dos hijos no hay nada bueno que decir. Asi que solo me tengo a mí, no me autocompadezco ni espero tu aprobación o comprensión te digo todo esto para que sepas que no hay manera de convencerme y qeu gastas saliva...eso que esta ahi solo me interesa en al medida que TU puedas proporcionarme lo que necesito para poder seguir teniendo comididades y poder...

-¿Y eso significa?

-En un año mi mandato terminara. No sere mas presidente, necesito un puesto en el gobierno, un puesto en el congreso que me de poder, no tan grande como el de ahora pero me dara privilegios, y por el otro dinero y comodidades...es necesario que tu logres algo que haga que mi gobierno pase a la historia, algo qeu logre que la gente no me olvide, algo que logre que me den ese puesto...

-¿Tiene algo en mente?

-Si...cerraras todos los tratos que ya tienes casi por cerrar en el extranjero que basicamente son intercambio comerciales, yo trate de cerrar algunos en tu ausencia, buscando un poco de ventaja para mi, pero señor Mellark no se que les das a esa gente se negaron rotundamente, dicen que si no es contigo no fi

rmaran con nadie...

-Esos procesos pueden durar muchos meses o tal vez dos años, sin contar con que tengo que viajar alla...

-Pues bueno puedes tomar a tu "nueva" familia e ir al extranjero cierra los tratos y regresa, eso debera ser antes de que termine mi mandato no permitire que mi sucesor se quede con el credito...

Peeta Mellark esta sumamente molesto por la desfachates de este hombre pero no quiere hechar a perder todo.

-Eso de todos modos pensaba dejar todo en orden, son cosas para mejorar las condiciones del país...

-Solo agilizalo señor Mellark

-¿Que hay de lo otro?¿no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados?

-Haz lo que quieras señor Mellark siempre que no hagas un escandalo ¿Quieres destituir maestros o directivos?¿Reestructurar la escuela?¿Enjuiciar, degradar o matar a Hawthorne? Haz lo que quieras, eleige el metodo que prefieras tiene carta abierta, solo avisame lo que haras...pero no quiero ni un solo escandalo, no quiero nada que empañe mi presidencia ¿oiste?- dice en todo de advertencia con una mirada dura-

-¿Quiere revisar los expedientes?-Mellar tiene ganas de darle una golpiza a este hombre no puede comprender como una basura como el ha llegado tan lejos, no la verdad es que lo sabe, muchos de los politicos de Panem en los ultimos años poco a poco van tomando esta forma, la de gente ambisiosa, depredadora e inescrupulosa.

-Porfavor, no voy a ensusiar mi calma con las cosas que ahi estan...puedo vivir sin esos "detalles" en mi cabeza, el solo oirlos me revuelve el estomago abuso fisico, emocional, sexual, trafico de influencias...

-¿Usted lo sabia?- trata de disimular su indignación

-Oh, claro señor Mellark de hecho hace unos dos años me llego un archivo sin remitente con un caso y varios nombres, pero lo omiti, despues de eso cuando pasó lo de tu hijo me imagine que el habia entrado a la lista pero ya que tu no venias a reclamar ni nada supuse que no tenia nada que ver en esto...

-¿Y no hizo nada?- su voz sonaba molesta.

-Calmate, tu haras algo ¿no?

-Pudo hacer evitado cosas como esas...-señala los documentos

El hombre mayor se levanta y va hacia el otro lado del escritorio.

-haz lo que tengas que hacer siempre que como lo dije antes no hagas escandalos y por supuesto de mi no es de quien debes preocuparte sino de Hawthorne, es a quien debes calmar; por cierto las malas lenguas dicen que esta de muy mal humor desde que su "prima" regreso contigo, de hecho hay rumores de que terminaron muy mal exactamente el mismo dia que tu hijo estaba en el hospital ¿que curioso no?...supongo que sabes lo de los rumores de incesto ¿no?

Peeta Mellark no dice nada, sabe que el que lo vea molesto solo le dara mas satisfacción. Solo se levanta.

-NI idea- la verdad es que lo sabia- de esos rumores, que desde luego son mentira...pero en fin...le llamare para informale...

-Y avisarme cuando sales de viaje...

-Lo hare...

-Bueno, siempre es un placer – se agacha sobre los papeles en su escritorio- cierra la puerta cuando salgas...

-Si señor...

Peeta Mellark esta total y completamente indignado por todas las cosas que acaba de escuchar, en el vestibulo hasy dos hombre esperandolo, son su propio equipo de guardaespaldas, en cuanto lo ven se incorporan de sus asientos y le siguen. Se retiran del edificio principal del gobierno en Panem. Suben a un auto blindado y seguido por otra camioneta blindada con escoltas.

-Vamos a la oficiana Hank

-Si señor.

Al mismo tiempo en el distrito 4 Katniss Everdeen caminaba por el salon principal de la casa, observando detenidamente algunos retratos.

-Señora Mellark- la señora Miller entra con una charola en sus manos

-Puede llamarme Katniss y no hablarme de uster por favor...-dice con un tono un poco avergonzado aunque no lo demuestre...

-Oh, no pense que le molestara...

-No, no es que me molesta, me incomoda un poco...tanta formalidad, no me trae buenos recuerdos...

-Entonces traje un poco de té ¿quieres probarlo Katniss?

-Gracias, si. Siempre que sirva dos tazas y se siente conmigo...

-Desde luego...

Katniss observa fotografias colocadas sobre una repisa encima de una chimenea que desde luego nunca se ocupa hace demasiado calor, solo es parte de la aquitectura.

-Es casi toda la historia de la gente que ha vivido en este casa...-dice extendiendole una taza con te

-Gracias, ¿en verdad?

-Si que lo es...mire- dice señalando las mas antiguas...esta es la señora Maggs tendria unos 25 años, el dia que la sacaron yo tendria unas tres semanas de haber llegado aqui, soy esta niña- dice señalando a un niña que posaba en la foto con Maggs y unas personas mas, mi padre, mi madre , mi hermanos Todd y Hans, él tenia la misma edad que ella. Los demas eran empleados el señor Sherman, la señora O'leary y su esposo, su hijo Jackson.

-Vaya, ¿tanto tiempo lleva aqui?

-Si, la señora Maggs fue una de las primera vencedoras tenia unos 16 años cuando ganó, claro qeu en los primero 15 años de los juego no habia villas de los vencedores a ellos se les permitia elegir un lugar donde construir su nueva casa y hacerlo como mejor les pareciera asi qeu ella decidio hacer esta casa, bueno ella solo decidio el lugar, el diseño no fue su idea.

-No sabia eso...

-Entonces a los vencedores los dejaban en paz despues de vencer, solo eran mentores y esas cosas, no era un show tan rentable, despues del primer Quarte Quill el gobierno se dio cuenta de que no solo era unmecanismo de control si no tambien un espectaculo muy redituable, especialmente cuando por casualidad un embajador extranjero estaba en el país durante los juegos y quedo fascinado, le parecio un espectaculo muy entretenido, entonces comenzaron a convertirlo en un verdadero espectaculo y a venderlo al extranjero, mucho dinero comenzó a correr.

-Algo habia odio...¿y esta?

La señora Miller se queda un poco seria y puede notar como sus ojos se humedecen un poco.

-Esa...es la señora Maggs- que se ve ya como una mujer madura de un poco mas de 30- cargando a un niño de unos tres años junto a un hombre que se ve casi de la misma edad con traje de jardinero pero que la abraza a ella y al niño-con mi hermano Hans y su hijo- mantuvieron en secreto su relación, por un poco mas de 10 años vivieron en paz.

-¿El capitolio les hizo algo?

-NO, fue una enfermedad severa, el pequeño y mi hermano murieron ella no fue la misma sufrio mucho la perdida de ellos, todos la sentimos...

-¿El pequeño era hijo de Maggs y su hermano?

-Si...Seth...ese era su nombre...Seth...por eso la señorita Annie y el joven Finnick decidieron llamar asi al pequeño si acaso era niño...lo acordaron antes de que muriera...si era niña la llamarian Maggs.

Por un momento Katniss se sintio sumamente culpable, tal vez si Finnick no hubiera ido, tal vez si no la hubiera seguido en aquella cruzada estupida y ficticia en el capitolio el estaria vivo, en vez de haber muerto de aquella horrible manera en el fondo de algun punto perdido bajo la ciudad del capitolio. Pero ya no habia manera de traerlo de regreso.

-Hay muchas fotografias

-A la señora Maggs le encantaban las fotografias, era su pasion la fotografia ademas del mar y todo lo relacionado con el. Ella podia y tenia el dinero. Tambien ayudaba a escondidas a la gente del distrito siempre que podia.

Katniss toma otra de las fotografias, podria reconocer esa sonrisa y esa mirada donde fuera...el nombre salio en un susurro de su boca, este lugar indudablemente le hacia pensar en él en todo momento...

-Si, es el joven Finnick, era tan guapo aun desde niño...esa la tomaron una semana despues de que regreso al distrito...su madre murio cuando aun era muy joven, su padre acostumbraba vendernos el pescado fresco, el venia a dejarlo. En cierto sentido le ayudo a la señora Maggs a salir de su prolongado retraimiento ya habian pasado muchos años desde la muerte de su esposo y su hijo, era amable pero se volvio muy reservada y distante tal y como tu proyectabas en la pantalla hasta hace algun tiempo.

-¿Yo?

-Si te veaias seria y distante, supongo que la perdida de tu propio hijo y hermana fueron la razon de tu letargo...

-...mi hijo...-susurro ella, era verdad todos creian que esa mentira era verdad, todos creian que la razon de su separacion con Peeta era que nunca habia podido superar la perdida del bebé en los juegos y despues lo de su hermana por quien habia estado dispuesta a ofrendar su propia vida.

-LO siento no prentendi...

-No, no se preocupe

-el señor Mellark se la pasaba mirandote en las pocas apariciones publicas que tuviste en estos 10 años. Siempre preocupandose, ¿ya has ido a su oficina central en el capitolio?

-No

-Cuando vayas lo entenderas...

-¿entender que?

-Que te ama, que no hay dia que no pensara en ti y qeu ahora es inmensamente feliz de que tu estes aqui...

-Oh...¿y que hay de Finnick?- dice señalando la foto...

-Fue debastador para ella cuando tuvo que ser su mentora en los juegos..mas aun el padre del chico estaba ya muy enfermo se nego a aceptar la ayuda de la señora asi que para el joven Finnick fue una oportunidad para acerse de dinero para curarlo, sabia que si era su dinero su padre no objetaria...lo demas ya sabe el gano, ese dia en particular el padre de él pareció mejorar, pero unos dias despues murio y el vino a vivir aqui. De nuevo hubo risas y un niño en casa.

-Si como ahora...con Seth y Lucy

-Si, ya lo vera cuando tengas a tus propios hijos tendras horas de risas...

Katniss solo sonrie, hijos, hijos no es que sea egoista sabe que Peeta los desearia que los amaria y seria un buen padre ya lo es con Seth, sin embargo tener hijo es aun algo impensable para ella, que tal si les pasara algo si por alguna razón los perdiera o mas aun si a ella o Peeta les pasara algo y ellos se quedaran solos en el mundo, "solos" ¿pues cuantos piensas tener en caso hipotetico? Se dice asi misma pensando en la manera en que su subconciente la traiciona, tal vez sea eso, por años a soñado con ese pequeño niño rubio que hace meses en sus sueños descubrio era su propio hijo con Peeta. Tal vez es un reflejo de sus deseos reprimidos pero por ahora su parte conciente le dice que debe procesar todo esto antes de permitirse siquiera la posibilidad de tener hijos.

-Y esta- en ella se ven a una joven muy joven Annie con Finnick sentados en la playa. EL tejiendo una red de pescar, ella con una flor en la oreja mirando el horizonte.

-De la epoca en que la pequeña Annie vino a vivir aqui, era unos pocos años menor que Finnick el la cuido desde que llego aqui, creo que esa epoca era autenticamente un amor fraterno hasta tiempo despues, él estab prendado de la muchacha y ella ni se diga...

-El amor es extraño- susurra Katniss parafraseando a Johanna Mason,

Despues de revisar deiferentes fotos se acerca a las del ultimo periodo, en ella aparece Annie cargando a Seth mientras esta sentada en una mesedora, con Johanna a unos pocos centimetros. Seth aprendiendo a caminar con ayuda de las dos mujeres. Pero para cuando Seth tiene unos tres o cuatro años Peeta comienza a aparecer en la fotos con las otras dos mujeres pero poco a poco la expresion de Annie comienza a volverse mas y mas ausente. Fiestas de cumpleaños, en la piscina, Peeta se ve en verdad feliz. Despues Johanna aparece menos y cuando lo hace es con uniformes del ejercito que van dando cuenta de sus ascensos. Seth crece. Pero le llaman la atencio las ultimas fotografias, en ellas Annie parece muy lucida demasiado y se ve qeu son recientes, muy recientes Seth se ve casi identico a ahora. Los dos riendose, cominedo jutnos, en la playa, ella abrazandolo, y aparece Peeta en algunas de ellas. Katniss esta desconcertada.

-¿Desconcertante no?

-Si

-Son de una semana antes de que nuestra Annie falleciera...

-¿Que?

-Le sucedio lo mismo que al señor Odair, un dia sin mas salio del letargo, se desperto como si siempre lo hiciera, a todos nos dejo boquiabiertos, decia que habia hablado con Finnick que le dijo que pronto se verian pero que necesitaba que le hablara a Seth de como era él y ella, que conviviera con ella y que le contara sobre él, para nosotros no fue raro que dijera eso ya que en sus desvarios siempre decia que hablaba con el joven Finnick...el asunto es que una semana estuvo lucida, el señor Mellark estaba de viaje y regresó, Seth pasaba todo el tiempo con ella, hablaban, se reian, estaba tremendamente feliz, dormia con ella. La tarde del dia previo a su muerte dio un pequeño paseo a solas con el señor Mellark, todos cenamos contentos. Seth durmio con ella, se levanto tenprano, dice que su madre habló con él y le dijo cosas que no ha hablado con nadie, le pidio que abriera las cortinas y la ventana para oir el mar y sentir la brisa, el chico lo hizo se recosto de nuevo con ella. Cuando el señor Mellar subio a verlos yo le acompañaba pues llevaba el desayuno para Seth y Annie,al tocarla se dio cuenta de que ella ya no pertenecia a este mundo, cargo a Seth y me hizo llamar al personal...

Katniss observa la fotografia siento como un nudo en la garganta comienza a formarse, y sus ojos a humedecerse, en verdad fue asi, Annie y Finnick ya estaban juntos despues de casi 10 años de separación tal y como Peeta y ella ahora. Una voz la interrumpio de su estado actual, la señora Miller que tambien estaba en silencion se sorprendio tanto como ella.

-El señor Mellark esta en la linea...-dice lucy

-Gracias, voy a contestar...

La señora Miller se va con Lucy hacia la cocina...

-¿SI?- dice Katnis, quien aun no puede controlar sus emosiones despues de escuchar las historias que le ha contado la señora Miller y su voz se escucha entrecortada

-¿Estas bien?- Peeta Mellark se inquieta

-Si estoy bien

-Te oyes rara

-No solo...debe ser la linea...

-Eso debe ser...¿como estas?¿que haces?

-Estaba con la señora Miller conversando en el salón

-¿Seth?

-Viendo una pelicula con Kyle, Jack y Lucy...

-¿se ve mejor?

-si

-Tal vez no tengan que venir, el problema va mejor de lo que creo...

-Quiero verte...-dice ella no sin antes escudriñar que nadie la escuche, esto de decir lo que siente, no es muy propio de ella, la hace ruborizarse.

-Y yo a ti...pero ya sabes hay que acabar con esto...

-Quiero alcanzarte allá...

-Dejame revisar unas cosas y de ser necesario te dire mañana ¿esta bien?

-Si ¿tu estas bien?

-Lo estoy...

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Desde luego...

-Yo...en uno de tus cuadernos de bocetos- dice timidamente- tu dibujaste una niña, que ha ido creciendo – a miles de kilometros los ojos de Peeta Mellark brillan y una sonrisa grata se va colocando en su rostro- en los dibujos...

-Si

-¿Quien es?

-Creo que por el ultimo dibujo tu ya haz deducido quien es ¿no Katniss?

-Quiero escucharlo de tu boca...

-Esta bien, es nuestra...es nuestra hija la que se nos fue en la arena...no se si lo hallas pensado...pero ella tendria casi la misma edad de Seth, seria un poco mas grande...por meses...

-Ya ¿y porque no dibujaste un niño?

-Porque aun creo que si tuvieramos un hijo seria una niña, de eso no me cabe la menor duda...de cabello obscuro y...

-¿ojos azules?

-yo pensaba en grises...

-Deberias heredarle algo ¿no te parece que los ojos son adecuados?

-Si...

-Yo creo que hubieramos tenido un niño...rubio...

-¿con ojos grises?...

-Si, pero eso no pasara...

-yo creo que aun podriamos tenerlos...a los dos.

-Peeta yo...no...

Una risa incomoda surge del otro lado para romper la incomodidad del momento.

-No te preocupes...todavia ni nos conocermos bien...tenermos que redescrubrirnos...en fin...creo qeu deberias descansar

-¿Y tu?

-Ya voy rumbo al hotel a descansar...

-Esta bien, cuidate...te amo...

-Yo a ti...dale las buenas noche a Seth por mi...

Los dos cuelgan el telefono. Peeta Mellark esta completamente vestido de negro con un uniforme del equipo tactico, armas en orden, la camioneta del ejercito en la que viaja se introduce en la base militar numero 1, que se encuentra en el capitolio. Su objetivo es hacer que Hawthorne se calme y no complique las cosas. Unas horas antes al salir de su entrevista con el presidente estaba furioso, encuanto entro en su auto blindado Danvenport ya lo esperaba con otros, en cuanto se sentó arrancó el alfiler que sostenia su corbata, se lo entrega a su amigo.

-¿lo grabaste todo?

-Cada palabra, no puedo creer que el viejo no sospechara que llevarias algo asi...

-Eso sucede cuadno la gente ambisiosa se cree lista y todo poderosa y resulta ser bastante pusilanime...ya sabes que hacer ¿no?

-Por su puesto que si...no sabes como lo voy a disfrutar...

Ahora vuelve a concentrarse en sus acciones presentes observa como como poco a poco, se retiran a uno de los angares donde sus aliados ya lo esperan para completar la mision.

En su oficina Gale Hawthorne se encuentra reclinado sobre su escritorio esta por revisar los documentos que le habian hecho llegar hace unas pocas horas, habia recibido una llamada del presidente, todos andaban agitados por todos lados. El recién llegaba de una misión habia estado defendiendo la frontera del país. Comenzaba a retirar los pegotes del sobre cuando, el sonido que provoca una pistola automatica resono en la habitación, exactamente detras de su cabeza. Se queda quieto a la espectativa, suda frio y tiene mas sorpresa que miedo, ya que quien estaba atras facilmente podria matarlo. Una voz bien conocida por el sigue al sonido del arma...

-Manos abiertas sobre el escritorio general...¿Y dime que se siente saber que tu vida puede escaparse en cualquier momento?

-¿Y dime que se siente atacar a alguien por la espalda? Eso es muy poco etico señor ministro.

-Solo uso tus propios metodos, trato de ser justo pero puedo ser retorcido cuando me es necesario...

-Yo crei que solo me podias atacar asi, ya que soy mucho mas alto que tu...

-Tu estatura no me intimida, mi cerebro esta mas desarrollado...

-Supongo que no estas solo...

-Asi es ¿Y tu no tienes un sequito de oficiales cuidandote?...¿curioso no?¿Donde estan ellos ahora?

-¿Y cuanto te costo sobornarlos?

-Eso es lo mas extraordinario,deberias ver la cantidad de manos solidarias que se levantaron para apoyarme en esto sin esperar a recibir ni una sola remuneración,salvo el gusto de verte en un ataud...bien podria montar mi propio golpe de estado...meterte con las novias, hijas o hermanas de otros oficiales, no es buena idea...

-Nunca force a ninguna

-Claro que no, solo las deslumbrabas como el gran oficial que eres...

-Lo dicho, no obligue a nadie...y no creo que seas capaz de dispararme...

-¿A no?

-No

Sin decir mas realiza un disparo que cae en el angulo formado por la separación del dedo indice y el pulgar de su mano derecha. La bala esta a escasos milimetro del primero.

-La proxima vez sera en tu dedo pulgar. Tienes razon el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no es lo mio pero recuerda que soy francotirador.

-¿Que quieres?¿Vaz a matarme? Hazlo no le temo a eso...

-YA lo se, la gente como tu que cree que no tiene nada que perder mas que la vida propia es tan absurda. Y ahora utilizare uno de los metodos que empleaste con ella aquella noche. Le dijiste que no querias mas resistencia ni nada o me harias una visita a mi o a mi hijo ¿no?, se que lo que le paso a mi hijo no tiene nada que ver contigo, salvo con tu negligencia al supervisar las escuelas-Gale no dice nada- No voy a matarte, matarte seria lo mas estupido que podria hacer. Voy ha hacer de la vida de la gente que quieres un infierno, voy a despedazar todo lo que has construido. Tu madre ya es mayor podria morir de una infarto, tu hermano Rory ¿se llama asi no? Los accidentes en la empresa en que trabaja estan al orden del día, Vick en Panem el sistema de justicia no es de fiarse pueden pasar unos 15 o 20 años antes de que algo se aclare pero mientras el podria esperar en prision por un delito que no necesariamente halla llevado a cabo pero ya sabes la justicia es lenta-el sonido del telefono resuena- a vaya justos como reloj, contesta Hawthorne...

Gale levanta la bocina y escucha con estupefacción, el miedo por fin se ve reflejado en sus ojos.

¿Que le hiciste a mi hermano?- su voz esta llena de furia

-Nada de exaltarse, te lo dije los accidentes estan al orden del día, no tiene nada grave nada que no se cure en dos o tres semanas...pero la proxima vez no tendra tanta suerte...esto es solo para que te des cuenta de lo que puede pasar...falta tu hermana pequeña...piensa,piensa en lo que le hiciste pasar a ella (a Katniss) aquella noche, multiplicalo por 10 y solo tendras una minima imagen de lo que le pasara con ¿Posy?..

-Voy a...

-¿Matarme?¿Podras? Donde esta la gente que deberia tenerte lealtad. Y si podrias, en efecto, matarme pero al final el resultado seria el mismo, si yo muero tu familia igual sufriria tengo gente que lo hara si yo muero y no te haran nada a ti.

-¿Que quieres?

-Mañana y los proximos dias no moveras ni un solo dedo, no protestaras en las reuniones. Pero lo mas importante no te acercaras mas a ningun miembro de mi familia si eso sucede tu no estaras muerto sera alguno de tus hermanos, tu madre o sobrinos...no estoy jugando si quieres mando ejecutar a alguno hoy mismo para que te convenzas.

-¿algo mas?

-Frente a las camaras nos saludaremos como los "parientes" que somos, se que sera raro si ella no te saluda frente a las camaras solo saludo no te le acerques mas o te mató...

-No tengo en absoluto ningun interes en Katniss, ella esta bastante enferma, esta como muerta en vida espero que te vaya bien con ella, yo ya no la soportaba mas...es fría y distante, nunca quizo tener hijos conmigo, nisiquiera convivir sanamente, supongo que lo mio con ella solo eran fiestas salvajes en la cama, de eso no tengo la menor queja, te vas a divertir, pero era solo eso, un acto mecanico carente se sentimientos o emosiones, puro placer pero eso se acaba...no tengo interes en ella...lo de esa noche no fue mas que mi orgullo herido...por eso no termine...en el fondo creo qeu soy mejor que Cray, no demasido...pero lo soy...me he equivocado...sobre tu hijo nisiqueira se lo que le paso, estaba aputno de revisar esto...

-Se que es verdad, pero cuando los leas siente y piensa que pasaria si esos chicos y chicas de lso que hablan fueran tus hermanos, tus sobrinos o tus "hijos"

-Eso no funciona Mellark no tengo y tendre hijos...

-¿Eso crees? Ten esto para que te pongas a pensar de verdad...eres un maldito con suerte...-un sobre marrón cae sobre la mesa-Abrelo.

-Me aburren tus juegos

-¡Que lo ábras!

Gale Hawthorne saca el contenido del sobre abre sus ojos desmesuradamente mientras lee las hojas de lo expedientes, son dos.

-El primero es un niño de siete años vive con su padre y su madre, a ella la en tu estancia en el dos, ya estabas con Katniss querias tener hijos con ella pero te estabas metiendo con otras mujeres. Los dos los padres del chico eran jovenes reclutas ella dejo la escuela por su embarazo, el dejo la escuela por ella, esta enamorado. Tienen un pequeña tienda de abarrotes en el distrito donde viven, el niño se parece a ti como puedes ver, sus padre accedieron a darme la información solo para pedrime que te dijera que no te quieren cerca de ellos, qeu son felices y que no desean que heches a perder la vida que han construido. Ella te da las gracias por haberla abandonado de otro modo no habria conocido al extraordinario hombre con el que esta casada. Es un chico alegre y despierto estuve hablando con él una dos horas, adora a sus padres, no sabe que su progenitor es otro.

-Yo, no lo sabia...si hubiera sabido...no los habria abandonado...

-YA veremos...el otro expediente, deberia ser un delito ella tiene que 19 años, tenia 18 cuando te metiste con ella...el mismo dia que paso todo lo de Katniss y Seth esa dia nacieron, son gemelos, dos varones. Se las ha visto en serias dificultades, sus padres no la aceptaron cuando regreso a casa, la corrieron, su abuela la acogio, ella esta bien, ya la visite...eres un maldito con suerte no te odia, pero tampoco te ama...dice que si quieres ver a tus hijos no se opondra, aunque no quiere nada contigo...aun sus condiciones son precarias, se nego a aceptar la ayuda economica que le ofreci afortunadamente su abuela fue mas cuerda...

Los ojos de Gale Hawthorne, se llenan de lagrimas, de verdad se ha convertido en esto, en un ser tan egoista y despreciable. Un niño de 7 años es el niño que tanto quizo tener con Katniss, ahora tiene una familia. Pero estos dos, aun puede tenerlos, aun puede hacer algo por ellos, en las fotografias los ve son tan pequeños y fragiles. Dos niños. Su memoria vuela a la epoca en que su padre no tenia muchos meses de haber muerto y por primera vez sintio la responsabilidad de ser la cabeza d ela familia, a pesar de tener el cuerpo de un hombre apenas dejaba de ser un niño. Tener por primera vez entres sus brazos a Possy le dio esa sensación. Que solo pudo corroborar cuando su pequeña hermana al no tener nocion de que un dia hubiera tenido un padre siempre le buscaba para que jugara con ella, la acariciara, le antretuviera, de hecho los primeros años de su vida y mientras aprendia a hablar Possy le llamaba: Papá. Hasta que tuvo la suficiente edad para comprender que era su hermano y que su padre habia muerto antes de que naciera, sin embargo aun ahora para Possy el unico padre que habia concocido era Gale.

Gale Hawthorne sintio el peso de cada uno de sus actos como una lacerante verdad, estos años, habia estado equivocandose haciendo estupides tras estupides parecia que en verdad en su adolescencia actuaba mas como un adulto que ahora. Tenia hijos, tres hijos, habia perdido a uno, le dolia pero sabia que no tenia derecho de destruir la vida de un pequeño pero tenia que asegurarse que lo que le dijo Peeta Mellark era cierto, que tenia un hogar estable donde era cuidado y amado, en cuanto a los dos pequeños se haria cargo de ellos, el sabia lo que era crecer sin padre y sin incertidumbre, sabia que la habai hecho mucho daño a la madre que ella era otros asunto pero al final era la madre de los niños...sus hijos...que extrañas sonaban aquellas palabras, eran dos bofetadas que el harian recordar que cuando uno se volvia egoista la forma en la que las personas son creadas para venira este mundo puede ser la experiencia mas sublime, sagrado y llena de amor que uno se puede imaginar, o en contraposición el acto mas repugnante, vacio y degradante. Esa es la realidad una experiencia o un acto, el primero lleno de amor es capaz de transformar al mundo uanvez sintio eso, la primera vez que lo hizo con Katniss o por lo menos eso es lo que le creeia, lamentablemente la noche del ataque el lo habia destruido todo. Era bastante deprimente saber que ha tenido a una mujer a la que conocio y creyo amar; o a infinidad de mujeres en su cama en todos estos años; y que con ninguna a sido capaz de experimentar de verdad. Es aun mas deprimente saber que fueron eso, solo actos, actos mecanicos que solo producen satisfaccion fisica poco duradera...Que equivocado y qeu ciego...NO es tarde, no es tarde para arreglar la situación no por lo menos con estos dos niños...se repite una y otra vez... -Lo hare- es lo que escapa de su boca

-¿Haras que?

-No interferire ni me metere, ahora tengo cosas mas importantes en las que preocuparme...

-Una cosa mas...

-No habra represalias contra nadie ¿oiste? Aqui no sucedio nada...de todos modos todos lo negaran

-Estoy de acuerdo- mira fijamente las fotografias...

Acto seguido Peeta Mellark sale del lugar, un equipo lo sigue. Ahora si de verdad es tiempo de ir a descansar, lo hara en su oficina no se siente seguro mas que alla, ademas el sofa de su oficina es muy comodo. Mañana comenzan las reuniones.


	26. El proceso y las jugadas

CAPITULO 26. El proceso...

NOTA:La escena con Eddy es un híbrido del libro y el avance de la película de Sinsajo que esta próxima a salir. De nuevo perdón por los errores de dedazo, que son mucho y los ortográficos que son mas. Prometo que el próximo capitulo sera ya el de la historia de Peeta y sera un POV. Es algo intenso. Hablando de cosas intensas se que la relación entre Peeta y Katniss parece de novios de manita sudada pero espero después de este episodio se comience a poner mas intensa...que lo disfruten...por cierto muchas gracias por sus Reviews a todos aquellos que siguen fieles a la historia...me inspiran a seguir con ella...

Eran poco mas de las 10 de la mañana el grupo de asesores jurídicos, gente de confianza de la oficina se reunían para decidir que se hará.

-Tengo carta abierta puedo organizarlo todos sin siquiera realizar juicios...-dice mientras mira a la gente a su alrededor ¿que proponen?...-La sala esta en silencio-mi primera opción es degradar y destituir a todos los profesores involucrados y procesar a quienes pudieron detenerlos...indemnizar y poner en tratamiento a las victimas...

-Señor ¿Y como sabremos eso?¿Interrogaremos a los involucrados?

-YA hay grabaciones hechas e informes...

-Si pero como sabemos que los chicos entrevistados no mienten como sabemos que no actuaron bajo cohercion o fueron influenciados por quienes los entrevistaron.

-Yo pienso lo mismo señor Mellark creo que primero deberíamos armar un comité de especialistas médicos y policías una vez que estemos al 100% seguros iniciar el proceso jurídico...

-Eso llevara demasiado tiempo- dice otro

-Si pero eso hará que esto no se convierta en una casería de brujas y llevemos inocentes a prisión.

-¿Tienen nombres de especialistas en mente?-dice Peeta Mellark sopesando-

-Algunos señor...

-Que les parece si trabajamos en eso traigamoslos, que entrevisten a los chicos y realizaremos una audiencia...ustedes la revisión jurídica con sus posibles soluciones, o otros nos haremos cargo de planear el nuevo rumbo para el programa militar...

-Sobre el comité llamaremos a nuestros aliados ningún opositor supongo...supongo

-No, también a la gente del grupo opositor siempre que sepas que son honestos, no podemos monopolizar la justicia...

-Prendan la televisión -dice Jenn que entra sin avisar

-¿en que canal?

-en el que sea, esta en todos los canales...

Todos miran en la pantalla que claramente es de una de las cámaras de seguridad en ella se ve al presidente hablando frente a frente con el, pero el audio, sabe que es el que le dio a Davenport la noche anterior. Que rápido trabaja, se escucha asi mismo y al presidente...

"-Mellark ¿que edad tienes?

-¿Perdón?

-Tenias 17 el año de la revolución por lo tanto tendrás ahora unos 27 o 28 ¿no?

-SI, señor...

Escucha de nuevo cada una de las palabras de ese hombre, no solo el todo Panem. ¿cual sera la reacccion?¿Qué pasara? La entrevista continua pero cuando llega a la parte...

-Oh, claro señor Mellark de hecho hace unos dos años me llego un archivo sin remitente con un caso y varios nombres, pero lo omití,(se da cuenta de que Davenport a editado la parte donde se menciona a Seth)...

-¿Y no hizo nada?

-Calmate, tu harás algo ¿no?

-Pudo hacer evitado cosas como esas...

El hombre mayor se levanta y va hacia el otro lado del escritorio.

-haz lo que tengas que hacer siempre que como lo dije antes no hagas escándalos..."

La grabación se corta todos en la sala quedan estupefactos, de inmediato los telefonos comienzan a sonar y exigen una declaracion por parte de Mellark, el presidente aparece de inmediato desmintiendo todo y negandolo. Asi que accede a la conferencia de prensa...

-Lo unico que dire es lo siguiente, si mantuve esa conversación con nuestro presidente, la realidad es que el programa militar presenta serias deficiencias que han salido a la luz, yo particularmente me siento en parte responsable ya que ayude a conseguir los recursos pero a ninguno de nosotros se le ocurrió crear un subcomite que revisara sus actividades...también quiero agregar que el comite que llevara la revisión sera elegido por el congreso se que en la grabación se me da carta abierta pero creo que no'puede ser una decisión unilateral, también creo que una hay políticos decentes en Panem. Por el momento no pienso decir nada mas gracias.

Las siguientes semanas son tumultuosas, el presidente deja su puesto, se hace una votación emergente y se llama a nuevas elecciones. El presidente interino crea un comité, Peeta Mellark se niega a participar en él ya que como parte acusadora no puede ser parte del jurado que llevara a cabo el proceso de revision de los casos de las escuelas militares, los demas lo comprenden pues hay un conflicto de interes. Por otro lado surge la eleccion de un comite que de hoy en adelante revisara al ejercito, se limitan los privilegios del general en jefe Gale Hawthorne que en ningun momento deja de colaborar.

Una vez construidos los dos comites todos y cada uno de los chicos involucrados, victimas y victimarios son sometidos a escrutinios sumamente extenuantes. El comite se reune de cada dia para agotar las pruebas. Escuchar testimonios. Los chicos han sido traidos aqui. Desde luego Katniss y Seth han llegado hoy ya que es el dia en que se revisara el caso de Seth.

Mientras el aerodeslizador procedente del cuatro poco a poco desciende en la pista Katniss Everdeen puede poco a poco distinguir la figura de Peeta Mellark en la pista. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

-¿Me extrañaste?- dice ella a modo de saludo mientras lo abraza.

-Desde luego ¿y tu?

-Claro.

Ambos se separan y abraza a Seth.

-¿Estas bien?¿estas nervioso?

-Si estoy nervioso...

-Todo va a estar bien solo les diras la verdad y ya...

Directamente viajan a la oficina del gobierno central. Mientras van en el auto dos de los asesores los acompaña uno es mayor y el otro es bastante joven, este ultimo mira con curiosidad a Katniss quien a su vez ni puede dejar de pensar que su rostro se le hace conocido no sabe, trata de recordar mientras escucha, las recomendaciones que el mayor da al chico.

-Escucha se lo mas concreto que puedas, responde con sinceridad, no tengas miedo...

-¿Tu estaras presente?- dice mirando a su padre...

-No, no puedo...soy parte de la fiscalia...pero el señor Hammer-dice señalando al mayor- te acompañara en todo momento...es de confianza...

-Otra cosa y eso es para los tres, deberan estar listos, ya que si los dias anteriores hubo reporteros hoy sera la locura, esto estara lleno de gente y reporteros asi que sean lo mas prudentes que puedan preferentemente sera mejor que los vean mientras estamos interrogando a Seth de modo que no piensen que has metido mano negro. En cuanto entre vayan a tomar un cafe o hablar en el pasillo que da al patio central desde donde los puedan grabar...

-Esta bien- Dice ella.

Tal y como lo predijo aquel hombre en cuanto llegaron al lugar una ola interminable de reporteros de los medio se arremolinaban en torno de ellos haciendo todo tipo de preguntas de todo indole desde el caso de Seth, el escándalo presidencial, su regreso con Katniss y lo que les depara el futuro. Al final con ayuda de los guardias logran salir del tumulto no sin antes dejar claro que el ministro llamara a una conferencia de prensa donde aclarara todo en los próximos dias. Seth y los dos asesores entran a la enorme sala. Los dos tutores se quedan en la puerta mirando como es llevado al lugar.

Caminan por el pasillo pasan a la maquina expendedora de café y después se quedan parados en un tipo de terraza que da al patio central del edificio donde los periodistas pueden verlos, y es claro que se están dándose vuelo sacandoles fotografias porque pueden sentir los flashes. Hablan de trivialidades pues intentan mantener la mente despejada.

-¿Como has estado estos dias?- dice ella mirandolo...

-¿Como te imaginas?-dice cansado

-No deberias culparte por esto...

-Eso intento decirme una y otra vez...pero hay muchas cosas que no estan en orden...quiero retirarme ya no quiero saber mas nada de esto, nada de politica...despues del asunto del presidente muchos esperan que sea yo quien tome la batutade muchas cosas, yo lo que de verdad quiero es estar en paz...

-Señor ministro- un joven oficial se acerca- lo buscan en la sala 8

-Gracias, voy para alla...-el oficial se retira- y bien creo que deberia ir a ver ese asunto, es por estas cosas por las que deseo retirarme...

-¿Por que cosas?

-Porque nisiquiera puedo tomar cafe en paz contigo...-se acerca a ella- que desliza sus manos a los largo de su pecho sobre las solapas de su saco

-Que triste ¿no?

-Yo diria mas bien que desesperante...-se acerca a ella y la besa- esto va a darles mucho de que hablar no ¿crees?

-Yo diria que me da gusto por ellos- dice a unos pocos centímetros de él.

-Oh claro, es un gran sacrificio para nosotros- la besa nuevamente- tengo que irme...

-Lo se-lo besa de nuevo

-Te veo en un rato señora Mellark...

-Muy bien señor Everdeen...

Camina rápidamente hacia el lugar donde le llaman, ella decide regresar a la sala de espera del salón donde dejaron a Seth. En el trayecto al dar la vuelta del pasillo se encuentra con él, no deseaba volver a verle y sin embargo sabia que sin lugar a dudas tendría que enfrentarle de nuevo. Estaba vestido con el uniforme de gala de la armada, se veía sumamente serio. Era inevitable que se encontraran, ella lo sabia, quedan a poco mas de metro y medio uno del otro. La mirada de los dos es fría y la expresión grave. Ella aprieta la mandíbula y él solo la mira. No tiene nada que ver con la mujer que vio la ultima vez hecha trizas en el 2 y él no tiene la expresión de demente de esa misma noche. Tampoco son los dos chicos que se conocieron en el bosque. Por unos instantes interminables ninguno dice nada.

-Katniss- susurra él pero no se inmuta ni sabe que decir.

Ella camina unos pasos hacia él-No te tengo miedo -dice con resolución- no creas que no he olvidado todo lo que paso, si pudiera te mataría en este mismo momento pero no vale la pena, no lo vales.

-Yo, siento lo que ocurrió no se que es lo que me paso...tu sabes...que yo siempre...-su rostro en verdad refleja arrepentimiento, en pocos días han pasado tantas cosas que le han obligado a recapacitar-...te quise

-¿así demuestras tu amor?

-Tu nunca fuiste la mujer mas expresiva, ni cordial según recuerdo, acepto que me equivoque pero tu tienes parte de culpa- dice bajando la voz, recordandole donde están, probablemente están siendo monitoreados-

-Es verdad- dice ella aun molesta pero recordando que en cierto sentido tiene razon ella debe aceptar la parte de responsabilidad que le corresponde con respecto al fracaso de su relación- entonces debo agregar que por retorcido que parezca debería agradecerte porque sin lo que paso jamas me hubiera atrevido a cambiar mi vida, a darme una segunda oportunidad. Aun así no te quiero cerca de mi, ni de Peeta, ni de Seth. Ya no, no permitiré que ni tu ni nadie me amedrente jamas podrás volver a amenazarme...

-Lo se- dice mirándola- entonces demosle la vuelta a esto. Yo, tengo dos hijos ahora tendre que enmendar el camino Katniss...

Ella solo la mira. No entiende lo que dice pero no le interesa. En ese momento la puerta que da al despacho donde estaba Seth se abre, un hombre que ella no conoce dice.

-General, le estábamos esperando puede pasar porfavor.

-Si, solo saludaba a mi prima...

-Ah, señora Mellark esto tardara todavía puede dar una vuelta serán por lo menos otros 40 minutos...

-¿él esta bien?

-Si, bueno sus abogados están con él.

-Entonces nos vemos después -dice Gale fingiendo una sonrisa- saluda a Peeta de mi parte, salgamos después ¿si?

-Desde luego se lo diré- dice ella en tono neutral. Solo piensa, "lo que la política hace con estas personas", Gale fingiendo emociones. A ella no se le da bien fingir pero no hará nada que de alguna manera afecte a Peeta, ya que ahora todo lo que haga servirá para apoyar o complicar la vida de él, ella es ahora la señora Mellark. Aunque también es una de las figuras de la revolución que esta siendo observada.

No puede ni quiere ir a ningún lado, y Peeta no reaparece. Pasado un poco mas del tiempo previsto se abre de nuevo la puerta salen un hombre mayor de la legislatura, Gale, los dos hombres que antes ingresaron a la sala con Seth y este ultimo. El chico rubio sale en silencio, con los ojos llorosos pero no desequilibrado como días previos. En cuanto Katniss lo ve, camina hasta él, de inmediato lo abraza y este a su vez hace lo mismo. Mirando a los hombres.

-¿Podemos llevárnoslo?

-Puede retirarse por hoy pero les sugiero que no salgan de la ciudad hasta que concluya el proceso...

-Esta bien- dice mientras no suelta al chico, por primera vez desde que no esta Prim siente ese afecto que la llevo a ofrecerse a ir en lugar de ella a los juegos, es un sentimiento que creyo no volveria a sentir jamas. Es diferente a lo que siente por Peeta pero es asi de intenso.

Gale es testigo de ese aire maternal de Katniss,es una lastima, nunca ha comprendido porque se ha negado la oportunidad de tener hijos y una familia de verdad, antes eran los juegos pero ahora todo es diferente. Este mundo es diferente, ella podria ser diferente, ella podria ser una excelente madre ¿no es asi ahora como actua con Seth Odair?.

-Señora tal vez prefiera que vayamos primero a la oficina del ministro antes de irnos- dice el hombre mayor mirando el estado del chico pensando que no le gustaria que la prensa lo viera asi.

-Estoy de acuerdo ¿sabe donde es?

-Si

Los tres estan por marcharse y uno de los magistrados dice sin dudar.

-¿Señora Everdeen?

-¿Si?- ella lo mira le hombre sonrie sinceramente

-Ha sido un honor poder tenerla aqui, lamento las circunstancias pero creo que es bueno que vuelva a la vida publica...

-Gracias- dibuja una leve sonrisa

Se enfila con sus acompañantes por los largo e impresionantes pasillo hasta la oficina de Peeta aquí, como era ministro del exterior debía tener un despacho aquí, nunca lo había pensado pero así era. Despues de enfilarse por interminables y elegantes pasillos llegaron a una sala sumamente limpia en la queb una mujer madura detras de un escritorio se levantó de inmediato al verlos.

-Buenas tardes- dice de manera muy educada

-Buenas tardes- Katniss la mira, es guapa y esta bien arreglada siendo joven debio poseer una belleza arrebatadora ahora siendo mayor esa belleza se convertia en una clase de aristocracia innata.

-El ministro aun esta ocupado pero me ha pedido que le esperen dentro- dice mientras abre la puerta doble- ¿quieren que les pida algo de comer?¿les puedo ofrecer algo?

Todos ingresan al lugar.

-Por ahora estoy bien, gracias. ¿Tu quieres algo? -dice mirando a Seth que niega con la cabeza

-Estamos bien- dice el hombre mayor

-Por supuesto.

El despacho es sumamente amplio y huele a madera fina, la alfombra es mullida. Los dos nombres se sientan en la pequeña sala donde hay unos cómodos sofás de cuero. El mayor saca de uno de los muebles una botella con liquido ámbar, le ofrece al mas joven que acepta. El mayor se afloja la corbata y desabrocha el primer boton de la camisa.

-Que dia...-solo exclama

EL mas joven bebe un poco. Seth se sienta en el sillo atrás del escritorio que muy probablemente es el de Peeta. Katniss se dedica a curiosear por el lugar, no hay rasgo alguno que indique la personalidad del dueño de la oficina, salvo tal vez el aroma a Enebro, del lugar. El chico joven camina hacia ella. La mira con atención, ella lo observa, su rostro le es familiar sabe que lo a visto pero tak vez siendo mas joven, pero ¿donde?...

-¿Puedo ayudarle?-dice ella...

-No me recuerda verdad...

-¿Nos hemos visto antes?

-Solo una vez, hace mucho mucho tiempo...

Ella lo mira desconcertada.

-Entonces yo solo era un muchacho que había perdido la esperanza mientras mi hermana se aferraba a la idea de que vendrías hasta nuestro hogar, que nos ayudarías en la revuelta...

-Tu- dice Katniss- tu eres...

(flashback Katniss)

Un recuerdo vuelve a su memoria ella caminando entre las camas de enferemos en aquel almacen improvisado de hospital una voz ronca desde una cama dice mi nombre mas como una interrogación

-¿Katniss?¿Katniss?-Una mano me saca de la bruma. Me aferro a ella para apoyarme. Es la mano de una mujer joven con una pierna lesionada. La sangre se ha filtrado a través de los pesados vendajes, que están llenos de moscas-¿Eres realmente tú?...

—Sí, soy yo.

—¡Estás viva! No lo sabía. ¡La gente decía que lo estabas, pero no lo sabíamos!

—dice con entusiasmo.

—Me sentí bastante mal. Pero creo que estoy mejor—le digo— Al igual que tú, lo estaras.

—¡Tengo que decirle a mi hermano!

—La mujer lucha para sentarse y busca a alguien un poco más abajo en las camas

—¡Eddy, Eddy! ¡Ella está aquí! ¡Es Katniss Everdeen!

Un niño, probablemente de unos doce años, se vuelve hacia nosotros. Convendas oscuras en la mitad de su rostro. El lado de la boca que puedo ver se abre como si fuera a pronunciar una exclamación. Voy

hacía él, empujando sus rizos castaños húmedos de su frente. Soplo un saludo. Él no puede hablar, pero

su único ojo bueno se fija en mí con tanta intensidad, como si estuviera tratando de memorizar cada detalle de mi cara. Entonces de su boca sale casi imperceptibles las palabras...

-¿Vas a pelear Katniss?...¿Estas aquí para pelear con nosotros?

Un nudo se hace en mi garganta entonces se que no puedo fallarles que de verdad tengo un compromiso con toda esta gente, ellos creen en mi, no me conocen, no me han visto pero confian en mi- me digo- entonces respondo lo único que puedo y debo responder...

-Si...pelearé

(fin de flaskback)

-Eddy, tu nombre es Eddy- dice- del distrito ocho...

El joven sonríe y asiente.

-Si, ha paso el tiempo ¿no?

-De hecho, sobreviviste, tu, tu y tu hermana

La cara del chico se ensombrece momentáneamente.

-Sus heridas eran severas y sin la atención medica adecuada...no lo logro...

-Lo lamento...

-Bueno no fui el único que perdió a un ser amado...-la mira

-Si, también perdí a mi hermana...

Las puertas se abren y Peeta entra a toda prisa...

Al mismo tiempo en la sala de deliberaciones el comité sigue en sesión, son un representante de cada distrito, el juez de la suprema corte, el presidente del senado. El presidente interino, el comite que supervisara al ejercito de aquí en adelante y los especialistas.

-Y bien- dice el juez- estamos entonces de acuerdo sobre los casos ya separados en los qeu se aplicó el llamado código rojo los profesores y oficiales involucrados seran dados de baja de la armada...

-Pero señor unos solo seguian ordenes, no acaso en el ejercito respetar la jerarquia esta por encima de todo...

-No volveré a esa discusión- dice otro- ellos debian educar a los muchachos, prepararlos para el ejercito aun no era el ejercito eran chicos de entre 10 y 13 años...no eran soldados...

-Lo eran desde que se inscribieron...eran reclutas...

-¡Por Dios Santo! Ya basta...hemos discutido por horas y días esto mismo...

-...serán destituidos- dice el juez- sobre los alumnos perpetradores se les dara de baja del programa, baja deshonrosa...no los procesaremos de otra manera...

-Ellos también eran niños señor...

-Eran mayores que el resto a punto de irse a la escuela de batalla, tenian conocimiento de como infligir dolor señor- dice uno de los representante de los distritos.

-Y precisamente por eso solo se les dará de baja no los procesaremos como delincuentes...-dice uno de los fiscales generales...

-Sobre el programa militar en general, la edad mínima de ingreso sera de los 15 a los 17 en el programa general y después a la especialización, la escuela de batalla y de comando, ya el comité se hará cargo de los detalles...

-¿Que hay con los chicos de ahora? En el programa...

-Serán enviados a casa y este año no habrá ingresos hasta que pongamos orden a todo...

-Sera un escándalo señor

-¿Sera? Ya lo es, con el asunto del presidente esto es una locura...

-Es mucho dinero tirado a la basura...si los regresamos...

Se miran unos a otros. Dinero, dijo la palabra mágica.

-No los regresemos...solo no tendremos nuevas admisiones el año entrante. Ese año sera para reordenar y establecer un nuevo modelo...¿estamos de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo

-Bien

Otros solo acierten con la cabeza.

-¿Que hay con los casos del distrito 4?

Todos miran con horror los documentos y testimonios que han revisado. Un silencio abrumador se queda en el aire. El juez solo dice.

-Señores hasta el dia de hoy hemos revisado los casos que ha todos nos competen lamentablemente los del 4 son un asunto sumamente penoso, que tendremos que tratar con mas delicadeza por lo que les diré nos haremos cargo de esto, ya estarán informados los que deliberaremos esto, les pido a los demás representantes de los distritos nos dejen a solas mañana mismo les daremos nuestra resolución.

Sin decir mas salen de la habitación casi todos. El presidente, el juez, el fiscal en jefe, el representante del 4 y el presidente del comité militar se quedan, el psiquiatra y .

-Los casos del 4 son atrocidades...como es que el maldito muchacho pudo pasar los primeros filtros, es un sociopata...-dice el juez, mientras mira en la pantalla una de las entrevistas que le hicieron.

-Lamento decir señor que fue trafico de influencias su padre es un hombre acaudalado que compro el ingreso del chico, no pidió beca, el tenia dinero...

-El sabia lo que era su hijo, el mismo quería deshacerse de él...sabia que mataba animales e iba en escalada...

-¿Como lo sabe?

-Cuando le informamos dijo que ahora el chico era problema del estado que el no lo soportaba mas..dice que ya habia descubierto cadaveres de animales...que habia intentado lastimar a su hermano menor...era hostil...

-Y en la escuela estimulamos su lado destructivo...y otras cosas mas...

Todos observan la cara del chico sus ojos fríos y calculadores, sin duda era bien parecido, si su expresión fuera la de otro pasaría por un chico cualquiera pero no sus ojos lo delataban.

-Y sin duda pudo encontrar a algunos iguales que el...esa horda de...¿que hay de los otros tres?

-Serán procesados igual que él?

-¿Cuantos casos de código rojo y tortura?

-Demasiados...

-¿De abuso sexual?

-18 intentos de esos 15 consumados...en dos años...

Las personas presentes hablaban bajo entres ellos, muchos hablaban con incredulidad...

-Si aun son incrédulos, vean este fragmento señores...

"Un especialista hablaba con el chico, que permanecía impasible, con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro mientras miraba los expedientes extendidos frente a si.

-Tus amigos y tu hicieron esto...

-¿Usted que cree?

-No importa lo que creo sino lo que esta ahi...

-Solo seguía ordenes...

-Tus ordenes eran disciplinarlos no torturarlos o abusar de ellos...

-Los discipline...-se encoje en hombros y pone la cara mas inocente que puede- pero las cosas se salen de control a veses ya sabe, una cosa lleva a otra...

-¿Por que?- dice mostrandole la foto- ¿por que?

-Soy un investigador nato...por eso...

-Sabes que no es por eso ¿por qeu haces esto?

-Por que puedo...- sonrie de nuevo.

-¿Que va hacer? Aun soy un niño no puede llevarme a prisión ¿sera un psiquiatrico?

-No eres un niño...no piensas como uno...

-Eso dice usted mi padre buscara la forma...

-Ya...y dime ¿que paso con estos 3?¿con los que no "terminaste"? Ann Parker, Rod Moore y Seth Odair...segun tu grupo de seguidores tenias planes para ellos, como con los otros, pero no lo lograste...

-Trevor, ese idiota intervino...yo creo que a los tres les hubiera gustado...¿quien sabe tal vez pedirian mas?

-Ellos eran buenos estudiantes los mejores de su clase a diferencia de los otros ¿por que?

-Eran petulantes, un fastidio

-Tus demas compañeros discrepan, los consideran amables y serviciales...

-...Ann queria ser una de la primeras mujeres que comandara misiones espaciales-su cara refleja menos precio-, Rod seria el mas joven en llegar a al escuela de comando -ahora desprecio- y ser oficial en jefe, Seth podía ser lo que quisiera general en jefe o presidente...siempre ayudando a lo que menos tienen-dice con enojo-No me arrepiento de nada, no tengo miedo...no me procesaran...mi padre...

-tu padre, te ha abandonado, tu padre se ha hecho a un lado...

-Era de esperarse, es un cobarde, de todos modos no le temo al psiquiátrico...quien sabe...tal vez aprenda cosas nuevas..."

Paran la grabación...

-Es un sociopata- dice uno

-Ya sea en el psiquiátrico o en la cárcel solo lo llevaremos a donde se perfeccione como el psicópata que es...

-Entonces señores deliberemos...

Las deliberaciones apendas comenzaban era claro que tenian un dilema complicado no podian dejarlo sin castigo pero tampoco podian enviarlos a una prision normal o un simple psisquiatrico.

Los que estaban en el despacho de Peeta Mellark se transladaban en autos blindados a las oficinas centrales de su empresa para reunirse con Davenport y otros equipos para intercambiar ideas sobre como iba el proceso.

Katniss nunca había visitado aquellas instalaciones solo sabia que era donde la gente que trabajaba con Peeta tenia su centro de operaciones, en realidad no sabia bien que era lo que hacia Peeta ni nada. Las camionetas se detuvieron, al personal del estacionamiento no le parecio descabellado ya que estos dias habian sido de gran ajetreo y tanta gente rara, desconocida y conocida habia pasado por aqui que nada les sorprenderia, salvo lo que verian a continuación. El amable presidente y accionista mayoritario de la empresa caminaba de la mano con una mujer, y no solo cualquier mujer Katniss Everdeen. Habian escuchado los rumores pero de eso a que fueran ciertos habia un gran trecho. Al pasar junto a ellos Peeta les saludó.

-Buenas tardes

-Buenas tardes señor- ambos hombres miraron embobados a la mujer...que estaba un poco nervisiosa por como la veian...

-Buenas tardes...-fue casi un susurro

-Buenas tardes señora...

-Buenas tardes- dijo con una sonrisa el chico Odair

Asi sucesivamente los demas. Al llegar al vestibulo principal, el encargado se queda igual de boquiabierto.

-Hola Henry ¿Que tal tu esposa?

-Bien señor- dice mirando casi con estupefacción a la mujer que venia de la mano de él-ella esta bien...¿Y la suya?- dice sin pensar

-Preguntale tu mismo- dice con una sonrisa en los labios

-Estoy bien, gracias- dice Katniss incomoda-señala

-Oh, señora, que gusto -dice un poco apenado- crei que moriria y no la veria por aqui...es un placer...

Suben todos al piso donde ya los esperan, y nuevamente cuando ellos aparecen en el vestibulo todos parecen estupefacctos. Se quedan inquietos. Casi se puede oir el lapiz que cae de la boca de uno de los empleado boquiabiertos, todos miran a su jefe con aquella mujer de la que tanto han oido hablar. Nadie sabe que decir o hacer, hasta que de su oficina, sale ella la chica que ya ha visto antes a Katniss, sale de su oficina con informes se acerca casualmente y dice.

-Bienvenido Mellark por fin llegan a cientos de cosas que revisar- se acerca como siempre con un monton de papeles en mano

Peeta la ve con raresa, la chica le extiende una de las carpetas para que vea donde debe firmar.

-Hola Everdeen ¿Que tal el viaje?-le habla como si se conocieran de años.

Peeta toma la carpeta sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

-Bien, creo- dice KAtniss

-Si bueno la capital no es tan impresionante pero siempre es mejor que aburrirse en la provincia, creo...

-Supongo...

-¿Qué?¿No van a ponerse a trabajar?...solo es el jefe y su esposa...como si no los hubieran visto antes...

Todos parecen salir de su estupor y vuelve a lo suyo, los ruidos de la oficina vuelven, al igual que el cuchicheo. La comitiva se va a la sala de juntas pues Jenn les dice que ya esta todo preparado. Seth se va a visitar a los guardias que vigilan las camaras de seguridad del edificio que es lo que hace cada vez que de ir a la sala de juntas Peeta y Katniss van a la oficina de este. Una vez adentro los dos Peeta cierra la puerta, al tiempo que Katniss contempla algo que nunca se imagino. En la parte central de uno de los paneles de la pared, esta un pintura de ella de cuerpo completo con uno de los vestidos que utilizo durante la gira de la victoria. Se ve tal y como era en esa epoca, mira a Peeta que esta quitandose el saco y colocandolo en el perchero.

-¿Te gusta?

-No se que decir-se acerca y recorre con sus manos parte de la pintura...

-Ha estado ahi desde siempre...bueno cuando empezamos la empresa estaba en una oficina mas modesta...pero se ha mudado con nosotros...

-¿Tu la hiciste?

-¿Quien mas?

Esta parado a unos pasos de ella. La observa, ella parece fascinada con la textura, el color...

-es mejor que una fotografía...

El solo ríe-gracias...

Ella deja la pintura en paz y lo mira a él, mira sus facciones con atención lo estudia, sus rasgos se han asentado sigue siendo tan bien parecido como antes...tal vez incluso los años le han impregnado de un atractivo mayor. La forma de su menton, sus ojos...sin mas se acerca a él, lo besa levemente en los labios.

-¿Por que fue eso?-dice él

-Porque me dieron ganas- dice ella

-¿Asi? Entonces- se acerca de nuevo a ella y comienza a besarla...ambos comienzan a abrazarse.

En ese momento se abre la puerta y entra Jenn.

-Se acabo el receso niños...Mellark estan esperando para que hagas el brindis, si quieren despues pueden escoger la oficina o el armario de escobas que mas le gustes para hacer eso que de seguro les ha de encantar hacer juntos, pero ahora me muero de hambre...

Los dos estan ruborizados.

-Esta bien, ya vamos...danos un minuto...

-Ok pero no tarden o el próximo en venir sera Jimmy

LA chica sale del lugar.

-¿Jimmy?-dice Katniss

-Davenport...

-oh, ¿y ella siempre es asi?-dice mirando a Peeta

-Asi como, ¿asi de directa?

-Aja

-NO sabes cuanto, desde que era niña, tenia una bocota de marinero y nunca paraba de hablar...pero es muy buena en lo que hace...

-¿la conoces desde niña?

-Aja desde que tenia unos 10 u 11 años...

-Vaya

-Vayamos con ellos porque Davenport no es tan diplomático...

Los dos se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones que estaba llena de gente, Peeta dio una palabras, todos aplaudieron la fiesta comenzó, musica, platicas...

-Hola Mellark

-Jimmy...-dice el aludido-

Los dos se abrazan.

-¿Como esta el general?-dice davenport

-Me tiene odio probablemente...

-Se creyo que tu provocaste lo de su hermano...

-Si

-Bueno eso fue una "feliz" coincidencia...

-¿Esta grave?

-No solo fue un rasguñon...le dieron de alta dos días después...

-Bueno, entonces, a divertirnos...

En la reunion Katniss pudo conocer a la gente que junto con Peeta a trabajado duro para levantar y convertir esta empresa en uno de los consorcios mas importantes de todo Panem. Son Sociedad de Valores, al hablar con ellos solo comprender tres cosas son intermediarios en transacciones financieras muy grandes, asesoran a empresas y gestionan carteras, ademas son Asesores Contables y Tributarios; en realidad Katniss comprende muy poco de eso solo sabe que en lo que sea que hagan son una empresa pionera en Panem que trabajan con empresas extranjeras, del país y el gobierno. Que el trabajo de Peeta en el gobierno les a ayudado bastante, también descubre que sabe otros idiomas, en estos diez años se ha obligado a aprender, que conoce mucha gente. Que ya antes le han pedido que sea ministro de economía mas de una vez, saben que si ha levantado un imperio lo que haría con Panem seria impresionante pero por alguna razón el se ha negado por lo menos dos veces.

Los siguientes días pasan rápido han rentado un departamento cerca del edificio de la empresa, los siguientes días Peeta va por la mañana a cumplir con su trabajo en el ministerio, por ratos a la empresa y llega por la noche a casa a tiempo para cenar. Katniss empieza a conocer sus propios y nuevos intereses, resulta que por su sangre si corre un poco de sanadora como su madre y Prim. Le interesan las plantas y los efectos de estas en los padecimientos, empieza a introducirse en lecturas de botánica por ende a la de plantas medicinales y por añadidura a la química orgánica. Poco a poco su mundo se va expandiendo, sale a la ciudad con Seth a conocerla y buscar libros, empieza por lo basico, de hecho empieza con todo ese asunto porque mientras se arregla todo este asunto un tutor va todos los días a impartirle clase al chico a la casa, asi que mientras le ayudaba con una tarea empezó con lecturas sobre Biologia en general, era diferente a como cuando iba al colegio donde al final todo terminaba en el carbón. Aqui las cosas eran diferentes, comenzó acompañando a Seth y el tutor en las clases, después poco a poco el profesor y ella comenzaron a hacer migas y el le sugirió libros comenzó a asesorarla, asi que asi sin mas tuvo una nueva alumna y un poco mas de ingresos...Katniss descubrió que había varias cosas que ella bien podia hacer como limpiar al casa, arreglar el jardín o cosas así, pero al final comprendio que Peeta no lo hacia porque eso era una fuente de ingreso para las personas que trabajaban en la casa o en el edificio, el trabajo en Panem era escaso y la ayuda social exigua. Ella misma le habia dicho que queria contribuir en lo que pudiera, asi que Peeta le dijo que le ayudaría mucho que asistiera con el a cenas de recaudación y cosas asi, tambien era bienvenida en las obras de voluntariado, ella había aceptado. También le dijo que financieramente no sabia nada de como estaba le dio control sobre el dinero que se habia acumulado durante años en el banco con motivo de pensión como vencedora, que no era en absoluto una suma despreciable, él se negó al principio pero ella insistió.

Ella misma notaba los dilemas que se le presentaban a Peeta por un lado le preocupaba la asistencia publica pero por el otro aun con todo lo que había pasado en el programa militar el seguía buscando recursos para impulsarlo, buscaba presupuesto para ellos ¿Por qué era tan importante el ejercito?¿Por que el mismo Peeta creía que por mucho que no soportara ya a Gale no estaba de acuerdo en que lo destituyeran sino solo buscó hacerlo entrar en razón?¿Por que todos se cuidaban de como hablaban sobre el programa militar frente a Peeta, como si pudiera dañar su susceptibilidad o lo tomara como un ataque personal?¿Por que todos decian que el programa militar era su gran legado a Panem?.

Esa noche Peeta llegó a casa temprano, a eso de las cinco. Era el dia de descanso de la mujer que les ayudaba con la casa, asi que Seth y Katniss preparaban la cena. Cuando escucharon abrirse y cerrar la puerta, se miraron el uno al otro con extrañeza, despues escucharon el inconfundible sonido de las llaves del hombre ser colocadas sobre la mesa de la entrada. Los dos sonrieron. Para ella era algo equiparable a lo que su madre debia haber sentido cuando las botas de su padre se escuchaban en la puerta en su vieja casa del 12. Los dos no dijeron mas se limpiaban las manos y fuerona darle encuentro, no se equivocaron ahi estaba él, sonriente como siempre.

-Hola a todos...-dice aflojandose al corbata- ¿estan ocupados?

-hola papá- Seth abraza a Peeta. A crecido mucho ya es mucho mas alto que él

-Hola hijo, ya me haz dejado abajo...

el chico rie.

-Hola Peeta- dice ella acercándose y recibiéndolo con un beso...

-Hola preciosa...¿me van a invitar a cenar?

-Por supuesto...pero primero...

-Primero que...

-¿Por que no te pones cómodo mientras Seth y yo terminamos en la cocina?

Peeta dibuja una sonrisa en su boca.

-Me parece bien...

Tiempo después los tres están terminando de levantar la cocina, ahora que ya han cenado y charlado de lo que pasa en el día...

-¿Y a que hora vendran por ti?

-El tio Haymitch y Van no tardan en llegar...

-¿Ya arreglaste tu maleta?

-Si

En ese momento el timbre de la casa suena. Yo abriré dice Katniss. Y como era de esperarse Su ex-mentor y su hijo entran también ha crecido un poco.

-Hola tia Katniss- saluda alegremente el chico...

-Hola Van, pasen

-Hola preciosa

-Hola Haymitch

-Chico- dice mirando a Peeta

-Hola...

Los chicos van a la habiatción de Seth por sus cosas.

-Te agradezco que lo lleves con ustedes unos dias, aqui estara aburrido y los dias que vienen por lo menos los proximos dias seran agetreados...

-No se preocupen es un gusto tener dos chicos en casa

-¿Y Effie?-dice Katniss

-A ella esta arreglando todo para le llegada de Seth ya saben...

-¡Estamos listos!

-SI nos divertiremos mucho-dice Van

-Entonces nos estamos viendo- dice Haymitch- chico, preciosa...

-Esta bien y gracias- Peeta se despide- portate bien – hace lo propio con Seth- Adios Van

-Adios tio

-Si me portare bien papá

-Cuidate Seth- Katniss y el se abrazan

-Claro

-Adios Haymitch

-Adios preciosa...nos vemos en unos dias

-Van saludame a tu mamá

-Si tia

Los dos adultos se quedan solos y van a la terraza a charlar mientras miran la ciudad.

-No me agrada verlo tan solo...-dice Peeta refieriendose al chico

-No esta solo...bueno tal vez un poco.

-Deberia estar con chicos de su edad, deberia ir a la escuela...

-dice que no es raro para él estudiar en casa...

-Si en el 4 así era, el único periodo en el que fue a la escuela fue en el programa militar y mira lo que pasó.

-él esta bien, se esta recuperando...los chicos se recuperan rapido...

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo?

-¿Tu como estas?

-Bien...-ella no quiere siquiera pensar en lo que pasó, no habla nunca de eso, no quiere recordar.

EL comprende la situación asi que cambia la conversación.

-Yo...tengo que pedirte una disculpa...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estoy pasando demasiado tiempo en el ministerio y en la oficina...pero cree cuando te digo que solo sera un año y medio, solo este año y medio...no te quería conmigo para que estuviéramos tanto tiempo separados...

-Comprendo lo que haces...esta bien...

-No, no esta bien...este año necesito dejar el ministerio bien, ese fue el trato con la antigua y nueva presidencia...

-No te presiono...

-YA lo se pero lo que sigue es que tendremos que estar en el extranjero...

-¿Que?- dice ella con sorpresa. Salir de Panem, apenas y estaba conociendo el capitolio.

-¿No te emociona?

-Pues claro pero ¿eso es posible?. Apenas y podemos andar entre distritos la salida del pais es uff impensable...

-Si aun para los funcionarios de alto rango yo soy uno de los pocos que puede gozar de ese "privilegio"

-¿Por eso nunca llevaste a Seth y Annie contigo antes?

-Ese era un motivo pero el otro era que Annie no era muy estable y Seth era demasiado pequeño...

-Y ahora...

-les dije que ire pero que no ire sin mi familia...asi que tuvieron que acceder...

-Ya veo y cuando hay que salir de aqui...

-En unos dias daran el veredicto sobre el caso del programa militar y después haremos los preparativos y nos iremos...

-Esta bien...

-Pero eso me lleva a otro punto, uno que he estado alargando, necesitamos hablar...necesito contarte esas dos cosas de mi que necesitas saber antes de cualquier cosa...

-¿Cuando dices cualquier cosa a que te refieres?

El entra a la casa y minutos despues sale con una carpeta y se la extiende a Katniss, ella la abre hay dos documento dentro de ella. Los lee con cuidado. Uno es un papel amarillento y el otro es mas reciente.

-¿Dos certificados de matrimonio? Con tu nombre y el mio...

-Si, uno es de antes de la revolución y el otro es de después, de un año despues...

-Es de un día posterior a mi indulto ¿no?

-Si, a los dos solo les falta nuestra firma...

-¿Quieres que los firmemos?

-Nada me gustaria mas...

-¿Por que?

-Por que no quiero que esto sea un engaño, no quiero que solo estemos así, quiero acerlo formal...tambien quiero hacer un tueste, bueno solo si tu quieres...

-Tu sabes que todo eso no es necesario para mí, se que amas como nadie y me has dado pruebas de eso...

-Precisamente por eso deseo que hagamos esto...

-Esto no es un engaño- dice ella acercándose a él recorre con su mano todo el costado de su rostro hasta detenerse en su mejilla, el coloca su mano sobre la de ella- para mi no lo és...si tu me pides que vaya contigo hasta el fin del mundo lo haré...-dice acercando sus labios a los de él...

-Sobre el otro asunto...

-No hay nada que puedas decirme que me haga cambiar de opinión o me aleje de ti...

-Ojala sea así...-dice él rozando sus labios...Ambos se besan.


	27. Cosas que(parte 1)

CAPITULO 27. COSAS QUE NUNCA DIJE SOBRE MI...Parte 1

Peeta y Katniss viajan en un vehiculo a las afueras de la capital de Panem el auto se desliza rápidamente. Después de un largo tiempo llegan a un alto paraje arido, esta todo obscuro y eso hace que las estrellas en el cielo se vean tan inmensas que parece que uno puede alcanzarlas en cualquier momento, Peeta toma a Katniss de la mano, caminan un largo trecho hasta llegar a lo aparentemente es el fin de un risco los dos se acercan a la orilla.

Al estar casi parados en la orilla pueden ver un espectáculo impresionante, a lo lejos en el fondo pueden ver un montón de "estrellas" en el suelo, pero es ni mas ni menos que el capitolio. Y no solo eso, el efecto que la luz hace sobre el agua la transforma en un espejo hace el espectáculo aun mas impresionantes. Ahí esta ese islote enorme rodeado de agua y protegido por enormes montañas. Hace tiempo era sinónimo de opulencia y algo inalcanzable. Katniss podía imaginar a la gente en los días obscuros y en la revolución del Sinsajo planeando, pensando como acabar con esa ciudad fortaleza, en verdad los que la hicieron aprovecharon el espacio muy bien...

-Es hermoso...-dice ella

-Lo es ¿verdad?

-Me gusta venir aquí a pensar...mira a nuestro alrededor...esto es un desierto...así era el capitolio un oasis en medio de la esterilidad aparente de los distritos, el desierto que nos rodea tiene mas vida de la que te puedas imaginar...

-He comenzado a leer algo sobre eso...¿Por que estamos aquí? Ademas de la evidente belleza del lugar...

-La razón por la que te traje aquí- dice mientras los dos miran la ciudad- es porque lo que te diré es información clasificada...

-¿Es parte de tu historia?

-No, mas bien diría que es nuestro presente y parte de nuestro futuro...pero su origen esta en mi historia...por eso no podía arriesgarme a decírtelo en un zona con riesgo de interferencia...

-¿Y aquí es seguro?

-Si...esta zona tiene un campo electromagnético natural que afecta las comunicaciones y los aparatos electrónicos, de hecho no podríamos subir aquí en algo que no funcione con fuerza mecánica o a pie. No pueden grabarnos ni nada.

-ya veo...-mira el espectáculo de la ciudad allá abajo.

-Nuestro país...Panem...es así de frágil como esa ciudad que vez ahí pero creemos estar protegidos...la mayoría vive en la ignorancia y no saben los problemas que tenemos...de hecho por eso no hay libertad de prensa y estoy de acuerdo con eso...-Ella lo mira fijamente un poco sorprendida-por lo menos momentáneamente...

-¿Por que?

-La información mal empleada y sin criterio crea histeria masiva, eso es lo que menos puede ocurrir ahora...

-Comprendo...

El toma una piedra del suelo y la lanza.

-¿Para que sirve un ejercito Katniss?¿Por que crees que le seguimos apostando tanto a la milicia, es decir hay necesidades en apariencia mas imperativas como la salud publica, los empleos, la educación?¿Por que crees que a pesar de las destupieses que ha hecho Gale aun sigue en su puesto?...y te diré una cosa mas, aun después de lo que paso el ejercito se reformara pero no desaparecerán los programas

-UN ejercito sirve para defender o atacar...no creo que pretendemos conquistar otros países...

-No en efecto

-¿Entonces es para defendernos?

-Si

-¿De que?¿Quien podría querer este lugar?no tenemos nada por eso somos una país pobre...

-Error...casi nadie lo sabe...solo la gente de mas alto rango...la gente ha sido pobre pero los gobernantes del capitolio NUNCA ni aun antes de los días obscuros...siempre tenían de donde echar mano...

-¿De que?

-tenemos Uranio...yacimientos de Uranio en el 2 y en el 13...

-Se que es un mineral que escasea en el mundo que hay pocos yacimientos...y provee energía nuclear...-ella comienza a dejar volar su imaginación...ahora comprende no es raro que sean los dos distritos en los que se desarrollo la milicia de Panem.

-Si, ademas los usamos para estabilizadores de vuelo, satélites artificiales y veleros; accesorios, químicos y un sin fin de cosas...

-¿armas?

-Oh claro, porque crees que muchos están interesados en nuestro país...la realidad es que cuando termino la revolución se creía que los yacimientos del 2 estaban por agotarse y los 13 eran inaccesibles demasiado profundos y tu sabes que tan profundo estaba ese buncker. Por eso el presidente decidió hacer su fortuna personal a costa de "vender vencedores", de eso y de todo lo que pudiera...sin embargo hace unos cuatro años descubrimos yacimientos muy importantes en el 2 y se ha desarrollado la tecnología para alcanzar los del 13...-el tiene el rostro serio.

-¿Pero eso no es todo verdad?

-NO, en efecto hace poco mas de dos años descubrimos algo mas...algo tan impresionante que ni yo logro comprender...

-¿otro mineral?...

-Si...no fue por casualidad...durante la revuelta Beete tuvo acceso a los archivos del 13 en los que se hacia referencia muy leve a un mineral que se conoció levemente incluso antes de la creación de Panem, después hace unos años le permitieron viajar conmigo a un país donde han logrado mantener fragmentos de información antiquísima...en la biblioteca personal de alguien, en los diarios y apuntes de un antepasado remoto encontró referencia de la ubicación del mineral...esta en el 5...casi frente a nuestras narices estuvo ahi todo el tiempo...

-El distrito que provee energía a Panem...¿que hace extraordinario ese mineral que es tan secreto?

-Parece un cristal de cuarzo común pero es mas brillante y mucho mucho mas resistente, tiene tres alótropos en su estado solido es sumamente resistente y un superconductor, en su estado liquido ligero una fuente impresionante de energía, y hay una tercera como liquido pesado es fisionable con propiedades similares a las del Uranio pero mucho mas devastadoras y peligrosas...

-Ahora entiendo porque cualquier otro país estaria nervioso por ese descubrimiento...

-Aja...el problema es que aun lo estan investigando...

-Por lo efectos secundarios o peligros para la vida supongo...

-Beete supervisa todo eso...y ayudan algunos cientificos

-Dejame adivinar del 13...

-Aja

-¿No hay otro lugar de la tierra donde halla ese material?

-Como siempre si, hasta donde sabemos otros dos lugares, casi innaccesibles por cierto...

-Supongo por su escases que no se formo de manera natural aqui...

-En efecto...lo que se es lo que Beete me dice...parece que las civilizaciones que existieron antes de nosotros, que casi desaparecieron en lo que se ha bautizado a nivel global como la "segunda extinción", sabian que en un tiempo muy remoto la tierra era habitada por reptiles gigantescos que murieron a consecuencia de la colisión de un objeto procedente del espacio que cayo muy, muy al sur de donde ahora estamos nosotros. La colicion levanto paredes de polvo y otras cosas que llevaron a un invierno prolongado que extinguió esas especies casi en su totalidad, eso los gases toxicos y todo lo que implicó. Pero antes de caer ese objeto en la tierra mientras ingresaba a la atmósfera fragmentos de el se desprendieron y cayeron en otros lugares,el cinco fue uno de ellos.

-Entonces...supongo que los otros paises lo desean...

-Si, tratamos de mantenerlo en secreto pero ellos lo detectaron tambien...la información no se filtro de nosotros ellos lo vieron...tiene manera de hacerlo...-dice señalando al cielo- desde alla...

-Desde alla- Katniss mira el cielo, el firmamento, las estrellas, claro el espacio...la estaciones espaciales...-¿Las bases espaciales? Hasta donde se solo has tres orbitando, una es nuestra...pero ademas ¿Los satelites?

-Aja los satélites tiene escáneres potentes, detectan calor, escanean la tierra...campos electromagnéticos, radiación...y mas cosas...

-¿Eso no esta prohibido?, es decir no viola el espacio aereo...

-Si, pero como los detenemos...no podíamos...

-¿Ahora si?

-Johanna Mason en la "modesta" base espacial que esta sobre nosotros tiene tres tareas encomendadas y no son educar cadetes, esa es la pantalla...su primera tarea es vigilar Panem y sus alrededores las 24 horas del dia, si descubre una anomalía debe informarla al comando de inmediato. Destruir cualquier satelite o nave que cruce nuestro espacio aéreo sin previo aviso...e investigar el desarrollo de armas...

-Esto parece de una pelicula..y la gente no tiene derecho a saberlo...

-¿Para que? Histeria colectiva Katniss desde ahora que lo sabes ¿estaras tranquila?

-NO, supongo que no...

-Ahora precisamente estamos al borde de una guerra...Gale esta tratando de organizar la defensa de nuestras fronteras, eso era fácil antes para Snow, la gente concentrada en la poblaciones garantizaba orden...

-¿Gale?

-El puede tener muchos defectos pero créeme es le mejor estratega militar que he conocido en toda mi vida todos los que con el han servido lo saben...ademas por todo lo que te he dicho necesitamos un ejercito listo...

-¿Por eso el programa militar y aeroespacial?

-Y por eso el controvertible servicio militar...

-¿Y como se relaciona todo esto con la noción de que el ejercito es tu "legado"?

-Por que yo conseguí el presupuesto que lo hizo nacer...-busca las palabras adecuadas para expresar sus ideas- lo conseguí de una manera MUY PARTICULAR y desde entonces he vigilado como se ha desarrollado...aunque digamos que el presupuesto que consegui no solo sirvio para eso sino para otras tantas cosas...digamos que de alguna manera contribuyeron al nacimiento de Panem...

-¿Contribuyeron como?

-Para que esta federación naciera era necesario el reconocimiento de otras naciones, eso es lo que ha pasado con nosotros para poder surgir como país y que los demás quisieran tener tratos diplomáticos con nosotros tuvimos que reconocer "compromisos" del gobierno de Snow para con otras naciones...y cumplirlos...-toma un poco de aire- ...yo tuve que "ayudar" a cumplir con ellos, así fue como me inicie como diplomático...

-Un diplomatico muy convincente...has arreglado cosas...

-Arreglamos cosas pero era evidente que esto pasara en algun punto...estamos al borde de la guerra, Katniss, parte de mi trabajo mientras estemos fuera es hacer hasta lo posible lograr acuerdos para evitarlo, y al mismo tiempo mantener informado al gobierno mientras nos preparamos...

-...para ir a la guerra...¿por que todos cuando hablan del programa militar y la escuela de batalla tratan de no "herir tus sentimientos"?

El rie un poco.

-Porque tienen la loca idea de que me dolerá que no funcione por lo que tuve que "sacrificar" para consolidaros...pero es eso solo su imaginación...despues de mi historia entenderas porque...esta haciendo aire vayamos a la casa...

-Hasta allá- señala el lugar allá debajo

-No, hay una casa aquí cerca, vamos...

Despues de regresar al vehiculo y conducir muy a una casa. Es toda de cristal, una estructura metalica levantada en medio del desierto sobre tierra firme y parte de ella ha aprovechado un risco para dar la impresión de estar flotando, ya que en esa habitación hasta el piso es de cristal reforzado, esta en alto sobre pilotes de hierro rodeada por el desierto es impresionante, es como una pecera flotante en la arena rojiza. Ambos han entrado a la casa es pequeña pero cómoda en el centro de la estancia principal hay un "jardin" de cactáceas del lugar, son hermosas, asi como el tronco seco de un árbol que parece elevarse en la casa. Los dos se instalan.

La sala a media luz, pero si se mira al techo se pueden ver las estrellas ya que tiene un tragaluz descapotable, cada uno tiene una copa de vino servido ella esta en uno de los sillones sus pies se extiende a lo largo, está cubierta con una frazada ya que Peeta le ha dicho que la historia sera larga.

Hay música de fondo es una música cadenciosa, rítmica, la voz de un hombre resuena"so many roads so many trains to ride, so many roads so many trains to ride..."Peeta esta sentado en el otro sillón frente a ella, momentáneamente tiene los ojos cerrados como si estuviera viendo algo en su cabeza...Los dos estan en silencio. Instantes despues el porfin abre los ojos y se encuentra con los de ella...bebe de su copa...saborea el licor en su boca...y comienza...

-Esa música, me recuerda mucho esa época, la época de la que voy a hablarte, la música la descubrí de una manera posterior en otro país, deambulando por una ciudad de noche, me metí en ese lugar y descubrir esa música. Esa canción por lo menos el inicio me recuerda mucho lo que sentía y pensaba cuando esperaba el tren en el 12, el día que me fui...hace casi 10 años, meses mas meses menos...

(esta es la historia que Peeta le cuenta a Katniss reconstruida con sus recuerdos y comentarios de otros sobre las veces que no estuvo presente)

Esta en la estación del tren camino a quien sabe donde, en realidad no sabia a donde ir, no tenia adonde ir, ya no tenia ni familia, ni amigos ni nada, ni siquiera se tenia así mismo ¿Era Peeta Mellark? Eso era lo que su carnet de viaje decia y lo que la gente le decía pero el no era ese Peeta Mellark. Después de su estancia en el capitolio nada absolutamente nada parecía tener sentido...¿quien era él?...solo un chico cojo sin un lugar a donde ir. Porque aunque no quisiera aceptarlo estaba por cumplir 18...asi que compro su ticket de viaje, al capitolio, aun guardaba la esperanza de que ella se presentara en ultimo momento para detenerlo pero no fue asi ella, Katniss, nunca aparecio asi que subio al tren. La gente le saludaba y le miraba con curiosidad, no podia soportar que la gente le mirara y hablara por lo bajo, lo reconocian fuera a donde fuera...recordó que solo habia una persona con la que podia hablar de todo esto, de muchas cosas, que lo comprenderia...asi que en cuanto llego al capitolio le llamo y quedaron de verse...

-Eh panadero...-dice la mujer de cabello obscuro con su particular acento y sorna

-Johanna...

-Estas lejos del 12

-Si bueno decidi tomar unas vacaciones...muy largas vacaciones...

-Vamos por una cerveza...

El lugar es pequeño, una taberna...

-Dos cervezas- dice ella- ¿Que te trae por aqui niño?

-He decidido ampliar mis horizontes...

-¿Ella te corrió?

-NO yo decidí irme...

-Ya...¿y cual es tu plan exactamente?

-Aun no lo se...

La gente los mira y cuchichea. El se siente un poco incomodo.

-¿Por que la gente nos mira y cuchichea?

-Te ve a ti y cuchichea cuando yo salgo sola no tengo ningún problema yo soy la heroína ni unos de los rostros mas conocidos de la revolución la gente sabe que participe pero saben que soy una maldita asi que no se meten conmigo en cambio tu pues...

-¿Pues que?

-Eres uno de los trágicos amantes del distrito doce, a la gente no se le olvida eso...y has estado en las celebraciones a diferencia de tu amada Katniss...donde quiera que vayas la gente ve eso...

-Yo tengo derecho a vivir mi vida en paz...y en anonimato...

-No lo creo, no mientras te veas asi...

-¿Asi como?

-¿No te has visto en el espejo?

-NO, es decir si pero soy yo solo yo...

-Oh no, te lo dire con manzanas entonces, antes de que participaras en el ultimo festejo de la revolucion los estilistas te arreglaron, te quitaron las cicatrices del rostro te vistieron y te perfumaron ¿no?

-Si

-En pocas palabras te dejaron como el modelo de una revista o actor de cine...eres reconocible donde sea...cuando en el elevador dije "que se siente ahora que todos quieren acostarse contigo"...no era broma te estaba preparando para esto...ibas que volabas para ser un Finnick Odair, tal vez no tan sensual y sexy pero si para que muchas personas te quisieran en su cama...en otras palabras aunque este cojo la gente no te tratara como cualquiera donde quiera que vayas...tu vida no es tuya...sino de la propaganda del gobierno...

-¿No tengo salida?

-La tienes...cambia tu loock vete a vagar cómodamente con la cantidad de dinero que recibes cada mes bien puedes hacerlo...no necesitas trabajar puedes tener una vida osciosa y viajante...

-Una vida ociosa ¿tu la tienes?

-NO, ayudo a Annie con el pequeño en el cuatro y acabo de ingresar a trabajar con el gobierno, de hecho se supone que tengo un departamento aquí pero cancelare el contrato y me iré en definitiva al 4. ¿Que dices panadero?...no me queda lo de una vida ociosa

-A mi tampoco necesito mantener la mente ocupada...¿Puedes dormir en las noches?¿No tienes visiones de eso?

-¿De que?

-De los juegos, de esto- dice descubriéndose el antebrazo izquierdo en el que uno centímetros por encima de la palma hay un numero grabado, un numero de identificación.

-Por supuesto- se levanta la manga y a la misma altura tiene casi el mismo numero salvo la terminación que es la cifra siguiente a la Peeta, la de Annie es la anterior- esas cosas no se olvidan aun ahora me cuesta bañarme y tratar de no gritar fuerte en las noches...la gente como tu y yo no olvida...

-¿Eso te ha mantenido unida a Annie?

-En parte pero lo otro es que se lo debo a Finnick, se lo prometí...antes de ir a aquella misión...

-En resumidas cuentas mientras todo mundo me vea como Peeta Mellark me trataran como tal ¿No?

-Pues si...

-Ya veo...

-Si quieres puedes usar el departamento por este mes mientras decides lo que quieras y después has lo que creas conveniente...yo tengo que volver al 4...¿supongo que tu sientes lo mismo respecto a mi?...

-Si...conocemos nuestros gritos...solo tu puedes sentir lo mismo que yo estando ahí...yo llegue a pensar que nunca saldríamos de ahí...a veces me despierto a media noche y no se si estoy en mi vieja casa en la panaderia, en el tren, en el centro de entrenamiento, en mi casa en la villa de los vencedores, en las arenas de los juegos, en mi celda del capitolio o la del trece, en el psiquiatrico...tengo que observar bien...estoy envuelto en sudor o gritando...nisiquiera se quien soy yo...¿Que Peeta Mellark soy?...

-Te dire una cosa chico si lo que deseas es saber quien eras sera dificil reconstruirlo, mas bien diria que eso ya ni importa...mas deberias preocuparte por quien eres ahora y que deseas ser...si lo vez asi la verdad es que tienes una oportunidad de oro...

-¿A que te refieres?

-No hay nadie que te ate a nada, puedes ser quien quieras ser...no tienes familia, pocos amigos...puedes empezar de cero...

-¿Y mi apariencia?

-Cambiala, se quien quieras ser...y construyete...si quieres pueden ser miserable si lo deseas puedes conseguir una nueva chica, una nueva familia que se yo...

-Tal vez tengas razón...

-eres un sobreviviente...arregla tus cosas y ponle fin a tu miseria ocupate...de todos modos decidas lo que decidas aun podremos estar en contacto...

-Lo pensare y creo que te tomare la palabra...

-Pues bueno...entonces vamonos...para que veas el camino y yo tengo que levantarme mañana temprano para volver al cuatro...

El departamento era cómodo, suficiente para una sola persona, ubicado en un zona de clase media en la ciudad.

-Hay comida en la nevera suficiente como para unas dos semanas, toma -lanza un libro- una guiá de la ciudad-el mes de deposito empieza a correr desde mañana así que no te preocupes por cubrirlo, si me dices que quieres seguir aquí nos arreglamos y si no solo deja las llaves con el portero y avisame...

-Gracias...

-Hay una habitación libre en el fondo, desde mañana puedes usar en la que duermo yo...en fin...ve la tele, lee o tocate a ti mismo o lo que quieras me voy a dormir...

-Esta Bien -rie-...pero si no te molesta me gustaría acompañarte a la estación mañana

-Si como quieras...

A la mañana siguiente los dos se despiden en la estación de tren.

-Adios panadero...escribe, la dirección de Annie y mia esta pegada en la nevera...

-Bien

-Deberías ir alguna vez a conocer al crio...

-Esta bien...por cierto ¿que fue?

-Un chico

Después de un apretón de manos. Ella sube al tren, que comienza a moverse...por alguna razón desconocida una pregunta surge en la mente de Peeta y de inmediato pregunta mientras Johanna aun le escucha...corre al lado del tren aunque con su pierna ortopédica es difícil...

-Eh Johanna...¡¿como se llama?!

-¡¿Quien?!

-¡El chico...el niño Odair!

-¡A eso, Seth, se llama Seth!

Y se aleja mas el tren. Peeta Mellark se queda ahi parado poco a poco se va desbibujando mientras Johanna Mason se aleja del lugar.

El primer movimiento es rentar una apartado postal en la oficina central de correos, va al banco donde en efecto puede comprobar que hay una cuenta a su nombre con una cantidad nada despreciable de dinero y sabe que a cada mes se le abonara una pensión vitalicia. Pide que sus estados de cuenta llegue al apartado postal que ha rentado, como numero de contacto pone a Johanna Mason. Cuando le piden que de un nombre para que en caso de morir se nombre heredero de sus bienes, no sabe en quien pensar, lo cierto es que no hay nadie, entonces piensa que la unica persona con la que tiene un deuda es Finnick Odair pues le salvo la vida en la arena y le ayudo cuando convalecía en el 13, así que el único al que podría pagarle esa deuda de aquí en adelante podría ser a la pequeña versión recién nacida de aquel hombre, asi que sin pensarlo mas nombra a Seth Odair como heredero en caso de fallecer y como es menor de edad a Johanna Mason como albacea. Saca una cantidad de dinero modesta en efectivo. Compra víveres como para un mes.

Despues una ultima cosa, que para el probablemente sea muy, muy dolorosa...va a buscarlo a el, Gale Hawthorne, gracias a Johanna se entera de que esta aqui en el capitolio. Sabe a donde buscarlo, y espera a que salga de la base...va con algunos compañeros, con los que platica y rie. En cuanto lo ve camina hacia él. Cuadno Gale lo mira, se queda de una pieza, de todas las personas que esperaba ver seguro Peeta Mellark no es uno de ellos.

-Gale

-Peeta- dice serio, sus compañeros estan a su lado

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Seguro

-en privado

-Esta bien

Mira a sus amigos asiente, señalandoles que esta bien que los dejen solos, ellos se van. Los dejan solos.

-¿Y bien dice Gale?

-Yo he venido porque- las palabras están atoradas en su garganta desearía que fuera mas fácil pronunciarlas tal y como lo ensayo tantas veces desde que salio del 12 respira hondo- debes ir con Katniss...

-Creí que estaba contigo- lo mira sorprendido

-No ella...no...eso no importa...y no te daré detalles solo te diré que ella me lo ha dicho claramente...te quiere a ti...yo...yo solo quiero que ella sea feliz y si para que sea feliz debe estar contigo...me hago a un lado...yo también tengo que hacer mi vida...

-¿Pero como?- no puede creerlo despues de todo lo que ha supuesto, despues de lo que paso con Prim, ella lo ha perdonado y no solo eso lo ama, lo ama por encima de Peeta Mellark

-eso es lo de menos, lo que importa es que...ella me lo dijo...te ama a ti...no hay mas...

-¿Donde esta ella?- su corazón late de prisa.

-En el 12 esperando por ti...si tu quieres...deberías ir por ella...-esas palabras cada una de ellas es como una puñalada en su corazon.

Renunciar a alguien a quien ama para ques ea feliz, porque no soporta la idea de una Katniss solo en el 12, prefiere a una Katniss acompañada donde sea. Este es su ultimo regalo, el ultimo regalo que puede hacerle ahora.

-¿Que hay de ti?

-Yo...se perder, se que ella no me ama me lo ha dicho...yo...no pienso volver a interferir...no debes preocuparte por mi...

-¿Y que harás?

-Por ahora solo quiero irme de aquí, alejarme de todo...solo te pido una cosa...

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tienes que hacerla feliz, debe ser feliz...tu tienes que lograrlo...

-Eso deseo...

-Bien...entonces no vemos...tengo cosas que hacer...no demores en buscarla...no debe estar sola...

-Esta bien...

Los dos se despiden sin mas...vaga por la ciudad así que llega muy de noche al departamento para que ningún vecino lo vea.

Se pasa el mes entero sin salir, lo que para el es una gran tarea ya que siendo tan sociable como es, la falta de contacto humano no le es favorable. En ese tiempo crea un rutina, se levanta temprano hace ejercicio, lee un poco, prepara la comida, ve televisión...descubre que la vida ociosa no es para él pero e estar encerrado tiene una razón, cambiar su apariencia y su visión de las cosas. Se deja crecer el cabello y no se rasura. Empieza a practicar un manera de caminar para que su cojera ser mas visible ya que Peeta Mellark se ha esforzado en que esta no sea visible.

Un día antes de cumplir el mes, dejo las llaves de Johanna con el portero avisándole antes a ella que se ira, a vagar en los distritos. Fue toda una revelación que al no verse como Peeta Mellark con su cojera y su apariencia el trato era diferente, se veía como una persona común y corriente, como un obrero cualquiera. Con una mochila al hombro que solo llevaba lo básico y dinero solo para un mes como máximo y la idea era no tocar ni un centavo mas de ese dinero quería sentir y ganarse el pan con sus propias manos, inició su travesía.

Durante cerca de ocho meses anduvo solo por diferentes distritos y lugares, trabajando de lo que podía o mas bien donde le daban trabajo. Lo que fue difícil al principio por su cojera y que no tenia referencias.

Trabajó en los campos de cultivo del 11 donde aprendió canciones en la extenuantes jornadas de trabajo, otras canciones que se bailaban cuando por las noches se reunían en la hogueras a contar historia, cantar o brindar. La gente del campo era tan agradable, trabajaban duro. Eran gigantes de color Ébano con voces potentes que le recordaban tanto a Tresh, o gente menuda de brazos fuertes y cuerpos ágiles como Rue. La piel se le requemo y las manos se curtieron. Era como vivir en medio de una gran familia.

Después en en la construcción, construir le gustaba, ademas en la época en que ayudo en el 12 adquirió experiencia, casi todos eran hombres aunque había unas pocas mujeres, el ambiente era menos familiar que el 11, pero era grato al terminar la jornada los días de pago beber una cerveza con estos hombre y mujeres que buscaban poner pan en la mesa, jugaban a medir fuerzas. Adquirio aun mas fuerza y equilibrio ya que debía trabajar en zonas muy altas se volvió mas diestro con su pierna ortopédica.

Obrero en las fabricas a veces trabajada hasta dos turnos, algunas chicas lo veían simpático pero no atractivo, así que podía hablar con ellas a gusto, aun pensaba en Katniss, de hecho guardaba un retrato en sus cosas, no uno de los públicos sino uno que había tomado en el jardín mientras miraba las flores y sonreía, sonreía tratando de mantener su cabello en su lugar. En todos los ratos libres que tenia dibujaba, lo que veía, donde estaba.

También fue mesero en otro distrito donde Flirteaba con la anciana que era dueña del local y preparaba la comida en la cafetería, ella les decía a las chicas que si ella fuera mas joven no desperdiciara a un espécimen como él. Era una anciana de gran corazón de que le pagaba un poco, pero podia comer y dormir en el local, ella había perdido a casi toda su familia durante la revolución salvo a su nieta de casi 15 años que le daba dolores de cabeza y un chico de uno 7 años. Su estancia ayudo a que la chica entrara en razón y le hiciera caso a su abuela un poco, ademas les enseño a hornear pan y postres para el local.

Después de eso uno de los trabajos que mas le agrado fue trabajar como pescador en un barco días o semanas en el mar, al aire libre usando redes, subiendo por los postes, todos bromeaban con respecto a que tenia el estereotipo de lo piratas, una pata de palo, bueno mas bien era de metal y plástico pero era lo que mas se acercaba. En esos le contaron historias sobre monstruos marinos, leyendas; competían por ver quien resistía mas tragos en las tabernas de los muelles que visitaban. El mismo aprendió a beber como marinero y aun mas añadió un par de tatuajes a su cuerpo...en el costado una enorme ancla, un poco arriba de sus omóplatos el barco en el que navego aquello meses. Añadió un marco al numero de identificación un símbolo de omega con 4 estrellas alrededor. Y el símbolo del Sinsajo en su hombro derecho...

Unos de los trabajos mas difícil fue ser algo así como el saca borrachos en un bar. Algunos eran adictos a sustancias, otros habían caído en el alcohol por no poder superar sus perdidas o la vida que les toco vivir. Una vida difícil. Algunas chicas y mujeres que como ultimo recurso se dedicaban a vender su cuerpo. Eran agradables conoció la historia de algunas y otras eran inaccesibles.

Panadero en un pequeño pueblo, en el que también ayudó a construir una escuela.

Tuvo otros tantos oficios pero es de los que mas recordaba. Su ultimo trabajo en solitario fue ser conserje y jardinero en un orfanato local ahí puedo ver los abusos y las condiciones de miseria en la que los niños huérfanos y olvidados vivían. Y precisamente fue a ahí donde lo conoció a él y a ella, James Davenport y Jenn Anderson. El se dedicaba a buscar personas, vender información, entregar cosas. Era como un comerciante viajero. Con su ayuda y la de otras personas se hicieron publicas las cosas que pasaron en el orfanato y momentáneamente el asunto se arreglo, se contrató nuevo personal. Entonces el se unió a ellos.

Prácticamente durante un año viajó con ellos, eran como una familia. Jenn era una niña de unos 11 años que Jimm Davenport había encontrado vagando por las calles, era lista y despierta, así que la acogió el mismo Davenport buscaba a su hijo que tenia dos años cuando inicio la revuelta el estaba con su madre, la esposa de Jimm , se separaron, no se volvieron a ver, ya que a el lo arrestaron y lo torturaron por varios dias, hasta que los rebeldes tomaron el control de su distrito. El supo que su esposa murio pero del niño no se sabe nada, por eso se dedicaba a esto, espera encontrar a su hijo.

Viajaban en una maltrecha casa rodante. Peeta tenia el aspecto de un vago cabello largo y barba larga, aparentaba mas edad de la que tenia. Siempre de jeans, botas de minero, camisas a cuadros y camiseta abajo. La niña siempre de jeans, zapatillas deportivas y sudaderas. Davenport sus jeans negros, botas, chaqueta de cuero, camiseta blanca, y un cigarro en la boca. En ese tiempo crearon un lazo fuerte, que parecía no romperse hasta aquellos en los que alguien lo había interceptado y le había dicho que lo buscaban, esa persona lo reconoció por el tatuaje del numero en su brazo...porque por su aspecto nadie lo reconocería, por su nombre no en absoluto, el había estado utilizando otro nombre...

Al mismo tiempo mientras el viajaba con sus dos amigos a largo de Panem algo nuevo surgía. El nuevo gobierno estaba presionado por los otros países que les demandaban cumplieran con los compromisos que el presidente Snow había acordado con ellos. Algunos eran cargas pesadas pero sin mayor complicación sin embargo este que tenían con unos de los países mas amenazadores y poderosos era el mas obtuso. Era indispensable que los países del extranjero reconocieran al nuevo gobierno como legitimo de lo contrario podían justificar una invasión argumentando que no cumplían con sus acuerdos y eran un gobierno inestable que ponía en peligro al resto de la comunidad internacional.

Era una junta del alto estado Paylor que era la presidenta, el ministro del exterior, el de economía, el general en jefe del ejercito, Plutarch Evensbee, el jefe de representantes del Senado estaban todos reunidos, junto con una comitiva integrada por el ministro del país extranjero, una asesor, un oficial de alto rango con la escolta que esperaba afuera. El aire era verdaderamente tenso, todos cansados.

-Pues bien...como lo hemos dicho antes- dice el ministro con voz grave- el primer deposito ya estaba hecho, el presidente Snow firmó y ahora ustedes deben cumplir...no esperaremos mas, tienen tres meses antes de que empiecen las hostilidades...

-Han pensado en una solucion alternativa, puede ser otros- busca las palabras correctas-otros "especimenes"- dice el ministro del exterior de Panem- hay muchas opciones...

-Con todo respeto- interpela su igual- si ese fuera el caso no estaríamos discutiendo aquí, queremos específicamente cierto tipo de individuos, no estamos hablando de cualquier cosas. Porfavor, señor Evensbee usted conoce mejor todo esto que ellos, explíqueles porfavor, la paciencia de mis gobernantes no es tanta como ustedes creen...

-Ya lo creo...pero por si acaso porque no revisa los tres expedientes que se le sugieren...solo por no dejar...revísenlos dejemos pasar una semana para pensarlo y volvamos a reunirnos...si lo desea le traeré en persona a los de los expedientes...son de lo mas discretos...

Una semana pasa volando de nuevo se reúnen las personas antes mencionadas pero con algunas anexiones, Gale Hawthorne, Casius Thorn y Julius Stanthon. Los tres oficiales de la armada. De inmediato pueden impactar a cualquiera, altos, bien parecidos, atléticos, pulcros. El primero de piel olivacea y ojos grises rostro agradable pero serio, el segundo blanco y de cabello castaño claro casi rubio su cara es un tanto infantil pero agradable, el ultimo un rubio que casi parece antinatural unos ojos azules profundos, blanco como la porcelana, bastante bien parecido. Esa no es la única sorpresa cuando el transporte del país extranjero aterriza, aparece la comitiva que es impresionante y a continuación saben porque. Una mujer alta no tan joven pero tampoco demasiado mayor, muy blanca de ojos azules hermosos y facciones finas, baja de la nave rodeada de una comitiva impresionante de soldados y lacayos, seguida de los funcionarios antes reunidos. Ella misma por su belleza y porte es impresionante pero con todo esta comitiva puede que inspire un poco de temor.

Paylor que no es el tipo de persona acostumbrada a agachar la cabeza ante nadie, no lo hara ahora, es respetuosa pero no sumisa. Hace una reverencia educada.

-Su alteza, supongo.

-Supone bien- la mujer también hace un educado saludo protocolario- presidenta Paylor ¿es asi?

-Asi es...

Después de un almuerzo y ceremonia de recibimiento, se encierran de nuevo en la sala de juntas. La mujer empieza.

-Me he visto en la obligación de venir ya que ustedes se han negado a cumplir con un contrato que yo hice con su presidente hace tiempo...ya he esperado demasiado para que me den solución...

-Para nosotros a sido muy delicado este asunto, ya que a diferencia de nuestro presidente creemos en las garantías y derechos de nuestros ciudadanos, el contrato que hizo va en contra de esa premisa...-dice Paylor

-Entonces se niegan a cumplir con el contrato...

-Eso quisiera pero también comprendo que es de suma importancia para usted...y se que si no cumplimos con el contrato su país esta dispuesto a iniciar un conflicto bélico...

-Es de importancia prioritaria...no puedo esperar mas tiempo...

-Lo sabemos pero usted sabe que las individuos por los que usted hizo el contrato ya no están- dice Plutarch- Finnick Odair y Gloss...-no termina de mencionar el nombre cuando el ministro del otro pais lo interrumpe

-El tercero no esta muerto...

-Pero esta desaparecido- dice el general- y sera mas complicado encontrarlo, ademas ya le he proporcionado tres especímenes incluso mejores de los que tiene ahí, debió revisar sus historiales...

-Con todo respecto- dice uno de los asesores traídos por el país visitante- usted no puede saber eso solo con verlos, no solo es el fenotipo lo que nos importa que creo es en lo que se ha basado su afirmación señor...el genotipo nos interesa también...los dos deben ser lo mas perfectos posibles y aun mas los mas compatibles posibles con lo que buscamos...

-¿Y no me dirá que los antes mencionados si lo cumplían y los que le envié no?

-El señor Odair era perfecto, debo añadir un espécimen impresionante de fenotipo y genotipo me hubiera gustado hacerle mas pruebas,

-De hecho nos los harían llegar durante los juegos, hasta que su presidente cambio las reglas...-dice el ministro extranjero

-El segundo espécimen era aceptable no tan perfecto pero aceptable...

-Pero ahora esta muerto igual que el primero

-¿Y el tercero? Supongo que por algo fue el tercero...-dice el ministro de Panem- no creo que sea mejor que ellos...

-El joven Mellark fue descartado por motivos que nada tienen que ver con su fenotipo y genotipo que de hecho me parecieron muy particulares también, interesantes, muy interesantes, de hecho el debió ser el numero dos, pero...

-...primero era demasiado joven 16 o 17 años...-dice el ministro-

-No creo que tuviera la experiencia para lo que se requiere- dice la mujer- y no estaba en disposición de enseñarle...

Hay un silencio sepulcral en la habitación.

-Después esta el hecho de que en el caso del chico ya alguien había hecho una oferta por él y su novia. y una de las reglas del circuito rojo es que una vez ganada la subasta no se puede interferir en el contrato...

-Sin contar supongo que el chico tiene una pierna artificial que lo hace menos atractivo- dice Plutarch. Todos lo miran.

-Usted sabe que lo que le hicieron al chico fue algo absurdo, le retiraron un miembro solo por el placer de hacer el asunto mas dramático, fácilmente pudieron salvar la extremidad, nosotros les vendimos la tecnología...-dice de nuevo el asesor medico-y lo que es mas esa pobre imitación de miembro es una cosa que debería avergonzarlos pudieron haber hecho algo mejor...yo era observador cuando le hicieron todo eso...

-Bueno da igual el muchacho esta desaparecido, le falta una pierna y la guerra lo dejo deshecho fisica y psicologicamente...

-¿Pero se recupero?¿o no?-dice el medico extranjero

-Si...al parecer- dice el general

-Lo ven yo se los dije un fenotipo y genotipo muy particular, interesante, supongo que el de la chica debia ser asi de impresionante. Solo imagine esto, una raza depurada, generaciones de genes limpiándose en el 12 por un lado el distrito de comerciantes y por el otro el de los mineros...

Gale que esta presente no puede sentir molestia ¿Como sabes de eso?¿Como sabe de como eran las cosas en el distrito 12?

-O degenerandose- dice alguien en la sala

-Dígame aun cosa la condiciones en el 12 no eran demasiado precarias por la falta de alimentos, las enfermedades y el trabajo duro...

-Si

-Señor Hawthorne, el indice de mortandad infantil en su distrito era alta ¿no?

Gale mira a su oficial superior, que asiente con la cabeza.

-Si señor asi es.

-¿Y los minero jovenes podian morir antes de casarse o reproducirse no?

-Si- dice Gale

-Entonces imaginen esto alguien que sobrevive la infancia con toda la desnutrición, sus implicaciones, las enfermedades y vive lo suficiente para reproducirse ya es una espécimen interesante...como usted...-mira a Hawthorne- lo que me lleva al punto del porque usted no es viable tiene una buen fenotipo y genotipo pero no es compatible con el nuestro, con el que deseamos podríamos manipular genéricamente y todo eso pero no es lo que buscamos. Buscamos depurar los genes no cambiarlos, no se sienta ofendido por esto claro que si quisiéramos hacer un ejercito de soldados con clones o versiones mejoradas creame usted seria el espécimen que pediría sin dudarlo.

-¿Y los otros dos?

-especímenes mediocres...-Los aludidos se revuelven incrédulos es su asiento- no se trata de como se vean sino de que están hechos físicamente, psicologicamente, sus logros personales, su material genetico...

-en resumidas cuentas- dice el ministro extranjero- pagamos y firmamos por cualquiera de esos tres, dos están muertos y uno no...es la que queremos, es por lo que pagamos. Sabemos que no tiene la capacidad económica para devolvernos el dinero, sabemos que no quieren ir a al guerra...su país nos interesa porque debido a que no tiene libertad de prensa nadie se enterara de esto imagínense el escándalo...

-Tiene tres meses para encontrarlo y lograr hacerlo entrar en razón.-dice la mujer- de hecho creo que el festejo de su revolución seria un espacio perfecto para poder hablar con el cara a cara...quien sabe si me decepciona tal vez considere algún otro espécimen, mientras las cosas están así...

Las platicas se cierran los extranjeros salen de Panem. La presidenta y todos los antes mencionados menos Stanthon y Thorn, están presentes.

-No me agrado la manera en que se hablo de estas seis personas- dice Paylor molesta- no son un trozo de carne o animales...son personas...

-Personas muertas...-dice el ministro

-Dos de ellos...¿que hay de Mellark?¿Donde esta?-añade la presidenta

-Nadie sabe es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado...-el general

-Necesitamos encontrarlo-señala el ministro jugueteando con su lapiz

-¿Como?

-¿Le preguntamos a Katniss Everdeen?-señala Plutarch

-Ella no lo sabe- dice Gale, todos le miran- mi prima esta bajo mi custodia no esta estable psicologicamente, ella y Peeta se separaron, no pudieron superar lo del bebé y la guerra, asi que se distanciaron, Peeta y yo nos vimos antes de que desapareciera...

-¿Te dijo a donde fue?

-no fue claro, solo dijo que necesitaba alejarse del todo...

-Entonces puede estar en cualquier lado- dice Paylor mirando por la ventana

-dede haber alguien, alguien que sepa donde esta o por lo menos a traves de quien le podamos contactar...

-¿Que tal Johanna Mason?- dice Gale- ellos se conocen

-Ademas los toturaron juntos en el capitolio-dice el general- eso une a la gente, son cosas que crean proximidad...-el general lo dijiere y suelta

-Entonces preguntemosle a Johanna Mason e iniciemos la búsqueda...-dice Paylor

-Hay que fabricar un anzuelo-dice el general

-El es muy humano, dile que pondrás un hospital o algo asi en el 12 si participa en las festividades del aniversario de la revolución, de seguro saldrá de su madriguera...-ahora Plutarch

Asi fue como inicio la búsqueda de Peeta Mellark, y como fue que Johanna Mason fue llamada a colaborar. Dos meses despues el hombre de la tienda lo intercepto y como era de esperarse aviso a las autoridades que lo vio. Asi que las tropas que lo buscaban pronto lo localizarían. Lo que menos quería era trastocar la vida de sus amigos asi que Peeta Mellark estaba a punto de tomar una decisión que de nuevo cambiaría su vida. Los días de paz se habían terminado había que volver a la triste realidad, a la miseria se ser usado.¿Algun dia podría ser libre de verdad?, mientras mas pasaba el tiempo mas lo dudaba.

Aquella noche Jenn que tenia el cabello rubio como él y a la que desde que se conocían presentaba como su hermana menor, estaba ocupada de poner la mesa, Davenport preparaba la carne en la parrilla para las hamburguesas, el por su parte cortaba la verdura, mientras pensaba en lo sucedido hace un dia. Estaba estacionados en un solitario paraje semidesertico, una fogata, afuera de la casa rodante la mesa con tres sillas Jimm silbaba una canción.

Un hombre mayor le sostenía el brazo con fuerza mientras lo veía a los ojos. Era el propietario de la tienda y gasolinera en la que se abastecimiento, que vio su tatuaje con el numero de indentificaion mientras le pagaba, el nunca llevaba manga corta o remangada pero hoy no le pareció importante cubrirse.

-¿Eres tú?No puedes ser tu- dice con sorpresa en la voz y ojos de incredulidad-tu

-¿Quien cree que soy?Me debe confundir con alguien...

-No...yo conozco ese numero...-dice señalando con los dedos de su otra mano- yo lo vi y se de quien es...

-Ah, eso -dice fingiendo despreocupación- un tipo me lo hizo en un centro de mala muerte se lo vio a alguien mas...no es nada...

El hombre lo ve como escudriñándolo.

-No te creo nada sabes, pero no puedo comprobar nada, de todos modos ya te están buscando y no pararan hasta encontrarte chico, así que si tus amigos- dice señalando al otro hombre con la niña- se esconden de algo deberías alejarte la´policía y el ejercito te esta buscando hasta dedajo de las piedras...Peeta Mellark...

El aludido ríe..

-Por favor, no diga esas cosas, no me parezco en absoluto a él, es bien parecido y no anda en la calle así como yo...- se da la vuelta e inicia su camino.

-Pero tambien le falta la misma pierna que a ti...muchacho...

Peeta no voltea y sale del lugar preocupado.

-Esto ya esta listo...sera una cena grandioso...-dice Davenport de buen humor

-Si- dice la chica sentándose- vamos Ryan, vamos a comer...-Peeta sale de su ensimismamiento

-Claro la verdura ya esta lista...

Los tres se sientan a cenar muy a gusto, después de jugar naipes, contar historias y beber un poco, la niña se queda dormida Peeta la lleva a dormir adentro. Y regresa, Davenport fuma uno de sus cigarrillos mientras mira el fuego.

-Y dime Walsh ¿Que es lo que te tiene tan miserable desde ayer?

-¿A que te refieres?- le da un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Tu lo sabes...desde ayer estas ido y miserable, ya suéltalo...

-No es nada, mañana llamare a alguien para despejar mis dudas...y entonces podre contarte todo...

A la mañana siguiente Peeta Mellark se dirigia a la localidad mas cercana, les dejo un recado a Jenn y Davenport de que regresaría a medio día. Pero dado que buscaban a un hombre de cabello largo y barba larga, lo que hizo fue recortarse en cabello no lo dejo demasiado corto pero ya no era tan largo y se rebajo la barba que aun ocultaba sus facciones. En la localidad, llamó por teléfono al numero e Johanna.

-Si- la voz conocida de ella era emitida

-¿Johanna?- dice con cuidado

-¿Panadero?

-Estas sola o nos escuchan

-Tu sabes que nos escuchan me están monitoreando, todo estan como locos buscandote

-Si nos están escuchando todos entonces que me digan porque me buscan, no he hecho nada, solo quiero estar en paz...

-Señor Mellark...habla Paylor...

-Digame usted me pidio un favor hace tiempo lo recuerda?

-Si, el indulto de Katniss

-Le pido lo mismo, es necesario hablar con usted sobre un asunto muy delicado que nos incumbe a muchos...

-¿Solo quiere que la escuche?¿No van a obligarme a nada?

-Solo le pido que participe en los festejos del aniversario hablamos y si no esta de acuerdo dejamos las cosas como están...

-De acuerdo, pero dejen de perseguirme...mañana por la mañana tomare el tren estaré llegando por la noche al capitolio...solo déjenme en paz por hoy...

-Tengo tu palabra de que no te esconderás- ella sabe que Mellark tiene palabra...

-La tiene-

-Enviare a Johanna con otros oficiales que te vean en la estación...

-Alla los veré...

Peeta Mellark regresa a donde están sus amigos. Sabe que la hora de la despedida se acerca muy a su pesar...

Después de desayunar mientras están por preparase para irse.

-ya estoy dispuesto a soltarlo

-Soltar el que-dice Jimm

-La razón de mi miseria

La niña los mira desconcertada.

-Habla hombre...-dice secándose el sudor...

-Mi nombre no es Ryan Walsh

-Pero por supuesto- dice Davenport

-Mi nombre es...

(continuara...)


	28. Cosas que(parte 2)

CAPITULO 27. COSAS QUE NUNCA DIJE SOBRE MI...Parte 2

-Mi nombre es...-respira hondo- Peeta Mellark...

La niña lo mira con incredulidad y empieza a reirse pues cree que es una broma, ella ha visto a Peeta Mellark en la televisión, es rubio y bien parecido, pero eso fue hace como dos en el festejo del aniversario de la revolución. Jimm solo lo mira.

-Pero por supuesto- dice con tranquilidad encendiendo un cigarrillo

-¿Me crees?¿A pesar de como me veo?

-Chico a diferencia de los otros no soy estupido y no me dedicaria a lo que me dedico si no me hubiera dado cuenta de eso...

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

-Desde que vi ese numero en tu brazo...casi nadie sabe lo que significa...yo si...la letra es el pabellón en el que te tuvieron, las siguientes cifras la fecha en que te ingresaron y por ultimo tu numero de identificacion personal...yo conozco el numero de Peeta Mellark, ese es el tuyo...

LA niña los mira con curiosidad.

-¿Él es Peeta Mellark?No se parece en nada...eres guapo en tele pero en vivo no...-dice entrecerrando los ojos y escaneandolo.

-Gracias...

El resto del dia iniciaron su viaje al siguiente pueblo, les expuso su necesidad de regresar al capitolio y que no queria complicar su vida. Despues de una larga discusion, el acuerdo al que llegaron fue que Peeta regresaría a hacer lo que debía hacer, pero que si en determinado momento queria regresar con ellos no había problema, ellos a su vez si necesitaban algo serian atendidos en todo momento por el. Asi que lo llevaron a la estación del tren donde se despidieron efusivamente.

-Ok Jenn debes prometerme que te cuidaras y no harás nada estúpido, ¿esta bien?

-Si- se abrazan uno al otro fuertemente- te voy a extrañar Ryan ¿puedo seguir llamándote así?

-Llamame como quieras, estaremos en contacto siempre seras mi hermanita...

-Sip, te quiero...

-Yo a ti...-entonces se sueltan

-Jimm

-Ha sido un gran compañero y un buen amigo Walsh...ya sabes que si quieres regresar seras bienvenido...

-Gracias...cuidate...si necesitan algo lo que sea llámenme...

Los dos hombre se abrazan. EL silbato que anuncia la salida del tren los obliga a separarse, sube al tren y se va. Era muy duro para el separarse de estas dos personas que durante todo este tiempo hicieron mas agradable su vida, no sabia si volvería a verlos pronto o no, esperaba que si, pero en el fondo algo le decía que pasaría demasiado tiempo antes de volver a verlos...

La bocina anuncia la llegada del tren a la capital de la federación, con su aspecto de vaga cabello largo, bueno ya no tanto, y una barba menos exagerada Peeta Mellark baja del tren. Puede ver a Johanna en la plataforma rodeada por unos tres oficiales, de seguro los mandaron para escoltarlo. Cuando camina hacia ella y lo ve acercarse ella lo ve y solo dice...

-Vete de aquí vago...no tengo suelto...

-Oh bueno pero que hay de la "agradable" mujer que parecía haber madurado y se había suavizado consolándome hace cerca de dos años en una taberna cerca de aquí...ademas es una falta de respeto mandarme a traer y luego correrme sin suelto...

-¿Panadero?...pero que demonios...-lo ve con incredulidad. Los soldados lo miran con desconfianza.

-Sigo esperando a esa agradable mujer...

-Pareces un maldito vago y apestas como uno- dice- y en aquella ocasión estaba con la guardia baja pero ahora que soy de nuevo yo, te vez asqueroso...

-Gracias Johanna...

Los soldados aun siguen desconcertados y lo miran con recelo.

-Vamos señores aquí esta el paquete que vinieron a recoger...

-¿Ahora soy un paquete?

-Algo así, vamos panadero...

En el transcurso del viaje hablan poco. La base militar no es ostentosa ni nada por el estilo, de hecho a leguas se nota que requiere bastantes cosas.

-Cuando Paylor te vea se va cagar en los pantalones...-ella comienza a reírse.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya lo veras...

Al llegar a la base seguidos por los soldados, todos piensan que es un reo de alta peligrosidad al que traen mas que al tan buscado Peeta Mellark. De hecho esa es su intención, no sabe para que lo quieres tan desesperadamente pero si no es algo que le incumba podrá irse sin dificultad y sin revelar su identidad.

-Masón- dice Gale Hawthorne mientras se acerca a ellos, le dedica una mirada de desprecio al "reo" que trae junto con los otros soldados- Paylor espera en la sala de juntas esta impaciente, deja ya a ese vago y lleva el "paquete" a la sala...

Johanna Mason ríe.

-Pues el paquete esta presente y creo que no deberías ofenderle...-dice señalando al vago

Gale frunce el ceño y observa al vago- ¿Mellark?¿eres tu?pero que demon...

-A mi también me da gusto verte Gale

La voz es inconfundible.

En la sala de juntas Paylor y la gente involucrada en la situación esperan. En cuanto ven entrar a Johanna Mason, Gale Hawthorne y un "vago" los rostros son serios.

-Presidenta Paylor, su encargo y envuelto- dice Johanna con sarcasmo- Peeta Mellark- señala al tipo con aspecto desaliñado que esta junto a ella.

-¿Qué tipo de broma es esta?-dice molesta

Los demás se revuelven inquietos en su asiento.

-¿es usted en verdad Peeta Mellark parece un vago mucho mayor?

-Sin duda soy Peeta Mellark pero me gustaría que todos dejaran de llamarme vago o reo, o lo que sea, díganme para que me trajeron o déjenme ir...

La voz era reconocible por cualquiera, era la de Peeta Mellark, pero lo que tenia en frente no se parecía en nada a el salvo por el hecho de ser rubio y tener cojera.

-Peeta Mellark, y dinos que has hecho en todo este tiempo- dice Plutarch

-recorrer los distritos como cualquiera y viviendo de mi trabajo...

-eso he oído que no has tocado tus cuentas...en fin...yo no me preocuparía una vez en manos de mis estilistas y quedara como nuevo...tan bien parecido como siempre...presidenta...

Paylor respira hondo. - esta bien, tome asiento...-señala las sillas disponibles.

Los tres recién ingresados toman su lugar.

-La razón por la que le mandamos a traer es que pronto se realizara el aniversario de la revolución del Sinsajo, como siempre es bueno contar con la presencia de personalidades referentes a este asunto pero como lo ha dicho el señor Hawthorne su prima no esta bien emocionalmente y cree imposible que pueda venir, por lo que deseamos que este usted presente ya que nos acompañaran personalidades internacionales.

-O sea que solo me quiere para que este presente en esto y ya...¿tanto escándalo por eso?

-La verdad es que deseamos que esta sea una ocasion especial para contactar gente traer inversiones por eso deseamos invitarlo...

-¿Y si digo que no?

-No podernos obligarlo- dice el general en jefe

-Pero si acepta tal vez podamos hacerle un regalo al 12, no se, una sala nueva al hospital o nuevas aulas a al escuela, sabemos que usted siempre se preocupa por su comunidad...-dice el ministro

-Solo es verme como siempre estar en los festejo y después soy libre ¿eso es así?

Nadie responde.

-es una buena oferta...

Por un momento Peeta Mellark piensa que en verdad el único sacrificio es que de seguro lo dejaran como nuevo, se vera como el modelo de tv que ellos esperan y después podrá volver a lo suyo, pero lo que quiere no es una sala de hospital o salones.

-Lo haré- dice con calma- pero no quiero nada de eso- quiero que mejoren las condiciones en dos orfanatos, pero que me garanticen que mejoraran son uno en el 6 y otro en el 8.

-¿Orfanatos?

-Las condiciones en que viven esos niños son miserables...merecen ser tratados con respeto y humanidad...

-hecho- dice Paylor sin mas- pero aceptaras todo lo que el equipo de preparación te diga y tendrás que aprender los protocolos de recibimiento diplomático, y todo lo que se requiera...

-De acuerdo

-El festejo es aproximadamente en 3 semanas así que sera poco tiempo, en ese periodo se le asignara una habitación en la base no podrá salir, sera como un recluta por asi decirlo...

-Bien

-Entonces así son las cosas, los mismo es para usted señorita Mason, ya que estará en los festejos, con respecto al capitan Hawthorne el sabe que no puede abandonar la base y tiene deberes...

-Que mas da...-dice ella aburrida.

-Entonces creo Mellark que su equipo de preparación ya lo espera...Pueden retirarse los tres...

Johanna solo se levanta de mala gana y sale, Gale hace un saludo militar y se retira seguido por Peeta.

Antes de que puedan hablar un par de soldados se llevan a Peeta a donde su equipo de preparación lo espera, Johanna es retirada a su alojamiento, Gale se va a sus actividades. En la sala las discusiones siguen.

-Se ve como un vago...

-SI la reina lo ve así habrá una guerra

-Una vez que el equipo de preparación acabe con el se vera tan bien como siempre...

-La pregunta es ¿el accederá a lo que requerimos?

-Mas bien lo primero es dejemos que ella lo vea, que hable con el. Si al verlo no cumple con sus expectativas de seguro nos dejara en paz y tal vez cambie de opinión, no le digamos nada al chico a menos que sea necesario...

Al ver al equipo de preparación, por un momento sintió como si de nuevo estuviera en los juegos. Al principio el equipo no sabia que hacer con él. Cuando lo vieron casi se desmayan. Le cortaron el cabello, después de rasurarlo apareció aquel bello rostro que impactaba a las mujeres, esa barba que había escondido esa sonrisa cálida a todos los que le conocieron estos dos años. Era contrastante como su piel era de un tono y la que estuvo debajo de la barba de otro. Tratamientos para dejar su piel tersa, suave y del mismo tono, cuando vieron los tatuajes el se negó a que fueran borrados eran suyos y ahí se quedarían. Los siguientes días fueron extenuantes, horas de trabajo en aprender sobre protocolos de recibimiento diplomático, etiqueta, probarse ropa, entrenaba todas las mañanas con los oficiales de la armada, se veía poco con Johanna no habían tenido tiempo de socializar mucho. Desde su llegada no había vuelto a ver a la gente de la junta con Paylor pero al faltar solo un dos días para el evento tendría una nueva junta.

Esa tarde fueron llamados al comando para darles las ultimas indicaciones, cuando todos los vieron de nuevo casi se les cae el alma a los pies, en verdad era bien parecido, incluso puede que en estos dos últimos dos años halla dado su ultimo estirón ya no es mas el adolescente que fue a los juegos es un joven de poco mas de 19 años. No solo es que tenga un rostro agradable, con unos ojos azules profundos, su cabello bien cortado y arreglado, piel perfecta; es mas bien lo que proyecta, como habla como se dirige a la gente, su tono voz y la manera en la que habla. No cabe duda la reina no dirá que no, piensa Paylor ahora su problema es ¿como convence al chico? Pero lo que de verdad es dificil para ella es, si lo obliga ¿que la diferenciaría de Snow, vendiendo vencedores? Pero si no lo convence habrá guerra y tiene que reconocer de que en caso de que eso suceda inevitablemente perderán. El país es un caos, el ejercito muy pobre y las deudas ahogan a su gobierno. Esa misma noche Peeta Mellark esta en la azotea del edificio donde ha residido las ultimas semanas, ha podido contactarse con Jimm y Jenn para decirles que los extraña pero que esta bien, que pasara un buen tiempo antes de que se vean.

-Panadero...-dice acercándose al mencionado en la obscuridad

-Johanna

-¿Que haces aqui?

-Pensando ¿y tu?

-Buscando un lugar placentero para una siesta...

-No hemos podido vernos y por eso no he podido hacer esta pregunta ¿Que haces aqui?¿Tu odias estas cosas?

-Veras...este maldito gobierno no se distingue casi en nada del anterior no te obligan pero si te presionan, antes no tenia nadie que me importada pero desde que están Annie y el llorón babeador...

-¿Seth?

-Si...me dijeron que "me invitaban a los festejos" o traerían a Annie y el chico...

-Vaya

-Querían exhibirlos los muy malnacidos, desde luego dije que no, y vine...

-¿Por que no "invitan" a Katniss?

-Ya lo hicieron, solo vendrá la desfile y se ira, ella no es muy de fiestas y es bastante pedante con mal carácter, y lo mas importante no tienen con quien presionarla, así que lo que menos quieren es malos entendidos con las altas figuras que visitan Panem, asi que el Sinsajo marchara pero no convivirá...

Asi fue, el festejo fue impresionante ni parecía que en verdad hubiera tantas carencias en el resto del país los antiguos revolucionarios vivían mucho mejor que el promedio de la población, la mayoría se esforzaba por mejorar las condiciones del país pero tampoco perdían el sueño por eso. Katniss Everdeen, Johanna Mason, Gale Hawthorne, Peeta Mellark y los revolucionarion jovenes de otros distritos tenían el uniforme de la fuerzas armadas de Panem, marchaban solemne y gallardamente, acompañados de marchas militares ostentando rangos militares otorgados por sus servicios durante la revolución o ganados en el ejercito.

Katniss tenia el grado de comandante por ser el Sinsajo y por las incursiones de las que nadie sabia pero en las que participaba con el ejercito en un equipo de élite, era buena en armas, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, prácticamente la idea de no tener nada que perder ni nada porque vivir la había dotado de la capacidad suficiente para ser una efectiva asesina,precisamente por eso por ser efectiva en su trabajo y por no poner en riesgo la vida de sus subordinados mas de los necesario la respetaban y seguian quienes trabajaban con ella. Gale era Capitán, era un cazador nato, precisamente por eso era contradictorio por un lado a la gente que amaba la protegía a capa y espada, era amoroso con su madre y sus hermanos, con Katniss; pero cuando se convertía en oficial todo eso que el sabia sobre la compasión humana sobre el amor eran debilidades, debilidades a las que no se enganchaba y a las que sus enemigos probablemente si y el aprovecharía esas debilidades para destrozarlos, no habia compasión en la guerra, solo era cuestión de matar o morir. De hecho en estos últimos tiempos junto a Katniss, Gale se había sentido sumamente feliz a pesar de la frialdad que en ocasiones ella manifestaba le había ya pedido que tuvieran un hijo, no le importaba que para que no hubiera escándalos, ya que para todos eran primos, el no apareciera como el padre de la criatura. Si, en verdad se moría por tener un bebé con ella, un niño que le dijera papá en secreto, un niño al que amaría tanto como a ella o quizá incluso mas, un niño que fuera mitad de ella y mitad de él al que el pusieran los nombres de sus padres muertos, pero la respuesta absoluta de ella era NO. Johanna que tenia el grado de Sargento que se le dio por su entrenamiento en el 13 y el que estaba recibiendo durante su estancia en la base, a ella la vida militar le daba lo mismo solo quería que la dejaran en paz. Peeta ostentaba el de Suboficial mayor por su participación en la revuelta y el entrenamiento que estaba recibiendo últimamente, dado que su pierna no le permitía ser bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero siendo experto en tareas de camuflaje, teniendo buena vista y ser bueno disparando había comenzado a entrenarse como francotirador.

El desfile culmino con una ceremonia en la que sonaba el nuevo himno de la federación de Panem. Por la noche la recepción fue sumamente elegante, gente de diferentes países y de todo Panem estaba ahí. Johanna Mason se había negado a acudir a tal idiotez y sabiendo como era no se opusieron a su ausencia, en cambio Peeta Mellark asistió y compartió con diferentes invitados que le reconocían de los juegos, de los artículos que se escribían sobre la revolución.

-Peeta Mellarrrk ¿es asi?- se dirije al joven un hombre de mediana edad que le parecia conocido pero no recordaba de donde, en particular con ese asento.

-Si, buenas noches...

-Es un placerrr poderrr verrrle de nuevo...

-Gracias, perdón pero no lo recuerdo...

-Oh lo siento, en aquella ocasión también nos vimos en una rrrecepcion usted estaba a punto de casarrrse fue...

-Al final de la gira de la victoria, en la casa presidencial...

-Asi es...

La platica con aquel hombre tomó un rato mas, no era grosero mas bien era educado y tenia aire aristocrático sin embargo había algo en él que no le gustaba para nada, era la manera en que le miraba, en que le hablaba lo que le desagradaba. Le causaba desconfianza.

-¿Y que es lo que hace últimamente señorrr Mellarrk?

Esta a punto de responder cuando otra mujer, que pareciera casi de la misma edad de su interlocutor se une a ellos.

-Señor Schmidt

-Su alteza...es un verrrdaderrro placerrr volverrr a verrle...-el hombre se inclina y besa su mano...ella mira al hombre y luego al joven- estaba con el señor Mellarrrk

El joven a imitación del hombre hace lo mismo y se presenta. La mujer fácilmente le dobla la edad a Peeta Mellark sin duda es hermosa, rubia alta de ojos azules, de un tono diferente al suyo, blanca, tan blanca como la porcelana. Sus rasgos aunque maduros solo han servido para acentuar su belleza, sus gestos y modales le dan un aire señorial. Es sumamente educada y propia. Sin embargo hay algo en ella, parecido en aquel hombre que por alguna razón le hace sentir incomodo, la manera en que lo mira, le habla y a tocado su hombro o brazo, en este transcurso. Los ojos de ambos del hombre y la mujer son fríos a pesar de sus cálidas sonrisas, hay algo en ellos que le hacen pensar que todo esto no es mas que una actuación, los mentirosos y manipuladores crónicos saben lo que es eso, se reconocen entre Mellark puede reconocer a gente como él, sabe reconocer que en cierto nivel, el es así manipulador, oportunista y agil para la mentira es como camuflarse pero con palabras y gestos. Sus dos talentos, el camuflaje en la arena y manipular en la cotidianidad, son compatibles por eso pudo durante casi dos años convertirse en otro sin que nadie lo notara,pero lo que también sabe reconocer es que nunca a utilizado esos atributos para lastimar o destruir a otro, no directamente aunque debe reconocer que siempre hay daños colaterales. Asi que en cuanto puede y de manera educada se aleja de ellos. A buena hora se logra safar del compromiso y se va a descansar.

Aun es muy temprano cuando la presidenta y la reina con sus respectivos equipos se reúnen para hablar sobre el asunto que los ha mantenido tensos.

-No hay mas que decir -dice la mujer mayor- lo quiero a él y no voy a aceptar a otro en su lugar...mi abogado estará aquí la siguiente semana y firmen los contratos, en tres meses deberá estar llegando a mi residencia...anoche hable con él y me da la impresion de que no sabe nada...

-No. No lo sabe- dice al presidenta...

-Haga lo que tenga que hacer...se acabaron las platicas...en tres meses arreglamos nuestro asunto como dice el contrato o sera en la guerra...quien sabe tal vez anexe todo este territorio a mi país...hay otros paises interesados tambien...buenos dias...

El joven Peeta Mellark aun con uniforme prepara sus cosas, desde hoy es libre. Se mira por ultima vez en el espejo esta a punto de ducharse para cambiarse y volver a su vida, o intentarlo. Un joven soldado toca a su puerta y lo lleva a una sala de juntas, pues le han llamado. Espera que sea para despedirse de él. La misma junta que lo recibió el día que llegó esta en la sala, salvo Gale y Johanna.

-Pase Mellark y tome asiento- dice Paylor.

-Buenos Dias- Peeta Mellark entra y se sienta.

-Dejennos solos- dice a todos que estan en la sala qeu se miran con desconcierto- Ahora- su voz suena como la de la vieja lider del 8 y no como la presidenta, todos salen.

Ella se levanta y camina hacia por la sala, mira por la ventana, Peeta Mellark que tiene una mano sobre la mesa y otra sobre el muslo de la pierna que le falta la observa con atención...entonces ella voltea a verle y comienza...

-Yo era una supervisora de producción en una fabrica textil en el 8, antes de la revolución del sinsajo, decidí no casarme ni tener hijos por los juegos...la idea de enamorarme y tener hijos nunca tuvo sentido...tuve pretendientes pero se cansaron de mis negativas...no quería que mis hijos terminaran en los juegos...así que me dedique arduamente a mi trabajo, estaba cansada de las arbitrariedades y de los abusos del capitolio, de como nos arrebataban la única posesión que teníamos, lo único que es nuestro nisiquiera lo era nuestra vida y nuestro cuerpo...naciamos envejeciamos y moriamos en la miseria...cuando te vi por primera vez en los juegos no eras mas que un chico llorón, te vi llorar cuando te eligieron, tu novia la chica Everdeen era diferente y comprendi porque nunca se enamoraria de ti, ella era una luchadora una sobreviviente pero al final solo era chica y tu no eras mas que un chico absurdo y miedoso...-Peeta la observa en silencio, no siente vergüenza por lo que dice solo escucha- aun cuando te ofreciste como tributo la segunda vez me parecías un chico idiota pero me sorprendió saber que ella y tu iban a tener un hijo...un hijo a los 16 años...pero que mas les daba tenían dinero de sobra pero ¿los juegos no pensaron en eso?...para mi no eran mas que dos chicos cuyas acciones nos dieron la posibilidad de empezar un levantamiento, si solo servían para eso para ser los iniciadores de la revolución para mi fue suficiente me uni a la causa de inmediato...las bayas fueron el inicio de todo...siempre dude del valor real de tu novia pero al final demostro de que estaba hecha y tu tambien Mellark, te respeto. Te ganaste ese respecto la noche en que a pesar de que te torturaban tuviste el suficiente control para decirle a los del 13 que enviarían las bombas y vi como te machacaban a golpes en cadena nacional...tu lo sabias, sabias que lo harían...no te matarían pero supongo te lo hicieron pasar mal esa noche...desde entonces te respeto porque se que en verdad eres capaz de todo con tal de defender tus principios y a la gente que te importa...eso es valor y se necesita mucho coraje para ponerlo en practica, señor Mellark...

-Gracias...

-No me lo agradezcas lo dejaras de hacer en un momento porque de nuevo veré si tu coraje y valor saldrán a flote...la gente como tu que esta dispuesta a todo por la gente que ama tiene un camino difícil

EL frunce el ceño y la mira atentamente.

-Señor Mellark veras yo he descubierto que preferiria seguir dirigiendo batallas de los rebeldes en las calles que dirigir este país, de verdad, la politica es muy complicada, hay que tomar decisiones tratar de solucionar cosas...me duele la miseria en la que vive nuestra gente tu ya lo viste, me desespera no poder hacer mas...y aunado a eso tenemos problemas mas severos...

-¿Como cuales?

Ella toma de su escritorio una carpetas y se acerca a él. Se sienta frente a él.

-Para que un país nazca o sobreviva tiene que reconocer algunos tratados, contratos y acuerdos por el gobierno previo de lo contrario el resto de las naciones desconocen la nuevo gobierno, se alían invaden, saquean y reparte el botín, en este caso nuestro país...-recorre las carpetas con sus dedos- el presidente Snow hizo compromisos que hemos podido solventar poco a poco, otros que nos estan ahogando pues no tenemos presupuesto y menos de donde sacar dinero, nadie nos quiere prestar, solo sobrevivimos. Y para colmo de males a aparecido un contrato muy muy delicado del presidente Snow.

Peeta la mira pero no entiende como se relaciona todo esto con él.

-Los juegos del hambre eran un mecanismo de control y miedo que el capitolio ejercia sobre los distritos y al mismo tiempo era una fuente económica impresionante de ingresos, le presidente Snow vendia la transmisión a otros países, donde se hacían apuestas y artículos relacionados con ellos, y su negocio personal era el de vender vencedores...supongo que has visto esa grabación de Finnick Odair

-Si- dice Peeta tratando de hilar todo esto

-Pues bien como podía vender vencedores...hizo un contrato con un país que es nuestro "vecino" de ellos nos separa un extenso desierto y empiezan sus territorios, ellos como nosotros sufrieron una guerra civil hace unos 80 o 90 años. En ese país la monarquía es la forma de gobierno se hereda el derecho de gobernar por ser el hijo varón primogénito del regente, el problema con esa forma de gobierno es que al ramificarse la familia muchos se sienten con derecho se heredar el trono, eso les paso a ellos las ramas de la familia se sintieron con derecho fueron a la guerra se masacraron unos a otros, hasta que solo una rama sobrevivió. En la rama que sobrevivió solo quedaron un hijo y una hija, no había mas nobles pues fueron exterminados. Por otro lado al regente no le pareció aceptable que su "noble" familia y sangre real se mezclara con la del vulgo, así que como medida extrema hizo que sus hijos se casaran y tuvieran hijos...

-Incesto...-dice Peeta

-Ellos tuvieron 4 hijos dos hombres y dos mujeres...pero sabiendo que una nueva ramificación conducirla a una nueva guerra, de nuevo se casaron entre ellos una rama tuvo un hijo y la otra una hija...

-...se casaron entre ellos...-dice tratando de discernir...

-Si, el problema es que la proximidad de la sangre tuvo repercusiones a partir de la segunda generación cuando te digo que tuvieron un hijo y una hija mas bien debería agregar "sanos"

-Supongo que por la consanguinidad...

-Ellos se han obsesionado con la genética y el desarrollo de la medicina sin embargo han llegado a la conclusión de que en necesario "sanear" su árbol genealógico...

-Cuando dice sanear se refiere a que...

-A que un individuo ayude a sanear el árbol genealógico siendo el progenitor del sucesor del trono...

-Y usted dijo progenitor no donante, y masculino...

-Siendo genetista ellos debería poder inseminar y manipular los genes ¿eso es lo que dices?

-Aja

-Pueden hacerlo, eso y mas, manipular el sexo, color de ojos, estatura, enfermedades, etc. pero ellos tiene gustos un poco atroces y prefieren métodos naturales para la procreación...después manipularan genéricamente...

-Es la reina ella...¿por que no una mujer y el rey?

-por dos razones, la primera es que desde la perspectiva del consejo real un niño nacido de la reina es una garantía de que lleva la sangre de la familia pero un niño nacido de una mujer que no sea de la familia real con el rey no garantiza que de verdad descienda de la familia, algo así fue lo que desato su guerra civil. Luego esta el hecho de que los genes menos "dañados" son los de la reina...

-Y entonces ellos han buscado, un hombre dispuesto a entrar en su juego...y ¿que les garantizaría que ese "hombre" no hiciera un escándalo o los chantajeara...?

-la respuesta es que si necesitan alguien con quien "sanear su sangre" el problemas es que en definitiva no desean que sea nadie de su país por aquello de que una familia que crea que porque uno de sus miembros pertenece a la familia real ellos debe tener privilegios los metería en un problema y por lo que acabas de decir...en fin, necesitaban un país donde la persona elegida no tuviera posibilidad de reclamar o declarar la información...

-Supongo que ahí es donde entra Panem

-En efecto, un régimen totalitario, sin garantías individuales...el presidente Snow acepto primero les vendió una base de datos con toda la información y muestras de los vencedores varones para que eligieran, eso fue en el año en que Katniss Everdeen y tu ganaron, por eso el no estaba tan atento a lo que hacia Seneca Crane estaba mas atento a como se llevaba a cabo su negocio.

-¿Por eso nos pedían muestras de todo?- dice Peeta recordando como le desconcertó que nos solo fueran muestra de sangre, orina, sino de esperma, las que le extrajeron en el hospital una vez que lo coronaron vencedor.

-Supongo que ya haz hilado...en aquella ocasión fueron tres los "finalistas" según los informes...Finnick, Gloss y tú...

Peeta se queda en silencio por un instante, para después murmurar con parsimonia.

-Y los dos están muertos...-ya sabe para donde va esta platica, es un shock ¿que es lo que le esta pidiendo?¿Es eso real?

-Si en realidad el elegido era Finnick Odair, que ya antes había pasado por manos de la reina pero solo para su diversión ahora era diferente...Snow y ella acababan de firmar cuando paso lo del Gale Hawthorne que sabemos detono el cambio en el vasallaje...con la revuelta todo fue un caos pero Snow ya habia firmado...recuerdas que cuando recién te tuvieron en el capitolio no te torturaron...

-Solo me tuvieron en custodia y me atendían bien...

-Por que el presidente esperaba resarcir el daño y enviarte en lugar de Finnick...

-Tal y como ahora usted pretende hacer ¿NO?- responde serio- por eso estoy aquí, por eso tanto buscarme, por eso les interesaba que yo estuviera ahí...

-Si...no es fácil para mi...

-¿Y para mi si?¿Que hace diferente este gobierno al de Snow?

-Es diferente Mellark, no puedo obligarte -dice con voz grave- solo puedo intentar persuadirte...eso me diferencia de Snow aunque en esencia es lo mismo tienes razon...

-¿Que pasa si no acepto?

-En tres meses iremos a la guerra y lo mas probable es que perdamos, nuestro ejercito comparado con el de ellos es miserable...

-¿Y si acepto?

-Antes de aceptar o negarte te pido que te los lleves- el entrega las carpetas- que lo leas y decidas, no vayas a ojos cerrados pero no puedes hablar con nadie de esto...son los expedientes médicos y donde se explica porque los eligieron a ustedes, y el contrato donde dice a que estarías obligado...que recibirías a cambio...-El los toma- tienes 2 días para meditarlo y estudiarlo, en ese periodo no podrás salir de la base, puedes revisarlos en tu habitación y no puedes compartir la información con nadie ¿oíste?...también eres libre de irte ahora sin mas...

-Me quedo, pero con una condición...

-¿Cual?

-que si necesito la opinion de alguien mas, puedo mostrarle esto a...

-La teniente Mason sabe poco sobre el asunto pero si le comparte algo debe ser con conciencia de que nadie mas debe saberlo...

-¿Porque sabe que mencionaría a Johanna?

-Porque usted y ella fueron torturados en el mismo lugar porque cuando uno tiene experiencias similares de este tipo con alguien se crean lazos de solidaridad muy fuertes...solo con ella y sea prudente señor Mellark.

Peeta sale de la sala de juntas y se dirige a su habitación, seguido por dos oficiales. Su rostro es la viva imagen de la introspección, estupefacción y siento como si todo el peso del mundo estuviera en sus manos.

Por dos dias permanece en aquella habitación que consta de una cama, un escritorio y un sofa. Toda es blanca, tiene un baño propio. Se la pasa leyendo le llevan de comer, todo un dia y toda una noche se la pasa ahí. Primero los informes ¿que los hacen tan excepcionales a los tres?¿Por que ellos?¿Que era lo que buscaban?. Cuando ve su propio expediente se queda sorprendido de los datos que recolectaron, sus historial medico de toda la vida desde su nacimiento, que por cierto según el expediente no fue nada fácil en absoluto de hecho el que halla sobrevivido ya es un milagro, hasta que salio del hospital psiquiátrico, se entera de cosas de si mismo que nunca se habría imaginado. El expediente contiene información de generación previas a la suya, gracias al régimen totalitario de capitolio y los juegos tiene datos genealógicos tan impresionantes que solo pueden causar enojo, asi mismo recabaron testimonios de la gente, que escondido bajo las entrevistas que hacen a los conocidos de los 8 finalistas de los juegos recogieron. Se vuelve presa de la ira y el enojo cuando se entera de que no era necesario que le amputasen la pierna, que bien se podía salvar pero que fue una decisión de vigilante en jefe para hacer el asunto mas dramá sean todos los del capitolio que bien pudieron evitarle este malestar. Se toca la protesis, quisiera haber sido uno de los que mato a Snow con sus propias manos y se da cuenta de que Seneca Crane apenas y pudo pagar por las cosas de las que era culpable, por un instante se alegra de como fue sin fin y luego recapacita, esos pensamientos de venganza son los que no dejan que uno viva en paz. Duerme un poco y prosigue ahora a la parte mas dificil, el contrato. ¿Cuales seran sus obligaciones?¿Que se espera de él?¿Que recibira Panem?.

Lo lee pero es complicado ya que por un lado esta la juerga que solo los abogados entienden y por el otro lado están los requisitos y cosas que se solicitan, destacan palabras o frases como...Finnick Odair en adelante el Donante...-sabe que en unos días el nombre de Finnick sera sustituido por el suyo-, finalidad procrear y proveer un heredero varón a la familia..., renunciara a todos sus derechos sobre el..., estricta confidencialidad, estancia en la residencia de la familia hasta lograr la procreación o la familia lo concidere necesario, si el infante muere antes de los 10 años por motivos que no sean homicidio o suicidio tiene la obligación de restituirlo hasta dos veces siguiendo el procedimiento acordado. El paso se realizara en tres exibiciones la primera cuando se firme el contrato, la segunda al lograr la concepcion y la tercera una vez nacido, ya que por 10 años el donante estará en riesgo de regresar se le dará una pensión, una vez cumplidos los 10 años se dará un bono a la federación de Panem, durante este tiempo habrá un estricto tratado de paz entre las dos naciones, y al ascender al trono un bono al donante, en el registro genealógico de la familia se coloca una anagrama como nombre de referencia o un seudónimo.

Cabe señalar que las cifras mencionadas tienen demasiados ceros, tanto que uno podria desmayarse.

El donante deberá estar en condiciones optimas físicas y de salud no padecer ETS, sera monitoreado, practicas sexuales en las que deberá participar. Muchas de esa palabras ni las comprende, la primera esa si que la conoce, la segunda seria idiota si no supiera, sobre las demás de unas tiene una leve idea de en lo que consisten y de otras ni idea... Masturbación, Penetración vaginal, Cunnilingus, Fisting vaginal, Felación, Penetración anal, tipos de bondag,daisy chain, troilismo, actividades de intercambio, voyerismo, etc, etc, etc. En realidad el contrato es tan amplio, con tantas clausulas que antes de llegar a la mitad la cabeza le da vueltas, y se siente cansado...¿Qué hacer?...

-...uufff panadero ¿y que piensas hacer?...-dice Johanna Mason después de escuchar con detalles lo que Peeta Mellark ha leido y las cosas que Paylor le ha dicho...

-No lo se...yo no quiero que vayamos a la guerra pero...eso...¿no es como prostituirse?...de una manera muy cara pero lo es...

-No es "como"...es prostituirse...

-¿eso en que me convierte?

-En un hombre de alquiler o un hombrezuelo...-dice con sarcasmo o comienza a reirse...

-No le veo la gracia...

-Bueno ¿por que me llamaste? No esperabas apoyo moral si no hablarías con alguien mas...blando...

-Lo se...

-La decisión es tuya, pero da igual si vamos a al guerra o no, tu no tienes nada que perder no tienes ni familia ni amigos...no nada...Katniss sobreviviría con o sin guerra...es una maquina de matar...y es bastante miserable en su vida civil...a si que...ella no me preocuparia...

-¿Y las demas familias?¿el resto de la gente?

-Ese es tu problema siempre pensando en los otros...

-Hay gente que me importa, gente por todo Panem que conozco...incluso mujeres que se dedican a esto...

-¿Hablaste con ellas?

-Si

-Sabes entonces porque hacen lo que hacen ¿no?

-Si

-Decide lo que tengas que decidir y sea lo que sea vive con eso y ya...hay tintes de gris panadero no todo es blanco y negro...la vida es una mierda no importa el régimen...tu y yo, Annie deberíamos estar muertos y no lo estamos. Lo que hagamos ya es ganancia ¿no te parece?

-Si...

Paylor, sus consejeros, los extranjeros y Peeta Mellark estaban en la ya conocida sala de juntas afinando los detalles del contrato.

-Entonces señor Mellark la anexión que haremos es que la pierna deberá serle restituida no se preocupe nuestros médicos son muy buenos no unos bárbaros, estaran aqui la semana entrante...saldrá ganando tendrá de nuevo sus dos piernas...

-De acuerdo- hay una expresión agridulce en su rostro pero atenta ante todo lo que sobre el contrato se dice.

-Después esta establecido el tipo de ejercicio con el que se preparara...

-Vivira en la corte y estará disposición de su majestad, no le faltara nada, comodidades, salvo el hecho de que en todo momento le acompañaran dos guardias y un lacayo...

-¿Temen que escape o algo así?

-No, es el protocolo...

-Sobre mi regreso a Panem...

-En cuanto cumpla su cometido se le devolvera...

-¿Sin trucos?

-Sin trucos...

-Pero debe quedarle claro que el proceso puede durar meses...

-Ya lo he contemplado...

Las deliberaciones siguieron. Una vez hechas todos salieron del lugar. Peeta Mellark no quiso hablar mas con ellos, en estos tres meses le harían crecer la pierna en una semana, lo rehabilitarían, entrenarían y enviarían a un lugar lejano, del que nada sabia...y sobre cosas de las mucho menos sabia...en publico se mostraba tranquilo y dispuesto pero a solas era un mar de nervios y bastante miseria ¿en que se había metido?...se fue a vagar solo por la base...a caminar...mas bien a correr...no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie...sin embargo se encontro con ella, con Johanna llevaba una botella de ron con ella...

-Hola panadero...

-Hola...-dice serio

-Nunca te había escuchado así...-se empina la botella y se la ofrece a él

-Nunca me había comprometido a algo como esto...- el hace lo mismo

-Te vez miserable..

-Animate, conocerás otro país a la mujer le gustas...ya pasara...todo pasa...

-¿Que sabes tu de eso?-En realidad se veía miserable, aunque mas bien nervioso, preocupado y afligido.

-Se...solo eso...no te diré mas...

-¿Finnick?

-mmmmm...me contaba cosas...pero hay cosas que se experimentan...aunque aun hay gente que se esfuerza por ser decente sin importar sus condiciones...

-¿A que te refieres?

-Porque cuando iba a tocarme el turno a mi, hablo conmigo, Finnick, rápido en privado. Sus palabras exactas fueron "...si aun eres virgen hazlo con alguien a quien ames antes de que paguen por ti o me envíen a "visitarte" como sansión..."

-¿y lo hiciste?¿Quiero decir con alguien a quien amaras?

-NO había nadie a quien amara, no de ese modo, solo tenia a mi abuela...asi que...digamos que le tome la palabra a Finnick...

-¿Lo hiciste con él?...

-Solo una vez...de que fuera un estúpido cualquiera...mejor un estúpido con buen sentido del humor, inteligente y bien parecido...

-¿Y Annie?

-Annie aun no existía en su vida...ademas yo gane no iniciarme con un idiota y el que no mataran a Mags...lo mandaron a "castigarme" se supone que debía forzarme...-ella tuerce la boca.

-Vaya...

-¿Y tu supongo que te quedan de consuelo tus noches en el tren con Katniss?¿No?

-Esoo...noo...ella y yo nuncaa...

Johanna lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados...

-¿Nooonn?No es cierto, juegas conmigo...ella y tu nunca...ya sabes...

-No

-Pero dormías con ella...

-Si

-Todas las noches en el tren...

-Si

-¿Y tu nunca? La, la, la...

-Nooo

-¿Y entonces como estaba embarazada en el vasallaje?

El solo hace una mueca. Ella rie hasta que el duele el estomago.

-Eres increble panadero...

-Supongo que eso te divierte mucho...

-LA verdad si...

-Ya...supongo que es divertido...-solo mira al horizonte...

-Entonces ¿con quien practicaste? Con otra chica del distrito de comerciantes y de que distrito...-dice riéndose y dándole un trago a la botella

-NO "practique con ninguna"- dice mirando un punto perdido del horizonte

Johanna escupe su trago. Lo mira y se queda en seco.

-¡¿Que?¿Que quieres decir?! Naaaa...-ella lo mira con asombro e incredulidad- ¿Siiiii?-el solo la mira y hace una mueca, también se pone un poco avergonzado- no puede ser...¿no te creo?¿Tu?¿Tu?nunca...buufff...¿enserio?...

-Digamos que solo le he sido infiel a Katniss conmigo o que tengo un tórrido romance conmigo- dice encogiéndose en hombros...

Johanna se queda boquiabierta, el mira al suelo bastante avergonzado.

-¡Que demonios!¿Que edad tienes?

-¿Acaso eso importa?

-Pues siiiii, espera, acabas de firmar ese contrato con todas esas y cosas y tu, tu nunca...¿acaso sabes lo que vaz a hacer?¿es mas tienes ideas de...?...siempre creí que la santurrona era Katniss y ahora resulta que tu...porque ella y Hawthorne...ya se...bueno tu sabes...

-Gracias por hacer las cosas mas faciles para mi Johanna...

-Es que no lo puedo creer...

-No me habia sentido tan humillado en toda mi vida...como ahora...Johanna...

-Pues es que creo que no has vivido mucho o sales poco...

-Basta...estoy preocupado...muy preocupado...

-Y no es para menos...¿siquiera conoces la mecánica básica?

-Por supuesto...leo libros y veo revistas...o veía...

Johanna explota aun mas en risas.

-¿Y tu eres muy experta no?

-Creo que comparada contigo si...

Peeta Mellark no dice nada solo se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar...

-¡¿Y ahora a donde vaz?!

-A dormir y a pensar...como solucionar mi asunto...-dice sin voltear...

-Ya, esta bien no me reire mas...¡panadero!...

El chico no dice nada y sigue su camino. Ella lo sigue hasta alcanzarlo.

-Bueno no te preocupes despues de arreglar tu pierna algo sadra y ya...aun tienes tres meses...

-Bueno eso un poco de tiempo...

-Si suficiente para que puedas escribir un libro que se titule ¿Como perder la virginidad en tres meses?- él aprieta el pasó, intenta dejarla atrás.

-Basta

-Oye esperame- dice tratando de alcanzarlo...-ahora debo cuidarte que tal si alguien trata de abusar de ti y manchar tu honra...

-¡Dejame en paz!

Los dos se van rumbo al bloque de dormitorios ella diciendo infinidad de ingeniosos titulos para el libro y el respondiendo que lo deje en paz...


	29. Cosas que(parte 3)

CAPITULO 28. COSAS QUE NUNCA DIJE SOBRE MI...Ultima Parte

NOTA: ha sido un capitulo difícil de escribir mas por aquello que pasa en el otro país, ofrezco una disculpa por aquellos que esperaban mas, incluso a mi me parece que emplee un poco de clichés pero por otra parte es que no puedo ser muy descriptiva porque se supone que él le esta contando la historia Katniss y no creo que fuera tan descriptivo. Pero en fin. Espero les guste...no se tal vez ahora si llegue la escena XXX entre nuestros personajes favoritos, no se si sera en le próximo capitulo...tal vez, tal vez...Como siempre me disculpo por por mis horrores de sintaxis y errores ortográficos...

Poco a poco abre los ojos, la habitación es blanca y sumamente limpia. Parpadea un par de veces y trata de moverse pero no lo logra,probablemente tiene correas que lo mantiene sujeto a la cama. Mueve la cabeza, una enfermera sentada a unos pasos de el se levanta, se acerca y comienza a revisar sus signos vitales y todo lo demás.

-¿Como se siente?- ella revisa los monitores...

-Mareado- dice con voz muy ronca- ¿Qué dia es y que hora?

-Lunes pasan de las 5 de la tarde...

-Entonces dormí unas horas...

-Ocho dias y horas...lo intervinieron el Lunes pasado por la mañana...-le acerca un vaso con agua, el bebe, es placentero sentir el liquido pasar por su dolorida garganta.

-¿Por que?

-Le indujeron un coma químico- dice el medico de guardia entrando-de lo contrario no habría resistido el dolor...

-Vaya...-mira al techo. La enfermera sale. El medico se acerca a él, prueba si sus pupilas se dilatan

-¿Como se siente?

-Desorientado...

-Eso es normal, ¿tiene algún dolor o molestia?

-No...¿Por que estoy atado?

-Tuvimos complicaciones antes de inducir el coma comenzó a salir de la anestesia y se pudo irracional mas bien fue para que usted no se dañara así mismo...

-¿Me las quitaran?

-Desde luego, después de una evaluación psiquiátrica de rutina...

-Ya veo...

-Pues yo lo veo bien...en un rato mas las enfermeras le traerán de comer estará en observación mañana y pasado, si las cosas salen bien, estará fuera del hospital en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, entonces empezara si terapia de rehabilitación...

-SI- dice trata de ver hacia abajo...pero no puede esta sujeto. El doctor comprende sus duda. Hace que la cama se incline un poco de la parte inferior, después corre las sabanas momentáneamente. Entonces las ve, no es solo una, sino dos. Si embargo una, la nueva, es tan blanca que no parece de él, se ve como nueva literalmente, nunca ha sido usada. LO que le hace quedar boquiabierto y al punto de la lagrimas, los dedos se mueven lentamente muy lentamente, se imagino que tedria que practicar como ordenarle a su cerebro que le ordenara a sus dedos que se movieran, pero no, fue así de natural.-no lo puedo creer...

-Crealo estará bien...-tapa las piernas y baja la cama

Los siguientes días fueron de revisiones y exámenes cuando al fin lo dejaron ir,los estilistas trabajarían en dejar la nueva pierna con el mismo color y textura de la otra, y fue ahí donde surgió un desacuerdo.

-Bien con algunos minutos de exposición en bronceado quedara del mismo tono...-dice un estilista a otro

-pero en definitiva creo que usaran el láser para borrar esta horrible cicatriz

-¿Que cicatriz?...-dice Peeta-

-Esta- dice señalando la perfecta circunferencia que se dibuja en el punto donde su restituida pierna se une con el resto.

-NO no lo harán, ahí se quedara...

-Pero nos dijeron que...

-Y es mi pierna y digo que no toquen esa cicatriz...

-Nuestro jefe, el...

-Yo hablare con su jefe pero mientras tanto nadie tocara mi cicatriz es miá...

Los estilistas siguen su trabajo en verdad se les hace excéntrico y un poco fastidioso el joven. Solo falta una cosa, no pueden proseguir hasta que su jefe hace acto de presencia...después de un rato y ante la insistencia de Peeta Mellark, habla con el.

-¿Cual es su problema?, solo es eso, solo una cicatriz, el láser mejorara su aspecto...

-No es una cicatriz ¡Es mi cicatriz! Y ¡se queda donde esta!

-Pero la presidenta...

-La presidenta y su comité me importan poco es mi pierna, mi cicatriz...¡Se queda ahí!

Tras una larga discusión al final, si se queda ahi. Comienza ha hacer una rutina, por las mañanas va al centro terapéutico hasta que en pocos días logra tener control total de su pierna, va con su preparador físico,a entrenamiento militar y de etiqueta, pasan casi dos semanas hasta que vuelve a ver a Johanna Mason, pues lo envían a terminar de rehabilitarse y prepararse en el 4, ya que debe aprender a nadar bien y el medico que lo supervisa es del 4.

Aquel día se lo había tomado libre, estaba en la playa sentado, observando como las olas mojaban su cuerpo sentado en la arena, solo lleva puesto un short, esta sin playera ni calzado. El mar se expande y se contrae, esta por amanecer. El sonido que produce al chocar con la tierra es relajante. Cierra los ojos, hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan en paz como ahora...la suave brisa toca su rostro...aspira el aire que poco a poco llena sus pulmones, siente la tierra entre sus dedos...abre los ojos y frente a sí puede ver como poco a poco va emergiendo aquel disco naranja como si saliera de las aguas profundas para poder elevarse...poco a poco el azul obscuro que lo inundaba todo se va tiñendo de colores naranja y amarillo, que tanto le gustan, estos son días de paz...pero sabe que pronto, muy pronto terminaran...después de que amanece y aun se siente fresco el tiempo, camina por la playa...caminar...caminar con sus dos piernas que espectáculo tan impresionante. Momentáneamente se queda de pie el mar cubre sus pies lo llena de arena y se va...y así una y otra vez antes de que pueda caber en su cabeza que todo esta por cambiar...entonces comienza a correr a lo largo de la costa y después hará su rutina de ejercicios.

Dos horas después cuando esta de regreso a su residencia esta bañado en sudor y con bastante hambre la encuentra a ella, Johanna Mason esta vez no viste con su uniforme de siempre, estos días han sido como compañeros de escuadrón. Si antes tenían buenas migas ahora era mejor. Los chistes crueles de Johanna y su visión fatídica del mundo eran hasta cómicos para algunos y odiosos para otros pero decían cosas que escondían verdades que nadie se atrevía a decir, por eso la respetaba. Era ruda y fuerte, tambien podía ser amable eso lo descubrió hace unos días pero a ella no le agradaba que nadie lo viera, era probable que en su primera arena llorara no porque lo fingiera sino porque de verdad estaba asustada y algo debió pasar en todos esos días que la obligo a actuar como en la despiadada asesina que fue al final de los juegos. NO es de extrañarse, el mismo sabe que lo que sucede con uno cuando esta en la arena en ocasiones es inverosímil.

-¿Que ahí?- dice a modo de saludo cuando ve a la mujer para en la playa con un paquete de cervezas lo saluda con un movimiento de cabeza y agitando el paquete...

-Pensé que tendrías sed...

-Si la tengo- dice acercándose a ella...-va hasta donde esta ella le lanza una el la toma al vuelo.

La destapa y bebe, ella hace lo mismo al desprender una del empaque. Se para a unos centímetro de ella por un instante los dos se quedan en silencio y se miran a los ojos. Beben otro trago.

-¿Es relajante no?- dice Peeta Mellark.

Ella no dice nada...lo mira...

-Se, se...-dice aburrida- apestas ¿sabes?- dibuja una mueca en su rostro...

Los dos comienzan a reir.

-Lo sé, ya lo se...vamos a la casa...

Caminan hacia una pequeña cabaña que esta a unos 200 metros de la playa. El sonido de la regadera termina de sonar mientras Johanna esta recostada mirando el techo, la cabaña es de una sola pieza, los accesorios y muebles de cocina está en el espacio contrario a donde se encuentra la cama, en medio lo que se consideraría la sala. Esta en un estado entre el reposo y el sueño, estos dias han sido una locura para ella, entre sus funciones para el gobierno y ayudar a Annie con el mocoso, no habia tiempo de nada y si a eso se le aumentaba su nueva "amistad" con Peeta Mellark la verdad es que casi no le quedaba tiempo libre. Él sale del cuarto de baño solo envuelto con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, ella ni se da cuenta de que esta acercándose. Solo es consciente de su presencia cuando siente que alguien acomoda su cabello suavemente, aun con los ojos cerrados una leve sonrisa se dibuja en su rostros para volverse una mueca...

-¿Qué quieres panadero?

-Nada...

Ella abre sus ojos castaños que se encuentran con los azules de él. Esta sentado junto a ella, dándole la espalda a los pies de ella extendidos por la cama.

-¿enserio no quieres nada?- sonriendo

-¿Tu quieres darme algo?- en su voz hay gran complicidad...

-Tal vez, hoy es mi día libre pero ¿tu no estas cansado?

-No mucho, ¿y tu?

-Ya tendré tiempo para descansar cuando este a punto de morir...

-¿Entonces?...-dice acercándose al rostro de ella para besarla al tiempo que coloca su mano izquierda al lado del cuerpo de ella para sostenerse sin dejar caer todo su cuerpo encima de ella, se queda unos centimetros casi rosando sus labios-

-entonces- dice ella mirando el rostro de él tan cerca, es joven, mas joven que ella. Es verdad, que si bien en cierto que con Finnick fue con quien se inicio en estas cosas no fue el único en su vida, tambien lo es que hubo otros 2 uno que se supone en verdad amo y que se supone le correspondía pero las cosas no resultaron; después estuvo uno de los otros vencedores del 7, pero con él fue algo simplemente carnal, nada de afecto ni siquiera le caía bien ni ella a él pero lo que los dos hacían en la cama eran cosas que le gustaban, por la cantidad de adrenalina, el deseo, no había inhibiciones porque no había expectativas solo habia una imperativa necesidad de cubrir una faceta de sus necesidades biologicas...por eso ella sabia bastantes de las cosas que ese contrato le exigían al chico. El chico, ella lo consideraba asi pero no le llevaba demasiados años, a veces creía que era mas maliciosa de lo que la gente decente esperaría pero no era así, el tampoco era un niño ingenuo en ciertos sentidos parecia serlo pero al mismo tiempo no se engañaba, era listo. Comparado con los otros el era tan transparente, blando pero no debil, noble pero no estupido. No lo amaba, eso era un hecho, ese era un sentimiento que jamas podría volver a experimentar pero le agradaba, le caía bien, de hecho en el elevador cuando le dijo que "todo el mundo quiere acostarse contigo" no hablaba de si misma le advertia a lo que estaria expuesto, en verdad nunca se imagino terminar en la cama con este chico-...hagamos que esta visita valga la pena...

-Estoy de acuerdo...-se agacha y comienza a besarla. Ella hunde sus dedos en el cabello de él mientras la danza en sus bocas se desarrolla...Por su parte para él fue muy difícil comenzar con esta "relación" no solo por lo que implicaba sino porque en verdad durante mucho tiempo antes de los juegos siempre pensó en no meterse con ninguna chica, salvo con ella Katniss Everdeen ella era la única con la que hubiera deseado iniciar en esta aventura desconocida, después los juegos y la revolución complicaron todo, no es que no halla tenido oportunidades, las hubo pero no quizo tomarlas, su cabeza estaba en otras cosas. Pero ahora con el contrato firmado y las confidencias que hizo a Johanna Mason ambos acordaron en iniciar con este "arreglo".

Tendrían relaciones sexuales por acuerdo mutuo pero nadie debía enterarse **nunca**, no estaban obligados a ser una "pareja" podían ser amigos como hasta ahora, hasta que ella se aburriera o el encontrara al amor de su vida. Entonces el arreglo terminaría sin resentimientos. Como acuerdo racional estaba bien, pero a una conclusión habían llegado los dos, era imposible solo tener sexo y ya, por muy dura que fuera Johanna y muy dolido que estuviera él era imposible no desarrollar cierto tipo de afecto, no era amor, no en definitiva, pero tampoco podían verse solo como el hombre y la mujer que se iban a la cama juntos. Tal vez cariño, camaradería, confianza, complicidad...lo único que parecía real es que en ese tiempo en el que estaban a solas uno con el otro, podían susurrarse confidencias que no harían a nadie mas, era como tratar descubrir un mundo nuevo en el no había nada mas...absolutamente nada mas...aunque después había que volver a la realidad.

Las semanas pasaron y el día acordado llegó, después de su despedida de Johanna, muy al estilo que habían comenzado a desarrollar desde iniciados su "acuerdo", un aerodeslizador lo llevó al capitolio, donde ya lo esperaban Paylor y el equipo de siempre para darle las ultimas recomendaciones.

El rostro de la presidenta reflejaba vergüenza y preocupación, las palabras de el joven fueron .

-Anímese presidenta, pasara...todo pasa. Es preferible esto...que una guerra.

Ella hace una mueca de incredulidad.

-No estoy contenta con esto, Mellark...

-Todo estará bien...hasta pronto...

Mira al resto de la comitiva, entre los que esta Gale Hawthorne que es como el guardaespaldas del General en Jefe del ejercito. Se da la media vuelta y empieza a subir la escalinata.

-¡Mellark!- dice la presidenta, la mira fijamente- Gracias y perdón...

El aludido solo sonríe, asiente, se da la vuelta y sigue su camino. Lleva puesto un uniforme del ejercito de Panem. El viaje dura una horas, en ese tiempo tiene que mentalizarse y hace un recuento de todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora. No tiene ni idea de cuando volverá a Panem pero de seguro serán largos meses, de eso no queda la menor duda. Es de tarde cuando su nave solicita permiso para aterrizar en la ciudad principal de este país. Descienden y ya hay una comitiva esperándolo, es el ministro del exterior con un grupo de oficiales.

-Señor Mellark

-Señor Ministro

Los dos se saludan.

-Se ve bien...

-Gracias...

-Nosotros lo enviaremos de regreso, estaremos en comunicación con su gobierno, denle estos documentos a su presidenta...-le extiende la carpeta al oficial de mas alto rango. Que no dice nada, vuelven a la nave, en ese momento la comitiva y el recién llegado se dirigen a otro transporte mas pequeño que los llevara a su destino.

A sus espalda Peeta Mellark puede escuchar como empieza elevarse la nave y como se alejan, entocnes un sentimiento desconocido lo invade, la sensación de estar solo absolutamente solo, pero ademas de eso como si le hubieran abandonado tal y como sucedió en la segunda arena, el vio como al aerodeslizador subía un cuerpo, como se elevaba y se marchaba...esa desesperación que le invadió en ese momento era similar a esta, pero no había vuelta atrás, ya esta aquí y debía comportarse a la altura. Desde el vehiculo pudo ver la ciudad, era impresionante mucho, muchismo mas que el capitolio en sus mejores años. Rascacielos impresionantes, transportes rápidos, gente que caminaba como en un hormiguero, el indice demográfico en Panem aun era bajo por la mortalidad y baja taza de natalidad...la guerra.

Poco a poco dejando atrás la ciudad se extendía una enorme zona similar a un bosque, después de kilómetros recorrido, lo vio. Era una pequeña ciudad fortaleza del tamaño de una de las arenas de los juegos del hambre y no solo eso tenia un domo, estaba rodeada por un campo de fuerza similar al que tenían las arenas de los juegos.

-¿Se le hace conocido?- dice el ministro

-Por supuesto- dice el joven

-Ya lo creo, es tecnología de importación...de Panem...

Una pesadilla mas, era como estar en la arena de nuevo. UN domo, donde no sabe que esperar, donde no sabe como sobrevivir, y esta solo. Bueno por lo menos ahora tiene de nuevo dos piernas.

Al descender a aquella ciudad se da cuenta de que es opulenta, hermosos jardines que rodean al palacio. Este es una construcción monumental es un conjunto abovedado de cristal y metal, que el centro tiene un enorme extencion de bosque con un lago en el centro. Los cimientos del palacio están en una colina muy elevada, que por supuesto da una visión del panorama general de todo lo que le rodea. Tiene un circunferencia de edificios altos de diseños caprichosos que parecen uno solo son como un muro de contención tal y como lo eran los montículos de tierra naturales alrededor del capitolio. El palacio se supone ha estado ahi por mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero solo después de la destrucción de las viejas civilizaciones y antes de los días obscuros, según le dice su guía. El ministro comienza a hablar en el idioma del país con los lacayos y los soldados, que se despiden y solo quedan dos soldados.

-Los oficiales lo llevaran a su habitación, su majestad esta muy ocupada el día de hoy...le vera mas tarde...mientras le recomiendo descanse...

-Esta bien...

-Por cierto este es el Sumiller que la corte le ha asignado- un hombre de mediana edad muy bien arreglado y aire serio se acerca, hace una respetuosa reverencia y Peeta hace lo mismo- el habla su idioma, es el encargado de proveerle todo lo que requiera y de enseñarle todo lo necesario para que su conducta sea aceptable aquí...

-Esta bien...

-Entonces me retiro...tal vez nos veamos después...no lo se...un placer- dice estrechando su mano. El hombre mayor lo mira con una mezcla de condescendencia y preocupación, tal vez lastima, no sabe como descifrarlo, su apretón de manos es cálido y sincero, trata de sonreír y se va...

Le condujeron a una enorme habitación, como era de esperarse de techo abovedado bastante obscura. Es extraña, en un extremo se extiende un muro con dos ventanas que se inclinan hacia adentro de las que la luz del exterior ingresa a la habitación un sofá, mesa auxiliar, y un escritorio están cerca; en el lado opuesto hay un enorme muro de cristal en el que es visible, agua, es un acuario peces de colores se deslizan, son hermosos, cerca de ese muro esta dispuesta la cama, dispuesta con accesorios en tonalidades diferentes de azul. Hay una puerta cerca del lado por el que han llegado. Ingresa a la habitación bajando unos cuantos escalones, seguido por el Sumiller, que una vez adentro dice.

-Luces al 80%

Entonces la habitación se ilumina, se ve extremadamente limpia, casi como un hospital, es blanca muy blanca, salvo la parte destinada a dormir, que sigue con una tonalidad baja de luz, entonces alguien puede estar plácidamente durmiendo mientras el resto de la habitación están iluminado, entones nota otra cosa, hay un tipo de campo de fuerza que la protege, se ve como un cambio en la tonalidad de la luz pero es en realidad un tipo de cortina que protege de la luz y el ruido.

-Esta sera su habitación...-dice el hombre, el joven solo lo mira- al puerta de allá lo llevara a su armario y su cuarto de baño, venga por favor...

Se queda sin palabras, otra vez una enorme habitacion dividida por un campo similar al anterior. En la mitad mas cercana a la habitación hay una serie de estanterías en las que se encuentra acomodada, ropa, zapatos, accesorio, una cantidad impresionante de cosas que en su vida había visto. Le explican que todas tiene un uso pero que no debe preocuparse esa es tarea del hombre que le acompaña, como ira vestido y cosas por el estilo.

-Usted puede hacer uso de todo lo que requiera, si necesita algo ese es el timbre, yo personalmente lo atenderé, no importa la hora...puede pedir lo que sea...solo hay una regla no puede salir de este espacio sin autorización de su majestad y siempre acompañado de los dos oficiales que están en la puerta.

-Esta bién

-Si no necesita nada me retiro...

El sol ya esta por terminar de perderse en el horizonte cuando se queda a solas en el lugar. Por la ventana tiene una visión del bosques y probablemente en algún lugar de este esta el lago que vio al llegar al lugar. Entonces debe estar en la parte interior del palacio. Curiosea por toda al habitación, hay un aparato reproductor de música, con una colección ya cargada, pero no hay ni libros, ni televisión ni nada, solo lo enciende y luego lo apaga.

-Luces apagadas...-se apagan salvo la de la zona de dormir ingresa en ella no tiene que quitar el campo de fuerza se disipa cuando su cuerpo entra en el y se recompone cuando sale. La luz es tenue muy tenue. El acuario cubre la pared y ese segmento del techo de la habitación, así que mientras esta recostado puede ver los peces deslizándose en el agua. Se ha puesto la ropa de dormir dispuesta encima de la cama, es totalmente blanca. La cama es mullida, muy cómoda, las sabanas de tela tan delicada, tersa y suave que dan ganas de dormir sin ropa en medio de ellas. Rapidamente se queda dormido.

Es aun temprano cuando el Sumiller le despierta.

-¿Si?- dice aun adormilado

-Su majestad desea verlo en 30 minutos

-Esta bien- se levanta

Se arregla para la ocasión de acuerdo a las reglas de la corte. El salón es amplio, una mesa bien colocada enorme, con solo dos lugares dispuestos, uno frente al otro. Esta de pie en la entrada y entonces aparece ella, la reina. En esta ocasión su vestimenta no es tan impresionante y cargada como la del día que la vio en la recepción de Panem o en la oficina de Paylor, pero sin lugar a dudas sigue viéndose impactante y hermosa, sus ojos fríos como el hielo se clavan en él, el joven trata de mantenerse firme.

-Buenos días señor Mellark

-Buenos días su majestad- hace una leve reverencia tal y como le ha indicado su asesor...

-Lamento no haber podido hablar contigo ayer, múltiples ocupaciones de la realeza...- el solo sonríe- toma asiento- dice señalando el lugar- acompañame a la mesa...

-Si- le acerca la silla a ella. Después toma su lugar en el lado opuesto de la mesa.

-¿Que tal tu nueva pierna?

-Bien, señora...

La comida sigue en un ambiente de fingida cordialidad. Ella le dice que estará ocupada por la mañana pero que por la tarde espera verlo en sus habitaciones personales, así que por la mañana el va a ver a quien sera su entrenador personal en los meses que este aquí. Es un trabajo arduo, el entrenador queda medianamente satisfecho y él también. Almuerza, descansa un poco hasta que llega la hora acordada.

Entonces lo conducen a otra parte del castillo, tardan un rato en llegar. La reina ya le espera, con un vestido de tela ligera y fresca, las ventanas abiertas de par en par hacen que el aire corra en la habitación, la tela de la ropa de ella es llevada por el viento. El joven ingresa a la habitación.

-Dice tu entrenador fisico que estas en buena forma y cumpliste con sus expectativas...

-Yo creí que no, se veía un poco insatisfecho por el entrenamiento de hoy...

-El siempre esta insatisfecho por eso es el mejor...

-Ya veo...

-Pasa...

Peeta Mellark trata de disimular su incomodidad y camina hasta donde esta ella. Sabe porque esta aqui y sabe lo que va a pasar, es una mezcla de sentimientos que no logra digerir, observa a al mujer. Solo puede pensar que con la única que ha estado hasta ahora es Johanna, con su sarcasmo y sus problemas de conducta daría la impresión de que en la cama debía ser así de intensa y lo era, pero al menos la conocía un poco y sentía aprecio por ella. Pero esta mujer ni sabia lo que ella deseaba o lo que esperaba. Ahora le toca cumplir con su parte del trato y satisfacer los caprichos de esta mujer.

Ella se acerca, es tan joven, muy joven. Bien podría ser su hijo, pero que mas daba no lo era y aunque lo fuera en su familia no era nada extraño que esas cosas pasaran, eso es lo que precisamente trajo a este muchacho aquí. Tenia eso ojos azules tan sinceros que no podían ocultar lo que sentía, era como un niño, ademas mucho mas bajo de estatura que ella, poseía un rostro hermoso, gestos deliciosos para ella. Oh, a su marido le encantaría este joven. Seguramente si lo viera no dudaría en arrebatárselo y quedárselo para su diversión personal, aunque nadie se atreviera a juzgar ni decir nada, por obvias razones, no era un secreto que uno de los motivos por los que no había heredero era el hecho de que su marido despreciara la compañía femenina, incluida la suya, y fuera propenso a buscar en su juventud la de hombres mayores y ahora en su madurez la de jóvenes bien parecidos. Pero no solo eso, era bien sabido que sus practicas "amatorias" eran mas bien de carácter sádico, bastante extremas, por lo tanto no le importaba si eran consensuadas o no. Se trataba solo de demostrar poder. Tal y como su difunto suegro, pensó. Así era él. Su suegro, había sido un hombre inescrupuloso y retorcido del que se sabia había tenia a todo aquel o aquella que deseara donde fuera y como fuera, eso no eximio por su puesto a su hijo, es decir a su marido, el actual rey,...y por supuesto a ella misma. Fue un alivio verlo morir por fin. Ella era cierto, ella tenia gustos sadomasoquismo, mas bien masoquistas pero eso no lo sabia el muchacho que tenia enfrente.

-Bueno joven Mellark revisemos si ademas de matar gente en los juegos del hambre y la revolución puedes utilizar tus habilidades para algo más...

Se retira el vestido que mas bien es una bata quedando solo en un ligero atuendo. Ella se acerca a él...el con algo de humor y para deshacerse de los nervios que lo matan como nunca antes en la vida deja escapar...

-También se hacer pan y quede en segundo lugar en la competencia de lucha antes de ir a los juegos...

Ella pone una sonrisa torcida.

-mmmm eso ultimo me interesa bastante...veamos que cosas puedes aplicar aquí...-Se acerca a él, recorre son su mano el perfil del mucho, para luego pescarlo fuertemente del cabello...arrando un leve quejido de él.-¿Duele?

-No- es casi un susurro, ella aprieta y jala un poco mas su cabello

-¿Y ahora?

-Un poco

-aja...ella se acerca a el y muerde su cuello...-deja una impresión de sus dientes en la carne blanca- te gustara...solo necesitas un poco de disposición para aprender...no me gusta enseñar...yo prefiero gente experimentada...pero bueno...no se puede tener todo o ¿si?...entonces dime ¿estas dispuesto?

-Si...- respira hondo mas por el dolor que le provoca mas que porque este excitado

-Sabrás- dice con voz sensual cerca de su oído- que la linea que separa al placer del dolor...es muy tenue...- y muerde su oreja...

Peeta Mellark se encuentra sentado en la terraza de la habitación. Esta sentado con los brazos rodeando sus piernas tal y como hacia cuando su madre lo golpeaba de pequeño y trataba de descifrar el mundo, tiene puesta ropa blanca mira al horizonte. Ya han pasado poco mas de dos semanas desde que fue traído a esta parte del palacio, estos días han sido los mas difíciles de toda su vida, no solo porque ya deposi el hecho de estar en un lugar lejano con gente desconocida y en una fortaleza donde es mas fácil salir como cadáver que vivo es complicado, sino porque nada lo preparo para lo que ha vivido.

El sabia a lo que venia pero nadie le dijo de los "gustos" particulares de estas personas, la preguntas son si lo hubieras sabido ¿lo harías?¿Permitirían que Panem fuera a la guerra?, se pregunta así mismo, sabe que de ninguna manera lo permitiría, si esto hacen bajo consenso que harían con la población de su país, los soldados con la población civil. Su imaginación vuela a los propios relatos que ha sido obligado a escuchar en boca de su majestad y sus acompañantes sobre lo que hacen con los países que han conquistado, Snow parece un gatito tierno comparado con ellos.

En ocasiones como proceso de "aprendizaje" solo ha tenido que ver lo que hacen, otras veces a tenido que participar. No comprende que placer pueden provocar el hecho de infligir o recibir dolor relacionado con actos sexuales. Ella nunca esta satisfecha, esta de mal humor, solo parece apaciguarse un poco cuando un participante ya experimentado hace el trabajo.

En este punto esta al borde del colapso y bastante deprimido, ya ha pasado por la ira y la desesperación previamente rompió algunas cosas en un ataque de ira, curiosamente su anfitriona en vez de molestarse estaba complacida, ya que el siempre le hablaba con respecto y se comportaba de esa manera con ella, en aquella ocasión ademas de romper cosas le grito una seria de improperios que ni el estaba seguro de haber aprendido en algún lado, pero los conocía los había escuchado en aquel bar que cuidaba, en las tabernas.

Su animo estaba influido no solo por este tipo de cosas en las que participaba, sino por la reclusión, sin la reclusión tal vez el asunto sea mas llevadero. Desde que fue traído a este lugar no habla con nadie ni ve a nadie salvo ella y sus ocasionales acompañantes. La comida es llevada y colocada a la hora en que se esta bañando, junto con la ropa que es exactamente igual, pantalón y camiseta de manga larga blanca. Solo eso, ni ropa interior ni nada. No hay nada mas que hacer aquí que esperar a que ella regrese, no hay libros, ni música, ni televisión, ni nada, ya es una gran ganancia salir a la terraza. Tal pareciera que ella desea despojarlo de todo, incluso de él mismo, no es una persona es mas bien como un objeto que ella puede utilizar cuando quiera, como quiera, donde quiera y con quien quiera. No ha visto mas gente. Hace ejercicio, y cuando ella no esta comienza a lazar una cuerda tal y como Finnick el enseño cuando se recuperaba de su tortura en el trece al tiempo que repite lo que Aurelius le recomendó...sabe que no esta cuerdo, sabe que de seguir las cosas así explotara, quien sabe tal vez se suicide antes...

La puerta se abre estrepitosamente, es ella, piensa ¿de que humor estará?¿tocaran relatos?¿Trios?¿Golpes?¿Juguetes?¿Retos?¿Qué...? el se levanta y camina hasta la habitación en efecto es ella pero no esta sola el Sumiller Principal le acompaña. Él los mira un tanto desconcertado.

-Te diré una cosa joven Mellark he estado un poco molesta contigo...pero creo que ni siquiera tengo paciencia...me encargare de ti después, por el momento he decido darte unas vacaciones...dos semanas de vacaciones -dice todo esto con voz excitada mientras va y viene por la habitación, seguida por dos mucamas-el parpadea no puede disimular su felicidad-entonces te veré después la gente de siempre te dira lo que debes hacer...-el la mira- ¡No te quedes ahi parado! Antes de que me arrepienta.

No dice nada, sale de la habitación a toda prisa. Llega a la habitación que le fue asignada al principio. Sin decir nada de inmediato se mete a la ducha, donde se tarda mucho tiempo. NO quiere hablar con nadie. Solo despojarse de esa sensación de vació que le invade. Cuando finalmente sale de aquel lugar el sumiller le espera.

-Señor su majestad a dicho que puede ir a donde quiera en el castillo siempre que no interrumpa las actividades diplomáticas y este acompañado de mi y sus dos guardias.

-¿Puedo ir a donde quiera?

-Si

-¿al lago?¿a conocer el castillo?-Los ojos del muchacho brillan, por primera vez en mucho tiempo comienza a sentirse bien.

-Si, de hecho me ha dicho que si quiere libros, música o cualquier cosa para entretenerse se la proporcione, salvo mujeres o varones claro...

-Que va, eso es lo que menos me interesa. ¿Que hora es?

-Son poco mas de las 10 de la mañana

-Lleveme al lago, quisiera despejarme...

-A su orden señor...le recomiendo un atuendo ya que viajaremos en caballo no esta permitido se use orto vehículo en el bosque...

El sol brillaba en lo alto, el caballo corría a toda velocidad a través del campo, la velocidad sentir como el viente los despeina...

-¡Seeeeee vamos!- la voz del joven suena clara y vibrantes.

Los soldados que lo siguen lo miran con curiosidad desde que llego tenia aire taciturno y hasta lúgubre, ahora se ve lleno de vida, su ojos tiene el aire expresivo de alquilen que esta lleno de vida. Al llegar al lago baja del caballo de un solo golpe y corre de inmediato al lago se dejar caer aun vestido salpicando todo alrededor de agua. Es como un crío en su primer viaje al lago.

-¡Es maravilloso!- primero nada hasta que le duelen los brazos y las piernas, después flota, lanzando chorros de agua con su boca al aire- ¡Esta deliciosa!¡Deberían probarla!¡Deberían nadar un poco!

Ellos lo miran con una mezcla de diversión y preocupación que le habrá hecho la reina que lo desquicio así nada mas. Es bien conocido por todos los gustos de ella, no sus practicas del todo pero si sus inclinaciones.

Este solo es el principio de una nueva etapa, Peeta Mellark ha meditado, el es un sobreviviente nunca se ha dado por vencido. Solo hay dos cosas que hacer acabar con su vida o tomar el control de su vida, y esto ultimo es lo que hará ¿Por que no sacarle provecho a al situación? Ya esta aquí en lo que podrían considerarse sus terceros juegos del hambre, entonces comprende las palabras de Johanna cuando le dijo que de ser una niña llorica, que todos pensaron era una estrategia pero no fue así ella de verdad era eso, en la arena algo nació en ella, un sentimiento de querer y merecer seguir con vida, un anhelo inherente a quien sabe que cosa...esperanza...esperanza. NO hay nada mas fuerte que eso y se aferrara a eso. Saldra vivo de esto, intacto y deberá sacar provecho de su condición.

Así que los siguientes días saca su encanto y se gana al publico, en menos de dos semanas tiene practicante a todo el personal y nobles que habitan el castillo en sus bolsillos, ha comenzado a aprender bien el idioma y costumbres de ellos. Sobre la reina solo sabe que uno de sus amantes preferidos, un oficial de alto rango de la armada esta aqui y que esta mas que ocupada con él, por lo que mientras él este aquí podrá hacer lo que quiera. Asi que construye su estrategia.

Una de sus primeras visitas ha sido a la biblioteca enorme e impresionante del país ha devorado lo que puede sobre el mundo contemporáneo no solo sobre este país sino sobre el resto de los países, de la política y economía. Para sus ejercicios y entrenamiento le pide a su asesor que hacerlo con los oficiales de la armada y del castillo, el no se opone pues la reina autoriza que Mellark haga lo que quiera. Por añadidura al entrenar con ellos comienza a construir lazos de amistad. Se ha ganado a sus vigilantes y al sumiller, que resulta ser un hombre suelto con un sentido del humor muy grato. Pasan tres semanas y la reina sigue ocupada, mejor para él. Al llevarse con los sumiller (porque hay un ejercito de ellos), las mucamas (que lo consideran atractivo pero no se atrevan a mas pues es "propiedad" de su majestad), los soldados y los vigilantes se entera de los chismes, parafilias y gustos de la realiza. Incluso llega al punto en el que los de las camaras de vigilancia una tarde y una noche lo llevan al lugar donde se almacenan los videos de vigilancia, todo esta vigilado, absolutamente, hasta la habitación de la reina.

Entonces puede verse en aquellas dos fatídicas semanas y dias, los guardias le dicen que apostaban porque saldría corriendo. Analiza los videos por molestos que le resulten, los vigilantes le enseñan videos de los momentos mas "gratos" de la reina con otros, con otros amantes, incluso ven las emisiones de las ultimas semanas con el hombre que le ha remplazado, se le ha visto contenta muy contenta. Con ayuda de los vigilantes, los videos y de el mismo llega a un conclusión trascendental, comprende porque ha fracasado. Mas que dominar y controlar lo que ella prefiere es lo contrario, parece segun los videos que mientras mas dolor y control ejercen sus amantes sobre ella esta mas satisfecha, se ve mas relajada y "feliz". Porque no solo ve los videos de sus ratos de pasión sino de como se comporta después de ellos. Por su parte él siempre aun en esos momentos trataba de ser respetuoso, de no lastimarla como ella le exigía...por eso había fracasado y seguiría haciéndolo si no cambiaba la estrategia.

Eso no estaba en su naturaleza, pero matar tampoco, pero si quería salir cuerdo de aquí esa era la manera. Sabia mentir bien entonces tendría que llevar acabo la tarea mas difícil mentirse asi mismo convencerse de que podría ser lo que ella esperaba, si ella quería eso dolor y rudeza tendría que hacerlo. Por otro lado descubrió que la reina era implacable, grosera, dominante y aterradora con todos aquellos que fueran o se mostrasen como inferiores a ella, que con aquellos que eran de rango igual pero que fueran sumisos ante ella se comportaba diferente, aceptaba lo que decían y no se metía con ellos. La respuesta que el habia encontraro en un texto era: "El masoquismo parece hallar su satisfacción en:sensaciones de orden, control y predecibilidad de los acontecimientos; abandono temporal o permanente de las propias responsabilidades, sobre todo cuando éstas resultan muy agobiantes (acaso no era agobiante gobernar un país); retornando a un estado "infantil" más libre dentro de su dependencia de otros; alivio de las sensaciones de culpa a través del castigo, etc.". Eso es lo que debía hacer, ahora sabia que ni en la cama y fuera de ella podía ser amable o complaciente con ella mas bien era al contrario. Aunque en términos generales al no ser complaciente, lo era pues lo que ella quería iba en contra de cada fibra de su ser.

Una de las cosas mas gratificantes de esta nueva condición fueron la amistad que entablo con algunos ministros entre ellos el del exterior que fue quien lo trajo, pero principalmente con el de economia. Ambos eran muy amigos y hombres mayores. El primero era viudo, sus hijas vivían en otra ciudad. En segundo estaba casado y habia tenido un hijo que había muerto hace unos años, de hecho le confeso sin tapujos que le recordaba mucho a su hijo, con esa declaración le invitó a su casa a conocer a su esposa por primera vez. Ambos era sumamente agradables. Desde entonces almorzaba o cenaba con ellos todos los días. La mujer del ministro le enseñaba a tocar el piano, de hecho ella fue la que le introdujo al placer de la música, música muy antigua hecha por hombres de un tiempo muy remoto con apellidos como Bach, Vivaldi, Haendel, Chopin habia mas muchos mas pero esos se volvieron sus favoritos, los soldados le enseñaron tambien música cantada, una noche entre copas dos canciones le hicieron sentirse nostálgico, la primera que empezaba con una larga introducción al piano y después la voz de un hombre que decía :"...I'm here again, a thousand miles away from you...I've lost so much along the way..."...la segunda "...Fly high across the sky from here to kingdom come, Fall back down to where you're from...".

Estaba tan lejos de casa pero ¿acaso tenia casa?¿tenia un hogar? No la verdad es que aun con todo esto no habia casa ni nadie que lo esperara, tal vez Jimm y Jen...pero no mas ¿Qué estarna haciendo?¿Estarán cenando?...Aquella anciana con la cafetería que hacia la sopa que tanto les gustaba, ¿los chicos del orfanato estarán mejor?, ojala;Katniss, Katniss ¿sera feliz?¿Gale la hara feliz?Desea con todas sus fuerzas que asi sea...¿Y Johanna? ojala este bebiendo una buena cerveza a donde quiera que este...

Por su parte el ministro era un hombre extraordinario llevaba años tratando de convencer con la monarquía para que soltara mas beneficios para su pueblo pero fue en vano, aun asi ayudaba en todo lo que podía. De este hombre fue del que aprendió como funcionaba el mundo financiero, desde balances y números hasta políticas fiscales que claro variaban en los países, en fin de todo absolutamente de todo.

No solo eso en las recepciones que hubo en el castillo en todo este periodo de tres meses, en que la reina ni le hacia caso, le llevo consigo presentándolo siempre como diplomático de Panem, de ese modo fue como comenzó a hacer conocidos entre la gente importante del mundo. Fue en una de esas reuniones unos días antes de que el "amante" en turno de la reina se marchara donde volvieron a verse.

La reina iba sin acompañante ya que el rey no estaba y su amante era militar. Saludaba a todos y escuchaba sobre la gran sensación que un joven diplomatico de Panem estaba despertando no solo por su increíble aspecto, sino por su amena platica y conocimiento sobre la política y economía contemporánea, era casi increíble que alguien que viniera de un país tan "miserable"como Panem tuviera una educación tan admirable y esmerada, como la que solo la corte del país anfitrión podia proporcionar. Entonce lo mira hablando con algunas mujeres que lo trataban como si fuera el tipo mas interesante de la tierra pero ella ya lo había probado y no era mas que un niño asustadizo.

-Señor Mellark

-Su alteza- y hace una inclinacion.

Lleva un smoking de saco blanco sobre pantalones negros con corbata de moño. Las otras personas se retiran y los dejan a solas.

-hace tiempo que no nos vemos- dice ella y lo mira a los

-Creo que ambos hemos estado ocupados...-sonrie.

Hay algo diferente en él, la manera en la que el habla no es la misma que la ultima vez que lo vio. Se escucha mas seguro y menos dispuesto a agradarle.

-Señor Mellark ahí esta- dice un hombre de otro país- quisiera que le contara a mi esposa sobre eso...-el hombre lo toma del hombro y lo lleva hasta donde su esposa espera

-Desde luego...-dice sin decir adios a la reina

Ella esta un poco molesta por la falta de solemnidad, del joven. Sale a tomar un poco de aire a los jardines, odia esto, estar a solas, estas recepciones a las que ha sido obligada a venir una y otra vez. Esta cerca de un lugar donde hay poca luz. Esta mirando recargada de un barandal tiene la ciudad a sus pies...

-La ciudad no esta a tus pies aunque quieras creerlo...-dice una voz conocida. Pero antes de que pueda decir algo la tiene aprisiona contra el barandal con fuerza...

-¿Asi?¿Quien lo dice?

-Si eso fuera podrías traerlo a él aquí...pero no puedes...

-Es interesante tu teoría joven Mellark...

-Señor Mellark- dice apretando su muñeca..

En las cámaras lo que los vigilantes ven es como es que el joven "diplomático" de Panem sostiene relaciones sexuales con su alteza, tal y como al parecer a ella le agrada. Todos ellos no lo pueden creer es como ver a otra persona, no es el joven amable y risueño con el que tratan. Se ve mas como aquellos hombres con lo que ella busca para estos menesteres dominantes, agresivos con lenguajes vulgares y agresivos, que ella misma suele utilizar en circunstancias como estas.

-Woooww- dice uno de ellos- nunca me imagine que...él

-Que demonios...-dice al filo de la silla

-Creo que el entrenamiento militar si que da resultado...solo, mira eso...

-Y ella...eso es tener condición...

Dos días después, su amante se va. Ella deambula por los pasillo es media noche. Sus pasos la llevan hasta la habitación de Peeta Mellark espera desvelarlo esta noche, ella necesita compañia. Entra a la habitación sin anunciarse esperando encontrarlo acostado, pero no. La habitación esta iluminada la música de Vivaldi suena en el lugar, se ve diferente muy diferente. Hay estantería con libros, cuadernos de dibujo, un piano. Él esta pijama, leyendo y escribiendo. Ella camina hacia donde esta, esperando que la salude, el ni se inmuta.

-Buenas noches- dice ella en tono neutral.

-Hola...-dice él sin quitar sus ojos de la lectura.

Ella frunce el ceño un poco.

-Haz remodelado esto- intenta establecer una conversación

-Un poco solo un poco

Ella camina en torno a la mesa que contiene sus dibujos, los hojea.

-¿Dibujas?

-Si es un pasatiempo que tengo desde niño...-dice sin interés

Jala una silla y se sienta cerca de el.

-¿Quisiera tener un poco de tu "atención"- enfatiza la palabra- esta noche?

-Es una lastima porque ahora estoy "ocupado"-la imita a ella

-sabes que estas aquí porque lo ordeno, si yo no quisiera no estarías aquí sino en una masmorra...-lo amenaza

-Y tu sabes que si no quiero esto no se levanta -dice señalando su entre pierna. Ella lo mira sorprendida- así que o te buscas a alguien mas con quien entretenerte esta noche o esperas a mañana...o te vas a dormir...

Ella no podía creer como este "mocoso" altanero le hablaba asi, después de todo, no era mas que un muchacho, un muchacho que había comenzado a hacer bien el trabajo para el que lo había empleado. Que la ultima vez que había estado con el hace unos días no solo había cumplido con sus expectativas sino que las había superado. En efecto al siguiente dia el muchacho cumplió su promesa mas que satisfactoriamente pero no fue sino a la hora que se le dio la gana en el lugar menos esperado. Eso le agradaba a ella, la adrenalina, el control, el poder. Ella misma lo hacia con sus subditos. El chico resultó se una mina de oro y un estuche de monerías. No solo había aprendido sino le gustaba experimentar. Ahora desde que había entrado a esta faceta no le importaba traer a mas participante, él era suficiente. Era contradictorio en la vida practica ella era abusiva, dominante, aterradora para todos los que le rodeaban, y el chico era amable, agradable, confiable, incapaz de dañar a nadie; pero cuando estaban juntos, cuando se entregaban a sus actividades de procreación las cosas se volteaban. Se acostumbro a tenerlo cerca, incluso cuando salían de viaje diplomático, ella viajaba con toda su protocolo. A él lo hacia viajar en un aerodeslizador mas modesto al que había mandado a poner el logo de Panem, junto con oficiales vestidos con el uniforme de aquel país, pues nadie absolutamente nadie debía saber que él estaba bajo su custodia, porque a pesar de lo placenteros que fueran sus encuentros el final era ese proveer al país de un heredero.

Dos años pasó Peeta Mellark en aquel país, tiempo en el que su alteza y el lograron su cometido, cuando esto sucedía los médicos extraían el "producto" lo revisaban en el laboratorio veían su viabilidad se manipulaba en el laboratorio y se almacenaba hasta encontrar por lo menos tres candidatos factibles para poder permitir la reimplantación y desarrollo del cigoto.

Últimamente el comenzaba a impacientarse, cuando al final el medico le dijo que por fin tenia tres candidatos factibles y que ese mismo día se lo comunicaría a la Audiencia Patrimonial de la Corona, ellos le dejarían irse, su función especifica era vigilar la sucesión del reino y ademas de eso encargarse de la protección y crianza de los herederos. Dado que era muy comunes los infanticidios de los herederos una vez que estos nacían era separados de sus progenitores y educados en otro espacio del palacio. Eran propiedad del estado por así decirlo.

Esa tarde estaba cenando con el ministro y su esposa como siempre.

-Ya me han dicho que lograron la creación del tercero...-dice el hombre

-Si la audiencia se enterara mañana...y yo podre irme...espero

Los pareja lo ve con un poco de tristeza ya que de alguna manera a ocupado en su vida el espacio vacio que la muerte de su hijo dejo hace tiempo. La asociación no solo es por el parecido físico, aunque su hijo era mucho mas alto pero sus rasgos eran similares, sino porque fue asesinado en el mismo año en que

Peeta Mellark fue escogido para los juegos...recuerdan que la historia de este chico rubio la asocian con su hijo, ya que aunque a este familia nunca les gustaron los juegos eran un entretenimiento popular en todo el país, pero eran "presionados" para verlo como el resto de la corte.

Por aquella época, su hijo que era de la misma edad que Mellark, salia poco porque era timido, tan alegre y vivaz como este joven. Bien parecido. Fueron como familia a la transmición de los juegos en uno de los salones de los monarcas. El rey casi nunca estaba y no lo estaba porque sus apetitos se centraban en otros hombres principalmente muchachos y un monarca con esas características era una afrenta. Por lo que cuando estaba aquí evitaba meterse con los hijos de los nobles, salvo que el chico en cuestión de verdad le impactara y lo deseara tan imperiosamente que se lo llevarian a alguno de sus lugares ocultos en el castillo y después de disfrutar de sus favores habria que quitarle la vida para que no abriera la boca. Para su fatídica suerte el monarca estaba ahi esa noche, y su hijo que casi nunca los acompañaba a esas cosas lo hizo esa noche. Fue indudable que en cuanto el monarca vio al chico de inmediato lo deseara, lo observo todo el tiempo que permanecio en el lugar. El rey tuvo buena suerte y el chico no, porque esa misma noche antes de que terminara el programa el chico se aburrió de la muchacha y el joven que en el bosque disutian porque el era demasiado ruidoso y espantaba a las presas...asi que le dijo a sus padres que se adelantaría a casa. Los padres accedieron ya que debían permanecer en el acto social y este era una lugar seguro, no estaba lejos su domicilio. El muchacho fue interceptado por los hombres del rey, su suerte la conocieron sus padres hasta días después, pues llegaron tarde no se aseguraron de que estuviera en su habitación pues no querían despertarlo a la mañana siguiente notaron que no estaba, en la mesa de su escritorio estaba su reloj favorito, que no solo daba la hora sino tenia brujula y otros accesorios por eso ante la sugerencia de que tal vez habia ido a pasear o al bosque ellos sabían que no podia ser posible, su hijo jamas salia de casa sin ese reloj la noche anterior había decidido dejarlo pues solo iba con sus padres a esa reunión. Lo buscaron por todas partes, el mismo monarca envio a su guardia a buscarlo, días después hallaron su cuerpo en los bosques...no llevaba mas de 24 horas muerto cuando lo hallaron... estaban en la sala acompañados de otras personas que les daban apoyo moral, uno de los chico que acompañaba a sus padres, pues nadie quería dejar a solas a sus hijos, veía las entrevistas de los juegos en Panem. En cuanto recibieron la noticia los dos estallaron en lagrimas, el ministro abrazaba a su esposa y en ese momento que el tiempo parecio detenerse por caprichoso que fuera el destino en la pantalla aparecía el rostro de un joven rubio muy parecido a su hijo con una sonrisa como la de ahora su difunto hijo, que inclina la frente sobre una chica de cabello obscuro y dice:

-Entonces, ahora que me tienes, ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?

-Ponerte en algún sitio en el que no puedan hacerte daño...

Al escuchar esa palabras el hombre estalla en un desesperado llanto, eso debio hacer con su hijo ¿pero como podía saberlo?...

-Ojala asi sea, nos da gusto por tí- el hombre

Su esposa lo mira como pidiéndole que haga algo que llevan hablando desde hace tiempo.

-Y ya que no sabemos cuando o come te iras

Dice el hombre levantandose, tenemos un pequeño presente para tí.

-¿En serio?- dice soprendido

EL hombre regresa con una pequeña caja que habre con cautela y de la que extrae un reloj, es de color plateado, una hermosa pieza. Se lo extiende a Peeta Mellark que lo observa.

-es de platino- dice la mujer- muy exacto, su batería puede vivir mas que tu es una rareza, las correas son desmontables y puede colocarsele una cadena para que sea de bolsillo...- la mujer comienza a sollozar, su esposo la consuela- ademas, ademas...

-Ademas tiene un fondo falso -dice el marido- toma el reloj y le retira cuidadosamente la caratula- se pueden guardar cosas aqui ¿lo vez?- dice mirando a Mellark

-Es en verdad hermoso...¿es su presente?- dice incrédulo- es demasiado, no puedo...

-Tomalo por favor, estos años le has dado un gran significado a nuestras vidas...eres buena compañia y un buen hombre...

-Yo no...

-Era de nuestro hijo- dice la mujer- tomalo por favor, nosotros moriremos en cualquier momento y se que si el te hubiera conocido se habrían hecho grandes amigos...

-Yo no se que decir...

-Solo tomalo...y no separes de el.

Esa misma noche, sin saber porque, se despidieron como si nunca mas volvieran a verse. Se abrazaron, les debía tanto, eran como los padres que nunca había tenido. Ellos le correspondían, le vieron no como el sustituto del hijo perdido sino como un nuevo hijo,otro hijo. Un hijo no se remplaza nunca, jamas, pero se puede amar a otro. Camino a su habitación pensaba en sus padres, recordó a su padre haciendo pan y contadole lo enamorado que habia estado en algun momento de la madre de Katniss, o contadole historias. Su madre tambien tenia buenos ratos, pero la recordaba mas maldiciendo a alguien en el distrito, ya fueran de la veta o del distrito de comerciantes todos eran unos estúpidos, debía reconocer que eso su madre si que era democrática, todo eran iguales, estúpidos. Sus hermanos, con los qeu crecio uno de ellos siempre le cuido y el otro mas bien parecia que lo odiaba pero al final eran sus hermanos, casi nunca pensaba en la manera de su muerte, allá calcinados en el 12.

Un lacayo lo intercepto la reina le buscaba. Asi que con desgano fue hasta donde ella, se puso en su papel, cumplió con su deber hasta casi la madrugada, se quedo dormido.

Eran poco mas de las ocho de la mañana la reina salia del baño y se acercó a su lecho donde plácidamente dormía Peeta Mellark. Ella lo observa con detenimiento había desarrollado simpatía por este muchacho, era bueno, demasiado bueno para su gusto, cumplía con la parte del contrato que le tocaba pero también era buen compañía, indiscutiblemente tendría que irse, dejarlo ir, nada bueno le esperaba si permanecía aquí, menos aun si conocía a su esposo. Dos años atrás cuando recién llego se lo habría entregado sin la mayor dificultad para que hiciera con el lo que mas le gustara, pero ahora era diferente. No merecia eso. Ella misma se quedaba sorprendida en esencia ella no había cambiado en nada seguía siendo como siempre tratando a la gente como siempre pero en lo que respectaba al muchacho era diferente...el muchacho...hace tiempo que no se veía como tal, tenia 19 años, aun olía a pañal cuando lo vio llegar, ahora de verdad se veía ya como un hombre, tenia 21 años. Seria el progenitor del heredero al trono. Un golpe la saca de sus pensamientos.

-Pase...

Era su sumiller de corps.

-Su alteza he recibido un aviso de que su majestad el rey viene en un transporte y aterrizara en unos minutos...

Ella abre los ojos sorprendida, entonces mira al hombre joven en su cama.

-desaparece la nave con el logo de Panem, trae a Randolf ¡Rapido!

-a la orden

Ella camina hasta la cama y sacude al durmiente.

-¿Que te pasa?¿eres insaciable?- dice con humor

-Levantate...

-dame uno minutos

-¡levantate!¡maldición!, el esta aqui, su majestad desendera en cualquier momento- Peeta Mellark se levanta de un golpe- ...no debe verte o nunca saldras de aqui...

-Si esta bien...

El sumiller y un oficial entran a la habitación

-Sacalo de aquí, llevalo por lo pasadizos – dice abriendo un panel de la habitación que Peeta nunca supo que estaba ahí- por tierra, llevalo hasta los limites con Panem en ese punto el podrá arreglárselas- saca de su escritorio una carpeta y se la extiende a Mellark

-Como ya esta implantado- dice mirando a su bajo vientre, Mellark clava sus ojos en ella en ese punto su anatomía- ya esta deposito es el numero de cuenta y clave, tu eres el único que puede acceder a ellas, asi que haz lo que debas. Adiós...ya vayanse...yo le dire que te regrese hace dias...

Por tierra la travesía fue larga desde el palacio hasta el ultimo poblado del país, fueron alrededor de semana y media, viajaron en transporte no llamativo, todos vestidos como soldados razos incluido Peeta. La pasaron bien fue como una excursión entre amigos. Llegaron al desierto qeu separaba Panem de este país, tardaron por lo menos 4 días en el vehículo. Al viajar por los poblados se dio cuenta de que la gente de los pueblos eran totalmente diferente a la de la capital, a diferencia de ellos estos eran de estatura mas baja incluso que la suya, de piel y cabello oscuro y ojos marrones. Los oficiales le dijeron que era porque la gente de la ciudad capital no era originaria de esta tierra que ellos escaparon de una masa continental muy grande que se hundió durante "la segunda extinción" y que el resto de la población del país eran gente originaria del lugar. Cuando al final llegaron a donde iniciaba el bosque era la frontera con Panem. Eran los limites del 10 (segun el mapa de la pelicula).

-Bueno Mellark si no queremos que nos detecten aquí debemos dejarte...

-Gracias, es mas de lo que puedo pedir...

-Suerte...

-Despidanme de los demás...de todos...tal vez nunca volvamos a vernos...

-Tal vez...

Peeta Mellark se introduce en el bosque y su escolta regresa a la ciudad capital. El pasa alrededor de una semana y media atravesando el bosque hasta que llega a un poblado fronterizo, la gente le mira extrañada. Lleva un traje militar que no se conoce en Panem, con un logo, que mejor dicho nadie conoce, se va directo al palacio de justicia, donde los agentes lo miran asombrado. Lleva el cabello rubio muy corto, pero lo reconocen.

-Mi nombre es...

-Peeta Mellark- dice uno de ellos

-Bueno, eso facilita todo, necesito que me comuniquen a un numero...

-Si...bueno...-dicen ellos aun sin creerlo

Toma el telefono y sin mas comienza a marcar. Recita una clave a la operadora que le contesta.

-Soy Mellark envié por mi, tengo los papeles de las transferencias y claves, en el trece, si puede rastrearme o le digo a los atentos oficiales que le digan donde estoy...

Cuelga el teléfono, sale del edifico y mira de un lugar a otro, una población empobrecida, es como ver el 12 cuando crecio, ve unos niños escuálidos que corren por el lugar. Se talla los ojos y se deja caer en una banca...

-Panem, por fin estoy en Panem...estoy a salvo...

Unas dos horas depues observa un deslizador bajar en en la plaza central, de él descienden cuatro agentes que siguen a Gale Hawthorne, se ve diferente. ¿El se vera diferente? Piensa Mellark. Gale le mira con extrañeza. También lleva un uniforme militar pero con otro logo y sin lugar a dudas ese es un uniforme militar de verdad lo es no como la cosa que el viste.

No dice mas, lo transportan al capitolio. En cuanto llega no es Paylor quien el recibe, es otra persona a quien han votado como presidente. El no se ve como el muchacho que se fue dos años atras, nunca mas. Ese aire de juventud se ha ido, solo esta el de un hombre joven con muchas ideas, muchas ideas, conocimiento y poder, mucho poder...solo el tiene acceso a las cuentas y no soltara un centavo hasta que todo tenga un lugar bien delineado, tengan un plan seguro. Tres cosas son las que tiene claras. Por muchas razones necesitan un ejercito, un ejercito fuerte que le haga frente a otros, no pueden darse el lujo de ser vencidos por tiranos como el de la nación vencina por lo que el 50% del presupuesto se va a la construcción de la armada con miras a construir un programa militar ycentros de entrenamiento para profesionalizar al ejercito (esa sera la tarea a la que el mismo le dedicara tiempo y esfuerzo), dos son necesarias las fuentes que hagan surgir mas dinero y esa sera su tarea como diplomático tiene los conocimientos y sabe por lo menos tres idiomas mas, lograr hacer crecer la industria del país él tiene los contactos y el conocimiento para hechar a andar esto, por ultimo las necesidades de la población, la gente debe vivir como se debe. Sabe lo que hara con el 20% que le corresponde de todo este dinero y con la pensión que recibirá a partir del nacimiento del niño.

Pasa semanas negociando, arreglando y organizando algunas cosas en el gobierno de Panem a partir de este momento se transforma de verdad en un diplomático. Dos meses después de su regreso va al cuatro se ve con Johanna, que lo lleva a conocer al pequeño Seth Odair y su madre, desde el momento que conoce al pequeño niño se queda prendado de él. Es como ver a Finnick de nuevo, Finnick le salvó la vida, este niño necesitaba un padre. Y él ha dejado atrás a un hijo, en un país lejano con un hombre brutal como padre adoptivo y una mujer frívola como madre, pero tiene toda una institución para protegerlo y un día heredara el trono, nunca sabrá quien fue el que lo engendro y él deberá vivir con la carga de que todo lo que ese chico haga de alguna manera sera su responsabilidad ya que ha ayudado procrearlo.

(Así concluye la historia que Peeta le narra a Katniss, en el próximo capitulo veremos la reacción de ella con respecto a todo lo que conllevan estos eventos. Gracias por los rewieus a los fieles seguidores)


	30. Pan Tostado

CAPITULO 29. Pan Tostado...

El selección de música se había repetido una y otra vez durante el relato de Peeta sus ultimas palabras quedan en el aire...en el fondo aun suena la guitarra y las percusiones que acompañaban la voz de un hombre que dice"...Hey, hey, to make it you've got to try, baby, that's no lie Yes, in this generation of millionaires, it's hard for me to keep decent clothes to wear...".

La musica se apaga...queda un silencio que no puede describirse como cómodo o incomodo...entonces las primeras notas del bajo, los platillos y una guitarra rompen el silencio de nuevo la voz dice

"I'm so lonesome I don't even have a friend

I'm so lonesome I don't even have me no friend

I've done so much crying will I never laugh again?

People evil people don't hurt me so bad

My mind's been broken my heart feels so sad

Evil people well I can't even walk out of my door

I ain't different from nobody and I just can't take no more

I've got to leave where I'm going I don't know"

Ella lo mira, esta sentado en un tapete, hay una mesa auxiliar que los separa, ella esta en el sofá envuelta en una frazada. La expresión de él es grave, seria, nunca lo habia visto así. Se miran a los ojos. Ella no sabe que decir, el no sabe que esperar. Cuando por fin la voz se apaga pero la música sigue, el retoma la palabra...

-Lo que debes considerar entonces es que si pretendes "estar conmigo" tarde o temprano este asunto regresara...el "niño" debe tener unos siete u ocho años...si el muriese antes de cumplir los diez yo tengo que ir allá...¿podrías vivir con eso?...porque sabes a lo que iré...-sus pupilas se dilatan, y se deja caer en el tapete recostado hacia arriba observa las estrella afuera del techo...-y por el otro lado ahora sabes de lo que puedo ser capaz...- cierra los ojos esperando el veredicto...-de nuevo todo queda en silencio.

Ella solo se levanta y deja la frazada sobre el sillón, camina descalza hasta donde esta él,se inclina sienta a un lado de él...lo observa...se ve apesadumbrado... se inclina y lo besa tierna y levemente...se incorpora añadiendo

-Mirame- dice ella suavemente...A media luz los rasgos de ella son hermosos, su expresión es neutral. Pero su voz es suave, delicada como pocas veces. Sus miradas se encuentran-Harán falta mas que historias viejas para que decida irme o dejarte, o mas bien dejarte ir...o que permita que me alejen de ti-dice con la voz mas delicada que puede y en sus palabras hay tanto amor como tal vez nunca lo ha hecho o dicho en su vida. No sabe como expresarse adecuadamente lo, añade-...él no va a morir, tu hijo no...

-No es mi hijo- la interrumpe abruptamente

-Se que eso es lo que dice el contrato pero...

-No, no es por el contrato, ese niño, es como ellos, llevo años escuchando historias sobre las cosas que dice y hace...ese niño, un día sera un destructor...no es en absoluto mi hijo...mi único hijo es Seth...en cuanto al niño espero que no muera...por ahora...-Katniss abre los ojos sorprendida-¿te asustó?¿Te asusta lo que pienso?

-Si...pero no porque crea que tu seas un mal hombre sino porque lo que sabes sobre él debe ser aterrador como para que creas que es mejor verlo muerto...

-Cuando crezca, cuando sea adulto...sera un dolor de cabeza para el mundo...yo...piensa esto...Seth quiere se militar y ese niño querrá un día tener mas poder sobre otras naciones...

-Seth no estará solo...-añade Katniss-

-Eso deseo...en cuanto a nosotros...-dice él

-En cuanto a nosotros- dice Katniss- no tengo ni una sola duda...si quieres que en este momento firmemos los papeles lo haré...pero...-dice ella dudosa

-¿Pero?

-Johanna...ella...

-¿Que pasa con Johanna?

-Ella y tu...

-Ella y yo terminamos...hace unos meses...

-¿Cuando?

-Cuando se entero de su nombramiento para ir al espacio nos hicimos a la idea de que una relación a distancia no era fructífera...antes de irse al espacio ella y yo nos "despedimos"...somos tan viejos amigos como siempre...

-No lo puedo creer...nunca me lo hubiera imaginado...desde aquella vez ella y tu...

-Si, desde entonces, no he estado con nadie mas...¿te molesta?

-Seria mentira decir que no siento nada al respecto pero seria hipócrita de mi parte ponerme molesta por eso...ya sabes Gale y yo no eramos precisamente puros y castos...

-Es cierto...

-¿Esas son las dos cosas que debía saber sobre ti antes de firmar?

-Si, ya sabes que soy el donante – Katniss arquea las cejas- para la procreación de un príncipe, que he tenido una larga relación con Johanna Masón y que soy un poco pervertido...

Ella rie. Coloca su mano sobre el pecho de él.

-Bueno esas son tres cosas que añadir a mi lista de las cosas que se sobre ti ademas de que el naranja es tu color favorito y que le haces amarres dobles a tus cordones...

-Y yo solo se que tu color favorito es el verde, que eres terca y buena con el arco...

Ella se inclina y le habla al oído.

-Bueno entonces lo que descubrirás también sobre mi en unos días es que también puedo ser un poco... pervertida...-él abre los ojos de par en par y los cierra. Ella besa su mejilla.

-Y entonces porque esperar unos días...para saberlo-dice el atrayendo la hacia si...

-Porque ahora estamos muy cansados y sinceramente tengo sueño...ademas aun nos falta firmar ciertos documentos y cierta canción que entonar mientras tostamos pan...

-Entonces quieres que esto sea oficial...

-Si- dice ella riendo- la burocracia es lo que no separa de los animales, señor Mellark

-Creí que era el señor Everdeen- dice riendo

-Oh no hasta que firmes lo papeles...amor...-ella misma no es consciente de la ultima palabra que sale de su boca, nunca en su vida se la había dicho a nadie y no lo tenia planeado. El esta sorprendido pero le agrada.

-Bueno, entonces señorita Everdeen pasemos otra noche como las del tren...¿te parece?

-Solo por corto tiempo...-ella se levanta y lo ayuda a el a incorporarse

-Vamos-dice tomandola de la mano...

Los dos se van a la habitación. Se acurrucan juntos, pero ahora es ella la que lo abraza a él como si lo protegiera. Su respiración es lenta y acompasada. Por algunas horas quedan dormidos. Poco antes del amanecer ella se levanta, va directo a tomar un poco de agua, a través del cristal de los muros puede apreciar la verdadera belleza del lugar un horizonte plano negro pues no hay luz mas que la tenue de la cocina en la que ahora se encuentra, un tenue hilo de tonalidades rojas, naranjas comienzan a asomarse. Piensa en despertar a Peeta para que lo veo pero decide que es mejor dejarlo descansar, la noche no ha sido nada tranquila. Respira hondo. Todas las cosas que escuchó anoche no son faciles de asimilar, tiene que ir desmenuzandolas una a una, para luego procesarlas. Solo de una cosa esta de verdad: Ama a Peeta Mellark y no dejara que nada los separe de nuevo, a menos que sea voluntad o deseo de él.

Hay un niño en otro país que tiene algo de Peeta resulta increíble pensar que no herede absolutamente nada de su padre, salvo el aspecto, tal vez. Y aun mas increíble que teniendo como progenitor a un hombre extraordinario no tenga la posibilidad de poseer un padre igual de maravilloso, ese privilegio solo ha sido de Seth Odair. ¿Algun día lo vera con sus propios ojos?¿Sera capaz de hacer lo que dice Peeta? Si el lo cree debe ser así. Entonces piensa hijos, hijos ¿Porque la gente se empecina en tener hijos? En un mundo tan caótico y duro como este. Su propio padre, Finnick, Gale...Gale...hace tiempo cuando no tendrían mas de 2 años estando juntos intentaba convencerla de tal asunto sin suerte, después se aburrió de pedírselo...¿Desearía Peeta tener hijos? El había dicho que si, que se lo preguntaría cada año...por su edad no le quedaban mas que uno años sin complicaciones para la procreación, ella siendo madre, en Peeta ser padre era algo natural, pero en ella eso era mas bien deplorable. No los hijos definitivamente no están en su lista. Ademas Peeta ya ha tenido un hijo: Seth.

Después esta el asunto de Johanna. Johanna y Peeta juntos, nunca se lo abría imaginado, hace un recuento de las veses que los ha visto juntos a lo largo de estos años, considerando las pocas que fueron, no le sorprender no haberse dado cuenta. Pero de ser visible Gale no abría perdido la oportunidad de decírselo, ya que por alguna razón a pesar de vivir juntos el siempre estuvo celoso de Peeta. En su memoria busca los ve juntos haciendo bromas, comentarios, bebiendo, riéndose charlando, marchando, incluso en operaciones del ejercito, pero no nunca dieron indicios de nada mas. ¿Acaso no fue la misma Johanna la que le animó a reiniciar su relación con Peeta? Ella misma le dijo que conocía a las mujeres que habían estado en su cama probablemente se refería a la misma Johanna y a la reina. En ese sentido entonces las palabras de Johanna también fueron sinceras, las otras son ¿Nunca llegó a sentir nada mas por él mas que amistad?...entonces recuerda una conversación tenido con ella, la misma noche que ella le contó la historia de su separación con Peeta, le confeso que tenia un amante que era un funcionario de alto rango del gobierno de Panem, que le agradaba y tenia años con él.

"...si tengo algo con alguien...es un político...de esos tipos con mucho poder en Panem...le interesa su agenda política y su familia...no hay lugar para mas...

-¿pero tu lo amas y él a ti?

Johanna Mason ríe- Por supuesto que no, descerebrada...solo nos la pasamos bien, no nos importa tener algo serio...o por el estilo...nos gusta retozar juntos...él es bueno, muy bueno...complaciente o dominante...es lo que le pidas...muy versátil, le gusta experimentar, es bastante decente...para mi es extraordinario...no compromisos...ademas...el esta enamorado de otra...

-¿De su esposa?

-Si...pero ella no esta "disponible", y él y yo no somos de piedra..."

Su esposa ¿Johanna se refería a ella?.Todos la llamaban señora Mellark. Tiene dudas pero teme preguntar o la reacción de Peeta.

-Hola- dice la voz de Peeta a unos metros de ella...

-Hola

-Por que no me despertaste

-Creí que era mejor que descansaras un poco...

-Ya...y ¿cual es el plan para hoy?...dado que es nuestro día libre, mañana por la tarde debo ir a la oficina.

-No se...¿que se puede hacer por aqui?

Ambos se abrazan.

-Pues bueno se me ocurren muchas cosas...-dice colocando su frente sobre la de ella

-¿Asi que cosas?

-mmmm no se...del tipo de cosas que requieren que firmemos y tostemos pan antes...

-Tal vez podríamos adelantarnos a eso...-comienza a besarlo

-¿A que se debe ese cambio de opinión?

-A que ya sabes lo que dicen hay que probar el producto antes de adquirirlo...

-Oh, es cierto pero yo te garantizo que no querrás devolverme una vez que firmes la factura...

-¿En serio?

-En serio...

El desliza sus brazos a lo largo de la espalda de ella. Ella rodea el cuello de el con los suyos. Al tiempo que sus lenguas se deslizan en la boca del otro.

-¿Quieres firmar entonces primero el contrato?- dice él, con la respiración entre cortada...

-Negociemoslo en la ducha- dice trabajosamente

-Lo que usted prefiera señorita Everdeen...

Los dos se van directo a la ducha. Donde comienzan a negociar su situación. Los dos recorren sus cuerpos primero con delicadeza y ternura. Mientras poco a poco el sol se eleva en el horizonte tildando de gratos colores la casa. En la que solo se escuchan suaves palabras nunca antes pronunciadas. Suspiros, que se emiten al unisono. El agua que cae en el piso. Manos muy blancas sobre piel aceitunada que se esta contra la pared, las manos que recorren sin observar con detenimiento los dibujos sobre la piel. Cabello obscuro mojado que cae sobre piel blanca. La respiración antes rítmica que poco a poco se agita y las caricias suaves cobran mayor intensidad, los gemidos se vuelven mas profundos. Las palabras que antes se escuchaban poco a poco se vuelven susurros casi ininteligibles, palabras guardadas por años que ahora se comparten poco a poco son cambiadas por sonidos acompasados acompañadas de sensaciones intensas que lo abarcan todo, ahora si de verdad son los amantes trágicos del distrito 12.

Mientras todo esto sucede ella solo puede pensar, ahora que vuelve a sentir el hambre que se apodero de ella en la playa que esto habría pasado de todos modos. Sabe que lo que necesita para vivir, no solo para sobrevivir, para vivir de verdad no es el fuego de Gale, de eso ella tiene de sobra, lo que necesita es el diente de león en primavera, el brillante color amarillo, como el que ahora inunda la casa, que significa renacimiento y no destrucción. La promesa de que la vida puede continuar por dolorosas que sean las perdidas o las experiencias, que puede volver a ser buena y placentera. Que según lo que siente, eso, solo puede dárselo él pero para que eso suceda ella debe abrirse, dejarlo entrar no solo a su vida sino también a su corazón, que ha estado cerrado desde hace tanto. Por su parte como si él siguiera el hilo de sus ideas, mientras sus cuerpos se unen mas intensamente, alcanza a susurrar...

-Tu me amas...¿Real o No Real?...

-Real...muy real...

Es lo único que alcanza a decir porque después de eso, el placer se vuelve tan intenso que no les da mas oportunidad a ninguno de los dos de articular ideas coherentes.

Más tarde están los dos en la tina él recargando la espalda en la pared y ella recostada sobre su pecho, la rodea con sus brazos mientras ella los acaricia. En el agua flotan esencias de olores agradables, el agua tiene la temperatura correcta. Es algo extraño estar en la tina con muros transparentes, ya que otra particularidad de la casa es que las columnas metálicas que la sostienen son huecas pero resistentes, dentro de ellas hay un liquido obscuro que es inyectado en los techos de toda la casa y la pared del baño, cuyo cristal es grosor mas ancho que el resto de la construcción, para que con la temperatura ambiente o artificial se solidifique, es similar a al baquelita. De ese modo por la noche se pueden ver las estrellas desde cualquier lugar de la casa de dia se protege del sol, en cuanto a los muros se pueden retirar incluso los del baño, así desde la tina se puede observar el impresionante paisaje tal como ahora.

-¿Te gusta?

-Si...¿tu tuviste la idea de esta casa?

-Si

-¿Por que?

-Porque a veces me necesitaba estar a solas y solo la gente bien experimentada puede venir a esta casa...no es fácil manejar en el desierto...

-Ya...¿y es autosuficiente?

-Si, celdas solares y hay un pozo no muy lejos que aquí que la suministra, supongo que recuerdas la tecnología de los techos y las paredes...

-Si la hemos usado en la milicia com escudo o para rellenar túneles y después abrirlos...

-Aja...

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Sobre que?

-Sobre lo que hablamos anoche...-ella tiene miedo de romper el momento pero necesita un poco de respuestas.

-Si, mientras estemos aquí puedes preguntarme todo lo que quieras sobre eso, en el momento que salgamos de aquí no quiero volver a hablar de estos temas a menos que sea absolutamente necesario...¿estas de acuerdo?

-Si

-¿Que quieres saber?

-¿Johanna que va a pasar con ella?¿Como va a tomar esto?

-Ella estará bien supongo que querra que el invite unas cervezas para festejar y ya...

-¿Ella es tan fría como parece?¿no le importara?

-A ella solo le importara en la medida que esto me hace feliz y a ella no le moleste, sabe que siempre te he amado, ella y yo somos mas como "amigos" o "complices"...tenemos un pasado en comun pero nunca ha sido nuestra intención unirlo mas allá...

-¿Nunca se lo plantearon?

-¿El que?

-Ya sabes tener una relación fija nadie se interponía...

-Johanna es un alma libre, una vez tuvimos un "motivo" para formalizar nuestra relación y aun asi ella se negó rotundamente...créeme era un compromiso muy serio que al final resulto ser nada...ella no debe preocuparte...tratala como si nada...esta bien ademas ahora segun se hay dos o tres asiendo fila en la entrada de camarote ahora solo es necesario que ella decida...

-Esta bien...

-Te parece si nos movemos de aquí me estoy poniendo como una pasa...

-Ya lo creo...estoy igual...

Los dos se van a la habitación donde se recuestan un momento e intentan dormir. Peeta Mellark observa el techo y recuerda ese incidente con Johanna que le enseñó que en definitiva nada con ello era "serio" pero que su amistad superaría cualquier contratiempo. Asi que mientras se duerme poco a poco sus recuerdos viajan unos 3 años atras,emergen.

Johanna Mason esta sentada en la cama leyendo uno de los manuales que le han dado en la base. Una voz la interrumpe.

-No te a bajado- dice como su nada Peeta Mellark recargado en el umbral que separa el baño de la habitación...

-No no me a bajado porque no he bebido anoche ni me he puesto hasta atras como otros dias...-dice aburrida sin mirarlo

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso...dos meses Johanna...en dos meses...

-¿Como sabes eso?¿Llevas al cuenta o que?

-Si la llevó...-ella lo mira con asombro

-¿Por que?

-Precisamente por esto que estoy diciendo...

-Yo que tu no me preocuparía...

-¿Por que...?

-Bueno yo no te dejo batear si no traes todo el equipo protector amigo...y por otro lado yo tomo mis vitaminas- dice agitando el frasco de pastillas anticonceptivas...

-Nada es seguro...

-Debe serlo porque si alguno de tus renacuajos se atreve a hacer travesuras en mi lago te mató Mellark...

-Pero mientras eso pasa...aquí hay una prueba...-dice agitando una cajita en el aire...

-No voy a orinar en un maldito palito

-Es eso o una prueba de sangre...tu decide...

Ahora es el que esta en la habitación sentado en la cama. Ella sale del baño. El se levanta y la mira, ella le lanza el articulo. Lo toma y dice...

-¿Inconcluso?¿Inconcluso?...eso que quiere decir...

-que necesito una prueba de sangre...

Ella se hace la prueba pero tardaran unos días en darle los resultados, ellos se ven de nuevo.

-Deja el asunto en paz panadero solo es un retraso y ya...

-Y si no...quiero decir y si no es así ¿que va a pasar?

Respira hondo gira los ojos- no va a pasar nada...no pasara nada...

-¿Porque?

-No pasara nada porque en caso de que fuera cierto no lo tendría ni de chiste...

-¿Qué?

-De ninguna manera lo tendria...ya hay muchas opciones y sin riesgos...

-¿Y yo que no cuento?

-Es mi cuerpo...

-Es la mitad de mi ADN

-No voy a discutir por algo que ni existe...

-Esto es serio...tu...tu serias capaz de...de...ya sabes...

-¿Cual seria la otra opcion?...yo soy una patetica persona y tu viajas demasiado ¿no es suficiente con Seth?...

El se sienta cierra los ojos, respira hondo, piensa bien lo que dira continuacion.

-Si es verdad, si es positiva la prueba...tengamoslo...no me imagino...hacer tu sabes...no seria justo...

-No, lo que no seria justo es traerlo a un mundo como este, como en el que vivimos eso no seria justo.

-Yo lo amaría y lo cuidaría...-suelta sin mas

-¿Que propones Mellark?

-Si es verdad si es positivo quiero tenerlo, si no lo quieres puedo llevármelo y no tiene porque saberlo...y tu no tienes que responsabilizarte de nada...sabes que estará bien...

Ella lo mira por un instante, se ve tan ilusionado, respira hondo y contra todas sus creecias dice.

-esta bien, si es positivo, no me desharé de él, ni antes ni despues pero tu llevaras la mayor carga no quiero nada de asuntos melosos ni nada oiste...

-Esta bien...

Al final fue tal y como Johanna lo dijo una falsa alarma. Una falsa alarma que les hizo darse cuenta de que estaban hecho cada uno y de como eran los lazos que los unían. El no podía negar que le había emocionado e ilusionado la idea de un niño rubio de ojos castaños. Se lo imagino corriendo en su casa del cuatro con Seth como hermano mayor. Se imaginó cargándolo, acunándolo, viéndolo crecer. Solo eran castillos en el aire. Se acabaron y nada cambio todo siguió igual. Ahora estaba aquí acostado junto a Katniss Everdeen como siempre lo había soñado, ella duerme plácidamente, el conoce su opinión con respecto a los hijos, aun así no se dará por vencido, pero por el momento todo esta bien, el mundo es perfecto.

Es de tarde cuando los dos estan sentados en la sala de la casa terminando de firmar los documentos de los que hablaban por la mañana. Despues de eso los dos se van a la entrada de la puerta y empiezan a cantar la vieja cancion de boda del 12, solo ellos dos, tal y como Peeta lo describio hace muchos, muchos años.a Caesar Flickerman no se lo dijeron a nadie ni siquiera Hymitch y de seguro que su madre lo aprobaría pero mas bien eso ya ni siquiera era necesario saberlo, ya eran adultos hechos y derechos. Ninguno de los dos quiso esperar mas, después harian una fiesta con sus amigos para festejar este momento pero por ahora solo les pertenece a ellos. Tuestan el pan y lo comparten entre si. Y por supuesto tiene su celebración privada hasta que el sueño y el cansancio los vence...

Por la mañana los dos están recostados...

El esta desnudo boca abajo con las sabanas lo cubren de la cintura hacia abajo, ella que tambien esta desnuda recorre las imágenes grabadas en el cuerpo de él con las yemas de sus dedos, la sensacion es tan placentera que el cierra los ojos, cuando siente como ella va construyendo un camino con su labios a lo largo de toda su espalda.

-¿Te gustan?- dice el refiriendose a sus tatuajes

-Hay otras partes de ti que me gustan mas...-dice ella

-¿Asi? Como que cosas...

-Como tus pestañas -dice ella. El comienza a reirse.

-¿De todas las cosas que tengo lo que te gustan son mis pestañas?

-Todo tu me gustas pero me gustan mas tus pestañas, han sido un tipo de obsecion para mi desde hace años.

-¿Y porque?-dice girandose para verla a los ojos.

-Porque...pues bueno porque casi no se ven de lo rubias que son solo a contraluz, y cuando las veo son tan largas que se me hace raro pensar que como es posible que no se te enrreden cuando cierras los ojos...-el ríe aun mas

-Pues hasta ahora no o no habia puesto atención.

-Cierra los ojos- dice ella, él lo hace y besa suavemente los parpados cerrados.

El la abraza y entonces comienzan de nuevo con sus nuevas actividades en conjunto. Después de un tiempo prolongado de tiempo, y de los juegos previos que debieron durar bastante ella balanceaba su cuerpo desnudo una y otra vez sobre el de él, en esta posición ella controlaba la intensidad y velocidad de las embestidas, el por su parte recorrida con sus manos sus pechos, su vientre, su cintura. Conforme estas se hacían mas intensas los suspiros y los gemidos se hacian mas intensos. El desliza sus manos sobre la zona en la que sus cuerpos se une, hasta llegar al punto donde puede estimular a ella con sus manos provocando sensaciones mas gratas e intensas, que son palpables con los sonidos que salen de la garganta de ella y el aumento de los vaivenes. Cuando finalmente los dos parecen llegar a la culminación de este acto tan intimo ella se agacha, toma el rostro de él entre sus manos y besa...él la rodea con sus brazos y la atrae hacia si.

Finalmente después de un profundo suspiro acompañado de gemidos, se deja caer suavemente sobre él. La abraza y recorre la espalada desnuda de ella, como una muestra de afecto... Ella intenta moverse para separarse y quedar a un lado de él, pero no la deja.

-¿Tienes prisa?- susurra él, mientras la abraza mas fuerte

-No- dice ella

-Entonces., quedate un rato así...conmigo...-acaricia su espalda

-¿No es incomodo?

-Para mi no ¿para ti?

-No- coloca si cara entre la cabeza y el hombro de él

Los minutos pasan en silencio, ella puede sentir el suave y rítmico sonido de la respiración de el.

-Te amo...

-Yo también...

Al final la tarde se aproxima y se preparan para regresar a la ciudad, es tiempo de escuchar el veredicto sobre las atrocidades acontecidas en las escuelas del programa militar y de prepararse para su largo viaje. Él termina de cerrar la casa, las personas encargadas de la limpieza vendrán mañana, ella contempla la monumental obra de arte que es la construcción, y el dueño por supuesto.

-¿Lista señora Mellark?- se acerca

-Si.¿Listo señor Everdeen?

-Por supuesto- le da las llaves del vehículo- Usted conduce...

NOTA: Con respecto a este capitulo ofrezco mis mas sinceras disculpas la verdad es que eso de escribir escenas eróticas no es lo mio como que me falta mucho todavía, en fin espero no haber defraudado a much s lector s que por lo menos sea aceptable. Nuestra historia sigue...gracias a los fieles lectores, espero les guste...no se pudo subir antes del miércoles pero bueno hoy es miércoles todavia...saludos...gracias...


	31. El Veredicto

CAPITULO 31. EL VEREDICTO.

Son alrededor de las tres de la tarde cuando llegan a la ciudad el capitolio, según lo acordado el auto se perfila a la oficina central en la que Peeta Mellark tiene una reunión con algunos empleados en poco mas de una hora. Llegan a las oficinas y ambos visten de manera casual con jeans y zapatos deportivos, ella con un suéter gris y el con una sudadera azul marino. Para Henry el vigilante es sumamente raro ver al presidente de la compañia vestido asi, pues casi siempre llega de traje a las reuniones y de ahi al ministerio.

-Buenas tardes Henry...-dice el presidente con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Buenas tardes señor

-¿Que tal tu esposa y tu nieta?

-Bien señor ambas esta bien...señora buenas tardes...-dice mirándola a ella.

-Buenas tardes- educadamente va de la mano con el presidente ambos entran al elevador. No dicen nada, el solo juguetea con la mano de ella. Ella solo sonrie. Las puertas se abren y el ajetreo de siempre aparece. Peeta de inmediato se pone serio, le suelta la mano, al salir del elevador pues como siempre Jenn aparece.

-Bueno Mellark eso de las vacaciones ya se te hizo habito ¿no?

-¿Que pasa?

-Lo de siempre papeles y mas papeles...-le extiende la carpeta para que comience a leer.

-Hola Everdeen el jefe te ha tenido ocupada o ¿que?- sonríe y Katniss se pone de mil colores no dice nada- supongo que si...

Los tres caminan a la oficina de él.

-Reunión con los empleados a las 4 con los accionistas a las 5.30...

-¿están los contratos listos?- dice mientras camina a su escritorio...Katniss lo observa ir, la manera en que le habla a la chica, en que hojea los papeles y los lee, usa la pluma fuente y los firma...-¿y mi traje?

-Listo en el baño jefe...

-Esta bien...

-Los dejo- dice llevándose la carpeta y dejando otra- tienen solo 10 minutos...aprovéchenlos...-susurra y Sale. Katniss se acerca al escritorio.

-¿Te parece si mientras revisas todo esto salgo un rato a conocer por aquí?

-Si, de hecho te iba a sugerir que si querías podías ir a casa y regresar luego o esperarme allá...-dice leyendo con atención...-esto tardara bastante...-levanta la cabeza pero ella ya no esta en la silla sino a unos pasos de él.

\- Entonces voy a vagar por ahi y regreso mas tarde – se miran uno a otro,ella se inclina y lo besa, el le corresponde- ¿O prefieres que te ayude a cambiarte?

-Nada me haría mas feliz pero de seguir así no saldría a mis juntas...-la besa de nuevo

Se separan un poco. Ella sale a la ciudad y el se queda en el edificio. Es extraño para ella salir a la calle sin protección o sin que la vigilen, lo mas extraño aun es que nadie parece reconocerla. Con el cabello suelto y vestida de este modo tan casual, se ve diferente pero no tanto, aun así llega a la conclusión que siendo joven y cuando su cara estaba por todos lados era un poco difícil que la gente la reconociera cuando estaba en combate sin maquillaje y ropa previamente preparada, ahora después de tantos años y con sus pocas apariciones publicas, en las que pasaba previamente por un equipo de estilistas, es probable que menos la reconozcan, eso en lugar de hacerla sentirse ofendida le hace sentir feliz. Entra directo a una librería.

-Buenos Días señorita¿en que podemos ayudarle?- dice uno de los dependientes

-Busco libros sobre herbolaria y botánica...

-Si pase aquí...en realidad hay muy pocos libros sobre lo primero...

El dependiente le enseña libros y comienza a hojearlos. Los últimos días algo que le ha llegado la ate idea de acrecentar sus conocimientos sobre estos temas de hecho a sido la ocupación de su lado materno por generaciones y de una u otra manera a desarrollado cierto gusto.

Observando se da cuenta de que hay poca gente en este tipo de negocios. Un grupo de estudiantes entra buscando algunos libros, ella ve como otro dependiente les muestra el ejemplar se ven unos a otros, después de ponerse de acuerdo juntan su dinero y entre los 4 compran un solo libro, que según escucha compartirán porque los ejemplares en la universidad no son suficientes. Hasta donde sabe la universidad no lleva mucho tiempo abierta, una idea comienza a surgir en ella pero tiene que madurarla.

-¿Señorita le interesa alguno de los libros?

-Si estos tres...

-¿esta segura?-el dependiente la mira asombrado, debe ser rica pocas personas compran los libros asi como si nada.

-Si...

-De acuerdo...

Mientras se dirige a la caja pasa por una pequeña isla de libros, llama su atención uno con el símbolo de su sinsajo muy grande esta en color dorado entre llamas sobre un enorme libro de pastas gruesas en negro. Se detiene y lo observa cuidadosamente.

-¿Que és?-dice señalandoselo al dependiente

-Ah eso, es nuevo aun no lo acomodamos es un ejemplar sobre la historia de la revolución, desde los días obscuros hasta los dos primero años del gobierno revolucionario...

-¿Y narra todo?

-Hasta donde se así es...

-Me lo llevo...-necesita saber cual es la versión de la historia, que ha dicho el gobierno a la gente.

Cuando el dependiente la levanta hay tres libros igual pero vienen en un paquete, juntos los lomos de los tres forma de nuevo su Sinsajo. Son de tres colores negro, rojo y azul acero, descubre que uno mas pequeño al final.-¿estos?

-A estos son, como decirlo una historia gráfica de la revolución...el primero es un compendio de fotografiás de los juegos del hambre, de hecho así se titula el libro, el segundo el rojo son un conjunto de fotografiás de los 74 juegos y el 3er. Vasallaje; y el azul de la revolución, el ultimo uno mas delgado que el resto es el de los primeros años del gobierno...lo llamaron Epilogo.

-¿Por que tiene tantos?- observa una pila de ellos,no demasiados pero comparados con otros hay un buen numero- se ve que están bien hechos...

-Desde luego, por lo tanto son caros muy caros...

-Vaya...quiero un paquete por favor...

-Si señorita...-el dependiente abre los ojos sorprendido...

El le da la suma del monto total que ella paga sin chistar y sin aflicción, para él y algunos de los que están cerca es mas de un mes o dos de suelto, no es la única persona que gasta eso y mas, les da gusto, eso implica que su salario podrá ser cubierto. Sin embargo por su aspecto nadie se imaginaria que pudiera pagar esa suma.

-Aqui tiene-extiende el dinero

-Muchas gracias señorita...

-Gracias a usted...

Ella sale con sus bolsas de compra y logra llegar a un cafe cuya terraza esta a la altura de la oficina de Peeta, al otro lado de la calle. Se sienta pide té. Abre el paquete de tres libros, suspira y se da valor para abrir el primer libro, ve fotografiás tan antiguas y debajo de la mayoria de ellas hay una breve referencia, puede parecer morbosa pero primero va a las de la gente que conoce Mags tan joven era sin duda una chica bonita, con una sonrisa grata, bajita, muy bajita; Haymitch y Mayslee Donner, la chica cuyo Sinsajo ahora aparece por todos lados , aparecen junto a los otros dos tributos del 12 de los que no se molesta en revisar el nombre son una chico rubio alto por alguna razón sus rasgos le parecen familiares pero no presta atencion, una chica de la Veta. Haymitch es tan joven y se ve tan fuerte. Al ver a Mayslee no pude dejar pensar que era la mejor amiga de su madre y la hermana gemela de la madre de Madge...oh Madge una chica tan buena con una muerte tan horrible. Hacen su aparición Beete,es joven delgado y usa gafas, Wiress una chica tan delgada con ese aire inteligente pero tan apacible, Gloss, Cashmire por alguna razón el se ve igual que los tributos que conoció con rostros agradables pero expresión altanera. Los dos hermanos. Luego aparece Finnick a los 14 años, indudablemente hermoso es todo un monumento aderezado con una sonrisa hermosa, simplemente es Finnick, hasta su nombre es bonito Finnick Odair, y Seth es tan parecido a él; Johanna en la fotografiá tiene una expresión asustadiza es joven sus ojos avellana reflejan terror, cabello obscuro y tiene el rostro de alguien incapaz de romper un plato, vaya con Johanna si que sabe mentir. Después esta Annie, agradable, hermosa con ojos color agua mar como los de Finnick. El alto y fuerte Chaft y luego Sider menuda y atletica.Y hay mas muchos mas, tantas y tantas vidas hechadas a perder.

Para el segundo libro debe de tomar mas valor. Retira el celofán que protege el libro. Las manos le tiemblan. Cierra los ojos. Resopla. Abre poco a poco el libro. El papel es terso, los colores nítidos y satinados. Las primeras paginas son su Sinsajo dorado del que emergen llamas parece intentar emprender el vuelo esta sobre un fondo negro y da la impresión de que en cualquier momento saldrá volando del libro. Después de eso la siguiente pagina la llena de conmoción, las dos paginas están llenas por una los rostros de los tributos que fueron con ella a los juegos, sus dedos temblorosos recorren los rostros, no tiene nombre de algunos sabe, lo conoce de otros nunca los sabra. Los primeros 4 son inolvidables Marvel, Glimmer, Cato y Clove rostros serios pero seguros, los demas tienen tantas expresiones que es difícil descifrarlos. Marvel y Clove, el primero fue al que mato conscientemente aun ahora tiene pesadillas en las que se ve de nuevo en el bosque y ve su cuerpo caer, Glimmer muerta ahí por un enjambre de rastreavispulas que ella hizo caer mientras dormían. La comadreja, era tan lista, astuta. El chico del tres al que vio morir cuando hizo volar el campamento de alguna manera fue corresponsal de su muerte a manos de Cato, Cato a quien también tuvo que dar muerte para poner fin al atroz sufrimiento al que fue sometido por aquellos chicos del 9 y la del 10 tendrían poco mas de 12 años. El chico del 4 se ve tan joven como Rue, la pequeña Rue a la que no pudo salvar, un gran dolor se apodera de ella. Al ver a Rue inevitablemente esta Tresh, Tresh por cuya misericordia aun sigue con vida. Si el no hubiera sentido compasión o tenido integridad la habria matado sin dudarlo, ya que dio muerte a Clove cuando alardeaba sobre el homicidio de la pequeña Rue.Y llega hasta el ese rostro tan conocido por ella aun enmedio de todos esos rostro serios, afligidos, expectantes...aparece él con una suave sonrisa en el rostro, mirada transparente...Peeta, es tan joven casi un niño, recorre aquel rostro con sus dedos. El solo verle le hace evocar de nuevo los acontecimientos de las ultimas 24 horas. Como es posible que sus emociones puedan fluctuar así, hace unos instantes estaba al borde del llanto y ahora el solo verlo y pensar en él, hacen que todo cambie, le hacen pensar que todo puede ser posible, que este mundo puede cambiar. Entonces se ve así misma nisiquiera ella se reconoce no se le hace difícil creer entonces que los demás no la hagan. Su expresión es seria, era tan escuálida entonces, su cabellos recogido en una trenza con sus típicos mechones a los lados. Mirada decidida. Comparada con el resto, su expresion es mas similar a los de los primero 4 que a los del resto, pero sin ese aire de altaneria sino mas bien el suyo es de decisión, estaba decidida a regresar con vida, asi no puede mas, ver esos rostros le hacen sentir tantas cosas que es imposible continuar...

En ese momento las chicas de la cafetería salen a la terraza donde esta ella y la sacan de su estado. Las observa. Son alrededor de 4.

-Vamos apresurate...ya es hora ¿no?

-Su pero como lo saben las ultimas semanas no ha estado...

-Me dijeron que hoy regreso y ya saben es un hombre hábitos...

-Shhhh miren ahi esta les dije que esta vez si estaría.

Entonces Katniss observa es Peeta Mellark el que sale primero, se puede distinguir. Ve como camina hasta el barandal de la terraza.

-Es él

-¿No es guapo ese hombre?

-Ahi viene ella

Jen se acerca, la puede reconocer, se ve como hablan estan muy cerca. El pasa la mano por su rostro mientras habla con la chica y niega con la cabeza, se ve como si ella le reclamara algo. Los dos se calman ella dice algo mas y se agacha, el se acerca la toma de los brazos y le habla, ella mantiene la cabeza agachada, el con su mano derecha toma su menton hace que lo mire dice algo mas ella, ella asiente y la abraza. Se balancean un poco. Aparece Bred,Peeta hace señas de que se vaya. Después de un rato se separan. Los empleados colocan mesas y una multitud llena la terraza. Peeta entra de nuevo al edificio y los deja.

-¿Crees que sea su novia?

-Quien saber

-Siempre se ven ahi

-¿No acaso hay rumores de que Katniss Everdeen regresó con él?

-Supongo que si la chica es su novia esta terminando con ella...

-No creo que sea su novia...

-¡Hey ustedes! Si ya dejaron de perder el tiempo viendo a su "amorcito" vengan a trabajar...

Las chicas regresan. Ella ve a la gente del otro lado de la calle. Decide dejar por la paz lo libros sobre los juegos y revisa los otros.

Mas tarde regresa al edificio. Ingresa sin dificultad. Al llegar al piso de oficinas. Una empleada la alcanza, el señor Mellak dijo que si lo desea puede esperarlo en su oficina el esta en la sala de juntas aun. Katniss va a la oficina. Antes de ingresar a ella, los ve, es toda una comitiva que observa y escucha al ex tributo masculino del 12, por unos segundos se queda parada mirándolo. Observa cada detalle, cada gesto, la manera en que mueve las manos, se desliza en el suelo, cada movimiento de su boca al hablar, cada dedo, la expresión de sus ojos. Sabe que después de lo de ayer y esta mañana no sera capaz de volver a ver los ojos, los dedos, las manos, a todo Peeta Mellark de la misma manera. Las cosas que hace y que dice, cuando están a solas. Siente un leve estremesimiento que recorre su cuerpo, se va a la oficina a esperar.

Cerca de 40 minutos después aparece.

-Hola señorita Everdeen- dice acercándose a ella

-Hola señor Mellark...-dice levantando los ojos del libro- ¿que tal te fue?

-De maravilla y ¿a ti?- mira los libros

-Bien...

-¿Y esto?- ve la colección de los libros de imágenes

-Simple curiosidad

-¿Y pudiste verlos?-dice un poco serio

-No pude pasar de la primera hoja...ya sabes...los recuerdos...

-Si...-deja los libros sobre la mesa-...tal vez algún día...-su expresión es vaga-Vayamos a cenar y luego a casa...

-Vamos...

Cenan algo ligero, se acurrucan para dormir.

-¿Que tienes? Estas seria...

-Nada- dice ella con la mirada perdida en algún punto del ventanal que da a la calle.

-¿Es por las fotografiás?

-Un poco...

-¿Que de las fotos?

-Solo vi los rostros...eran...tan...tan jóvenes...

-"eramos" casi unos niños, ¿viste nuestros rostro ahí?

-Si...tu a pesar de todo saliste sonriendo...

-Lo se...lo hice a propósito...

-¿Por que?

-NO lo se...siempre sonrió en la fotos...y esa tal vez seria la ultima que me sacaran...no quería que me cambiaran...quería que mis padres me recordaran así...

-Eres increíble...tu eres extraordinario...

-No lo creo- ríe un poco- de seguro tu te veías muy bien "chica en llamas"

-No tan bien, no tan mal...

-¿Y que mas hiciste ademas de ver las fotografiás?

-Pensar en ti...

-¿A si?

-Si...

-Te dije que no ibas a querer regresarme a la fabrica...

Los dos ríen. Conversan sobre trivialidades y se duermen. Mañana sera un día largo.

A la mañana siguiente se dirigen a la sala de los tribunales a conocer el veredicto, ella se arregla el cabello. Se pone maquillaje. Él busca uno traje adecuado para la ocasión. Ella entra por la puerta del estacionamiento y el elevador sin pasar por los periodistas, él, con el resto de sus asesores jurídicos, si lo hace debe dar su declaración a la prensa. Todos ellos le preguntan que es lo que espera sobre esta situación, les dice que tengan paciencia en cuanto salga dará su opinión. Todos le lanzan preguntas sobre los rumores de su reconciliación con Katniss a lo que dice responderá a su tiempo. Llega a la sala de espera. Katniss esta de pie esperandole.

En la misma sala estan Gale Hawthorne y los directores de los centros de entrenamiento y sus subdirectores. Seth aun sigue con Effie y Haymitch, ellos lo mantienen ocupado para que no este nervioso.

-Hawthorne- dice Peeta Mellark saludándolo

-Mellark...

Así sucesivamente saluda a todos, que se ven muy tensos y con ganas de exterminarlo. Después se dirige hacia Katniss una vez junto a ella la abraza. Todos entran a la sala ha escuchar la determinación del tribunal.

Los chicos acusados están presentes, los antes mencionados y un tribunal completo.

-Secretario puede empezar con la lectura del acta- dice el juez con voz severa.

-Si su señoría- el secretario se levanta y dice- debido a las irregularidades que han ocurrido en los centros de reclutamiento, en total 6 es decir uno para cada dos distritos, todo el cuerpo docente y directivo sera destituido de su cargo y colocado en nuevas asignaciones. Pero aquellos que se ha comprobado sabían perfectamente de la situación e incluso ordenaron los castigos serán destituidos y se les dará baja deshonrosa de la armada de Panem. Debido a estas circunstancias las vacaciones en las escuelas serán adelantadas todos los cadetes deberán regresar a sus domicilios, no habrá incorporaciones nuevas a las escuelas hasta que sean reestructuradas, y tengan personal adecuado. Los cadetes involucrados también serán dados de baja de manera deshonrosa sin posibilidad de reincorporación. Con respecto a las victimas serán indemnizadas aquellos que deseen reincorporarse a las escuelas hacerlo ahora o en un lapso en que no excedan al edad requerida. Con respecto a estos casos que se nos asigno revisar es el veredicto. NO habra posibilidad de apelación.

LA gente en la sala esta abrumada, los directivos presentes se ven de verdad molestos pero no se atreven a decir nada, el juez toma la palabra.

-Hemos discutido esto por dias, es una perdida de dinero impresionante todo esto qye haremos con las escuelas pero es de vital importancia que comprendan que no podemos permitir que tales cosas sucedan en nuestro país. El orden no tiene precio. Asi que General en Jefe Howthorne de pie.- Gale se pone de pie, se ve impresionante con su uniforme de la armada impecablemente puesto, su expresión es seria- La armada de Panem ahora dadas sus irregularidades estará subordinada a un comité nombrada por la junta de distritos. Es decir, la autonomia total con que gozaba la armada esta anulada, responderán a un comité. Por decisión de la junta de distritos, la presidencia y el comité que analizo estos casos no sera destituido de su cargo pero deberá rendir cuentas. Sigue siendo la cabeza del ejercito pero su poder estara limitado, ya conocera los documentos donde se detalla todo. Las próximas semanas usted y el comité se reunirán para dar orden y estructurar las escuelas. Puede sentarse.

Katniss mira a Gale que mas que apesadumbrado parece aliviado. El juez continua.

-A todos los destituidos les solicito salgan del tribunal...

Poco a poco observa como se van retirando alguno con leve enojo, otros avergonzados, hay mas de una infinidad de expresiones. Al mismo tiempo ingresan ahora la pandilla de chicos condenados y la cabecilla de ellos, lo del 4.

-Sobre los vergonzosos acontecimientos de la escuela del 4 no hay palabras que puedan describir mi horror y de quienes revisamos los documentos, también estamos de acuerdo que en la sociedad que deseamos formar no podemos darnos el lujo de sentar un precedente como este- observa uno a uno a los muchachos- son menores de edad pero eso no les exime de culpa...se les ha dictado una condena que deberan cumplir primero en un centro correccional y después en una prisión...créanme dadas las condiciones que vivimos son en realidad pocos los individuos en ellas pero estarán allá...- los chicos se miran unos a otros desconcertados intentan decir algo- silencio, oficiales llévense a los jóvenes a excepción del señor Meyer – el joven líder de la pandilla aparece impasible, ojos fríos, actitud calmada.

El juez continua- Señor Meyer su caso es uno de los mas escalofriantes no puedo enviarlo a prision porque solo lo llevaria a un lugar donde terminarían de adiestrarlo. Tampoco puedo en enviarle a un psiquiátrico común. Pero no se quedara sin castigo, crealo. Dr. Liebermann -el aludido se levanta. Katniss se queda atónita, es el familiar de la doctora Zimmerman, quien la trató después de la agresión que sufrió, puede notar la reacción de Peeta que esta mas blanco que el papel, ella toma la mano de él y la aprieta. Sabe que este fue uno de los hombres que desarrollo la tortura aplicada a Peeta en el capitolio y que fue uno de los que le sacó de la crisis- usted estará a cargo de su tratamiento, respondera por las cosas que este chico llegue a hacer en caso de que escape. Obviamente se asignara un grupo de guardias para la celda del chico. Ya sabe los términos de los acuerdos...

-Asi es su señoria...

El juez prosigue informado cosas. NO es el final este solo es el inicio de un largo proceso del que diferentes personas del gobierno e instituciones se harán cargo. Peeta y Katniss solo escuchan no pueden intervenir no hay seguridad de que las decisiones tomadas sean las correctas o mas apropiadas. Siempre habrá dudas, siempre incertidumbre. Al final es tarde para cuando salen. En la sala se despiden de los demás. Incluso de Gale, los tres fingen que son una adorable familia, incluso permiten que les retraten sonrientes. Ella en medio de los dos. Incluso después de eso algunas personas se le acercan y la saludan con gran respeto. Mientras Gale y Peeta se ocupan un poco, un hombre vestido de oficial se le acerca y le da su tarjeta le dice que para ellos seria un honor que se desdiera a dar alguna clase en las escuelas del programa militar. Que sabe que saldrá de viaje pero para cuando regrese seria bueno que se incorporara a con ellos. Ella agradece el gesto educadamente y guarda la tarjeta. Observa a un complacido Liebermann retirarse de la sala sin hablar con nadie, a ella le dirige una sonrisa fría, después mira alternativamente a los dos hombres con los que ella a compartido su vida los escudriña a los tres, se da la vuelta y se marcha. Nada buen o le espera al muchacho con este hombre, es tan inescrupulosa como el, o tal vez el tribunal acaba de cometer el peor error al entregarle a un sociopata como el doctor un aprendiz.

Los dos salen como entraron a Peeta no le agrada de la idea de exponerla a los medio. Irán por Seth al siguiente día y convivirán con los Abernathy. Y las tres próximas semanas son para preparar su viaje al extranjero, como una verdadera familia.

NOTA: En el capitulo 28 cuando regresa Peeta a Panem primero digo que es el 10 según el Mapa de la película "En llamas" y luego cuando Peeta les da su ubicación dice que en el 13, ese fue un error mio ya estaba durmiendo. Lo que quiero aclarar dado que en los mapas la ubicación de los distritos no es la misma para mi el país del que regresa Peeta esta ubicado en lo que seria parte de México, centro América y el inicio de Sudamérica. Hay un desierto considerando el cambio climático y cosas así. Bueno espero aclarar cosas.


	32. En el exterior

NOTA:Pido disculpas como siempre por los errores ortográficos y los horrores de sintaxis. Ofrezoc disculpas por si los datos medicos del final no estan bien documentados...saludos...

CAPITULO 32. EL EXTERIOR...

El auto en el que Gale Hawthorne viaja se desliza en la obscuridad hasta la base de lanzamiento aeroespacial, que es muy pequeña pero bastante moderna. Básicamente es para enviar los suministros a la base espacial que órbita en el exterior. Todas las escuelas del ejercito de Panem están en receso hay incertidumbre entre los cadetes pero en el espacio, eso es otro asunto, las cosas estan como siempre, el y un visitador nombrado por el gobierno nacional viajan a la base para hacer una evaluación de la escuela. Ademas de el Beete tambien lo acompañara.

Entran al tunel que los lleva a la base subterranea. Mientras el auto se desliza piensa en lo que ha pasado en los ultimos meses, en como todo a cambiado. Saca de su cartera una fotografia en la que dos pequeños bebés estan sonriendo, sentados. Tienen el cabello castaño obscuro y los ojos color avellana, son identicos, pero sus rasgos le recuerdan demasiado a Posy a esa edad por lo tanto son muy parecidos a él. Aunque es dificil saberlo aun por la edad. Mientras el auto se desliza. Dos recuerdos llegan a su mente.

El primero, después de leer los documentos que le dio Mellark la noche en que bien pudo matarlo, a pesar de la promesa que el hizo, se atrevio a ir, tenia que verlo con sus propios ojos. Primero a él, al mayor. Llego al lugar que decía era el hogar del niño. No iba como militar pero si llevaba a sus guardaespaldas como siempre con Swan al frente de ellos. Esperaron un tiempo, en el que la madre apareció con el niño, que llevaba el uniforme de las escuelas primarias de Panem, seria alto se veia desde ahora, su madre lo llevaba de la mano. Ambos entraron al local.

-Esperen aqui- dice bajando del auto.

Era uno de los momentos mas dificiles de su vida no pretendia molestarlos, solo queria ver, saber si era cierto lo que Mellark le informo. Entro a la tienda como cualquiera fue directo al refrigerador en el que tomo bebidas para él y sus hombres. Al mismo tiempo ponía atención a los padres y el niño.

-¿Papá? Puedo ayudar...

-Si, ayudame a llenar esta estantería...

-¿Esta?

-SI...¿Como te fue hoy en la escuela?

Gale observa parece elegir frituras, pero los observa de reojo.

-Bien...sabes...hoy me eligieron para jugar fútbol...

-¿Enserio?

-Si y metí dos goles...

-Que bien...-dice tomando los productos que el chico le da.

Gale puede notar el afecto con el que el hombre trata al chico, una voz lo saca de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Encontró lo que buscaba?¿O puedo ayudarle...?- el voltea y mira a la mujer que evidentemente es la madre del niño, que se queda helada al reconocerlo, abre los ojos desmesuradamente al igual que la boca...no termina la frase. Miedo es lo que dibuja su rostro...

-No, de hecho es todo lo que necesitaba, gracias.

-Esta bien- ella esta nerviosa. Se da la vuelta y camina hasta la caja. Frente a la que el niño y su padre llenan el anaquel. Gale camina hasta la caja. El niño lo ve que se acerca.

-Yo cobró ¿puedo papá?

-esta bien- su padre esta de espaldas sobre la escalera.

Gale coloca las cosas sobre el mostrador el chico toma las cosas y las va colocando en una bolsa.

-Bueno son seis bebidas y frituras- hace el calculo parece muy concentrado. Su cabello es obscuro como el de Gale, sus ojos son verdes e indudablemente sus rasgos son casi idénticos a los suyos, es de un blanco palido. Es como verse así mismo con algunas variaciones- 30.50 por favor- dice sonriendo y mirando al hombre que tiene enfrente...

-Aquí tienes- dice extendiéndole un billete. Al escuchar la voz el padre del chico se queda helado voltea lentamente y lo ve ahí de pie, al hombre que lo entreno de joven, que le llevo a diferentes batallas.

-¿En que grado estas?

-En tercero...-dice sin preocupación, sus padres le han dicho que no debe dar información personal y eso pero eso no es nada grave. Ademas ellos están presentes. El padre mira a la madre, los dos están desconcertados. Son jóvenes muy jóvenes. Ambos tenia 17 años cuando nació el niño que tiene poco mas de 7.

-Liam- dice el padre

-¿SI?

-Puedes traer mis anteojos que están en la sala porfavor...si papá...gracias por su compra...-mira al extraño sonrie y se mete a la casa.

No escucha nada mas.

-No es casualidad que este aqui verdad general- dice la chica

-NO no lo es- la observa ni siquiera la recuerda, no sabe su nombre, han sido tantas en 10 años. En que hombre tan miserable se convirtió que no puede ni recordar nada de esta chica, ni siquiera la noche en cuestión que dio lugar al pequeño.

-Mellark dijo que usted no nos moletaria- dice acercandose.

-El me hizo prometerlo pero necesitaba comprobarlo con mis propios ojos...

-Y ahora que lo sabe ¿que hara?- dice la madre a la defensiva

-Nada...

-¿Nada?¿de verdad?- dice el joven

-Yo solo quería saber si de verdad existía y de ser así quería asegurarme de que fuera feliz, se que lo es, con lo poco que e visto se que es así...

-Lo es...tiene un buen padre y yo hago lo que creo mejor...

-Solo estoy aquí para decir que si en algún momento necesitan algo, si el necesita algo pueden contar conmigo...

-NO creemos que sea necesario, pero gracias- dice el otro hombre

-¿Cuando dejaste el programa te amonestaron?- dijo a la chica pues sabe que dejar el servicio en la escuela de batalla se castiga monetariamente o con prisión y servicio social.

-...no...su secretario me dispenso de eso, ya que sabia que era suyo y quería que yo mantuviera la boca cerrada, me dieron atención medica...

-Ya...yo no sabia nada hasta que Mellark...de haber sabido yo...

-Eso ya no importa, señor...

-y tu...-dice mirando al joven

-Yo seguí en la armada hasta terminar mi servicio hace tres años...ahora solo quiero vivir en paz...

-Y estarán...

EL pequeño niño entra a la tienda.

-Aquí están papá...

-Gracias ve a cambiarte y hacer la tarea ¿si?

-esta bien...

-Te alcanzare en un momento...-dice su madre

-Si

El chico entra de nuevo a la casa.

-¿Se llama Liam?

-Si, el es un buen deportista...un alumno bueno en la escuela, no es le mejor pero si destacado...pero para los deportes es excepcional, muy activo y se lleva bien con sus compañeros. -dice la madre

-Me da gusto...se que es demasiado pero ¿puedo tener una fotografiá? No volveré mas...lo prometo...

Ella solo asiente.-¿Brian?- dice mirando a su esposo

-No tengo problemas con eso, siempre que cumpla su promesa...-saca de un cajón una sobre saca a fotografiá grupal y se lo extiende- nos la dieron ayer- es una fotografiá de bolsillo con el chico en uniforme escolar, tiene una sonrisa en los labios y mirada cristalina. Otra con uniforme de deportes.

-Gracias...

-Adios...-dice la mujer y se va adentro de la casa.

El joven solo le sonrie amargamente. Gale Hawthorne sale de la casa con el sobre en las manos. Nunca mas regresara, este niño es feliz tiene todo lo que necesita. Aun asi un dolor abrumante recorre su cuerpo. Sus hombre lo miran con curiosidad, le reparte las bebidas y se van.

El segundo recuerdo es de semanas después. Ahora viaja solo. Va al lugar en el que se supone vive la joven madre que tiene unos 18 o 19 años, con los niños y la abuela. Viaja en auto. Llega al lugar, es un barrio bajo. Gente mira con desconfianza un auto que se desliza en un lugar como eso. Sabe que debe haber gente honesta y trabajadora viviendo aqui pero tambien se ve que abiertamente hay maleantes. A pesar del los jeas y su camiseta de manga larga se ve impecable, observa a todos lados. Toca la casa de la modesta vivienda. Una mujer mayor abre la puerta que esta sostenida por una cadena interior, solo puede verla un poco, lo observa con desconfianza.

-Busco a...

-Se a quien busca, le señor Mellark dijo que de seguro vendría pero yo no le creí...-la mujer habla con tono serio...

-¿Puedo?- dice señalando hacia adentro

-Desde luego- aun mas seria pero no molesta.

El interior de la vivienda es bastante sencillo, incluso hay un aire de humedad, es un pieza grande que sirve de sala, comedor, cocina y se ve al fondo una menor que sirve como dormitorio. La construcción es vieja. Viven en condiciones de precariedad. El llanto de un bebé comienza resonar.

-Oh vaya...se ha despertado...- y entonces un segundo llanto se une al primero- ahora son los dos...-la anciana cierra la puerta y va al interior de la vivienda.

EL observa todo con cuidado. La sigue. Se ve que tratan de mantener limpio el lugar pero todo esta muy amontonado. En la habitación hay dos camas individuales que están apretujadas, una cuna, y una puerta que da al baño. La anciana carga a uno de los niños y el otro llora desconzoladamente.

-¡Que esperas muchacho ayudame!

-Claro...¿que hago?

-Tomalo...

-Pero yo...- toma al niño que le da la anciana, llora desconsoladamente, lo carga como cuando hacia eso con Posy o con sus sobrinos- ssshhhh sssshhhh ya ya -los mese el llanto poco a poco sesa

-mmmm no eres un inutil ¿y bien que piensas?

-Pensar de que- dice sin quitar la vista del niño-

-De tus obras de arte, son dos, son tuyos...-EL la mira- ¿por eso veniste no?

-SI

-Mi nieta es demasiado orgullosa para pedirte ayuda, trabaja d en la fabrica como obrera y apenas nos alcanza ellos tiene servicio medico porque el señor Mellark insistió, ella no quiere nada de ti, pero yo soy otra cosa soy mas vieja y mas sabia, estos niños, ambos no merecen esto, merecen algo mejor.¿lo sabes no?

-si...

-Habla con ella convencerla...

Ese día espero toda la tarde con la anciana y fueron a recogerla en el auto a la fabrica. Era de verdad una trampa mortal aquel suburbio, obscuro. Cuando vio a su abuela con el monto en cólera pero hablaron, la convenció. Tampoco recordaba ni el nombre ni nada de la chica. Pero ese mismo día fueron a un hotel. Al siguiente día buscó una casa en un suburbio tranquilo, ella la chica iría a la escuela, su abuela cuidaría a los niños. El pagaría todo, tenia el dinero, vería a los gemelos cada que quisiera eran sus hijos, ella era libre de salir con quier deseara. Los registraron con sus apellidos. Jackson y Jacob Hawthorne: Jack y Jake para él.

El auto se detiene.

-Señor nos esperan en la zona de lanzamiento la nave esta lista.

-Vamos...

Caminan hasta la zona asignada. Ya lo esperan Beete y el asesor del presidente. Suben a la nave se colocan los cinturones...inicia el conteo. Se enciende la nave y poco a poco se eleva mas y mas. Los potentes propulsores rompen la gravedad de la tierra pasan por todas y cada una de las capaz que cubren el cielo de la tierra hasta están en el espacio, total y completamente. Obscuridad, estrellas. Lo que sus ojos atestiguan es la experiencia mas extraordinaria de su vida. Experimenta la gravedad cero se siente como un niño, el y quienes le acompañan no dejan se asombrase, estan atonitos sin palabras.

La nave solicita permiso para acoplarse es concedido, cuando entra a la base espacial Johana Mason ya esta ahí esperando,acompañada de su lugar teniente Emmerson, y algunos otros oficiales.

-Señor- dice todos y le hacen el saludo militar que el contesta.

-Bienvenido a bordo, señor- dice Johanna Mason. Se ve en extraordinarias condiciones fisicas.

-Gracias, comandante Mason

-Por aquí.

Entran a lo que podría decirse es una zona descubierta donde alumnos y profesores están formados hacen un ceremonia para recibirlo. Se iza la bandera de la Federación Panem y cantan el himno. Les dirige una palabras. Todos vuelven a sus ocupaciones. Solo se queda con Beete, Johanna Mason y el capitan Novak de desarrollo de armas. Emmerson acompaña al asesor del presidente a recorrer las instalaciones y entrevistar a los cadetes.

-¿Y bien? Escucho- dice Gale

Novak se levanta enciende una pantalla e inicia una presentación e inicia su explicación.

-Como ya lo sabe hemos estado experimentando con el mineral...-les extiende carpetas- no hemos enviado gran cosa ya que tememos que halla filtración de información...

Beete lee con cuidado los documentos y solo se atreve a decir- ¿Es esto verdad?

-Si, de acuerdo a las simulaciones y experimentos teóricamente es verdad en el alotropo liquido pesado tiene una propiedad impresionantemente destructiva combinada con ese otro elemento y bajo condiciones especificas puede crear una reacción en cadena de la magnitud que lo sugiere el informe...

-¿Qué tan destructiva?- dice Gale

-Planetaria- dice Novak encongiendose en hombros

-Pero según entiendo aun no encuentras otro elementos con el que puedas fusionarlo o que sea un catalizador para lo que tu pretendes...-dice Beete acomodándose los anteojos

-Eso es correcto, eso y que necesito mas equipo, acelerador de particulas...mmmm

-mas dinero...-dice Gale...

-Mucho mas de lo que produce nuestro miserable país en un año...-dice Johanna- así que vete despidiendo de tu juguetito...

-Si consiguiera los recursos en cuanto tiempo podrías hacer esto realidad...¿Novak?- dice el general

-No menos de 20 años...y necesitaría por lo menos un ayudante...

-Mas de lo que produce Panem en un año...y solo para los preparativos de los preparativos...-dice Novak

-Nadie produce tanto en Panem...

\- El reto sera conseguir financiamiento...

-El reto sera que no nos invadan nuestros enemigos...-señala la comandante

-Tengo un prototipo de menor escala y "menor costo" que puede desarrollar pero no en menos de 5 años, digamos como proteccion...

-¿Con el mismo mineral? Te recuerdo que es escaso...

-MMM no con otro mineral y algo de los yacimientos de Uranio...

-¿Daños secundarios?

-No severos en el empleo pero si en la fabricación y bastante riesgoso...

-Analizaremos el caso...¿pueden dejarnos solos a la comandante y a mi?

-Si señor

Novak y Beete salen de la sala de juntas. Gale contempla el espacio a traves del enorme recubrimiento cristalizado.

-Yo se de alguien que produce incluso mas dinero que Panem en un año...con dinero del extranjero...-dice Gale- el problema es como lo convenzo- dice casi para si. Johanna lo observa sin poder haciendo la conexión.

-Otros paises estan nerviosos desde lo del mineral, se que se estan preparando para atacarnos- dice Johanna, Gale la mira intrigado- si hasta yo que estoy aqui lo se, pronto iremos a la guerra...

-Aun no es seguro...pero puede...sin embargo el tratado aun no vence hasta dentro de unos meses...

-El tratado- dice Johanna con sarcasmo- ese tratado es lo que menos importa ella va a tratar de manipularlo con el muchacho, sabe que el tiene peso en el gobierno y dinero para apoyarlos...

-No va a manipularlo, las cosas han cambiado, como decirlo él esta ocupado...ahora...

-Probablemente...-dice Johanna- pero no es ningún estúpido sabe que si quiere que su romance con Katniss prospere debe mantener el país en paz...aun con ese riesgo no creo que acepte financiar un arma que puede devastar el mundo entero...¿viste la simulación no?

-La vi, pero entiende si no la desarrollamos nosotros alguien mas lo hará...

-Eso es verdad ¿que propones?

-Vayamos a ver a nuestro mecenas, que conozca toda la información y si no quiere lo dejamos y ya buscamos otra manera no es el único en Panem que sabe hacer dinero...

-Por lo menos licito...pero si, no perdemos nada...-dice Johanna- pero de seguro tu no iras a verlo ¿verdad?

-NO creo que sea factible...

-¿Por que?

-Larga historia digamos que por ahora solo quiere verme muerto o castrado...

-Ya- ella tuerce la boca- ¿y que hay sobre la junta en la tierra no se qeu se traen entre manos pero las escuelas del programa estan vacias salvo esta?Los chicos están nerviosos...

-Los tuyos no deben preocuparse las cosas están como están y no hay mas que hacer, tienes a las mentes mas privilegiadas no necesito que se contaminen alla, se reestructuraran pero digamos que tenemos mas planes para las escuelas...

-¿Eso me afecta?

-En absoluto...

-¿Que hay de Seth?

-¿Que sabes de eso?

-todo lo que me ha contado Mellark

-¿No tiene secretos para ti?

-Con respecto a Seth nunca, el mismo Seth y yo hemos hablado, nunca me omite nada...

-Ya ¿y que piensas?

-Que den gracias que no estuve ahi porque yo misma habría matado al chico Meyer con mis propias manos- sus gestos y sus manos denotan que de verdad eso puedo haber pasado- , fue mi alumno, les dije cientos de veces que ese chico era peligroso nadie me hizo caso...

-El chico Odair esta bien...

-Si fuera de tu familia habrías hecho mas...¿que hicieron con Meyer?

-Lo tiene Liebberman

-Solo hay dos cosas lo tortura o lo adiestra...

-Que mas da...Seth que es quien te preocupa no tiene mayor dificultad...no tratare mas eso contigo de todos modos lo podrás ver con tus propios ojos...Novak y tu irán a verlo mostrarle el proyecto y después me dirán...Emmerson puede quedarse a cargo mientras van ustedes...dejare a Beete aqui para que trabaje con Novak...

-Me parece...necesito un poco de sol...

-No me digas que estar aquí no es increíble...

-No me lo parece...

-Johanna pudimos haber muerto como unos miserables en lo mas recónditos de los distritos y mira hasta donde hemos llegado...

-Bueno entonces disfrutalo, tengo que revisar el puente...

No dice mas y sale del lugar no va al puente sino hacia su camarote. Al recordar lo que paso con Seth en als escuelas del programa militar tiene ganas de golpear a cualquiera que se le atraviese, incluso esta molesta con Peeta como es posible que halla actuado de manera tan tibia, debio estrangularlos a todos ellos, ella misma no podía estar en paz con eso, hasta no ver de verdad al niño, a Seth Odair. Al entrar a su camarote, se sienta en al cama y de mesa auxiliar saca una pequeña caja metalizada, de la que extra un buen montón de fotografiás todas de Seth Odair desde el dia en que nació hasta el dia que lo dejo de ver, era como ver una linea de tiempo de como había crecido, en la mayoría estaba solo pero en otras estaba con ella. Probablemte Seth Odair era la unica persona viva por la que ella sentia de verdad amor incondicional, absolutamente por nadie mas, nisquiera por el hombre que habia sido su amante por tantos años, le estimaba y tal vez le queria, pero Seth era un amor de verdad completamente diferente. Nunca quiso ser madre y nunca sintió que eso fuera para ella pero desde el dia en que lo cargó, cuando por primera vez lo tuvo entre sus brazos algo cambio, algo cambio para siempre. Ella nunca lo manifestó pero así fue. Tal vez porque debido a la gran tristeza que le provocó la muerte de Finnick a Annie, y aunado a los problemas médicos de ella, la espera de Seth estuvo llena de incertidumbre amenazas de aborto y un nacimiento prematuro, si por ella fuera se habría desaparecido a la primera de cambio pero no fue así, se lo debía y se lo había prometido a Finnick, ayudaría a Annie. Mientras miraba el inmenso espacio una serie de imagenes de su pasado eran repasadas...

Ella observa a través del cristal como es que el pequeño hijo de Annie y Finnick es extraído a través de cesárea con apenas 31 semanas de gestación, hasta entonces ella todavía no se sentía comprometida ni nada, aun podía irse sin ver atrás, pero era un asunto de promesas...observa como esta casi morado cuando lo sacan ella sabe que los niños recién nacidos lloran pero este no. Observa como los médicos van y vienen, se mueven rápidamente. Unos suturan y se preocupan por los signos de Annie, que parece estar en paro cardíaco, otro se preocupan por tratar de hacer respirar el niño. Ella esta un estado entre la estupefacción y el desagrado su ropa esta cubierta con el liquido amniótico de la fuente rota y un poco de sangre de la misma Annie, ya que eso sucedió mientras la traia de emergencia al hospital. El corazon de ella aun late y el niño es puesto es una incubadora con maquinas que le ayudan a sobrevivir...

-Señorita Mason...-dice el medico- Señorita Mason...

-Si- dice ella apenas mirando al hombre.

-Podemos hablar un momento

-Si

-Como puede verlo la situación es grave, la madre esta estable pero aun muy delicada. En cuanto al neonato...

-¿Que hay con él?

-Su situacion es complicada requiere ventilación asistida y hemodínamia...

-Lo que en maldito idioma entendible es...

-Lo ayudamos a respirar y a un tratamiento de tipo invasivo introducimos un catéter para monitorear la actividad eléctrica del corazón...

-¿Su corazón esta fallando y no respira bien? ¿Eso quiere decir?

-Esta muy delicado...en riesgo...y en los documentos dice que en caso de que deba tomarse una decisión seria usted esta a cargo...así que diré de este modo...hay pocas probabilidades de que sobreviva...

-Maldicion...-solo masculla. ¿Que se siente en estos casos?¿Ira, enojo, molestia, resignación?¿Qúe? Eso es lo unico que existe en su inventario desde hace años. No se movera del hospital...

-Por el momento no puede ver a ninguno de los dos...pero la tendremos informada...

Los próximos días son una locura, Annie logra salir adelante pero la mantienen sedada por su inestabilidad emocional y por solicitud de Johanna pues no sabe como reaccionara ante el hecho e que no puedan mostrare al mocoso. Que aun esta en la incubadora pero a demostrado ser digno hijo de Finnick aun con asistencia a respondido favorablemente aunque muy lentamente...ella pasa a verlo todo los días un rato a la incubadora.

-Hola mocoso- dice mirándolo a través del frio cristal- dicen que saldrás a flote...es lo menos que puede esperar de ti eres un Odair...en miniatura pero lo eres...

LA enfermera la mira con curiosidad, cada día a visto como sin falta pasa todo el tiempo que se le permita mirando al niño. No le habla con arrumacos como el resto de los padres preocupados pero el que ella venga todos los días y le hable por muy dura que se vea le hace pensar que ese niño le preocupa, sabe quien es ella y sabe quien es el niño.

-El tiempo se acabó señorita Mason...-dice la enfermera educadamente

-Bien, de todos modos ya me habia aburrido...adiós niño, no te olvides de respirar no quiero mas líos ni desvelos ¿oíste?...-el bebé se revuelve en la incubadora.

Johanna Mason sale cansada del lugar pero es interceptada por un joven medico.

-¿Señorita Mason?-dice mientras corre tras ella- ¿es usted Johanna Mason?

-¿Quien lo quiere saber y para que?

-Mi nombre es Zanavrya, Raymond Zanavrya...soy medico...-dice el joven

-¿salido de al universidad pediatría o que?- ya que a leguas se ve que tiene poco de haber egresado- ¿Que quiere tengo prisa?

-Mire se que usted es quien tiene todas las decisiones sobre el varón que nació con 31 semanas que esta en la incubadora 24...-Johanna lo vez con fastidio como a todo el mundo, asi que se apresura- se que es muy atrevido de mi parte y se que por el momento esta fuera de peligro pero que progresa poco a poco...no se si sepa las secuelas que su estancia en la incubadora puede tener en su desarrollo psicologico y emocional futuro ademas...

-¿Psicológico?¿emocional?- dice molesta- es un...un...no se que sea pero nació hace unos días ni siquiera piensa todavía

-Pero percibe y le aseguro que siente...

Ella sabe que es verdad pero dado el riesgo en el que esta no quiere darle importancia, nisiquiera designarlo "bebé" porque si llegara a morir la perdida sera mas dura. Asi que es mejor no pensar en nada de eso.

-¿Que con eso?

-Mire se que la incubadora lo mantiene en un entorno adecuado, protegido y lo aparatos que tiene le ayudan a vivir pero al mismo tiempo lo aislan, lo encierran y no permiten que tenga contacto con otros seres humanos...

-¿Sera acaso por el riesgo de contaminacion y enfermedades?- dice con sarcasmo

-Si eso es verdad pero en condiciones adecuadas y controladas puede ser diferente...quiero decir...-se oye firme y con conviccion- los únicos estímulos que el recibe en estas condiciones de aislamiento son táctiles agresivos solo lo tocan para pincharlo y explorarlo, solo escucha el ruido de los aparatos de hospital y tiene luz las 24 hrs del día...aun esta en desarrollo en esas condiciones es difícil que construya vínculos afectivos lo que- Johanna lo ve como si le hablara de la estupidez mas grande de la tierra así que el joven poco a poco va bajando el volumen de su voz hasta que se vuelve un susurro-puede llegar a afectarlo gravemente...

-¿Déjese de tantos rodeos y diga lo que quiere estoy muy cansada?

-Hay una técnica de atención neonatal que le propongo para ayudar al bebé Odair...me gustaría que se prestara y me permitiera asistirle...

-Bebé-susurra ella, es la primera vez que piensa en el como eso, es eso, un bebé...suena extraño que ella misma no lo pensara asi- me tengo que ir...

-Mi tarjeta por si cambia de opinion

Ella la toma y se va. El resto de la noche mientras mira a Annie dormir y ella dormita en el sillón de la habitación, medita, es una gran responsabilidad, una gran responsabilidad que no pidió, en cierto punto incluso maldice un poco a Finnick Odair. Pero luego recuerda algunos recuerdos sobre él y las cosas que hablaron tantas veces, como fue que le convenció para unirse a la revolución. Como hecharon a andar el plan. Los dos sabían los riesgos y los tomaron. Estúpidamente él que tenia toda una vida por delante estaba muerto y ella que no tenia nada porque luchar estaba viva...que mierda era el mundo...observa una y otra vez la tarjeta de aquel medico. ¿Que podria el saber? Tal vez era unos suspiros mayor que el mocoso de al incubadora, pero y si lo que decia era cierto si eso ayudaba a Finnick miniatura, Finnick miniatura...primero era un mocoso, hasta hace alguna horas comenzó a considerarlo un bebé y ahora era un Finncick de bolsillo, maldita sea se estaba ablandando. Al siguiente dia fue como siempre a ver a Finncik de bolsillo. Ahi estaba, solo, en un lugar frio, encerrado en ese domo, tal y como ella en los juego. La enfermera se hacer revisa sus datos, le saca sangre el mocoso se revuelva ahi dentro debe sentir dolor, se queja. Asi era en la arena alguein lanzaba efectos especiales, lazaba cosas y probablemente uno lloraba y sufría, este "bebé" no sabia que esperar no sabia que le deparaba el mundo pinchasos ¿solo eso?. Decide aun contra todos sus instintos reunirse con el joven medico.

-Tienes 20 minutos para convencerme no te interrumpiré...

Hay un brillo en los ojos del medico y empieza.-He revisado el caso el esta estable en pocos dias sino es que menos podremos echar a andar mi propuesta se llama MMC Método madre canguro lo halle gracias a un amigo que fue al extranjero que trajo la información es muy muy antigua el canguro es un animal extinto cuyas criás nacían no del todo desarrolladas y terminaban de criarse en un tipo de bolsa que tenían en la parte frontal. En cuanto a la técnica consiste en colocar al bebé prematuro desnudo sobre el tórax de su madre asi se estimula el recuerdo de experiencias intrauterinas como el sonido del corazón materno, el movimiento continuo del tórax, las características de la voz materna, que lo tranquilizan. La madre se siente motivada a acariciarlo, y así comienza la estimulación somato-sensorial. El contacto es íntimo y muy emotivo y favorece los lazos afectivos y la interacción madre/hijo. Con eso el bebé prolonga sus periodos de reposo (alerta reposada, sueño profundo, menos actividad muscular, llora menos), y de este modo se favorece la maduración y la ganancia de peso, al tiempo que disminuye el número de días de ingreso. Durante el MMC, las variables fisiológicas del niño permanecen normales, la temperatura es estable, la respiración se hace regular y profunda, y la frecuencia cardiaca se estabiliza o aumenta ligeramente. Por lo que de antemano requeririamos signos vitales estables, ausencia de hipoxemia y bradicardia con la manipulación, asu como ausencia de apneas primarias. En el caso del niño Odair como se lo he dicho creo que esta a poco tiempo de padecerlo. En cuanto a la alimentación la nutrición canguro se basa en la lactancia materna. Debe ser exclusiva hasta los 6 meses es oral y directa en los niños con capacidad de succión y deglución. Nuestra meta inicial es un aumento de 15 g/kg/día. En situaciones como la del niño Odair puede ser necesaria la suplementación de la leche materna o el uso de mezclas artificiales adicionales que ya he planeado...¿Que piensa?...

-Pues primero que suena interesante tu propuesta niño genio pero por si no te haz enterado su madre esta igual que él...

-Lo ideal es que sea su madre o padre pero cualquier adulto allegado puede hacerlo en casos extremos-el medico la mira significativamente, ella comprende

\- ah no, no lo pienses...no haré semejante estupidez...no estoy loca...yo ni siquiera...¿Y tu que ganas con esto?

-Comprobar mi tesis y graduarme...ayudar a otros niños...

-No haré eso...estas loco...yo no...

A pesar de todos sus impedimentos iniciales, dificultades y traumas de la adultez que le trajo esta propuesta lo hizo. Fue tan extraño estar así piel a piel con el niño, cuidarlo,alimentarlo, hablarle, acariciarlo, todas esas cosas tan extrañas y ajenas a ella, cosas que jamas se imagino hacer nunca, sentirse feliz por ver como poco a poco iba creciendo, como su aspecto iba mejorando.

El niño entre sus brazos esta colocado en una posición vertical permanente para lo cual ha usado un elástico que ayuda a sostenerlo, bosteza y la mira fijamente.

-¿Que tienes hoy eh? Te la haz paso mirandome...¿no confias en mi?

-¿Como podría confiar en ti si a veses en lugar de darle de comer le das tu dedo y el pobre chico succiona como desesperado sin obtener nada...?-dice el joven medico que ha hecho buenas migas con ella.

-Es para que se acostumbre...

-¿Acostumbrase a que?

-La vida no siempre es justa...y un poco de diversion retorcida no esta mal...

-¿Diversión retorcida para quien?

-Para mi por supuesto...ya pronto podra estar con su madre y el mundo tomara su curso...¿verdad mini Finnick?

Después de un tiempo pudo ver esos increíbles ojos verdes como los de Finnick, esa peluza rubia que iba apareciendo. Si alguna vez tuvo una deuda con el destino por todas las vidas que arrebato esto compensaba todo, no por la dificultad que represento para ella quitarse tanta "mierda" de la cabeza como ella decía, sino por la titanica tarea que fue trabajar sus propios sentimientos y emociones...en privado con el niño dejo sacar parte de una faceta nueva para ella misma...¿faceta materna? Que va...ni ella misma sabia como definirla solo sabia que la hacia sentirse bien y en paz...y después cuando estuvo bien, entregárselo a su madre, que estaba feliz el día que lo vio, no sintió pesadumbre pero tampoco alivio simplemente se dio cuenta de que el mundo tomaba su orden de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que también seria difícil separarse de ese niño...indudablemente se había vinculado con él...eso es lo que de alguna manera había genera un poco de cambio en ella de modo que cuando hablo con el joven y apesadumbrado Peeta Mellark que había decidido irse del 12 con rumbo a quien sabe donde fue una Johanna Mason con un inventario mas amplio de los sentimientos y emociones humanas la que hablo...

Si para Seth Odair Peeta Mellark era el único padre que había conocido ademas de Finnick Odair a traves de relatos, sus madres fueron Annie Cresta y de cierto modo Johanna Mason, nunca la llamaba asi, ella nunca se lo dijo pero el sabia que si había alguien en el mundo capaz de darlo todo por él, tanto como su padre, esa era Johanna Mason. Cuando se habían despedido para que ella fuera al espacio las palabras exactas fueron: -Esto no es una despedida, me adelanto, te espero allá arriba chico...llamame cada vez que quieras...y si necesitas que regrese lo haré...

El golpe en el camarote la saca de aquel idílico recuerdo.

-Pase

-El general la espera en la cafetería Señora...

-Ya voy...


	33. Una visita

CAPITULO 33. Una visita...

Katniss camina por los pasillos de la enorme casa en el distrito 4, había estado leyendo hasta tarde cada vez conocía y se interesaba mas por saber sobre plantas y sus propiedades. Estaba ataviada por una camisón de suave tela sobre el que tenia puesta una bata. La ultima semana había sido ajetreada pues solo quedaban dos para salir del país. Ella había estado en la casa con Seth, Peeta había permanecido en el capitolio dejando todo en orden en su oficina, les había enviado al cuatro porque el decia que se sentia mas tranquilo si los dos estaban seguros ademas quería que Seth estuviera en casa con la gente que lo queria y solo confiaba en ella y ellos para cuidarlo. No verlo una semana había sido un poco tortuoso aunque todas las noches y las mañanas se comunicaban, ahora se moría de ganas por charlar con, él escucharlo reír, solo contaba el tiempo para que regresara y eso seria a medio dia aun habia penumbra pero no tardaria en amanecer en mas de 40 minutos. Tan seguro era este lugar que podia salir a hacer caminatas alrededor de la playa y aun asi ella tenia preparacion militar la verdad es que nada podia asustarla.

Asi como estaba se dirigia a la puerta principal. Cual seria su sorpresa al llegar a la puerta que casi se queda boquiabierta le parecia un fantasma, era él, trataba de cerrar la puerta con la mayor delicadeza con tal de no despertar a nadie, en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron. El solo sonrie y le hace señas de que no hiciera ruido, ella solo camina a toda prisa hasta él y comenzó a abrazarlo y besarlo como si no lo hubiera visto en 10 años, evidentemente el correspondió esas expresiones de afecto. Los dos salieron de la casa con la mayor discreción posible, se fueron a la playa. El camisón de ella se movía por el viento no llevaba ni bata ni zapatos zapatos, el se había quitado el saco, la corbata, los zapatos y los calcetines...se había remangado la camisa...los dos caminaban a lo largo de la playa tomados de la mano.

Ella se detiene frente al inmenso mar, él parado atrás de ella la rodea con sus brazos sobre los que ella pone sus manos, las olas que van y viene mojan los pies de ambos, están en silencio. Solo observan la total penumbra, la inmensidad. Al final es ella, en contraposición a todo lo que se podría pensar, quien rompe el silencio.

-Te extrañe...

-Y yo a ti...-dice apretándola aun mas...-pero no me iré mas...-besa su mejilla...El sonido del mar es relajante...poco a poco baja a su cuello...ella ladea la cabeza facilitando la tarea mientras acaricia con las manos los brazos que le rodean...poco a poco el descubre un poco el hombro de ella y desliza sus labios sobre esta espacio, ella cierra los ojos ya que el placer que produce es increíble...

-Te amo...-son las palabras que surgen de su boca...

-Vamos arriba...-solo susurra el en su oido...

-¿No te gusta aquí?

-Si pero esta por amanecer y si alguien nos ve no podremos estar a solas...y tengo muchas ideas...

Los dos se van sigilosamente a la habitación que ahora comparten. Cierran la puerta. Ella se deja caer en la cama suavemente. El se sienta a un costado de la cama, se miran el uno al otro. Acaricia un mechón de cabello de ella entre sus dedos se inclina y comienza a besarla, ella acaricia su cabello, después una de sus manos recorre la suave tela del camisón, es tan tersa, pero nada comparada con la piel que cubre...El se detiene por un instante la observa...

-¿que te gusta?-hay un brillo en sus ojos una expresión nada usual que probablemente antes de Katniss Everdeen solo halla podido ver Johana Mason...

A pesar de todas la veces que ha hecho esto, con Peeta han sido pocas claro, pero se refiere a estos diez años, en realidad ella nunca ha hablado sobre estos asuntos fuera o dentro de la cama, sus intercambios con Gale siempre fueron silenciosos muy físicos pero con poca comunicación. No sabia exactamente que decir, como pedir o preguntar. A decir verdad tal vez ese fuera un problema...Al no recibir respuesta el repite la pregunta y agrega- dime...quiero complacerte...-susurra en su oido...

-¿Qué ideas tienes?- dice ella con la respiración entrecortada...ya que es lo unico que se le ocurre...

-No sabes cuantas...-su voz tiene un timbre diferente, uno que jamas había escuchado, al tiempo que corre un poco la tela que cubre una de las piernas de ella y desliza su mano suavemente a los largo- pero para eso necesito saber que es lo que te gusta...

-¿Y a ti?...-ella apenas logra lanzar de manera casi imperceptible

-Muchas cosas...pero principalmente tu...tu eres suficiente...para mi...

-...y tu eres lo único que necesito...

Los dos continúan en sus ocupaciones hasta pasado el medio dia, en el comedor terminan de almorzar Seth, Jack, Kyle, los dos padres de los chicos, Lucy y la señora Miller, quien se ve preocupada.

-¿Que pasa?-dice uno de los hombres

-No ha bajado a desayunar o almorzar...¿Estara bien?

-Debe estar preparándose para la llegada del ministro- dice el padre de kyle.

-Si, papá llega hoy...-dice Seth terminando de beber su leche...

-Sera mejor que le lleve algo de desayunar...-dice la señora Miller

-¿Llevarle de desayunar a quien?- Entonces hacen su aparicion los sonrientes Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen, que van tomados de la mano.

-¡Papá!- Seth se levanta llega hast su padre y lo abraza.

-Hola hijo ¿Que has hecho estos dias?

-Muchas cosas, Kyle y Jack me han enseñado a trabajar en la casa...he sido su ayudante...

-¿De verdad? Que bien chicos...

Los demas les saludan, mientras Katniss y Peeta almuerzan los demas hacen sobre mesa platicando los pormenores de los últimos dias. Anécdotas divertidas, risas. Katniss mira esto con beneplácito es como vivir en un familia enorme, es algo que nunca antes había experimentado. Las risas, el ruido. UN momento que valia la pena congelar y atesorar. LA risa de Peeta, lo animado que se veía Seth, los chicos sonriendo, Kyle mirando a Lucy tal y como Peeta la veia, cuando eran asi de jovenes. Los mayores riendo.

Despues de eso Peeta se dio a la tarea de explicar como funcionarian las cosas una vez que se ausentara asi que seguia trabajando en el estudio,Katniss no queria interrumpirlo asi que se fue a hacer lo suyo. Por la tarde mientras revisaba en el jardín algunas plantas lo vio a través del cristal revisando papeles escribiendo. Lo observó por largo rato pero él no se dio cuenta, le gustaba verlo. Se veia tan diferente.

Cerca de la once de la noche caminaba por la casa, la puerta de Seth estaba abierta entra y lo ve dormido con un libro sobre el pecho y mal acomodado, a pesar de su complexión aun era un niño. Se acerca tratando de hacer el menor ruido. Retira el libro y lo coloca en la mesa de noche, lo acomoda en la cama y lo arropa, acaricia su cabello tal y como hacia con Prim cuando era pequeña. Su rostro es dulce y apacible. El mismo rostro de ella refleja afecto por el chico, a pesar del tiempo que pasa con él, de lo que siente ella cree que en definitiva debe disfrutar la poca infancia que le que de a Seth porque sera la única que viva tan de cerca. Un día no habrá mas niños a su alrededor. Sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta. De camino a la cocina, ya que tiene sed, a pesar de ser tarde se encuentra con la señora Miller.

-¿Señora Miller?¿Aun esta despierta?

-Oh si, cuando él esta aqui y trabaja hasta tarde le llevo un refrigerio...

-Vaya...

-Si...

-¿Le molesta si se lo llevo en su lugar?

-Absolutamente no quería, lo que quiero es ir a dormir...

-Esta bien...

La señora Miller le da la bandeja a ella. Camina al estudio, la puerta esta abierta y ella entra sin anunciarse, lo observa a el, concentrado en lo que hace. Ella solo puede sonreír, desde aquellos días en la casa de cristal y lo que paso con él nunca ha podido verlo igual. Sus ojos, su boca, sus manos, sus expresiones, por muy superficiales que parezcan a ella le hacen sentir cosas que nadie mas a logrado. Cosas que en otro tiempo le resultarían vergonzosas pero por alguna razón nada de lo que hace o piensa con respecto a este hombre puede ser de ese modo. El parece notar que lo observa porque levanta la mirada sus ojos azules se encuentra con los grises de ella. De estar serio y concentrado su rostro cambia a verse feliz y resplandeciente igual al de ella.

-Hola...-dice sonriendo

-Hola, la señora Miller creyó que era bueno que te trajera esto...-señala la charola

-La señora Miller nunca se equivoca- se levanta y se acerca a ella. No tiene uno de esos trajes, ahora viste con unos jeans y una playera gris.

Ella se agacha colocando la charola sobre la mesa. El la abraza por la espalda tomándola de la cintura, ella sonrie hacia tanta falta tenerlo cerca.

-Te extrañe...-dice él al tiempo qeu ella se incorpora.

-No mas que yo- ella se voltea y lo besa levemente...

-De seguro que no...¿que tal las cosas aqui?

-Mas o menos

-¿Por que?- dice un poco serio

-Porque no estabas aqui...

-Pero ya estoy aqui...

Ella acaricia su cabello.

-¿Aun te falta mucho?

-Solo un poco...acompañame un rato ¿si?

-Seguro...¿quieres té?

-Desde luego...

Unos días después era de tarde cuando un auto de la federación se abría paso por el distrito cuatro hasta llegar a la residencia que un día fue de Mags y de los Odair. Johanna Mason manejaba le vehiculo, el poder sentir el sol, la brisa y el aire de verdad le parecia bien, llevaba una gafas y su atuendo era informal. En el asiento del copiloto Novak la acompañaba vestía pulcramente un traje. La gravilla de la entrada de la casa tronaba la ser copactada por los neumaticos del auto. Ambos descendieron del vehiculo. El gesto de ambos era serio. Johanna se dirigio a la casa con segurdad y antes de que tocara salieron a recibirla, era la señora Miller que se lleno de gusto al verla, larecibio con un sonrisa y de no ser porqeu sabia que ella lo detestaba la habria abrasado.

-¿A que debemos el placer?- la señora Miller le mira fijamente

-El paisaje del exterior es aburrido así que decidí venir?

-Ya veo...-dice mirando a su acompañante...

-¿Están ellos aquí?

-Si, Seth con los chicos en la playa, Mellark peleándose con el azador...

Ella hace una mueca. Ellos entran y van al patio exterior, ella vivio en esta casa hasta hace algunos meses, entonces dividía su vida entre la base en el 4 donde trabajaba como instructora con la crianza de Seth Odair y sus escapadas con Peeta Mellark. Eso realmente a los dos les parecía tan entretenido y retorcido todos los veían como personas comunes, amigos o conocidos sin imaginarse el secreto que guardaban. Asi que cuando lo mira pelearse con el azador en el patio de atras solo le puede parecer divertido.

-Asi se hace panadero crei que eras experto en fuegos...

El aludido se quedo paralizado por un instante, como tratando de dilucidar su era real o su imaginación pero al voltear la encontró a ella, estaba ahí como si se hubieran visto ayer.

-¿Johanna?

-SI...¿y quien mas?

-Johanna- camina hasta ella y la abraza- que gusto verte -ella se deja a hacer, es el unico junto con Seth al que no le rompería la nariz al hacer esto...

-Basta de idioteces ya...-dice con voz de fastidio

-Lo siento -dice separándose...la observa y le dirige una mirada a su acompañante, sabe quien es- ¿señor Novak?

-Señor- dice extendiéndole la mano el mencionado

-¡Tia Johanna!-dice con emisión el muchacho que terminaba de subir la escalinata que conducía a la playa que iba seguido de los demás muchachos y de la misma Katniss Everdeen. Corre hasta donde Johanna Masón permanece de pie, se cuelga de ella al tiempo que la besa una y otra vez, Novak y Katniss permanecen inmóviles, absortos y sorprendidos ante tal situación, que jamas de imaginarian y para su mayor sorpresa ella deja que el chico le demuestre su afecto. De hecho lo abraza con fuerza y acaricia su cabello, él es mucho mas alto que ella.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron como la gente ordinaria comieron juntos, el que parecía fuera de lugar era Novak, ya que nunca tuvo una familia amorosa y tampoco estaba acostumbrado a tratar con gente tan de cerca. No era in cómodo para él pero si extraño. Johanna Mason a pesar de su humor negro y tendencia a mantener a la gente alejada de ella parecía estar en su medio. Despues del postre mientras todos terminaban de comer...

-Tía Johanna vamos a caminar a la playa...como siempre...

Ella lo miro hizo una mueca torcida- esta bien crio pero nada de meterse al mar...

Sin decir mas se levantan, Seth toma de la mano a Johanna quien ni se queja y se van, nadie los acompaña ni ellos invitan a nadie a que vaya con ellos. Novak mira con atención. Le ofrecen el postre. El mar esta en calma. Después de un buen trecho, ella comienza a hablar...

-¿como has estado niño?...

-¿ya lo sabes verdad?...-dice sin mirarla y sin soltar su mano...

-Solo lo esencial las comunicaciones estan vigiladas en la base...-ella lo mira inquisitiva y suavisa su rostros de inmediato...- ¿por que no me llamaste?Yo hubiera venido desde alla...lo sabes...no te habria dejado solo...

-...y habrías matado con tus propias manos a todos los que me lastimaron...-la mira los ojos comienzan a humedecerse...ella no dice mas y lo abraza con fuerza.

-No solo eso, primero los hubiera hecho sufrir antes de eso...

-Ya se...

-No hay nada que no haría por ti...

-Por eso no quise decírtelo...me costo trabajo contener a papá, tu eres mas...mas...

-¿Irresponsable?¿Alocada?...

El niño no dice nada. Los dos se balancean un poco, el agua comienza a mojar sus pies.

-No...se que me quieres...

Ella se separa del niño, toma suavemente su rostro entre las manos lo observa por unos instantes, observa sus ojos, su rostro, y dice...con afecto y firmeza-...no te quiero...te amo...se que nunca te lo he dicho con claridad...pero escucha eres la única persona en esta maldita tierra y todo el estúpido espacio al que amo...nadie...nadie puede ocupar tu lugar nunca...jamas...jamas...vuelvas a ocultarme nada...siempre estaré para ti este donde este...¿lo comprendes?

-Si...-ella lo abraza de nuevo- yo te amo también...mamá y tu son mis madres...a ti nunca te gusto que te llamara así...pero...

-Yo se...he sido idiota...

Pasan un poco mas de tiempo a solas, para cuando regresan a la casa la noche esta por caer. Todos están dentro. Cada uno se va a lo suyo Johanna, Novak y Peeta se encierran en el estudio.

-Supongo que no es una visita social ya que los enviaron a los dos...

-Así es señor...

-Bueno panadero vayamos al punto...ya que eres tan directo...Novak-que le entrega un sobre a Mellark-son los ultimos informes sobre los avances del estudio del mineral...-hojea el archivo que tiene lineas resaltadas- no tengo que decirte que es un alto secreto y que nada de esto navega en las redes de información...Hawthorne vino a la base a verlos y de acuerdo a los resultados Novak te dara exactamente la misma información que a él...

-Hemos realizado análisis y experimentos reales y simulados con los alotropos del mineral son sumamente interesantes pero el que mas esta enfocado a armamento por sus propiedades es el liquido pesado...combinado con ese otro elemento teórico podría se un arma de destrucción masiva...

-¿Que tan masiva?-dice sin dejar de ver los papeles.

-Planetaria...-dice Novak. Mellark levanta los ojos del papel y su cara refleja sorpresa, sus pupilas están dilatadas, tal vez incertidumbre a diferencia de la de Hawthorne que fue como un poema.

-¿entonces porque quieren construir?porque supongo es lo que quieren si no no estarian aqui...

-Por que alguien lo hara- dice acomodandose los anteojos

-¿Que estupides es esa?

-Escuchalo- dice Johanna

-sabemos que alguien mas tuvo acceso a un poco de ese mineral...

-¿Como fue eso?-dice Mellark

-De la misma manera que usted...la batería de un reloj...un reloj idéntico al suyo...solo hay dos en la tierra..hasta donde sabemos por el tratamiento que le dieron al mineral y los estudios a su artefacto, en verdad es una reliquia familiar fue construido antes de la segunda extinción es probable que nuestros antepasados hallan conocido el mineral antes que nosotros...por como fue tratado los efectos secundarios de la radiación que emite no están presentes lo que indica que sabían como tratar con él...y probablemente descubrieron lo mismo que nosotros...

-y es probable que ese estúpido descubrimiento es que los halla llevado a matarse unos a otros y casi destruir el planeta...-dice Johanna

-Y aun con eso...

-Si no lo hacemos nosotros alguien mas lo hara...

-Nadie mas tiene acceso al mineral...

-Por ahora...-dice Novak

Peeta Mellark se pasa las manos por el rostro.

-¿Y porque vienen a verme?¿algun conflicto bélico con otros paises?-Se miran el uno al otro sus visitantes-no- dice Peeta como tratando de descifralos- no es por eso, dinero, necesitan quien financie esta locura...- Johanna solo asiente-¿Por que piensan que les dare dinero...para esto...

-Por que eres listo...

-No...porque nadie produce tanto como mi empresa en Panem y no quieren que nadie mas lo sepa...porque de lo contrario todo esto se sabria...

-Ya lo dijiste panadero...

-¿Y si me niego?

-NO lo se- dice ella- aun no hay plan B hasta donde se...

-Señor esta es una oportunidad de oro- dice limpiando sus anteojos

-¿Para que?¿Para matarnos? Señor Novak usted no sabe lo que es una guerra ni lo que es el hambre y las necesidades que vienen después, usted es un niño bonito del tres, de los pocos privilegiados que fueron llevados a vivir al capitolio por su inteligencia...y luego la federación lo protegió...por eso le parece interesante...

-saben que no les puedo dar una respuesta inmediata...

-Lo sabemos...

-¿Que tiempo me da Hawthorne?

-Antes de irte...o...

-O echara a andar alguna de sus maquinaciones ¿no?

-Si...

Los tres permanecen analizando los por y contra de todo esto. Después de un tiempo razonable cada uno de ellos se va a la cama. Peeta Mellark despierta de golpe ante una de las pesadillas que frecuentemente lo invaden solo que ahora una de las variantes incluye una destrucción masiva de todo lo que conoce y ama, es mas como la explosión de una mina elevada a 100 veces mas. Despierta de golpe, sin gritar pero bañado en sudor. Sus pupilas están dilatadas y su respiración agitada. Respira hasta llenar sus pulmones, la ve al otro extremo de la cama, su espalda desnuda esta descubierta...controla su respiración..,aprieta los ojos...se gira y mira al techo...sabe que no podrá dormir más...así que con todo el cuidado posible...se levanta para no despertarla...también esta desnudo así que solo atina en la obscuridad a colocarse los pantalones de la pijama y una camiseta que esta en el suelo. Se va directo a la cocina a beber agua y a deambular por la casa.

Al rededor de una hora y media después Katniss despierta, se mueve gira y lo busca, no esta, sabe que probablemente tuvo pesadillas, así que se levanta, solo acierta a ponerse la bata de dormir. Lo busca en la otra habitación donde están los cuadernos y el piano, busca en la terraza y nada. Decide bajar a la cocina para tomar agua tal vez lo encuentre en el camino. Cuando llega a la entrada de la cocina la luz esta encendida, escucha voces...mientras mas se acerca se hacen mas claras...son Johanna y Peeta...se detiene un momento para decidir si entra o los deja a solas.

-Pies...-dice el con todo divertido. Están sentados uno frente al otro. Ella estira los pies y los coloca sobre las piernas de él que comienza a masajearlos tal y como hacia cuando estaban solos en aquellas locas aventuras...

-mmm ya habia olvidado lo bien que se siente esto...

-Aprovechame por que no me veras en largo tiempo...Galleta...-dice y ella se estira para tomar una galleta remojandola en leche, ya que en la mesa hay galletas en un plato y cada uno tiene un vaso con leche, para despues colocarla en la boca de el que se reclina...

-¿Asi? Y que harías si la descerebrada entrara en este momento por la cocina lazarías mis pies al aire y tratarías de justificarte como un idiota- el rie

-Absolutamente no...eso solo provocaria que se imaginara cosas que no son tu y yo somos amigos ¿no?

-Por supuesto...

-Ademas ella sabe que a pesar de mis deslices contigo la única con la quiero pasar el resto de mi vida es ella...

-¡¿Qué?!¡maldita sea panadero ¿le dijiste?!

-Claro que le dije...no con detalles...pero ya sabes no puedo ocultarle nada...

-Eres un idiota el trato era que te llevarías el secreto a la tumba...

-No exageres porfavor...

-esta bien entoces si ya lo sabe supongo entonces que sabe de "nuestras" perversiones...

-No de todas...Johanna...quería qeu supiera no exhibirme...

-sabe lo de aquella otra mujer...lo de...lo de...

-No con detalle como tu...pero si lo suficiente sobre ese asunto y el nuestro...

-¿Entonces no sabe lo pervertido que puedes ser?- dice con malicia

-No...

-¿ella solo conoce al dulce y decente Mellark?

-¿Y a quien si no?

-¿Por que no?

-Por que a ti te lo conté porque no es nada que no hubieras escuchado antes pero ella,no, no quiero que tenga esas "imagenes" e ideas sobre mi...es...

-¿Vergonzoso?

-Un poco...si...bueno para ella supongo...yo lo he superado poco a poco...

-Pero fue muy didáctico para ti ¿no?

-algunas cosas si...-ella lo mira con reproche-bueno varias...

-pero no todo fue basura estarás de acuerdo...

-no todo...esta bien...no todo fue basura...

Katniss esta a punto de entrar pero se contiene.

-mmmm considerando eso hipotéticamente...dime si tuvieras la oportunidad ¿lo harías con las dos, al mismo tiempo?

-por mi encantado...-le lanza una mirada y una sonrisa maliciosa...

-ya...y si ella te pidiera que lo hicieran ustedes dos con Gale...

-mmmm por mi encantado no tengo complejos...aunque creo Johanna que ella nunca me pediría eso...es tan...tan...-se encoje en hombros...-es mejor que no sepa mas de todo eso...

-De seguro nunca se atrevería a hacer algunas cosas...-dice ella con los ojos entrecerrados

-No es ociosa como tu, ni me despierta en medio de la noche con una cinta métrica en la manos...

Johanna suelta una carcajada.

-Pero debes reconocer que gracias a mi ociosidad como tu la llamas sabes cuales son la longitud y el diámetro de tu arma descargada y cargada...-dice mirando a su entrepierna...

-Oh si solo soy instrumento de tu diversión...lo que me le lleva al punto y que hay de ti señorita no puedo estar sin sexo...

-Oh claro...vamos ahora conmigo...

-Emmerson...

-Oh no, ya sabes lo que dicen Ego grande...

-¿miembro pequeño?

-aja...

-¿Novak?

-No es mi tipo...no creo que sea muy hábil

-Las apariencias engañan...deberías probar con los dos...Aunque Novak te desnuda con la mirada...

-esta bien esta bien ya vayamos a otro punto...vale

-Bueno entonces dejemos esto en paz ¿quieres?

-¿Que cosa?

-A Katniss. Dejala fuera de esto...

-¿La dulce e ingenua Katniss?

-Sabes que no es así...pero tampoco es como tu y yo...

-¿Y en cuanto tiempo calculas que te aburridas de ser decente?

-NO me aburriré...

-Ya veremos...

En ese momento la aludida decide dejarlos en paz, en verdad tiene que meditar. No es que sea una santa, por diez años se la paso con Gale. Es verdad que los encuentros que tenia con él no eran nada elaborados y ahora que lo piensa nunca tuvo participación real, solo se limitaba a cumplir con las cosas que él le pedía y con lo que creía que debía hacer, "deber" esa palabra nunca la había asociado a lo que compartia con Gale y es que nunca lo había cuestionado porque no tenia punto de referencia añadiendo el hecho de que con sinceridad nunca habia pensado en compartir vida con nadie. Es decir en esos momentos no hablaban de lo que ella quisiera, en realidad no hablaban. Por eso ahora que las veces que Peeta preguntaba cosas sobre que era lo que quería o deseaba no sabia que decir y las veces que el habia tratado de abordar el tema en otro momento ella se salia por la tangente o cambiaba la conversación. Así que con todas esas ideas en la cabeza regreso a la habitación sin escuchar el resto de la conversación.

-NO hay punto de quiebre...la amo y lo único que necesito es a ella...quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella...

-Te creo...se que es verdad sabes que solo te molesto con esto solo para divertirme...¿no?

-Si...

Ella baja los pies de las piernas de él. Se levanta y va a lavarse las manos. Regresa con una botella de vino y dos copas.

-Necesito saber algo Johanna- dice y ahora su voz no es divertida como la de hace un momento. Es seria, suena como la del funcionario publico en el ministerio-para tomar una decisión. Dime, dime lo que no se y lo que no podías decir frente a Novak...-le estira una copa con vino.

-No me lo dijeron pero una fuente confiable me dijo que si tu no das el dinero o financias crearan un montón de empresas ficticias las asociaran a las tuyas y obtendrán los recursos...hay un rumor muy tenue de que en ultimo caso buscaran financiamiento extranjero a cambio de concesiones y permisos de explotación de algunos recursos... el tiempo que estiman para la construccion es no menos de 20 años por falta de tecnología para lograr lo que se proponen y el financiamiento...

-¿Que harías tu en mi lugar?no se trata solo del dinero sino de la responsabilidad etica y moral...podemos ser cómplices de un genocidio lo sabes ¿no?, planean ¿expandirse?¿que quieren?

-Ni yo lo se...la realidad es esta...si tu financias puedes hacerlo pero puedes poner tus condiciones o candados tu eres decente sin embargo otros no se que harían...

-No se yo...y que garantiza que mi empresa no quiebre quiero decir una cosa es financiar orfanatos y hospitales pero un arma y por lo que comprendo necesitan dinero mucho dinero no puedo desproteger todo lo demas...

-El genio de las finanzas eres tu...resuelvelo...no te lo pedirian si no creyeran lo mismo qeu yo...

-¿Tu lo harias?

-No se...

-¿Los otros países?que harán cuando lo sepan...

-Supongo que atacarnos pero de manera paralela piensan construir armas...

-¿no piensan en nada mas que guerra?

-Si bueno creo que el viejo Plutarch resulto profético ¿no?...

-...el pensamiento colectivo es usualmente de corta vida...-comienza a recitar Peeta...

-somos seres estúpidos- enfatiza la palabra- e inestables con una pobre memoria y un gran don de autodestrucción...-concluye Johanna...

-no se, no se...es mejor descansar...tengo que pensar...es una gran resposabilidad...-se levanta dando el ultimo sorbo al vino.

-Esta bien...

-¿Cuando se van?- dice caminando a la puerta...

-Mañana tengo que reportarme a la base por la tarde...en cuanto al lanzamiento aun no lo se...sobre Seth...

-Puedes reprocharme lo que quieras...fallé...

-Hemos intentado hacer lo mejor...no es tu culpa...ni miá...tampoco suya...

-Claro...-dice con desgano- hasta mañana...

-Hasta mañana...

Solo se da la vuelta y se dirige a la habitación.


	34. Dance Me To The End Of Love

Nota: este capitulo ya estaba planeado pero fue hasta que escuche esta canción en la versión con The civil wars que terminó de tomar forma...anexo la traducción al final del capitulo. Espero no les parezca demasiado exagerado y lacrimoso...gracias por los rewieus. Asi como siempre ofrezco disculpas por los errores ortográficos y horrores de sintaxis.

CAPITULO 34. Dance Me To The End Of Love

Dance me to your beauty with a burning violin

Dance me through the panic 'til I'm gathered safely in

Lift me like an olive branch and be my homeward dove

Dance me to the end of love

Dance me to the end of love

Oh let me see your beauty when the witnesses are gone

Let me feel you moving like they do in Babylon

Show me slowly what I only know the limits of

Dance me to the end of love

Dance me to the end of love

Dance me to the wedding now, dance me on and on

Dance me very tenderly and dance me very long

We're both of us beneath our love, we're both of us above

Dance me to the end of love

Dance me to the end of love

Dance me to the children who are asking to be born

Dance me through the curtains that our kisses have outworn

Raise a tent of shelter now, though every thread is torn

Dance me to the end of love

Dance me to your beauty with a burning violin

Dance me through the panic till I'm gathered safely in

Touch me with your naked hand or touch me with your glove

Dance me to the end of love

Dance me to the end of love

Dance me to the end of love

La habitación esta en silencio, ella intenta dormir. No puede dejar de pensar en las palabras de hace un momento, en el fragmento de conversación que escuchó. Por un lado estaba el hecho innegable de que en verdad después de escuchar la manera en que Johanna y Peeta hablaban con toda naturalidad de este asunto en verdad le hace sentir extraña y tal vez un poco impotente. Molesta, no tiene certeza de con quien. También había que agregar que por otra parte estaba el asunto de los celos, nunca había sentido eso, por lo menos no conscientemente. ¿Seria porque acaso antes no e importaba nada?¿Y ahora esto la hacia sentirse insegura?¿El podría cansarse?¿Perderle ahora?¿Había esa posibilidad?...en realidad no sabia como reaccionar como siempre su primera respuesta para todo era el enojo...escucha como la puerta se abre...él esta de regreso en silencio se acomoda en la cama, se acerca a ella...que ya tiene la pijama puesta...se hace la dormida...el la rodea con sus brazos por mas que lo intenta no puede evitar estar tensa, molesta a la defensiva...

-¿Estas despierta?-dice él al sentir como ella se pone en tensión...-¿te despete?

Ella no responde. No dice nada mas y la habitación queda en silencio de nuevo. No pasa mas de una hora cuando ella se levanta y se va directo al baño. El enciende la luz y espera a que regrese, esta recien bañada.

-Hola-dice esbozando su mejor sonrisa, tiene el cabello alborotado- te desperté hace un rato ¿verdad?, ella aparece con la bata de baño y el cabello mojado.

-No- dice con sequedad

-Entonces ya estabas despierta y ¿no quisiste hablarme?-Se levanta de la cama y va a su encuentro-me hubieras llamado para que te acompañara al baño- extendiendole los brazos para atraparla como siempre, ella pone sus manos para detenerlo, su expresion es seria...

-Ahora no-y camina hacia el vestidor

-Ahora no ¿que? Solo iba a...

-No estoy de humor para hablar...

-¿Tuviste pesadillas?

-No, simplemente necesito espacio...

-Esta bien...-dice y sin mas se mete al baño esperando que se le pase lo que sea que tenga.

Cuando sale ella esta terminando de vestirse.

-¿Entonces?-dice mirando como esta aun seria y apresurada...

-Entonces que...

-vas a decirme lo que pasa o tengo que adivinar...

-No pasa nada como siempre aqui no pasa nada, todo perfecto...

-Nada en este casa es perfecto pero intentamos que sea cordial...-dice el comenzando a impacientarse.

-Desde luego y entonces porque hay cosas que no puedes hablar conmigo ¿porque no las entendería?¿por que no me atrevería a hacerlas?¿por que soy ingenua?...-dice sin mirarlo.

-esta bien ¿oiste lo que hablaba con Johanna no?

-eso que importa- dice levantandose y a punto de salir...

-Si importa...-ella sigue caminando a la salida- vamos a hablar...

-No hay nada de que hablar solo quisiera que me avisaras con tiempo en cuanto comienzes a aburrirte...

El frunce el ceño. Camina decidido hacia donde esta ella. La toma de una de las muñecas con con fuerza.

-¡Maldita sea...habla conmigo...!- dice sumamente molesto, ella nunca lo habia visto asi, es como el dia que rompio los platos en la cocina...

-No hay nada de que hablar...-intentando safrase

-¡Si!Si hay de que hablar no te vas a salir por la tangente como acostumbras, evades los problemas...

Si decir mas la jala hasta acercarla a él. La pupilas de los ojos de ella estan dilatados, esta molesta. Con voz mas calmada y mirándola a los ojos. Ella solo dice.

-Basta...-esta escena se le hace conocida por su parte él parece conectarse con lo que ella piensa

-Tu eres fuerte y se que podrías romperme la nariz o los dientes si quisieras, yo soy fuerte si quisiera podría haberte cargado y llevado a la fuerza a la otra habitación y lo sabes...no lo hago ni lo quiero hacer porque se que eso no te traería buenos recuerdos y no quiero ser yo quien te lleve a ese punto, salvo que actúes de manera irracional y me obligues a hacerlo...¡mirame!...sabes que no miento...sabes que nunca te haria daño -Ella lo mira y solo aciente- sientate- dice señalando la cama, en todo momento su voz ha sido imperativa y firme.

El se deja caer en la alfombra se talla la cara. Ella le mira. Él respira hondo y continua.

-Aunque no quiera tendre que recurrir a esto...aunque no quiera...esto...-su voz ya no es mandona como la de hace rato se escucha normal- mira...¿te pareció ofensiva y mandona la manera en la que te hable hace un instante?

-Un poco- dice ella mirandolo- mas bien es deconcertante

-Bueno, entonces ahora imaginate eso 100 mas con dolo y saña, imagina las palabras y las ordenes...no quiero recurrir a esto pero lo haré...¿recuerdas lo que paso y lo que sentiste aquella noche, la vez que Gale en el 2...?-las palabras se quedan hechas un nudo en su garganta. Ella se pone pálida. Solo cierra los ojos y asiente-bueno ahora imagina que eso pasa una y otra vez de manera "voluntaria" y de formas mas agresivas y lacerantes, en escalada, de experiencias que hacen que llegues a lo que crees que son tus limites pero cada vez los supera mas y sabes que no hay manera de escapar, que una vez que todo esto acabe no quedara nada mas de ti...esas son las cosas que le conte a Johanna y que no quiero contarte a ti...se las conté a Johanna porque ella ya habia escuchado cosas similares de Finnick...si no...yo no le abría contado nada y me lo habria llevado a la tumba...lo que paso con Johanna era un juego de niños comparado con eso...obtener placer a través de lacerar a otros no es lo mio...y mucho menos te lo haría a ti ni a Johanna ni a nadie...lo que Johanna y yo llamamos perversiones son cosas insignificantes...¿quieres escucharlas te las puedo contar y hasta describir? Te mencionare algunas cuando teníamos juntas hasta muy tarde en el congreso o en algún evento y la intensidad de las luces era baja yo la masturbaba y el reto es que nadie se diera cuenta; cuando manejaba el auto o estaba en mi oficina recibiendo una llamada importante ella hacia eso conmigo necesitaba mucho autocontrol para no chocar o hacer comentarios impropios por el teléfono, mas aun cuando usaba su boca...siempre pensamos que seria interesante hacer un trió pero nunca encontramos a nadie de confianza eso solo se quedo en proyecto...¿quieres escuchar mas?

-Es suficiente- dice ella mirándolo- yo...no se como hablar de eso...no estoy acostumbrada...

-Si tu me dices eso lo comprendo pero no se si lo hago bien o no, si te estas satisfecha o no...si necesitas mas o menos...que puedo hacer...no lo se...-se pasa una mano por el cabello- creo que es un asunto de confianza...

-Supongo que crees que debo confirar en ti...pero lo hago...no confio en nadie mas...-el respira hondo

-Conocer a la otra pesona ayuda bastante...¿sabes?

-Esto es un dejavu- dice ella entornando los ojos...-¿vas a preguntarme ahora cual es mi color favorito?

-EN realidad iba a preguntarte sobre tu ciclo menstrual y tu talla de ropa interior, pero lo ultimo ya lo se...

Ella abre la boca y entrecierra los ojos-¿husmeas en mi ropa interior?-dice para romper un poco con su propio mal humor

-Yo te la quito a veces...¿por que no revisarla?...pero no es broma tengo qeu saber todas y esas cosas y mas cosas...no te puedo obligar...debe salir de ti...

-Ya ¿y que cosas crees que yo deberia saber de ti?

-No lo se...¿que quieres saber?...

-¿Te aburre lo que hemos estado haciendo?quiero decir como ¿lo hemos estado haciendo?

-No...es decir nos estamos conociendo...en todos sentidos...y si te hubieras quedado a escuchar el resto de la conversación sabrías que mi respuesta es que nunca me aburriría de ti que lo único que necesito es a ti...por eso te espera todos estos años...-sus ojos se quedan clavados en el libro que ha estado por días en la mesita de dormir junto a la cama. Esa remembranza gráfica de los juegos del hambre que Katniss adquirió hace semanas. Con los ojos perdidos en el empastado que en el que están las fotografiás de ambos se levanta camina lentamente los ejemplares que necesita. Y vuelve hasta donde esta ella- Tal vez si deberías saber algo mas sobre mi... -dice casi en un susurro.

-¿Que cosa?

-Hace un rato...estabas enojada ¿por que estabas celosa no?

-Si-dice ella un poco ruborizada- pero se que no debería estarlo, se lo que sientes por mi...lo qeu siempre has sentido por mi...y que por lo menos tu siempre has tenido claro eso a diferencia mia...

-Eso es verdad- dice distraídamente buscando una pagina- yo también he sentido celos sabes...pero mi caso es mas complicado Katniss...

-Gale...el nunca puedo ocupar tu lugar...yo fui estúpida y estuve con él porque tenia miedo a estar sola...yo...

-No te pedí una explicación pero gracias por decirlo, aunque eso lo sabia. No es de Gale de quien he sentido celos...todos estos años...-mira la pagina con seriedad...la mira a ella...-puede sonar bastante demencial y disparatado...pero el unico del que siempre he sentido celos y con el que se nunca podre competir es con él...-señala la hoja y se la entrega a ella.

Observa con detenimiento la imagen que señala el dedo de él. Luego parpadea una par de veces, como tratando de comprender. Mira alternativamente al hombre frente a ella y la fotografia.

-NO entiendo- dice mirándolo aun con mas atención espera que sea una broma pero no es así la expresión de el es seria. Observa de nuevo la imagen- eres tú...solo tú...-dice ella tomando le libro entre sus manos...

-Miralo bien...-dice él, mostradole las demás fotografiás en las que aparece, hasta el vasallaje, hasta llegar a las paginas donde aparecen ellos dos sentados en la playa y despidiéndose en el árbol la noche en que ella hizo colapsar la arena del tercer Vasallaje-observalo bien

-Ya lo he hecho...-dice ella pasando las manos por el terso papel.

-Lo se, de hecho te he visto hacer eso mismo que haces una y otra vez mientras recorres ese libro...eso precisamente me provoca celos y enojo constantemente...

-¿Que cosa? El que acaricie tu propio retrato...¿eso te molesta?-dice ella un poco a la defensiva...

Él aprieta un poco los labios como decidiendo si decir todo o no. Entonces, se sienta junto a ella.

-Creo que no he sido al cien por ciento sincero y esto debí decírtelo la noche en que te conté lo de mi viaje...

-¿Que cosa?

-Miralo bien...sumamente optimista, estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por ti, solo por ti...era capaz de mentir, embaucar a pesar de lo joven que era...se enfrentó a Cato en la arena e incluso al capitolio completo...aquella noche en que dio el aviso al 13 del bombardeo...-Katniss comienza a fruncir el ceño algo en ella sabe que es lo que viene, puede hacer la conexión...sabe la explicación que vendrá porque ella misma la repaso una y otra vez...pero creyó que esa una simple suposición de su loca cabeza...no después de tantos años, no ahora que todo parece perfecto ¿por que? De nuevo aparece Snow para robarle todo lo que cree que es suyo...

-No-susurra ella, no quiere escuchar lo que viene a continuación...

-Lo sabes tan bien como yo ¿verdad?...-ella mira al libro y luego a él, solo traga saliva- ya lo sabes...el ya no esta... esta muerto Kat -nunca le había hablado con diminutivos lo que de alguna manera le impactaba mas-...dejo de existir esa noche... la noche en la que salvo al 13...esa noche dio la vida por ti y por los otros- los ojos de ella se llenan de lagrimas...

-no es cierto...-solo atina a decir ella- estas aqui...

-eso mismo quisiera decirte pero no es así, el nunca te habría dejado sola en el 12, no te habría hablado como te hable...haría todo lo que tu quisieras cuando quisieras y como quisieras no como yo...por eso lo miras una y otra vez...tu lo sabes como yo...lo supiste desde el día que volvimos a vernos en el 13...y aun asi ¿sabes una cosa?- la mira ella voltea y mira esos ojos azules buscando la mirada del Peeta Mellark al que tantas veces vio en la arena, que le dio el pan aquella tarde lluviosa, pero él tiene razón no ha vuelto a verla desde la noche del vasallaje.

-¿Que cosa?

-Me pase gran parte del tiempo tratando de hacerlo regresar, tratando de encontrandolo, luchando usando las estrategias de Aurelius, hablando con gente, con el juego de Real o No Real, en mis viajes probé algunas drogas...pero nunca puede...yo no puede hacerlo volver y tuve que llegar a al conclusion de que no habia manera de hacerlo volver...

-No es cierto

-Lo es, quisiera decirte otra cosa pero no es así te mentiría si dijera lo contrario,él ya no esta se fue Kat -la cara de él refleja angustia la de ella desconsuelo, se siente como cuando su padre murió, cuando después de esperar horas y horas fuera de la mina supo que su padre nunca mas volveria, entonces el pone una sonrisa clara, suave, sus ojos tienen una mirada cristalina sincera y le habla con una voz dulce pero no melosa-independientemente de eso ¿sabes que es lo único de todo eso, lo único que nunca se fue de ese Peeta ?...

-¿Que cosa?-el coloca detrás de su oreja un mechón de cabello que cae en el rostro de Katniss Everdeen.

-Tú...-ella esta desconcertada-tu mi amor...yo...estaba molesto al principio porque no entendía porque nada de lo que hacías o hicieras podía lastimarme aun las cosas que decías cuando volvimos a tratarnos en el 13, eso del muto y las ofensas que te decía, eran porque independientemente de todo lo que el capitolio hubiera implantado en mi mente, de todas las cosas y mentiras que me decían...yo no tenia la menor intención de lastimarte...y no lo comprendía, aun el día que no deje que te tomaras la jaula de noche no evite que te suicidaras de manera consciente, lo hice porque una voz en mi me dijo que aun no podía dejarte ir...que si tu no estabas en este mundo no valia la pena estar en él...cada noche...cada noche en todos estos años pensaba en ti antes de dormir y eras lo primero en que pensaba al levantarme...por eso deje de buscarlo...de traer a ese Peeta...lamento decepcionarte solo quedo yo...

Ella lo observa con detenimiento, contempla sus facciones, se pierde en sus ojos, sonríe aun con lagrimas escurriendo por su mejilla. Recorre su rostro con sus dos manos, acaricia su barbilla y su cabello. Después lo besa suavemente en los labios.

-estas equivocado...-la mira desconcertado-estas aquí-señala el lugar donde se encuentra su corazón y el de ella-...no tendrías porque sentir celos de ti mismo...el Peeta del que hablas eres tú...¿que haz cambiado?¿Eso te preocupa?...yo misma he cambiado...la Katniss que esta ahi...no soy yo...y desde luego tu tampoco...ya no somos adolescentes...es cierto que el capitolio te arrebato y me arrebato mucho, es cierto que tuve miedo de perderte una y otra vez desde que te trajeron de vuelta...porque sabia que a donde fueras probablemente no podría seguirte...porque sabia lo que descubrí la noche en que hablamos en esta playa, tu me entregaste tu vida para que yo viviera la miá...después de verte "morir" en ese campo de fuerza unos días atrás y de tus palabras en la arena. Esa noche tus palabras exactas fueron "Nadie me necesita de verdad a mí" no había autocompasión en tu voz. Era cierto que tu familia no te necesitaba. Llorarían tu muerte, igual que haria un puñado de amigos. Pero

seguirian adelante. Incluso Haymitch a quien siempre le has caído mejor que yo, con la ayuda de un montón de licor blanco. Me di cuenta de que sólo habia una persona que iba a quedar dañada más allá de todo arreglo si faltabas, si morías...Yo...lo se siempre he sido egoísta...me di cuenta de que si tu faltabas...nada seria lo mismo...-ella se acerca y comiena a besarlo primero con lentitud y despues con mas brio, detiene abruptamente, él esta desconcertado pero la mira fijamente- y corrobore una otra cosa mas... En aquella época te besé unas mil veces durante los Juegos y en la gira de la Victoria, dejame decirte que fuiste el primero al que besé- el sonríe- se que se notaba a leguas. De todas esas veces sólo hubo una que me hizo sentir que algo vibraba en mi interior, que me hizo querer más. En la cueva de nuestros primeros juegos pero la herida de mi cabeza empezó a sangrar y me obligaste a acostarme...La segunda vez que experimente esa sensación dentro de mí fue esa noche en la playa; una que se hace más cálida y se extiende por mi pecho, por todo mi cuerpo, a lo largo de mis brazos y piernas, hasta las puntas de mi ser. Que en vez de satisfacerme, tus besos y tu toque tienen el efecto opuesto, el de hacerme necesitar más.. Entonces creía que era algo así como

una experta en el hambre, pero esa era y es- enfatiza la palabra- de una clase completamente diferente, en aquel entonces era nueva para mí, se que no tenia punto de comparación y por eso me desconcertaba. Ahora tengo punto de comparación y quiero creer que he madurado, se que nunca, nadie mas a logrado hacer que sienta todo eso con tanta intensidad...absolutamente nadie lo hace y se que nadie mas lo hará...si hay que cambiar cosas y hablar lo hare...lo hare porque no quiero destruir esto que esta creciendo que estamos construyendo justos...se que tengo muchas cosas que aprender...

-Y yo también...

-Pero vamos a hacerlo juntos...así que mejor quita esa idea de tu cabeza...

-No puedo...por eso no me gusta dormir...a veces muchas veses la mayor parte del tiempo no se si de verdad estoy despierto...tengo miedo...tengo miedo de que en verdad nada de esto este pasando...-dice con voz angustiada...

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que tengo miedo de que en verdad no este pasando esto, que sea un sueño, que un día despierte y me encuentre con que sigo en una celda en el capitolio o en el hospital psiquiátrico del 13 o el capitolio...no seria la primera vez que pasara...que yo creyera que estoy despierto pero no sea así..después del veneno de la rastreavispula no sabes cuantas veces creí estar despierto o vivir muchas cosas y no...salia del trance y estaba en una celda en el capitolio o en, en...-su expresión la de un hombre sumamente atormentado...

-No es un sueño...Peeta mirame...

-¿Sabes cuantas veces me has dicho eso antes?

-No...porque esta es la realidad, piensa los recuerdos de la rastreavispula son mas brillantes que los reales...solo la Katniss que estuvo expuesta a ellos podria decírtelo ¿no?

-No se...yo...si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar...

-No es un sueño...-ella lo mira preocupada-...no es el veneno...créeme...vas a tener que confiar en mi, tanto como yo confió en ti...¿entiendes?

-Si- apenas es un susurro...-ella lo abraza.

Nunca habia sido conciente del daño que aun padecía por su estancia en el capitolio pero lo comprendia. Ella misma aun se despertaba en medio de pesadillas a veces odiaba todo, nada podía quitarle la sensación de miseria y de miedo a perder todo esto, a que le fuera arrebatado. A pesar de todos los años, a pesar de esta aparente tranquilidad la verdad era que ambos, Peeta y ella seguian estando tan lacerados que era un milagro que estuvieran mas o menos cuerdos. Así que solo puede añadir-no es un sueño o una alucinación...tu eres este Peeta...-señala el libro- este -señalando su pecho y el de el- y el que tengo enfrente - ella coloca su frente sobre la de él, lo mira a los ojos y dice con suavidad-y cualquiera que diga lo contrario no te conoce ni sabe lo fuerte que eres...¿esta bien?

-Si...

-estamos y estaremos juntos...independientemente de nuestros miedos...¿sabes por que?

-¿Por que?

-...porque nadie mas a vivido lo que tu y yo...pero lo mas importante es porque nos amamos...-ella añade-tu me amas ¿real o no real?

-Real- dice él con esa típica sonrisa en el rostro...

Baila conmigo hasta tu belleza con un violín ardiente

Baila conmigo a través del "pánico hasta que esté a salvo

Llevame como una rama de olivo y sé mi paloma protectora

Baila conmigo hasta el fin del amor

Baila conmigo hasta el fin del amor

Oh déjame ver tu belleza cuando los testigos se han ido

Déjame sentir tus movimientos tal y como lo hacen en Babilonia

Muéstrame poco a poco aquello de lo solo conozco los límites

Baila conmigo hasta el fin del amor

Baila conmigo hasta el fin del amor

Baila conmigo hasta el momento de la boda, bailemos una y otra vez

Baila conmigo con mucha ternura y baila conmigo por mucho tiempo

Estamos los dos por debajo de nuestro amor, estamos los dos por arriba

Baila conmigo hasta el fin del amor

Baila conmigo hasta el fin del amor

Baila conmigo hasta los niños que están pidiendo a nacer

Baila conmigo a través de las cortinas que nuestros besos han gastado

Levanta una tienda de refugio ahora, aunque cada hilo se rompa

Baila conmigo hasta el fin del amor

Baila conmigo hasta tu belleza con un violín ardiente

Baila conmigo a través del pánico hasta que esté a salvo

Tócame con tu mano desnuda tócame con tu guante

Baila conmigo hasta el fin del amor

Baila conmigo hasta el fin del amor

Baila conmigo hasta el fin del amor


	35. El viajey la travesia

CAPITULO 35. El viaje...y la travesía...

A final el dia en el debia iniciar el viaje los tres Katniss, Seth y Peeta bajaban de la camioneta que detenída frente un aerodeslizador, bastante amplio, unico e impresionante. Incluso Seth que habia viajado en ellos estaba boquiabierto, mientras desciende del auto. Era negro con el logo de Panem extremadamente visible.

-Wow ¿vamos a viajar en eso?- dice señalándolo

-Si...-dice Peeta con una sonrisa- ¿por que no vas a verlo?

Gale esta presente con un grupo de oficiales, como siempre impecablemente vestido con su uniforme de la armada. Y como siempre habia un aire distente entre los tres.

-Hawthorne- dice estrechando su mano-

-Mellark

-Gale- dice Katniss sonriendole pero no es mas que una pose, todos observan- te ves bien...

-Gracias, tu tambien Katniss

-Sera mejor que vaya con Seth- dice dirigiéndose a Peeta.

-esta bien...

-Nos veremos a la vuelta Gale, saluda a Hazelle y los chicos por mi...

-Lo hare...

-bien- ella toca su hombro y se va con Seth.

Los dos hombres se miran.

-Esta es tu escolta...

Un grupo de oficiales se acercan.

-teniente Jared Kavanough...-un joven casi tan alto como el de cabello obscuro y ojos grises lo saluda, sus rasgos son inconfundibles- originario del 12 y por supuesto de la Veta...

-mucho gusto- dice Peeta

-Señor- dice

-sargento Vanessa Ogmar- es una chica no muy alta pero se ve que esta bien entrenada solo al verla. Asiente con la cabeza.

-Mucho gusto-dice Peeta

-Mayor Itzak Levi, es el encargado de la unidad.

-Señor...

-Un placer- Peeta estrecha su mano

\- teniente Joseph Horn, cabo Elliot Warren y cabo Evan Lain

-Muchos gusto a todos...

Mientras ellos hablan Katniss logra verlo, como siempre Swan el lugar teniente de Gale esta a unos metros de ellos, junto con otros a los que no conoce, no sabe porque pero tiene la sesacion de que debe agredecerle algo. Pero no quiere arriesgarse a meterlo en problemas asi que solo le sonríe sicenramente a lo lejos, el corresponde la sonrisa. Y se dirige hacia donde esta Seth.

Un auto negro se detiene, de el descienden Bred y Jenn. Bajan equipaje del auto. Peeta termina de hablar con Gale. Los alcanza.

-¿lista?- dice mirando a la chica rubia

-No...pero no hay mas remedio- dice con una mueca...

-Te sentara bien...

-¿Estaras a cargo de la empresa pero estaremos en comunicación?¿Tienes dudas?

-Muchas...-dice Bred

-estaras bien de todos modos ya sabes podemos hablar ¿esta bien?

-Bien jefe...

-¿Y Jimm?-dice Peeta

-No vendrá, ya sabes por que...-Jenn señala

-Quien se lo imaginaria toda nuestra vida buscando en los orfanatos y el niño siempre estuvo en manos de una familia decente

-Si...-dice Jenn

-¿Hoy es el dia?

-Hoy quedo de hablar con ellos...

-Despues de tantos años por fin esta en paz ¿no?- dice Bred sonriendo...

-Pues si...se lo merecia- mientras Jenn dibuja una sonrisa

-Es hora- dice Peeta- suerte Bred...-le estrecha la mano y abraza

-Bien jefe cuídense...

-Chica fastidiosa-dice abrazando a Jenn- cuidate ¿si?

-Si...tu cuida la empresa...y a ti...

Todos suben al aerodeslizador y poco a poco las figuras en la pista se vuelven manchas borrosas.

Por poco mas un año viajaron a diferentes lugares del mundo. Dependiendo del país y los tratos era el tiempo que pasaban en los lugares podían ser días, semanas o meses. Aun en medio de todo eso habían creado un tipo de rutina. En los eventos de recibimiento y protocolarios siempre asistían de acuerdo a la usansa del pais pero generalmente era cuando se presentaban como familia Peeta, Katniss y Seth.

Katniss dividía su tiempo entre cumplir con las cosas que se esperaba de la esposa de un ministro, aprender, investigar y obtener todo lo que pudiera sobre la botanica y herbolaria del lugar, así como estudiar diferentes materia y por supuesto aprendió otros idiomas, hacia ejercicio y buenas migas con los oficiales que les acompañaban; por supuesto convivir y cuidar de Seth, pasar tiempo con Peeta y los demás.

Seth tenia tutores, aprendía idiomas y en ocasiones cuando la estancia era larga podía ir incluso a la escuela, aprendió a jugar cartas por lo oficiales de la escolta, con Katniss conocia las ciudades que visitaban, también a escondidas malas palabras, y cosas de adolescentes con los chicos que conocía pero esencialmente era un muchacho sano y bien cuidado.

Peeta pasada mucho tiempo en las juntas con los dirigentes de otros gobiernos, en cumbres y negociaciones, junto con Jenn conocía inversionistas y socios potenciales, el papeleo de lo dejaba a ella, dejaba que fuera quien negociara. Ademas de eso estaban los eventos sociales, de caridad y de gala a los que asistia con Katniss, en ocasiones con Seth. A las cenas Jenn iba acompañada de Jared Kavanough ya que eran casi de la misma edad, los demás se turnaban para asistir como guardia o quedarse con Seth.

Las semanas y luego los meses transcurren rápidamente, los tratos a veces salen bien, en ocasiones forzados. Lo cierto es que hacen lo mejor que se pueden. Conocen países que con como un distrito 12 gigante miseria, hambre, enfermedad, la corporación de la que son cabezas hace donaciones para estos lugares pero es una tarea titanica y demasiado absorbente ya que hay que asegurarse de que realmente sea la gente la que reciba los beneficios y no solo los lideres. Paises que son como Panem que intentan levantarse y mejorar su nación. Y conocer países con desarrollo tecnológico impresionante, orden social y trato justo, lo que bien podrida ser una alucinación. Lugares en los que a cualquiera le gustaría vivir. Otro lugares un poco mas normales, o mas bien, muy similares a como vivia la gente hace tanto tiempo, no es perfecto pero los padres crian a sus hijos, hay escuelas, trabajos, es como el próximo escalón al que debería llegar Panem. Allí pasan un buen tiempo. Unos meses. Seth va a una escuela que le encanta ha hecho amigos, Peeta va a la oficina, la escolta no parece armada todo el tiempo, se ven informales pero listos. Incluso se plantean la posibilidad de traer una oficina fija de la empresa. Jenn parece tener un romance con alguien porque se le ve muy feliz pero nunca dice nada. Peeta y Katniss en ocasiones por cuando los colores naranja tiñen el cielo se sientan en el pórtico de la casa a ver el atardecer, o se recuestan en el césped...van a los partidos se Seth, a presentaciones escolares, hacen un fiesta para él y sus amigos para festejar su cumpleaños...observan con Jared, Joe, Evan y Elliot le enseñan a jugar otros deportes. Ya no se ve como un niño poco a poco se perfila para verse como un apuesto joven.

-¿A donde vas?- dice Peeta sentado en el sillón de la sala con los pies de Katniss en sus piernas al adolescente que baja brincado las escaleras estruendosamente...

-A casa de Fred se los dije en la tarde ¿recuerdas?

-¿A que hora volveras y quien te acompañara?

-Papá vive a tres casas de aquí, si necesito algo le llamare a Elliot o Evan...

-Dejalo ir un rato no es lejos...-dice Katniss

-Solo un rato...

-esta bien...-dice Seth caminando hacia la puerta...

-Despidete como se debe...anda-señala con la cabeza a Katniss

-Papá...

-Anda vamos...

-Esta bien...adios Kat- dice besando en la mejilla a Katniss- dale unos besos a papá a lo mejor asi esta en paz- le susurra mientras la besa.

-Adios Pa- besa a su padre

-te oí- dice sacudiendole el cabello

-Entonces...deberias sentirte feliz de que me vaya un rato ¿no?...se quedaran...solos...-hace una voz y pone gestos que el recuerdan al difunto Finnick Odair la primera vez que lo vio Katniss, sin duda el chico traera locas a las chicas en poco tiempo si no que ya lo hace...

-Ya vete antes de que me arrepienta...-dice lanzandole una almohada al chico que corre a la puerta...mientras la risa de Katniss se escucha...Cierra la puerta...los dos se miran estan a punto de reirse...de nuevo abre la puerta y asoma la cabeza el chico...

-Adios tórtolos...-dice con esa voz burlona que usa cuando quiere molestarlos en broma es una nueva faceta de la adolescencia...

-Ya vete Seth- dice Katniss en medio de risas

-¿Creció rápido no?-dice Peeta- ¿donde esta mi encantador niño?

-Tu lo dijiste creció...y en vez de eso esta este chico maravilloso y de buen humor...molestar es muy propio de la adolescencia...

-No es verdad...yo siempre fue encantador...-dice acercándose para besarla...

-¿De verdad?-dice ella acercándose también

-De verdad...-comienza a besarla...

Seth Odair que viste con sudadera y Jeans llega a la casa de Fredd donde esperan otros chicos y chicas de su edad.

-Hola- les dice a todos.

Hay botanas y bebidas en la mesa.

-¿Que hay?Ya solo faltabas tu...¿hablaste con tus padres?-Rinn una chica de rasgos asiáticos y muy decidida lo cuestiona

-por supuesto que no...como les digo que me quiero quedar por lo menos hasta que acabe el ciclo escolar...

-¿te dejarían?- dice Nury una chica con aire tímido

-No lo se...

-Convencelos esta sera una gran aventura y debemos descubrir que es lo que hay en la zona vieja del colegio...ya sabes tal vez descubramos si la leyenda es cierta o no...-señala Scott

-Yo traje planos se los robe a mi papá...

-Ok Mark explica todo...-Fredd se mete unas palomitas a la boca

-Bueno...la historia del colegio dice...

Los chicos se quedan por ahi. Hablando de esto que han estado planeado de las cosas que han escuchado sobre el colegio. Aventuras de adolescentes es lo que que viven. En poco mas de una semana regresarian a Panem, claro antes harian una ultima escala. Esa mañana Jenn y Peeta esperaban a que los dema bajaran a desayunar ambos estaban revisando contratos, la idea de crear una oficina aqui cada vez se hacia mas fuerte y seria de sumo apoyo para expandir la empresa y el tipo de servicios que ofrecia, era cierto que en un pais como este habria mas competencia pero lo mas que podria pasar es que si no funcionara tendrian que regresar a su pais, no haria nada que pusiera en riesgo la empresa.

-¿que piensa entonces?- dice la chica rubia interrumpiendo a su jefe que revisaba unos contratos.

-¿Que pienso de que?- dice sin quitar sus ojos de papel.

-De dejar un oficina aqui...-ella lo mira

-Que es una buena idea el problema es que es demasiado trabajo necesitamos dejar a alguien de confianza y...-al mismo tiempo que dice eso otra idea cruza su mente ella esta muy insistente en esa idea. Levanta los ojos del papel y se encuentra con la mirada vivaracha de la muchacha...-Oh, no, ni lo pienses niña no dejare que juegues con mi dinero...

-Solo dame una cantidad un plazo y que es lo que necesitas y lo haré...vamos no perderás nada...

-No podemos entrar aqui con poco lo sabes...

-Que sea en otro campo bienes inmuebles o raices, o algun comercio...no se...

-No...

-Vamos...

-dame una propuesta aceptable y lo pensare...

Ella pone una sonrisa de millones se acerca y le da un sobre...

-sabia que dirias eso jefe...aqui esta mi plande trabajo y de inversiones ya estuve moviendome bucando la posibilidad de mercados que te interesarian...revisalo...no hay falla...

Entre cierra los ojos...-ya lo tenias planeado ¿verdad?

-Desde hace poco...pero tu eres el unico que puede conseguirme un permiso en Panem para recidir fuera...

-Mientras soy ministro si pero en cuanto renuncie...

-Por eso te lo pido ahora...vamos Mellark...

-Necesitaras guardia ni loco te dejo aqui sola...

-Convenci a Vanessa...

-¿Que? ¿Y que ella no tiene compromisos en Panem o que?

-En absoluto...y su servicio esta por terminar esta es su ultima mision...y se que tu puedes convencerlos de dejarla aqui...tu quieres un guardaespaldas para mi ella es casi tan o igual de mortifera que Katniss ya las haz visto en accion...

-ya lo pensaste todo ¿no?

-Si...solo falta tu aprobación y apoyo jefe...

-mmmm lo leere pero no prometo nada...

-Gracias eres el mejor-dice abrazandolo y besandolo en la mejilla...

-Basta ya no me adules...

En ese momento entra Katniss a la cocina y lo mira...

-Tiene un marido maravilloso ¿te lo han dicho?- le dice a Katniss quien se rie

-Si claro...todos los dias...

-Es que no lo concen bien- dice Jared- es malisimo para las cartas -entra a la cocina

-Buenos dias Jared- dice Peeta

Este se va directo a la nevera por leche y comienza a prepararse cereal.

-El basquet ball no se le da tan mal- Elliot entra ahora se ve que ha ido a correr y se sirve jugo...

Poco a poco todos entrar a la cocina que es un mar de gente preparado el desayuno, hoy es domingo así que cada quien hará lo que mas le gusta...los días pasan...la partida se acerca...

Seth Odair se queda parado con la cara seria es la primera vez que tiene un desacuerdo de verdad con su padre, no es que desde que entrar a la adolescencia no tuviera la sensacion de tener fricciones con su padre y sus decisiones pero en definitiva esta era la primera vez que no estaban en absoluto de acuerdo...

-no, no te quedas aquí te lo digo de una vez...-dice un serio Peeta Mellark que se va terminando colocar un smoking para una reunión de la embajada.

-papá- dice un poco impaciente...-aqui no es como en Panem ademas Jenn y Vannesa pueden estar conmigo ademas...

-Ellas no son niñeras tienen sus propias y vidas no se van a quedar de vacaciones...

-Ellas ya aceptaron papá les pregunte antes de hablar contigo...-dice mirandolo fijamente, es mucho mas alto que el a pesar de ser muy joven...

-¿Ya tienen todo planeado no?-lo mira molesto.

-no, es eso, solo son como ocho meses...hasta que acabe la escuela y ya...quiero tener una vida aquí, aunque sea por un tiempo aquí no importa como me apellide o quienes sean mis padres soy como mis otros compañeros no soy el hijo de Finnick Odair o el intocable hijo del ministro del exterior...

-NO, no voy a hablar mas del tema...tengo una cena en la embajada...adios...

Toma su abrigo y sale molesto del lugar con piso firme al auto. Los guardaespaldas en turno no dicen nada, nunca lo habian visto asi, ni a él ni al muchacho. Asi que cuando pasa frente a ellos sin la tranquilidad de siempre no se atreven a contradecirlo.

-Díganle a Katniss que la espero en el auto...- sigue de largo y murmura cosas como...- este niño me va a volver loco...

Katniss termina de arreglarse viste un hermoso traje negro de noche, termina de ponerse lo pendientes, la perla que ahora es un dije cuelga alrededor de su cuello, se da una ultima mirada en el espejo. Baja las escalera y ve a tres de los cuatro que los acompañaran parados en el pasillo que da a la puerta principal.

-¿Peeta?-les dice

-En el auto...

-¿Seth?

-en el estudio...

-No creo que la cosa halla terminado bien...-dice Joe...

-aja, denme un momento...

Se va al estudio donde un molesto Seth Odair esta sentado en el sillón mirando con ira el suelo y con los brazos cruzados como elucubrando cosas.

-Hola Seth...-dice ella acercándose

-Hola- dice con sequedad tan alejado del Seth de siempre.

-¿Que te dijo?

-Lo obvio que no...dice que somos una familia que no me va a dejar aqui...que no tengo la suficiente edad...

-en eso ultimo tiene razón apenas tienes que 13 y unos meses...por muy mayor que te veas...

-tengo casi 14...-dice serio

-En eso radica nuestra diferencia...-Katniss se sienta junto a él- tu quieres verte muty grande y nosotros aun te vemos pequeño tal vez de tamaño hace tiempo que nos dejaste atras a Peeta y a mi...pero aun somos responsables por ti y sabemos lo que es mejor para ti...

-No...papá es egoísta...-dice serio y con reproche

-Lo es- dice ella calmada. Seth se sorprende y la mira expectante ella continua- lo es porque su único pecado es que desea mantener a salvo es muy muy egoísta...no quiere que ni las moscas te molesten...es egoísta...solo piensa en que eres su único tesoro, el único hijo que ha tenido y tendrá...-Seth la mira y comienza a captar las indirectas- en verdad que es egoista...

-Ya entendi lo que quieres decir...

-Seth...¿sabes porque no te quiere dejar aqui? De verdad...

-Me lo imagino...

-¿Por que?dimelo...

-El no quiere vuelva a pasar lo mismo de antes lo de la escuela militar...

-Asi es Seth, el se siente culpable nunca ha podido superar muy bien lo qeu te sucedio...

-Pero yo...ya lo supere...

-Lo se...pero sabes...el tuvo una gran pelea con Johanna la primera vez que se lo dijo...-el chico la mira con sorpresa- los dos se dijeron cosas muy muy hirientes...después hablaron e hicieron las pases tanto que las cosas son como antes desde la vez que ella nos visito antes de salir de Panem...

-no lo sabia...-dice el chico

-no porque son cosas de adultos, los dos te aman y creo que ellos serian el equivalente a tu padre y madre...asi que creo que si logras la arobacion de tu padre deberas consultarlo con Johanna tambien...

-lo se...

-el no te quiere dejar por eso...

-¿si tu estuvieras en su lugar me dejarías?

-No...no Seth...yo soy de verdad y aun mas egoísta y posesiva que tu padre...pero él...es diferente a.. mi...

-espero que sea como dices porque la tia Johanna ya acepto...

-¿Que?

-Lo qeu oyes me dijo que convenciera a papá...

La puerta suena.

-¿Si?

-el señor Mellark espera y esta muy molesto...

-Ya voy, gracias Joe...

-Si...-Joe sale

-Bueno...¿vas a jugar cartas con Vanessa, Jenn y zak?

-Si...

-Dejalos limpios...-le sonrie, se lenvanta, el chico se ve mas calmado...no sonriente pero pensativo-no vemos mas tarde.

-Si...adios...nos vemos

-Adiós...

En el auto los dos viajan en silencio, Peeta no ha sido grosero pero si esta callado. En cuanto llegan a al lugar la recepcion sera al aire libre. Asi qeu mientras caminan por los jardines hablan.

-Peeta...-dice ella intentando abrir platica.

-No-dice el sabiendo de que quiere hablar...

-Debemos hablar

-¿Esta bien pero nada de la loca idea de Seth?-dice con el ceño fruncido

-Peeta...

-Katniss...

-no te dire si debes dejarlo o no...solo habla con él hazlo entender porque no...

-no le permitiran en Panem que se quede

-sabes que puedes conseguir que se quede a estudiar...tu sabes proque no lo dejas...

-dime tu porque piensas que no lo dejo...

-no va volver a pasar lo de la vez anterior

-¿como sabes eso?

-y tu como tienes la certeza

-no lo voy a discutir

-no discutamos hablemoslo...

-¿Quires que lo deje aqui?

-No solo te pido que seas sincero con el proque si no lo eres se abrira una brecha entre ustedes que nunca podras arreglar...

-Solo quiere quedarse por un monton de niños locos como él...

-No, tu mismo lo haz dicho una y otra vez por fin se ve como un chico normal que va a la escuela y tiene amigos no tiene que cuidarse de las apariencias la gente lo busca por su encanto no por ser el hijo de...

-esas mismas palabras salieron de su boca...

-esas mismas palabras han salido de ti...tambien

-ya...

-tu y yo sabemos que no es por los chicos que se queda...ademas esto le servirá para que el futuro pueda ser empatico y convivir bien, salio de su burbuja, ademas ahora es mas fuerte...solo seran que uno meses...

-No que no abogarías por él...

-No lo hago...es tu decisión y yo no la cambiare ademas...-se detiene

-¿ademas que?

-es tu hijo...

-si fuera tuyo ¿lo dejarías aquí?

-Tu sabes que no...-el sonríe- pero tu eres diferente a mi, no eres egoísta...y consideras los deseos de los otros...

La velada continuo sin la menor complicación. A la siguiente mañana Seth terminaba los deberes en el comedor era muy temprano el Lunes y Martes serian sus ultimos dias en el colegio porque el Miercoles saldrian de este país que tanto le habia gustado, donde sentia que de verdad tenia una vida.

-Buenos dias- dice su padre aun en pijama.

-Hola- dice sin levantar la cabeza de la libreta y continua con su trabajo...

-¿Que haces?- se sienta frente al chico con un poco de jugo en un vaso

-Los deberes de matematicas...

-aja- mira al chico-luego los libros de la escuela y uniformes, y otras cosas en una caja que aun no esta sellada- ¿y la caja?

-Eso- dice deteniendo su tarea y mirando la caja con algo de nostalgia- son algunas cosas que no necesitare mas y hay alumnos becados en la escuela con recursos limitados que bien las podrían aprovecharlas así que se las daré mañana a alguno de ellos...

-Ya...¿y tu?

-Ya que solo iré Lunes y Martes solo iré de traje y ya...

LA voz del muchacho no es la mas feliz del mundo pero tampoco lleva resentimiento ni nada parecido. Su padre lo observa. No dice nada y sale de la cocina. Mas tarde escucha a Vanessa, Jenn y Katniss sobre algunas cosas de la casa. Sale a la calle y ve a Seth jugando futbol en la calle con sus amigos, han pasado poco mas de 4 meses en el lugar y el ha cambiado mucho, bastante debería reconocer que en 4 meses ha cambiado tanto como nunca lo había imaginado. Los observa sentados en la acera platicando y jugando, divirtiéndose.¿Quien era él? Para privar al chico de esto...de unos meses de una vida apacible el mismo sabe que si no fuera por todos sus compromisos y deberes no regresaría a Panem y se quedaría aquí. Katniss lo observa se acerca y lo abraza por detras.

-¿Que haces?- dice hablándole al oído...

-Nada...observo...

-¿Que a los chicos?

-A Seth...

-Aja

-Si lo dejo aquí con Jenn...¿no seria un mal padre?

-No lo creo...Jenn es responsable y lo quiere mucho...no sera toda la vida...

-estoy seguro de que si lo dejo no serán unos meses...

-Tal vez si, tal vez no...

Seth comienza a cerrar la caja para llevarla mañana tal vez Nathan es un poco mas bajo que el pero las cosas le vendrian bien. EL sonido de la cinta canela desprendiendose del tubo resuena en la silenciosa cocina.

-NO selles la caja- dice su padre desde la puerta- de todos modos mañana no iras a la escuela...

Seth se sorprende, no es posible que ahora vayan a quitarle sus últimos dos días de su vida porque de seguro hay que ir a un montón de eventos con adultos aburridos. Pero se lo prometió no se enojara mas con su padre.

-...si no voy se la pasare a Fredd y le diré a quien debe dársela...

-No deberías regalar tus cosas las necesitaras por lo menos los próximos meses...si quieres que ayudemos al muchacho compremosle cosas de su talla...

El chico lo mira soprendido.

-¿de verdad?- dice con emosion

-De verdad- el chico se levanta y abraza a su padre

-Gracias...gracias papá..yoo

-Pero debes tener una cosa en cuenta- dice rodeando a su hijo

-No podremos vernos en meses, no ppodre salir de Panem tan facil ni venir cuando lo necesites...

-Lo se...te extrañare...

-Si...lo se... pero deberas hablar conmigo y con Johanna cada semana ¿oiste?

-Si

-Sin falta...no iras ni mañana ni pasado a la escuela porque quiero que pases ese tiempo conmigo y con Katniss nos vamos los tres de viaje solos...sin guardias...ni nada...

-Si...gracias papá, gracias

-Espero no arrepentirme Seth...

Los dos dias se fueron rapido, la despedida tuvo un tinte lacrimoso. Abrazos palabras de despedida. Los oficiales de Panem se depidieron de su amiga y colega, asi como de Jenn y el chico Odair. Peeta abrazo a su hijo hasta cansarse, a Jenn igual ya que era como una hermana menor, a Vanessa le dijo que le dejaba a dos de las personas mas importantes en su vida. Katniss abrazo una y otra vez a Seth, no sentía instinto maternal pero si gran afecto, se despidió de las otras chicas. La guardia viajo en la camioneta; Katniss y Peeta en un auto...Katniss puedo ver a Peeta sentado junto a ella con los ojos rojos y llorando abiertamente tal y como el dia que se subieron por primera vez a un auto después de la cosecha de sus primeros juegos. En cuanto estuvieron frente a una luz roja apreto su mano en señal de apoyo.

-estaré bien...solo espero no equivocarme...algo me dice que no lo veré en mucho tiempo...

-va a estar bien...

-de eso no me queda la menor duda...

Su trayecto sigue poco antes de llegar al aeropuerto el se seca las lagrimas, sabe que este no sera el único trago amargo de este viaje, aun les espera uno peor. En cuanto llegan al angar donde deberia estar esperando el aerodeslizador en el que viajaron un año antes, en su lugar hay uno mas pequeño pero que a leguas se ve es de mejor tecnologia y no solo eso probablemente también tenga armamento. No solo eso les sorprende a los dos, sino la cantidad de personas que hay afuera de él, sino quien se encuentra entre ellos. Katniss Everdeen los reconocer a muchos de ellos. Gale Hawthorne y sus hombres de confianza muchos de ellos estuvieron estacionados afuera aquella fatídica noche. Observa Swan que la saluda a lo lejos con un leve movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa. Ella hace lo mismo, camina de la mano con Peeta.

-¿Por que tanta gente?- dice ella

-Por que la necesitaremos a donde vamos...-dice Peeta.

-Mellark

-Hawthorne

-Katniss

-Gale

Se saludan secamente.

-El transporte esta listo somos una escolta de 15 incluyéndome, y el tipo que te suplira viene ya con nosotros para que se familiarice...

-esta bien...

-Salimos en 20...-dice uno de los oficiales...

Algunos suben el equipaje del auto y la camioneta. Gale se va con sus hombre. Peeta y Katniss se alejan un poco.

-¿A donde vamos?- dice ella

-A un lugar al que no volvería a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario...a concluir con un tratado...-la mira

-¿Vamos a...?- el hace un gesto de preocupación y asco...

-Si...mañana cumple 10...hasta donde se...y nuestro tratado termina...

-Ya...y porque tenemos que ir...

-Porque van anexar sus datos a la genealogía de la familia...y yo tengo que estar en una ceremonia previa para firmar el dichoso registro y es necesaria mi huella...ya se han hecho los preparativos y conozco el procedimiento...lo estudie cuando estuve allá...

-Vaya...-ella no sabe que decir...-¿estas bien?

-No se...-ella acaricia su rostro

-lo estaremos...todo saldrá bien...

-Si por mi fuera no volvería allá...

El transporte es mas que extraordinario claro que no tiene las mismas comodidades que el anterior pero si esta armado hasta los dientes. Tardan prácticamente un día en llegar son casi las nueve de la mañana cuando atraviesan la capital para llegar al mismo lugar en el que casi 12 años atrás Peeta Mellark fue llevado y entregado como moneda de cambio por la nueva federación de Panem a la familia real de este lugar. Todos observan asombrados las hermosas construcciones del lugar y la belleza del relieve, Peeta Mellark solo aprieta los puños y la mandibula. Katniss lo toma de la mano. Deben hacer una parada obligatoria en el embarcadero principal del país para inspección. En cuanto descienden aparecen empleados, oficiales y un diplomatico del lugar. Peeta toma una actitud, fria, seria, distante y altanera. La gente que le conoce se queda desconcertada.

-Su señoría- le dice uno de los empleados

-Revise lo que deba y apresúrese- dice Peeta Mellark mas como una orden que como una solicitud, su voz no es la de siempre incluso podría decir que hay un dejo de desprecio por los que tiene enfrente.

Ellos le miran se inclinan un poco-Si, su señoría.

Los dejan seguir su camino. Pero han avisado que llevan una nave con armamento lo qeu de hecho es innusual. En el aerodeslizador. Solo dice.

-Hawthorne sera mejor qeu uses el traje de gala si quieres estar presente en las negociasiones ellos no te dejaran entrar si vaz como soldado

-No soy de aqui, tengo mis propias ideas...

-Ellos tienen tradiciones de muchos siglos aun mas antiguas que la segunda extinción y no las van a cambiar por ti así que si te interesa lo harás de lo contrario no te dejaran entrar...¿trajo todo lo que le pedi?...-le dice al aspirante a ministro que solo asiente- preparelo...

Se levanta tomando un paquete de ropa que le extiende el ministro y una cajista. El se va sin decir mas al baño. Los otros se quedan ayudadando al ministro con lo que parecen blasones con el logo Panem.

En cuanto al aerodeslizador comienza a descender Peeta Mellark sale del baño vestido completamente de blanco en una camiseta de manga larga y pantalones similar a las de una pijama pero es muy delgado y ceñido al cuerpo, lleva una cajita en la mano. No dice nada, solo mira a Katniss quien esta vestida de negro con el uniforme militar de diario es un mono negro con los logos en el brazo a la altura de los hombros. Armas colocadas a la cintura y un fusil de alta tecnología en las manos. Todos miran con asombro la impresionante construcciones que es castillo, uan de las modificaciones es que tambien parece armado hasta los dientes.

En cuanto tocan tierra Peeta desciende primero, una comitiva aparece de inmediato, un grupo de oficiales que se ve están en servicio y para ver que Panem no trame nada. Pero estos otros están "ridículamente vestidos" para los recién llegados, les recuerdan un poco los estilos del capitolio antes de la revolución pero sin los colores chillones, mas bien imperan el azul marino, rojo y verde olivo. Hay alrededor de 12 que están vestidos de verde olivo traje y pantalón a juego, asi como una gorra dura. Franjas rojas en los hombros que denotan su grado y medallas en el pecho, un escudo color oro de armas sobre la franja roja de la gorra se repite en un distintivo bordado en un segmento rojo de la solapa derecha...Dentras de ellos lo que parece un grupo mas extravagante visten una casaca azul marino con el mismo escudo de armas de los primeros en hilo dorado en los brazos casi a la altura de los hombros, con galones sobre el resto de los brazos. Lo mas extravagante es que a pesar de ser hombres llevan faldas tableadas en azul y verde sobre ella un aditamento extraño que cuelga desde su cintura, no solo eso uno de ellos lleva un sombrero alto del que se desparraman un montón de mechones de cabello, el resto lleva sombreros mas bajos con el escudo de armas grabado al lado...Se miran unos a otros. Peeta no dice mas, en cuento todos le ven salir de la nave, se forman de inmediato y le hacen una reverencia. Los de Panem estan atonitos. El camina altivo y seguro, un hombre mayor seguido de otros cinco, hacen reverencia y se meten los tres con el a un tipo de vestidor. Otro hombre se acerca a ellos.

-Les doy la bienvenida a nuestro pais...soy el minsitro del exterior...ya hemos hablado antes...

-Si asi es...-dice el nuevo ministro...

-General Hawthorne...

-Si...

-Porque no llama a sus hombres y les hace venir para que les explique el protocolo aqui todo se hace segun el protocolo...

-¿Y Mellark?-dice sin mas. El hombre mayor frunce el ceño como si hubiera dicho una gran ofensa y se apresura a añadir...

-Su "señoría"-recalca la palabra- como deberá dirigirse a él mientras este en este lugar, conoce perfectamente el protocolo, lo aprendió y ensayo hace muchos años. No debe preocuparse.

Mientras estan ahi les informa que habra una ceremonia de recepcion despues los únicos que podrán entrar a la sala de trono serán Gale que esta con traje de gala y el secretario que sus demás oficiales deberán esperar afuera en formación. Que sus armas entraran pero no cargadas. Después de la presentación, se llevara a cabo la ceremonia del registro genealógico en las que no pueden estar presentes ninguno de ellos, salvo Peeta por supuesto.

Despues de un rato de nuevo hacen su aparición Peeta Mellark ahora vestido con un tipo de uniforme militar de gala azul marino cuyo puño tiene bordados en hilo de oro escudo de armas y adornos, asi como en el cuello del saco que no es como los que usualmente emplean los otros trajes en los que se ve la camisa y corbata, solo sale un leve extremo blanco de la camisa del mismo cuello que viste abajo, cuatro distintivos parecidos a unas estrellas en oro sobre el lado derecho de su pecho. Al centro un tipo de cruz desciende del cuello del traje. Sobre su hombro bordados algunos distintivos. La camisa lleva mancuernillas de oro con el escudo bordado. No mira a ninguno de ellos. Es como si fuera otra persona.

EN cuanto entra seguido de quienes lo ayudaron a vestirse uno de los individuos vestidos de verde olivo da una orden y de inmediato los doce se forman en escuadron hacen 4 filas de tres individuos. Los que llevan las faldas ademas llevan entre sus manos un artefacto extraño que parece una gran bolsa cuatro tubos que le salen del "lomo" y de un extremo un tubo con boquilla, de ellos el que tiene el sombrero ridiculo da una orden y se forman en dos columnas. El anciano y los otros 4 ayudantes se colocan tambien en formacion, los sumiller tienen estandartes con el mismo escudo pero sobre fondos diferentes rojo, azul, verde olivo y negro.

Su guia les indica a los oficiales de Gale entre los que esta Katniss como es que deberán entrar a la sala, quien llevara los estandartes y lo que deberán hacer, no es gran cosa con respecto a la copmitiva que acompaña a Peeta, que ni siquiera a volteado a ver a sus acompañantes de Panem, desde que llegaron a este país. Los conducen al espacio donde han de estrar es una gran plaza abierta. Una versión muy arreglada y armonizada del himno de Panem suena,ellos ingresan tal y como se les ha ordenado. Primero dos de los oficiales con los estandartes de panem, dos banderas rojas con el águila de siempre, seguidas por dos banderas negras del mismo tamaño pero con el sinsajo de Katniss que se convirtió en el logo de la revolución. Hacen el recorrido, una mujer bastante alta, madura, rubia, de ojos azules y de una deslumbrante belleza a pesar de si edad les da la bienvenida. Katniss la ha visto antes, incluso ha hablado con ella en las recepciones a las que ha asistido con Peeta desde que es su esposa de nuevo. En aquellas ocasiones le parecio tan educada incluso amable, como iba a imaginarse que...ademas Peeta siempre la saludo con respeto, nunca se lo dijo nunca le dijo que era ella...ella...la mujer que...no quiso pensar mas...sus ojos se clavaron inquisitivos en aquella mujer y por lo visto ella no la había pasado por alto, no ella también la reconocía y la miraba...una a la otra se escudriñaron...ella esta rodeada de un guardia personal de otros nobles pero no de él, no de la razón por la que están aquí...él...la mujer parece leer la mirada interrogante de Katniss y una breve sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro...

Después, de nuevo el silencio invade el lugar, que es roto repentinamente primero unos suaves retoques después el sonido agudo de un instrumento de viento nunca antes escuchado por ellos, que eran esas bolsas con tubos que llevaban aquellos hombre con falda que ahora aparecen, con el hombre del sombrero extraño a la cabeza en dos columnas unos con esa cosas extraña y los otros con un tipo de tambor. Atras de ellos los dos columnas de tres oficiales vestidos de verde olivo, los sumiller con los escudos de armas les siguen luego Peeta Mellark caminando erguido detras el sumiller del corps con un cojin de terciopelo rojo sobre el qeu va la cajita de oro que Peeta tenia desde la mañana. Cerrando el cortejo los otros seis oficiales vestidos en verde olivo. Al llegar frente al lugar donde la reina lo espera se detienen un momento en señal de respeto, las columnas de los músicos se van separando unos a la derecha y otros a la izquierda, lo soldados en de verde olivo se van colocando en filas dobles, los primeros de inmediato presentan arma cuando los estandartes pasan. Cuando Peeta el Sumiller de Corps pasan hacen un reverencia, le rodean hasta adelantarse ya formados en dos columnas de seis y se adelantan considerablemente a los dos ultimos del cortejo, unos metros antes de llegar al sitio donde espera la reina, los nobles y los invitados la musica sesa. Todos se detienen. Se dan ordenes y los soldados se forma en escuadrón, Peeta y su Sumiller esperan muy por detrás de ellos.

Entonces empiezan a realizar un tipo de suertes con los fusiles que llevan al hombro, el silencio es absoluto solo se escucha el sonido de sus zapatos y rifles chocando con el suelo, hacen una serie de acrobacias que dejan boquiabierto a cualquiera, girarlos, hacerlos caer como piezas en secuencia con sonidos tan uniforme como sus movimientos. Pero la parte que sin lugar a dudas deja a todos boquiabiertos es cuando Peeta Mellark atraviesa entre ellos y estos intercambian sus armas en secuencia de una columna a otra sin asestarle ni un solo golpe, y mas aun el atraviesa sin ni una sola muestra de miedo.

Después de eso el se aproxima al presidium donde los nobles y la realeza el pais esperan, hace una reverencia según el protocolo. Se le da la bienvenida como a los miembros de la nobleza del pais corresponde. Se le hace ocupar el lugar que le corresponde. Un breve discurso de a los visitantes de la federación de Panem, Gale y el futuro ministro son conducidos a la sala del trono, junto con los nobles de mas alto rango entre los que ya se encuentra Peeta Mellark. El resto de la comitiva de la federacion espera montando guardia en la entrada de la sala del trono ellos del lado derecho de la entrada, y otro vestidos como los oficiales de verde olivo de Peeta frente a ellos en el lado izquierdo de la puerta con uniforme azul marino, en posición de firmes que parecen estatuas. Despues de no mas de unos treinta minutos salen de la sala Gale y el diplomático. Una vez afuera los otros militares montan guardia en la puerta ahora colocandose frente a ella, con las armas al hombro.

Los cuatro sumiller los llevan a otro lado del castillo junto con su guia de esta mañana.

-¿Y Peeta?- pregunta Katniss a Gale...

-Nada que decir cosas de estado...vamos...

-Pero...-ella observa la enorme y pesada puerta y al grupo de soldados que estan ahi de pie...

decide por una vez seguir las reglas y no hacer nada que complique el asunto. Son llevados aun espacio del castillo, antes de salir aun tipo de jardín en el al fondo se ve una construcción, la salida del edificio principal a lo que parece un espacio independiente tiene en el dintel grabado el escudo de armas que ha visto en todo lo que llevaban la comitiva.

-Bueno...siéntanse como en su casa...en cuanto este lista la comida les avisare...pueden andar por aquí siempre que no regresen al edificio principal el resto de la casa pueden explorarla...

Al mismo tiempo en la misma sala donde se reunieron Gale y el ministro con los nobles del país...ahora solo esta la reina, con dos de los nobles de mas alto rango, y el líder de los tutores e institutricez que hasta hoy se había hecho cargo del heredero pero que al cumplir diez años seria devuelto a esta parte del castillo sus derechos restituidos, desde hoy debería estar presente en las juntas de decisión podría escuchar para aprender y una vez cumplidos los 15 opinar. A los 19 tendría voz y voto. Cumplir 10 años entonces significaba que tenia derecho a tener registro genealógico. En el se registraba quienes eran los progenitores de los herederos independientemente si eran el legitimo esposo o no de quien el hubiera dado a luz. Pero dado que seria una vergüenza para la corona que una persona del vulgo fuera el padre de un heredero, días antes de que precipitadamente partiera Peeta Mellark antes de que siquiera naciera, se le dio un titulo nobiliario tuvo que aprender todos los protocolos y ensayar incansablemente todo lo que hoy estaba haciendo...

-Antes de incluirlo en la genealogia deberá como todos los herederos, usted no lo es pero ya que es el progenitor del que en una horas estará registrado aquí, deberá ser participe del mismo ritual...

-Si...

-Entonces responda...de una caja antigua sacan un reliquia y se la muestran esta en un tipo de capsula para preservala ya que es sumamente antiquisima,la sostienen de manera compartida Peeta Mellark y su interlocutor...asi comienzan a preguntarle de manera solemne y el responde de igual forma, teme haberlo olvidado ya que estudio eso hace tantos años:

»–¿De quién era?

»–Del que se ha marchado.

–¿Quién la tendrá?

»–El que vendrá.

»–¿Dónde estaba el sol?

–Sobre el roble.

»–¿Dónde estaba la sombra?

»–Bajo el olmo.

»¿Con qué pasos se media?

»–Al norte por diez y por diez, al este por cinco y por cinco, al sur por dos y por dos, al oeste por

uno y por uno, y por debajo.

»–¿Qué daremos por ella?

»–Todo lo que poseemos.

»–¿Por qué deberíamos darlo?

»–Para responder a la confianza.

Entonces se inclina y besa el frio cristal. La reliquia es retirada y llevada por una comitiva al lugar donde es resguardada. Despues de eso. Sacan otra reliqui igual de antigua pero que ha sido tratada de manera pueda leerse sin romperse.

-este es el registro genealógico del que ahora formaras parte...estas obligado a guardar sus secretos...

Lo observa es tan extenso, pero por obvias razones como en realidad no es miembro ni de la nobleza ni de la corona, solo le muestran la parte en la que deberá colocar el sello de armas, que ha traído en la cajita de oro todo el dia. Tiene forma de anillo con las medidas demandadas. Se coloca un tipo de cera roja sobre la que coloca su escudo, junto a el su huella dactilar. Abajo con letra manuscrita hecha por el su nombre. Y una fotografiá de su rostro.

Se llevan a cabo otro tipo de procedimientos. Es la hora de la comida para cuando sale de ahi. Su guardia lo acompañana junto con su sumiller de corps al espacio destinado para el en el castillo. En cuanto llegan al lugar, observa a los soldados de Panem que debían estarlo cuidando perder el tiempo, Gale y el ministro parecen hablar. La única que parece preocupada y de inmediato se dirige a el en cuanto entran, es ella Katniss. A medio camino el aun lleva la misma expresion fria y altanera de todo el dia pero en cuanto la ve una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. Ambos se abrazan, ante la mirada de los demas, no importa nada ni el protocolo ni nada, ella lo besa una y otra vez, el le corresponde...

-¿me extrañaste?- dice el suavemente

-No sabia si ibas a regresar o en que condiciones...

-estoy bien...-la abraza fuertemente

Gale los mira con interes. Swan y los soldados que la conocieron en sus epocas con Gale no pueden dejar de pensar que jamas vieron que hiciera eso al aparecer este.

-Lo se...lo se...

-¿YA comiste?

-¿Comer?...estaba muerta de miedo Peeta...por ti...

-Ya...todo esta bien...vamos a comer...

La abraza y camina. De inemdiato voltea a ver a su sumiller. Lo abraza con euforia.

-es un gusto verte...

-lo mismo digo...

-Ya tienes canas

-y tu ya no hueles a pañal...

-se...asi es...ella es...

-Katniss Everdeen o debo decir la señora Mellark- dice esbozando una gran sonrisa se ve tan diferente con respecto a hace unos instantes.

-Mucho gusto...

-Gracias a este hombre sobrevivi en aquel tiempo, bueno a el y a los demas...

-Vamos deben estar esperando...

Todos entran a la casa en cuanto la servidumbre lo ve llegar le saludan con gran afán le dicen que es un placer volver a verle. Que han preparado para comer todo lo que le gusta. Todo es tan ameno. Pregunta por aquel matrimonio que fueron como sus padres, le dicen que viven en un casa de ellos en la provincia, les enviá sus saludos y respetos. Ninguno de ellos menciona el asunto del heredero. Deciden disfrutar de todo esto ya que saben que esta es una visita rapida y que se volvera para nunca mas regresar.

Tanto ellos como el saben que este espacio, el teatro del titulo nobiliario no es mas que eso un cirno que encuarto el se vaya de aquí todo volverá a la normalidad el escudo sera retirado del dintel, pero no desaperecera de la sala del trono pero se perderá en medio de la infinidad de blasones y escudo de armas, a el le da lo mismo. Los sirvientes a sus puestos de siempre. Ellos por fin a Panem, a vivir en paz. Solo hay una ultima reunion antes de partir entre Gale, el futuro ministro del exterior de Panem, la reina y su primer ministro. Pero sera as privada ellos deberan esperar afuera de la oficina, ya que solo se trata de hablar de los puntos que el nuevo tratado debera llevar, del bono que se entregara.

Dentro de la sala de negociaciones se encontraba el representante del capitolio, esperando a las afueras estaban los demás miembros de la comitiva. Swan estaba sentado en una banca larga intentando descansar sin pensar nada. Kavanaugh, Roberts y Levi hablaban sobre algunas cosas sin importancia. A unos cinco metros se encontraban Katniss y Peeta observando a través del cristal un jardin lleno de flores. No decían nada. Ella se recarga en el costado de él, abrazandolo por la cintura, el extiende su brazo sobre su hombro rodeándola.

Al poco rato en el jardin aparece un chico seguido de un par de sirvientes. No esta muy lejos de quienes lo miran a traves del cristal. Es bastante alto, para su edad, rubio muy rubio, de ojos azules palidos, su piel es tan blanca como la porcelana. Katniss lo mira con detenimiento, Peeta se pone tenso, ella lo puede sentir. Comprende de inmediato porque, a pesar de que las característica anteriores no le dirían nada a nadie pues son las de cualquiera de los miembros de la familia real, a ellos si que les dice mucho.

Particularmente Katniss al observar su rostro, la forma de sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios, la barbilla y el mentón, puede reconocerlos sin problemas, son las de Peeta, lo sabe porque desde hace tiempo los ha recorrido cada día, cada noche al acariciarlo, besarlo y cuando están a solas. Son los mismos rasgos que recorre en aquellos momentos en que sacia el hambre que le consumía en la arena del Quarter Quill, no podría confundirlos ni en un millón de años. Es él no hay error es el "hijo" de Peeta. El chico por el que Panem tiene un ejercito impresionante, es el chico del que Peeta nunca habla.

Visto así caminando entre la naturaleza simplemente parece un ser celestial, su belleza es simplemente increible, asi son los niños modificados en un laboratorio y criados en un buen ambiente, se dice asi misma. Pero solo es eso, simplemente un maniqui hermoso pero vacio. Porque un sirviente choca con él por las prisas que lleva al cumplir con su tarea y complacerlo, se disculpa de mil y un maneras, los demás sirvientes están expectantes, en sus rostros no solo se dibuja miedo sino terror. El chico estalla y maltrata al sirviente, y le dice otras cosas a los demas. Todos salen corriendo. El no se ha percatado de que lo observan. Y vienen a su mente las palabras pronunciadas por mas de una de las personas que el atendieron para Peeta, "creímos que ahora que había muerto el rey y el chico cumplió 10 años usted vendría a meterlo en cintura...", a lo que Peeta solo dijo que no podía aunque quisiera. Les ofrecía una disculpa.

Ella mira a Peeta para tratar de ubicar una reacción algo que le diga como se siente, el lo nota solo la mira y dice:

-Aunque no lo creas, no me sorprende en absoluto, simplemente ese muchacho es el peor error de mi vida, lo supe entonces, lo supe cuando conocí al hombre que lo criá y la personalidad de su madre, es un destructor y sera peor conforme crezca. Maldigo la hora en que acepte aquel trato.

Ella no dice nada solo lo toma de la mano y la aprieta. El la besa levemente y la abraza. En esa posición ella susurra

-No podías saberlo no es tu culpa.

El resto del equipo solo los observa, repentinamente la puerta a sus espaldas se representante del capitolio y Gale aparecen.

-Ella quiere hablar con usted antes de firmar...-dicen mirando a Peeta. Que a su vez mira a Katniss, despues respira hondo y dice...

-Esta bien...

-¿Estas seguro?-dice ella

-Si...no pasa nada solo quiero acabar con esto y marcharnos de aquí...-entonce besa a Katniss y le dice- te veré en un rato – a ella le parece un Deja Vu tal y como aquella noche en que se despidieron en el arbol durante el segundo vasallaje.

-Cuidate...te amo-le dice ella

el solo sonrie y entra al lugar.

(pues si este capitulo sigue en desarrollo)


	36. El compromiso y el festejo

NOTA:Originalmente este capitulo era la anexión del capitulo anterior que solo terminaba con la entrevista de Peeta con la reina pero por una petición que decía que deseaba saber como seria un encuetro entre la reina y Katniss, y como ella reaccionaria esto se hizo mas extenso, la verdad ha sido un enorme reto y gran sorpresa para mi es la primera vez que escribo algo asi...hasta yo me sorprendi...jajajaja...bueno espero que les guste...y sobre lo de Katniss embarazada, que es otra petición...pronto llegaremos a eso no le calculo mas de dos capitulos...pero ya me centrare un poco mas en la historia romantica aunque los asuntos politicos aun estan ahi por debajo...saludos y gracias por los rewieus...me animan bastante...

CAPITULO 36. El compromiso y el festejo...

Peeta Mellark ingresa a la amplia y bien iluminada habitación ella esta sentada esperándolo, en cuanto lo ve le dirige una sonrisa enigmática. El tiene una expresión seria.

-Y bien no pensabas estar a solas conmigo- dice mirandolo fijamente

-No había razón para tal cosa- se queda a una distacia considerable de ella

-Te veías mejor con el otro "uniforme"- dice pues ahora lleva el sencillo uniforme que el resto.

-Yo me veo bien con o sin lo que sea- responde friamente

-Eso dicen...¿que opina la señora Mellark de eso?

-Ella opina muchas cosas...¿que quieres su majestad?¿solo quiero irme y ya?

-¿No quieres conocerlo?¿No quieres ver a tu hijo- recalca la palabra-?¿hablar con él?¿no tienes curiosidad?

-hasta donde se firme un contrato donde fui el progenitor y renunciaba a todos mis derechos sobre el heredero...y mi unico hijo es Seth Odair...no tengo curiosidad porque te conozco se de los que eres capaz a tu marido nunca tuve el infortunio de conocerlo y lo agradezco...nos trajiste aqui porque sabrias que lo veria y lo vi...

-¿Y?

-No es mas que un destructor como lo son todos los tuyos...¿sera igual de frivolo que tu?¿o despiadado como su padre, el difunto rey?

-Por lo menos espero qeu a el si le gusten las mujeres- dice ella- es inteligente, muy brillante y sabes una cosa mas...

-No y no quiero saber...

-La gente que no lo conoce y no sabe como es-dice levantandose y acercandose a él-, lo encuentra encantador y es un manipulador nato ¿a quien crees que se parece?mmmm sera letal tal y como lo dices, con esas dos caracteristicas, una vez que lo adiestre y le enseñe a no mostrar sus defectos y explotar estas cualidades asi como su inclinación por la destruccion y el control pero la verdad es que si se lo propone puede llegar a ser lo que quiera...

-¿Que quieres?- le dice con impaciencia

-negocia...negocia...un tratado justo para tu hijo...

-el no es mi hijo...entiéndelo...de todos modos no puedo estoy por renunciar...

-todo por una mujer...-dice mirandolo fijamente y caminando alrededor de él- dicen que desde que ella aparecio no deseas hacer nada mas que estar entre sus piernas que por eso estas dejando todo...

-No voy a permitir que la insultes y lo que yo haga es solo asunto mio y de nadie mas...ademas sea lo que sea con ella es sorprendente...no es algo qeu me atormente...como lo qeu sucedio contigo...

-Aprendiste mucho niño...

-Era un gran actor...

-Por supuesto...hay cosas que no se fingen...tal vez eso le digas a ella y te digas a ti para no aceptar que en el fondo te gustaba mas de lo que puedes aceptar...asi que no me vengas con eso de que no te gustaba tanto como a mi...

-¿Vamos hacia otro punto?...mejor me voy...-dice el cortante

-Señor Mellark solo recuerda que quieras o no el lleva una parte de ti...

-Y tu solo recuerda que no tengo otro hijo mas que Seth...

-ah si...entonces es cierto lo que dicen...

-¿Que cosa?

-Que tal vez en verdad el sea el unico hijo que tengas...-el esta a punto de rebatirla y se apresura a a decir-por cierto estas, junto con el resto, a presentarte a la recepcion que se realizara mañana con motivo del cumpleaño del principe heredero...

-Ya...supongo que Gale y el nuevo ministro asistiran...

-Para el resto del mundo tu sigues siendo el ministro como se vera que no vengas, ademas como les presentaras a los demas a tu remplazo...

-No me quedare ni lo pienses...

-En caso de que se queden hoy podran ocupar tu area asignada mañana por otro lado seran llevados a la zona donde el resto de las delegaciones se hospedaran...

-¿no te da miedo que nos vean en el mismo espacio a los dos?

-Todos juran que se parece a mi difunto marido y de hecho ustedes dos son muy parecidos de rostro solo que el se dejaba la barba por asunto de protocolo...y nadie sabe de nuestro trato...

-No lo hare...

-Ya veremos...¿te da miedo la reaccion de tu esposa?

-No...ella sabe que no puede ser eclipasada por nadie...

-No creo que ella sea como tu dices pero puedes engañarte...

-Mujeres de la nobleza,modelos, mujeres adineradas ahn querido meterse en mi cama, nunca han faltado ofertas sin embargo ninguna de ellas me interesa...la unica que me interesa esta esperandome alla afuera...

-¿Cuando te aburriras de fingir que eres descente...?

-No finjo...

-¿A no?...

-Hasta mañana...

cuando esta a punto de abrir la puerta suelta su ultimo dardo envenenado

-es interesante lo que dices...¿sabes?...¿Que es ironico?-él esta con la mano en el pomo de la puerta...-Que la unica mujer que dices que te interesa se niegue a tener un hijo contigo y en cambio conmigo que segun tu no te traigo buenos recuerdos, pues bueno...pudimos haber tenidos por lo menos otros dos...

Peeta se queda de una sola pieza aprieta los ojos y lentamente voltea la mira con seriedad...

-Si recuerda que aun hay dos en criogenia...

-los remplazos solo existirian en caso de que sea necesario...clausula 15 sección C¿Por que existen? ese no fue el trato...

-Oh lo es...son las letras pequeñas señor Mellark...solo seran destruidos cuando él tenga un hijo...de lo contrario si llegara a morir bueno...habra remplazos...

-Eres tan...-dice muy molesto, se da la vuelta y sale del lugar.

Va a encontrarse con Katniss y los demás esta demasiado molesto, al demonio con la política y todo.

-estoy harto los espero en el maldito aerodeslizador- dice sin mas tomando de la mano a Katniss...ve por ultima vez al chico que esta atrás del vidrio en medio de una rabieta. A Katniss le recuerda un poco la reacción de Cato cuando volo aquella enorme pirámide que habían hecho con todo lo recolectado de la cornucopia por un momento tuvo miedo que el chico hiciera al sirviente lo que el hizo con el chico del 3.

Sin embargo como siempre le hicieron entrar en razón. Se quedarían a la recepción y festejos del dia de mañana pero saldrían de ahí a Panem. Así que esa noche la pasarían en la zona asignada a Peeta Mellark. Se organizo una guardia por horas. Aun era temprano. Gale, sus hombres se quedaron jugando cartas. Katniss y Peeta decidieron retirarse, a descasar.

La habitación era sumamente amplia No habían dicho nada desde que llegaron a la casa. Los dos se quitaron el mono que conformaba el uniforme. Quedando solo en camiseta blanca con el logo de la armada de Panem al frente, en boxer y pantaletas respectivamente. La cama es extremadamente grande los dos se sientan en la orilla en el extremo opuesto a al cabecera sin decir nada, nisiquiera se miran. Hasta que ella se atreve a decir.

-Esto es una locura...-mirando a la alfombra

-Lo se...solo imagina que estamos de viaje en algun otro pais y ya...aprovecha lo que nos ofrecen comida extraordinaria...y la comodidad...-dice dando golpecitos a la cama. En verdad el confort era una de las preocupaciones mas grandes en esta ciudad fortaleza, la cama era sumamente blanda era como estar en una nube, la tela muy suave y probablemente las mantas de lo mas agradable. El lo sabia- asi que disfrutemoslo...se deja caer hacia atras, con los pies colgando en la cama...

-¿Como lo haces? Dice ella mirandolo

-Hacer que...-dice entrecerrando los ojos mientras mira al techo de la cama...haciendo muecas...

-Eso

-¿Que cosa?

-no desquiciarte por estas locuras...¿que te pasa?-dice exasperada

-Recuesta como yo y veras...

-¿Que?

-Anda no seas gruñona y hazme caso...

Ella se recuesta y entonces lo ve, el techo esta recubierto de espejos de modo que cuando uno se acuesta se ve asi mismo, desde ahi puede ver a Peeta divirtiendose haciendo gestos, entonces le manda un beso al tiempo que dice...

-Para ti señora Mellark...

Ella pone una cara seria, divertida, de extrañeza no mas bien en la misma cara que tenia cuando leyo la nota que Haymitch le envi en sus primeros juegos ¿le llamas a eso un beso?

-Pero que...-se mira asi misma y a Peeta junto a ella

-Lo se ¿son extravagantes no?

-Si...¿para que pondrán una cosa asi?

Ve como la cara de Peeta pasa de estupefacción y sorpresa a una risa un tanto burlona se encoje de hombros y sonríe...ella conoce esa sonrisa es la que pone cuando hay cosas que no sabe como decirle que sabe que a ella le incomodaran pero que a el le parecen las mas comunes del mundo.

-¿Que?-dice ella frunciendo el ceño

-¿De que?

-¿Como que de que?, aclarame ese gesto que acabas de hacer...

-¿Cual?-dice fingiendo inocencia

-el de hace un momento...

-No hice nada...

-Peeta...-dice con su voz de advertencia

-Katniss- la imita...ella frunce de nuevo el ceño y se cruza de brazos, se ve bastante comica. Peeta finalmente suelta sonoras carcajajas, que parecen escucharse afuera de la habitación...

La gente de la mesa en la que se encuentra Gale juegan cartas.

-Si que se han de divertir esos dos- dice Swan tomando una carta...mas para molestar a Gale que sabe no puede hacer ni decir nada sin delatar su relacion "insestuosa" con Katniss Everdeen

-Oh si...se divierten bastante- dice Kavanough- pase un año con ellos...-dice mirando las cartas en la mesa...

Gale solo pone cara seria,pero no dice nada. -Solo mira su mano de cartas.

-Esta bien-dice Peeta subiendo lo pies completamente a la cama- te mostrare para que los pusieron ahi, pero necesito de tu absoluta cooperación ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo...

-Bueno, entonces primero vayamonos hasta acá...-gatea como un niño hasta quedar justo en medio de la cama...-Ven- le dice moviendo la cabeza- se ve como el día que la invito a ir a la ventana del tren la primera vez que fueron al capitolio...

-Esta bien-hace lo mismo...

-¿Lista?

-Si...

-Esta bien...recuerda que prometiste cooperar...

-Que si...-dice con impaciencia

-Recuéstate y cierra los ojos...

-pero

-aha aha prometiste que cooperarías y ademas quieres saciar tu curiosidad ¿no?

-si

-bueno entonces hazlo...

Ella cierra los ojos. El la observa por unos instantes. Se inclina y comienza a besarla...lo que de inmediato tiene un efecto en ella...

-No los abras todavía- susurra...-¿sabes cuanto te amo?

-Si...-dice ella correspondiendo sus besos

-No, no lo sabes solo te lo imaginas...-poco a poco desliza su tacto sobre la ropa de ella, cuya respiración de inmediato se acelera...cuando el pasa sus manos sobre su pecho puede sentir como poco a poco se endurecen sus pesones...sigue por el resto del cuerpo de ella, la respiracion de ambos se acelera, el se detiene abruptamente la mira y ella abre los ojos para ver porque se ha detenido-o tal vez tengas razón ya me haz dado una respuesta...solo recuerda lo tuyo no son las palabras...-entonces se observa así misma desde los espejos esta toda roja, agitada con la ropa mal puesta y su pecho sube y baja de prisa ¿eso es lo que ve Peeta cada vez que hacen esto...ahora su rostro refleja sorpresa...

-saciada ¿tu curiosidad?- dice con la voz entreocortada y tumbándose a un lado de ella, con el cabello alborotado...

-aja...-dice tratando de recuperarse

-¿entonces?

-entonces es mi turno, ahora te toca cooperar...a ti...

-esta bien...

Con un rápido movimiento ella se coloca encima de el, sosteniéndose sobre las rodillas y sobre sus brazos estirados. Se reclina sobre el para besarlo primero con ternura

-Tu no sabes cuanto te amo en verdad...-dice ella

-Tengo una leve idea...

-Ya...-ella se inclina- solo te amo a ti y a nadie mas...no necesito mas para vivir...eres el amor de mi vida...

-¿asi?-dice risueño- entonces demuéstralo...

Ella se inclina para seguir con su tarea, besa su boca, su cuello;él recorre su espalda, masajea sus gluteos, recorre el frente de ella todo sobre la ropa, ambos mueven sus caderas al mismo compas lo que hace aun sobre las prendas ella pueda sentir como el miembro de el se pone bastante duro,a su vez ella siente como la humedad en su entre pierna crece. Comienza acariciar por encima de la ropa la parte genital de el, sosteniendose solo con un brazo. El unde sus manos en el obscuro cabello de ella y con la otra detiene un poco la zona en que lo toca...

-Todavia no...no creo aguantar mucho...-dice alejando la mano de ella de esa zona

-esta bien...-el recorre con sus manos las piernas denudas de ella...-¿entonces...?

-entonces...-comienza a incorporarse sin dejar de besarla ella hace lo mismo, ahora estan practicamente sentados el comienza besar su cuello y recorre sus brazos, ella rodea su cuello recorre su cabello...-ayudame con esto...-estira los brazos al tiempo que ella le ayuda a quitarse la camiseta y la lanzan lejos, ella comienza besar sus hombros desnudos, su cuello, la inercia hace que poco a poco caigan de nuevo sobre la cama, el por su parte tiene una mano masajeando el cuello de ella e introduce la otra debajo de la pantaleta de ella poder tocar sus posaderas con mayor cercania. Despues desliza sus manos desesperadamente bajo la camiseta de ella...se levanta de nuevo y es ahora cuando el ayuda a ella a quitarse la camiseta como hace un momento la lanza...entonces él se concentra en el pecho de ella...ella lo besa en la frente...en la cara mientras recorre su espalda desnuda...ambos pelean un poco con el elástico del sostén de ella...por un lado el masajea un de los pecho por encima del sosten y por el otro su boca se hace cargo del otro...lo que provoca que de la garganta de ella salgan gemidos una y otra vez...las respiraciones son agitadas...por fin retiran el sosten asi que el tiene campo abierto para maniobrar como le plazca.

De nuevo queda tendido el sobre la cama con ella encima. Ahora se desliza friccionando su zona genital con la de él se detiene un momento...con una mano recorre el pecho...aun con la tela de sus prendas encima la sensación es agradable...el comienza a masajear la intimidad de ella a por encima de la tela puede sentir la humedad aun sobre la prenda...en ese momento de la boca de ella salen sonidos que para el son como un poema...sonríe la besa...suavemente casi como un susurro dice:

-aun no es tu turno...vamos- la hace recostarse, ella obedece, entre los dos retiran la ultima prenda de ropa interior que le queda-mira arriba- añade suavemente con la voz entre cortada-ella observa tal y como el dice, puede verse total y completamente desnuda, tendida en la cama con el cabello revuelto, su expresión es de sorpresa y excitación porque ve como poco a poco...el comienza a acariciar sus piernas con ambas manos mientras la mira...-luces hermosa- le gustan esos ojos grises...

-Es porque tu me haces sentir asi...¿y aun asi deseo que solo seas mio?

-Lo soy...siempre lo he sido...-toma el pie izquierdo de ella lo recorre lentamente con su tacto hasta llegar a su ingle-¿lo dudas?- entonces se agacha y comienza a besar esa parte de su anatomía hasta llegar al monte de venus...ella gime mientras revuelve su cabello...entonces comienza a estimularla con sus labios y su lengua...ella solo aprieta las sabanas entre sus manos...el sonríe aun mas e intentan ser mas rápido en sus movimientos ella revuelve su cabello con una mano acaricia el pecho de ella...que balancea levemente sus caderas al ritmo de los estímulos de el después de un rato...un fuerte sonido sale de la garganta de ella...esta completamente mojada...ella cierra los ojos con fuerza...después un profundo suspiro...abre los ojos para encontrarse con el acercándose de nuevo a su rostro para besarla y por supuesto que en sus labios tiene precisamente el sabor de ella misma...

-Gracias- dice ella casi sin aliento...

-Estamos para complacer...¿Y tu chica en llamas eres mia?

-Siempre... y para que no lo dudes...Ahora es...mi turno...

Lo hace recostarse mientras lo besa...una vez recostado el puede ver como es retirado su bóxer por ella...entonces ve en el espejo una de las escenas que mas soñó durante toda su adolescencia y parte de su vida a adulta, no es que no lo estuvieran haciendo desde aquel dia en la casa de cristal sino porque de no estar aquí y tener esos estrafalarios adornos en el techo no tendria la oportunidad de poder verse con ella...puede ver como ella se acerca y toma su miembro bastante endurecido primero comienza a recorrerlo con su mano...solo el toque de ella hace que cada parte de el se acelere y sabe que puede que no dure mucho...así que toma la mano de ella y apenas puede decir...

-despacio no creo durar mucho...cada vez que tu...-No termina la frase porque ella recorre con su lengua despacio la longitud de pene cada vez mas erecto-mmmmmm- respira hondo.

-Asi...

-aja...-es un sonido apenas comprensible...

ella no dice mas y comienza en su boca el viene y va a lo largo de él...usa la boca y las manos...también se ocupa de masajear la base de este...el tiene los ojos apretados...acaricia el cabello de ella...y su espalda...después de un tiempo...el la detiene...

-ya...-apenas puede emitir...y es verdad esta mas que erecto y listo para lo que venga.

Los dos se colocan de lado el a su espalda besa el hombro desnudo de ella...ella levanta una de sus piernas, poco a poco el comienza a introducirse en ella, la tarea es sumamente facil ya que esta bastante humeda. Una vez estando todo dentro de ella se besa de nuevo y le dice...

-Puedes vernos...-subiendo la mirada...

Ella lo hace, es extraño verse así desde ese angulo...sonrie...entonces comienza el movimiento, las respiraciones aun mas pesadas y rápidas...el masajea su pecho, su cintura...

-mmmmm

-oooohhh

-te vez bien...-apenas y puede decir el...

-aja aaaaaaaaa- es lo único que apenas puede contestar ella, de verdad que le parece increible que el pueda hacer frases como esa en este momento, ella siente como su corazon late tan deprisa que en cualquier momento parece que estallara...en un movimiento rapido sin separarse ella queda encima de el y puede controlar la velocidad del movimiento que ha estas alturas ya es frenetico...solo pueden emitir gemidos ya nisiquiera formular palabras sencillas...ella se agacha lo besa como puede, recorre el pecho de él, quien a su vez masaje a sus pechos, recorre todo su cuerpo...sonrie...y de nuevo hace que giren...es ella ahora la que esta debajo...los dos sonrien...

En esa posición puede ver claramente el movimiento frenetico de ambos, siente como por dentro esta llena de él, le gusta su expresión parece tan concentrado como cuando dibuja aun en estos momentos no puede deja de ver sus pestañas...no puede decir nada solo escucha sus gemidos salir de su garganta, al igual que los de él. Arriba puede solo ve un par de cuerpo que de los que se sabe donde inicia uno y donde termina el otro, solo se distinguen por la diferencia de color, el simplemente es mucho mas pálido...ve el cabello rubio de él...ser revuelto por sus manos...solo puede decir...

-aaaaaaaaa...aaaaaa...

-...mmmm...oooohh

Siente una vez mas como esa hambre que crece cada vez que están juntos así, la lleva a un estado de éxtasis, en el que su mente parece nublarse...las ideas no se forman mas...solo puede sentir y lo que siente es algo que la recorre como un choque eléctrico...siente el aliento de el tan cerca...esta embriagada por su aroma...por su parte a él le provoca enorme placer poder tenerla asi tan cerca...escuchar sus gemidos, sentir la respiración agitada de ella...saber que todas esas cosas con provocadas por él, que a ella le gustan...los dos van llegando al climax...y finalmente sucede un fuerte bufido de él y un gemido profundo de ella...ella acaricia el rostro el besa su frente y luego su boca...para encontrarse uno con la mirada del otro...

-Te amo...

-Yo a ti...

se quedan recostados bajo las frazadas que en verdad son agradables. Estan abrazados...

-Creo que hoy no fue tan intenso como otros dias señora Mellark mis mas sinceras disculpas...

Ella se rie...-estuvo bien...ademas hoy tienes justificación señor Everdeen, ha sido un dia de locura

-¿Quieres que te demuestre que puede ser mejor?

-Se de lo que eres capaz pero hoy no...debemos descansar...-acaricia el cabello de él que reposa en su pecho...el acaricia la espalda de ella...

-esta bien, solo por eso te salvas hoy...-quedan en silencio un rato-no quiero echar a perder este momento...

-entonces no lo eches a perder...-dice ella acariciándolo...

-no...escucha...

-¿que pasa?

-mañana...ella va a querer hablar contigo a toda costa...

-¿te dijo algo?

-No, pero la conozco y se de lo que es capaz...

-¿y que te preocupa?

-que trate de hechar a perder todo esto...-se incorpora para verla- escucha...te diga lo que te diga...te muestre lo que te muestre no creas nada...

-eso lo se...no te preocupes- lo besa...

-Tu sabes que te amo...que no habría nada que no haría por ti ¿verdad?

-yo se...no tienes que decírmelo- observa sus ojos azules...-sabes que también te amo a pesar de que casi nunca lo digo...no tengas miedo...nada va a cambiar entre nosotros...¿si?-lo besa

-Una cosa mas...

-¿Que cosa?

Se acerca y le habla al oído- lo mas seguro es que hallan grabado todo nuestro espectáculo...aquí hay cámaras en todos lados...incluso es probable que nos esten viendo en este momento...

-¿Por que no me dijiste antes?-dice seria

-Porque si lo supieras hoy solo abríamos dormido como los dulces conejitos que somos...si nada de esto...seria triste desperdiciar este...¿escenario?

Ella no dice nada-Da gracias que no quiero ser vuida tan joven...señor...- y comienza a besarlo- entonces durmamos como los dulces conejitos que somos...¿por que pensaste en conejos?

-Que se yo es lo primero que vino a mi cabeza...

Entonces se acomodan una vez mas y se preparan para dormir.

La siguiente mañana fueron trasladados de este lugar al alojamiento de las otras delegaciones, les trataron como si acabaran de llegar. Los festejos del cumpleaños del príncipe. Iniciaran con una ceremonia por la mañana, la que había pasado sin la menor preocupación. Salvo el hecho de que el ministro habia estado enormemente meloso con su esposa, como nunca. Gale los miraba con el ceño fruncido y Katniss parecia estar muy pegada a su marido mas aun cuando sentía la fría mirada de la reina cada vez que la observaba con el, no porque le temiera sino porque le daba la impresión de que bien podria quitarselo, era algo absurdo y estupido pero siempre tenia miedo de perderlo, no solo a él sino a todo lo bueno que tenia en la vida, su padre, Prim, Cinna...tal parecia que la gente que amaba le era arrebatada...asi que cada vez que notaba que ella les observaba los abrazaba o apretaba su mano. Era como su marcara su territorio con él. Pensándolo fríamente ahora tenia algo que ella en definitiva ni podia darle a Peeta, tal vez planteado de otra forma mas bien no quería pero no porque el fuera un mal hombre sino mas bien por sus propios miedos, un hijo. Observaba al chico del cumpleaños encantador y educado con la gente que le rodeaba, pero después de ver como trataba a sus sirvientes el dia de ayer nada de lo que hiciera le reivindicaría. ¿Así se vería un hijo de Peeta?¿Acaso no ella misma llevaba años soñando con aquel niño rubio...pero no...en su cabeza no habia lugar para mas...

Despues de una comida, un tipo de peleas entre gente de la nobleza a la que ellos llamaban justas se llevo acabo. Peeta y ella pretextaron otras cosas para no asistir ya que era como si de nuevo tuvieran que ver otros juegos del hambre...se fueron a caminar por los jardines...en los que hallaron un lugar acogedor y distante...rodeado de flores...Peeta y ella se besaban como dos adolescentes...

-¿Quieres probar algo nuevo?

-¿Nuevo?...de que...

-Ya sabes...¿querias conocer mi lado medianamente pervertido ¿o no?

Ella lo ve con extrañeza- esta bien...

El se levanta y la lleva hasta donde hay unos arbustos altos...la coloca contra los arbustos y comienza a besarla...no solo eso...desliza su mano por debajo de su vestido acariciando sus piernas hasta llegar a su ropa interior después dentro de ella para acariciar y excitar sus partes intimas, ella lo rodea su cuello con uno de sus brazos...con su mano libre acaricia por encima del pantalón el bulto que comienza a formarse en la entrepierna de él...respiraciones rápidas...leves gemidos...se presentan en los dos. Ya saben que debe ser rápido en cualquier momento alguien puede aparecer y seria demasiado vergonzoso para ella, a él por el contrario no le importa en absoluto lo que otros piense. Sea como sea para los dos es bastante excitante...libera su erección del pantalón, ella lo acaricia una y otra vez cada vez mas tiene mayor rigides, cuando él siente por la humedad de ella, sus respiraciones y sus reacciones sabe que es tiempo de pasar a lo siguiente entonces se acomodan como pueden. Ella recargada en los arbustos, que de hecho adornan una pared, siente como poco a poco el se habré paso...respira hondo siempre es fácil ella esta demasiado lubricada...comienza el vaiven...el tiene los ojos cerrados y si los abriera solo podria ver arbustos y pared...pero ella no, se supone que es la vigiá pero esta demasiado ocupada tratando de no perder la conciencia que le provoca el placer de estar así con él, que parece que solo cerró los ojos por un instante, entonces lo ve, parado a unos cuantos metros de donde ellos están. No lo suficiente cerca para interrumpirlos pero si lo suficiente para reconocerlos y que ella pueda ver la reacción de él, ante los eventos que presencia. Gale observa al dentro de poco exministro del exterior de Panem embestir una y otra vez de manera rítmica el interior de su "prima" en los jardines de un palacio antiguo. En su cara su ceño fruncido es una mezcla de sorpresa y celos...a ella le da lo mismo...sigue en lo suyo...no puede creer que Katniss ni siquiera parezca avergonzada sino que lo observa no mas de 10 segundo porque solo vuelve a cerrar los ojos y a seguir en lo suyo moviéndose al compaz de Peeta Mellark y revolviendo su rubia cabellera...se marcha del lugar.

Por la noche el penúltimo evento es la asistencia a una presentación musical en uno de los auditorios del palacio. Era un tipo de cantos comunes en este lugar. Todos iban vestidos de gala. Les indicaron el palco con 4 asientos estaban dispuestos en pares en desnivel...Peeta había insistido en que Gale y el nuevo ministro se sentaran en el frente y ellos dos atrás, argumentando que el ya había asistido muchas veces antes a estos eventos...

-Si deberían sentarse al frente...son Arias de Opera

-¿Y eso es?...-no terminó de decir el nuevo funcionario de Panem.

Gale solo los miraba serio.

-...les gustaran ademas, ya leí el programa...Kat ya las ha escuchado en casa...

-Esta es tercera llamada...-suena una voz las luces se apagan.

Lo que no da tiempo a mas protestas...

La suave música suena entonces...la voz de una mujer inicia la interpretación...

Casta Diva, che inargenti

queste sacre antiche piante,...

Peeta toma la mano de Katniss...entrelazan sus dedos...las piezas se van sucediendo una a otra...ella tiene la cabeza recargada en el hombro de el, en verdad la música era maravillosa casi podían recortarle a su padre...fácilmente el podría interpretar sin dificultad como los cantantes varones que se presentaron...cuando las primeras notas de una nueva pieza empiezan a sonar...

L'amour est un oiseau rebelle

que nul ne peut apprivoiser,

Peeta le susurra al odio...pon tu abrigo sobre tu regazo...ella lo hace...

Et c'est bien en vain qu'on l'appelle,

S'il lui convient de refuser.

la voz de una mujer lo inunda todo mientras Peeta Mellark desliza su mano sobre su pierna a hecho a un lado su vestido...acariciando poco a poco la parte intima de ella sobre la suave tela de su ropa interior...

Rien n'y fait, menace ou prière,

L'un parle bien, l'autre se tait;

Despues se va deslizando poco a poco dentro de su ropa interior acariciándola suavemente...ella siente poco a poco como su respiracion se agita...esta muy muy exitada pero tambien esta el hecho de que en cualquier momento cualquiera de los dos que están adelante podría voltear y sorprenderlos ya que durante gran parte del programa el suplente de Peeta se voltea a preguntar cosas...

Et c'est l'autre que je préfère

Il n'a rien dit; mais il me plaît.

El comienza a moverse y acariciarla en el punto que sabe puede hacerla llegar al extasis. La observa tiene los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados...el se empeña bastante en su afán...

L'amour! L'amour! L'amour! L'amour!

L'amour est enfant de Bohême,

Il n'a jamais, jamais connu de loi,

Detiene abruptamente el movimiento de su ágil mano...por un instante Katniss se imagina que los han descubierto y abre los ojos...asi que se pone de mil colores y abre los ojos...

Si tu ne m'aime pas, je t'aime,

para encontrarse con la sonrisa maliciosa y divertida de Peeta que la ha dejado a medias, ella pone una mueca de fingida molestia...

Si je t'aime, prend garde à toi!

Una pequeña risita sale de el...después antes de que proteste se acerca a besarla y retomar su tarea...

Si tu ne m'aime pas,

Si tu ne m'aime pas, je t'aime!

Es tan diestro que en poco tiempo recobran el ritmo de antes de la interrupncion entonces mientras se escucha la siguiente parte de la pieza

Mais, si je t'aime,

Si je t'aime, prend garde à toi!

Le susurra a ella la traducción al oído "...Si tú no me amas, yo te amo;

y si te amo, ¡cuídate de mí! ..."ella solo sonríe...mientras la humedad en ella crece cada vez mas...la sensaciones que experimenta la mantienen al borde de algo que no conocia antes...

L'oiseau que tu croyais surprendre

Battit de l'aile et s'envola;

el ritmo con el que el se condice dentro de ella es sin lugar a duda perfecto que le es casi imposible seguir apretando los labios...un leve gemido sale de su boca...él acaricia su rostro y hace que se coloque contra su hombro para amortiguar los sonidos que son incontrolables...

L'amour est loin, tu peux l'attendre;

Tu ne l'attend plus, il est là!

En ese momento el nuevo ministro voltea con lo que se encuentra es con que la señora Mellark tiene la cara hacia el hombro de su marido tiene el abrigo sobre el regazo y el mira con atencion al frente parece extasiado con la pieza...

Tout autour de toi vite, vite,

Il vient, s'en va, puis il revient!

Se dirigen una sonrisa amable...mira interrogante a la mujer...Peeta sube los hombros indicando que no sabe que pasa con ella nuevamente se sonríen y vuelven a lo suyo...

Tu crois le tenir, il t'évite;

Tu crois l'éviter, il te tient!

L'amour, l'amour, l'amour, l'amour!

L'amour est enfant de Bohême,

Il n'a jamais, jamais connu de loi,

En este punto ella esta por llegar al punto climático de todas estas sensaciones al igual que la soprano en si interpretación...

Si tu ne m'aime pas, je t'aime,

Si je t'aime, prend garde à toi!

Si tu ne m'aime pas,

Y finalmente sucede se aprieta fuertemente contra él que no deja de moverse con maestría dentro de ella...se despega de su hombro para besarlo con premura...él esta mas que feliz por hacer feliz a la mujer que siempre ha amado y que mejor que compartir con ella estos recuerdos...

Si tu ne m'aime pas, je t'aime!

Mais, si je t'aime,

Si je t'aime, prend garde à toi!

Las ultimas notas de la voz de la soprano se disipan en el viento...los aplausos inundan el lugar...al tiempo que Katniss dice al oído a su marido:

Eso aplausos son para ti...señor Mellark

Señor Everdeen porfavor- le muestra el anillo en su dedo...

Todo queda en silencio de nuevo. Las suaves notas de una flauta acompañadas por el compas de los violines inunda la sala...ahora es ella la que va deslizando su mano sobre el pantalón de él...la música es lenta y cadenciosa...le susurra a él: hora de pagar mi deuda...

Il dolce suono...

Mi colpi di sua voce!...

Ah, quella voce

M'e qui nel cor discesa!...

Siente como rapidamente el miembro de el abajo de la tela comienza a ponerse rigido...tiene los ojos cerrados lo que agudiza mas sus oidos, conforme avanza la pieza sus respiraciones son mas aceleradas...necesita demasiado control para no emitir ruidos que levanten las sospechas de los dos que estan sentado adelante de ellos...mas aun cuando ella baja el cierre del pantalon para tocarle mas de cerca y luego debajo de la ropa interior...

Edgardo! lo ti son resa;

Edgardo! Ah! Edgardo mio!

Si, ti son resa!

...esta cada vez mas exitado...

Fuggita io son da' tuoi nemici...

Un gelo mi serpeggia nel sen!...

Trema ogni fibra!...

Vacilla il pie!...

Presso la fonte meco t'assidi alquanto...

En este punto el tiene la boca entre abierta aun los ojos cerrados... ella se mueve con gran decision y firmeza a un buen ritmo...el aprieta sus labios ya que hay infinidad de sonidos que desean salir desesperadamente de su garganta...ella es buena muy buena y sabe precisamente coma hacer su tarea...

Si, presso la fonte meco t'assidi...

Pero le sorprende aun mas cuando no es la mano de ella la que siente sino sus labios y su lengua alrededor de su miembro que ya esta fuera del pantalón desde hace un tiempo, la voz de la soprano alarga la ultima nota cuando siente que no puede mas y un suspiro acompañado de una gemido sale de su boca cree que todo el auditorio lo escuchara pero inesperadamente en el punto en que cree termina esta parte del aria se da cuenta de que es una versión en la que inicia música rápida, rítmica con otro tipo de instrumentos que amortiguaron el sonido que de él salio...solo espera que lo suficiente para que ninguno de estos dos volteen y miren lo que hacen...el placer es absoluto ella sabe lo que le gusta sus movimientos van variando de lento a rápido...después tiene una velocidad constante para ir en aumento cada vez mas...siente como si toda la sangre del cuerpo se le fuera solo a ese punto exacto de su anatomía...acaricia el cabello de ella...después de un rato la sensación de placer es incontenible...un espasmo...después un fuerte suspiro y luego la calma sabe que seguramente aquel liquido que conoce bien ya a sido expulsado de el...pero no lo siente caer...instantes después ella se levanta...y se besan...puede probar en la boca de ella su propio sabor...

-Gracias señora Mellark...

-Estamos para complacer señor Everdeen- dice ella...

-No lo dudo...

Antes de que siquiera la música termine son los primero en salir del lugar ya que no quieren cruzarse con nadie pues dadas las circunstancias en las que disfrutaron el concierto es mejor pasarse por la habitación pasa asearse un poco antes de ir a la recepción, que es el ultimo acto oficial al que asistirán...

-Voy primero...-dice ella

-¿Asi? Primero me provocas y ahora te marchas asi nada mas al baño...-dice divertido

-Sabes que si vamos juntos no saldremos aqui para el resto de la noche...

-eso es verdad...

-Y no se tu pero ya quiero irme...

-De acuerdo vas tu...pero yo elijo tu vestido...-dice malicioso...

-De acuerdo...escoge el que mas te guste quitarme...

-esta bien...-comienza a reírse...

Ella se va al baño, y el termina de buscar algunas cosas no puede dejar de pensar que el agrada esta nueva faceta de ella que nunca antes se había mostrado tan dispuesta a este tipo de cosas no que no lo hubieran intentando antes pero no habían llegado tan lejos y eso era porque aunque no lo dijera del todo ella no se sentía cómoda con las ideas y sugerencias de él, en cambio desde que llegaron a este lugar, ella ha estado muy complaciente y participante...pero relajada...eso le intriga...

Apenas sale el solo señala...-Mi turno...

Terminan de arreglarse rápidamente, se van a la recepción. Una suave musica se escucha en el lugar (Rekishi wa Kataru- Simoun Ost). En aquel lugar hablan con algunas personas, beben un poco...la reina y Katniss se han estado echando miradas durante toda la noche pero ni una ni la otra se han acercado a hablar entre si...por la actitud seria y mirada fija con la que Katniss Everdeen mira a la reina es claro que sabe perfectamente lo que ha sucedido entre ella y su actual marido. La reina por su parte la mira con frialdad y una sonrisita como las que Haymitch le lanzaba para fastidiarla. Cada vez que nota que su majestad los mira aprieta un poco la mano de Peeta que hace lo mismo...en ocasiones le besa...el siempre la lleva de la mano o enlazada por el brazo...

-Hora de bailar un rato ¿no?- dice él...mientras se aleja con ella safandose de la platica.

Se deslizan suavemente al compás de la música (Deai- Maria sama ga miteru OST tercera sesion).

Se miran a los ojos sin decir nada, por un rato.

-¿Te vez mas relajado?- dice ella pues parece que el no ha visto la suya pues no tiene mas que un par de días que se ha separado de Seth lo que le tuvo bastante melancólico, después el stress de llegar a este lugar que no son precisamente buenos recuerdos los que le trae, mas aun el dia de hoy ver una y otra vez al chico que no es su "hijo" pero que en verdad seria una gota de agua con el de no ser por la estatura y las variaciones de color.

-Solo un poco...solo por que tu lo has estado...lo que me lleva al punto de algo que me ha tenido intrigado toda la tarde...

-¿Que cosa?

La pieza a terminado pero ellos ni se dan cuenta e inicia otra con una cadencia totalmente diferente a la anterior (Hedgehog´s dilemma Evangelion Ost)

-No es que me moleste...en verdad que me encantan...pero digamos que has estado muy...-ella entrecierra los ojos esperando lo que dirá él- complaciente y cooperativa...

-Siempre lo he sido...-dice ella con buen humor.

-sabes a lo que me refiero...

La reina los observa bailar y por un momento su mirada se encuentra con la de Katniss que se pone seria por un momento. Peeta parece adivinar a quien esta mirando.

-Aja...¿eso no te gusta?

-Me encanta...

-¿Entonces porque le pones peros?

-Por que tal vez despues puedas...

-¿retractarme? No lo creo como decirlo me he divertido mucho...¿aun asi te interesan los motivos?

-Si- ella acaricia su cabello

-Entonces puede que la respuesta no te agrade demasiado

-¿Por qué?

-porque como siempre mis motivaciones son mas egoistas que las tuyas amor...

-y esas motivaciones ¿son?

-ella hace una mueca-solo marco mi territorio...-le dice al oído besando su cuello...el se estremece- se que es muy vano...pero...

-por mi no hay problema sigue marcando tu territorio las veces que quieras...aunqeu eso no deberia preocuparte en lo mas mínimo...

-¿Ah no?- dice ella acercándose mas rodeando su cuello

-En absoluto...- el rodea su cintura...

La pieza termina...

Los dos salen de la pista. Se separan un momento ya que el debe presentar a su sucesor con otros asistentes a la fiesta con los que de aqui en adelante se entrevistara para su labor diplomatica. Ella se va a caminar pero es interceptada por Gale quien habilmente lo hace cuando esta hablando con otras personas. Lo que es inusual ya que han hablado muy poco en todo el viaje.

-Si no les molesta les robare un momento a mi prima...

-De ninguna manera general Hawthorne...-dice uno de ellos con una gran sonrisa-

Asi que la toma del braso y la conduce a la pista. Ella esta muy molesta y tiene ganas de agarrarlo a bofetadas pero sabe que en un lugar como este es imposible. Asi que le sigue la corriente pero en cuanto termine se separara de él. La musica de fondo es suave (Those women longed for the tou- Neon Genesis Evangelion III).

-No se como empezar...-dice Gale lo mas suave que puede...es como Katniss lo suyo no son las palabras...

-Mejor no digas nada sabes que esto solo es por apariencias que no quiero hacer un escandalo aqui- su voz es seca y firme

-Lo se...y tambien se que no importa lo que diga que lo que hice hace tiempo estuvo mal...muy mal...de hecho eso es decir poco...

-No quiero hablar de eso...

-Se que no puedo reparar lo que hice...me he equivocado mucho en estos años...-Ella no dice nada-Peeta es un buen hombre y como lo dije una vez seria mas facil odiarlo si fuera odioso pero no lo és...simplemente uno no puede odiar a alguien como él...pudo destruirme y no lo hizo...me dio una razón...bueno tres...para reivindicarme...

-Desde luego eso no quiere decir que yo deba olvidar lo que pasó ¿no?

-No te estoy pidiendo eso...de hecho comprendo que me desprecies...si eso le hubiera pasado a Posy tu sabes que no habria sido tan civilizado como Mellark

-Ya...entoces que quieres...

-Solo eso...que sepas que se que nada volvera a ser lo mismo...que solo hablas conmigo por obligación...y que nunca podre resarcir el daño que te hice y le he hecho a otros en todos estos años...

(Thanatos OST Evangelion)

Ella lo observa al principio le recordaba el miedo y la desconfianza que le causaba durante sus primeros encuentros en el bosque cuando estaban tan necesitados de alimentos y compañia, cuando ambos se enfrentaban a la imperiosa necesidad de sobrevivir...en verdad lo odia, por lo que intento hacer aquella noche, y las cosas que pasaron en los meses previos...pero observa sus ojos por un momento logra ver de nuevo al chico que se convirtio en su mejor amigo que hizo mucho mejor su vida en el bosque, con quien habia hecho el pacto de que en caso de que cualquiera de los dos saliera en la cosecha el otro se haria cargo de su familia, el mismo con el que bromeada aquella mañana previa a convertirse en tributo, que se llevo a Prim cuando ella se convirtio en tributo, que la alento antes de subir al tren y que de seguro siguio con la misma adrenalina su estancia en la arena...una vez creyo estar enamorada de él no sabia a quien de verdad queria a Peeta o Gale...luego su declaracion sobre a quien elegiria al panadero o al cazador no resulto muy grata para ella...al final resulto desastroso aquel dia que esperaba le disparara para acabar con su vida y no lo hizo...entonces recuerda que ella misma no hizo lo propio cuando lo capturaron los agentes del capitolio...en el fondo y en la superficie eran exactamente iguales por eso no podian funcionar juntos...los dos tenian un alto sentido de amor y compromiso para con la familia, no eran muy de palabras pero demostraban su afecto hacia otros con acciones, ella sabe que si Rory o Vick hubieran sido elegidos para la cosecha el habria hecho lo mismo que ella con respecto a Prim. Pero sabe que por el momento no puede perdonarlo, irremediablemente no puede distaciarlo de las imagenes y sentimientos de ira y asco que le invaden cada vez que lo tiene cerca...lo que antes era un tacto agradable y una voz reparadora solo le provocan aversión...este sentimiento es muy similar al que desarrollo por su madre cuando la abandonó en aquella epoca tormentosa...entonces se da cuenta de que tal pareciera que casi toda la gente en la que ha confiado y que le daba seguridad a fracasado voluntaria o involuntariamente. Primero su padre, el no lo podia preveer, murio en la mina dejandola sola y desamparada con una gran responsabilidad se habia ido, no, mas bien se lo habian arrebatado; despues su madre y su aislamiento, estaba viva pero era como si no existiera tal vez era tan o mas eegoista que ella solo pensando en su su sufrimiento propio; Prim a quien habia amado mucho, demasiado tal vez lo mas cercano que desarrolló al instinto materno fue todo lo que por su hermana sintio; y al final pero no menos importante estaba Gale, su mejor amigo o supuesto primo de quien creyo estar enamorada, vivieron juntos, fueron amantes pero nunca propiamente una pareja, no como ahora con Peeta. Tal vez un dia podria cambiar este sentimiento y aversion, odio que sentia por é lo mas profundo sabe que en algun momento dejara de sentir esto, sabe que es una persona buena, pero que tiene arranque de locura. El tiempo...habra que esperar pero por ahora no. Asi que solo dice...

-No puedo, por ahora no puedo separar lo que realmente eres de lo que paso aquella noche...tal vez con el tiempo...pero no pidas eso ahora...

-Con eso me conformo...Peeta es un buen hombre...-ambos lo miran baila con una persona mayor- sabe levantarle el animo a cualquiera como a la señora Rimmaldi...una mujer dificil que solo se comporta diferente con él...

Katniss mira como la mujer sonrie, y habla con Peeta que a la vez se ve muy relajado. La mujer mayor y el exministro de Panem se deslizan al ritmo de la musica (Karei Naru Butou Shitsu- Simoun OSt)

-No digas eso Yuyu- Peeta Mellark le habla como si de una dulce abuela se tratara y bien podria ser la suya por el edad. La mujer es sumamente elegante e inteligente, en sus años mozos debio ser arrebatadora, por lo que sabe tenia a todos los hombres a sus pies-aun te queda mucho por hacer...

-Mi querido niño- le habla de manera suave pero mas como un confidente que como un nieto o hijo- hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar...¿sabes?...nadie me llama como Yuyu desde que mi padre y mi abuelo partieron de este mundo, nisiquiera mi difunto marido ni mis hijos o nietos saben de eso...

-Nunca te ha molestado que te llame asi en todos estos años...

-Oh tu eres diferente me los recuerdas bastante...

-¿A tu padre y tu abuelo?-rie un poco

-Desde luego querido ellos eran tan guapos como tu y todos unos caballeros...desgraciadamente su unico error fue amarme de mas y por lo tanto consentirme hasta la locura...y pues veras los resultados fueron desastrozos...ya lo sabes...su creacion fue una mujer fría, egocentrica, libertina, cruel y superficial que eligio un mal marido a pesar de todas las adevertencias...que dejo que sus hijos fueran criados o malcriados por los sirvientes...con infinidad de amantes que fueron y vinieron...sin ningun sentido de aprecio a los otros...

-No te pongas melodramatica...tu marido no era un santo...y los amantes...eras una mujer arrebatadora

-¿Como la que te tiene loco ahora?-dice mirando a Katniss Everdeen a unos metros de ellos que se aleja a uno de los balcones

-No ahora, Yuyu desde siempre...y si para mi lo es...arrebatadora...

Es ella ahora la que sonrie.

-Es muy afortunda...

-Probablemente...

-Si yo hubiera sido mas joven cuando te conoci creelo no te me habrias escapado...

-Ya...

-Un consejo...

-Si...

-Si llegas a tener una hija no la hagas tan frivola y egocentrica como hicieron conmigo que por amor me hecharon a perder...estoy sola pero no me arrepiento de mi vida...eso es lo mas lamentable...

-Lo tendre en cuenta cuando nazca mi hija...en unos años...

-Seras un excelente padre, se que eres un buen marido...

-Gracias...

-No desperdicies ni un momento con ella de aqui en adelante...

-lo se,por eso dejo el mnisterio...

-Buena decision...por eso vine se que al dejar el puesto poco podras salir de tu pais...

-Pero no me digas que no vendras a visitarme alguna vez...

-Aunque quisiera no podria...

-¿Por qeu?...¿te parece odioso mi país?...y por lo que dices esto suena como una despedida...

-Lo es mi dulce niño...dentro de poco yo tampoco podre salir...de hecho para poder hacerlo hoy he tenido que prepararme mucho...tambien me despido de las fiestas esta noche...-se miran a los ojos- los estragos de la edad...y una enfermedad terminal no me quedan mas de tres meses...¿soy una buena actriz no? Me veo muy bien...

-Si

-No importa por muy egoista que se escuche e vivido bien...fui feliz desde el dia que naci...claro e tenido mis dias obscuros como todos...pero llegar a mi edad es un gran logro...y antes de irme quiero dejar mis negocios en orden...por eso te enviare a mi administrador en unos dias a Panem...solo confio en ti...

Katniss Everdeen se habia alejado un poco de la fiesta para disfrutar de la suave brisa nocturna, alejarse un poco de la gente, iba a estas cosas pero no le agradaban en absoluto. Mira a los obcuros jardines, sonrie recordando lo que esta tarde sucedio en ellos. Unos pasos y una voz la sacan de su quietud.

-Soy hermosos y espaciosos ¿no lo crees?...tambien comodos ideales para "encuentros"

Ella voltea y se encuentra con la persona que ha tratado de evitar durante toda su estancia y al mismo tiempo ha deseado ver o hablar para despejar sus dudas e inseguridades.

-Lo creo- dice dibujando una falsa sonrisa

-Si estas paredes hablaran creeme la cantidad de cosas que dirian...

-Lo imagino...

Se miran la una a la otra escudrilandose, midiendose. Ella una mujer mayor con una educacion esmerada en todos los sentidos, inteiigente, sagaz; fría, calculadora,ambisiosa, egoista, que desprende sensualidad y posee lujuria que aun ahora busca saciarse; hermosa sin duda no importa la edad. Ahora ama y señora de este país ya que por nacimiento tiene derecho al trono pero las leyes de su pais no lo permiten, es la madre del heredero y viuda del rey. Observa a la mujer mas joven sin lugar a dudas es bella no de la misma manera que ella pero sus ojos grises, cabello obscuro y rasgoz la hacen sin duda poseedores de una belleza que los hombres no dudarian en desear, a diferencia de ella crecio en la mas absoluta pobreza, se levantó para defender a su compañero en un juego sangriento, tuvo el coraje y sagacidad de sacar unas bayas que le salvaron la vida no solo a ella sino a su compañero, aun mas, esas bayas junto con sus acciones levantaron a todo un pais contra sus opresores. Pudo ser madre,pero sin desearlo ofrendó su hijo por la revolución. Se hizo lider de la revuelta todo eso a los 17 añ duda ni ella misma se ha dado cuenta de la nobleza y valentia que posee, ese sentido de sacrificio es una muestra de alguien qeu puede amar,amar de verdad...de dar y amar al limite de su propia existencia, pero sin duda a pesar de su edad no lo sabe, no se da cuenta de ese gran lo saben,por eso la respetan pero ella no lo ve. Sin duda ella sera una gran madre o lo seria si lo deseara.

Ambas por alguna razon se ven y se sienten como contrincantes, son lo suficientemente inteligentes para saber que no pueden ni desean cambiar nada de lo que son para parecerse la una a la otra. Lo que las ha llevado a este momento es la curiosodad morbida que dos personas tan opuestas y tan parecidas pueden experimentar, probablemente el pretexto es Peeta Mellark, pero en el fondo cada una a su estilo a tenido profundos sentimientos hacia él. La mayor no quizo mas amantes mientras el estuvo en el castillo no por un sentido de fidelidad sino porque le causaba gran curiosidad la manera en que se conducia, eso la envolvia y la intrigaba, asi mismo llego a satisfacer absolutamente todas sus necesidades, pasiones y perversiones tan bien que no puede creer que a el siempre le causaran respulsion. Y si asi es o fue,de verdad la intriga mas es un excelente actor. La mas joven debido a su propia historia personal no se dio la oportunidad hasta hace algunos años de sentir de verdad y abrirse a la posibilidad de la gama se sentimientos y emociones que el le hacia sentir, le intrigaba lo que este hombre podia ser o hacer...no habia mas para ella queria pasar el resto de su vida con el...

-Tengo algunas cosas que mostrarte-dice sin mas preambulo- y ademas creo que seria de sumo interes para ti y para mi hablar sobre algunos puntos que creo tanto a ti como a mi nos intrigan...si no te molesta claro...

-En absoluto...muestreme...

-Entonces sigueme...

No regresan a la fiesta la conduce por un extremo de la terraza a uno de los jardines que cruzan hasta reingresar por otra entreda al edificio,puede ver como en el salon la fiesta sigue y la conduce a una habitacion en la parte superior...

-Pasa...

Es una habitacion no muy grande tiene modulos incrustados en la pared, son bastantes, tienen nombres grabados en la parte superior del mueble luego infinidad de dispositivos de almacenamiento de video con fechas. La reina se acerca y señala con lo el dedo el nombre:Peeta Mellark.

-Supongo te interesaria ver este "material"...

-¿Por qeu hace esto?

-¿Tienes curiosidad o no?

-Si pero

-Entonces no cuestiones,venga elige uno...estos son los de los primeros meses en que llegó y estos son los de los ultimos en que se fue...estos son los de anoche y hoy...-su mirada es fria y dura...

-¿Que gana con esto?

-Nada solo estoy hablando contigo "chica en llamas"

-No me llame asi...

-¿Prefieres Sinsajo?

-Ninguna de esas dos...

-Alma Coin siempre dijo que no eras mas que un instrumento molesto que desde el principio se planteo rescatar al chico antes que a ti...ella lo respetaba...a las dos nos gustaba no de la misma manera pero...

-¿Cuando habló con Alma Coin?

-Querida ¿Quien crees que financio parte de la revolución?

-No...¿usted?¿por qeu?

-Asi es la politica, derechos comerciales, mas territorio...mmmm...poder

-No puedo creerlo...

-Si, entonces comprenderas lo que tu "travesura" con aquella fleha que mató a mi socia provocó en mis intereses...en fin...me alegro de que la mataras, le dije que me enviara a Finnick Odair en cuanto llegó al 13 pero se negó, dijo que lo enviaria en cuanto cumpliera su funcion para la revolución...y luego murio...las consecuencias las sabes ¿no?...nuestro querido señor Mellark terminó aqui...-señala los videos

Katniss la mira con una mezcla de ira y desprecio, aprieta los puños. Piensa en eso dos hombres en Finnick y Peeta con un alto sentido del sacrificio,la entrega; capazes de actuar mentir y manipular para proteger a la gente que aman. Cualqueira de los dos en esta posicion en las garras de gente como esta es despreciable.

-Supongo que para alguien tan despreciable como usted no importaba que destruyera a cualquiera de los dos...a Finnick o Peeta...

-¿Destruir? Yo no hago eso...son ustedes la gente a la que "aman" quienes los destruyeron ¿acaso no te lo dijo una vez Snow?..."señorita Everdeen las cosas que mas amamos son las que nos destruyen"...eso hicieron ustedes con ellos yo solo tome mi oportunidad...se sincera...sabes que es verdad...Finnick Odair fue contigo con tu equipo al capitolio y murio...tu mataste a Alma Coin...despreciaste a Peeta Mellark...y por eso el terminó aqui...ni mas ni menos...-dice esto con todo el veneno que puede pero endulzado con la culpa; sabe como funciona esta mujer joven. La culpa, la culpa es lo que nunca la deja lo que eclipsa cualquier accion positiva que halla realizado en el pasado, para otros no seria asi pero ella que tiene el complejo de un martir si se creera las mentiraz ensalsadas con veneno...Y a acertado por un momento Katniss Everdeen parece creer todo esto pero recuerda que no es omnipresente, que si bien es cierto que Finnick no debio morir de una manera tan absurdo ella no lo obligo. Aun asi la culpa la correo pero no dejara qeu esta mujer se salga con la suya asi qeu solo dice...

-¿Que mas?No puedes engatuzarme...no eres mejor que yo...en eso estoy muy clara...él era casi un adolescente cuando te metiste con él tu podrias haber sido su madre por la edad-la otra mujer abre los ojos desorbitadamente- ademas...lo obligaste...y deberia agregar- sabe que eso le asestara un golpe igual de duro a esta mujer mayor- que ya desde entonces era mío...-las dos se miran fuego es lo hay en los ojos de las dos- incluso mucho antes...la prueba es que ahora lo tengo de vuelta y lo tendre conmigo cada día...

-Eso crees ¿cuanto crees que durara contigo?¿crees que no se aburrira? Tu crees que te espero todo este tiempo qeu tal si lo que encontró aqui no lo ha hallado en otro lado por eso no tuvo a nadie mas en estos años...tal vez no era porque te esperara sino porque no encontrara a nadie en Panem que el hiciera sentir lo mismo que experimentó aqui...

Katniss esta a punto de decir que en eso esta muy equivoda que Johanna Mason quien fuera la que iniciara a Peeta en estos asuntos fue la que compartio su cama por estos 10 años pero se muerde la lengua sabe que a Peeta y a Johanna les molesta que los demas se enteren de eso. Que es un secreto qeu ella conoce por la transparencia de Peeta, no tiene derecho a que esta mujer sepa tantas cosas...asi que responde de una manera mas inteligente y agresiva

-Oh claro corrio a tu cama en cuanto aterrisamos...¿estan en este momento haciendolo? O ayer y hoy...

-¿Como sabes que no lo hizo conmigo cuando estuvimos a solas...ayer...

-¿en las ceremonias?¿En la entrevista de cinco minutos de ayer?-dice con sorna- porfavor no me subestime

-Y entonces porque no paras de tocarlo, tenerlos de la mano...de provocarlo para que este contigo...¿tienes miedo de que te lo robe?

Ella sabe que es verdad pero tambien sabe que no le dara el gusto.

-Lo hago porque puedo...y porque a él le agrada...

-¿Quieres ver cosas que el agradan?Elige...vamos...demuestra tu "seguridad"...elige...

Katniss esta a punto de decir que no pues es como invadir la privacidad de Peeta pero el no quiere decirle nada de eso, sabe que si no aprovecha esta oportunidad por muy morbida que le parezca nunca mas la tendra. Asi que sigue a sus instintos y no a su razón, se acerca con seriedad y elige uno de los primeros...

Las escenas son escalofriantes para ella,la dejan helada...quiere abrir la boca por la impresion pero no lo hace, ve un video de la reina con Peeta y otros tdos hombres...en esos videos él no se ve muy contento mas bien se ve tan atonito como ella, quisiera poder llevarse las manos a la boca. Pero se mantiene firme no le dara el gusto a ella, ve aun Peeta que mas que disfrutar padece, sufre. Quisiera poder meterse en ese lugar y acabar con todos aquellos individuos.

-UN video mas "señora Mellark"...-dice la reina con sorna- uno de mis preferidos...

Lo coloca. El panorama es diferente ahora ve a un Peeta Mellark completamente diferente igual o mas brutal que los del primer video, haciendo y diciendo cosas que son tan ajenas al extraordinario hombre con el que plantea pasar el resto de su vida. Las cosas que hace y la actitud que toma le parecen peores que las de Gale aquella noche en el distrito dos, ahora solo esta con ella...con esta mujer claro muchos años atras. Lo que la deja confundida es que a diferencia de las primeras imagenes en estas parece mas que disfrutarlo, parece muy satisfecho, como nunca antes lo ha visto es un tipo de frenesí incontrolable...se queda paralizada. Su acompañante la mira...enciende otro video, el de la noche anterior, esta tarde y la del concierto de esta noche. Con esas imagenes no se compara en lo mas minimo, es como el dice, se ve como un juego de niños.

-¿Te gusta el comparativo?- dice la mujer escudriñandola

Katniss solo observa con atencion, miles de cosas pasan por su mente. Miedos, inseguridades, desconcierto, enojo. La reina tiene una sonrisa torcida, una mirada triunfante asi que asesta de nuevo y lo que ella cree es el golpe definitivo...-entonces ¿cuanto crees que durara contigo?¿podras satisfacer sus necesidades?¿crees que esta satisfecho en primera instancia?...yo no lo creo...¿tu que crees?- la aludidada esta inmovil como estatua, con la mirada dilatada aunqeu su expresion es grave- ...no te engañes...tal vez no sea yo por quien te deje...hay mas muchas mas y ofertas no le faltaran...incluso no eres capaz de darle lo que mas desea...lo que mas anhela...tu sabes que es...¿no?...y solo por un capricho tuyo...Seth Odair no sera suficiente sustituto por siempre...

-Por lo menos Seth es mucho mejor que el chic...

-No te atrevas a ofender a mi hijo si eso es lo que pretendes...-dice con ira...

-Tienes razon, independientemente de todo lo que yo creo y he visto es solo un niño "indefenso" pero lo que no me guardare es el hecho de que Seth lo quieras o no es de verdad su hijo, el lo ha criado le ha inculcado grandes cosas y un dia sera un hombre tan extraordinario como él...ademas debo agregar que aunque no tiene sus genes sino los de Finnick y Annie, y no fue hecho en el laboratorio para ser perfecto pero puedo garantizarte que fue un niño concebido con todo el amor del mundo...tal y como el que una vez estuvimos a punto de tener él y yo...-sabe que esto ultimo es mentira pero su interlocutora no...

-¿terminaste?...no me importa en absoluto nada de eso...se que un dia se aburrida quieras o no ¿estas preparada para eso?...

-No creo qeu suceda...en caso de que asi sea ya me preocupare de eso cuando sea necesario...mientras tanto pienso que no eres mas que una mujer desesperada por destruir algo que nunca tendras...puedes decir que no te importa en absoluto...pero si eso fuera asi no estarias tan empeñada en convencerme de toda esta basura...porque eso es lo que es...soy mas joven y no tengo la misma vison del mundo que tu...pero no soy tonta...he conocido la maldad y la desesperacion, la miseria...pero nunca una miseria tan grande como la tuya, no siento ni lastima ni ira ni nada por todo lo que dices...no voy a creerte, por mi puedes pudrirte en este elegante mauosoleo- las palabras y la expresion que empleo Gale para con ella hace tanto tiempo ahora tienen sentido y las comprende mejor-...junto con los que se dejen llevar por ti...incluido tu hijo...

Sin mas se da la vuelta y se marcha dejando a la reina con las ultimas palabras en la boca.

-¡espera eres una...

sale a toda prisa del lugar, esta sumamente molesta y confundida ahora que esta a solas sus ojos cominezan a humedeserse, su cabeza a confundires, tiene un nudo en la garganta, camina a tarves del jardin por el que llego con la reina decide quedarse un instante en ese lugar para poder calmarse ya que no puede llegar toda agitada y en ese estado al lugar donde estan el resto de los invitados...esta cerca porque hasta este lugar llega la musica del salón...se detiene un momento no se da cuenta de que alguien se acerca con premura hasta donde esta ella...cuando la reconoce aprieta los pasos...hasta darle alcance...cuando ella esta a punto de darse la vuelta para ir a otro lado ya que no desea que nadie la vea asi, una voz conocida la detiene...y a media luz lo reconocer inmediato...

-¿Donde estabas?¿te he estado buscando por todos lados?

Se acercan el uno al otro como si no se hubieran visto en años, se abrazan con fuerza, ella besa su mejilla y solo atina a decir con la poca resolucion que le queda...

-Vamonos de aquí...no quiero estar ni un minuto mas en este maldito lugar...-dice con la voz entrecortada...-se queda entre los brazos de él

-¿Que pasá?¿te pasó algo?...dime...

-No pasó nada vamonos...

-¿Por qué?- dice muy preocupado-mirame- se separa un poco mas de ella y la observa-Aqui pasó algo...

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que te admiro mucho y que eres un hombre extraordinario no se como haces para soportar tantas cosas...?

-No deberias admirarme pero gracias...

Ella lo abraza de nuevo. Escuhan la música proveniente del lugar, el desea calmarla,no la suelta. Asi que añade. (Howls moving Castle)

-esta bien vamonos...-el sabe que el nuevo ministro y Gale no querran irse hasta que termine la reunion ya que estan haciendo conexiones-¿si?

-Gracias...

-Pero ¿puedes complacerme en una ultima cosa?-dice con voz suave

-¿Que cosa?

-Esa pieza me gusta mucho- era verdad- baila conmigo y despues nos vamos ¿Si?

Ella rie con llanto.

-Mirame ¿crees que podria hacer semejate cosa?

-Si...¿sabes porque?

-¿Por que?

-Porque me amas, eres amable conmigo y cumples mis caprichos...

-Creo que generalmente es al reves...

-Anda vamos...-y comienza a moverse al compaz de la musica...

La musica, el lugar a media luz, el agradable aroma de las flores del jardin junto con el rumor de los insectos nocturnos aunado a las palabras y muestras de amor le confieren un aire acogedor a este momento. Poco a poco ella se va relajando y el va disminuyendo su preocupación. Tiene curiosidad aunque puede deducir quien a puesto a su esposa en estado porque en determinado momento puede ver a la otra mujer a lo lejos parada observándolos, el solo la mira con seriedad por un no puede ser testigo de esto, ya que la mujer esta a sus espaldas. No solo bailan esa cancion por lo menos otras tres. Cuando ambos estan relajados no regresan dentro, él se ha despedido de la gente que es importante para él incluyendo a la pareja que fue como su familia ya que estaban en el evento y de otros tantos. No hay motivo para volver,asi que los dos se van directo al deslizador. Ya que el acuerdo fue que en cuanto terminara la recepción volarian a Panem. Cuando llegan Swan y otros dos que hacen guardia los espera. Los pilotos estan dormidos a la espera de ellos dos, Gale y el ministro. Los dos llegan abrazados. Swan les dedica una sonrisa.

-¿terminó la fiesta?-dice apagando con un pie el resto de su cigarro.

-No- dice Peeta

-pero decidimos escaparnos-señala Katniss

Swan rie. -Comprendo...entonces supongo qeu aun no debo despertar a los pilotos...

-En efecto...

-¿Te parece si esperamos arriba?-dice ella

-Adelante...-dice Swan encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo

Entran en la nave, se retiran esta ropa y se colocan el uniforme de tienden en una serie de tres asientos, se cubren con una manta y dormitan a la espera del resto de los viajantes. Unas horas despues llegan y el viaje de regreso a Panem inicia. Cuando ellos despiertan estan ya en el aire. Una horas despues aterrizan en Panem, los dos estan felices,saben que una nueva etapa de su vida inicia.

NOTA: sobre las piezas mencionadas...Con la que incia es Casta Diva de la opera Norma, despues es La Habanera de la opera Carmen de Bizet. Dos "il dolce suono" de la Opera "Lucia de Lammermoor" de Gaetano Donizetti en la versión de la pelicula el quinto elemento. En el baile Rekishi wa Kataru del anime Simoun Ost; Deai de Maria sama ga miteru OST tercera sesion y Hedgehog´s dilemma Evangelion Ost.


	37. Un viaje en tren y una visita al pasado

Nota espero que este capitulo les gustes y no les parezca nada disparatado o exagerado. Quise buscar una forma creíble de darles un poco mas de libertad pero eso "cambio" no sera para toda la vida por obvias razones disfrutalo.

CAPITULO viaje en tren y una visita al pasado...

La llegada a Panem no fue complicada lo complicado fue lo que vino después con el anuncio del retiro del ministerio del exterior por decisión de Peeta Mellark todo mundo esperaba que por fin se decidiría a ocupar el ministerio de economía pero cuando informo que no ocuparía ni un cargo publico mas los periodistas y mucha gente clamaba por una respuesta, ademas para todos era bien sabido que había regresado con Katniss Everdeen y entonces comenzó el acoso, no podían salir de la casa o la oficina sin que la gente los acosara. Era molesto y comenzaba a stressarlos a los dos.

Por un tiempo vivieron en el cuatro pero no era suficiente querían libertad, después estuvieron en paz enclaustrándose en la casa de cristal pero no deseaban ser ermitaños. Y luego Seth salio con que quería quedarse mas tiempo ha estudiar en el extranjero Jenn y Vanessa no pusieron objeciones, a Peeta no le cayo de extraño sabia que eso ocurriría. En lugar de ponerse molesto hizo los arreglos. En el cuatro les dijo que la casa funcionaria como siempre pero que el no vendría tanto como antes, eran libres de vivir en la casa seguirían recibiendo sus sueldos. Seth comenzaría a recibir un fideicomiso aunque el seguiría administrando sus bienes hasta que fuera mayor de edad o estuviera listo para administrarse el mismo.

En una de esas ocasiones en las que ellos hablaban con Seth, Jenn y Vannesa en conferencia virtual y le planteaban lo molesta de su situación a Jenn se le ocurrió una idea descabellada, todos la tomaron a juego pero con el tiempo parecía ser la ultima opción poco cuerda pero muy factible a su problema.

Así que no muy convencidos pero si desesperados y como ultimo recurso fueron al lugar de la cita previa programación e intermediación de Jenn, ya los estaban esperando. Era un amplio inmueble que fungía como Spa y lugar de retiro para gente que quería pasar desapercibida, enclavado en las afueras del capitolio.

La persona encargada del lugar lo condujo por innumerables pasillos hasta que llegaron a un espacio que les recordó de inmediato su época como tributos en las que tenían estilistas. Y así fue, era un equipo de estilistas. Uno de los dueños y principal estilista se presentó amablemente. Era agradable.

-Hola mi nombre es Anton...

-Hola...-le sonrie Peeta que lleva un poco la barba crecida pero no demasiado ya que fue una de las indicaciones que les dieron antes de venir hace poco mas de dos semanas.

-dejame decirte que la pantalla no te hace justicia señor Mellark te vez mejor en vivo...

-Gracias...

-Buenos Dras...

-Un enorme honor y placer conocerla...-dice besando su mano- eres todo un icono en la moda se que te da escalofríos pero esos trajes en los desfiles, y el de boda waw son toda una inspiración...bueno todos los que hizo...-no se atreve a pronunciar el nombre

-Lo se... Cinna...era...

-ni mas ni menos que extraordinario...-dice otro hombre con una jovial y amable voz-mucho gusto Bastian es mi nombre yo sere su otro asesor de imagen- toma la mano de cada uno- Jenn me explicó

-entonces ¿crees que puedes hacer algo para ayudarnos?-dice Peeta

-Sin cirugía-añade Katniss terminantemente...

-Desde luego...somos expertos...en digamos "cambio de imagen" pero deben estar seguros y cooperar...

-Haremos lo que sea estamos desesperados- señala Mellark

Los dos miran a Katniss ya que como siempre ella es la que esta un poco resistente.

-Si lo haré ya estoy aqui ¿no?- dice seria

-Bien- dice Anton feliz- entonces comencemos por aquí por favor y les muestra la entrada a un par de salones gemelos ya dispuestos, con otras 6 personas dentro cada uno.

-Hicieron una excelente elección- les sigue Bastian- despídanse no se veran hasta dentro de una horas.

Y así es tal y como el dice, los bañan, les dan tratamientos, pero le dedican mas tiempo al teñido de cabello de cada uno, puesto que la idea es cambiar la imagen no dejarlos como modelos de televisión. Las horas pasan rápido, los estilistas son prestos y activos. Horas y horas de trabajos dan resultado.

-¿Bien estas lista para ver tu nueva?- dice amablemente mirando a Katniss Everdeen

-Creo que si...-le agrada esta persona, de alguna manera le recuerda a Cinna. Es tan hábil con todos los instrumentos de belleza como Cinna lo era para crear ropa.

-Entonces siéntate...y observa...

Se mira en el espejo, parpadea un par de veces no puede creer lo que ve. La imagen que observa en absoluto se parece a ella, no ni de chiste. Ve a una mujer que parece mucho mas joven que ella...el reflejo en el espejo es el de una mujer rubia con cabello lacio...

-No lo creo...-dice ella tocándose

-¿Te gustó?

-estoy impresionada...

-Aun nos falta un toque...

-¿Falta algo mas?

-Si...-dice y saca un tipo de pequeños estuches circulares que vienen en pareja- estuve estudiando videos y fotografiás para lograr el color de cabello y ojos correcto ¿sabes?...

-¿estudiando?¿de donde?...

ve como abre los estuches de los que saca un pequeño accesorio, ella sabe que son para los ojos, los vio hace años en el capitolio, la gente los usaba para ver mejor sin gafas o cambiar el color de sus ojos de manera no definitiva cada vez que lo deseara...era de colores tan estrafalarios que nunca pensó en usarlos a menos que se lo ordenaran.

-Pues de quien mas...la mitad de tu familia es rubia y ojos azules ¿no?...dicen que tu te precias a la de tu padre...-dice con calma acercándose con una charola- es necesario que te los pruebes para ver que color es el mas cercano...te enseñare a ponértelos y quitártelos...¿de acuerdo?

Lo duda por un momento pero recuerda que esto es para poder moverse libremente, y si ni ella misma se reconoce debe darle el beneficio de la duda a este talentoso estilista.

-De acuerdo...- por el siguiente tiempo se esfuerza por aprender y escuchar las recomendaciones sobre como deberá cuidar su nuevo look, lo que incluye cuidado del cabello y maquillaje. Al mismo tiempo una interrogante salta si han hecho esto con ella como sera Peeta, es decir que color le pondrán ¿lo reconocerá?.

Anton entra a la habitación sin anunciarse...en cuanto la mira...da un gritito y aplaude para de inmediato decir...

-Luces impresionante...de verdad...fue acertado el color...lo dudamos bastante pero te vez de maravilla...

-Gracias...-solo sonríe una Katniss ahora con el mismo tono rubio en el cabello y azul en los ojos que Prim y su madre, su madre últimamente la ha estado recordando bastante en parte por la abrumadora insistencia de Peeta de que debería verla hacer las pases con ella y ahora cada vez que se veía al espejo recordaba que su madre había heredado el cabello y ojos a su difunta hermana ahora fue el punto de referencia para la reconstrucción de su imagen- y Peeta...

-Oh el también esta listo...te va a encantar...bueno la verdad es que el se ve bien como sea...que suerte tienes...tiene un perfil envidiable es tan bueno poder trabajar en alguien asi...

-¿Y donde esta ahora?

-Eligiendo su nuevo guardarropa...¿y ustedes?

-En un rato iniciaremos con eso...¿a menos que estes muy cansada y desees que terminemos mañana...

-No...terminemos hoy...mañana solo quiero descansar...

-Buena elección- dicen los dos estilistas que se ven un poco cansados también

-Entonces los veo después...

Peeta Mellark por su parte se prueba algunos jeans sudaderas, pantalones de vestir y trajes...

-¿Que tal me veo?- dice mirando a su asesores

-Pues sigues siendo bien parecido pero con esa ropa como alguien comun...

-Perfecto...eso es suficiente para mi...

Dice mientras se mira al espejo, ahora con cabello castaño mas corto de lo usual, sus ojos son marrones gracias a los lentes de contacto .Luce una camisa cuadrada en blanco, rojo y azul; sobre jeans y zapatos deportivos...se ve bien...una barba de pocos días...que pareciera un descuido pero le da aspecto casual...también esta teñida y no crecerá por un tiempo debido a quien sabe que cosa le colocaron sus estilistas, podrá quitársela en una tres o cuatro semanas por recomendación...El debió pasar por todo ese cambio pues han sido años los que la gente le ha visto en la televisión y su rostro es conocido por todo Panem, ademas debido a las cremas y tratamientos se ve bastante joven aunado al guardarropa que el han recomendado, es increíble lo que este equipo puede hacer.

-Te vez fabuloso...señor Mellark...-dice entusiasmado Anton

-creo que es mejor que no me llames mas así o echaras a perder tu magnifico trabajo...

-hablas con razón...-lo mira con los ojos entrecerrado un tocando su barbilla con una mano- ¿y que nombre crees que te quedara? Mmmm dejame ver como ¿cara de que te veo?

-No te quiebres la cabeza yo ya tengo un alias...

Anton abre los ojos con sorpresa-¿enserio?

-Si...

Casi una hora después un ayudante del equipo se acerca para informales que el otro equipo a terminado. Todos se dirigen a una sala privada, en la que solo estaran los dos estilistas principales y sus clientes. Los primero en estar en la sala son Anton y Peeta...que se siente tan intrigado por como se vera ella pero mas preocupado por si a ella le gustara este cambio de imagen. Da vueltas por el lugar.

-Porfavor controlate ella estará mas que encantada, soy un artista...te ves de maravilla...

En es instante la puerta se abre e ingresa primero Bastian. Peeta le mira impaciente.

-¿Listo?- esboza una gran sonrisa

-Creo que si- luce impaciente...

-Esta bien, pasa...-dice hacia la puerta...

Entonces ella ingresa a la sala, los dos están boquiabiertos es como ver a un desconocido. Ella luce hermosa ahora de cabellera rubia y ojos azules...jeans y jersey rojo. El es castaño de ojos marrón con una desconcertante barba de pocos días...cabello muy corto...entonces esboza una gran sonrisa que le es correspondida...

-Ryan Walsh...mucho gusto señorita...-dice Peeta de manera cómica...ella le sonríe...se acerca extendiéndole la mano...

-Mucho gusto señor Walsh y aun no se como me llamo...

Los cuatro en el lugar rieron. Los dos se abrazan sin mas.

-Ya lo pensaras luego...¿no crees?

-Ya habrá tiempo...para eso...luces muy guapo- dice separandose y mirandolo sin soltar su mano...

-Y tu te ves maravillosa...

Los dos estilistas miran a los dos con gran embeleso.

-Muchas gracias...hicieron un excelente trabajo...estoy sin palabras- dice la mujer

-Estoy de acuerdo son unos verdaderos artistas...

Los dos estilistas se ven apenados antes tantos cumplidos.

-Nos da gusto que les satisfaga- dice Bastian

-Gracias...lucen divinos los dos...-Anton esta al borde del llanto...

-Creo que es mejor que todos vayamos a descansar su suite es la 401 Jean les esta esperando afuera...y saben que en un mes deben regresar para retocar y esas cosas ¿verdad?

-claro-dice Peeta- por cierto sobre la confidencialidad...

-esta garantizada...no son los primeros que vienen aquí...

-Bueno, entonces nos retiramos- señala Katniss

Los dos van a la Suite. En silencio pero tomados de la mano.

-No se que pienses pero yo estoy agitado solo quiero dormir

-¿pensabas hacer algo mas?

-No se, tal vez "estrenar" nuestra nueva imagen ya sabes lo que dicen de las rubias...

Ella solo rie.

-No, no lo se...pero es mejor dormir...

Y esa noche pasa asi, sin mas. A la mañana siguiente se levantan temprano toman un desayuno ligero en el restaurante del hotel spa. Entonces Davenport por fin se aparece en el el lugar. Después de jugarle una broma hasta que se dan a conocer le invitan a acompañarlos mientras desayuna y ellos beben café.

-Mira nada mas si que hacen un buen trabajo aqui...-dice metiendo en su boca el ultimo bocado de huevos con jamón.

-Si, son muy buenos...-dice Katniss bebiendo un poco de té

-¿Ya traes nuestros documentos?-obviamente falsos

-Los tuyos ya solo les falta la foto Walsh pero su esposa no me a dicho su nombre de pila no le pondre señora Walsh nada mas o ¿si?

-No he pensado en ninguno que me guste...

-ya...¿que tal el de tu madre?

-no juegues...Ppp-el la mira con advertencia- ¿Ryan?

-Si seria extraño que me llamaras Walsh

-¿Y bien?- dice Davenport

-mmmmm- dice Katniss

-Bueno- añade Davenport -ya que fue Jenn la que los metió en esta loca idea porque no le toman prestado el nombre incluso tu nombre de soltera puede ser el de ella...

-Jennifer Anderson...es su nombre completo-dice Peeta

-Si y entonces puedes llamarla Jenn -señala Davenport- Jenn Walsh, se oye bien

-¿Que opinas?- dice Ryan Walsh mirándole

-¿Y Jenn que opinara?-dice ella

-Nada supongo que no se opondrá...-Peeta se encoje en hombros...

-No creo que se moleste- dice Davenport

-entonces hagamoslo...-dice Katniss ahora Jenn...

Después de desayunar suben los tres a la suite para sobre el muro blanco sacar las fotografiás y que Davenport termine de fabricar los documentos. Mientras lo hace Peeta y el hablan. Katniss se ducha.

-¿Como esta tu hijo?

-Bien- dice concentrado- a sido difícil yo no pude alejarlo de ellos...de alguna manera son sus padres y el es feliz...son buenas personas...ademas de él tienen un para de gemelos un niño y una niña de unos tres años...

-¿pero el ya sabe que...?

-Si siempre se lo dijeron ellos eran del mismo distrito que yo...muy jovenes...tenían 17 o 18, de tu edad creo, vieron morir a mi esposa y tenia al pequeño no tuvieron corazón para dejarlo lo han cuidado desde entonces...es su hijo...he hablado con él...de hecho lo veo los fines de semana...

-¿y?

-han hecho un gran trabajo...es un buen chico...estoy en paz

-¿que se siente ahora que tu cruzada terminó?

-Siempre hay nuevas cruzadas siempre injusticia y miseria en el mundo...

-Ya...pero...

-No se que hacer por ahora creo es mas conveniente que siga con la dinámica de ahora no estoy listo para establecerme me aburriría en el mismo lugar...- los dos se sonríen- Listo miralas- le da un trago a su cerveza mientras Mellark observa el magnifico trabajo...

-Nunca me has decepcionado...

-Lo se mi amigo, lo se...

Davenport se va pasan ese día en el hotel a la mañana siguiente partirán discuten un poco sobre el siguiente paso pues la idea general de su nueva vida es que Peeta Mellark ahora Ryan Walsh trabajara en su propia empresa supuestamente en el área de contabilidad con un perfil bajo. Ella decidió formalizar sus estudios en Botánica y Quimica así que ingresara a la universidad a tomar algunos cursos. El problema no ha sido ese sino la constante insistencia de Peeta para ver a la madre de ella, de hecho los descubrió hablando por teléfono hace días, así que discutieron como toda pareja de casados y los solucionaron con un reto...que Katniss perdió por lo que deberá cumplir su promesa y viajar con Peeta al distrito cuatro pero no a la flamante casa en la que han vivido sino al lugar donde si madre vive...este fin de semana su madre se tomó unos dias del hospital donde es jefa de enfermeras, pues es el aniversario de la revolución del Sinsajo...y es un buen momento para ver si sus disfraces sirven pues los rostros de ellos como adolescentes y los de hace meses estarán por todos lados.

A la mañana siguiente un auto del mismo hotel los lleva hasta la estación del tren. Katniss observa el lugar abarrotado gente que va y bien, maletas, niños, vendedores; adornos de la revolución con su Sinsajo están por todos lados, y con su retrato. Peeta y ella permanecen en la fila a espera de comprar lo boletos para el tren. Escuchan las conversaciones a su alrededor, la mujer de atrás se queja por lo tarde que es, uno de ellos porque los costos de viaje se les hacen carisimos así que viajaran en clase popular. Un bebé en brazos de su joven madre llora desconsoladamente ella trata de calmarlo, el padre lleva una maleta e intenta ayudar a su esposa. Katniss y Peeta aun no lo han notado pero no han elegido del todo bien sus atuendos porque la gente a su alrededor los mira con curiosidad...En cuanto llegan a la taquilla después de haber esperado un buen rato...

-Quiero dos boletos para el distrito cuatro porfavor...

-Primera clase segunda o tercera...

-¿Cual es la diferencia?- dice Peeta

El vendedor le ve con cara de molestia y esta a punto de responderle molesto cuando el se apresura y dice...-segunda supongo...

-Son 40.10...tren 215 sale en 20...

-Gracias...

Katniss y él se alejan.

-¿Quieres algo para el camino?

-No estoy bien

Los dos van de la mano, le agrada esta sensacion de libertad, nadie los molesta porque nadie los reconoce debido a eso pueden observar otro Panem. NO en el que habian vivido lleno de lujos y abundancia, en el que viajaban en aerodeslizadores o autos les falta ni les faltara dinero pero pueden ver el Panem de la desigualdad en el que aun en el tres la diferencia entre la gente es muy visible. Por un lado el vagón de primera clase casi nunca se usa porque los pudientes viajan en aerodeslizadores eso lo saben ellos mejor que nadie, esos los conoce Peeta porque cuando fue de viaje después del ataque de Seth al doce tomaron uno. El intermedio o de segunda clase consta de cabinas privadas donde caben un promedio de cuatro personas en cómodos asientos dobles que se miran de frente. Por ultimo están lo de tercera clase donde los asientos son de tres lugares con sillones rígidos que generalmente están abarrotados. El tren inicia su marcha. Durante casi todo el viaje hablan sobre cosas superficiales después horas de platica por un rato permanecen en silencio, hasta que ella lo rompe.

-Ryan Walsh- dice ella mirando por la ventanilla del tren que los lleva al distrito cuatro-¿Por que te auto nombraste así?- vuelve su vista a Peeta quien se ve extraordinario totalmente vestido de negro pantalón de vestir, suéter y abrigo, cabello bien peinado, para ella es extraño verlo con barba y el cabello mas corto de usual. Él la mira con una sonrisa enigmática en los labios. Ella a su vez se ve muy bien con el cabello suelto, con un abrigo y suéter blanco sobre pantalones obscuros.

-¿Por que quieres saberlo, es un nombre y ya?-le encanta mirarla su cabello liso y rubio, ese maquillaje bien cuidado y prácticamente innecesario, no importa como se vea la ama. Sonríe.

-Tu nunca haces nada porque si

\- Eso es verdad- mira con distracción por la ventana, el mar que comienza a extenderse a unos 200 metros de donde se mueve el tren sobre las vías es reconfortante- ¿Que sientes ahora que por fin has aceptado ver a tu madre?-cambia abruptamente la conversación

-Hasta donde se quien la ha contactado y casi me ha traído a rastras has sido tu

-Bueno eso es cierto pero querida señora Walsh usted perdió una puesta...-se inclina hacia ella

-Bueno señor Walsh usted me distrajo- se inclina hacia el entreabriendo los ojos- eso es trampa

-Mis encantos son una trampa, ya deberías saberlo- susurra

Ella se recarga de nuevo en el asiento. NO le agrada la idea de ver a su madre, en absoluto, pero Peeta ha insistido tanto que no tuvo mas remedio. Ella los recibirá en su casa la operadora anuncia su próxima llegada a la estación del 4. Bajan del tren y toman uno de los autos de alquiler en la estación.

-Este es el lugar- dice el conductor del transporte rentado

-Gracias- dice Peeta pagandole

Ella desciende primero del vehículo mirando el conjunto habilitacional, son una serie de edificios como de 6 pisos cada uno, pensados para trabajadores y obreros. Grupos de niños juegan en un parque que esta a unos cuantos metros del ultimo edificio, se ven felices y son escandalosos. Peeta se coloca a su lado.

-¿preparada?-dice tomándola de la mano en su otro hombro cuelga una pequeña maleta de viaje

-No, pero es mejor darle cara a esto- dice apretando su mano mirándolo levemente y dándole una casi imperceptible sonrisa

-Vamos- caminan.

Se ven casi fuera de lugar, con aquella ropa extremadamente cuidada y sus aspectos tan del lado acomodado del capitolio, lo hicieron sin pretenderlo ese fue el error de atuendo. La gente los ve con curiosidad, tienen el aspecto de dos personas adineradas que se hubieran extraviado de alguna comitiva de la televisión o el gobierno, no solo tienen buen aspecto ambos son bien parecidos. Se acercan a una mujer mayor que riega sus plantas.

-Disculpe, buenas tardes- Con voz educada habla a la anciana que estaba en lo suyo

-Buenas tardes joven- la anciana le mira con atención y le dedica una sonrisa desdentada

-Disculpe que la molestemos pero estamos buscando el edificio 22- dice mirando un papel que ha sacado del bolsillo del pantalón

La anciana observa a la mujer joven que le acompaña, ella esta un poco nerviosa. Lo nota. Se ve que son gente adinerada pero algo raro tienen porque la mayoría de la gente como ellos ya se estaría tapándose la cara con un pañuelo y haciendo gestos de asco, hace tiempo una pareja igual se perdió pero ambos parecían asustados, exaltados y eran exagerados al demostrar el asco que les provocaba el lugar. Lo que no tenia fundamento pues si bien no era un lugar ostentoso, si estaba limpio y la casas aunque pequeñas arregladas. La gente que aquí vivía aunque se veía sucia porque regresaba del trabajo y vestían ropas sencillas eran personas que luchaban todos los días por poner pan en la mesa eran honestos y trabajadores. Trataban de cuidarse entre si pues procedían de todos los distritos.

-Es ese de allá enfrente, justo frente al árbol mas alto- señalándolo con la mano.

-Muchas gracias, vamos-dice mirando a su acompañante quien solo asiente, antes de irse la anciana dice algo mas.

-No deberías tener miedo jovencita, a pesar del aspecto del lugar y de la gente, nadie te hará daño aquí. Te vez incomoda-señala con un poco de recelo

-No tengo miedo-dice con voz ansiosa- y se que lo que dice es cierto, solo que la persona a la que visito no la he visto en años...

-Oh-la anciana sonríe- creí que temías que te robaran o hicieran algo-Ella niega con la cabeza-entonces que te aproveche la visita, creo.

Los dos adultos jovenes caminan hacia el edificio, al llegar se dan cuenta que en efecto ahora son letras A y B, en la planta baj en el primer piso, hasta llegar a la E, que es la que buscan.

-Hemos llegado- Peeta la mira- ¿Quieres hacer los honores?

-Hazlos tu- ella respira hondo

El aplasta el botón que dispara el timbre, a los pocos minutos aparece ella, su madre, tiene el cabello recogido como siempre, parece haber envejecido muy poco en todos estos años, se ve casi igual a como cuando Prim vivía.

-Hola- esboza una sonrisa pero es claro que no los reconoce. NI su propia madre.

-Hola hablamos por telefono recuerda- una cara de desconcierto se podera de ella ya que reconoce la voz pero no a quien esta frente a ella...lo observa una y otra vez. Y luego a al mujer que lo acompaña. Se queda petrificada y se pone nerviosa, son ellos pero no se ven como ellos. Peeta Mellark y Katniss, su hija.

Suaviza su reacción. Abre totalmente la puerta invitándolos a pasar. Ingresan. El departamento es pequeño, muy pequeño comparada con las viviendas que ellos han ocupado en los últimos años, pero un lujo comparada con la que tuvieron en la Veta. Una pequeña estancia que es la sala, al fondo un espacio para comedor al que una barra separa de una pequeña cocina, a la derecha el baño y dos habitaciones. En el comedor sentada hay una joven mujer que carga a un bebé, que les ofrece una sonrisa, y junto con un niño de unos 6 años con un plato de galletas y un vaso de leche al frente que les sonríe ambos son castaños y de ojos avellana.

-Buenas tardes -dice Peeta mirándolos

-Buenas tardes- dice la mujer

-Hola-dice el niño

Katniss solo sonríe. La señora Everdeen, sonríe nerviosamente sin saber bien como actuar,pues aqui nadie sabe en absoluto que su hija es ni mas ni menos que Katniss Everdeen. El hecho de que Katniss ahora sea mayor y esta imagen no se parece en absoluto a los retratos de cuando era adolescente en los juegos y la revolución. Todos saben que es una refugiada del 13, que es sanadora, ayuda a sus vecinos por eso a nadie le llama la atención que su apellido siga siendo sea el de su difunto esposo Everdeen, después de todo es un apellido no tan común pero tampoco es que todos lo que se apelliden así sean parientes de Katniss Everdeen, mucho menos si no son originarios de otros distrito que no sea el 12. Así que con un poco de nerviosismo se acomoda un poco el cabello.

-Ella es mi hija y- mira a Peeta no sabe bien como presentarlo. Por su parte seria mas fácil que lo reconocieran a él ya que hasta hace un tiempo tenia puestos en el gobierno y salia en televisión pero ahora con la barba y el cabello un poco mas corto que siempre se ve diferente. La realidad es que en televisión se ve mas alto de lo que es.

-Soy su yerno, es decir, el esposo de su hija- dice acercándose a la mujer que lo saluda no sin ruborizarse un poco ya que en verdad es guapo, se ve bien y huele muy bien- Ryan Walsh- dice estrechando la mano de ella. Al escuchar el nombre la señora Everdeen se pone blanca como el papel, Katniss lo nota pero Peeta no, ya que esta presentándose.

-Mucho gusto- dice intenta levantarse de la silla

-No se moleste- pues nota que el bebé esta durmiendo- se despertara

-Gracias

-Mucho gusto- dice Katniss, estrechado su mano-

-¿Y tu eres?- dice Peeta mirando al niño

-Marco- sonríe y le faltan los dientes pues esta mudando

-Mucho gusto- le estrecha la mano y sonríe. A Peeta le encantan los niños, Katniss lo sabe y últimamente mas, ahora que Seth parece dejar poco a poco la infancia y esta lejos extraña un poco esa época. Katniss y el no han hablado de eso, pero lo mas probable es que se niegue, un bebé por lo menos por ahora es impensable.

-Creo que es hora de irnos- dice la joven mujer

-No he acabado mi leche- dice el niño

-¿Por que no te la llevas y mañana me vistas?- dice la señora Everdeen entrando a la cocina

-No pretendíamos molestar- dice Katniss

-Oh no, su madre me dijo que estaba esperándola a usted, solo le traje unas galletas para agradecerle que hace unos días me ayudo con el bebé, el tenia empacho y no hallaba que hacer, los doctores son caros y no todos tenemos asistencia medica del gobierno...

Peeta voltea a verla como si le hubieran dado una bofetada

-¿Es eso verdad?

-Si ya sabe, los recortes de presupuesto han dejado ha muchos sin ayuda...-aunque la verdad al verlos no parece que ninguno de los dos sepa lo que es tener que sufrir por estas cosas.

-Los recortes, si tiene razón...-dice el como ido

-Para algo del ejercito- dice la mujer- lo dijeron en las noticias

-¿El programa espacial?

Ella solo asiente

-Algún día sera astronauta mamá- dice el niño haciendo ruido como de una nave al despegar.

La madre de Katniss regresa con una vaso decorado con dibujos coloca el resto de la leche y lo tapa. Pone un par de galletas en un bolsa y se lo da al niño

-Oh no- dice la madre- esas galletas son para usted

-No te preocupes, a él le gustan mucho ¿verdad Marco?

-Si abue- le dice el niño prendándose de ella, la mujer lo rodea con sus brazos

-No hay porque hijo- dice revolviendo un poco su cabello

Su hija la mira con atención, tal vez sienta un poco de celos a ella nunca la trato así. La madre del niño comprende el desconcierto de esta ultima.

-Su madre lo ha cuidado desde pequeño así que para él

-Es mi abuela-dice posesivo- ¿verdad?-mira a la mujer mayor

-Claro hijo

-Bien. Nos vamos. Mucho gusto. Te veo después- le dice a la señora Everdeen

-saluda a Steve de mi parte

Los invitados salen, ella cierra la puerta, queda frente a su hija y su yerno. Se acomoda el suéter.

-Ruth y Steve viven aquí enfrente con sus hijos, son buenos vecinos...

-¿Y a tus vecinos no les dices que tu hija y tu yerno sean Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark?-dice molesta y con reproche

-Esto...-se pone nerviosa

-Katniss- murmura Peeta con cierta amonestación

-Esta bien no me afecta mucho...-dice con tono resignado

-Las cosas no son fáciles Katniss...-dice su madre

-Ya pero que imagen tendrían del Sinsajo ¿no? Viviendo en la opulencia y su madre aquí...

-Vivo aquí porque lo decidí...-dice su madre en tono conciliatorio.

-Katniss tu misma y yo hemos pensado en usar otros nombres porque los que tenemos son abrumadores ¿no?

-Vale, esta bien. ¿Y como lo llevas aquí?-dice con calma

-Trabajo en el hospital ayudo a los que puedo ¿quieren Té?

-Por favor- dice Peeta

-Si- dice Katniss

-Tomen asiento- dice la señora Everdeen- Katniss mira un retrato viejo de su padre, el que tenían en el doce, rodeado con flores de Primrose en un florero, una vela prendida.

-Papá, Prim- susurra Katniss

Su madre regresa y la mira. Sirve el té al tiempo que dice.

-Pienso en ellos todo el tiempo...y en ti- su hija la mira- se que estas bien por eso no me preocupo- le sonríe a Peeta- estas con buena compañía.

-Los extraño- dice sencandose un par de lagrimas- ellos deberían vivir lo mismo que nosotros...

-No siempre es así- señala Peeta- ¿Verdad?- mira a la madre de Katniss- uno desearia qeu los seres a los que uno ama esten con nosotros el mayor tiempo posible ¿no lo cree?...

-Así es...-ella lo mira, sabe para donde va...

-Vine hasta aquí- dice Peeta sin mas preambulos- para que me hable de ellos- la señora lo mira con tristeza en los ojos- se que son heridas muy antiguas, pero necesito saber- su voz denota premura- conocerlos por su boca por lo menos-ella comienza a comprender a lo que se refiere- mi madre, mi padre y ...-hace una pausa- a Ryan- el ultimo nombre fue casi un susurro...

-Yo- dijo la señora agachando la mirada. Katniss los mira sin comprender nada.

-Por favor, la única vez que mi madre me hablo decentemente en su vida y me trato como a su hijo fue la noche antes del vasallaje – la mujer clava la mirada en el joven como si esa palabra removiera muchas cosas- me contó parte de lo que paso...por que ella era como era, porque odiaba a la gente del distrito, porque me trataba como me trataba, ¿es cierto?¿soy como él?-dice mirando a los ojos a la mujer-...¿como Ryan?

-Si- suelta como si todo el aire se le escapara. Katniss no se atreve a interrumpir- físicamente supongo te pareces a él por la misma razón por la que Katniss y la familia de Gale se parecen, años de matrimonios entre la misma gente del distrito. También era rubio y de ojos azules, pero él era mucho mas alto, tal vez como Gale...

-¿Quién es Ryan Walsh?- dice Katniss sintiéndose fuera de la conversación...

Su madre la mira.

-Walsh...-hace una pausa que parece un siglo- es mi apellido de soltera, es el apellido de mi familia, la del distrito de comerciantes...Ryan- dice con un nudo en la garganta- Ryan Brendan Walsh era mi primo, el amor de la vida de la madre de Peeta y mejor amigo de su padre...

-¿Brendan? ¿No es como se llamaba tu hermano mayor?- dice mirando a Peeta

-Si, mis padres decidieron llamar a su primer hijo por él.

Katniss se sienta junto a Peeta.

-Esperen un momento- su madre va a su habitación solo unos instantes, regresa con un pequeño cofre de madera en la mano. Se sienta de nuevo y lo abre, de el saca una fotografiá carcomida por los años cuidadosamente guardada es blanco y negro, pero nítida a pesar de los años. La observa con nostalgia-de izquierda a derecha Ryan, tu madre, tu padre -dice mirando a Peeta- yo, Maysilee Donner y su hermana, la madre de Madge- le da la fotografiá a Peeta. Sus manos tiemblan mientras la sostiene, sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas igual que los de la madre de Katniss, esta ultima solo guarda silencio. Peeta nunca habla de sus padres solo una vez en aquel cocktail donde se volvieron a ver. Ella nunca le ha preguntado, nada. Ella la ve a lo lejos pues Peeta la mira fijamente como si quisiera no olvidar todos los detalles.

Los seis muchachos están sonrientes parados frente al escaparate de la entrada principal de lo que parece ser la botica de la familia Walsh. Los dos chicos están mirando al frente con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas recargados en la mampara viendo al frente con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, el padre de Peeta es de mediana estatura tiene una camisa clara de manga corta y pantalones obscuros, Ryan es alto muy alto, en verdad es como comparar la estatura de Gale y Peeta. Tiene una camisa de manga larga a cuadros un chaleco y pantalones obscuros. La madre de Peeta que esta en medio de ambos tiene una gran sonrisa en sus labios y mira de reojo al chico alto, es bonita no tanto como su madre o las hermanas Donner, pero en verdad que en esos tiempos y con esa sonrisa se ve muy guapa lleva el cabello suelto, tiene un vestido claro a leguas se ve que es una persona de mente ágil y vivaz; su madre como siempre lleva el cabello trenzado tal y como ella el día que fue elegida tributo, es verdaderamente una criatura hermosa, como un ser celestial, una sonrisa tímida en sus labios, viste exactamente el mismo vestido que ella el día de la cosecha de los 74 juegos. Katniss se pregunta ¿como habrá hecho para preservar ese vestido por tantos años?, pero no dice nada. Las gemelas Donner tienen el cabello suelto, con una delgadizima trensita del lado izquierdo una y del derecho otra, solo así parecen distinguirse, están tomadas de la mano visten igual sencillos vestidos obscuros que caen graciosamente a lo largo de su esbelto cuerpo, sus risas y sus ojos son picaros.

Tomando mayor control su madre prosigue- la tomaron la mañana de la cosecha del segundo Vasallaje. Por absurdo que parezca aquel día todo estábamos muy optimistas todos cumplíamos 18 ese año, era nuestra ultima cosecha, nunca mas volveríamos a saber de los juegos...por eso mi abuelo pago para que nos sacaran esa fotografiá a todos eramos amigos toda la vida y nuestro padres igual, quería preservar ese momento- se seca las lagrimas- ademas al siguiente día Ryan y su novia, tu madre, -dice mirando a Peeta- iban a casarse, si por ellos fuera lo habrían hecho desde los 16, pero ya saben no esta permitido mientras eres parte de la cosecha...ya estaba hecha la cita en el palacio de justicia y todos en casa teníamos listos los preparativos para el tueste...no había posibilidad o eran reducidas no pedíamos teselas...había riesgo pero era muy reducido...

-Como Prim- dice Katniss

-Si, ese día se destruyeron nuestras vidas, las familias, nada volvió a ser igual. Tu madre perdió a su prometido el gran amor de su vida , tu padre a su mejor amigo, yo a mi primo yo lo amaba mucho, aun lo extraño tanto como a tu padre- dice mirando a Katniss-es curioso, en el distrito de comerciantes no era raro que la gente se casara entre primos, saben si el no se hubiera enamorado perdidamente de la madre de Peeta probablemente nuestros padres nos habrían convencido de casarnos, sin embargo aunque eso no hubiera sido una tragedia para ninguno de los dos lo cierto es que yo lo amaba como a un hermano y el sentía lo mismo por mi, me protegía y me cuidaba. Al principio me insistía en que conociera mejor a Mellark que era un buen chico y que seria un gran marido, pero después apareció tu padre, el chico de la Veta, como lo llamaban en casa. Mi primo supo que los dos estábamos perdidamente enamorados desde la primera vez que nos vimos. El me apoyo y ayudaba a verlo a escondidas. Nunca tuvo un desaire para tu padre, el mismo lo respetaba y lamentó su muerte, tanto que dijo que si alguna vez teníamos un hijo lo llamaríamos como él. Perdí también a mi mejor amiga en los juegos, su familia se destruyo su hermana se volvio inestable, dicen que no solo fue la impresión de lo que le obligaron a ver, se piensa que siendo gemelas ellas experimentaban las mismas cosas a pesar de estar lejos, nunca volvió a ser la misma. Siempre medicada, siempre vigilada. A veses bien a veses mal. Sobre tu madre- mira a Peeta-, se encerró es si misma, se volvió huraña y resentida, no soportaba a nadie, tal vez solo a Mellark y eso porque fue el mejor amigo de Ryan y porque estuvo a punto de ofrecerse como tributo pero Ryan lo detuvo, el nunca habría permitido que nadie lo sustituyera. Antes de eso ella era alegre, de mente ágil, asendosa y muy muy generosa por eso se llevaba bien con Ryan. Me agradaba, fuimos amigas, no tan cercanas como con las hermanas Donner pero si lo suficiente como para conocerla...pero tu padre, tu madre y Ryan fueron los mejores amigos desde niños...eran un trio inseparable...-su madre se queda callada...

La madre de Katniss comienza un relato sobre todo lo que pasó ese día, las despedida en el palacio de justicia, como vivieron los juegos, lo que paso después, sus duelos y como cada quien tomo su camino. (ver anexo 1)

Al finalizar las historias ya es muy tarde. La señora Everdeen llorá, Peeta también, ella misma lo hace pues no puede evitar sentir empatia y recordar a todos los que han partido. También sonríen, con los retazos de felicidad de los que habla su madre. Prim aparece en determinado momento, el viejo Buttercup, anécdotas de la niñez de Katniss ya olvidadas por ella que la hacen ruborizarse, luego Peeta agrega anécdotas sobre Seth. Su madre y el intercambian opiniones de lo divertido que es criar niños, curar heridas sangrantes, cuidar resfriados; Peeta parece otro en su papel de padre, sus preocupaciones son compartidas y apaciguadas por las palabras de su suegra, los dos comparten la idea de que es extraordinario ver crecer a un niño. Él señala el temor que le causa como poco a poco su hijo deja de ser un niño se vuelve mayor poco a poco se aleja, quisiera que la infancia durara mas...pero sinceramente lamenta no haber visto los primeros años de Seth, cambiarle los pañales y darle los biberones...Despues retoman el tema anterior

-Mi madre me dijo que odiaba al distrito porque el chico que no era Haymitch tenia tres hermanos que no se ofrecieron en su lugar y ahora usted me dice que es su primo...

-Tu madre te lo dijo para despistar o para minimizar su dolor, la que tenia tres hermanas mayores y no se ofrecieron por ella era la otra chica...tu madre era un enigma desde la muerte de Ryan...primero se encerró en si misma. Hacia lo que debía en su casa y el negocio pero no salia ni hablaba con nadie mas que con Mellark, ni siquiera con sus padres...después de buenas a primeras se caso con él, y lo demás ya lo sabes...ella y yo no volvimos a hablar hasta la noche en que ustedes fueron cosechados...vino a verme en medio de la noche...sus palabras exactas fueron:"manda a la niña pequeña por la mañana y la tarde para que le demos la porción que era de Peeta, el no esta y su padre a insistido...ademas...ademas es sobrina de él... de Ryan...se que él nunca me perdonaría que le hiciera eso a su sobrina...si yo hubiera reconocido a tu hija aquella tarde de lluvia en que la corrí no lo habría hecho...también es sobrina de él...afortunadamente el mocoso es igual que su padre que sigue perdidamente enamorado de tí y se arriesgo a una brutal paliza y un severo castigo que minimize cuando supe que fue a tu hija a quien ayudo. No te preocupes tu hija sobrevivirá, es fuerte y decidida no como tu, es mas como su padre. Lamentablemente mi muchacho morirá, es como Ryan siempre lo ha sido por eso la mayor parte del tiempo no lo soporto cerca de mi, me lo recuerda demasiado. Noble, carismático, alegre y optimista, le apasiona dibujar... es guapo...mas que los otros dos...no tanto como Ryan...No tiene nada de mi, ni de su padre salvo la apariencia...es una tragedia en verdad y tal vez una maldición...nacieron el mismo día en diferentes años probablemente por eso estaba tan deprimida la noche en la que nació ademas en lugar de una hermosa niña tuve otro muchacho no quise verlo los primeros meses se que ayudaste a su padre a mantenerlo vivo porque estaba enfermo y ademas me negué a alimentarlo, se que su padre te lo trajo lo ayudaste esa noche, porque tu estabas alimentando a la niña, y le dijiste también con que sustituir la leche, Everdeen le consiguió las hiervas en el bosque...lo irónico es que creo morirán de la misma forma...un año mas y habría sido en un vasallaje seria aun mas trágico...por eso manda a la niña no la correré...una cosa mas...comportate y por la memoria de tu primo se fuerte...el nunca te hubiera perdonado que dejaras morir a tus hijas ni antes, ni ahora, ni en el futuro..." Nunca mas volvimos a hablar...

-Se que mi madre no me soportaba mucho...era diferente con mis hermanos, no era la madre mas amorosa pero si era menos tajante...siempre crei que me despreciaba proque creia que era mas debil que ellos...de hecho recuerdo...recuerdo...que una ocasion estuve lejos de casa...recuerdo haber estado con otra familia unos dias, se lo pregunte a mi madre antes de salir a al gira de la victoria pero me dijo que eran alusinaciones mias...cosas de niños que lo imagine...pero no fue asi...lo recorde recientemente, gracias a Katniss

-¿A mi?¿Por que?

-Recuerdas que cuando recieno nos volvimos a ver me dijiste que una vez siendo niños me castigaron en el colegio...

-Si ¿que hay con eso?

-He estado tratando de recuperar esa memoria, son solo fragmentos...no lo tengo claro...pero mi madre había estado mas hiriente conmigo últimamente mi cumpleaños se acercaba...mi padre y ella discutieron muy fuerte...ese mismo día un hombre mayor vino y me llevo con él fue muy amable conmigo...regrese un día antes de mi cumpleaños a casa lo recuerdo porque es al única vez en toda mi vida que mi madre me hizo un pequeñisimo pastel ella misma...se sentó conmigo en la mesa me sentó sobre sus piernas y me cantó una canción, me besó y acaricio hasta cansarse ella lo ha negado...pero se que es cierto porque mi hermano mediano me molesto mucho después de hecho se ensaño bastante conmigo estaba muy celoso porque el siempre fue el consentido de mi madre, es el que mas se parecía a ella...(Ver anexo 2)

-Peeta...-dice Katniss tomando su mano...

-No se nada de eso, pero tal vez lo fue asi...yo nunca hable con mi familia salvo con mi abuelo...pero desde el día en que me fui con tu padre- dice mirando a Katniss- exactamente el día en que...en que...en que...mataron a Ryan en la arena...no regrese mas...

Lloran de nuevo un rato mas. Cuando por fin logran calmarse todos. La señora Everdeen dice...

-Bueno, creo que es hora de dormir

Katniss comienza a levantar las tazas.

-Deja eso lo haremos mañana...

-No mamá deja que lo haga...

Ella lleva los trastes a la pequeña cocina y empieza a lavarlos mientras su madre lleva Peeta a la habitación donde dormirán para que lleve la maleta. Una vez en la habitación la señora Everdeen y Peeta hablan rapidamente.

-¿Ella ha estado bien?- dice la madre con preocupación

-Si

-Supe que se separó de Gale pero nunca me llamo ni nada, Hazelle tampoco sabe nada. Pero tambien hay rumores de que estuvo enferma en el hospital, no se en cual, hace un tiempo vi a Gale en casa de Hazelle y no supo que decirme solo se puso palido y nervioso...el me dijo que estaba en buenas manos, contigo...

-SI bueno, estuvo un poco enferma, eso fue hace tiempo...

-Me da gusto que la convencieras de venir contigo, tenia ganas de verla pero no sabia como acercarme, nunca ha sido la persona mas sencilla ni yo la mas valiente...

-Es una buena persona

-Y tu la amas locamente

-Si

-Eres un buen hombre, fuiste el único que regreso...el único...

-Eso ha quedado muy atrás

-¿Han pensado en...?

-¿Niños?

-aja

-Yo que mas quisiera, pero para ella aun es incomodo. Supongo que ella piensa que ya que crie a Seth no necesito mas hijos, tal vez tenga razón, pero él esta creciendo...me gustaría vivir todo el proceso, ya sabe...

-Lo se

-Pero si ella no quiere no puedo obligarla, si no es por voluntad y solo para complacerme no tiene caso, repetiría la misma historia de la que hablamos, con respecto a mis padres...

-Quizá si...no deberías rendirte aun...habla con ella...

-¿Hablar de que?- dice la voz de Katniss que esta recargada en el umbral de la puerta mirando a su madre y a su marido conspirar.

-De nada- dice él acercándose con una gran sonrisa y besándola fugazmente- del itinerario de mañana.

-Si así es, yo...los dejo descansar...hasta mañana- sale de la habitación a toda prisa.

-¿Y bien? De que hablabas con mi madre...-dice entrando a la habitación

El cierra la puerta y se acerca a ella que esta al pie de la cama.

-De mis problemas de disfunción erectil-dice con una sonrisa en los labios

-Por supuesto- dice ella con algo de sorna y diversión en los labios...

-Enserio es un serio problema- dice rodeándola por la cintura

-O claro...¿desde cuando dices que lo padeces?-dice rodeando su cuello

-O creo que cada vez que te pones seria...

-Ya...mmmm...-el comienza a besar su cuello-...que inconveniente ¿no?

-Si...¿tu crees que tenga remedio?-dice susurrando y mordisqueando su oreja la respiración de ella se agita

-No se...tal vez deberíamos comprobarlo...-dice ella de manera entrecortada.

-Pero no hoy- dice el soltandola abruptamente y dejándola perpleja...

-¿Bromeas?-bufa ella

-No, Katniss es la casa de tu madre y por si no te haz dado cuenta la paredes son muy delgadas-dice mientras comienza a sacar su pijama de la maleta. No la mira pero su rostro es un poema dejarla a medias es una broma retorcida.

-Eso no te excita mas-ronronea en su oido abrazándolo por la espalda

-¿Acaso somos adolescentes?- dice el riendo

-Precisamente por eso no creo que mi madre piense que nuestra relación es pura y casta...

-Si claro,no paró de vernos besuquearnos frente a todo Panem en nuestra adolescencia asi que creo que no le extrañara mucho escuchar nuestro show del otro lado pared...

-¿Entonces?-dice Katniss

-Entonces, voy a lavarme los dientes- sale de la habitación con su ropa y un gancho...

Ella se queda boquiabierta. Comienza a colocarse la pijama y buscar sus cosas de aseo para ir después al baño. Coloca su ropa en el armario cuidadosamente colgada. Al poco rato regresa el ya con pijama, con una sonrisa en los labios, ella le sonrie. Cuelga su ropa, apaga la luz y enciende la de la mesa de noche, se recuesta a espera de que su acompañante regresa. Cuando escucha como se cierra la puerta se hace el dormido. Ella se mete entre las sabanas, no sin antes apagar la luz, no esta totalmente obscuro pues una tenue luz se filtra de la calle.

-Peeta- dice bajito. Al no tener contestación, lo mueve un poco- Peeta

-mmmmm- es solo la contestación que recibe

-¿Estas dormido?

No hay respuesta.

-Bueno, es igual- dice recostándose en su costado dándole la espalda a él. No hace mas movimiento y empieza a dormirse. Cuando siente en la cama como el se gira en la cama y la rodea. Con sus brazos, entrelaza sus piernas con las suyas

-¿Te enojaste?- le dice bajito

-No- dice somnolienta

-Si te enojaste- dice acercadose un poco mas

-Un poco, pero se me pasara, después tendrás que compensarme

-Oh claro, ¿tienes sueño?

-Si

-¿Enserio?

-Si

-¿NO que ibas a ayudarme con mi problema de disfunción eréctil?

-Peeta me consta que no tienes ese problema en absoluto, duérmete por favor.

-mmmm no tengo sueño

-Lee algo

-No traje libros

-Haz ejercicio

-¿Contigo?

-Yo si tengo sueño

-Y si te lo quitara

-No lo creo

-Puedo intentarlo

-Intentalo, pero mi madre esta en la otra habitación señor correcto...

-Buen punto...¿eso no te excita mas?...-dice usando sus mismas palabras de hace un rato

Ella abre los ojos, esto parece una competencia, y los cierra de nuevo.

-Buenas noches...

El solo ríe y coloca su mano sobre su vientre bajo, su respiración se hace mas lenta. Ambos se quedan dormidos.


	38. Feeling Good

NOTA: Pues bueno hay ciertas cosas que me cuesta trabajo escribir como lo sucedido en el final de este fragmento del capitulo...espero les guste...sigo actualizando...saludos y gracias por sus opiniones...

CAPITULO 38. Feeling Good...o la época mas hermosa del año...

Birds flying high  
You know how I feel  
Sun in the sky  
You know how I feel  
Breeze driftin' on by  
You know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good  
I'm feeling good

Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know  
Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean  
Sleep in peace when day is done  
That's what I mean  
And this old world is a new world  
And a bold world  
For me

For me

Stars when you shine  
You know how I feel  
Scent of the pine  
You know how I feel  
Oh freedom is mine  
And I know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life

It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good

Los meses habían pasado como el agua tener una "vida normal" era para los dos mas bien lo contrario, poseer una vida ordinaria era algo extraordinario. Aunque pareciera aburrido ambos construían una "rutina". Se levantaban temprano desayunaban ligero, hacían ejercicio y seguían practicando tiro, combate cuerpo a cuerpo; tal vez era la paranoia las que le obligaba a tener presente que en cualquier momento la vida cambia, de hecho Peeta sabia porque no se oponía. Después de regresar de la visita a la madre de Katniss se había entrevistado con Gale y con otros miembros del gobierno, negociado...

-Entonces va usted a acceder a financiar el arma señor Mellark

-Muy a mi pesar, saben como presionarme...

-¿A que se refiere?

-Se que limitaron el presupuesto de seguridad social y salud publica para pagar su juguetito,ademas se que planeaban fabricar empresas fantasma para que adquirieran mis servicios...¿saben cuanta gente muere por falta de atención medica?

-Menos de la que moriría por una guerra

Hasta ahora Gale no ha dicho ni una sola palabra.

-Ustedes están enfermos de poder...hacen cosas inconcebibles...

-Solo las necesarias...¿cuales son sus condiciones?

-Primero quiero preferencia fiscal...

-De acuerdo...

-Las patentes de los descubrimientos directos o indirectos de esa cosa son míos..

-No sea iluso ¿cree que permitiremos eso?

-Ustedes necesitan mas mi dinero que yo a ustedes...

-Hecho...-dice la presidenta...

-quiero el control total de los orfanatos de Panem

-90% no mas

-esta bien...

-se que quieren vender grandes extensiones de tierra a un aserradero en el 7 y12 quiero esa tierras y bajos impuestos por su posesión...

-¿Por que?

-Por que la del 7 la convertiré en una cooperativa para que la gente pueda explotar los bosques y reforestar...y el 12 un tipo de reserva privada...

-Hecho...

-Por ultimo que el presupuesto cubra de nuevo servicios médicos y públicos...

-Así sera...

-No quiero que nadie absolutamente nadie sepa de mi financiamiento y no quiero trucos...

-Nisiquiera Katniss lo sabrá- dice Gale...

Se observa en el espejo aunque han pasado meses sabe que las repercusiones de esa decisión al igual que el de otras tantas un día lo alcanzaran. Esta en las regaderas del gimnasio, sale ya arreglado. Ella lo espera vestida de Jeans, sudadera y zapatos deportivos. Lleva su maleta con ropa de cambio.

-¿Listo?- pregunta al verlo, él lleva pantalón de vestir, camisa y corbata, sueter.- tengo clase en unos 30 minutos...

-Ya se yo debo ir a trabajar...

Así es debe ingresar a trabajar en su propia empresa como todo los administrativo entra a las 8 AM y salida a 4PM con una hora de almuerzo a eso de las 12. Katniss por su parte toma clases por la mañana, de la carrera de Botánica y algunas de química; las clases terminan a eso de l PM, de ahi se va a prestar servicio a un centro comunitario en una de las zonas pobres del capitolio, ayuda en lo que puede, o en lo que se requiere. Peeta la alcanza allá y ambos regresan juntos a casa. Ambos llegan al estacionamiento y se despiden.

-Nos vemos mas tarde...-dice ella besándolo.

-De acuerdo- dice mientras abre la portezuela del auto compacto de ella, no es nuevo ni lujoso para no llamar demasiado la atención ya que si bien tener un auto es un lujo en Panem, dos es prácticamente impensable, pero los dos dicen que cada uno tenia su auto cuando se conocieron si alguien pregunta. Ella sube y se va. El se dirige a unos lugares adelante donde su auto lo espera, es un sedan, tiene lo básico. Igual no debe llamar la atención. En apariencia trabaja en el departamento de contabilidad de la oficina central de su empresa en Panem como un empleado mas, Bred se hace cargo de la empresa en apariecia aunque la realidad es que Peeta mueve los hilos desde la suya,Bred lo llama a su oficina en el ultimo piso solo cuando requiere de verdad firmas y cosas por el estilo.

Viven en un departamento en la zona de clase media del capitolio, no tan modesta como la de su madre en el 4 pero no tan opulenta como en las que vivieron antes. Sus vecinos los tiene en el concepto de ser un matrimonio joven, son respetuosos, cordiales pero sin demasiadas confianza con los vecinos. Cada mes van a ver a sus aseores de imagen.

Esa es la existencia relativamente curioso que han intentado construir, Katniss se muestra relajada sino alegre por lo menos cordial con el resto de sus compañeros de universidad. Es curioso nunca se planteo de nuevo ir a la escuela y de hecho ella misma nunca de imagino cuanto talento tenia para la ciencia. Ella era buena muy buena en todo lo se propusiera. Por su parte Peeta en el trabajo es el empleado confiable y comprometido, amable con todos pero reservado, sus compañeros tiene la idea de que trabaja saneando finanzas de la sucursales de la empresa y despues es removido y enviado a otra por l que no les extraña que en cualquier momento pueda irse a otra. La hora del almuerzo es a las doce puede comer fuera pero cuando no es asi lo hace en la sala designada, por supuesto lleva su almuerzo, igual que Katniss el suyo.

-¿Que hay Walsh?-dice uno de sus compañeros

-Hola Sam- dice undiendo sus dientes en un emparedado

-Esta noche habrá partido Nick esta programando una reunión para esta noche en su casa ¿que dices bienes?

-No creo, ya sabes tengo cosas que hacer...

-Solo es un juego -dice Paul -otro colega suyo.

-Noche de hombres, botana, cerveza y el juego...

-No se...animate hombre...nunca sales- dice Nick el anfitrión

-¿Y tu esposa estará de acuerdo?

-No, ella se llevo a los niños y fue a visitar a mis suegros por eso la casa esta libre...

-Solo una copita, el juego y ya...

-Esta bien...

-Muy bien Walsh

Antes de la salida Bred le llama para dar unos avisos y aprovecha para llamar a Katniss.

-Si me han invitado hoy a ver el juego con ellos...supongo que parte de este disfraz es socializar un poco con ellos...

-Esta bien entonces después de ir al centro comunitario me voy a casa y nos vemos en cuanto regreses

-¿No te molesta?

-No, tengo que estudiar y tu me distraes...

-¿Yo te distraigo?

-Si señor...pero me gusta que me distraigas...

-Entonces hasta la noche...te amo...

-Yo a ti...

Es de noche todos llegan a la casa del compañero, llevan cervezas, botanas. Pero con lo que no contaba Peeta es que era una verdad a medias porque la noche de hombres no era tan de "hombres" pues invitaron a diferentes compañeras de la empresa, a él no le molestaba eso en absoluto. La verdadera molestia fue que en realidad ninguno miraba el juego y flirteaban entre si, no pasaron mas de una hora que comenzó a ver a algunos compañeros en situaciones poco decorosas. Mientras esta sentado observa a uno de sus compañeros descaradamente en una situación comprometedora, no es el único...se levanta para irse y Lucke Carter de suministros lo alcanza.

-Hola Walsh no me imagine que te invitaran a estas cosas...

-Yo vine a ver un poco de deportes y no hay nada de eso...me vuelvo a casa...ese ¿no es Ted con Rachel del cubiculo 30?-dice mirando como mas que besarse parece que se tragan el uno al otro

-Oh si...waw

-¿el no es casado?

-Y ella también creo...

-Que cosas me voy...

-Oye la noche es joven-una chica se acerca a ellos- ella es Tina de recursos humanos...se apresura a presentársela..

-Hola -dice al chica mirándole significativamente

-Hola...yo tengo que irme...

-¿Porque?casi nunca hablamos Walsh ¿Que te parece si nos conocemos un poco? ...

-Tal vez mañana en la oficina mi "esposa"-remarca la palabra- debe estar esperándome

-¿eres casado?

-Si

-Nunca lo hubiera imaginado...

-No importa adiós...Tina hasta luego...

La chica lo mira con estupefaccion. El sale y se va directo al auto, una voz femenina lo alcanzara

-Walsh...eh Walsh espera...

Es la joven de hace un momento.

-¿Si?

-La verdad es que vine porque tenia ganas de conocerte mejor y salir contigo un dia...

-Pero supongo que no sabias que era casado...

-nadie lo sabia...

-Bueno ahora que lo sabes te darás una idea de porque no tengo interés en verte...

-A mi no me interesa que seas casado

-Pero a mi si...te veo después...adiós

La chica se queda estupefacta y ve como el auto se aleja. Peeta llega al edificio donde ahora vive. En el elevador se encuentra dos de sus vecinos que son un par de ancianos de inmediato les ayuda con las compras que cargan. Ellos se lo agradecen. Entra al departamento. Katniss esta inclinada sobre sus libros en el estudio, en realidad es un cuarto improvisado como estudio. El departamento tiene una pequeña estancia, una sala, comedor, cocina, tres habitaciones y una amplia terraza. Él sonríe mientras la observa desde la puerta.

-Me gusta como te vez así- dice ella salta pues estaba absorta en su lectura

-Peeta...me asustaste...-dice mirándolo.

-Lo siento...

-¿Tan poco duró el partido?

-No era nada de eso...solo era un pretexto para hacer cosas estúpidas...-dice serio

-¿Que cosas estúpidas?

-Nada que valga la pena...

-¿Ya cenaste?

-No y tu

-No pero quedo comida de ayer así que...

-yo recaliento mientras tu avanzas en eso...

-¿seguro?

-Si no hay problema...¿y después te ayudo a estudiar si quieres?...

-Seria maravilloso...aunque algo me dice que con lo que quieres ayudarme no es con estudiar...

-mmm primero la cena y después veremos- dice con una sonrisa cómplice en la boca

-Mejor apresurate en la cocina...te alcanzo en un momento...

-esta bien...

Después de un rato ella cierra el libro. Y se va a la cocina. Ahí esta el terminando de poner la mesa. Como siempre que esta él suena música en la casa es el sonido de un instrumento de viento acompañado de el sonido de suaves platillos (Take five Dave, Brubeck version de 16 minutos), su preferida es la música antigua. Esta de espaldas eligiendo los cubiertos del cajon. Todas las luces estan apagadas pero se ilumina por la poca luz proveniente del exterior, lo que le da una aire agradable, salvo la de la cocina. Así que camina hasta donde esta el y lo abraza por la cintura le besa en la mejilla. Él sonrie.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con algo?

-Siempre...quiero que me ayudes con algo...

-Solo pídelo señor Mellark Estamos para complacer...-ronronea en su oido

-¿Enserio? Creí que tenias un examen...

-Si...pero también necesito despejarme y tengo una memoria privilegiada...

-Ya lo creo...-coloca los cubiertos sobre la mesa. Se gira para encontrase con ella que de inmediato comienza a besarle arrinconandolo contra la encimera...

-¿te gusta esto mas que el juego?

-Por supuesto...no hay punto de comparación- dice con la voz entrecortada-¿quieres que te lo demuestre?

-Yo empece así que creo primero debo demostrarlo yo...-dice deslizando sus manos sobre el pantalón de él...

-Pero si haces eso...-un suspiro ahogado le impide terminar la frase...por un lado una de las manos de ella se pone a trabajar en su entrepierna y su boca se hunde en la suya. Por su parte el unde sus manos en la espalda de ella. Detiene la mano de ella un momento y susurra...

-mi turno...no quiero terminar así porque apenas estamos comenzando...-dice mientras le retira poco a poco el suéter dejando la en sostén...

-¿Harás los honores?

-Sip- se retira la sudadera que ya lleva puesta pues se había cambiado...comienza a besar su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho...donde se concentra...ella recorre su espalda...-no es botanica pero hacemos practicas de biología...-dice con la voz entrecortada...-desabrochando los pantalones de ella y deslizándolos junto con su ropa interior...

-por supuesto...-ella lo ayuda

-y ya que estamos comprobando cosas...veamos si esta cosa...-dice dando golpesitos a la encimera- es tan resistente como dijo el vendedor...

-nada mas me gustaría que ayudarte con esa duda...

Sin decir mas la coloca sobre la encimera, los dos se miran, entonces comienza a sonar en el aparato de música...( pueden elegir entre la versión de Muse o Michael Bubble)

Birds flying high  
You know how I feel...

El se acerca a besarle cerca del oído...al tiempo que ella lo rodea con sus piernas...

-Entonces ¿que piensas Sinsajo? Me complacerás con los sonidos de tu dulce voz esta noche...

-Por supuesto...

-Veamos...entonces...-hace que ella deje caer sus piernas suavemente mientras con su boca recorre todo el espacio que le separa del centro de ella. Cuando se hunde en el, ella da un respingo pero es sostenida firmemente por las manos de él. Entonces mientras el cumple con esmero con su labor de la garganta de ella nacen profundos suspiros que poco a poco se convierten en gemidos que le inspiran a aplicarse mas en su labor...ella por su parte revuelve su cabello...el ritmo y la cadencia son llevados al compaz de los movimientos de cadera ella, ademas el conoce sus reacciones sabe lo que le gusta ademas de su boca usa las manos para estimularla aun mas...le vuelve loco escuchar la voz de ella, esos sonidos, porque a él le excitan. Sabe que cuando sea su turno ella le corresponderá en la misma medida incluso con creces...cuando después de un tiempo y gracias a sus esfuerzos ella por fin logar proferir aquel sonido que le encanta que el indica que sus esfuerzos rindieron frutos...se separa un poco y la besa...Le toma a ella unos instante recuperarse...sin decir nada es ayudada por el para bajar de aquel lugar. Sin decir mas le ayuda a deshacerse de lo que le queda de ropa a él...que se apresura a decir antes de que ella continué con lo que sea que tenga en mente...

-Esta noche no necesito mas...estoy a punto...

-¿enserio?-dice ella recorriendo la longitud de él, sabe que tiene razón...el mismo detiene la mano de ella, para después concentrarse de nuevo en estimularla...-tengo entonces una deuda contigo...

-no por mucho...vamos...-ella se coloca de espalda con las manos apoyadas en la encimera sobre la que estuvo antes...su espalda es recorrida por las ágiles manos de él. (la canción anterior se repite pero es la voz de una mujer la que suena ahora).

Siente como suavemente se desliza dentro de ella...cuando lo ha logrado...se queda quieto...acaricia el cabello de ella...susurra algunas cosas en su oído...al tiempo que recorre toda la parte frontal de su cuerpo dejando su mano extendida sobre su abdomen...comienza con rítmicos movimientos que oscilan, suben y bajan según la solicitud de ella y de los deseos propios...

That's what I mean  
And this old world is a new world  
And a bold world  
For me

And I'm feeling good  
I'm feeling good

Dias despues Katniss sostiene delicadamente entre sus dedos la hojas de una de las plantas que monitorea en el invernadero de la universidad. Es una hora de descanso pero le agrada tanto este lugar que cada vez que puede viene aqui. Ha donado algunas de las especies que trajo del extranjero a los invernaderos universitarios, ella misma tiene su propio espacio en casa designado para plantas medicinales, frutos e incluso especias.

-Hola Jenn...como siempre aqui...

Ella voltea y lo ve, es uno de sus compañeros un muchacho castaño de ojos verdes, bien parecido, se acerca a ella...

-Buenos días...solo vine a revisar esto...¿y tu?

-sabia que estabas aqui...me dieron ganas de saludarte...-dice con su mejor sonrisa

Ella no dice nada solo se levanta deja la planta y hace anotaciones en su cuaderno. Se inclina hacia una de las otras plantas y las observa. El muchacho se queda a unos pasos de ella esperando una contestacion que nunca llega. Al no recibir ninguna respuesta dice...

-¿No dices nada?- se hacer un poco mas...

-¿Sobre que?- dice ella aun mirando la planta...

-Sobre lo que dije...

-¿Que quieres que diga?...-ahora anota en su libreta.

-Ya te he dicho antes que me gustas y que quisiera salir contigo...-esta junto a ella.

-Y yo te he dicho que no estoy interesada porque tengo compromisos previos...

-No creo que un novio sea suficiente como para que no me des una oportunidad de concerte mejor...

-No es mi novio...-dice ella pasando junto a él y encaminandose a la entrada del invernadero-...te dije que estoy casada...-el la toma del braso

-¿Y crees que voy a creer eso?- ella se safa

-NO me interesa lo que creas o no...-dice molesta-...no heches a perder una buena amistad...me caes bien no hay mas...

Dos chicos mas entran en la puerta y los ven tensos...

-Hola chicos- dice uno bajito moreno

-Hola- dice Katniss

-Veo que se adelantaron...-señala uno bastante alto y de color...

-Solo un poco-señala el muchacho que habia interceptado a Katniss antes...

-¿Emma y Deb?-dice Katniss...

-No deben tardar en llegar...

-¿Pueden hacerse cargo?- se refiere al invernadero ya que su equipo es el encargado de darle mantenimiento hoy, se han conformado como un buen grupo de amigos, Dick (el chico de color), Chad (el pequeño), Colin, Deb y Emma. Las cosas se habian puesto un poco tensas desde que hace algunos dias Colin le habia dicho que estaba enamorado de ella y que le pedia una oportunidad desde entonces ella habia sido clara, ellos sabian que era mayor que ellos pero por alguna razon nunca se habian tomado ese hecho enserio, por su puesto le dijo que estaba casada pero que no deseaba que nada cambiara entre ellos pero por lo visto el no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

-Si, no te preocupes...

-Entonces...nos vemos en clase...-sale del lugar bastante seria

-¿Bueno Colin estas loco?

-Si viejo, dejala en paz...

-Tu crees que me voy a creer que esta casada...

-No importa simplemente no quiere salir contigo y ya...

-Superalo, hombre...

Camino al edificio Katniss se encuentra con sus dos amigas restantes. Las dos la ven seria, lo qeu es raro ella casi siempre esta sonriente o por lo menos es amable.

-Los otros estan ya en el invernadero...

-¿estas bien?- señala Deb

-Si...no pasa nada...

-Te vez rara..-Emma la mira con atencion

-No pasa nada debo ver algunas cosas antes de la siguiente clase...alla las veo...

-Bueno...

Las dos ven como sigue su camino.

-¿Habra pasado algo?

-Colin- dicen al tiempo sabiendo que este chico era bien conocido por tener infinidad de novias, aunque ellos cinco habian sido amigos desde el inicio de la carrera, Jenn habia llegado hace unos meses de inmediato se integro con ellos se hicieron amigos, desde entonces el comenzo a ser mas discreto con sus deslices hasta que hace poco mas de un mes se propuso comenzar a cortejarla, en verdad eso era extraño para todos, pero no contaba con que aun siendo uno de los especimenes mas cotizados de la universidad eso no seria suficiente para que su nueva amiga se fijara en él.

Era casi medio dia Katniss habie tenido una hora libre, los demas tenian una clase aparte, se quedo en una de las mesas exteriores en el jardin del campus leyendo un poco. La figura de un hombre proyecta su sombra sobre su libro, esta parado a sus espaldas, rueda los ojos irritada, si es Colin esta vez si le sacará el aire por lo menos. Esta a punto de reaccionar cuando la voz la deteniene...

-Hola señora Walsh siempre tan estudiosa...

Ella respira hondo y aliviada...

-¿Que haces aqui?-dice volteando a verlo

Se ve de maravilla con su impecable traje azul y tan fuera de lugar como ella en una oficina.

-¿no te da gusto verme?-se acerca para besarla

-Por supuesto...-lo besa

-solo me escape un rato...para almorzar contigo...

-me da gusto...

-y...-pone una sonrisa que ilumina su rostro

-¿y?

-te traje algo...

-¿enserio?

-Si...-saca una pequeña planta de entre sus ropas

-La mayoría regalaría flores ¿no?

-Si pero ellos no sabe que a ti te emociona mas esto...

-No debiste...-dice ella mirando la plata que no habia podido conseguir hace un tiempo, lo besa y coloca una de sus manos sobre su rostro- te compensare mas tarde- susurra

-Vez como si debi...-sonrie

Ella rie un poco.

-Y ademas traje el almuerzo...

-Que considerado...

Almuerzan juntos...

-Tengo que volver antes de que levante sospechas, todos saben que Bred me envió a un encargo...pero ya vez...

-Gracias por la planta- jueguetea con los dedos de él

-De nada...

-Entonces me voy...

-¿No te vas a despedir como se debe señor Walsh?

-Oh claro señora Walsh...-entonces se besan

NO se ha dado cuenta de los ojos curiosos que los observan a unos cuanto pasos. Cuando se separan y levantan la mirada se encuentran con los amigos de Katniss cuyos rostro tienen diferentes expresiones.

-Creo qeu nos miran- susurra Peeta mirando al grupo de chicos, als chicas se ven emocionadas y tiene sonrisas idiotas en la cara, dos chicos boquiabiertos y un con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hola- dicen las chicas a coro

Peeta solo sonrie, Katniss sale de su sorpresa, los mira y los presenta.

-bueno como ya lo imaginaran el es Ryan Walsh...ellos son...la pandilla, supongo...

-Mucho gusto...-dice dandole la mano a cada uno

-entonces era cierto...-dice Emma embelesada

-Si...-dice Katniss...

-Bueno yo tengo que regresar a trabajar pero son bienvenidos a casa cuando lo deseen se que a veces tiene que estudiar juntos y esas cosas...

-Gracias- dice uno de los chicos

-Nos vemos en la tarde-dice mirando a Katniss

-Hasta la tarde...

El se va...todos le siguen con la mirada hasta que se pierde, dela vista y se vuelven a ella esperando una explicación lo que le confiere un aire cómico a al situación.

-Les dije que existía...

En la oficina Peeta se prepara para salir de la oficina y se encuentra con uno de sus compañero.

-Hola Walsh

-Hola Stephens

-Ahora que entraste al circulo de los casados tu esposa y tu estan cordialmente invitados a mi casa este sabado- le extiende una invitación

Peeta lo mira con extrañesa, el apenas y habla con Stephens.

-Gracias...-la toma y lee-¿no es una fiesta de niños?

-No es mas bien familiar mi hija cumple 7 y sabes es cosa de partir el pastel convivir un rato...nda comparado con el fiasco de hace unas semanas con el juego...

-Tu no fuiste en aquella ocasion...

-No porque sabia de que se trataba el asunto...ellos lo hacen cada vez que pueden...a mi paso lo mismo que a ti...fui un rato y me fui...no te sorprenda verlos el sábado en mi casa como todos unos señores casados...algunos de ellos...sus esposas se llevan con la miá y algunos de nuestros hijos son compañeros de clases...así que...ya sabes están invitados...

-¿Y yo estoy invitado porque?

-Me agrada lo que hiciste y me caes bien, le conté a mi esposa y tiene ganas de conocerte junto con tu esposa claro...

-esta bien iré...

-entonces hasta el sábado...

Esa tarde se detuvo en las afueras del centro comunitario de siempre, el auto de Katniss estaba estacionado. La gente de por ahí les conocía, así que fue directo al lugar. Entonces la observo a ella con uno de los niños mas pequeños sentado en sus piernas intentaba darle de comer, a él le gustaba tanto verla asi, era increíble que se negara a tener sus propios hijos ya que era mas que evidente que seria una gran madre, pero no decia nada sabia que ella se cohibiria asi que solo ingreso. De inmediato un par de chiquillos que le conocian corrieron hasta él y se le colgaban del cuerpo.

-¿Que tal lo llevas?-dice mirando a una Katniss con un poco de comida del pequeño niño en la ropa

-Supongo que bien y tu...

-Mirame...

Los chicos le hablan y le piden que les ayude con la tarea, se sienta con ellos. Esta centro comunitario es para las familias del barrio regularmente los padres de estos niños trabajan largas horas y ellos requieres cuidados por lo que los niños son atendidos aquí, se ha sostenido por donaciones, cuotas, la misma fundación de Mellark a donado cosas. Así mismo hay un pequeño centro de capacitación. También se brinda una cena decorosa a familias de escasos recursos. La gente que ahí trabaja y apoya es un tipo de voluntariado con compensación gubernamental. El gobierno apoya con las instalaciones y servicios básicos. El servicio medico es gratuito. Esa misma noche regresan sumamente casados a casa.

El sábado por la tarde Katniss aparca el auto en la direccion indicada es un barrio de los suburbios que se parece levemente en el que aun ahora vive Seth con Jenn y Vannesa, las casas son de tamaño mediano de una sola planta con un pequeño jardín al frente, desde ese angulo no se ve que halla ninguna reunion.

-¿Seguro que es aquí?- dice ella aparcando el auto

-Según la invitación si, pero no veo nada...

-Bueno de todos modos ya estamos aqui...

ambos bajan del auto. Peeta lleva un obsequio embuelto en papel infantil. Espera a que Katniss se ponga a su lado y la toma de la mano.

-¿Por que hacemos esto?- dice Peeta

-Según tu para que tu disfraz en la oficina no se heche a perder y yo porque no lo se solo me gusta salir contigo...

-Por cierto todos creen que soy serio y reservado...

-es que no te conocen mi amor...

Atraviesan el patio y ella toca el timbre, pocos minutos una mujer abre la puerta...tiene una sonrisa en los labio y la cara de una mujer que ha estado todo el día ocupada.

-Buenas Tardes...-apensa dice Peeta

-Buenas Tardes...¿eres Walsh supongo?

-Si mucho gusto...mi esposa...-señala a Katniss quien sonrie educadamente

-Mucho gusto...

-Pasen...pasen...aqui se ve tranquilo pero el caos esta atras...supuse que eran ustedes porque solo estaban a la espera de su llegada ya estamos todos...

-Lamentamos llegar un poco tarde...

-No se preocupen, vamos...

Ambos siguen a la mujer y no se equivocan. En la parte de atras de la casa que es un patio amplio, mas bien es como un parque ya que todas las casas comparten esta area en comun. Hay juegos para los chicos, un arenero, flores en el fondo. Un grupo como de 20 niños corren por todos lados, hay musica infantil. Observa a sus compañeros de trabajo vestidos de ropa bastante informal, en cambio Katniss y el van medianamente formales, el con un traje gris y ella con un vestido claro. No puede evitar casi reirse porque en cuanto sus compañeros la ven están boquiabiertos. Uno de ellos el que casi se comía a otra de presentes ahora cada uno con sus respectivos esposos, le mira con recelo.

-Bienvenidos se apresura a decir el anfitrión...es un placer tenerlos aqui...

-Hola gracias, mi esposa Jenn...

-Mucho gusto Walsh se tenia el asunto muy guardadito nadie sabia que era casado hasta hace unas semanas...

-Asi es el siempre reservado...

-Tanto que algunos llegamos a creer que tendria un secreto vergonzoso...que ocultar...-dice otro de ellos

-No que va...-dice Peeta

-Pero si tenia un secreto que guardar- dice mirando a Katniss...

-Es para tu hija...-dice Peeta tratando de desviar al información...

-Oh gracias-dice la madre de la niña, lo pondré por aquí...ella esta corriendo por alguna parte...

La comida transcurrió con tranquilidad, haciendo bromas sobre la oficina, le preguntaron a Katniss a que se dedicaba les pareció interesante que fuera a la universidad ya que ninguno de ellos, incluyendo a Peeta había estado en ese lugar, era algo muy nuevo. Charlaron de plantas...despues entraron al tema de lo cotidiano...

-Y entonces empieza a temblar- dice una delas mujeres- la tierra se sacudía entonces Cal- dice mirando a su marido- sale corriendo de la casa en calzoncillos dejándome con los niños vivíamos en el segundo piso...

-Aun lamento eso...es que me asuste...-dice rojo de vergüenza y los demás ríen como locos

-Oh claro pero yo tuve que bajar corriendo cargado a los dos chicos hasta el primer piso...estaba en bata y pantuflas...

-Bueno Magda ahora sabemos porque aun ahora tu debes llevar los pantalones en casa...

-Gracioso...no tiene chiste...

-Bueno tu saliste corriendo con los chicos...imagina cuando Shawn se metió una rueda de plástico en la nariz y tuvimos que ir a urgencias a las 3 de la mañana...

-¿Ustedes piensan esperar mas para los niños?

-En unos años mas tal vez...-dice Peeta bebiendo agua...Katniss solo sonríe...sabe que puede decir cualquier cosa pero no lo hace...

-¿y por cierto llevan poco juntos?

-Poco mas de tres años- dice Katniss...

-¿Y quieren esperar mas años?- dice una mujer

-Dejalos mujer ellos no son como tu y yo que "tuvimos que casarnos"...

Todos ríen. En determinado momento Katniss y Peeta camina por el jardín, y de una u otra forma terminan en una fiesta de té con la niña festejada, que esta feliz porque por primera vez tiene gente real para beber el té imaginario en lugar de sus muñecas. Esta sentada enmedio de dos desconocidos para ella, los demas vienen seguido a su casa pero no son divertidos ni se ven tan bien como estos dos...

-¿mas té?-dice solemnemente mirando a Peeta...

-Por supuesto, gracias...

-¿Y usted?-dice mirando a Katniss

-Un poco mas porfavor...

-Como les decía- finge hablar como un adulto sofisticado- Ginna- que es una muñeca sentada frente a ellos- y el señor oso -miran aun inanimado oso de peluche cafe- han tenido serios problemas...

-¿Puedo saber por que?- dice Katniss

-Si ella cree que el señor oso la engaña- dice bajito- pero no le gusta hablar de eso...

-Oh vaya...

El resto de los adultos no pueden entender lo que platican esos tres, pero la madre de la niña esta muy complacida, es un cuadro armónico es extraño entonces piensa que aunque ella y su esposo quieren mucho a su hija nunca se han tomado el tiempo suficiente para sentarse asi con ella, en verdad piensa que cuando eso dos se decidan a ser padres lo mas probable es que lo hagan bien. El padre y sus amigos están mas metidos en sus discusiones de deportes y de la oficina. Entonces observa algo mas. Como Ryan Walsh se levanta y comienza a bailar con su hija que sonríe complacida, esta sobre los pies de él pero se ve feliz no le importa que eche a perder sus lustrosos zapatos...la esposa de el sonríe abiertamente. Terminan de bailar, la niña corre hasta donde Jenn Walsh esta sentada, la hace levantarse y la guia hasta donde esta él parado, pone la mano de ella entre la de él, los dos se sonríen y comienzan a balancearse lentamente su hija brinda y aplaude junto a ellos, los mira. Entonces el la besa levemente a ella, ella acaricia su mejilla, se acerca al oído para susurrarle cosas, entones piensa en ella misma y su esposo no es que en una apoca hubieran sido así y ahora no, mas bien nunca fueron asi. La relación se habia ido enfriando, la rutina, el trabajo, siete años juntos...y ahora ella comenzaba a cansarse...pero lo real es que el era un buen hombre honesto y trabajador...una de las otras invitadas le llama se rompe el hechizo y deja a esos dos balancearse en césped acompañados de su hija...Esa misma noche cuando ya todos los invitados se han ido y se queda a solas en la cocina fregando los trastes aparece su marido...

-¿Y que te parecio la fiesta?- dice él

-Bien...me agradaron los Walsh

-Asi...aun son jóvenes ¿no?

-Si, llevan tres años juntos...parece que se casaron ayer...

-Si tiene ese aire de la gente cuando recien se casa pero veremos si se ven igual cuando lleguen los niños...la rutina...el trabajo...

-¿Crees que eso nos esta pasando?-dice dejando los trastes y mirando a su marido

-Supongo...pero eso es normal...a todos les pasa...

-No creo eso...es solo una justificación de eso idiota de Tedd

-¿Que de Ted?-dice fingiendo ignorar a lo qeu va su mujer

-Todos lo saben lo dela fiesta en la que estuvo con...

-Son invenciones...ademas yo no estuve ahi tiempo que no voy con ellos a esas reuniones-dice cubriéndolo

-¿Y tu porque lo cubres?

-No cubro a nadie son cosas de él...

-¿Como dices eso Amanda es nuestra amiga y no merece que Ted...?

-Son cosas de ellos...

-No...y tu lo cubres ¿ellos te han cubierto a ti?

-Como crees...

-¿Seguro?...

-Esta bien seguro ya lo sabes de seguro y por eso me confrontas fue una vez y solo un beso nada mas...

-nada mas...que pensarías...si...

-Mira se que antes era caotico y que no era un buen marido que salia con ellos mucho por eso deje de ir y he trattado de reformarme, por ti y por mi, por nuestra hija...se que siempre fui inconciente pero intento ser mejor persona...¿compredes?

Los dos tuvieron una largar platica aquella noche en la cocina. Por su parte los Walsh disfrutaron de una innolvidable noche juntos. Las siguientes semanas la cotidianidad los siguio envolviendo.

-Pasen...-dice Katniss abriendo la puerta del apartamento seguida por sus amigos de clase...

Los chicos estan sorprendidos por la casa, no es que fuera un barrio rico pero tampoco era uno pobre.

-Wow ¿tu marido paga esto?

-no, es de la empresa para la que trabaja ya te he dicho...

-Podemos trabajar en la sala...

-Que linda casa...

-Gracias...siéntense...

Ella se va a la cocina seguida por las chicas. Preparan un par de emparedados para cada uno y llevan un poco de bebida. Platican un rato comen, dividen el trabajo y dado que sabían que seria algo extenso pero debían entregarlo todos acuerdan quedarse esa noche en la casa. Colin ha tratado de mantener su distancia con respecto a su amiga, en verdad le gusta pero sabe que no tiene oportunidad y son buenas personas tanto ella como su marido, no quiere perder su amistad. Son poco mas de las nueve cuando Peeta se aparece por la casa.

-Saludos a todos...-dice y trae un par de bolsas. Los chicos se apresuran a ayudarle

-¿A donde los llevamos?

-A la cocina por favor...es hora de cenar...

-NO debiste molestarte- dicen las chicas

-Oh claro que si casi nunca tenemos visitas y es un gran honor tenerlos aquí...

-¿Y que tal va el trabajo?

-Casi terminamos

-Y repasamos para nuestro examen...

-Y no, no queremos que nos ayudes a "estudiar"-dice Katniss mirando a Peeta

-Oh como podría...solo si fuera biología...-la mira colocando una sonrisa significativa en su boca...

Todos en la cocina ríen. Los muchachos vuelven a su labor con protestas ya que el se ha negado a recibir ayuda al levantar la cocina. Despues se va un rato al estudio a escuchar un poco de música. Son poco mas de las doce cuando prepara la habitación de huéspedes, hay una litera de tres módulos y el sofá. Coloca las frazadas, trae dos de sus piyamas para los chicos, pero uno de ellos es bastante alto asi que solo trae una camiseta. Y dos de las de Katniss para las chicas. Cuando esta todo listo va a la sala donde estan trabajando...

-¿Como van?

-Muy bien...

-La habitacion ya esta lista cuando quieran ir a dormir...

-Gracias- dicen todos a coro...

-Yo me voy a acostar...hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana

-Gracias...

-Si de verdad han sido muy hospitalarios...

-No se preocupen...

Katniss se levanta y lo besa suavemente.

-Gracias...

El solo sonríe.

-No hay de que...hasta mañana...

Se va a la habitación. Cuando esta mas dormido que despierto siente como Katniss se recuesta junto a él y lo rodea con sus brazos...

-¿Terminaron?-apenas susurra.

-Si...-se gira para quedar frente a ella...

-Que gusto...

Los dos se abrazan, entrelazan su piernas. Se quedan dormidos.

-¿sabes una cosa?-dice suavemente Katniss

-mmmm-dice medio dormido

-Me gusta esta vida...soy feliz...

Él abre los ojos de golpe, nunca antes ella le habia dicho directamente eso: Soy Feliz.

-Me da gusto que seas feliz...

Ella solo lo abraza y se acurrucan.

Los dias, los meses pasan como el agua, poco a poco las cosas se van poniendo en orden, se hacen cercanos con sus semejantes y la relacion entre ellos es buena muy buena, Katniss llama mas seguido a su madre. La empresa de los Mellark se expande cada vez mas, Jenn ha tenido éxito arrollador en el extranjero. Seth y ellos hablan cada fin de semana, se ve muy guapo a crecido mucho y tiene amigos. Es muy bueno en matemáticas y física, también practica deportes.

Ryan Walsh conduce hasta una cafetería que se encuentra a la mitad de la carretera a las afueras del capitolio. Son casi las 10 de la noche hay una copiosa lluvia. Detiene el auto ingresa en el establecimiento, entonces lo ve.

-Hola Jimm

-Walsh, te vez bien...

-¿Café?-dice la camarera

-Si gracias...

-Prueba el pay esta bueno...

-Traigame uno...

LA chica se va dejándolos solo. Música suena en el fondo ( Have You Ever Seen The Rain de creedence ) la gente se ve taciturna son mayoritariamente camioneros ya que este es un lugar de paso, agentes viajeros...

Someone told me long ago

There´s a calm before the storm,

I know; it´s been comin´ for some time.

When it´s over, so they say,

It´ll rain a sunny day,

I know; shinin´ down like water.

Alguien me dijo hace mucho tiempo

Que hay calma antes de la tormenta

Yo sé, ha sido por algún tiempo

Cuando se termina, entonces ellos dicen

Que lloverá en un día soleado

Yo sé, brillando bajo el agua

-Te vez bien Walsh...la vida "comun" te ha dado ¿satisfacción?

-Te vez bien y a ti ¿como te ha ido?...¿a que debo este honor?

-Ya sabes lo que dicen uno no puede dejar de hacer ciertas cosas...

-Aja...ya encontraste a tu hijo disfrutalo y deja de hacer tonterias...

-Lo hago, por eso estoy aquí quiero que su vida sea pacifica...

-¿Y en que te puedo ayudar?-dice dando un sorbo a su cafe

-Dicen que se estan desarrollando armas de destruccion masiva...

-Supongo que debe ser cierto...no me extrañaria nada...

-¿Que sabes de eso?

-Nada...-dice cortando un poco de tarta

-¿Tu crees que me voy a creer eso?

-¿Que es lo que sabes? Solo estas tratando de calar para ver si puedes o no confiar en mi...ahora yo hago lo mismo...

-Dicen que el naciente Grupo Empresarial de Mellark tiene algo que ver con esto...pero nada esta claro...no lo puedo creer...tu...quiero decir Peeta Mellark nunca estaría de acuerdo con eso...

-Tengo entendido por mis jefes que el grupo financiero por fin hace algunos meses decidió invertir y crear empresas de verdad ya no solo manejan el dinero de otros, poco a poco han comenzado a construir empresas que hacen aparatos electrodomésticos, médicos, juguetes...

-...armas...-dice mirándolo fijamente a los ojos...

-No lo se con certeza...

La mirada es dura- ¿Cuantos años llevamos conociéndonos?¿Cuantos Walsh? Cuando te conocí solo eras...(en el fondo suena Born On The Bayou)

-Ya se un chico con aspecto de vago...no lo olvido...no he cambiado...

-¿En serio?, yo no lo creo...

-Si cambie eso debió ser cuando era político no ahora...

-Una mujer...una mujer...te ha ablandado...

-Es una locura ¿no te pareceré?

-Creo que deseas tanto protegerla de todo que haz hecho cosas estúpidas...

-Ya...¿por que no caminamos bajo la lluvia un rato?...y recordamos viejos tiempos James Robert Davenport...

-Idiota-no le agradaba que le llamara por su nombre completo-...pero tu invitas...

-Por supuesto...

Los dos hombres salen del establecimiento...cada uno toma su auto y se alejan del lugar, llegan aun espacio de la carretera donde hay un mirador...detienen sus autos caminan al borde...la lluvia es una constante llovizna. Davenport enciende un cigarrillo y le ofrece uno a su amigo...que acepta...por unos instantes permanecen en silencio.

-Casi nunca me acompañas- aludiendo a que casi nunca fuma en contraposición a él que tiene tan arraigado este habito

-mmm hace un gesto con la boca para restarle importancia al asunto-tu mismo sabes que a veses se hacen cosas que no se quieren hacer...

-Eso lo sabes tu mejor que yo- dice aludiendo a ese evento del que casi nunca habla...

-Entonces creo que me estoy volviendo un experto ¿no?...hace meses nisiquera tuvimos que hablar porque se soluciono el problema en poco tiempo sabes a que me refiero ¿no?

-Al recorte en el presupuesto de servicios médicos, seguridad social y escolar...supuse que tuviste que ver en el hecho de que de la noche a la mañana todo se restableciera...la gente comenzó a decir que en cuanto alguien decente como tu se fue del gobierno empezaron las atrocidades...

-Y no se equivocaron...

-Entonces era verdad lo recortaron por el programa militar ¿no?

-Si...

-¿Por el mineral?

-en parte...

-¿Como?

-El mineral tiene propiedades impresionantes otros paises ya lo saben, hay un aparato igual a mi reloj de donde han podido comprobar lo que suponían pero no tienen acceso saben que nosotros si...Johanna monitorea nuestro país las 24 horas desde el espacio si ve un satélite o vehículo espiá tratando de cruzar nuestro espacio aéreo lo hace trocitos...y experimentan con el mineral alla arriba...no hay fuga de informacion...¿por que crees que se llevaron a las mentes mas brillantes? Jovenes y viejas...

-¿eso que tiene que ver contigo?...

-Para hacerlo necesitamos dinero y tecnologia...

-¿Tu estas financiando?

-aja

-¿Estan jugando con fuego?

-¿Crees que no lo se?...ellos iban a crear empresas fantasma para introducirlas en mi grupo financiero o en su defecto hacer tratos con corporaciones extranjeras...recortar presupuesto...tratos con paises como los del chico...

-¿Entonces asi te presionaron? Quitaron apoyo a la gente y...

-Iban a vender los bosques para aserraderos...permitir que empresas extranjeras trajeran cosas y saquearan el pais...por tu hijo, por mi hijo y los hijos de los demás no podía permitir eso...

-¿Y tu como controlas eso de la creaccion de armas?

-¿Crees que lo controlo? eso seria iluso y estupido considerarlo un hecho al cien por ciento...solo tengo la posesion de las patentes lo que quiere decir...

-que si quieren fabricar algo con esa tecnología te pagan o debes autorizar...y ¿si hay fuga de información?...

-Por eso solo se hace en el espacio, no hay correos electrónicos con esa información y hay gente de confianza...bueno no del todo no confió en Novak...pero Johanna esta atenta a eso...Beete es el jefe de esa división...

-Tu sabes que nada es perfecto

-Lo se...pero he podido frenar algunas cosas...otras sera imposible que lo haga...afuera los otros paises nos temen pero eso es un riesgo se que algunso estan comenzando a aliarse que en cualquier momento trataran de invadirnos...por eso lo del servicio militar no se ha detenido...

-SI escuche que se les adiestrara en el uso de armas a todos los que cumplan 18 años...

-Si bueno hay que preveer ¿no?...supongo que ahora no dudaras mas en que aun confió en ti...

-Entonces si sabes que hay una division de armas en tu corporación...

-Si...es pequeña...la gente seleccionada es de confianza...creo ¿o sabes algo que yo no?

-NO, es verdad lo que dices...son gente muy honorable...se que rechazaste a muchos que eran brillantes pero de dudosa reputación...se que es mas facil entrar a las bases de Panem que a ese lugar...

-No estoy en paz no me gusta hacer esto...aparentemente estoy bien pero no es asi...mas poder

-Mas responsabilidad...¿ella lo sabe?

-No- dice dandole una calada a su cigarrillo

-¿Por que?

-Porque apenas está encontrándole placer y sentido a la vida...si supiera estas cosas ese agrado desaparecería...por primera vez desde que la conozco hace unos meses me dijo: Me gusta esta vida...soy feliz...

-Que romantico eres- dice con sarcasmo- pero que dira cuando se entere de esto...

-No se enterara- dice dandole la ultima calada a su cigarro

-¿A no?

-Todo lo que sabe sobre mi lo sabe porque se lo he dicho de otra manera no lo sabria...y aunque se enterara para entonces ya habre ideado la manera de afrontar el acontecimiento...-dice mirando a la inmensa noche

-¿y eso como sera, la manipularas le dirás palabras de amor?

-Haré lo que tenga que hacer...ya sabes lo que dicen tengo un don para manipular a la gente- dice apagando lo que resta de su cigarrillo con el pie.

-Cuando hablas asi das un poco de miedo ¿sabes?- dice con ironia

-Ya sabes lo que dicen- curva la boca en señal de desdén- no hay ni blanco ni negro absoluto solo tonalidades de gris

-Es verdad- Davenport saca un nuevo cigarrillo

-Eso me lo enseñaron Johanna y tu...

-¿La extrañas?

-¿A Johanna?

-Aja diez años en la cama con ella supongo no se olvidan rapido sin contar su "particular" sentido del humor...

-Yo no diría que no es tanto como extrañarla pero antes nos veíamos casi a diario sin contar con nuestras escapadas, hablamos todos los martes en el oficina para nuestro informe semanal, ella esta bien; se que no se olvidan 10 años en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero en este momento tengo prácticamente todo lo que he deseado toda mi vida...

-Katniss Everdeen...

-Si...

-¿Y entonces lo que falta es?

-Una pequeña Katniss corriendo en mi casa...

-¿todavía no te rindes con eso?

-¿Alguna vez me he rendido ante algo?

-Tienes razón...-rie un poco-

-Ahora que tu "curiosidad" quedo satisfecha y tu orgullo no esta herido ¿estamos bien?

-Si

-Si te enteras de algo dímelo...¿esta bien?

-Si

-Tengo qeu volver a casa y tu adonde sea que vayas...

-¿Que le dijiste a ella?

-Piensa que estoy en la oficina haciendo el reporte mensual del contabilidad...

-Pues bueno...estamos en contacto...

-Nos vemos...

Cada uno sube a su auto. Se encarrilan por la carretera por caminos contrarios las luces traseras de sus respectivos vehículos se pierden en la obscuridad y las rueda giran deprisa sobre el pavimento mojado, las lineas de la carretera aparecen y desaparecen de manera monótona mientras Peeta Mellark sostiene con fuerza el volante del auto y el aparato de música resuena

Suddenly I think I always knew

I had my share of mistakes

Made quite a few

Finally I know and that's for sure

I don't look back in anger anymore

Suddenly the sun comes up again

There's a new beginning

When we pass the end

Finally I know and that's for sure

I don't look back in anger anymore

When love kills love

Will someone rescue me

When love kills love

It's cutting through so deep

Después de cerca de dos horas de conducir en medio la lluvia llega al edificio donde se encuentra el apartamento que comparte con Katniss Everdeen, cuando entra al apartamento una de las lamparas de la sala esta encendida, la televisión esta encendida mira a Katniss a quien parece haber vencido el sueño recostada en el sillón. Se acerca, le gusta verla mientras duerme, es como ella misma dice todos nos vemos tan jóvenes cuando dormimos. Se sienta en la alfombra a contemplarla esta todo mojado...al parecer ella siente que la observan y se despierta poco a poco se encuentra con una de las escenas que mas le agradan la de él sonriendole...

-Hola- dice ella con la voz un poco ronca

-Hola...bella durmiente- dice haciendo alusión a un cuento infantil que una niña del centro comunitario les contó hace dias

-Hola guapo principe- se incorpora un poco-¿que haces ahi? Estas empapado...

-Te observo...

-Eso ya lo se pero...estas todo mojado...

-SI la lluvia...

-Vamos a la habitacion...

-¿A que me cambies?

No le dice nada solo lo toma de la mano, pero el la toma de las piernas y la carga...

-¡Oye!- dice mientras se rie y se sostiene del cuello de él

-¿Que quieres de regalo de aniversario para mañana?- le susurra al oido...

-Nada, tu eres todo lo que quiero- dice ella besando su mejilla

-Ese regalo podemos adelantarlo...

Los dos se van al regadera antes de cambiarse para ir a la cama. El agua tibia cae sobre sus cuerpos desnudos, las manos y los labios se deslizan sobre todos los rincones de esa misma piel; promesas y palabras susurradas al oído, suspiros y gemidos, acompañan a todo el ritual de aseo compartido. Las horas pasan lentamente ya es de madrugada cuando por fin los dos se dejan caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Independientemente de lo poco que duerma cada uno es necesario descansar ya que por primera vez desde que se fundó la empresa se hará un festejo por la fundación y el crecimiento de la misma 10 años de grupo financiero que ahora también es un consorcio industrial en expansión, así como las fundaciones de beneficencia. En cada una de estas mañana se ofrecerá un festejo, recorridos por las empresas y oficinas, un día para las familias en las que se les ofrecerá, refrigerios, juegos, rifas, espectáculos.

La luz clara de la mañana se filtra por la ventana por primera vez en mucho tiempo Peeta Mellark goza de un tiempo largo de reposo. Se gira para buscarla a ella pero no esta al parecer se ha levantado temprano apenas se incorpora en la cama cuando Katniss entra a la habitación con una charola de desayuno entre sus manos, ella se ve radiante...

-Buenos Días...deseaba despertate con un beso pero creo que me has ganado...

-Solo por unos segundos...aun así ¿puedes darme un beso?

-Desde luego...-ella coloca la charola en una mesita, se acerca lo besa con cariño- feliz aniversario señor Everdeen

-Feliz aniversario señora Mellark...cuatro años...

-Si, cuatro años...-ella acaricia su rostro mientras el juega con su cabello...-¿Quieres desayunar?

-Desde luego ¿con que especialidad me deleitaras el día de hoy?

Ella se levanta va por la charola, ensalada, fruta, leche con cereal, jugo, cafe y pan tostado, un poco de mermelada. Charlan un rato y desayunan mientras reciben una video llamada de Seth.

-mmmm esta mermelada esta muy buena ¿tu la hiciste?

-Si...de las fresas de mi invernadero...

El aparato de transmisor se enciende sin previo aviso...

-¡Felicidades Tortolitos!- dice Seth que esta vestido con una sudadera, Jeans, su voz ya no es la misma desde hace unos meses, se ve mucho mayor de lo que en realidad es, cada día se parece mas a Finnick Odair y su carácter en definitiva es amable como el de su madre y su agradable como su padre- ¿no interrumpí nada?

-Hola hijo

-Hola Seth

-Oh se ven muy bien los dos...en paños menores...

-estamos en pijama Seth no paños menores- dice su padre.

-y si eso fuera no estarias tan sonriente ¿o si?-dice Katniss

-No lo se, creo que seria mas como una practica de Biología o una asesoría no ¿creen?...

-Que gracioso-dice su padre

-¿como han estado?-dice el chico encogiendose en hombros

-Bien...-dice Katniss-¿y tu?¿ya tienes novias?

-Desde luego que no, yo vivo para estudiar y hacer deporte- dice con una sonrisa picara en los labios

-Oh desde luego dejarías de ser un Odair si no..

-Ya pero hay una que otra chica por ahí pero no me interesan...bueno...por ahora no...

-Muy bien Seth

-Cuatro años juntos ¿que se siente eh?

-Muy bien...

La charla continua un rato mas, Seth se despide ya que en donde vive es de noche y tiene que ir a dormir. Peeta y Katniss se preparan para ir a la empresa al festejo dela compañía no sin antes recibir una llamada de felicitación de su madre, y un arreglo floral del 4 con felicitaciones de todos los de la casa Odair, así como un correo de Joahnna Mason: Felicidades Descerebrada y Panadero, no soy mucho de estas cosas pero merecen una felicitación desde aquí arriba...

En el lugar se encuentran con los compañeros de Peeta Mellark que los saludan afablemente. Ellos también han llegado a sentir gran aprecio por ellos. Las actividades del día inician con un video grabado por ellos hace unas semanas, en la que se ven como ellos Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen. En el ambos dan un discurso de agradecimiento a las personas por su arduo trabajo a lo largo de todo Panem y deseando lo mejor para las nuevas generaciones, así como entrega de becas a estudiantes de escasos recursos, donaciones para las tres universidades creadas en Panem, a escuelas, mejoras a orfanatos. Después una voz narrada habla de como nace la empresa se ve como inician en una pequeña oficina, donde un jovencisimo Peeta Mellark carga a un Seth de unos cuatro años, se coloca el retrato de Katniss en la pared; al parecer es Johanna Mason la que maneja la camara, poco a poco se incorporan mas personas a las fotografiás y videos, Jenn siendo adolescente, Bred muy joven, Henry el portero; Seth sigue creciendo, en una o dos aparece Johanna; después se ve como la oficina se convierte en un edificio, después en sucursales, consolidarse como un consorcio, en determinado momento aparece Jenn hablando de como se han expandido en el exterior y de la visión al futuro, de como empiezan a surgir empresas, se ven las lineas de producción, las cosas que la fundación ha hecho en campos de la educación. Medicina y orfanatos, la cooperativa del 7 y la reserva ecológica del 12.

Al terminar el discurso se ofrece un pequeño refrigerio, un recorrido por las oficinas o empresa según sea el lugar del festejo. En los jardines que rodean la edificio central ya están colocadas carpas se ve como una feria en la que hay una gran cantidad de comida, juegos para los niños, las mesas para degustar y convivir están colocadas entorno a una pista de baile frente a un enorme tarima donde se colocan los que anima la fiesta y grupos de música, se hacen juego para chicos y grandes, en las que imitan, bailan, mímicas, retos. La gente parece muy animada, los niños reciben un equipo de útiles escolares del grupo empresarial, se rifan aparatos electrodomésticos. Incluso un auto nuevo. Absolutamente todos los empleados recibieron un bono que ese mismo día fue depositado en sus cuentas.

-Hola Walsh-dice Stephens va con su esposa de la mano

-Hola- dice Peeta

-¿Y la señora Walsh?

-Fue al tocador...¿y su hija?

-Corriendo por ahi con los hijos de Ted...¿que te parece lo que Mellark a hecho?

-¿Que cosa?

-Lo del bono...

-Bien por nosotros ¿no?

-Si eso creo

-¿Te haz sacado algo en la rifa?- dice la señora

-No...creo que tengo mala suerte- se encoge en hombros y sonrie...

-Lo siento...-dice Stephens

-No te preocupes...aun no termina la fiesta y tu haz sacado algo..

-Un centro de entretenimiento...

-Que bien...felicidades...

-Hola- se acerca Katniss

-Hola Jenn preguntamos por ti pero...

-Si me ausente un poco...¿y que con su centro de entretenimiento? Nos invitaran al estreno...

-Oh claro ustedes son siempre bievenidos a casa...

-Entonces nos ponemos de acuerdo ¿no?

-Por cierto ¿Ted se ha sacado algo?

Los Stephens se ponen un poco serios.

-¿Que pasa?-dice Katniss

-Ted no vino...-dice la señora Stephens-

-Su esposa y él...-pone la cara seria- se han separado, nosotros trajimos a los niños para que se despejaran un rato...

-Ella descubrió sus deslices- dice la mujer

-Vaya...¿que complicado?- dice Peeta

-asi es el mundo...

-Entoces nos vemos mas tarde iremos a buscar a los chicos gusto en verlos...

-Igualmente...

-El gusto fue nuestro...

Ya era de tarde en los jardines en los que se había llevado acabo el festejo comenzaba a tildarse de ese tenue color naranja, el grupo( un guitarrista, una cantante, un acordeonista, pianista y baterista) que había sido contratada para amenizar la fiesta era versátil, había interpretado numero tan diversos que entretuvieron a la gente. Algunos cantaron, otros bailaron Sonaban la ultimas notas de una pieza (Stay With Me - Vintage 1940s "Old Hollywood" Style Sam Smith Cover ft. Cristina Gatti)...cuando se apagaron las notas, los cantantes dieron las gracias, con su actuación se daba por terminado el festejo, salieron del escenario pero pero la gente los hizo regresar...

-Gracias, gracias por sus aplausos...nos sentimos muy felices de que nuestra música les gustara...pues bueno como numero para despedirnos esta es una pieza -piensa un poco en las palabras que va pronunciar- que descubrimos hace un tiempo durante otra presentación, nosotros la hemos musicalizado pero es una canción antigua- la gente lo observa expectante- de donde la escuchamos y mas adelante les diré de donde...puede que algunos de ustedes la conocen o ¿no?...bueno espero les guste...

Se coloca en su lugar y comienzan a sonar la primeras notas de la pieza Katniss y Peeta se quedan sorprendidos de inmediato nunca pensaron escuchar esa pieza musicalizada al principio tuvieron dudas de que esa fuera, para cuando la voz de la chica soltó las primeras palabras no les quedo la menor duda, se sonrieron el uno al otro, de inmediato el se levanta y le tiende la mano a ella para se levante y baile con él. Ella sonríe y de inmediato lo acompaña. Bailan muy suavemente al ritmo de la música tal y como en las clases que Effie les dio antes de la gira de la victoria, tan lento y unidos que podían estar bailando sobre un plato. Sus miradas se encontraban. Al tiempo que se cantaban el uno al otro fragmentos de la canción al oído...

Ella inicia "...Baila conmigo a través del "pánico hasta que esté a salvo...Llevame como una rama de olivo y sé mi..." al mismo tiempo, ella recuerda como fue que vivieron el pánico en sus primeros juegos en la cueva, llenos de miedo esperando que nadie los cazara...los monos en la segunda arena con los que combatieron...como les colocaron aquella corona de olivo partida a la mirad para compartir sus culpas...desliza sus dedos en medio de su cabello...Los dos entonan la siguiente parte...cuando los testigos se han ido. Déjame sentir tus movimientos tal y como lo hacen en Babilonia. Muéstrame poco a poco aquello de lo solo conozco los límites...las imágenes de los últimos años, las noches, las mañanas y las tardes juntos parecen transitar tan lento que parece que antes de eso nada hubiera pasado. Él la besa suavemente el cuello y ella cierra los ojos. Al mismo tiempo él le susurra el resto de la canción...Baila conmigo hasta el momento de la boda, bailemos una y otra vez...ahora es ella la que continua...Baila conmigo con mucha ternura y baila conmigo por mucho tiempo...lo besa suavemente...ella se recarga en su pecho...

No se han dado cuenta pero la gente que esta a su alrededor esta embelesada no solo por la hermosa música y la letra de la canción sino por esta pareja que baila frente a ellos sin importarles nada, es algo casi hipnótico. Pero en la siguiente parte de la canción es la voz de la cantante la que escuchan ambos, Peeta no quiere tocar una fibra delicada en su matrimonio así que solo tararea la canción..."Baila conmigo hasta los niños que están pidiendo a nacer..." cierra los ojos por un momento y como si fuera la cinta de una película ahora recuerda a Seth creciendo; Seth que ahora es tan grande y esta lejos, aparecen su risa, su llanto, arroparlo por las noches, cargarlo, besarlo. Asi como es irremediable que piense en esa niña con la que aun sueña, sigue espera que un día este presente aunque una pequeña sombra de duda a comenzado a envolverle, aun queda un tiempo...por su parte Katniss nota como el solo tararea esa parte de la canción, una punzada de culpa se hace presente en ella, sabe esa parte de la canción su padre se la cantaba cada vez que le decía lo feliz que era de tenerlas a ella y a Prim junto a él, en aquel entonces su padre la rodeaba con sus brazos tal y como ahora Peeta,..abre momentáneamente abre los ojos y ve algo que no había notado en todo el dia o en lo que no se había detenido, ve una joven pareja que espera a su bebé sentados que a su vez les observan, a Henry el encargado del elevador con una mujer mayor como él probablemente su esposa bailando también mientras sus nietos les miran...a un hombre cargando a su pequeña niña rubia sentado junto con su esposa...ella acaricia el brazo de él...la voz melodiosa de la cantante que en fragmentos es acompañada por uno de los músicos continua...

Baila conmigo a través de las cortinas que nuestros besos han gastado- una vez te prometí una fiesta de boda ¿no? Kat...pues es esta en todo Panem-le susurra no le importa llamarla por su verdadero nombre nadie puede escuchar con la música y el volumen.

Levanta una tienda de refugio ahora, aunque cada hilo se rompa-Si...gracias...

Baila conmigo hasta el fin del amor-Bueno, ¿te ha gustado?

Baila conmigo hasta tu belleza con un violín ardiente-Por supuesto...

Baila conmigo a través del pánico hasta que esté a salvo...-felicidades señora Mellark

Tócame con tu mano desnuda, tócame con tu guante...-felicidades señor Everdeen

Baila conmigo hasta el fin del amor...

La voz de los cantantes y los instrumentos emiten la ultima nota y poco a poco se apaga la música...el instante también se termina poco a poco...ellos mismo dejando e balancearse pero no se separan por unos instantes...la gente aplaude y el músico presentador dice

-esta es la canción de boda del distrito 12, y hace una pequeña descripción del ritual de matrimonio añade también que en la actualidad aun esta bastante olvidado pero que es un lugar hermoso...muchas gracias ...a por cierto...-dice el chico un poco apenado- traemos nuestra música a la venta por si están interesados- pásenla bien...

Los músicos abandonan el escenario...ellos se separan poco a poco. La gente comienza retirarse del lugar, ellos hacen lo mismo no sin antes adquirir el material de los muchachos, los felicitan y se van casa. Ella conduce.

Se ríen se besan, en cuanto entran al apartamento prácticamente se desnudan en el pasillo que de la puerta y después en el que lleva a la habitación. Una vez en ella caen descuidadamente sobre la cama, están en medio de sus asunto cuando él logra ver sobre la mesa de noche que le corresponde a Katniss un regalo aun envuelto, el se lo dio esta mañana como cada año en su aniversario. Nota que aun no lo ha abierto tanto ella como él saben lo que es, así que se detiene abruptamente y estira la mano para tomarlo...

-¿Qué?- dice ella saliendo de su embelesamiento y ve como estira la mano...

-Esto...-dice agitando la caja, bien pudo haberse quedado callado pero sabe que la integridad de ella podía estar en riesgo, sabe que bien podría obtener lo que desea por un descuido de ella pero eso no es el caso o por lo menos no es lo que el desea-...no has abierto tu regalo- dice aun agitado...

-Ah eso- ella recupera el aliento...

-¿Quieres que te ayude?...-se sienta en la cama aun con la ropa interior puesta...

-¿A que?...-dice ella en las mismas condiciones de él...permanece recostada

-Tu sabes...inyección...

-No...

-¿Tu lo haces sola?

-No...quiero decir...no voy a usarla más...-Los dos se quedan en silencio un momento, el esta tratando de procesar lo que ella esta intentando darle a entender, ella espera la reacción de él...-¿te quedaste sin palabras?

-No...estoy tratando de seguir tus ideas y no equivocarme en la interpretación...

Ella ríe un poco...-esta bien no te haré sufrir mas...-respira hondo- aun ahora tengo miedo, estoy aterrada...pero creo que si queremos tener un bebé este es el momento ideal quiero decir...yo...

-¿estas segura?-dice aun sin poder creer lo que escucha

-Llevo meses pensándolo...no lo he consultado contigo porque se que de los dos tu estas mas convencido que nada y no queria emocionarte en vano si es que no me decidía...

-Ya...entonces...¿enserio quieres tener un bebé conmigo?...

-Con nadie mas lo tendría...

-Y si ¿cambias de opinión?

-No lo haré...no cambiare de opinión...te lo aseguro...-ahora se sienta mirándolo a los ojos.

El se acerca a ella y la abraza- esto lo cambia todo ¿lo sabes verdad?...

-Lo sé...

-Hay que estar en condiciones optimas, asesoría y cosas así...antes de tu sabes...

-entrar al...¿proceso de fabricación?...

-Oh si pero te aseguro que nos la pasaremos muy bien en ese proceso...

-Desde luego creo que somos expertos...

-¿Que te parece entonces si hoy solo "practicamos"?- abriendo el cajón de su mesita mostrando una tira de preservativos

-¿Desde cuando tienes eso ahi?

Se encoje en hombros- desde que se que la fecha de caducidad de tus inyecciones se acerca...ya sabes hay que se precavidos...

-sabes que eso es variable...

-Sip por eso los tengo el efecto puede acabarse hoy o en un mes o dos...

-Entonces ¿practicamos?

-Desde luego...¿puedo hacer los honores?

-Creo que si...

Esa misma semana decidieron visitar a la doctora Zimmerman que era la unica persona en la que Katniss confiaba, les dijo que los dos estaban en optimas condiciones aun asi les dio recomendaciones y se puso a su servicio para cualquier cosa sobre al que tuvieran duda una vez que lograran su cometido. Los dos estaba muy optimistas. Dos semanas después de estar en sus ocupaciones era sabado por la tarde los dos veian una pelicula en la televisión acurrucados en la sala con un tazón de palomitas cuando suena el timbre de la casa

-No ¿y tu?

\- no

-No abras entonces -dice besándola pero el sonido ahora es insistente

-Mejor si...tal vez quieran derribar la puerta...-Katniss se levanta y se dirige a la puerta esta descalza...

El la sigue.

-Sra. Walsh- dice un joven oficial de la armada de Panem que va acompañada de otro

-Si- dice ella lo ve con desconfianza

-Esto es para usted y su esposo, ¿puede firmar aquí de recibido?- dice extendiéndole una tablilla en la que se aprecia su nombre y el de otras pocas personas

-Si- el joven le entrega dos sobre con el logo de la armada de Panem uno esta dirigido a Jennifer Anderson y otro a Ryan Walsh

-Gracias, sera mejor que lo habra hoy mismo...buenas tardes...-se despide ella cierra la puerta con parsinomia...

Peeta llega en el momento que esta cerrado la puerta. Observa a una estupefacta Katniss que lee con detenimiento una carta del ejercito de Panem.

-¿Que pasa?- dice él, ella le extiende un sobre y dice descuidadamente

-Leelo tu mismo...

Al abrir la carta esta dirigida a Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen respectivamente.

"Este documento es para notificarle que de acuerdo al documento 34F2011DRS firmado por usted en el que se compromete según los artículos 245 a 250 de la constitución de Panem a servir en el comando de Élite integrado por ex miembros de los grupos rebeldes que operaron durante la Revolución del Sinsajo, por tal motivo se le cita con carácter de urgencia y obligatorio se presente a las 9:00 horas del día..."

-¿eso es el Lunes?¿no?-dice ella

-Si...-el esta estupefacto como ella

-¿Para que nos querrán?

-NO lo se- se pasa la mano por el cabello

-Llamare a Anton y Bastian- Katniss se apresura a ir por el telefono

-¿para que?

-NO pienso echar a perder esta identidad presentándome asi en la base de Panem...

-¿que iremos a esto?- dice agitando el brazo

-Si no vamos vendrán por nosotros ademas yo esto obligada...

-¿Por que?

-Por mi indulto ¿lo olvidas?

Y si lo había olvidado el indulto de Katniss decía que podía tener libertad de transito siempre que no se involucrara en asunto que perjudicaran al nuevo gobierno de Panem y que prestara servicio al gobierno siempre que fuera requerida. Ademas ella era uno, sino es que el mejor, de los miembros mas destacados del grupo de elite. Asi como a Peeta no le gustaba hablar de su asunto con la familia real de aquel pais, ella tenia sus propios secretos no le gustaba hablar de las incursiones que había hecho con aquel grupo, de sus hazañas militares. Ella era una experta en armas. Combate cuerpo a cuerpo, manejo de equipo pesado y de asalto, sabia conducir todo tipo de vehículos, usar explosivos, todo sobre supervivencia y primeros auxilios. El mismo Peeta sabia que si de combate y cosas asociadas como nadar, escalar, etc. habia alguien que era mortífera y sumamente expedita esa era su esposa, en ese punto debía reconocer que en esas circunstancias era mas factible que ella lo protegiera a él.

-Ya...iré a preparar las maletas...muy a mi pesar...

Los dos se dirigieron entonces a ver a sus estilistas para que de nuevo los convirtieran en Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark todo parecía indicar que los días de paz se habían terminado, ojala no fuera nada serio, pero de serlo no los habrían llamado con tanta premura o enviado a los oficiales a casa derribar su puerta...

NOTA: Bueno los próximos capítulos serán mas de acción, un poco de romance, un poco mas de escenas XXX...sobre mi elección de la canción de Dance me to the end of love como cancion del boda del 12 me gusta la letra, se que si la escuchan en la versión original se escucha como bastante judía y si es verdad porque la escribió Leonard Cohen pero bueno en la versión de civil wars es diferente pero curiosamente en esa misma versión omiten el fragmento en el que hablan de los hijos...supongo que si consideramos el hecho de que se supone que en esta sociedad muchas cosas parecen ser rescoldos de una sociedad casi extinta es una buena elección...saludos...gracias por seguir esta historia y por los rewieus...


	39. Who by fire

NOTA: esta vez me he tardado un poco pero prometo que ya actualizare mas seguido, dividi este capitulo en dos espero mañana o pasado ya subir la segunda parte...gracias por los rewieus...

CAPITULO 39. Who By Fire...NACER

"Hay una vieja tradición que dice que un día al año

el libro de la vida debe abrirse para inscribir a todos

los que han NACIDO y todos los que han muerto,

y se extiende hasta incluir los distintos medios de extinción...

empieza así: ¿Quién en el fuego? ¿Quién en el agua?..."

Leonard Cohen

Un auto gris nuevo se desliza por la carretera, en la caseta de vigilancia de una de las bases militares mas importantes del distrito dos le permiten el acceso a los ocupantes, después de verificar sus credenciales. Se detiene en el estacionamiento. Del auto descienden Katniss Everdeen que estaba al volante y Peeta Mellark que viajaba en el auto como copiloto. Los dos visten jeans chamarras de cuero, el negra y ella café, así como gafas obscuras cada uno. De nuevo se ven como ellos, ella de cabello obscuro y el rubio, ojos grises y azules. Se toman de la mano y caminan.

Se dirigen hasta el lugar donde los otros los esperan. Ingresan en la sala de operaciones, son alrededor de 25 personas, incluyendo a Gale, el ministro del exterior y el vicepresidente, hay rostros conocidos oficiales con los que ya han realizado otras incursiones: Swan, Kanaugh, Levi. A los de mas los conocían de vista o solo dos eran rostros nuevos.

Una vez que ya estaban todos en la sala, sin mas preámbulos, Gale tomó la palabra.

-Creo que no tengo que decir que todos ustedes son de absoluta confianza y que hoy se les asignara una tarea sumamente difícil, que no puede ser confiada a nadie mas...-inicia una presentación- estas son imágenes de uno de nuestros vecinos...sabemos por fuentes confiables que han comenzado a reforzar su ejercito y a inspeccionar su frontera con nosotros supongo que esperan colocar tropas cerca, no lo han hecho aun pero no me extrañaría que lo hicieran en cualquier momento...nuestra tarea y la razón por la que ustedes esta aquí es porque no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados ante tal situación. El primer plan esta estructurado, esta es una de las bases mas sofisticadas que tenemos, un centro de alto rendimiento construida por el gobierno de Panem en conjunto con Marduk Weapons Manufacturer o MWM que son nuestros proveedores de armas y quienes en conjunto con la división de planeación estratégica y desarrollo de armas de nuestro ejercito se hacen cargo este rubro. De quien Zara Chamberlain es representante, todos la miran es un mujer de unos 35 años, ella solo asiente; y nos estará acompañando en todo este proceso. Bien en los aproximadamente dos semanas un aproximado de 200 individuos entre suboficiales y soldados seleccionados cuidadosamente serán traídos de todos los rincones de Panem para ser adiestrados aquí por ustedes que son lo mejor en conocimiento militar y estratégico, ya sea por su participación en la revolución y en el ejercito. Estos 200 individuos seran por así decirlo solo la punta del iceberg después de que inicien su entrenamiento con ustedes se giraran ordenes al resto de Panem para intensificar la actividad y entrenamiento. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Que es lo que desean hacer específicamente?- dice Katniss Everdeen con seriedad y mirando fijamente a Gale...

-Prepararnos para ir a la guerra...simple y llanamente...

-Eso lo sabemos la pregunta es ¿que planean hacer con los 200 adiestrados?-dice otra persona

-Levantar bases en las fronteras de Panem, colocar puestos de vigilancia pero en este caso iniciaremos en los limites con nuestros activos enemigos de los que ya he hablado...

-¿Eso no empeoraría las cosas?-dice una mujer madura que se que tiene carácter fuerte

-Eso es lo de menos- señala Swan- he visto como trabaja la gente de la que nos han hablado, quiero decir que nuestros dos vecinos no son unos corderitos...

-¿Que pasa con el otro país?¿No se aliaría con ellos?-señala alguien mas

-No lo harán- señala el secretario de defensa, puesto creado a raíz del ultimo juicio por las atrocidades en las escuelas militares- tenemos un tratado firme con ellos...

-¿Y ustedes creen que lo respetaran?

-Desde luego...-dice el ministro del exterior- no irán a la guerra, ya he hablado con su majestad nuestro tratado en inviolable por el momento...

-¿Por que creen que participariamos en esto?

-Por que ustedes le han servido fielmente a su país y porque tienen familia y amigos cuyas vidan respetan y no desean se echen a perder.

-¿Y que intereses tiene aqui MWM?- mira con recelo a la representante

-Por nuestro contrato con el gobierno de Panem – dice Chamberlain- ellos aceptaron comprar nuestars armas siempre que capacitemos a su personal y trabajemos en conjunto...

-¿O sea que se creara un tipo rico que haga competencia a Mellark?...-Todos volteana ver a la mujer y luego al aludido-porque digo no es nada nuevo que todos sabemos que Mellark tiene tanto dinero como para vivir 10 vidas ¿Que haces aquí Mellark? Ademas de acompañar a tu mujer y por cierto ¿conoceremos al señor Marduk?...-dice con dureza uno de los hombres que Katniss conoce y a participado con el en diferentes operativos...

-La Coronel Everdeen no necesita protección ni nadie que la acompañe- dice Katniss habalndo de si misma- y creo si es que alguien no opina lo contrario que esta a la altura de cualquiera de ustedes en combate...

-Yo diría que incluso puede que sea la mas mortífera de nosotros- señala Swan

-Y ha hablado el lame-botas de su primo...

-¿Cual es tu problemas Yansen?...supongo que eres libre de irte...si asi lo deseas no necesitamos gente que complique las cosas ¿no General?- dice mirando a Gale

-Aunque no lo parezca el Capitán Zachary Yansen esta aquí por voluntad propia...- este asiente- y es uno de los hombres mas confiables...

-Sobre Marduk- dice Chamberlain- el director general de la compañía me ha dado luz verde solo se entenderá directamente con el General Hawthorne y el secretario de defensa Parrish.

-EL señor Mellark esta aquí por dos motivos, el primero es que es requerido para el cuerpo diplomático trataremos de negociar pero necesitamos a alguien que ademas de ser negociador pueda usar las armas en caso de ser necesario, ademas su conocimiento de otros idiomas lo hace muy útil en inteligencia, previendo que las cosas o los tratados se rompan ayudara junto con Jeffreys, Antonov y Han ha realizar mapas cartográficos de espacios que están escondidos o no son visibles por las sondas, cañones, escondites, etc. Estos cuatro hombres por diferentes motivos tuvieron que recorren a pie las zonas limítrofes de Panem y como ven están vivos para contarlo -Dice Gale- Everdeen y yo dirigiremos y trabajaremos con Swan, Levi, y Kavanaugh que estarán a cargo de organizar oficiales, crear y planear estrategias, también supervisaran el entrenamiento de los soldados que estará a cargo del resto de ustedes consideren que serán lideres de las unidades militares. Cabe señalar que por el momento toda esta información es clasificada las próximas dos semanas planearemos nuestro trabajo y como nos coordinaremos. En dos semanas estaran aqui esas 200 soldados...Nuestro deber es no permitir que ningun invasor llegue a romper la paz de nuestros ciudadanos...si es necesario moriremos antes... ¿Entendido?...

-Si señor- dicen algunos

Otro asienten.

-Nosotros viviremos estas dos semanas en el edificio de oficiales...acompáñenme...

Todos le siguen sin decir nada. Son conducidos por las extraordinarias instalaciones, todo huele a nuevo, y es en verdad sofisticado no hay nada en Panem que se parezca a estas nuevas instalaciones. Son llevados a un corredor que tiene diez habitaciones dobles, en las que son acomodados los 20 oficiales, entre los que están Peeta y Katniss a quienes desde luego colocan en la misma habitación, ellos están al final de pasillo, junto a ellos colocan a dos chicas que son de los integrantes nuevos, Levy y Kavanaugh están frente a ellos, Swan y un oficial un poco mas joven Ward son colocados juntos a los dos anteriores, y así sucesivamente. En el lado extremo del pasillo despues de un descanso colocadas perpendicularmente hay habitaciones individuales, en ellas están Gale, Chamberlain y Osmar , este ultimo es un agregado del senado que revisara que las cosas se hagan conforme a derecho.

Las habitaciones eran simples estaban pintadas totalmente de blanco tenían una ventana al fondo que daba a un campo de entrenamiento. Colocadas en los de manera paralela dos camas individuales con sabanas blancas y una frazada verde olivo con el logo de Panem estampado. Un escritorio al pie de cada cama.

Junto a la puerta de la entrada un pequeño armario con puertas gemelas que contenía ya los uniformes y artículos de limpieza designados para cada uno de los nuevos habitantes. Uniforme gris oxford pantalón y chaqueta con playera interior negra de manga larga para los oficiales de fuerzas activas multidisciplinarias, con sus respectivas insignias; azul marino chaqueta y pantalón con playera interior del mismo tono para la unidad de táctica e inteligencia. Cada habitación contaba con un baño.

Cuando Katniss y Peeta ingresan a su habitación están boquiabiertos. El se deja caer en la cama la derecha permanece sentado mientras observa el lugar. Katniss termina de cerrar la puerta y hace lo mismo de pie. La habitación es en verdad pequeña, sin distractores ni nada, diseñada para que la gente tenga claro donde esta, entonces camina y se sienta frente a Peeta en la cama de la izquierda.

-¿Que te parece?- dice ella

El se encoge en hombros.

-Supongo que todo esta diseñado para no tener distracciones...

-Pero creo que están fallando- se inclina para besarlo- ¿o no?

-Creo que tienes razón...- el también se inclina- ¿que lastima no?

En ese instante se abre la puerta sin previo aviso, y Kavanaugh aparece con una sonrisa torcida...ellos se separan abruptamente...

-el desayuno se sirve en 10 minutos...-los dos le miran desconcertados el esta divertido-¿no pueden estar sueltos sin realizar actos impúdicos mas de 20 minutos o ¿qué?...

-¿Que?- dice Katniss sin salir de su asombro...

-mmm ¿que ahora tu papel es atormentarnos en lugar de Seth?-dice Peeta

-Se hace lo que se puede...al comedor...no vemos...-cuando esta a punto de salir se regresa y dice con una sonrisa cómplice...-para mayor seguridad pongan el seguro a la puerta antes de empezar con sus arrumacos o toqueteos inmorales...es solo una sugerencia...

salen de la habitación y cierra la puerta. Se ven el uno al otro y solo se rien para levantarse y dirigirse al desayuno con sus demás compañeros.

(POV KATNISS)

Los días han pasado de prisa estamos a pocos a unos días de que los soldados lleguen, el trabajo a sido extenuante, nos levantamos antes de que amanezca los veinte oficiales hacemos caminatas, entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ejercicio; desayunamos y despues de eso nuestro equipo de 15 integrantes se dedica a probar armas, manipular equipo, revisar manuales de procedimientos, determianr que es lo que les enseñaremos a los reclutas, preparar tacticas y estrategias para cuando de verdad estemos en el campo de batalla, analizamos combates viejos, mas ejercicio, mas practica. Generalmente terminamos pasada la media noche, para entonces solo regreso extenuada a la habitación que comparto, con él, con Peeta. Cada noche cuando llego él ya esta dormido, a pesar de ser camas individuales siempre ocupamos solo una, es extraño nunca desde que nos hemos conocido hemos compartido un espacio tan pequeño para vivir pero nunca antes había estado tanto tiempo separados. Cada noche cuando llego el ya esta acurrucado junto a la pared dejando libre mi espacio, coloca mi pijama en la otra cama para que pueda cambiarme. En cuanto entró a la habitación me quedo unos minutos mirandolo en la penumbra, me lavo y me recuesto junto a él, medio dormido me da las buenas noches, yo lo beso, nos abrazamos , le digo algunas palabras de afecto...

-Hola ¿llegaste?-de inmediato se gira hacia mi

-No quería despertarte...-lo abrazo o me acomodo entre sus brazos

-No lo haz hecho...-me rodea con sus brazos, de nuevo parece irse al mundo de los sueño pero se que no del todo porque sonrie mientras escucha mis palabras y se va quedando dormido...

-Te he extrañado mucho...te amo

Me siento culpable pero comprendo lo que el sentia en las épocas en que era ministro de Panem e iba a la compañía, siempre que llegaba tarde se acurrucaba junto a mi, se disculpaba una y otra vez por dejarme sola tanto tiempo nunca le reclame nada, Y él mucho menos a mi. Sobre nuestras actividades en conjunto debo decir que han sido pocas generalmente terminamos muy cansados. Aun asi una noche de la semana pasada despues de una fuerte pelea en el comando con Gale, los demas casi tuvieron que enviarnos a puntos diferentes en la habitación. Llegue muy alterada a la habitación despues de ducharme aun estaba furiosa...me recoste y como cada noche solo pensaba abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba y cosas por el estilo. Pero cuando me acerque a besar su mejilla, paso lo que siempre pasa cuando estamos juntos, su aroma, su cabello, su piel...si lo bese en la mejilla pero poco a poco comencé a recorre con mis labios el costado de su rostro, alrededor de su oído y su cuello...y mis manos a deslizarse sobre su abdommen por encima de su pijama...él no dijo mas de inmediato se giro...comenzo a corresponder mis besos y caricias con premura...

-¿no estas cansado?-dije con la respiracion agitada y voz entrecortada mientras se quita la parte superior de la pijama y me ayuda mi ha hacer lo mismo...su rostro es un poema...

-Hasta hace dos minutos...¿Y tu?

-Para nada- sonrió y se que puede verme en la penumbra.

No dice mas se aplica a lo suyo que soy yo. Yo también me esfuerzo en complacerlo, han pasado días desde que no estábamos así...ademas prácticamente solo nos vemos unas horas en la mañana y por la noche solo para decir buenas noches. El pulso se acelera, mi hambre crece y parece que solo con el puedo saciarla, entonces soy consciente de que prácticamente todo el día he estado pensando en él. Lo veo con ese uniforme azul, en el pasillo frente, una plazuela separa a una de las salas de armas de la oficina en la que ha estado trabajando, es completamente de cristal, lo puedo ver caminar, explicar desde el proyector, sentado revisando informes en la tableta electronica sobre la que desliza sus delicados dedos tal y como ahora hace por todo mi cuerpo, lo recuerdo escribiendo pienso en esa delicada y esmerada escritura que tantas veces e observado, esa escritura con la que cada mañana están plasmadas cosas que el me dice para que piense en él cada día y lo logra.

Las pocas veces que hemos coincido en juntas ya no puedo concentrarme mas: me concentro en sus ojos, en su boca, que ahora se hace cargo de mis pechos con lengua rodea mis pesones lo que me hace arquear la espalda y emitir sonidos de placer; sus pestañas, sus cabello perfecto, como juguetea deslizando suavemente de manera circular sus plumas o lapices entre sus dedos tal, ahora desliza esos delicados y decididos dedos sobre y dentro de mi intimidad. Al mismo tiempo yo recorro su espalda, me gusta esos dibujos en su espalda, su brazo y su costado, siempre se lo digo...recorro su cuello, le susurro palabras de amor, de complicidad y lo que me provoca estar asi con él. Nunca me habria imaginado poder hacer eso decirle tantas cosas, me deslizo por cada parte de su cuerpo, cuando recorro sus piernas y la siento, la cicatriz de la nunca ha querido deshacerse la recorro, para mi tambien es un recordatorio de que alguna vez pude perderlo para siempre, la he recorrido con mis labios y con mis manos, a él nunca le ha incomodado. Sus piernas, las recorro con mis manos extendidas, me gusta sentir los musculos marcados en ellas, esta boca arriba me gusta cuando cierra los ojos tan fuerte por el placer que le provoca mi tacto o mi boca rodeando su miembro viril. Los escucho jadear y cuando debo detenerme para dar paso a otra etapa. Ahora es él, quien una y otra vez me dice que me ama, todo lo que le gusta de mi. Nos concentramos en el movimiento acompasado de nuestros cuerpos, siempre de diferente manera, siempre buscando nuevas formas, no importa lo pequeño que sea este espacio. Somos muy creativos. Puedo escuchar los sonidos que salen de nuestras gargantas, las solicitudes de mas, de rapidez...siento su carne hundiéndose en la mía...mi hambre que busca saciarse...simplemente es como una droga, algo que no se puede detener que no quiero que se detenga, los sentidos se obnubilan y al mismo tiempo se agudizan. Una enorme exhalación, suspiros, agotamientos, felicidad, sudor, después viene la saciedad, la calma...los besos y palabras de agradecimiento...nos quedamos en calma, abrazados. Esta noche no hay demasiado palabras solo gestos. Cierro mis ojos rodeando su cuerpo y aspirando su esencia, me pierdo hasta uno o dos horas despues cuando tenemos que apresurarnos.

De nuevo a la rutina pero con otra actitud, me siento relajada, pero pasa lo mismo cada vez que lo veo desde el extremo del pasillo o hablando con alguien mas, me dan ganas de cruzar al otro pasillo, llevarlo a esa sala de cristal y hacer eso, eso, que tan bien hacemos los dos, compenetrarnos. Cuando estoy con él nada mas importa, ni siquiera me importaria que los demas nos vieran desde afuera, no me importa la manera en la que nos miran porque no nos molestamos en modular los sonidos cuando estamos juntos ¿por que habríamos de hacerlo?.

Esa misma semana, el viernes solo caemos rendidos por la extenuante semana, pero al despertarnos el sabado por la mañana nos dedicamos el uno al otro de nuevo, pero antes de entrar en materia como siempre se preocupa por mi y nuestra situacion anterior.

-Antes de comenzar esta mañana- dice medio desnudo con mas cordura que yo misma-no tengo preservativos y tu no tienes la inyección ¿o si?

-¿Qué?-digo a modo de protesta mas sorprendida que molesta- eso no te preocupó la otra noche

-La otra noche tenia que aprovechar la oferta y estaba mas dormido que despierto...no desvies el tema...

-¿Te preocupa que tu y yo por fin...?

-"Fabriquemos" a nuestra pequeña Katniss en estas condiciones...

-Aclaremos dos puntos ¿De acuerdo?

-Si...

-Primero ¿por que es nuestra pequeña Katniss y no nuestro pequeño Peeta?

-Por que sera una hermosa niña y se llamara como tu...-dice con una gran sonrisa jugando distraidamente con mi cabello

-Oh no sera un hermoso niño...pero en caso de que fuera una hermosa niña no se llamara Katniss ni sobre mi cadaver...

-Ya ¿y eso por que?

-No es nada bueno eso...debera tener un mejor nombre...

-Ya veremos...pero ten por seguro que sera una niña...-Los dos nos reímos- y ¿cual es el segundo punto?

-El segundo- me pongo un poco seria porque es algo que me ha estado dando vueltas desde hace un tiempo, no me había atrevido a decírselo pero es mejor alternarlo- es que -lo miro al los ojos, en su cara se dibuja la incógnita- llevamos meses intentándolo y al principio creí que era el efecto residual de la inyección pero es demasiado tiempo ya lo investigue...-el me mira me besa levemente

-¿te preocupa que no podamos cumplir nuestro cometido?-me sonríe y en su mirada de verdad hay amor es la mirada que mi padre le dedicaba a mi madre siempre que la veia.

-Que YO- recalcó la palabra- no pueda...dado que tu ya...-no soy capaz de terminar la frase, sabe lo mismo que yo él ya ha procreado un hijo, técnicamente hay otros dos en criogenia pero eso le lastima mucho a él, no le gusta hablar de eso; por otro lado Gale también ha tenido tres niños con dos mujeres diferentes, yo soy la única de nosotros tres que en absoluto a tenido hijos, entonces la idea mas lógica es que si en esta época no ha pasado nada a pesar de que no empleamos ningún control de natalidad es que si hay un problema eso tiene que ver conmigo. Él no me permite continuar me besa y acaricia entonces dice.

-Nunca uses singular cuando te refieras a "nosotros" a nuestro matrimonio, sea lo que sea estamos juntos en esto y en todo...aun así...-se que busca palabras que no me lastimen- es muy prematuro sacar especulaciones...si no se puede...no importa no pasa nada...podemos seguir siendo solo tu, yo y Seth...aunque al paso que vamos solo somos tu y yo...- sonríe- a mi me encanta eso...-me acaricia pero en este momento ni siquiera eso logra hacerme sentir tan bien como debería. Me siento culpable, en deuda con él de nuevo. Se que lo sabe, por eso agrega- en ultima instancia si después de un tiempo seguimos con ganas de niños hay un montón de ellos que necesitan atención y afecto en los orfanatos de Panem, los que controla el gobierno...los que nuestra corporación maneja están cuidados , se que no es lo mismo pero viven mejor que los otros a los que no hemos podido proteger...¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo...-digo no muy convencida...

-Mientras tanto practiquemos...si no ha pasado nada en meses no pasara nada ahora...creo...si tu lo vez asi tenemos una ventaja a nuestro favor...¿no crees?. Por otro lado si no aprovechamos el tiempo ahora en la semana sera imposible...esta semana sera mas intensa que la anterior.

No se si es como dice las cosas o la intension que usa pero eso me calma y aunado a otras cosas que hacemos juntos en el preambulo,me hace apartar los miedos y disfrutar el momento...

No importa nada, no importa el mundo ni los otros, a veces cuando la situación se pone demasiado intensa quedan pequeños rastros de nuestras actividades en la piel...Peeta dice que hago eso solo porque estoy marcando mi territorio pero lo dice con ese tono de aprobación y broma, sabe que soy egoista y probablemente tenga razón, entonces le digo que esta en todo su derecho de hacer lo mismo y lo hace siempre en lugares que nadie mas pueda ver, yo le digo que entonces no tiene caso, le pido entonces que lo haga en un lugar visible se rie porque dice que solo quiero poner envidiosos a los otros pero aun asi lo hace. La curiosidad con la que nos miran cuando por fin salimos de la habitación a media tarde del sabado,mas que apenarnos creo que nos exita a los dos, entonces cuando miran mi cuello, los mas "curiosos" de ellos no tienen la menor duda de todo lo que hacemos a solas, comemos un poco. Un breve intercambio de palabras con los otros, y nos encerramos de nuevo en la habitación, las palabras de él mientras me abraza para decirme en el oído que es mejor ir a la habitación son

-es mejor ir a la habitación, creo que muchos me tienen envidia y disfrutarían haciéndote viuda solo por el placer de gozar de tu favores,

-No seas ridículo nadie piensa eso-digo sonriente.

-¿A no? Mira a tu izquierda- hay un joven oficial que nos mira con seriedad- el me mataría con placer

-NO es cierto- acaricio su cabello

-Mira a tu derecha- una chica nos mira con curiosidad

-Ella también me mataría solo por ti sin pensárselo dos veces...

-Oh claro-digo con sarcasmo

-No lo dudes preciosa- en Hyamitch eso sonaria fastidioso pero en Peeta esa palabra suena gratificante.

Nos vamos a la habitación pasamos tanto tiempo como podemos juntos...

Es miercoles por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevo aqui terminamos a las 9 me voy a la habitación a celebrar con el, veo su uniforme doblado sobre la silla de su escritorio, tengo la impreson de que debe estar en la ducha, asi que decido acompañarlo,entró en silencio para sorprenderlo pero la sorprendida soy yo, no hay nadie. No esta. Decido esperarlo, ya es mas de media noche salgo para verlo del otro lado del pasillo,estoy en camison y tengo una bata encima,en la oficina de cristal,nada no hay nada todo esta apagado. Me desconcierto y me preocupo, camino de regreso a la habitación veo George, Hank y Rea; estos dos ultimos son lo que Peeta dice no durarian en hacerme viuda, jugando cartas. Les saludo cuando me acerco a ellos estan estupefactos pero a unos pasos de llegar a ellos Gale, Swan y Kavanaugh hacen acto de presencia traen cervezas, se unen al grupo entonces decido irme a acostar, Kavanaugh y Swan son gratos para mí pero no deseo pasar mas tiempo con Gale de lo necesario se que se esfuerza por ser otro pero momentaneamente no quiere nada. Doy vueltas una y otra vez, no puedo dormir. Veo el reloj falta una hora para presentarme al entrenamiento. Por fin la puerta de la habitación se abre, es Peeta lo puedo ver mientras me da la espalda y comienza a quitarse la ropa. Lleva un traje negro, de esos que usa para ir a la oficina, se que esta cansado por como se mueve empieza a preparar la cama, ¿pretende dormir lejos de mi esta noche?¿por que?, mi cabeza me dice que cierre la boca pero no me calló asi que en la penumbra le digo sin mas.

-¿Esta noche no piensas dormir conmigo?

El se dala vuelta sorprendido.

-No queria despertarte ademas estoy muy sucio...

-Ninguna de esas cosas me importa, ven aca...duerme un rato comigo-abro las frazadas viene hasta donde estoy y se mete entre las sabanas con duda y se que esta incomodo le preocupa mostrarse siempre limpio ante mi- te extrañe-lo abrazo y lo beso

-Yo a ti...

Solo nos quedamos dormidos.

Ese mismo fin de semana, es el ultimo que tendremos la base para nosotros, el Lunes llegaran los reclutas y todo cambiara. Asi que el viernes por la noche preparamos la excursion, nos levantamos temprano el sabado, hacemos emparedados, nos llevamos fruta y algunas cosas mas de la cocina y nos vamos a hacer un dia de campo,en un paraje que hemos visto durante nuestros recorridos cada mañana con el resto de la tropa.

Es un paraje plano lleno de flores, rodeado de arboles alejado de los edificios de la base, hay todo tipo de hermosas flores de fragancias exquisitas, el pasto verde, su aroma me gusta. Peeta esta recostado su cabeza esta sobre mis piernas acaricio su cabello y el sonrie. Me pide que le cante algo, nunca tiene que insistirme las cosas que pide se las doy, porque asi es él conmigo. Incluso debo agregar que el asunto del bebé es mas por el que por mi, pienso que en todo caso ese niño o niña seria mas un regalo mio para él, me aterra la idea de pasar por el embarazo, el alumbramiento pero lo que mas me aterra es verles crecer y que le pase algo, que nos sea arrebatado, paro mi mente e inicio una dulce melodía.

Como siempre minutos despues los Sinsajos aparecen e interpretan la melodia, los dos los observamos y escuchamos son pajaros tan hermosos independientemente de que desciendan de los malogrados Charlajos. Los charlajos supongo son una gran creación pero el cometido para el que los utilizaron tanto el capitolio como los rebeldes fue atroz. Una vez me sentí así, mas como un charlajo que como un sinsajo, cuando tanto el gobierno del 13 y el capitolio me utilizaron,manipularon y usaron para sus fines hasta que lo comprendi y decidi matar a Coin. En los libros de historia me reivindicaron por eso, recientemente claro, un joven analista de la historia escribio un libro sobre ese capitulo de mi vida. Tengo demasiados briografos o analistas de historia interesados en mi. En fin. Despues viene el tiempo en el que el me cuenta historias,nos reimos, recordamos a nuestros profesores del colegio y compañeros, a el le gustan mis historias en el bosque, aveces hablo de Prim me duele aun ahora pero ya puedo hablar de ella sin ponerme a llorar antes de pronunciar su nombre, el sugiere que tengamos un gato, yo no estoy de acuerdo. Hacemos planes para el futuro, donde viviremos, que haremos, casa o departamento, perro o un gato, vivir en el distrito central o 0 como le llaman ahora al capitolio, el 12 0 4. No nos decidimos. Lo miro detenidamente y me dice.

-¿No te da la impresion de que esto es como el dia previo a la segunda arena?

-¿Nuestro dia de campo en la azotea?

-Si...

-UN poco, solo un poco...

-Nos recostamos sobre el pasto...

Mañana empezara la parte complicada de esto...pasamos el resto de al tarde juntos...lo hacemos al aire libre entre las flores, en medio del canto de los sinsajo nuestras propias voces emiten sonidos de placer, el cálido sol del atardecer...

(Fin de POV)

(POV Gale)

ME han encomendado una de la tareas mas difíciles de mi carrera proteger Panem de un casi segura invasión, esta semana ha sido extenuante, planeamos estrategias, aprendemos el uso de armas. MWM si que sabe hacer armas. Es irremediable que de nuevo pase tanto tiempo con Katniss, ya nada es como antes ella me habla bien pero mantiene su distacia. Lo comprendo y no la culpo, no se en realidad que siento por ella, no puedo decir que la ame porque eso seria mentira supongo que afecto no se de que tiempo pero aun lo siento. Sin embargo ahora me preocupa mas construir un lugar seguro para que mos hijos crezca, ahora tengo sus fotografías en mi billetera, la de los tres. Uno de ellos tiene una familia de verdad los otros dos están bajo el cuidado de su madre y la abuela de esta, yo los visito cuando quiero Jake y Jack. NO hay mas mujeres en serio en mi vida, un desliz por ahí o por allá. Ya no con jóvenes reclutas ni con suboficiales pero eso es difícil, creo que seria mas facil pagar por sexo pero se me hace repulsivo prefiero estar a solas por ahora.

Katniss y yo discutimos sobre procedimientos de rescate y de manejo de los cadaveres de nuestros propios oficiales en caso de que calleran en combate no es que yo sea inhumano pero si ya esta una vida pro extinguuirse no tiene caso arriesgar a otros, ella me hubiera apoyado antes pero se ha ablandado, discutimos por eso y mas cosas, la gente tuvo que intervenir y separarnos, aquella noche fui a caminar al otro dia ella estaba relajada calmada, muy diferente. No es raro predecir el por que.

Seguimos preparándonos para el guerra, pronto tendremos 200 soldados solo para prepararnos pero a partir del lunes se intensificara la actividad en los colegio y bases tendremos mas soldados listos.

Hoy he salido a caminar en las afueras de la base, los he visto a los dos "juntos", retozando en aquel paraje. Por un momento me quede en la distancia, entonces me pregunte porque siendo adolescente nunca intente eso con Katniss en nuestras tantas idas al bosque cuando Peeta aun no aparecía en su vida, o cuando regresaron de los juegos, o cuando ella y yo estuvimos juntos por diez años. Siempre ocupado construyendo bases, escalando jerarquías, y los encuentros que tenia con ella, siempre me preocupe mas por satisfacer mis propias necesidades, pocas veses me preocupe por ella, por lo menos en la cama. En otras cosas, en la vida practica me preocupaba que estuviera bien, comida, vestido comodidades, proteccion, ni aun en nuestra mejores epocas.

Ahora que lo pienso tal vez ese es un problema severo mio, creo qeu soy mejor persona fuera de la cama que en la cama. Al menos eso me lo ha dicho hace un tiempo la madre de los gemelos, con quien creo e comenzado a entrablar amistad o por lo menos cordialidad. Ella dice que tiendo a ser bastante frío, dominante y brusco mientras sostengo relaciones sexuales como si fuera una competencia o una guerra en cambio dice que fuera de la cama soy bastante agradable, malhumorado a veses, pero cooperativo ayudo en las labores de la casa, baño, cambio y cuido niños, tambien cocino. Ella dice que seria una buena ama de casa ademas de general del ejercito. La abuela de ella dice lo mismo. Corto el pasto, arreglo los desperfectos de la casa los días que las visito. Es lo mas similar a un hogar o una familia que puedo brindarle a mis hijos pro lo menos hasta que su madre decida unirse con alguien.

Da igual seguiré mi camino solo hoy tengo para relajarme. Los entrenaremos por seis semanas después se hará oficial la disputa.

-Las corazas del pecho son Keplar- dice la representante de Marduk- resiste impactos de altos calibres

-¿Solo irán en el pecho?-Katniss se ve seria

-El Keplar es recistente pero no flexible tenemos otros materiales pero no son resistentes...

-Recuerdo que durante los juegos hubo quien llevo una armadura entera que el protegió de hecho debieron darle con una flecha en la cabeza para matarlo porque prácticamente era una pulpa humana...¿no se puede usar algo asi?

Ha hablado Yansen, Katniss esta palida todos sabemos que se refiere a Cato el chico del 2 que peleo en los 74 juegos y que ella tuvo que matar.

-Esa "armadura" solo protege contra cuchillo y dientes de muto...-tiene una torcida risa en los labios- para el ejercito necesitamos algo mas fuerte...ademas debo reconocer que nuestro punto fuerte es la fabricación de armas no de blindaje aun estamos en pañales...

-Entonce ¿de que contara en el equipo de seguridad?

-Peto de Keblar para el frente y la espalda...tela reforzada para brazos y piernas, Casco...y esto sus Jaulas de noche...-miran a Katniss

Después de las seis semanas nos trasladamos a la zona de hostilidades. EL día previo a partir a los oficiales nos permitieron tener visitas. Ella y la abuela trajeron a los niños, platique con ellos lo cargue, abrase y bese hasta cansarme. Ella me vio, Katniss su expresión no puede descifrarla no se acercó se dio la media vuelta y se fue a otro lado, debió encontrarse con mi madre y mis hermanos porque un buen rato después de que la viera marcharse ellos llegaron. Mis hermanos y mis sobrinos. Ellos no saben nada, solo les pedí que me visitaran. Mi madre me dice que esta orgullosa de mi, no sabe lo de Katniss si lo supiera me abofetearía y me retiraría la palabra, ademas ese es un hecho vergonzoso para mi, ni yo mismo me perdono. Mamá rie tiene a todos sus nietos ahora, pasamos el resto del dia juntos.

Dos meses han pasado desde que empezaron los combates, no se ha llegado a un punto de acuerdo entre gobiernos, las hostilidades han comenzado a ser mas intensas pero aun no son demasiadas tropas, podemos contenerlas sin llamar a mas soldados, no se porque aun no usamos armas de destrucción masiva el gobierno de Panem me dice que debo preocuparme por mantener a raya a los invasores. Dispersamos a las compañías revisamos perímetros. Siempre alertas, paso diferentes días en diferentes compañías. No se como Katniss y Peeta pueden hacer lo que hace aun en medio de todo, y mas una porque tengo la mala fortuna de siempre encontrarlos en situaciones comprometedoras y ellos no me ven o no les importa. A mi tampoco me afecta lo único que hago es irme por donde vine.

La ocasión previa a mi visita los dos estaban un poco alejados del campamento ocupados en los suyo...las palabras de ello fueron..."esto debe ser rápido no tenemos mucho tiempo""bueno es mejor esto que nada ¿no?"... esta noche me he quedado en el campamento de ellos, todos están en su casa de campaña, generalmente es para dos o tres personas...me toca la guardia, Ward uno de los mas jovenes esta conmigo. Los dos estamos en silencio frente a una pequeña lampara, no hay hoguera para no llamar al atención. Escuchamos las respiraciones de la tropa, los ronquidos de otros, pero para el y para mi, y supongo que para muchos otros que fingen dormir, son apenas audibles las respiraciones agitadas, susurros y sonidos apagados de los trágicos amantes del distrito doce, que se se esfuerzan en ser discretos, supongo que mas por respeto al sueño de los demás que por vergüenza. Hay un leve movimiento que su tienda de campaña experimenta, yo solo fumo un cigarrillo no digo ni miro nada. El chico junto a mi que no ha de tener mas de unos 24 años observa el suelo se ve incomodo y sostiene su rifle entre las manos. Despues de un rato se disculpa y se dice que va al baño...yo solo asiento...se tarda demasiado como para solo ir al baño...regresa mas calmado...no digo nada...no decimos nada...

Los siguientes días nos envían a una zona peligrosa no por el conflicto bélico que ha quedado atras sino por las condiciones del terreno, así que solo vamos los del grupo de élite. Esa mañana nos dividimos en dos grupos Mellark que esta en platicas con algunos miembros del gobierno del lado contrario están negociando una reunión a la brevedad posible, se queda custodiado por dos soldados y Levi.

Los demas vamos a seguir un recorrido. Estamos en una zona complicada, el relieve complica la visibilidad pero sabemos que cerca de aquí hay buen punto de extracción porque en caso de una reunión se enviara a Mellark con un pequeños contingente y siendo precavidos debemos tener un plan de escape y punto de extracción. Desde hace cerca de una semana nos hemos adentrado en el país, pero una patrulla nos encuentra nos entablamos en combate. Katniss y yo somos un excelente equipo eso nadie lo duda, Swan y Kavanaugh igual...la chica Benson y Tyler son muy buenos también, Katniss me cubre mientras me muevo entre las balas todos hacemos lo que nos toca. En estos momento siento como la adrenalina fluye, el combate esta por terminar sin embargo dejo de escuchar le arma de ella, su expresión es extraña nunca la había visto en ese mismo momento veo como esta a punto de caer pero no veo sangre ni nada, puedo ver el infrarrojo que señala que le están apuntando en un intento por sostenerla ya que se desvanece y evitar que la maten corro e interpongo mi cuerpo contra la bala por mi estatura y la de ella el primer impacto cae de lleno en la coraza de Keplar y rebota, pero el segundo me da un rozón en el brazo, Benson y Tyler se percatan y dan cuenta de nuestros agresores. Mientras yo intento hacer volver en si a Katniss, sin éxito al principio después esta desconcertada, pero yo respiro aliviado. A nadie le parece extraño ni a mi, ella es mi prima. Insiste en que esta bien que no hay problema, yo creo que si lo hay. Me preocupa...estoy cansado y termino en la enfermería...intentare descansar los somníferos que me dieron empiezan a hacer efecto...Peeta Mellark me interrumpe una y otra vez me da las gracias por lo que hice hoy por Katniss que no tiene como agradecerlo, yo solo balbuceo cosas como que no hay problema que somos familia...me quedo dormido...solo escucho su voz a lo lejos...

(fin de POV Gale)

En un consultorio medico un tanto improvisado ya que este es un pequeño campamento de avanzada y exploración el medico termina de valorar a Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark esta sentado junto a ella la toma de la mano. Sabe que le han sacado sangre para descartar cualquier cosa.

-No pasa nada- dice ella mirando a Peeta que en verdad preocupado-¿Gale?-pregunta

-Esta bien solo fue un rozon pero le dieron somnífero las próximas horas domira mientras los medicamentos hace efecto, si el no te hubiera salvado no se que...-dice y su ojos se llenan de lagrimas las sola idea de perderla lo hace sentirse horrible...

-Yo se...-se queda callada Gale la habia salvado, casi habia recibido una bala por medico ingresa. Revisa una y otra vez los papeles. Los observa a los dos. -¿son mis resultados?

-Asi es Coronel Everdeen- los mira a uno y a otro.

-¿NO es nada grave o si?-dice ella

Peeta lo ve atentamente.

-Todo depende de como se vea...no se si felicitarlos o decirles a ustedes dos que son un par de irresponsables...¿acaso son adolescentes?

-¿Perdón?- dice Peeta desconsertado...

El medico esta apenas unos pasos de ellos.

-Llevamos aquí unos tres meses en batalla ¿no?

-Si-dicen los dos al unisono

-Señores Mellark...-respira hondo- mas bien señora Mellark tiene 5 semanas de embarazo...-Los dos están estupefactos, el medico se talla los ojos como si una luz intensa le lastimara y agrega-¿Como tuvieron tiempo para...quiero decir...ademas que no usan un método de control natalidad?-, ella esta boquiabierta, el cubre su boca con su mano derecha luego los dos se miran tiene una sonrisa idiota en el rostro...-en fin, por su expresión creo que mas bien debo felicitarlos-se quita los guantes se va rumbo a la puerta diciendo- supongo que no es el primer producto concebido durante una guerra...por cierto veámonos mañana para que hablemos de los cuidados y de lo que harán porque no puede seguir aquí en estas condiciones...

No los ve pero en este momento los dos ya están abrazados.

-Te dije...te dije que pasaría...¿o no?- dice el emocionado besándola sosteniendo el rostro de Katniss entre sus manos...

-Supongo que si...-ella esta entusiasma y aterrada al mismo tiempo...será madre, la madre de alguien ¿sera como su madre?¿Como la madre de Peeta?¿Como Hazelle? Tal vez esta ultima sea el mejor modelo que las dos primeras...es indudable que Peeta por si mismo sera un excelente padre no necesita ningún modelo...pero ella, ella es otro asunto...


	40. Who by Water

CAPITULO 39. Who By Water...Morir

"Hay una vieja tradición que dice que un día al año

el libro de la vida debe abrirse para inscribir a todos

los que han nacido y todos los que han MUERTO,

y se extiende hasta incluir los distintos medios de extinción...

empieza así: ¿Quién en el fuego? ¿Quién en el agua?..."

Leonard Cohen

-No definitivamente no, Katniss no puedes ir con nosotros...hoy...me niego- dice Peeta Mellark decidido y firme. En la sala de operaciones todos ven con atención- no después de la noticia de hace un rato...

-Esto ya estaba planeado y bajo ninguna circunstancia voy a permitir que me hagas aun lado ¿oisteT tu mismo dijiste que este tipo de cosas no se resuelven en singular...

-Si cuando eramos una pareja ahora somos un trío- dice mirando al lugar donde debe estar el bebé

-Por Dios santo no solo se trata de ustedes Mellark- dice uno de los oficiales- se ha pasado todo este tiempo en combate y no a pasado nada...

-Salvo ayer- dice otro- que casi matan a Hawthorne y ella misma por...-señala Kavanaugh

-No creo que ocurra de nuevo...-dice ella

-Nadie puede garantizar lo contrario...-Levi añade

-No voy a exponerte...-Peeta la mira fijamente...

-Seamos prácticos ya todos calmence- dice Swan ya que los ánimos se elevaban- el equipo esta armado no podemos confiar en nadie mas para este trabajo, ni echarnos para atrás costo demasiado conseguir la entrevista con el ministro y la logística esta hecha...

-¿Que propones?- dice Yansen.

-El general Hawthorne se quedara aquí en unas horas estará despierto y tomara el control de todo...haremos esto Everdeen te quedas en el lugar de extracción deberás mantenerlo despejado no podemos arriesgarnos a que pase lo de ayer o te pase algo grave a ti, pero también creo que eres necesaria no confió en nadie mas para respaldar nuestro trasero...Kavanaugh tomara tu lugar en el grupo de asalto...Levi se queda contigo y yo me voy con Mellark, Benson y Yansen iran con nosotros...participaras en el operativo pero de una manera diferente...¿de acuerdo?

Hay tension en el ambiente, Peeta no esta convencido la quiere lejos del peligro pero sabe que Swan tiene razon ademas si las negociasiones salen bien la guerra terminara.

-De acuerdo -dice Katniss- seremos el soporte.

Todos miran a Mellark- Si, esta bien...

-Bueno no se hable mas, vayamos por nuestros equipos y pongámonos en marcha...

El grupo de Katniss que es el de extracción debe marchar desde el dia de hoy para montar un campamento colocar explosivos y preparar lo necesario, el de Peeta que es el de negociación partira hasta el siguiente dia ya que su "visita" esta autorizada no entraran de modo furtivo sin embargo eso no garantiza en absoluto que salgan de la misma forma.

Katniss Everdeen termina de preparar su equipaje, revisa las cosas que necesita, el mismo medico le ha hecho sugerencias. Esta decida no puede dejar a Peeta sin protección, no desea quedarse con los brazso cruzados. Esta por irse con su comando cuando el aparece.

-¿Ya estas lista?- dice el un poco serio

-En eso estoy...

-Están- habla en plural

-mmm no me acostumbro a eso...

-¿A que?

-A que hables en plural desde lo que dijo el doctor...-hay tension en su voz

-¿te molesta?

-Si porque tal pareciera que ahora valgo mas para ti que antes porque no quieres que ni el viento me toque pero no es a mi, en realidad, ni yo quien te preocupo...

-¿Que insinuás?

-Tu sabes lo que quiero decir, eres listo Mellark...

-Crees que solo vales para mi por tu estado actual...

-Si, antes no dirías nada de esto...

-Eres incomprensible ¿sabes? hace unas semanas te preocupaba que no te valorara porque no tuviéramos un bebé te tranquilice y te dije que eso era secundario, quien me importa eres tu a quien quiero eres tu y ahora que esta aquí que tenemos la posibilidad de tener un niño a niña te ofende que me preocupe ¿que pasa?...

No dice nada por un instante mide sus palabras y dice- No lo se probablemente son las hormonas...

-Tu sabes que es mentira no sabes mentir ¿cual es el problema de verdad?...dime...solo asi podemos superarlo...

-No lo resistirás...te molestaras...

-No lo haré dime...

-Este niño o niña como lo llamas solo es importante para mi en la medida que lo es para ti- se miran fijamente

-¿Por que? No comprendo...

-Porque desde siempre he sabido que un día serias un excelente padre lo supe la noche en que hiciste la declaración en la entrevista previa al segundo vasallaje, lo supe aquella noche en la playa en la arena...sin embargo yo nunca podre ser una buena madre, mira como era la mia...Prim no pude protegerla a ti te aleje de mi hace tiempo...por eso nunca pense en la posibilidad de ser la madre de nadie...que haré yo con un bebé no se que hacer...y yo no...estoy del todo preparada ni convencida-ella se muerde la legua...

El sopesa las palabras pronunciadas

-En cambio yo de alguna manera te he presionado y manipulado para que accedieras a tener a este bebé...

-No...yo no dije eso...

-Pero de alguna manera tu y yo sabemos que es asi...

-No...yo tengo dudas y miedo...pero tomalo como un ¿obsequio de mi parte? Se que es egoista pero...necesito mentalizarme...

-¿un obsequio?¿un presente?...-el hace un gesto cargado de un poco de decepción ella no esta emocionada como él pero no la culpa tal vez presiono demasiado. Mira con parsimonia el piso. Ella se acerca y lo abraza

-solo te amo a ti eres lo único que me queda en este mundo, la única persona que de verdad amo...ya no hay nadie mas...pero también puedo amar a este niño- dice colocando la mano de él sobre su vientre- simplemente porque es parte de ti...no soy tan valiente y optimista como tu...-el la rodea con sus brazos

-eres mas valiente de lo que te imaginas...por eso se que seras una gran madre, si yo faltara se que nunca permitirías que "nuestro" hijo fuera dañado o le faltara algo, tienes un gran instinto maternal si no te haz dado cuenta, mira como cuidaste a Prim con solo 11 años, como cuidaste de Seth...

-Nunca digas eso...no puedes faltar...sin ti no estaría completa mi vida...

-¿Pero nunca le harías a nuestro hijo lo mismo que le paso a tu madre o si?

-No quiero ni imaginarme eso...nunca...nunca lo digas...

El sonido de la garganta a unos metros de ellos los saca de su trance.

-Disculpe Señora ya esta listo el comando...

-Descase soldado...-el chico sale del lugar

-Te veo mañana por la tarde...-dice ella y de alguna manera lo abraza lo besa y no quiere dejarlo ir siente esta inquieta...

-Esta bien...te amo...

-¿No vas a decir cuídense o los amo?

Los dos se ríen.

El grupo de Katniss Everdeen se apresura a montar todo lo que necesitan minas, visores, hacen una inspección de terreno. Montan un campamento discreto, se sientan a charlar todos juntos, es la primera vez desde que esta con Peeta como matrimonio que duermen separados a una distancia tan amplia.

-Estas preocupada-dice dandole agua

-Un poco...deseo que esta guerra termine...-dice Katniss bebiendo un poco

-Aunque no lo creas esta todavía no es una guerra son hostilidades...

-¿Cual es la difererncia?

-La magnitud...¿te aterra verdad?

-¿la guerra?

-No, te he visto en combate y eres aguerrida creo que te aterra ser madre...

-Tan evidente es...

-lo es...

-Debes pesar que soy la peor mujer de la tierra siendo que Peeta esta feliz.

-NO lo creo...si yo fuera mujer estaria igual...ustedes los llevan dentro 9 meses, les dan a luz, los amamantan, cuidan de ellos desde que son pequeños ustedes son el centro de su mundo hasta que se vuelven autosuficientes, eso entre comillas tu los has visto cuando los hieren en combate o están a punto de morir no es a su mujer o su amante por quien claman sino por su madre...aunqeu tal vez Mellark si te llame a ti...-los dos sonríen ante tal ocurrencia- para nosotros es mas facil...mirame casi nunca veo a mis hijos...Swan tiene una hija la adora y aun asi esta aqui jugando a los soldados, Hawthorne ve a sus hijos de vez en cuando...¿con el primero no te veias así?-dice aludiendo a su primer embarazo

-Uno, tenia 17 años, no sabia nada de la vida, y dos ya sabes lo que pasó...

-Lo perdiste en la arena, pues si no tienes cuidado este lo puedes perder en la guerra ¿por que crees que Mellark no te quizo con él?

-Tecnicamente en aquella ocasion paso lo mismo nos separamos...perdimos al bebé...el se quedo en el capitolio y yo en el 13...

-Si bueno, tal vez ahora sea diferente...

-tal vez...

La mañana despunta cuando el vehiculo que transporta a Peeta Mellark con el resto del equipo que le protege se dirige a una ciudad designada para las negociaciones, van en transporte terrestre porque el otro no gobierno no autorizo el uso de uno aereo, después de unas dos horas llegan al lugar designado descienden. Todos menos Ward y otro soldado se quedan custodiando la nave. Ingresan a la sala de negociaciones depues de unan hora no parecen llegara aun acuerdo. Swan y Kavanaugh estan con el otros cuatro oficiales esperan afuera.

-Señor Mellark no me subestime los puntos de su tratado son irrisorios...ninguna nación en su propio juicio las aceptaría...-dice molesto, los dos se ponende pie...

-¿Que propone usted?

Peeta Mellark observa algo extraño en un espejo frente a el, ve su propio rostro y nota una casi imperceptible lucecita roja roja sobre su frente, sabe que es él es francotirador, abre los ojos como platos sin dudarlo se mueve apenas unos centímetros, casi al mismo tiempo se escucha el sonido del vidrio haciéndose mil pedazos no es consciente de lo que pasa los gritos la agitación a su alrededor las negociasiones se dan por terminadas, le duele el costado siente la humedad en su rostro nisiquiera puede tocarse porque Kavanaugh y Levi le arrastran de ambos brazos afuera, la gente de afuera airrumpido en la sala...apenas oye los gritos...

-¡esto una ruptura de todo protocolo! ¡Atacaron a un diplomatico!

-¡No fuimos nosotros!¡yo no ordene un ataque!

Todo es una locura, las detonaciones Peeta parece poder camina pero en realidad no es asi los arrastran como pueden hasta donde esta el vehiculo, Ward esta ahi de pie...

-¡¿Donde esta Brown?!-grita Benson

-Nos atacaron...yo...ellos lo hicieron...despues todo se ha vuelto una locura...-Brown esta tirado en el suelo muerto

-¡Vamonos!¡ya!¡ya!¡ya!- grita Swan

-¿Que le paso a Mellark?

-¡No lo vez!

-¡Conduce llama a la base con la radio!

-Esta muerta señor, no nos responden...

-Punto de extracción ahora...

-Swan saca un comunicador de entre sus ropas- Aquí Tango Alfa uno cuatro ocho a base cambio...repito aqui Tango Alfa uno cuatro ocho a base alguien respondan...nos dirigimos a punto de encuentro tengo dos heridos...y una baja...herido grave...las negociaciones fueron una trampa...¿me escuchan?

Otros vehículos comienzan a escucharse a los lejos...Dejan el todo terreno...para adentrarse cerca de uno de los pasadizos que los acercara al punto de extracción...Swan lo intenta de nuevo...-Aquí Tango Alfa uno cuatro ocho solicitamos apoyo a base o equipo Eco Omega siete nueve uno(que es el equipo de extracción) uno cambio...

-¿Como esta Mellark?-dice Benson mientras se mueven trabajosamente arrastrandole como pueden...

-Aun esta consciente pero...no creo que dure mucho...-dice Kavanaugh

-El protocolo para el tratamiento de heridos y cad...-dice el muchacho Ward

-Y aun asi no pienso dejarlo aquí Ward o ¿eso sugieres?

-No señor...por supuesto que no...

-Correcto...

-Aqui Eco Omega siete nueve uno te escuchamos Tango Alfa uno cuatro ocho cambio -todos respiran aliviados

\- nos dirigimos por ruta cinco a la zona de naranja de extracción tengo un herido grave y uno leve...necesito apoyo y que le avisen a la base que las negociaciones fracasaron fueron una trampa...solicitamos refuerzos...cambio

-Entendido... Tango Alfa uno cuatro ocho los alcanzaremos en la ruta...fuera...

El equipo de extracción se dirige armado a la zona por la que vendrán para dar apoyo, se comunican con la base que ya enviá a sus equipos de asalto y comienza a movilizar mas tropas, la orden de embarque llega a Panem para el resto de los centro de entrenamiento y ya tenia movilizada a mas gente en la nueva base.

Cuando por fin llegan a la zona de extracción observan como el otro equipo va llegando desde ahce un tramo es evidente que sus adversarios les han dado alcance puede escucharlos a lo lejos pero no demasiado. Están saliendo de la zona boscosa para ingresar a una llanura plana y si lugar donde esconderse.

-Alla están puedo verlos- dice Bryson

-esta bien...alcansemoslos-dice Katniss

-Traen a dos de los hombros, supongo que son los heridos...

-¿Se ve quienes son?-señala Levi

-No señor...

-Bueno...Bryson...Roland y Shwartz en la retaguardia...Summers y Levi izquierda, Yansen vas conmigo...desde luego señora...

Cuando ingresan a la llanura el fuego se hace presente, tiene que defenderse y avanzar el equipo de apoyo y extracción les cubre mientras intentan huir pero no es suficientemente, después de una sangrienta escaramuza terminan no el que parece solo la parte de un equipo. Entoces cuando un nuevo contingente de soldados llega hasta donde estan.

-Maldicion, era previsible ¿no?-Bryson cambia su cartucho

-que no madarian un solo equipo...pero desde luego...

-¡no se distraigan!¡Sigan cubriéndolos!-Katniss dice

-¡donde demonios esta el apoyo!-

-A cuatro minutos...

Ven a las figuras que a duras penas pueden correr con tres heridos. No pueden ver quienes son.

-¡Vamos hay que alcanzarlos!

-Con todo respeto señora eso es un suicidio...

-Entonces cubrenos...¿Yansen?

El asiente,

-Yo voy...dice Kavanaugh...

Otros dos mas se unen...corren hasta alcanzarlos...y arrastralos hasta una rocas salientes, las únicas que pueden servir como escudo...cuando están cerca de ellos, Katniss ve con horror que unos de los heridos es Peeta, mucha sangre llena su rostro, también tiene una herida en el brazo y otra en el muslo. Los otros dos heridos también tiene otros dos tiros. La trifulca sigue. Logran arrastrarse todos a las piedras que o cubre mucho pero algo es mejor que nada, tratan de contener a los enemigos que avanzan y no se ven aun los refuerzos, recuestan a los heridos.

Peeta que ahora permanece tirado en el suelo bañado en un charco de sangre, con desesperación se deja caer a su lado gritando ¡¿Donde estan los refuerzos?!¡Llamen de nuevo!, todo se mueve en cámara lenta, al mismo tiempo que intenta cubrir las heridas son tres, una en el costado a la altura de la cien,, otra en el hombro izquierdo y una en el muslo derecho. Ella comienza a hacer un torniquete para su hombro, alguien hace un torniquete en su pierna y después con la herida de la sien no sabe que hacer para evitar la perdida de sangre.

En ese momento se oye como un aerodeslizador por fin llega mas tropas de Panem desciende. Puede escuchar como dicen en la radio que el grupo médico intenta acercarse pero todo se complica por la refriega con otros nuevos contingentes de soldados. Él da muestras de estar consciente a pesar del severo daño, sus ojos azules están muy dilatados por la impresión, se ve pálido y intenta hablar...ella esta desesperada sus ojos grises reflejan miedo,en su rostro se mezcla el sudor,la suciedad y ahora un sangre de él. Como siempre sabe que decir y que hacer trata de parecer calmado a pesar de que en su cabeza pasan cosas como la posibilidad de su inminente muerte...habla por primera vez desde qeu esquivo el disparo

-Calmate- dice con una voz somnolienta...-ella no contesta mira desesperada a todos lados y sigue pidiendo a los médicos que se apresuren...-él creyendo que este puede ser su ultimo momento a solas con su brazo bueno haciendo un esfuerzo, sobrehumano en ese momento dada sus condiciones, levanta su brazo bueno y hace girar el rostro de ella hacia él- mirame, no hay nada mas solo tu y yo...-entonces el sonido, los gritos, ya nada existe...se miran el el uno al otro el brazo de el cae y ella acaricia su rostro...

-Vas a estar bien, todo va a salir bien- trata de no verse desesperada pero no lo logra

-Ya lo se- dice mirándola a los ojos y sonríe-¿sabes que es lo mas gracioso?- su voz cada vez se oye mas débil

-Que- dice ella acariciándole el rostro y el cabello...

-Que aun no me explico porque cada vez que estamos juntos y todo parece estar bien yo terminó sin una pierna, con el corazón detenido por un campo de fuerza, torturado hasta la locura y creo que próximamente sin un brazo viendo de reojo su brazo izquierdo del que brota sangre...-sonríe

-Ella lo mira desconcertada- lo se, lo siento...-toca su rostro con desesperación las manos de ella están temblando de miedo...

-Pero siempre termino con vida...así que no te preocupes preciosa...-ella lo besa-una cosa mas antes de que pierda la conciencia...

-No, no te duermas, quedate conmigo...

-Quiero que me prometas que se llamara como tú- respira hondo

-No en absoluto...ademas tal vez sea niño...

-No- se dibuja una sonrisa- es una niña...yo lo se...lo se con la misma certeza que supe el primer dia de escuela que te vi, que un día estarías conmigo y que tendríamos a esta hermosa niña...

-Entonces si quieres que se llame como yo, deberás estar para poder convencerme y asegurarte de que en el registro sea así, asi que no puedes irte ¿entiendes?

-Te amo...siempre te...- sus ojos se cerraron completamente.

-NO,no, quedate aquí, quedate aquí...

El grupo de médicos llegó en ese preciso momento la obligaron a apartase, como ella se resistía alguien la tomo con fuerza por detrás alejándola para que los médicos pudieran trabajar. De inmediato comenzaron a transportarlo en un pequeño vehículo que había aterrizado unos metros atrás,en el solo viajaban el enfermo y quienes le asistían. Comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, Gale la abrazaba no solo para contenerla sino para consolarla, después de todo aun eran amigos...

-Vamos- dijo- Vamos a seguirlos...-Un grupo de 6 soldados les escoltan hasta que llegaron al transporte-arriba Catnip- dice mientras la ayuda a subir, cierra la compuerta le hace señales al transporte para que se vayan.

Ya nada importaba, ni los disparos, ni las escenas. Gale tenia que permanecer en el campo de Batalla solo comisiono a dos soldados para que le acompañaran a donde llevaban a Peeta. Mientras el regresaba con el comando para reorganizar a su ejercito el ataque a Peeta Mellark habia abierto las hostilidades...

Al llegar a las instalaciones del hospital de la base donde se entrenaron a ella le pareció como un Deja Vu, su imagen en el vidrio sucia, desaliñaba, con cara de demencia y desesperación, él en la mesa de operaciones, maquinas y doctores tratando de salvarle la vida...permaneció mucho mucho tiempo en ese lugar, las enfermeras le hablaban le invitaban a sentarse pero no podría. No dejaba de pensar en todo lo que podía pasar ¿Criar sola al bebé? No era algo que cupiera en ella, estar a solas ahora que de verdad sabia cuanto lo amaba parecía un castigo, poco mas de diez años había tenido que vivir para poder comprender y aceptar lo que verdaderamente sentía por él. Esta era un escena demencial, después de un largo tiempo por fin se sentó contemplando por horas los frenéticos movimientos en la parte posterior del vidrio. Cuando finalmente todo parecía detenerse, los médicos agotados se separaban de él, todo le dirigieron una mirada a ella a través del vidrio no podía entender sus expresiones pues estaban cubiertos sus rostros, las enfermeras se acercaban a el cuando los médicos comenzaron a salir, estaba vivo sin lugar a dudas, ya que no le habían cubierto el rostro y los aparatos aun estaban encendidos, esperó con impaciencia hasta que uno de ellos se acerca a hablar con ella.

-¿Señora?

-ella no quitaba los ojos del vidrio mirando como maniobraban los enfermeros-¿Si?-parecía ida y ausente...

-Logramos salvarle la vida, momentáneamente, perdió mucha sangre-los enfermeros se lo llevan ella mira al medico

-¿momentáneamente?

-Esta muy grave aun no ha salido de peligro...estará en terapia intensiva y veremos como progresa, aun no recupera la conciencia, ni espero que lo haga en las próximas horas...

-¿Que tan severo es el daño?-dice otra voz, ella voltea es su madre, su madre ¿había dejado todo por alcanzarlos hasta este lugar remoto?...no probablemente la había reclutado para el cuerpo de enfermeras ella una de las mejores no importa sea como sea esta aquí y sigue acercándose a su hija para abrazarla,

Ella se deja hacer y comienza a llorar tal y como cuando tenia unos cuatro años, antes de que tuviera que volverse fuerte para poder resistir la ausencia de su padre, solo repite una y otra vez

-mamá, mamá, Peeta, esta,él, esta- no dice nada se hunde en el hombro de su madre, quien la mira significativamente y la abraza.

Katniss Everdeen por primera vez comprender la desolación y desesperación que su madre debió sentir cuando perdió a su padre. Una mañana estaban felices y por la tarde el ya no medico se aclara la garganta

\- El daño en el muslo y el hombro no presenta complicaciones las balas entraron y salieron por lo que solo dañaron tejido blando, pero si provocaron gran perdida de sangre...la de la sien es mas complicada requerirá mas cuidados espero no sea necesaria otra cirugía para corregir el daño y pero lo que si es seguro es que necesitara una larga recuperación, terapia física...

-¿A nivel neurológico como esta?

-Eso es mas difícil de estimar, durante la operación tuvo dos paros cardíacos así que usted puede imaginarse el daño que pueden causar la falta de oxigeno al cerebro sin contar la lesión que lo trajo aqui, las maquinas lo están ayudado a respirar, esperemos que en las siguientes horas evolucione y que pueda despetar...en unos días...

-Unos días...-solo logra susurrar Katniss

-Creo señora Everdeen que ahora debería preocuparse por su hija y que la convenza de llevarla a una revisión ya que se a negado a recibir atención por estar en espera de noticias, y como podrá ver ella no esta al sien por ciento no ha dado cuenta de que tiene heridas, moretones y raspones pero en verdad eso es nada en apariencia pero en su estado creo que es de cuidado, me retiro...-lo dice ya que ha revisado el expediente medico de ella.

-¿En su estado?...-dice la madre

-¿Puedo verlo?

-En el estado en el que se esta él no es posible, no podrá verlo...les avisaremos como evoluciona

El medico sale de la habitación, la señora Everdeen mira a su hija esperando una respuesta. Esta se seca las lagrimas, aun parece angustiada, respira hondo, y solo atina a decir

-Yo. Nosotros, vamos a tener un bebé...

La mujer mayor se sorprende, se alegra y abraza a su hija, es la mejor noticia que ha recibido en años, siente un atisbo de esperanza. Esta feliz porque no solo habra un nuevo miembro en la fragmentada familia sino porque de alguna manera eso quiere decir que su hija a sanado. Después se detiene no puede comprender como ambos han sido tan irresponsables al arriesgar su vida aun sabiendo esta noticia...mira a si hija con algo de severidad...

-¿Pero como se han expuesto a esto tanto tú como él?

-Nosotros mismos no lo sabíamos hasta anoche, ya era demasiado tarde para hechar marcha atrás el plan ya estaba hecho...

-Pero es que acaso ustedes tienen la mala costumbre de dar las noticias sobre sus hijos antes de ir a la muerte...-dice y en la mente de la dos mujeres pasa la imagen de Peeta en la ceremonia antes tercer Quell anunciándole a todo Panem que serian padres.

Su hija no dice nada se deja caer desconsoladamente sobre el asiento, una vez mas su madre la conforta. Despues de pasado un rato casi a rastras la obliga a ir a la enfermería donde la revisan por completo. El medico les informa que físicamente este bien ella y el bebé, curan sus heridas y magulladuras. También le dice que no deberá exponerse a mas acción, recomendaciones sobre alimentación y los cuidados que deberá tener en los próximos meses.

Los combates siguen en el exterior, Seth a quien el han informado llega dos días después de que Peeta esta en el hospital ya que todo ha sido una caos y fue problemático que le dejaran ingresar al país aunque hubiera nacido en cumplira 15 ya no queda rastro del antguo niño qeu conocio hace tanto, es un joven alto atlético y listo, muy muy guapo, con una cautivadora voz como la de Finnick. Parece mucho mayor de lo que es, fácilmente dirían que es unos cuatro años mayor de lo que en verdad es.

Los días son largos muy largos y extenuantes, los pasan mirando desde la parte de afuera el cubículo en el que reposa el padre de su futuro hijo debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte...los Abernathy, Davenport, Bred y otros amigos hacen acto de presencia diferentes días. Ella no quiere comer ni dormir pero se obliga a hacerlo porque si algo le pasara al bebé en este periodo no sabría que decile a él cuando despertara. Su madre tuvo que regresar al trabajo del hospital, la guerra y las enfermedades no dan tregua. Gale esta en combate. Después de cinco largos días Peeta sale de terapia intensiva y es transladado al capitolio a uno de los mejores centros médicos.

Los siguientes días los pasan al lado de su cama, ya no tiene el respirador y tiene menos aparatos a su alrededor pero no despierta, ella le habla, sabe que de alguna manera puede escucharle. Le toma la mano, a veces es insoportable la idea de verle así y el llanto reaparece, los doctores y las enfermeras son muy atentos. Seth le pone música, le habla y lee a su padre. Los amigos siguen visitándoles.

No saben cuando despertara puede ser en unos días, en unos meses o años...salir del estado en que se encuentra es impredecible pero el que pueda respirar por si mismo es un gran aliciente...

Un grupo de personajes se reúnen en otro lugar del distrito central, entre ellos la presidenta de Panem.

-el acuerdo era que debía estar muerto no en coma...-dice la presidenta

-Al final se logro el cometido...todos piensan que el atentado lo hizo la contraparte y dio pie a las hostilidades...-dice el nuevo secretario de defensa- eso es lo que queria ¿no?

-No, yo queria un mártir de verdad...él es un icono el verlo muerto enardecería a la gente y haría una Katniss Everdeen frustrada y molesta con sed de venganza, así era como me servia mas que una Katniss deprimida...en un maldito hospital...tu muchacho no hizo su trabajo...

-La gente esta molesta...podemos usar las armas de destrucción masiva mañana se votara en el congreso hay suficientes políticos indigandos...pondremos el ejemplo nadie se metera con nosotros...que vean una o dos ciudades arrasadas y a nadie mas de los nuestros muerto o lesionado...ya vera como se calman el resto de nuestros adversarios...

-¿La corporación Mellark demandara a Marduk?

-No lo creo, Marduk dijo desde el principio que su fuerte no era el blindaje sino la destrucción, Mellark lo sabia y el CEO no ha hecho nada, así que las aguas están calmadas...

-¿Quiere muerto a Mellark?

-en este punto su sangre caeria sobre nosotros...negligencia medica en Panem no nos conviene-dice uno de los asesores...

-Algo me dice que se calmaran de hoy en adelante...los dos estarán en paz...ya sea que el despierte o no...-lanza un expediente sobre el escritorio...- esta embarazada...

-¿Que?

-¿Katniss Everdeen?

-Supongo que de aquí en adelante ella estará mas ocupada en criar a su vástago y si él despierta supongo que también...tiene dinero para 10 vidas y una nueva familia...

-¿Que hay de sus bienes?

-Si el muriera Seth Odair comenzaría a recibir un fideicomiso que a ustedes y a mi nos humillaría...su albacea desde luego es la señora Mellark sus administradores la gente de siempre...sobre sus vienes todo es de Katniss Everdeen a menos que muera ella todo se divide en dos partes iguales una para Seth Odair y otra para, y cito "el hijo nato o nonato de Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen o Mellark, que en caso de no existir todo pasara a manos de Seth Odair" quien si es menor de edad recibirá un fideicomiso hasta cumplir 25 , sus albaceas en orden de importancia son Johana Mason, James Davenport, Jenn Anderson, Bred...y sigue una lista...después tomara posesión de todo...


	41. En el Bardo

CAPITULO 41. En el Bardo...

Percibo lo secreto, lo oculto:

¡Oh vosotros señores!

Así somos,

somos mortales,

de cuatro en cuatro, nosotros, los hombres,

todos habremos de irnos,

todos habremos de morir en la Tierra...

Como una pintura nos iremos borrando.

Como una flor,

nos iremos secando

Aquí sobre la Tierra.

Como vestidura de plumaje de ave zacuán,

de la preciosa ave de cuello de hule,

nos iremos acabando.

Meditadlo, señores,

águilas y tigres,

aunque fuerais de jade,

aunque fuerais de oro,

también allá iréis,

al lugar de los descarnados.

Tendremos que desaparecer,

nadie habrá de quedar.

Nezahualcoyotl.

Solo escucho los sonidos gritos y voces mis ojos están cerrados...la metralla suena en el campo...nada tiene sentido y después un silencio absoluto...ya he sentido esto antes...¿creo?...hace mucho tiempo...no con esta intensidad...no es paz, no es miedo...es la in-corporalidad de lo que me rodea...me desvanesco...silencio absoluto ya no siento nada...el tiempo deja de importar...simplemente la nada...¿el vació?...

De nuevo el ruido, gente agitada...al principio no entiendo nada de lo que dicen...son solo sonidos...poco a poco puedo no solo escuchar sino entender...

-Esta demasiado callado ¿eso no es normal?

-Como podría hacer ruido esta morado...¿no lo vez?...

-¡Haz algo!

Entonces, siento, de nuevo vuelvo a sentir...algo en mi se llena de aire...no puedo mas...escucho un golpe...y escucho llanto...¿llanto?¿llanto?...el llanto de un bebé...abro los ojos ¿creo?...la luz...es cegadora...no comprendo nada...un hombre me observa...los conozco ¿de donde? ¿de donde?...no hago la conexión hasta que sonríe y habla...habla...

-Hola pequeño bienvenido al mundo ¿sabes quien soy?- ¿me habla a mi?- no, no lo sabes...soy tu padre...-mi padre...su rostro esta demasiado cerca...mi padre...mi padre esta muerto desde hace años creo que yo mismo ya lo estoy...entonces comprendo el llanto era mi propio llanto comienzo a sentir frio y hambre...la corporalidad a vuelto...-ven aqui- camina y me lleva consigo-

-¿Qué es?-conozco esa voz se oye impaciente- ¿Qué es?- repite con un poco de angustia y un poco de insistencia...

-Es un hermoso niño- el hombre me mira y sonríe mientras camina sus ojos son azules como lo míos, es joven, muy joven.

-Otro muchacho...-la mujer se escucha decepcionada y molesta- no quiero verlo, no lo quiero cerca de mi...

-Oh vamos...solo es un berrinche...no pasa nada...mira apenas y se mueve...no es como los otros dos...este en muy pequeñito...demasiado...

-Lo mas probable es que no sobreviva...-dice un tercero- demasiado prematuro necesita muchos cuidados...

-Y los tendrá...saldrá adelante...con nuestros cuidados ¿verdad hijo?

-¡Llevatelo de aqui! No lo quiero cerca te lo dije...

-No seas ridicula...porfavor...

-SI lo traes no respondo...

EL hombre se pone un poco serio y se detiene, me mira de nuevo.

-Necesita comer...

-¡No lo quiero aquí! Debió ser una niña...una hermosa niña no otro ruidoso chico...

El respira hondo. Camina hacia el otro lado de la casa...

-Brendan ven aquí...¿quieres conocer a tu hermanito?

-Si...-un rostro pequeño blanco con mejillas sonrosadas, cabello dorado me mira y sonríe...sus ojos azules se clavan en mi...

-Es bonito...pero muy chiquito...

-Es un bebé, debe ser pequeño

-Mmmm no he visto otros bebés y no son así de pequeños...

-Ve a jugar ¿si?

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?¿Que hago contigo?-me mira con preocupación.

-Sawyer

-¿Si?

-¿Quien mas tiene niños ahora?¿Quiero decir bebés?...

-mmmm el alcalde, Richards...Everdeen son los unicos que se me ocurren ahora...

-Everdeen, Everdeen...¿el de la Veta?

-Aja ¿que estas pensado?

-La mujer del gobernador esta un poco desquisiada y Richards es un alcoholico loco...

-¿Puedes quedarte con mis hijos? Porfavor

-Si...

-No tardo...prestame una frasada mas...

La frasada me cubre...camina y camina...escucho la lluvia...escucho el sonido del fango...el sonido de una puerta y mas voces...

-¿Mellark?

-No quiero molestar...no me atrevería venir si no estuviera desesperado...

-Pasa...esta lloviendo a cantaros- es la voz de un hombre

-Necesito ayuda...para él...-levanta la frazada...-un nuevo rostro me observa es un hombre joven pero de cabello oscuro y ojos grises.

-¿UN bebé?

-es mi hijo el menor no tiene mas de una hora de haber nacido...

-Ya...por el tamaño diría que...-una mujer de ojos azules y cabello rubio me observa tiene rasgos hermosos- ¿es prematuro?

-Si...yo...su madre no quiere verlo...no ha querido verlo...esta...esta...-mi padre esta apenado

-Comprendo- supongo que la mujer extiende los brazos porque ahora estoy en los de ella y me lleva lejos...de ellos dos...de los dos hombres...

-Vamos Mellark, celebremos un poco...y ya tienes que ¿tres chicos?

-Yo siento importunarlos...

Escucho a lo lejos mientras esta mujer me sonríe, y me habla...

-Hola bebé...¿tienes hambre?...

Acaricia mi cabeza y cubierta me mira y ahora creo que poco a poco el liquido escurre por mi boca. La miro tiene ojos azules.

-No te preocupes...recuerdo que hace meses una noche como esta trajiste al abuelo Walsh para que nos ayudara con la bebé...gracias a su ayuda y la tuya mi hija esta bien...

-¿Donde esta ella?

-Allá junto al fuego...esta dormida...¿quieres ver?

-Solo un momento...

Estoy calientito, ella me mira y sonríe. Ella me arropa.

-Seras muy guapo ¿lo sabes?. Vas a sobrevivir puedes hacerlo...no te rindas...

Se levanta y camina de nuevo.

-Esta bien...va ha estar bien- dice la mujer mientras regresa a mi padre...

-Gracias, muchas gracias no se como...

-Tu harías lo mismo por nosotros...-dice el hombre

-creo que sera un poco difícil pero puedes sustituir la leche con algunos tes- estas hiervas te pueden ayudar o puedes hacer un suero de este cereal...tenemos pocas hiervas pero...

-Este domingo cuando vaya a caminar puedo traer mas...

-Haremos un buen intercambio no te preocupes Everdeen...

-No te preocupes...

-Mejor que lo lleves a casa...haz el té y dale unas cucharadas cada tres horas poco a poco veras que mejora...

-De nuevo gracias...

-Dices que nacio ¿hoy?-dice la mujer

-Si...Hoy seria su cumpleaños ¿no?

-Si

La voz de mi padre y la mujer.

-¿Por eso no quiere verlo verdad?

-Ese es un motivo...pero ella quería una niña no otro chico...y para colmo nace hoy...para mi es un buen día...para recordar...me da gusto que este pequeño halla nacido hoy...es como conmemorar su regreso...de alguna manera...

-Todavía lo extraño muchas veces aun espero que abra la puerta y escuchar su voz...ver sus dibujos...

-Contar sus chistes...era un chico excelente, gran amigo...y gran ser humano...murio defendiendo a ese niñito...

-Me gusta recordar como vivió...¿vas a llamarlo como él?

-Ryan...no...es un gran nombre a mi me haría feliz...pero eso enloquecería a su madre...sin embargo me encargare de que lo conozca de que sepa como fue mi mejor amigo, tu primo y el prometido de su madre...

-El fue nuestro cómplice siempre nos cubría para que nos viéramos...-dice el otro hombre...

Ahora muchas cosas tienen sentido, mi padre fue las dos cosas para mi en mis primeros años, me cuidaba, me alimentaba, me cambiaba, bañaba...siempre hablando de su amigo Ryan...siempre me contaba historias para dormir de tres niños...las historias cesaron cuando comence a crecer era un secreto entre el y yo...recuerdos vagos...

Brendan conrriendo en la casa...

-Ven alcanzame...anda Peeta ven...es le primer dia de escuela...

-Brendan, Marcus, Peeta vamos se hace tarde...

-¿Y mamá?-Brendan toma sus cosas

-Ella se quedara a cuidar la panaderia...vamos...

-¿Papito me llevaras de la mano?-digo

-Maldición ¿tendra 30 años y te seguira diciendo "papito"?

-Solo tiene 6 años...vamos hijos...

-Adios mamá te extrañare...

-Ya vete chico...-dice mi madre deteniendome a lo lejos...

-Adios madre...-Brendan la mira con recelo...

-Adios mamá-Mark se acerca a ella...

-Dales duro muchacho...no les demuestres miedo mejor que te teman no importa las idioteses qeu diga el director...

-Si

Mis hermanos corren a sus respectivas clases...sin despedirse...papá me lleva de la mano...hay otros niños de mi edad...

-¿Ves a esa niñita de allá?

Es una pequeña niña de cabello se quien es...Katniss...su padre la lleva de la mano...estamos ahora en el salon de clases ella canta...Down in the valley...yo miro por la ventana calló y es verdad los sinsajos de afuera siguen su melodia...miro a los sinsajos que siguen una pieza pero ya no estoy en el ssalon de clases sino afuera en el patio de atras un hombre sonrie, se que es el padre de Katniss, porque mi padre se depide llamandolo Everdeen...

De nuevo en el salón de clases, el prefecto esta serio, habla con el profesor...se pone serio, me mira con incredulidad...

-No lo creo el es un chico muy ordenado y limpio nunca da problemas...

-entonces dejeme hablar con él...

-De acuerdo...

-Peeta...-no digo nada,miro mi pupite...-Peeta Mellark ve con el profesor por favor- los murmullos empiezan todos me miran, incluso ella, sus ojos grises se clavan en mi, yo palidezco...tengo miedo...

-Levantate niño acompañame...

Lo sigo miro los animales que dibuje en el piso...me regañan...me castigan, cuando mi madre se entera me regaña aun mas dice que seria mas satisfactorio que me castigaran por romperle la nariz a otro chico que por jugar a pintar cosas en el patio, qeu eso es cosa de niñas. No digo nada...un hombre mayor viene y me lleva a conocer a los Walsh...los Walsh...se que he odio ese nombre...es el apellido de el,,,de Ryan...el personaje principal de los cuentos de mi padre...siempre crei qeu eran cuentos, Ryan era mi heroe ahora se que esas aventuras son recuerdos de mi padre,mi madre y el mejor amigo de ellos...ahora lo se...los dos nos parecemos porque pase toda mi infanica escuchando lo extraordinario que era, yo queria ser como él...nuestro parecido fisico es porque los niños de pequeños se parecen entre si y los dos eramos del distrito de comerciantes, por un retorcido juego del destino nacimos el mismo dia...mi parecido fisico con él termino al entrar a la pubertad...mis rasgos cambiaron y mi estatura no tanto,mi cuerpo se amoldó a las extenuantes horas de trabajo en la panaderia...mi madre me trataba un poco mejor...

Escucho a mi madre gritar improperios, palabras muy duras a alguien ¿a que pobre chico de la Veta le estara gritando? Me asomo es ella, Katniss se deja caer pesadamente bajo la lluvia mi madre me hace entrar a la casa.

-Apresurate mocoso hay mucho trabajo y tu padre y hermanos no estan...saca con cuidado ese pan del horno...¡rapido!

Debe tener hambre y miedo esta en la lluvia, desde que su padre murió es diferente, muy diferente...siempre fue delgada pero ahora esta en los huesos...tomó el pan quiero dárselo mamá no lo permitirá si fuera papá no dudaría en darle un poco pero el no esta...piensa...piensa...lo se..tiro el pan a proposito en las brazas...mas tardo en decir algo en qeu el golpe viene directo a mi cara...ella lo hace con una pala con la que mueve el agua caliente para un té...esta caliente arde y quema...

Comienza a gritarme cosas aun peores que a la niña de allá afuera...me manda a lanzarselo al cerdo...me voy...ella me sigue...recordandome que me espera un paliza y un buen castigo...espero que ella aun siga ahí en el árbol...ruego porque así sea...y lo esta...me mira con suplica a lo lejos cuando lanzo un trozo pequeño a donde mi madre me envió, suena la campanilla, mi madre entra...miro de un lado al otro, no hay tiempo si madre regresa me mata...se que es capaz de hacerlo, lo sé, papá no esta puede decirle que accidentalmente me caí del techo o del árbol o cualquier cosa. A Brendan y a mi nos mataría sin remordimiento Mark es otro asunto.

Lanzo el pan hacia donde esta ella rogando porque lo tome y se marche si mamá la descubre no se que le haria, así que entro y vuelvo a lo mio...me da una golpiza siempre en lugares que papá no pueda ver o se molestara...me dice que las próximas dos semanas no cenare que sera mejor que le diga a papá que estoy cansado o me haga el loco y no baje a cenar...no digo nada. Me acuesto temprano, Brendan sube cuando los demás estan en la sobremesa...se acerca en la penumbra y me habla bajito.

-¿Te golpeo verdad?

-Si...-apenas digo, me duele todo el cuerpo, los ojos me arden por el llanto-

-¿y te castigo?

-si-toca mi frente

-Tienes fiebre, si que te dio fuerte...¿cuanto tiempo te dejo sin cenar?

-Dos semanas...

-¡¿Qué?!¿Que hiciste alimentaste a un vagabundo o que?-NO digo nada-si lo hiciste ¿estas loco? Un día de estos te matara a golpes...toma...anda es apenas un mendrugo pero es mejor que nada...

-No quiero, no tengo hambre

-Come antes de que Mark suba y nos castiguen a los dos...

Cierro lo la adolescencia estamos en la habitación es de tarde, nuestros padres están ocupados en la panadería. Mark esta afuera haciendo quien sabe que cosa, hoy es uno de los pocos días feriados en el 12. Brendan se arregla...seguro saldrá con una chica...

-¿Qué es día de cocecha?-digo con humor el tiene 18 y yo 14

-¿Que dices?

-Nunca te arreglas tanto salvo cuando tienes el riesgo de terminar en el capitolio...

-Idiota

Me rio- ¿es una chica?

-Y que chica, deberías intentarlo, yo tenia mas o menos tu edad cuando empece y no es por inflarte pero de nosotros tres eres el mejor parecido...se de chicas que se mueren por ti...

-¿de verdad?

-Si...muchas son bonitas...y listas...

-Pero ninguna que me interese...

-Si, ninguna es cazadora furtiva en el bosque...o te pones listo o Hawthorne...

-Ya veremos...

-Me voy...-revisa debajo de su colchón...y me lanza algo, es una de sus "revistas"...-ten para que te eduques un poco o te entretengas tu solo un rato...los viejos están ocupados...Mark no regresara hasta tarde igual que yo...-

-Idiota- digo mientras hojeo superficialmente su revista...el se rie y cierra la puerta.

Concurso de lucha como siempre Mark es mas fuerte que yo y tiene un instinto asesino que me supera, los dos llegamos a la final y me vence...la veo a ella una y otra vez siempre con Gale Hawthorne, el es amigo de mi hermano mayor, junto con Tom son inseparables.

Estoy con mis amigos en la ciudad ella viene por la calle,la miro, ella no lo nota, me ve con mis amigos...desvió la mirada y no es la primera vez que eso sucede...

-Ahi va...-dice uno de mis amigos

-¿Quien?-dice otro

-Katniss Everdeen...

-Es bonita ¿no?-un tercero

-Si pero tiene un caracter del demonio...solo mirala en clase y en la calle...-señala el primero

-casi es como la madre de Peeta ¿no?-el tercero

-¿Que?¿Quien?- digo fingiendo que no he escuchado nada...

-Katniss Everdeen que se parece en tu madre a lo malhumorada y huraña...

-mmmm no lo habia notado...casi nunca hablo con ella...

-¿No esta en tu clase?

-Si pero ya lo dijiste es rara?- digo restandole importancia

-Pero una gracia debe tener ¿no?- dice uno de ellos con un poco de malicia y tengo ganas de tirarle los dientes

-¿A que te refieres?

-Si no ¿porque Hawthorne pasaría tanto tiempo con ella a "solas" en el bosque?...a de tener un "talento" que solo él conoce...

Hay risitas de complicidad y entonces pienso que de seguir con esto, la mitad de mi grupo y una parte del otro no estarán en buenas condiciones mañana por la golpiza que el daré a cada uno...he comenzado a reunir valor para por fin hablarle...Brendan me ha dicho que Gale a comenzado a interesarse en ella de otra forma pero admite que el mismo Gale le ha dicho que ella no es muy dada a esas cosas. Delly me anima a que por fin le diga algo o la invite a salir. Tal vez, tal vez después de la cosecha.

Es dia de cosecha apenas me despierto, escucho a mi padre decir...

-¡Excelente!¡Es una gran presa espera aquí voy por lo tuyo!

Abro los ojos desorbitadamente bajo corriendo la escalera aun en pijama desaliñado, traro de arreglarme un poco, tengo el cabello mojado intento medio arreglarlo...cuando por fin llego corriendo procedente de la escalera papá esta cerrando la puerta, los ha despedido, supongo que ve mi cara de desilusion y dice: EL chico vino solo su amiga no, por eso no lo retuve sino te hubiera llamado...

Sonrió un poco- es día de cosecha levanta a tus hermanos, vamos a desayunar como se debe...

Mis padres se ponen muy tensos y dramáticos los días de cosecha, mi padre se pone mas bondadoso de lo normal y mi madre mas irritable.

Terminamos de arreglarnos, yo siempre uso la ropa que va dejando Mark y este a su vez la de Brendan. Madre termina de arreglar a Mark, sonríe un poco dice que esta sera su ultima cosecha...el sonríe triunfante.

-¿Listo?-dice papá

-Supongo...uno menos en la cosecha ¿no?- digo mirando a Mark

-Si...bueno...no te preocupes tienes pocas posibilidades...solo tienes 4 papeletas nunca hemos pedido teselas...prefiero comer pan rancio y tierra y hojas que pedir una tesela...estarás bien...-me abraza por los hombros.

Nos vamos todos. La veo es ella Katniss va con su hermanita de la mano, es tan extraño una de piel olivacea y ojos grises la otra blanca, ojos azules y cabello rubio. Se detiene un poco Katniss le dice algo. La pierdo de vista. Me acomodo donde sea, preferentemente en medio de gente con la que no trate mucho, lo que es difícil porque me llevo casi con todo el mundo de la veta o el distrito de comerciantes. Entonces sucede escucho el nombre:

-Primrose Everdeen

Por un momento me quedo en silencio creo que mi cerebro no capta bien lo que pasa salgo de mi estupefacción hasta que suena la voz.

-¡Soy voluntaria...me ofrezco...me ofrezco como tributo!

La miró es ella, Katniss frunzo el seño, empiezan los murmullos, veo a Gale cargando a la pequeña niña rubia le dice algo, esta arriba todos...todos nos despedimos de ella como lo hacían antaño, como lo hacian cuando los rebeldes se iban a la batalla en los días obscuros. El corazon me late de prisa, la pupilas dilatadas, si pudiera, si pudiera hacer algo por ella lo haria, ¿ironia?¿destino?...escucho la voz...

-Peeta Mellark...

Murmullos todos me miran...no se ni como lo hago pero solo veo como me escoltan a donde esta Katniss solo la miro, cada gesto ella me mira, yo la miro...

-Papá prometeme, promete que le darás a la niñata mi ración de comida...por favor...-estamos solos los demás esperan afuera su turno

-Lo haré...-mi padre no puede controlarse mas y me abraza esta llorando- muchacho, mi muchacho no merecías esto...tu...tu deberias vivir y crecer...casarte...tener una familia...

-Lo se...

-¿recuerdas, recuerdas las historias que te contaba de niño?

-Si...los cuentos de los tres amigos...¿que hay con eso?

-Si...sabes...Ryan...fue a los juegos, igual que tu...

-¿Y sobrevivió?...

-No lo se nunca termine ese cuento, tal vez tu me contaras es capitulo cuando estés de vuelta...

-Supongo que si- mi padre sostiene mi cara entre sus manos como si quisiera aprenderse mi rostro para no olvidarme.

-Te amo hijo ¿lo sabes? ¿verdad?- me abraza

-Si...-los dos lloramos...

-sabes cuando naciste todos decían que no sobrevivirías que eras demasiado pequeño y mirate no solo sobreviviste estas sano y eres inteligente y bien parecido...

Papá se va, Brendan, Marcus y Madre entran.

Brendan me abraza- lo siento...

-no es tu culpa...

-Ya lo se...pero si estuviera en edad de tomar tu lugar...yo no...no creo que me atrevería a hacer lo mismo que la chica Everdeen...

-Lo se...y no te culparía...

Se separa. Marcus me mira, a pesar de estar distante creo que es el primer gesto de fraternidad real que tiene conmigo.

-No eres un marica ni un inutil, eres fuerte y listo...si mueres dales pelea...demuestrales de lo que estamos hechos los del 12...quien sabe ¿tal vez puedas ganar?

Solo aciento. Madre me mira. Esta seria con los brazos cruzados. Hay un poco de hastio y asco en su expresión, me mira llorar. Siempre me ha dicho que soy una gran decepción una niña con pantalones o un niño con faldas al que le gusta juntarse con los mugrosos de la Veta. Su cara toma una nueva expresión parece recordar algo, una leve sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro...mira a Mark y luego a mi...

-La cosecha fue particular este año...tal vez el borracho Abernathy y tu- mira a Mark- tengan razon, tal vez por fin el 12 tenga un ganador digno...-si me mira con desprecio y le da la razon a Haymitch no se refiere a mi, sino a ella a Katniss Everdeen...

...el tren...el desfile...el entrenamiento...la ultima entrevista...todo pasa...no confió en él, no confió en nadie, se que voy a morir pase lo que pase, pero la ayudare a ella...les digo a todos que estoy enamorado de ella...el capitolio me cree y están en lo cierto...el resto del equipo piensa que es una treta...la verdad es una mentira y una mentira es la verdad...mi agenda publica y mi agenda personal coinciden debo tener cuidado en como muevo las piezas del tablero...

Es media tarde en la arena peleo con otro tributo que quiere atacarme el tiene una lanza yo nada...no se como lo logro...muere...o lo mató...ya no lo se...no quiero ser alguien diferente no quiero ser un monstruo, no pero lo veo ahí cubierto de sangre sus ojos sin expresión, suena el cañón tomo su arma...aplausos y vitireos...volteo...los veo son los profesionales...me pongo a la defensiva...

Su expresion es festiva..

-Vaya chico amoroso resulta que no solo sabes hacer pan sabes usar el cuchillo- dice el chico del dos Cato.

-Nos vendría bien una espada mas pero todo depende de ti- la chica Clove lo dice...

Hago una sonrisa torcida Cato y Clove del 2...Primrose y Peeta del 12 ¿acaso fueron nuestro inusuales nombres en el doce los que nos condenaron a estar aquí? Ella se salvo por su hermana pero si no, asi nos veríamos en el tablero. No importa.

-¿Que quieres decir?

Los del uno me miran con curiosidad.

-Puedes ser uno de nosotros...pero ¿tenemos que exterminar a tu "novia"

Si les digo que no de seguro me mataran, si les digo que si puedo ganr tiempo para Katniss aunque me vea mal.

-Ah eso...solo fue pasajero...¿estamos en la arena no?- digo con sorna y seguridad

-¿Y sabes como encontrarla?

-Seguro...ella es predecible...

-Bueno tu nos entregas a tu novia y te dejamos entrar al grupo de profesionales...

-De acuerdo...

Los siguiente que se es que en cuanto veo un indicio de que Katniss estuvo ahi, ella es muy cuidadosa pero los restos mínimos de una hoguera, termino de taparlos, borro la huellas, y los guio por el camino contrario a la dirección que apuntaban las huellas. YA que la mayor parte del tiempo voy adelante porque se supone que guio. Creo que Glimmer se ha dado cuenta de eso y ya ha alertado a Cato que cada vez me mira con mas desconfianza y va a la delantera, pero no pueden probar nada y aun ahora creen que soy el único que puede guiarlos a ella. En determinado punto del viaje encontramos al chico del tres en mas joven que nosotros esta asustado Cato esta a punto de asestarle un golpe mortal con su espada, entonces grito...

-¡Alto!

Todos me miran creen que voy a romper la alianza

-Que...-dice furioso el rubio

-Sabe usar todas las cosas de tecnologia...

-¿Y que?-suena Clove aburrida

-Y...-camino hasta donde esta chico que esta pálido- puedes o no desarmar la bases de los tubos que están alrededor de la cornucopia que nos trajeron aquí...-ruego porque su respuesta sea afirmativa de otro modo lo mataran de seguro, solo asiente- bueno, este es el plan hasta ahora Marvel o cualquiera de nosotros debe quedarse a cuidar el campamento, el puede desarmar los explosivos de las bases colocarlos en un campo minado ponemos los suministros en el centro, nadie se atreverá a tocarlos y volara en mil pedazos si lo intenta...-se miran incredulos los unos a los otros.

-¿Y si alguien se atreve volara todo no?...y no quedamos sin comida idiota- dice Glimmer, es maliciosa y creo que mas inteligente que el resto pero es orgullosa y soberbia mala combinación

-mmm -digo despectivamente- no lo creo nos tienen pavor...para afianzar dejemoslo a el-señalo al chico del tres- como vigiá así podemos continuar la búsqueda de Everdeen los cuatro sera mas rápido y provechoso...

Las dos miran a Cato como buscando su aprobación, el tiene muchos musculos, un poco de cerebro pero es bastante inseguro, debajo de esa mascara de fiereza y egolatria se esconde un chico comun bastante inseguro y miedoso, teme no poder llevar honor a su distrito, le importa Clove, lo se, he visto como se miran el uno al otro, tratan de disimular muchas cosas. Ella es mas segura, pero los dos son parecidos.

-¿Y si escapa?-dice Clove

-No escapara- me acerco a él, le pongo un cuchillo en la garganta- porque si escapa tarde o temprano lo encontraremos y lo cazaremos pero si eso sucede su muerte sera mas dolorosa...-lo miro- Clove se hará cargo de ti con sus cuchillos ¿no?- ella sonríe con malicia y le nuestra su estuche- ella hace esculturas de carne y hueso, ¿comprendes?- Pavor es lo que hay en sus ojos...-¿no escaparas o si?

-No- es apenas un susurro.

Me alejo y suaviso mi rostro.

-¿lo ven? no escapara

-Bueno entonces llevemoslo...

Los siguientes días el chico me ve con curiosidad no puede decirle que todo fue una treta para poder darle mas tiempo, supongo que el lo deduce porque unos días después me sonríe y agradecimiento es lo que veo en sus ojos...Hay un incendio corremos al rio...esta ella Katniss en el agua...mis peores temores se hacen realidad...es de noche...paso la noche en vela vigilando que a ninguno de esos idiotas se le ocurra la maravillosa idea de cortar el arbol o prenderle fuego qeu seria lo mas sensato si deseamos terminar con su vida pero son tan orgullosos y se creen tan seguros que hacen cosas estupidas e irracionales, mejor para mi y para ella...estoy exahusto...solo dormito un poco...el zumbido...las rastreavispulas nos rodean corremos...Glimmer no viene...aun no hacen efecto Cato es tan necio que dice que regresemos al arbol...nadie lo secunda...pero comienza a caminar asi que me ofrezco...voy adelante.

NO me gusta lo que veo Katniss se mueve erraticamente tiene un arco en la mano, Cato viene atras de mi le grito.

-¡Katniss!¿Que haces?¡Corre, corre!- la obligo esta desconcertada creo que el han picado mas rastreavispulas que a mi- por fin se mueve me pongo en guardia es él es Cato.

Se que no demorara mucho en empezar el efecto del veneno todo comienza verse mas llega. NO dice nada trae la espada desenvainada...comienza la pelea con él...

-¿Con que sin migajas no?-Seguimos peleando- Todo este tiempo, nos estuviste perdiendo, nos la ocultabas...

-¿Y que creías que iba ha entregarla? -apenas puedo contenerlos es fuerte, habil y el veneno hace su efecto

-No te preocupes no sera mas tu problema...aaaahhh- chilla le he asestado un corte su sangre corre, no importa se que en cuanto regrese al campamento tendrá medicina esperándole. Me separo un poco- ven aca maldito...te voy a...

Peleamos aun mas. Golpe bajo, me asesta contra la pierna, no se si es por el efecto del veneno veo la sangre caer a chorros pero no siento nada, solo me siento mareado...el se cae...yo camino como puedo...me tambaleo...creo que escucho un rio...¿piedras?...fragmentos de horrorosos de mi infancia...no se como ni se de me mi, me arrastro entre la maleza...me duermo...despierto...me arrastro al agua bebo...me arrastro, me escondo...hace calor...mucho calor...me escondo en el fango...uso el unico recurso que me queda, mi segundo talento me convierto en pasto...se que moriré, quiero morir en paz, estoy mas muerto que vivo, no puedo hacer mas por ella, por Katniss...por lo menos sigo siendo yo...el himno, el anunciador dice algo, ya ni comprendo las palabras...luego escucho el trino de un sinsajo que dice mi nombre Peeta, Peeta. Ya deliro demasiado. Siento un peso sobre mi cuerpo y escucho...Peeta, Peeta. NO es una ave, es ella, es Katniss...-Hola preciosa ¿has venido a rematarme?...su sonrisa es hermosa...sus besos en la cueva...sus cuidados pasan ante mis ojos...nos coronan vencedores creo que despues de todo tengo todo lo que nunca me habrida imaginado en mi vida no tendré nunca que preocuparme por las necesidades económicas, ella me ama...eso le dice a todos, descubro que es mentira que no fue sincera. Me enojo me encierro en la habitación no la odio a ella me odio a mi por idiota por iluso...de regreso en casa seguimos con el teatro su madre sabe, sabe qeu no me ama, dice cosas para que nos separemos, lo comprendo...

Solo Brendan y papá me reciben, madre y Mark no. Una pequeña comida con amigos cercanos, todos me felicitan...no tengo una pierna, estoy incompleto pero vivo...estamos en la panaderia...Brendan me mira de una manera singular ve mi pierna, se lo que pasa por su cabeza porque ya paso por la mia...

-¿Quieres verla?

-¿Que cosa?-dice un poco apenado.

-La pierna...-tuerzo un poco la boca

-No..yo...

Me levanto el pantalón la mira con sorpresa, un poco de lastima y atención. Me ve como un cachorro herido.

-no es molesto, es practica...-la retiro de su lugar y se la extiendo para que la toque- ten...

La toma la observa y la recorre, ahora mira la pierna, el muñon en el que termina mi pierna y ahora esta vacio...hay un poco de asco en su mirada, lo comprendo. Me la regresa...

-Toma- me la devuelve su voz tiene un poco de compasion

-gracias-me la coloco de nuevo- invite a papá a venir a la villa de los vencedores pero...

-no acepto obvio...

-Si, tu...la invitación es para ti tambien me has protegido toda nuestra vida...

hace una mueca-No, Peeta no te he ptrotegido todo el tiempo...no en lo que pasaste...

-No podias...

-Pero si ubiera podido no lo habria hecho, te lo dije

-Eso no importa...

-Creo Peeta que aun asi no aceptare

-¿Por qeu?

-Pronto me casare...ya se los dije a los viejos...

-Ya...

-Pero mas que eso es porque...debes aprender algo...tu ya no eres como nosotros y nunca mas lo seras...es mas factible que lo aprendas antes de que la vida te de mas golpes...no volviste del todo, ya no eres el Peeta que se fue...ya eres un hombre...

Vivo a solas en la casa, pesadillas, despíerto sudando, no grito pero no quiero dormir...comodidad...dinero...pero estoy solo. Enfrente viven Katniss y su familia pero no hablo con ellas, Hyamitch pasa el 90% del tiempo ebrio. Gale y los niños Hawthorne vienen los domingos, se quedan mientras Gale y Katniss se van al bosque. El esta trabajando ya en la mina. Ella pasa casi todo el dia en el bosque. Ocasionalmente voy al pueblo a ver a mi "familia", mi padre no ha aceptado dinero de mi, lo unico en lo que le convenci fue en que aceptara un nuevo horno moderno que requiere menos combustible y hace mejor las cosas.

Ayudo a la señora Everdeen a llevar cosas a su casa, yo crei que le caia mal por andar besuqueando as u hija a diestra y siniestra, no resulta que le parezco agrdable pero sabe que Katniss no desea nada con nadie, ella y yo sabemos que tal vez solo con Gale. No tratamos el asunto. Me relaciono con ella y Prim. Katniss se va al bosque todo el tiempo yo voy a su casa empiezo un invernadero con Prim, tanto la construcción como plantar, me ayuda a distraerme. Cuando se acerque la hora del regreso de Katniss me voy a casa, pinto, dibujo, horneo.

La gira de la victoria, nuestras noches en el tren, los bailes, su sugerencia de escapar, casi matan a Gale, ella se preocupa, vela por el...se que lo ama...nunca me mirara como lo mira, se retracta no quire irse mas, lo se...el anuncio del segundo vasallaje...corro hasta la casa de Haymitch que se pelea con una botella...

-Yo ire...yo ire con ella...

-calma chico, calma ¿por que crees qeu quiero quitarte ese privilegio?

-Me lo debes...

-¿Y eso porque?

-Por que en los juegos anteriores le ayudaste a ella le conseguiste patrocinadores...

-Y lo lógico suponiendo que no sea mi nombre el que salga es que ahora es a ti a quien debo buscarla patrocinadores y no ha ella...

-NO, estas en deuda conmigo y me pagaras como yo lo decida...me pagaras dejandome ir si sale tu nombre me ofrezco como voluntario si sale tu nombre no estorbaraz y me dejaras ir...le conseguiras patrocinadores a ella...tiene que salir viva...no hay otra opcion...

-Ah ya lo tienes todo preparado eh galán...pero dime una cosa chico...¿crees que no hay mejores competidores que preciosa en los juegos?

-Los habra pero ella es fuerte...lista...y tiene una motivación...

Se empina la botella que por fin a logrado abrir.

-Puedo comentar algo sin que te ofendas...

-¿que cosa?

-Tan poca autoestima tienes o te crees poca cosa...¿por que tu vida vale menos que la de ella?¿porque dejarte matar en lugar de ella?...¡Mirate! Hay mas mujeres en el maldito distrito...casate...¡ten mas chicos rubios que sean panaderos...por una vez...maldicion...piensa en ti...!

-¿Y tu? Porque no elegiste otra mujer ¡La mataron ¿no?! Junto con tu madre y hermano ¿no?

Cierra los ojos y se empina la botella- entonces comprende...si no es ella...no es ninguna...ella...ella puede tener una vida, una familia, su madre, Prim, Gale...-me dejo caer en el sillón

-De acuerdo...de acuerdo...sera como quieras ahora dejame en paz...largo...¡LARGOOO!

Salgo del lugar. Finnick...Finnick Odair habla con Katniss, sonrisa cautivadora, estoy celoso, si, no soporto que este cerca, pero que mas da voy a morir...miro a Snow con su cara de satisfaccion se encienden las llamas el publico enloquece lo miramos solo lo necesario no habra mas demostraciones de respeto...nuestro ultimo atardecer juntos en verdad quisiera congelar este momento y vivir asi para siempre...ella lo permite...-De no ser, de no ser por bebé...-todos chillan, todos gritan...abrazo a Katniss lloró se que si de verdad estuviéramos esperando un bebé eso significaría dos cosas que de verdad me ama y que en determinado momento nuestro bebé, nuestro hijo deberá enfrentar la cosecha y de seguro los juegos...camino entre la malesa...apenas escucho a Katniss decir Peeta No...un golpe sonoro...un pequeño flasback...ella esta desesperada...me abraza...no besamos en la playa es diferente no se si sea mi imaginación pero hay algo mas, algo distinto ahora que me besa...es mi imaginacion...miente no me ama solo es parte del teatro...la miro...nos despedimos en el arbol...no quiero pero si no ellos nos mataran.

Despues todo es confuso, un campo de fuerza aparece Beete victima de uan descarga, corro escucho a Katniss gritarme, hago lo mismo. Brutus, brutus sale a mi encuentro, peleamos, no se como, no se como termina muerto, Katniss, Katniss grito una y otra vez...alguien aparaece no es ella es Johanna...el domo cae...tratamos de correr ¿a donde?¿todo cae? Y aun pero agentes de la paz, agentes de la paz...nos noquean y nos arrastran. Primeros dias de cautiverio, no se ha donde han llevado a Johanna, pero yo estoy en una habitacion bien arreglada, pero cautivo. Olor a rosas es Snow.

-Te mintió muchacho, te traicionó- me muestra una imagen en la que Gale la besa no lo resisto pero me hago el fuerte.

-Es su primo

-¿A si se despiden los primos en el 12?-no digo nada- te utilizo y mintio no solo en eso ella era parte de la revuelta y no te lo dijo...

-No es verdad- aprieto los puños

-Lo es...

-Nos utilizaron, los rebeldes, ellos...

-Hagamos un trato entonces...

-¿Cual?

-Convence a Panem de tu historia y yo los dejo en paz a tu prometida y a ti...

Es un pacto con el diablo pero íntento ganar tiempo. Entrevistas, demos. Todo pierde sentido porque encuanto empiezan los ataques en los que participa Katniss me llevan a otro lugar empieza al tortura, escucho los gritos de Johanna, a Annie no le hacen nada no tiene caso su mente ya esta distorsionada solo la tiene aqui porque saben que eso destrozara a Finnick, Johanna tiene información ella si era parte de la revuelta. Yo, yo no tengo ningún valor ahora, no fui un buen rostro de la contrarrevolución y no le importó a Katniss, pero yo la amo...-Es el ultimo intento chico...si no los paras hoy mañana estarán muertos en el 13...-y me dan unas descargas mas...duele...es insoportable no solo el dolor fisico sino los gritos de Johanna, los sonidos animalescos de los pelirrojos...me lo enseñan mutilado poco a poco, me envian el pedazo retirado de su cuerpo...cada vez que lo atormentan, es el exagente de la paz que defencio a Gale, lo se desde que lo vi.

Ahogo lo ultimo, el ultimo esfuezo-...y tu mañana en el 13 estaras muerta...-los golpes mio sangre, ya nada importa si me muero ahora, logro hacerme un ovillo, puedo escuchar y sentir algunos huesos romperse...dolor...me arrastran por interminables pasillos...Snow se acerca.

-esta fue la ultima chico- dos soldados me sostienen de los hombros apenas estoy conciente...estoy bañado en mi sangre-pero como un regalo, un ultimo regalo, te mentí...-se acerca a mi oido y me susurra el hedor a sangre y rosas se mezcla- ella si te ama, si le importas...

-mentira- apenas digo

-¿y entonces porque crees que sigues vivo?

-Mateme me da lo mismo

-Oh no estimado Peeta Mellark eres mas valioso vivo que muerto...ella te ama ¿sabes cuando lo supe?

-¿cuando?

-Desde el momento en que casi se muere contigo después del campo de fuerza...vi las grabaciones...se veia mal cuando sucedió lo de su primo...pero con lo tuyo...fue tan deleitable saber que puedo lastimarla mas...ella te ama...no lo dudes...no se ha dado cuenta o es demasiado orgullosa o miedosa...en fin voy a destrozarla y tu vaz a ayudarme...

-Primero muerto...-Snow sonrie.

-Llevenselo procedan...ah...y envuélvanlo para regalo...

Despues de eso ya nada tiene sentido, despues de eso, no se nada todo es confuso es como si algo o alguien se metiera a mi mente, se adueñara de ella, la hiciera mil pedazos y la rearmara...no se que se mete en mi lugar...a partir de entonces nada es claro para mi...a pesar de eso momento somos dos, somos tres...los Peeta Mellark que existimos...todo esto...todo esto que he visto es mi verdadera vida ¿o no?...lo demás son un conjunto de lagunas y cosas...la guerra, la revolución, Katniss diciendo -dejame ir , no puedo, le digo. Se la llevan...Todo pasa tan rápido, todo...estoy parado en la estación del tren...me veo como un vago cojo...mis oficios...mis días con Jenn y Davenport los viajes, risas, un hogar...un país lejano...días de desenfrenados excesos, una mujer otros hombres, crueldad, abuso y miseria me siento como antes..lloró como nunca en años hecho un ovillo ella se que un día me iré de aquí pero ¿que quedara de mi? Nada, nada quedara de lo que soy, pienso entonces; y mi llanto se vuelve desesperación papá, mamá, Brendan y Mark ya no están pienso en ellos muertos calcinados en el doce hace unos años entonces evoco a mamá que me despide antes de irme a la segunda arena, dice estoy orgullosa de ti, siempre lo he estado, solo que siempre pensé que siendo tan blando como eres nunca podrás sobrevivir en este mundo obscuro y triste. Eres mejor que cualquiera de nosotros, eres mas humano que ninguno de nosotros. Eres como el único hombre del que una vez estuve enamorada...Ryan Walsh, él existimo. Katniss Everdeen algún día se dará cuenta de que alguien como tu merece la pena y si no lo hace a tiempo lo lamentara toda su vida...lo corta o larga que sea...Tienes que vivir, vive, lucha hasta el ultimo momento no esta en tu naturaleza rendirte...ere mis hijo...Me veo sobrevivir huir de ese país...Seth envuelto en una sabana...¡Papá! me llama mientras corre desnudo sobre la arena de nuestra casa en 4 lo tomo en mis brazos...Johanna desnuda como la primera vez que la vi, se ríe, nos movemos acompasadamente su aroma me envuelve recuerdo lo que experimente la primera vez que de verdad estuve con una mujer, eso no se olvida nunca...me hace temblar, tanto como la primera vez que bese a alguien en mi vida Katniss en aquella cueva...después...la veo, la veo en el funeral de Annie, yo abrazo a Seth mientras Gale y ella me dan el pésame...la ultima semana ella recupero la conciencia convivió con Seth...la recuerdo en la playa corriendo...hable con ella durante nuestro cautiverio era encantadora antes y después, amable hermosa y triste...ahora en ese ataúd aparece dormida...Johanna dice me nombraran directora de la nueva estación aeroespacial me voy en unas semanas...miro su auto deslizase lejos del lugar en el que la noche anterior nos despedimos...veo sus ojos marrones a través de los espejos...

Katniss llega a la villa de los vencedores en el frío invierno del siguiente año, la abrazo como hace tanto tiempo no hacia...la primera vez, la primera vez que la tuve para mi en la casa de cristal...su voz, su cuerpo, su aroma...otras noches mas como esa...la miro bailar conmigo la canción de boda del 12 en aquel festejo de la empresa...la empresa...mis tratos...los negocios...las cosas que no le he dicho...y que nunca le diré...entonces creo que soy consciente de lo que me trajo aquí...lo recuerdo...me miro de nuevo en esa sala de negociación...el ambiente es tenso...me miro en un espejo pero eso no es todo hay una infrarrojo que me apunta apenas puedo hacer algo me inclino lo mas que puedo no es suficiente lo se, yo soy francotirador...espero el sonido del hueso rompiensodes ¿que se sentira tener una bala alojada en la cabeza? Supongo qeu nisiquiera da tiempo de sentir nada...si hay hueso y piel cortado la sangre brota todo da vueltas...no se mas...casi no se nada..el impacto hace que habra los ojos momentaneamente miro desesperado...¿donde estoy?¿donde?¿otro sueño?...Katniss, Katniss esta agitada es ella...¿Seth?, es Seth pero se ve diferente a la ultima vez ¡Papá, despertaste! Su voz es ya la de una hombre...-¡Doctor, Doctor!- la voz de Katniss y de nuevo me desvanesco. De nuevo fragmentos...me arrastran a través de un campo...pelean hay una ruta mas segura pero mas larga no sobrevivirá hay una mas corta pero mas arriesgada porque hay una sona llana donde seremos presa fácil por eso es zona de extracción naranja, pero por la segura el tiempo se triplica...me arrastran...pueden ayuda...metralla...me tiran en el suelo...la veo es ella Katniss, esta desesperada, se que no queda mucho tiempo...

-Calmate- apenas digo pero no me puede ser nuestro ultimo momento a solas hago un gran esfuerzo- mirame, no hay nada mas solo tu y yo...-miro sus ojos grises ya nada importa mas que este momento

-Vas a estar bien, todo va a salir bien- me dice pero se que no lo cree tiene miedo

-Ya lo se- me gustan sus ojos sus rasgos sonrio-¿sabes que es lo mas gracioso?

-Que- acaricia mi rostro y cabello...me tranquiliza...trato de añadir con humor para tranquilzarla

-Que aun no me explico porque cada vez que estamos juntos y todo parece estar bien yo terminó sin una pierna, con el corazón detenido por un campo de fuerza, torturado hasta la locura y creo que próximamente sin un brazo -miro mi brazo..

-lo se, lo siento...-creo que ha tenido el efecto contrario toca mi rostro con desesperación sus manos están temblando de miedo...

-Pero siempre termino con vida...así que no te preocupes preciosa...-intento de nuevo tranquilizarla, ella me besa entonces recuerdo a mi hija, Veo al doctor Señores Mellark...mas bien señora Mellark tiene 5 semanas de embarazo...no lo puedo creer estoy feliz como nunca antes en mi vida, bueno si he sido así de feliz pero esto, esto es diferente, un bebé, mi bebé, nuestro bebé de Katniss y mio .Digo entonces:Te dije...te dije que pasaría...¿o no?. La besó sostengo el rostro de Katniss entre mis manos...la felicidad no cabe en mi cuerpo.Supongo que si...dice,ella se ve entusiasma pero puedo percibir también que esta aterrada al mismo tiempo-una cosa mas antes de que pierda la conciencia...-

-No, no te duermas, quedate conmigo...

-Quiero que me prometas que se llamara como tú- respiro hondo se que se negara

-No en absoluto...ademas tal vez sea niño...

-No- sonrio- es una niña...yo lo se...lo se con la misma certeza que supe el primer dia de escuela que te vi, que un día estarías conmigo y que tendríamos a esta hermosa niña...

-Entonces si quieres que se llame como yo, deberás estar para poder convencerme y asegurarte de que en el registro sea así, asi que no puedes irte ¿entiendes?- se que lo que dice es cierto pero creo que en verdad esta es la ultima vez no creo salir de esta...

-Te amo...siempre te...- mis ojos se cierran estoy cansado, muy cansado...no escucho mas...y vuelvo al principio de todo a la nada...una luz brillante...intensa...muy intensa...

(Fin de POV Peeta)

Habia pasado algún tiempo al Peeta abrió momentáneamente los ojos miro de un lado a otros desorientado Seth y Katniss tratan de hablarle pero después volvió a perder la conciencia. Aquella emoción se convirtió en desesperación. Los médicos le dijeron que por el contrario que era una buena señal.

El cuarto día, después de que abriera los ojos, comenzaba a atardecer, en la habitación una luz naranja tal y como la que le agradaba a Peeta parecía inundarlo todo. Entonces sucedió, el abrió los ojos otra vez, ese azul profundo, aun se veía desorientado, pero no los cerro mas, ella lo mira con emoción.

-Hola...-susurró él

-Hola...-dijo ella mientras comenzaba a llorar y daba gracias por que el estuviera bien...

-¿Tan mal me veo?

-No- dice acariciando su cabello- nunca te habías visto tan guapo-una sonrisa cancasada se dibuja en su rostro-llamare a los médicos.

-Despues- dice él, ella se sienta a su lado de nuevo

-¿Cuando tiempo dormí?

-Meses- el parecía sopesar la respuesta

-¿Cuantos?

-Muchos...

-¿El bebé?...

Ella piensa un momento-Con Seth ellos están en la otra habitación, le dire que lo traiga...

-Peeta esta serio- me lo perdí...me perdí todo...

En ese momento Seth ingresa a la habitación con dos cafés en las manos...

-SI hubo del sabor que querias...-se queda estupefacto en cuanto ve a su padre...casi tira lo que lleva en las manos- Papá...papá...despertaste...-dejas las cosas y lo abraza...

-Hola hijo...estas tan grande...

-Lo sé...

-Seth...-dice katniss-

-¿Si?

\- ¿Puedes ir por el bebé?

-¿Bebé?¿Cual bebé?- dice extrañado

-El bebé Seth...-dice haciendo gestos para que le siga el juego...

-Oh si...ese bebé...

-Que graciosos...me mentiste

Katniss rie-lo intente amor...pero Seth es malisimo improvisando...solo dormiste unos...

-40 días...los conté...-dice Seth...

-¿La he librado de nuevo eh?

-Si- dice ella acariciando su rostro...

-Asi es papá tienes mas vidas que un gato-dice tomando su mano.

-No estoy tan seguro hijo...-le sonrie y mira a Katniss-No se tu- dice respirando hondo- pero yo a partir de ahora solo aspiro a ser un panadero del distrito doce, no mas actos heroicos...

Ella rie ante de su ocurrencia y lo besa tiernamente,con lagrimas en en sus mejillas..

-No mas actos heroicos...haremos lo que quieras...en el distrito doce o donde quieras...-lo besa de nuevo.

-Solo quiero una casa grande con Primorouses en el patio, un gato con pelo enmarañado, a nosotros en ella...

Seth sonríe, su padre esta bien.

-Claro- ella inclina su frente la junta con la de él, se miran el uno al otro, ahi se quedan los dos, la luz hace calido este momento. Se prometen asi mismos que buscaran la manera de ser unos buenos padres, de que seran una verdadera familia. No seran mas aquellos adultos comprometidos con todo un pais, esos adolescentes que sobrevivieron a los juegos del hambre, esa niña que se hizo responsable de su familia tan joven, ese niño enamorado que fue capaz de recibir una paliza y una castigo para ayudarla...


	42. No hay plazo que no se cumpla

CAPITULO 42 NO HAY PLAZO QUE NO SE CUMPLA...

El transporte militar de color negro tipo GURKHA F5 se deslizaba por la carretera e ingresaba al distrito 12, sus cuatro ocupantes miraban expectantes. Un oficial experimentado, un chico y una chica recién egresados de la academia y el general en jefe Gale Hawthorne. Este ultimo miraba con atención todo el lugar se veía tan cambiado, pero eso era de esperarse la ultima vez que había estado aquí había sido hace casi veinte años y fue un viaje de entrada por salida. Era un pequeña ciudad, las calles estaban limpias, las casas pequeñas pero relucientes; era verdad este seguía siendo uno de los distrito mas pobres y con poca industria pero no vivían en la miseria como antes. Una empresa farmacéutica, la mina y hasta hace poco tiempo se había instalado una granja psicola comunitaria que aprovechaba el agua del lago y una pequeña presa para criar algunas especies que eran comerciadas en el interior del país.

-¿A donde señor?- pregunto el oficial al volante

-A la plaza central, hay que ir al palacio de justicia.

-Si señor.

El vehículo se estaciona en la plaza sus ocupantes bajan. Gale Hawthorne observa todo el lugar, la gente mira con curiosidad, muchos lo reconocen por haberlo visto en la televisión, muy pocos lo recuerdan como el muchacho que una vez creció y vivido en este lugar. En el centro de la plaza logra observa que el lugar donde un día fue azotado hay un monumento, se acerca seguido por los otros tres, al estar frente a el se descubre la cabeza, sus acompañantes hacen lo mismo, se pone en cuclillas para leer los nombres y descubre son los de todos los caídos durante la revolución, busca un nombre en particular. Lo encuentra, un susurro sale de sus labios: Primrose Everdeen. Sus ojos se humedecen, no fue él quien envió aquella nave, tampoco fue quien autorizó que Prim se integrase al equipo de enfermería; sin embargo era inevitable que de alguna manera se sintiera responsable indirectamente, ya que la idea fue suya. Fue él quien sugirió la estrategia. En todos esos años se lo recordaba a si mismo cada vez que proponía algo en el comando, cada vez que debía tomar una decisión trascendental, claro que a lo largo de los años había aprendido que siempre, siempre había daños colaterales. Después de una breve oración para sus adentros y una suplica de perdón no solo para ella sino para los otros que hubieran muerto ese día por su idea retiró con su dedo indice y pulgar el liquido acumulado en sus ojos y se levanta se cu. A sus espaldas sus acompañantes le miran con respeto.

-Vamos- dice mientras camina hacia un extremo de la plaza, los otros le siguen.

Los escaparates se ven renovados, en esa zona en particular se respetó el diseño original del pueblo. Al llegar casi al extremo ubica lo que busca la vieja panadería que los Mellark. Se detiene un momento y la observa, respira profundo, han pasado muchos años, pero no sabe como reaccionaran al verlo. No ha tenido contacto con ellos desde la ultima vez que los vio en el campo de batalla. Continua su camino.

-Esperen aquí-

-Si señor- dicen los tres y montan guardia mientras entra en el comercio.

Suena una campanilla y de inmediato sale un dependiente. Es un muchacho de unos 16 años, castaño.

-Buenos días...¿puedo ayudarle?-dice mirando al hombre vestido de oficial, lo reconoce.

-Si, no se su aun sea así pero hace muchos años esta panadería era de un conocido mio...-no sabia como continuar.

-Ya- dice el chico observándolo- ¿Usted busca al señor Mellark no?

-En efecto, esta él aquí

-Bueno, pues esta sigue siendo su panadería aunque él no esta mucho aquí...

-¿Sabes donde puedo encontrarlo?

-Pues bueno...no lo se con seguridad, tal vez este en su casa...

-Bien, gracias...

-Espere pero...¿sabrá donde vive?...-dice encogiéndose en hombros...-da igual este lugar no es muy grande, si no regresara...

Sale de la panadería sin escuchar lo ultimo. Se pone en marcha con sus hombres, a media plaza cruza su camino con un hombre de mediana edad y uno mas joven.

-Buenos Días- dice el hombre

-Buenos Días-dice Gale con frialdad. Sigue su camino pero el hombre se detiene y dice:

-Gale Hawthorne...¿ya no conoces a tus viejos amigos?

El oficial se detiene y lo mira, trata de escudriñara las facciones del hombre, al verlo con detenimiento lo reconoce una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

-¿Tom?

-Vaya si me reconoces...

-¡Tom! A pasado mucho tiempo...-dice abrazándolo y estrechando su mano...

-En verdad a pasado...mirate eres todo un personaje, a veses te miro en televisión...

-Tu, te vez de maravilla...

-Un poco viejo lo sé...este es mi hijo...-a pesar de ser rubio tiene las facciones de su padre, Gale abre los ojos al escuchar el nombre del muchacho, ya que es el del mayor de los hermanos Mellark.

-Mucho gusto, su nombre es por...-mirándolo con atención

-Si...ya sabes fue un gran amigo...ademas también es rubio, ya sabes mi esposa Delly ¿la recuerdas?

-Claro ¿te casaste con Delly?

-Si, es una gran mujer...

-Vaya

-¿Y que te trae por aquí?

-Asuntos oficiales e vendo a buscar a...

-¿Los Mellark?

-Si ¿Como lo sabes?

-Te vi saliendo de la panadería, y generalmente los autos oficiales o extravagantes que se ven por aquí los buscan a ellos, ya sabes es un lugar muy predecible aun...

-Si pero no esta aquí, así que voy a buscarlo a su casa a la villa de los vencedores...

El hombre joven lo mira con extrañeza. Tom comienza a reírse. Gale y los otros le miran con curiosidad.

-Temo Gale que si vas a ese lugar lo que encuentres no se la casa de Mellark sino el orfanato del pueblo...

-¿Qué?-dice observándolo

-Si hace muchos años se demolió la villa de los vencedores, Mellark, Everdeen y Abernathy donaron sus casas y consiguieron que el gobierno cediera los demás terrenos y construyeron un orfanato nuevo.

-Vaya

-Si, ¿ahora te preguntaras donde viven?

-Si

-Pues bien, si vas a donde estaba la casa de los Everdeen encontraras el lugar donde viven regularmente...pero hoy es sábado...así que deben estar en otra casa que poseen junto al lago...

-¿Junto al lago?

-Si hay una desviación a las orillas del pueblo que lleva hasta allá, esta cerca de la zona de la alambrada por la que solías escapar para ir a cazar...

-Vaya como ha cambiado esto ¿hay casas junto al lago?

-No solo la de ellos, hace unos años una empresa extranjera iba a comprar el bosque, bueno la mayoría, iban a hacer un aserradero...nadie en el pueblo estaba de acuerdo. Curiosamente un grupo financiero anónimo lo compró le envió una carta al ayuntamiento donde les informaba que era propiedad privada pero que en absoluto lo cercarían ni nada que el pueblo lo cuidara, que podían seguir la cosas igual. Curiosamente al poco tiempo se construyó el camino que va al lago y unos meses después una constructora hizo la casa. Después cuando los Mellark vinieron al pueblo se instalaron allá.

-¿Qué piensa el pueblo?

-Que no seria raro que Mellark comprara toda la zona, sabes todos dicen que tiene una cantidad extravagante de dinero...pero aquí a hecho mucho y no se mete con las autoridades...la gente los respeta a él y su esposa...como siempre tienen uno o dos detractores por ahí pero nada serio...en cuanto a donde están que es la pregunta inicial, durante la semana viven como te lo dije en la vieja casa de los Everdeen y los fines de semana se van al lago.

-Entonces iré allá, supongo que si sigo tus indicaciones no me perderé...

-No una vez llegando al camino solo síguelo y te llevara hasta allá...

-Esta bien, gracias has sido de gran ayuda...

-Me dio gusto verte...

-A mi también...

Los cuatro oficiales subieron al vehículo y se encaminaron siguiendo las indicaciones.

-es un pueblo colorido señor ¿Usted creció aquí?- dijo uno de los chicos recién egresados.

-Lo es ahora- dijo Gale- no como cuando yo nací y crecí...-aquel chico había accedido a acompañarlos a pesar de ser su día de descanso pues sentía gran admiración por todos los personajes relacionados con la revolución. Para él todo este viaje era excitante.

-La mayor parte de la gente de los distritos no guarda buenos recuerdos de antes de la revolución y tiene esa misma expresión de usted señor- dijo la chica rubia.

-En efecto, todos nosotros, conocimos la miseria de vivir bajo el régimen del capitolio...por ahí- dice al conductor- yo escapaba del distrito por esta parte había una alambrada que casi nunca estaba electrificada aunque debía estarlo pero ademas de los peligros del bosque si alguien nos hubiera descubierto probablemente me habrían ejecutado en la plaza tal y como una vez me azotaron...

-¿Nos? ¿señor? ¿No iba solo?-dijo la chica

-Katniss Everdeen, supongo ¿es así señor?- dijo el otro joven-

-si

-Supongo que el valor y el coraje son cosa de familia señor-continua el soldado- su prima y usted eran sumamente audaces

-Aunque eramos los únicos dos que se aventuraban pero en realidad era la necesidad, la desesperada necesidad...eramos unos niños, nuestros padres murieron el mismo día en la mina...ella era una niñita escuálida de unos 11 0 12 años, pero muy decidida, yo era dos años mayor que ella...-mira por la ventanilla con nostalgia, mientras el auto se desliza por el camino rumbo al lago- todo este camino lo recorríamos a pie...eramos compañeros de caza, recolectabamos frutos, pescábamos.

-¿En verdad las condiciones eran tan malas señor?-dice el joven castaño

-Tan malas que yo sabia que mi único destino seria morir en los juegos del hambre si era cosechado o morir en la mina...solo sobrevivíamos...la gente de mi generación les dirá que su percepción era la misma morir en los juego o trabajando...la verdad es que creo seria menos miserable morir en alta mar en el cuatro o al aire libre como en el 11...no lo sé...pero creo que una de las maneras mas miserables de morir es día a día bajar a la tierra con el aire viciado y la obscuridad...particularmente preferiría morir al aire libre en medio de un combate que allá abajo-dice sonriendo-¿no lo creen?

-Supongo que si señor- dice el conductor

-¿Alguna vez se imagino terminar como ahora señor?-dice la chica

-En absoluto, creo que pensé que si lograba no ir a los juegos buscaría una linda chica me casaría, trabajaría en la mina todos los días de mi vida, seria cazador furtivo, un padre preocupado por que mis hijos no fueran a los juegos y con mucha suerte no moriría en una explosión en las minas...

-¿Aun con los juegos planeaba tener hijos?-dice el conductor

-Es algo extraño ¿no? Aun en medio de todo eso, muchos seguíamos aventurandonos a la idea de tener hijos...supongo que es porque hay decisiones que se toman con el corazón y no con la razón...

-¿Señor?

-Veras el sentido común dictaría que traer un hijo al mundo bajo esas condiciones era una locura que lo mejor seria vivir sin esa carga, pero ¿que sentido tendría la vida sin la posibilidad de amar? Es decir la familia es la razón por la que muchos seguimos luchando cada día y buscamos mejorar este país, supongo que cuando uno decide no tener pareja o hijos por decisión propia esta bien pero no tenerla por el temor de perderla es un gran desperdicio.

-Supongo que si...

-Allá esta- dicen mirando como termina la arboleda que rodea el camino comienza a verse el lago y un campo despejado cuando sale de la arboleda y el camino hay un campo despejado de unos 50 metros en los que una casa se levanta.

El vehículo se detiene a unos cuantos metros del lago cerca de la casa. Los ocupantes bajan, se descubren la cabeza, observan todo el lugar, es en verdad hermoso, los sonidos de la naturaleza los dejan atónitos. Siendo un día brillante de primavera las cosas realmente parecen un paisaje increible. Caminan hacia la casa que es de color blanco. Cerca de la entrada principal de la misma hay una pequeña niña de cabello oscuro, de unos 9 años, ataviada con un vestido blanco saltando una cuerda, al contemplar a los recién llegados deja sus juegos observando como se acercan. No parece asustada ni nada, mas bien los mira con curiosidad. Cuando estan junto a ella Gale se inclina hasta quedar a su estatura.

-Hola pequeña ¿están tus padres en casa?- la observa con sumo cuidado tiene unos ojos azules impresionantes ya ha visto ese tono antes, en Peeta Mellark, pero indudablemente sus rasgos, sus facciones y su cabello son las de Katniss Everdeen.

-Hola- dice la niña observándolo detenidamente, como estudiándolo.

Para Gale es simplemente encantadora, por como lo mira y saluda se nota que es muy despierta e inteligente. Lo que a continuación sucede lo saca de su estupefacción, en la puerta de la casa aparece la madre de la niña y la llama, la niña sin decir nada se aleja y camina hasta donde esta su madre. Entonces, él se levanta y observa la escena. En el pórtico frente a la entrada de la casa, esta ella. Katniss Everdeen, su cabello esta recogido como siempre en una trenza pero se ve visiblemente mojado y desalineado pues algunos mechones rebeldes caen en su rostro, lleva inútilmente un delantal blanco sobre un vestido azul pues se supone debía protegerla del agua pero igual esta mojada. La razón, entre sus brazos envuelto en un toalla lleva un niño rubio que debe tener unos cuatro años tiene solo la ropa interior una camiseta blanca de tirantes y unos calzoncillos largos del mismo color. El pequeño tiene el cabello humero lo que indica que muy probablemente acabara de bañarlo y esa era la razón de su condición. Para Gale Hawthorne ella se veía hermosa como nunca antes en su vida, no importaba la falta de maquillaje, ropa elegante o uniformes de los juegos, del ejercito o lo que fuera. Las escena que en este momento estaba viendo se quedaría en su memoria para el resto de su vida, si no fuera por la expresión que ella tenia en el rostro, esta seria simplemente la escena que le gustaría ver en el ultimo instante que exhalara su ultimo aliento en este mundo. Ella, así, en su papel de madre con dos niños a su lado.

-Hola Ca- iba a llamarla como siempre, como antes, cada vez que se veían, Catnip. Sin embargo no se engañaba las cosas habían cambiado demasiado como para poder volver el tiempo atrás- Katniss...-fue lo que salio de su boca. Estaba parado frente a ella y sus hijos.

-¿Gale?- su rostro es serio y su voz preocupada pero no con miedo-¿Que hacen aquí?-dice mirándolo a él y sus acompañantes. Ella lo observa con recelo sabe de lo que es capaz y aunque la ultima vez que lo vio le salvo la vida hay otras cosas que aun no olvida. Aunque pensadolo bien no solo le salvo la vida a ella sino a la niña que estaba a su lado, a su hija también ya que aunque no lo sabia estaba ya esperándola. Se da cuenta que él mismo esta un poco inseguro de como reaccionar, así que decide calmarse un poco pero no bajar la guardia.

-Yo...Nosotros-dijo buscando las palabras adecuadas- venimos de parte del gobierno de Panem, me han enviado a hablar contigo y con Peeta...

Ella parece relajarse un poco, los otros oficiales son tan jóvenes y le miran con curiosidad, uno de ellos el hombre mas joven le mira como si fuese una estrella de cine o algo así, los otros dos se veían mas normales como los jóvenes que una vez llego a entrenar, como Seth en las fotografiás que les enviaba.

-Peeta no esta ahora, no creo que demore...

-¿Te molesta si lo esperamos?

-No, supongo que esta bien...pasen...-dice dándose la vuelta haciendo que la niña entre primero y ella le sigue con el niño en brazos...los otros cuatro se acercan y entran a la casa.

Por dentro la casa es como la de cualquier familia normal, limpia, juguetes por la casa. Retratos de familia en las paredes. Ella los conduce a la sala.

-Tomen asiento...-dice señalando los sillones. Ellos ingresan y se sientan. El chico joven notoriamente le ve anonadado, comienza a incomodarle, la chica le sonríe al niño. Gale observa embelesado a la niña, tal y como cuando Posy era muy pequeña y hacia un gracia. El otro oficial la mira expectante. -les ofrezco ¿Té helado?¿agua?

-Té helado- esta bien dice la chica-Gracias

-Bien. ¿Puedes decirle a la señora Tessla que traiga un poco de té?- le dice a la niña que la mira-

-Si mamá- sale hacia la cocina.

Se miran los unos a los otros. A los pocos instantes regresa.

-Ya lo trae

-Gracias

En ese instante se escucha levemente como el motor de un vehículo se apaga. La niña, como si reconociera el sonido abre los ojos de inmediato se pone alerta, al igual que el niño. Ella sonrie y dice:

-¡Papá!Es papá ya regreso...-si decir nada sale corriendo al patio.

El pequeño en los brazos de Katniss que no había dicho absolutamente nada en todo este tiempo dice al tiempo que se revuelve entre los brazos de su madre tratando de safarse.

-¿Papá?- suena la portezuela-mmm ¡Papá!

Su madre lo deja en el suelo pues sabe que seguira peleando hasta safarse o caerse. Y así el pequeño en ropa interior sale corriendo al frente de la casa, su madre lo mira, quien pone los ojos en blanco y le sigue, no se molesta en disculparse con los invitados.

-Finn...Finn con cuidado, no llevas zapatos...acabo de bañarte...

Los invitados a su vez intrigados caminan a la ventada desde la que observan esta escena.

Hay una camionera estacionada frente a la casa de la que desciende el antiguo ministro de economía y del exterior de Panem, vestido con jeans y una camisa azul a cuadros remangada, cabello corto e impecablemente rasurado. Solo a unos pasos de la camioneta la niña de cabello oscuro salta sobre el y lo abraza ambos caen en el suelo.

-¡Papá! Regresaste...-rodea su cuello con su brasitos lo besa en las mejillas-

-Hola linda-dice abrazandola -yo también te extrañe-soltándola, aun no a terminado de recuperarse de la caída cuando una ráfaga pequeña y rubia cae sobre él abrazándolo del mismo modo que la niña besándolo por todo el rostro. Cuando finalmente se separa dice.

-Hola Papí te extrañe...

-Yo también pequeño...

Él se levanta y carga a los dos niños uno en su brazo izquierdo y otro en el derecho camina hacia la casa con ellos. A los pocos instantes hace su aparición la madre. Que se acerca a los tres. Cuando están frente a frente ella se acerca toma el rostro del hombre entre sus manos y lo besa, deslizando suavemente sus manos en sus mejillas se separan.

-Bienvenido

-¿Tu no me extrañaste?-dice mirando a lo niños

-Si pero te lo demostrare mas tarde...

-Me parece bien, las acciones dicen mas que las palabras- dice sonriendo

-Tenemos visitas...

-Lo imagine...

Caminan hacia la casa. En el interior de la casa, los invitados miran anonadados la escena.

-Aquí esta su té- dice la señora Tessla

-Gracias

Dicen los oficiales regresando a su asiento. Ella sonrie.

-Son en realidad curiosos ¿no?

-Si- dice Gale.

-¿Siempre son así?-dice el joven soldado

-Siempre, pero creo que nunca me acostumbro a verlos, es difícil encontrar familias así...-dice ella mientras sirve el té-aunque para algunos es algo exagerado...

La familia entra a la casa, los niños en los brazos de su padre, seguidos por la madre que cierra la puerta. Ingresan en la sala. Al padre no le sorprende ver a estos caballeros en la sala de su casa, ya que solo hay un militar que podría llegar hasta aquí, ademas ya le habían dicho en el pueblo que lo buscaban por eso se apresuro a venir en ese momento.

-Pasa de medio día así que creo son buena tardes- dice mirando a las visitas y bajando a los niños quienes se quedan pegan a su cintura.

-Buenas tardes señor- dicen los tres oficiales

-Hola Mellark- dice Gale.

-Supongo que nos acompañaran a almorzar -dice sonriendo-Los visitantes se miran entre si desconcertados- en esta casa no se atiende a nadie si no han comido antes ¿Verdad?- dice mirando a sus hijos quienes asienten.

-Esta bien- dice Gale.

-Antes les pido unos minutos porfavor, se que son gente ocupada

-No hay problema- dice Gale.

-Bueno

Se retira llevándose a sus hijo junto a Katniss que esta parada a unos metros.

-Primero hay que terminar de vestir a este jovencito- dice cargándolo y entregándoselo a su madre

-A este jovencito que ya esta igual de sucio que antes- dice su madre tomándolo y restregando su nariz con la del niño y haciéndole cosquillas, el pequeño se ríe.

-¿Me quieres aunque este sucio mami?- dice mirando a su madre poniendo cara de perrito regañado

-Te quiero siempre...-dice besándolo-vamos arriba

-Y usted señorita y yo vamos a ayudar en la cocina- la toma de la mano y se van.

El almuerzo transcurre en total orden y armonía. Todos sentados en la mesa.

-¿Que tal las cosas en la capital?-dice Peeta mientras corta la carne de su hijo para que pueda comer.

-Lo de siempre, papeles, cosas...pero veo que aquí es muy agradable todo

-Mucho mas que antes- dice Katniss sirviendole jugo a la niña.

-Eso se nota-dice Gale.

-¿Usted vivió aquí?-dice la niña

-Aquí nací y crecí-dice Gale mirándola-Ella solo asiente

-El es primo de tu mamá- dice Peeta. Katniss parece quedarse helada un momento pero sabe que cuando el dice cosas como esa es porque tiene algo en mente.

-¿Es eso cierto mamá?-

-Si- sonríe levemente

-Vaya eso le hace ¿mi tío?

-Creo que si- dice Gale

-y ¿por que nunca nos visitas? Como el tio Hymitch y la tia Effie...

-Bueno siempre estoy ocupado...trabajo en el ejercito...

-Ah ¿entonces eres como la tía Johanna o como Seth?

-Si. Pero ellos estan en el espacio...

-¿Tienes hijos?-le pregunta la niña...

-Si...tr..dos, tengo dos hijos mayores que tu, de hecho son gemelos...

-A ¿Que tan grandes?

-Tienen quince años...

-Me llevan cinco años...

-Si, pero sabes, no tengo ninguna hija, si hubiera tenido una hija me habría gustado que fuera como tu...

La niña solo sonrie. Katniss le mira con curiosidad y un poco incomoda recordando como muchas veces cuando estuvieron juntos él le propuso constantemente que tuvieran hijos pero ella nunca accesedio, aun en sus primeros tiempos con Peeta lo dudo mucho. Al terminar el almuerzo la señora Tessla se llevó a los niños a jugar afuera.

Con café en la sala comenzaron a hablar de la razón de su visita. La chica esta sentada en un sofá individual, Gale y los dos otros dos soldados están sentados en el mas grande, Katniss y Peeta están sentados juntos, él sostiene una de las manos de ella entre sus manos.

-la razón por la que me han enviado- dice Gale mirándolos- es porque en poco tiempo se celebraran los 25 años de aniversario de la revolución...

-El primer cuarto de siglo...-dice Peeta. Gale asiente.

-...si bueno entonces ya se imaginaran que los festejos para el próximo aniversario serán espectaculares... eso implica que todos los que fuimos a la revolución estamos siendo invitados...

-¿Qué les hace pensar que iremos?-dice Katniss

-La misma razón que les hizo pensar que la única persona a la que debieron enviar fue a mi...

-Ya- dice Peeta pensado- porque...

-Por que somos parientes...y por que a cambio de su asistencia a los festejos le darán obsequios a su distrito...un nuevo hospital o asilo, lo que pidan...se que tu podrías dárselos con la cantidad de dinero que produce tu empresa- dice mirando a Peeta.

-NUESTRA...-dice Peeta mirando a Katniss quien sonríe.

-SU empresa pero se que los pondría en la mira que creo es lo que ustedes no quieren.

-No es de nuestro interés dice Katniss...

-Ademas los niños no pueden quedarse solos...-dice Peeta

-No tiene que ser así de hecho la invitación es para los niños también...

-Mis hijos no van a ser un espectáculo- dice Katniss con molestia.

-Y no lo son pero ustedes mejor que yo lo saben, esto no es solo política también es un espectaculo...

-Así es- interviene el oficial- por absurdo que parezca la gente se muere por ver a los antiguos trágicos amantes del distrito doce, vencedores de dos juegos del hambre y revolucionarios...

Peeta solo los mira.

-No tengo el menor interés de ir...-dice Katniss- mucho menos de exponer a mis hijos.

-Bueno- dice Gale con cierta preocupación observando a sus subordinados- aquí no hay nadie- dice Gale- En ese instante los oficiales mas jóvenes salen de la habitación mientras sacan sus armas. Peeta y Katniss se alarman. El oficial se levanta y se coloca de espaldas a la ventana. Gale no se mueve, los mira y habla- hay dos propuestas de como festejar el aniversario. El primero que surgió entre esos salvajes del nuevo gobierno quieren hacer unos nuevos juegos...

-¿Que cosa? -dice Peeta con horror.

-Están locos- dice Katniss con incredulidad- no aprendieron nada

-No, de hecho han aprendido mucho, por eso lo hacen...-coloca Gale una mueca torcida en su rostro.

-Un buen espectáculo da miedo y da dinero ¿no? -dice Peeta, Gale asiente.

-Los juegos pensaban hacerlos con chicos de los orfanatos, buscarían a los que fueran descendientes de los habitantes del capitolio, del uno y del dos...

-Sobre mi cadáver- dice Peeta

-Eso mismo dijeron que el 80% de los orfanatos del país están bajo control de tu patronato. Y son intocables...por cierto contrato-dice mirándolo significativamente-...ademas no provocarían gran interés...¿o tal vez si?

-Entonces...-dice Katniss

-La segunda opción fue construir hospitales, escuelas y demás cosas por todo Panem inaugurarlas en los días previos a la celebración, entrevistas de ustedes con sus hijos que serian el espectáculo principal...y de hecho habrá otros que bajaran del espacio o vendran...

-¿Johanna y Seth?

-Si. De hecho las construcciones de las que hablamos llevaran nombre como Hospital general "Finnick Odair" o cosas asi...

-¿Como piensan financiar eso?-dice Peeta- el gobierno no esta en números rojos pero no tienen suficiente solvencia- dice, el lo sabe porque el año anterior su empresa hizo la auditoria del gobierno saliente.

-Esa es la parte escabrosa de este asunto...-dice respirando hondo sabiendo que lo que dirá a continuación sacara de sus casillas a Peeta Mellark- hay una persona que esta dispuesta a dar una cantidad obscena de dinero...-dice mirando significativamente a Peeta quien parece comprender lo que el dice. Peeta aprieta los dientes, su respiración se hace honda y se agita. Katniss acaricia su espalda y sus manos. Él parece salir de un trance en el que esta a punto de entrar

-Nosotros podemos dar ese dinero sin problemas...

-Lo se si solo se tratara de eso no habría problema, la realidad es que "él" ya lo sabe y quiere conocerte...

Peeta pone una sonrisa torcida en su rostro- Como lo sabe si se supone que según el contrato ustedes nunca le dirían quien fue el "donador"

-Nosotros no se lo dijimos, tomó posesión del poder le dieron acceso a los archivos genealógicos al parecer ellos fueron quienes no cumplieron pues en su registro si colocaron tus datos. Hizo una entrevista hace unos días con el gobierno y les expuso su caso...las fronteras están muy resguardadas no quiere pelear solo hablar contigo, conocerte...

-¿Para que? Ya he visto lo que es él...lo vi hace unos años y supe que me había equivocado, ese muchacho hará temblar el mundo, es un destructor y un tirano...se lo que pasa en su país...no necesito verlo...

-Calmate, no podías saberlo- dice ella.

-¿Y si me niego?-dice Peeta

-Si te niegas no habrá financiamiento, el chico probablemente quiera verte a la fuerza, si lo conoces sabes que es capaz de iniciar una guerra solo para verte...-Peeta Mellark sopesa lo que dice y sabe que es cierto esta ensimismado.

En ese momento sin previo aviso entran los niños corriendo y detras de ellos los oficiales de|Gale y la señora Tessla. Los niños se paran en seco unos pasos antes de llegar junto a sus padres. Observan a su padre callado, como cuando se sostiene fuerte de las sillas o los muebles, su madre les ha dicho que cuando eso pasa deben quedarse quietos a una distancia prudente.

-Lo siento señor son muy escurridizos- dice mirando a su superior

-No hay problema.

-Señora usted sabe que corren demasiado rapido...-Katniss solo asiente.

-Ya terminamos de todos modos ¿Verdad?- dice mirando a Peeta, quien parece salir de su su trance

-Si, claro- dice aun mirando al suelo.

-¿Estas triste papá?- dice la niña acercandose y abrazando a su padre.

-No, hija- dice acariciando el cabello de hija y cargandola en una de sus piernas, pero su expresion no ayuda mucho, el niño ladea la cabeza y se acerca a él

-¿Porque estas triste papito?- toca el rostro de su padre

-No estoy triste hijo- lo sienta en su otra pierna y abraza a sus dos hijos como si nunca pudiera volver a tenerlos en sus brazos...

-Señora Mellark tengo que preparar mis cosas para irme hoy tengo un compromiso...

-A si, no se preocupe la llevare al pueblo...

-Si no le incomoda a ella nosotros podemos llevarla- Dice Gale

-No te preocupes, creo que nosotros tambien iremos al pueblo es mejor regresar- dice Peeta mirando a Katniss quien asiente- si no les importa esperar un poco nos alistaremos para irnos todos.

-Esta bien

Asi que toman asiento. Peeta suelta y baja a sus hijos, se dirige a las escaleras sin decir nada. El niño se acerca a la señora Tessla quien le da algo al pequeño. Quien esconde las manos en su espalda y se acerca a su madre.

-Mami

-¿Si cariño?- dice atareada

-Te traje algo- ella lo mira tiene esa sonrisa encantadora que desarma a cualquiera y el cabello sobre sus brillantes ojos grises.

-¿Me pregunto que podra ser?

-Algo que te gusta mucho- dice sonriendo

-mmm ¿Es del bosque?

-Aja

-No se ¿que sera?- de acercandose al niño quien camina unos pasos atras

-Eso es trampa, si miras en mi espalda es trampa

-No se que será, soprendeme.

-Cierra los ojos entonces

-Esta bien cierro los ojos- el niño saca lo que guarda y lo coloca a unos centrimetros del rostro de su madre ya que esta inclinada hacia él.

-Ya puedes abrirlos- dice el niño Katniss los abre y se encuentra con un hermoso diente de león, ella sontie y lo toma entre sus manos- lo traje con cuiado para que no se fuera- dice mirando la delicada flor

-Es hemoso- dice abrazando al pequeño-vamos a ponerlo en agua ¿Quieres?

Solo aciente con la cabeza. Despues de alistarse los dos vehiculos van al pueblo, adelante la camioneta familiar de los Mellark, atras el acorasado del ejercito. Katniss manejaba, todos iban en absoluto silencio. Al llegar al pueblo Peeta se despide de Gale diciendole que le llamara en unos dias para darle una resolucion. Camina hacia la panaderia. Antes de entrar se detiene a ver como sus hijos se despedian de Gale y sus hombres.

-Adios tío Gale- dijo el pequeño niño dandole la mano

-Adios Finn- me dio gusto conocerte

-Adios Tío Gale- dijo la niña

-Adios Kat sigue siendo tan lista como ahora

Los niños corrien hasta donde estaba su padre, quien les dice.

-¡¿Y bien quien quiere hacer pan hoy?!

-Yo, yo

Responden ambos pequeños e ingresan al interior junto con su padre, los oficiales van a una tienda a comprar cosas para el camino. Katniss y Gale estan solos. Ella tenia puestos ya unos jeans y una remera negra sin duda seguia siendo muy bella y mas aun despues de todo lo que habia visto el dia de hoy.

-La verdad es que no se que decir- dice Gale incomodo

-Esto...tampoco es comodo para mi- dice ella cruzando los brazos

-sabes se que esta fuera de lugar pero en todos esos años juntos...yo...siempre quize tener un niño contigo pero la idea de una niña como ella me gusta mas-señala con la cabeza la panaderia- contigo...siempre añore eso, fantaseaba que nuestro hijo me quisiera y me esperara tal y como ella a Peeta...

-Peeta dice lo mismo que siempre soño con ella, desde que dejo ser un niño y penso enserio hablarme...

-Creo entonces que es una niña muy deseada ¿no?- dice él

-Lo és...el niño por otro lado fui yo quien lo anhelo inconcientemente al principio, despues creo que me hice mas conciente...yo...creo que comence a imaginarlo desde aquella noche previa a mi segunda arena...él es desde mi perspectiva, el niño que fue a la arena con nosotros...me gusta pensar que aunque no era real Peeta y yo lo imaginamos en ese momento pero lo materializamos ahora...

-¿Por eso lo llamaron Finnick?

-Lo llamamos Finnick porque si el no hubiera salvado a Peeta aquel dia en el campo de fuerza no estariamos aqui...ademas Finnick era un gran hombre...

-Si...no lo trate mucho pero todos lo dicen...

-Cosas buenas y malas suceden en este mundo...

Gale mira al suelo ve la tierra hace una mueca mira a la nada y luego a ella-Se que ya me he disculpado antes y que...

Sabe hacia donde va no desea hablar de eso-me salvaste la vida y a ella-recuerda que aunque no lo sabia ya estaba embarazada por lo que salvo la vida de las dos- para resarcir el daño...

-Haga lo que haga no puede haber marcha atras...lo que te hice...-dice removiendo un poco la tierra del suelo con el pie-no hay manera de resarcirlo solo me queda...

-¿reivindicarte?

-Lo intento

-Seria injusta si te dijera que eres una de las peores personas que conozco...pero la realidad es que tu y yo somos muy parecidos involuntariamente nuestras acciones mataron a tantas personas incluyendo a Prim dice mirando el monumento yo no conozco los nombres de quienes soy responsable pero debe haber muchas Prims en mi cuenta...los dos hemos dañado y lastimado a la gente que nos ama...dice mirando a Peeta con los niños...el me perdonó, fue paciente, si no fuera por eso no estariamos juntos, yo le hice mucho daño...lo que paso aquella noche-dice ella mirando el vacio- no podemos revertirlo ni olvidarlo pero no puedo odiarte por eso...

-¿A que te refieres?

-Si "eso" no ubiera pasado no habria valorado muchas cosas, creo que para mi fue bajar al infierno de nuevo y saber quse e pude salir...

-...supongo que a mi me hizo recapacitar sobre el camino destructivo que estaba construyendo...

-Aun siendo lo que somos tu y yo hemos recibido bendiciones...no podria decir que las cosas seran como antes...

-nunca lo fueron desde que te fuieste a los juegos...

-...ellos no saben nada de mi vida y la de su padre antes de que nos casaramos y despues de la revolucion...

-Comprendo

-Tu y yo somos primos...a eso me refiero...prefiero quedarme con el Gale que conocí en el bosque al que hizo mejor lo que restaba de mi infancia y me acompaño en la adolescencia, al que protegio a mi familia cuando me fui a los juegos y combatio conmigo en la revolución...quiero olvidarme, desechar al Gale con el que vivi 10 años...

-Gracias Catn...Katniss- corrigio

-Vamos dilo se que te mueres por hacerlo.../sonrie levemente mirandolo a los ojos

-Catnip...-dice sonriendo levemente...

-Gracias a ti Gale- dice ella

El dia de la redencion llegaba para ambos. Olvidar, perdonar y ser generosos era algo que a la gente de Panem aun le faltaba por eso aun ahora se seguian persiguiendo entre ellos,discriminando a los del capitolio,el 1 y el 2. Para ella fue deshacerse de un recuerdo doloroso de hace años que poco a poco se fue disipando pero en algun punto le seguia molestado, era una carga que no deseaba llevar mas. En el caso de él un dolor y remordimiento viejo que lo oprimia constantemente. Lavar los pecados viejos tratando de ser util a otros era la respuesta mas acertada. Se despidieron con un abrazo, de nuevo se sintieron como esos dos chicos que salieron del bosque y se depidieron para arreglarse e ir a la cosecha de los 74 juegos del hambre. Se miraron a los ojos y cada uno tomo su camino.

Al ingresar a la panaderia, miro a Peeta listo para irse a la cocina a preparar pan, vio a los niños ir con él.

-¿Por que no tomas el resto de la tarde libre Erick?-dice mirando al muchacho que es uno de los ayudantes de Peeta

-¿enserio señora Mellark?

-Si tomate el resto de la tarde, yo atendere...ve a ver a tu novia o lo que sea

-Gracias- dice el chico con una sonrisa amplia y se marcha retirandose antes el mandil.

Katniss atiende la panaderia el resto de la tarde, es amable y educada, no es tan hablantina ni se relaciona tan bien con la gente como Peeta. No la ven como un ogro, como antes. La gente considera que es un tanto reservada pero agradable. Despues de hornear pan, Peeta la acompaña en la barra los niños juegan afuera, ella sale a darles una vuelta antes de comenzar a preparar un poco de chocolate caliente para merendar. Los observa jugando en un columpio que hicieron en las ramas de un arbol que plantaron para restituir aquel que fue destruido durante los bombardeos, aquel cerca del que se habia recargado cuando Peeta le lanzo el pan durante la lluvia cuando tenia 11 a;os.

La panaderia tiene muchos clientes, asi que los niños toman chocolate y pan juntos mientras su padre y madre atienden a. Despues de dibujar y leer ambos niños se recuestan en un sofa que hay en el segundo piso, que es un como un oficina de su padre, se tapan con una frasada y se quedan dormidos. Ya es tarde cuando sus padres se desocupan, meriendan en silencio, lavan y guardan todo. Suben por sus hijos, él carga a la niña y ella al niño, se van a casa. Una vez en casa, los llevan a la habitacion que comparten, solo los dejan en ropa interior y colocan a cada uno en su respectiva cama. Cierran la puerta, él baja al primer piso con el pretexto de tomar agua, ella se va a la habitación a ponerse la ropa de dormir. Como él tarda ella baja a la primera planta y lo encuentra sentado en la obscuridad de la sala. Se acerca a él. Sin verla y mirando al techo con la cabeza hacia a tras sobre el respaldo dice...

-Ni lo pienses, no quiero hablar...

-¿Por que piensas que iba a preguntarte sobre eso?

-Porque tienes esa actitud que siempre tienes cuando no sabes como actuar porque no sabes como ayudarme con algo que crees que me molesta...

-mmmm si no quieres hablar es asunto tuyo pero creo que mi especialidad nunca ha sido hablar- dice parada frente a él. El levanta la cabeza y la mira- creo Peeta que hay cosas que son complicadas y se deben consultar con la almohada...así que vamos a la cama...anda -dice jalando su mano, él se resiste lo que provoca que ella se incline y le diga susurrado al oído- ademas creo que sabes que no puedo dormir sin ti...-él la mira tratando de descifrarla

-Creo señora Mellark que su técnica de seducción hoy no dará resultado- dice rodeando su cintura atrayendola hacia si

-Creo señor Everdeen que mis intenciones están siendo mal interpretadas- dice rodeando su cuello y acercando su rostro hacia al suyo besándolo levemente en los labios

-¿Así?entonces es una verdadera lastima ¿no cree?-dice comenzando a desatar el nudo de su bata...

-Una verdadera lastima en verdad que según usted su libido este muerto esta noche-dice sintiendo las manos de él deslizándose por encima de su ropa de dormir

-Yo no dije eso- dice besándola con mas intensidad

-No necesita decir nada sus acciones dicen mas que mil palabras- sonrie con complicidad mientras lo mira a los ojos ya que es mas que evidente que en una zona especifica de su anatomia la sangre comienza a acumularse ya que aun con la ropa puesta puede sentir como empieza a producirse en él una erección. Él sonríe.

-Entonces...

Una pequeña voz los saca de sus ocupaciones de inmediato y hace que la realidad los atrape de nuevo. A unos metros camina en ropa interior aun tallándose los ojos el pequeño niño rubio...

-Mamá necesito mi pijama esta ropa hace que me piquen las sabanas...

Sus padres se separa abruptamente. Su padre permanece sentado y al borde de la vergüenza, su madre se levanta de inmediato de encima de su padre y se amarra la bata acercándose a su hijo.

-oh Finn disculpa olvide que no te gusta dormir sin pijama, ven vamos a ponerte una ¿Si?

-esta bien- el niño aun tallándose los ojos hace un pequeño puchero, ella lo carga encaminándose a las escaleras

-También tengo sed

-Yo llevó el agua- dice Peeta

-Yo diría que primero fueras al baño...-dice mirándolo significativamente con una sonrisa en los labios- los campamentos no son lo ideal en estos casos- Peeta baja la cabeza mirando en su entrepierna la casa de campaña a la que se refería

-Hecho...iré al baño y después me dormiré- dice con tono aburrido y fingiendo indignación- sin mas...

-Eso seria poco solidario señor Everdeen...solo alistese por favor...y lleve el agua...

Katniss termina de vestir al pequeño niño rubio de 4 años. Que esta sentado junto a ella en la cama.

-Gracias mami- dice el pequeño

-De nada y ahora es hora de dormir...

-¿Y mi agua?

-Ah cierto tu agua...

En ese momento el padre del pequeño entra a la habitacio con vaso con decorados infantiles.

-Ya llego tu agua...-dice dandole el vaso a la madre que ayuda al niño, que bebe toda.

-Gracias papi

-No hay de que- dice sentandose junto a él- es hora de dormir- dice alborotando su cabello.

-¿Puedo dormir con ustedes?- mira a uno y otro poniendo su mejor cara de perrito abandonado.

Los padres se miran el uno al otro. Sabiendo que tenían planes que no incluían niños hasta hace unos veinte minutos.

-Por supuesto...pero solo esta noche- dice su padre

-Si, que bueno...-dice levantándose en la cama y prendándose del cuello de su madre...

-Entonces yo también voy- dice la niña de 9 años recostada en la otra cama al tiempo que se sienta en la cama.

-¿Y tu desde cuando estas despierta?

-Desde que trajiste a Finn de la sala...-dice con una sonrisa en los labios y el cabello ensortijado.

-OH vaya ¿y por que no saludas?- dice su madre

-¿Yo también puedo?

-Desde luego- su padre se acerca y la carga-

Los cuatro se van a la habitación de los padres. La cama es grande muy grande. Muchos pensarían que es por las actividades intimas de los padres lo que es verdad pero también es porque estas cosas suelen pasar de vez en cuando y es difícil dormir tan pegados, o alguien puede caerse de la cama. Ella carga al niño y el a la niña. Así sucede momentáneamente mientras crecen y cuando están ellos, sus necesidades particulares están en segundo termino, no importa que hace un rato tuvieran planes, los niños crecen rápido la infancia pasa pronto, ella misma lo ha visto con Seth, por eso disfrutan cada gesto, cada palabra, cada canción, cada caricia, un día crecerán y tomaran su propio camino, los hijos son prestados, nunca volverán a ser niños. Habra un dia en el qeu poco a poco dejaran de buscarlos tanto o necesitarlos. Eso y porque saben que tendrán tiempo para ellos solos después y tendrán que compensarse el uno al otro. Asi que son felices con sus niños. La niña se acurruca junto a su padre y el niño junto a su madre. Duermen plácidamente. Solo hay épocas en las que ni siquiera pueden dormir con ellos e incluso los llevan a otro lado, en la época de los juegos. Ella y Peeta particularmente se ponen muy nerviosos. Pero esta noche no, todos duermen placidamente.

A la mañana siguiente mientras Katniss baña al pequeño, es muy de mañana. Peeta permanece recostado con su hija entre los brazos acaricia su cabello obscuro con una mano y con otra la rodea, aun están envueltos...la niña recarga su espalda sobre el pecho de su padre.

-El día que supe que venias en camino fue el uno de los días mas maravillosos de mi vida ¿sabes?

-Igual que cuando supiste de mi hermano mayor antes de los juegos...-a la niña han comenzado a hablarle de los juegos en la escuela, y le han mencionado la crueldad del capitolio al enviar a una madre de tres niños y una mujer embarazada, su madre, a la segunda arena.

-Es diferente pero si...fui inmensamente feliz- nunca le dira a sus hijos la verdad, hay cosas que solo le pertenecen a él y a Katniss porque son sus hijos pero ella es su esposa, la mujer que eligio para que fuera la madre de ellos.

-sabes que como hermana mayor si algo pasa debes proteger a Finn ¿verdad?

-Si, el es pequeño...y lo quiero...

-A ti te cuidara Seth...el es mayor...

-Aunque este lejos...

-Aunque este lejos...

-Te quiero papá

-Y to a ti mi niña...- besa su cabello...

En ese momento sale Katniss del baño con el pequeño rubio.

-Bueno ya esta...es hora niña vamos al baño...-dice entre broma y seria. Ya que sabe lo dificil que es despegar a la chica de su padre cuando platican.

Peeta se levanta y toma al niño.

-Y yo me haré cargo de ti jovencito...

-esta bien...- se levanta y camina hasta su madre...-¿Te bañaras conmigo?

-Si

-Bueno, ¿me contaras una historia?

Las dos se van al baño.

-Tal vez

-¿o me puedes responder dudas sobre mi clase de historia?

-Mejor te cuento una historia.

-Bueno...pero que sea de acción

Cuando las dos salen del baño, la cama esta tendida y la ropa para las dos encima de la cama. En algún lugar de la casa resuena la incontrolable risa del pequeño Finn, cuando las dos Katniss bajan a la sala se encuentran con los dos rubios recostados en el tapete...el pequeño a medio vestir y el mayor aun en pijama. El mayor hace trompetillas sobre el estomago del niño lo que le provoca mas risas despues besa los pies del pequeño que solo esta en calzoncillos.

-¿Como va eso?- dice Katniss

-Bien señora Mellark- dice abrazado al pequeño

-Es mejor que vayas a la regadera señor Everdeen...yo terminare con esto...

Todos están en torno a la mesa. El padre corta los hot cakes de Finn...Katniss sirve un poco de huevo con jamón a su hija...Después deciden a petición del padre salir a caminar. El carga al niño y ella lleva de la mano a la niña. Llegan sin querer a aquel lugar verde y hermoso, lleno de vida y flores. La niña se desprende de la mano de su madre y corre, le pequeño se logra safarse de su padre y corre tras su hermana. Sus padres los miran. Juegan en la Pradera la niña de pelo oscuro y ojos azules que baila por la hierba; el niño de rizos rubios y ojos grises que intenta seguirla con sus rechonchas piernecitas de bebé.

(POV Katniss)

He tardado cinco, diez, quince años en aceptar, pero Peeta estaba deseando tenerlos. Cuando la sentí moverse dentro de mí por primera vez, me ahogó un terror que me parecía tan antiguo como la misma vida. Sólo la alegría de tenerla entre mis brazos logró aplacarlo. Llevarlo dentro a él fue un poco más fácil, aunque no mucho.

Las preguntas están empezando. Las arenas se han destruido por completo, se han construido monumentos en recuerdo a las víctimas y ya no hay Juegos del Hambre. Sin embargo, lo enseñan en el colegio y la niña sabe que formamos parte de ello. El niño lo sabrá dentro de unos cuantos años. ¿Cómo les voy a hablar de aquel mundo sin matarlos de miedo? Mis hijos, que dan por sentadas las palabras de la canción que les he cantado de desde la cuna y muchas noches antes de dormir. Mis hijos, que no saben que juegan sobre un cementerio.

Peeta dice que no pasará nada, que nos tenemos los unos a los otros y que tenemos el libro. Sin embargo con los nuevos acontecimientos, con la petición que Gale nos ha hecho ayer, esta paz parece terminar y la incertidumbre vuelven a pender sobre nosotros. Aun así creo que aun puedo lograr que mis hijos comprendan todo de una forma que los haga más valientes. Pero un día tendré que explicarles lo de mis pesadillas, por qué empezaron y por qué, en realidad, nunca se irán del todo.

Les contaré cómo sobreviví. Les contaré que, cuando tengo una mañana mala, me resulta imposible disfrutar de nada porque temo que me lo quiten,porque temo perderles, como ahora. Entonces hago una lista mental de todas las muestras de bondad de las que he sido testigo. Es como un juego, repetitivo, incluso algo tedioso después de más de veinte años.

Aun así, sé que hay juegos mucho peores. Y se que esto aun no ha terminado que tendremos que enfrentarnos a mas cosas una y otra vez...pero estoy de acuerdo con Peeta, no tenemos uno al otro, y tenemos algo porque vivir y luchar, nuestros hijos...nuestra vida...

(Fin de POV)

(POV de Peeta)

Los miro a los dos, la niña de pelo oscuro y ojos azules que baila por la hierba; al niño de rubio y ojos grises que intenta seguirla con sus rechonchas piernecitas de bebé. Han tardado cinco, diez, quince años en llegar, yo estuve deseándolos tanto. Tanto que tuve que buscar mas de mil y un maneras para convencerla a ella, a Katniss, porque no pensaría en tenerlos con nadie mas.

A ella la imagine tal y como es, su nombre fue todo un logro, su madre no quería que la llamara así pero el estar yo al borde de la muerte antes de su nacimiento hizo que su madre me complaciera. Al niño lo amo tanto como a ella pero fue su madre quien lo imaginó y lo soñó por tantos años ella misma decidió el nombre ella dijo que ese seria bueno, ya que si él no me hubiera revivido en la arena yo no estaría aquí, ni ellos. El segundo nombre de ellos, de los dos, es un homenaje a su abuelo materno, ya que si el no hubiera tenido esa hermosa voz con la que conquistó a la madre de Katniss ni ella ni yo estaríamos aquí. Katniss Everdeen Mellark y Finnick Everdeen Mellark son buenos nombres.

Cuando Katniss la sintió moverse dentro por primera vez se lleno de terror antes solo era un concepto al que acostumbrase ahora era una realidad, un ser, nuestra hija. Sólo la alegría de tenerla entre sus brazos pareció calmarla tenia la misma expresión que cuando desperté después de chocar con el campo de fuerza, lloraba pero al mismo tiempo se vea inmensamente feliz. Con respecto a el pequeño las cosas parecieron un poco más fáciles, aunque no mucho. Para mi fue una sorpresa que ella sugiriera que tuviéramos otro bebé, la misma certeza que yo tuve con respecto a la niña fue la que ella tuvo con respecto a él. Yo esperaba otra niña de cabello obscuro. Pero ella sabia que seria un niño. De hecho así era como le hablaba desde su vientre. Entonces la niña participaba mas, preguntaba cosas, y quiso a su hermano tanto como nosotros. El día que nació simplemente me quede sin palabras...era tan pequeño y frágil...su nacimiento fue difícil y sus primeras semanas de nacido complicadas...pero con el amor y cuidados de su madre, la ayuda de su hermana y mía sobrevivió.

Las preguntas están empezando. Todas las cosas del antiguo regimen han sido destruidas y este nuevo régimen construye una nueva ideología y monumentos, eso es normal, tenia que pasar. En el colegio le hablan a la niña sobre los juegos del hambre sabe que formamos parte de ello, dela revolución y de la reconstrucción del país. El niño lo sabrá dentro de unos cuantos años. ¿Como les hablaremos de todo esto sin matarlos de miedo?...no saben que juegan sobre un cementerio en el probablemente sus abuelos y tíos, mi familia estén, nunca les he hablado de aquella epoca, tampoco de que no tuve una pierna, de mis andanzas por los distritos, mi trabajo en el capitolio o mi visita a aquel lejano país...ese país...ese muchacho...ha llegado el día que tanto temía...aquella razón por la que una noche hace tantos y tantos años antes de formalizar las cosas con Katniss le conté una dolorosa y tortuosa historia de mi vida.

Se que ante tantas dificultades y miedos de su madre para consentir a traerlos al mundo le dije una y otra vez que no pasaría nada, que nos tenemos los unos a los otros y que tenemos el libro. Que podemos lograr que comprendan todo de una forma que los haga más valientes. Pero ahora estoy aterrado como nunca antes en mi vida, no por mi, sino por ellos. Yo daría sin dudarlo mi vida por ellos, por mis hijos: Seth, Katniss y Finnick; desde luego por la mujer que he amado toda mi vida, por la madre de mis hijos, Katniss. Este pavor que se ha ido acrecentando conforme crecía aquel despiadado niño que un día seria rey y que hoy lo es, porque si sabe de mi y a tenido acceso a los registro genealógicos solo ha sido porque ascendió al trono; hoy es simplemente terror. Quiere verme, quiere hablar conmigo, nada bueno de eso puede salir. Lo único que puedo hacer por ahora es disfrutarlos a ellos, amarlos, tenerlos mientras pueda, mientras dure mi vida...no hay día que no llegue y plazo que no se cumpla...yo tendré que responder por la existencia de este joven rey...Ahora solo quiero abrazar a mis hijos y, mas tarde, en privado recorrer cada centímetro cada rincón de esta mujer que esta a mi lado, que me toma de la mano, sentirla, susurrarle al oído tantas cosas...complacerla...

(Fin de POV)

NOTA:espero les halla gustado...mmm...por cierto para aquellos que esperaban la etapa de Katniss embarazada no le omitido solo que me gusta jugar con los tiempos narrativos...jejejeje...no se si sera en el siguiente capitulo o hasta el que le sigue pero no desesperen...saludos...gracias...sigan enviando rewieus me inspiran...


	43. No stranger would it be

CAPITULO 43.

Tu y yo un ramo de imágenes

tu y yo una simple formula

tu y yo caminan las hadas de aquí para allá

tu y yo un nido de pájaros

tu y yo llegando el silencio

tu y yo se forma una pagina

tu y yo haciendo una fabula

tu y yo jugamos un verso sin comas si reglas

sin tiempos ni acentos

dejamos la noche crecer

comienzan los besos

hacer un intento la luna es mas grande que ayer

se hunden mis manos a cada momento

encuentro una flor eres tu

me siento tan cerca te siento tan dentro

te miro en un rayo de luz

tu y yo la flor y la fabula

tu y yo el nido de un aguila

tu y yo una simple formula

tu y yo la luz ha nacido ya

tu y yo el sol viene entrando

deslizas tus pasos y el dia se queda

testigo de lo que paso

después tu sonrisa mirando el espejo

recuerdas tu primer amor

es una aventura rozar tu rodilla

estoy acercándome a ti

te entregas y olvidar tirado en el suelo

un verso que hiciste de mi

...tu solamente el amor solo tu

tu solamente el amor solo tu solo..

Katniss se encuentra en la cocina de la casa fregando los trastes del desayuno al mismo tiempo observa a través de la ventana a sus hijos jugando en el patio trasero de la casa, este tiene una reja para evitar que los niños se vayan solos a nadar al lago, ambos son excelentes nadadores pero es mejor estar con ellos aun son pequeños. Repentinamente unos brazos la rodean por la cintura, un conocido aroma la rodea y después la voz...

-Buenos días preciosa...

-Buenos días dormilón ¿hasta a que hora llegaste anoche?...-el la estrecha un poco mas ella sigue en lo suyo

-¿Tan temprano reproches?- besa su mejilla

-Solo es curiosidad...-el comienza a deslizarse a lo largo de su cuello ella ladea la cabeza y sigue mirando a los niños que corren en el patio...cierra los ojos por el placer que le provoca-nunca llegas tarde...

-Ah ya sabes el alcalde y sus cosas...yo quería regresar temprano...-desliza sus manos por debajo del delantal y la blusa de ella para acariciar su abdomen...también mira a los dos niños en el patio...

-Aja no me distraigas...-el sube un poco mas por el cuerpo de ella

-¿no te gusta que te distraiga?-ahora se desliza por el lado posterior de su cuello para llegar al otro lado...

-Ahora tenemos publico allá enfrente...-se desliza de su cuello a su mejilla...

-Ellos están mas ocupados en lo suyo, te aseguro que no nos ven...-la mordisquea suavemente en el lóbulo, ella coloca en el mueble un plato que tenia entre las manos para no dejarlo caer se sostiene del borde del fregadero sierra los ojos y deja escapar un leve gemido ya que en este punto Peeta masajea sus pechos sobre el sostén...

-¿como sabes eso?

-te apuesto doble o nada a que terminamos con esto y no se darán cuenta...-desliza su mano por debajo del sostén...

-¿Y si vienen?

-Tu confiá en mi...¿de acuerdo?¿te he defraudado alguna vez cuando se trata de estó?

-NO...-es mas un sonido casi inconexo

-Entonces tu solo dejate hacer...no tienes que hacer nada mas que disfrutarlo...

-Eso seria muy egoísta de mi parte...

-mmmm tomalo como una ofrenda de paz por el retraso de noche...¿lista?

-Si...

Los niños permanecen sentado en el césped jugando con un conjunto de bloques plásticos con los que se construyen cosas. Una de la manos de el permanecen sobre sus pechos y la otra se desliza por el resto del cuerpo de ella hasta llegar a la falda se desliza hasta masajear toda la zona de su anatomía cubierta por la ropa interior...ella tiene los labios entre abiertos...intenta no hacer ruido

-No importa que hagas ruido están lejos...la puerta esta cerrada...

-mmmm aaaaahhhh- respira hondo y suspira

Se hace hacia atras estrechando con el cuerpo de su marido nota como siempre que la excitación de él es mas que evidente. Separa una de sus manos del mueble que permanece sostenida para deslizarla sobre el pantalón de la piyama de él. Lo que provoca que este cierre los ojos por el puro placer que le provoca el tacto de ella aun encima de la ropa, el resultado, la rigidez crece.

-Dos pueden jugar este juego señor Mellark ¿te gusta?

-NO sabes cuanto- no voltees dice de manera imperativa y sonriendo- saluda al publico

Finn levanta momentáneamente la cabeza y les saluda con la mano. Pero esta tan ocupado jugando que no sale corriendo hasta donde están ellos como acostumbra, sus padres le saludan a lo lejos con la mano.

-Estuvo cerca que suerte-dice Katniss

-No tu y yo sabemos que la suerte se construye, ese juguete nuevo los va a tener bastante entretenidos un tiempo...asi que...- se deliza debajo de la ropa interior de ella recorriendo su monte de venus con suavidad...

-¿Por eso se los trajiste?- se tiene que sostener de nuevo con las dos manos

-Aja- comienza a estimularla y la humedad aparece- y se los puse esta mañana en la mesa de la cocina como regalo...Todo esta calculado...-se aplica a su labor al tiempo que besa el hombro de ella...

-...aaaaaa...-da un respingo y se queda muy pegada a el...se restrega contra la anatomía frontal de Peeta Mellark...lo que la aprisiona placenteramente...

-¿Mas rápido?

-aja...así me gusta...

-Yo se...-ya que ella mueve las caderas al compás de la mano que le estimula están tan pegados que la fricción es enormemente placentera para él también...cierran los ojos por instantes...los bloques del juguete se van terminando...

-es tiempo...-apenas puede articular ella...la respiración de ambos es agitada...

-mmmmm si-

Katniss pequeña se levanta y camina por el extremo del patio, llama a su hermano para que vea unos patos que nadan en el lago pero Finnick sigue con su juego en el césped...Katniss adulta esta a punto de voltear para ayudar a su marido con la ropa...el se da cuenta de sus intensiones

\- no voltees si volteas ella esta volteando hacia aquí creerá que nos vamos y vendrán los dos-retira momentáneamente las manos del cuerpo de su esposa, eso no parece complacerle a ella, entonces las desliza por ambas piernas de ella para deslizar la ropa interior de ella y sacarla, de regreso para levantar la parte trasera de su falda...acaricia sus glúteos...después se desliza suavemente en el interior de ella la humedad generada previamente lo facilita todo...los dos respiran hondo...se quedan quietos...por un instante...los movimientos acompasados inician como un suave balanceo que poco a poco se vuelve mas rápido hasta ser algo casi frenéticos...las respiraciones son agitadas, los gemidos aparecen, el corazón trabaja a mil por hora...los sentidos se agudizan, el éxtasis...los niños corren en el patio, los pájaros trinan afuera, el sol llena todo de vida, las flores desprenden agradables aromas...la vida sigue...la vida puede es buena...un ultimo un suspiro profundo...gemidos acompañados...descarga de adrenalina, de placer, satisfacción y la paz que acompaña...cuando todo termina...

Los dias siguientes son para poner en orden su vida y sus cosas. Todo en el 12. Katniss da clase de ciencias en los grupos terminales de la preparatoria, se busca un substituto entre los becarios de la universidad que estan con ellos este semestre, los becarios y su grupo de alumnos se haran cargo del invernadero en su ausencia. La panaderia esta en buenas manos. Las obras en las que ayuda Peeta regularmente seguiran. Los profesores de los niños saben que no se atrasaran en clase ya que tendran tutores privados en el capitolio. Pasan tiempo con sus hijos para que disfruten el lugar en el que viven ya que dentro de poco estaran lejos. Paseos en el bosque, nadar en el lago, etc.

Las notas suaves del piano se disipan en la habitación,la tenue luz dela tarde parece desvanceserse poco a poco los dos rubios Mellark están sentandos uno junto al otro frente al piano...tocan un duo...el niño desliza sus pequeños dedos sobre aquel instrumento...con tal soltura...la melodia es delicada y lenta...cuando por fin concluye...su padre le estrecha y besa su cabello...

-Bien muy bien tocas de maravilla...

-Gracias papi...-dice con su dulce voz y sonríe...

Unos aplausos hacen que volteen los dos para encontrarse con las dos Katniss paradas a unos metros, con las presas de estos dos días de casa...estan sucias pero se ven contentas...

-Felicidades...-dice la mayor...

-Bravo...-dice la pequeña

El padre se levanta, carga a Finn y va hasta donde estan ellas...

-Hola-deposita al chico en el suelo- besa a su esposa-¿que tal el bosque?

-Bien...¿y tu?

Ella carga al niño que la besa y la abraza.

-Hola mami te extrañe mucho...mucho...

-Yo también hijo...-lo besa

Peeta abraza a su hija.

-¿Y dime que piezas tan impresionantes señorita tienes ahi?

-Hola papá- lo abraza

-Hola...¿me extrañaste?- acaricia su cabello quebrado.

-Si pero me entretube mucho con mamá ¿verdad?- dice mirando con orgulloa su madre

-Es muy talentosa y excelente rastreadora...

-Eso no lo sacó de mi en definitiva...¿verdad?- la carga y hace subir por los aires...

Ambos terminan de acostar a los niños. Katniss les cuenta una historia. Peeta observa en silencio, hasta que se duermen. En apariencia los dias son tranquilos pero ambos saben que conforme se acerca la fecha en que deberan ir al capitolio los dos estan nervosos...lo saben porque el insomnio y las pesadillas se hacen mas frecuentes...cuando por fin se duermen los dos se van a su habitación...el se deja caer en la cama...mira el techo...ella entra y cierra la puerta...

-Aun falta una semana...-dice caminando al baño

-NO me gusta la idea...

-¿Y que mas podemos hacer?...-dice sale cepillandose los dientes.

-creo que tienes razón...pero seis meses antes de todos los eventos se me hace una exageración del gobierno...

El día por fin llega. Se despiden por un tiempo de sus amigos y su vida sencilla en el 12. Los niños no saben bien que pasa pero se muestran curiosos ante todo lo que sucede, observan a traves de las ventanillas el paisaje del lugar, estan en el ultimo vagón del tren por lo que es extenso el espacio por el que pueden ver.

El viaje como siempre dura una noche y parte del día. Hay poco que decir. Cuando van ingresando a la ciudad capital, los niños estan emocionados mirando por la ventana. En cuanto el tren ingresa a la estación aparece una turba, esta ha reventar, gente que vitorea y saluda, reporteros habidos de poder entrevistarles, tal y como la primera vez que llegaron a aquella ciudad hace tantos y tantos años.

-¿Lista?-dice cargando a la niña...

-No ¿y tu?-carga al pequeño...

-Absolutamente no...vamos...

La familia comienza a descender del tren, la gente se pone aun mas emocionada. Los niños miran de una lado a otro desconcertados, los periodistas lanzan una y otra vez preguntas, flashes...el pequeño se aferra su madre y esconde su rostro en el cuello de ella...la niña observa con curiosidad pero al mismo tiempo se aferra con fuerza a su padre, apenas y pueden caminar. La madre se alarma cuando alguien trata de arrebatarlo de sus brazos, pero su enojo dura poco cuando lo observa, es un joven muy muy alto rubio con uniforme de la armada...que le sonríe.

-¿Ibas a golpearme o que?¿Ya ni me reconoces?

-¿Seth?¿Eres tu?- su voz refleja emoción...pero es verdad aun parece un adolescente resulta que la estancia en el espacio a provocado que aunque tenga unos 25 se vea tan joven...ellos lo han corroborado con la misma Johanna que pasa por algo similar.

-Si...

El padre de él voltea.-¡Seth!- de inmediato se abrazan. Los medios de comunicación están mas que complacidos con aquel espectáculo. Y aun mas cuando toda la familia completa posa para las fotografiás. Los representantes de los festejos les alcanzan, felicitan,mas fotografias y los conducen al espacio en el que viviran los proximos seis meses. Es un complejo en cuya parte central hay un enorme edificio en el que todo los invitados viviran con sus familias, hay canchas deportivas, tiendas, una edificio en el que cada dia los tutores escolares estaran para aquello que lo requieran...

(POV)

Los he visto desde hace semanas, desde el día que llegaron aquí. NO he dejado de verlos un solo dia. Al principio creí que solo estaban sobre actuando, que todo eso de la familia perfecta era solo una pantalla. La primera vez que los vi fue cuando bajaban del tren, Seth se acercó a ellos el hombre rubio y la mujer de cabello obscuro. Él cargaba a la niña de cabello obscuro que se aferraba fuertemente pero miraba todo con curiosidad...ella al niño rubio que escondia la cabeza entre el cabello de su madre, después Seth le ayudó con él...

Hoy es dia de fotografías, todos con trajes a juego...estan posando, primero ellos dos los tragicos amantes del distrito 12 el Sinsajo y el ex-ministro del exterior, El la rodea con sus brazos, ella coloca sus manos sobre la suyas, sonríen a la cámara. Después las dos Katniss solas...una es la copia de la otra, salvo por los ojos...después ella con el niño rubio...cuyos ojos son los de ella...los dos niños tienen la barbilla de él...ella con los dos niños en su regazo...Después, él...con sus tres hijos...Seth sentado a su lado, se ve tan joven no ha cambiado nada aun parece un adolescente...el chico rubio y la niña de cabello azabache. Después aparece el con la niña sentada en sus piernas, la abraza...despues él esta sentado Seth parado atrás de él con los brazos extendidos en el sillón con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro...al final aparece el pequeño niño rubio de nuevo...se sienta en la piernas de su padre miran los dos al frente al igual que la niña y su madre el pequeño es la copia del mayor, los dos tienen una sonrisa encantadora después del flash...antes de bajarse...el niño pequeño toma el rostro de su padre y lo besa en la mejilla, los flashes se disparan una y otra vez...el padre lo rodea con sus brazos...su cara es un poema para muchos para mi no, tiene una sonrisa enorme, luego ríe abiertamente...se levanta y estrecha al niñito...le dice algo al oído y lo besa en la mejilla...lo atrae a su pecho y lo abraza fuertemente...lo que viene después no me importa: la niña, el hijo mayor y la esposa se acercan...yo solo los miro a ellos dos...al padre y al niño pequeño...lo que para muchos es un cuadro hermoso para mi es odioso y hasta denigrante...todos lo creen un padre maravilloso, un hombre recto, un excelente esposo...pero no lo es...yo lo se...se que no es nada de eso...lo odio...lo he odiado desde que me he enterado de la verdad...antes solia odiar a todos y a todo ahora solo lo desprecio y lo odio a él...madre ya no importa esta muerta...padre igual...no me importa ninguno de los dos...solo queda él...Peeta Mellark...el padre de esos dos niños...el que crio a Seth conviertiendose en su padre...pero...¿y yo?...¿a mi que me toca?...tambien me procreo...¿yo debería ser como esos niños absurdos a los que carga?¿como el bueno de Seth Odair?¿Quién soy yo para él?¿Acaso alguna vez a pensado en mí?...espero que si...porque desde que se se la verdad no hago mas que pensar en él y no precisamente para darle las gracias y lanzarme en sus brazos...vine hasta aquí solo por él...vine hasta aqui solo por tí señor Mellark vine hasta aquí hasta aquí solo por ti...me pregunto que te dolerá más ¿perder a la niña de tu ojos? Que en este momento se abraza a tu cintura, ¿al niño rubio en tus brazos? Que se ríe abiertamente...¿a la mujer que besa tus labios ahora?...o sera mejor que te deje sin ninguno de ellos...no...no lo creo...supongo que en esas circunstancias serias capaz de ir a buscarlos...entonces viene a mi mente una canción que escuche hace unos dias mientras revisaba los cientos de documentos que el gobierno de Panem me ha facilitado sobre ti...

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Where I told you to run so we'd both be free.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Una sonrisa torcida llena mi rostro...supongo que si, eres tan absurdo que tomarías un collar de soga para buscarlos si te quedaras sin todos ellos...pero vivir con la idea de que fuiste el culpable de la perdida de alguno o algunos de ellos...eso seria mas...grato...para mi...así podrás descender al infierno...experimentar el sufrimiento que yo mismo he vivido por años...aun no decido pero seguro que como mínimo perderás a uno de ellos...Seth es otro asunto, el bueno de Seth...es una lastima tener que usarlo como instrumento...

-Su alteza...-dice una voz que me interrumpe mientras miro por la ventana

-Que quieres- mi voz es brusca, seria y cortante

-El ministro del exterior de Panem esta aquí...

-Llevalo a la biblioteca...

-Si su alteza...

Ni siquiera lo volteo a ver de seguro ya hizo su reverencia y se fue...te observo...solo te miro a ti...pronto nos veremos...PADRE...

NOTA: Una enorme disculpa he tenido mucho, mucho trabajo todos estos días y seguiré teniendo por lo menos las dos próximas semanas...me levanto temprano...me duermo tarde...solo llego arrastrándome a mi cama de cansancio...leo unas dos hojas de EN LLAMAS que estoy releyendo y a dormir...pero espero ya poder normalizar las publicaciones a una por semana de nuevo. Espero les guste...


	44. Paginas del pasado

NOTA:Si, para todos aquellos que esperaban el capitulo de Katniss embarazada pues si este sera...ando con algo de trabajo asi qeu creo no actualizare haste media semana...y después pues bueno veremos que le depara a Peeta con su Primogénito...¿y que pensara el de sus medios hermanos?¿QUe planea para ellos?¿Que relación tiene con Seth?mmmmm ya lo veremos...

CAPITULO 44. PAGINAS DEL PASADO

(POV Katniss)

Termino de colocarme los pendientes mientras escucho como termina de cerrarse el agua de la regadera del baño, estoy prácticamente lista para salir a cumplir una vez mas con los compromisos que tenemos en el capitolio Peeta y yo. Una ultima mirada en el espejo. Me levanto. Lo veo a él saliendo sonriente del baño, solo con una toalla en la cintura. Lo observo y le sonrío también.

-Tu ropa esta lista señor Everdeen

-Gracias señora Mellark

Camino hacia la puerta.

-¿Vas a perderte el espectáculo?-dice con una sonrisa en el rostro y brillo en su mirada, mientras comienza aflojar la toalla de su cintura.

-Lamentablemente si porque si me quedo nunca saldremos de aquí...

-Cierto...entonces...

-Elegí el traje que me agrada quitarte mas- sonrió, el ríe un poco.

La niñera aun no llega así que camino por la casa pues escucho ruido en la cocina, y entonces la veo, es ella mi hermosa niña que lleva la caja de leche hasta la barra, apenas alcanza, lo hace tal concentración y cuidado que me hace gracia. Me quedo parada en la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios. SU cabello esta alborotado, ya esta en piyama, se ha vuelto muy independiente. Llena el vaso y lleva el cartón de leche a su lugar.

-Hola- le digo y ella me mira...

-Hola mamá

Mamá, a veces me parece tan extraño que me llamen asi, tanto tiempo, nunca me lo imagine. AL principio fue difícil, muy difícil hacerme a la idea, me aterraba pero después de tantos años no cambiaría de opinión con respecto a ella o su hermano, en ocasiones me maldigo por lo idiota que fui al principio. Camino hacia ella que comienza a jalar un banco y acercarlo a la alacena.

-¿necesitas algo?

-Quiero galletas para mi leche- dice sin dejar de hacer lo que hace, no intento detenerla solo la ayudare si es necesario, me gusta consentirla pero también se que es bueno para ella ser independiente. A veces me da miedo que se lastime pero si no la dejo hacer, si no la dejo enfrentar cosas por pequeñas que sean , si no la dejo equivocarse nunca podrá madurar, o aventurarse a experimentar, aunque cuando se que corre riesgos de mas, le hago ver eso. Cuando es necesario le llamo la atención y si es necesario castigarle muy a mi pesar tengo que hacerlo. Baja las galletas, y yo sacó un plato y lo coloco junto a su leche. Ella intenta abrir el paquete que es demasiado fuerte, lo se yo tuve que cortar ayer uno similar porque de verdad que esa envoltura es dura, así que me acercó rodeo sus manos con las miás y le ayudo a abrirlas, ella sonríe.

-Gracias...

-No hay porque

Coloca las galletas en el plato y se sienta. Moja un galleta en la leche y la come. Coloco uno de us mechones detrás de su oreja mientras me sonríe y dice.

-¿Quieres una?

-Ahora no...¿tenias hambre?

-Un poquito...¿van a salir?

-UN rato...pero Penny se quedara contigo y Finn

-Ella me cae bien...

-YA se...-la observo me agrada lo que veo tiene esos maravillosos ojos azules y esa barbilla igual a las e su padre pero sus rasgos son los míos, por tanto los de mi propio padre. Se llama como yo, un nombre extraño, un nombre singular. Bueno ahora creo que es un nombre común, lamentablemente ya no somos las únicas Katniss que existen. Pero esta en particular es mía. Mi niña. Despues de la tercera galleta, guarda las demás de nuevo en el paquete. Toma el ultimo sorbo de leche. Toma su vaso y lo lleva al fregadero.

-¿Quieres que te lleva a la habitación?-le digo ella me mira se abraza a mi cintura...la rodeo con mis brazos-te he dicho hoy que te amo y que eres la niña mas hermosa que he visto en estos últimos años...

Ella sonríe, se apretuja mas conmigo

-Tu también eres muy guapa mamá...y me gusta como hueles...

-Vamos...-la cargo, aun es lo suficientemente pequeña para que pueda cargarla dentro de poco no sera posible...y es que yo misma no llevo aun los zapatos altos que hacen juego con el vestido, de hecho estoy sin zapatos...la llevo a la habitación que comparte con su hermano que duerme plácidamente. La recuesto en la cama, acaricio su mejilla. Y luego su cabello- ya es hora de dormir...

-No tengo sueño...cantame una canción...

-¿Una canción?

-Si una canción, de las que me gustan...

-Finn se despertara...

-Entonces cuéntame un cuento...

-Un cuento...un cuento...dejame pensar...Había una vez una hermosa niña que...

Trato de inventar historias contrario a lo que yo creí eso se me da. A la mitad de la narración ella se queda dormida. La arropo, acaricio su cabello...la beso en la frente...

-Buenas noches pequeña...

Camino unos pasos y lo observo a él duerme profundamente, no me atrevo a tocarlo para no turbar su sueño, apenas y rozo un poco su cabello rubio. Apago las luces , me giro y ahí esta el recargado en el umbral de la puerta, me sobresalto un poco pero me controlo, salimos de la habitación y cierro. Despues le doy un leve golpe en el hombro.

-Casi me matas del susto- el rie-¿cuanto tiempo llevabas ahi?

-Desde que iniciaste el cuento...

-¿Y?

-Y no quise interrumpirte...

-Ya vamos retrasados...

-Mejor eso y no dejar a los niños a medias ¿no crees?-dice rodeandome con sus brazos...

-¿ya llegó Penny?

-Si desde hace rato...

-Vamonos entonces...tu conduces...

-Pues no querida hoy mande a traer un chofer...ultimamente he estado algo cansado entre el trabajo, las entrevistas y tu sabes...-dice besando su cuello...

-Ah si yo se...vamonos...

En ese momento los dos nos dirigimos al auto abre la puerta y subo, Se coloca junto a mi. Me abraza y me dice...

-ella es hermosa ¿no?

-es una de las mejores cosas que hemos hecho juntos...

-Ella y Finn...

-Los dos son las mejores cosas que hemos hecho juntos...amor...

-La niña de cabello obscuro y ojos azules, y el niño de cabello rubio y ojos grises-dice mientras em estrecha mas...

-Nuestros niños...

-Gracias...

-¿Por que?

-Por aceptar traerlos a este mundo...

-A ti debería agradecerte...

-¿Por qué?

-Por no rendirte y convencerme...- y lo beso levemente...

En ese momento. No decimos mas. EL recorrido es un poco largo lo suficiente para hacer un pequeño recuento de ellos, de como vinieron al mundo y bajo que circunstancias...

(Fin de POV)

Muchos años atras...

A) La niña con nombre de Flor...

Peeta Mellark esta recargado en la cabecera de su cama del hospital Katniss Everdeen esta junto a él. Seth los mira divertido en un sillón.

-Una mas...anda...-dice Katniss acercándole a Peeta una cucharada de algo...

-¿Acaso soy un crio? puedo comer solo te lo dije-dice en tono neutral

-Si pero esta practicando contigo papá pronto lo harán con alguien pequeñito.

-¿Que gracioso?...-y toma lo que le da en la cuchara.

Toques en la puerta y después ingresa el medico.

-Buenos dias señor Mellark ¿como se encuentra hoy?-se acerca,Katniss se retira y el medico comienza a tomar su presion, revisar sus pupilas, temperatura...

-Usted digalo¿Como me ve?

-Siga mi dedo...muy bien...

-¿Cuando podre irme de aqui?

-¿No le gustan las atenciones?- dice el medico

-Me encanta que todo mundo se desviva por mi pero quiero tambien hacer mas cosas...

-Déjeme decirle que después de estar al borde de la muerte y en coma usted se ve muy bien. De seguir como esta creo que mañana mismo puedo darle de alta...¿que le parece?

-Magnifico...

-Aun así es conveniente que se haga algunas tomografías y revisiones periodicas hasta que descartemos cualquier daño...

-Estoy de acuerdo...-dice Katniss

-Lo hare con tal de irnos de aqui...

Por la tarde del siguiente dia un auto se desliza por la entrada de la enorme y ya conocida casa del distrito cuatro, los empleados de la casa ya esperan con impaciencia.

El auto se detiene en la entrada. Seth desciende de el, y va de inmediato al portaequipaje del que saca una silla de ruedas, mientras Katniss abre la puerta del lado de Peeta que esta impecablemente vestido como siempre pero lleva puestas gafas de sol. Seth extiende la silla y la coloca aun lado. El señor Sanders, le padre de Jack, le ayuda a colocar a su padre en la silla. Peeta se ve un poco serio.

-Gracias..-dice

-No hay porque señor...-Katniss empieza a empujar la silla hacia la casa, que ya tiene rampas instaladas, Peeta sonrie con un poco de amargura.

-Bienvenido he preparado de almorzar tu platillo favorito- dice la señora Miller

-Gracias...

Todos lo saludan.

-También hemos preparado una habitación...-dice lucy, secundada por los chicos Jack y Kyle.

Lo llevan directo a almorzar todos tratan de romper el hielo. Y ser como siempre pero indudablemente hay algo que ha cambiado por el momento. Despues de la sobremesa, Katniss nota como Peeta se esfuerza por parecer bien, pero no lo esta.

-¿Quieres descansar un rato?- le dice de manera casi imperceptible...

-Si

-Vamos...-ella se levanta-tiene que descansar un rato, si no les molesta...

-No, desde luego...

-Claro...

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-dice Seth

-No...no te preocupes tu también deberías descansar...

Ella sale con el, que mira a todos lados. Observa como la casa ha cambiado, huele a madera recién colocadas, por las rampas. No dice mas. Katniss le conduce a una de las partes mas antiguas de la planta baja que por un tiempo estuvo casi abandonada, ahora estaba renovada. Había una amplia habitación con terraza que daba a un risco donde las olas del mar chocaban. La habitación es agradable, todo huele a nuevo.

-¿Te gusta?-dice ella mientras lo hacerca a la terraza

-¿Tu elegiste la decoración?

-No todo

-En el primer piso ¿no?-dice serio- mi otra habitación no tenia nada de malo...

-Le faltaba iluminación- dice ella- y aire fresco

-...y estaba en el tercer piso...-dice mirando al mar- ahora que soy un inutil es dificl pensar en tener un habitación hasta alla ¿no?

-SI quieres podemos estar en la antigua, tal y como tu dices

-¿Y que harás? Mandar a derribar muros y poner un elevador ¿o quién va a ayudarte a cargarme?- dice un poco frustrado...

Ella se inclina y se sienta frente a él

-Haré lo que sea necesario para que seas feliz y estés cómodo...-dice tomando sus manso que descansan en su regazo. Y lo mira a los ojos.

-NO puedes y lo sabes...ni siquiera puedo mover bien las manos...-dice apenas levantando la mano derecha con gran esfuerzo y cae de nuevo en su regazo...

-es temporal...-dice ella- con rehabilitación y ejercicios pronto volveras a ser el mismo...

-¿Y si no?- la mira hay amargura en sus ojos...

-Eso no pasara, tienes sensibilidad en las extremidades...es solo cuestión de tiempo y trabajo...tu nunca te has rendido...

-Apenas puedo sentir de la cintura para abajo...no tengo control total sobre mis brazos y ni tengo fuerza en las manos...-hay enojo contenido en sus palabras-¿y crees que volvere a ser el mismo?

Katniss lo escudriña comprende su enojo. Pero no esta dispuesta a dejar que se rinda que se deje caer porque es lo que una vez le dijo Finnick es 10 veces mas difícil levantarse una vez que se ha caído que sostenerse. Así que le dirige una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Eso no pasara...pero supón que por un momento...pasara tal y como dices ¿crees que eso cambiaria algo entre tu y yo?...

-¿Tu crees que no?

-NO...nada cambiara entre tu y yo...

-¿así?...me llevaras siempre en silla de ruedas a todos ¿lados?...¿como harás para empujar la carreola del bebé?¿no darás a los dos de comer en la boca? ...

-y les cambiare a los dos los pañales si es necesario...-dice mirandolo a los ojos

-¿te parece gracioso?

-No...pero en verdad se que eso no pasara...te amo...nada cambiara...nada...bueno salvo que dentro de unos meses tendremos a un bebé en casa...-le sonrie

-mmmm y yo sin poder andar, solo espero que ella y yo no aprendamos a caminar al mismo tiempo...

-¿ella?

-Sera una niña, ya te lo dije...

-Bueno...ya veremos...

-Katniss...-dice escudriñándola

-Peeta...-lo mira imitando el tono condescendiente con el que le hablo hace un instante

-¿que pasara cuando tengas ganas de tu...ya sabes...?

-Tu estas aquí ¿no?- dice mirándolo y el agacha la cabeza...ella se acerca y lo besa, el esta desganado por un momento y parece no querer corresponder a su beso-lo que quiero decir es que no hay nadie mas en la tierra con quien desee estar nunca mas, ademas aun tienes unos labios que me hacen olvidarme de todo casa vez que los rozo...-se empeña de nuevo esperando una respuesta favorable pero a pocos milímetros de él se detiene un instante y le susurra- ademas son los primero que probé en toda mi vida...-entonces continua con lo suyo y el comienza a corresponderle- lo vez no pasa nada, todo sigue igual...ademas según recuerdo siempre te he dicho que la parte de tu anatomía que mas me obsesiona esta encima de tus hermosos ojos...-lo mira fijamente y coloca la palma de su mano sobre la mejilla de Peeta...que solo cierra los ojos sintiendo el tacto de ella...finalmente ella dice- ¿tu me amas?¿real o no real?

-¿tu que crees?

Ella no dice mas solo se acerca y lo besa una vez mas...

Las puertas dobles de la habitación están abiertas es anochese aun con el aire acondicionado es prácticamente insoportable el calor. Peeta descansa en un cómodo sofá vestido con unos ligeros pantalones blancos una camiseta del mismo todo, bastante pegado a la piel por el sudor...

"...Aunque el lector tenga que leerlo dos veces, como si fuera una lección de historia, procure recordar en parte este cuadro genealógico, ya que constituye una parte fundamental en la tragedia del rey Arturo... Es la tragedia, la aristotélica y comprensible tragedia del sino que se presenta inexorablemente. Por tal razón debemos tomar nota del grado de parentesco existente entre los padres de Mordred, y recordar, cuando llegue el momento oportuno, que el rey Arturo se acostó con su propia hermana. No lo hizo con conocimiento de causa...Pero según parece, en las tragedias no basta con la inocencia..."

La voz de Seth se queda en el aire, por unos instantes los dos permanecen en silencio,las olas del mar chocan con el risco...

-¿Y que te pareció?-dice Seth mirando a su padre que tiene los ojos cerrados

-Que eres un buen narrador, hijo...

-Gracias pero no lo soy tanto...

-¿como dices que se llama?

-La reina del aire y las tinieblas

-Vaya nombre...

-En realidad es el segundo libro de una saga de cinco libros...

-Muy ilustrativos ¿eh?

-Si...se llama todo: el actual y futuro rey, son muy antiguas...

-¿Como las obtuviste?¿en la escuela?

-No, en absoluto...un...chico...un amigo...me ha regalado un juego...

-¿UN amigo?¿de los que iban a casa antes?

-No, no es nada de eso, también es extranjero, lo conocí en la escuela en realidad el es...bueno va unos cursos mas atrás...pero es bastante listo y precoz se puede hablar con él de muchas cosas...a muchos no les agrada por eso...

-¿Qué sea listo?

-No...que sea...como decirlo...particular...no se de que manera describirlo...a muchos no les agrada...

-¿Y a tí?

-Me la paso bien con él, charlamos, estudiamos...

-¿No que va cursos abajo de ti?

-Eso es una mera formalidad en realidad el podria saltarse varios cursos ha tenido una educación muy esmerada y es muy listo...como te lo dije...y ya sabes yo podria saltar varios cursos tambien, pero...

-esa no es la intención los sabes Seth...

-YA...y de hecho soy feliz asi...Kat ya me ha recomendado bastantes libros y jugamos desafíos de conocimientos...ella es buena muy buena...

-Lo se...¿Y a todo esto?¿como se llama tu amigo?

-Mordred...

-¿Mordred? ¿Que nombre es ese?Esta bien para un personaje de literatura pero para un chico...

Seth hunde los hombros-Arthur Mordred...sus padres son fanáticos de la literatura antigua y le pusieron ese nombre...

-vaya con los padres...

-¿A mi porque me pusieron Seth?

-Por el hijo de Mags y hay otro motivo pero eso solo lo sabe Johanna preguntale a ella...

-A mi me da curiosidad que sus padres le hallan puesto un nombre tan ambivalente...

-¿A que te refieres?

-Mordred y Arthur...el primero es hijo y sobrino del segundo...son creo personajes opuestos...

Peeta esta a punto de decir algo pero la puerta suena, después se habré y aparece Katniss, con una charola con la merienda.

-Hola a los dos...

-Hola Kat...-dice Seth dejando el libro a un lado y abriendo espacio en una mesa auxiliar para la merienda...

-Hola...-dice Peeta esbozando una sonrisa

-¿Y que hacen hoy?

-Seth me leía una historia interesante...

-¿enserio?

-Si...creo que se hace tarde dice el chico estirándose...debo ir a dormir...

-Son las ocho Seth...-dice Katniss

-¿dormir? O es cierto me equivoque voy a deambular por la casa...

-Antes merendaras con nosotros...-dice Katniss

-¿Es necesario?-señala Seth

-Absolutamente jovencito -dice su padre- casi nunca tenemos el gusto de tenerte entre nosotros, danos ese gusto ¿si?

-Ok...-dice sentándose

Katniss ayuda a Peeta a comer, Seth charla un poco sobre su vida en la escuela y en casa con Jenn y Vanessa. Katniss termina de bañarse, Seth se ha ido a su habitación. Termina de apagar la luz del baño, lleva un delgado camisón de color blanco. Peeta permanece recostado escuchando un poco de música las delicadas notas del Waltz Op. 69, No. 2 in B minor de Chopin suenan...

-¿hace calor no?-dice Katniss- que se queda en el campo de visión de él

-Si...-la contempla se ve simplemente hermosa y tan fresca como cuando era adolescente pero ahora tiene mejor humor que en aquella época, no puede dejar de sonreír, ella le gusta tanto. Aun no es notorio su embarazo llevan apenas dos días en la casa del cuatro le agrada tener tanta atención pero no así.

-¿quieres que cierre las puertas?¿que suba el aire acondicionado?- ella lo mira, se me muy bien para todo lo que ha vivido, es cierto que no soporta verlo asi postrado en la habitación pero sabe que debe mantener el animo que no puede dejar que el decaiga.

-Esta bien asi...no hay nada que hacer...es solo el clima...

-Esta bien...-ella apaga las luces mayores y enciende las de las mesas auxiliares dándole a la habitación un aspecto mas acogedor. Ella se sienta en la cama junto a él...aun en al penumbra es visible que el sudor ha hecho que el cabello se le pegue a la frente..los acaricia un poco y acomoda su cabello...-¿enserio no hay nada mas que pueda hacer?

-Por ahora no...-dice el con suavidad mirándola a los ojos...

-Bueno...-entonces de un recipiente que esta cerca toma un hielo...comienza a pasar un hielo sobre el brazo de él-¿y bien?

-casi no siento nada...

-ya...-entonces comienza a deslizarlo suavemente sobre su rostro...

-¿y aquí?- el cierra los ojos no solo por sentir el frio liquido que es muy refrescante sino el tacto de ella...

-esta mucho mejor- sonriente. Ahora lo lleva hasta los labios de él pasándolo una y otra vez...

-¿te gusta?

-aja-dice el cerrando los ojos-pero me gusta mas otra cosa sobre los labios...

-yo se...-ella se acerca para comenzar a deslizar sus labios sobre los de él, este a su vez le corresponde plenamente. Después sus lenguas se entrelazan...no solo con amor sino con verdadera pasión- ¿eso te gusta mas?

-desde luego...-ella comienza por besar su boca para después deslizarse sobre el resto de su rostro, sus orejas, susurrándole infinidad de cosas...el solo sonríe...y responde de la misma manera...

Después de un tiempo ahora están recostados, si en el tren era ella la que se recostaba sobre su pecho, ahora los papeles se han invertido es él quien descansa su cabeza sobre el pecho de ella, escucha el sonido del corazón de ella, permanecen en silencio en medio de al obscuridad. Ella es consciente de que es ahora quien debe protegerlo de todos los males que hay en el mundo. No seria la primera vez, ya lo hizo antes en la cueva durante sus primero juegos pero en aquella ocasión fue mas una estrategia de supervivencia, no como ahora, ahora lo hacia porque de verdad le importaba su bienestar, tiene fe sabe que als cosas tiene que mejorar, ella hará todo lo necesario para lograrlo sea lo que sea...acaricai su cabello...

-Peeta- dice casi en un susurro

-¿si?

-estas mejor de animo ¿no?

-despues de lo ahce un rato claro...

-esto...he conseguido un fisioterapeuta vendra a partir de mañana es el mejor...

-y ahora después de todo sabes que no puedo negarme ¿verdad?

-SI

-¿y yo soy el que manipula?

-¿lo veras?

-Si...pondré de mi parte si es a lo que te refieres...

-Me da gusto...

-quiero caminar antes que la pequeña Katniss...

Katniss siente un pequeño escalofrió al escuchar que sigue sin que se le quite de la cabeza la idea de llamar Katniss al bebé en caso de que sea niña...pero no quiere romper el momento ni contradecirlo

-Lo harás, es el mejor en su rama y accedió a venir...ya hoy compramos todo lo que necesitan y lo instalamos...

-Todo eso estuviste haciendo ¿hoy?

-Si y hable con Bred vendrá mañana...para revisar los libros...

-¿Tu le ayudaras?- dice sorprendido ya que ella nunca se mostró interesada por nada que fuera administración de los bienes por mucho que el insistiera

-Ya me enseñaste lo básico pero queremos que tu nos dirijas...tengo qeu aprender me lo has dicho mil veces ¿no?

-Si...

-Entonces, descansa...necesitas descansar ¿si?

-Esta bien- siente como ella besa su cabello...-Buenas noches señora Mellark

-Buenas noches señor Everdeen...

-Buenas noches bebé...

Los dos se acomodan entre las sabanas, el duerme entre los brazos de ella...solo quedan la inmensa noche y el ruido de las olas rompiendo con la roca...que es como una repetitiva e hipnotizante melodía nocturna.

Es muy de mañana Katniss ya se ha levantado desde hace tiempo esta preparando el baño. Peeta duerme plácidamente ya que casi toda la noche tuvo insomnio. Hasta que ella se acerca, lo contempla un rato, hasta que le habla suavemente, poco a poco abre los ojos.

-Buenos días- dice ella dulcemente y con una sonrisa en los labios. Él abre poco a poco los ojos.

-Buenos Días...- sonríe aun adormilado, ella lo besa.

-siento despertarte pero es hora de levantarse...

-esta bien...

-Ya sabes que me encanta desvestirte ¿no?

El rie un poco. -¿Tan temprano?

-No creo que quieras bañarte con la ropa puesta ¿o si?

-No creo que no...

Después de un rato solo que queda en calzoncillos, cuando el señor Collins y el señor Sanders le dejan en la tina, solo queda con Katniss. Que se acerca para retirarle la ultima prenda.

-¿Ahora no vas a darte la vuelta para que te lance mis calzoncillos sucios o me vas a dar algo para cubrirme?

-Muy gracioso...-dice cerrando la puerta del cuarto de baño.

-Ok ya no eres tan inocente como antes...

-¿y tu no estas al borde de la muerte? Asi que coopera ¿esta bien?

-De acuerdo...

-¿el agua esta bien?

-Si...

-Bueno...

Poco mas de dos horas después los dos están en el estudio acompañados con Bred y revisando los libros de la compañía. Peeta esta vestido con ropa deportiva azul marino, bien peinado y perfumado. Tocan la puerta. Instantes después entra Seth vestido con pantalones cortos y playera, bastante bronceado de verdad que es digno hijo de Finnick Odair.

-Ya esta aquí el terapeuta...-dice tiene una aire de estupefacción y se ve un poco nervioso.

-Esta bien...¿y tu estas bien?...-dice Katniss con una sonrisa en los labios deduciendo la razón de la estupefacción del chico- en un rato regreso, dice mirando a Bre quien aciente- voy a dejar a tu padre a su sesión de terapia, cuando se pasa cerca de Seth le susurra mirándolo de arriba abajo, cosa que nunca hace, entrecerrando los ojos añade- y tu creo deberías ir al baño...

El muchacho solo la mira y se pone rojo como un tomate.

-¿Que pasa con Seth?- pregunta su padre

-Nada solo cosas de la edad...y las hormonas...-dice casi para si

En cuanto llegan al lugar donde realizara las practicas todo huele a nuevo.

-Doctora Sullivan- dice Katniss esbozando una sonrisa.

La mujer que estaba de espaldas se voltea, le sonríe trata de disimular su estupefacción pero es evidente que de verdad esta prendada de Peeta Mellark que aun en silla de ruedas y ropa deportiva luce en verdad sensacional.

-Señora Mellark

Peeta mira a la hermosa mujer que tiene en frente, es de verdad excepcional no solo porque mas que una terapeuta tiene la figura de una atleta y modelo sino ademas un rostro de verdad extraordinario. Sin lugar a dudas los hombres a su alrededor debían caer como moscas.

-Señor Me...-su interlocutor no le permite termina la frase

-Everdeen

La mujer lo mira desconcertada...

-Si ella es la señora Mellark yo soy el señor Everdeen- muestra una de sus mejores sonrisas- es una vieja broma casera no se preocupe...

-Es un placer...

-Y bien dicen que es usted la mejor y ya Katniss ha usado sus encantos - la aludida se remueve nerviosa- para hacerme jurar que cooperare...

-Oh vaya-rie un poco- entonces creo ya hemos avanzado un buen trecho...

-Entonces les dejo trabajar a gusto, ¿necesita que le envia a alguien para que les ayude?-dice Katniss...

-No sera necesario-dice la terapeuta

-¿No vas a quedarte?-dice Peeta desconcertado

-Los libros, Bred, ¿recuerdas?, vas a estar bien en manos expertas...

-YA...-dice entrecerrando los ojos y mirando inquisitivamente a su esposa como esperando descifrar lo que se propone. Ella acaricia su espalda.

-Nos vemos luego, si necesitan algo pídanlo- se da la vuelta para marcharse y Peeta dice

-¿y mi beso?¿no vas a despedirte como se debe?

-Solo voy al estudio...-el frunce un poco el ceño- esta bien- se acerca y le da un leve beso.

-no se que planeas pero no funcionara...-susurra

-Vendré en un rato- dice en voz alta y se va a trabajar con Bred.

Peeta observa a la terapeuta detenidamente.

-¿Y cual es su meta señor Mellark?

-Caminar y estar bien antes de que Katniss me necesite...

-¿Perdón?- dice la doctora

-Aun no es publico porque todavia no es muy notorio...pero vamos a tener un bebé

-Vaya...-dice tratando de comprender el hilo de las ideas de este hombre...

-Si entonces aun no aparecen síntomas muy marcados pero se que pronto necesitara apoyo y no quiero ser un estorbo mucho menos quiero aprender a caminar junto con mi hija...

-ya veo- entonces creo que debemos trabajar muy duro ¿no le parece?

-Pues si...

Katniss va por el pasillo rumbo a la biblioteca y se encuentra con Seth, que esta recargado en la pared esperandola...

-¿Y bien cual es tu plan?...-dice el adolescente

-¿Plan?¿A que te refieres?

-Ella no es la mejor...es la segunda mejor...ya vi al mejor y es como la versión de ella pero en hombre...

-¿entonces?

-Entonces dimelo tu Kat...

-Bueno Seth si en vez de ella trajera a ese hombre que crees que pasaria con tu padre...

-mmmmmm ¿se pondria celoso?

-No creo qeu se pondria un poco inseguro, el no esta muy bien ultimamente y lo menso que quiero es que crea que traje al medico para coquetear con él...

-Ya pero ¿y ella?

-Es la segunda mejor, es bonita y le agrada tu padre, de hecho es una gran admiradora hasta donde se...

-¿Y eso no te pone insegura a tí? Quiero decir eres guapa y todo eso pero ella uufffff

-¿necesitas ir al baño de nuevo? -Y rie

-muy graciosa...¿entonces?

-entonces...Seth...soy idiota muchas veces pero de una cosa estoy segura...

-¿de que?

-Tu padre acepto una golpiza y un castigo de su madre por mi, se unió con los profesionales en los primeros juegos donde casi lo matan, sin contar que se presento voluntario para ir conmigo a los segundo juegos, casi lo mata el capitolio, me espero por 10 años...y puedo hacerte una lista enorme y después de eso yo seria aun mas idiota me pusiera celosa y pensara que el va ha dejarme por una cara bonita...se que ella es inteligencia y todo...pero tu padre es muy fijo en sus gustos...para bien o para mal..ademas es una experta...

-Pero supón Kat que con todo este asunto de que esta inseguro y todo terminara "prendandose"- Katniss arque las cejas- de la doctora...-el chico la ve con insertidumbre. Ella respira hondo

-Entonces Seth si eso de verdad pasara creo que tendria que hacer lo mas sensato y menos egoista del mundo- el chico la mira fijamente ahora es él quien arque las cejas-...me doleria mucho pero me haría a un lado...eso haría Seth...porque tambien amo a tu padre y quiero que sea feliz...¿comprendes?

-Sip...y creo que el siente lo mismo...nada pasara...salvo que pronto sere le hermano mayor ¿no?

-Con todo este alboroto no he tenido tiempo de preguntarte ¿como te sientes respecto a eso?

-Bien-dice arqueando la boca- creo en realidad no he pesando mucho en eso...estos dias pensaba mas en papá y creo que tu tambien...

-Si...eso es verdad...-entonces dice rodeando al chico por el hombro- seras el hermano mayor ¿no?...

-Ya lo creo...

-Nadie va a tomar tu lugar frente a Peeta, tu siempre seras su hijo mayor, esta muy orgulloso de ti, te ama mucho...¿lo sabes verdad?

-Creo que no me he sentido celoso...aun...-añade con humor-¿y tu como te sientes? ¿es la segunda vez?

-Me siento como si fuera la primera-dice acomodando un mecho de cabello del muchacho ella recuerda que para Seth y todos este es su segundo embarazo- el seria un poco mayor a ti

-Eso dicen...¿crees que nos hubiéramos llevado bien?

-Desde luego...eres un gran chico...

-Creo que el también lo seria...¿tu querías un niño entonces?

-No tuve mucho tiempo de pensar en eso entonces me preocupaba mas que terminara en los juegos...ya sabes...

-Si...eso mismo me dijo papá la vez que le pregunte lo mismo hace tiempo...¿eran aterradores no?

-Si...¿tu ya...-no sabe como terminar la frase

-No, no he visto los de mis padres...papá me dijo donde guarda una copia de ellos para cuando desee verlos ya sabes...pero no he tenido el valor...tal vez un día...

-supongo que es mejor así...

-¿y ahora que es lo que te gustaría que fuera?

-NO se creo que lo único que de verdad deseo es qeu este sano y ya...

-Papá quiere una niña...

-es porque en su familia no hay niñas desde hace generaciones...

-¿es eso verdad?

-Si una de las frases favoritas de su madre, las pocas veces que la trate en privado fueron "suerte chica con mi hijo, lo único que te garantizo es que solo tendrán niños,así de inútiles son los Mellark no saben hacer niñas...no ha habido una sola desde que recuerdan...la única ventaja es que no tendrás que preocuparte de que tu hijo se preñe..."

-en verdad la madre de papá era tan, tan...

-O si la señora Mellark era todo una caso...pero tuvo cosas buenas al final...no era una mala persona solo...estaba dolida con la vida...solo eso- en cierto sentido se siente identificada con esa mujer, en el fondo sabe que se parecen mas de lo que le gustaria...en fin...¿vas aal playa?

-Si a probar uno de mis veleros...ya sabes...

-Esta bien solo regresa a tiempo para comer ¿de acuerdo?

-esta bien...- comienza a caminar y añade- seria bueno tener una niña a la que papá pueda mimar pero no me caeria mal un niño con quien jugar...¿por si tienes curiosidad?

-Esta bien...nos vemos mas tarde...

Los siguientes días fueron extenuantes y arduos Peeta Mellark trabajo con la medico largas horas, ella de verdad admiraba a un hombre con su determinación, si antes sentia respeto por el ahora de verdad lo admiraba en poco tiempo había logrado recuperar la fuerza en sus manos y brazos...cada vez se veía mejor con mas animo. Con ella practicaba y daba fuerza a sus extremidades por la tardes mientras Katniss leia o revisaba algunas cosas sobre sus investigaciones el la deleitaba con algunas piezas en el Piano. Aquella noche en particular eran las French Suites BWV 812, 813, 814 de J.S Bach . Seth estudiaba con Katniss algunos temas, todos los días se conectaba de manera virtual con sus compañeros de clase en el extranjero que le decían lo que habían visto enviándole los temas el los revisaba contestaba tareas y se las enviaba a sus profesores a través de ellos, no quería perder el semestre pero tampoco quería dejar a su padre en las condiciones en que estaba, Ya todos estaban en pijama.

-bueno entonces despejas esta incógnita y ya sabe los que sigue...

-Si...y si no les molesta voy a terminar esto arriba...

Peeta detiene la música. Y los observa.

-Muy bien jovencito...

-buenas noches Kat...-dice besándola en la mejilla

-Buenas noches Seth...

-Igual a ti bebé- dice acercándose al lugar donde se encuentra el aludido que aun no es notorio...

-Supongo que también diría buenas noches...-dice Katniss

-Hasta mañana papá- se acerca a su padre...-que lo abraza

-Mira nada mas cuanto has crecido...hasta mañana...

El chico sale. Los dos quedan solos y se miran un al otro.

-No se pero creo que es hora de irnos a descansar también- dice ella acercandose

-Yo se...-en cuanto ella esta parada frente a él rodea su cintura y recarga su¿u mejilla sobre el vientre de ella- ¿como se porto hoy nuestra pequeña?

-Bien supongo...

-¿En que semana estamos?

-En la 14...

-LO que quiere decir que...

-que pronto dejare de tener la nauceas y vomitos de la mañana...

-lamento no poder ayudarte mucho con eso...-dado que no puede levantarse de las silla no ha sido de gran ayuda...

-No hay problema...Seth ya paso esa parte conmigo...fue de gran ayuda cuando estuviste tu sabes...

-¿dormido?...Pobresillo...

-Si nunca se lo imagino...ha pasado por mucho...

-¿y de que tamaño es?

-Como del tamaño de un limón...por si tienes dudas ya sabe hacer muecas...

-¿en serio?

-si...-el se separa un poco y la acaricia-...puede que ya abra y cierre sus puños...estire sus pies...

-mira nada mas ya puede hacer casi lo mismo que yo...bueno todavía no puedo estirar los pies de nuevo...pero...-ella lo rodea con sus brazos...

-hora de dormir señor Everdeen...vamos...

-Bueno...

Los dos se recuestan, las luces están apagadas solo el suave resplandor de la luna se cuela por la ventana, el poco viento pasa a través del ventanal abierto. Ella esta recostada de lado mirando hacia el ventanal en un estado entre el sueño y la vigilia. El la rodea con sus brazos, es reconfortante. Comienza a besar su mejilla para deslizarse a su cuello al tiempo que desliza suavemente sus manos sobre la delicada tela de su ropa de dormir de ella, que sale de su estado de vigilia para estar completamente despierta. Coloca sus manos sobre las de él y esta a punto de voltear para corresponderle sus atenciones.

-NO- dice él- quiero probar algo ¿si?

-De acuerdo

-Entonces manda a dormir a la niña...-dice bromeando

-Ella esta dormida desde hace tiempo-se refieren al bebé como ella, ya no se opone a lo que el padre de la niña crea y tal vez lo sea, es lo mas probable.

-Bueno entonces...ayudame con esto...-dice al tiempo que toca el camison que desea se quite ella...

-Desde luego...

Al mismo tiempo el se quita la camiseta de la pijama. Ella solo queda en ropa interior. Ël comenzá a deslizar sus labio a lo largo del hombro de ella mientras una de sus manos viaja sobre los pechos de ella suavemente coloca su palma abierta en torno a uno de ellos, explorándolo poco a poco...se detiene un momento con extrañeza y es que esto no es como lo recordaba del todo...ella se da cuenta y puede adivinar lo que pasa por su cabeza...

-¿es mas grande?- dice ella en un susurro

-UN poco...si...-acaricia el otro...

-¿UN poco no me digas que no lo habías notado?

-Si pero no constatado...

-Y seguirá creciendo un poco más...

-Vaya...ademas...-dice acariciando uno de los pezones

-Se "mueve" mas y ha crecido...¿no?...

-Si...hasta donde se ahora necesitaras crema hidratante colocada con masaje ¿no?

-Oh si bastante...

-Falta de confianza...para eso estoy aquí...

Sigue recorriendo la parte frontal del cuerpo de ella, en su abdomen apenas se nota algun cambio, aunque el resto de su cuerpo ya presenta cambios.

-¿esto acaso no es un poco...?-ella se nota un poco tensa

-¿mata pasiones?- dice el con humor

-Creo...no sé...

-Dejamos el tema este atrás ¿te parece?

-No se puede hacer eso...es inevitable...

-¿Quieres ver como si?

-Dejemos las cosas asi...¿estamos?

-¿no vas a cooperar?- esta un poco decepcionado. Ella lo nota y voltea. Comienza a besarlo con intensidad.

-Necesitas descansar...-acaricia su espalda

-Yo estoy bien...-le besa con intensidad atrayendola hacia si.

-Esta bien pero solo una sesion de besos y ya...

-Como los de la gira de la victoria...como los de la arena o como los de nuestra ultima guerra ¿eh?

-Creo que para esos últimos nos falta un poco de tiempo...

-¿entonces?

-sorprenderme...

-No digas mas...

Ella y el comienzan a aplicarse en lo suyo. El esta recostado sobre su espalda ella recorre el pecho y abdomen de él, es mas que notorio que ha estado trabajando con ellos, no es que se vea o se sienta como esas fotografiás publicitarias pero sin lugar a dudas es firme y fuerte. El recorre el cuerpo de ella, besando ahora el frente de ella, que tiene que irse moviendo para ayudarle dado que aun no puede moverse con la misma soltura de siempre. Pasan largo tiempo así, explorándose de nuevo el uno al otro, dadas sus nuevas condiciones tendrán que adaptarse, cooperar, experimentar, conocerse, comunicarse...

-¿sabes que siempre me has gustado?- susurra él

-Eso has dicho siempre- responde al tiempo que revuelve su cabello- ¿ y aun ahora?

-Desde luego...-dice acercando su mano a la zona pelvica de ella...en cuanto la mano se desliza sobre el monte de venus ella respira hondo...el puede sentir la ya pabundante humedad-nunca lo dudes...dime...mas rápido mas lento ¿como?

-Esta bien así- dice con la voz entrecortada

La diestra mano se mueve provocandole enorme placer. Él hace que se reacomoden, se colocan en posición de cuchara la espalda y glúteos de ella esta contra el pecho y pelvis de él a medida que los movimientos de su mano son mas rápidos acompasados ella balance sus caderas al mismo ritmo...friccionando con el cuerpo de él. La respiración de ambos es rápida, el corazón late a prisa, jadeos y palabras...

-¿te gusta?

-Siiii

Y la intensidad aumenta. Ella emite un gran gemido que bien pudo haberse escuchado por toda la casa, se tensa su cuerpo por el placer y poco a poco aparece como siempre la calma, que no dura mucho...siente algo que no había sentido hace tiempo...se queda quieta como tratando de decidir si es su imaginación o es verdad...

-¿Que?- dice él pues a notado como ella esta aun rígida y no en calma cada vez que terminan temiendo que esta vez no halla logrado su objetivo como tantas veces...se queda sin palabras. Ella no dice nada se separa, lo mira fijamente- ¿Qué pasa?- dice mirandola-¿te lastime?

Ella solo mueve la cabeza para negar y hace que se recueste boca arriba para luego inclinarlo un poco y que pueda ver-Mira...-dice casi en un susurro y con una cara mezcla de estupefacción...señalando con la cabeza la parte inferior de su anatomía. El abre la boca con sorpresa su cara probablemente sea aun mas divertida una mezcla de agrado estupefacción e incredulidad...ahí esta como desde la adolescencia...

-No lo creo...-se le escapa

-¿No lo sientes?

-No...creo...

-Entonces...

-¿entonces?

\- quiero probar algo- dice parafraseándolo a él, que sonríe...

De inmediato se desliza retira la ropa restante dejándolo completamente desnudo.

-Te ves bien- dice acercandose de nuevo a sus labios

-Que graciosa- recibiendo su beso

-Yo nunca bromeo sobre eso...con ropa o sin ropa te ves bien preguntale a quien quieras amor...

Mientras lo besa desliza su mano sobre aquella parte de la anatomía de el que comienza a erguirse bastante bien. Imposible que no pueda sentirlo. Pero algo cambia, la respiración de él se agita cada vez mas...sin decir mas ella se separa un poco...recorre poco a poco cada milímetro con sus firmes manos, capaces de empuñar un arma, tan hábiles y diestras para armar y desarmar armamento pero también delicadas para explorar, recorrer y reconocer modificaciones en las texturas de la delicada anatomía de las plantas; entonces Peeta Mellark suspira profundamente y exhala profundamente, un gemido es emitido desde su garganta después no es la mano de ella la que lo recorre sino su boca y su lengua de manera tan experta que seria un delito no poder sentir nada porque lo cierto es que como por arte de magia la sensibilidad a regresado. Es como si fuera la primera vez que tuviera esas sensaciones como si de nuevo fuera un adolescente, como si de nuevo fuera la primera vez que experimentara todo esto, son sus manos la que aprietan ahora las sabanas, gime una y otra vez...hasta por fin sucede...ella se levanta, por su parte el siente aquellas contracciones rítmicas señal de que esta por terminar el placer que le ha provocado todo es indescriptible...el da un ultimo gemido que acompañado de la expulsión violenta de liquido aprieta la mandibula, después viene el segundo y la tensión comienza a bajar, tiene los ojos cerrados ella lo besa y acaricia su cabello...llega el tercer espasmo la calma de vuelve total. Ella acomoda su cabeza sobre su pecho él la abraza.

-¿Todo esta bien?¿Real o no real?- susurra ella besando su mejilla

-Si...Real- ríe un poco tan sinceramente como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacia-muy real-aun tratando de recuperarse del maravilloso placer que le ha provocado todo esto. Pero mas aun por saber que podrá recuperarse al 100% ya que este era uno de sus miedos mas grandes...nunca lo dijo pero todo el tiempo pendió sobre el esa sombra de duda, se había esforzado porque nadie se diera cuenta pero la verdad es que era así...-todo de maravilla...

-Aun así para que no te quede la menor duda...-ella lo ayuda a reclinarse. Y entonces lo ve, aquel fluido viscoso y blanquecino esparcido por su cuerpo y la ropa de cama. El se veun poco apenado y su rostro enrojecido levemente.

-Yo...no se que decir...mira que desastre...lo siento...

-Bendito desastre ¿no crees?- ella lo ayuda a recostarse...

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora, pues bueno primero dejame vestirme...y pongamosle orden a esto...¿de acuerdo?...-lo besa

-Entonces pasame mi ropa porfavor...

-Oh no tu te ves muy bien así...señor Everdeen-dice reclinandnose sobre el besandolo levemente- te lo he dicho antes...seria un crimen negarme esta imagen...

-Segun recuerdo la que no queria verme eras tu...

-Las cosas cambian...las cosas cambian...por cierto mañana tenemos cita en la clínica

-¿Enserio?

-Tu con la doctora Sullivan y yo con la doctora Zimmerman

-¿No estaba en el 2?

-Hace como dos años se vino al 4, la encontré cuando fui a convencer a la doctora Sullivan y es quien me ha estado tratando...también se ha hecho muy amiga de mamá...

En la clínica primero los dos asisten con la doctora Sullivan a quien el explican su grata experiencia de la noche anterior.

-¿Que piensa doctora?-dice el sonriente con una de las manos de su esposa entre las suyas.

-Que puedo decir...mas que felicidades...creo que esta a solo un paso de la recuperación total...

-Y que lo diga no me había sentido tan bien en mucho tiempo...¿quien se lo iba a imaginar? Que solo hacia falta de que hicieras tu "magia" señora Mellark- la aludida se sonroja un poco.

-Si...bueno...-no sabe que decir ni a donde ver- me da gusto que estés bien...

-Creo entonces señor que los pasos a seguir son...

Las recomendaciones de la doctora continúan, después con con la doctora Zimmerman estan los dos.

-Bueno es necesario ahora que están los dos que me hablen de si hay padecimientos físicos, genéticos o mentales en su familia que ustedes sepan...

-No que yo sepa...mi madre no me ha dicho nunca y de ser asi se sabria...

Peeta queda callado un momento entonces añade.

-Yo se, por algunas platicas que escuche de niño que el hermano mi padre no estaba bien de la cabeza pero no se si halla sido por un asunto antes o despues de su nacimiento...-se escucha preocupado.

-¿Qué paso con él?

-Tenia retraso mental no se si tuviera malformaciones o algo...tu madre debe saber- dice mirando a Katniss

-Supongo

-¿Murió joven o a que edad mas o menos?

-Muy joven era menor que mi padre un agente de la paz le metió un tiro en la cabeza porque no obedecerlo y no sabia que el era retrasado así que ya sabrá lo que paso...eso paso a los pocos meses despues que mis padres se casaran...ellos tenían 18 cuando se casaron...

Katniss rememora una historia similar sobre Martin un chico que no estaba bien de la cabeza que el 11 un agente de la paz le mato por quedarse con unos lentes de visión nocturna, esa historia se la contó la pequeña Rue.

-Y ha existido otro caso ¿así?

-No...mi madre tuvo tres niños todo bien...bueno Marc estaba un poco desequilibrado y se comportaba como un idiota pero no creo que eso era ambiental nada serio- ríe un poco- pero espere yo mismo estuve desquiciado un tiempo ¿lo sabe verdad? Bueno todo Panem lo sabe...no se si el veneno de rastreavispula y todo lo que me pusieron pueda afectar...-y ve con preocupacion a Katniss y al bebé...que idiota se dice así mismo en su mente nunca penso en eso, ¿acaso eso podia afectar?Nunca pensó en eso, eso aclararía lo violento e idiota que era el otro muchacho, bueno lo segundo podia ser mas ambiental...aprieta la mandibula

-Bueno, bueno no hagamos congeturas absurdas, dice la doctora, hay un estudio amniocentesis, podemos hacerla la semana que viene para descartar cualquier tiempo de anomalía cromosómica.

-¿Y eso como se hace?-dice la futura madre.

-Se extrae un poco de liquido amniótico mediante una punción vía transabdominal de la cavidad uterina nos guiamos por una ecografia. Así podemos ver el recorrido de la aguja en el interior, la posición de la placenta y el lugar que ocupa el feto en cada instante de la prueba.

-¿Que tan riesgosa es?-pregunta el futuro padre

-Este examen es seguro aunque se le considera un procedimiento invasivo- la doctora respira y cuida sus palabras-puede presentar algunos riesgos, incluyendo un aborto, inferior al 0,5 por ciento claro pero hay que considerarlo. Eso solo ocurre por una infección en el útero, si la fuente se rompe o se inicia la labor de parto prematuramente.

-¿Piensa que deberíamos arriesgarnos?

-Es una decisión que deberán tomar ustedes, he hecho el procedimiento muchas veces sin problemas pero ya saben...siempre hay riesgos

-Y supongamos que la prueba determina que hay una anomalia geneticas entonces ¿qeu pasa? -dice Katniss

-La prueba solo es eso diagnostica ustedes tendrían que decidir si quieren "abortar"

Los dos padres se revuelven en su silla.

-En el peor de los caso sabríamos que el bebé tiene problemas y tendríamos que prepararnos para eso ¿no?- dice Peeta

-Así es...

-Y en el "menor" de los casos no pasa nada y solo pinchamos el lugar donde esta el bebé y que ahora esta sellado sin amenazas del exterior ¿es correcto?- dice Katniss

-Si

-¿Cuantas parejas tienen acceso a esto?-señala Peeta

-Solo algunas pocas en realidad el procedimiento es caro- dice al doctora

-Y el indice de estos padecimiento como usted lo llama estadisticamente es de...-Katniss

-Dependiendo del sindrome o anomalia...

-1 de cada 20 nacimientos, 20 de 100...-de nuevo ella señala

-por ejemplo trisomía del 21 se da en 1 por 1000 en madres entre 30 y 35 años, trisomía del 13 ocurre en 1 de cada 19 000 nacimientos...

-Ya pero mucha gente no tiene acceso a eso y salen adelante ¿no?-señala Peeta

-Si pero mucho no estaban preparados para un niño con necesidades especiales...o pudieron solicitar un aborto...

-No se tu-dice Katniss mirando a Peeta- pero aunque ese fuera el caso yo de ninguna manera...

-Estoy de acuerdo, puede sonar estúpido, pero yo tampoco me desharía de nuestro bebé. Ella esta bien...se que lo esta...¿verdad?- dice acercansode al lugar que es acariciado por su madre.

-Lo esta...-dice ella- yo sabría si algo esta mal- dice con firmeza su madre

-Bueno entonces hablemos de métodos NO invasivos doctora...

-De acuerdo- dice sonriente.

Antes de irse Peeta sale un momento y la doctora habla un poco con Katniss.

-Nunca me imagine verte asi...

-¿como?

-Decidia, feliz y esperando un bebé...

-Yo tampoco, de hecho no se lo he dicho a nadie pero estoy y sigo aterrada...ya he pasado por muchas etapas, al principio no estaba muy convencida de hecho un poco arrepentida, después cuando el estuvo al borde de la muerte el miedo me mataba la idea de criar sola al bebé me mata casi de un susto, poco a poco me acostumbro a la idea pero tengo demasiado miedo, no se como pueda afectarle, no quiero transmitirle todo esto...

-Creo que el día de hoy le has transmitido algo extraordinario al defenderlo dijiste con firmeza y decisión que nunca te desharás de el o ella...que le amas incondicionalmente y que nadie lo dañara mientras tu seas su madre.

Los dos salen de la clinica, ella empuja la silla de ruedas...el observa todo a su alrdedor esta serio y preocupado.

-No pasa nada todo va a estar bien ¿lo sabes no?

-Eso espero...-dice con poco optimismo

Ella acerca la silla una banca que esta bajo a la sombra de un arbol, se sienta en ella tenidolo a él de frente.

-Sabes, he pensado algo que no habia considerado quiza...

-¿Que cosa?

-Tu...yo no creo que ande nada mal contigo y tu ADN si es lo que te da miedo..

-¿A que te refieres?- dice serio

-Te lo dire aunque creo que te incomodara pero bueno...quiero decir...antes de ir a aquel pais- él se tensa un poco- analizaron tu material genetico y tu arbol genealogico si hubiera un defecto te habrian descartado en automatico ¿no crees?

LA cara de el se ilumina ella tiene razon si ubiera algo mal con el o su familia nunca lo habrian obligado a ir a aquel lugar.

-Es cierto...-dice un poco mas relajado

-Se que maipularon el material en el laboratorio previo al implante pero tu lo viste, lo viste hace años era un niño perfecto y sano ¿recuerdas?.

-Lo era- dice sopesando las palabras de ella. En verdad lo era...

-Lo que sea que halla pasado con el hermano de tu padre no fue congenito debio ser posterior, falta de oxigeno al nacer, alguna enfermedad en sus primero meses, no se...-dice ella esperando que su reaccion por parte de su esposo.

-eso es cierto...es verdad...no quiero arriesgarla si no es necesario, enserio...

-estoy de acuerdo, no nos pongamoa paranoicos...

A pesar de sus palabras en sus adentros Katniss esta muerta de mieda, no por lo que pudiera tener el bebé o no, fuera como fuera es suyo, es su bebé y de Peeta. Lo que le mata de miedo en verdad es lo otro, ser madre...madre...madre...madre...esa palabra hacia eco en sus adentros ¿como seria ella?¿seria siquiera una madre aceptable? o resultaria una descepcion como la suya. El dolor fisico le causaba inquietud ya habia visto a mujeres dar a luz en la cocina de su casa en la Veta, no se veia nada facil sin tomar en cuenta que mucho antes que empezara lo dificil ella ya habia salido corriendo hasta la alambrada y no regresaba hasta muy tarde cuadno la madre y el bebé descansaban. El alumbramiento solo le inquietaba lo necesario lo que no la dejaba en paz era lp que venia despues, ese bebé dependeria de ella practicamente para todo, para comer, ir al baño, bañarse, vestirse, eso lo podia hacer de manera aceptable, eso creia. Pero cuando tuviera miedo, dolor, tristesa ¿podria ella ser de ayuda?¿podria ella consolarle? nunca habia sido buena con las palabras con nadie, en fin tendria de pensar que hacer, aprender...ser valiente...

Los dias y semanas siguientes transcurren de lo mas agradable, los dos comienzan a preocuparse mas por hacer los preparativos para la llegada del bebé, informase sobre los cuidados neonatales y todo lo necesario. La recuperacion del padre es ya como su segundo interes ya que despues de su ultimo logro el volver a caminar y recuperrarse se logra practicamente por arte de magia. Si bien es cierto que comenzo por emplear un baston para ayudarse en este punto su recuperacion a sido total. Se ve y se siente muy bien. Toda la agente a su alrededor esta enormente feliz.

-Vamos ayudame con esto...-dice Peeta Mellark bajando las cosas de la parte posterior de la camioneta familiar mientras le da algunas bolsas de viveres a Seth.

-Esta bien- las toma con fuerza y los dos caminan rumbo a la casa.

-Hola- dice Katniss desde la entrada de la puerta de la nueva casa familiar que esta en el extremo opuesto del lago en el que se encuentra la cabaña en la que tantas veses estuvo con su al distrito 12 a pasar unos dos se encaminan a la casa.

-Hola señora Mellark- dice mientras la saluda con un leve beso

-Hola señor Everdeen

-Hola pequeña- dice besando el creciente estomago de su esposa.

-Hola Kat

-Hola ¿te divertiste en el pueblo?...

-Si...supongo que si...

-Hola bebé- dice acariciandole.

Los tres preparan el almuerzo, se pueden escuchar los sonidos del bosque. La comida se lleva acabo afuera en el patio de atras, los tres estan muy animados, los rayos se reflejan sobre el lago cristalino, las hojas de los arboles se mueven al compas del viento.

-Y bien ¿me dejaran ir hoy al pueblo?

-¿que hay hoy en el pueblo...?-dice Katniss

-Tengo un partido de soccer y despues habra puestos de comida y un baile tengo ganas de ir...

-aja...entonces te llevo y a que hora quieres que te vaya a traer...-dice Peeta

-pues bueno estaba pensando que podria quedarme alla...-mira a los dos

Peeta se queda pensado, Katniss ni dice nada.

-¿Y con quien exactamente te quedaras...

-en casa de Bredan...su familia es agradable ademas su madre dice que te conoce...se llama Delly

-¿Delly?- dice Katniss mirando a su esposo

-Hoy hable con Tom y no me dijo nada...es el padre de Brendan pero nunca me imagine que el y Delly...no he hablado con ella en años...

-¿ellos estan de acuerdo?- dice su Katniss

-Ayer le pregunto a sus padres y dijeron que no hay problema...

-Supongo que esta bien ¿Katniss?

-Estoy de acuerdo...y deberias hablar con Delly siempre fue una buena amiga...

-Lo se, le llevare algo y la ire a ver.

Esa misma tarde los dos fueron a dejar a Seth a su partido, le vieron jugar un rato visitaron a Delly y Tom, a Sae que se mostro complacida, aquel tratamiento del capitolio si que le habia servido. Tambien visitaron las obras de reconstruccion de la casa de Katniss en la Veta. Seria una casa pequeña, casi identica a como crecio, salvo la parte de arriba, y con un amplio patio trasero en el que se colocaria un invernadero de lo mejor. Ya que en cuanto la bebé naciera vendrian a vivir aqui al 12. EN esta casa Katniss tendria su centro de operaciones para sus investigaciones incluso pensaba en la no remota posibilidad de tener un pequeño grupo de becarios al semestre que pudieran apreder aqui y preparar sus tesis bajo su supervision. Ya habia hecho cosas por la universidad, donado algunas especies, donado libros, traido conferencias, ella misma presentaba ponencias y daba alguna que otra clase sobre sus propios descubrimientos independientemente de su embarazo, de hecho habia comenzado a hacerse de renombre en el ambiente académico.

-¿Te gusta?- dice Peeta rodenadola con sus brazos mientras miran el interior aun en obra negra pero se ve que sera una casa solida, y agradable.

-SI...me gusta que hallan intentado respetar al estructura original...

Cuando la noche cae deciden regresar a la casa. El firmemente es un espectaculo impresionante. Los dos bajaron del auto lo observaron por un momento.

-¿Hermoso no crees?

-Lo creo...Vamos adentro hace un poco de aire-dice tomando a su esposa de la mano-anda

-Esta bien- si dejar de ver las estrellas ahora reflejadas en el agua del lago.

Mientras entran en la casa ella dice.

-¿te apetece un baño?

-siempre- dice con una sonrisa en los labios...

Las luces son tenues apenas alumbran. Los dos están en la habitación. Ella esta terminando de ponerse la bata de baño para poder ingresar en la tina a la breverdad. Él esta en el baño terminando de hacerse cargo de la tina ya solo esta en ropa interior. Cuando por fin esta lista ella se dirige al baño. Las luces bajas, los sonidos del bosque le dan una aire ciertamente acogedor al lugar ademas a traves del cristal puede observar la inmensidad de la queda de pie en la entrada del baño, mientras observa como Peeta compueba por ultima vez la temperatura del agua. Se levanta y la observa. Sin decir nada se aproximan el uno al otro.

-¿Lista?

-Si

Se observan el uno al otro, los dos se sienten como un par de adolescentes. Se sonrien. Comienzan a besarse lento y con dulzura.

-La puerta...-susurra ella

-Si- el va hasta la entrada del baño y cierra la puerta. La observa a ella caminando hacia la tina, la alcanza.

Le rodea por detras, sin decir mas comienza a besar sus mejillas y cuello al tiempo que desata la bata de baño con sus manos, mientra ella acaria sus brazos, poco a poco desliza la bata de baño mientra recorre con sus labios los hombros y espalda ella. Ella cierra los ojos , aprieta los labios y su piel se entremece por el contacto de las manos de él sobre su piel, ella lo acaricia como le es posible, le susurra palabras de amor.

-¿te gusta el baño?- por fin dice el despojandole de su ropa dejandola totalmente desnuda, sus manos se deslizan sobre su ya notable vientre y besan su espalda,

-si...te extrañaba

-hemos estado algo ocupados...una disculpa...

ella no dice mas se gira y comienza a besarlo con premura, impaciencia. Eso le vuelve loco a el. Ella comienza a despojarlo de la ultima prenda que le queda. Mientras los dos sonríen con complicidad. Mas besos mas caricias mientras ella recorre con el tacto todo el cuerpo de él, sabe perfectamente como y donde tocarlo para hacer que de su garganta broten sonidos ininteligibles, sonoros,jadeos.

-me gustas tanto- dice ella

-si pero...¿me amas?...-apenas puede articular

-como a nadie...

Rodea con su mano aquella protuberancia endurecida de él, primero la recorre con suavidad, el entreabre los labios y aprieta los ojos...se recarga en la pared ya que le es dificil mantenerse de pie. Despues la velocidad aumenta un poco y se vuelve mas lenta, firme...rodea la mano de ella con la suya...la acaricia...la suelta ella sigue...el acaricia su cabello, la espalda...el no puede decir nada por el enorme placer que le provoca ella se esfuerza por hacerlo sentir bien buscando la cadencia perfecta que a tiempo adecuado surte efecto que siempre fue acompañado de sonidos entrecortados provenientes de la garganta de el, cuyos labios se ocupan de los de ella. Cuando en el momento adecuado llega al climax no puede pensar en nada mas se pone rígido de su garganta emana un ultimo sonido y la rodea a ella con sus brazos, llega la calma coloca su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella...se dan unos instantes, cuando por fin puede articular algo coherente.

-gracias-besando la mejilla de ella y acariciando su espalda

-estamos para complacer señor Eveerden

-asi es señora Mellark...asi que es hora de corresponder su buena voluntad...

Y ahora con cuidado se separan de la pared y comienza a besarla en los labios para poco a poco irse deslizando por el rostro de ella hacia su cuello, desatando la bata de ella que va retirando poco a poco mientras recorre primero su hombro y regresa a sus pechos le encanta aquella piel aceitunada, su aroma es embriagador. Se va incando poco a poco mienfras sus labios recorren el frente sus manos se hacen cargo de su cuanto llega al lugar prominente en el se encuestara con su hija no dice nada pero una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro es generoso con los besos incluso recarga por un instante su rostro sobre el lugar pero prosigue su camino. Cuidadosamente hace a Katniss sentarse en un comodo taburete puesto ahi para la ocasion, ella se recarga en la pared, ya sentada el esta incado frente a ella acaricia con sus manos sus piernas y despues recorre sus muslos con sus labios, de la garganta de ella brotan sonidos de placer, recorre el cabello del rubio que ha estas alturas ya avanza con suavidad por su vulva, después ella da un leve respigondo, aparece un gemido emitido cuando la lengua de él, con maestría se hacer cargo de su intimidad provocandole placer…

-te amo...-apenas puede articular ella que se sorprende de poder aun en este momento emitir frases coherentes ya que sus sentidos parecen cada vez mas nublados por el enorme placer que le provoca este hombre, quien como respuesta se empeña aun mas provocando en ella placer infinito. El por su parte es consciente de que sus esfuerzos dan resultado, la humedad de ella se lo dice y eso hace que su excitación crezca de nuevo, no lo puede evitar.

Suspiros, gemidos, humedad y caricias son su recompensa...se dedica arduamente...es inevitable el orgasmo y la tranquilidad que le acompaña...ella se queda sentada procesando todo ese placer. El recarga su cabeza sobre las piernas de ella que acaricia suavemente su cabello. Los dos intentan recuperarse. Pasado un corto tiempo, el comienza a levantarse y dice suavemente.

-hora del baño...-se inclina para besarla a ella y lo hace

-todavía no...-dice observándolo atrayendolo hacia ella...la erección de el es que evidente como podrian tomar un baño sin antes darle atención a esto.

-esta bien- dice colocándose frente a ella.

Cuando esta a una distancia adecuada ella acaricia la longitud de él con suavidad y despues usa su boca, en ese instante de la boca de el surge una palabra inteligible...solo es capaz de estirar los brazos para detenerse de la pared hechando la cabeza hacia atras por el agrado que le hace sentir los estímulos que la boca, la lengua y las manos de su esposa le proporcionan.. Ya que si bien es cierto que su boca se hacer cargo de su virilidad las manos de ella se deslizan con premura sobre sus glúteos. Siente como a cada segundo su miembro se pone muy, muy rígido...cuando siente que esta por terminar se separan un poco de ella, que esta desconcertada...se inclina y la besa apasionadamente...se levanta y se detiene de la pared extendiendo sus brazos cuando siente que no puede sostenerse solo en pie, mientras ella le estimula con la mano y la de el sobre la de ella. Rapidos movimientos y una profunda exhalación. Se quedan quietos por un momento. Hasta que se recupera y se agacha hasta estar cara a cara con ella.

-Hoy haz estado muy complaciente…tengo que retribuirte…-la besa

-Se hace lo que se puede…

-Haz hecho mas que eso…vamos…

Los dos se dirigen a la tina. Primero entra él le extiende la mano a ella. Ella se coloca despacio sobre el pecho de su esposo, quien la rodea con sus brazos…eso es tan placentero para ella, es un abrazo cálido y firme…

Es media mañana Katniss Everdeen esta recostada en medio de un campo de flores sobre una frazada, con los ojos cerrados. Los rayos del sol, son tan placenteros. Su cabeza descansa sobre una suave almohada, Peeta Mellark esta sentado junto a ella...acaricia suavemente su vientre expuesto al sol, una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de ella...despues la besa a ella en la frente y se recuesta junto a ella...los tres si se cuenta al bebé disfrutan de aquella mañana en pocos días regresaran al distrito 4, ya que tiene planeado que la ella nazca allá con todos los cuidados y atención posibles...sin riesgos...

Seth Odair camina por la casa, hace unas pocas horas que regresaron a casa, observa a su padre y Katniss Everdeen sentados en la playa ella recargada en el pechos de su padre, el agua llega cubre sus cuerpos y se va, vienen y va...ellos ríen. Le da gusto ver asi los dos, sonríe, si no fuera por Katniss y la bebé el se sentiría muy mal por lo que le pedirá a su padre...no es que no le agrade estar aqui pero la realidad es que también tiene una vida, una vida en otro lugar, un panorama de infinitas posibilidades se ha abierto a él y quiere explorarlo, hasta hace unos años su mundo se reducía a esta casa, después al distrito 4 y el capitolio, fue a la escuela militar porque siempre habia querido defender a su pais y a la gente como su padre el gran Finnick Odair que habia muerto en combate; servir a su pais como Peeta Mellark, se equivocó ahi no podia crecer, en cierto sentido le restringio con su ideologio que ahora comprendia era mas facista que libre pero lo comprendio hasta hae poco hasta su contacto con otras culturas y maneras de pensar, despues conocio el distrito 12; ir al exterior fue una de las experiencias mas abrumadoras de su vida. Ahora estudiaba fuera, queria aprender, saber, explorar, mas y mas...de modo que con eso hiciera algo bueno para su país no para el gobierno sino para la gente. Su padre le habia enseñado que era muy facil ser egoista olvidarse de las necesidades ajenas pero aquella leccion que su padre le habia dada cuando era un crio lo habia marcadao irremediablemente, aquella experiencia en el horfanato lo volvio al buen camino. Nunca se lo habai dicho pero ese solo evento le hizo reaccionar, su padre en realidad era un hombre muy didactico cuando de educar se trataba, probablemente comprendería bien su decisión. Antes le preocupaba que el estuviera solo pero ahora era diferente con Katniss y el bebé no estaría solo. Camino de regreso a la casa para esperar el momento mas oportuno para hablar con el hoy, no debia de pasar de hoy.

Mas tarde observo a Kat acompañada de Lucy en el invernadero, empezo a buscar a su padre y lo encontró enfrente de su ordenador como siempre con un monton de invenatrio encima revisando la pantalla trabajando sobre el teclado com siempre que no estaba con ellos, la puerta de estaba abierta...

-Hola papá...-dijo entrando-¿estas muy ocupado?

-Hola Seth...-levanta la mirada para encontrarse con la del muchacho...-para ti nunca estoy ocupado...

El chico se acerca hasta sentarse frente a frente, ya es mas alto que su padre.

-Quiero hablar contigo sobre un asunto...

-Dilo...

-Ya sabes que te quiero y que me gusta estar contigo y que soy feliz porque eres feliz...

-pero...

-pero quiero regresar al extranjero a la escuela...yo hable con mis profesores y compañeros sabes que he estado mandando mis tareas pero si no regreso presento mis exámenes orales y escritos no podre inscribirme el semestre que viene y todo mi esfuerzo abra sido en vano...

-¿Por que desde hace tiempo pareciera que estas huyendo de algo?¿De mi?¿de como a cambiado por que ahora estoy con Katniss?

-No...no...no es nada de eso...de hecho creo que si ella no estuviera aquí acompañándote yo me sentiría mal de dejarte...seria como abandonarte...pero ahora no siento eso...por Kat...ella esta aqui y pronto el bebé...

-¿Crees que estas fuera de esa familia?

-No...yo soy el hermano mayor...se que formo parte de esta familia pero también no puedo quedarme aquí este mundo es reducido, no después de todo lo que he visto...-dice mirando a su padre que se reclina en el asiento pensando.

-¿Cuanto tiempo?

-NO se...quiero estudiar tal vez la universidad...o hasta que Panem me lo permita...

-Seth...todos los días pienso en si he hecho bien contigo si dejarte ir de mi lado tan joven no ha sido dañino para ti...o no...no después de lo que paso...de lo que paso en la escuela de batalla...

-Yo estoy bien, mirame, lo supere...

-¿De verdad?

-Si

-¿Sabes que muchos de los implicados tuvieron atención psicológica y no todos lo asimilaron muy bien?...no todos están bien...no han recuperado sus vidas...

-NO lo sabia pero yo estoy bien...estoy bien...

-¿Cuando quieres regresar?

-A mas tardar pasado mañana para ponerme al corriente, y volver a la escuela...

-¿Hay algo mas que deba saber del motivo de tu regreso?

-no

-¿una chica?

-no papá...yo...no...

El muchacho esta visiblemente nervioso y se pone de mil colores, su padre entrecierra los ojos tratando de interpretar su lenguaje corporal.

-¿Un chico?

-NO-pone una cara de sorpresa...-no...claro que no...

-Bueno, porque no tengo problema con eso siempre que seas sincero...ya sabes...

-No...quiero decir no me agradan los chicos bueno si solo como amigos pero no...

-Bueno nunca he hecho escadalo por lo de Jenn y Vanessa...

-¿Lo sabes?-dice impresionado

-Lo deduzco supongo que por lo menos a Jenn que la conozco desde los12 años nunca se imagino que algo asi pasaria...quiero decir creo que fue algo que no estaba planeado...por lo menos no para ella...simplemente nacio una amistad que se convirtió en otra cosa, que es un caso diferente al de Bred el sabe perfectamente lo que quiere desde siempre.

-¿Que Bred, él?

-Si...-dice su padre sin preocupación-bueno me lo dijo hace unos años...-Peeta se mueve un poco inquieto sobre el escritorio recordando la manera en que se entero- sin embargo aqui en Panem el asunto es diferente, la gente no esta preparada para eso...no se como reaccionarían...ya sabes...el prefiere mantenerlo en secreto. Nadie mas lo sabe...quiza Davenport pero nadie mas,¿oíste?

-Ok...

-Lo que entonces ya que interes no son los chicos, de todos modos no podria ayudarte con eso, me lleva al punto de la platica que debemos tener tu sabes sobre que...

-¿Poluciones nocturnas?- dice Seth entre broma y aburrimiento

-No creo que ahora sean solo poluciones nocturnas, vamos a caminar anda...

Los dos salen de la casa a caminar por el jardin. Se reclinan en el barandal que lleva a las escaleras que bajan a la playa...por un momento permanecen en silencio.

-Acabas de cumplir 15...pero te ves mayor...-cuida sus palabras- ¿las chicas mas grandes no te invitan a salir o te piden que salgas con ellas?

-Si...-dice mirando el suelo

-¿Haz salido con ellas?

-NO...yo...paso mi tiempo entre la casa y la escuela...- aprieta los labios.

-Ya...esto...sabes ¿por que te buscan no?

-Supongo que si...bueno tengo una leve idea...

-Eres guapo, indudablemente lo eres...te pareces mucho, mucho a Finnick, sabes que el era una de los hombre mejor parecidos no solo de Panem, podria apostar que incluso del mundo...no exagero...

-Si, eso he leido...y visto...

-A las chicas les atrae eso...luego esta el hecho de que eres amable y agradable como Annie ella era una gran mujer...

-Si...la extraño...

-Un chico guapo, que es agradable y amable...bien ejercitado...mujeres son algo que nunca te faltara...muchas querran relacionarse contigo...algunas como amigas otras como algo mas...y no dudes que uno que otro muchacho tambien...pero supongo eso ya haz podido percibirlo...

-Creo que si...-revuelve la tierra con su pie- yo...no se descifrarlas...

-hijo tengo muchos mas años que tu y muchas veces no puedo descifrarlas tampoco...

-¿Esto se trata de que no quieres se abuelo muy joven o algo asi?

Un sonrisa se dibuja en la cara de Peeta y Seth rie un poco.

-Si bueno creo que por un lado no me gustaría que Katniss pequeña jugara con su sobrino en el jardín...y por el otro soy muy joven para ser abuelo sabes...

-Ya...pero ya sabes que no haria algo asi...creo...porque...

-¿Por que? ¿Porque conocés la mecánica básica o porque en tu escuela de niños influyentes y sociedad de mente abierta puedes comprar preservativos sin mas o anticonceptivos?

-La mecánica básica...-Seth murmura y agrega- gracias a aquel libro de dibujos La aventura de un pequeño espermatozoide...que me regalo la tia Johanna hace años...

-Si...bueno pero no me referia a eso...

-¿Entonces?

-Tal vez me adelante mucho, tal vez no...el asunto es que no se trata de mecanica basica porque ese es el verdadero problema...considerarlo mecanico...

-Que...¿el sexo?¿Por que quieres hablar de eso ahora?

-Por que te vas en dos dias y no podre tenerte mas cerca como ahora en no se cuanto tiempo, tal vez consiga permisos para salir o quiza no me los den, no quiero que te vayas con ideas equivocadas ni hagas cosas sin sentido...

-Te he dicho que no salgo con nadie

-Pero lo haras en el futuro o te buscaran para el caso es lo mismo, necesito qeu entiendas un par de cosas ¿tal vez incluso yo soy la persona menos indicada para decirtelas?

-¿Por que la primera vez que Katniss y tu esperaban un bebé los dos tenian 17 y no quieres que me pase lo mismo pero crees que eso te quita superioridad moral?

-Si ese es uno de mis temores pero también estoy consciente que eran otras nuestras circunstancias ya habíamos sobrevivido una arena, y nos preparábamos para otro...ademas fuimos inconscientes...solo paso una vez...una sola vez nos dejamos llevar y sucedió...sin mas...solo una vez...el mismo día que hicimos nuestro tueste a escondidas...

-¿Solo una vez y ustedes?...

-Si bueno la idea era solo hacer un tueste y esperar a la boda en el capitolio pero una cosa nos llevo a otra...es a lo que me refiero una cosa puede llevarte a otra si no eres responsable...bueno en realidad yo sabia lo que queria, la queria a ella y no vi a futuro, es decir, si ya nos habiamos "casado" y teniamos los recursos no habia problema pero un bebé fue lo ultimo que paso por mi cabeza cuando estabamos juntos...

-¿Tu querias al bebé como te sentiste cuando te lo dijo?

-Ni siquiera lo sospechábamos, ella se entero en la mañana previa a las entrevistas de las segunda arena su medico le hizo una revisión general y se dio cuenta...yo...ella me lo dijo ese mismo día...como crees que me sentí...Estaba feliz con la idea y abrumado por la arena...debimos esperar mas tiempo...no...esto no esta saliendo bien ¿verdad?

-¿Por que?

-Yo lo que trato de decirte es que debes pensar bien antes de tomar esa decisión de estar con una chica...debe ser una decisión algo consciente...que no solo nazca de tus hormonas, si no de aquí- señala su cabeza- y pero principalmente de aquí -señala su corazón. Relacionarse de esa manera con alguien puede ser una de las experiencias mas extraordinarias y placenteras de tu existencia-en su padre aparece una expresión que nunca antes había visto una sonrisa enigmática y brillo en sus ojos-, o puede ser una de las cosas mas viles de este mundo...-su rostro es serio y su mirada parce irse a un recondito lugar desconocido, profundo.

-¿Por que lo dices?- el chico lo ve serio.

-Te diré esto...hace tiempo cuando vivía en el distrito 12 el jefe de los agentes de la paz era un hombre de mediana edad y alcohólico que gustaba de jovencitas. Cada noche un grupo de chicas que se morían de hambre se reunían frente a su puerta, el elegía una esa noche la llevaba a su cama después de utilizarla le daba una cuantas monedas, a el no le importaba si les había transmitido alguna enfermedad, si quedaban embarazadas o si había sufrido, si las había lastimado...nada bueno salia de ahi...Lo que te voy a decir ahora puede que te haga cuestionarte un poco, no quiero de ninguna manera crearte miedo o que tengas una idea equivocada pero algun dia lo sabras y si no te lo digo ahora lo reclamaras despues...hay una grabación de tu padre que se ha omitido y solo se ha visto una vez, la noche en que me rescataron del capitolio durante la revolución tu padre Finnick Odair hablo de todas las cosas que el capitolio le obligo ha hacer en los años que fue su esclavo, porque eso era para ellos aunque no lo acepten un esclavo costoso y guapo muy guapo, pero no tenia alternativa. A los vencedores eso era lo que nos esperaba...el capitolio, Snow...nos vendía...

-¿La tia Johanna?

-Johanna se nego y mataron a toda su familia...

-¿Katniss?

-A ella la salvo la revolución...

-Y a ti...-lo mira con espectacion. SU padre toma aire.

-A mi me condeno la muerte de otros vencedores...

-tambien te...te...¿te vendieron?

-un día te contare todo eso...ahora eres muy joven, incluso en unos años si quieres saber lo de Finnick tengo una copia...

-Esta bien...

-Pero quiero que veas que después de todo tu padre estaba cuerdo amaba a tu madre y por ese amor estas aquí; yo por otro lado tengo mi propia historia pero estoy aquí y tendré un bebé con Katniss...a pesar de todo lo que vivimos siempre quedó algo bueno en nosotros...que si bien es cierto que una de la consecuencias directa puede ser que uno se convierta en la padre o madre de alguien, ese no es el único fin. También es una forma de expresar amor alguien de verdad importante en tu vida, se dar y recibir placer...eso es bueno...

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si...para eso estamos hoy aqui...

-Yo se por lo que dicen en la escuela y lo que he leído en los libros cuando hablan de tu paso por el primer vasallaje que para ti el amor de tu vida siempre fue Katniss...desde los cinco años...-los ojos del muchacho se clavan en él...-pero ¿ha habido otra mujer? En estos años, antes de que Katniss regresara...

Peeta guarda silencio un momento como sopesando.

-Si...una...

-Y ella y tu...

-Si...

-¿La amabas?

-La amo -Seth le mira sorprendido- de una manera diferente, no como a Katniss, no de la misma forma...- responde al chico que esta confundido- no habría tenido nada con ella si no la amara.

-¿Katniss lo sabe?

-Si...ella sabe que en estos años tuve que ver con ella.

-¿La terminaste para regresar con Katniss?

-NO...mi relación con ella termino antes de regresar con Katniss

-¿Por que nunca nos lo dijiste?

-No era necesario ella y yo creiamos que las cosas nos funcionaban mejor asi...

-¿Ella, como era?

-Es una de las mujeres mas extraordinarias, decididas y valientes que conozco...se merece tener un buen hombre a lado...

-Pero no tu...

-No...yo...para mi es Katniss siempre a sido ella...

-Si eso es verdad entonces por que la mujer misteriosa y tu...

-Porque yo estaba seguro de que nunca tendria a Katniss de regreso...me di por vencido antes de tiempo, pero rectifique...

-En pocas palabras quieres que sienta y piense respecto a la persona con la que tenga sexo...

-No, lo que quiero decir es que vivas tu vida que conozcas a las personas, que sientas, que te enamores y lo demás viene de manera natural...porque si amas a la persona en cuestión te sentirás comprometido, no obligado, a proteger, complacer y compartir toda esta gama de experiencias; querrás despertar y experimentar con la otra persona...no solo llevar a cabo la mecánica avanzada...¿comprendes?

-Si...hay alguna regla para eso o un acuerdo...

-Al que ustedes lleguen, lo que les haga sentir bien a los dos...para esto no hay una sola via y hay una gran gama de posibilidades...

Los dos regresaban a la casa. Katniss permanecía recostada en su cama dormía de lado, cada vez se le hacia mas difícil acomodarse para dormir. Peeta se recuesta junto a ella, los dos estan en silencio hasta que el lo rompe.

-Hable hoy con Seth...

-¿De que?

-Ya sabes esa platica sobre que no quiero ser abuelo muy joven y que se trata de un asunto de amor y no solo placer unilateral...

-mmmm eso es bueno y que dijo él...

-espero que halla comprendido la idea...

-es un chico listo y es por naturaleza bueno.

-aja por cierto...los tragicos amantes del distrito 12 salieron a colación...

Katniss se rie.

-¿En serio?

-Si...por cierto solo por si te pregunta algun dia el evento que dio origen al primer bebé se llevo acabo el mismo dia de nuestro tueste secreto...en aquel entonces solo fue esa vez y ya...

Katniss se rie aun mas.

-¿Te pregunto como y cuando hicimos al primer bebé?

-Algo asi...ademas el dije que no sabiamos que seriamos padres hasta la mañana antes de las entrevistas, despues de que el medico te revisara y yo me entere ese mismo dia...

-Se te ocurrio todo en ese momento o ya lo habias pensado...

-Todo fue espontaneo y ya...

-¿Que mas le dijiste?

-Le dia a enteder lo de Finnick y yo...pero sin detalles, le hable de Cray

-Estabas tratando de ubicarlo o de asustarlo?

-No solo se lo puse de ejemplo como las cosas denigrantes y ademas...le dije que si llegue a salir con alguien en estos 10 años que no estuviste aqui.

-¿sabe con quien?

-No...no se lo dije...

-¿Como quedo al final?

-Bien creo que esta bien...

Seth Odair se preparaba para ir a la cama. Algunas de las cosas no le dejaban dar de vueltas en la cabeza. Pensar en su padre con otra mujer, nunca se dio cuenta, no la verdad es que si lo sabia. Lo presentía. Cuando era niño no había puesto demasiada atención en apariencia pero los últimos años la memoria le había traído recuerdos probablemente reprimidos. Puso el reproductor de música. Se recostó con esa idea en la cabeza. En el aire sonaban las notas de Lauda Jerusalem (Psalm 147), Rv 609. de Antonio Vivaldi. Se recordo asi mismo cuando era niño, en esta misma habitación con una pijama de estampados infantiles. El pequeño niño rubio de unos 7 años se levanta de la cama esta obscuro, camina rumbo a la cocina, cuando pasa cerca del estudio escucha la musica y las voces

Lauda Jerusalem Dominum

Lauda Deum tuum Sion...

(La voz de una mujer resuena acomapña de instrumentos)

Quoniam confortavit seras

portarum tuarum.

Benedixit filiis tuis in te

Qui posuit fines tuos pacem,

La puerta esta entreabierta. Esta medio dormido así que se queda parado, si hacer ruido, se talla los ojos y observa algo. Tia Johanna esta de pie contra uno de los estante llenos de libros su padre esta frente a ella, los dos se besan, mueven su cabeza de un lado a otro, parecen muy atareados, ella revuelve el cabello de su padre, por su parte el desliza sus manos por debajo de la ropa de ella, sus respiraciones se escuchan agitadas. No comprende bien lo que pasa. Por un momento solo ocuerre eso, entonces ella deja de revolver el cabello de su padre, se deja hacer el se concentra en el cuello de ella, sus manos siguen debajo de la ropa de ella, si embargo en determinado momento ella apenas puede articular...

Et iudicia sua non manifestavit eis.

-No

El sigue en lo suyo.

Gloria Patri et Filio et Spiritui Sancto

Sicut erat in principio

Et nunc et semper

-No...aqui no...-pero no hace nada para detenerlo y responde si dejar de deslizarse sobre la piel de ella ya sea con sus manos o su boca

-Tu boca dice una cosa pero tu cuerpo otra- dice con la voz agitada

-sabes que no puedo resistirme mucho cuando haces eso...-un respingo y un suspiro.

-¿Y entonces...?

-Si me respetas entonces te detendrás sabes que tienes mas autocontrol que yo...

Et in saecula saeculorum. Amen.

El se para en seco y la mira. Se aleja unos metros.

-Me encanta estar contigo, casi eres iresistible, como una droga- dice aun agitada acomodándose la ropa- Pero aquí hay demasiada gente. Incluso Seth, él puede bajar en cualquier momento...no quiero que se haga ideas equivocadas.

Nueva musica inunda la habitacion, el sonido del piano y luego un soprano.

Agnus Dei qui tollis

qui tollis pecatta mundi

misrere, misrere, e nobis...

Su padre solo asiente.

-Entonces voy al baño y luego seguimos trabajando...¿estas de acuerdo?- la voz de su padre es suave, cálida, calmada como la de siempre diferente a la que hace unos minutos escuchaba.

-Esta bien...

Ve como su padre camina al baño de su despacho. La tia Johanna termina de arreglarse. El no comprende mucho de lo que pasa, y se va a la cocina. Intenta servirse agua y minutos despues aparece Tia Johanna en la cocina y le saluda.

-Hola duende ¿que haces ahi?

-Quiero agua...

Ella se acerca y lo mira.

-¿Tuviste pesadillas?

-No- bebe de su vaso.

-¿Llevas mucho despierto?

-No...

-¿Te llevo a tu habitación?

-Si

Tia Johanna se acerca y lo carga, indudablemente huele igual que su padre, huele a su colonia. Se deja llevar en los brazos de tía Johanna que siempre son tan confortables, rodea su cuello. Recarga su cabeza en su hombro siente como ella acaricia su espalda mientras lo lleva a su cama. Se queda dormido. No sin antes decirle.-Te quiero... Ella no dice nada solo lo abraza mas fuerte.

Es noche de tormenta. Como a todo niño de seis años le asustan los rayos, su padre le ha dicho que puede medir cuando la tormenta se aleja su cuenta la distancia entre la luz y el estruendo del rayo. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco...y sale corriendo de la cama. No le gusta mucho la casa del Capitolio, qeu es un departamento en realidad. Llueve y con truenos eso lo asusta no es como en casa como en el cuatro. Mamá a estado muy enferma cuando eso pasa papá lo trae con él para que no se asuste y la señora Miller junto con todos en casa se hacen cargo de mamá. Corre a la habitación de papá pero se detiene en la puerta escucha voces.

Papá y tia Johanna estan acostados sobre la cama miran al techo. Papá tiene puesta la pijama y Tía Johanna viste su traje de la armada. La cama esta hecha. Hablan.

-Si bueno ya sabes la bolsa de valores me obsesiona...

-¿Te da miedo ser pobre o que panadero?

Panadero, panadero ¿por que tia Johanna llama a papá panadero? Nunca lo ha visto hacer pan.

-No. Me preocupa la seguridad de Annie, la de Seth y la tuya...la de todos...no podemos perder dinero...

-eres bueno negociando aunque fracasaras se que te...

Esta parado en la puerta mirándolos con curiosidad. Nunca los había visto así.

-Hola duende ¿que haces ahi?- dice tia Johanna mirando al niño. Que se acerca a donde estan ellos, su padre se incorpora y el niño sube a la cama hasta acostarse enmedio de los dos.

-Me dan miedo los rayos y los truenos...-dice asustado

-No hay problema ya te dije que no son peligrosos ¿recuerdas?

.Aun asi me dan miedo ¿Puedo dormir aqui? Con ustedes...

-Ya sabes que si- dice su padre besandolo en la frente

-Bueno entonces mejor me voy a mi cama...

-no tia Johanna puedes dormir aqui junto a mi...quiero que me cuides...papá va a cuidarme de un lado y tu de otro ¿si?

Los dos adultos se miran uno al otro. Johanna respira hondo no hay nada que pudiera negarle al crio.

-Esta bien, voy por mi...

-Toma una pijama miá están en la cómoda puedes lavarte y cambiarte en el baño...

Dice Peeta sabe que si sale de la habitacion ya no regresara.

-Esta bien...

Mientras Johanna se cambia en el baño, Peeta cierra la puerta de la habitación. Apaga la luz principal y enciende las de las mesas auxiliares. Seth permanece sentado ya dentro de las cobijas esperando a Tia Johanna. Que en cuanto hace su aparición el niño sonrie. Se introduce en la cama. El niño esta feliz papá esta de un lado apaga la luz de la lampara, tia Johanna de otro lado, apaga tambien la luz. Afuera escucha el ruido de los rayos, observa la luz azulada que se filtra la lluvia caer imponente en medio de la noche. Pero ya no importa se siente seguro en medio de los dos, calientito bajo las frasadas, puede sentir la respiracion de tia Johanna frente a él y a su espalda sentir el calor que emana del pecho de su padre. Que importa que ellos no sean sus verdaderos padres, en este momento actuan como tales. Piensa que es un niño con suerte, tiene dos padres uno que lo cuida desde el cielo y uno aqui en la tierra, dos madres que lo aman y darian su vida por él. Mucha gente en el cuatro que lo cuida. Es feliz, se siente seguro. Duerme plácidamente.

Nuevamente el adolescente Seth Odair vestido con un traje negro, camisa y corbata a juego esta parado frente a la escalinata del aerodeslizador que le llevara al lejano país en el que ahora vive. Su padre lo abraza.

-Cuidate ¿oiste?...eres un gran chico. Te amo. Eres mi hijo, mi primogenito nunca lo olvides...-dice tomando su rostro entre las manos

-Si papá- dice estrechando a Peeta Mellark ahora es el quien abraza al hombre adulto- eres un gran padre seguire tus consejos. Se separan

-Kat-la abraza- seras una gran mamá no te preocupes...

-Gracias Seth, cuidate porfavor...llama...¿quieres?...

-si

-eres un buen chico no lo olvides.

-Gracias...-se inclina hasta donde se encuentra el bebé

-Adiós bebé...portate bien...ahora te toca cuidar a papá por mi, y cuida a tu madre ¿si?- acaricia y después besa el lugar donde esta su hermano menor- Van a amarte mucho y te llenaran de atenciones, yo se lo que te digo, es grandioso ser parte de esta familia...

-Mandenme una foto en cuanto Nazca ¿si?

-Claro...cuidate...

Seth Odair sube la escalinata. Una vez en la cumbre los mira una vez mas, da un vistazo a todo el terreno, se despide con la mano. Su padre y Katniss están parados juntos su padre rodea el hombro de ella y ella la cintura de él. Se da media vuelta y entra al aerodeslizador que tiene el logo del grupo industrial y financiero Mellark. Se eleva en el aire puede ver el enorme distrito cuatro con su inmenso mar. Se eleva y se marcha de Panem, de nuevo, tal vez regrese, tal vez no.

Los dias siguientes pasan agradablemente lentos.

POV KATNISS

Por enesima me revuelvo en la cama cada vez se me hace mas difícil dormir, en este momento envidio a Peeta que duerme como tronco en el sillon que esta cerca de nuestra cama. Ya que se rindio el ante el constante movimiento. Se que duerme poco asi que me propongo dejarle dormir un rato en paz. No soporto mas como puedo me levanto cosa que ultimamente se me dificulta mas.

-shhhh shhhh- hago lo mas bajo que puedo acariciando mi ya ensanchado vientre para tratar de calmar a este bebé inquieto que no me ha dejado cerrar los ojos. No lo puedo creer. Haber llegado ha este punto es inverosímil para mi. Estoy aterrada.

Al principio debo reconocer estaba un poco arrepentida y atemorizada. Cuantas veces me dije y le dije a otros que en definitiva no pensaba ser madre nunca. La misma mañana de la cosecha que me llevó a los juegos se lo dije a mi mejor amigo:

\- "nunca tendré hijos" a lo que el respondio

-"yo si podria...si no viviera aqui"

-Pero vives aqui los interpele.

Nunca olvidare como años despues una noche en la base central del capitolio en la que mirabamos a Seth Odair de uno recostado en el césped con Peeta Mellark mirando las estrellas y conversando abrazados que espontáneamente Gale dijo:

\- "tengamos uno..."

\- "uno que:" sabia a lo que se refería pero me hice la desentendida

-"un niño...un bebé. ..seria maravilloso tendrá muchos primos. De seguro mi madre lo consentirá... -"siempre dije que no quería hijos...y no he cambiado de opinión"

El me miró con desconcierto iba ha agregar algo pero fui mucho mas rápida que el y solté. "absolutamente no, no con lo que paso con Prim luche para a mantenerla con vida y mira lo que paso". Entonces me marche y lo deje ahi de pie. Otras veces lo intento sin tener éxito.

Esa no fue la única vez que en aquel tiempo vi a Peeta en su papel de padre para con Seth. Por los ocho meses que duro nuestro entrenamiento militar cada viernes desde la 12 le liberaban de sus obligaciones y entonces una mujer mayor, que ahora se es la señora Miller, le llevaba al niño que permanecía con su padre hasta el domingo por la noche. Ya que no podíamos salir de la base el niño venia, desde entonces Peeta tenía privilegios. Entonces cuando los veía juntos ya fuera jugando, a Peeta dándole de comer, bañándolo, riéndose, recordé ese sentimiento tan grato que me despertó Peeta después de aquella sesión de besos en la playa. Aquella noche en la que reconocí tal como ahora lo comprobaba que si había alguien de nosotros dos capaz de ser padre ese era Peeta Mellark. Entonces recordé era vieja añoranza de ¿Cómo seria un mundo en el que hijo de Peeta pudiera crecer?. Ahora lo veía.

Supongo que fue eso en parte lo que me hizo pensar mas profundamente sobre el tener o no un hijo con Peeta. Con él fue diferente me preguntaba cada año antes de nuestro aniversario. Pero este último año hubo algo diferente pensé en él más que en mí. Él siempre me habían dado tanto, a manos llenas y solo habia una cosa que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas y no podía tenerla porque yo me negaba. Que persona tan egoista era. Asi que entonces decidí más por él que por mí, que era tiempo de hacerlo. De darle un obsequio, fue entonces que se lo dije estaba dispuesta a tener un bebé. Fue asi como empezamos a preparadnos sin embargo después de un tiempo sin poder concebir llegue a pensar que era como un castigo, me preocupe hasta aquella platica con Peeta en la que me eximia de cualquier problema. Es curioso esa ultima platica me libero de mi aprensión, al final cuando estábamos en el campo de batalla continuamos con nuestras actividades en conjunto yo estaba relajada y lo disfrutaba mucho, él ni se diga. Siempre con amor y pasión, además de la adrenalina a flor de piel, fue así como hicimos a este bebé. Que de nuevo se revuelve dentro de mi mientras camino hacia la terraza. Miro el mar. Su sonido es tan relajante. La suave brisa revuelve mi cabello, es refrescante, deja de moverse un poco creo que era el calor lo que le daba insominio.

-Ya estas calmandote ¿eh?- le digo sonriendo

Cuándo el doctor nos lo dijo yo estaba atónita, sentí pavor; uno de mis más grandes temores se hacía realidad, pero no el, Peeta estaba radiante. Me sentí aún más aterrada cuando le vi siendo arrastrado por la campiña casi inconsciente. Un terror antiguo y casi insoportable se adueñó de mí. Repentinamente me imagine sola criando a este niño. Después mientras estuvo dormido empezaron las náuseas matutinas. Una mañana estaba reclinada abrazando el retrete, como cada mañana, cuando repentinamente una mano recogía mi cabello evitando que me cayera en la cara, después siento que una mano me reconforta acariciando mi espalda. Después de que pasa todo me ayuda a levantarme. Por un instante deseo con todo mi corazón que sea Peeta que milagrosamente se halla levantado se la cama para reconfortarme como siempre. Suavemente me acusa a levantar me cuando lo veo me encuentro con un rostro conocido que me sonríe ¿Finnick?...no puede ser… es como ver un fantasma, al hombre que en el domo precisamente hablaba de mis hormonas alocadas...no puede ser, no…entonces lo miro con detenimientos, me sonrie como esperando a que diga algo. Entonces lo se, es Seth. Me mira, su rostro es una mezcla de curiosidad expectante.

Hola- me dice cálidamente

Hola...gracias

-No hay de que ¿Estas bien?

-si

-¿De verdad?

-en mi "estado" eso es normal

-¿en tu estado?

-no te preocupes...ven

Caminamos de nuevo hacia donde esta su padre. Los dos nos paramos el frente a la cama. Le cuento todo. Se ve muy triste por su padre. Cuando le digo del bebé el sonríe y me abraza mientras me felicita. La reacción de los que me conocen es similar. Todos me felicitan lo que me hace sentir mas culpable por no estar tan feliz como debería. De seguro eso me convierte en un futura terrible madre.

Hasta ese momento no pensaba mucho en el bebé en sí, más bien lo veía como un obsequio una retribución a todo el amor y devoción que Peeta siempre me había profesado. Supongo que una parte de mi también lo quería porque si no, no habría aceptado.

He seguido las recomendaciones de mi médico sobre alimentación, ejercicios y todo lo demás. No le digo nada a nadie solo lo dejo todo en mis adentros. Hasta ese punto nada pareció tan impresionante era mas como un concepto abstracto hasta que sentí por primera vez esas alas de mariposa dentro de mi, que me sentí caer en un vacío profundo de cientos de metros. Tan sorprendida y aterrada, emocionada, expectante... Aterrada por lo negligente que había sido. Por no querer enlazar mis mas profundos sentimientos a la posibilidad de volver a amar incondicionalmente a alguien tan pequeño. Caí en la cuenta de que este niño, este pequeño ser era parte de mi, era una extensión de lo que yo soy y no solo eso sino de lo que Peeta es. Un nuevo sentimiento nacía en mi…emoción…felicidad…anhelo… sentimientos tan enterrados, tan viejos entonces recordé a la pequeña Prim aprendiendo a caminar…a hablar…y si de verdad era una niña com habia insistido su padre desde hace tiempo…si era una niña seria mejor que fuera como su tia Prim o como su padre…no como yo…

Antes era solo un concepto ahora estaba aquí, llore mientras le acaricie por primera vez con atención le ofrecí disculpas por tenerle tan ignorado, por ponerlo en segundo termino por tratarle como si fuera un objeto porque no lo era. Este pequeño o pequeña es mío...mío. Le prometí que nunca, mientras yo fuera su madre, mientras tuviera aire en los pulmones tendría que temer. Le prometí que nunca se sentiría solo. Que aún con todos mis defectos de carácter, miedos intentaría ser una buena madre. Una mejor madre que la que yo había tenido, una mejor madre que la que Peeta había tenido. La pregunta ahora era ¿Que significa ser una buena madre?.¿Ser como Hazelle? ¿Como Sae? ¿Como la señora Miller?

Esta aun un poco inquieta…le acaricio y comienzo a cantarle suavemente.

¿Fundirás el hierro?

¿Moldearas el pan?

¿O el olor del cerro, te cubrirá?

De este mundo brutal…

¿Cuál será tu sueño?

¿Qué puertos tocaras?

¿…que amigos compartirás?

Duerme cariño, no llores mas…

Duerme tranquilo…mamá te cuidara…

Duerme cariño, no llores mas…

Duerme tranquilo…los caracoles y el mar te arrullaran…

¿Cuál será tu credo?

¿Con quien comulgaras?

Enséñame amar, te servirá

En un mundo brutal

¿Cuál será tu sueño?

¿Qué puertos tocaras?

¿…que amigos compartirás?

Duerme cariño, no llores mas…

Duerme tranquilo…mamá te cuidara…

Duerme cariño, no llores mas…

Duerme tranquilo…los caracoles y el mar te arrullaran…

y el mar te arrullaran…

Entonces lo siento se calma y se que se ha dormido por fin. Regreso a la habitación miro a Peeta que duerme plácidamente en el sillón, sonrió, cuando paso junto a el rozo levemente su cabello, lo dejo dormir y me recuesto en la cama, acaricio un rato a este bebé, yo misma me pierdo en el sueño.

Es media mañana cuando abro los ojos, Peeta va entrando a la habitación, me sonríe, se acerca. Intento incorporarme pero el se apresura. Deja la charola de desayuno que lleva en las manos.

-Buenos dias...-es casi un dulce susurro mientras se acerca a mi.

-Buenos días- sonrio, me da un leve beso en los labios. Me acomoda las almohadas

-¿Te desperté?

-No, creo que coincidimos...-el se acerca con un vaso de jugo en las manos, me lo extiende.

-¿Como están este día?¿Durmieron bien?- dice acariciando el lugar donde el bebé esta.

-Ella demoro en dormirse...

-Oh ¿entonces fuiste una pequeña revoltosa eh?...ya sabes que debes portarte bien ¿no?- dice besandole

-Ya lo sabe pero creo que tenia un poco de calor...porque después se calmo...-ella se termina el jugo

-Bueno pero hoy debe estar lista porque vendrá su abuela a ayudarnos con los ejercicios de respiración y esas cosas...verdad...tu abuela quiere ver como haz crecido...

Miro a Peeta el se ve tan emocionado. Estos días se la ha pasado conmigo las 24 hrs. Ya hemos comenzado a preparar la habitación que de hecho estará contigua a la nuestra y conectada, en realidad también habrá una cuna para ella en nuestra habitación pero aun nos faltan muchas cosas, no quiero apresurarme, muchas cosas pueden salir mal. No se lo digo a nadie pero me aterra la idea. Su idea es que los primeros meses los pasemos aquí en el cuatro, donde están los mejores hospitales, después la propuesta es irnos a vivir en paz al 12. Yo no me opongo de hecho me agrada la idea. Por eso se construyo la casa del lago. Es un buen lugar para vivir.

-¿También vendrá Kassandra?

-Si también ella vendrá...nos recomendara alguno especialistas para el parto ademas del pediatra que nos ha asesorado...

Toma mi vaso vació y me extiende algo mas. La mañana pasa, unas horas después estoy en el invernadero seguida por Lucy de cerca mirando mis plantas. Un rato después aparece Jack nos avisa que mi madre y la doctora Zimmerman han llegado a la casa. Voy adentro, seguida por los dos chicos, mi centro de gravedad se ha movido lo que de verdad dificulta un poco el andar. El bebé se mueve.

-Ya, ya...-digo mientras le acarició- vamos a ver a tu abuela...vamos...

Peeta me encuentra cuando voy en camino a verles.

-Tu mamá esta aqui...

-Lo se- me muevo trabajosamente, estamos a nada de que este bebé llegue. El me ayuda- yo puedo...

-Ya lo se pero me dan ganas de entrar contigo y sorprender a tu madre...

Entramos a la habitacion mi madre y la doctora Zimmerman me observan asombrada. Mi madre se pone de pie...me sonrie feliz...hace apenas 8 dias que nos vimos pues ha estado viniendo una vez por semana a enseñarnos a Peeta y a mi estos ejercicios de respiracion. Kassandra que me ha visto menos se pone de pie, abre la boca asombrada y en sus ojos hay una gran emocion.

-Ohh Katniss-su voz denota gran emocion

-Hola Kassandra- digo mientra camino ayudada por Peeta

-Te vez de maravilla, perdón se ven de maravilla...

-Gracias...que bueno que hablaste en plural, de lo contrario se movería hasta que le prestaras atención

Todos en la sala rien. Primero mi madre, Peeta y yo seguimos con los ejercicios que ya nos ha ido enseñando.

-Bien, lo hacen bien...-dice mi madre.

Seguimos sus indicaciones al pie de la letra. Esto que aprendemos Peeta y yo se ha estado introduciendo en algunos de los hospitales en cursos de preparación para la maternidad, es relativamente reciente y mi madre como jefa de enfermeras en el hospital central es un pionera. Es muy paciente y nos explica paso por paso.

Al finalizar la sesión nos sentamos los cuatro a tomar un poco de te.

-¿Y ya han pensado en un nombre?- dice Kassandra

-Katniss- dice Peeta sin mas

-Tengo la esperanza de que sea otro el nombre...

-¿Por que es muy bonito?- dice Kassandra

-Es lo que le digo...-dice Peeta- ademas me lo prometiste...

-Eso fue trampa estabas al borde la muerte...

-Vez ¿a lo que me orillas para cumplir mis gustos?

-Oh claro...

-Katniss es un buen nombre- señala mi madre- tu padre lo escogió para ti...-Mi padre pienso, el me eligió el nombre- decía que era el nombre de una hermosa flor para una hermosa niña y no solo eso también decía que ademas de su aparente simplicidad estética era ademas muy útil. -todos la miramos con atención- recuerdo la noche en que naciste, era una tarde de lluvia, fue un parto difícil yo era primerisa y tu no eras muy cooperativa-me ruborizo mientras las miradas se clavan en mi-. MI abuelo, tu bisabuelo vino a ayudarnos, el ya no podía caminar grandes distancias, así que Marcus Mellark -el padre de Peeta, abro los ojos y lo miro, el hace lo mismo- lo llevo a cuestas en medio de la lluvia junto con todo lo qeu necesitaba para ayudar a que nacieras. Al principio fue dificil pero despues las cosas salieron muy bien, solo recuerdo que tu padre estuvo ahi en todo momento. Cuando te escuchamos llorar. Tu padre estaba muy feliz. No dejaba de tomar mi mano, yo no paraba de preguntar ¿Qué es?¿Qué es? Mi abuelo dijo es una niña, una saludable niña. Tu padre decía Una niña, una niña ¿oíste?. Cuando mi abuelo te llevo envuelta en una sabana, tu llorabas tan pero tan fuerte, tu padre me soltó y te tomo en brazos diciendo: Hola Katniss, mi hermosa niña, deseábamos tanto conocerte...-mi madre nunca había hablado cuando nací y mucho menos de mi padre desde su muerte, era como un tema vetado-la expresión de su rostro era inigualable después te acercó a mi, te puso entre mis brazos. Y dijo ¿Acaso no es la cosa mas maravillosa que has visto en tu vida?. Yo solo podía decir que si. Era verdad, lo eras, te pareces tanto a tu padre no solo físicamente sino en el ingenio, desicion inquebrantable y el amor que siempre le profeso a nuestra familia.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio.

-¿Lo vez?- dice Peeta besando mi mano- es un gran nombre y tu padre lo eligió...

No digo mas. Solo sonrió y me quedo pesando. Mi padre ¿que pensaría ahora de todo lo que he hecho?¿A el le agradaría Peeta? Yo se que si, el sabe que me ama y yo a él. De seguro estaría feliz de saber que sera abuelo. Me gusta pensar que en algún lugar están Prim y él, juntos, esperándonos a todo...

Esa misma tarde hablamos sobre las posibilidades del alumbramiento. Kassandra me habla sobre los pro y contra de la cesárea y el parto natural. Peeta dice que depende de mi, que yo debo decidir. Mi madre hace lo mismo añade datos y me da carta abierta. Si viviéramos en el 12 no tendría que decidir, simplemente el bebé nacería por parto natural bajo la supervisión de alguien como mi madre. Ni pensar si hubiera complicaciones. Ahora en mis circunstancias puedo elegir entre estos dos procedimientos, sea el que sea Peeta ya ha preparado prácticamente todo el departamento de obstetricia y pediatra para nosotros. A buscando a los mejores médicos, anestesistas, enfermeras, en fin. EL solo verlo asi me pone nerviosa. Esa noche Peeta se acerca, cree que estoy dormida me besa en la frente

-Me gustan tus besos-le digo

-¿Como estas?

-Bien...no se ha movido mucho...esta en calma...

-Que gusto...

-¿Que piensas es mejor de manera natural o...?

-Lo que tu decidas estas bien...-acaricia mi frente y mi cabello

-No soy valiente...

-Siempre haz sido valiente pero la cesárea es una buena opción...

-¿Tu que crees?¿Cooperaras?- digo acariciando al bebé...

-Cooperara es un linda niña...ya lo veras...hara grandes cosas, nos sentiremos orgullosos

-Solo quiero que sea feliz y tenga el mejor comienzo

-Lo tendra...ya lo tiene.

Al final me decido por hacerlo de la manera natural, desde dia antes me interno en el hospital, los doctores me revisan y están al pendiente de mi, al igual que las enfermeras. NO creo en absoluto que eso suceda con otras mujeres. Las molestias empiezan horas antes, tal y como había satinado mi madre, la señora Miller, kassandra y mi medico. Peeta esta ahi, en todo momento.

La mañana del sábado me desperté a las 5 de la mañana con algo que creí que podian ser contracciones. No estaba segura, porque eran muy ligeras.

¿Que pasa?- Me dice Peeta que estaba sentado en un sillón frente a mi cama...

Tengo molestias...

-¿Como?- me mira fijamente?

-¿Creo que son contracciones?

-Bueno- se levanta se acerca y le voy indicando para que tome el tiempo.

Mira el reloj y estuvimos contando los minutos entre ellas, eran a intervalos muy irregulares: una a los 10 minutos, otra a los 4, otra a los 12, otra a los 7 minutos... así pasaron dos horas, el tiempo se nos pasó muy rápido, entretenidos contando minutos.

A las ya estabamos convencidos de que ese dia naceria el bebé. Antes de ir a la zona del hospital, llamamos a la enfermera quien a su vez llama a maternidad. Hablé con mi madre, que me preguntó muchas cosas, y me dijo que como era primeriza, y no tenia contracciones regulares ni dolor, el parto podia llevar unas cuantas horas, y me recomendó que me quedara en calma, que cuando tuviera contracciones cada 5 minutos, o dolor intenso empezaría la verdadera acción. Aun asi la enfermera me monitoreaba de cerca. Peeta estaba ahi. Muy atento preguntandome sobre todo el proceso.

Yo caminaba por el salón, con Peeta como mi sombra, y me senté a esperar que pasara algo, estaba impaciente, la enfermera me dio recomendaciones, gracias a eso logro encontrar una posición comoda, de rodillas con los brazos apoyados en el sofá, lo que me deja muy relajada y a gusto, dentro de lo que cabe. Recuerdo nuestra casa en la playa y como me gusta sentarme en la terraza a escuchar las olas, trato de calmarme, las contracciones van y se vienen, como las olas del mar, Trato entonces de que este momento sea lo mas agradable o menos doloroso que se pueda, quiero pensar que las endorfinas tienen algo que ver en esto. Siento ganas de ir al cuarto de baño, y después me duché, Peeta me ayuda. El agua caliente, genial, podría quedarme una hora en la ducha.

Volvemos al salón, a esperar y así pasamos otro rato. Seguia estando muy a gusto y tranquila. Pero de repente empiezan a temblarme los muslos, no puedo controlarlos, y cominezo a hacer memoria oh no...recuerdo que habia leido que ésa es una de las señales de que la fase de dilatación se acerca al final ! Inmediatamente me entraron unas ganas de vomitar terribles: otra señal del final de la dilatación! Y yo aquí!. Peeta me ve asustado sin saber que pasa lo mismo que ami tanto que leímos y ahora los dos nos vemos como un par de tontos.

Le enfermera reacciona nos conduce hasta la zona de contracciones cad minutos, alternas. Llegamos a la zona del hospital. En la recepción me ofrecieron silla de ruedas o camilla, pero yo decido andar ya que me siento mucho mejor que sentada o tumbada. Peeta me ayuda de una lado y descubro que en el camino a la sala de maternidad tienen una barra en la pared para quien necesite apoyarse al andar, por que ahora sí que tengo contracciones fuertes y en la cima de la contracción empezaba a ser ya doloroso. Peeta lo nota e inocentemente dice.

-¿Estas bien?

No digo nada solo lo miro. Con seriedad creo que eso le responde porque el pobre casi se encoge y es como si quisiera que la tierra se lo tragara porque no dice mas.

Yo pensaba que me habia hecho la valiente pienso si esto es sólo el principio del famoso dolor de parto, que me pongan la epidural ahora mismo. Hasta entonces no me había decidido, pensaba esperar a ver cómo me iba antes de pedirla, creo que no resistire mucho, Peeta lo nota y entonces dice:

-Si necesitas morder o algo aqui estoy...

Lo miro una mezcla de humor y dolor se mezclan en mi, ademas del miedo, un enorme miedo de que esto no salga bien.

-Ya he probado tu carne antes- digo apretando su mano, aprieto los dientes, el dolor es intenso, muy intenso.

Llegamos a la sala maternidad, donde nos recibe una comitiva enorme médicos, enfermeras, entre las que esta mi madre, me hacen pasar a una sala de exploración. Peeta como siempre estaba ahi a mi lado.

-Recuéstese- dice el medico

-mmmmmmm- solo aprieto los labios y mi expresión es de dolor pues en ese momento venia una contracción -un momento...

-Cuando quieras- me contesta

Estuve todo el tiempo parada al lado de la camilla dando vueltas, pensando pero siempre tranquila, y cada vez que me venía una contraccion yo la acogía de buena forma y no entraba en histeria, solo me agachaba, caminaba, respiraba, me doblaba o me arrodillaba. De este modo el personal del hospital comprendió que yo estaba bastante informada de todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo y que no deseaba que intervenieran solo lo necesario en mi alumbramiento.

Me olvido de todo y todos estoy tan tan concentrada en mi misma que olvido todo lo que sucede a mi alrededor. Las contracciones vinienen muy seguidas, y cuando pasan, sentí que alguien me miraba, me giré, y allí estaban Peeta y los demas. Yo estaba en otro mundo.

-¿Aun siguen ahí?- apenas susurro.

-No pasa nada, yo no voy a ninguna parte-dice Peeta con una cara de preocupación enorme

-tómate el tiempo que necesites-dice el medico.

El personal me ayuda a subir a la camilla para que no me costara. Después de estas últimas contracciones el medico dice.

-Tiene 10 cm. de dilatación, y esta en transición. Eres fuerte, lo haces tan bien, fantástico

No importaba lo que dijera la verdad es que ésas últimas sí dolían. En ese momento las contracciones empezaron cada vez más fuertes y seguidas, ya me sentía como una fiera en metamorfosis; por mucho tiempo estuve con los ojos cerrados y sintiéndome en otro lugar que no era el hospital, eran sensaciones lacerantes, agudas, cálidas, excitantes, energizantes, intensas y profundas que venían desde mis caderas y subían por todo mi cuerpo. Se sucedieron una tras otra, yo me movía, emitia algunos sonidos, mientras mi madre y Peeta me apoyaban con masajes y cariños que me ayudaron bastante.

Despues de un tiempo razonable mi madre que es la jefa de enfermeras en ese momento me dice cambia la ropa me coloca una especie de camisón corto abotonado por delante. Me llevan en la camilla.

-Pasamos a la sala de partos número 1, es la mejor y también la que está más cerca! No tenemos mucho tiempo!-señala el medico

A mí, en esos momentos, me daba igual, no me iba a fijar mucho si era grande o pequeña o moderna o no. Tiempo despues cuando visite el hospital me di cuenta de que era son muy amplia, con bañera de hidromasaje, y muy acogedoras, para que se recuerde lo menos posible un hospital, fue una de las reformas que la fundacion Mellark le hizo al hospital antes de mi parto.

Así que allí estábamos todos en la sala 1 entrando de sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero no debió de ser mucho, cuando siento el líquido caer por mis piernas

-"hmm.. me parece que se ha roto"- apenas susurro

-Si se ha roto la fuente- me confirma el medico

Peeta esta a mi lado sostiene mi mano. No sé porqué en ese momento me pareció tan importante que confirmara que la bolsa se había roto. La sorpresa es que la postura era muy confortable, medio incorporada, con las piernas flexionadas. Tengo una especie de cojín gigante redondo detrás de la espalda. Así me quedé.

Todo pasa en cuestión de 20 minutos que a mi me parecen horas al principio.

-Cuando sientas ganas, empuja- dice el medico

Las pausas entre pujos me parecen demasiado largas. Al principio no sabía cómo pujar y me daba susto partirme en dos, ya que sentía una presión muy intensa; yo me impacientaba, el medico lo nota y les pide que traigan un monitor para tranquilizarme y asegurarse de que no hay sufrimiento fetal y todo va bien siempre que siga las instrucciones, me dice el medico.

-Va a coronar de un momento a otro, sentirás como si te quemara- dice mi madre.

A pesar de haber leido sobre eso, y de que me avisara, me sorprendió. Una sensación tan extraña, porque era sólo la sensación de que quema, no el dolor. Puedo sentir perfectamente el círculo de la cabeza. Después todo fue tan rapido, parecia como si la bebé terminara de nacer por sí sola, yo no hice nada de nada salvo un par de pujadas y cuando salió no me dolia nada, fue como algo resbaloso que salió de mi vagina. Fue tan impactante, estaba en éxtasis, drogada de felicidad, no lo podía creer.

Escuche el llanto. Solo podía pensar mi bebé, mi bebé habia salido sanito.

-Es una niña- dice el medico.

-Una niña, lo vez, una niña...-dice Peeta emocionado. Yo estoy exausta pero feliz, aterrada y feliz...el aun aprieta mi mano. Como su aun no pudiera creerlo digo

-Ve...traela...-El me mira y parpadea- traela- le digo y se que mi voz suena impaciente...siento una gra incertidumbre que no puedo saciar.

El camina.

-¿Quiere hacer los honores?- le dice uno de los médicos a Peeta. El no dice mas pero demora, supongo que esta cortando el cordón umbilical. Demora, ¿Por que demora tanto?¿La niña tendra algo y no me lo dicen?- No se preocupe a ellas no les dolerá.

-¿Esta seguro?- la voz de Peeta se escucha temerosa- porque ella no para de llorar

-con confianza- dice mi madre- ella dejara de llorar en un momento, ademas es buena señal, tiene bueno pulmones, es de familia.

-esta bien...-después escucho a Peeta, reír tímidamente, añade- shhhh shhhhh bienvenida al mundo preciosa ¿sabes quien soy? Yo soy papá, soy tu padre...-se sin verlo que de seguro la ha besado en la frente- ella poco a poco comienza a bajar la intensidad de su llanto-Ven ¿quieres ves a tu mamí?

Llega hasta donde estoy. El rostro de Peeta es una todo un poema. Yo tengo sentimientos encontrados de impaciencia, preocupacion, temor, mierdo...entonce el se acerca. Me sonrie con aquel pequeño bulto entre sus manos.

-Hola mamá ¿quieres conocer a la pequeña Katniss?- entonces lo hace la deposita entre mis brazos. Lloro de alegría y emoción. Siento tanta satisfacción y amor en este momento como nunca antes, nada es comparable a esto, a tenerla por fin entre mis brazos… es una situación tan única y apasionante, una experiencia que no se puede transferir a otro cuerpo y que solo se comprende cuando se vive. Fue todo increíblemente rápido, natural y poco invasivo… un proceso simplemente místico, salvaje, y por sobre todo hermoso…asi que enmedio del llanto le digo.

-Hola pequeña, bienvenida al mundo...soy mamá...tu madre...eres hermosa...¿sabes?...-Me miraba con unos ojos enormes, muy abiertos, como con mucha curiosidad- que hermosos ojos tienes...-la beso en la frente y bosteza.

-Acércale al pecho, a ver si tiene ganas de comer- dice mi madre. Lo hago e inmediatamente se puso a chupar-es una de las experiencias mas extraordinarias de mi vida-le hablamos su padre y yo nos mira fijamente. Y como regalo me suelta todo el meconio encima. Peeta, mi madre, y yo reimos.

-Mírala que satisfecha!-dice mi madre- Vaciar el intestino cuando maman es un reflejo normal en los bebés, ahora sabemos que le funciona bien todo.

-¿Que se siente?- dice Peeta

-es la cosa mas maravillosa de la tierra- le sonrió y él besa mi frente.

Nos deja solas un momento. Alguien habla con con él y solo logro escuchar.

-Katniss Everdeen Mellark...es un buen nombre...

Una enfermera se acerca a mi seguida de Peeta, suavemente se acerca a la bebé y le coloca un brazalete de identificación que dice:K.E. Mellark.

-Solo es por seguridad- dice mientras se aleja. Ya que ese brazalete se le pone a los bebé porque iran a los cuneros pero ella no,la pequeña Katniss ira directo a la habitación con nosotros. Ya que su parto fue natural y en nuestra habitación hay absolutamente todo el equipo para una emergencia. Su padre no ha escatimado en nada. Me acomodan en la camilla, para que repose. No quiero. No deseo alejarme de ella o qeu se la lleve un desconocido. Peeta puede leer en mis ojos lo que siento y dice.

-No te preocupes no me separare de ella ni un solo momento, es mas te sigo.

Así nos vamos los tres acompañados de las enfermeras, a nuestra habitación, en la que estaremos mientras nos dan de alta. No queremos separarnos ni un minuto. Peeta dice que cortar el cordón umbilical no fue muy agradable, porque al cortarlo, mi barriga se movía, y, aunque le habían dicho que no duele, tenia miedo de que así fuera. Yo no sentí nada. El se siente mas calmado. Charlamos de todo, recibimos muchas visitas de amigos, regalos de socios y admiradores. La misma presidencia nos manda una felicitación. Cuando Seth se entera de inmediato tenemos una video llamada, con la bebé en lo brazos, el esta emocionado, le enviaremos fotos. El dia que me dan de alta, Peeta se desaparece todo la mañana y llega pocos minutos antes de que nos den de alta, viene con Davenport quien nos felicita. Ese mismo día regresamos a casa.

El plan es permanecer aquí los dos o tres primeros meses de la bebé mientras aprendemos a cuidarla, y nos volvemos diestros en todo eso. Después la intención es irnos a vivir al doce. Una vida tranquila lejos de la vida publica. Pero eso no sucede. Muchas cosas ocurren a los pocos días del nacimiento de Katniss, nuestra presidenta renuncia repentinamente, junto con su gabinete. Paylor es llamada a entrar como interina. Lo que es mas complicado cuando estamos a punto de irnos Peeta es nombrado ministro de economía, a petición de Paylor. Lo hablamos, lo negociamos y acepta solo el cargo para sanear las finanzas del gobierno y ya. Eso implica que nos vamos a vivir al Capitolio. Aquella mañana en cuestión cuando nos vamos al capitolio, estoy sentada en una mecedora en la terraza con la bebé entre mis brazos intentando dormirle para que no sienta el viaje pesado y canto...

Sleep child on my bosom

Duerme mi pequeño sobre mi pecho

Cozy and warm is this;

Que es acogedor y calido

Mother's arms are tight around you,

Son los brazos de tu madre cobijándote con amor

Mother's love is under my breast;

Nothing may affect your napping,

Nada puede afectar tu sueño

Sleep quietly, dear child,

Duerme tranquilo mi querido niño

Sleep quietly, tonight, sleep;

Duerme tranquilo, esta noche, duerme…

La miró poco a poco cierra sus ojos. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella, en lo que es mejor. Quiero que sea feliz que tenga una vida tranquila, que sea un niña con una vida común. Su padre piensa lo mismo.

En cuanto la universidad se ha enterado de que residiré en el capitolio me han ofrecido una cátedra, no he pensado en aceptar ahora estoy muy ocupada. Peeta ha insistido que es bueno que tenga una ocupación aparte de la niña. Yo discrepo. El dice que como su oficina estará montada en casa si decido dar clase el se quedara con ella ese tiempo. No estoy segura. No deseo ausentarme ni dejarla con extraños.

Mientras la observo pienso que hay algo de lo que no hablamos ni Peeta ni yo con respecto a su nacimiento. Supongo que los dos lo pensamos pero no decimos nada. Sin querer, sin imaginarlo o hacerlo a propósito. Katniss Everdeen Mellark ha nacido el mismo día que se llevaba a cabo la cosecha antes de la revolución del Sinsajo. Es un juego retorcido del destino. El mismo día que Peeta y yo nos convertimos en tributos siendo adolescentes, como adultos nos convertimos en padres. Irónico, pienso que si su padre y yo no hubiéramos sido tributos los mas probable, no lo mas seguro es que ni ella ni otros tantos niños existirían, tal vez otros tantos no habrían muerto. Entonces me pregunto ¿seguiríamos viviendo bajo el régimen tiránico del gobierno de Snow o algún sucesor suyo?.

(Fin de POV)

(Tiempo actual)

-Llegamos...-dice Peeta mientras me saca de mis recuerdos...

-¿Perdón?-digo sin el menor deseo de regresar a la realidad. Deseo quedarme en sus brazos mas tiempo.

El auto se va acercando a la entrada principal del lugar en el que se llevara a cabo la recepción. En cuanto descendemos somos el centro de atención. Muchas personas nos saludan. Mas bien ella es el centro de atención no le agrada pero ha aprendido a disimular bien. Todos estan sentados en las mesas, un hombre bien conocido por ella, dirige la ceremonia, si es su buen amigo Colin. Después de un breve video. Dice.

-Por todos y cada uno de estos logros en el campo de la Botánica, su filantropia para las instituciones educativas en la Federación de Panem y constante apoyo al programa de becarios es para mi un gran entregar este reconocimiento a la Dr. Katniss Everdeen por su brillante trayectoria e incansable labor...recibamosle con un caluroso aplauso...

Absolutamente todos en el salón le aplauden. Ella sube al escenario a recibir su reconocimiento. Es en verdad arrebatadora y los años solo han acentuado sus rasgos.

-Buenas noches a todos...antes que nada quiero agradecer este premio a todos ustedes, a la academia el apoyo que me han brindado...después, creo que es necesario reconocer que si bien es cierto que he dedicado los últimos años a la investigación con logros moderados...-en ese punto ella ha sido muy modesta, sus descubrimientos han ayudado al desarrollo de medicamentos eficaces a bajo costo- la verdad es que todo esto ha sido posible gracias a la informacion recabada por generaciones en mi familia y recopilado en un libro que ha sido pasado de padres a hijos...en ese sentido debo reconocer que sin el apoyo de mi familia seria dificil dedicar tiempo al programa de becarios y mis investigaciones, gracias a Peeta por tu apoyo "Te amo"- dice mirándolo el sonrió- a mis hijos ,que ahora deben estar dormidos,-la gente rie- Katniss y Finn porque sin su curiosidad infantil la mia no seria tan aguda. Por supuesto gracias a todos ustedes. Buenas noches. Gracias.

Ovaciones y aplausos. Despues de eso viene la cena. Ademas de sus colegas sus viejos amigos de la universidad están presentes. Charlan se ponen al corriente sobre sus vidas. Se divierten. En determinado momento de la noche. Peeta y ella se ponen a bailar. Al mismo tiempo él le canta abiertamente:

Fly me to the moon

Let me play among the stars

Let me see what spring is like

On Jupiter and Mars

In other words, hold my hand

In other words, baby , kiss me

Después de besarlo ella continua la canción, mientras se mueven en la pista al ritmo de la musica.

Fill my heart with song

and let me sing forever more

You are all I long for

All I worship and adore

In other words, please be true

In other words, I love you

Despues de un tiempo en que la musica sigue sin letra, los dos cantan a duo.

Fill my heart with song

Let me sing forever more

You are all I long for

All I worship and adore

In other words, please be true

In other words, I love you

In other words, I love you.

La velada pasa sin contratiempos, los dos regresan a casa. Satisfechos por la vida que han llevado hasta emabrgo lo qeu ellos no tienen presente es que no todos comparten esa felicidad con ellos porque planes obscuros se ciernen sobre ellos.


	45. Cosas de¿Hermanos?

**CAPITULO DE...¿HERMANOS?**

_Cada hijo es un MILAGRO único e imposible de repetir...¿o no?..._

Era media día, un día soleado. Los niños jugaban en la piscina vigilados por la niñera. Estaban en un lugar seguro. Sus risas flotaban en todo el espacio, ademas de la niñera su hermano mayor les hacia compañía. Era uno de esos pocos días en lo que había logrado zafarse de sus obligaciones con los festejos y el ejercito a diferencia de los padres de los niños. La niñera observaba sentada a unos pocos metros de la piscina. Dentro de la piscina el mayor jugueteaba con los dos niños.

-¡Seth, Seth!- atrapame es lo que decia el pequeño niño rubio que brincaba a los brazos del mayor en la piscina. El otro lograba atraparlo era sumamente ligero.

La niña de cabello obscuro también reia, estaba junto a ellos...

-Bueno,entonces hagamos una carrera...les doy ventaja...

-¡Si!

-¡De acuerdo!

Dicen los niños felices. Por supuesto los deja llegar antes. Cuando llegan al extremo de la piscina. Puede ver a un hombre joven de pie vestido impecablemente. Tiene una sonrisa en los labios. Sus ojos azules y fríos se posan en los tres. Seth le reconoce y le saluda.

-Mira nada mas quien esta aquí...no te habia visto...

-Si ya me di cuenta estas muy ocupado dice mirando a los dos niños de manera alternativa...

Los dos pequeños le miran con curiosidad.

-Salgamos...-les dice mientras mira a la niñera que se acerca con dos si fuera una pluma Seth ayuda a la niña a salir de la piscina y la niñera la recibe de inmediato envolviendola en una de las toallas. Despues es el pequeño niño, que es aun mas ligero, es recibido por la niñera en medio de risas del niñ chica se lleva a los niños adentro.

Seth sale de la piscina, el solo verlo es todo un espectáculo en verdad puede decirse que heredo la belleza de su padre, uno no puede dejar de admirarlo ya sea hombre o mujer, es uno de los hombres mas atractivos de la tierra. No solo eso ademas es inteligente y bastante agradable, eso lo heredo de su madre. Muy, muy alto incluso un poco mas que su interlocutor. Aun mojado camina hasta una de las sillas de sol donde se encuentra dispuesta una toalla para el.

-¿Que tal te ha ido?- dice hablando con el hombre joven que le sigue a pocos metros y que no parece interesado en dejar de verle.

Es tambien extremadamente atractivo piel blanca como la porcelana, bastante palido, rubio, ojos azules, y como a Seth uno no puede dejar de admirar su belleza, y no solo eso ambos poseen un cuerpo ejercitado. Su postura es simplemente aristocrática del tipo que hace que la gente mantenga su distancia, imponente. Una mirada fria.

-No tan bien como a ti creo...

Seth rie, sabe a lo qeu se refiere.

-Que te puedo decir es el efecto de pasar tantos años en el espacio exterior- le mira mientras se seca

-Bueno es verdad hasta donde recuerdo tu eras mas agrande que yo y ahora por otra parte he envejecido...-hace una mueca torcida.

-ganjes del oficio...

-¿Tu seguirás hoy de niñero?

-¿Por que lo dices?¿Por los niños?

-Tu que crees...

-Si bueno he intentado convivir con ellos estos dias ya que casi nunca los veo y en cuanto vuelva a la base espacial no se cuando volveré a verles, tal vez ya sean hasta adolescentes cuando eso suceda. Estaré todo el dia con ellos...

-Ya veo...¿haras algo esta noche?

-No...de hecho no...¿tienes algo en mente?

-mmmm si hay un lugar por ahi que tal vez podriamos visitar...

-Me parece bien...

-Te veo a las 9 estos son mis datos- dice extediendole una tarjeta...

-Esta bien...nos vemos entonces...

-Nos vemos.

Observa como su interlocutor camina hacia la casa, con la toalla alrededor del cuello.

Horas mas tarde la niñera se ha ido, asi que solo estan los tres en casa.

-¿Y bien que quieren comer?

-yo quiero macarrones con queso- dice el pequeño colgándose del sueter de su hermano mayor

-Yo pollo...-dice la niña, que dibuja en la mesa de la cocina, hay crayones esparcidos...

-Bueno entonces seran macarrones con queso y pollo...-dice agitando el cabello de Finn que le sonrie y le mira fijamente. Comienza a sacar lo que necesita para preparar la cena mientras coloca a Finn sobre una encimera y platica con él.

-...y entonces le dije a papá que quiero un perro para poder jugar con él...-dice Finn meciendo los pies.

-¿y que dijo?

-dice que debo ser mas grande para que pueda cuidarlo. En ese momento se acerca la niña.

-Mira Seth hice un dibujo...

-¿enserio?- se agacha para verlo

-esta es mamá, este es Finn,esta soy yo, este eres tu y papá...

-ah mira que bien ¿lo pegamos en la nevera?

-Si...

El joven termina de preparar la cena. Los tres están juntos y charlan amenamente. Finn come placenteramente sus macarrones y su hermana un poco de pollo con pure de papas y un poco de vegetales.

-¿Y porque no quiere papá que tengan un perro?

-no se, dice que cuando seamos mas grandes ¿a ti te dejo tener uno?

-mmmm nunca se lo pedi...viajábamos mucho...

-yo si quiero uno casi siempre estamos en casa- dice Finn.

En ese momento Katniss y Peeta entran a la casa,vestidos formalmente fui un dia muy largo para ellos.

-Hola chicos...-dice su padre

-Papá, Mamá...-dice Kat que se levanta de su asiento y corre a recibir a los recien llegados.

Finn no dice nada solo corre y se cuelga de sus progenitores, llenándolos de besos.

-Hola hijo...-dice Peeta caminando hasta Seth, los dos se saludan y se abrazan.

-Hola Papá

-¿Que tal el día?¿No te dieron muchos problemas?-dice Katniss mirándolo y saludándolo

-No, de hecho se portaron muy bien, soy buena compañía.

-Gracias...Seth...nos ayudaste mucho hoy...

-Y preparó la cena- señala Kat emocionada

-Oh ya veo- el padre observa la comida- ¿les parece si probamos la comida?

-SI, SI- dicen los pequeños al unisono

Platican los pormenores de las cosas. Seth se despide a eso de las 8 va su apartamento a cambiarse pues ya se ha bañado en casa de los Mellark. Los niños deseaban que se quedara a dormir pero el ya tenia compromiso asi que les prometió que se quedaría otro dia. Eran poco mas de las 9 cuando llego al lugar indicado.

-El señor Odair esta aquí...si...puede pasar-la mujer del mostrador le da las indicaciones no sin dejar de admirar lo bien parecido que es

-Gracias

Y no solo eso, a diferencia del hombre al que vera, este parece muy educado y agradable. Seth Odair toma el elevador y se dirige a donde le indican. Afuera hay dos fornidos hombres que custodian la puerta. No dice nada solo toca. Un hombre mayor le abre.

-Vine a buscar a...

-Pase señor Odair su majestad le espera...

-Gracias.

El apartamento es bastante amplio, de aspecto asceptico, extremadamente pulcro, minimalista pero bastante frio. Camina detras del hombre, sus pasos resuenan en los pisos.

-Por favor-le señala la biblioteca

-Gracias...

Una suave música flotan en el aire, su interlocutor mira por la amplia ventana la enorme ciudad que se levanta a sus pies.

-Lamento la demora-dice Seth

-¿Conoces esa pieza?- señala al aire

-Si-dice acercandose a su interlocutor- Concierto para piano en C Mayor de Antonio Salieri

-¿Lo recuerdas?

-Tocabas eso el dia que nos conocimos, eras apenas un niñito

Los dos estan parados juntos contemplando la ciudad.

-Si...supongo ahora el que se ve como un niñito eres tu.

-Ya, pero es solo una ilusion...entonces te llamaba Mordred...-le mira de reojo su interlocutor hace una mueca

-Si bueno tengo cuatro nombres...y gobierno con otro...

-Eso he oído y ¿como prefieres que te llame Mordred o Caín?

-Tu siempre me has llamado Mordred, aunque en verdad me da lo mismo como me llames pero en publico es mejor Adam, que es el que todos usan; dejemos lo de Mordred y Cain en privado ¿te parece?...Seth...-dice degustando en su lengua las silabas que conforman el nombre- o prefieres que te llame Comandante Odair.

-Seth esta bien...nunca me imagine que fueras un rey, supuse que eras de una familia noble pero no tanto.

-¿Por lo malcriado que era?

-Por la esmerada educacion que tenias...

-Ya sabes lo que dicen sobre la educacion cosmopolita...¿y tu?...¿que me dices?

-Nada nuevo...

-¿Que se siente tener dos hermanastros que no esperabas?

-Hermanos...y es bastante grato...en realidad creí que mi única hermana seria Kat pero después decidieron tener a Finn...

-Hermanos...¿no te has sentido ajeno a la familia, como un intruso o celoso?

-¿celoso?...si un poco...-dice mirando por la ventana, los ojos de su interlocutor se iluminan, tal vez pueda ayudarle con su venganza-me hubiera gustado que papá y Katniss se hubieran reconciliado antes asi tal vez aun seria joven cuando ellos nacieran y podria crecer con ellos en la misma casa.Y no tan solo, como crecí, me hizo falta un hermano...aunque nunca me hizo falta atencion de mi padre y desde el dia que llego Katniss a nuestras vidas, me dio atencion y afecto...En ese sentido ellos son afortunados los hijos de los tragicos amantes del distrito 12...

-¿Aqui eso tiene mucho peso?¿no?

-Si, pero en el 12 los tratan como a cualquier mortal, no dimensionan lo que son. No como yo. Que creci con el peso de ser el hijo del gran Finnick Odair que sacrifico su vida durante la revolución, hijo de otra vencedora de los juegos del hambre Annie Cresta. Ademas de ser el hijo adoptivo de Peeta Mellark. Yo nací en el mismo año que esta nación. ¿esa es una carga pesada?¿no tanto como ser rey ?

Los dos sonrien.

-¿Quieres a esos niños?

-Son mis hermanos...¿no te hubiera gustado tener hermanos?

-No...de seguro pelearian conmigo a muerte por el trono- dice serio- y tendria que matarlos-Seth le mira fijamente, el se da cuenta de todo, rie para disimular- es broma Seth simplemente el que me hallan tenido es un milagro mis padres ya eran un poco maduros cuando me tuvieron. Yo parecía mas su nieto que su hijo...

-O si lo habia olvidado.

-¿nos vamos?

-Seguro...

Los dos hombres salen seguidos por la escolta real. En la entrada un auto de lujo los espera. Seth observa con fascinacion el auto.

-Wow impresionante- dice recorriendo con su palma el auto.

-Si...una maquinaria realmente fina y sofisticada...tu deberias conocerlos...

-¿Por que?- dice Seth sin dejar de ver el auto.

-Tu familia los fabrica...-Seth le mira- quiero decir una de las empresas de Everllark International Industries...

-No lo sabia...

-¿Acaso no sabes nada de los negocios de tu familia?- lo mira inquisitivo

-mmm no- hace una mueca de desden- alla arriba no necesito dinero.

-Vamos sube- dice serio.

-Ok

-¿enserio no sabes como funciona el negocio familiar?

-No...mi padre se hace cargo de eso...

-¿y si muriera o algo?

Seth le mira intensamente.

-Hay gente encargada de eso...

-¿Y confias en ellos?

-Absolutamente...son leales a papá y son como de la familia...

-No lo creo...uno no puede confiar en la gente son oportunistas-dice

-Yo confio en ti...Adam-el auto esta en un alto. Él aludido lo mira significativamente- pareces mezquino pero se que en algun punto eres una buena persona.

No dice nada solo acelera el auto. Llegan a un restaurante y bar lujoso con una vista panoramica al capitolio. Los dos permanecen en la entrada del local mientras verifican si su mesa esta lista, sin lugar a duda los dos son bastante atractivos, tanto que la chica de la recepción esta hecha un manojo de nervios.

-Su mesa esta lista- dice un joven- porfavor siganme

A su paso bastantes personas se quedan atonitas ante la belleza y porte de ambos hombres. Que toman aciento.

-Y bien ya que sabes mas que yo sobre mi propia familia ilustrame...

-De acuerdo...-el mesero sirve vino para los dos y se aleja

-La empresas de tu familia solo tiene un competidor fuerte Marduck Wepons Manufacturer

-Los fabricantes de armas...-dice bebiendo un poco de vino.

-Así es...pero la empresa de tu familia esta dividida en tres...-Seth le mira con atención.

Adam esta complacido por la atención de este, desde que se habían conocido era Adam quien se había sentido un poco intimidado por Seth, tal vez hasta envidioso. Pero despues al conocerlo el asunto cambio nunca antes nadie le había causado tanta curiosidad. Tal vez porque Seth era el tipo de persona que le caia bien a todo el mundo, tal vez porque todos le seguían y hacían lo que decía sin obligarlos. Porque era compasivo hasta la medula, tambien caritativo y amable. Porque desde la escuela muchas chicas e incluso chicos habia estado tras de él, en aquella epoca eso no le importaba mucho. No solo eso era un fantastico atleta y excelente estudiante. Adam por su parte era un chico mezquino, malcriado y malicioso, sin embargo su propia madre le habia enseñado a esconder todo eso, todas sus emociones y pensamientos, nadie nunca debia saber lo que realmente sentia y pensaba. Dotado sin lugar a dudas por una inteligencia privilegiada, la capacidad de analizar a la gente y ver sus debilidades. Era un estratega frio y calculador. En aquella epoca en la escuela se mostraba como alguien reservado, callado y distante por eso la gente le reuia pero no se Seth quien desde que los presentó un profesor no dejo de intentar ayudarle y hacerse su amigo.

-¿en tres?- comienzan a traer el primer plato.

-Mellark Financial group que es con el que inicio tu padre...

-Ese es el que yo siempre he conocido...lo de las inversiones y la bolsa de valores

-No estas tan perdido...

-Si papá me obligo cuando niño a aprender algunas cosas sobre eso...incluso una vez me llevo a la bolsa en el extranjero y gane un poco de dinero...con su asesoria claro...

-¿Tu padre hacia esas cosas?

-Mi padre hace muchas cosas es muy didactico como padre, pero no nos desviemos del tema...

-Esta bien...después esta Everllark International Corporation que se dedican a la fabricación de maquinaria, electrodomésticos y autos...tienen una división de desarrollo tecnológico...

-No sabia eso...supongo que eso fue cuando papá comenzó a expandir la empresa...justo cuando decidi quedarme en el extranjero...y si se dedicaban a los bienes raices en un inicio.

-Supongo que si en aquella época eran pequeñas casa y edificios ahora son grandes conglomerados de tierra...pero de eso ya se hace cargo otra empresa de tu familia

-Ya...y esa es...

-Odair Construction Company- Seth abre los ojos desorbitadamente- la llaman ODCO

-¿que?

-Si es una empresa de construcción y bienes raíces. ¿no lo sabias? Lleva tu apellido...

-No tenia idea...siempre e visto infinidad de construcciones hechas por ODCO pero nunca me imagine que...

-¿Que tu familia tuviera tanto dinero y poder?

-Si...bueno...sabia que eramos solventes pero nunca me imagine que...

-¿Que pudieras vivir 10 vidas y aun asi tener dinero suficiente?

-Supongo...mi padre deber tener mejor conocimiento de todo eso...

-Si Bred Pharrell es el CEO de EIC, Jenn Anderson de MFG y de ODCO me parece que tu padre...

-mmm papá no se como puede hacer tantas cosas...asi es él...¿que te digo?

-¿lo quieres no?

-Es mi padre...-Adam le mira fijamente- bueno mi padre Finnick Odair esta muerto pero él me ha criado, cuando yo era muy pequeño recuerdo a papá pintando las primeras oficinas que tuvo en un edificio que se caía a pedazos el estaba muy emocionado...después estuvo en el ejercito...yo iba a verlo todos los fines de semana, sin falta. LA semana se me hacia eterna para poder verlo de nuevo. Sabes creo que soy militar porque esa fue una de las épocas mas felices de mi infancia. Papá me llevaba a todos lados por la base, sus amigos le ayudaban y a escondidas a introducirme a zonas restringidas, pude volar en un deslizador de combate con mi padre, en un tanque, en todo vehículo que había en la base me subí. Papá me bañaba, me cambiaba, me daba de comer, dormia con él, me contaba cuentos e historias sobre mi padre Finnick Odair mientras me llevaba a pescar, nos gustaba tumbarnos en el césped de la base a ver las estrellas, me enseño a leer y escribir- Seth sonríe- esos días tenia toda su absoluta atención...perdón siento aburrirte con todo eso...

-No esta bien, tu lo haz dicho es tu padre...se ve que te quiere mucho...

-No me quiere- Adam le mira con incredulidad- me ama...soy su primer hijo- rie Seth.

-Supongo que te consintió mucho...

-Solo lo necesario...también me dio lecciones...

-¿Como cuales?-dice con curiosidad

-¿En verdad quieres saber?

-Si...tenemos tiempo...

(Relato de Seth)

Era un día soleado como casi siempre en el distrito 4. En la casa todos estaban apresurados, el regresaba de la playa como siempre con un par de peces para el desayuno, vestía pantalones cortos y camiseta. El auto estaba en la puerta, el padre de Jack subía apresuradamente una maleta. Sabia lo que significaba. Poco tiempo después aparecía su padre inmaculadamente vestido, y muy pulcro como siempre.

-Hola hijo-dice mientras le extiende un maletín a Hank el chófer para que lo suba al auto-

-Hola papá...¿te vas?- dice con un poco de sosobra

-Si- surgió un problema y tengo que salir por pocos días...-se acerca lo toma de la cabeza y lo besa en la frente, acaricia su cabello quebrado-¿estas bien?

-Si bueno creí que estarías mas tiempo...-su padre lo abraza le falta poco para alcanzar su estatura.

-Ya se...yo pensé lo mismo...pero son cosas que no se pueden proveer...- apenas tiene nueve años pero pronto lo alcanzara en estatura- esta vez no puedo llevarte sabes que cunado es un lugar tranquilo y eso te llevo conmigo pero esta vez no...

-Esta bien...comprendo...

-Estarás bien...la nana y todos te cuidaran...Johanna tratara de llegar temprano todos los días mientras no estoy y ademas debes cuidar a tu mamá...

-Lo sé -Seth sonrie un poco

-Animo...-dice mientras acaricia su mejilla

-Señor se hace tarde- dice el chofer

-Ya se...bueno tengo que irme pero te llamare en cuanto pueda...te amo...lo abraza de nuevo

-También yo papá cuidate...

-Entonces me voy...

Seth Odair observa el vehículo de su padre marcharse del lugar, mientras su nana coloca su mano sobre su hombro, mueve la mano en señal de despedida.

-¿Quieres desayunar?

-Si nana vamos

Su nana lo abraza y los dos se van a la cocina. Mas tarde lleva una charola de desayuno a una de las habitaciones mas frescas de la casa. La señora Miller, Lucy y él ingresan a la habitación. Ahí esta ella su madre. Toda vestida de blanco, la puerta que da al balcon esta abierta. Ella sonrie. Parece estar en su mundo como tantas veces. Desde hace poco mas de un año en definitiva esta mas ida que nunca, casi siempre esta irascible o catatónica. Toda la semana pasada no pudo verla por esa situación hoy parece estar calmada.

-Señora Annie le trajimos el desayuno- dice la señora Miller para calar su estado.

-claro...si...¿si?-dice un poco ida pero no se mueve de su lugar. Los tres se acercan. Seth coloca la charola de desayuno en una mesa auxiliar.

-Mamá...mamá- dice suavemente tratando de llamar su atención pero ella no le responde, entonces dice- ¿Annie?- ella voltea de inmediato y le regala una explendida sonrisa.

-¿Finn?- dice mirando al niño- ¿Finnick cuando volviste?

-Esta mañana- dice el chico sabe que debe seguirle la corriente a su madre- ¿quieres desayunar?

-Si...¿a donde fuiste Finn?

-A pescar...

El desayuno sigue en una forzada paz en la que todos se cuidan de no decir nada inadecuado, hacer algún movimiento brusco que saque a annie de su balance. Johanna llega temprano. Deja sus llaves en el recibidor para irse directo a la cocina donde los chicos meriendan.

-Hola a todos- dice y se deja caer pesadamente en la silla...

-Hola tia Johanna ¿como te fue?

-Lo de siempre matar o morir- dice con desgano- y aqui

-Nada nuevo...

-Ya...¿el panadero se fue?- dice mirando a la señora Miller

-Si...

-¿dijo cuando regresara?

Los siguientes días son calmados, monótonos. Es de mañana la señora Miller, Seth y lucy van a la habitación de su madre, como cada mañana.

-Buenos Dias señora Annie trajimos el desayuno...-no responde su mirada esta fija en el horizonte en definitiva parece que este sera uno de esos dias donde esta catatonica y hay que hacer todo por ella. Seth no se desilusiona. Asi que deja la charola de comida y se acerca a donde esta su madre. Se inclina junto a ella y dice suavemente.

-Mamá, mamá voy a...

-¿Seth?- la mirada de la mujer se fija en el niño es una voz dulce y calmada

-¿Ma...?- ella lo abraza

-Oh Seth mirate cuanto haz crecido. -Las lagrimas comienza a recorrer la mejilla del niño. Cuando su madre se percata de eso dice- ¿te hice daño?

-No mamá, no...¿quieres desayunar?

-Si

-¿Que es...?

-Son...

La señora Miller y Lucy le miran atonitas. Ella de inmediato le dice a Lucy que llame por telefono a la Mayor Mason, al medico y al señor Mellark. Ese mismo dia Johanna regresa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con asombro descubre que lo que decian era real Annie estaba no solo conciente sino lucida, es decir con el 100% de sus facultades, salvo por una detalle.

Johanna regresa temprano de la base. Camina rapidamente como puede cuando llega ve una escena que nunca en su vida imaginó. Seth platica tranquilamente, su madre se ve muy entretenida.

-Eres un niño adorable ¿te lo han dicho?- dice mientras acaricia el cabello.

-a veces...-Seth se ve un poco apenado pero feliz.

El doctor comienza a recoger sus instrumentales, Ellla se queda de pie y observa. Annie la mira.

-¿Johanna?- dice con una amplia sonrisa- ¿eres tu?

-¿Annie?...-apenas masculla, camina y se acerca- ¿como estas?- es lo unico que atina a decir.

-Bien me siento bien...-

Johanna se sienta frente a ella.

-¿Pero como...?...esto es...

-Hola tia Johanna- dice Seth mientras la abraza.

-Hola...pero tu...-sigue mirandola con incredulidad.

-Yo estoy bien...Seth, cariño puedes traernos un poco de agua...

-Claro...-sonrie el niño y sale corriendo.

-Tengo que hablar contigo...-dice mirando fijamente a Johanna

-¿Que cosa?-dice mirandola

-He estado hablado con Finn- dice mirandola fijamente

-No...él es Seth se que se parece a Finnick pero...

-No, no él, se que es Seth. Yo me refería a Finn, a Finnick su padre...

Johanna esta desconcertada. Y decide seguirle la corriente.

-¿Y que te dijo Finnick?

En la cara de Annie se dibuja una sonrisa y sus ojos brillan.

-El me ha dicho que pronto estaremos juntos. Que pronto no veremos y no nos separaremos mas, pero antes me ha pedido que este un tiempo con Seth que le hable de él y de mi, de nosotros. Que le diga cuan orgulloso esta de él y que le da gusto que sea feliz. Tambien me pidio que les dijera a ti y a Peeta que les agradece mucho lo que han hecho por nosotros, y que estamos seguros de que aunque nosotros faltemos sabemos que nunca esta solo...

-¿eso te dijo Finnick?-dice Johanna con incredulidad

-si...pero yo se que tu...recuerdo lo que hiciste por el cuando nació- Johanna se remueve incomoda- se que eres su madre tanto como yo...-su voz es suave

-Eso es estúpido su madre eres tu y nadie mas...

-Se que no te agrada pensarlo pero de verdad eres su madre también...

-Aquí esta el agua...-dice Seth caminado hacia ellas.

-Gracias

El niño se ve feliz. Johanna lo deja con su madre y camina a la otra habitación donde el medico espera.

-¿Y bien dígame que pasa?

-Es un milagro ¿no le parece?- dice el medico mirándola con seriedad

-Es una idiotez...ella...ella parece cuerda y luego sale con esa estupidez de que habla con Finnick...

-Bueno usted sabe que su condición medica era severa y ahora...

-ahora parece lucida...¿que demonios pasa?¿no tiene una explicación?.

-No...solo puedo decirle que su salud es optima...me retiro...

LA señora Miller esta parada a unos metros.

-¿Que crees que pase Miller?

-No lo se, pero creo que deberiamos informarle a...

-¿al panadero?

La mujer solo asiente. Johanna toma su teléfono.

-Panadero...no...no...es necesario que vuelvas...no...no puede esperar...Annie, ella esta bien, bueno mas que bien pero deberías venir...no lo se...cuando...esta bien...si...si...maldición es necesario que este aquí no discutas...bueno...

-Estara aqui pasado mañana...-señala Johanna

-¿Y que hacemos?

-No se...supongo que nada...solo observar...

Mientra mira a Seth caminando con su madre por el patio, el se ve feliz.

-Mira mamá y estas flores son hermosas Jack y su padre las cuidan...

Annie se agacha y las huele.

-Son hermosas...¿te gustan?

-aja

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-si

-¿Como era papá?

-Tu papá era un hombre divertido, inteligente, sabes el dia que le dije que te esperabamos estaba tan feliz que no cabía en su cuerpo...el te amaba mucho...mucho...

-¿y tu lo amabas?

-Claro...sabes que el fue mi mentor en los juegos del hambre...

-¿ y se enamoraron de inmediato?

-No, eso fue poco a poco, después de que salí de la arena...el me cuido...y las cosas se dieron...yo lo amaba...era tan facil amarlo...era un hombre noble y tierno...

-¿El me habria querio?

-el te hubiera adorado, lo hace, desde donde esta...

Seth y su madre caminan por la playa, el busca piedras y caracolas. Pasa de medio dia cuando el auto se detiene en la parte frontal de la casa. Peeta baja del auto, lleva un traje obscuro pero sin corbata. Johanna aparece en la entrada.

-Bienvenido panadero...

-Hola...¿y bien?

-es de mejor que lo veas a que te lo explique...

Los dos caminan hasta el lugar desde el que pueden ver a Annie y Seth sin interrumpirlos.

-No lo puedo creer...

-Creelo...lleva tres días así de lucida...

-¿Que dice el medico?

-No sabe nada el muy cretino

-¿Y tu que crees?

-No se...

-Dejemoslos un rato mas y veremos después...el se ve feliz...

-¿Y por que no debería estarlo su madre esta de vuelta?

Despues de un rato los dos bajan hasta donde estan ellos. Seth esta sentado juntoa su madre hablando. En cuanto nota que su padre y la tia Johanna caminan hacia ellos se levant y corre hasta donde estan. Los abraza a ambos.

-Hola papá...veniste, estas de vuelta.

-Hola hijo. Te ves muy bien.

-Tia Johanna...vengan, vengan...-dice jalando por las manos a ambos adultos hasta donde esta su madre.

-¡Mamá, Mamá! Mira...papá esta de vuelta...-la felicidad no parece caber en el cuerpo del chico.

Los dos adultos camina hasta donde esta Annie quien les brinda una calida sonrisa, ya que le agrada lo que ve como su hijo arrastra a los dos adultos hasta ella y ellos le siguen.

-Hola Annie- solo atina a decir Peeta con tranquilidad.

-Hola...-sonríe dulcemente

Johanna solo hace una mueca a manera de sonrisa. Los tres pasan un rato juntos no dicen nada. Seth corre y juega en la playa con Peeta mientras Annie y Johanna los observan.

-Es un buen padre, ¿no?- dice Annie

-Aja- solo gruñe Johanna

-Seth lo quiere mucho...

-Para Seth es su padre...bueno el sabe que Finnick lo es pero, el que lo ha criado has sido él.

-y tu tambien...

-No...yo solo...

-Tu le salvaste la vida cuando apenas era un bebé y ahora lo cuidas...eres su madre...

-Tu lo eres...-dice lanzando una piedra al mar

-Si pero tu tambien lo eres...y no digas que no...

-Supongo que en cierto punto, pero nunca me he sentido asi ni pretendo serlo...

-ese es lo bueno de ti,,,crees que no has aportado mucho cuando en verdad eres alguien escepcional...

-No lo soy...-se levanta y corre hasta donde están los otros dos- ¡Ahora verán les voy a enseñar!- les quita el balón con el que jugaban y los dos corren tras ella...

Los siguientes dias Seth pasa tiempo con su madre esta con ella todo el tiempo, incluso duerme con ella. Escucha platicas con respecto a su padre, anecdotas, Annie le cuenta todo sobre como se enamoró de Finnick, sobre su boda, su siguientes dias son felices.

-¡Es hora de comer!-la señora Miller grita desde la puerta de la casa.

\- vamos...-dice Seth feliz

Los cuatro caminan a la casa. La comida transcurre en medio de platicas anecdotas, todos están de buen humor. Mas tarde mientras descansan un poco en la bliblioteca, Seth se queda dormido sentado en el sillón. Peeta lo recuesta, lo observa dormir. Annie observa con detenimiento como es que este hombre atiende a su hijo como propio. Esta frente a un montón de fotografiás que han estado revisando con Johanna, que le decia algunas cosas, deja de hablar mientras observa a Annie que a su ves mira a los dos rubios juntos.

-Vamos a caminar ¿quieren?-dice Annie mirando a Johanna y Peeta que se miran entre si- Seth estara dormido pobrecito ha estado de aqui para alla estos dias, asi lo dejamos descansar un rato.

Los otros dos solo asienten y salen con ella. Esta atardeciendo, el clima es agradable, las olas son como un arrullo. Annie camina con calma seguida por Peeta Mellark y Johanna Mason. Se queda de pie y contempla el mar, cierra los ojos.

-Es tan hermoso...hace tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba de esto...-los otros dos le observan- pero siempre queda un hueco...Finn...lo extraño-ninguno de los dos dice nada-. Yo soy mas joven que el por dos años...para ser exactos. Yo, antes de ser cosechada solo lo habia visto de lejos u oido hablar de él y sus múltiples amantes del capitolio...las pocas veces que llegue a verle en la calle de lejos antes de mi cosecha me parecía guapo como a todos pero había algo en el que nunca me pareció que fuera con esa imagen que tenia. Sin embargo nunca le preste atención mas alla de lo usual, pertenecíamos a dos mundos, hasta el momento en que fui cosechada. Entonces la primera vez que lo vi, el se mostró frio y distante, no indiferente, cuando nos vio claramente se le fue el alma al suelo. Ni mi compañero ni yo parecíamos del tipo aguerrido ya que casi todos los del cuatro son profesionales, nosotros, no eramos pescadores...hacíamos redes...yo era una buena nadadora desde antes...no tenia ningún otro talento. Mi compañero intento parecer fuerte hasta la mitad de semana antes de ir a la arena. Yo solo logre sobrevivir por se una buena nadadora...Finn se esforzo por conseguirno patrocinadores hizo lo que pudo...tu lo comprender ¿no?- dice mirando a Peeta por un momento, a su vez tiene los ojos clavados en ella-lo que es vivir lejos de la persona que se ama...

-Si...-es un leve susurro

-No te rindas...nunca te rindas...no te canses de esperar...

-Lo se...-es ahora el quien mira el infinito mar

-Yo...he hablado con Finn desde hace tiempo...

Johanna la mira fijamente sabiendo que en verdad se la safdo un tornillo, pero quien es ell para sacarla de su delirio si eso la hace sentir bien pues bueno, ella es feliz asi que mas da. Peeta sigue como distante perdido en unmundo ajeno a todo.

-¿Y que te ha dicho?- Dice la castaña mirandole fijamente

-Que es tiempo de que estemos juntos ya hemos estado separados por mucho...pero no podia irme sin despedirme de Seth...de hablarle de Finn...y darle las gracias a ustedes dos...

-¿Por que?- dice Peeta

-Por que ustedes han hecho un buen trabajo el es un gran chico...es feliz...

-Es feliz porque estas aqui...-le mira Johanna con el seño fruncido

-Es feliz porque los tiene a ustedes...

-Y a ti...-susurra Peeta

-Eso es verdad pero este o no...ustedes son unos buenos padres aunque no les guste el apelativo- dice mirando a Johanna- y se que lo seguiran siendo por eso quiero darles las gracias y hacerles un encargo mas...

Los dos le miran con atencion.

-¿Cual?

-Se que lo haran de todos modos...pero...deso que Seth siga siendo feliz, tan buen chico gracias a todo lo que le han enseñado...

-Asi sera pero ahora que tu estas aqui sera mas facil...

Annie sonrie. Los mira,

-Esto es por corto tiempo...no estare aqui tanto...

-¿A que te refieres?- dice Johanna mirandola con desconfianza.

-Las cosas no cambiaran seguiran en orden como ahora...el mundo es simplemente como es...-le sonrie a los dos-solo quiero decir gracias por todo lo qeu hacen por Seth, por mi y por Finn...

Los tres se quedan en silencio contemplando las olas ir y venir, escuchando el arrullo del mar.

El medico viene unos dias despues para hacer una valoracion de la salud de Annie.

-Bueno...yo la veo muy bien de salud...-dice el medico mienytras guarda su instrumental.

Peeta Mellark observa a Annie, Seth y Johanna sentados en la cama haciendo bromas mientras habla con el medico. Esta preocupado las palabras de Annie no dejan de darle vueltas "Esto es por corto tiempo...no estare aqui tanto...".

-¿Entonces no hay nada de que precouparse?

-No, usted vio los estudios y los analisis...

-mmm...bueno, se lo agradesco de todos modos- dice extendiendole la mano al medico.

-Bueno...me retiro...

Peeta los observa a los tres charlando, es de mañana. Planean un dia de campo para dentro de tres dias. Peeta tiene que viajar ir al capitolio. Johanna, va a la base. Seth se queda con su madre.

Las cosas parecen tomar un nuevo rumbo. Semanas despues parecen acoplarse todos a un nuevo ritmo de vida. Peeta puede viajar mas y con mayor tranquilidad sabiendo que Seth esta con Annie, y Johanna puede ocuparse de lo suyo en la base.

El sonido de la musica es estridente. La guitarra acompañada de percusiones inunda toda la habitación de una propiedad en las afueras del capitolio. Los cuerpos se mueven de una manera frenetica. De la garganta de Johanna Maison no paran de salir gemidos, respiraciones agitadas...

-¿Asi?...

-Mas rapido...-apenas puede decir ella

El aumenta la velocidad de la embestidas, las caderas de ella se mueven al mismo ritmo. Esta bañado en sudor, su respiracion es tambien agitada. Las uñas de ella se clavan en la espalda de él, lo que a su vez provoca mas placer en ambos. La voz del cantante suena enmedio de la frenetica musica...

I put a spell on you, because you're mine  
You better stop the thing that you're doin'  
I said, "Watch out, I ain't lyin'", yeah  
I ain't gonna take none of your, foolin' around  
I ain't gonna take none of your, puttin' me down  
I put a spell on you because you're mine, all right

Con un rapido giro cambian de posicion ahora es ella la que tiene el control. Oloca sus manos sobre el pecho de él cuyos ojos estan cerrados con fuerza su cara es el reflejo mas exacto del extasis. Ella aprieta los labios y sigue en lo suyo perdida tambien en algun lugar lejano en el que la mente parece desconectarse y solo hay lugar para los sentidos.

I put a spell on you, because you're mine  
You better stop, the thing that you're doin'

Suspiros, gemidos profundos...ella se deja caer sobre el pecho de él. Los dos respiran con dificultad tratan de recuperar el aliento. El rostro de ella queda en el hueco que hay entre el hombro y el lado de la cabeza de él asi que al ritmo de la musica se acerca a su oido para susurrarle entrecortadamente...  
I said, "Watch out, I ain't lyin'", yeah  
I ain't gonna take none of your, foolin' around  
I ain't gonna take none of your, puttin' me down

El pone una sonrisa maliciosa...ella no la ve pero se la imagina...

-¿Asi? Ya veremos Mason...

-A lo tuyo Mellark...

I put a spell on you because you're mine, all right and I took it down

-Desde luego...-Con fuerza y rapidez, giran de nuevo...ella se queda sobre la cama...lo mira levantarse...le encanta verlo desnudo...busca algo entorno a la cama. Cuando por fin lo encuentra lo levanta y regresa a donde esta ella. Tiene esa cara de pervertido qeu tanto le gusta- Tengo una idea- dice mostrandole la cinta metrica con la que ella le desperto hace unas acerca a la cama...

-¿asi? Tan pronto...

-aja...- se coloca a horcajadas sobre ella la hace levantar las manos, comienza a enredar la cinta alrededor de estas para unirlas a la cabecera.

-¿Esto es una venganza por lo de hace unas horas?

-Oh no nunca podria...es mas una recompensa capitan Mason...

-Entonces recompensame...

-Desde luego...-se acerca peligrosamente a ella...

-Aunque- ella le mira con ojos profundos y los labios torcidos pero a diferencia de otras veces no por sarcasmo sino con lujuria...

-¿Aunqeu?- susurra él

-Tengo muchas...muchas ideas nuevas para poner en practica en otros lugares de la casa y de diferentes formas...contigo...

-mmmm que bueno...te prometo que una vez que terminemos te dejo descansar un rato y me enseñaras lo que tienes en mente...mañana no pienso salir de aqui ¿y tu?

-No hasta la media noche de mañana...-se besan y el muerde levente el labio de ella

-Tal vez podria ser mas tiempo...¿quien sabe tal vez te convenza?

-Tal vez todo depende de como lo negocies...

-Soy un buen negociante...-clava levemente sus dientes en el cuello de ella...

-Eso he escuchado...-un gemido de placer escapa de su garganta-convenceme...

-Te ofrezco tiempo de calidad...¿lo quieres?

-¿Que tiempo de calidad?

-Del que te gusta-dice deslizando su tacto sobre las zonas erogenas de ella, cuyo cuerpo responde de inmediato.

-mmmmmm-respira hondo-dame tiempo de calidad, entonces...- ella sonrie y sus ojos se encuentran con los de él

-Entonces nos vamos entendiendo ¿no?-las manos y boca de él comienzan a deslizarse de nuevo por su cuerpo. Ella parece hundise en el todo sesa. Ella abre los ojos solo para ver como su compañero se aleja de ella un que lo mira con un poco de resentimiento, odia cuando la deja asi de golpe. Mira como de nuevo se levanta y camina hasta uno de los cajones donde guarda alguno de esos artefactos que en ocasiones usan...se lo muestra...los dos sonrien...

-Oh si tenemos tiempo de calidad...

-Mucho tiempo de calidad...¿en donde estabamos?

-Poniendo en practica tus ideas...

-Cierto...ojos...-ella los cierra y el comienza a vendarlos.

Los dos se ocuparon de sus menesteres, todo ese fin de semana y apenas era viernes.  
( I put a spell on you-Creedence Clearwater Reavival version)

Ella regresa a la casa dos dias antes que él. Observa a Seth realizando su tarea y Annie sentada junto al niño.

-Tia Johanna- dice mientras corre hasta ella

-Hola niño…-el chico la abraza fuertemente

-Me da gusto que hallas regresado…¿Qué tal tu misión?

-Extenuante…-dice pensando en las cosas que este fin de semana puso en practica con el panadero.

-Bienvenida…dice Annie caminando hasta ella…

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien…¿Peeta?

-No lo se…¿no estaba aquí?- dice Johanna restando importancia.

-Oh, pensé que habían ido al capitolio a la misma junta…

-Si pero eso fue el viernes…no he visto al ministro desde entonces…ha de andar por ahí, ya sabes…

-Supongo que…

Cinco días después Peeta Mellark aparece en casa. Particularmente las cosas parecen tranquilas. Organizan un dia de campo en la playa, todos los de la casa. Juegan futbol cerca de la playa. EL almuerzo lo hacen en medio de risas. Annie e ve muy contenta. Seth esta mas que feliz. Esa tarde como pocas veces en el cuatro, llueve, pero es una lluvia tranquila, apacible. Seth duerme con su madre. Esa misma mañana, esta casi amaneciendo, Seth y Annie salen al balcón para ver cómo sale el sol juntos…

-Seth

-¿Si mamá?

-Se que ahora eres feliz pero creo ue siempre lo has sido…

-Ahora que estas aquí lo soy aun mas…-dice abrazándola

-Eres un buen niño, nunca debes dejar de serlo, este yo o no aquí..

-¿A que te refieres?

-Solo a que eres un chico con suerte…tienes dos padres te aman uno aquí en la tierra y otro en el cielo, dos madres…

-Yo preferirá tener un solo padre y una madre, papá y tu…no es que no quiera a papá y la tia Johanna pero…papá no debería estar muerto…¿Por qué cosas como esas le pasan a buena personas? Como la muerte de papá, de la abuela Mags, o del bebé de papá y Katniss Everdeen…no es justo…

-La vida es así no siempre hay una explicación…la justicia por otro lado es algo mas complicado hijo…aun así siempre debes estar preparado para las cosas que pueden pasar y debes saber que te amamos, que siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti…toma buenas decisiones…enamórate, experimenta, vive…vive cada día como si fuera el ultimo…dile a Peeta, a Johanna a todos cuanto los amas todos los días cada vez que puedas, ellos te aman…-lo abraza y lo besa- tal vez algún seas tu el padre de alguien y sabrás cuanto puede uno amar a sus hijos...

-¿Por qué dices todo eso?

-Tenía ganas de hacerlo…serás un hombre muy guapo- dice recoriedo su rostro- tan guapo como tu padre.

Los dos regresan a la casa. Annie y el platican en la habitación un poco más. Cuando el sol entra por la ventana, la habitación es agradable y calida.

-Puedes abrir las cortinas y las ventanas para entren…-dice dulcemente Annie Odair a su hijo

-Si-el chico se levanta la brisa y el tenue sol acarician su rostro, se vuelve hasta donde esta su madre. Tiene los ojos cerrados, una expresión de paz y felicidad se esculpen en su rostro. El joven Odair sonríe y observa a su madre acaricia su tibio rostro y su cabello castaño. Esta dormida. El se recuesta junto a ella, el sueño lo vence. Pasan solo unas dos horas cuando Peeta Mellark seguido por la señora Miller suben con el desayuno. Llaman a la puerta péro no hay respuesta.

-Buenos días- dice suavemente el hombre, pero no hay respuesta- Annie- susurra,

Esta a punto de irse de nuevo con la señora Miller por donde vinieron, pero por alguna razón toca la mejilla de Annie que esta fría, muy fría, mas fría de lo normal. Un escalofrió recorre el cuerpo del hombre que mira instantáneamente a su acompañante. El se queda helado, no puede creerlo, entonces acerca temerosamente sus manos hasta la yugular de ella para revisar su pulso nada…no hay nada…la mira esta pálida…muy pálida…cuidadosamente se acerca a la muñeca…lo mismo nada…no hay nada…entonces comprende que ya no hay nada que hacer…ya ha visto y sentido esto en oficiales de la armada…hace tanto tiempo…su rostro muestra una infinita pesadumbre incluso sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas…con cuidado toma a Seth y lo carga…Mira a la señora Miller y niega con la cabeza. La mujer abre la boca desmesuradamente, sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y coloca las manos sobre su boca

-Llama a Johanna y al doctor…porfavor…

La mujer sale a toda prisa en el pasillo se pueden escuchar los sollozos y el sonido de su carrera…Peeta Mellark se siente en un sofá frente a la cama con Seth en los brazos. Llora, el niño sigue perdido en el profundo sueño.

Johanna Mason entra corriendo al lugar. Se queda ahí de pie mirando a Peeta Mellark con Seth Odair en los brazos, corre hasta donde esta Annie Odair cuyo rostro es angelical parece dormida, hace lo mismo que Peeta Mellark y al igual que él sabe que ya no hay nada que hacer en absoluto, conoce muy bien el frio de los muertos. Un flashback de todo lo vivido con Annie pasa frente a sus ojos…

"-Son dos chicos escuálidos no creo que duren mucho en la arena- dice Finnick mientras le habla de sus tributos de este año-Annie Cresta y…"Su voz refleja lastima.

Ve como la chica prácticamente se vuelve loca cuando a su compañero le cortan la cabeza. Finnick le consigue patrocinadores. Sobrevive porque es buena nadadora. Desde que sale de la arena parece ida, muy ida…Finnick se hace cargo ella al igual que Mags quien la lleva a vivir con ellos. AL siguiente año la inquietante confesión de Finnick. "–es que…es que…estoy enamorado de ella…se lo que vaz a decir Johanna que soy un idiota y un estúpido que no tiene futuro y que solo la pongo y me pongo en peligro…la amo como nunca crei poder amar a nadie"Los ojos de Finnick Odair brillan, su rostro es radiante solo de pensar en ella, en Annie Cresta. No le dice nada que puede decirle, ha sufrido tanto aquel joven, por ser guapo y famoso. Los siguientes años pasan como el agua. Annie es agradable, adorable…la recuerda en su boda…en el funeral simbólico de Finnick, en el cementerio del 4 hay una placa y en el centro un monumento pero su cuerpo nunca fue recuperado quedo hecho trizas en algún lugar del capitolio. Annie llora con amargura y se recarga en ella. Los meses en la espera del bebé son una mezcla de ilusión y melancolía. Mientras preparan el cuarto que será de él ella se pelea con un manual que explica como armar la cuna, Annie por primera vez en meses ante la desesperación de la mujer. –eres muy divertida Johanna… -jajaja me da gusto proporcionarte horas de feliz diversión…". LA ve al borde de la muerte mientras es llevada en urgencias para que los medios puedan sacar a Mini Finnick medio muerto. Cuando ella esta bien y el bebé también. Es Johanna quien lo coloca en sus brazos.

"Hola, hola…mi preciso bebé…¿Cómo estas?- un beso en la cabeza, le pequeño se revuelve en su brazos-eres hermoso, te pareces a tu papá…¿verdad?¿Verdad que si mi niño?...Seth...-mira a Johanna- se llama Seth…Finn y yo acordamos que ese sería su nombre Seth Odair." Las dos mujeres le enseñaron a caminar al niño, que se tambalea tratando de encontrar su centro de gravedad, logra llegar de los brazos de Johanna a los de su madre "Si lo hiciste bebé lo hiciste- Annie suena emocionada-mira tia Johanna lo logro, lo logro…". "Hola Peeta bienvenido…-dice rodeándolo con un brazo. En el otro sostiene a Seth- haz estado desaparecido un buen tiempo (…) si el es Seth Odair es hijo de Finn y mio- se lo extiende a Mellark. Seth lo mira con curiosidad, Peeta lo toma en sus brazos (…) ¿Por qué no te quedas un tiempo aquí con nosotros hay muchas habitaciones…Ese tiempo se prolongó hasta la fecha y la conciencia de Annie poco a poco se va enterrando e la bruma. Cada vez mas desconectada…hasta hace algunos meses cuando estuvo de vuelta como nunca como antes de su participación en los juegos del hambre…hasta ayer…hasta hace algunas horas cuadno se ha extinguido…por primera vez en años, en décadas…Johanna Mason siente vacio, desesperación y tristeza ese sentimiento que tuvo cuando supo que familia había sido masacrada. Sin más se deja caer junto lecho de Annie Odair…Llora, no lo puede evitar…

Seth comienza a removerse un poco. Se despierta. Observa a la tía Johanna como nunca en su vida está llorando, llorando junto al lecho de su madre. Su padre tiene un rostro de pesadumbre. También llora. No comprende nada con voz ronca dice.

-¿Qué pasa papá?¿por que la tia Johanna?

La única respuesta que tiene es que su padre lo abraza mas fuertes. Despues ve entrara a todos los habitantes de la casa entrar a la habitación colocarse en torno a la cama de su madre hacer lo mismo. El se acomoda se siente siente en el regazo de su padre, como en cámara lenta camina hasta su madre, observa aun con desconcierto, una parte de el sabe lo que pasa, pero la mas conciente trata de negarlo. De mitigar el golpe. Se queda unos instantes parado frente a la cama.

-¿Mamá?-es apenas un susurro- ¿Mamá?- dice mas fuerte, no recibe respuesta. Se acerca. Su rostro es apacible. La toca. Lo sabe. Ya no esta aquí. Se inclina sobre ella y llora.

AL igual que lo demás. Permancen ahí hasta que el doctor y las autoridades llegan los obligan a salir. Su padre prácticamente lo arranca del lugar donde yace su madre. Lo carga para después entregárselo a Johanna, es como un muñeco de trapo. Observa como su padre se queda con los recién llegados y el es llevado a otro lugar de la casa.

-Debes comer algo Seth-anda dice Johanna

-No tengo hambre- dice serio

Lo han mantenido al margen ha visto como los hombres se han llevado a su madre en una camilla cubierta, su padre ha ido con ellos, el apenas pudo verlo desde la habitación en la que permanecía con Johanna y los demás. Miro a su padre caminar detrás de ellos, quiso levantarse pero por algún motivo su cuerpo no lo hizo.

La noche prácticamente ha caído, él no ha vuelto. No lo dejan solo. Nunca lo dejan solo. El está recostado. Finge dormir, esta en la habitación de la tía Johanna, su padre entra reconoce sus pasos, es de madrugada.

-¿Cómo esta?

-¿Cómo crees?...no ha querido comer…

-Los médicos no saben que paso…paro cardiaco es la explicación oficial

-Siempre lo es ¿no?

-¿Qué lo provocó? Eso sería lo interesante ¿no?

-Bueno, en verdad eso no importa...ella no está ni estará eso es lo que cuenta…

-El funeral será mañana…la colocaremos una placa junto a la placa conmemorativa de Finnick, según la tradición del cuatro y a solicitud de ella sus cenizas iran al mar…la presidencia mandara un representante…no se cuanta gente vendrá…no creo que sea mucha…

-¿Ya la?...-no puede completar la frase…

-Hace una hora…-le muestra un contenedor en el que están las cenizas de ella

-¿Lo presenciaste?- su voz esta entrecortada

-Si…que mas podía hacer…

-¿Tu como estas, como te sientes?

-¿y tu?...

Los dos adultos permanecen en silencio, clavando su mirada en el niño. Evaden la pregunta. No dicen nada sobre ellos.

-Él es fuerte…lo superara…-dice Johanna acariciando a Seth.

-Es su madre…tardara en sanar…

-Pero lo hará…hay que darle tiempo…los niños superan rápido…

-Eso espero…me voy a dormir…nos vemos mañana.

A la mañana siguiente todos se alistaron para asistir al funeral. Amaneció lloviendo, cosa que se veía pocas veces en el cuatro, era muy temprano. Seth mira por la ventana, hay tres camionetas en la parte frontal de la casa. Y un auto de la funeraria. Un brazo lo rodea es la tía Johanna reconoce su aroma.

-Es hora…-dice suavemente ella.

El chico no dice nada. Camina acompañado de ella. Los empleados solo le miran la señora Miller se acerca y lo abraza el hace lo mismo.

-Debes ser fuerte…muy fuerte…mi niño…-la mujer llora. Seth hace lo mismo-vamos…

Se separan y camina a la salida con los demás empleados nadie se atreve a decir nada mas. Seth permanece junto a Johanna. Su padre hace acto de presencia lleva una urna en las manos. Sabe lo que es, aprieta los labios. Se miran por un instante. El adulto lo ve fijamente y dice.

-La llevas tu o quieres que la lleve…

El niño no dice nada, solo se acerca y extiende las manos. Su padre le entrega la urna. No dicen más. Mira a su padre se nota que ha llorado largo tiempo y tiene ojeras. Antes de salir se coloca una gafas, al igual que Johanna.

-Vamos hijo…

Todos las camionetas subieron los empleados. En el auto, Seth, Johanna y Peeta, los tres vestidos impolutamente y de negro. Seth iba en medio de los dos adultos. Johanna lo abrazaba. El sostiene la urna con fuerza. El cortejo se enfila al puerto, donde ya hay gente esperando. Reporteros, gente del gobierno como Gale Hawthorne; algunos conocidos como Katniss Everdeen que permanece junto a su primo; amigos, entre los que están Jenn, Bred; Davenport mira todo desde lejos no le gustan las multitudes.

Un discurso. El día esta nublado, la lluvia no deja de caer, la niebla rodea al puerto. Seth llora tiene la urna entre sus manos. Su padre lo rodea con su brazo y la tia Johanna esta junto a él. Katniss Everdeen mira al chico, sabe lo que es perder a la gente que de verdad se ama. Su padre hace tantos años y después su hermana, comprende el dolor de aquel pequeño niño. Ella sería unos dos años mayor que el cuándo perdió a su padre. Gale aprieta su mano como leyendo sus pensamientos, sabe que el también perdió a su padre al mismo tiempo que ella. Después a Prim, la pequeña Primrose. Se estremese son sentimientos que no se olvidan.

Observa a Johanna se ve impasible, esta impecablemente vestida de negro un vestido sastre, como pocas veces. Peeta por otro lado es difícil de leer con esas gafas puestas en los ojos, su expresión es seria, es extraño el nunca ha sido de los que ocultan sus emociones, entonces observa a los medios de comunicación sacando una y otra vez fotografías. Han pasado años desde la ultima vez que lo vio. Aleja sus ideas de aque pensamiento. Despues del discurso. Seth, Johanna y Peeta; suben a un pequeño bote que ingresa en el mar, todos los observan. Despues de alejarse un poco. Se detiene. Los demás solo ven a las figuras a los lejos. Los tres se paran al borde de la embarcación.

-Te voy a extrañar mamá…-son las únicas palabras de Seth Odair- te amo…se que estas con papá ahora…-abre la urna y observa el contenido.

Ninguno de los adultos lo apresura. Después de un tiempo. Seth toma un poco de la ceniza con su puño y lo va soltando poco a poco la brisa se mezcla y el viento se la lleva la hace caer en el mar, el agua salada de los ojos del niño se mezcla con la del mar. Otro puño…y después el contenido de la urna. Llanto más fuerte. Y lanza con todas sus fuerzas el mismo recipiente al mar…introduce sus manos en el agua para que los restos de su mano sean lavados por las olas. Se levanta y se pierde entre los brazos de Johanna Mason…Los tres permanecen de pie, otro rato, mirando el mar.

Mas tarde en la casa del cuatro hay una recepción, en la que todas las personas les dan el pésame.

-Lamento tu perdida…-dice Gale Hawthorne extendiéndole la mano a Peeta Mellark que abraza a su hijo. Solo observa al niño que no dice nada. Peeta lo da la mano y con su otro brazo sostiene a su hijo.

-Gracias…

Observa a la acompañante de Hawthorne es ni mas ni menos que Katniss Everdeen que se ve saludable aunque seria. No puede dejar de pensar como siempre que es de verdad hermosa, su corazón da un vuelco. Se recrimina por tener esos pensamientos en un momento como este. Pero no la ha visto en años y es probable que pasen unos más antes de que se vuelvan a ver así de cerca. Ella lo mira fijamente. Sus ojos grises se clavan en los azules, después mira al niño.

-Es lamentable lo de Annie- dice ella y extiende la mano. Peeta estrecha la mano de ella, la sostiene. El saludo es firme y cálido como siempre. Se observan por un instante. El intenta abrir los labios pero vuelve a cerrarlos. Quiere decirle más pero que podría ser sin restarle importancia a este hecho doloroso. No, no es tan frívolo. Se contiene. Le agrada sentir la mano de ella entre la suya, tal vez nunca más vuelva tenerla así de cerca. Ella esta confundida no sabe que decir. Ahora esta con Gale, pero a partir de este momento es como si una nueva conexión se estableciera. Una cosa electrizante que no puede explicarse, como si una vieja añoranza o conexión de abriera paso. Desea pedirle perdón por como lo trató siendo aun adolescentes en el 12, aquella fatídica noche que lo alejo de su vida. Tuvo oportunidad hace años cuando lo dos estaban en entrenamiento militar pero nunca se lo permitió, porque aun era orgullosa como para acercarse, no, mas bien tenia miedo de que el le rechazara. Ahora era diferente pero era más improbable y bastante impertinente usar este momento para tal situación.

-Gracias…Katniss…-dice Peeta Mellark, y aquel nombre suena tan dulce entre esos labios. EL niño Odair puede notarlo. Sabe quien es ella. Se levanta del pecho de su padre y la mira. Es una mujer triste pero amable, ella lo mira, observa esos impresionante ojos verde mar u sus rasgos que son los de Finnick. Piensa que en gran medida fue responsable de la muerte de su padre, aunque Annie le dijo hace tantos años que no la culpaba que Finnick decidió seguirla hasta donde fuera, ella sigue culpándose. Asi que agrega.

-Tu madre era una mujer excepcional, dulce y compasiva…-el chico le sonríe levemente

-Gracias…-susurra

-Cuida a tu padre…-mira a Peeta Mellark, que a su vez la observa-…te necesita…

El chico mira a su padre-Si…-es un susurro.

Ella sonríe tímidamente. Y se marcha. El chico se mete de nuevo en los brazos de su padre y el desfile de pésames continua.

Los días pasan poco a poco, Seth aun se ve triste. Johanna y Peeta bajan su nivel de trabajo y tratan de pasar mas tiempo con él. Se ha vuelto bastante taciturno y reservado, muy distinto al Seth de antes. Semanas después las cosas se han complicado mas pues el niño se ha vuelto un tanto berrinchudo y displicente. Al principio todos le toleran y consienten. Johanna a tenido que salir de viaje a entrenamiento militar en un país vecino. Peeta intenta estar a la par con el trabajo, de la empresa, el ministerio y la casa del 4, lo que es muy difícil. Aun para alguien que duerme poco. También es paciente con su hijo.

-No me gusta como se comporta…-le dice a la señora Miller

-es normal a perdido a su padre y su madre…es doloroso para él

-eso no lo dudo pero su comportamiento es inaceptable…tengo que ponerle un alto…de lo contrario después no podremos con él…-La señora Miller lo esudriña-un padre no solo esta para consentir ud. Lo sabe ¿no?

-eso es verdad- dice ella.

-Hoy vi cómo le contesto a usted, después lo vi con su tutor…voy a hablar con él…

Seth esta en su habitación. Que esta desordenada, eso es muy raro en un niño como el. No solo eso, algunas cosas están destruidas. El niño esta sentado en medio de la habitación. Lanzando una pelota.

-Hola Seth…- dice mirándolo

-Hola- dice secamente sin dejar de lanzar la pelota.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-eso hacemos- dice el niño que nisiquiera lo mira.

-Me refiero a que me pongas atención y uses todos tus sentidos

No recibe respuesta. El niño sigue en lo suyo. El se levanta y detiene la pelota en el aire. Seth se levanta y camina hasta el otro lado de la habitación, toma otro juguete.

-esto no va a funcionar si no me dices lo que te molesta…-camina hasta el

-Nada me molesta…-cuando su padre esta cerca se aleja.

-Seth…

-No puedes cambiar nada…no puedes solucionarlo…ni tu ni nadie…

-Se que es duro pero…

-¡mi mamá esta muerta!...estuvo consiente y después ¡Se fue esta muerta!¡A mi padre ni siquiera lo conocí!...-dice lanzando el juguete contra la pared- ¡Ni tu!¡Ni nadie puede traerlos de vuelta!- no hay lagrimas solo enojo.

Peeta solo lo observa. Nadie lo preparo para esto. ¿Qué hace, que le dice?

-Escucha…no se…no se que es perder a tus padre tan joven…yo perdi a toda mi familia a los 17…pero…pasara…hijo pasara…puedes estar enojado pero eso no los va a traer de vuelta…tu mismo lo dijiste…sabes que si pudiera yo mismo los traería de vuelta pero no puedo…

-LO vez…nadie puede ayudarme…-ahora lo observa distante y frio- todos dicen date tiempo, el tiempo te ayudara…ayudarme ¿a que?...

-No puedes culparnos…no puedes culpar a nadie…

-No los culpo…

-¿Entonces porque tratas tan mal a la gente que te a amado desde pequeño? A la señora Miller que tanto te ha cuidado…estas enojado con Johanna pero ella se ha ido solo esta semana, tiene deberes que cumplir, no has querido contestarle las llamadas, ella sufre no solo porque quería a tu mamá sino por ti, no soporta verte triste. Pero si no iba la arrestarían tiene un contrato con la armada-El niño le mira fijamente- Los demás no puedes tratarlos como lo haz hecho hasta ahora. Yo he intentado estar aquí voy y vengo a diario desde el capitolio en deslizador…no ¿Qué mas quieres Seth?¿Dime como te ayudo?...tampoco soporto verte asi…

-entonces no me mires…-dice y se mete al baño…

Es la primera vez que Peeta Mellark se siente derrotado en cuanto a su hijo se refiere. Solo sale y se deja caer en su oficina.

-¿No fue bien verdad?- dice la señora miller.

-Tan mal me veo…

-Que puedo decir…

-Supongo que es tiempo de llamar a la artillería pesada…

-¿A Johanna?

-Al loquero…si me sacaron del "secuestro" creo que pueden ayudarle…tengo que llamar a mi doctor para ajustar mi dosis…-dice agitando un frasco- y le pediré que me recuerda a alguien…

La señora Miller solo lo observa, al igual que todos sabe que Peeta Mellark esta en tratamiento constante que a pesar de su aparente estabilidad emocional siempre cada tres meses asiste a una revisión psiquiátrica y que ajustan sus medicamentos. Otras semanas. tiempo pasa y Seth no parece mejorar pero tampoco empeora. Peeta está en su oficina en el capitolio. Suena la puerta.

-Pasa

-Hola jefe…-dice Bred

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mañana visitare un orfanato en el cinco…-le extiende la carpeta

-¿Cómo va el asunto?

-Acaban de entregárnoslo hace escasos 30 minutos, así que voy a evaluarlo, a ´"prescindir de los servicios de los malos elementos" y buscar nueva plantilla, ya tengo algunos candidatos…

-¿estaras alla todo el dia?

-Si-dice sentándose frente a el y se observan-

-…esto…-parece comenzar a elucubrar algunas cosas

-¿Qué pasa?

-espera…

-¿zara?

-Si

-¿Cómo está mi agenda mañana?¿Hay algo que no pueda esperar?¿Urgente?

-Déjeme revisar…hay varias cosas pero no tan graves…

-Reagendalas por favor…

-Si señor…

Mira a Bred que lo observa con curiosidad.

-¿te molesta si te acompaño?

-no jefe es un gran placer hace tiempo que no me supervisas…

-No es eso…es Seth…no se compone pero tengo una idea para volverlo al redil…y necesito de tu ayuda…

-claro…solo dime, como te ayudo.

-Te lo explicare pero no aquí- se levanta y toma su saco- vamos por algo de cenar y una copa. La empresa paga.

-De acuerdo…solo voy por mi saco.

Esa noche Peeta Mellark le explica su estrategia a Bred Pharrel. Los dos viajan esa misma noche al cuatro. Es muy temprano cuando Bred sale de la casa. Peeta se despierta, va ala habitación de Seth.

-Anda levántate- dice moviendo al chico

-¿Qué pasa?- dice malhumorado

-Es hora de levantarse arriba muchacho- dice serio- Vistete.

Seth se desconcierta, su padre nunca lo llama asi, ni con ese tono. Así que se levanta de mala gana y se viste. Su padre lo saca de inmediato de la casa. Lo ve, Bred los espera, hay un taxi en la entrada, los tres llegan a la estación del tren. ¿El tren? El nunca ha viajado en tren, siempre lo hace en auto o en aerodeslizador. Los tres viajan en una de las cabinas de segunda clase pero puede ver cosas que en su vida no presencio antes. Un montón de gente jaloneándose, arremolinándose. Algunos cansados, con ropa gastada…Observa todo con atención. Bred le da una bolsa de ropa. El parpadea y lo mira.

-Ve a cambiarte…-dice su padre

-Ya estoy vestido…

-Ve a cambiarte Seth o yo mismo te cambio aquí…el baño esta al fondo del furgón.

El chico no dice mas. Y se va a donde le indicaron.

-¿Te costo trabajo conseguirla?

-No…Karen de contabilidad tiene un chico de su edad…

-¿Le dijiste para que era?

-NO…pero le prometi unos tennis nuevos a su hijo…

Los dos rien. Seth regresa. Peeta no lo dice pero lo piensa. No importa como se vista es indudablemente un chico bien parecido. Aun con esos Jeans gastados, playera gris, sudadera azul descolorida y zapatillas gastadas…se ve bien…

-¿La ropa?- dice Peeta

El chico le extiende la bolsa. Bred la toma. después de casi dos horas llegan al distrito cinco. Hay un empleado con el nombre de Bred en un letrero de cartón. Vamos. Peeta nunca camina junto a Seth, más bien parece distante. Bred, lo toma del hombro.

-Anda sube.

Los tres suben al auto es un Sedan con el logo de la compañía de su padre. Llegan a un lugar que esta rodeado por un elevado muro gris de piedra solida. Un hombre de mediana edad un tanto fofo, les abre el enorme enrrejado del lugar, para Seth resulta un tanto aterrador.

-¿Lindo lugar no?- dice el chofer a manera de sarcasmo.

-Muy lindo…-dice Bred con una mueca torcida.

Peeta Mellark permanece en silencio. Es un espacio sombrio, las hojas caídas por el otoño y los arboles sin hojas asienta lo tétrico del espacio. Poco a poco aparece una construcción grande y gris…descuidada…lúgubre…que mas que un hogar hace que el psiquiátrico en el que Peeta Mellark se rehabilito después de la guerra paresca un hotel de 5 estrellas con spa.

Se detiene justo en la entrada. Una mujer joven, delgada los espera en la puerta. Junto a ella una mujer que le recuerda a la señora Miller les reciben. Abajo Seth Odair siento como el frio le cala los huesos, la sudadera que lleva no es muy buena para este clima. Las mujeres le mirasn desconcertadas.

-¿Señorita Robins?

-Si…

-Mucho gusto Bred Pharrell…hablamos por teléfono anoche

-Si…-sonrie brevemente-

-El señor Mellark quizo venir personalmente

-Buenos días- dice el aludido

-Es un honor tenerle aquí señor…

-No se preocupe…-nota como la mujer mira al chico junto a ellos.

-Entonces vayamos adentro…¿Seth verdad?- dice mirando al chico que la observa con seriedad. No l extraña ha visto otros chicos asi cuando llegan. No contesta. –Señora Peabody puede hacerse cargo de él ¿por favor?

-Si…vamos niño…sígueme…-dice con calma

Seth voltea a ver pero su padre ya se ha alejado con la otra mujer y Bred. Se va con la señora. Pasa por algunos pasillos obscuros y lúgubres. El lugar esta húmedo, el lava pisos no puede disimular el olor a humedad.

-Por aquí

Entran a lo que parece una rudimentaria enfermería. Una mujer enjuta y seria, con perfil de ave de rapiña, los observa.

-¿carne fresca eh?-mira fijamente el chico

-Hoy lo trajeron…

-Como si no hubiera suficientes mocosos y poco espacio…-el niño la mira fijamente- ropa fuera, solo quédate en ropa interior y a la mesa, anda niño…-le mira y frunce el seño- ¡Ahora! No tengo todo el dia…-este sorprende. Asi que la obedece.

La mujer lo pesa, lo mide. Escucha su corazón y pulmones. Le revisa la cabeza, entre el cabello.

-Estas bien alimentado, no problemas médicos, ni piojos…es todo suyo…póngalo en su lugar- dice mirando a la mujer…

-De acuerdo…anda…

El niño sigue a la mujer, por otros pasillos, por la ventanas puede ver a un grupo de muchachos y muchachas limpiando el patio.

-Esta será tu cama…-dice mostrándole una larga habitación como con unas veinte camas mas- Las reglas son simples te levantas con los demás tiendes tu cama y te vas hacer los deberes que se te asignen…desayuno…clases…comida…deberes y a dormir…las luces se apagan a las 9. ¿comprendido?

El niño solo la mira.

-NO hablas mucho ¿eh? No importa muchos llegan aquí como tu y se acoplan. Anda vamos.

Llegan a un enorme salón donde hay mesas enormes unos 100 o 150 chicos comen. Todos en silencio. La mujer le da una charola con comida. Una especie de masa amorfa blancuzca e inolora. Agua. Un trozo de pan que a leguas de ve esta duro. –Darren hazle un espacio…en tu mesa al chico…estará en tu cuadrilla…eres responsable de el…

-¿un nuevo?...de acuerdo-no hay desganó ni mirada se clavan en Seth Odair que mira con una mescla de es estupefacción y un poco de disimulado asco.

-come nuevo…desayuno de campeones…lo necesitaras…-dice uno de ellos

Seth solo lo mira y parpadea.

-NO solo no tiene forma…no sabe a nada lo que es mejor a que sepa rancio…y no huele a nada…-dice otro

Todos se ven muy delgados. Con la ropa gastada. Depues del desayuno todos levantan su traste y lo depositan en unos carros.

-¿Eh nuevo? y cual es tu nombre…-dice Darren el chico mayor al que se lo encomendaron tendrá unos 15 años.

-Seth- apenas es un susurro.

-Pues bueno Seth…estas en mi cuadrilla…no iremos a las clases de la mañana…pues nos tocan los trastes del desayuno…Son alrededor de 12 chico y chicas que se reparten el trabajo. Seth observa y ayuda en la medida que puede. Nunca ha hecho nada de esto. Esta desconcertado esta molesto.

-No seas ¡Idiota!- grita un chico mirando a Seth- ¡¿Nunca haz lavado trastes o que?!

-Solo a veces…-dice Seth

-Bueno aquí aprenderán a hacerlo bien sino nos castigaran- el chico le muestra como

-Y no te lo recomiendo…las golpizas de Harper son brutales…o si tienes suerte solo tal vez te encierren…

-Dejen de asustarlo…apresúrense tontos…-dice Darren

-Es la verdad…no lo asustamos…

Seth los observa y los estudia una y otra vez. Trata de comprender lo que ocurre y porue esta aquí. En clase el profesor es estricto. Lanza borradores a los distraídos y golpea con una vara a los que no responde correctamente o no hicieron los deberes. Cuando Seth es llamado a resolver ejercicios de matemáticas tiene la mitan bien y la otra mitad mal, asi que es un golpe con la vara ligero pero duele…nunca en su vida le habían pegado pero resistio…no le agradaba la idea de que los otros le vieran llorar. Por algún motivo sabia ye no era una buena manera de comenzar. Despues de la comida, que fue igual de horrible y exigua. Tenian un tiempo libre. Todos en el patio. Algunos jugaban.

-Alla van…-dice una de las chicas de su cuadrilla

-¿Quién?- dice Seth

-Ellos…esa pandillas de idiotas…-les gusta golpear gente- será mejor que te mantegs alejado de ellos. Aunque de seguro te buscaran por ser nuevo…en uno días.

-¿Por qué van a golpearme?

-Porque pueden…

-Ya pero…

-Pero nada…

-¿Y porque están aquí?

-estamos-dice otro chico mirándolo fijamente, como recordándole que el también esta aquí- ¿tu porque crees? ¿no te a pasado algo recientemente? Tonto.

-Mi mamá murió…-dice Seth como un susurro y esta a punto de llorar, espera que los demás le consuele pero solo le miran como su fuera la cosa mas común del mundo.

-Pues bueno eso nos paso ya ha todos asi que no esperes que te compadezcamos- lo miran todos, el los observa con sorpresa.

-Todos perdimos a nuestros padres…o se cansaron de nosotros y nos dejaron aquí- dice otro

-¿Es un bodrio no?¿nadie quiere hacerse cargo de nosotros?-dice una chica

-Entonces…todos ustedes no tienen padres…

-O se deshicieron de nosotros…

-Este lugar es asqueroso…de no ser por la señorita Robins y la señora Peabody esto seria un infierno…

-Asi que es como el purgatorio…tuviste suerte nuevo…el viejo Cragen fue despedido ayer…el era el que le daba la bienvenida a los nuevos…

-ese viejo asqueroso…

Ls caras de todos ellos tiene diferentes matices, unos se ven enojados, otros tristes, palidos, rojos de ira, avergnzados.

-¿El quien era?

-El "medico"

-¿Y?

-Y le gustaba "jugar" al doctor con nosotros, especialmente con las chicas pero no lo ponía peros a los chicos ¿comprendes?

Seth no compren las insinuaciones pero dice que si para no parecer un bobo.

-Asi es la vida aquí…mejor que te acostumbres…

-Aunque en realidad nadie sabe que pasara…han despedido a muchos hoy…desde que llegaron ellos…-dice señalando a Peeta Mellark que esta a lo lejos observando todo el terreno, con Bred a su lado, señala el edificio central y el patio. No le presta atención a Seth. Que lo mira. Despues se despide de Bred sube a un taxi y se va. A Seth se le cae el alma a los pies.

-¿Quién es?- dice un niño pequeño- yo lo he visto en la tele a veces…

-Peeta Mellark, esta en los libros de historia…¿Qué no ponen atención? Por eso tienen la espalda llenos de varazos…ignaros…-dice la chica

-Peeta Mellark, Peeta Mellark…me suena…me suena…¿el que murió en el capitolio y era del cuatro?

-ese es Finnick Odair…Marthin eres un idiota como has podido pasar de grado…

-mmmmm se ha quien copiar en el examen…¿Y entonces ese tal Mellark quien es?

-El de los trágicos amantes del 12…-dice otro

-¡Ah si ya se!…el que gano el segundo vasallaje ¿no?

-¡Ese es Haymitch Abernathy!...

-Bueno pero era del 12 ya me voy acercando…espera entonces ese es el de las bayas que se volvió loco…

-técnicamente no se volvió…lo volvieron loco…

-Yo lo veo muy cuerdo- dice Martin bostezando

-¿Pero al final que hace aquí?

-Dicen que su empresa administrara este lugar…ayer escuche eso mientras fregaba el piso que esta cerca de la oficina de la señorita Robins…

La campana suena es hora de ingresar al lugar de nuevo. Los chicos hacen deberes, y van por cuadrillas a las duchas. Seth Odair esta desconcertado, empieza a comprender porque su padre lo ha traido aquí, la pregunta es ¿Piensa dejarlo aquí?¿cuanto tiempo?¿para siempre? Ya que lo vio irse. La mayoría de los chicos han sido cordiales con el. Otros le ven con curiosidad, otros con una mirada que aun no desifra, otros con kostilidad. Este lugar es deprimente y triste en su estructura, trata de imaginar como estos chicos puede vivir asi. Aun asi hay juegos y risas. Mas cosas que aun no comprende. A la hora de la merienda. Todos entran al comedor. Hay algo raro, y mucho alboroto.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice Darren, que viene acompañado de Seth y otros chicos.

-No lo vaz a creer…ven anda…

La merienda que sirve es 100 veces mas decente que nunca, pan suave y de sabor agradable. Leche. Un poco de fruta. Todos los chicos se ven felices. A Seth le recuerdan su casa y después de todo el dia se ha resistido a aceptarlo pero añora su casa, a su padre y todos los que viven en ella. Sabe que ha actuado mal, que hay gente que sufre mas en el mundo que él, se había engañado creyendo que el era el único que sufria, pero la verdad es que no era así. Observa a todos los chicos a su alrededor. Niños tn pequeños. Supo por platicas que hay alguno que ni siquiera conocieron a sus padre, otros que eran explotados por sus familias. Por primera vez en semanas, tal vez meses, la comida le sabe a algo, tiene sabor. Come con enorme placer y al mismo tiempo con nostalgia. Al termina la cena su cuadrilla lava los trastes. Se dirigen a los dormitorios. En el pasillo hay alguien esperando Bred.

-Seth…

Su cuadrilla observa.

-¿Si?-dice con calma

-Tu transferencia no se completó…

-¿Por qué?- dice serio Darren

-¿A dónde lo llevaran?- Martin mira al hombre con recelo

-Un pariente tuyo apareció…esta dispuesto ha hacerse cargo de ti…solo si tu quieres…

Seth sonríe.

-¡Que suerte tienes!- dice uno de los chicos.

-Si, es verdad…que suerte…

Seth asiente. Se despide de sus nuevos amigos, prometiendo que les escribirá. Agradeciéndoles por todo, por la lección de este día. Bred lo toma del hombro y se lo lleva. Van en el auto. Solo Bred, el chofer y dice tarde. Llegan a un hotel. Suben a la suite. Todo es limpio y agradable. Entonces los dos entran. Camina hasta la sala y lo ve su padre esta ahí sentado. Camina hasta donde esta él y lo abraza por el cuello.

-Hola hijo ¿Cómo estas?

-Lo siento, lo siento…me he portado muy mal…muy mal…- su padre lo abraza y reconforta

-todo esta bien…ya estas bien…-se siente agradecido porque todo resulto bien, el paso bien el trago amargo de hoy

-no, no esta bien siempre creí que era el único que sufría…y se me hacia injusto pero hay gente…hay quien esta en condiciones peores que yo…yo te tengo a ti y a la tia Johanna y a todos los demás…

-Que bueno que te des cuenta de eso…-dice Johanna que está recién bañada.

-¡Tia Johanna!- dice corriendo hasta ella abrazándola

-Hola niño…ya me habias preocupado creo que no te recuperaríamos…

-Lo siento mucho…mucho…voy a portarme bien…de verdad…

-te creo…-dice abrazandolo- siempre has sido bueno solo has estado algo desubicado pero haz vuelto…

-Bueno pues yo me retiro esto exahusto- dice Bred

-¿Qué pasara con ellos?

-¿con quienes?- dice Bred

\- Con los otros niños…con mis amigos…

Todos le miran sorprendidos.

-Pues bueno su situación va a mejorar ahora que nosotros nos haremos cargo el orfanato.

-¿Puedo seguir escribiéndole?

-Si pero ya hablaremos de eso…a dormir…

-Si…-camina de nuevo hasta su padre- te amo a papá…

-Yo a ti…-acaricia su cabello- anda a dormir…tu habitación es la del fondo

-Hasta mañana- dice Bred

Seth se va a su cuarto. Peeta y Johanna quedan solos.

-Y bien panadero tenia mis dudas pero lo lograste…lo metiste al redil…

-Fue duro tuve que forzarme a hacerlo…¿no crees que merezco una recompensa?- dice en voz baja.

-¿No te basto con lo de esta tarde?- susurra con ese tono malicioso conocido- ¿eres un pervertido insaciable eh?

-¿Solo yo?-con voz seductora

-Tenemos publico…-señala al pasillo que lleva a las habitaciones

-cierto…en fin Seth esta de regreso eso es lo que importa.

Una semana despúes. Seth ingresa a la biblioteca de su padre.

-Papá…

-¿Si?

-Eh pensado que quiero servirle a la gente tanto como tu o papá les sirvieron durante la revolución…y Katniss Everdeen…es impresionante… ¿de verdad estas casado con ella?...

-Esto…¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-mi tutor me hizo leer un libro sobre eso…

-¿Así?-omite lo de Katniss-¿Y cómo quieres servirle a la gente?

-Quiero servir a Panem…quiero entrar al programa militar…mis amigos del orfanato piensan hacer su solicitud también…vamos a servir asi…

-espera, espera Seth hay muchas maneras de servir…

-Lo se pero después de leer este libro, ver la propaganda y conversar mis amigos creo que es el mejor camino…

-Seth tienes muchas posibilidades…muchas opciones…

-Lo se pero quiero esta…se que es difícil y que puedo morir como papá pero valdra la pena por las futuras generaciones…yo lo se…además la tia Johanna también es militar. Quiero seguir sus pasos…tu mismo recibiste adiestramiento militar, recuerdas cuendo me llevabas a la base. Subimos a todas esas naves y leia tus libros…

-¿Recuerdas todo eso?

-Si claro ha sido una de las mejores épocas de mi vida…

(Fin del relato de Seth)

-jajaja supongo que tu padre se maldijo asi mismo después de eso…

-Pues bueno creo que su didáctica es muy efectiva…no dudo que ahora la aplique con Kat y Finn…además ahora es maduro y tiene mas experiencia…

-Son lindos chicos ¿no?

-Lo son…¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Eso percibi hoy cuando los vi contigo ¿ellos te quieren?

-Ellos me admiran…soy su hermano mayor…debo protegerlos.

-¿Les ofrezco algo mas?-dice el mesero retirando el ultimo plato

-Whisky

-Enseguida señor…

-¿Y tu? De verdad ser hijo único debe ser todo un peso…mas aun en tus condiciones…

-Heredero al trono…mi padre siempre estaban ocupados pero tuve una educación esmerada…muy…esmerada…

-Me lo imagino…

-Despues de escucharte imagina si en alguno momento ubiera podido tener un hermano me ubiera agradado que fueras tu...serias un buen hermano mayor...

-No creo que eso te agradara

-¿Por que?

-Porque por de ser asi yo seria el heredero al trono y no tu...-los dos rien...

-No se...tal vez tu serias mejor rey que yo...tienes cualidades...y una educacion aceptable- lo mira sabe despues de leer los documentos que bien pudo ser de verdad su hermano, pues Finnick Odair es quien estaba destinado a ser su padre. Y de alguna manera se podria decir que son hermanastros pues el hombre que crió a Seth es su progenitor.

-Oh claro...-rie aun mas-...la vida es incierta...

-En cierto sentido mi vida ya esta escrita…

-¿Por qué?...

-Porque en unos años debere casarme y tener un heredero…lo que es un problema porque no tengo parientes cercanos…

-¿no entiendo?

-Solo nos casamos con familiares cercanos…para no bifurcar la línea de sucesión…

-Vaya…

-Y ya que tú no tienes ese problema supongo que traes a las chicas locas por ti ¿no?

-Pues si supongo que si pero cuando me acerco a ellas tiemblan como gelatina y me evitan…-su interlocutor ríe- tenía más éxito en el extranjero donde no era nadie…

Los dos conversan hasta tarde. Se despiden. Adam sabe que sera dificil o mas bien imposible lograr que Finncik colabore con él. Es mas que leal a su familia. Debera esperar con paciencia...pronto, pronto, llegara el momento.


	46. Los festejos del aniversario

CAPITULO 46. Los festejos del aniversario de la revolución.

Es tarde Gale Hawthorne entra al apartamento que tiene asignado, todo está obscuro y vacío. Es media semana, los gemelos estarán con su madre hasta el viernes. El acaba de regresar de la base, adelanta trabajo para tener el fin de semana solo para ellos. En verdad se esfuerza por ser un buen padre. Está cansado asi que no tiene el mínimo interés en encender la luz. Observa desde la ventana que da a una terraza trasera. Y la ve a los lejos a Katniss Everdeen pasean en bata de dormir. Su apartamento esta exactamente en el edificio del frente, las partes traseras de su edificios coinciden perfectamente, están a una distancia considerable pero con el buen ojo que tiene no es problema para el ver desde la penumbra claramente. Jala una silla y la observa. Los anos solo han logrado reafirmar la belleza particular de la mujer. Cuantas y cuantas han pasado por su cama incluyéndola, sin embargo ninguna absolutamente ninguna ha podido ocupar su lugar, nunca había sido conciente de eso hasta que la ha vuelto a ver. No es que la anhelara o esperara a propósito, mas bien es algo que se había dado.

En estos años había tenido otras aventuras con algunas mujeres, amistad pero por algún motivo con ninguna se ha dado nada serio. Que absurdo hubo una época en la que la tuvo para el solo, eran tan joven, ella tenia tantos problemas y el estaba tan ocupado con su carrera, en el fondo eran unos niños. Hablando de niños. Aparece la otra Katniss, la niña, probablemente esta durmiendo pues se talla los ojos y se acerca a su madre que estaba inclinada sobre una planta a la que revisaba. La niña se acerca, la mujer le dice algo y la estrecha, acaricia su cabello. Ella tiene los rasgos de la gente de la veta cabello obscuro y piel olivácea, entonces le gusta imagina ¿asi seria?¿asi se veria un hijo que ellos dos Katniss y el hubieran tenido?. Es curioso las veces que le pidió que tuvieran un hijo el tenia más en mente un chico, que fuera como ellos, pero que fuera tan valiente y compasivo, muy a su manera, como ella. Lo habría amado tanto, pero ahora mirando a la niña, que mas maravilloso habría sido tenerla a ella, dos Katniss en su casa, sonríe para sus adentros. Dos Katniss para él, ojala hubiera nacido muchos, muchos años antes. Pero el tiempo no puede regresar, nunca, lo sabe porque en ese momento aparece él Peeta Mellark que acaba de entrar a casa, no le parece extraño; estaban en las mismas reuniones. Katniss toma el rostro del hombre entre sus manos y lo besa. La niña lo abraza y le besa en la mejilla, la carga.

Le da gusto ver que ella, Katniss a sanado, se ve feliz. Mira la fecha en el reloj, sonríe. Ella le hizo feliz en su tiempo e infeliz y miserable también. Dos personas tan parecidas era predecible que terminaran así, distantes. No se puede decir que el sea infeliz, esta satifescho con su vida tiene dos hijos que lo quieren, Liam esta bien sus padres le mandan fotografías, su madre y hermanos lo llaman continuamente, sus sobrinos ruidosos también le quieren. Un buen y glamoroso trabajo. Esto es un millón de veces mejor que la vida que creyó tendría en el distrito 12. Por lo tanto no puede quejarse. Se levanta y se va a la ducha. Los Mellark a lo suyo.

Es de mañana, el sol entra por la ventana. Katniss Everdeen abre poco a poco los ojos. Mira a su lado y no esta, Peeta no esta. Se sienta en la cama para ver la hora aun es temprano. La puerta se abre con cautela, debe ser Peeta intentando no despertarla, pero escucha un pequeño varullo…

-Shhhhh si no se va a despertar…-es la voz de su hija.

-por eso shhhhshhhhshhh-Finn la imita

Abren la puerta y los soprendidos son ellos al verla sentada en la cama. Las caras de los niños se iluminan y entran corriendo, sin precio aviso saltan a la cama. LA llenan de besos y abrazos al tiempo que una y otra vez dicen.

-Feliz, feliz cumpleaños mamá…- es la niña.

-Si, si felicidades mami…-Finn

Puede ver a Peeta parado a unos pasos de la cama con una charola de desayuno, con una sonrisa enorme. Los niños se sientan junto a ella, uno de cada lado. Los tres miran a Peeta Mellark.

-creo que ellos ya lo dijeron…Feliz cumpleaños…-dice acercándose y besándola levemente en los labios. Mientras acomoda la charola. Una sonrisa se dibuja en la cara de los dos.

-Yo hice el jugo- dice la niña

-Yo acomode las cosas…-dice Finn

-Oh, si que se esforzaron…muchas…muchas gracias…

-¿Y que quieres hacer hoy en tu cumpleaños…?-dice Peeta

-Esto es lo mejor de mi cumpleaños…Gracias…-dice mirando a sus hijos y a él…besa en la cabeza a cada uno de los niños…mira a Peeta, sonríe agrega-Te amo…ya me has dado los dos mejores regalos de mi vida…y todos los días, el mayor…estar conmigo…

-Entonces chica en llamas ¿me amas?¿real o no real?

-Real…muy real…

El desayuno transcurre en medio de risas. La puerta no para de sonar y la niñera se la pasa recibiendo los mil obsequios y arreglos florales que admiradores, funcionarios del gobierno, alumnos, exalumnos, amigos y demás personas han enviado para felicitarla el día de hoy. Seth llega a media mañana y la felicita. Su madre le llama tiene mucho trabajo en el hospital así que le es imposible verla. Hazelle le visita, le da gusto verla. Ella vive aquí en el capitolio en la misma casa de siempre, aquella cuyo patio trasero coincidía y estaba conectado con el de la casa que ella compartió los primeros tres años que vivió con Gale, antes de mudarse al dos. Antes de que el dinero comenzara a fluir tan impresionantemente y compraran aquella enorme propiedad. Cuando recién se fue a vivir con Gale, lo que le ayudo a salir de aquella terrible depresión fue la cercanía de Hazelle y los chicos, Rory, Vick y Posy. A pesar de que el viajaba, ella nunca estaba sola, y estaba ocupada. Ayudaba a Hazelle en la lavandería que había puesto para mantenerse a ella y los chicos. Ellos iban a la escuela, mientras las dis mujeres hacían las cosas de la casa. LA madre de Gale había sido una gran compañía, tal vez de algún modo había sido una tardía madre para la misma Katniss. Le agradaba el tipo de madre que era y algunas de las cosas que Katniss hacia ahora con sus hijos se habían inspirado en la misma Hazelle. Como eso de mimar a los chicos cuando estaban enfermos, festejar los cumpleaños, también era firme y estricta para lo que se requería. Nunca estaban tristes en aquel entonces. Fue una de la épocas en las que se sintió diferente, mas cercana a como era ahora. Lamentablemente en aquella época no lo había podido apreciar como ahora. Gale era diferente, ella era diferente. Fueron épocas felices, muy felices.

Todo eso piensa mientras camina con Hazzelle por la casa, le muestra sus plantas...

-En verdad se ven bien...-¿se te dan muy bien esto no?-dice la mujer mayor.

-Un poco vamos adentro...¿te apetece un te?.

-Si

Las dos mujeres ingresan a la casa Hazelle la observa, la ve muy feliz, eso le da gusto. Ella siempre ha sentido gran aprecio por la joven, ya que fue la mejor amiga de su hijo e incluso vivieron juntos por 10 años. Nunca espero que se separaran asi de repente, se entero de que estaba separa de Gale cuando ella fue fotografiada por los medios bajando de un avion con Peeta Mellark y Seth Odair, eso la desconcertó al principio pero no le pareció sorprendente por mucho que no le gustara aceptarlo, sabia que tarde o temprano eso sucedería. No fue capaz de preguntarle a Gale la razón de su separación, mucho menos a ello, no tenia derecho. Pero su curiosidad fue saciada pocas semanas después de lo que vio en la televisión...

(flashBack)

Gale Hawthorne baja de su auto frente a la casa de su madre, la lavandería esta abierta. NO sabe como reaccionara su madre con la noticia. No le ha llamado para preguntarle por su separación de Katniss pero eso fue mas que evidente desde hace unas semanas cuando por fin comenzó a aparecer con Peeta Mellark en publico. Por una instante, se queda en el auto, pero el gorgoteo de uno de los bebés le hace volver a la realidad. Se levanta sale del auto, al mal paso darle prisa. Se baja del auto no sin antes tomar la maleta con las cosas de los niños, se la atraviesa, va a la parte posterior del auto, los observa uno de ellos duerme y el otro esta despierto. Los mira y sonrie.

-Van a conocer a su familia...vamos...-con cuidado carga a los dos niños...

Se encamina a la lavandería. Donde su madre esta doblando ropa y su hermana menor colocando ropa en las modernas lavadoras que el les regalo hace unos pocos meses para que su trabajo fuera menos pesado. En cuando la chica lo ve solo dice.

-¡Hola Gale!¡Mamá!mira, mira...-la chica esta frenética de gusto y corre a abrazar a su hermano que esta mas que feliz de ver a la chica que parece no reparar en lo que lleva su hermano cargando...

-Hola chica...-dice su hermano feliz de verla

-Siento lo de Katniss...-dice la chica mirándolo

-No te preocupes-dice su hermano

Su madre lo mira con seriedad por un instante...al final dice-Hola que bueno que viniste..

-Mamá...

Su madre esta parada frente a él. Hasta que Posy por fin dice.

-¿Y ellos?...-señala a los bebés...

-Estooo- no sabe que decir...

-¡Noooo!- dice al chica entre sorprendida y pensativa- ¡¿Siiiiii?!

Gale solo hace una sonrisa torcida

-¡Eres Papá!¿si eres papá'¡WWOOOOWWW!¡No lo puedo creer!- la chica salta y aplaude- Que gusto...¡Dejame cargarlos!¿puedo?- su hermano aciente y ella feliz carga a uno de los niños- hola bebé que bonito...mira mamá...oye pero que guardadito se lo tenían...espera...espera...¿acaso Katniss y tu no estaban...?...Ouch...mmmmm...-la chica comienza ha hacer conexiones... -mejor me cayo...

-Bien dicho niña boba...-ahora es Vick que desde que escucho el alboroto salio

-Hola...-Gale le saluda

-¿Que ay? De nuevo vas a cambiar pañales ¿eh?¿no te basto con los de Posy?-señala con humor

-Creo que no...y eso que los tuyos eran mas apestosos...-dice Gale

-jajajaja ¿ya me puedo reir?- se acerca a él- ¿puedo?

-Si-dice extendiendole al bebé

-mmmm tuvieron suerte no se parecen a ti

-eso quisieras son iguales a Posy de bebé...

-¿Yo era asi de bonita?

-No sueñes niña, esta siendo cortes-señala Vick- Hola muchachito...-dice observando a su sobrino...

-Bueno vamos a que comas algo...¿ya comiste?

-No...me reservo para tus guisos madre...

La tarde pasa como sin nada entre la lavandería y la visita de Gale. Su madre no pudo resistirse mucho una hora después de su llegada ya estaba encantada con los gemelos, que de hecho eran muy listos y risueños. Mas tarde Rory apareció con su esposa que estaba de nuevo embarazada y su sobrino de dos años. Ellos vivian en la casa que una vez fue suya y de Katniss, ambas casas coincidian en el patrio trasero, asi que decidieron tirar el muro que los separaba para terner un enorme jardin trasero y que ambas casas estuvieran bien comunicadas. Esa noche Vick le sedio su habitacion y se fue a dormir a la habitación de visitas de la casa que ocupaba Rory. Los bebés estaban dormidos y Posy se habia ido a su cuarto solo Gale y Hazzelle quedaban en la cocina.

-¿Por eso te dejo Katniss?- dijo su madre seria y directa mientras secaba el ultimo traste. Se escuchaba molesta. El sabia que no había sido por eso, que habia sido algo mucho mas monstruoso y que si se lo dijera a su madre lo mas seguro es que en ese mismo momento lo agarrara a golpes, lo sacara de la casa y nunca mas le hablaría. Su madre nunca le había pegado, lo queria, pero su madre tenia muy clara la nocion de lo bueno y lo malo, lo correcto y lo incorrecto en ese sentido era implacable. El que mas ha sido reprendido castigado y golpeado una o dos veces a sido Vick que de verdad es una lata cuando se lo propone.

-No del todo- dice el serio

-aja

-fueron muchas cosas, hace tiempo que las cosas estaban mal entre nosotros...

-supongo que si...un embarazo dura nueve meses y antes de eso por lo menos cortejas a la mujer en cuestion ¿no?...

-si te molesta tanto no volvere a venir...

-No me molesta, son tus decisiones solo espero que no hagas tonterías Gale Hawthorne...todo en esta vida se regresa...

Gale la mira y no dice nada.

-espero que no...-susurra.

-¿Que?

-Nada madre...

-¿Y la madre de esas criaturas?¿te casaras con ella?

-Ella...es joven...no quiere casarse conmigo...

-¿Que le hiciste como para que no quiera casarse contigo?

Gale solo respira hondo y se pone blanco como el papel.

-Mamá porfavor

-Bueno supongo que esos son asuntos tuyos...me voy a domir...siempre seras bienvenido en esta casa...eres mi hijo y ellos son mis nietos...solo espero que andes haciendo cosas de las que después te arrepientas nada en esta tierra que impune Gale Hawthorne...-Hazelle camina cerca de su hijo, acaricia su mejilla y besa su cabello como cuando era un crio- Hasta mañana...

-Hasta mañana mamá...

Gale se queda en la silla. Su hermano Rory entra a la cocina unos instantes despues con una botella y dos vasos.

-¿Se fue a dormir ya?

-si...¿como sabes?

-estaba esperando a que la luz de su cuarto se encendiera...-sirve licor en el vaso y se lo extiende a su hermano

-Ya... -este lo recibe

-Salud

-salud

El licor va al fondo de los dos. Y se llenan de nuevo los vasos.

-¿NO me vas a preguntar nada?

-Nop

-¿por que?

-Soy el menos indicado ¿lo recuerdas?

-Si...bueno al final ni tu ni yo nos quedamos con ella...¿no?-dice en broma

-Bueno tu sabes...yo no tenia oportunidad con ella siempre me gusto, desde que empezaste a llevarla a la casa en la Veta, mas bien pienso que para mi fue como uno de esos amores platónicos de la infancia -se encoje en hombros - ademas era mas grande, a mi me parecía la chica mas bonita y encantadora del mundo...ademas era tuya...-bebe de nuevo

-En eso te equivocas...

-¿en que?

-Nunca fue mia...

-Vivio contigo 10 años Gale...

-Su cuerpo estuvo conmigo 10 años pero ella siempre estuvo distante.

-Cuando vivio con nosotro se veia bien...

-Y asi debieron seguir las cosas...en un afan de quererla solo para mi me la lleve al dos y todo se fue al diablo...tal vez si la hubiera dejado aqui...

-Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar...lamento que se halla ido de tu lado...

-mmmm yo no...quiero decir...nos estábamos ya haciendo mucho daño...si alguien la ha amado con devoción ese es Peeta Mellark...yo le hice mucho daño- su cara es triste, palida y su voz se quiebra un poco y se escucha llena de remordimiento se toma una copa y la extiende a Rory para que la llene de nuevo-...cosas de las que me arrepiento...yo la amo no se de que manera pero no como antes...se merece ser feliz...

-Igual que tu...

-Tengo que comenzar a limpiar mi cuenta...

Hazelle los escucha, desde el pasillo. Vuelve a su habitación.

(fin de flashback)

-¿Prefieres de hiervas o frutas?- al voz de Katniss Everdeen la saca de sus pensamientos

-De hiervas...gracias...

Se escucha la puerta central abrirse y el alboroto, de niños corriendo por la casa, entran a la cocina.

-YA volvimos...-dice la niña

El niño solo llega y se cuelga de su madre.

-Saluden porfavor tenemos vistas...

Los niños se acercan y saludan a Hazelle que les observa con agrado. En ese momento Peeta y Seth entran con bolsas.

-¿Señora Hawthorne?- dice Peeta y se acerca gustoso a saludarle- Que bueno tenerla aquí...

Peeta Mellark la saluda afable. AL igual que Seth Odair.

-¿Eres Seth Odair?- dice Hazelle que saluda al chico

-Si...

Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen acomodan las cosas sobre una barra, todo es para una parrillada que realizaran esta tarde en honor al cumpleaños de Katniss Everdeen, sera algo muy intimo. Solo amigo cercanos. Johanna y Emerson, la doctora Zimmerman, Bred de la oficina, Davenport agradeció la invitación pero la declino. Los amigos de Katniss de la universidad. Gale fue invitado junto con su madre y los chicos pero solo Hazelle vino un rato en su representacion.

-¿Eres la mamá del tio Gale?- dice la pequeña Katniss

-Si- observa a la niña, es igual a su madre tiene los rasgos de todos los niños de la veta- ¿lo conoces?

-Si, el ha venido aquí y fue a nuestra casa

-¿El te cae bie?

-Si cuando viene nos trae regalos a Finn y a mi. Jake y Jack me caen bien emos jugado juntos...

-Entonces conoces a mis nietos...

-Si, entonces tu eres mi tia también ¿no?

-Si

-¿Y por que no habias venido a vernos?

-Tengo trabajo y nietos que cuidar...

-¿Tienes muchos nietos?

-No muchos pero si otros pero sabes no tengo ninguna nieta...-dice mirando a la niña tal vez pudo haber sido su nieta si hubiera nacido unos años atrás.

-mmmm... pues yo solo tengo una abuela pero casi nunca la veo...y ninguna otra si tu quieres puedes ser mi otra abuela...

La mujer mayor sonríe y deja que la niña la abrace y se siente junto a ella a conversar. UN rato despues se va. Dejando a todos en la reunión.

Dias después los cinco esperan pues estarán en un programa en el que los entrevistaran.

-Muy bien jovencito- dice la maquillista terminando de arreglar al mas joven de los niños Mellark- estaras frente a muchas personas no te piques la nariz y no te agarreas ahi ¿oiste?- dice la mujer que tiene un hijo de la misma edad

-¿Ahí donde?- apenas susurra la dulce voz del niño la mujer lo observa fijamente

-No le de ideas...el no entiende muchas cosas todavía- dice el joven Odair. La mujer no puede dejar de reconocer que en verdad es guapo no debería legal ser así-anda Finn vamos...-lo toma de la silla y lo carga hasta donde los demas miembros de la familia esperan.

Salen en 5 dice uno de las personas del estudio. Katniss respira hondo nunca le han gustado estas cosas.

-Estaremos bien...-dice Peeta que le aprieta la mano.

-Supongo...

La pequeña Katniss esta sostenida por la otra mano de su padre mira con curiosidad todo y ha preguntado a la gente cosas cada vez que tiene dudas. Seth llega junto a ellos con Finn en los brazos que se aferra a su traje y mira todo un poco asustado.

-¡Y aqui estan nuestros tan esperados invitados!Recibamos a Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark y sus hijos...-Todos ingresan al lugar- Bienvenidos, bienvenidos...

El publico ruge. Todos toman sus asientos Katniss a la orilla junto a ella Finn, Kat, Peeta y Seth. La entrevista gira en torno a como han pasado estos años y los festejos de la revolución que han incluido videos de su participacion en esos eventos y otros de recaudación.

-Y bueno creo que esta familia esta llena de talentos hasta donde se...-dice el conductor mirándolos a todos- hicimos un pequeño video hace algunos días ¿lo recuerdan?

-Si...-dice Katniss Everdeen revolviéndose en su asiento.

-Si...-señala Seth

-¡Vayamos a verlas!

En ellas se ve un campo de entrenamiento del ejercito. Katniss, Seth y Kat caminan vestidos para la ocasión. Katniss y Seth dan una demostración de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Los dos son mas que impresionantes, considerando que se supone la mujer es ahora una simple ama de casa y científica. Competencias de ensamblado de armas sin ver y cronometradas.

-Muy tu turno- dice Seth mirando a Katniss pequeña...coloca el arma desemsablada-como te enseñe anda

Y la niña lo hace con una faciliad tremenda.

-Ahora con los ojos vendados- dice la niña

-Ok...empieza...-mismo resultado

-Eres buena...

-¿Sabes tirar con el arco?- dice el entrevistador

-Si...

-¿Puedes mostrarnos?

-aja

-¿Y quieres un arco de tu tamaño?

-Aqui no hay- señala la niña y toma uno que uno pensaría que apenas y puede cargar pero lo hace. SU madre no se ve muy complacida, mas bien se ve seria. El conductor le señala unos puntos fijos, difíciles para cualquiera.

-¿Puedes pegarles a eso?

-Si...-con maestría la niña usa el arco y no falla en uno solo de los blancos.

-Wow ¡Vieron eso!- dice el conductor

-Es fácil están fijos- dice con inocencia la niña

-¿Podrías pegarle a unos móviles?

-aja...

Entonces van a una cámara. Donde le ponen blancos móviles la niña demuestra su habilidad.

-¡NO puede ser!¡esta viendo lo que yo!

Despues la niña deja al entrevistador. Y va hasta donde Seth habla con otro chico, fuera de camara pero el camarografo no corta, los sigue.

-¿Que hacen?

-Le enseño a disparar- dice Seth sin percatarse de que los graban , Katniss no estaba ahí al parecer estaba alguien le habia llamado.

-¿Me enseñas?

-No, eres muy chica

-Anda si...de todos modos nunca usamos armas...anda solo quiero saber...¿si?

-Ok- dice con resignación sabiendo que no le dejara en paz si no le enseña- acomoda el arma larga en la niña- tiene que sostenerla así porque a tu edad...

La niña aprende en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Seth le pone pruebas y las pasa. El video termina.

-Es impresionante ¿no?- dice mirando a Katniss Everdeen la madre, no dice nada-Kat -dice mirando a la pequeña- dicen que tienes clases avanzadas de matemaricas

-Si- parpadea la niña

-¿Puedes hacer unos calculos rapidos para nosotros?

-NO

Todos se quedan perplejos.

-¿Puedo saber porque?

-Si...se hacer matemáticas pero no rápido a mi tiempo...ademas eso es tardado- dice con solemnidad propia de su edad

-Ok, buena respuesta. Pero me puedes decir que tipo de matemáticas son...

-Las que llevan números y letras ¿Verdad mamá?

El hombre mira con incredulidad a la niña y luego a la mujer.

-Solo sabe resolver problemas algebraicos basicos...

-¿A los diez años?- dice el hombre asombrado

-Empezó a los 6...solo por pura curiosidad...

-Me gustan los números con letras y mamá me enseño...

-No puede negar que eso no lo hace cualquier niño

-Los niños tienen mayor capacidad de aprender cosas...lo interesante- dice Katniss con tal de quitar la atencion de su hija pues no quiere un montón de gente rara tras su hija- seria saber si comprende lo que esta haciendo de otro modo solo les demostrara que sabe realizar los procedimientos...para ella es mas un juego...

-Bueno pero no lo hace menos impresionante ¿no?

-Claro- dice Katniss

-Seth sabemos que ademas de ser militar eres uno de los físicos mas prominentes de Panem y arquitecto brillante eres experto en estructuras de alto impacto y diseño aeorespacial...

-Si

-¿Hay algo especial en lo que trabajes ahora?

Seth pone una sonrisa encantadora- Sabes que no puedo decir nada

-A cierto, cierto trabajas para el gobierno y Marduck Weapons Manufacturer contrato de confidencialidad...¿no?

-claro

-Bueno señor Mellark que dice de eso, aprovechemos MWM es su competidor mas acerrimo...

-No trabajamos en la misma area...ellos desarrollan armas nosotros electrodomesticos...

-Dicen que han estado a punto de hacer negocios...

-Crei que esta entrevista era sobre mi familia y no mis negocios...hay niños presentes...

-Cierto, cierto...y la doctora Everdeen sabemos que hasta hace unos meses trabajo sobre las propiedades terapeuticas de algunas plantas...de hecho esta usted nominada para un premio internacional y se que se la pedido en mucahs ocasiones formar parte del comite...

-MI mayor preocupacion es el bienestar de la gente...

-Todos lo chicos universitarios se mueren por tener un lugar como becarios en el distrito 12 ¿porque no ha creado un centro de investigaciones?

-Lo tengo

-Yo me refiero a uno grande y...

-Me agrada descubrir cosas y dedicar tiempo a la ciencia pero no es mi prioridad...

-O vaya si...señor Mellark ha estado muy callado. Se que los hombre Mellark tambien tienen grandes cualidades o ¿no?

-Si...

-Bueno joven Finnick dicen que tocas varios instrumentos y que cantas muy bien como tu madre ¿no?

El niño mira a su madre como buscando aprobacion. Ella solo dice si con la cabeza.

-si...-es apenas un susurro

-¿Puedes mostrarnos algo?

El niño mira a su padre.

-Solo si tu quieres...-dice su padre

No dice niño baja del asiento y toma a su padre de la mano. En una de las parte del escenario. Hay instrumentos dispuestos. El niño los mira y camina entre ellos, los roza levemente.

-¿Cual quieres probar?- dice el padre. El niño solo mira las cosas- ¿quieres jugar a hacer bailar los dedos?- dice su padre moviendo los suyos-Finn ...

-Si- dice con una sonrisa en los labios y ahora camina con su padre hasta llegar frente al piano y sentarse. Su padre permanece de pie junto al piano- ¿quieres una canción?

-La que tu quieras...

Los dedos del niño se deslizan con soltura sobre el instrumento sacandole delicadas notas que poco a pco tom intensidad ante la mirada atonita de los adultos y la gente que les observa. Al finaliza la pieza. El niño brinca del asiento y abraza a su padre, ante los aplausos de los adultos.

-¿Quieres una mas?- dice su padre

Solo dice si con su cabeza. Pero ahora no toma el piano sino un violin cierra los ojos y empiza a tocar una pieza que uno de los hombres mayores del pueblo le enseño hace unos dias. Es una alegre cancion muy comun en las fiestas del 12.

Cuando todos salieron de las entrevistas fueron directamente al apartamento. Los niños corrieron a la piscina donde se encontraron con Hawthorne y los gemelos. La entrevista le tocaba a el mañana con los chicos que era ya muy altos a sus 15 años de edad, en cuanto llegaron los niños Mellark de inmediato empezaron a convivir con ellos. Seth se habia disculpado argumentanto que tenia cita con una amigo. Por un rato los adultos los vieron jugar. Los chicos mayores procuraban cuidar a los mas pequeños. Finn regreso todo mojado y comenzo a abrazar a su madre, quien no lo rechazo independientemente de que quedara toda empapada. Llenaba de besos y abrazos al niño.

-Cuando crezca ¿te casaras conmigo?- dice Finn mientras abraza a su madre

-Para cuando tu crezcas yo ya seré muy grande...-dice acomodando su cabello y besando su frente

-No importa yo quiero que tu te cases conmigo- se aferra a ella

-Pero yo ya estoy casada con tu papá – el niño la suelta un poco, observa a su padre y luego a su madre- pero tu conocerás algun dia a una linda chica y te casaras, ella me caerá muy bien...

-mmmm- niega con la cabeza- NO yo quiero casarme contigo...con nadie mas...

-¿Por que los Mellark seran tan necios en cuanto a eso de casarse conmigo?-murmura ella y abraza a su hijo- bueno dejemos que el tiempo te muestre una linda chica...

-Que no...-hace un puchero

-Ok, entonces no- dice Katniss sabiendo que esta es solo una etapa que tiene que pasar. Por lo menos eso paso con la mayor- ¿no quieres jugar un rato mas con los otros?

-Si...-y corre de nuevo a la piscina

Peeta y Gale parecen charlar mientras miran a los chicos. Mientras Finn estaba ausente se dieron cuenta como los dos chicos se desvivian por cumplir los capricho de la pequeña niña de cabello negro. Katniss mayor solo los observa y camina hasta ellos. Solo logra escuchar.

-Si...pues bueno no lo puedo negar a veces hace lo que se le da la gana y lo peor es que otros le hacen caso-su padre afirma

-Mira a esos dos...¿no parecen unos blandengues? Tratando de complacerla- señala a sus hijos

-¿Que puedo decir?

-En unos años traerá a los hombres alrededor como unos idiotas y espera a que ella se de cuenta de eso...

-Sera letal...

-La manzana no cae lejos del arbol- dicen los dos al unisono mirando a la mujer que esta junto a ellos.

-¿Cual manzana?- dice la mujer cruzando los brazos-

-¿Manzana?¿Quien habla de manzanas?

-Si por aquí no hay manzanas ¿Tu haz visto alguna?

-No, no...

-Solo les diré una cosa a los dos -los mira alternativamente- ya una vez los escuche hablando cuando creían que no los oia y mi respuesta a su interrogante es esta "Puedo sobrevivir perfectamente sin ninguno de los dos"...no tuve que elegir entre un cazador y un panadero porque si bien lo recuerdo tu ya eras militar cuando terminamos juntos y tu eras politico cuando nos casamos...

-Buen punto...

-Estoy de acuerdo

-Entonces espero que 25 años después su curiosidad halla quedado saldada

-A mi me surge entonces una nueva interrogante- dice Peeta con mirada un poco maliciosa

-¿Cual?- dice sin mirarlo, observando la piscina, ni estar preparada para lo siguiente

-¿Que es mejor en la cama un militar o un político?

Gale y Katniss lo miran perplejos. Katniss esta roja de vergüenza. Gale incomodo. Peeta se rie estrepitosamente.

-Bueno no quiero saberlo pero yo comprobé algo mas los... de la Veta son un poco complicados...y se ruborizan tan facil...

-¿Quien se ruboriza facil?- la voz de Seth quita la incomodidad de la escena para presentar una nueva.

-Nada hijo solo bromeábamos- dice Peeta en medio de carcajadas que se disipan inmediatamente...

Katniss esta seria, Gale no comprende mucho la incomodidad del momento y Seth no la percibe. Hay un hombre joven junto a él. Muy bien parecido y de porte aristocratico.

-Ellos son Katniss Everdeen, el General Hawthorne y mi padre Peeta Mellark...el Adam... el amigo de la infancia del que hable ¿recuerdas papá?

-Mucho gusto – dice el joven de mirada fría- me moría de ganas por conocerles...Seth me ha hablado mucho de ustedes...

Peeta Mellark respira hondo. Su cita para hablar en privado seria hasta la siguiente semana pero aquí estaba el de frente. Katniss no pudo mas que observar al muchacho ¿que podía esperarse de el?¿Podría hacerle daño a esta familia?- Gale le mira sabe que es peligroso, muy peligroso.


	47. Entrevista y Aniversario

46\. Entrevista y Aniversario

Un automovil obscuro con el logo de Panem se deslizaba sobre la gravilla que crujia bajo el peso del vehiculo. Era una mañana brillante y hermosa todo lo contrario a lo que Peeta Mellark sentia en ese momento. Al mismo tiempo otro auto se deslizaban en el estacionamiento de la universidad principal de la federación de Panem. Katniss Everdeen y sus hijos se detenían frente a uno de los edficios principales. Aquel dia los niños acompañaría a Katniss que dictaría una clase magistral sobre algunas propiedades de las plantas y su relación con algunos tratamientos farmacéuticos. A los niños les gustaba ir con su madre. Caminaban felices cada uno del lado de su madre. Finn llevaba su caja legos y Katniss su cuaderno con lápices de colores. Ingresaron al salon preparado cerca de la mesa principal Finn dejos caer sus juguetes que resonaron en el aun vacío salón y Katniss se sento en una pequeña mesa dispuesta para los dos niños. Ya que su madre habia pedido tenerlos cerca.

-Bueno en un rato empezara la clase estas seguros de que no interrumpiran...

-No mamá- dicen los dos al unisono

-¿No quieren ir al baño o quieren agua?

-No

-No

-Bueno...

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron los asistentes a la clase empezaron a llenar la sala, era amplia los asientos dispuestos en desnilveles que se elevaban como en un estadio. La mujer respiro hondo y se dispuso a cumplir con su tarea.

Peeta Mellark caminaba por los pasillo seguido de una par de oficales que le asignaron como guardaespaldas y Gale Hawthorne a la cabeza. Vestia impecablemente, un traje gris oxford. Entonces los vio, los reconocio por el uniforme. Era ni mas ni menos que la guarda de aquel pais, encuanto lo vieron tocaron la puerta y un hombre mayor ataviado con pulcritud les indico el camino. Era el sumiller de corps. No dijo nada, solo camino detras de él. LA guardia esperó afuera. La habitacion era una sala de juntas, en uno de los edificios mas altos de la ciudad, estaba impoluto en tonalidas de negro y blanco. La luz y el hermoso paisaje se colaban por los enormes ventanales. El joven le esperaba ya sentado, en el aire escucha la notas del antiguo hinmo de Panem y observa como en la pantalla de la sala de juntas se proyecta uno y otra vez el desfile de tributos de los 74 y 75 juegos del hambre. Se mira asi mismo y a Katniss, tan jovenes y tan asustados, la piel se le hace carne de gallina. Todo en el se pone un poco tenso. El joven esta impecablemente vestido por un instante no le presta atención al recien llegado su mirada esta perdida en la pantalla. Despues baja el volumen y observa al recien llegado.

-Eras tan joven ¿no?- Se levanta y queda a unos pasos de el- y la "¿Señora Mellark?"- dice como buscandola-

Peeta Mellark observa como una copia mejorada de el. No podia negarlo seria una copia suya, de no ser porque este joven era alto muy alto, casi tanto como Seth. Mucho mas blanco, con ojos azules profundos penetrantes, su cabello erea de una rubio mas similar al de su madre que al suyo, tal y como la piel o los ojos. Pero era indudable era su propio rostro sonriendole, incluso por anormal que pareciera, algunas muecas suyas pero con una profunda frialdad e incluso podria decir malicia escondida. Tal vez era su imaginacion porque al platicar con otros diplomaticos les parecia un joven agradable, educado e inteligente, brillante. Caracteristicas dignas de un mandatario, todos creian que seria mejor gobernante que su padre.Él nunca dijo nada, solo escuchaba.

-¿Y bien cual es el objeto de esta reunión su alteza?- dice con sequedad

-No vino, hubiera preferido que te acompañara ¿no leíste el memo?

-¿Que quieres Adam o Mordred o como sea que te llames?

-Oh me da gusto que recuerdes mis nombres...pero en fin...prefieres ir directo al grano...no es lo que he escuchado del fascinante e increíble Peeta Mellark. No es lo que uno espera de alguien tan cordial como tu.

-Tengo muchas facetas.

-eso he odio...- dice haciendo correr una cinta en la que el aparece por primera vez con Seth cargando en un aniversario de la revolución y el niño le besa mientras ve emocionado el desfile, después en donde presenta a la pequeña Katniss a la prensa el mismo dia de su nacimiento y en el ultimo con Finn siendo un pequeño de casi un año y Katniss junto a él-...dicen que eres un buen padre...

-Lo soy- dice caminando hacia la pantalla...

-Yo podría discrepar de eso.

-He oido que eres un chico encantador e inteligente pero si ellos te vieran en privado en tu pais te aseguro que también discreparían muchacho. ¿Que quieres?- dice mirándolo fijamente

-Conocerte...

-Seth ya te ha dicho muchas cosas de mi...¿no? Y me has visto en las revistas

-Seth habla maravillas de ti desde que lo conozco Papá esto, papá aquello, papá, papá, papá...siempre trate de imaginar como era su padre cuando estudiábamos juntos. Luego te vi en las revistas y crei que tenia suerte...mi padre era un poco peculiar...

-Supongo que tu te pareces a él...

-En algunos puntos...solo en algunos...yo soy más listo...gracias por los genes...PADRE.

-¿No tienes miedo que nos graven?

-Ustedes pierden mas que yo..

-NO tendrias porque agradecerme nada sino a los científicos...

-Mamá guardaba secretamente buenos recuerdo de ti...¿lo sabias?

-O claro todos los sociópatas me aman

-Ella te respetaba...a su retorcido modo pero lo hacia.

-¿Y tu?

-Yo soy bastante mezquino y vengativo decia mi madre...

-¿Y tus hijos saben que su maravilloso papi vivió muchos años en el extranjero?

-Ellos saben lo que tienen que saber...

-Me agrada el chico sabes...-dice poniendo imágenes de Finn en las entrevistas que han tenido y las inauguraciones en las que les ha acompañado- es adorable...como para comérselo...-dice el joven con una expresión nada decente.

Peeta Mellark camina hasta donde esta el joven lo sostiene violentamente.

-No te acerques a ellos a ninguno de los cuatro oiste...no me conoces no sabes de lo que soy capaz cuando se trata de ellos...-dice rojo de ira

-Vez como si eres un gran padre...por lo menos para ellos...y no, se que no podría acércame a ellos...primero por la cantidad de vigilancia desplegada y después pues ya sabes ¿no? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer...sin embargo creo que tu y yo podríamos seguir en contacto...

-Estas loco de remate- dice Peeta de manera despectiva, soltando al muchacho y alejándose de él

-debe ser de familia supe que tardaste meses en salir del tratamiento del capitolio y que aun ahora visitas al psiquiatra, tu ficha de ciudadanía dice "emocionalmente inestable"...¿por eso tienes a otras personas al frente de tus empresas?

-No sabes nada...

-Eso crees pero te diré que con los años descubrirás que podemos hacer buenos acuerdos...sino por "aprecio" o "amor" si por salud, economía y conveniencia...tu no eres ajeno a eso ¿no?

-Nunca en mi vida volvería a hacer un pacto con el diablo...

-Es un pacto de familia...sabes que en mi país los asuntos de familia son muy comunes...

-No te quiero cerca de mi familia

-mantendré mi distancia pero te ofrezco algo que ni te imaginas...y que será beneficioso para tu pais y para el mio.

-¿No tienes un nuevo argumento? Fue lo mismo que dijeron el dia que me convencieron de ir a tu maldito país

-shshshsh sin maldecir padre esa es una cosas muy fea

-eres...eres...-al hombre se calla

-Bueno ya que se te acabaron las palabras terminare mi propuesta. La decisión que mi madre tomo en cuanto a los "respaldos" criogénicos fue absurda y estúpida se que tu no tuviste ni voz ni voto se que hubieras sido mas previsor...-Peeta lo mira con impotencia- en fin lo que cuenta es que su error fue decidir que fueran otros dos varones en criogenia...es algo absurdo madre no pensó a futuro.

-¿A que te refieres?- sospecha que perderá la cabeza aun no conecta la insinuación

-¿Aun no lo imaginas? No recuerdas las tradiciones familiares absurdas y estúpidas que te llevaron a la casa de mi familia...

-Rómpelas y soluciónalo- dice Mellark tratando de hacer las conexiones necesarias

-Oh no. no. La tradición es importante en mi país, no seré yo quien las rompa.-dice caminando en torno suyo- Ya sabes por mi ascendencia paterna no puedo ya salirme de mas normas me echaría encima a toda la corte y los nobles...ya sabes.

-¿Acaso te importa eso?- dice con sarcasmo

-Si aunque no lo creas...asi es...bueno a lo que vine- dice acercándose a la mesa de juntas donde una carpeta negra se encuentra...-la toma y regresa cerca el hombre que le mira. Hace una mueca torcida y se la extiende al hombre

-¿Que esto?- dice sin hojearlo

-Un nuevo contrato...

Peeta Mellark rie con sarcasmo- ¿Crees que voy a firmar un nuevo contrato contigo y sin abogados? Deberás me crees tan estúpido...

-No pero si eres el tipo de persona que esta dispuestas a renunciar a sus mas mezquinas necesidades a cambio del bien común- dice con sorna

-¿Y según tu cual es ese bien común?

-PAZ- arrastra las palabras- simple PAZ y COOPERACION...entre nuestros países...

-¿Y según tu porque iríamos a la guerra?

Hace una mueca-Tal vez no, todo depende de ti...

-Deja todo este absurdo misterio y dime que quieres para que pueda irme y nunca mas volvamos a vernos...

-A "ella" simplemente a "ella"-dice mientras aparece en la pantalla la imagen de su propia hija corriendo hacia el en uno de pasillo del lugar en el que ahora viven-claro no ahora en unos años...-tarda más en terminar su frase cuando tiene al hombre sobre él derribándolo al suelo y apretando su cuello pero por alguna razón suelta su cuello y lo detiene de las solapas, golpeándolo contra el suelo en un claro ataque de ira.

-¡Estas enfermo!¡Eres un desgraciado!¡Como te atreves a proponerme semejante atrocidad!

-Ya...eso temí...-dice tirado en el suelo más divertido por la situación que molesto, pero no llama a sus guardias

-¡Alejate de mi hija!¡Alejate de mi familia!¡O yo mismo me hare cargo de ti!¡Se lo qeu haces!-se agacha hasta hablar cerca del oido del joven-Se lo que haces desde hace años con la gente que se te da la gana, con esos chicos y chicas, esos, esos niños; yo mismo voy a castrarte si te acercas cualquiera a cualquiera de mis hijos, mi esposa o mis conciudadanos...

-Los ves siempre pensando en el bien común por eso me siento orgulloso de ti padre...-imita la voz y tono de Seth- dime ¿que va a pasar si decido invadir este pequeño pais?

-NO lo haras y si lo haces no la tendras facil...

-¿Eso crees? Pregunta, pregunta estoy en tratos MWM si ellos aceptan y lo haran tendre dentro de poco acceso a su armamento sofisticado y de gama alta...entonces tu pais y el mio de verdad sabran lo que es ir a la guerra...

-No haran tratos contigo- dice Mellark seguro

-¿Por que? Tu nunca has querido hacer tratos con ellos,las malas leguas dicen que desde hace tiempo te han ofrecido fusionarte con ellos pero te negaste rotundamente...la mujer que inicio la empresa fue tu clienta , aquella anciana ridicula y solitaria la señora Marduck ¿la recuerdas? Supongo que si su sobrina nieta fue una diplomatica que intento hacer un contrato con Panem para fabricar armas pero lo logro hasta uno años despues, incluso creo que trato de seducirte ¿no? En aquella fiesta de anivesario hace unos 15 años...charle con ella dice que eras tan guapo...

En ese momento el Sumillier de corps entra con una charola observa la escena y deja caerla en el suelo hace un escandalo y todo se desparrama en el suelo. Su expresion es de terror. Comienza a gritar algo en idioma bien conocido por el hombre y el joven. Un grupo de soldados de ambos bandos entran sus caras estan serias y estan por echarse encima de los dos hombres. Pero la estrepitosa risa del joven. Los desconcierta a todos.

-No pasa nada...-dice entre risas. Lo que obliga Peeta Mellark aflorarlo e incorporarse. Aunque este chico le parece el mismo diablo no quiere darle pretextos para que lo encierren y causar un conflicto internacional. Además dentro de las rejas es menos probable que pueda cuidar de su familia- estamos bien, muy bien...-Peeta ayuda a incorporarse al joven- solo me enseñaba algunas llaves de lucha y demostraba como un hombre de su estatura podía derribar a alguien de la mía eso es todo. Buena demostración señor Mellark, muy buena.

-Ya lo creo- dice poniendo su mejor sonrisa. Todos los soldados bajan sus armas. Y los observan. La tension baja- bueno fue un placer hablar con usted tengo cosas que hacer si no le molesta.

-No en absoluto, gracias por su tiempo.

Peeta Mellark se da media vuelta para poder salir del lugar, no dice nada. Gale observa a los dos y no se traga absolutamente nada de los que dicen los dos. Una vez en el auto solo atina a decir.

-¿Dónde están Katniss y los niños?

-En la universidad…-dice el chofer

\- Y Seth.

-En la base hasta donde se.

-Vamos a la universidad lo mas rápido que puedas

-De inmediato

Saca su teléfono y comienza a marcar números. Para localizar a su gente. En cuanto llega al campus el dia aun parece hermoso. Es la hora de la comida, preguntano se entera de su familia esta en la cafetería corre hasta alla, entonces los ve. Katniss acaricia el cabello de Finn y corta su comida. Kat hace un comentario a su madre que le sonríe. En cuanto la niña ve a su padre se levanta de la mesa y corre a interceptarlo el solo la abraza, la besa y la carga.

-Hola papá- dice ella

-Hola, hola- la estrecha- sabes que te amo, mucho, mucho…

-Yo también papá

Finn y su madre los observan desde la mesa, el camina hasta donde están ellos con la niña entre los brazos.

-Hola…-Katniss se levanta y lo besa levemente en los labios-¿estas bien?

-Ya estoy mejor-Ella solo puede imaginar el trago amargo por el que paso esta mañana. Y deposita a Kat en su asiento- tu no me saludas- dice mirando a Finn que esta un poco serio y lo observa- ¿estas enojado?- dice mirándolo y luego a Katniss, que respira hondo- oye has estado muy callado desde ayer ¿Finn?- no recibe respuesta- Bueno pues yo si te extrañe- dice intentando acercarse al niño que se hace para atrás para evitarlo.

Katniss le hace señas para que se alejen un momento de los chicos. Le dice algo en voz baja y Peeta solo asiente.

-ya veo

-¿Qué propones?

-Habla con él…vamos afuera yo llevo a Katniss al baño o algo y tu habla con él…esta molesto, es solo una etapa pero creo que él no la procesa también como Kat…además creó que tu eres el que le heredo el gen Mellark de las obsesiones…

-¿De las obsesiones contigo?...¿ahora compito con mi propio hijo?

-No bromees mi amor…él es más joven y mas guapo con esos ojos grises…de seguro te vencería…-dice en broma

-¿Oh si?- dice abrazadola por las caderas y balancendose con ella- ya sabes de lo que dicen de los hombres maduros y con experiencia ¿no?

-¿Qué dicen?- ella se coloca cerca de los labios de él y rodeando su cuello

-Que son ardientes y pervertidos…

-mmmm ¿eso dicen?

-eso mismo preciosa…

Katniss le besa y luego mira hacia donde están sus hijos. Katniss los mira con curiosidad y una cara medio avergonzada. Finn los ve serio lo que es raro en el niño.

-pues bueno pero ese joven de ahí no se ve nada feliz…

-Pues si…veamos que se puede hacer…

Los dos adultos caminan hasta donde están los niños. Levantan las cosas. Se van del lugar, Katniss dice que se le olvida algo y se lleva a Katniss con ella. Finn y Peeta se quedan en el jardín, se sientan en una banca. Finnick observa las cosas a su alrededor y se sienta casi en el extremo opuesto de la banca. Peeta le mira.

-¿Te gusto el dia en la universidad?- no recibe respuesta solo ve al niño con el ceño fruncido. Saca un paquete de caramelos de su bolsillo. Los favoritos de su hijo.-¿Quieres uno?- el niño ni lo ve- no…bueno…-el se mete uno a la boca y por un rato están en silencio. Mientras el hace que el caramelo resuene en su boca al chocar con sus dientes- sabes cuando yo tenia tu edad y fui a mi primer dia de jardín de niños tu abuelo me llevo a la escuela y me conto una historia…cuando caminabamos a la fila donde esperaría para entrar al salón mi padre señalo a una niñita de cabello obscuro recogido en dos trenzas, aun recuerdo su vestido claramente. Y dijo "ves a esa niñita de alla" y yo dije "si" el siguió y dijo "yo estaba enamorado de su madre" era obvio que no era tu abuela, mi madre..-Peeta guarda silencio y observa unas mariposas…

-¿Y entonces quién era?...-dice el niño con curiosidad pero aun ve con seriedad a su padre

-Tu otra abuela…

-¿Mi otra abuela?- dice con intriga

-Si la mamá de tu mamá

-Mi abuela del 4

-Si…el gran amor de la vida de mi padre fue la señora Everdeen la madre de tu mamá…-el niño le mira desconcertado-ella siendo hija de los comerciantes se había fugado con un minero de la Veta, se que ahora no lo comprendes pero en aquella época eran cosas imposibles siendo hija de los comerciantes su vida era distinta a la gente de la Veta, era duro vivir entre los mineros, había muchas carencias y poco que comer, una vida difícil, muy difícil. Y tu abuela la acepto por irse con tu abuelo. Renuncio a todo por estar con él. ¿sabes que le pregunte a mi papá después de que me dijo eso?

-¿Qué cosa?- dice el niño con intriga como si comprendiera todo lo que le dijera antes

-le pregunte ¿Y porque se fugó con un minero si te tenia a ti?...mi padre era guapo, listo y dadivoso no imaginaba porque una mujer podría no amarlo…y supuse también que mi padre pudo darle una vida más holgada que un minero, además no habría tenido que renunciar a su familia.

-¿Y el que te respondió?

-Dijo "Que cuando el cantaba hasta las aves se detenían a escucharlo"…tu las haz visto…¿en quién has visto eso?

-En mamá cuando canta…-la mirada del niño se ilumina

-Y en ti Finn, cuando tu cantas las aves se detienen a escucharte…-el niño mira fijamente a su padre, su enojo parece disminuir- tu eres como tu abuelo materno y se que también como tu abuelo paterno. Eres lo mejor de las dos familias. Sabes que pensé despues.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que si tu abuelo paterno no hubiera aparecido yo no habría nacido, ni mis hermanos tampoco. Tal vez tampoco tu mamá y tu tía Prim. Por lo tanto ni Katniss ni tu estarían aquí. Asi que para que KAt y tu nacieran tu mama y yo debíamos nacer y conocernos. ¿Comprendes?

-Si-dice con un poco de duda

-Tu mamá dice que estás enojado conmigo… ¿por qué?¿te he hecho alfo malo?

-Mamá no quiere casarse conmigo cuando crezca…eso me enoja…-se pone serio

-Si lo sé es algo frustrante ella en cuanto al asunto del matrimonió…¿sabes cuantos años pasaron para que ella decidirá casarse conmigo desde que la conocí?

-¿Cuantos?

-Bueno tenía 5 cuando la conocí…teníamos 17 en la revolución y fue hasta como 10 años después…son como 22 años mas o menos…creo…

-¿Y eso es mucho?

-eso fue una eternidad para mi…hijo…y para dentro de unos 22 años tu mamá no creo que este dispuesta a volver a casarse…

El niño lo ve con seriedad- no es por el tiempo- a Peeta lo sorprende su hijo

-¿A no? ¿entonces que es?

-Dice que no se puede casar conmigo porque esta casada contigo…-el niño le mira fijamente

-Oh ya comprendo entonces yo soy el que esta de mas ¿no?

Su hijo solo asiente.

-Tu mamá ya te dijo que dentro de unos años puede que conozcan a una linda chica de tu edad que este tan loca de amor por ti que como yo de tu mamá

-Si…pero no le creo no hay otra como ella…

-No…no la hay… tienes razon y por eso creo que tu y yo deberíamos hacer un trato Finn

-¿Un trato?

-Si…yo quiero a tu mamá y tu también ¿no?

-Si pero yo la quiero solo para mi…

-¿Y con Kat no la compartes acaso?

-Si

-¿entonces porque no puedes compartirla conmigo?

-No se- dice con extrañeza el niño

-Yo no voy a robártela, yo la conocí antes que tú.. pero tú eres su hijo y tienes una ventaja que yo no tuve ni podre tener nunca…

-¿Cuál?

-Tu has estado con ella desde antes que nacieras, desde que eras asi de pequeñito –dice uniendo su pulgar con su índice

-Es cierto- dice el niño sonriendo

-Si…tu creciste dentro de ella, cuando naciste y estabas muy enfermo…y la vida de los dos estaba en peligro ella te eligió a ti sobre ella, un día cuando seas mas grande te contare toda la historia. Pero ella preferiría morir por ti…morir antes de que tu sufras…así que nunca la perderás mucho menos yo intentaría robártela…es tu madre…pero también la amo…no de la misma forma que tu…

-¿es diferente?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Quererla como yo y como tu?

-Si…es diferente…tu y yo nunca competiremos por ella. Ella nos quiere a los dos. A su manera.

-mmmm y a Kat…a Kat ¿tambien la quiere?

-Si…ella la quiere tambien…

-…entonces ¿no la quieres para ti solo?

-No, por lo menos no en lo que se refiere a nuestra familia ella es tu madre y de Kat, pero es mi esposa…y nunca te la quitaría Finn, se que eso es lo que te da miedo, que ella me prefiera a mi sobre ti. Pero no, no lo hara. Nunca te dejara solo, ni yo tampoco. Tu y yo no somos enemigos ¿me consideras tu enemigo?¿Quieres que me vaya y la deje solo para ti?

-NO- niega enfáticamente el niño-yo te quiero papito…-el niño se lanza a los brazos de su padre como siempre, como antes-me gusta cuando me abrazas y me cargas y me cuentas cuentos y juegas conmigo aunque Kat diga que tú eres suyo…

-También soy de Kat, soy padre tuyo, de Kat y de Seth…nunca deben sentir celos entre ustedes…los tres son igual de importantes para mi…ni más ni menos…los tres son mis hijos… ¿LO entiendes verdad?

-Sip

-Qué bueno…entonces ¿compartimos a tu mamá?

-Si…-el niño lo abraza y besa su mejilla-te quiero mucho. Mucho…

-Yo tambien…-acaricia su cabello

-¿Me das un dulce, porfavor?

-Claro- dice en medio de risas.

Por la noche despues de los niños se han preparado para domir Peeta Mellark no dice nada a Katniss de su junta con Adam, pero no puede dormir. Da de vuelta en la cama, al final se levanta y camina a la habitación de sus hijos, los observa ahí recostados durmiendo. Finn con su conejo de peluche, blanco y suave, nariz y orejas sonrosadas. Sonrie. Despue la mira a ella, el cabello obscuro espacio sobre la almohada. Su pecho sube y baja acompasadamente. LA quiere tanto y la deseo tanto que no se imagina que nada en el mundo pueda pasarle es su pequeña. Se sienta en un sillón dispuesto en la habitación y los observa a los dos hasta que el sueño lo vence.

El sonido de un lloroso bebé resuena en la habitación, el hombre se levanta de golpe. Camina hasta los pies de la cama donde esta dispuesta una cuna. Se agacha y toma al pequeño bulto entre sus brazos.

-Shshshhhh ya, ya todo esta bien, todo esta bien.

Katniss Everdeen enciende las luces auxiliares. Su cabello esta alborotado. Esta medio dormida. Peeta camina hasta ella con la niña entre los brazos. Y se la extiende.

-Ya, ya, ya no hay problema, no lo hay, anda ven…-la niña ni para de llora hasta que su madre le ofrece uno de sus senos y comienza a succionar coloca una de sus manos manos sobre la piel de su madre y para de llorar- ya estas bien ¿verdad?¿verdad?

Peeta con el cabello revuelto las observa a las dos. Las observa fijamente.

-¿Qué?- dice Katniss

-Nada- y mira fijamente a su hija

-¿Qué cosa?- la sonrisa de Peeta es rara

-Nada, la verdad es que me da un poco de envidia…

-Tonto- dice ella y le lanza un pequeño cojín

-Bueno, bueno entonces sostenla-dice acercando un recipiente con agua tibia

-¿y como?- dice intentando sostener a la bebé sobre una pequeña bañera

-No se de modo que no se caiga o se ahogue, como te enseño mi madre- ella hecha el agua pero tambien le cae a el

-oooouuucchhh

\- lo siento

-Da igual después me bañaras a mí en la regadera…-la observa con suplica

-No lo creo hasta nuevo aviso hasta que ella sepa bañarse sola…-dice seria

-ni hablar…-dice con resignación

-¿querías bebé no?-en broma

-Si, bueno bien vale el sacrificio ¿verdad que si?¿verdad que si?- dice moviendo con gracia a la niña que ríe- si mi dulce niña vale la pena…¿verdad que si?

-¡Como se pone esto!- grita Peeta Mellark. Mientras observa el pañal.

-Asi mi amor..-dice Katniss limpiando a la niña y retirando el pañal sucio extendiéndoselo a Peeta que le da el nuevo

-Uffff por dios como puede comer frutas y verduras y transfórmalas en esto…que olor..- envuelve el pañal y lo tira.

-No hables mal de esta linda señorita ¿verdad hija?- dice la madre levantando a la risueña niña- Que malo es tu papá ¿no crees?-la niña sacude sus extremidades

Mas tarde su padre esta recostado en la cama con ella sentada en su pecho, le hace rostros graciosos y la niña no para de reír, sus carcajadas resuenan en la casa. Hasta que sus ojos parecen cansados su padre la recuesta sobre su pecho, escucha el sonido de su corazón que la arrulla, mientras su padre acaricia su espalda y se queda dormida.

Es medio día, Katniss Everdeen está sentada en una mecedora en la que carga a su hija mientras canta, los sinsajos que están cerca del lugar la acompañan. Sostiene una mamila que alimenta ahora a su hija, cuyos ojos azules profundos la miran con interés. Su padre sentado frente a ellas hace un dibujo en un cuaderno de bocetos.

Es una tarde de verano la niña aun no camina pero ya está aprendiendo a nadar bajo la supervisión de sus padres. La doctora Zimmerman y su madre dice que no tiene nada de raro que los bebés consideran el agua como un elemento conocido por los meses que pasaron en el líquido amniótico en su gestación. El agua del lago esta tibia pues este verano el calor ha sido sofocante. Es una tarde hermosa en la casa junto al lago.

Los dos adultos están afuera de la que fuera la casa de Katniss Everdeen en la Veta, es una mañana de primavera de esas que tanto le gustan a Katniss. En el jardín, los dos adultos están en cuclillas. Peeta Mellark suelta a la pequeña niña que se tambalea buscando su centro de gravedad, sus piernecitas de bebé intentan tomar el control hasta que da unos pasos hacia su madre que la llama.

-Ven, ven bebé anda tu puedes, ven con mamá…

La niña camina dando tumbos, y colocando su mano en la boca. Después estirando sus brazos hasta su madre. En cuanto llega junto a ella su madre la abraza y la besa.

-¡Si lo hiciste!¡lo hiciste!

La niña se rie. Su padre corre hasta ellas dos. Su madre se la entrega.

-Si lo hizo…-y la besa también- una vez más, una vez más…

Un castillo de arena en la casa del 4 está en la playa, la pequeña Katniss de casi tres años corre apenas en la orilla del mar sus padres están con ella, su padre le enseña una caracola en la que dice se puede escuchar el mar. Después buscan piedras brillantes. Su madre y ella entran al mar, nada un rato juntas.

En la panadería del cuatro, están en la cocina su padre le enseña a amasar la harina con sus ingredientes para hacer pan. La niña va pasado lo ingredientes. Luego comienza a hacer las figuras, la niña esta toda blanca, su padre también esta sucio. Observa los panes ya listos para el horno…

-¡Bravo Papá! Nos quedaron muy bonitos…¿lo vez mamá?- dice llena de orgullo

-Lo veo…lo hicieron muy bien…-dice su madre

Después los tres regresan a la casa del lago.

Kat esta dentro de la tina lleva un buen rato dentro de ella, jugando. Mientras su madre dobla un poco de ropa.

-¡¿Ya quieres salir?!

-No todavía no me pongo como pasita falta un ratito…-dice la niña entretenida

Katniss solo se rie. Después de un rato va a la bañera.

-Anda ya vamos afuera de la tina porque si llega tu papá no podras salir a recibirlo y luego te enojas si no te bajo en cuanto llega…

-Anda mami un ratito mas…

-Bueno ¿quieres ser una pasita o recibir a papá como se debe?

-Esta bien…-dice levantándose

Katniss la saca de la tina en una toalla la seca. La viste y bajan a esperar que hombre del pan llegue. El motor de la camioneta se apaga y minutos después Peeta Mellark entra en la casa.

-¡Papá, papá!- grita la pequeña niña

-Hola preciosa…¿me extrañaste?

-Sip

-¿Y tu mamá?

-En la cocina…

-vamos

-Hola señora Mellark

-Hola señor Everdeen

Los tres cenan a gusto. Después se sientan a contar historias un rato juntos y la niña se queda la lleva a su habitación mientras Katniss apaga las luces y asegura las puertas. Peeta Mellark observa su hija ya acostada y arropada. Le encanta verla dormir es un gran tesoro para él, igual que su madre. Dos Katniss en su casa es mas de lo que una vez soño. Esta es la vida perfecta. Enciende una lámpara infantil que proyecta estrellas y la luna en habitación mientras gira.

La acaricia y camina hasta la puerta Katniss está ahí parada mirándola escena. Los dos se quedan en la puerta.

-¿No es preciosa?-dice el

-Lo es…-señala ella la mira con tanto amor como nunca se imaginó entonces dice- deberíamos tener otro…

-¿Otro que?- dice Peeta distraído

-otro bebé- dice ella- otro hijo…

-Desde luego…-dice sin imprimirle interés- y volver a empezar con los pañales y mamilas y eso…-no recibe respuesta Katniss lo mira fijamente, el la observa- ¿no es una broma?

-no- ella dice con calma

-Vámonos a dormir- cierra la puerta y se va a la habitación seguido por ella.

Comienza a acomodar las cosas.

-¿Entonces que opinas?- dice Katniss

-¿De qué?

-De lo que acabo de decir…

-¿No es una broma?- dice Peeta de nuevo

-No.-señala con imapciencia- Creo que es buena idea tener otro bebé que ella tenga un hermano…quiero otro bebé

Peeta la mira con curiosidad.

-No se Katniss- tiene la misma expresion que el dia que ella le sugirió en la playa que se fueran y dejaran la alianza en sus segundo juegos.

-¿Creí que a ti te emocionaban los bebés?

-Si pero no creo qeu sea buen idea…

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cuántos años tenemos?

-Kat esta a punto de cumplir 4…

-Si pero teníamos como 32 cuando nació ¿no?

-eso que- dice ella seria

-No creo que sea buena idea porque no le preguntamos a la doctora Zimmerman o a tu madre que opinan si ellas aseguran que no hay ningún riesgo lo hacemos.

-¿Ahora te preocupan los riesgos?

-Siempre me han preocupado los riesgos…Katniss…consultémoslo con la almohada quieres…anda

-Papá, papá- dice una pequeña voz que despierta a Peeta Mellark.

-¿Qué pasa?- la luz que entra por la ventana lo despierta esta en sentado en el sillón de la habitación de sus hijos.

-te quedaste ahí papá- dice la niña- ¿no te duele nada?

-el cuello un poco, creo…

Los niños están con su tutor escolar en la sala de la casa. Katniss Everdeen los observa. Está revisando algunos documentos que le han enviado. Peeta Mellark hace su aparición en el pasillo, ella deja todo. Camina para interceptarlo antes de que sus hijos lo vean.

-Te ves fatal- dice ella.

-¿Halagos tan temprano?- dice con el cabello alborarotado, ojeras y bostezando

-Pasa de medio dia- dice ella mirándolo fijamente

-Aja…-solo dice el- mientras ella lo arrastre de nuevo a la habitación- ¿esto va a gustarme?

-Baja la voz o vendrán

-Entonces si va a gustarme…

-No lo creo- dice ella cerrado la puerta tras de si

-Ah no- se acerca sigilosamente

-No ¿Cómo te fue ayer en la entrevista?- dice ella mirándolo. El buen humor de el desaparece…

-¿ya sabes como?- dice intentando distraerla con besos

-No cambies la conversación ni intentes distraerme me conozco todos tus trucos para distraerme…

-¿enserio?

-Si

-¿De verdad todos?

-Si…Peeta…dime…-dice seria

-Nada del otro mundo. Las cosas de las que un sociópata quiere platicar y ya…

-¿Y esas cosas son…?

-Sordidas

-¿Qué cosas?

-Nada importante en realidad…solo quería dedirme lo mucho que me odia y le dije que se alejara de nosotros…punto final…es todo…

-¿Y crees que te voy a creer eso?

-¿Y por que no?

-Por eso…-abre las cortinas y señala- hay el doble de vigilantes afuera, un par de guardaespaldas en la puerta y atrás en los juegos…Gale vino esta mañana a darme un numero directo a la central…

-No se qué se proponga Gale yo estoy tranquilo.

-Gale dijo exactamente eso…que solo es algo natural pues pronto empezaran a llegar las otras comitivas en pocos días se iniciaran los festejos fuertes…El es mal mentiroso pero tu no y no convences…

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Katniss no se?- comienza a buscar su ropa

-¿Qué haces?- dice ofuscada

-Busco mi ropa voy a ducharme…

-Y me vaz a dejar aquí hablando sola ¿o que?

-Puedes venir a la ducha conmigo si quieres…-se da la vuelta y se dirige al baño

-Tengo otro problema…

-¿Cuál?

-Marduck Weapons Manufacturer

Peeta se queda de pie dándole la espalada.

-¿Qué con ellos?

-Yo no te digo nada pero si leo lo que dicen los diarios dicen que no solo fabrican armas dicen que es una organización paramilitar que crean conflictos en lugares para vender sus armas que crean armas de destrucción masiva…

-¿Qué con eso?- Peeta no la mira- también leo los periódicos…

-Mirame…-Peeta Mellark voltea- te lo pregunto directo ¿tienes algo que ver con ellos?

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Haces tratos con ellos?-Peeta la mira fijamente y parpadea- o corrijo ¿quieres fucionar tus empresas con las suyas?

-No., no quiero fusionar "nuestras" empresas con las suyas…todos somos accionistas claro Seth, Johanna, los niños, Bred, Jen, tu y yo somos los socios mayoritarios incluso Davenport tiene pocas acciones y los trabajadores. Mucha gente.

-entonces porque ellos te han estado llamando hoy…y te mandaron esto- dice extendiéndole un sobre…

-No se...supongo que hablare con Zara Chamberlain...

-Dicen que tu fuiste administrador de ellos…

-No. Fui administrador temporal de la difunta señora Marduck, tu la conociste era la anciana con la que solía bailar en el extranjero ¿recuerdas?- Katniss lo mira seria- la que decía que le recordaba a su difunto padre y abuelo…hice una auditoria a su empresa sanee sus finanzas y organizamos su testamento sus abogados, ella y yo…incluso conociste a su sobrina nieta aquella rubia que se involucró con Gale mientras se separaban…eso fue poco antes de que muriera…

-Y entones ¿Qué quiere Zara Chamberlain?

-No se…ellos tienen contratos con el gobierno que se yo que quiera…

-ella es de Panem

-Lo se…

-Es extraño que alguien de Panem esté al frente de una corporación tan impresionante…

-No, ella es la representante regional MWM tiene una junta de inversionistas…no se quien sea el CEO, a de ser peligroso ser el jefe de una empresa como esa a de tener un monton de enemigos.

-Entonces la conoces

-Tu también

-¿Cómo?

-La ultima vez que estuvimos con el ejercito ella estaba alla, pase tiempo con ella igual que tu…

-¿te ofrecerá negociar con ellos?

-Supongo que para eso me quiere pero sabe que mi respuesta será no, tanto ODCO, como MFG y E no tiene compatibilidad con su empresa…salvo por el asunto del desarrollo tecnológico pero no es lo mismo fabricar autos y electrodoméstico que armas…- el camina hasta ella-y ellos no necesitan financiamiento…-estan uno frente al otro. Ella lo escudriña.

-¿Entonces?…-él comienza a abrazarla

-No te preocupes no usare el capital de esas empresas para trabajar con ellos…-dice comenzando a deslizar sus manos sobre la ropa de ella

-Se lo que haces- dice ella resistiéndose un poco mientras el besa su cuello y desliza sus manos bajo su ropa

-¿Qué hago?- dice mordisqueando su lóbulo izquierdo. Ella respira hondo

-Distraerme- apenas es un susurro ahogado…

-No hemos tenido mucho tiempo a solas…-dice sin dejar de ocuparse de ella

-Los niños…-apenas murmura ella

-Ellos todavía tiene una hora con su tutor…anda…vamos…acompáñame a la regadera…-dice mientras tira de ella.

-¿Qué hay con lo de MWM?

-Nada, nada, ya deje claro no voy a usar nuestro capital ni fusionar nuestras empresas- su voz es ansiosa mientras la ayuda a desprenderse de su ropa-¿Me crees no?

-Si...-dice ella dejándose llevar…

Esa misma tarde Johanna Mason conducía por un camino lejano que la llevo aquella propiedad que no había pisado en años, aun estaba alejada de la ciudad, la tarde apenas empezaba a bajar. Ingreso a la flamante casa, caminó hasta el balcón posterior que le permitió ver el valle que se extendía debajo de ellos, los tonos rojizos se harían presentes mas tarde. El sonido de los pájaros y la brisa era gratificante. Era un silencio grato. A lo lejos pudo escuchar un auto que se detenía. Después la puerta se abrió y apareció el, no se vei tan joven como en aquellas épocas en las que se reunían aquí para dar rienda suelta a sus desenfrenados deseos. Él era bien parecido sin duda, los años le había sentado bien, en cambio ella se veía igual en contraposición la casa y el lugar se veían casi idénticos a la última vez que se vieron aquí. Como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Era simplemente atractiva, inteligente, indomable.

-Te ves bien- dice el sonriendo

-Y tu…- el se acerca y le da u beso en la mejilla

-Parece como si nada hubiera cambiado…

-pero todo a cambiado…

Los dos miran el paisaje.

-¿Cómo esta Emerson?- señala él

-mmm con el ego desinflado

-Aun no le dices que si

-No soy una chica fácil Mellark, pero tienes buenas ideas Novak no fue tan malo…

-Ya pero y entonces…

-Hombres como el solo sienten pasión por la ciencia…Emmerson es un poco mas realista…

-Eso es bueno ¿no?

-¿Y Katniss?

-Ella esta bien…con los chicos y eso…hoy tenia una reunión con una historiadora o algo asi…no se…

-¿La genealogista?

-¿LA conoces?

-Si, ella me ha estado entrevistando casi a diario sabe que dentro de poco no podrá verme y a Seth también…ha descubierto muchas muchas cosas…sobre los días obscuros y las revueltas, el régimen de Snow…pero no estamos aquí para hablar de historia antigua ¿verdad?

-No no lo estamos…

-Entonces…

-Necesito consultarte algunas cosas…

-Entonces escucho…

Katniss Everdeen estaba en el patio jugando con su hijos, escuchó como la niñera abrió la puerta Como hablaba con alguien. Entonces apareció él Gale, estaba parado en la puerta del jardín, en cuanto su hija lo vio corrió hacia él.

-¡Hola tio Gale!

-Hola pequeña como estas- dice cargándola

-Bien ¿y tu?

-A ya sabes trabajando…mira lo que te traje…-dice mostrándole unos caramelos

-Gracias, gracias tio Gale…Mira mamá lo que trajo el tio Gale…

-Que bueno…-dice la mujer de pie con Finn en los brazos

-Hola Finn- dice Gale mirando al niño que se aferra su madre

-Hola- es apenas un susurro, a diferencia de la niña el no habla casi nada con extraños y com alguien fuera de Peeta, Katniss, Seth o KAth, un poco con Johanna pero al parecer Emmerson le ha caído muy bien, en cuanto a Gale ñe habla bien aunque no se entusiasma demasiado. Gale sabe por eso le da los dulces a la niña mientras la baja.

-Bueno comparte esto con tu hermano ¿si?

-aja

Los niños se ponen a jugar.

-¿Cómo estas?- dice mirando a Katniss

-¿Cómo crees? Peeta insiste en que no paso nada pero él y tu han puesto mucha seguridad…

-¿Qué puedo decir?

-LA verdad.

-Te la he dicho…¿A que hora llega la genealogista?

-No debe tardar por eso Penny esta qui apra cuidar a los niños mientras hablamos,,,

-¿Qué bien?

-¿YA comiste?

-Si…-el observa con detenimiento a la mujer que ahora es amable, igual de seria que antes pero no se ve huraña- ¿Y Peeta?

-Fue a algo de la oficina, ya sabes últimamente esta poniendo en forma todo.

-YA…

Esta a punto de decir algo mas pero el timbre suena. La niñera habla y la visita que ambos esperaban ingresa. Un joven de mediana estatura de cabello rubio rojizo y ojos grises aculados entra, es joven muy joven. Los tres se sonríen.

(flash back)

-Buenas Tardes- dice

Los dos la observan.

-Buenas Tardes- solo dicen los dos asombrados-soy Suzanne Pryor- se presenta

-Eres mas joven de lo que imagine- dice Gale extendiéndole la mano…

LA chica se encoje en hombros y sonríe.

-Que puedo decir estoy muy adelantada en mis clases y se cómo buscar información…

-YA lo creo…-señala Katniss- en el estudio será mejor asi lo niños no nos interrumpirán

-Esta bien...

Gale y la chica se encaminan al estudio mientras Katniss le pide a Penny que vea a los niños. Una vez en el lugar ya estan depuestas bebidas y bocadillos, para que no halla interrupciones.

-¿Y bien en que podemos ayudarte?

-¿Les molesta si grabo?

-No- dicen los dos

-Primero debo agregar que me gustaría entrevistarlos a solas

-¿Por qué?- pregunta K. Everdeeen

-Por que desde la metodología de la historia es mas factible y seguro hacerlo asi…y por mi experiencia...

-¿Y si no accediéramos?- Gale la observa

Katniss sirve agua y toma.

-Creo que puede ser algo de ,utuo veneficio ustedes me cuentan su experiencia sobre la revuelta para poder escribir mi propio libro y ustedes pueden obtener información sobre sus ancestros…cosas sobre sus familias que ni ustedes mismo habrían imaginado

-El pasado no me llama mucho la atención…

-Eso dijo el señor Mellark que diría

-¿Ya hablaste con Peeta?

-Hace muchos años cuando era una adolescente el dijo que si lograba cumplir mi sueño de ser historiadora hablaría conmigo sobre sus experiencias en la revolución y los juegos…le pregunte si usted sería igual de accesible; él dijo casi las mismas palabras que acaba de expresar.

-YA veo…

-Yo si tengo curiosidad- señala Gale- ¿Cuál es tu grado de confiabilidad?

-Bueno primero tengo que aclarar que ustedes dicen que soy genealogista pero esa es solo una especialidad soy paleógrafa e historiadora…pero sobre todo soy una buscadora de la verdad…

-Revise tu libro sobre la historia grafica de los juegos del hambre…-señala Katniss sacando un par de libros gastados

-Si bueno ahí solo fui colaboradora de mi abuela, ella en verdad era una fanática de la historia, ella era del capitolio y gasto gran parte de su vida tratando de encontrar respuestas y cosas, fue el hazmerreir del capitolio por muchos años…nadie le presto nunca mucha atención…entre las cosas que recopiló durante toda su vida hubo algunas que les sirvieron a los infiltrados en el capitolio, ella fue colaboradora de Havensbee, en otras palabras yo solo contiguo con su trabajo.

-Ya veo…-dice Katniss

-El motivo de mi vista es que ustedes me cuenten su parte de la revolución como la vivieron, revolución y los juegos…

(Fin de flashback)

-Bienvenida…-dice Gale

-LA biblioteca nos espera- dice Katniss

Los tres ingresan en ella.

-Pues bueno ahora puedo contarles todo lo que quieran, el libro sale mañana la presentación será a las 8, todos ustedes estarán presentes -LA chica comienza a sacar unas fotografías ampliadas, un fajo de papeles- Esta fotografía tal vez les interese-

Un grupo de mineros en su mayoría hombres aparecen en la fotografía, algunos mayores otros jóvenes, todos son de cabello obscuro y ojos grises, piel aceitunada, con overoles de trabajo, llenos de hollín, botas mineras. Pero hay algo raro en el centro aparece sentado un hombre vestido con un traje gris inmaculado, su traje tiene algo bordado en el frente, zapatos brillantes, a diferencia de los otros el es rubio y de ojos azules. Bien parecido. Una extrañeza mas en uno de los extremos aparece una chica de cabello largo ondulado de blusa a cuadros con jeans, y en una de sus manos sostiene un arco. Junto a ella un chico de las mismas características de los otros, pero tampoco tiene ropa de mina, es alto, tanto como los mineros mas altos pero claramente se ve que es un chico de no mas de 16 años. Todos sonríen.

Katniss y Gale observan la imagen detenidamente. Muchos rostros parecen repetirse. Es evidente la gente del distrito se a casado entre si por años, las copias genéticas no son lo mas extraño, eso hata Katniss lo sabe.

-Son del distrito 12- señala Gale

-Si antes de los días obscuros…les dire…-señala al fondo- Mitchell Abernathy…-antepasado de su mentor- si en verdad guardaba similitudes con el aludido-

-Creo que se ve mejor que Haymitch a esa edad- dice Katniss con sorna-

-Si y era el experto en explosivos…

-Vaya…

-Nathaniel "Nath" Hawthorne su bisabuelo paterno general…-prosigue la chica

-Era muy alto…-dice Gale observándolo con detenimiento.

-Si uno de los mas altos en el 12, era experto en construcción de estructuras…y ´planeación de túneles en la mina…junto con Mitchell eran los que calculaban y colocaban las cargas explosivas en la mina.

-Supongo que sus conocimientos fueron útiles en la guerra

-Determinantes general

Gale parece muy orgulloso, de oir eso.

-Felicidades Gale-dice KAtniss

-Este es Abraham "Bram" Everdeen es su tatarabuelo…

-Vaya no se parece mucho a ti Catnip…-dice Gale sonriente

-En apariencia tampoco mucho a usted general Hawthorne…

-Es obvio- rie Gale, estaba a punto de decir algo pero se muerde la lengua, ya que las cosas que le dijeron estuvieron orquestadas ellos siguieron con la mentira de que eran primos pero que no sabían en que punto sus arboles genealógicos se juntaban solo sabían, según ellos, que sus familias les dijeron que estaban emparentados.

-Bueno se que ustedes nos saben en que punto sus arboles genealógicos se unen pero hoy les rebelare el secreto- dice la chica sonriente. Katniss y Gale la observan- Bram Everdeen era el capataz de la mina, tenía dos hijos Caleb, el mayor- dice mostrando al joven junto a él- que le reemplazaría en el puesto de no haberse atravesado la revolución de hecho el se convirtió en uno de los líderes rebeldes de más peso en el 12, si no es que en el de mayor peso. Y el menor Jared -dice señalando al chico que no tenía ropas de mina. General usted desciende de Jared Everdeen el menor y usted Dra. Everdeen desciende de Caleb Everdeen el mayor…-

LA chica extiende un amplio papel que tiene nombre unidos con líneas. Los dos se miran el uno al otro, siempre supieron que tenían gran parecido pero nunca se imaginaron que de verdad estaban emparentados.

-Bueno ya se resolvió el misterio y mañana todos lo sabrán…-señala Katniss

-Entonces mi línea materna viene de los Everdeen por eso se perdío el apellido en mi familia.

-Si…les explicare…Jared…era el menor y se caso después que Caleb pero tuvo hijos antes.

-Jared se casó y tuvo dos hijas…-le muestras las fotografías que abarcan de los 12 a los 18 años de estas

-Son de las cosecha ¿verdad?- señala Katniss le tiembla la mano mientras las levanta una a una.

-Si ustedes saben que el capitolio al tener control de todo tiene un enorme archivo…

-¿Y como se llamaban?- dice Gale

-Leah y Rachel Everdeen…

-Aquí faltan fotos de una de ellas- dice solo contando 4 cuando deberían ser 7

-Leah la mayor murió en los juegos…

Katniss comienza a sentir un odio antiguo tan profundo, Prim no fue la primera de su familia en ser elegida para ir a los juegos. Observa a la chica de 15 años con rasgos de la Veta.

-Entonces Rachel es mi abuela ¿correcto?

-Si ella se casó con Thomas Hawthorne…-era muy parecido a Gale- solo tuvieron un hijo…su padre…

-Y mi padre, tuvo cuatro hijos Rory, Vick, Posy y yo…

-si…en cuanto a usted…-retoma la fotografía grupal y se la muestra a Katniss- su bisabuelo es Caleb y su bisabuela Jean Archer- señala a la chica con el arco en las manos.

-¿Es eso un arco?- dice Gale

-Si, vera los Archer son una cosa muy particular solo he encontrado vestigios de ellos por dos diarios personales de gente del 12 incautados y resguardados, junto con algo de correspondencia personal. Ellos no vivian en el pueblo.

-¿Dónde Vivian entonces?- dice Katniss

-Hay una referencia a que Vivian en el bosque, que tenían una cabaña hecha de hormigón y concreto cerca de una lago pero hasta ahora no he ido al doce a buscar el lugar exacto…

Gale y Katniss se miran saben que casa es, aquella cabaña a la que su padre la llevo desde niña, junto al lago, aun existe y es de su propiedad al estar en la reserva privada que era de Peeta y ella.

-Entonces ellos Vivian alejados de la gente

-Según lo que logre investigar ellos vivieron ahí por generaciones, la referencia más antigua que encontré fue la de un tal Hansel Archer que era algo así como el abuelo de Friederich Archer el padre de Jean…era algo asi como botánico…pero no se a ciencia cierta…sobre los Archer de este tiempo cazaban y vendían carne en el distrito o pesca pero en realidad no les faltaban cosas…

-Y entonces Jean y Caleb se casaron…

-Y tuvieron una hija…

Katniss y Gale se observan.

-¿Una hija?...entonces como fue que el apellido se conservó.Señala Gale.

-Ahí es donde el asunto se complica…bueno mas bien se recrudece…-mira a Katniss con un poco de reserva

-¿Qué paso?- dice Katniss seria

-Bueno ella quedo huérfana a los 17 se valió por sí misma como pudo…por un tiempo ella estuvo bien…

-¿Y después?- la voz de Katniss se vuelve impaciente.

-No hay registro de que se halla casado, eso lo se porque siempre de las actas que se hacían en casa distrito se dejaba una copia allí y el original venia al capitolio a enorme bóvedas. Pero si hay registro de que tuvo un hijo, su padre- die mirando a Katniss…

-Eso no es raro hubo madres solteras en el distrito- señala Gale –ya sea porque sus maridos murieron en la mina o sus novios con los que ya esperaban un bebé asi que no entiendo donde se recrudece el asunto…

Katniss clava sus ojos en las fotografías de la joven. Observa sus fotografías de la cosecha. Y luego las de su padre.

-Dime que paso- dice Katniss a la chica.

Esta ultima toma aire.

-Lo que se fue gracias a correspondencia personal entre dos agentes de la paz uno del 12, Cray, le suena el nombre supongo y un ciudadano del 2 que había sido agente en el 12.

-El jefe de los agentes de la paz…-susurra Katniss

Gale comienza a elucubrar cosas y recordar una plática sostenida en el bosque entre su padre y su mejor amigo en el bosque, cuando el había hecho su primera cacería

-Si…escuche porfavor…la chica empieza a leer la carta… .

"Mi muy estimado amigo esta corta carta es solo para informarte de la muerte de aquella mujer de la que siempre hemos hablado. Se que aun ahora piensas en ella, pero yo mismo he visto su cadáver. El día de hoy el chico y su esposa la han enterrado. Los motivos no se decirlos, son gente de la veta mejor no levantar sospechas. Como siempre te reitero la promesa que te hice antes de que te marcharas no tocare ni lastimare al muchacho, a pesar de que se sobre su caza furtiva, así como la del otro chico para que no sea tan evidente. Espero estés bien y esto apacigüe tu conciencia después de tantos años.

Con atención tu amigo y servidor.

J.T. Cray.

P.D: NO olvides mi licor de este mes."

-¿Se referían a la hija de Caleb y Jean?- dice Katniss

-Si. El entierro registrado ese día es el de ella…

-¿A quién iba dirigida la carta?

-A un exagente de la paz retirado, bueno para cuando Cray le escribió el era un prominente instructor en la academia del 2, de hecho llego a ser el director.

-¿Cuál era su nombre?- Katniss se escucha impaciente

-Percival Arcturus Toirdelbach…yo logre localizar algunas de sus cartas…hay una serie de ella en las que se ve que trabajo por años…pero que nunca mando…son fragmentos en realidad estaban ya muy maltratadas…

"No se cómo comenzar esta carta sé que no debería hacerlo y sé que nada de lo que te diga podría mitigar tu dolor y el daño que te provoque. Que se aun ahora padeces. Mis disculpas nunca serán suficientes.. Yo te amaba pero tu…/ese fragmento de la carta esta quemado solo se ven las ultimas letras de las palabras del final de cada renglón/Al final parece estar completa de nuevo/ Tenias razón siempre la tuviste ahora comprendo lo que decías una y otra vez que si la relación entre una persona de la veta y del distrito de comerciantes era un escándalo; la de un agente de la paz con una chica de la veta sería un delito. Sé que incluso el ser "amigos" y vernos a escondidas era un riesgo qué podría terminar conviertiendome en un Avox y tu, no se qué habrían hecho contigo. Eso no justifica lo que paso después, lo de aquella noche.

Lo de aquella fatídica noche nunca debió pasar, perdí el control y no solo eso también te perdí a ti…mate todo lo que alguna vez pudiste haber sentido por mi, si es que alguna vez lo sentiste. Solo abuse de mi fuerza, mi autoridad y egoísmo, nada tomado por al fuerza es decoroso. Se que solo te acose hasta el cansancio y que tu accediste solo ha hablar conmigo porque era un agente de la paz y querías evitar lo que finalmente paso. NO soy una buen persona tu lo sabias y me lo dijiste…el daño que te he causado es una atrocidad…después de mucho tiempo…te he visto en la calle… mi remordimiento, vergüenza y culpa ahora es infinitamente mayor…¿Qué puedo hacer?¿como te ayudo?...se que ahora mucho menos querras verme o hablar conmigo…Creo que no solo he destruido nuestra incipiente convivencia sino tu vida por completo. Quiero ayudarte aunque sea a escondidas, quiero resarcir un poco el daño…hacer algo por ti…por ustedes…por los dos…se que no merezco nada de ti, mucho menos tu perdón…"

Gale escucha las palabras y las comprende perfectamente, ya estuvo en ese punto. Sabe lo que es hacer eso a alguien a quien amas, esta pálido y callado. Saber que no puedes hacer nada para resarcir el daño infligido. Katniss mira el papel es difícil descifrarla. Mira los amarillentos papeles y la fotografía de la chica, muy guapa, debía reconocer que incluso más que ella misma. Una nueva fotografía aparece, Suzanne la coloca junto a ella. Es la de un joven de cabello obscuro y ojos grises, pero de piel muy clara para ser de la veta, en verdad era bastante bien parecido. Por mucho que ahora sintiera odio por el no podía dejar de notar el parecido con su propio padre. Con los rostros de esos dos era mas que evidente comprender el porque su padre era bien parecido.

Un fragmento de papel amarillo decía.

"El día de hoy te he visto con tu madre por el distrito, ella te llevaba de la mano sé que tienes 5 años llevo la cuenta. Como me hubiera gustado caminar hasta ti y hablarte pero me hice la promesa de que nunca más dañare tu vida y la de tu madre. Lo único que puedo hacer es cuidarlos desde las sombras cuidar que por lo menos nadie se meta con ustedes. Y que puedan salir del distrito sin ser castigados"

"Hoy te he escuchado cantar en el patio de la escuela. Tienes una hermosa voz, eso es de familia, tu madre tiene una hermosa voz, de hecho fue una vez que la escuche cuando me enamore perdidamente de ella. Yo tampoco canto mal, de hecho si hubiera podido elegir una profesión menos militar me habría dedicado a la música y al canto…supongo que esta en tus venas"

"Hoy es tu cumpleaños número 10 le pague por el articulo y le pedí al panadero, que siempre hace favores y nunca cuestiona, que te diera un pastelillo como obsequio de cumpleaños…cuando te vi de lejos a través del aparador vi tu sorpresa, se que tu madre no quería aceptar, después un largo regateo vino el agradecimiento que le diste a ese hombre. Te vi salir de ahí, lleno de felicidad con ella. Eso es suficiente para mi".

-Ese hombre estaba enfermo…-dice Katniss y nota que hay más mucho mas papeles…todos referidos a su padre,,,,

-No- dice Gale de manera taciturna- Katniss lo mira- estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho…sabía que no podía resarcir el daño, el dolor que le había provocado a la chica…no sé si estaba enamorado o solo cumplía un capricho pero creo que el remordimiento nunca lo abandono..

Katniss mira a Gale fijamente.

-¿Y que ella debio perdonarlo?

-Nunca tuvo el valor suficiente de pedirle perdón de frente…- dice Gale- era cobarde. Ademas creo que tuvo su castigo a la larga ¿no?- dice mirando a Suzzane

-Supongo…-le extiende el papel a Katniss-

"Es dia de cosecha, tu primera cosecha, por primera vez puedo experimentar el dolor y la desesperación de los padres que cada año tiene que enviar a sus hijos a la cosecha. Yo quisiera poder escapar de aquí contigo y tu madre, lejos de todo esto, si tu hubieras sido educado en el 2 no me preocuparía, estarías entrenado, con tu porte y habilidades seria un vencedor seguro, pero en el 12 no hay posibilidad de aprender nada. Por primera vez en mi vida desprecio de verdad este gobierno abrumador. Ojala fuera verdad, alguien me ha dicho que el 13 existe, que están escondidos en algún lugar bajo la tierra. Si eso fuera verdad. Si tuviera la certeza no me importaría me fugaría contigo y tu madre, los llevaría a rastras si fuera necesario, no se como pero lo haría. ¿Hay acaso un dolor mas grande que el de ver partir a un hijo y saber que puede que no regrese? Odio eso, esta vida. Ruego porque no sea tu nombre el que salga hijo mio"

-Cuando su padre tenía unos 13 o 14 años- dice mirado a Katniss- Toirdelbach fue removido contra su voluntad del 12 al 2 no sin antes haber hecho amistad con Cray. Hasta donde se el acuerdo era este último se haría de la vista gorda con la caza furtiva y cuidaría que nadie se metiera con su padre y abuela a cambio de alcohol del 2- dice mirando a Katniss.

-Estaba loco…enfermo…-decia Katniss

-Si usted desea una vez que publique mi libro le enviare copias de los fragmentos que este hombre escribió sobre su padre,,,-Katniss no dice nada mira a al chica- este es el fragmento mas reciente que encontré:

"Hay una misiva que escribí hace más de veinte años papel amarillento y una imagen descolorida y un secreto en un sobre. No hay argumentos, ni excusas, ni estratagemas de segunda mano. Solo un poco de tinta negra, en algunas tristes líneas y una sombra que no identificaras. Mientras tanto estaré esperando por veinte años, veinte más. Estaré suplicando por salvación y tu misiva, debajo de mi puerta. Una misiva que sé nunca llegara porque has partido antes que yo, has seguido tu camino lejos de este mundo."(1)

-Murió pocos días después de escribir esto hasta donde sé. No hay registro de que se halla casado o de que haya tenido otros hijos.

El ambiente en el lugar es abrumador. Por un rato nadie está dispuesto a decir má que Katniss rompe el silencio.

-Que tierno relato- dice de una manera despectiva- creo que mi abuela no opinaba lo mismo sobre este "hombre"…

-Desafortunadamente no se que pensara ella sobre todo esto, siempre fue muy hermética no hablaba con nadie en realidad no tenia nadie con quien hablar ya que parece que Jared y Caleb no terminaron en buenas condiciones su relación después de la guerra por lo tanto las familias no se ayudaban mucho…

-Ella estaba sola…con su hijo -susurra Gale- pero hasta donde se mi padre y el señor Everdeen eran amigos…

-Supongo que ellos se conocieron en el bosque pero nunca supieron de su parentesco…de otro modo ustedes lo sabrían…no es raro que ellos fueran los únicos en aventurarse al bosque tenían los conocimientos.

-Fue una mujer fuerte- dice Katniss mirando una y otra vez los retratos de su abuela…

-Eso es algo que se hereda- dice Gale mirándola.

Katniss no dice nada, solo lo observa.

-Pues bueno lo demá usted lo sabe su padre las tuvo a uds. y a su hermana Primrose.

Le muestra fotografías de sus años como tributo y de su hermana…su expresión es seria.

-En cuanto a su familia materna debo decir que hay mas información…la gente del distrito de comerciantes no era originaria del 12, ellos habían migrado al distrito 12 procedentes del capitolio unos pocos años antes de la guerra. El ultimo visitador fue quien los invito a residir en el distrito ya que el buscaba modernizar el lugar. De hecho las casas de la veta eran nuevas antes de los días obscuros, es decir la mina las construyo para los trabajadores y el gobierno contruyo las casas del distrito de comerciantes.

-Por eso nos somos muy paecidos y una brecha se abrió entre nosotros- señala Gale

-Una brecha absurda, ellos eligieron libremente quedarse antes de los días obscuros.

-¿A que te refieres?- Katniss la observa

-El ultimo visitador es este hombre- le señala al hombre rubio de traje gris en medio de los mineros encontré un poco de correspondencia de el con el visitador del 4…y fotografías… -se las muestra eran apenas unas cabañas desperdigadas y desordenadas en medio de los arboles- Escuchen.

"Mi muy estimado Lucius Verus espero que en este momento te encuentres bien, hay tantas cosas de que hablar que estas líneas no creo serán suficientes. En primera instancia solo confió en ti, en nadie mas. Como lo prometí dije que te escribía cuando estuviera listo y lo estoy. Hace unos años cuando llegué aquí al distrito doce creí que sería la peor condena que podían haberme puesto, relegado en tierra de nadie. Era joven, orgulloso y estúpido. Ahora puedo decirte con toda certeza que mi perspectiva ha cambiado por completo./La tinta de estas partes de la carta están corridas por la humedad y solo se logran ver frases sueltas/ el capatas…un hombre con experiencia…he bajado a la mina…conocí a una chica cautivadora…Archer…el lago…agradable…Caleb y Jared…una mujer con dos hijos…Dankworth no pretendo ser…es arduo…/son prácticamente dos paginas las que se han perdido y queda el final/

La gente del distrito 12 es gente trabajadora, honesta y un tanto ignorante, no saben otras cosas que no sea de minas de carbón, no saben de sus derechos ni nada, es molesto eso. El capitolio abusa de ellos. Apenas saben escribir y tiene conocimientos básicos de aritmética. No hay servicios médicos ni comodidades ni nada pero si mucho aire libre y limpio. Creo que el distrito 12 tiene potencial se pueden hacer grandes cosas, ya lo hemos hecho. Ya lo veras en las junta de distritos me he decidido a ir pero no ire con las manos vacías. Tengo planes muchos planes todo debe cambiar para mejorar, esa es mi labor. Debo decir que muy a mi manera soy feliz. Nos veremos pronto. Con estima tu amigo.

Marcus Mellark"

-Marcus Mellark….ese es el nombre del padre de Peeta…-observa la cuidada escritura del hombre.

-Marcus Mellark era el nombre que la familia usaba para los primogénitos desde quien sabe cuándo este es el bisabuelo del Peeta Mellark…pero la manera en que se relación con su familia materna es que el inció una campaña de modernización del distrito 12, convencioa gente que tenia oficios y carreras en el capitolio para que fueran al doce miren

Les muestra a ambos un amarillento periódico, en el que se ve a diferentes personas subir cosas al tren, el peridico deci.

"Migración al 12…

Como todos sabrán el carismático visitador del 12 Marcus Mellark ha realizado una invitación a profesionistas y personas útiles que deseen migrar al distrito minero, se les otorgara vivienda y el capitolio ha autorizado que tengan 12 años sin impuestos. Asi que como ven el primer grupo de colonos esta por embarcarse a la aventura.

Entre los mas prominentes se encuentra el prominente medico Diogenes Aulus Celsius Walsh quien además de ser cirujano también a tenido incursiones en la farmacéutica, sus investigaciones siguen en pie. Tambien se encuentra Minucius Tullius Cicero Undersee abogado retirado. FAcundus Novious Pritchard diestro arquitecto y contructor retirado también ha decidido permanecer un tiempo en el 12. El ingeniero y diseñador Industrial Julius Octavius Evans ..."

-Walsh es el apellido de soltera de mi madre…

-Asi es…

-Y Undershee…es el de la familia de…

-Madge

-EN resumen todos los del distrito de comerciantes eran originarios del capitolio…

-Entonces porque ellos sufrieron nuestra misma suerte…

-No del todo Katniss recuerda que a ellos les respetaron algunos privilegios por eso sus hijos no tenían tantas papeletas…

-Eso solo era parte de un sistema para enemistarlos eso ustedes los saben…mejor que nadie aqune todas esas ideas de como reprimir, la tortura, los juegos, los vasallajes, el sistema de Avox, todo eso estaba bien detallado en una tesis que el viejo Snow trataba como su biblia, dice que de ahí saco todas sus ideas…

-¿De un libro?

-De una tesis en realidad, un estusiasta estudiante de ciencias políticas y administración lo hizo, de hecho recibió el mas alto honor por ello…

-Y debía de estar bastante desequilibrado o ser un sádico para escribir todas esas cosas- señala Katniss con seriedad

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- dice Gale

-No se los dire…

-¿Por qué?

-porque tiene descendientes y necesito que ellos autoricen eso…no es bueno todo mundo los quería muertos por algo que alguien propuso hace un siglo…

-Es verdad..-dice Katniss

-Bueno volviendo a su pregunta original a parecer a la gente del distrito de comerciantes les ofrecieron regresar al capitolio pero no aceptaron, les paso lo mismo que a Marcus Mellark, lo demás lo podrán leer en el libro…

-Y que hay de Peeta -señala Katniss- de su familia

-Si, como ya le dije el ultimo visitador del 12 se llama Marcus Mellark aunque yo le diría que su familia y la del señor Mellark estaban dispuesta a emparentarse desde que se conocieron pero el destino no siempre es justo…o que se yo…el mundo es cíclico tal vez…-busca una nueva carta, es un fragmento de papel, y lee…

"Querido Lucius Verus espero no importunarte una vez mas con mis comentarios, mi vida se ha vuelto una tortura sin querer. Este destino es trágico. Te había dicho hace unos meses que tenia perfectamente claro lo que sentía con respecto a J.A: y hable con ella en el bosque, hace un tiempo, ella me dice que esta indecisa que esta confundida y la comprendo. Sabemos los dos que aunque no hay nada claro entre Caleb y ella, pero hasta yo mismo se que puede que los dos sean el uno para el otro. Caleb es un hombre noble, trabajador y valiente se que es mas digno que yo para ella y una mejor opción. Ella dice que no esta tan segura, siente algo por mi pero por otro lado en ocasiones soy inaccesible. LO se, en el fondo comparado con Caleb yo soy egoísta, oportunista, mentiroso, manipulador, competitivo y ambicioso muy ambicioso. Ella merece algo mejor mucho mejor que yo. Pero por otro lado hay una parte de mi que no quiere dejarla ir, todavía no. En verdad que soy egoísta…

Marcus A.A. Mellark

"

/fechada semanas después/

"…El asunto se ha decidido me había negado a verles a ellos a pesar de que llevo un tiempo visitando el capitolio. NO quería verlo a él, al niño ni a ella, ¿Qué podría decirle? . Pero mi padre insistió y tu me comentaste que seria bueno hacerlo. Y lo hice. Fue la experiencia ams extraordinaria de mi vida. Es un niño asombroso, se llama como yo y se parece a mi. Lo mas sorprendente es que me reconoce por fotografías, ella le ha hablado de mi, le ha dicho cosas buenas sobre mi. El cree que tengo que trabajar lejos y por eso no vivo con ellos. Es tan pequeño. Ella dice que no tiene nada que perdonarme que nunca los desampare, y que tenia que irme al 12. Soy un maldito con suerte.

Pienso seguir viéndolo. Y por otro lado creo que Jean no se merece esto, alguien a medias, alguien que tiene compromisos previos, ella se merece alfo para ella sola, algo único. Amor incondicional y eso solo puede dárselo Caleb. He decidido hacerme a un lado. Solo me queda ser de verdad un buen padre. Sobre Lilly sería estúpido pensar que desea algo con un idiota como yo pero al final lo que más me interesa es que tanto Jean como Lilly sean felices. Si para ello es necesario que yo intervenga poco en sus vidas lo hare. Espero poder ver mas seguido a Marc, asi lo llama su madre. Asi lo llamare yo. UN abrazo.

Marcus A.A. Mellark

"

"Mi estimado Marcus por fin creo comienzas a madurar espero que tomes las mejores decisiones tanto para Jean como Lilly, y Marc. Solo recuerda que no son decisiones unilaterales, que ellos tienen voz y voto. NO eres el hombre patético y egoísta que crees de otro modo no te preocuparían, ninguno de los tres, ni te habrías regenerado…(falta un pedazo de la carta) Hoy me he enterado de que por fin tu padre se ha retirado y le ha entregado a Alexandros el distrito 2 (parte borrosa) Cuidate espero nos veamos pronto.

Lucius C.C. Verus A. Odair"

-Entonces nuestros bisabuelos…

-Bueno de acuerdo a las cartas no es muy claro lo que paso entre ellos, lo que si es verdad es que durante la primera migración del capitolio al 12 Lilly y el niño Mellark llegaron al distrito, ese mismo dia se caso con el visitador, de hecho es la primera boda registrada en el nuevo palacio de gobierno. Años después se dieron los días obscuros en medio de esa locura se casaron sus bisabuelos- dice mirando a Katniss- los Mellark tuvieron tres hijos Marc, el mayor nacido en el capitolio, Anton y Vincent- Katniss los observa son tan parecidos a todos lo Mellark que ha conocido- Vincent fallecio en los juegos, lo eligieron a los 14- Katniss lo mira detenidamente, es tan risueño- y Marc decidio no casarse ni tener hijos, supongo que el ver la guerra y los juegos lo marco de por vida. Anton tuvo dos hijos Marcus Mellark, el padre de Peeta Mellark y otro chico mas joven, que nacio perfectamente sano pero una enfermedad en edad lactante lo convirtió en retrasado. Murio cuando un agente de la paz le disparo.

-Algo de eso escuche, dice Gale.

-Sobre los Mellark, debido a las cosas que hizo el viistador se condenó a toda la familia, mas aun cuando Snow alcanzo el poder. Al parecer Odair, Mellark y Snow estudiaron juntos. En realidad Snow era mas joven que ellos uno años pero dicen que era un prodigio, muy inteligente pero no descendía de una familia de alto nivel. Aprovecho la revolución para desahacerse de sus opositores. NO queda claro que paso con la familia Mellark en su totalidad pero Alexandros el mediano fue visitador del 2 hasta su muerte, nunca traiciono al capitolio sus descendientes tuvieron privilegios siempre. El menor de los Mellark Petros no se sabe si participo o no en la revuelta pero si se sabe que escapo a los distritos, tiempo después a través de análisis sanguíneos Snow dio con sus descendientes en el distrito 1. Algo similar paso con los Odair, si bien es cierto se quedaron el 4, también lo es que les consideraron traidores pues formaron parte de la minorioa del 4 que se unio a la revuelta.

-Osea que todos nosotros, los que fuimos a los juegos eramos descendientes de lideres de la revuelta de los días obscuros.

-Si, asi es. Bueno en realidad todos estaban expuestos en la cosecha pero los descendiente de los lideres estaban cuidadosamente seleccionados para morir equilibrada y equitativamente en los juegos. Es decir Snow cuido de no extinguir a una familia por completo es decir en la época que por ejemplo sus dos padres solo tuvieron un hijo no se concentro en ellos sino en otra familia y asi cuado habia dos o tres en una generación por lo menos uno moria en los juegos.

-Ni aun los leales se salvaron, hay un expediente al que no tuve acceso y han guardado total hermetismo ahí se mencionan los nombres de Finnick Odair, Peeta Mellark y Gloss…

-¿eso que?

-No se porque tanto hermetismo, pero eso me llevo por otra pista. Cashmire y Gloss son descendientes de Petros Mellark que en cuanto hullo se cambio el nombre. Pero el ADN ese no se puede cambiar…

-Su ADN entonces es compatible

-LO mas normal que entre parientes…digamos que su esposo y ellos tienen tanto parentesco como usted y el general Hawthorne…y no solo eso Cato de sus primero juegos era descendiente de Alexandros Mellark, quien para evitar la deshonra según el se cambio el apellido.

-Este mundo es tan pequeño…

-Ustedes saben que no es asi…mas bien las maquinaciones de Snow son retorcidas…

La historiadora y ellos siguieron con su plática hasta tarde. Todos ellos cenaron juntos, la historiadora estaba encantada de poder convivir con el ultimo eslabón en su trabajo. Los niños estaban animados aunque no paraban de preguntar por su padre, era tarde y aun no regresaba. Al final la historiadora se despidió, Gale le ayudo a subir a los niños a su habitación ya que se quedaron dormidos en la sala mientras esperaban a Peeta. Gale se despide.

Ella se queda a solas tanta historia la revolvía la cabeza, se asea se prepara para dormir, por un buen tiempo espera a Peeta pero al parecer será uno de esos días en los que regresa hasta la madrugada. Cada palabra y hecho dicho esta noche pasa por su cabeza. Hoy a aprendido tanto de su familia y del hecho de que en verdad Gale y ella son parientes.

No para de dar vueltas en la cama, se revuelve pasan de las 2, no puede mas, se coloca la bata y camina la cuarto de los niños que duermen apacibles. Deambula por la casa, sabe que detrás de la puerta de la entrada en el pasillo de seguro hay un par de agentes vigilando, rondines de seguridad en torno al departamento, se asoma por una de las ventanas que da al estacionamiento.

Entonces los mira. Por un momento se siente muy molesta. Es un auto obscuro del asiento de copiloto baja Peeta Mellark y del chofer Johanna Mason caminan a la par lentamente desde el estacionamiento, Peeta pasa su brazo por el hombro de Johanna y la atrae hacia si. Se detienen se miran el uno al otro y hablan. Katniss los mira fijamente, trata de comprender su lenguaje corporal. Siguen se caminó. Llegan al pequeño jardín que esta en la entrada del edificio, alguien esta sentado en un banco, ella no lo había notado, la figura alta se levanta y apaga un cigarrillo con el pie. Las tres figuras se encuentran de frente, esta ultima es mas alta que las dos primeras. Hablan, entonces, una de las figuras le da un beso en la mejilla a la mujer, y se despide de mano del alto hombre. Sigue su camino al edificio. La figura del hombre alto y la mujer están de frente, el se inclina y la besa, ella lo jala del brazo y se van a caminar por ahí. El otro no los mira parece buscar algo en sus bolsillos y lo pierde de vista por que de seguro ya ha entrado al edificio. Sabe que de un momento a otro la puerta de su casa se abrirá, asi es, entonces hace su aparición Peeta Mellark.

-Hola…-dice el acercándose

-¿tan tarde?

-Querrás decir tan temprano son casi las tres…¿tuviste una pesadilla?- dice su cara refleja preocupación

-NO en realidad no he podido dormir…-el la abraza, ella hace lo mismo

-entonces…que tal su cita con la historiadora…

Ella no dice nada.

-vamos a la cama-dice ella- es tarde

-temprano…

Los dos se van a la cama ella regresa del baño mientras el está recostado en sobre la cama esperándola. Todo parece en calma. Katniss se recuesta a su lado, apaga la luz de la lámpara, sin decir una sola palabra se acerca a el y comienza a besarlo, el de ninguna manera la rechaza, prácticamente se coloca sobre el, pero sus besos no son calmados en absoluto, son más bien apasionados y profundos. Él la estrecha fuertemente. Ella se detiene momentáneamente, se miran a los ojos.

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto te amo?

-Dicen que lo suficiente como para condicionar a Coin y los de la rebelion para que me sacaran del capitolio -susurra- entonces supongo que mucho

-Y en esa época empezaba a enamorarme de ti, ahora imagínatelo…

-No…mejor demuéstralo…

Las cosas parecian normales pero no lo eran, Peeta Mellark habian enviado a sus hijos con Seth y Johanna desde la noche anterior diciendoles que seria una pijamada y que estarian todo el dia con su hermano mayor, sabia que seria un dia dificil.

Era uno de los mas dificiles para Katniss, el dia previo a la declaración oficial del fin de la revolución, el dia del asalto final al capitolio. Se cumplia un año mas del aniversario luctuoso de la pequeña Prim. Katniss permanecia en la cama, su expresión era de abstraccion y miraba fijamente la ventana. En este dia ella casi siempre se levantaba temprano, casi de madugrada tomaba sus cosas y se iba a algun lugar del bosque, entonces el se llevaba a sus hijos con el todo el dia. Pero esta vez era diferente no habia a donde huir. Por eso ella estaba ahi recostada sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Era casi demadrugada él sale del baño camina lentamente hasta donde esta ella...se sienta en la cama a unos pocos centimetro. La observa. Al principio ninguno de los dos dice se acerca a ella y trata de tocarla pero se hace un ovillo. Se acerca y susurra.

-Anda vamos...se que no querras estar este dia aqui...en esta ciudad...

Ella se gura y lo mira. Sus ojos estan rojos e hinchados, NO dice nada solo comienza a incorporarse.

-NO- dice con suavidad, entoces la ayuda a indorporarse. LA carga.

-Puedo hacerlo, no es necesario que tu...-susurra ella su voz se escucha quebrada pero firme

-YA se...pero quiero hacerlo- susurra igual y sigue su camino.

Ella recarga su cabeza en el hombro de él. Salen del apartamente no hay guardaespaldas pues se han ido a seguir a los niños para tranquilidad de los padres. Llegan al estacionamiento, la coloca en el asiento del copiloto. Salen de la ciudad en penumbra. NO dicen nada, pero no es un silencio incomodo. Despues de un tiempo de viaje. Llegan a una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad en un exteso bosque frente a un lago.

Ella sale del auto, esta por amanecer.

.-No nos daria tiempo de ir hasta el 12 asi que es lo nas cercano que encontre...-dice él

-Gracias-susurra- tu siempre te preocupas por mi y yo...

-Tu me haz hecho muy feliz todos estos años...

-Siempre soy asi me quiebro tan facil...- susurra mirando el inmenso lago

-Es cierto pero yo tambien tengo mis defectos preciosa...¿recuerdas? Aquella vez que m puse todo loco por aquel chico, tu alumno que flirteaba contigo...casi golpeo al chico, te grite y me puse muy celoso...demasiado...irracional

LA expresión de Katniss se suavisa para verse compungida despues.

K-Eso es lo de menos, recuerdo la reaccion de Kat, y eso que los dos creimos que los niños no se habian dado cuenta de nuestra pelea...

P-Finn no se dio cuenta...

K-Finn vive en su propio mundo...

P-Eso es bueno aun es pequeño...duramos peleados ¿que? ¿todo el día?

K-Si...pobre Kat se pudo a llorar y decir que no queria que nos separaramos divociaramos como los padres de no se quien...

P-Aun lo recuerdo...pero al final terminamos bien, un poco de drama reavivo nuestro matrimonio ¿no?

K-Los tragicos amantes del distrito 12...

P-¿Seguimos siendo aliados?

K-Somos mas que eso...

P-Por fortuna...

Despues de que amanece los dos decidente entrar a la casa y tomar un baño juntos, los dos estan en la tina.

K-¿Sabias lo de tu bisabuelo y la mia?

P-UN poco, en realidad, no paso gran cosa entre ellos...solo un beso...-esto ultimo es casi un susurro...-frente al lago...

K-¿un beso frente al lago...?

P-Eso decia el fragmento del diario de Lucius Verus...eso dice el que le dijo su amigo...tambien lMarc le confeso que años despues Jean le dijo que no se arrepentia de haber elegido a Caleb, que era un gran hombre y estaba de verdad enamorada de él...que lo que creyo sentir por él fue pasajero...

-¿Y que dijo Marcus...?

-Marcus tenia un problema creo que para el no fue algo pasajero, creo que si siguio enamorado de ella el resto de su vida pero hizo lo que creyo mas sano y menos egoista, se caso con Lilly trato de darle una familia de verdad a su hijo, a mi tio abuelo. Aun asi creo que el queria a Lilly no de la misma manera que a Jean, pero el decia que su esposa era una buena mujer, era muy hermosa y trabajadora el solo penso en que lo minimo que le debia era devocion, respeto y amor...pero siempre se quedo dividido...creo que fue feliz a su manera en el proceso tuvo otros dos hijos...

-Los mios hasta donde se tuvieron una historia feliz...de estuvieron juntos hasta en la muerte...murieron en una epidemia cuando su hija tenia 17...la historia de ella no fue tan buena.

-No,no lo fue...no siempre la vida es justa y facil. Tu y yo lo sabemos...

-Prim deberia estar viva...si solo...si solo Coin no la ubiera autorizado...si solo yo no ubiera sidoun problema y ubiera aceptado ser su titere...

El la rodea con sus brazos.

-Tu y yo sabemos que eso es imposible, ni antes ni ahora, nunca lo seras...eres indomable, decidida...testaruda

-Era joven y estupida, eso le costo la vida a otros...

-Y le dio libertad a otros...

-Por mi culpa te torturaron...

-Y por tu culpa pude soportar estar tan cuerdo como ahora. No importa lo que digas para eresla mujer mas ectraordinaria de la tierra, eres la madre de mis hijos...el simbolo de la revolución...¿sabes que mas de la mitad de Panem me envidia por eso?

-¿Y tu crees que a mi no? Eres uno de los hombres mas cotizados del mundo y el mas deseado de todo el país.

El rie.

-Lo que paso con Prim es una tragedia pero es tiempo de que vayas limpiando tus culpas, eresuna mujer fuerte...

-Asi es como me ve la gente pero tu sabes que no es asi...

-Lo és...educar s dos niños, mostrarles el lado mas hermoso de la vida y el lado mas duro cuando los entrenas en el bosque, eres estricta...

-A veces pienso que soy demasiado dura con ellos en el bosque, les exijo mas de lo que pueden y aunque me conmueve cuando Finn llora porque esta cansado y no quiere seguir lo obligo a terminar el recorrido o el ejercicio...Kat es mas facil, en ella todo se da de manera natural aunque cuando era mas pequeña pasaba lo mismo con Finn. Una mare normal los consolaria y consentiria en cuanto lloran, en cambio yo...

-Tu eres una buena madre les das herramientas que ningun niño tiene, en caso de una guerra o contingencia ellos sobrevivirian sin problema juntos o separarados...yo no intervengo en eso porque yo si los hecharia a perder...no quiero sobreportegerlos demasiado como a Seth que mira lo que estuvo a punto de pasarle porque yo nunca le enseñe a sr duro...

-Le ha ido bien.

-Si pero porque cuando tu llegaste a nuestras vidas le enseñaste a defenderse y ser mas autosuficiente...eres una buena madre, la prueba es que Finn dejo de hablarme un rato porqeu te queria solo para él...-Los dos rien-Tenemos vidas agradables...yo soy feliz...

-Tambien yo...

LA rodea con sus brazos y ella se deja hacer. Un sentimiento de paz les embarga. Que extraordinaria es la vida. 25 años despues las cosas han cambiado tanto.

El dia del aniversario de la revolución todos están apurados. Katniss Everdeen termina de vestir a Finnick.

-¡Que guapo estas!

El niño solo sonríe. Se mira en el espejo. Katniss sale corriendo a buscar a su hija.

-¿Dónde estás niña?- dice entrando a la habitación

-Aquí- dice peleandose con el cepillo

-Bueno ven…te dije que yo te peinaría anda…-comienza a desenredarle el cabello

-Auch, auch- dice mientras su madre pasa el cepillo entre su cabello

-Lo siento hija pero lo tienes hecho un caos

-Auch me duele…

-ya se solo falta un poquito aguanta por favor…

-Auuuu

Seth escucha el ruido desde la sala. Porta su uniforme de Gala.

-¿Qué eso?

Dice mirando a las habitaciones y despues a su padre.

-Ah eso, solo es el ritual de arreglo de las Everdeen…

-¿Qué?

-Katniss debe estar peinando a Katniss

-Eso se escucha rarísimo…- mira al pequeño Finnick que ingresa a la sala.

-Lo se…

-Bueno aunque me gustaría seguir apreciando este evento mejor me voy adelanto con mi escuadrón.

-Esta bien…

-Nos vemos luego…te ves bien Finn

-Tu también…-los dos se sonríen

-Nos vemos…

Despues de un tiempo ya estaban a punto de salir.

-¿Lista?- dice Peeta mirando a Katniss que tiene de la mano a Finn

-No lo creo ¿y tu?

-Tampoco…pero alla vamos…

Katniss toma de la mano a Finn y Peeta a la niña. Los cuatro salen, ya hay afuera una escolta esperá cuanto salen del complejo en auto, los niño miran a través del crital polarizado el auto.

-¡Miren, Miren!- dice emocionada la niña observando los adornos de toda las calles. Hay pendones en los que se pueden ver a los lideres de la revolución, escenas de combatientes anónimos y del mismísimo Sinsajo - Vayaa…¡mira mamá ahí estas y ahí también!

Finn solo observa todo boquiabierto.

-Bueno creo que uno de nosotros en verdad disfruta esto…-señala su padre

Al llegar a al lugar designado para los invitados especial no fue en absoluto extraño que estuviera abarrotado de gente, reporteros, admiradores del Sinsajo, y demás individuos. Ellos ingresan al lugar bien resguardados. Son guiados por diferentes pasillo al lugar designado, desde ahí se puede observar una enorme plaza. Con la bandera de Panem en el Centro en torno a ella pendones con el logo del Sinsajo que fue el símbolo de la revolución.

Bajo esa enorme bandera se encuentra un presídium donde el presidente y los miembros mas importantes del gobierno y fuerzas armadas se encuentran, entre ellos Gale Hawthorne, Johanna Mason, y algunos otros. En torno a este se desprenden los lugares para los invitados especiales. En torno al presídium un monumento que conmemora la revolución. En el centro una plaza enorme de concreto frio y gris, Alrededor de la plaza hay enormes pantalla desde donde la gente de las gradas puede ver imágenes ampliadas del desfile.

El desfile da inicio con carros alegóricos que representan cada distrito, algunas escuelas de Panem de todos los niveles, instituciones publicas se presentan. Siempre que pasan frente al palco donde se encuentra Katniss Everdeen hacen un respetuoso saludo. Y se retiran de la plaza por túneles laterales. Cuando todos ellos se han retirado. Inician su incursión el a plaza lo contingentes del ejercito iniciando con las escuelas de instruccion basica del ejercito todo esta en silencio solo resuenan las suelas de los zapatos en el concreto. Los niños se emcionan saben que entre toda esa gente debe estar Seth. La coordinación de los contingentes es precisa, como se les vea son elegantes. Cuando el primer contingente se acerca al lugar donde esta Katniss Everdeen, comienzan a entonar con impactante voz:

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
They strung up a man  
They say who murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree…

En las pantallas se proyectan imágenes de ella cantando en el lago, de las batallas reales en todos los distritos donde rostros anónimos llenaban la pantalla, de peleas reales y ficticias que los equipos de camarógrafos lograron tomar en el capitolio, de la toma del centro militar del 2, de ella siendo herida cuando los exhortaba a unirse, de los bombardeos del capitolio a todos los distritos. Las voces fuertes claras de todos los oficiales y estudiantes que ingresaban a la plaza hacia vibrar cada parte de la estructura de la plaza, mas un cuando pasaban frente a ella giraban para verla y le dedicaban un respetuoso saludo, extendiendo el brazo.

En determinado momento no eran solo los oficiales, eran todos y cada uno de los presentes los que una y otra vez acompañaban la canción, como un grito de batalla, como un recordatorio de todo lo que habían vivido. Ante sus ojos infinidad de jóvenes con fusiles al hombro le daban un saludo. Y todos civiles o militares, niños, jóvenes, adultos, ancianos, cantaban la piezas. Una orquesta se unió al canto. Que culmina cuando todos los contingentes están colocados en la plaza central.

Katniss Everdeen siente una opresión y aprensión que nace en su pecho y se expande por todo su cuerpo, la sesacion de alguien que ve ante sus ojos como si de nuevo un régimen que pretendía liberar a la gente mas bien ahora la ideologizara, la llenara de promesas que tal vez fueran vacías. Peeta Mellark mira atonito a su hijo está entre ellos, como quisiera que Seth hubiera elegido otra cosa que fuera otra cosa, pero no es así no puede hacer nada. Debe estar entre esos oficiales.

La niña de cabello obscuro observa con emoción absolutamente todo, cada cosa, cada sonido quedara en su memoria para el resto de su vida. Pues se proyectan escenas que nunca había visto en los documentales y propaganda de la escuela, ella sabia que su madre y su padre habían participado en la revuelta pero nunca los hbia visto en acción era como si los jóvenes que aparecieran en esas combates no fueran en absoluto sus padres.

Finn solo observa es pequeño, no comprende muchas cosas pero lo que si es claro que para estas personas su madre es alguien importante, pues todos le han saludado. Sabe que es a ella, pues ha visto estos días el símbolo del broche de su madre. Las voces llegan al final de la canción, con notas muy altas que le dan culminación a la canción que esta bien armonisada. Todo queda en silencio absoluto de nuevo.

Musica (2) ,voces fuertes, potentes, decididas emergen de las gargantas de los cuerpos del ejercito. Esta versión armonizada del nuevo himno de Panem resuelta un poco sombria la principio…

Frío, duro y vacio

Luz que me ha dejado

¿Cómo podría saber que iba a morir?

(la música comienza a subir de tono y es acompañada de mas instrumentos es como si cada nota simulara en un ave que comenzara a levantarse para volar por el cielo)

Adios otra vez querida patria

Dificil imaginar que es real y no un sueño

Patria tierra natal

Adios, nuestra patria

(en este punto ya no hay nada sombrio mas bien es una exhortación)

Vamos el cielo no aguarda

¡La inmensidad del cielo nos llama y el viento!

(las voces de los interpretes se elevan impresionantemente hasta perderse y fundirse con los intrumetnos que momentáneamente llegan a la culminación. Para después volver a ser marcados compases ya conocidos pues casi siempre esta parte del himno de Panem se omite y genralmente empieza desde aquí)

Saludemos a nuestros padres y antepasados

Somos fieles a la alianza con el pasado

Ahora nada puede parar

El himno de victoria de nuestra patria

Navega audaz orgullo de los mares

Esperanza de la revolución

Eres la fe del pueblo

Marcha audaz orgullo de nuestras tierras

Esperanza de la revolución

Eres la fe del pueblo

Saludemos a nuestros padres y antepasados

Somos fieles a la alianza con el pasado

Ahora nada puede parar

El himno de victoria de nuestra patria

Surca Audaz orgullo de nuestros cielos

Esperanza de la revolución

Eres la fe del pueblo

En Noviembre, en Noviembre

Te presentamos nuestras victorias

Patria nuestra

En Noviembre, en Noviembre

Y el legado que nos concedieron

Combate audaz orgullo de nuestra patria

Esperanza de la revolución

Eres la fe del pueblo

Saludemos a nuestros padres y antepasados

Somos fieles a la alianza con el pasado

Ahora nada puede parar

El himno de victoria de nuestra patria

En Noviembre, en Noviembre

Te presentamos nuestras victorias

En Noviembre

Y el legado

Después de este espectáculo, viene una serie de acrobacias con los fusiles, solo el sonido de las armas al chocar con el suelo acompañadas de las suelas de zapatos. Después una ceremonia de promociones entre las que se encuentran Seth Odair, Johanna Mason, Emmerson, entre otros. Fotografias con el Sinsajo, su primo y otros miembros de las revolución.

Después como siempre hay una recepción familiar en los jardines del nuevo edificio presidencial. Seth Odair camina acompañado de Donovan Abernathy los dos conversan sobre las cosas que hacen ahora. Peeta juega con sus hijos en el jardín, los gemelos Hawthorne y su padre les hacen compañía. Katniss esta sentada a unos metros en una mesa Johanna Mason se sienta junto a ella.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien que?

-Que se siente 15 años después estar aquí de nuevo.

-¿Qué crees que debería decirte?

-Pues no se en aquella época nisiquiera querias hablar con Peeta y ahora mira…

-Y tu decias que no había nadie con quien salieras y mira…

-Nada con Emmerson es oficial…

-Son solo palabras Johanna lo que se ve no se juzga

-Oh vamos descerebrada…

-Y bien preciosa ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que con ese carácter terminaras siendo madre…

-Hola Haymitch a mí también me da gusto verte…y te recuerdo que nadie pensó que alguna vez estarías sobrio…

Su mentor le da una sonrisa forzada.

-Ya te digo…mira nada mas…

Peeta le mira y le sonríe, ella hace lo mismo. La tarde es grata y sin incidentes graves. Seth habla un rato con Adam y le presenta a Van. Pero en ningún momento se acerca a Peeta, Katniss o los niños, pero si lo mira sin disimulo.

Todos se retiran para ir a casa y prepararse para la cena de esta noche. Cena y baile la culminación de los festejos.

-¿De verdad tienes que ir?- dice la niña poniendo un rostro triste mientras se cuelga del vestido de su madre mientras esta en la habitación de los niños.

-YA hablamos de esto ¿te acuerdas?

-Si pero no quiero que salgan papá y tu hoy ¿no se pueden quedar con nosotros?

-Si mami ¿no se pueden quedar?- dice el niño con cara de perrito triste

Ella solo besa a sus hijos.

-¿Por qué no terminan de prepararse para dormir mientras reviso a su papá?

Los niños siguen en lo suyo. Peeny la niñera aun no llega falta una hora para que tengan que salir. Entra a su habitación y ahí esta el Peeta, termina de arreglarse.

-Hola- dice ella y lo escudriña, lo observa a través del espejo

-Hola preciosa- dice mirándola a través del espejo también. Le gusta tanto.

Se sonríen el uno al otro. -¿Qué pasa?- dice él pues hay algo en su mirada que no parece en orden.

-Nada- camina hacia el

-¿nada? Aquí el que sabe mentir soy yo ¿Qué pasa?- dice mirándola de frente

-¿enserio crees que debamos ir?

-¿Al baile?

-Si

-Con eso se cierran los festejos, es lo último

-YA se pero, es solo que…no tengo mucha ganas dejarlos solos esta noche…-dice mirando hacia donde se encuentra la habitación de sus hijos-ya hemos hecho mucho….

El solo la observa. Se queda en silencio un momento.

-Tal vez tengas razón hemos hecho mucho…no le veo caso a esto y la verdad tampoco tengo ganas de dejarlos…¿llamas a Penny o yo?

-Llámala yo iré a darle la noticia a los niños…

Katniss regresa a la habitación de sus hijos. Que la observan.

-¿Y bien ya que no iremos a la cena quieren acampar en la sala?

-Si- dicen los dos al unísono. quieren acampar en la sala?

-Si- dicen los dos al unísono. Y corren hasta ella. Peeta aparece ya en pijama, ella se va a colocar algo mas comodo, llevan frazadas y almohadas a la sala. Participan en juegos de mesa, cantan, le cuentan historias a sus hijos, hasta que ya entrada la noche. Los dos niños duermen en medio de sus padres, ellos se miran el uno al otro. Son felices, no hay nada mas que decir. Ninguna cena o baile, o festejo se compara con los pequeños placeres que significan pasar tiempo con sus hijos.

Al mismo tiempo en la cena permanecen juntos Johanna Mason y Emmerson, después bailan saben que hay algo mas pero ninguno de los dos se atreve a dar el siguiente paso, por ahora no hay nada que decir mas que disfrutar estos días.

Seth asiste solo el gran problema es ser guapo, adinerado e inteligente mas que atraer a las chicas parece alejarlas, principalmente a una "amiga" que conoce desde hace tiempo en el ejercito. Su amistad se ha echado a perder desde que Seth le ha confesado, esta tarde, que siempre le ha gustado y que desearía intentar tener algo con ella. La respuesta dela chica pelirroja simplemente es "eres inteligente, guapo, adinerado, más de lo que yo misma o cualquiera desearía y eso es demasiada responsabilidad, también me gustas pero no estoy dispuesta a exponer mi vida a los medios a ser escudriñada por todos…a eso me expongo estando contigo Seth. Prefiero que sigamos siendo amigos…"

Seth no se molesto pero se nota un tanto melancólico.

-¿Y bien que tienes hoy joven Odair?- dice Adam sentándose junto a el en la barra

-Nada…¿Cómo estas?

-Yo bien tu te vez fatal

-No es nada que un buen wiskey no cure ¿me acompañas?

-Desde luego…¿una mujer?

Hace una señal al cantinero para que le sirva de nuevo.

-¿Qué puedo decir?

-Eres guapo, inteligente y adinerado mi amigo…

-Creo que las mujeres prefieren a los hombres promedio y no tan guapos…-hace una nueva seña al cantinero

-Si supongo que a las mujeres comunes les gusta eso…

-¿Acaso hay otro tipo de mujeres?

-Oh desde luego- señala a Johanna Mason- ella parece simple pero no lo es…no se va con cualquier idiota a la cama eso te lo aseguro…

-Si supongo que así es…

-A las mujeres comunes les gustan hombres comunes a las poco ordinarias les gustan hombres iguales y si no piensa en Katniss Everdeen…no busco un hombre común ¿no?

-Si supongo que si…

-Los hombres somos iguales mira al general Hawthorne muchas mujeres en su cama pero la única con la que vivió 10 años es Katniss Everdeen…

-¿Qué insinúas ellos, ellos…?

-¿Son primos?. El incesto no me asusta Seth, en mi familia es común además su consanguineidad es como de tres generaciones…bueno no esta comprobado pero es un rumor que fueron amantes…¿tu que crees?

-No creo nada…o mas bien no es asunto mio…

-Por cierto ¿y lo trágicos amantes del distrito 12?

-No se, papá dijo que vendrían pero no creo que lleguen a esta hora. Tal vez alguno de los niños se sintió mal…

-Pues bueno ya que tu y yo padecemos del mismo mal bebamos y charlemos…por los buenos tiempo- levanta su copa…

-Por los buenos tiempos.-dice Seth…

Los dos charlan hasta tarde.

(1) Salvo los últimos renglones este fragmento es la traducción de la canción 20 years de Civil Wars, que me ayudo a construir un poco esta historia.

(2) La música me la imagino como una pieza llamada HIMNO DEL OCTUBRE ROJO del Soundtrack de la película "Hunt for Red October", la letra es en su mayoría lo que dice pero modifique algunas cosas, no se si rimen o no pero si llegan a escuchar la canción solo imaginen que esta es la letra. Cambie Noviembre por Octubre ya que las películas se han estrenado en ese mes.


	48. Crimen y castigo

Nota me parece que este es un capitulo violento no se quemas puedo decir. Tal vez se me paso la mano.

CAPITULO Y CASTIGO

Faltaban solo unos poco días para que todos regresaran a la normalidad, es decir, cada quien a sus distritos, a sus trabajos y sus ocupaciones. La mañana era clara. Katniss Everdeen salía del baño y se secaba el cabello. Al salir a su habitación se encontró con Peeta Mellark recostado boca abajo, con la espalda descubierta. Se sienta en la cama junto a el. Lo observa se tan apacible cuando duerme, es como si de nuevo viera al adolescente con el que dormía a los 16 y 17 años. Le reconforta tanto. Su respiración profunda. Aquel dibujo de una escena marítima dibujado justo en medio de su espalda. Solo sonríe. Se agacha lo toca lentamente y susurra su oído su nombre para poder despertarlo, el se remueve poco a poco en la cama.

-Buenos Dias dormilon

-Buenos dias-apenas susurra

-creo que no deseas perderte el desayuno…

-no…no quiero perderlo…

Ella acaricia su cabello.

-Entonces me adelanto a la cocina mientras te vistes y te duchas ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo…

Ella lo besa y sale de la habitación. Se va a la cocina. Él tarda unos minutos en levantarse e irse al baño.

En la casa la familia Mellark no podia estar mas alegre. En la cocina Katniss y Peeta se movían haciendo las cosas para el desayuno, los niños estaban entorno a la mesa. Penny la niñera aun no había llegado, no había motivo hoy los padres estarían prácticamente todo el día con los niños. Preparándose para partir. Repentinamente el teléfono suena. La pequeña Katniss se levanta y lo toma.

-Hola...

-¿Quien es?- dice su madre que coloca algo de comida en el plato de su hermano.

Mientras su padre se concentra en los panqueques.

-Es para papá...-dice mientras le acerca el auricular a su padre.

-Gracias...-dice el padre y la niña toma de nuevo su lugar en la mesa

-¿Quieres un poco de esto?-dice su madre mirándola

-Si...¿puedo tomar leche?

-Cuando comas un poco...Finn cuidado con eso...-dice señalando un vaso muy cerca del niño.

-¿Cuando?-dice Peeta aun en intentando controlar la sartén- aja ¿Quién esta involucrado?- su esposa lo mira- ¿a dónde?¿a qué hora?, si bueno...los demás supongo ya lo saben...allá estaré...-Cuelga el teléfono.

-¿Quién era?-dice Katniss mirándolo

-De la oficina, cosas del trabajo, saben que pronto regresare al 12 asi que les urge arreglar algunas cosas, tengo que ir...-dice colocando los últimos panqueques en el plato y llevándolo a la mesa

-¿En este momento?- dice ella mirándolo fijamente su posición es indescifrable

-Si...tengo que arreglarme- se acerca y la besa- te prometo que te compensare esta noche...¿si?

-Está bien -sonríe ella

-¿Te vas a ir papá?-dice la niña mirándolo

-Solo un rato nena pero regresare pronto y jugaremos ¿si?

-Bueno...

-¿Vendrás pronto papito?- dice el pequeño Finn

-Si hijo-acaricia su cabello

El sale de la habitación y se coloca un traje negro con camisa y corbata a juego. Se despide de nuevo y se marcha. Se dirige a la zona en la que lo citaron. Poco tiempo después llega a un complejo no muy lejano del complejo en el que ha vivido por meses, cerca de una de las fábricas de una de sus empresas, pero no ve mucho movimiento. En cuanto llega al lugar baja del auto, el sol es fuerte, tiene gafas, Se acerca a uno de los guardias.

-¿Donde esta Ross?

-¿Señor?

-William Ross uno de los integrantes del consejo...

-El día de hoy no está aquí,

\- me llamaron hace un rato por una emergencia...

-No señor Mellark hoy no hay nadie aquí...

Frunce el ceño y comienza a pensar, desde que salió de casa las cosas que no le parecieron muy cuerdas, entonces un sudor frio se apodera de él. Sube al autor da la vuelta a toda velocidad, llama a su casa nadie contesta, después a Kavanaugh que debe estar en el complejo la línea suena ocupada, por algún motivo se siente extrañamente inquieto así que regresa a toda velocidad. Desde hacía tiempo se sentía inquiero todo parecía demasiado calmado, demasiado idílico para su gusto, pero en el fondo tenía el presentimiento de que era la calma que precedía algo grande y complicado, como cuando se acomodan las piezas de ajedrez en una partida acelera aún más el automóvil. .

Al mismo tiempo en casa Katniss permanece a solas con los niños en el área de la piscina. La niña Katniss ya está en el agua.

-¡Ven Finn! Te va a gustar el agua...

Finn aún no está listo para entrar al agua. La madre de los niños observa como un grupo del cuerpo de seguridad del complejo camina cerca de ellos. No les presta atención, no es raro verlos por ahi a todas horas. No es extraño, pero hay que reconocer que en los últimos días la seguridad ha bajado un poco dado que muchos de ellos se preparan para irse y los diplomáticos se han ido. Después de los festejos ya solo queda regresar a casa, eso harán mañana.

La niña Katniss sale de la piscina para acercarse a Katniss adulta que está a unos metros junto a Finn que aún no se decide a cambiarse, en ese momento sucede algo que nunca se imaginó , unos de los agentes del orden carga a la niña, que de inmediato empieza a gritar y patalear, dos de los agentes sacan sus armas pero no le disparan. El hombre comienza a correr con la niña en sus brazos mientras la madre grita y corre tras el hombre que se lleva a la niña.

-¡Mamááá!

-¡Katniss¡Katniss¡Katniss¡

-¡Finn quedate con Penny!

La chica sale de la casa a toda prisa, con toallas en las manos, esta desconcertada por el ruido solo atina a ver a Katniss Everdeen corriendo, a la niña gritando y a Finn de pie. Llorando y con el rostro asustado.

En ese mismo momento como por gracia del destino aparecen Seth y Gale que viene vestidos de civiles pero llevan su arma de cargo.

-Si bueno tal vez pida unas vacaciones- dice un sonriente Seth cuando escucha los gritos

-¿Que demoniosss?- dice Gale observa la escena de Katniss corriendo tras el hombre con la niña en brazos.

A lo lejos observan como otro hombre golpea a la niñera para después cargar al pequeño niño rubio como si fuera una pluma. Pero es más hábil de inmediato le cubre al niño la boca con las manos para que no emita ningún sonido. Sin decir palabras, Gale corre hacia donde se fue Katniss y Seth hacia donde corre el hombre con Finn. Al mismo tiempo marca su comunicador y solicita ayuda pero no hay comunicación.

Gale saca su arma de cargo y dispara hiriendo a uno de los hombres que secunda al que se llevo a la niña. Después de la detonación no se hacen esperar patrullas de verdad, de la seguridad del complejo pero se escuchan demasiado lejos. La madre de la niña por fin le da alcance al hombre, lo derriba, la niña sale volando por el suelo y el hombre esta caído, la madre y el se envuelven en un batalla, golpes.

-¡Maldito!¡A donde crees que llevabas a mi hija!¡Estas muerto!

Una Katniss enfurecida, golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas al hombre que se defendía y lanzaba golpes, Gale se acerca pero aun está demasiado lejos solo pueden mirar. El hombre saca un cuchillo los dos pelean.

NO hay más. Gale corre apuntando con su arma tratando de buscar una ángulo adecuado. La niña esta sentada a unos metros sobre la hierba. Muy asustada, pero no llorando, sin embargo su cara refleja terror.

-¡Mamá!¡Mamá!- intenta acercarse para ayudar a su madre

-¡NO vengas!¡¿Oíste?!¡Obedece!- la niña retrocede

Gale comienza a desesperarse pues a esa distancia podría darle a ella o al maleante, finalmente Katniss y el hombre forcejean, el cuchillo termina encajado en el abdomen del hombre no sin antes dar algunos cortes a la mujer en las manos. Pero el atacante se desploma con una herida mortal, por fin Gale llega hasta donde están, Katniss observa sus cortes

-¿Te hirió más?

-NO- dice tratando de recuperarse, se dirige a donde está su hija asustada-ven aquí, ven aquí- dice con el aliento entrecortado y rodeando a su hija con los brazos dice- lo siento, siento haberte gritado y tirado- ¿Estas bien?- la niña tiembla entre sus brazos- si tienes que llorar llora, ¿si? No pasa nada, no pasa nada estas bien, vas a estar bien- la niña solloza y llora

-Te quiero mami- dice apretujándose en el pecho de su madre- tenía miedo

-Esta bien tener miedo...no importa ya estas bien, estas a salvo conmigo-una luz se enciende en su cabeza y de nuevo vuelve a sudar frio- Finn, Finn...¡Deje solo a Finn!...

-Seth se encarga de eso...

-¡¿dónde está?!

-Katniss, ellos, ellos eran dos equipos...

-¡¿Dónde esta Finn?!

Después de una larga persecución y dos muertos, por fin logran acorralar al hombre que se llevaba al pequeño Finnick, Seth Odair lo mira desafiante.

-¡Suéltalo!

El hombre no dice nada lo observa, el niño solloza mientras el hombre lo tiene encañonado

-Tranquilo Finn todo va a estar bien ¿de acuerdo?- dice con voz firme haciendo contacto visual con el pequeño...-que llora y tiembla de miedo. Se escuchan las sirenas, del cuerpo policiaco.-Ya vienen será mejor que los sueltes son los refuerzos...

Un grupo de hombres están tras de Odair, apuntando con armas tambien.

-Es solo un niño pequeño que no le hace nada malo a nadie vamos dejalo...El hombre oprime el cañon contra la cabeza del niño. De repente un disparo de lejos acierta en el hombro del delincuente, momento en el que suelta al niño, que sin pensarlo dos veces corre hasta donde esta Seth, que abre los ojos con preocupación pues el hombre parece sacar una nueva arma sin embargo un ráfaga cae sobre él, es el padre del niño que cae sobre el tipo comienza a golpearlo brutalmente...

-¡¿Quien te envia?!¡¿Quien?!-pero no deja de golpearlo violentamente ante la mirada atonita de todos.

Seth tiene en sus brazos a Finn nunca en su vida habia visto a su padre asi-¡¿Que pensaban hacer con mi hijo?!

El hombre comienza a sacudirse violentamente como si tuviera convulsiones, ya que después del golpe hueco pues su cabeza fue a dar con una roca causando un sonido tan estridente que los mas probable es que algo en su cabeza se hubiera roto. Es hasta ese momento que Peeta Mellark es consciente de que todos le miran horrorizados, se levanta pero aun siente que la sangre le hierve. Seth tiene a Finnick entre sus brazos. Se da cuenta de que su saco está lleno de la sangre de este hombre, sus manos igual. Se quita el saco y lo avienta. Camina hasta donde están sus hijo y los abraza a ambos. Se separa.

-¿Como estas Finn? Ya estas bien, Seth te cuido bien.

Dice y mira a Seth que se ve desconcertado. Acaricia la mejilla del mayor.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo Seth, muy bueno...

En ese momento aparecen las dos Katniss con Gale. La madre corre, con Katniss pequeña en los brazos..

-¡Finn!¡Finn!¡Finn! Perdóname por dejarte, perdóname...-Seth deposita al pequeño entre los brazos de su madre y se apretuja contra ella.

-¿Que paso?-dice el padre abrazando a la niña

Que no dice nada y solo se apretuja contra su padre.

-Fue mi culpa-dice la madre entre lágrimas- fue mi culpa nunca debimos salir de la casa, no debí dejar solo a Finn pero Katniss, no podía dejar que se la llevaran...

Su marido se acerca a ella y dice mientras la abraza.

-NO fue tu culpa, nada de esto fue tu culpa...no podías proveerlo...todo va a estar bien no te culpes...

Gale se acerca y dice.

-NO se que demonios paso, la seguridad fue retirada del complejo esta mañana, nadie me aviso. Han intentaron llevarse a tus hijos. No se qué paso.

Peeta se queda callado elucubrando sabe quién puede ser. Se queda serio y dice...-carga a su hija y camina hasta quedar frente a Gale

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-dice mirándolo

-Si

-¿Puedes cuidar a mi familia?-le entrega a la niña en sus brazos

-Desde luego- la recibe y se miran uno al otro

-Seth...

-¿Si? Llama a Johanna dile que venga con Emmerson quédense con los niños y Katniss...

-Peeta ¿qué vas ha hacer?-dice su esposa se acerca a ella y la abraza

-No fue tu culpa...fue la mía...-susurra- yo fui quien los dejo a solas pero siempre hay una manera de...-la besa en la mejilla. Ella aun tiene a Finn en los trata de detenerlo.

-Somos aliados lo recuerdas…tenemos tareas…-dice mirando a los niños-tu eres mas eficaz que yo en la custodia y protección, combate cuerpo a cuerpo…

Ella solo asiente-lo se…ya lo hemos hablado

-Cierto entonces sigamos nuestro plan de contingencia…

Se miran no dicen más. Es como un código. Se separa de ella y camina con paso decidido camina hacia el auto, incluso puede notarse una leve cogerá. Se sacude el cabello, le solicita a uno de los agentes su auto. Seth que no cree conveniente dejarlo solo, cuelga el teléfono después de hablar con Johanna, alcanza a su padre, que esta abordando el automóvil y se coloca en el asiento del copiloto. Su padre mira al frente, toma el volante con fuerza solo dice.

-Abajo Seth- su voz es seria, molesta e iracunda.

-NO- responde firme y serio

-Necesito que te quedes Seth.

-Hay mucha gente aquí y tu vas solo.

Respira hondo y repite.

-No es necesario que veas lo que va a pasar...Seth Abajo soy tu padre...

-Y yo dije que no, soy tu hijo mayor...

-Como quieras...-dice de manera glacial.

El auto sale a toda velocidad del complejo, el conductor se coloca un auricular y comienza a realizar llamadas en otro idioma. Después de cerca de dos horas conduciendo salen de la ciudad. Ninguno de los dos hombres dice absolutamente nada. El más joven no tiene ni la menor idea de dónde están. Llegan a un complejo industrial que parece abandonado. Se deslizan hasta llegar a un hangar, cuando la cámara de seguridad los registra se abre. Estaciona el auto. Ya hay otro vehículos. Hombres con uniformes militares, pero no tienen el logo de la armada de Panem, deambulan por ahí, están armados. A algunos de ellos lo conoce, fueron sus guardaespaldas de jóvenes, quienes les acompañaron durante el año que estuvo de viaje con su padre y Katniss.

Todos se ven serios, le miran con sorpresa.

-¿Esta aquí?- dice su padre

-SI, señor, intento escapar pero sus guardaespaldas no se comparan con nuestros hombres...

-Bien...¿ya mandaste una guardia a mi casa?

-Si envié un comando allá están seguros...Kavanaugh está al frente...

-Bien

En ningún momento dejan de caminar, pasar compuestas. Seth sigue muy de cerca a su padre, no dice nada. Lo miran con curiosidad saben quién es pero nadie dice nada. Al final llegan a un espacio que parece una sala de interrogación.

-Por aquí señor

Ya hay algunos hombres ahí. Después hay un cristal desde el que se ve a alguien sentado y esposado a una silla. AL principio Seth no los reconoce. Hasta que entra y observa con claridad. Cuando está cerca y puede ver bien lo reconoce de manera inmediata, pero no comprende nada. Para empezar que hace el aquí y después como fue que lograron atraparlo. Mira a Levi e Ethan, en la sala.

-Infórmame...-dice Peeta Mellark con voz fria

-Ya sabía sus culpas estaba a punto de huir en su nave...-dice Ethan

-Prácticamente tuvimos que derribarla -dice Levi, que le da un vistazo a Seth, que mira intrigado a través del vidrio.

-¿A dicho algo?

-Nadie lo ha interrogado ni nada...supusimos que usted quería hacer todos los honores señor...

-¿Adam?...-es apenas un susurro que sale de los labio de Seth. Todos miran al joven adulto Seth Odair que físicamente se ve como un adolescente de entre 16 o 18 años..

-Es tu ultima oportunidad Seth espérame afuera...-dice su padre mirándolo fijamente.

-No...-dice el joven mirándolo fijemente...

-Muy bien...-la voz de su padre es fria y distante- como prefieras pero después de esto no hay vuelta atrás.-Seth solo lo mira- Entonces a trabajar...

-Por aquí señor, dice Ethan

Los dos salen rumbo a una puerta lateral.

-Debiste hacerle caso a tu padre muchacho...-dice Levi con voz grave

No dice nada solo lo mira, observa como su padre ingresa a la habitación. Seth enciende el micrófono.

-Miren nada mas quien llego- dice Adam sarcástico

EL hombre está molesto, camina hacia el. No dice mas y le asesta un golpe de lleno en el rostro. Tan fuerte que lo hace sacudirse la silla no cae porque esta fija al suelo. La sangre mana de la nariz. Seth brinca no comprende nada.

-¡¿Que pensabas hacer con Finn?!

-Con el niñito rubio ¿porque piensas que fui yo quien...?!

Un golpe nuevo.

-¡Habla!

-¿LA niña no te preocupa?- coloca la misma expresión del dia en que se entrevistaron

-Ella solo fue la distracción ¿verdad?¡¿VERDAD?!

-NO sé de qué hablas...

Se acerca al hombre joven.

-¿A no?...bueno entonces te lo aclarare...-toma una de sus manos, uno de los largo dedos...y solo se escucha el crujido del hueso al romperse...un sonido de dolor brota de la garganta. Seth abre los ojos y la boca desmesuradamente- ¡¿Y bien?! ¡esto te aclara todo!

-¡Bastardo!-apenas logra gritar el muchacho- ¡Maldito!¡eres un maldito!

-No...¿yo no soy un bastardo?...TU lo ERES...-un nuevo crujido

-¡Desgraciado!...

-¡¿Creíste que ibas a salir ileso?!¡Después de todas las atrocidades que has hecho!¡no de esta no te vas limpio!¡maldito muchacho!- el resto de los dedos de esa mano crujen...-¡No vas a volver a utilizar estas manos por un tiempo!¡mucho menos para destrozar la vida de tanta gente como haz hecho!¡Mucho menos si te metes con mis hijos!¡NADIE,NADIE!¡Toca a mis hijos!- toma la otra mano e inicia con el mismo proceso- los gritos del muchacho son casi animalescos en este punto el hombre esta fuera de si. Seth esta paralizado no puede creer todo lo que esta viendo. Intenta caminar hacia el lugar pero Levi lo detiene lo mira serio y niega con la cabeza. Además Ethan y otros oficiales jóvenes resguardan la entrada- ¡No te quiero cerca de ellos!¡De ninguno!¡Ni de Seth!¡Ni de Katniss!¡o Finnick!.

Lo siguiente hace que todos se queden en seco. EL mismo Seth se queda horrorizado. Observa aun Peeta Mellark que parece estar en medio de un éxtasis destructivo tal y como vio en aquella vieja grabación de la escuela de oficiales en la que en un ataque de rabia mató a Brutus, mucho más que la que presencio hace unas hora en las que dejo en coma a un hombre. Pero las palabras, las palabras lo dejan sin aliento.

-¡Y yo que!¡Yo que!¡Soy tu hijo!¡También soy tu hijo!

Todo se queda como en cámara lenta para después tomar su cauce.

-No lo eres- dice respirando con dificultad, como si empezara a volver a la realidad-

-¡LO soy!¡aunque no quieras!¡Hazme una prueba de ADN!¡yo también llevo tu sangre por si se te olvidó!

-Tu fuiste un error, tu no debías de existir...

-¡Esa no es mi culpa!¡Sino la tuya!- los ojos del muchacho son desafiantes, estas llenos de odio, resentimientos, son fieros-¡Es tu culpa padre!

-¡NO!

-¡Eso te dices siempre!¡Pero ¿Dónde estabas?¿Dónde estabas para protegerme cuando yo te necesitaba?!¡Donde estabas para protegerme!- los ojos azules y fríos se llenan de lagrimas

-NO vas a chantajearme ni manipularme muchacho...yo invente la manipulación...antes de que nacieras...

Está de pie frente al maltrecho joven. Es como verse así mismo en el capitolio.

-¿A no?¿crees que yo me hice así de la noche a la mañana? Fue todo un proceso...no siempre fui así, yo era un niño...

-¿alegre?¿inocente?...no nos engañemos chico la gente de tu familia tiene algo mal...soy unos sociópatas...por eso eres así...

-¡¿y la tuya no?!...tampoco nos hagamos inocentes por eso te eligieron a ti también para completar mi ADN tu familia esta llena de sociópatas padre...

-¡Cállate!- sisea Peeta Mellark

-¿Empiezo?...el tío Marc...era un loco violento. Sabia usar el cuchillo con la misma habilidad que tu esposa sabe usar el arco...también salía a escondidas del bosque pero no a cazar por hambre...no...tú lo sabes ¡lo sabes! Una vez te puso el cuchillo en la garganta...

-¡Cállate!

-¿El capitolio te robó ese recuerdo?

-No hables así de mi hermano...¡Marc era mi hermano!...

-Y era un sádico...de no ser porque tu madre lo amenazo te habría matado solo para saber lo que se sentía...el no era malo solo seguía su instinto que tu madre alimento, sin querer,...es una lastima que muriera calcinado el habría amado matar durante la guerra...

-¡Silencio!

-Mirate tu no estas tan lejos de él...al final hiciste buenas migas con el,a escondidas claro, por eso te enseño a luchar y a manejar el cuchillo...no fue casualidad que los profesionales aceptaran en tus primeros juegos que eras bueno con el cuchillo porque lo eras...solo que sabias mentir muy bien..nadie nunca te descubrió...el bueno y enamorado Peeta Mellark mas bueno que el pan que lanzo bajo la lluvia...eres como nosotros...lo eres...solo que siempre te has reprimido...hasta después de tu cautiverio, el veneno de rastreavispula no te destruyo...¡Te libero!...

-¡Cállate!

Un nuevo golpe...

-! Sigo con las ramas de tu familia porque además de sádicos y violentos son traidores!¡las ramas de tu familia en el 1 y el 2! ¡Los días obscuros!¡la revolución del Sinsajo!- otro golpe -¡no lo soportas!¡VERDAD!¡¿Verdad?!¡es duro que a uno lo juzguen por lo que su familia ha sido!¡Mírame!¡Soy tu hijo llevo tu sangre y me tratas como un delincuente!¡Soy como tu!

-¡No lo eres!¡No eres como yo!

-¡por qué no me diste la oportunidad!¡tenías que cuidarme!¡protegerme!¡Criarme!

-Tenías a toda una institución para educarte y protegerte...

-¡Pero no lo hicieron!¡no hicieron nada...nada!¡Nada cuando todo comenzó!

Peeta lo ve por primera vez con interrogación más que con ira.

-¿Cuándo empezó que cosa?

-¡Tu lo sabes!¡Lo sabes!¡Lo viviste!...-Peeta lo mira. Hay un silencio sepulcral-¡EL ABUSO!

-...¿el abuso?...-apenas es un susurro y confusión es lo que denota su voz-

-Era un niño...solo un niño y nadie lo detuvo...¡Tenia ocho años!¡OCHO!...tu tenias unos 19 y fuiste sabiendo lo que pasaría...yo era un niño pequeño ¡¿Donde estabas?!¡siempre estuve molesto con él!¡Con mi padre!¡Lo odiaba no podía comprender porque era capaz de hacerle algo como eso a su unico hijo!¡Odiaba a mi madre!¡por que nunca lo detuvo! Ahora se porque...ahora solo te odio a ¡TI!¡por que me abandonaste a mi suerte! Criaste a Seth...ahora tienes otros dos hijos...

-Había toda una institución para cuidarte-fue una afirmación que no se acercaba en absoluto a una disculpa- y yo era muy joven...no podía hacer nada...-al mismo tiempo su cabeza elucubra cosas...

-¡Piensa!¡Y quien era el REY!¡Quien daba las órdenes!

-Esto es una venganza por eso...-apenas es un susurro- entonces...¿para que querías a Finn?- su voz es una mezcla de horror y asco- porque no querías a Kat...tu lo querías a él...-su mirada esta perdida...

-eres muy listo imagínatelo ¡Ojo por ojo!

Seth Odair tiene una mezcla de sentimientos extraños por un lado siente lastima por este joven, asco por lo que los adultos hacen para satisfacer sus más bajos deseos y al mismo tiempo odio por lo que este hombre que conocio siendo joven pensaba hacer con su hermano pequeño.

-¡estas muerto hijo de...!-Peeta Mellark se abalanza sobre el hombre joven, comienza a estrangularlo.

En ese momento Levi baja una cortina de hierro sobre el espejo, apaga el micrófono. Seth le mira e intenta correr hacia la puerta. Los dos soldados le muestran sus armas. Se detiene en seco.

-No nos obligues a golpearte...por favor...-dice Levi-tu padre te pidió que te fueras porque no quería que conocieras esta faceta de él pero tu decidiste quedarte, vive con esto.

-¿El siempre es asi?¿ha hecho esto con otras personas?

-mmmmm no...Probablemente solo con otra pero de eso hace mucho, mucho tiempo...¿quieres algo de beber?

-No- no deja de ver la cortina de hierro.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a un lugar mas acogedor, necesitas distraerte un poco. Anda Seth.

Sale siguiendo a Levi. No dice nada. ¿que puede decir? Después de todo lo que ha escuchado. ¿Cómo Adam puede ser hijo de su padre?¿Quién es Marc?, las horas pasan lentas como los granos de un reloj de arena. Unos oficiales juegan cartas frente a el, el solo esta sentado con las manos unidas sobre las piernas, observa sus dedos, no puede dejar de oir en su mente el crujido de los huesos al romperse. Su mirada está lejos de lo que pasa. Su padre, ese hombre no podía ser su padre. Horas después la puerta se abre, es su padre, esta recién bañado con un traje limpio. Parece despejado.

-Hola Seth...

Al aludido se levanta y lo mira con desconcierto. NO sabe que decir o como reaccionar. Solo mira su padre.

-es hora vamonos a casa...

Seth se levanta. No dice más camina hacia su padre quien le da la espalda y comienza a caminar. Se ve como el hombre de siempre. Como si nada de lo de hace unas horas hubiera pasado. Tan calmado, que da miedo. Nunca más volverá a ver a su padre de la misma forma.

Caminan hasta llegar por donde entraron. AL hangar donde los autos están estacionados. Observa el auto en el que llegaron, se ve que lo lavaron.

-Te toca conducir- su padre le lanza las llaves. El las toma. No dice nada

Inician su camino. Al principio viajan en silencio hay una aire incómodo. Después de un tiempo considerable prende el aparato de música. Música de flauta suave acompañada de instrumentos de cuerda se escuchan después la voz de un soprano joven:

Muri die vento

Notte scesa

Padre e figlio sono insiem

Con un cavallo

Vanno avanti

In questa grande oscurit

Ma ad un tratto

Il bimbo trema

Dall paura

Freddo si fa

Padre oh padre

Tu non hai visto

Re degli elfi

Eccolo la

Figlio perduto

Vuoi far un gioco?

Gioia ti porto

Vieni con me

Padre oh padre

Hai gi sentito

Cosa mi dice

E che vuol' far'?

Figlio perduto

Se tu non vieni

Io user la forza che ho

Padre oh padre

Re degli elfi

Mi sta toccando

Male mi fa

E il bambino

Con occhi chiusi

Lui non si muove

Perso gi

Figlio

Figlio perduto

Se tu non vieni

Io user la mia forza

Seth escucha cada palabra. Comprende esa música. Poco antes de entrar a la ciudad, comienza a amanecer tanto tiempo a pasado desde que salieron de la ciudad.

-Detén el auto-dice su padre. Se detiene.-bajemos...

Los dos bajan el auto, miran el horizonte, es un lugar agradable. EL horizonte esta rojizo. Por un momento no dicen nada. De entre sus ropas su padre saca una licorero de plata le da un gran trago y se la ofrece.

-No, gracias-dice Seth

-Anda, se ve que la necesitas muchacho- la voz de su padre es distante es como la de los oficiales con los que ha trabajado

-Esta bien- la toma y bebe un gran trago

Su padre saca unos cigarrillos enciendo uno despreocupadamente mirando el horizonte pero no le ofrece nada

-Puedo...-dice Seth señalando

-Desde luego, perdón por la descortesía- casi suena como su padre

-Gracias...

Permanecen en silencio los primeros rayos de sol aparecen. Su padre sonríe.

-¿Ahora comprendes porque no quería que me acompañaras?

-Si

-Nunca más volverás a verme como antes, lo se...

-¿Lo que él dijo es cierto?¿Tu, tu, y el?

-No respondiste mi pregunta...

-Supongo que uno pierde la cabeza cuando alguien se mete con sus hijos...aunque...aunque que...antes no te has puesto tan loco...como ahora...

-¿como cuando? como la vez que paso lo tuyo...

-creo que estabas más en tu cabales...

-No Seth, eras muy joven y acababa de recuperar a Katniss no podía permitir que los dos me vieran como un desequilibrado..

-Hiciste lo correcto dejaste que la ley se hiciera cargo pero ahora, ahora tu no...

-En apariencia deje que creyeran eso...

-¿A que te refieres?

-Crees que después de que te hicieron o intentaron dañarte esos muchachos solo permití que se fueran a un centro de rehabilitación y a un psiquiátrico y ya... no Seth- Mira fijamente a su padre- nadie toca a mis hijos sin pagar las consecuencias...

-¿A que te refieres?

-Los chicos se fueron a la correccional pero ¿sabes lo que paso con ellos una vez que estuvieron allá y los otros se enteraron del motivo de su sentencia?...

-No

-En esos centros impera la lex talionis ¿sabes lo que eso es no?

\- no se refiere a una pena equivalente sino a una pena idéntica..."ojo por ojo...

-...y diente por diente"...-profunda calada a su cigarro-...pagaron su sentencia...no sé qué fue de ellos despues...supe hace tres años que uno de ellos se suicido...

-¿Y Meyer?

-El jefe de la banda...en el psiquiátrico del doctor Liebermman...

-¿Que paso con él?

-Digamos que nunca más pudo hacerle daño a nadie...lobectomia cerebral...yo mismo lo presencie...nunca más pudo dañar a nadie en su vida...ni a ti ni a nadie...puedes pedir una visita en el psiquiátrico por si lo dudas...

Peeta Mellark camina hasta su hijo que esta en cuchillas mirando el horizonte y escuchando las palabras de su padre. Se detiene. Acaricia su cabello como cuando era niño y deposita una beso en su cabeza como hace tantos años. –Como lo dije nadie toca a mis hijos sin pagar por ello...-rodea el auto y se coloca en el asiento del copiloto.

Minutos despues Seth, ingresa. Se coloca el cinturon, las manos sobre el volante.

-Nada de lo que presenciaste paso, ¿oiste?

-Si...-Seth enciende el auto

-O por lo menos ni Katniss ni los niños deben saberlo...

-¿Johanna?¿Que pasa con ella?

-Ella ya debe haberlo deducido...sabe que no soy un gatito tierno...vamonos...

-Esta bien...

Conducen el trayecto hasta llegar a la casa.

CONTINUARA


	49. Peticiones Imposibles

CAPITULO Imposibles...

La locura de una persona es al realidad de otra.

La locura se apodera rabiosa de mi cerebro y yo lo se.

Soy muy conciente de que hay fuerzas externas sobre las que no tengo ningun control.

(POV Seth)

La primera vez que vi las estrellas fue una de las experiencias mas extraordinarias siendo niño recostado en el césped, siempre supe que estaban ahí pero no fue sino hasta que las observe con mi padre que me maraville con ellas...pero por fin verlas de frente estar en medio de ellas siendo joven muy joven es una experiencia que trasciende todo lo imaginable, ver este planeta desde afuera. Observar este enorme punto azul desde la obscuridad perpetua del espacio simplemente es algo que no se puede explicar, aun ahora cada vez que estoy frente a una escotilla no dejo de extasiarme. Mas aun siento como si flotara, como si no existiera nada mas que esta paz...paz es lo que deseo sentir en este momento...paz es algo que no he podido tener en los últimos días...incertidumbre...la certidumbre se ha esfumado...mi padre...es una de las cosas que yo consideraba un factor estable una constante, ahora es un enigma...¿Quién es?...No es el hombre que recuerdo, no es la imagen de mi infancia y juventud...no es un mal hombre pero tampoco es de los que se quedan quietos ante las dificultades y retos...P-A-D-R-E. Lo deletreo porque independientemente de todo lo que los demás digan que ha hecho el es eso para mi. Y se que él seria capaz de todo para protegernos tal y como me lo ha demostrado a lo largo de toda mi vida...tal y como lo presencie hace unos dias...entonces si el es mi padre y Finn junto con Katniss son mis hermanos...¿Qué es Adam?...¿Quien es Adam?...el era mi amigo...¿o no? Lo conozco desde que era un niñito al rededor de estos años nos escribimos todo el tiempo. Charlamos tantas cosas, ahora tampoco parece no ser quien yo crei que era ¿sera que siempre he sido tan incauto?¿sera que la gente siempre miente en cuanto a quien es de verdad?...

(Fin de POV)

-Señor Odair- la voz de un medico lo saca de sus pensamientos

-¿Si?

-El doctor Lieberman lo recibirá...por aquí porfavor

Seth se levanta y es bastante alto comparado. Viste un traje negro, camisa azul y corbata a juego. Ingresa a una inmaculada oficina que no dice nada sobre su dueño. UN medico ya entrado en años poseedor de una cuidada y canosa barba le espera de pie detrás de un amplio escritorio. Tiene una sonrisa enigmática en los labios.

-Comandante Odair ¿en que puedo servirle?

-Doctor Liebermann

El anciano estrecha su mano y le ofrece un asiento.

-Supongo que tiene una leve idea de la razon de mi visita...

-Si la gente del alto mando me lo ha dicho, me informaron que vendria en cualquier momento...¿quiere verlo no es asi?

-Si- es la simple respuesta de un Seth Odair que coloca sus dedos entrelazados sobre sus piernas cruzadas.

-Bueno, entonces acompañeme- el hombre se levanta, ya se apoya en un baston. Salen no sin antes que el doctor solicite dos ayudantes que lo acompañaran.

El lugar es inmaculado parece un hospital común y corriente, hasta que comienzan a descender todo es demasiado blanco, todo demasiado asceptico. Salen del elevador, recorren un pasillo hasta llegar a una reja custodiada. Les permiten el acceso pasan por celdas blancas con cristal en el frente que les separan del pasillo, en ella ve a personas fuera de si, en camisas de fuerza, otros solo sentados o tumbados. Absortos en sus propios delirios. Y por fin el medico se detiene frente a una celda y señala con el dedo. Observa a "alguien" sentado ido perdido...ni siquiera necesita camisa de fuerza porque esta ido. Permanece de pie observando, analizando.

-Es el señor Meyer por si tiene duda...-señala el medico revisando un informe de una tabla que estaba colgada en la pared junto al cristal.

Seth lo escudriña, imposible el conoció a ese chico y su pandilla. Lo recuerda del colegio siempre acechando, siempre molestando. Oliendo la debilidad. El no le temía, no porque fuera muy valiente sino porque en aquella época el no sabia prácticamente nada de lo que era padecer, sufrir o el dolor. En realidad era demasiado ingenuo el único acercamiento que tuvo a la necesidad fue el día que paso en el orfanato y nada mas, claro estaba la muerte de su madre pero aun así tuvo la dicha de pasar un tiempo con ella antes de que partiera.

-Mira nada mas ¿tu debe ser Seth Odair, no?- dice el muchacho mayor, alto y fornido. Seguido de sus secuaces que no deja de ver al niño recién llegado al colegio.

-Si mucho gusto- le extiende la mano- ¿y tu quien eres?- sonrie

El otro chico primero se sorprende nadie le ha saludado así, después hace una mueca.

-YA lo sabrás niñito...-dice amenazador Seth lo mira fijamente sin miedo sin nada-pero debes saber que en primera instancia soy tu superior

-Oh vaya, lo siento SEÑOR disculpe mi falta de respeto- de inmediato el chico le hace saludo militar.

Todos están confundidos.

-¡¿Te burlas de mi?!

-No señor, en absoluto señor...

-¡Odair!- dice uno de los instructores que a lo lejos observaba la escena.

-¡señor!- todos los muchachos le saludan

-Venga conmigo y traiga sus cosas

-Si señor-

cuando lo tiene cerca el oficial le dice

-Usted no estará en una barraca lo llevare a su alojamiento

-Si señor

LO llevan a un alojamiento en el que se encuentran las oficiales de alto rango, cerca del dormitorio de los instructores. Mucho tiempo después comprendió que siempre tendría trato preferencial que de ninguna manera seria en absoluto como el resto, que ser el hijo de Finnick y Annie Odair le haría diferente así como ser el hijo adoptivo de Peeta Mellark le hacia intocable y al mismo tiempo el blanco de envidias y cierto odio disimulado.

-¿En verdad es Meyer?- observa la medico parado junto a él

-Lo es, desgraciadamente...yo esperaba interactuar y experimentar un poco mas con él. Pero a los seis meses de que lo procesaran cuando el asunto quedo callado en apariencia y antes de que su padre viajara con su nueva familia al extranjero. Vino con sus matones, con una orden. Ellos fueron hasta la celda por el confirmaron su identidad...y me ordenaron al principio solo la incisión quirúrgica practicada en el lóbulo una lobotomia, pero no su padre señor Odair es bastante "sádico" y sabe lo que me pidió mas bien me ordenó una lobectomia, es decir, me obligo a la extirpación quirúrgica del lóbulo , él en definitiva no quería que se curara...dijo que no era venganza sino que no quería arriesgarse a que escapara o saliera algún día que dañara a mas personas. Su padre si que sabe esconder sus mezquinas acciones.

-Pero el tenia la razón Meyer nunca cambiaría.

-¿Como lo sabe?¿Eso decían de su padre cuando lo devolvió el capitolio y mírelo? Aunque Tal vez tuve razón cuando dije que en absoluto seria nunca mas Peeta Mellark, lo que hay alla afuera es alguien pero en definitiva no creo que sea Peeta Mellark por lo menos no el chico dulce que todos conocieron antes de su estancia en el capitolio...

-No, no lo es...-dice Seth dandole un ultimo vistazo a Meyer. NO le gusta verle, le hace recordar cosas vergonzosas y dolorosas...puede imaginar las experiencias de otros con los que de verdad consumo todos sus mas bajos instintos, él y sus amigos. EN realidad lo sabe a hablado con otros dos sobrevivientes, un chico y una chica, que fueron sus compañeros unos de ellos regreso al ejercito y el otro no. Cierra los ojos- mi padre no es mas ese Peeta Mellark, lo se, él era un adolescente de 17 años y mi padre es ya un adulto...creo que nadie que haya vivido la guerra, los juegos del hambre o algo como lo que hacia Meyer vuelve a ser el mismo...nunca uno vuelve a ser el mismo...eso lo se. Estoy satisfecho.

Da la vuelta y camina hacia donde regreso seguido por el doctor.

-Señor Odair...los altos mandos autorizados por su padre me dieron luz verde para que si usted lo desea pueda ver los expedientes de sus padres

-¿Expedientes?

-Si yo trate a Finnick Odair y Annie Cresta después de sus juegos hasta el ultimo Vasallaje...al señor Mellark no lo trate yo directamente pero ya que mi institución medica es mas completa en esta rama de la medicina su expediente completo esta aquí resguardado también puede verlo. Ya tengo una sala dispuesta para usted.

En el distrito doce es medio dia Peeta Mellark esta recostado en la cama tomando una siesta no se ha sentido del todo bien, desde lo que pasó dias atrás en absoluto es el mismo, siente que en cualquier momento perderá el control, se siente ansioso sus medicamentos no lo mantiene tranquilo, intenta dormir pero no puede. Le aterra que en medio del sueño tenga un lapsus y lastime a su familia...se revuelve en la cama. Abajo en la casa que en estos días parece normal ya que Katniss se esfuerza en que eso sea así escucha el piano tenue música que viene de abajo, es el nocturno n19 op 72 num 1, debe ser Finn. Despues del incidente han tratado de que todo sea como antes. Los niños olvidan rapido, eso espera.

Un golpe suena en la puerta. Y después se escucha como la llave de la puerta se gira y abre. Es ella, es Katniss. Lleva puestos unos jeans y remera. Ella le sonríe, Peeta solo la mira. La habitación se cierra con llave por indicaciones de él no quiere que los niños entren le sobresalten y tenga una ataque.

-Hola dormilón...-ella quisiera que durmiera pero no lo hace sus ojeras son notorias. Desea inspirarle confianza.

-Hola- dice girándose en la cama.

Ahora Finn toca el Nocturno Op. 20 de Chopin. Ella se acerca a la cama, se sienta jutno a él.

-¿Como te sientes?- susurra y lo besa en el cabello mientras acaricia su hombro desnudo

-Ya sabes como ¿yo no debería estar aquí?- su voz se oye con un poco de resentimiento

-No voy a dejar que te internen en ese horrible psiquiátrico lo oyes...estas mejor aquí.

-Exponiéndote a ti y a los niños...

-No has tenido ataques severos

-¿Que pasa si los tengo?

-Ellos sabes que deben correr irse al bosque e irse al refugio...hasta que los busque...o ir al pueblo...ya saben andar en bicicleta.

-Y tu que, sabes que soy muy fuerte e irracional cuando eso pasa...

-Bueno se que eres fuerte pero odio decirte esto Peeta soy mejor en combate cuerpo a cuerpo que tu, aquella vez en el 13 me derribaste porque estaba distraída...

Se recuesta junto a él, lo rodea con sus brazos. Y besa su mejilla.

-mmm que alivio...-dice él resignado

-No van a llevarte lejos, no te encerraran...

-Lo que hice...lo que le hice a ese hombre y ese muchacho-su voz refleja culpa, arrepentimiento y vergüenza. Incluso puede percibirse un leve llanto-yo no...no era yo...odio cuando

-shhhshhhshhh- ella lo aprieta mas-hiciste lo que creíste que era correcto estabas protegiendo a los niños a Seth, a mi. Ademas no eres el único que se volvió a manchar las manos de sangre- dice ella evocando que ella misma habia asesinado a un hombre para salvar a Kat- somo aliados lo recuerdas...son ellos o nosotros, no hay mas...-eso se repite ella misma cuando la debilidad la rodea y se despierta en la noche culpandose por la muerte de tanta gente en sus manos.

Peeta tiembla un poco entre sus brazos. Ella solo lo abraza y lo besa.

-¿Me amas?-dice Peeta

-sabes que si...-su voz es seria

-Entonces si de verdad me amas, por favor-el la mira a los ojos

-NO, no, pídeme lo que quieras pero no eso, no lo voy a hacer Peeta NO-sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas

-ENCIERRAME tienes que hacerlo por ti, por mi por los niños...yo no creo poder mas...PORFAVOR

Los dos lloran. Susurran una y otra vez argumentos a favor y en contra de la solicitud de Peeta.

-Entonces Finnick creo que lo unico que puedo recomendarte es que si esto te genera tanto conflicto ademas de las dosis de antidepresivos creo muy conveniente que busques una manera de canalizar todo esto...

-¿Que, me sugiere escribirlo?- dice molesto

-Es una opción...por una lado tu dices que algunas de estas personas te cuentan cosas...

-SI

-Pues entonces...se que tal vez nadie te crea pero quien sabe tal vez en algún momento te sirva saber todo eso, no se...escuchales...escribelo..., tomalo como un capital...

-Osea que me sugiere que en lugar de su dinero ¿acepte sus secretos?

-O su dinero y sus secretos, las dos cosas son factibles...

-¿Que podria yo hacer con toda esa información?

-Por ahora nada pero ya sabes uno nunca sabe...

LA entrevista concluye. Seth Odair apaga el aparato en el que ha revisado las entrevistas de su padre, y su madre por horas. No puede creer todas las cosas que describe su padre. Todas las cosas que el capitolio le obligo a hacer por años. Se talla los ojos. Mira otra pila de informes aun de su padre y otras de Peeta Mellark que aun estan pendientes. Esto le llevara dias pero esta decidido a revisar cada cosa, cada papel.

Katniss Everdeen sale discretamente de la habitación donde esta Peeta Mellark, después de hablar una y otra vez sobre el encerrarlo o no, una sesión de besos adolescentes mas a su estilo, es decir, mas de afecto que de pasión. Por fin logra que se duerma un poco y le coloca el sedante para que duerma un par de horas. Entonces sale de al habitación con cuidado, cierra la puerta con cuidado...

-Mami...-una voz dulce, pequeña un poco ronca le hace saltar...voltea de inmediato entonces los ve.

Los dos niños sentados en el corredor se levantan tomados de la mano. Caminan hacia ella.

Respira hondo- Casi me matas del susto ¿sabes?

Se acerca a ellos y los abraza.

-Lo siento- la niña le contesta

-¿Como esta papá?

-esta durmiendo...

-¿Esta enfermo?- el niño le mira

-Si...esta un poco enfermo

-¿Podemos verlo?-dice la niña

-Esta durmiendo, necesita descansar...

Ella ve la expresión de los dos niños, le parte el corazon verlos asi. Entonces se queda pensando un momento.

-Esta bien pero entramos en completo silencio y muy tranquilos ¿si?

-Si

Los dos niños brincan de felicidad, sus rostros se iluminan. No enciende la luz principal pero si la del baño y deja la puerta entre abierta toma a los dos niños de la mano y camina hasta donde esta Peeta, duerme profundamente. Estan parados frente a el. Sin previo aviso Finn se acerca y besa a su padre en la mejilla, Katniss se inquieta un poco y espera que el no se despierte pero esta bastante sedado para que eso suceda. Ademas no ha estado ni violento un irracional como el lo sugiere. El niño solo articula.

-Te quiero papito y te extraño...

Deja en la mesa de noche un dibujo hecho para él. Se refugia en su madre abrazándose a su cintura. Su madre lo rodea con uno de sus brazos. Kat hace lo propio, también besa a su padre.

-Recuperate pronto papá...

Regresa a su madre y se toma de su mano. Ninguno de los tres dice nada mas. Despues de un instante mas los conduce a la salida. Cierra la puerta con llave.

-¿Quieren un poco de leche y galletas? Antes de dormir.

-SI

-¿Papá va estar bien verdad?- dice la niña mientras caminan por el corredor

-Si- dice su madre estrechándola- el es muy fuerte...muy fuerte...

Aquella noche Seth llama por teléfono pregunta por el estado de su padre, ella le dice todo. Le informa que en tres días Johanna, Emmerson y el estarán por allá. Para ayudarle.

Días después las dos mujeres están sentadas en el pórtico, observando.

-¿Por que no quieres llevarlo al psiquiátrico descerebrada, no creo que sea por la misma razón que Bred o Jenn?

Katniss le pone una taza de café enfrente. Mientras observa a los niños con Emmerson corriendo en el patio del frente, mientras un tercero esta cerca de ellos serio y los observa es un niño de la edad de Katniss pequeña.

-No me agrada la idea de que este allá...no me trae buenos recuerdos...

-Sobre él o sobre ti...

-Sabes cual es la fantasía que le atormenta ¿no?

-Sip, el cree que esto puede ser un sueño generado por el veneno de las rastreavispulas, cree que en cualquier momento despertara en su mazmorra del capitolio o en el psiquiátrico...-Katniss solo asiente- infortunadamente la única manera de comprobar si es real o no es "eliminandonos" para poder salir de la fantasía cree que el stress lo obligara a volver a la realidad...eso significa...

-Que estamos propensos a que nos ataque...-se sienta y bebe café

-Bueno descerebrada creo que en realidad eso no es el riesgo.

-¿A no?

-El y yo hablamos en el capitolio de muchas cosas, de hecho ya se venia sintiendo mal desde hace tiempo pero no quiso preocuparte- para Katniss es como si le dieran una bofetada ve a Johanna Mason- lo del intento de secuestro digamos que fue el detonante...

-El no me dijo, nada...-esta molesta y nerviosa

-Bueno lo cierto es que lo que le preocupaba ahora era tener una dosis ajustada para no salir de la fantasia...

-¿Qué?

-Sus palabras exactas fueron "Ya nunca estaré en verdad seguro de si sigo encerrado en una fantasía o si de verdad esta es la realidad, ya nunca lo sabre. Pero si tuviera que elegir, mil y un veces elegiría esto. Quiero estar aquí, si para eso necesito fármacos de por vida los tomare..."

En ese momento un auto se detiene frente a la casa. Los tres niños y Emmerson observan, de él descienden Bred, un medico maduro y otro conocido bien por todos, el doctor Aurelius, ya es mayor. Los tres caminan hacia la casa. Katniss y Johanna lo miran.

-Buenas tardes...

Dicen los tres hombres. El doctor Aurelius mira con interés a los niños y sonríe. Después a las mujeres.

Los niños se miran el uno al otro y caminan hasta donde estan ellos.

-¡Emmerson!- dice Johanna

-¿Si?

-Por que no vaz al pueblo por algo de comer

-Llevate a los chicos para que te guien...-Katniss

El asiente.

-Vamos chicos

Finn camina hasta la camioneta de la casa de la mano de Emmerson que toma con su otra mano al otro niño.

-Anda Jeb, vamos- el niño se levanta trabajosamente y se deja arrastrar al auto

Katniss mira un momento hacia la casa a su madre. Que le hace gestos para que vaya con ellos y se va.

Una vez adentro de la casa todos se acomodan.

-¿como lo vio?- dice Katniss-¿Cafe?

Todos asienten.

-No esta agresivo pero si paranoico...muy paranoico...creo que si es peligroso.

-¿Cree que deberíamos internarlo?- dice Bred preocupado

Aurelius esta serio y pensativo mirándolos a todos. Todos están tensos en silencio.

-¿Pueden dejarnos a solas?- dice Aurelius- creo que la decisión es solo suya- dice mirando a Katniss- pero antes de emitir una recomendación necesito consultar algunas cosas...

Bred, el doctor mas joven y Johanna están por salir.

-¿Puedes quedarte?- dice Katniss mirando a Johanna

-No creo que sea bueno yo...

-Creo que tu lo conoces tan bien como yo.

Los demas salen y se qeudan ellos tres.

-Bueno supongo que las dos conocen bien la situación de Mellark incluido su viaje a aquel país y su romance con usted- dice mirando a Johanna- las dos asienten- vaya que civilizadas. ¿La señora Everdeen sabe lo suyo?- dice mirando a Johanna

-Nisiquiera Mellark lo supo por lo tanto Katniss mucho menos

-¿Que cosa?- dice con intriga

-Bueno ya lo sabrá en un momento. Bueno, la situacion es asi de simple. El esta muy mal mas que la paranoia es la culpa lo que le tiene asi. Por un lado esta el caso de que despues de las cosas que le dijo Adam el día de su ultimo encuentro la culpa lo mata, por haberlo "dejado" allá con un pedofilo como padre, y mas aun después de torturarlo- el doctor hace una pausa y mira a las dos mujeres

-El estaba molesto por lo de Finn y fuera de si...

-Esa es otra situación Finnick, el niño. ¿como es su relación con el niño?

-Es buena el lo quiere, es decir, Peeta lo consiente Finn lo ama mucho casi siempre lo llama papito y papi. Es su padre lo ama.

-mmmm ¿Mellark tiene preferencia por la niña?

-No, absolutamente no. El los quiere a los dos. Los ama. Son sus hijos.

-Tambien Adam y supongo que saben lo que hizo con él-dice el doctor

-Eso es diferente usted lo sabe...-señala Johanna

-Es verdad que hace unas semanas el niño Finnick estuvo molesto porque usted le dijo que no podia casarse con el porque estaba casada con su padre.

-Si pero esa es la verdad no creo correcto alimentar ideas equivocadas con él y alimentar una rivalidad con su padre.

-Ya eso es correcto. ¿Y hubo algo similar respecto a Katniss y usted?

-UN poco pero ella no dejo de hablarme ni nada de eso...paso y ya.

-Entonces les dire esto Mellark consiente a la niña porque siempre la deseo, siempre quizo tener una hija con USTED. Pero mas que nada porque se parece a usted, es su viva imagen -la madre se sonroja un poco- no diría que esta enamorado de su hija pero si diría que hay cierta transferencia, porque a diferencia suya el amor de la niña ha sido incondicional y constante desde siempre, para siempre. Es su padre y si ella es como usted.

-Entonces querra y admirara a su padre por encima todo...-dice pensado en como ella misma considera a su padre.

El doctor asiente.

-Por otro lado no hay duda de ama a su hijo, al niño, sin embargo...

-¿Sin embargo?- dice Johanna

-El se siente culpable por algo con respecto al niño...no fue muy claro...el dice que no se perdona el haberle deseado la muerte y algo asi como condenarlo a eso...

Katniss se pone transparente. Se queda callada y cierra los ojos.

-¿A que se refiere?-dice el doctor

-¿Quieres que me vaya descerebrada?

-No, esta bien que estes aquí...-aprieta lo labios- ¿eso dijo Peeta?

-En realidad dijo que nunca se perdonaría por haber deseado deshacerse del niño y por autorizar que lo dejaran morir en caso de ser necesario...se siente culpable porque el niño le ha profesado amor y lo idolatra desde que tiene uso de razón tan y como usted lo dijo...explíqueme el asunto completo para que pueda ayudarle.

Katniss solo asiente.

Seth sale de la cabaña. En la que su padre, habla solo, una y otra vez como si fueran dos personas discutiendo al tiempo que enreda y desenreda unos nudos, camina a largo de la habitación. Tanto como las cadenas de los grilletes que lo mantienen dentro de la cabaña se lo permiten.

-¿Y como esta?- dice Kavanaugh

-¿Como crees?

-Que se le va ha hacer...-dice extendiéndole una licorera

Seth bebé del licor, es fuerte muy fuerte. Este día les ha tocado a ellos la guardia diurna. Mas tarde Emmerson y Johanna les remplazaran.

-Es mi padre me duele verlo asi...

-Es difícil perder a un miembro de la familia pero no lo haz perdido...aun hay posibilidades de recuperarlo- Seth el devuelve su licorera y le da un largo trago.

-Creo que hemos sido muy egoístas acabas de perder a tu esposa y ahora tu esta aquí con nosotros.

-es mejor esto que estar sin hacer nada, me ayuda a mantenerme ocupado...la maldita armada no me dejo salir, si no hubiera sido por ti y tu padre no habría llegado a tiempo para despedirme de ella. Y mi hijo...no se que hacer...-sus ojos están llorosos y esta a punto de quebrase-mi pequeño ¿que hago con un niño de 10 años? Yo solo...

-¿No se que decirte?

-Tu fuiste huérfano Seth

-No del todo...pero tu hijo te tiene a ti y solo a ti...tienes que recuperarte y ser fuerte...

Las dos mujeres y el hombre permanecen en la habitación. Una de ellas toma un poco de té. La otra se levanta camina hasta la ventana observa la hierva mecerse cierra los ojos e inicia el relato.

-deberíamos tener otro…-Katniss dice sin dejar de ver a su hija

-¿Otro que?- dice Peeta distraído

-otro bebé- dice ella- otro hijo…

-Desde luego…-dice sin imprimirle interés- y volver a empezar con los pañales y mamilas y eso…-no recibe respuesta Katniss lo mira fijamente, el la observa- ¿no es una broma?

-no- ella dice con calma

-Vámonos a dormir- cierra la puerta y se va a la habitación seguido por ella.

Comienza a acomodar las cosas.

-¿Entonces que opinas?- dice Katniss

-¿De qué?

-De lo que acabo de decir…

-¿No es una broma?- dice Peeta de nuevo

-No.-señala con impaciencia- Creo que es buena idea tener otro bebé que ella tenga un hermano…quiero otro bebé

Peeta la mira con curiosidad.

-No se Katniss- tiene la misma expresion que el dia que ella le sugirió en la playa que se fueran y dejaran la alianza en sus segundo juegos.

-¿Creí que a ti te emocionaban los bebés?

-Si pero no creo qeu sea buen idea…

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cuántos años tenemos?

-Kat esta a punto de cumplir 4…

-Si pero teníamos como 32 cuando nació ¿no?

-eso que- dice ella seria

-No creo que sea buena idea ¿porque no le preguntamos a la doctora Zimmerman o a tu madre que opinan? si ellas aseguran que no hay ningún riesgo lo hacemos.

-¿Ahora te preocupan los riesgos?

-Siempre me han preocupado los riesgos…Katniss…consultémoslo con la almohada quieres…anda

-No podemos...-ella observa como él estaba a preparandose para ir a la cama

-¿Por que?-Se levanta, la mira por un momento hay un silencio un poco incomodo.

Ella sonrie, él frunce el ceño.

-No podemos consultarlo porque ya esta aquí...bueno estara aquí...

-¿Que cosa?- dice serio

-El bebé...vamos a tener otro bebé...-El aprieta los labios y la mira-¿no te da gusto?

Respira hondo.

\- y tu sabes que estas embarazada por los estudios que te hicieron hace unos dias, te recuerdo que terminamos con el medico porque te sentiste mal, muy mal...de hecho- dice rodeando la cama para llegar hasta ella- me asuste mucho. Demasiado, como hace tanto...-el la rodea con sus brazos, ella se deja hacer y recarga su cabeza en el hombro de él- fuiste a recogerlos ¿y no me dijiste?¿Por qué?

-No crei que fuera importante.

-Pero lo es...ademas hay algo que no me estas diciendo

-¿Por que lo dices?

-Porque lo se...y se que no quieres decirme o no tienes toda la información

-Las dos.

-¿Que es lo que no quieres decirme?

-Ya lo presientes por el rostro que pusiste cuando te lo dije...hoy hicieron mas estudios...-la abraza mas fuerte- pasado mañana tendran los resultados.

-Entonces estoy invitado a acompañarte...

-Si, si quieres.

-Claro que quiero.

-Deberías estar feliz por esto

-No hasta que no sepa que lo que te paso la semana pasada no esta relacionado con este feliz acontesimiento.

-¿Por que?

-Porque tengo el presentimiento de que no lo hara tan feliz...

-Vamos a estar bien.

-YA veremos.

Dos días después los dos están sentados frente a una especialista de la clinica del 12, su medico anterior, de siempre los ha canalizado con ella.

-Sinceramente tengo que decirles que este es uno de los casos mas inusuales que he atendido en mi carrera...si no es que el mas...-la cara de la doctora es seria

Peeta Mellark se mueve incomodo en su silla. Katniss intenta estar tranquila. La tencion en el ambiente es mas que notable.

-Revise sus estudios- dice revisando los papeles- hay dos cosas muy complicadas y no se por donde empezar

-Empiece por donde quiere pero no necesito mas esta tortura porfavor...-señala el hombre serio.

-El primer y severo problema es que es un embarazo ectopico...eso quiere decir que no se implantó en el útero, debido al lugar en el que esta le diré que en cuanto se desarrolle lo hará hacia su cavidad abdominal lo que es muy riesgoso para usted y existen grandes posibilidades de que no llegue a termino. Diría que en determinado momento puede que lo pierda- la futura madre frunce el ceño y en automático toca el lugar donde ya crece su hijo

-¿Que tan riesgoso?

-Mucho. Puede haber daño en su aparato reproductor...sin lugar a dudas también sera dañino y molesto para el producto desarrollarse ahí. Sin contar que sus órganos- dice mirando a la madre- sufrirán el stress por la reducción de espacio debido al crecimiento de un cuerpo ajeno.

-¿Y cual es la otra situación?- dice Peeta Mellark

-Esto es algo que estamos comenzando a investigar...debido a la rareza. Existe un componente sanguíneo llamado factor RH, digamos que este factor esta determinado por la existencia de un proteína que esta en la superficie de los glóbulos rojos en la sangre llamada Antigeno D. En este caso usted señor Mellark tiene el factor por lo que es Rh positivo y usted señora Mellark no posee ese factor por lo tanto es Rhnegativo. Ahora bien hay algo que se llama incompatibilidad Rh o sensibilización Rh, ésta puede darse únicamente cuando la madre es factor Rh negativo y el padre Rh positivo que es su caso. Nuestros estudios nos dicen que el producto ha hereda el factor Rh positivo de su padre -Peeta Mellark se revuelve en su silla-esto produce las complicaciones que usted esta solo empezando a padecer. Su sistema inmune esta "atacando" los glóbulos rojos factor Rh positivo del feto provocandole anemia, ictericia e incluso la muerte fetal...

-¿Mi cuerpo esta atacando al bebé?¿Por que?- dice ella alarmada- Con Kat no paso nada de eso...

-Bueno ya revise el historial de su hija y como lo supuse ella tiene el factor RH positivo tambien pero durante el primer embarazo, aún no habian entrado en contacto la sangre Rh positiva de su hija con la suya por lo tanto no hubo riesgos para la bebé. Sin embargo la sangre de la bebé muy probablemente penetro en su flujo sanguíneo cuando se cortó el cordón umbilical durante el parto

-Yo corte el cordon umbilical- dice Peeta Mellark como ido

La doctora prosigue

\- No importa quien lo halla cortado usted o el doctor, simplemente es algo que pasa, en fin, ese mínimo contacto, puede hacer que la madre, es decir usted-mira a Katniss- se sensibilice y empiece a producir anticuerpos, eritroblastosis fetal, ya que su organismo considera la sangre del bebé como algo peligroso. En resumen debido a esto hubo sensibilización durante el transcurso del primer embarazo, despues su cuerpo tuvo suficiente tiempo para desarrollar anticuerpos y combatir al componente ajeno por eso no es raro que al esperar a su segundo hijo tenga estos problemas pues el nuevo producto es también Rh positivo. En el caso de los niños que "logran" nacer padecen algo llamado la enfermedad hemolítica del recién nacido requerira tratamiento continuo durante sus primeras semanas...

Hay silencio.

-¿El riesgo es para uno de los dos o para los dos?- dice Peeta Mellark serio

-Dadas las características diría que para los dos...la vida de los dos esta en riesgo, un embarazo ectopico y lo del RH...es una mala combinación...lo dire drásticamente SU vida esta en riesgo y la del producto también, es muy raro extremadamente raro que pueda llevar a buen termino su embarazo y por el otro lado es la realidad que experimentara severas molestias y dolor mucho dolor, el feto también sera como morirse de hambre no tendra los nutrientes que requiere Anemia, es decir, el lugar donde debería crecer y desarrollarse intentara lo contrario.

-¿Cual es su recomendación?- dice Katniss casi adivinando la respuesta que no desea escuchar

Peeta piensa ya que sabe que Katniss no se lo ha dicho pero desde hace tiempo tiene bastantes molestias ella es fuerte muy fuerte, sin embargo lo de la semana pasada solo fue una advertencia y que advertencia casi se muere del susto. El rostro de Katniss es serio, es su hijo, su bebé nunca permitira que nada le pase, lo protegera.

-Yo diría que lo mas recomendable seria retirar al producto, practicar un legrado- dice la doctora sin mas

-De acuerdo ¿cuando puede programar la cita?- la voz de Peeta Mellark es firme sin duda

-Supongo...-LA doctora saca su agenda

-¡¿QuÉ?!- la voz de Katniss Everdeen es una mezcla de horror y enojo, mira a Peeta Mellark con furia es los ojos- pude esperar eso de cualquier persona ¡Menos de ti!

-¿Y que quieres que diga? SI sigamos con esta locura...¿no estas escuchando?

-¡Es tu hijo!¡Nuestro hijo!Tu deber y el mio es protegerlo...no, no pensar en...-esta ofuscada- Deberiamos buscar primero otras opiniones.

-Creo que la señora tiene razon...

Los dos salen hechos una furia del lugar, ninguno dice nada. La gente los observa eso es nuevo, en el paraíso Everdeen-Mellark uno nunca se imaginarian que eso pasara. No dicen nada en el trayecto pues han pasado por la pequeña Katniss que duerme en el trayecto.

Katniss baja sin decir nada y se va a la planta alta de la casa. Peeta baja a la niña del auto y la acomoda en un corral en la sala alcanzando a la madre de esta para terminar con su "charla". Ella esta en el extremo de la habitacion con los brazsos cruzados, esperandolo. Se miran fijamente. Él se queda a unos pasos de la puerta. Se miran fijamente como midiendose.

-¿Que quieres que diga?¿Crees que otros médicos pensaran diferente?-por fin dice serio

-Probablemente si...-con ira contenida

-No lo creo

-Yo si

-Tendras dolor y...

-Por si no lo recuerdas he padecido mas cosas...el dolor es lo que menos me preocupa...

-¡Tu vida esta en riesgo!- esta impaciente y molesto

-No seria la primera vez -dice friamente

-¡No es lo mismo!

-¡Por qué!

-¡Porque ahora no solo eres tu...! ¡¿Que pasara con Kat?!¡¿Si tu no estas que pasara con ella'! -dice mas desesperado que molesto

-¡Estas tu!¡Te tendrá a ti!

-¡Y tu crees, crees por un momento ¿Que estaré bien sin ti?!¡¿Crees que estare cuerdo?!

-¡Tendras dos niños, dos hijos, bajo tu responsabilidad!¡Así que tendrás que estarlo!

-¡No, te dire lo que tendre! Tendre una hija huerfana y un niño al que no le perdonare nunca que su madre no este...por él...y eso si sobrevive...

-¡no digas esas cosas!¡no lo digas! El esta aquí, escucha y siente...

-NO, Kat esta alla abajo durmiendo, ella es una realidad...lo otro no

-Lo otro, lo otro es nuestro hijo...no eres capaz de percibir eso...el romántico y sentimental de este tandem eres tu...

-¡y la cuerda y racional eres tu!

-Tu aludes una y otra vez a Kat entonces dime si esto hubiera pasado con ella cuando te morías por tener un bebé y es lo que mas querías...¿pensarías igual? O en ese mismo momento programarías la cita para MATARLA porque eso es lo que estas proponiendo...

-SI- su voz es firme y fria

-¡¿QUE?! eso es solo una invencion-Yo VI, te vi cuan emocionado estabas no creo que serias capaz de eso, te morias por un bebé

-SI pero te dije que TU eras lo mas importante para mi...TU importabas nada mas que todo incluso mas que mi propia vida. En ese entonces eso hubiera decidido.

-¡Y ahora! ¿Harias lo misma? Si ya la haz visto correr, crecer y te adora, te ama...¡¿Apoyarias lo mismo?!

-Eres injusta

-No lo soy

-sabes que ahora no apoyaría lo mismo porque ya la he visto hacer todo eso. Si ahora tuviera que elegir entre tu vida y la de ella, no seria capaz de hacerlo...no resistiria...

-¡Entonces ahora dime! Este bebé, este niño puede crecer, correr en el patio, jugar con Kat piensa a futuro, te llamara papá y lo querras tanto como a Katniss...

-Eso solo pasaría si tu estuvieras ahí para que te llamara Mamá de otra manera no quiero nada...pero eso es tan improbable como el que naciera...terminemos con esto podemos tener otro despues...

-No tu sabes que debido a la composición ++ de tu RH cualquier bebé que tengamos sera asi...no hay otra posibilidad. Y no estoy dispuesta a perder a este niño no voy a renunciar a el.

-¿Este niño? Ya sabes lo que es...aun no...

-Lo se tanto como tu sabias que Kat seria una niña. Desde ahora te lo digo este es un niño, sera rubio, se parecerá a ti y lo AMARAS...esto yo o no aquí...Asi que mejor resignate...o dejame...

Peeta Mellark se queda sin argumentos, esta furioso estira los dedos de las manos y los agita frente a si como si quisiera decir algo, dobla sus dedos rigidamente, cierra los puños...esta a punto de decir algo. Y el llanto de la niña abajo lo hace reaccionar corre escaleras abajo. Katniss solo se queda ahi. Escucha a lo lejos.

-Ya, ya no pasa nada, fue un sueño, solo un sueño shshshshsh anda ven ¿quieres ir al pueblo con papá? Vamos a dar una vuelta ¿si?

A pesar de su voz es mas que evidente que no esta en absoluto calmado. Escucha el portazo. Después dos en el auto y escucha el motor rugir. El se va. Katniss se queda ahí de pie pensando. Aprieta sus manos sobre la comoda. ¿Como puede siquiera en sugerir algo tan atroz? Deshacerse de este pequeño. No parece el Peeta de siempre, es irracional. Se siente sola y si apoyo pero no importa sabe que es ella la que debe proteger a su hijo, Peeta terminara por aceptarlo el es bueno por naturaleza. Este niño es su hijo.

-Vas a estar bien, estarás bien te lo prometo...tu papá solo tiene un poco de miedo, pero terminara por amarte tanto como yo, no lo dudes. Te protegeré de todo si es necesario. Kat y Seth también te querrán mucho. Te cuidaran son buenos hermanos mayores...ya he pensado en un nombre para ti...-Se sostiene de la cómoda. Se ha sentido mal, muy mal desde hace semanas solo que lo ha disimulado. Respira profundo- pero de verdad tu y yo debemos cooperar...

Al mismo tiempo Peeta Mellark va en la camioneta con la niña. No abandona el claro donde se ubica la casa cuando observa los dientes de leon. Detiene abruptamente el auto. La pequeña Katniss se asusta un poco. Su padre sostiene con fuerza el volante y golpe su cabeza con el mismo en señal de impotencia.

-Maldita sea porque seré tan...-masculla-y en reversa regresa a la casa.

No han pasado ni dos minutos de la abrupta salida de Peeta cuando Katniss escucha de nuevo el motor del auto frente a la casa. Entran a la casa, la niña ya solo solloza.

-espera a papá un poco aquí ¿si?-en la sala

-No papá...-solloza la niña-

-Solo un momento si nena anda...papá subirá un momento...

-No, papá...

Entonces la carga y sube con ella en los brazos. Entra en la habitación observa a su esposa, dándole la espalda sosteniéndose del filo de la cómoda. Deja a la niña en la cama. Y camina hasta ella.

-No puedo...yo no puedo dejarte sola y menos asi...si me voy al pueblo enojado y tu estas sola, si te pasara algo nunca me lo perdonaria...

Ella se voltea y lo mira. No dice nada. Los dos se abrazan.

-Lo se, se que nunca me dejarias asi.

-Lo que no quiere decir que estoy de acuerdo con esto, que buscaremos otras opiniones pero que mi postura no ha cambiado. No estoy dispuesto a ser viudo todavía. Y si la via para no ser vuido es...

-ShShShSh- dice ella- no lo digas, no quiero que los dos escuchen eso de ti...-susurra en su oido- que no salga de tus labios, por favor...

Solo la rodea mas es un abrazo calido, recomfortante y al mismo tiempo lleno de miedo.

Algunos días después de haber dejado en orden sus "asuntos" en el 12 la familia se traslada al distrito 4 , pues si bien es cierto que centro "farmaceutico" esta en el 12, los centros médicos mas completos están el 4.

Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark estan sentados en la sala de espera del medico mas especializado en obstetricia y cuidado neonatal. Ninguno de los dos habla están callados, se nota que has bastante tensión entre ellos. Katniss observa el lugar, Peeta hojea apresuradamente una revista.

-Señores Mellark- dice la enfermera.

Katniss se pone tensa. Peeta aprieta la mandibula.

-Pueden pasar el doctor les espera.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada. Ingresan al lugar. El doctor los observa, contrario a lo que habia escuchado estos no eran en absoluto una pareja armónico, no era que estuvieran peleando o fueran groseros el uno con el otro pero su actitud corporal decía mucho.

-Buenos dias soy el doctor Raymond Zanavrya- señala el medico sonriendo

-Buenos dias, mucho gusto- dice con voz ronca el hombre rubio y con una sonrisa fingida

-Buenos dias- la mujer se ve pálida, no sonríe, esta expectante.

-Tomen asiento

-Gracias- el hombre acomoda la silla de la mujer de manera natural

-Gracias- ella mira al hombre y luego al doctor.

-Esto...he revisado su expediente, lo que me mando su medico en el 12 y los análisis que le han realizado...-los revisa por enesima vez

-¿y que opina?¿como debemos proceder?-la mujer es directa

El sonrie ella le agrada. El hombro por otra lado lo mira fijamente con seriedad.

-El diagnostico que le dieron es correcto. Embarazo ectopico e incompatibilidad RH...es inusual y muy complicado. Inusual porque en cuanto se detecta esto las familias optan por el legrado no tienen dinero para cubrir un tratamiento así de complicado y el estado no esta dispuesto a pagarlo. Por otro lado usted señora Mellark quiere llevarlo a termino y usted señor Mellark ha optado por lo mas "razonable". Tienen los medios economicos pero ¿esta dispuesta a pasar por todo este dolor y agotamiento fisico? Que de hecho ya puedo ver que es notorio, no dice nada pero se por su forma de caminar, el color de su piel y otros detalles que de verdad esta mal...y no dice nada...

Peeta frunce el ceño, su rostro es de preocupación, hay reproche en su expresión y por otro lado se siente como un idiota dado que el no se dio cuenta de todo lo que el medico señala

-el dolor es lo que menos me preocupa puedo resistirlo.

-¿Y la muerte? ¿Esta dispuesta a aceptarla?

-Si mi hijo vive claro que si...

Peeta se talla la cara con las dos manos.

-¿sabe que pueden morir ambos por las complicaciones?

-Pero lo abre intentado hasta el final. No voy a matar a mi propio hijo, punto.

-¿Que pasaria en ese caso con Katniss, su hija, tiene poco mas de 4 casi cinco?

-Tiene un padre excelente, no le faltara nada.

-Y que voy a decir cuando me pregunte por ti- dice ofuscado el aludido- que le digo tu madre esta muerta por una necedad, eso si estoy cuerdo y sabes porque lo digo porque si no ¿quien se hara cargo de ella? ¿tu madre?¿Seth?¿Quien?

-Aquí vamos de nuevo- dice ella con impaciencia

-Si vamos aquí porque tu no quieres hacer lo correcto...no necesitamos pasar por esto...-su voz se va apagando pero hay mucha impotencia contenida.

El doctor los observa.

-revise su evaluación psicológica y creo que no se equivocaron en absoluto los que la hicieron. Médicamente les diré hasta donde podemos llegar con todos sus riesgos. Sin embargo creo que tiene que pensarlo bien. De nada sirve que avancemos en el intento de traer este bebé al mundo si llagara a una familia destruida o aun progenitor que no lo desea- los mira a los dos- ya saben que es un varón ¿no?

-No- dicen los dos al unisono

-Pues lo es. Seré sincero. Creo que si vamos a llevar esto a buen termino ustedes deberán plantearse que prácticamente vivirán en el hospital, se que este centro pediátrico especializado en cuidado neonatal fue uno de los "regalos" que ustedes hicieron para conmemorar el nacimiento de su hija hace unos cuatro años. Tambien se, señor Mellark que en cuanto se ha enterado de la situación de su esposa a pesar de su desacuerdo a mandado a construir un nuevo piso en el hospital y prácticamente esta acondicionando una parte para "vivir" en el mientras se da todo esto. Y que ha empezado a buscar un equipo que la monitoree solo a ella.

Katniss lo mira sorprendía.

-Si, de todos modos ella siempre hace lo que quiere.

-¿Por que? No me dijiste

-¿Para alentar mas tus ideas suicidas?

Ella no dice nada solo mira al piso.

-Yo personalmente les acompañare en todo este proceso, tiene que saber que en determinado momento si el niño no es muy resistente puede morir dentro de usted, e incluso lo sera prematuro y puede que si de verdad las cosas se ponen muy graves tenga que sacarlo por cesare antes de tiempo. No seria la primera vez que eso me pasara y el chico sobreviviera. Usted lo sabe o no ¿señor Mellark? Probablemente Johanna puede darle mas detalles.

-Si me los dio de hecho ella lo recomendó

-¿Johanna?- dice Katniss-

-Por Seth, el estuvo a punto de morir y el doctor le ayudo junto con Johanna a sobrevivir

-Si Seth fue mi gran logro, bueno gracias a él a que demostramos que mis tesis eran acertadas cientros de niños se han salvado. Y puede que ahora su hijo sea la posibilidad de comprobar algunas cosas mas...

-¿Como que cosas?

-Sobre la anemia que experimenta... hay un procedimiento a través del cual le inyectaremos en el cordón umbilical un poco de sangre suya con factor RH- para que sea un poco menos agresivo su sistema inmunologico. Pero debo aclarar que es un procedimiento invasivo y lo dejare solo en caso extremo tengo otras opciones. En cuanto nazca usted señor Mellark deberá donarle sangre, por eso debe estar seguro de lo que siente por su esposa y su hijo porque él lo necesitara y mucho. Piensen eso. Si están dispuestos a cooperar, deberá internarse a la brevedad.

La pequeña Katniss come un poco de sopa en la cocina esta con la señora Miller. Cuando sus padres aparecen en la cocina, ella corre.

-Papá, Mamá los extrañe

Su padre la carga de inmediato.

-¿Como esta mi niña preciosa?-la besa

-Bien

-¿Me extrañaste?

-Si papá mucho, ¿mamá?

Su madre se acerca y la besa. Acaricia su cabello.

-Mi hermosa niña, te extrañe.

-¿esta bien mi hermanito?

Peeta mira con reproche a Katniss adulta

-por ahora...¿sabes una cosa?

-¿Que?

-Va a ser un niño

-mmmm yo preferia una niña para poder jugar con ella pero un niño esta bien.

-¿verdad papá? Mi hermanito sera un niño...

Su padre solo la abraza.

-¿quieres ir a terminar de comer?

-aja

-Anda ve.

Él esta molesto no queria decirle nada a a su hija para no ilusionarle en vano pero obviamente Katniss se la habia adelantado. Que mas podía hacer, no le reprocharía nada, ya lo habia decidido era obvio que hiciera lo que hiciera ella seguiría adelante, asi que apoyaría en lo que pudiera. Para que pelear, pero tampoco era el hombre mas feliz de la tierra. Ademas era absurdo que no se lo ubiran dicho ya a la niña pues el embarazo de su madre comenzaba a notarse.

Mas tarde Katniss estaba con tranquilidad en la tina, llevaba un buen rato ahi ,había colocado una hiervas que hacia mas placentera la experiencia. Estaba preocupada y tenia miedo. Era curioso con la niña había experimentado un miedo tan antiguo como la vida misma, con este niño el asunto era diferente tenia miedo pero no por los mismo motivos que con la primera sino porque estaba en peligro. Podia morir. Era curioso por primera vez estaba anhelando el poder tenerlo entre sus brazos y acariciarlo pero según los doctores esto era un poco improbable que eso sucediera. Estaba consciente de los riesgos. Estar a solas en este momento le reconfortaba le ayudaba a aclarar las ideas. Al mismo tiempo le era un tanto desagradable, Peeta había estado distante y serio. No agresivo, mas bien tomaba una actitud pasiva. El aparato de música que Peeta había dejado correr antes de salir de la habitación tocaba el concierto para 2 violines y orquesta en D minor, ella cierra los ojos sentía cierto placer por la música que probablemente no venia de ella, tal vez del niño. De hecho probablemente desde antes de que ella mismo supiera que estaba embarazada comenzó a experimentar lo sonidos y la música con mayor placer, en ocasiones le parecía que podía ver la música flotando. Era extraño había mujeres a las que se les antojaban cosas durante este estado, a ella se la había agudizado el oído y se el antojaba escuchar y ver cosas, arte, los catálogos que Peeta guardaba. Incluso parecía que los colores de la cosas eran mas brillantes. Se apaga esa pieza e inicia Invierno op 8 n4 Allegro non troppo de Vivaldi. Puede escuchar a los lejos a Kat corriendo descalza en la casa rumbo a su habitación seguida por su padre que finge correr poco, los escucha reírse a los dos mientras probablemente Peeta la lleve a la cama. Ella se queda estática siendo acariciada por el agua, rodeada del aroma de estas hiervas. La música prosigue.

_Stabat Mater dolorosa_ _Iuxta crucem lacrimosa,_ _Dum pendebat filius._ _Cuius animam gementem_ _Contristatam et dolentem_ _Pertransivit gladius._

Después de que termina esta pieza. Ella abre los ojos lentamente y se encuentra con unos azules que la observan. Peeta esta sentado junto a la tina observándole recargando su cabeza en el borde de la tina.

-Me gusta verte asi- dice el sin moverse

-¿Desnuda?- ella rie

-Si- eso me encanta- pero me gusta verte así en paz, tranquila. Me gusta cuando sonríes.

-Tu eres guapo cuando sonries pero ultimamente eres muy gruñon.

-No quiero pelear...- retira su cabeza del borde de la tina, se levanta y luego se inclina frente a ella besa su frente

Los dos se miran a los ojos y por primera vez en semanas se sonrien sinceramente.

-¿Solo merezco eso?

El se inclina de nuevo y comienza a besarle suave y dulcemente, con los brazos extendidas en el borde de la tina. Ahora suena el A_dagio en sol meno__r_ _de Remo Giazotto. Ella toma el rostro de el entre sus manos, sus besos tomar mayor intensidad. Tanto que en determinado momento tienen que detenerse para poder tomar aire. _

_-Te amo, te necesito, no puedo vivir sin ti...lo sabes ¿no?-dice el mientras toma aire y le da un corto beso_

_-Dijiste que no querías pelear-toca su cabello_

-cierto, solo por hoy, tengamos una tregua...

-¿Aun somos aliados?

-Siempre...ya lo sabes...

Sabiendo que dado el estado de ella, estaban recostados en la cama, acariciándose y besandose desnudos. Con mas ternura y afecto que con pasión.

-¿Sabes que me recuerda esto? -dice ella

-¿Que cosa?

-Nuestras noches en el tren.

-¿Pero con menos ropa?

-Si con menos ropa.

La rodea con sus brazos mientras se desliza por la parte frontal de cuerpo de ella, llega a donde ya es notorio su estado, donde la presencia de su segundo hijo ya es evidentes. Deja su palma extendida por unos instantes. Ella se siente reconfortada. El tiene sentimientos contradictorios, si el asunto fuera diferente si este niño no tuviera estas complicaciones, estaría inmensamente feliz pero no es así. Por por esta noche no quiere pensar en eso, en el fondo sabe que no puede rechazarlo es su hijo. Por esta noche solo quiere acariciarlo, reconfortarlo. La dicha de la madre es mas que evidente, se deshace en los brazos de este hombre.

-Ya tengo un nombre para él...-dice susurrando con cautela...

-Un nombre...para el bebé...-acariciandole y besando a su esposa en la mejilla

-Si

-¿Como quieres llamarlo?

-Finnick

El se sorprende.

-¿Finnick? Creí que querrías llamarle como tu padre.

-¿Por qué?

-No se...

-¿Quieres que lo llamemos como tu padre y sigamos la tradición de los Mellark?

-Esa tradición no aplica para mi, soy el primer Mellark que en generaciones ha sabido hacer una niña

Los dos rien.

-Y que niña- dice ella

-¿Por que quieres llamarle Finnick?

-Porque el te salvo la vida, si el no lo hubiera hecho. No estaríamos aquí. Ademas es un homenaje, Finnick era un luchador

-A Seth le va a encantar la es un buen nombre.

-Finnick Mellark...

-Te falta el segundo nombre Finnick Everdeen Mellark, ese es un gran nombre.

-Lo es...

Dias despues se preparan. Se marchan al hospital donde ella estar monitoreada todo el tiempo. Y podran atender cualquier crisis.

NOTA: Ya saben busco los datos cientificos pero los modifico para ponerle mas dramatismo al asunto.


	50. Stabat Mater

CAPTTULO 49. Stabat Mater

_"¿Cuál puede ser la vida que comienza entre los gritos de la madre que la da y los llantos del hijo que la recibe?"_

_"El nacimiento sólo puede entenderse a la luz de la muerte"_

_Eja mater fons amoris,_ _Me sentire vim doloris_ _Fac ut tecum lugeam._ _Fac ut ardeat cor meum_

Oh, Madre, fuente de amor, hazme sentir tu dolor, contigo quiero llorar. Haz que mi corazón arda

**(POV Katniss)**

Abro los ojos estoy desorientada. Intento moverme un poco, de inmediato Peeta se acerca, comienza a tranquilizarme toma mi mano.

-No te muevas...tranquila

Debo verme fatal porque su cara es una mezcla de angustia, tristeza, preocupación. Me mira, acaricia mi cabello. No es necesario que repita que no me mueva creo que aunque lo deseara no podría tengo una infinidad de sondas, tubos y monitores colocados alrededor. Eso sin contar que estamos en el ultimo trimestre en realidad lo estamos empezando y me he sentido fatal. Estamos en el hospital como desde hace meses. No puedo hablar.

-Te intubaron, después de la ultima crisis...

Su voz es suave. Melancólica. Y miro hacia abajo. Supongo que deduce lo que quiero saber.

-Aun sigue ahi, lograron estabilizarlos a los dos...

Su voz es seria. Ahora no ataca ni sugiere a cada momento que lo extraigan pero casi nunca le habla al bebé, no es como con Katniss, no lo agrede ni nada pero se muestra distante. Pocas veces le ha acariciado. Incluso una vez le escuche hablándole mientras el creia que yo dormía después de una de las primeras crisis fuertes que tuvimos. Su voz era un poco fría y distante,coloco su mano sobre el lugar donde crece, lo único que dijo fue: "Mira niño la cosa es así, tu te portas bien con tu mamá y yo te dono sangre en cuanto nazcas, de lo contrario creo que no seré muy cooperativo tampoco. Ella se muere por tenerte a su lado...yo...solo tengo que decir que debes cooperar ¿de acuerdo?".

-Vas a estar bien...-dice ahora soy yo quien se siente un poco defraudada. Lo miro- los dos estarán bien ¿si?

Besa mi frente. Me relajo. La habitación es muy amplia. En este extremo esta mi cama con todo el equipo, enfermeras van y vienen a cada momento. Hay un equipo medico siempre dispuesto, un quirófano cruzando el pasillo. En el lado extremo de la habitación hay una sala, con un sofá cama muy comodo, tanto como el asiento junto a mi cama. UN aparato de música,pantalla de televisión (que casi nunca esta encendida es mas bien para las video llamadas), a petición miá un piano a veces Peeta lo toca cuando se lo pido relaja al bebé y a mi, supongo que también a Peeta.

Los tres vivimos aquí prácticamente desde que me ingresaron al hospital, hasta antes de la primera crisis fuerte Kat venia todos los días estaba unas horas con nosotros, mi madre casi no ha venido a verme pero lo ha hecho, Kassandra por otro lado viene prácticamente una vez a la semana. Antes cuando el asunto no era tan severo convencía a Peeta de que saliera un rato a jugar con Katniss en los jardines del hospital. Ahora que las cosas se han puesto difíciles, traen a Katniss pero Peeta platica con ella en la sala de espera que esta junto a mi habitación, esta a lo mas una hora, los escucho hablar, reirse y a veces me parece que el bebé se mueve cuando escucha las risas de su padre y su hermana. La señora Miller mientras tanto se queda conmigo. No quiero que me vea asi por eso no le permitimos a Kat que entre a la habitación,no quiere que tenga miedo, ella y yo preferimos hablar por teléfono. La única excepcion fue en su cumpleaños, afortunadamente fue un buen día no tuvimos ninguna crisis. Ese día incluso Haymitch, Effie y Van vinieron, me han visitado mas veses, Davenport, Bred, la señora Miller, Jack, Lucy y Kyle en nombre de los demás de la casa del 4; incluso mi madre se dio su tiempo, Kassandra, el doctor Zanavrya nos acompaño un rato. El estuvo muy atento me comento despues sus impresiones. Vio lo mismo que yo. Peeta adora a Katniss la abraza y la besa, la cargó frente a su pastel, ella también lo ama, lo lleno de besos y agradecimientos. Estuvo recostada conmigo también diciéndome que me ama y me extraña, que al mismo tiempo esta muy emocionada por su hermanito. A quien saludo y acaricio. Seth hizo una video llamada, junto con Jenn y Vanessa. Enviaron saludos.

La enfermera entra y toma la información. Mientras podia escribir y leer seguía avanzando en mis investigaciones. Ahora Peeta me lee sobre mis temas, novelas, poemas. Escuchamos música. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo duermo, me siento agotada. O estamos en medio de una crisis. Él también a perdido peso, sus ojeras están marcadas, es logico, come poco y casi no duerme.

Los días son así, lentos. A veces me siento muy agotada. Con molestias. Unos días después pasa algo especial, Kassandra entra a la habitación. Le dice a Peeta que se quedara conmigo mientras va a ver a Kat, el sale, ella tiene una sonrisa enigmática. Después escucho el grito de sorpresa, yo me inquieto y se que el bebé también se sobresalta. Entonces escucho risas, la voz de Peeta suena como la de siempre como la de alguien lleno de vida. Miró a Kassandra.

-Ya lo veras...-dice ella

Minutos después del alboroto. Tocan a la puerta. Entra Seth, con esa increíble sonrisa.

-Hola señora Mellark

Solo sonrió, no puedo hacer mas. Es tan alto. Se ve joven muy joven tiene 19 pronto cumplirá 20. En verdad es un chico guapo y encantador.

-Seth Odair- dice saludando a la doctora

-Kassandra Zimmerman

-Y bien este es el nuevo niño- dice mirando a donde esta- ¿puedo?

Solo asiento.

-Hola niño ¿como estas? Te he traído regalos pero creo que antes de eso deberás estar con nosotros.

Lo acaricia y sonríe.

-Si que eres valiente he leído sobre tu caso, mas bien sobre los casos de embarazo ectopico y lo del rh, por separados son problemáticos pero juntos wow...de verdad debes quererle mucho

Solo asiento.

-Bueno no te preocupes. Ya he regresado y cuidare de Kat mientras ustedes estén aquí. No creo necesario tener que decirte que tienes prohibido no estar con nosotros ¿no?

Le miro fijamente.

-Me han dicho sobre la reacción de papá. El te ama y esta asustado. Pero se acostumbrara...bueno...te dejo descansar...a los dos...

Sonrie y sale.

-En verdad es guapo ¿eh?

Hago una señal afirmativa.

-El fue el caso que le abrio las puertas a Zanavrya... si lo hizo con Seth cuando su caso era imposible practicamente creo que contigo tambien lo lograra...

Aunque intentan no hacer escandalo escucho a Peeta con los muchachos. Escucho como una y otra ves les dice a Seth y a Kat cuando los quiere, a los chicos diciendole lo mismo. Por primera vez puedo sentir a este niño no solo moviéndose es como si saltara es como su quisiera estar con ellos, me causa dolor pero lo resisto no se si exagero pero quiero creer que tiene curiosidad por conocer a todos los que estan en esa sala. Después de dos horas Kassandra se va, los muchachos también.

-Hola...-Peeta entra se ve revitalizado- siento haber tardado tanto...¿estas bien?-miro hacia abajo entonces corrige- perdon ¿estan bien?.

Lo miro. Me duele que no pueda emocionarse con este bebé. Entonces como si leyera mi mente. Comienza a acariciarlo. Después a mi.

-Seth dice que se ha emocionado desde que se entero que eres un niño. Se llevaran bien. Y Kat te manda saludos.

Su voz es distante pero no fria, hay cierta dulzura escondida.

-No estas sola. ¿Lo sabes verdad?-dice mientras me mira.

Los días son lentos últimamente las crisis se han agudizado como nunca antes. El doctor Zanavrya dice que es todo un milagro haber llegado a la semana 29. Peeta ha estado mas calmado en cuanto al bebé, le habla mas, lo acaricia, incluso a comenzado a leerle cuentos para niños, eso me hace feliz. Me da la impresión de que trata de hacer las pases. Sucedió después de la visita de Davenport, hace unos días, hablaron no se de que pero lo que le dijo debió hacerle reaccionar. Eso me tranquiliza.

-Escuchas esto se llama concierto para dos violines en Re menor...

Dice Peeta mientras besa el lugar donde esta el bebé. Creo que el se mueve. Toma mi mano, me mira. Observo a la ventana la luz brillante esta en el exterior es un dia grato. Mas tarde Seth y Kat vendrán.

Los días soleados han terminado afuera llueve, no me he sentido bien, ahora sucede algo que no puedo decir que me extrañe, pero ocurre un dolor abdominal insoportable y siento liquido entre mis piernas. Peeta se levanta de golpe toca la alarma mientras el pitido de los aparatos que me monitorean disparan sus sonidos estridentes. El ejercito de médicos y enfermeras entra, alejan a Peeta. Escucho que dicen. Hay sangrado y liquido, salimos de la habitación. Me inyectan un montón de cosas. Siento que no puedo respirar, mi pulso se acelera. Lo ultimo que se es que me desvanesco, no puedo ver, creo tampoco sentir pero aun escucho a lo lejos.

-Ya no hay tiempo preparala para cirugía...

Y luego siento que floto. Todo es obscuro. Escucho el pitido de la maquina.

-Entró en paro...carga...

Siento una sacudida electrizante como aquella que sentí cuando mi arco tocó el domo de los juegos del vasallaje. De nuevo. Y entonces, todo parece estar a obscuras.

-De nuevo carga...

El pitido de la maquina, silencio...Y escucho voces.

-Ya viene...si...anda vamos vamos acomodate...ya casi lo logras, ya casi...es una niña...

es la voz de un hombre mayor

-¿Qué es?¿Qué es?

-Una niña, una saludable niña

-Oiste es una niña...una hermosa niña

-Gracias, gracias abuelo...-es la voz de mi madre

-Hola Katniss mi hermosa niña, deseábamos tanto conocerte...

Conozco esa voz, es la voz de mi padre y la de mi madre. Una luz segadora. Abró los ojos, entoces mi padre me sonrie, nunca he olvidado su rostro, me cargar y me mete en el agua.

-Lo vez te dije que para los bebés es muy facil aprender a nadar Everdeen

-Y yo que no lo creia Hawthorne, nisiquiera sabe caminar y usa pañales pero que bien nada ¿eh?

Me saca del agua y me besa.

-Mi preciosa niña. Cierro los ojos.

Papá y yo estamos en el bosque, me enseña a recolectar plantas.

-Y esta es una planta acuatica, la saeta, sus raices son pequeños tuberculos si se hierven u hornean son deliciosos saben a patatas.

-Tambien es bonita- digo mientras la veo

Papá se rie.

-Desde luego nena tanto como tu

Solo lo miro y parpadea

-¿Sabes con que otro nombre se le conoce?- niego con la cabeza- ¿no?-de nuevo niego- entonces te lo dire...se llama...K-A-T-N-I-S-S

-¿Como yo?

-Si...de hecho tu te llamas como ellas...asi que mientras te encuentres no te morirás de hambre

Yo solo rio- ¿en verdad papá?

-Por supuesto...

Ahora vamos a bañarnos al rio. Papá saca las redes de pescar. Recolectamos. Toma las presas.

Caminanos y ya casi llegando a la pradera vemos otras plantas.

-mira este es el diente de león- sostiene la bella flor entre sus manos- con el se hacen sabrosas ensaladas.

Los recolectamos. Y regresamos a casa. Escuchamos la alambrada, no esta electrificada y entramos al distrito. Vamos directo a casa en cuanto cruzamos el umbral mi madre sale a recibirnos, en aquella época yo la amaba confiaba en ella, sentia que ella me protegeria siempre, que nuca me defraudaria. Yo corró hasta ella y me cuelgo de su cintura.

-¿Y esta niña quien es? Tan limpia y arreglada

-Soy yo mamá

-¿Tu?¿En serio eres Katniss?

-Si mamá

-¿De verdad?

-Si de verdad, en serio soy yo...¿no me reconoces?

-No, a ver cantame una canción

Y lo hago

-Es verdad de verdad eres Katniss- me abraza

-¿En serio no me reconocías mamá?

-NO estas tan limpia y guapa que no te reconocí

-Vaya

Mi padre se acerca abraza a mi madre y se besan. Yo estoy feliz. Los tres entramos a casa. Estoy sentada afuera de la casa con mis padres...

-¿En verdad tendré una hermanito?

-Si

-Y podrás jugar con el o ella...

Ahora veo a mi padre con un pequeño bulto entre sus manos.

-¿Quieres conocerle?

Me acerco intrigada. Mi padre se agacha y veo a este pequeño y sonrosado bulto. Me rio.

-¿Qué es?

-Una niña...

-¿Una niña? Estoces jugara conmigo...

-Si, su nombre es Primrouse

-Hola Prim- digo mientras la beso en la mejilla.

-Prim...se escucha bien...

Entonces la veo correr en el patio ella es rubia y de ojos azules. Yo tengo cabello obscuro y ojos grises. NO me gusta que la gente y los chicos la vean como una rareza. Así que se que deberé protegerla de las cosas malas del mundo. Prim y yo estamos en el patio yo tendré unos 8 años, jugamos con una cuerda y una pieza regresa a mi cabeza una canción que mi padre me enseño...

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight in the hanging tree

No comprendo mucho Prim y yo nos miramos sonreímos, entonces no encojemos en hombros. Seguimos cantando y hacemos collares de cuerda. En ese momento mi madre sale de la casa a buscarnos.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
Wear a necklace of rope...

Sin mas mi madre corre, no arrebata la cuerda, esta casi histerica.

-¡¿Que haces!?¡¿Donde escuchaste eso?!

Me grita y me sacude. Prim ya llora desconsoladamente. Yo no. Estoy deconcertada. Mi madre me sacude de nuevo...

-¡Nunca, nunca debes cantar eso!¿oiste?¡¿oiste?!

Solo la miro, sus ojos echan fuego. Me safo y me voy corriendo. Me subo a un árbol, me hago un ovillo. Me quedo ahí todo el día, a pesar de los intentos de mi madre por hacerme bajar. Ya mas calmada, trata mil y un veces de hacerme bajar. Hasta que se rinde. Creo que ese momento me di cuenta de que mi madre estaba hecha diferente de mi padre y de mi. Nunca se lo dije pero desde entonces la observe mas, y cierta desconfianza comenzó a nacer en mi. Mi padre llego de la mina. Escuche sus botas. Entra a la casa. Minutos después llego hasta abajo del árbol donde estoy.

-Hola nena ¿que haces ahi?- dice mi padre con su agradable voz. No contesto- anda Katniss ven ya se que te gusta cantar y eso pero no por eso te convertirás en un pajarillo anda ven...

Pasa un rato. Mi padre esta sentado debajo del árbol. Saca de su bolsillo una piedra brillante. No la había visto nunca. La miro a lo lejos.

-Sabes encontre esto hoy en la mina, es un cuarzo...común pero al mismo tiempo no...

Me estiro un poco.

-Si quieres verlo de cerca deberas bajar...

Y bajo. Me siento junto a el y sonrie. Me pone la piedra en la mano.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es bonita y brilla.

-Si por fin ha visto el sol después de no se cuanto

Papá acaricia mi cabello mientras miro con curiosidad el cuarzo. Despues de un rato habla de nuevo.

-Sabes tu mamá me dijo lo que pasó. Dice que siente haberte gritado pero estaba preocupada mas que enfadada.

-¿Por que solo cantaba?- digo sin dejar de ver la piedra

-Ese fue mi error te enseñe la canción pero nunca te dije que estaba prohibida

-¿Por que?

-Ahora eres pequeña para comprender pero hay canciones que estan prohibidas aquí, cuando seas mas grande te explicare porque

-Pero es solo una canción

-las canciones tiene significado, una son canciones de amor, canciones del campo, religiosas, tienen su razón de existir...pero prometeme que no cantaras esa cancion mas, ¿quieres?

-Si papá

-Bueno...entonces vamos a casa a cenar ¿si?

Es domingo papá y yo vamos a la zona de comerciantes despues de ir al bosque. Estamos en la parte trasera de la panadería.

-Buen día Mellark

-¿Que tal las presas Everdeen?

-Juzgalo tu mismo, le muestra las ardillas...

-Ire por lo tuyo...

En ese momento dos chicos rubios salen de la casa corriendo.

-¡Ya veras ven aquí!- es el hijo mayor del panadero

-¡Alcanzame si puedes!- el mediano responde

Su padre los mira, sacude la cabeza, trae pan y se lo da a mi padre. Que a su vez le da la presa.

-Tienes suerte de tener solo niñas lo chicos son molestos a veces...

Dice mientras mira a sus dos hijos pelear, se hacen llaves, jalones. Sus cabelleras rubias son jaladas, estan rojos. Se gruñen. Ellos son mayores que yo. Y luego lo puñetazos.

-¿y no vas hacer nada?- dice mi padre mirándolos

-No que va, o se cansan o uno saldrán llorando no pasa de ahí...no se mataran entre ellos...cosas de chicos ya sabes.

En ese momento aparece el mas joven. Escondido tras su padre,solo asoma la cabeza y mira sus hermanos, despues me mira fijamente somos compañeros de clase, esta palido tal vez a estado enfermo. Su padre acaricia su cabello.

-¿No iras con ellos?- el chico solo niega con la cabeza, me mira de nuevo, y se va adentro.

-¿Esta bien?- dice mi padre

-No un poco enfermo pero se le pasara...

Dias después en la escuela, camino por la segunda planta y veo de nuevo a aquel niño rubio, rayando el piso, sus dibujo son hermosos, son animales y flores. Veo una flor igual a la que me enseño mi padre en el bosque. Están trazadas con polvo de carbón y restos de ladrillo rojo. Después estamos en el salón, le prefecto a venido por él. Esta rojo, asustado. Se lo llevan, cuando todos salimos de clase lo vemos tallando el piso del patio con le prefecto mirandolo, supongo que lo hace hasta dejarlo completamente limpio, sin sus dibujos, esa es mi deduccion ya que al siguiente dia el patio es tan monotono como siempre. Libre de cualquiere rastro de expresiones pictoricas de cualquier indole.

El primer dia de clases Prim esta muy emocionada, de hecho lleva el mismo vestido que yo en mi primer dia de clases. Ella esta muy emocionada. Mi padre y mi madre nos llevan a la escuela. Durante el descanso la busco pero no la encuentro. Despues de mucho dar vueltas por fin doy con ella esta acurrucada en un rincon llorando, tiene su cabeza entre las piernas.

-¿Que haces ahi Prim?

No para de llorar me meto en el hueco en el que se a escondido. Y la abrazo.

-¿Que pasa?¿Que tienes anda dime?

Poco a poco comienza a calmarse hasta que porfin deja de llorar. Y con voz entrecortada me dice.

-Ninguno de los niños quiere hablar o jugar conmigo...

-¿Por que?- digo mientras limpio sus lagrimas.

-los de la Veta no quieren porque dicen que me parezco a los comerciantes y los comerciantes porque vivo en la Veta...

Y de nuevo se suelta a llorar.

-No pasa nada Prim, los niños son asi.

-Pero a ti todos te hablan y juegan contigo.

Entonces recuerdo en esa epoca, yo no era como despues de la muerte de mi padre. En ese entonces era mas hablantina y me llevaba con los niños de la Veta, no con los comerciantes pero si con mis iguales. Ya no recordaba nada de esto.

-No te preocupen Prim con el tiempo te aceptaran y si no es asi se lo pierden...

-Pero yo no quiero que me ignoren y no quieran estar conmigo. Entonces pienso que a mi nunca me importo que me hablaran o no, eso me distinguia creo que las cosas no me lastimaban porque siempre fui independiente y bastante segura de mi, pero la verdad es que sabia que papá siempre estaria ahi para protegerme, o eso era lo que creia.

Sigo reconfortando a mi hermana, pero esa primera semana fue fatal para ella. Papá y mamá le levantaban el animo igual que yo, pero Prim estaba bien mientras estábamos en casa pero en cuanto llegábamos a la escuela, se ponía triste. Lloraba. Algunos niños solo la ignoraban pero otros solian ser crueles con ella. Cuando podía intervenía. Ese viernes, demore en salir de clase pues me tocaba hacer el aseo ese día. Después tuve que ir a dejar algunas cosas. Y corrí hasta donde Prim y yo quedábamos para ir a casa. Entonces a lo lejos la vi de nuevo sentada aspirando fuerte como cuando su llanto esta terminando, me asuste pues la vi hablando con un niño mayor, uno de los comerciantes. El volteo hacia donde yo venia, estaba inclinado hacia mi hermana le dijo algo mas, tocó su cabeza y le dio algo. Se levantó por completo. Miró de nuevo hacia mi, yo esta lista para gredirlo en cuanto llegara junto a él pues crei que molestaba a mi hermana. Me sonrió a lo lejos. Se dio la media vuelta y se fue. Llegue junto a mi hermana.

-Prim, Prim ¿estas bien siento haber llegado tarde?

Ella me mira con sus ojos llorosos pero ya se habia calmado y me sonrie. Tiene algo entre las manos.

-Estoy bien...

Me lanza una de esas extraordinarias sonrisas.

-¿Quien era?

Ella se encoje en hombros.

-No se...

-¿No sabes estaba hablando contigo?

Y me dio esto. Me muestra un trozo de papel como los de la panadería del pueblo, dentro del que hay dos galletas. Pero no son cualquier tipo de galletas, son de las que están adornadas como si fueran una flores, eran muy bonitas y desde luego sabrosas.

-Llevemoslas a casa y comamoslas como postre después de la cena.

No dije nada. Nos vamos a casa. En cuanto llegamos, Prim se sienta en la mesa coloca su obsequio en medio de la mesa, observa una y otra vez los diseños de las galletas. En aquel entonces creo que estaba mas abierta a admirar la belleza y me senté con ella a contemplarlas. Mi hermana sonreía como pocas veces. Cuando mi madre entró y nos miró se acercó.

-¿Qué hacen?

-Nada solo miramos- digo

-¿Que miran?

-MI obsequio

-¿Que obsequio?

Mi madre mira las hermosas galletas sobre la mesa, hay pocas cosas bellas en el distrito que uno no puede dejar de maravillarse. Después se pone seria.

-¿De donde sacaron eso?

-Se las dieron a Prim

-¿Quien te las dio?

-Un niño...

-¿Que niño?

Se encoje en hombros.

-No se, no lo conozco.

-¿No es de tu clase?

-Nop...

Las botas de mi padre se escuchan en la puerta, mi madre se pone feliz. Se olvida de nosotras y corre hasta la puerta como siempre. Recibe a papá, nosotras nos levantamos y caminamos hasta alla. En cuanto papá entra como siempre es recibido por un abrazo y un beso de mi madre. El la toma de la cintura y la levanta del suelo mientras giran teatralmente. Muchos mineros ya ni se molestan en tratar de quitar la suciedad de su cuerpo antes de ir a casa pero mi padre siempre intenta llegar lo mejor que puede de la mina. Después de su acostumbrado te amo y yo a ti. Papá nos carga y besa a Prim y a mi. Nosotras hacemos lo mismo. Durante la cena Prim nos cuenta se aventura de hoy.

-Entonces esperabas a Katniss para regresar a casa- dice papá

-Si

-¿Estabas llorando?- dice mi madre

-Si porque los niños son malos conmigo.

-¿Y entonces que paso?

-Alguien se sentó junto a mi me pregunto porque lloraba...le dije que los niños eran malos conmigo. Y entonces el niño dijo ¿Eres hermana de Katniss Everdeen?¿No?, le dije que si. ¿Te molestan porque vives en la Veta pero te vez como yo?. Lo vi y era un niño mas grande también rubio y de ojos azules como tu y yo mamá. Le dije ¿que si?. Entonces el me sonrió y me pregunto ¿te gusta vivir en la veta? Si le dije, me pregunto que porque y le conteste que porque papá, mamá y Katniss vivian aquí conmigo que me querian y cuidaban. Me hizo otra pregunta ¿Preferirias vivir en el distrito de comerciantes pero sin ellos?. Yo le dije que No. No viviría ahí sin ustedes. El sonrio de nuevo y dijo que estonces no deberia hacerle caso a los otros niños, que a veces son crueles con los que no son como ellos. Que mientras tuviera a mi hermana y mis padres no importaba donde viviera. Que todo pasaría. Entonces se levanto y saco ese envoltorio de dentro de sus cosas, me lo dio y dijo toma es un regalo por tu primera semana en la escuela, todo estará bien. Tu hermana te cuidara. No hagas caso a los otros chicos. ¿Estarás bien?, le dije que si con la cabeza, ya que te di un obsequio ¿me regalas una sonrisa?, le sonreí y el toco mi cabeza, Estarás bien, cuidate ya no dejes que los otros niños te hagan llorar. Y se fue.

-¿Y dices que no lo conoces?

-No

-¿Tu lo viste Katniss?

-Si

-¿Y quien era?

-No se, no lo vi bien. Se fue en cuanto me vio. Estaba lejos.

Si bien es cierto que no fue la ultima vez que Prim lloró por las cosas que le hacían los niños, si lo atenuó, y poco a poco los niños dejaron de molestarle.

Prim y yo bailamos en medio de la hierva en la pradera. Papá y mi madre nos observan, y sonríen. Veo como mi padre se balancea con ella, creo que están bailando suavemente, me acerco un poco y puedo escuchar como le canta

o sentir que eras  
mi exacta mitad  
O fué amor simplemente amor,  
tremendo amor absoluto amor,  
Teniéndote no pido más  
tengo todo,  
besándote no pido pan  
ni alimento,  
Detengan el reloj  
que el tiempo para el amor  
ya comenzó

Días felices transcurren durante esta parte de mi infancia. Hasta la muerte de mi padre y los dias trágicos que vinieron después. En un momento de desesperacion sali corriendo casi de madrugada por la alambrada y entre en el bosque no tan profundo pero si lo suficiente para perder el distrito de vista. Me tiro en el suelo, golpeo el suelo. Con desesperación grito una y otra vez

-¡PAAAAPÁÁÁ!¡PAAAAPÁÁÁ!¡PAAAAPÁÁÁ!¡Veeeennn!¡Te necesito!¡¿Donde estas?!¡¿Donde estas?!¡Porfavor veeennn!

No hay respuesta solo mi grito en el bosque, solo eso. Me dejo caer en el suelo y golpeo la tierra, arranco parte del pasto, lloró, lloró con tanta desesperación y sollozando. Por mi padre. Despues de horas se que no vendrá, ya no vendrá...asi que se que estoy sola porque mi madre a estado catatonica y mi hermana pequeña no para de llorar. Se que tengo que dejarlo ir, a mi padre, se que tengo que ser fuerte, se que no volvera nunca mas, que no escuchare nunca mas su risa, ni tendre su aroma cerca, ni sus brazos, que no escuchare nunca mas sus botas en la entrada de la casa ni escuchare nunca mas su voz, sus canciones, nunca mas me enseñara canciones. Asi que ahi en el bosque, me seco las lagrimas prometo no llorar mas, nunca mas, y tambien se que no me quedaran mas ganas para cantar canto por ultima vez, le dedico a mi padre esta canción para despedirme de él porque se que nunca mas tender el valor para entonar...es una despedida para mi padre y creo que para la Katniss que tenia padre, pues desde hoy esta Katniss debe ser fuerte muy fuerte, por mi hermana y por mi...

Now I've heard there was a secret chord

That David played, and it pleased the Lord

But you don't really care for music, do you?

It goes like this

The fourth, the fifth

The minor fall, the major lift

The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Your faith was strong but you needed proof

You saw her bathing on the roof

Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you

She tied you to a kitchen chair

She broke your throne, and she cut your hair

And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

You say I took the name in vain

I don't even know the name

But if I did, well really, what's it to you?

There's a blaze of light

In every word

It doesn't matter which you heard

The holy or the broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

I did my best, it wasn't much

I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch

I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you

And even though it all went wrong

I'll stand before the Lord of Song

With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Escucho la ultima nota, escucho a los sinsajos que ahora la entonan. NO hay mas lagrimas, ni las habra. Me despido de mi padre para siempre y dejo aquí en el bosque a la pequeña Katniss, a la niña de papá. Como puedo regreso al distrito a que algo en mi se rompió irremediablemente el día que mi padre murió y algo mas me abandono desde el momento en que mi madre se encerró en su mundo, ya no volvería a sentirme plenamente feliz y mucho menos segura desde entonces. Toda la cruda realidad se volvió frente a mi. Eso me endureció, mientras veía a mi madre ahi recordé aquella ocasión en la que comprendí que yo estaba hecha mas de la madera de mi padre, que no me rendiría. La lucha desesperada por vencer el hambre inició, culmino con el asunto tantas veces contado del pan de Peeta y el diente de león.

Gale aparece en mi vida. Las cosas toman su curso. Gale y yo acabamos de cruzar la alambrada, caminamos y llegamos al punto en el que cada uno de nosotros tiene que tomar su camino para regresar a casa. Entonces nos detenemos para despedirnos. No tiene mucho tiempo que nos hemos hecho amigo pero nuestro lazo se ha vuelto fuerte. El es bastante alto y yo bajita.

-Entonces...¿cazamos mañana?- le digo

-Es dia de cosecha...

-Pues de todos modos necesitamos comer o ¿no?.

-Pues vamos...entonces

Al siguiente día estamos en el bosque recostados en el pasto junto al rio. No decimos nada por un rato. Hasta que el dice.

-¿Estas lista para la cosecha?¿Tienes miedo?

-Si...y no...

-Mentirosa

-¿Por que? No tengo miedo sabia que esto iba a pasar en cuanto cumpliera 12

-Claro todos lo sabemos, pero aun asi...

-¿Tu si tienes miedo? No crei que fueras un cobarde

-No tengo miedo estoy preocupado es diferente.

-¿Que te preocupa?

-Si yo fuera a los juegos ¿Que pasaria con mis hermanos? Ya sabes quien se haria cargo de ellos.

-Pues tu madre, ella se parte la espalda lavando ropa para otros ¿no?

-Aun asi ella necesita mi contribución a la casa.

-Quien sufriría si yo fuera a los juegos de seguro seria Prim, porque mi madre a diferencia de la tuya no hace gran cosa para sobrevivir...y si vive o muere no es mi asunto-digo con rencor

-¿Aun no la perdonas?

-¿Tu lo harias?

-No lo se, supongo que no.

-Nunca tendré hijos...-digo con desgano

-Eso dices ahora porque eres un niñita pero espera unos años y veras.

-La edad no tiene nada que ver...

-YA veremos. Hagamos un trato de acuerdo...

-¿Que trato?

-Si yo voy a los juegos tu ayudaras a mi familia a alimentarse y enseñaras a uno de mis hermanos a cazar y si tu vas a los juegos te prometo lo mismo...¿que te parece es un buen trato?

-Es una locura...pero supongo que esta bien.

-Bueno entonces eso calma un poco las cosas.

Gale se para de golpe, lanza una piedresilla al lago. Yo sigo acostada mirando las nubes. Entonces. Se pone a gritar como loco...

-AAAAAHHHHH ¡odio al capitolio ojala y ellos fueran los que estuvieran muertos!

Me levanto de golpe y quiero hacerlo callar.

-¡Que te pasa Gale!¿Estas loco?

-No...pero aquí nadie puede escucharnos...-se encoje en hombros nos miramos y sonrie- anda intentalo Catnip es relajante...anda...y lo hago...

-aaaaaaaaaaa...¡odio al capitolio!...¡Ojala ellos fueran a los juegos y no nosotros!

Los dos nos reímos. Entonces Gale empieza a cantar desentonado con todos sus pulmones ante mi estupefacción.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
They strung up a man  
They say who murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.

Toda la canción. Yo lo miro con cierta melancolía pues recuerdo a mi padre pero con miedo por la manera en que reacciono mi madre cuando me oyó cantarla. Basta decir que el es bastante desentonado. Cuando termina la canción me mira y se que estoy seria.

-¿Es algo tetrica no te parece?

-Supongo...

-¿Ya la consocias?

-NO- miento

-No es extraño...se llama el árbol del ahorcado...esta prohibido cantarla por hacerlo pueden fusilarte o ahorcarte...-dice con sarcasmo

-¿Que tiene de particular?

-Ese fue el canto de batalla de los rebeldes durante los días obscuros.

-¿Que tiene que ver una canción como esa con una revolución?

-Bueno te daré una clase de historia- comienza a imitar a nuestro profesor de historia, bueno ya no es su profesor pero lo fue- siéntese señorita Everdeen- imita a nuestro autoritario profesor me parto de la risa pero obedezco- Antes de los días obscuros en los distritos ya había serio descontento, en aquel entonces la comunicación entre los distritos no estaba prohibida, los agentes de la paz no existían en todos los distritos, solo en algunos por disposición de las autoridades de los mismos. Entonces los agentes de la paz se comportaban de acuerdo al distrito que les contrataba. Por lo tanto unos eran moderados y otros brutales. En el distrito 9 eran particularmente brutales y abusivos. Este distrito estaba ya a punto de reventar en una revuelta solo faltaba una gota que derramara el vaso. Una noche una pareja que estaba a punto de casarse regresaban a sus casas después de una extenuante y particularmente larga jornada de trabajo pues el capitolio las alargo como castigo. Fueron interceptados por tres agentes de la paz, que los agredieron y atacaron. Ella estuvo muy mal en el hospital al borde de la muerte. Él estaba herido no de gravedad pero si inconsciente le dieron un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, cuando despertó vio la condición de su futura esposa y se entero de que los agresores no fueron ni siquiera amonestados, montó en cólera. Se preparo y busco a los agente de la paz a los que dio muerte. Lo atraparon lo arrestaron, la noticia se supo en todo Panem. Gente de los distritos pidió que no lo procesaran que el intentaba hacer justicia, nadie los escucho por supuesto. Lo sentenciaron a muerte ahorcado en un árbol. Fue una ejecución publica, pero le dejo una carta a su novia que aun no despertaba. El tenia un pañuelo, que ella le habia hecho, entre sus manos cuando lo ejecutaron. LA novia despertó unos días después del incidente leyó la carta y esa misma noche se levanto de su cama del hospital, caminó como pudo hasta aquel árbol que fungía como patíbulo y se ahorco. Tenia la carta entre sus manos y una nota de suicidio en la que decía "prefiero morir y alcanzar a mi prometido en el mas allá que vivir en este infierno llamado Panem. Donde el capitolio somete a los distritos a una vida de miseria y a pelear por migajas de nuestro trabajo mientras que en el capitolio vive la opulencia y el despilfarro sin trabajar,un mundo en el que sus esbirros, los agentes de la paz, pueden hacer lo que quieren con la gente de los distritos sin que nadie pueda detenerles. Esta tiranía llamada Panem actua haciendo que parezca razonable la usurpación de todo cuanto trabajamos para su beneficio por eso creo que nadie es tan esclavo como quien se cree libre sin serlo, como nosotros, por eso es preferible morir de pie con una soga al cuello que vivir de rodillas en un régimen despótico que sofoca nuestra individualidad. Prefiero morir antes que seguir viendo como un pueblo como el nuestro pierde la fuerza necesaria para sacudirse el yugo y ahora acaba por venerandolo. Porque no tenemos ni voz ni voto, porque no hay ley que nos proteja por eso el amor de mi vida esta muerto porque ninguno de nosotros fue capaz de levantar su voz...-por un momento los dos nos quedamos callados, como pensando, y Gale recupera la compostura- dias despues la carta se dio a conocer en un periódico, la respuesta fue rápida hubo manifestaciones por todo el país, alguien del distrito nueve compuso la canción inspirado en esta historia, la gente comenzó a cantarla durante la protestas, hubo una masacre durante una protesta pacifica y el resto de los distritos que ya estaban muy molestos comenzaron a llevan a cabo actos de protesta mas violentos y asi iniciaron los días obscuros...cada vez que le gente iba a la batalla cantaba esa cancion por eso la prohibieron...y por eso señorita Everdeen usted no la conoce y le recomiendo no la cante nunca en publico porque si la escucharan seria motivo de ejecución...-deja de imitar a nuestro maestro y de alguno modo se que es él de nuevo.

-Como sabes todo eso no esta en...

-¿en los libros? Porfavor Katniss los libros dicen puras mentiras solo dicen lo que le conviene al capitolio...-señala molesto

-No dudo que los libros del capitolio digan puras mentiras no soy idiota pero...¿Como sabes esa version?

-Mi padre me lo contó y a él su padre...y asi.

Nos miramos a los ojos. No decimos nada.

Supongo que los dos somos conscientes de que fue por esa guerra y por como acabo que ahora el y yo en una horas estaremos en una cosecha publica. En la que un chico y una chica no volverán a casa y serán masacrados en al arena publica. Recolectamos vegetales le enseño las flores que me dieron nombre, recuerdo a mi padre de nuevo. Regresamos al distrito.

-Ponte algo lindo Catnip- dice

-Igual tu

-Te veo en la plaza...

Llego a casa mi madre me ha preparado agua caliente para que me bañe pero le digo que no lo necesito me he bañado en el rio, lo que es verdad, me ha hecho un vestido nuevo, es blanco. No puedo evitarlo y me lo pongo de mala gana. No quiero nada de ella en absoluto. Prim y mi madre aprovechan el agua caliente para no desperdiciarla. Comemos en silencio. Ni siquiera mi hermana se atreve a decir nada. Pero un aura de desolación nos inunda, mi madre me mira de una manera particular. Caminamos juntas. Hasta la plaza, antes de separarnos mi hermana me abraza con fuerza, como si no quisiera separarse.

-Te quiero- me dice- no te escogerán yo lo se...

-YA se no lo harán- se que eso no es del todo cierto pero eso tranquiliza a mi hermana.

Mi madre me mira. No dice nada nisiquiera intenta abrazarme sabe que la rechazare. Me doy la vuelta sin mas y camino hacia donde debo registrarme. Entonces lo miro ahí esta Gale, con pantalón y camisa, recién bañado. Perfectamente peinado. Nunca en mi vida lo había visto así. Y entonces me sonríe.

-Te ves bien Catnip

-Si bueno es una lastima que tengamos que ponernos nuestras mejores galas para ir a ver si tenemos que morir

-Pues si a uno lo entierran con su mejor ropa. Anda vamos.

Y caminamos juntos hacia donde ya esta montado todo. Todos a nuestro alrededor caminan en silencio. Sus caras son compungidas. Y graves. Entonces Gale sigue hablando.

-Allá tienes que ir te sacaran un gota de sangre para empadronarte. Y como cada año te tomaran una fotografía. No duele- No digo nada solo caminamos a la par- bueno yo tengo que ir allá con los otros chicos- señala el lugar. Puedo ver a lo lejos como el panadero abraza una y otra vez a su hijo menor. Lo besa en la frente y las mejillas. Nunca he comprendido porque a el no le avergüenza hacer eso a su hijo menor en publico. Toma su rostro entre sus manos y le dice algo. Luego le da un abrazo de oso, como si no quisiera soltarlo. Su mujer le mira con cierto asco y rueda los ojos. Se despide de sus otros hijos haciendo lo mismo. Incluso el mediano que es un idiota deja que su padre lo haga. El mayor que es el mas alto. Solo aciente. Su madre solo dice algo, pero nisiquiera los toca, si que es fría.

-Entonces nos vemos luego

El comienza a caminar

-Oye Gale

-¿Si?

-Todo estará bien...de todos modos...tenemos un trato...

-Lo sé

Sonreimos. Lo vemos irse. Y yo me doy la vuelta voy a donde me registran por primera vez en el padrón de sorteados en la cosecha. Muchas niñas y niños como yo están nervisos. Y la ceremonia inicia como siempre con Effie Trincket. Despues del discurso y todo eso, la mujer mete la mano en la enorme esfera de vidrio saca el nombre, lo dice...solo cierro los ojos y respiro hondo...no es le mio... busco a Gale con la mirada y lo encuentro, me sonrí somos concientes de nada de lo que pasa, hasta que Effie dice.

-¡Y ahora el varón!

Siento miedo y deseo con todas mis fuerzas que no sea mi amigo Gale. No es así. Nos miramos aliviados. Los años pasan, los días en el bosque siguen.

-¡Eh Catnip atrapalo!

Me lanza un conejo, de una de las trampas que pusimos previamente en el bosque. Caminamos hasta el distrito. Vamos al quemador y después cuando caminamos cerca del centro del distrito de comerciantes, veo a un grupo de chicos en una esquina conversando, jaloneandose y comportándose como los idiotas que son. Se dan codazos unos a otros, risillas y cuchicheos en cuanto nos ven pasar a Gale y a mi. Otro grupo se organiza para jugar soccer.

-¡Hawthorne!

-¡¿Que pasa Tom?!

-¡¿Tienes tiempo para un partido?!

-¡No ni hablar tengo cosas que hacer!

-¡O vamos solo es un juego nos falta uno para completar el equipo!

-¡No tengo tiempo!

-¡Everdeen!¡Convencerlo ¿quieres?!

Solo miro a Tom, no le digo nada. Tom se rinde y solo dice.

-¡Ni hablar cuando no se puede, no se puede!

Entonces, de nuevo grita.

-¡Eh, Mellark!¡¿Quieres jugar?!

-¡De acuerdo!.

Por sorprendendete que me parezca reconozco la voz y sin querer volteo. Peeta Mellark se aleja del grupo que cuchicheaba en la esquina. Corriendo hasta donde esta Tom.

-Pero deberás jugar con nosotros ¿esta bien?- es decir en el equipo de la Veta no en el de los comerciantes

-Por mi no hay problema...¿y ustedes?

Los chicos de la veta se ven entre ellos nadie dice nada.

-¡Entonces a jugar!- dice Tom palmeando al espalada de Peeta que de inmediato se coloca en su lugar.

-¡Vamos enseñemosles como se juega!- es ahora Peeta. Lo miro con seriedad como si no me importara se que el me mira y me sonríe. Yo me pongo seria y me doy la vuelta.

-¡SI!

Gritan todos. Gale y yo seguimos nuestro camino.

Gale y yo caminamos por el distrito de comerciantes, estamos por atrás de la panadería. Vemos a los dos hijos del panadero peleando en el patio trasero, hay utensilios de la panadería en el patio regados. Los dos chicos pelean duro, se dan de puñetazos y jalan su cabello. Tratan de derribarse el uno al otro.

-Ahora veras idiota- dice el mayor al mas joven que no se deja pero no dice nada. No se como logra safarse y patear a su contrincante para derribarle en el suelo. .

No dice mas y se da la vuelta para regresar a la casa. El que esta en el suelo esta hecho una furia, hay un cuchillo tirado cerca de el, lo toma y corre hasta donde esta su hermano que esta a punto de ingresar a la casa. Lo toma de la playera,lo arrastra hasta que hace que se golpee contra el arbol en el que una vez me recargue a bajo de la lluvia...le coloca el cuchillo en la garganta. Supongo que le dice algo. La hoja esta en su cuello. Gale y yo estamos de una pieza, entonces sale la mujer del panadera.

-¡Que demonios haces muchacho estúpido!

Los dos se sobresaltan el segundo deja caer el cuchillo, su madre ya esta junto a el y comienza a golpearlo con una pala de madera que lleva en la mano tan fuerte que creo que se puede escuchar los golpes, mientras el otro chico, sangra del cuello, es en verdad espectacular aunque la herida según se ve es solo superficial, porque no cae a borbotones.

-¡Que demonios haces!¡es tu hermano!¡Estupido!¡Estupido muchacho!

El escándalo es grande. El panadero sale. Observa la escena deja caer lo que trae en las manos y corre hasta donde esta su hijo menor.

-¡¿Que te ha hecho?!¡¿Que te hizo?!

Se quita el delantal y lo coloca en el cuello de su hijo menor. Sin previo aviso lo carga y se va corriendo con él, hacia la casa de los sanadores del distrito. La mujer no para de golpear al otro. Hasta que prácticamente le rompe la pala en la espalda. Después lo abofetea y golpea mas con lo que tiene a la mano. El chico no se defiende ni una sola vez. Ahora esta hecho un ovillo en el suelo.

-¡Estas loco!¡estas loco!¡Vuelve a poner a tu hermano en riesgo y yo misma te matare muchacho!¡Te di la vida y te la puedo quitar!¡estas enfermo!¡No eres mas que un enfermo!

Ella lo golpea. Hasta que se cansa y lo deja ahi tirado. Se mete a la casa. Nosotros despues de ver esto, no vamos a buscar otros clientes, seguramente el panadero no querra ardillas. Gale y yo nunca hablamos de eso. Pero entonces me recuerdo a mi misma sentada en un pupitre, vestida con aquel uniforme soso y gris del colegio. Veo a Peeta Mellark que es el delegado de la clase ponerse de pie muy erguido y anunciar.

-¡De pie!- nuestro profesor entra lo ve como todos, tiene una gasa alrededor del cuello, Pero no dice nada. Le dedica una sonrisa educada.

-Sentados- señala el profesor.

E inicia la clase. El día pasa de los mas común. Hasta que cerca de la hora del descanso. Miro a Peeta platicar con algunos chicos. Y solo dice sonriendo.

-Es que soy muy torpe me caí y había una alambrada cerca...casi me cerceno la cabeza ¿podrian creerlo?

-¿Y te duele?

-Debe estar increible tu cicatriz amigo...

-¡El capitolio abusa de nosotros!¡Los agentes la paz son unos abusivos!¡Deberíamos iniciar una nueva guerra!

Digo a mi madre, frente a mi hermana.

-¿Como puedes decir esas cosas?- señala aterrada mi madre y me mira con horror

-¡Porque es la verdad!

-Es...es...un delito pensar asi, sabes que si alguien te escucha podrian ejecutarte o cortarte la lengua...

-¡¿Y quien va a denunciarme tu?!

Prim solo nos mira y escucha. Días después ella con inocencia casi repite todo lo que dije frente a un agente de la paz entonces comprendí porque debía ser mas discreta en cuanto a mis creencias y que el bosque con Gale era el único lugar seguro donde yo podía ser yo de verdad. Me volví mas seria y reservada aun de lo que ya era. Asi que ibamos al bosque hablabamos de las cosas que no nos gustaban del distrito y del regimen. Cazabamos, pescabamos...

Un dia regresamos muy tarde del bosque vamos al distrito de comerciantes a edajr un encargo especial. Y entonces pasamos cerca de la casa del jefe de los agentes de la paz, entonces veo algo que nunca había visto en mi vida. Hay un montón de chicas en su patio trasero. Gale sigue caminando y yo me detengo a lo lejos. El hombre sale, camina frente a ellas y las observa de pies a cabeza. Se queda frente a una de ella. Le dice algo, ella responde, el asiente hay una sonrisa acompañada de expresión maliciosa en su rostro. Asiente una vez mas. Y entonce toma a la chica de la mano. Se mete con ella a su casa. Las demás se van.

-¿Que pasa Catnip?- Gale me mira ha regresado

-Nada...

-¿Que miras?

-la casa de Cray- digo señalando con la cabeza.

Vemos como las chicas se dispersan.

-A...si...la selección- dice el sin preocupación.

-¿LA selección?- digo mirándole.

-Ya sabes el elige una chica para intercambiar...

-¿Que intercambian?- digo con ingenuidad. Gale me mira fijamente como pensando.

-Dinero por sexo- el me mira como esperando una reacción, yo no comprendo del todo.

-ah- digo. Sin mas- vayamos o se hará mas tarde.

NO decimos nada el resto del camino. Yo no entiendo del todo pero algo me dice que es mejor no saber mas y Gale no dice nada mas.

Estamos en el gimnasio de la escuela es de noche esta abarrotado de maestros, alumnos, padres, mineros, veo a los hijos del panadero pelear dentro del espacio marcado, se hacen llaves, se jalonean. Regularmente este evento es un poco aburrido ya que todo mundo sabe que los Mellark ganan la competencia, pero en esta ocasión son dos Mellark los que participan asi que la competencia es cerrada, los mismos apostadores de los dias de cosecha ahora sacan ventaja de los hijos del panadero. Que esta en la banca junto con su esposa y su otro hijo observando. Tiene que hacer varios asaltos y descansos, otros combates porque empatan una y otra vez, hasta que por fin Marc Mellark, el mediano de los hijos, vence al mas joven. Esta rebosante de felicidad, y sube una y otra vez su premio. EL mas joven de los Mellark me mira y yo a él, no con condescendencia sino con admiración es bien sabido por todos que su hermano esta de verdad loco y es medio sociopata.

Otro dia en el bosque Gale me alcanza en nuestra roca.

-Hola Catnip

-Hola Gale...

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

-Algo...

-Entonces ¿viste a uno de los hijos del panadero merodeando por aquí?

-¿QUE?- digo con incredulidad

-Si ¿lo viste?

-No ellos que pueden hacer aquí...

-Yo lo vi salir del bosque, bueno mas bien entrar al distrito, no por nuestro lugar de acceso pero si por otro lugar...-dice extrañado

-¿Cual de los Mellark?- digo con incredulidad

-El mediano...Marc...mi compañero de clase

-De seguro alucinas Gale...o sabes ¿que?

-¿Que?

-Creo que estas enamorado de Marc Mellark

-Muy graciosa niña...andando

-Son sus músculos los que te obsesionan o su...

-Callate y vamonos ahora no dejaras de molestarme ¿verdad?

-No, es tan poco frecuente...que debo aprovecharlo

Caminamos por el bosque rastreando y cazando pero llegamos a un punto no visitado por largo tiempo, pero lo que encontramos nos deja boquiabiertos. Encontramos animales en diferentes estado de "disección" y descomposición colgados, algunos han sido tragados por algún animal salvaje que a logrado llegar hasta ellos e incluso por carroñeros. Pero están atados en unos arboles altos muy altos. Atados como una colección. Unos viejos y otros nuevos...

-¿Que es esto?- digo con un poco de asco

Gale tambien esta sorprendido.

-No sé...no...

El nota lo mismo que yo siendo cazadores sabemos cosas y con repugnancia comprobamos que han sido algunos maltratados y torturados. Una cosa es cazar por hambre pero esto, esto es atroz. Exploramos un rato y cuando estamos lo suficientemente asqueados decimos.

-Es mejor irnos Catnip...

-Si, te apoyo.

Nos vamos de ese lugar. Nunca mas regresamos a este tramo del bosque. Mejor no saber que o quien es capaz de esto. Mas bien debe ser un quien. Gale y yo sabemos que no hay animal capaz de hacer esto.

Me eligen para la cosecha, pasamos los primeros juegos. Peeta y yo regresamos al distrito. Mis sentimientos están confundidos. Me entero de que quien inventó que Gale era mi primo fue mi propia madre para que lo dejaran entrar a despedirse de mi antes de partir al capitolio el día de la cosecha.

Los siguientes dias son dificiles, las camaras nos siguen a todos lados. Lo que implica que Peeta y yo fingimos todo ese tiempo que estamos locos de amor. El visita mi casa e incluso ayuda con la mudanza de mi familia de la Veta a la villa de los vencedores. Yo asisto con el a cenar con sus padres, para estrenar el nuevo horno que su familia a aceptado. Estoy en la parte de atrás de la casa, deambulando, toco el árbol en el que me escondí aquella tarde de lluvia.

-¿estas bien?- es el padre de Peeta, me sonrie. Es bien parecido a pesar de las quemaduras que le cubren el rostro y los brazos. Es como un atisbo a como se veran sus hijos cuando maduren. Sin embargo es como Peeta agradable.

-Si, solo queria tomar un poco de aire.

-Que bueno, la fama dede ser abrumadora

-Lo es...-le miro fijamente

-Gracias- dice sin mas

-¿Por que?

-Por salvar a mi muchacho. Se que sin tu ayuda no estaria aquí...ademas el es feliz...el te ama desde que era un crio...

Lo miro se que el estuvo enamorado de mi madre según Peeta, lo observo.

-El tambien me salvo...asi que...ademas es una buena persona...

-Si, en fin...sera un buen marido...yo lo se- me sonrie y trato de ahcer lo mismo pero la sola idea de pasar el resto de mi vida con Peeta aun me llena de terror- pero aun asi, si el alguna vez se sobrepasa contigo o te falta al respeto sientete con la libertad de tratarlo conmigo yo intecedere por ti. No tengo hijas, siempre quize una y se que él y tu se casaran en algun momento...-Me estremesco de solo escuchar semejante cosa-entonce no perdere un hijo sino ganare una hija.

Los gritos de su mujer se escuchan en la casa. Los dos miramos hacia alla.

-YA debo entrar – toma una de mis manos entre las suyas. Eso es tan raro para mi- se que seran una buena esposa tambien y ya haces inmensamente feliz a mi hijo.

Me suelta y se va. Entra en la casa. SU mujer sale después. Nos miramos. Camina hasta a mi.

-caminemos-dice como una orden y por algún motivo no la desobedesco despues de un tramo- se que mi hijo no te interesa, puedes engañar a todos menos a mi niña

-Yo...esto...-no se que decir. Observo a la madre de Peeta por primera vez de cerca. Se ve que siendo joven fue guapa, creo que de no ser por su expresión de astio y asco continuo aun lo seria.

-No te culpo, no te culpo por no poder sentir nada por él, ¿quien podría sentir algo por él?- por algun motivo eso me molesta y mucho- demasiado débil, demasiado blando...intente hacer de el un hombre de verdad pero no lo logre ni los juegos lo lograron...el es un blandengue...

-Tiene muchas cualidades es una gran persona, amable y...

-Y un monton de cosas mas que en este mundo no le serviran...tu por otro lado eres una sobreviviente, eres lista y fuerte...curioso siempre pense que terminarias con tu amigo...el de al Veta...

-¿Gale?...no el y yo...somos...somos

-¿Primos? Niña eso es tan certero como decir que tu estas loca de amor por mi hijo...ninguna de las dos cosas son ciertas...casarse con alguien a quien no se ama por lastima no es un buen camino es una carga a veces llevadera pero casi siempre insoportable- entonces creo que habla de si misma- pero tu no tienes otra opcion...lo mas que puedo decir es que si decides tener a tu "primo" para distraerte ademas de mi hijo porque se que el capitolio ahora no los dejara en paz tendras que ser habil, discreta y precavida...-me mira fijamente yo frunso el ceño

-Yo...no...creo que...

-eso dices ahora pero dentro de nada estaras aburrida yo se lo que te digo.

-No debería ponerse del lado de su hijo

-Eso hacen los estúpidos se engañan yo soy realista, y de alguna manera protejo a mi hijo. Suerte chica con mi hijo, lo único que te garantizo es que solo tendrán niños, así de inútiles son los Mellark no saben hacer niñas...no ha habido una sola desde que recuerden...la única ventaja es que no tendrás que preocuparte que tu hijo de preñe. En otras palabras. Como información adicional. Cuidad que tus distracciones no tengan consecuencias...a menos que sean varones seguros o te descubrirán.

-Yo nunca...

-Nunca digas nunca...

Se da la vuelta y regresa a su casa.

Regreso temprano del bosque, voy a la parte trasera de la casa, observo a mi Prim sonriente, me da gusto y me acerco, descubro que no esta sola esta con Peeta. Los dos rien estan plantando algo. El le hecha un poco de lodo en la nariz ella rie e intenta hacer lo mismo pero Peeta es rapido, aun con la pierna corre y mi hermana tras el. Yo los miro. Mi madre aparece.

-Es un chico tan agradable que es difícil no estimarlo.

-Lo se...-y los miro correr

Creo en el fondo que Prim casi no disfruto a papá tanto como yo, murió cuando ella era muy pequeña y a parte solo fue una o dos veces con nosotros al bosque porque no le agradaba. Una imagen masculina creo no le cae mal ahora. Gale siempre ha estado cerca pero creo el pasa mas tiempo conmigo. Pero ahora Peeta es mas cercano. A ella le agrada. Que mas puedo pedir.

Los días de relativa paz se acaban, viene el Tour de la Victoria. El segundo revolución. Regreso al 12 con Hyamitch, me recupero poco a poco. Peeta regresa, hacemos una rutina. Dias buenos, días malos. A veces estoy de buenas otros dias soy irrasible y le digo cosas odiosas e hirientes.

Me despierto después de una terrible pesadilla, estoy gritando me revuelvo en la cama . No hay nadie para tranquilizarme estoy a solas. Afuera una torrencial tormenta cae. La obscurirdad es interrumpida por los relámpagos, apenas logro sentarme en la cama, estoy temblando, no de frio sino de miedo. Peeta no esta, esta tarde hemos discutido. No resisto, no me importa la lluvia estoy demasiado alterada, asi que tal y como estoy en camisón salgo de mi casa cruzo el espacio que me separa de la suya. La lluvia es muy fuerte llego hasta su portico, estoy completamente empapada, en este punto tiemblo por el miedo de mis pesadillas y de frio, busco en una de las macetas la replica de la llave de la ó y cierro de nuevo. Escurro de agua, subo las escaleras, la puerta de la habitación donde duerme esta abierta, puedo verlo recostado a la luz de los truenos, entonces recuerdo lo mojada que estoy, me quito la ropa y la dejo a la entrada de la habitación encuetro una toalla en el respaldo de la silla esta medio húmeda pero me sirve para secarme. Sin mas me acerco a la cama sin dudarlo me meto en ella, Peeta comienza a despertar, no le sorprende que sea yo enmedio de la noche hasta aquí, se despierta mas y se da cuenta de la torrecial lluvia de afuera.

-¿que hiciste? Estas temblando- dice aun medio dormido y me rodea con sus brazos. Entonces me percato de que el solo esta en calzonsillos así que ahí estamos los dos piel con piel, el calor que emana su cuerpo es tan agradable- no debiste salir asi...debiste llamarme-yo solo me acomodo mas entre sus brazos. Estamos los dos callados en en la obscuridad por largo rato. Hasta que sin mas comenzamos a besarnos, primero con un poco de miedo y duda, sin embargo a cada momento nuestros beses van tomando fuerza y comienzan las caricias. Es la primea vez desde que nos conocemos que estamos asi, piel a piel. Noto que esta incomodo.

-¿Que pasa?- susurro

-Mi pierna ya sabes...dice un poco apenado...y nervioso

No digo nada solo comienzo a besarle de nuevo. El se va recargando en la cabecera hasta estar medio sentado. Yo estoy sobre él, desliza sus manos a todo lo largo de mi espalda, yo tomo su rostro, su cabello. Nuestra respiración es agitada. Separa su boca de la mia, para irse deslizando por mi cuello, algunos sonidos escapan de mi boca, me siento un poco avergonzada aun asi no quiero que se detenga. Entonces termina con mi cuello e inicia con mi pecho, es algo extraño nunca he estado con nadie asi, nunca en mi vida, me detengo de la cabecera mientras el se aplica, comienza a besar mis pechos. Me estremezco. No puedo creer nada de esto. Los besa una y otra vez. Después con su lengua rodea alternativamente mis pesones que ahora están duros, muy duros, como nunca. Uno y otro succiona ¿como puede hacer eso?. Yo solo me estremezco de placer. Y no es lo unico extraño que me pasa, De nueva esa hambre que nunca había sentido antes. También la humedad, esa que empiezo a sentir entre mis piernas. Cierro los ojos un fuerte y hondo gemido sale de mi garganta, el se queda quieto. Muy quieto. Yo ,me quedo fría deseo que continué. Abro los ojos para mirarle. Sus ojos azules se clavan en mi.

-¿Tu me amas?-su voz es tranquila.

No le respondo. Solo lo miro. ¿Como puede preguntar eso ahora?¿Que importa?. Me inclino para besarle de nuevo, pero me detiene, de nuevo hace la pregunta.

-¿Me amas?

Yo no digo nada. Lo observo. Unos segundos que parecen eternidad. El se recarga en la cabecera. Se muerde el labio.

-Eso responde a mi pregunta...vamos a dormir...-hay cierta decepción en su voz

-¿Por que?- estoy desconcertada. Lo que yo se de esto es que a los hombres por lo general lo menos que les importa es estar enamorados sino hay que ver lo que el viejo Cray hacia, y supongo que mi viejo amigo Gale tampoco tendría reparos en este detalle.

-No importa...esto es un error

-¿Por que?- digo de nuevo parece una muletilla

-Tu, tu no me amas solo haces esto por desesperación por soledad y en ese punto yo estaría aprovechándome de tu vulnerabilidad,no soy así.

-¿Acaso me vez desesperada o algo así?

-No pero tampoco estas al cien. Y yo si te amo- me besa suavemente- no quiero que despues te arrepientas y no quieras ni hablar conmigo.

-Eso es lo que deseo en este momento...no hablar contigo...solo quiero...-me sonrojo un poco-tengo curiosidad...

El abre los ojos un poco.

-¿Que tipo de curiosidad?- dice con interés.

-Yo...no...se...nunca...

-Y crees que yo se mas que tu...-dice con incredulidad y se rie

-Eres hombre y tienes dos hermanos mayores...- digo seria y un poco mas a la defensiva, pensando que es como el resto de los hombres que practica con otras chicas y eso.

El rie aun mas.

-¿Y por eso crees que se mas que tu?, y "tenia" dos hermanos...si llegue a ver sus revistas pero nada mas...nada de practica señorita Everdeen.

-No te creo...tu, tu en la escuela las muchachas...a ellas les parecías atractivo...

-Y tuve muchas propuestas de chicas de la clase y mayores...pero...

-¿Pero?

-...no eran tu...- se encoje en hombros

-Y ahora que soy yo...-le miro fijamente-...tu...tu...no...

Acaricia mi cabello desliza su mano y observa un pequeño mechón, que desliza en sus manos.

-Contrario a lo que piensas, no se a que tipo de hombres has conocido, pero a mi no me basta con el cuerpo...si eso fuera habría pagado hace tiempo o algo así...

-Yo te quiero...

-Pero no me amas...

-Eres una extraordinaria persona...no he conocido a nadie como tu...

-pero no me amas- insiste

-¿No como tu esperas? Pero no creo poder nunca amar a nadie...¿no puedes aceptar un punto intermedio?

-Un punto intermedio ¿eh?- hace una sonrisa torcida- ok ...creo que si aprendi algo en las revistas...pero no te emociones demasiado...

Me besa de nuevo. Me hace recostarme en la cama. Entonces comienza de nuevo a besarme a lo largo de parte frontal de mi cuerpo.

-Puedes pedirme que me detenga cuando quieras...-dice acariciando mi piel y deslizando sus labios.

-No lo hare, no te detendre...-apenas puedo articular...

Me hace acomodarme en la parte superior de la cama, el se desliza a la parte inferior, su pierna completa esta en le suelo, el resto de el esta inclinado hacia mi, me observa un momento y sonríe, acaricia mis piernas flexionadas, comienza a besar una de ella, deslizándose a todo lo largo de ella. Hasta llegar a la parte donde se encuentra mi intimidad que llena de besos, yo me retuerzo de placer y dejo escapar mas gemidos, entonces sigue besando toda esta parte de mi anatomía, se desliza ahora por mi otra pierna en sentido contrario, al finalizar el recorrido por mi muslo, regresa de nuevo hasta posarse en el monte de Venus. Con sus delicadas manos comienza a sentir mi intimidad que esta mas que húmeda, el sonríe, entonces siento algo mas su boca, su lengua en ese lugar, no puedo mas, creo que ahora no solo gimo hasta creo que grito un poco, usa su boca para estimular mi interior y su dedo pulgar para el clítoris al mismo tiempo que lame, succiona, una y otra vez...¿como es posible que él diga que no sabe nada o casi nada de todo esto? Lo hace de maravilla, interdice su lengua un poco mas en mi...después su boca se hace cargo de mi clítoris e introduce en mi un poco su dedo pulgar, no demasiado, no se porque...pero es suficiente...yo solo digo una y otra vez mas, mas, mas; el se aplica, entonces digo su nombre. Algo en mi interior crece de manera frenética e incontrolable. Muevo mis caderas el ritmo de su mano y su boca. Es ansiedad, desesperación, no lo se hasta es como un estallido, un fuerte gemido, el ansia se acaba, mi agitada respiración se calma poco a poco...yo estoy sudando el supongo que igual. Lo se porque después de eso yo dejo caer en la cama tratando de que mi corazon y pulmones se reestablesca, asi com aun siento palpitar abajo...él se desliza sobre la cama hasta llegar junto a mi, me besa y yo le correspondo plenamente es un beso salado, largo, profundo...cuadno por fin nos separamos dice.

-A eso sabes ¿Te gusta?

No digo nada lo atraigo hacia mi y lo beso de nuevo. De una manera desesperada. Hasta que termina el beso. Yo creía que se acostaría junto a mi y me abrazaría, en cambio comienza a separarse un poco, como si quisiera levantarse de la cama.

-¿A donde vaz?- digo

-Al baño...-me sonrie

-¿AL baño?- me desconcierta-¿no puedes esperar?

-No...-dice calmado- no en definitiva no...-me mira fijamente

-Solo un rato, espera...-lo sostengo de la mano.

-Escucha yo...-dice mirándome fijamente y ladea una sonrisa- tengo que terminar -Me quedo un poco en blanco no entiendo lo que dice, yo parpadeo y creo que el entiende-si ya sabes eso que les pasa a todos los hombres cuando ven las revistas o pasa algo como esto...por eso necesito ir al baño...

Nos quedamos inmóviles unos segundos.

-Espera...-lo atraigo hacia mi

-Enserio Katniss dejame ir...-me acerco y le susurro

-Aun tengo curiosidad...

Ahora es el que no entiende, entonces,le hago recostarse. Sobre la cama. Me colocó sobre el, comienzo a besarle, recargándome en mis rodillas y mi brazos, el recorre mi espalda con sus manos, me atrae hacia si. Yo me dejo hacer. Hasta que nuestros cuerpos quedan juntos, muy juntos, aun tiene puesta la ropa interior pero aun con la tela rosando mi cuerpo puedo sentir algo duro, duro debajo de la tela. LA audazia de hace un rato se ha disipado un poco asi que comienzo a dudar un poco. YA he visto a hombres desnudos, medio muertos o heridos en la cocina de la casa. Pero eso es diferente por un lado conozco a Peeta y el no esta medio muerto sino todo lo contrario. Me doy cuenta como la fricción de mi cuerpo con el suyo provoca que lo hay debajo de su ropa interior amenace con salir como un resorte de su prisión. Y de una manera u otra comienzo a acariciale por encima de la prenda, eso hace gemir a Peeta. Lo observo tiene los ojos cerrado y apretados...su respiración es agitada. Me armo de valor y retiro su prenda la lanzo lejos de aquí. Entonces lo veo, ahí. Levantado rodeado de un poco de delicado vello rubio no me parece demasiado grande ni demasiado pequeño supongo que de ese tamaño debe ser. Al principio no se muy bien que hacer, después veo como Peeta comienza a rodearlo con su puño y desliza su mano alrededor de él, reacciono aparto su mano y hago lo mismo, de una manera suave primero, el gime un y otra vez. Rodea mi mano con la suya como para enseñarme el ritmo. Y entonces hago algo que me sorprende hasta a mi. Aparto mi mano y entonces comienzo a usar mi boca, con mi lengua primero rodeo la parte superior para después ir deslizándola a lo largo del miembro erecto, el solo susurra mi nombre una y otra vez, seguido por un si, así, o me gusta...me gusta mucho. Me inclino un poco mas ahora introduzco su pene en mi boca, casi por completo...el solo gime, una y otra vez...muevo su miembro en mi boca y el sus caderas. Aumentamos el ritmo, lo dos...

-Retirate un poco- apenas logra articular

Pero no le hago caso en absoluto, entonces siento el liquido caliente, espeso y salado que sale de el. Pruebo un poco y el resto se derrama en torno a el, sobre la cama.

El solo gime. Se deja caer en la cama. Y hago lo mismo que el me acerco y lo beso profundamente, el responde con gran atencion. Duramos mucho tiempo besandonos, explorandonos. Cuando por fin nos separamos, le digo.

-¿Y a tu te gusta como sabes?

Solo sonríe, y me abraza. Nos quedamos largo rato así.

-Hora de tomar un baño...

Mientras observa hacia abajo.

-Si supongo...-digo.

-Vas primero...-No puedo creer lo que esta sugiriendo después de esto. Lo miro y se que mi cara le esta dando un mensaje asi que se apresura a añadir-Si vamos juntos no se que pueda pasar y de verdad que no quiero aprovecharme de ti, ademas no tengo ningún anticonceptivo y no creo que tu si- Así es él hasta en el momento que puede ser egoísta solo piensa en mi.

-Esta bien- me voy desnuda como estoy al baño. Se que el debe estarme mirando. Pero no me importa en este momento.

Salgo de la regadera envuelta en un toalla. La cama sigue hecha un desastre, el esta sentado, tiene puestos unos jeans pero esta sin camisa. Ya se ha puesto la pierna ortopédica lo se porque camina hasta mi sin dificultad. Me extiende unas prendas.

-Ven...-me toma de la mano y vamos a otra habitación, hay otras tantas desocupadas en su casa. Huele a limpio a madera. LA lluvia sigue cayendo afuera. Una vez a dentro lo miro desconcertada- es mejor aquí esta limpio, para descansar mejor...

-Esta bien...¿pero y tu?

-Primero voy a ducharme...y después...

-¿Dormirás conmigo?

-Solo si tu quieres- me mira

-Tu sabes que si...

El solo sonríe.

\- Ahora regreso.

Se va, después de un tiempo regresa. Limpio. Nos sonreímos, nos recostamos y dormimos. A la mañana siguiente y los próximos días actuamos como si nada pasara, nunca mas volvimos a tocar el tema, ni a tocarnos de esa forma. Tiempo después se fue al festejo del aniversario a conseguir mi indulto y nos separamos.

Gale me lleva en aerodeslizador al capitolio. Salimos de la base militar en un automovil que se le facilitó en la base. Llegamos a un centro habilitación para obreros. Estamos afuera de una lavandería. El me ayuda a bajar del auto Hazzelle y los chicos salen a recibirme.

-Bienvenida- dice Hazzelle mientras me abrazar

-Hola Katniss ¿te quedaras con nosotros?- dice una sonriente Posy

-Hola...-Vick ha crecido un poco me sonrie. Luego me abraza

Rory que ha crecido bastante me sonríe, para después abrazarme nerviosamente. Es de la edad de Prim. Ella ya habría crecido.

Todos entramos a la casa. Gale dice que esta tratando de comprar la que esta exactamente atrás. La vivienda es de dos plantas. Claro en el caso de esta el patio del frente a sido convertido en el local de la lavanderia. Una sala, comedor, cocina y medio baño; en la segunda planta tres habitaciones. Una es de Hazzelle y Posy duerme con ella, Vick y Rory comparten la habitación, Gale usa otra, claro cuando esta porque viaja mucho. En este mismo momento dice que de hecho solo se dio una escapada para ir por mi porque tiene que salir de viaje por lo tanto puedo usar su habitación mientras se va. Nos despedimos. Reconoce que tenemos una platica pendiente. Vivir con los chicos y Hazzelle a sido revitalisante. Ayudo en lo que puedo, es extraña esta vida. Los chicos van a la escuela. Hazzelle y yo nos quedamos en casa, empieza a llegar un estado financiero a mi nombre, cada mes la federacion me deposita una cantidad por ser ex vencedora y otra por ser lider de la revolución. Lo abro y descubro que es una cantidad nada despreciable ademas de que se ha ido acumulando. Asi que coopero para los gastos de la casa a regañadientes de Hazzelle. Gale regresa semanas despues y si a comprado la casa de atrás. Entre el y los chicos derrumban la pared que separa ambas casas.

-Por fin terminamos- dice Rory cansado

-Fue muy divertido- señala Vick

-Nuestro patio es graaadeee – Posy da vueltas en el.

Hazzelle se ve satisfecha y yo creo que se ve muy bien.

-Asi las casas estaran comunicadas- dice Gale que sonrie y bebe agua.

Esa misma noche hacemos una cena de celebracion. Gale no para de mirarme y sonreirme. Yo igual. No se que va a pasar de hoy en adelante. Se que en esta nueva casa viviremos el y yo. Los dos hemos insistido en que uno de los chicos puede ocupar una habitacion. Hazzelle se niega. Dice que la habitación de Gale sera de Posy, que si es necesario sobre el local contruira una nueva habitacion para uno de los chicos. Después de poner en orden la cosas de la cocina. Gale y yo cruzamos el patio y entramos en la nueva casa. No decimos nada nos vamos directo al segundo piso. Entramos a la habitación.

Él se acerca poco a poco y comienza besarme con desicion, de manera apasionada. Yo me quedo de una pieza al principio, pero luego comienzo a participar esto es tan nuevo para mi. Tan distante.

(falta la escena de aquí pero aun no me ha llegado la insipiracion espero esta semana actualizarla)

Semanas despues. Una noche las dos estamos sentadas descansando. Los chicos ya se han ido a dormir y Gale esta de viaje. Ella me mira. Y sin mas suelta.

-¿Y estas usando algún método anticonceptivo?

-¿Que?- digo nerviosa, apenada y sorprendida-yo...esto...

-No te estoy preguntando nada del otro mundo y se que Gale y tu no solo duermen juntos cuando el esta aquí...se que no es como con el hijo del panadero...es algo natural...

-¿Que?- digo confundida

-Se que con aquel chico no paso nada.

-¿Gale te dijo?

-No, la gente mayor como yo sabe cosas, bueno no todas, tal vez solo las que ponemos atencion, que son observadores, y las que hemos ayudado en partos como tu madre y yo, ademas tengo cuatro hijos por si no te haz dado cuenta...-rie para que nos relajemos pero yo sigo intrigada.

-¿como lo sabes?-

Ella respira hondo.

-Bueno te dire para que disipes tu curiosidad-la miro fijamente y por un momento siento que estoy de nuevo en la escuela- es cierto que en caso de nosotras la mujeres obviamente es un cambio mínimo y que no todas las mujeres lo notan o lo experimentan y solo el ojo critico puede notarlo, ese cambio, es porque el cuerpo comienza a prepararse para cuando haya un embarazo- yo me pongo roja-

-¿Como que cambios es apenas un susurro?

-mmm pues por ejemplo se ensanchan las caderas o mas bien se tornean...aunque te dure que si tu le preguntas a los médicos educados del trece o el capitolio te dirán que son puras mentiras que no tiene base científica todo lo que te digo, pero que van a saber ellos de estas cosas...

Sonrio ante la respuesta de Hazzelle es como Gale, no deja que nadie la impresiones por muy científico que sea ella tiene sus creencias y punto. Es natural que el sea asi. Asi que la escucho y le doy el beneficio de la duda igual que a los del capitolio.

-¿Y los hombres?

-Les pasa algo similar. Si me lo preguntas Gale hace mucho mucho tiempo que no es un niño, ¿tu crees que me vio la cara? NO en absoluto...se lo advertí desde que empezó con sus "cosas"...-arqueo las cejas- le dije que si andaba por el distrito repartiendo su herencia familiar por ahí y tenia consecuencias el se responsabilizaría quisiera o no. Le dije que yo misma lo llevaría arrastrando al palacio de justicia para que firmara su acta de matrimonio, lo llevaría golpes ha celebrar su tueste.

Las dos reímos.

-Entonces como sabes que Peeta y yo no...ademas después de su declaración antes de ir a la arena.

-Pues bueno con el ojo clínico que tengo para esas cosas me di cuenta de inmediato que lo que el dijo era una mentira para salvarte de la arena. Ninguno de los dos tenia "cuerpo" de haber hecho mas que besarse...en fin...el hijo del panadero no me importa en este momento...tu si...¿quieres ser madre a los 19?

-No- pero no le digo que no me gustaria ser madre ni a los 19 ni a ninguna edad. Gale no lo ha mencionado. En realidad desde que estoy aquí solo ha venido dos veces. Claro que en esas visitas lo hacemos, varias veces, creo que exageramos; y no utilizamos ninguna protección tal vez a sido suerte.

-Lo sabia, hoy fui al centro de salud. Le dije al doctor que tenia una hija y que no podia ir porque tenia mucho trabajo, turnos dobles y cosas así. Me dio la explicación y me dio esto.

Pone una caja con tabletas sobre la mesa. Me explica todo el procedimiento. Me dice que hay otros métodos pero que para ellos debo ir al centro. Y eso es lo que menos deseo en definitiva. Tambien me dice que en el capitolio hay unas cosas que se llaman preservativos. Que se colocan en el pene de los hombres para que al eyacular su semen se quede ahí. Entonces se que debería hablarle con Gale cuando regrese, no se si el acepte eso o prefiera que yo me tome las pastillas. Entonces recuerdo que una vez en el bosque mientras eramos mas jóvenes el tendría unos quince y yo unos trece me pregunto sobre una planta en particular para hacer té. Se la mostré y el estaba muy feliz. Tiempo despues supe que mi madre se la recomendaba a las mujeres del distrito para evitar tener niños y que combinada con otras plantas podía provocar abortos. Ahora comprendo muchas cosas.

-Gracias- digo mirandolas

-Eres muy joven para tener hijos y tu debes cuidarte si Gale no lo hace, es mi hijo, y lo quiero. Pero en ocasiones es un poco egoísta, el te quiere pero creo que el capitolio y el 13 lo han cambiado un poco. El ejercito y la guerra lo ha cambiado un poco. No lo dice pero lo veo. No es un mal chico solo se ha vuelto un poco malcriado.

-No estoy de acuerdo

-Creelo Katniss no es el mismo Gale que escapo junto con nosotros de morir calcinado en el 12...mi hijo no es el mismo desde que se unió a las filas de 13. Ellos lo cambiaron lo utilizaron y lo convirtieron en algo que no es tal y como a ti los juegos...y lo ahora lo siguen haciendo.

Veo un poco de tristeza en Hazzelle así que no me atrevo a corregirla. No se si tenga razon o no, en el fondo se siembra una semilla de duda en mi.

Gale y yo hablamos no le agrada la idea de los preservativos pero me consigue anticonceptivos que solo son de uso exclusivo del ejercito, que no tendrán los mismos efectos secundarios de los que su madre me dio, y son mas efectivos. Para poder hacer eso me lleva al distrito 2. El hospital, es limpio y grande me deja en el y se va a la base dice que le llame en cuanto termine y me recogerá.

En cuanto entro la gente me observa como si fuera un fantasma eso me incomoda de verdad. Estoy seria. Una enfermera se acerca a mi.

-¿Señorita Everdeen?

-Si

-venga conmigo la doctora Zimmerman la espera...

NO digo mas y la sigo. Ella toca la puerta.

-Ella esta aquí...pase...-me mira y me deja.

Entro a la sala. Una mujer adulta castaña me mira fijamente y me sonrie.

-Pasa siéntate.

-Lo hago...

-Bueno ¿te haz hecho exámenes médicos?

-No...yo solo vengo a...

-Lo de los anticonceptivos lo se, pero se que tomas antidepresivos y otros fármacos. Así que debo saber si no se contraponen al activo de ellos te lo recetare. No se llevara tiempo. Y debo hacerte una revisión medica. ¿Puedes quitarte la ropa?

-¡¿Que?!- digo casi indignada

-Para tu seguridad firmé un acuerdo de confidencialidad y todos los del hospital. Si alguien dice que estuviste aquí o yo digo algo de lo que aquí mencionamos o veo o lo que sea me demandaran por todo lo que tengo o terminare en prisión, eso aplica para todos.

Lo hago pero dado que la noche la he pasado con Gale, tengo en el cuerpo un poco de moretones hechos por él, creo que algunos rasguños. Me aterra que se haga ideas equivicadas como que me maltrate o golpee, o me fuerce. Ella me mira y me revisa, esta seria. Toca uno de los moretones y me duele. Me qeujo levemente.

-¿Eso fue consensual?

-Si bueno creo que somos un poco intensos...

-¿Segura?

-Si

-Recuestate- lo hago y coloca mis piernas en alto, entonces se dirige a revisar mis genitales. Instintivamente intento cerrar mis piernas. Ella las abre. Y noto como me revisa. Me muero de vergüenza, yo solo vine por una inyección y termine en esto. Se quita lo guantes. Baja mis piernas y me mira- pues creo que tienes razón no hay señal de que fuiste forzada.

-¡¿Que?!¡No!

-¿Tienes 19?

-Si

-Se que todo mundo lo sabe pero ¿Cuantas parejas sexuales haz tenido?

Y entonces pienso, todos lo saben ¿que saben? Entonces recuerdo a los trágicos amantes edl distrito 12 y a su bebé muerto en el domo de los juegos. Y si hay un contrato de confidencialidad supongo que ella sabe que ahora estoy con mi primo Gale. Se que con Peeta no llegue tan lejos pero me niego, por alguna razón, a que la gente no crea que de verdad tuvimos que ver no se siento algo por el pero se que es un grato recuerdo en mi vida. Me revuelvo incomoda ella me mira fijamente. Y respondo.

-Dos

-Bueno...¿Y embarazos?

-¿Todo es absolutamente confidencial?

-Si

-Ninguno, esa fue una mentira espontanea para que se suspendieran los juegos...

-Bien...

A partir de ese dia ella y yo nos vimos cada mes. No confié en la doctora Zimmerman por mucho tiempo hasta que me conto una historia. Despues de eso se convirtió en un tipo de confidente y amiga. Mi vida con los Hawthorne fue feliz muy feliz. Los chicos, Hazzelle y Gale. Cuando el estaba en casa cocinaba, arreglaba los detalles de la casa. Nos reíamos. Nunca nos besábamos ni abrazábamos ni nada frente a su familia. Pero a solas en la habitación el asunto era diferente Gale siempre fue intenso. Muy intenso, apasionado, un tanto brusco pero no demasiado y decidido, le gustaba tener el control, y al mismo tiempo intentaba complacerme aunque no siempre lo consiguió. No se lo reprocho creo que el fue un tanto claro cuando iniciamos aunque me hubiera gustado mas. A veces me gustaba, me encantaba lo que hacia otras veses no tanto.

En la television comienzo a ver en los noticieros y capsulas en las que se busca a Peeta Mellark, nadie sabe donde esta, eso me preocupa. Incluso ofrecen una recompensa. Yo no pregunto nada pero los chicos si. Gale dice que le estan buscando para lo del aniversario de la revolución pero que nadie a dado fe de el desde hace tiempo. Yo me estremezco y me siento culpable, yo lo corri, ¿donde estara?¿Que hara?¿Se habra convertido en un alcoholico o algo peor?. No digo nada. Sufro en silencio. Gale me mira con curiosidad pero no dice nada. Mas bien aprovecha para intentar convencerme de que participe en el festejo. A lo que me niego. Mas aun cuando me entero de que Peeta por fin aparecio y estara invitado tambien. Dicen que el se presentó voluntario. No me extraña.

-Vamos Katniss velo como un favor- dice Gale serio que me sigue por la casa de su madre mientras ponemos la mesa

-No, es no...no voy a seder

-Siempre eres tan necia- ahora molesto

-Se trata de mi no voy a exhibirme y punto...

Su madre solo nos mira nunca se mete.

-Solo el desfile olvidate de la cena si no quieres ir, solo el desfile

-No- ahora yo estoy molesta...

-Eres una cabezota

-Si y la sabes desde que me conoces...

-Le daran un hospital al 12 si participas- me mira fijamente y me siento incomoda se que me chantajea que trata de jugar conmigo como tantos a lo largo de mi vida- ayudara a muchos...

-Solo el desfile entrada y salida y ya...no quiero sorpresas una vez ahi...no ire a la cena en absoluto ni dare entrevistas ni nada...¿de acuerdo?

-Absolutamente- dice triunfante pone esa cara de satisfaccion que pone cuando logra su objetivo.

Dos dias antes de los festejos me llevan a un centro donde me arreglaran para el desfile. Al principio Gale y yo tenemos una discusion, pero al final voy. Es como un dejavu. Los estilistas me peinan, arreglan y desaparence mis cicatrizes, faciales, hasta que me dejan en escala de belleza 0 como siempre. Pero no es lo mismo antes de esto aun tenia pliegues de piel y remiendos junto con un monton de cicatricez ahora me veo desnuda en el espejo, mi piel se ve inmaculada nueva, olivacea hermosa. Mi cabello listo para los peinadores. Rostro perfecto. Gale no se aparece en absoluto. Hemos acordado mantener nuestra situacion en secreto. Nadie debe saber que ahora me acuesto con mi "primo".

Cuando me preparo para entrar al defile lo veo a lo lejos ahi esta Peeta Mellark no ha cambiado casi nada desde la ultima vez que lo vi, bueno al igual que yo seguramente lo han sometido a lo mismo ¿el habra sentido un dajavu como yo?. Lo miro a lo lejos, se ve sonriente como siempre, esta muy delgado. Aun asi todos mis sentimientos de culpa se disipan. Johanna habla con él. Otros hombres. No me ha visto creo. Sabia que se recuperaria de que lo halla ocurrido, de todo lo que le dije la ultima vez que nos vimos. Sabia que de un modo u otro seria feliz, el es fuerte. Me aparto del lugar. No quiero hablar con el. El desfile pasa, no intercambio ni una sola palabra con él, de hecho ni nuestras miradas se cruzan en absoluto. Pero se que la gente alrededor si esta expectante. No pasa nada. Despues del desfile tal y como prometio Gale me dejan ir. Me llevan a casa con discreción. Gale no se va. El se queda a todos los festejos.

No pasa nada importante despues de eso todo sigue igual. Gale ha estado de viaje, viene a la casa, siempre lo esperamos con emosion hablamos por telefono todos los dias antes de dormir. Me cuenta su dia y yo sobre el mio. De hecho esta muy feliz, es cariñoso conmigo y es muy complaciente cuando tenemos relaciones sexuales de hecho se empeña mucho. Me trae obserquios y a toda la familia. Esta es una de las epocas mas extraordinarias de mi vida con él. Cuando esta en casa ayuda con los deberes , repara la casa, nos tumbamos en el sillon a ver tele, hacemos tertulias de juegos de mesa con los chicos y su madre. Parrilladas en el patio. Me carga cuando vamos a la habitación. Por no se que motivo esta feliz, inmensamente feliz, son practicamente tres años de ensueñ mucho, mucho.

Unn dia mientras estamos en la cocina Posy y yo, su madre atiende la lavanderia, los chicos le ayudan. Gale llega sin avisarnos.

-Y entonces me parece que esto se hace asi- digo mientras le ayudo con la tarea

-mmmmm reo que si...

-¿Ahora trata de hacr la otra tu sola?

-Gracias...-ella me abraza, me besa y me sonrrojo

-No hay porque- digo y acaricio su cabello. La quiero. Me recuerda tanto la epoca en que Prim tenia esa edad, pero Posy es encantadora tambien ¿quien no podria quererla por ella misma.

Siento que nos miran es Gale parado, sonriendo. En la entrada de la cocina con su orre hasta el lo abraza y lo besa.

-Bienvenido Gale

-Gracias pequeña- el es tan alto que la levanta del piso, le hace cosquilllas y la abraza. Ella le llena de besos y habla sin parar. Los miro. Él le escucha con atenion. Gale es lo mas cercano que Posy a tenido a un padre, de hecho si uno lo piensa el es su padre. De hecho cuando apenas aprendio a hablar ella llamada a Gale papá.

Me gusta ver asi a Gale. Pero la sonrisa que tenia cuando me vio con su hermana es rara nunca la habia visto. Todos cenamos en familia, nos cuenta algo de la armada. Esa noche nos vamos a acostar. Me acuesto y el me rodea con sus brazos me gusta como huele.

-Que bueno ue estes aquí

-¿Me extrañaste?- dice entre mi cabello

-Si...¿oye que fue esa sonrisa de la tarde?

-¿Cual?

-Cuando Posy estana estaba en la cocina conmigo esta tarde...

-A eso, es que te veias bien...

-¿Como que me veia bien?

-Pues si creo que serias una gran madre...

Me tenso.

-No -digo con sequedad

-Es mentira lo que crees preguntale a quien quieras de esta casa.

-NO sere la madre de nadie nunca...

-Se que lo que decias cuando eramos adolescentes pero era otro mundo, otras circunstancias

-¿Y acaso el mundo a cambiado? YA no hay gente oprimida por pobreza?

-Tu sabes que eso siempre existira pero trabajamos para que el mundo sea mejor.

-Deberiamos pensar en tener un...

-NO-molesta

-No digo que hoy o mañana tal vez en año o dos...

-Absolutamente no...-mas molesta

-Siempre eres asi de necia- el comienza a ofuscarse-esta bien estabamos bien antes de esto dejemos la platica para despues.

A la mañana siguiente hicimos como si nada hubiera pasado. Seguimos siendo felices. Muy felices. Fue una extraordinaria epoca. Pero como siempre lo he dicho las cosas no son años de ensueño se acaban cuando recibimos una llamada.

Ese dia nos preparabamos para hacer la celebracion del cumpleaños de Posy. Los chicos adornan. Hazzelle y yo cocinamos. Gale ayuda a los chicos.

-es para ti Gale- dice Rory extendiendole el telefono

-Gracias-lo toma- Hawthorne...

Hazzelle y yo venimos de la cocina vemos como poco a poco la sonrisa de Gale se discipa. Deben ser muy malas noticias. Se queda mudo. Frunce el seño incluso se ve algo amargado

-Si, si señor...ahora mismo...si voy para alla

-¿Que pasa?- dice su madre

-Nada mamá cosas del ejercito...tengo que salir

-¿No estaras en mi fiesta?- dice Posy con tristesa

-Mira hare lo que pueda para estar aquí...¿si? Pero si no es posible disfruta tu fiesta...¿quieres?

-pero no estaras tu

-pero estare feliz por ti donde quiera que este ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo...-dice Posy

-entonces una sonrisa- y comineza a hacerle consquillas. La niña rie.

-Rory, Vick

-Si señor – los dos le hacen un saludo militar. Gale se rie y se pone serio

-estan a cargo...cuiden la casa

-Si señor

-Adios ma...

-Adios y cuidate

-Te veo luego Catnip...cuidate ¿si?

-Tu tambien...

Gale no regreso ese dia ni los dias posteriores. Pasaron semanas antes que volviera. Sin embargo a partir de ese momento no volvio a ser el mismo en ningun sentido. Se volvio un poco amargado, reservado, y posesivo conmigo.

Incluso en cuando estamos juntos a solas ha cambiado. Se ha vuelto un poco agresivo y dominante cuando tenemos relaciones sexuales, creo que ha notado que en ocasiones no lo disfruto tanto como el, no es como antes, en aquel entonces decia que el era quien debia hacer un buen trabajo, que si el no lo lograba sera molesto para mi, entonces deseaba que el asunto terminara pronto e incluso puedo decir que era un tanto doloroso, pero nunca me queje abiertamente y el no lo notaba o no le importaba, creo que es mas bien lo primero. No tenia parametro de comparación, no podía comentarle esas cosas a Hazzelle y con Kassandra aun no senría demasiada confianza. Asi que como siempre lo guarde solo para mi. Su unica solucion despues de un tiempo que me negue a terner algo que ver con el fue conseguir lubricante artificial por si aun hace falta. Pocas veces es necesario, porque supongo que recapcita e intenta esforzarse de nuevo como antes. A pesar de eso la manera de relacionarnos cambia, porque en lugar de hablarlo y arreglarlo si el me lastima yo hago lo lastimo a él, asi que se lleva unos cuantos apretones y una que otra mordida que me parece son muy dolorosas, especialmente en esa parte de su cuerpo que tanto lo enorgullece, pero al igual que yo no puede demostrar debilidad y se aguanta el dolor, porque noto que un dia despues de algo asi le cuesta un poco caminar. Frente a su familia discimulamos pero nuestra relacion ya no es lo que era.

El viaja aun mas, yo me alegro, no lo extraño como antes. Y cuadno llega estamos bastante tensos. Yo no comprendo porque ha cambiado. Y eso me hace cambiar a mi. Creo que estoy bien en sus ausencias pero cuadno el esta me he vuelto un poco amargada, e incluso grosera con él. Como siempre Hazzelle se da cuenta pero no dice nada.

Unos pocos meses despues de aquella llamada. Estamos en la cocina Hazzelle los chicos y yo cuando llega un mensajero con un documento firmó.

-¿Que es?- dice Vick mientras me me mira, yo observo el documento

-shhhhshhh ¿Que te importa?- dice Rory y se que de seguro a de ver mi rostro serio.

Posy sigue metida en su cereal, Hazzelle esta callada mirando me. Abro el sobre y leo:

"Este documento es para notificarle que de acuerdo al documento 34F2011DRS firmado por usted en el que se compromete según los artículos 245 a 250 de la constitución de la Federación de Panem a servir a su país a cambio de un indulto por sus delitos cometidos durante la Revolución del Sinsajo, por tal motivo se le cita con carácter de urgencia y obligatorio se presente a las 9:00 horas del día..."

Creo que me tiemblan las manos, el corazon se me acelera, por un motivo tengo ganas de salir corriendo tal y como hice el dia que anunciaron que yo debia volver a la arena de los juegos.

-¿Que pasa Katniss?- dice Hazzelle y se acerca a mi- estas palida...

Yo levanto los ojos del papel la miro, me siento abrumada, se lo extiendo, quiero correr, quiero gritar, jalarme el cabello pero en cambio me dejo caer casi catatonica en la silla mas proxima a mi. Rory llega hasta mi me extiende algo y dice

-Toma Katniss un poco de agua..

-Gracias- bebo por inercia.

Hazzelle lee la carta y no sabe que decirme. Me mira preocupada creo que ella misma se da cuenta de que estoy al borde de perder la cordura. La cocina esta en silencio,

Dias despues viajo en un auto oficial enviado por la armada de Panem para que me lleven al lugar de la cita. El campo de entrenamiento numero 1. Campo Marte el llaman. No se porque.

-Cuidate mucho Katniss si necesitan algo no dudes en llamarnos ¿si? Este o no de acuerdo Gale- dice Hazzell mientras me abraza fuertemente

-Lo hare gracias

-Nos vemos despues

Solo haciento.

-Te voy a extrañar ¿cuando regresaras?- diec Posy mientras me abraza y me besa en la mejilla. Yo la cargo

-No lo se...pero regresare en cuanto pueda ¿esta bien?

-Si...-y me abraza fuerte de nuevo.

-Cuidate Kat demuestrales que las chicas tambien son duras...-Vick me abraza

-No te metas en problemas ¿oiste?- lo abrazo de todos los Hawthorne el es una bala aun no perdida por el duro brazo de su madre y sus hermanos mayores, es encantador pero alocado y atrevido.

-Lo intentare pero no prometo nada- me regala una sonrisa ladeada.

-Si necesitas algo llamanos ¿si?- Rory me abraza fuerte

-Se que cuento con ustedes- por algun motivo esta sonrojado y sus ojos me mira evasivos- escuah cuida a tu mamá y tus hermanos Gale y yo no estaremos pero se que eres confiable- se sonroja una mas

-Si...lo hare...

Me subo al auto esperando regresar pronto pero algo me dice que tardare un largo tiempo en verlos. Tal vez ya no regrese mas, no lo se. Les hecho un vistaso. El auto se mueve, me siento triste como si estuviera cerrando una parte de mi vida. Lo se. De verdad cerre una parte de mi vida. Por que no volveria nunca mas a este lugar donde fui tan, tan feliz. Donde de nuevo tuve una familia, un hogar.

Voy en la parte trasera, el auto tiene vidrio polarisados. Dos oficiales me escoltan en silencio, no se si para protegerme o por miedo de que me escape. Es como ir a la arena de nuevo. Insertidumbre. Llegamos a una enorme complejo militar. El auto se desliza hast una edificio en el que veo una camioneta tipo Van de la que descienden un grupo de personas que aun con ropa de civil no pueden disimular que son militares. Algunos rostros me son conocidos de la revolucion otros me son completamente nuevos. Bajo del auto. Los miro y me miran con asombro, pongo cara de seria. No tenemos tiempo para escudriñarnos, porque de inmediato salen del edificio unos oficiales de alto rango, otros personajes vestidos de traje, entre ellos Gale. Esta serio, con su uniforme se ve imponente no lo dudo ni un minuto. Me mira fijamente pero distante hago lo mismo.

-¡Señores!- acerquense- dice un oficial mirandonos. Somos pocos mujeres, a lo sumo cuatro. Entre ellas Johana Mason que me barre de arriba abajo con un sonrisa burlona. Y hace un "hola" con su boca.

Ahi no acaba el asunto, un taxi se detiene. El ocupante baja. Yo me quedo de una pieza y creo que no soy la unica. Lo veo despues de aproximadamente cuatro años, es Peeta Mellark. Pero no queda ni el mas minimo rastro del chico delagado y sonriente que vi la ultima vez en el desfile de aniversario. Tal vez Hazzelle tiene razon en todas las cosas que una vez me dijo, ya se ve como un hombre. Sus rasgos se han asentuado creo que incluso crecio un poco. Lleva un traje que a leguas se ve es bastante caro, cabello perfectamente peinado, gafas obscuras cubren sus ojos, lleva una carpeta en una de sus manos. Pero no es solo eso. LA manera en que camina incluso es diferente, hay algo en el que lo hace diferente a todos nosotros. No hay un solo rastro de su cojera antigua.

Creo que lo miro demasiado. Siento que me miran y volteo Gale me observa serio, muy serio. Creo que en mi rostro hay algo de reproche. Ahora todo comienza a terner sentido. El muy idiota seguro tiene miedo de que al ver al nuevo Peeta me lance como si nada a sus brazos. Eso es estupido de su parte, como si no me conociera, yo misma decidi terminar mi relacion con Peeta esperando cambiar su destido y el mio. Me alegro de haberlo hecho de no ser asi el seria un simple panadero del 12, en cambio hoy que esta aquí debo reconocer que se ve maravillosamente bien pues mas que un politico se ve como un actor de esas telenovelas que tanto le gusta ver a Hazzelle por las noches cuando nuestro trabajo termina. De reojo veo como los hombres que no son militares se acercan a Peeta y casi se ponen como tapetes para que el pase. Otros lo adulan. Ingresa con ellos. A nosotros nos llaman para darnos instrucciones.

El asunto es simple Panem tiene bastante dinero para invertir en diferentes sectores y por algun motivo la armada es una preocupacion primaria es la armada. Nos explican que nos entrenaran en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, armas, explosivos, navegacion, es decir la intencion es crear un cuerpo de elite. Todos nos miramos unos a otros. Nos acomodan en las habitaciones, no me sorprende cuando me asignan como compañera a Johanna.

-Bien descerebrada como en los viejos tiempos...-dice con fastidio

-Si como en los viejos tiempos- digo aburrida- ¿y ahora si te bañas?

-Todos los dias...

Los unicos que tendras habitaciones individuales son los de alto rango, como Gale, y Peeta que no es propiamente del ejercito, entonces no se que es. El siguiente dia temprano comenzamos con las caminatas, no veo por ningun lado a Peeta supongo que lo han perdonado por su pierna. Mas tarde a medio dia vienen las pruebas en las picina. En definitiva si de cuerpo se trata Gale es impactante tiene un cuerpo deseado por las mujeres y envidiado por los hombres. Algunas de las chicas que estan presentes, porque en la base ademas de nosotros exiten otros reclutas por supuesto. Dejan escapar exclamasiones como "Santa madre...que hombre","Es increible no...", y no solo eso demuestra ser habil y diestro en las pruebas de nado y clavados...las expresiones de las chicas no dejan de sonar. Cuando sale de la piscina me mira y lo miro...ambos sabemos que en verdad sabe usar el cuerpo y puede ser extraordinario cuando se lo propone pero en este momento estamos en plena guerra fría. Asi que le doy una mirada de desinteres, aunqeu se que en el fondo siento muchas cosas por él...solo cuando se comporta como un idiota, es cuando no lo soporto. Sigue su camino, pasan otros incluyendo Johanna a realizar sus pruebas. Yo lo hamo muy bien con un sobresaliente en la nota. Cuando solo faltamos pocos reclutas, hace su aparicion Peeta pero aun va con un traje puesto.

-¡Siento la demora!- dice sonriendo y mirando al instructor- ¿Aun tienes tiempo para mi?

-¡Seguro! Pasara ultimo despues de los que falta...

-Esta bien

Dice y se va a los vestidores. Y pienso ¿Como nadara con una pierna normal y una artificial. Cuando el ultimo esta haciendo su prueba el regresa. No es delgaducho pero tampo es tan impresionante en absoluto pero si tiene un cuerpo trabajado. No puedo evitar compararlo con Gale, no hay punto de comparacion y creo que Johanna lee mi mente porque dice.

-No en definitiva no hay punto de comparacion descerebrada. Tu cazador tiene el cuerpo de un Dios Griego y el pobre panadero es un simple mortal.

-¡¿Que?!- me ruborizo- ¿Que es un Dios Griego?- miro expectante a Johanna que rie

-mmm no lo se con certeza Mellark a regresado con tanta informacion del extranjero que me marea pero es algo asi como alguien sobrenatural que sale de todo lo humano, es todo poderoso...y si comparas a Hawthorne con todos estos pobres te dire que si en definitiva nadie se le compara...

Sin querer los miro alternativamente a los dos. Peeta esta comenzando a subir a la plataforma pero la razon por la que no dejo de mirarle es porque en contra de todo lo que yo pensaba ahora no tiene una pierna buena y una ortopedica, tiene dos piernas, dos piernas normales. No puedo dejar de verlo, mas bien de ver su pierna, tiene una cicatriz abultada que marca una perfecta circunferencia donde aparece su "nueva pierna".

-Cierra lo boca o se te meteran las mosca descerebrada- dice Johanna

-No molestes- digo sin verla y seria- ¿Cuando él...Peeta...su pierna?

-¿Cuando y como la recupero? Antes de irse al extrajero el gobierno le pago la reconstruccion.

Eso hace que me sienta menos culpable con el. Le pasaron cosas maravillosas solo al alejarse de mi. Y miro a Gale. Su expresion es seria, pero se que es sus ojos hay una mezcla de insertidumbre, tal vez tristeza. El muy tonto piensa que lo cambiare por Peeta. Por eso se ha comportado como un idiota, todo este tiempo. Comprendo entonces que los dos somos un par de idiotas no hablamos de nuestro sentimientos, de lo que nos duele. El se pone agresivo en la cama y yo igual. Los dos jugamos a quien puede tener mas poder. No pienso dejarlo es un buen hombre, y el tonto se imagina que soy oportunista, que no tengo sentimientos. Entonces recuerdo aquella platica entre Gale y Peeta.

—Eso fue divertido, lo que dijo Tigris. Acerca de que nadie sepa qué hacer con

ella.

—Bueno, _nosotros _nunca lo hacemos—dice Gale.

Ambos ríen.

—Ella te ama, lo sabes —dice Peeta—. Es tan buena que me lo dijo después de

llorar por ti.

—No lo creas —responde Gale—. La forma en que te beso en el Quarter Quell...

bueno, nunca me dio un beso así.

—Fue sólo una parte del espectáculo —le dice Peeta, aunque hay un borde de

duda en su voz.

—No, tú te la ganaste. Renunciaste a todo por ella. Tal vez esa es la única

manera de convencerla de que la amas. —Hay una larga pausa—. Debería

haberme ofrecido como voluntario para tomar tu lugar en los primeros Juegos.

Para protegerla luego.

—No podrías —dice Peeta—. Ella nunca te hubiera perdonado. Tenías que

cuidar de su familia. Importan más para ella que su vida.

—Bueno, eso no será un problema por mucho más tiempo. Creo que es poco

probable que los tres estemos vivos al final de la guerra. Y si lo estamos, creo

que es problema de Katniss a quién elegir. —Gale bosteza—. Tenemos que

dormir un poco.

—Sí. —Oigo las esposas de Peeta deslizarse por el apoyo mientras él se

instala—. Me pregunto cómo hará para decidirse.

—Oh, qué se yo. Katniss escogerá a quien piense que no puede sobrevivir sin él.

En lugar de tranquilizarme me ofuzco aun mas y recuerdo mi propia reflexion.

"¿Soy realmente tan fría y calculadora? Gale no

dijo: "Katniss escogerá el que sea que rompa su corazón si le abandona",o incluso "al que no pueda vivir sin él". Aquello hubiera implicado que fui motivada por una especie de pasión. Pero mi mejor amigo, en aquel entonces, predice que voy a elegir a la persona que crea que yo"no puedo sobrevivir sin él". No hay la menor indicación de que el amor o el deseo, o incluso la compatibilidad me influyeran. Voy a realizar una evaluación insensible de lo

que mis potenciales compañeros puedan ofrecerme. Como si al final, la cuestión

fuera si un panadero o un cazador me permitirán vivir más. Es una cosa horrible para que Gale la diga, para que Peeta no le refute. Especialmente, cuando todas las emociones que tengo han sido tomadas y explotadas por el Capitolio o los rebeldes. Por el momento, la elección sería sencilla. Puedo sobrevivir perfectamente sin ninguno de ellos.

Y aun lo creo puedo sobrevivir perfectamente sin ninguno de los dos, sin embargo en este momento comparto mi vida con uno de los dos, hace tiempo hice esta elección, pero creo que la verdadera pregunta es ¿yo lo elegi?¿que me motivo? ¿de verdad soy tan fria?.Me enojo u salgo del lugar, sin decir mas. No miro mas a ninguno de los dos. Tengo que pensar todo esto.

Una noche Johanna se levanta sigilosa.

-¿A donde vaz?- digo mas para molestarla que de verdad me importe

-¿estas despierta descerebrada?

-Si...¿a donde vaz?

-A dar una vuelta por ahi...ya sabes tengo un asuntito con alguien...hay que darle gusto al cuerpo...

-¿De verdad tienes cabeza para eso?- digo para fastidiarla un poco-¿que pasa si tus superiores se enteraran?

-Mira descerebrada el hecho de que Hawthorne y tu sean unos aburridos no quiere decir que los demas nos quedemos a dieta...mejor aprovecha mi ausencia...

-Idiota

-Mojigata...

-Me da lo mismo a donde vayas...

-Buena chica...¿quieres que te traiga algo?

-No molestes...

-Adios...

Y sale de la habitacion. Me levanto al baño. Y de regreso me asomo por la ventana, la veo salir del edificio. Veo que alguein la ha encontrado y habla con ella. Ha esta distancia puedo distinguirlo, es Peeta. Le dice algo y mueve la cabeza. Se despiden y Peeta camina a su edificio, que es el mismo de Gale. Me regreso a la cama y trato de dormir, pero no lo logro solo doy vueltas en la cama. Talvez deba hablar con Gale, uno de los dos debe buscar una solucion.

Llega el viernes de la segunda semana. Son casi las doce. NO he visto mucho a Gale hoy. Tengo una buena relacion con el resto del comando. No soy la gran hablantina ni nada pero hablo solo lo necesario, leo mucho, estudio, practico. He obtenido solo sobresalientes. Creo que la gente que esta a mi alrededor no esperaba menos. Da igual. Peeta no pasa todo el dia con nosotros. Solo algunas clases. Y hablando eso, poco antes de que den las doce del dia lo dejan ir. El se va. A las doce a todos nos dan una hora de descanso. Nos vamos a los jardines. En ese momento vemos un Taxi estacionarse en la entrada del lugar. Miro a un mujer de mediana edad bajar del automovil, lleva una maleta y un niño rubio de la mano, primero se ve muy tranquilo hasta confundido y curioso pero en ese momento noto como su cara se ilumina se suelta de la mano de la mujer, corre con todas sus fuerza, tira el juguete que lleva en su mano, y grita.

-¡Papá!¡Papá!¡Papá!

Todos miramos. Un hombre lo levanta.

-¡Como esta mi niño!- lo abraza y lo levanta por los aires, Lo estrecha.

El niño lo llena de besos y sostiene su rostro entre sus manos.

-¡Papito te extrañe mucho, mucho...!

-Yo tambien ¿como te has portado?

Camina hacia la mujer, que ahora se es la señora Miller. No escuchamos mas lo que dicen. Pero si vemos como la mujer le dice cosas, el asiente y recibe la maleta del niño. Se despide de la mujer que de nuevo sube al taxi, le paga y se van.

Despues el se aleja con el niño en los brazos que no deja de hablarle y le estrecha. El resto del fin de semana lo pasa con él.

Camino por la base ese mismo dia por la tarde, pues despues de las cinco somos todos liberados del servicio, somos libres hasta el Lunes por la mañana. Claro no podemos salir de la base, Pero hay una sala de entretenimiento donde hay billar, video juegos, salas individuales de cristal reforzado para ver tele sin interrumpirnos, computadoras, ese dia el refrigerador lo llenan con cerveza y mas cosas. Y un enorme bosque para pasear, canchas de deporte, campo de tiro, piscinas.

En mi caminata a lo lejos veo a Gale saliendo de un armario de escobas de intendencia. No le presto atencion. Y sigo mi camino. Tal vez en otro momento me acerque para hablar con el de nuestra situcaion no podemos seguir asi.

Una rato por la tarde del sabado miro al niño con Johanna pero sin Peeta asi que me acerco, no puedo negarlo me mata la curiosidad pero no deseo que nadie se de cuenta.

-Ni creas que dire cosas como chucuchuco abre el garage para que entre el tren como te dice tu padre porque no lo escucharas, asi que comete las malditas verduras ¿oiste?

-Si tia Johanna- dice riendose

Me acerco y trato de escudriñar los rasgo de ese niño, calcular su edad.

-Hola descerebrada...-dice Johanna y me sobresalto porque esta de espaldas a mi, pero noto que el niño me mira fijamente.

-¿Que hizo ese niño para que lo castigaran contigo?

-No en verdad a quien castigaron fue a mi?¿no es asi duende?

El niño se rie ante tal cosa. Es un chico hermoso, su rubio no es como el de Peeta, sus ojos no son azules sino verde mar, un verde mar que solo he visto en alguien mas. Un escalofrio recorre mi cuerpo. Esa sonrisa, ese tono de piel. Puedo imaginame quien es...me quedo de piedra.

-Yo te quiero tia Johannn

Se acerca a ella la abraza, le besa y llena su mejilla de residuos de verduras. Ella no lo rechaza, incluso lo abraza.

-¿Que es lo que te enseña tu padre? ¿A ser un manipulador profesional? Anda termina de comer

El niño le sonrie se separa y sigue con los suyo. Yo lo miro fijamente. Johanna me observa.

-No, no es de Peeta...

-¡Que no!- dice el niño y la mira-¡Es mi papi!- y hace un puchero esta a punto de llorar...

-Ok, si, si duende el es tu papá...pero yo hablo de tu otro Papá ella lo conocio

Esos ojos verdes se clavan en mi, me observa. Y deja de hacer el puchero, se tranquiliza y de nuevo sigue a lo suyo.

-¿Finnick y Annie?- digo y Johanna asiente guardo silencio para discenir y anexo- ¿Peeta y Annie estan...?

-no digas locuras descerebrada...ash por eso te puse asi...no el solo es el "papí" de Seth como yo soy la tía Johanna...

-Oh- digo un poco avergonzada- ¿se llama Seth?

-Si Seth Odair...

-YA se escribir mi nombre y el de papá...el de mamá, la tia Johanna y leo muchos, muchos libros papá me lee antes de dormir...¿verdad?

-Si

-Ademas ya se porque el nombre papá se escribe diferente del mio. Yo tengo dos papás uno que me cuida desde el cielo y otro aquí...¿verdad tia Johanna?

-Si

Yo miro al niño no puedo dejar de sentime culpable, Su padre esta muerto por mi culpa, por mi culpa.

-Ademas tengo a mi mamí y la tia Johanna...-mira a Johanna como si fuera un ser superior- y a mi Nana...

-Y tienes que terminar de comerte las verduras- Johanna lo remeda- en lugar de estar jugando con ella y no comertelas...no creas que no se lo que haces criatura...

-Me las como mira, mira...-y se mete a la boca una zanahorias y algo de brocoli...

El domingo por la tarde Seth se va con la señora Miller, el primer fin de semana que vino y se lo llevaron no paraba de llorar porque no queria irse.

-No papito, no me quiero ir me porte bien, me porte bien ¿porque tengo que irme?¿hize algo mal?- el niño llora en los brazos de su padre

-No hiciste nada hijo pero papá tiene que trabajar, no puedes quedarte aquí todos los dias...¿te acuerdas que lo hablamos?

-No papá, no me quiero ir- se aferra a el y llora mas.

Me recuerda a Prim cuando me lloraba para que nos quedaramos con ese sarrapastroso gato, a leguas se ve que Peeta lo pasa mal, creo que el tambien esta a punto de hecharse a llorar.

-¿Quien va ha cuidar de tu mamí si tu y yo estamos aquí?¿Eh?-El niño se separa un poco y lo mira- tienes que ayudar a cuidar a tu mamá mientras la tia Johanna y yo estamos aquí, debes cuidar la casa ¿verdad?¿lo recuerda?- el niño lo mira y comienza a jalar lo que sale de su nariz. Pero su padre comeinza a limpiarle con un pañuelo- ¿lo vez tu tambien tienes obligaciones?

-Si papá- dice y aun tiembla un poco

-La proxima semana tambien te traeran y te llevare a volar, y a conocer la base ¿si? Pero debes ser valiente y portarte bien

-Si papá...pero te extraño...y lo abraza

-Bueno te hablere todos los dias antes de irte a la cama para darte las buenas noches y platicarte de mi dia y tu me platicas del tuyo ¿te parece?

-Si papito...me voy a portar bien...¿me quieres?

-Te amo hijo...

-Yo tambien te amo papá

Rodea su cuello. Y lo besa. Peeta hace lo mismo y camina hastala señora Miller, le entrega al niño- acaricia su cabello. Le ayuda a subir al taxi. Le paga al del auto. Comienza a rodar. El niño esta pegado al parabrizas, diciendo adios hasta que el auto se pierde de vista. Veo a Peeta Mellark compungido como un niño a punto de poner a llorar, Pero se recupera. Y se va.

Lo que estamos mirando nos quedamos ahi de pie sin decir nada. Gale me mira y yo lo miro. Esta exactamente a la misma distancia que nosotros de esa escena, todos se van y los dos nos quedamos ahi de pie mirandonos largo rato. Sin animarnos a acercanos. Nos miramos de nuevo y nos comunicamos caminamos al punto intermedio justo en el que hace largo tiempo Peeta se despedia de Seth Odair.

-¿Quieres caminar?- digo a Gale

-¿Solo si tu quieres?

LA tension en nostros aun esta presente pero me siento menos molesta y a la defensiva como los dias previos. Caminamos largo rato sin decir nada. Hasta que por fin digo...

-Eres un idiota Gale...-Nos detenemos el solo me mira. Y no dice nada. Esta sorprendido y avergonzado al mismo tiempo-¿Por eso has estado asi? Molesto, agresivo...nuestra relación era perfecta ahora...ahora no se...¿Que pensaste?

-Tu sabes lo que pense...

-¿Que te dejaria por Peeta?- el solo asiente, Es la primera vez que lo veo con guardia baja.

-Y que mas...

-Lo deje ir a el por tí- se que eso no es del todo cierto pero mi vida con Gale a sido extraodinaria-...lo aleje de mi vida... he sido feliz... me haz hecho feliz ¿por que te dejaria?

-No se que pasaba por mi cabeza, perdi el control...y luego paso aquello, tu sabes cuando, cuando- comienza a balbucear-yo, yo no se que me pasa cuando se trata de ti y yo hago cosas estupidas...como, como...yo te lastime no pensaba en ti...no queria perderte, pero al final fue lo que hice...

-tu nunca haz sido inseguro...eres listo, guapo...agradable...te quiero...tu, tu ...desde que te conozco has sido alguien importante en mi vida. No sabes cuanto. Tu hiciste el resto de mi infancia feliz desde el dia que te conoci – por primera vez en mi vida soy capaz de hablar sinceramente de mis sentimientos y por primera vez desde que lo conozco Gale esta con la guardia baja y con los ojos llorosos- incluso antes de irme al vasallaje cuando pense que iba a morir porque sabia que no iba a regresar pensaba decirte cosas cuando nos despidieramos, queria que supieras lo "esencial que haz sido para mi todos estos años desde que nos conocimos. Hasta que punto ha sido mejor mi vida por conocerte. Por amarte, incluso si solo es de la forma limitada en que puedo hacerlo" pero nunca lo dije y no quise que lo recibieras en una fria carta que acompañara mi frio ataud...nunca he sido buena con las palabras...y...

-y yo soy igual que tu- dice abrazandome como nunca antes, se que debe estar llorando yo estoy igual, recarga su barbilla sobre mi cabeza y me abraza- perdoname, perdoname por todas las cosas estupidas que he hecho...mas por aquello...no tengo palabras para, para...yo se que no lo merezco...se que en ocasiones son irracional...¿que puedo decirte?

-Yo tampoco soy la persona mas facil de mundo...

-Pero tampoco te mereces las cosas que pasaron...nunca...nunca...nunca volvere a lastimarte ni fisica ni emocionalemente, eso te lo prometo...tengo que resarcir todo esto que ha pasado en estos meses...

Su voz en verdad refleja arrepentimiento, me estrecha aun mas. Y besa mi mejilla. No decimos nada. Nos quedamos abrazados largo rato. Lloramos, nos besamos. Hablamos. De tantas cosas, tantas que no hablamos en todos estos años. Del miedo que le causo verme en los juegos, de sus sentimientos mientras duro el teatro con Peeta, de su remordimiento con Prim. Yo le hablo de mis sentimientos en conflicto precisamente durante el teatro con Peeta, de muchas cosas de que imagine lo que sentiria si el fuese quien estuviera en mi lugar y yo en el de el. Le hablo de el miedo que da ver como el ejercito le ha cambiado de algun modo. De lo aterrador que es verlo molesto, y precisamente de lo que paso aquella noche que no disfrute mucho lo que paso. Me pide una y otra vez disculpas, pero que tampoco soy una mujer que permita que pasen por encima de ella, que lo que paso aquellas dos noches fue una ganga por asi decirlo, y tambien le aclaro que estoy segura de que eso no pasara nunca mas porque no le tengo miedo, que estoy segura de que si en algun momento intenta hacer lo mismo usare en el todo lo que he aprendido en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Y tendra que despedirce de esa parte de su cuerpo que tanto le gusta y le enorgullece.

El suelta una risa agridulce, y dice que me cree capaz y que estare en todo mi derecho. Pero que el esta seguro de que nunca mas volvera a pasar porque me ama y quiere que de verdad sigamos juntos por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Los dias siguientes me concentro en mi trabajo, ahora soy mas que sobresaliente. Aprendo mas cosas, nunca me imagine verme de nuevo asi menjando armas, aprendiendo a operar equipo, superar mis limitaciones fisicas. Gale y yo nos vemos a escondidas. El se esfuerza el doble o el triple en complacerme, tiene detalles, obsequios palabras, es aun mejor que cuando le conoci. Llamo a Hazzelle y los chicos debes en cuando.

Una noche Gale y yo estamos en el bosque, lejos de la base. Estamos desnudos recostados dentro de una frasada el me acaricia y me besa, descansamos despues de una increible faena. Nos miramos reimos y nos sonreimos. Nunca decimos nada, pero me acaricia y yo a el. El toma mi mano entre la suya y la eleva en el aire para mirarla, las entrelaza y yo las observo, son tan raras la de el es tan grande y la mia se ve diminuta y fragil. Entonces la acerca a el y la besa. Despues me mira sonrio y comienza a besarme de nuevo, sus besos son siempre calidos apasionados, recorro su espalda. Estamos enmedio de unos arbustos. Solo se escuchan los sonidos de la noche. La suave brisa. Es luna llena. Miro la luna mientras el recorre mi cuerpo. Entonces nos detenemos abruptamente se escuchan unas pisadas. Nos quedamos quietos y nos miramos el uno al otro. Gale se deja caer a mi lado pero no deja de abrazarme. Alguien se sienta del otro lado donde el y yo estamos, pues según recuerdo hay unos troncos cortados que sirven como asientos. Los arbustos son altos pero no lo suficiente para cubrir el que salgamos de aquí. Ademas hariamos demasiado ruido y...en eso escuchamos la voces...

-Tardaste de demasido...-esa voz la conozco perfectamente

-No molestes panadero te aseguro que ni estuviste esperando tanto-Johanna lo se. Peeta y Johanna.

Gale y yo nos miramos, extrañados.

-Que carácter...

-Y bien porque tanto misterio...

-No es misterio simplemente no puedo dormir mas de tres horas...

-Y yo pago las consecuencias ¿no?

-Tu fuiste la que sugirio la hora y el lugar de encuentro...

-Es verdad...¿pesadillas?- su tono a cambiado

-aja

-¿los juegos las revolucion o la tortura?

-El extranjero tu sabes esas cosas de las que no me gusta hablar y las guerras, las invasiones...

-¿Te obligaron a ver?

Silencio. Gale y yo seguimos sabemos que hacer.

-Necesito un favor...

-Tu siempre tan directo...

-Esto... el viernes necesito que recibas a Seth y te quedes con el una horas...

-¿Y eso porque?

-Porque desde mañana me ausentare e intentare regresar el viernes a medio dia pero por si no lo logro...

-mmmmm saldras a ver a un cliente o iras a otro pais...

-LA señora Rimmaldi estara aquí...y quiere verme...

-LA mujer mayor que te quiere en su cama ¿y vas a negociar con ella?

-Es la dueña de Marduck Weapon Manufacturer Panem necesita desesperadamente un contrato con ella

-Y tu vas a usar tus encantos para convercerla o ¿que?

-No ella ha sido muy clara conmigo y yo con ella dice que si en la epoca de Snow estaba dispuesta a pagar por mi con gusto hoy lo haria con el doble de placer porque sabe que todo seria para mi.

-Wow osea que ella es clara con lo que quiere...y que le dijiste

-Que no...obvio pero somo buenos amigos...mas bien soy como su nieto porque ella bien podria ser mi abuela...

-Aja ella es la que de joven se apellidaba Murdock y se caso con alguien de la noble renunciando a su nombre

-Si. Pero bueno siempre que viene vamos a las platicas, a cenar, bebemos y platicamos toda la noche. Dormims un rato la llevo a su Jet y adios. Espero llegar a un buen acuerdo comercial con ella.

-Usa tus encantos nene...

-No soy como tu, por cierto que hay de aquel pobre hombre al que exprimes...¿eh?

-mmmm es guapo y hace un buen trabajo...

-Por eso has estado de tan buen humor ¿no?

-Que te digo, el se esfuerza...y es muy complanciente

-Y de seguro un pervertido

-Claro asi es como me gustan...y hablando de pecadillos

-ES TU HIJA VERDAD

Gale y yo nos sobresaltamos.

-¿Quien?- dice Peeta sorprendido como nosotros

-Y cito-la voz de Johanna es rara- "...te envio este obserquio en memoria de aquellos maravillosos meses que pasamos juntos. Y que atesoro todos los dias. Te envio una fotografia de la pequeña Primrose.-me estremezco al escuchar el nombre y Gale me estrecha- Espero te anime a venir y conocerla de cerca. Con amor Emi..."

-¿Abriste mi paquete?

-No panadero todos en el cuatro lo vieron y estamos apostando a que la niña es tuya...rubia, ojos azules y se llama Primrose. Y ademas de eso Emi se parece a...

-No se parecen en nada...ademas...ademas

LA voz de Peeta se escucha nerviosa.

-Ella es guapa...

-No, no es guapa- el tono de Peeta es extraño

-A ¿no?

-No, ella no es guapa Johanna, ella es...es hermosa...- su voz se corta- y cada vez que la escucho cantar me pasan cosas como cuando era adolescente. Si la voy a ver al teatro debo llevar pantalones de repuesto o ponerme un preservativo, asi como solicitar un palco a solas.

-¿En verdad?- la voz de Johanna es maliciosa- el pasan cosas a tu cosita- y se rie

Por algun motivo siento algo de celos, y curiosidad.

-Bueno di lo que quieras pero ella es identica a Katniss

-No es cierto

-Bueno, bueno es una version madura de ella y tiene ojos azules...pero fuera de eso ella es Katniss...

-Que lata...di lo que quieras...pero la niña no es mi hija...si eso fuera crees que estaria aquí...

-mmmm

-El padre de la niña de llama Vladimir Sadok

-¿Tu trabajaste en su empresa no?

-Si tres meses estuve alla...asi conoci a Emi por error. Ella iba a un café que estaba cerca de la oficiana tomaba café todos los dias a la misma hora asi nos hicimos amigos. Despues nos tratamos. Se entero que estaba embarazada, nos veiamos todos los dias. Me dijo que ella y Sadok tenian un romance en secreto el es casado y tiene otros hijos. Ella no es pobre, es adinerada. Asi que no se si sadok sepa que la niña es su hija, debe suponerlo. Yo estuve en una villa que tiene ella a las afueras de aquella ciudad, estuve con ella en ese lugar tres semanas, sin hacer nada, salvo platicar, caminar, refelxionar. Un dia estabamos sentados en una parte del bosqeu era un claro repleto de primulas entonces le dije que yo una vez conoci a una adorable niña llamada Primrose como esas primulas- el corazon se me hace pequeño y empiezo a llorar Peeta habla de Prim de mi hermana- que era adorable pero que habia muerto en la guerra. Ella dijo que nunca habia escuchado ese nombre y que si tenia una niña le pondria asi Primrose. Asi que...no pense que tomara eso enserio.

-Ese Sadok tiene rasgos faciales compatibles contigo ¿no?

-No bromees

-Es como verles a Katniss y a ti...

-Deja ya decir locuras...

-¿Y dormiste con ella?

-Si- siento celos...tengo casi ganas de pararme a exigir una respuesta, pero luego recuerdo que estoy con Gale que nada de esto deberia afectarme

-Y...

-¿Y que?

-Que tal es en el cama

-¿Y que se yo?

-No que dormiste con ella

-Dormi con ella, junto a ella no tuve sexo con ella son dos cosas diferentes

-eres un idiota...o ¿ella te rechazo?

-en absoluto...pero a mi no me basta con el cuerpo, nena...ella me gusta fisicamente pero no habia nada mas...

-Eres un romantico empedernido o un idiota...

-Supongo que ambas...

-Ella es cantante de musica academica ¿no?

-aja

-Te dedico la mitad de su nuevo disco...

-Leiste todo verdad

-Y escuche las canciones que te dedico...

-si...lo se...

-¿Y no piensa decirle que si?

-No. Soy el padre de Seth, necesto terminar de construir un ejercito fuerte para Panem. Levantar este negocio del que te hable. Asegurar la tanquilidad de Seth y Annie...y la t..

-Y aun te mueres por Katniss eso es lo unico que vale

Siento como el cuerpo de Gale pone tenso. Ahora yo acaricio su mejilla.

-He dejado ir Katniss desde hace tiempo- su voz es seria- ella, ella esta bien. Gale esta con ella. El es inteligente, bien parecido y un buen hombre...

-¿Estas enamorado de él?

Peeta se rie.

-Ademas no tengo mucho tiempo, se me agota el tiempo, el tratado es solo por diez años, despues de eso ese pais nos invadira

-¿Y si no?

-Creelo lo haran si no encontramos un buen mecanismo de defensa...

-¿Aun amas a Katniss?

-Entonces que, ¿te haras cargo de Seth?

-¿Cambias la conversacion?

Silencio de nuevo.

-Lo hare...y para cerrar nuestro trato y que se te baje la calentura de Emi, mejore tu animo por lo de Katniss, y te de buena suerte con la señora Marduck te juego una carrera al lago...

-Hecho...pero recuerda que los minusvalidos tenemos preferencia

-Hace tiempo que no eres minusvalido...-escucho como hecha a correr

-Maldita sea Johanna eso es trampa...

Escuchamos a los dos irse corriendo. Gale y yo nos quedamos un rato en silencio para de nuevo volver a lo nuestro. Desde aquel dia no volvi a tener nada claro sobre Peeta ni a tenerle cerca hasta la muerte de Annie, porque me concentre en lo mio. Gale y yo vivimos felices. Las misiones en la base se vuelven practicas y reales, marchacmos en el aniversario de la revolucion todos como el cuerpo de Elite y por la tarde tenemos nuevo ministro del exterior.

Por algun motivo Gale empieza a recibir mas misiones. Entonces nos establecemos en el 2. Gale me leva en auto a las afueras del dos, y la veo son kilometros de bosque rodeado de una enorme vaya.

-¿Que es todo esto?- digo mientras Gale maneja

-¿Te gusta?

-Es enorme...

Entramos a la propiedad, despues de un lago tramo estamos frente a una inmensa mansion de color blanco. Un hombre con traje nos espera a la entrada.

-General Hawthorne

-Señor Gilbert

-Señorita Evedeen- dice el hombre esta embelesado conmigo- es un honor

-Buenas tardes

-¿Quieren ver la propiedad?

-Desde luego...-dice Gale y me toma de la mano

El señor Gilbert nos lleva por toda la casa, es impresionante, es impactante. Aunque tiene ese aire de descuido.

-pero con mantenimiento esto casa tendra el explendor de antaño. Pertecencia a una de las familias adineradas del dos ya lo sabe.

-¿Que te parece?- me dice Gale

-Demasiado grande

-Si, bueno despues estara mas llena...

Y pienso que tal vez halla convencido a Hazzelle y los chicos a venir a vivir aquí. Eso seria maravilloso. Gale y Gilbert hablan de los pormenores leen los papeles. Yo firmo un cheque a mi nombre por la propiedad y las escrituras. El se va Gale y yo qeudamos a solas.

-Se vera hermosa

El me abraza, y nos balancemos mi espalada esta en su pecho.

-te imaginas en el patio una flores, la fuente funcionando. Muebles...y un niño corriendo por aquí ¿que piensas?

-Le diras a Hazzelle que venga a vivir aquí con los chicos...

-¿no? Mi madre y lo chicos ya tiene una vida hecha, esta casa es para ti y para mi, para nuestros hijos...

-Gale- digo con ese todo de intentar empezar un sermon

-Anda Catnip solo por hoy dejame hacer castillos en el aire...ven vamos afuera recorrer la propiedad...

Recorremso el bosque, me lleva a una lugar.

-Aqui hare un replica de nuestro lugar de encuentro ¿lo recuerdas?

-SI...-y si el lugar se parece bastante.

Caminamos otro trecho y vemos el lago. Nos tiramos en la hierva. Nos acariciamos. Miro las nubes. Dormimos un rato.

Poco a poco la casa toma forma. Los contratistas avanzan. Cuando esta terminada. Gale contrata gente pero viene un abogado y firma contratos de confidencialidad. Esto es una locura hace castillos en el aire pero por algun motivo el no quiere que nadie sepa lo que somos en verdad. Y para todos somos primos. Yo le digo que me da lo mismo teminar con esta farsa. El dice que no, que es mejor asi. Pasa mucho tiempo aquí. Siempre hay una guardia de tres o cuatro oficiales que son como sus guardaespaldas en ellos estan Swan y Levi.

Recuerdo una mision en la que rescatamos a un grupo de niños en un espeso bosque en el interior de Panem. Son un grupo de adolescentes que me miran con desconfianza. Estan sucios y asustados. Deboran la comida que llevo con premura. Solo esperamos a los refuerzos.

-Enserio esta bien que no comamos esto- dice atragantandose uno de ellos

-Si no hay problema- lo miro fijamente-¿estas solos?

-Si

-¿Los adultos?

-No hay

-¿Que les paso?

-Era pocos el año pasado tuvimos un brote de colera y casi toda la poblacion murio.

-¿Son los sobrevivientes?

-Sip nos mantuvimos como pudiemos pero este invierno ha sido crudo, muy crudo

-Ya...y el gobierno ¿no sabia que estaban aquí?

-Somos descedientes de grupos de la resistencia del 2 durante la revolucion del Sinsajo. El gobierno no va a ayudarnos.

Me miran fijamente.

-¿creen que podran sobrevivir solos?

-Usted inicio una revolucion y sigue viva ¿no?

-Supongo...-digo

Otro rescate en una inundacion. Sacamos mujeres niños, hombres. Algunos me reconocen.

gracias- dice una mujer mayor a la que ayudo a subir a un transporte

-Se que eres el sinsajo pero no le dire a nadie que estuvite aquí.- me susurra un niñito mientras lo entrego a su madre para que lo suban la transporte.

Una escaramusa en una de las fronteras de Panem. Detenemos a un grupo de 4 personas que intentan cruzar la frontera para pedir refugio politico. En realidad nuestro objetivo son un grupo de artefactos y oficiales de otro pais que intentan ingresar en nuestro espacio.

Otro dia. Johanna Mason esta conmigo enmedio de una lluvia de balas.

-Como en los viejos tiempos no descerebrada

-Aja

-Tu izquierda yo derecho de acuerdo...

Solo haciento, entramos a un complejo militar en el que rescataremos a un grupo de oficiales de Panem que estan presos. En la radio una voz :"Aqui nido de pajaro- es la voz de Peeta esta como francotirador-salgan con cuidado, veo a un grupo de vigias me desharede los que sea necesario. Les cubro"-

Gale aparece con un destacamente. ¿Listos?- todos asentimos-VAMONOS

Llevamos heridos. Disparamos. El transporte baja, subimos todos. Una vez en el vehiculo. Estamos felices.

-Mision cumplida dice Gale y me sonrie.

Me asomo por la ventana veo otro trasnporte ligero que sube a los 4 francotiradores y se eleva junto con nosotros. Johanna bebe de una licorera y la pasa entre el vamos a casa.

Estamos en un rescate minero.

-Debemos desistir...es mejor que mueras pocos y no todos nosotros- dice un oficial

-¿Señor Cabot a que tiempo esta el grupo de apoyo?

-1 hora señora

-¿Como estan las reservas de aire?

-por mucho 40 minutos

-Abott , Stevens y Ron

-¿Señora?

-Salgan dejennos dos de sus tanques y en cuanto lleguen la yuda guienlos hasta aquí

-No podermos dejarla sola señora

-Estoy con ellos- digo mirando a estos mineros que estan atrapados y requiero equipo para sacarlos.

-Pero, pero

-cada momento que pasas aquí consumen nuesto oxigeno

-Esta bien...

Ellos se van me quedo con los minero. Que estan exasustos angustiados.

-Debio irse- dice uno de ellos que tiene el pie atrapado. Les paso un tanque de aire. Se que mientras yo ests aquí el grupo de rescate estara obligado a bajar.

-No hay vuelta de hoja...

Comenzamos a tener mucho sueño. LO mas probable es que lo niveles de dioxido de carbono sean altos muy altos. Y repentinamente una voz

-KATNISS, KATNISS...

No tengo muchas fuerza

-Catnip estas bien...

-Si- digo adormilada...y me pone una mascarilla de oxigeno- sacalos a ellos a ellos- señalo a los minero

-Si ya traje a la ayuda.

Veo como el grupo de ayuda apoya a los mineros. Gale me saca en brazos de la mina. Una vez afuera hace que me siente. Me envuelve en una frasada.

-Vas a estar bien...¿de acuerdo?

Acaricia mi cabello. Lo se digo.

-eres una cabezota te dije que esperaran refuerzos.

-Si hubieramos esperado estarian todos muertos.

Veo como a los mineros los ayudan, aun estoy confundida pero creo que a tres de ellos se los llevan aparte. Gale me sigue mirando, un paramedico comienza a revisarme. Hay movimiento. Ademas de camara de tv que son alejadas. Un transporte ligero aereo baja de el desciende otras personas, caminan hasta donde estan los otros mineros no me queda claro. Llevan unos trajes especiales. Uno de los mineros le da algo a uno de ellos le pasa un aparato encima. Dice algo solo logro escuchar a los lejos la palabra historia. Gale esta atento. Ese grupo junto con los tres mineros de van en aquel transporte.

Nuestra relacion se ha vueto un monotona, el viaja mucho, yo paso demasiado tiempo a solas. Casi nunca salgo de esta enorme casa. Los sirvientes y yo apenas y hablamos. Leo, estudio, entreno. Llega el periododico y las revistas pero nunc las leo. Solo se ven notocias cuando Gale esta aquí. Nuestra relacion es rar no podemos pasar mas de dos dias juntos porque empezamos a pelear. El sexo es bueno, pero salvaje, somos un poco agresivos, pero intensos. En ocasiones voy a la base para los juegos de guerra. Doy algunas clases a los grupos de elite.

Un dia estoy en los vestidores de los baños de mujeres. Es raro que halla gente aquí a esta hora. Escucho un grupo de jovenes militares. Que terminande arreglarse.

-oosshhh la reunion empieza en menos de una hora y no termino de arreglarme...

-¿Iras de civil?

-Pues si torpe a esas fiestas no se va de oficial...

-mmmm supe que anoche hubo otra "reunion de trabajo"

Risitas de las chicas. Me parece que son una chicas simplonas, asi que estoy a punto de irme.

-Si

-¿Y tu fuiste?

-Si...

-¿Quienes estaban?

-Los de siempre los peces gordos del gobierno...

Eso llama mi atencion un poc aun asi terminode vestirme.

-Algunos de ellos son medio viejos...

-Y medio asquerosos pero de ellos se hacen cargo otras chicas...

La imagen del viejo jefe de los agentes de la paz se dibuja en mi mente. Ato mi ultimo zapato.

-YA y ustedes...

-nostras somos invitadas

-O claro y solo platican ¿no?

-eres una mojigata aun asi estoy segura de que te mueres por ir

¿La gente me vera de la misma forma?La verdad no me importa.

-Nosotras podemos elegir...-dice otra que se incorpora a la platica

-Y luego que ¿te dan un ascenso o que?

-es por diversion tonta...

-Pues a mi me late que las tontas son otras

Estoy de acuerdo con la chica. Tomo la maleta con mi ropa y esto por hecharme a andar cuando algo me detiene.

-¿Hawthorne estuvo alli anoche?

Me quedo estatica mas bien con curiosidad. Pues a mi me dijo que tuvo una reunion de trabajo aburridisima de hecho no llego a dormir.

-Por supuesto el nunca se pierde esas fiestas...es tan...tan ya sabes...creo que medio ejercito de Panem a pasdo por su cama

Me quedo de una pieza. Comienzo a enojarme.

-es guapisimo ¿no?

-Y que cuerpo...

-Desde luego...ya saben lo que dicen de su grannnn...

Enmedio de mi enojo debo reconocer que ee a lo que se refieren, a mi me impresiono la primera vez que lo vi. Considerando tambien que fue la primera vez que lo hice con alguien mi impresion iba acompañada de un poco de temor.

-¿Que importa el tamaño si no lo saben usar?

Trato de recuperarme de mi enojo.

-el si que lo sabe usar...es tan intenso...un poco brusco...pero bueno

Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

-¿Ya estuviste con él?¿No te creo?

-Desde luego...

-Mentirosa

-No miento, es impactante...y buenisimo para esas cosas...

Debe existir algo raro en escuchar esas cosas sobre el hombre que se supone solo esta conmigo, que según el me ama con locura. Pero en cierto punto recapacito sobre lo que dira Gale o lo que le motivara a ser un poligamo consumado.

-un poco rudo- dice otra- pero que hombre no lo es, ha estado con dos o tres al mismo tiempo y todas ellas se la pasaron muy bien...

-Aparte de las citas que tiene en los armarios de escobas con algunas chicas que son medio indecisas como tu...

Mas risitas. Yo estoy en shock.

-Que asco

-No he odio a nadie que se queje de los armarios

-o Los talleres

-o los jardines

-o salones de clase

-o Vehiculos

-Y por supuesto su oficina dicen que muchas, muchas chicas han puesto su pecho o su trasero en ese escritorio...

-mmmm no lo dudo...

Mi enojo y asombro siguen creciendo.

-Y Robert Cressmore ¿estara ahi?

-Si, tambien dicen que es intenso, es un idiota pero en la cama es wow no es tan bueno como Hawthorne pero te la pasas bien.

-Lo mismo de dicen de Evan Porter...

-Stella Sanders dicen que ella toma parejo chicos y chicas por si tienen curiosidad...

Reconozco levemente ese nombre.

-No es cierto

-Tasha Trask y ella ya saben lo hacen seguido...

-Johanna Mason creo que ha tenido una o dos citas con ese par...aunque ella no asiste a las "reuniones"

¿Johanna? No se porque no me extraña. En fin.

-Que cosas, asi es la clase politica de este pais...

Esa chica y yo debemos tener cosas en comun sus comentarios meparecen acertados.

-gente con poder que se da gustos...- todas dicen aja-y hablando de gente sexy con dinero y poder que hay de Peeta Mellark...el tambien esta en las "reuniones"...¿no?

Peeta, Peeta, es verdad el es uno de esos peses gordos del gobierno ahora.

-Mellark...- ella suelta una risa, me desconcierta- o si el bueno y pulcro de Mellark el solo va a las reuniones de verdad, en cuanto nos ve entrar, se levanta educadamente y dice "bueno estimados colegas tengo que retirarme pero deseo tengan una agradable tertulia, la comida y bebida estan pagadas, lo demas es otro asunto. Disculpen" algunos tratan de que se quede y siempre dice que tiene trabajo o que su hijo lo necesita o da un monton de pretextos y se va...

-¿Nunca se queda?

Sigue siendo el mismo Peeta.

-hasta donde yo se no...es tan aburrido...

-Naaa dicen tiene el miembro pequeño y se averguenza

Sonrio. Yo se que no es asi. Comparado con Gale puede. Pero por donde yo lo veo Peeta es bastante normal.

-Yo he escuchado que es gay

Todas se rien. Yo tengo que taparme la boca. En absoluto es gay.

-Eso es absurdo. Hasta donde yo se tiene una mujer mayor en el extranjero que es su amante y le ha dado un monton de dinero.

Ya habia escuchado eso antes, pero se por boca de el en esa platica que escuche hace años que no es asi.

-Yo escuche que es una mujer mayor que es cantante...

Me ruborizo recuerdo el comentario de Johanna de que ella es igual a mi. Nunca la e visto y no se quien es.

-¿Sera la misma?

No definitivamente no. Yo lo se.

-Quien sabe...yo escuche que sigue enamorado de Katniss Everdeen...

Me pongo aun mas roja y debo sentarme para no desmayarme. Eso es imposible.

-Despues de tanto no lo creo

-Pues es su esposa...

Oh si recuerdo que soy su esposa, que estuvimos a punto de tener un hijo y lo perdimos.

-No creo que un hombre pueda esperar tanto por una mujer...

Yo creo lo mismo, esta chica me agrada.

-tal vez si. Mi hermano es mensajero dice que una vez tuvo que ir a la empresa de Mellark y entregarle en propia mano unos documentos para que los firmara y los devolviera sellados de nuevo. Dice que en su oficina hay un...

En ese momento se abre abruptamente la puerta y las chicas, comienzan a dispersarse yo me qeudo ahi meditando sobre todo lo que escuchado. Una parte de mi esta incredula sobre Peeta y sobre Gale pero la otra sabe que eso puede ser cierto. Gale no es el tipo de hombre que pueda pasar sin sexo mucho tiempo. No seria la primera vez que lo he visto salir de armarios de escobas arreglandose la ropa y el cabello. Escucho los rumores. La gente no sabe de la relacion que hay entre el y yo por eso no se cuidan demasiado de hablar sobre las conquistas de mi primo. Y sobre Peeta, no quiero pensar en eso.

Aun asi tomo me subo a mi vehiculo. Tomo el telefono y llamo a Gale.

-Saludos Catnip – me dice reconoce mi numero

-¿Como estas?

-Estoy en medio de una reunion de trabajo, bueno tengo unos minutos de descanso antes de entrarar a la sesion larga ¿y tu?

-Me voy a casa ya termine

-¿Que bien?

-¿Durara mucho tu junta?

-si ¿Tienes algo en mente?

-Pues si pero dices que saldras tarde

-Si lo siento ya sabes este trabajo, juntas aburridas, muchas cosas hasta tarde y el gobierno que siempre requiere mas ¿que te parece si mañana te compenso?

-Vendras a casa...

-no esto va para largo tal vez me quede aquí en la base...

-Te amo Gale...

-ya se...mmmm...ve con cuidado...descansa ¿si?

-Si

-Nos vemos mañana

-Hasta mañana

Cuelgo el telefono y me voy a casa.

Dias despues estoy en casa, camino por la sala aun estoy en bata de dormir. Veo la correspondencia. Hay un sobre con una invitacion. El remitente es del Conservatorio Nacional de Musica de Panem. He escuchado hablar de eso, un grupo de gente rica a creado una escuela para desarrollar la musica y el canto. Forman parte de un instituto de arte. Lo abro es una invitacion para asistir a una funcion de canto y cena para recaudar fondos. Se presentaran algunos numero de alumnos avanzados pero el evento principal es la participacion de la internacionalmente reconocida soprano Emily Jaroussky, ve una imagen de ella. Es una mujer mayor que ella es hermosa. La observa y le recuerda a alguien, en ese momento entra Gale, se ve que ha ido a correr. Esta sudoroso, lleva ropa deportiva gris.

-Buenos dias Catnip- se acerca- ¿que lees?

-Una invitacion...

-¿Para que?

Toma un poco de agua de una jarra colocada en la mesa.

-Un concierto para un evento de caridad

-Ah si lo del conservatorio.

-Lo sabias

-Ayer llego a mi oficina.

-¿Y vas a ir?

-Tengo que...

-Quiero ir

-¿Enserio? A ti no te gustan esas cosas

-tengo curiosidad y quiero contribuir

-Siempre pagas y nunca vaz- dice acercandose

-Hoy quiero hacer un cambio

-¿Asi?- y se acerca a ella

-¿Que pasa?

\- Nada -dice con aire jugueton

-Gale- dice con su voz malhumorada

El la abraza.

-Bueno esta bien ¿que te parece un traje de noche negro y despues la recepcion sera agradable.

-Solo ire al concierto y de manera discreta

-Oh vamos nos divertiremos bailaremos...comeremos

-No solo quiero verla a ella...

Semanas despues los guardaespaldas de Gale me introducen por un lado diferente de la gente comun. El lugar esta lleno. Solo gente adinerada de Panem. Y algunos estudiantes de todas edades que seran el coro que le acompaña. Se apagan las luces e incia la suave musica. De lejos no puedo apreciar a la mujer salvo en una pantalla enorme donde aparece su rostro y la traduccion de las piezas que interpreta. Debo reconocer que en verdad aun en la pantalla es una mujer hermosa. Mayor que yo sus rasgos son exquisitos. Las luces se apagan, la musica empieza aplausos y la interpretacion...

Quel cuor perdesti  
per un miraggio  
quel cuor tradisti  
odiar di più, non puó !  
la mia voce, senti  
il suo dolor... o no ?  
la tua sparí  
e io, pazza, t'aspetto !  
Dimenticar...  
o non più vivere  
ormai, salvo...  
la notte... la notte... la notte...  
ah !...  
Spente le stelle  
col pallido raggio di luna  
piange l'amore  
che si lancia come l'onda poi se ne va  
vuota, la notte  
e la sua speranza breve  
ora sgorga l'amaro pianto  
un cuor ferito, disperato passa qua  
Dunque fuggisti  
i sogni vuoti  
dunque perdesi  
i brevi vortici  
Dimenticar...  
o non più vivere  
ormai, salvo...  
la notte... la notte... la notte...  
ah !...

Su voz me impacta y despues lo chicos que cantan son de aquí, han estudiado aquí. Ella si que llena el escenario. Despues de la cancion se presenta. Nos da las gracias por asistir. Intepreta un bloque de musica barroca y una par de arias. Hay un intermedio desde luego que no salgo de mi lugar. Dice que iniciara un bloque de musica no sacra ni academica. Cuando esta por terminar anuncia que interpretara sus ultimas tres piezas que se las dedica a un amigo muy cercano desde hace muchos años. Nos dice a las mujeres de Panem que somos afortunadas de tener hombres asi en nuestro territorio. El publico le aplaude.

La musica empieza lenta, los instrumentos son interpretadas por por un par de chicos que no no pasan de los 15 años supongo.

Coisas pequenas são  
coisas pequeñas  
são tudo o que eu te quero dar  
e estas palavras são  
coisas pequenas  
que dizem que eu te quero amar.  
Amar, amar, amar  
só vale a pena  
se tu quiseres confirmar  
que um grande amor não é  
coisa pequena  
que nada é maior que amar...

Yo la escucho y la observo canta con gran sentimiento. Mira hacia un lugar de los palcos pricipales. Todos estamos anonadados. NO hace pausa en cuanto termina va con la siguiente pieza.

…Abraçar-te por fim  
Por muitos anos  
Devolvendo à realidade o que sonhámos  
Desejava dedicar-me assim  
Por muitos anos  
E nunca mais renunciar a este amor

Deixa-me ser como tu  
Um raio de luz ardente  
Deixa-me ser como tu és  
Luz e Amor somente…

Nunca deja de ver hacia ese lugar, puedo imaginarme quien es. ¿Como puede alguien decirle a otra persona toda estas cosas en publico? ¿Que estara pensado él?¿Qué siento yo? Miro a Gale que esta sentado junto a mi. Esta atento a la funcion y ya. Aplausos.

Ai giochi addio per sempre sì  
Non sono più cose per te  
Ai giochi addio  
Chissà perchè nemmeno tu ancora  
Spiegartelo non puoi

Tu attendi un ospite favoloso e incognito  
Non sai che nome ha  
Forse il suo nome è dolcezza  
Ma forse è invece amaro  
Forse il suo nome è splendore  
Ma forse invece è oscuro

Tu vuoi scoprire i suoi misteri  
E al suo confronto tutto ti annoia  
I suoi regali fantastici attendi  
Come le notti dell'Epifania  
Rimani sveglia pensando chissà  
Che mai ti porterà

No solo la musica y la letra son sugerentes. Su voz se luce de una manera impresionante. Yo tampo para de ver hacia el palco que ella mira, ¿que es lo que hizo el? Para que ella le diga todas esas cosas. Y pienso en las cosas que el hizo por mi en ese tiempo. Al apagarse las notas, el publico esta mas que fascinado. Los aplausos son presentador le da un ramo de flores, pero el escenario ya esta llena de ellas a lo largo del programa le han lanzado tantas .Sale del escenario y la hacen regresa, pues los aplausos no sesan. Ella dice que interpretara una ultima pieza que ha pedido traduzcan en nuestro idioma y que incluyo hace algunos años en una de sus discos asi que empieza.

Por ti respiro otra vez  
El amor que ayer  
No existía en mí  
Tú has logrado llegar  
Donde jamás  
Ha conocido mi piel  
Cuando escucho tu voz  
Haces vibrar  
Toda mi emoción  
Ahora mi corazón  
Ya nunca podrá  
Vivir sin tu amor  
Me he enamorado de ti  
Y mi vida cambió  
Tus besos me hacen sentir  
El poder del amor  
Siente mi corazón  
Todo daría por ti  
Solo por ti  
Solo por ti  
Cuando yo te conocí  
Juré jamás  
Dejarte ir  
Ahora mi corazón  
Ya nunca podrá  
Vivir sin tu amor  
Y mira al palco por ultima vez. Y sale definitivamente del escenario. Yo me levanto y Gale con sus ayudantes me escolatan tal y como vine. En medio de la obscuridad escucho una y otra vez las ovaciones.

-¿Segura que no quieres quedarte?- dice Gale mientras me abre la puerta del auto.

-Si segura...no estoy hecha para estas cosas.

-Bueno...

-No se si llegare ya sabes estas cosas son tan aburridas...

-Lo se- le digo y se que miente el se divertira. Pero no puedo culparlo.

-Con cuidado...

Solo asiento. Cierra la puerta del auto. Y empieza a moverse. Tengo mucho que meditar sobre estos dos hombres y sobre el hecho de que parece que estamos encerrados en un circulo.

Estoy en casa escucho una tormenta, color azulado y relampagos. Todo afuera se estremece es como si el cielo fuera a caerse. Son impactantes. Y la casa se ve tetrica silenciosa. Pero en particular hay un trueno, rayo y relámpago que me hace estremeser. Cierro los una sacudida. Fuerte. Tan fuerte que me sobresalto.

Por un momento soy conciente de donde estoy. Escucho voces monitores. La voz de las enfermeras y a Peeta.

-¡¿como esta...como esta...?!

-Señor Mellark no debe estar aqui- es una voz imperativa

-ya pase por el cuarto de esterilización asi que no me diga que no puedo estar aqui.

Escucho lo que pasa en el quirofano como fondo al tiempo que pasa algo nuevo suenan los aparatos. Al mismo tiempo supongo abro los ojos en otro lugar sin dejar de escuchar el fondo.

Peeta y yo estamos juntos de nuevo por primera vez en la casa de cristal, ahora en la regadera, cuando nos exploramos de nuevo nos damos cuenta que en absoluto somos los adolescentes de antes. Nuestros cuerpo son diferentes. Ya no tenemos las marcas en la piel de nuestros combates, a los dos nos las quitaron. Los retasos y parches de mi piel ya no existen. Nos acariciamos suspiramos, el se pierde en mis pechos. Que crecieron levemente desde la ultima vez. Y ademas de eso el ahora tiene dos piernas de carne y hueso. Acaricio su cicatriz de la pierna.

-¿Te molesta?- dice el suavemente

-No- y sigo la circunferencia con mi dedo. El me besa.

-A mi tampoco me molestan tus cambios- dice y se pierde de nuevo en mi pecho. Y el resto de mi cuerpo.

Despues recorro otra parte de su anatomia. El gime un poco. Lentamente lo recorro y lo miro. Es diferente.

-¿No es como lo recordabas?- Mira como lo observo, esta sonriendo. Quito mi vista pero no el tacto y veo a Peeta a la cara, sin decir palabra. El hace una mueca- Lo siento - parpadeo no se porque se disculpa- se llama circunsicion aqui es poco comun pero donde estuve para la gente la gente era un asunto casi obligatorio, asunto de creecias y costumbres...yo no era de alla pero ya sabes...-se encoje en hombros- a mi favor dire que tu tampoco eres como te recordaba- le miro fijamente- eres mejor- me sonrrojo y seguimos en lo nuestro.

Recapitulo el nacimiento de mi hija. Cómo la amamanto y me pierdo en sus ojos claros e terminando una conferencia y a Peeta acercarse con la bebé en el auditorio de la universidad, todos nos sacan primera vez que me llama mamá. Le enseñamos a nadar y caminar. Empieza a comer solidos. Veo a mi hija correr en la casa del 12 a Peeta corriendo tras ella la alcanza levanta del piso comienza a besarla, ella se rie, caminan hacia mi, mientras el la besa la trae y me mira.

Me siento ligera como nunca. Entonces se que estoy parada en algun punto de la sala de operaciones porque puedo ver todo. No comprendo. Veo como los médicos sacan a un bebé que no parece llorar, un grupo de medicos encabezado por Zanabrya se lo llevan a otra zona del mismo lugar se ocupan de él. En otro extremo los cirujanos estan tratando de reanimar un cuerpo. Inutilmente. Por que no parece responder. Miro a Peeta como nunca esta parado cerca. Se ve deseperado. Esta llorando y repitiendo una y otra vez.

-No, no, no puedes irte y dejarme solo...te necesito...anda Katniss vamos...vamos preciosa...tienes que despertar...vamos nunca te haz rendido...

Los medicos detienen sus maniobras, el pitido de las maquinas ha sido largo. Los del equipo se miran unos a otros y niegan con la cabeza. El otro equipo dice.

-Metamoslo a la incubadora. Estalicemoslo y preparalo para la transfución.

-Señor Mellark es necesario iniciar con la transfusión. ..

El ni le hace mas atento a lo que pasa en el otro lado del quirofano. Se queda de una pieza cuando escucha.

-ASISTOLE-Dice el cirujano principal.

-Hora de deceso- señala una enfermera

-Señor el recien nacido necesita su sangre esta demasiado debil.

El no dice nada. Los ignora. Se acerca estupefacto hacia donde esta el otro equipo. Peeta tiene un arranque de ira, miedo, enojo y prepotencia. Esta rojo y entonces se sobresalta. Les grita:

-¡Nada de asistole ni hora de defunción NO PUEDEN RENDIRSE. NO ASI. ME ESCUCHAN. ME CONSTRUI ESTE HOSPITAL Y YO PUEDO DESTRUIRLO.Y NO SOLO ESO TODO LO QUE HAY DENTRO DE EL ES PRESINDIBLE!

Toda la sala se queda en silencio. medicos entonces vuelven a lo suyo. Una voz conocida me dice.

-Katniss es hora

\- ¿Prim? - No puedo creerlo

-Es hora de regresar ellos te necesitan

Todo esta obscuro y ya no veo nada de lo que pasa en la sala.

-No yo he espetado años para poder verte...

-Yo estoy bien.

-Esta conmigo

Esa voz dulce y calida que conozco tan bien.

-¿Papá?- no han cambiado en absoluto de como los recuerdo y los miro en mis sueños.

-Hola pequeña es hora de regresar aun no es tu tiempo. Tienes muchas cosas que hacer todavia. Ver crecer a esos niños.

quiero hablar ustedes...hay tantas cosas que...

-En algun momento tendremos esa oportunidad

-Los amo a los dos y los extraño tanto.

-Y nosotros a ti tambien te amamos pero debes volver anda. No puedes dejarles solos.

Me dice mi hermana risueña. Los abrazo alternativamente. Cierro los ojos. Siento tanta paz. Caigo en el vacio. Silencio.

Puedo eacuchar de nuevo lo que ocurre en el monitores tienen ese sonido constante.

-¿Esta estable?- una vez incredula.

-¿Como es eso posible? .

-Estuvo oficialmente muerta 3 minutos- alguien sorprendido

-Ella es una luchadora, es una sobreviviente por eso, por eso no queria que se rindieran-es la voz de Peeta se escucha calmado.

-Bueno cerremos...y terminemos con esto. ¿Doctores?

-Si- un ejercito de voces.

-Señor Mellark- es la voz de Zanavrya

-Lo se la transfusión...vamos ella esta estable lo demás que ocurra ya es ganancia.

-Esta en estado critico...- su voz es apremiante

-Ella esta bien con eso me basta.

Dejo de escuchar un tiempo. Estoy tan cansada que supongo me paulatinamente escucho voces de gente bien conocida mi madre, Kassandra, Effie, Haymitch, Van, la gente de la casa del 4, Seth y por supuesto en todo momento Peeta, los sonidos del hospital.

Poco a poco abro los ojos. Me encuentro con los ojos verde mar de Seth Odair que me sonrie.

-Saludos Bella durmienta bienvenida a Panem.

Intento hablar.

-No te esfuerces aun no te quitan los tubos y esas cosas. Papá esta ahora con el bebé. Su salud no es perfecta pero esta estable. Te han extraído la leche materna, papá le da de comer y lo tiene unas horas piel con piel, como los canguros ¿Te acuerdas de esos animales raros?- lo miro fijamente-Kat esta aquí. Esta tomando una siesta en el sofa.

De inmediato llegan las enfermeras y un par de médicos. Seth se aleja un poco. Me revisan, me hablan de como he evolucionado, retiran el tubo del respirador. En cuánto Peeta me ve no cabe de felicidad. Pues le avisaron e ingresa corriendo. Su cara se ilumina cuando me ve. Esta llorando y personal se hace a un lado y se acerca a mi todo tembloroso. Con la voz medio quebrada pero llena de afecto dice.

-Que gusto que estes de vuelta preciosa.

Me besa por todo el rostro, brazos y manos, con cuidado. Me toca tan suavemente como si fuera a romperme. Lo miro fijamente. Acaricia mi cabello, me mira.

-Finn esta bien. Ha respondido bien al cualquier momento lo traeran. Seth esta con él ahora.

Finn llama al bebé por un diminutivo. Eso es perfecto. Espero que lo ame. Escucho unos pequeños pasos correr hasta mi.

-Mami, mami

Llega junto a Peeta que la carga y la acerca a besa una y otra vez.

-te quiero mami, te quiero y te extrañé mucho, mucho.

-Tu garganta aun esta inflamada asi que solo susurra.

Digo si con la cabeza. Entonces surge la voz de Seth

-Ya llegamossooooss

Camina lento muy lento trae entre sus brazos un diminuto bultito. Dos enfermeras vienen como guardaespaldas. Yo me inquieto, estoy emocionada por fin conoceré a mi hijo, a mi bebé. Peeta abraza a Kat y la retira de mi cama. Seth esta frente a mi.

-Bien mamá te presento al pequeño Finnick Everdeen Mellark

Ante la incredulidad y asombro de los presentes estiro mis brazos. Y Seth coloca cuidadosamente al bebé. Lo miro es tan, tan pequeñito comparado con su hermana al nacer. Se revuelve un poco saca su lengua, estira un poco sus bracitos y los agita. Solo susurro.

-Mi hermoso niño deseaba tanto conocerte.

Lo beso. Se agita. Abre sus ojos que habian estado cerrados. Se clavan en mi, son grises.

-El ha luchado duro por su vida...mucho...es muy valiente...verdad que si Finn- señala Seth

-Tiene el nombre del vencedor mas joven de los juegos, tiene que honrar ese ha hecho bien- dice su padre. Que tiene entre sus brazos a su sonriente hermana.

Yo lo beso. Y se que lo amo tanto y lo cuidare mientras este viva.

(Fin de POV Katniss)


	51. El niño con nombre de vencedor

CAPITULO 50. El niño con nombre de vencedor.

-Deberias considerarte un hombre con suerte en lugar de maldecir tu suerte- dice Davenport despues bebe un trago a su bebida, estan en la sala de espera que da a la habiatción donde Katniss Everdeen ha residido en los ultimos meses bajo extricta vigilancia de medicos, familia y amigos.

-ya se para donde vaz...si las cosas no fueran como son yo, yo, estaria feliz creelo...

-¿Por cuantos años y cosas páse para poder localizar a mi hijo?¿lo sabes no?

-Si...lo se...-el se agacha y mira al suelo

-Tambien perdi a mi esposa...-si rostro se pone grave

-Yo...la mia...-se pone al borde del llanto...-yo...no puedo vivir sin ella...yo...no soy como tu.

-¿Siempre haz sido tan melodramatico?- dice con tono agridulce

-Estoy enamorado de ella desde que tenia 5 años Davenport

-Y viviste sin ella por mucho tiempo, aun cuando ella y Hawthorne vivian juntos sobreviviste...Johanna y tu tenian algo...

-No es lo mismo...yo sabia que ella estab aqui en este mundo suponia que era feliz y yo intente hacer lo mismo...esto es diferente...- el llanto se hace presente- si ella no sale de esto nunca, nunca mas podre ser feliz porque sabre que no esta aqui en este mundo...ademas esto...esto es mi culpa...

-¿Por qeu piensas que es tu culpa?...es cosa de los dos...bueno y del niño que no se coloco donde debia...

-Es mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa...fui quien sugirio que usaramos como control de natalidad los preservativos, no era saludable desde mi perspectiva que ella siguiera usando quimicos...

-Bueno no lo hiciste de mala voluntad o ¿si? ¿fue una estrategia para esto, para tener otro niño?

-No...en absoluto...yo ya tenia todo lo que habia deseado...ya no esperaba nada mas...no queria mas...

-Ya...¿y ella?

-No creo que ella quisiera tener otro niño...convencerla de Kat fue todo un logro...pero paso y mira nada mas que caos...

-Es normal que estes abatido...

-No estoy abatido- y el rostro refleja otra emocion ademas de estar rojo- estoy molesto, enojado, iracundo...-aprieta los puños

-¿por que?- dice con calmarse

-¡¿porque?¿como que por que?!

Las enfermeras los miran. Y Davenport le hace señas para que baje la voz.

-Calma, calma. ¿Por que estas asi?

-Ella, ella no quizó la alternativa...pudimos ahorrarnos todo esto si ella solo hubiera aceptado...que...que...-el ex ministro de Panem esta hecho un mar de lagrimas.

-Por supuesto que NO -mira fijamente a su amigo- ella nunca aceptaria semejante cosa, practicamente ninguna mujer aceptaria eso...mucho menos una mujer como ella...me sorprende que Tu si lo aceptaras

-¿Por que?...te parezco demasiado egoista ¿no?

-No, actuaste como cualquier hombre promedio...y siempre crei que eras inusual...creo que cualquiera en tu lugar habria pedido lo mismo...tal vez incluso hecho cosas mas estupidas...

.Y me sostengo ella tiene prioridad...-dice serio

-Es tu hijo...

-Ya tengo a Kat

-Que logica tiene eso ¿escuchate ese no eres tu.

-Y que hago...no me siento feliz...quisiera...quisiera que el no estuviera ahi...no deberia estar ahi. Muchas veces he pensado en hacer que la seden pedir que lo extraigan, sobornar a todos y decirle a ella que fue una emergencia -Su amigo de toda la vida le ve fijamente- asi acabar con esto de una vez...

-Eso la devastaria

-Con el tiempo se recuperaria...y volveria a ser la de antes ella es fuerte...

-¿Y tu? ¿Volverias a ser el de antes?

El aludido se revuelve en su asiento.

-He pasado por cosas peores...

-Pero este pequeño, este bebé es tu hijo...¿Podrias vivir con eso? Ademas no hay secreto que no se descubra mas aun con tanta gente involucrada.

-Tu mejor que nadie sabe que eso no es cierto del todo...

-¿El otro chico?

-Si...tantos lo saben y nadie lo rebela... los que lo saben lo callan...

-Te has enfocado en lo malo y si de verdad todo saliera bien y tuvieras a tu esposa y a tu hijo ¿como te sentirias cuando lo veas crecer? Saber que incluso haz pensado en planear su muerte, su ejecución...si todo saliera bien un dia recordaras esto...y no creo que puedas vivir con la culpa...

-Si todo saliera bien...como quisiera creer eso...

-Todo puede salir bien. Tu vida a sido esa constante haz enfrentado cosas que muchos no soportariamos y mirate...dos juegos del hambre, la tortura y la locura, fuiste un vago, y que decir de todas las cosas sordidas que sufriste en tu cautiverio de pocos mas de dos años, incluso pensaste en el suicidio y ahora estas aqui...sin contar que tecnicamente haz estado dos veces al borde de la muerte...

-No se trata de mi

-Que decir de ella. Cazadora furtiva, salia del distrito 12 cuando muchos adultos se moririan antes que hacer eso, mantenia a su familia desde los 11 años. Otros niñas en esas circunstancias habrian muerto sin remedio. Aceptó dar su vida en lugar de su hermana y aun contra todo pronostico sobrevivio dos juegos, despedazo y mato a gente que nadie creia poder ejecutar, le demostro al sistema que con unas bayas podia vencerles, en la gira de victoria le gente creia en ella, fue al quarter quell embarazada, perdio a su primer hijo, inicio una revolución, fue la lider de la misma, fue la unica que se enfrento y aterro a Snow, se dio cuenta de las infames intenciones de Coin y le dio muerte. Sobrevivio el aislamientno y encierro por meses, por meses, incluso penso en suicidarse, pero sobrevivio. Se sobrepuso a la muerte de su hermana y de su hijo. Tu y yo sabemos que en secreto ha participando en rescates, combates y enfrentamientos con otros paises, es una de los cientificos mas prominentes de este pais. Una buena madre y se que esposa tambien. En otras palabras en absoluto es una mujer fragil. Es una de las mujeres mas impresionantes que he conocido en mi vida...y se que lo mas impresionante de ella es que no se da cuenta de eso...no es conciente de lo extraordinaria que es...

-Lo se...-dice y llora mas-por eso no me imagino la vida si ella- ¿que haria yo solo con mi hija?

-¿Y tu hijo?

-¿Que hago yo solo con dos niños?

-No vas a estar solo...ella esta bien...es una sobreviviente...no se rendira pero para lograrlo necesita sentirse apoyada, pero si ella siente que no quieres al niño o que lo ignoras o que no te importa eso la deprimira...ella necesita sentir que la apoyas aunque no estes del todo de acuerdo, es tu obligacion hacer que se siente segura ¿la amas no?

-¿Y me lo preguntas?

-Entonces apoyala...y recuerda entonces que la mitad de ese niño es parte de ella...ese niño es parte de ella y ella esta dispuesta a dar su vida por ese niño...¿que haras tu? Hacerla sentirse mas mal por eso...si aun no estas convencido de hacer todo esto por que ames al niño, entonces no lo hagas por el...sino por ella...

-Yo aun extraño a mi esposa...despues de tantos años...pero poder volver a ver a mi hijo ha sido lo mas extraordinario del mundo sin embargo sabes que no todo salio como yo lo esperaba el tiene una familia y yo no tengo corazon para alejarlo...

-Tu eres como mi esposa ¿sabes?-Davenport rie- eres un hombre innusual y lo mas extraordinario es que no eres capas de darte cuenta de eso.

-No lo creo pero gracias ¿Y que haras?

-Apoyarla...ya ha sufrido demasiado como para que yo la maltrate asi...

-Asi se habla...y creo qeu ya debo irme...tengo cosas que hacer y tu igual...

Un abrazo. El hombre se va y Peeta Mellar regresa a la habitación de su eposa con una nueva perspectiva, la enfermera sale y los deja a solas. Observa a Katniss dormir y a su propio hijo. Ella comienza a despertar.

-¿como estan?- dice el con voz suave.

-Yo estoy despertando...pero él...-dice mirando hacia abajo- aun esta dormido.

Dias despues para veneplacito de ella el trae cuentos para niños y van eligiendo algunos para leerle al bebé, un poco de musica que el padre va explicandole al niño. La madre esta mas que feliz. Sabe que de alguna manera debe agradecerle a Davenport.

Los días soleados han terminado afuera llueve, estan en la habitacion preparandose para una revision de rutina cuando un liquido surge entre las piernas de Katniss Everdeen. Peeta se levanta de golpe toca la alarma mientras el pitido de los aparatos que la monitorean disparan sus sonidos estridentes. El ejercito de médicos y enfermeras entra, alejan a Peeta Mellark e inician sus maniobras

-Hay sangrado y liquido amniotico- señala uno

Salen de la de la habitación. Seguidos por el preocupado marido. Inyectan un montón de cosas.

-Tiene dificultades para respirar,

-Ya no hay tiempo preparala para cirugía...

-Pulso acelerado...entrara en paro

El sonido del aparato indica un paro cardiaco.

-Entró en paro...carga...

-De nuevo carga...

El pitido de la maquina.

-Monitoreen al niño ¿Escucharon?- la voz de Zanavrya es firme y viene seguido de otro ejercito de medicos. Todos entran a un enorme quirofano.

Peeta Mellark solo puede observar como los medicos todo en camara lenta como se la llevan. El trata de seguirlos ingresan al quirofano pero lo detinen un par de enfermeros.

-No puede entrar-le dicen al tiempo que lo sostienen esta a punto de forcejear pero uno de ellos le mira y le dice

\- es un lugar esterilizado es por el bien de su esposa-Se calma y de detiene. Mira el cristal su reflejo es el de un hombre desesperado su ropa esta llena de los fluidos. Observa como maniobran.

-¿Señor Mellark?

Solo ve a traves del espejo.

-¿señor Mellark?- es la voz de Sanavrya y puede observar que junto a él esta la doctora Osborn la mejor cirujana de todo Panem.

-? Que pasa? -dice sin dejar de ver a traves del cristal.

-Es necesario que firme esto- le extiende unos papeles- le dice Osborn

-¿Que son?

-en caso de que se presente una complicacion-Zanavrya

-¿No le parece una complicacion suficiente lo que estoy viendo?

-Me refiero a algo extremo quiero decir tiene que decidir a quien le daremos prioridad

-a ella- dice sin inmutarse...

-la misma señora Mellark dijo que...

-La señora Mellark no esta conciente. En esas circuntancias yo tomo las deciciones-y saca dentro de sus ropas un documento similar firmado por él. Sanavrya lo toma y lo lee.

-Usted sabe que ella dijo que el niño tenia prioridad. Que si habia que elegir entre los dos...

-A usted solo le importa el bebé en la medida que catapultara su carrera. Asi que no me convencerá de que cambie de opinión - dice de manera hostil.

-Usted sabe que me preocupata el bienestar de los dos, no permitire que dude de mi profesionalismo

-En este punto me importa poco lo qeu usted piense de mi...

Los dos estan bastante agresivos. Asi que la mujer toma la batuta.

-Señores si ella tomo una decision y su voluntad fue...-dice la doctora Obsborn

-En este momento yo tomo las decisiones asumire la responsabilidad por esto...es mi hijo lo se pero su madre tiene prioridad...si se da el milagro de que los dos sobrevivan estare agradecido pero si no...su equipo tiene prioridad doctora...no escatimare en nada...

-No se trata de dinero

-Lo se y confio en usted plenamente, tiene el control en todo esto. Y tiene sus manos la vida de la persona que mas amo en esta tierra...

Los dos se van. Zanavrya esta molesto. La doctora preocupada. Depues reaparecen los enfermeros.

-Señor Mellark

-No voy a alejarme ¿escucho?...

-Lo sabemos ya tenemos ropa de quirofano preparada para usted pero debe esterilizarse entrara a quirofano como usted lo ordenó.

-Señor Mellark siganos porfavor.

-esta bien les sigo...

Ingresa al quirofano. Todo pasa en tan rapido y tan lento. Luchan por mantener estable a su Katniss al tiempo que se desarrolla el procedimiento por el que extraeran al bebé. El esta a una distancia prudente desde la que puede ver todo sin estorbar. Observa como sacan algo pequeño, tan pequeño. No llora en absoluto, y observa como de inmediato Zanavrya junto con su equipo se lo llevan, maniobran. Al mismo tiempo ve como innutilmente los medicos intentan reanirmar el cuerpo que ha entrado en paro cardiaco y sus signos vitales se deterioran. Las alarmas de los monitores se disparan , el pitido ha sido largo, demasiado largo...es un agonia para la mujer y para el hombre que presencia todo

No tienen sentido, solo el sonido frente a el sabe lo que significa. El panico se apodera de él como aquella noche en que el cable se rompio cuando preparaban aquella trampa en el vasallaje. Y con desesperacin quisiera lanzarse junto a ella asi qeu solo salen de el las palabras.

-No, no, no puedes irte y dejarme solo...te necesito...anda Katniss vamos...vamos preciosa...tienes que despertar...vamos nunca te haz rendido...-a lo lejos escucha palabras pero no las procesa.

-Metamoslo a la incubadora. Estalicemoslo y preparalo para la transfución.

-Señor Mellark es necesario iniciar con la transfusión. ..

No presta atencion porque ante su incredulidad. Los medicos detienen sus maniobras, el pitido de las maquinas ha sido largo. Los del equipo se miran unos a otros y niegan con la cabeza. Se queda de una pieza cuando escucha. Y poco a poco se apoderan de su persona el miedo, la ira y desesperacion, tal vez hasta un poco de locura no se explica como no se le ha presentado un ataque en este momento. Escucha entonces esa horrible palabra.

-ASISTOLE-Dice el cirujano principal.

-Hora de deceso- señala una enfermera

-Señor el recien nacido necesita su sangre esta demasiado debil.

El no dice nada no importa nada mas que ella. Los ignora. Se acerca estupefacto hacia donde esta el otro equipo. Peeta tiene un arranque de ira, miedo, enojo y prepotencia. Esta rojo y entonces se sobresalta. Les grita:

-¡Nada de asistole ni hora de defunción NO PUEDEN RENDIRSE. NO ASI. ME ESCUCHAN. ME ESCUCHAN. YO CONSTRUI ESTE HOSPITAL Y YO PUEDO DESTRUIRLO.Y NO SOLO ESO TODO LO QUE HAY DENTRO DE EL ES PRESINDIBLE!

Toda la sala se queda en silencio. medicos entonces vuelven a lo suyo. Solo repite una y otra vez para si mismo.

-vamos, vamos, no puedes irte, no puedes renunciar...vamos...

Los medicos continuan en lo suyo. En realidad es la doctora Osborno porque los demas la observan como si estuviera un poco demente. Hasta que pasa lo increible, el monitor del corazón indica que de nuevo esta funcionando. Los colegas de ella estan estupefactos..Los monitores tienen ese sonido constante.

-¿Esta estable?- una voz incredula.

-¿Como es eso posible? .

-Estuvo oficialmente muerta 3 minutos- alguien sorprendido

-Ella es una luchadora, es una sobreviviente por eso, por eso no queria que se rindieran-es la voz de Peeta se escucha calmado.

-Bueno cerremos...y terminemos con esto. ¿Doctores?-señala Osborn

-Si- un ejercito de voces.

-Señor Mellark- es la voz de Zanavrya

-Lo se la transfusión...vamos ella esta estable lo demás que ocurra ya es ganancia.

-Esta en estado critico...- su voz es apremiante

-Ella esta bien con eso me basta.

Entonces, lo observa a traves del vidrio...es tan pequeño...muy pequeñito...ni se mueve...pero desde este momento ahora que lo observa sabe que jamas podra dejarle solo.

-Hola Finn...-dice tocando el vidrio-vaz a estar bien...estaras bien...-dice mientras lo conectan con el niño que mientras recibe la transfucion su estado critico va mejorando como por arte de magia. Su padre sonrie. Al mismo tiempo que observa como Katniss esta estable.

Una enfermera se acerca.

-¿YA tiene nombre? Para el registro...

-Finnick

La enfermera que es mayor y sabe perfectamente de quien proviene el nombre, le mira fijamente.

-Finnick Everdeen Mellark, es un excelente nombre

Los siguientes dias divide su tiempo entre esta sala de cuidados neonatales y el de terapia intensiva donde se encuentra Katniss, pues a pesar de haber sobrevivido aun no ha despertado. Al principio el bebé no puede respirar por si solo pues a sus pulmones les ha faltado madurar un poco, al mismo tiempo es alimentado con la leche materna a traves de una sonda, pequeñas cantidades medicamentos.

-¿como estas hoy?- dice suavemente el padre del niño mientras lo acaricia suavemente a traves de un tipo de guantes que forman parte de la incubadora, el niño mueve levemente su cuerpecito.- estas bien ¿eh?

Uno de los medicos esta parado junto a ellos.

-Ha progresado bastante...esta estable y sus pulmones estan respondiendo espero para finales de la semana entrante que ya pueda respirar por si solo...

-Eres un chico fuerte...-sonrie mira el pequeño y lo acaricia, mira al doctor y hace la pregunta que le ha perseguido desde que nació- ¿hay daño neurologico?

-Aun no lo sabemos con certeza y sinceramente no quiero exponerlo a radiación y otras cosas si no es absolutamente necesario...tendremos que vigilar de cerca su desarrollo y estimularlo...

-Lo haremos ¿verdad que si?- mira a si hijo- vaz a estar bien muy bien hijo...yo lo se...

En ese momento ingresa la madre de Katniss es su dia libre pero ha venido a ayudar.

-Buenos Dias- dice sonrie mientras mira a su yerno con el bebé

-Buenos dias -el medico se retira y Peeta la mira.

-Gracias por venir...

-Se que no te agrada que se quede solo y tu necesitas estar un rato con ella...

-Solo los separa un pasillo pero es mejor asi...cada quien tiene a su equipo medico...ademas Seth traera un rato a Kat...

-Anda entonces un rato al otro lado del pasillo.

-Gracias. Bueno te dejo con tu abuela un rato, no estaras solo ¿esta bien Finn? Papá regresara en un rato- acaricia al bebé y sale. La madre de Katniss se acerca y sonrie.

-¿Como esta hoy mi precioso niño?- sonrie, es lo ultimo que Peeta Mellark escucha.

Se encamina e ingresa a la habitación cruzando el pasillo. La observa a ella recostada durmiendo. Aun tiene el respirados y otros aparatos que la monitorean. Dos medicos hacen guardia, junto con unas tres enfermeras. La doctora Zimmerman hoy ha estado un aqui.

-Kassandra gracias por venir no sabia que estabas aqui.-dice mientras se acerca a saludar.

-Tuve ganas de ver como ha progresado- y toca la mano de Katniss

-Esta estable pero no parece que nada cambie- el se sienta del otro lado acomoda el cabello de ella, la besa en la frente- Buenos dias preciosa-acaricia su mano

-¿Finn?

-El ha mejorado bastante, estuvo bastante mal cuando lo sacaron...dificultades para respirar y otras cosas casi llegue a creer que no lo lograria pero esta bien, es un luchador, se parece a ella...estara orgullosa cuando despierte...

-¿Quien esta con él bebé ahora?

-Su abuela...

-Ella se le toma muy en serio ¿no?

-Si, la señora Everdeen ha estado con él cada tiempo que tiene libre, supervisa el tratamiento y hoy que es su descanso a venido...

-Eso es bueno...

-¿Ya revisaste el expediente?

Los medicos que estaban como adormilados, les miran como si les ubieran dado una bofetada. Kassandra se ve un poco incomoda.

-Los medicos han hecho todo lo que esta en sus manos. Creelo.

-eso imagine...

-Depende de ella...Tu por otro lado deberias descansar

-Yo estoy bien...

-No tan bien, te vez cansado...demacrado

-Ya habra tiempo una vez que ellos dos esten bien...

Dias despues, el bebé puede respirar por si solo.

-Muy bien- dice Zanavrya mirando al joven- este tratamiento lo inauguraron Johanna y tu asi que esto es muy significativo- su sonrisa es amplia- ¿estas listo?

-Estoy en eso- dice Seth Odair quitandose la camisa y colocandose en el lugar designado

Peeta Mellark toma al bebé con suavidad, es la primera vez que lo carga, de verdad pues por fin puede respirar por si mismo. Los medicos y las enfermeras observan con atencion. Incluso la pequeña Katniss observa con atención.

-Vamos Finn- sonrie mientras observa fijamente a su hijo, lo acaricia. Ahora se dirige hacia donde Seth ya espera- ¿listo?- dice mientras mira a su hijo mayor

-Desde luego...-sonrie abiertamente

-Muy bien- con mucho cuidado el padre coloca el pequeño bebé en el pecho de su hermano mayor y les cubre con un manto especial...

-Hola Finn- dice Seth mientras rodea al niño con sus brazos descubiertos

Kat los mira con curiosidad y se rie un poco. Su padre la carga.

-¿De que te ries niña?- sin dejar de ver al bebé encima de su pecho

-De nada- dice en los brazos de su padre.

Despues de un rato Seth comienza a alimentar al bebé con una diminuta esta mas que complacido. Los siguientes dias es Peeta quien hace lo que Seth ha hecho el dia de hoy. Kat esta mas que feliz de poder ver a su hermanito.

-Oh te ves muy bien chico eres toda una buena madre- dice Hymitch mirando a Peeta que alimenta al bebé

-nada como la aprobacion de mi exmentor para hacerme sentir bien...

-ya sabes lo que dicen...uno nunca deja de ser lo que es...- se encoje en hombros

-¿Effie?

-Con preciosa del otro lado del pasillo, ya le gusto su papel de bella durmiente ¿eh?

-Casi dos semanas...

-Bueno tu estuviste 40 dias asi que no pasa nada...

-Gracias por venir

-No me lo agradescas en cuanto me dijeron que tu amamantabas al niño no quize perderme el espectaculo pero no es como yo me lo imaginaba...

-Oh si...¿que esperabas?

-Es demasiado retorcido para decirlo- una mueca burlona se dibuja en su rostro.

Dias despues Seth esta con las dos Katniss mientras su padre esta con Finn. Acomoda en el sillón a la pequeña Katniss que se ha quedado dormida y la cubre con una frasada. Regresa frente a Katniss adulta y la observa con atencion. Nota algo se queda petrificado observa como poco a poco ella parec abrir lo ojos. Se queda atento no quiere llamar la atencion innecesariamente. Observa una ojos grises que se mueven desconcertados. Solo atina a decir.

-Saludos Bella durmienta bienvenida a Panem.

Nota como ella intento hablar. Asi que se apresura a decir.

-No te esfuerces aun no te quitan los tubos y esas cosas. Papá esta ahora con el bebé. Su salud no es perfecta pero esta estable. -toca el interruptor para llamar a las enfermeras y medicos pues es cambio de turno es raro que no este nadie del personal con ellos salvo en este momento- Te han extraído la leche materna, papá le da de comer y lo tiene unas horas piel con piel, como los canguros ¿Te acuerdas de esos animales raros?- ella le mira fijamente-Kat esta aquí. Esta tomando una siesta en el sofa.

Llegan las enfermeras y un par de médicos. Seth se aleja un poco y sale directo al otro lado del pasillo a informar a su padre.

-¿Papá?- esta frente a su padre y su hermano menor.

-¿Si?- dice sin dejar de ver al bebé

-Tomatelo con calma

-aja- dice con suavidad para no molestar al bebé

-considera que tienes cargando al bebé

-Si que pasa Seth...

-Desperto

-¿Quien despertó?

-Katniss

-¿tomaba una siesta?-

-No Kat sino Katniss

Peeta Mellark se queda de una pieza mira su hijo como tratando de seguir el hilo de sus ideas. Luego sale de su estupefaccion. Se levanta lentamente. Seth se acerca y toma al bebé por un instante Peeta se queda de pie para despues correr hasta la otra habitación ve a todos lo medicos en torno a ella.

Se apartan en cuanto lo ven cara se ilumina cuando la ve. Esta llorando y sonriendo, se acerca todo tembloroso. Con la voz medio quebrada pero llena de afecto dice.

-Que gusto que estes de vuelta preciosa.

Le besa por todo el rostro, brazos y manos, con cuidado. Le toca tan suavemente como si fuera a romperse. Acaricia su cabello. Sabe que de seguro ella estara preguntandose que pasa con el bebé asi que se apresura a informarle.

-Finn esta bien. Ha respondido bien al tratamiento en cualquier momento lo traeran. Seth esta con él ahora.

Ella le mira fijamente parece sonreir. Se escuchan unos paso pequeños y apresurados, es la niña que se ha despertado con tanto alboroto.

-Mami, mami

Llega junto a Peeta que la carga y la acerca a su madre. A quien besa una y otra vez. La niña esta feliz de por fin ver a su madre de nuevo despierta.

-te quiero mami, te quiero y te extrañé mucho, mucho.

Su madre la observa recibe con afecto sus muestras de amor. Quiere decirle cuanto la quiere y le corresponde, pero las palabras no salen. Peeta se apresura adecirle.

-Tu garganta aun esta inflamada asi que solo susurra.

Ella asiente. Entonces surge la voz de Seth

-Ya llegamossooooss

Camina lento muy lento trae entre sus brazos un diminuto bultito. Dos enfermeras vienen como guardaespaldas. Peeta abraza a Kat y la retira de mi cama. Seth esta frente a Katniss, ella se ve impaciente.

-Bien mamá te presento al pequeño Finnick Everdeen Mellark

Ante la incredulidad y asombro de los presentes ella estira levemente los brazos. Y Seth coloca cuidadosamente al bebé. La madre lo mira como escudriñandole. El bebé se revuelve un poco saca su lengua, estira un poco sus bracitos y los agita. La madre susurra algo imperceptible para los besa y se agita un poco.

-El ha luchado duro por su vida...mucho...es muy valiente...verdad que si Finn- señala Seth

-Tiene el nombre del vencedor mas joven de los juegos, tiene que honrar ese nombre, lo ha hecho bien- dice su padre quien al fin despues de tantos meses se siente feliz, toda su familia esta a salvo. Lo que nunca creyo que seria posible ahora lo era.

Despues de comprobar que todo esta bien el personal medico los deja solos. Entonces la madre toma entre sus brazos al bebé y lo amamanta. Acaricia suavemente su cabecita y sonrie. Su hija mayor le mira con curiosidad. Las dos se miran. La madre le sonrie a la hija. Que se sienta junto a su padre, quien la rodea con su brazo mientras contempla la imagen idilica. Seth esta sentado del otro lado y es rodeado por el otro brazo de su padre. Que le susurra.

-Gracias...eres un excelente hermano mayor...

Seth solo sonrie satisfecho.

Ni la madre ni el bebé son dados de alto de inmediato tienen que pasar unos dias mas en el hospital. Pero todos se ven mejor y estan animados. Una tarde afuera hay una suave lluvia, Katniss Everdeen despierta de una merecida siesta , observa en el sillon frente a ella al resto de su familia. Seth esta durmiendo sentado jutno a su padre recargado su cabeza en el hombro de este. Kat usa una de las piernas de su padre como almohada y toma una siesta. Peeta le mira fijamente esta cargando a Finn que tambien duerme.

-¿es la hora de la siesta?- dice ella que ya puede hablar un poco mas

-Si...pero me gusta verlos dormir a todos ustedes.

-¿Quieres que lo cargue un rato?

-No puedo moverme sin despertar a los otros dos, esta bien asi...

Los dos se miran a los ojos y se sonrien.

Ella esta en el balcón las olas del mar se rompen contra la roca. Vestida con ropa ligera que deja transpirar el cuerpo, carga el bebé que la observa atentamente sus ojos son grises y el cabello que comienza a asomarse es rubio. Ella le sonrie. Lo mira atentamente, acaricia su cabecita y lo besa.

-¿Dormiste bien?- le dice pues no hace mucho que ha despertado- yo creo que si, si no estarias llorando...sabes pronto iremos a casa, si, vaz a conocer nuestra casa y te gustara mucho...solo iremos a ver a los doctores mas tarde, si ellos dicen que estas bien...iremos a casa...

-¿Mamá?- es la voz de la niña que se incorpora y esta senta en la cama. Se talla los ojos.

-¿Dormiste bien?- dice caminando hacia ella

-Si...¿Finn?

-No tiene mucho que despertó- se sienta junto a su hija en la cama, qeu se incorpora para ver a su hermano

-Buenos dias Finn- el aludido solo la mira fijamente. Ella lo besa con cuidado en la mejilla

-En hora de levantarse y prepararse- dice la madre de los niños

-¿Nos iremos a casa pronto?- pregunta la niña bajando de la cama

-Eso espero todo depende de lo que los medicos digan ¿ya quieres ir a casa?

-Si...me gusta esta casa pero extraño la nuestra...a Finn le gustara...¿dormira en mi cuarto?

-No lo se, ya veremos...

Seth Odair y su padre caminan por la playa han salido desde temprano a correr. Y caminan ahora de regreso.

-Siento que hallas tenido que dejar tus cosas pendientes en el extranjero para venir a ayudarnos...se que debi decirte esto hace tiempo...

-La primera vez me perdi el nacimiento de Kat y ya sabes la familia es la familia no queria dejarles solos...ademas ya era tiempo de volver...

-¿A que te refieres?

-Ya sabes despues de que se fueron ingrese a clases para adelantados, me gradue antes y tome cursos universitarios...ya estudie todo lo que debia y tengo material quiero regresar a Panem tengo planes y un ofrecimiento de empleo...

-Eso me parece maravilloso- su padre esta feliz de que regrese y lo abraza, el se deja hacer.

-Lo se papá ¿sabes que no vivire en el 12, verdad?

-No importa hijo lo que importa es que estaras mas cerca y podre verte mas seguido...

Seth no le dice todo a su padre, sabe que no le agradara su nuevo trabajo. Abraza a su padre ya habra tiempo para darle mas detalles.

El medico revisa al pequeño bebé con atención, ante la mirada atenta de sus padres. Lo pesa, mide, hace pruebas.

-aja muy bien...él esta muy bien, bastante bien...-sonrie y mira a los padres. Lo ha documentado absolutamente todo. -su talla y peso son menores a los de un bebé de su edad pero eso ya sabiamos que pasaria, fuera de eso este jovencito esta muy bien...-dice regresandoselo a su madre. Que lo toma entre su brazos con cuidado.

-ya escuchaste estas muy bien...¿entonces podremos regresar al 12?

-No veo porque no...aunque el invierno se acerca ¿no han pensado en pasarlo aqui?

-A Kat le gusta la nieve y esta muy emocionada por regresar a casa- dice el padre

-Pues bueno entonces vayan a casa, cuiden bien del bebé y en caso de ser necesario pueden regresar...en unos meses habra un congreso en el que expondre el caso de Finn, claro ya saben no mencionare su nombre...

El viaje de regreso se hizo en deslizador, Seth vino a pasar unos dias con ellos al doce antes de presentarse a su nuevo empleo del que no le ha hablado a su padre.

-¡estamos en casa!- grita la pequeña Katniss mientras corre a la entrada y abre la puerta. Entra a casa- ¡vamos!- esta muy feliz

Seth carga a Finn y entra a la casa tras la pequeña. Al llegar a la entrada de la casa sin decir palabra, ain previo aviso Peeta carga a Katniss.

-¡Peeta!- exclama ella soprendida ya en los brazos de este he ingresan a la casa

-Bienvenida a casa preciosa- dice le da un leve beso. El sabe que en los momentos mas obscuros de todo lo que vivieron estos meses llego a pensar que tal vez nunca mas haria esto, entrar con ella en los brazos a la casa. Ahora que estan en casa hay dos cosas que han comenzado a nacer en el, un sentimiento de profundo agradecimiento por tener de nuevo a su familia junta pero por otro lado un sentimiento de culpa le invade. Pues sabe que no ha sido justo con el pequeño, con Finn.

Una mañana Seth sale temprano junto con Katniss a cazar. Los dos estan en buena forma, a pesar de verse poco se complementan muy bien. Han salido casi al amanecer y consiguieron un par de pavos salvajes que cocinaran para la cena. Se han detenido a descansar poco, han hecho una fogata y toman cafe.

-fueron una buena presa ¿no?- señala Seth

-Si, estarán muy bien...

-¿como te haz sentido?

-¿a que te refieres?

-Fisica y emocionalmente despues de todo lo que pasaron

-Bien...mejor de lo que yo esperaba, Finn esta bien y eso me hace feliz...

-No te he agradecido

-¿Por que?

-Por ponerle el nombre de mi padre...

-YA sabes que estimo mucho, ademas ya te lo he dicho...yo...soy resposanble de la muerte de tu padre...

-Y yo siempre te he dicho que no fue tu culpa el tomo la decisión de seguir y si ha alguien hay que culpar es a Snow.

-Eso me reconforta pero no me exime de responsabilidad...hay tantas cosas malas es este mundo

-Y precisamente por eso es nuestra obligación hacer cosas para construir un mejor futuro.

-Supongo que si Seth.

-Tengo que hablar con papá y no se como va a reaccionar...-mira fijamente a Katniss que a su ves lo observa. Esta muy inquieto.

-¿te vaz a casar?

-Noooo

-¿Pronto sera abuelo?

-Absolutamente no- rie

-¿Entonces?

-Mi nuevo trabajo es con la armada de Panem y por ende con Marduck Weapons Manufacturer...voy...voy a regresar al ejercito...

Katniss Everdeeen parece sopesar las palabras. Sabe cual es el temor de Seth, y puede casi preveer la reaccion del padre de este.

-Supongo que al principio no le gustara...

-No en efecto

-Pero al final lo comprendera, es tu padre y te respeta...

Los dos sonrien. Es cierto lo que ella dice. Despues del café y un poco de pan se ponen en marcha de regreso a casa.

Es poco mas de medio dia cuando llegan. Ingresan y se encuentran con la siguiente escena. Suave musica suena. Peeta Mellark termina de peinar a su hija esta poniendo un ultimo elastico en la punta de una de las trenzas.

-Listo- dice el padre. Y la niña lo besa en la mejilla.

A unos pocos centimetros Finn esta acostado en el sillón rodeado de cojines. La niña nota a los recien llegados y corre a saludarlos. Peeta toma con cuidado al bebé. Y se acerca a ellos. Se saludan. Los niños y sus padres pasan el dia completo en casa. Seth ha ido al pueblo a visitar algunos amigos y no ha regresado, pasan de las ocho. Katniss termina de acomodar a su hija que se habia quedado dormida en la sala mientras charlaban sus padres. Despues de arroparla, contemplarla, la besa. Cierra con cuiado la puerta y va a su habitación.

Cuando entra a la habitación Finn esta en su cuna, Peeta esta sentado en la cama junto a la cuna mira fijamente al bebé, su expresion es inteligible. Ella entra y cierra la puerta. Camina hasta donde esta él lo abraza y lo besa en la mejilla, despues le rodea con sus brazos.

-¿Te gusta verle?- es apenas un susurro. Sabe que a estado un poco serio, menos euforico de lo habitual y eso le preocupa. No recibe respuesta- ¿que te preocupa? Dime...

-No soy una buena persona y no podria llamarme su padre...

-¿Por que? Tu sabes que eso es mentira.

-No lo es...-Finn se revuelve en su cuna- yo no merezco nada de esto...no es posible que sigas queriendome y luego veo a Finn...pienso en todas las cosas que cruzaron por mi cabeza...desde que me entere de que estaba en camino y las circunstancias...yo...yo...me desmorone...

-No te desmoronaste, estuviste ahi...me apoyaste...

-tu sabes que no fue asi...

-Bueno no al principio lo se, pero tampoco me abadonaste...ni hiciste nada contra Finn

-pero lo pense...yo lo considere...

-Y aun asi no lo hiciste, escucha... a veces la gente hace cosas desesperadas en condiciones desesperadas...

-¿Como voy a ver a este pequeño a la cara?cuando no dude en quitarle la vida antes de que siquiera iniciara ¿que le dire cuando crezca?

-Nada no tienes que decirle nada...

El bebé se revuelve y comienza a despertar. Ella se levanta y camina hasta donde esta. Los ojos del pequeño se abren, los ojos grises de ambos se encuentra, su madre le sonrie.

-¿YA despertaste? ¿Como estas bebé?- ella le sonríe abiertamente, lo toma, acaricia el incipiente cabello rubio de este y camina hasta donde el padre del niño los espera. Aun con aire melancolico mira la escena.

Estan en silencio sentados juntos. Hasta que ella retoma la platica.

-No tienes que decirle nada, él no tiene porque saberlo...si a ti te incomoda tal vez cuando sea un adulto o algo asi...pero mientras crece ¿para que deseas decirle cosas como esas?...

-Soy un mal padre...-toma suavemente una de las manitas del bebé que le mira

-¿Lo amas?

-Si pero

-¿Menos que a Kat o Seth?

-Nunca podría amar mas o menos a ninguno de los tres. Son iguales para mi. Los tres...

-Ahí tienes no eres un mal padre, si eso fuera ahora te sentirias con la necesidad de compensarlo por rechazarlo al principio.

-cada uno de ellos, Seth, Kat y Finn a sido diferente para mi...

-Para mi tambien, con Kat estaba aterrada y yo deberia sentirme culpable con ella...tu sabes al principio yo no...-no termina la frase- y Finn...creo que estaba convencida de tenerlo pero tenia miedo...de no poder estar asi, de tenerlo entre mis brazos...

-Pero tuviste fe, estabas convencida.

-Este es el mejor momento de nuestra vida, tenemos todo cuanto deseamos. Este momento es perfecto.

LA puerta principal suena, es Seth. Se escucha como anda por la planta baja.

-¿Lo vez?- dice ella- es perfecto no tenias reunidos a tus tres hijos en la misma casa desde hace tiempo. Los tres estan aqui y sanos. Los amas y te aman. Seras un buen padre para Finn, el te querra tanto como los otros dos.

-¿Sabes una cosa?

-Qué- arrulla a Finn

-No pudieron tener una mejor madre. Tienen mucha suerte, incluso empiezo a sentir un poco de envidia. Tienen una maravillosa madre...

A pesar de las palabras de ella, de ver a sus hijos sanos. Muy en el fondo de su ser cree que nunca podra compenzar a este niño por todas las cosas que cruzaron por su cabeza desde que se entero de existencia hasta el dia en que nació. ¿Como manejaría de aqui en adelante la culpa para no malcriarlo? ¿Como y cuando le diria a su hijo la verdad sobre como fue el proceso de su nacimiento?. Se promete a si mismo que intentara ser un buen padre para este niño.

Es una mañana de primavera Finn tiene poco mas de dos años, esta sentado en las piernas de su padre mientras este toca el Waltz n 10. OP. 69 No. 2 el pequeño a pesar de su edad esta quiero mira fijamente como los dedos se deslizan sobre las teclas. Es como si fuera un persona mayor. Dos años despues estan de nuevo los dos sentados juntos, en el mismo lugar, la misma pieza, una mañana de primavera pero ahora es Finn el que toca. Y su padre sonrie mientras el pequeño desliza sus pequeñas manos hasta que la musica se apaga.

-Muy bien...lo haz hecho muy bien- Su padre lo atrae asia si, lo abraza y besa su cabello rubio. Aun guarda ese olor a bebé, es un niño pequeño.

Él niño sonrie y le mira.

-¿Quieres otra papito?- dice con dulce voz

-La que quieras...muestrame...

El niño inicia ahora el waltz op 64 no 2. Su padre lo mira con orgullo y satisfacción. Es un niño encantador y quiere protegerle de todos los males del mundo. Indudablemente lo ama, no puede imaginarse un mundo sin este niño. Entonces recuerda las palabras de su esposa "Este bebé, este niño puede crecer, correr en el patio, jugar con Kat piensa a futuro, te llamara papá y lo querras tanto como a Katniss..." Esas palabras resultaron proféticas.

Katniss le conocia mejor que el asi mismo. Sin embargo aun ahora sentia aquella punzada de culpa cada vez que Finnick le demostraba una y otra vez cuanto lo amaba, le decia que era el mejor papá del mundo. Ese sentimiento agridulce trataba de ocultarlo sofocarlo, necesitaba eso para poder recibir sin culpa cada beso, cada abrazo, cada caricia que su hijo le entregaba. Su hijo que tenia la plena seguridad de que mamá y papá le protegerian de todo, estaba frente a sus ojos, creciendo, desarrollandose cada un dia. Un dia seria un hombre de bien, inteligente y apuesto.

El verle crecer era un regalo, cada dia. Pero era un milagro aun mas grande ver despertar a la madre este niño cada dia a su lado. Tenerlos a los dos de manera simultanea, eso era estar en el paraiso. Asi que cada vez qeu esa vocesita trataba de regresar para recordarle lo patetico y egocentrico que habia sido, guardaba todo eso en el mismo lugar de su mente y corazón donde almacenaba todas las cosas que en determinado momento le impedian disfrutar su vida actual. Todas las cosas que le aterraban, avergonzaban, confundian, asolaban...que le recordaban que una vez fue una persona diferente que se transformo en un muto del capitolio para despues convertirse en lo que hoy era. ¿Qué era eso?¿Quién? Alguien que recien salido de su cautiverio estaba como loco, despues que hablaba consigo mismo como si fuera dos personas los rescoldos del viejo Peeta con el Peeta que estaba comenzando a construirse...alguien que despues del tratamiento de Aurelius nunca estaria seguro de estar de verdad despierto o en una fantasia encerrado en su celda del capitolio o en psiquiatrico en algun lugar de Panem. Pero eso ya no importaba.


	52. To speak to find to know

CAPITULO 51 To speak...to find...to know

sapientia vero ubi invenitur

Mas ¿dónde se hallará la sabiduría?

et quis est locus intellegentiae

¿Y dónde _está_ el lugar de la inteligencia?

nescit homo pretium eius

No conoce el hombre su valor,

nec invenitur in terra suaviter viventium

ni se halla en la tierra de los vivientes.…

abyssus dicit non est in me

El abismo dice: ``No está en mí;

non estmecum

y el mar dice: ``No está conmigo.

unde ergo sapientia veniet

¿De dónde, pues, viene la sabiduría? …

et quis est locus intellegentiae

¿Y dónde está el lugar de la inteligencia?

perditio etmors dixerunt

Está escondida de los ojos de todos los vivientes,

auribus nostris audivimus famam eius

y oculta a todas las aves del cielo.…(3)

(POV Finnick)

Miro a traves de la ventana, golpeo con mis dedos suavemente el cristal como si fueran el teclado del piano, las notas surgen en mi cabeza y las tarareo bajito asi como hace papá cuando me enseña musica y no estamos frente al piano. Entonces lo veo. Un auto se acerca a casa, no lo conozco. Miro con atención, mamá sale de la casa para ver quien llegó, ultimamente tenemos muchas visitas. Kat esta a su lado. Entonces, baja del auto, no solo es él esta acompañado. Mamá y Kat los saludan con placer. Me pongo serio. No confio en él, me enojo un poco, bueno mucho. Pero lo disimulo. Y entonces de nuevo el hombre mayor me habla.

-¿Y bien Finn? ¿Puedes responderme?

Me giro y me alejo de la ventana para de nuevo acercarme al hombre. Le miro. Me encojo en hombros y no digo nada, fui muy claro.

-¿Por que dices que él no es tu papá?

-Porque no lo es. Se ve, habla como papá pero no es papá...-digo con voz calmada pero me molesta que no me crea. Kat y mamá no se han dado cuenta pero papá no es papá, bueno no al menos el hombre con el que hable antes de que lo llevaran a la cabaña.

-¿Por eso es que le tienes aversión y no has querido verlo?

Solo asiento.

-Y ese hombre que dices que no es tu papá ¿te hizo daño cuando paseaste con él?

-No- respondo y en mi cabeza escucho las notas del Prelude No 6 b minor op 28 de Chopin una de las ultimas piezas que me enseño papá. No se porque. Supongo que son tan tristes que asi es como me sentí la tarde que me di cuenta de que papá no era el que estaba conmigo- ¿usted lo hara volver?

-¿A quien?

-A papá, usted es el que la da la medicina ¿no?

-¿Y quieres que vuelva?

-Claro...-porque no habria de querer que vuelva, es mi papi.

-Supe que hace un tiempo estuviste enojado con él...

Y lo recuerdo no era enojo sino celos, bueno eso dice Emmerson, es el unico en que confió le conté todo eso. Yo quiero a mi mamá pero solo para mi, pero papá siempre esta con ella. Es él unico que la besa, la abraza todo el tiempo, a veces la carga, duerme con ella siempre. Me gusta cuando mamá rie por algun comentario de él porque su cara se ilumina. Y ella se pone tan feliz cuando escucha llegar a papá a casa. Ella es otra con la gente, creo que es como yo, no le gustan los extraños, los otros. Pero en casa a todos nos quiere. Y extraño a papá. Me gusta cuando nadamos, corremos, me carga a mi cama, me hace cosquillas.

-Si...yo quiero casarme con mamá cuando crezca pero ella dice que no puede porque esta casada con papá

-¿Aun quieres casarte con ella?-No digo nada solo lo miro- si tu papá no regresara la tendrias solo para ti, tal vez podrias casarte con ella...

-pero ella estaria siempre triste...-digo pero eso no es lo unico- y quiero a mi papi de regreso, yo lo extraño...-entonces siento como un gran vacio, un enorme hueco que nace en mi pecho, empiezo a sollozar.

-calma, calma...-dice el hombre y me acerca los pañuelos- haremos todo lo necesario para que tu papá este de regreso...

El anciano me mira. Yo me limpio las lagrimas y lo que ya sale de mi nariz...tiemblo brevemente pienso en papá. Suspiro.

-¿No hay mas rencores para tu papá con repecto a tu mamá ?¿o si?

-No- digo en medio del llanto pero no puedo pensar en otra cosa, me siento mal, porque antes pense eso, que si papá no estaba ella solo seria para mi, aunque papá dijo que de todos modos tendria que compartirla con Kat pero no, no es lo mismo. No es lo mismo compartirla con Kat- yo solo quiero que mi papi regrese...

El hombre me mira, sus ojos estan clavados en mi. No comprendo sus gestos. Me da miedo, no me agrada. Se hecha para atras en el asiento. Tocan la puerta. Y se abre, es mamá. Me mira, se preocupa, y camina hacia mi sin decir mas. Yo corró. Me toma entre sus brazos aspiro su aroma, me siento seguro y aun asi sigo llorando. Me carga.

-No pasa nada shhhhh- me arrulla entre sus brazos- todo va a estar bien

El hombre mayor sale sin decir nada. Mamá me lleva entre sus brazos hasta el sofa. Aun ahi me abraza y me besa en la cabeza, acaricia mi cabello.

-todo va a estar bien...

Se queda conmigo hasta que me calmo. No me pregunta nada. Seguro esperara a que yo le diga lo que pasa. Ella nunca me presiona. Ella me ama, me ama mas que nadie en el mundo. Y yo la amo a ella. Siempre me dice cosas para que me sienta mejor. Aun en el bosque cuando es exigente y me enseña cosas por si apareciera una nueva guerra o tengamos que sobrevivir en el bosque ella es amable. Me aferro a ella. Cuando por fin estoy tranquilo. Me toma de la mano y vamos a reunirnos con los otros. Entramos al salón mamá y yo. Nadie parace darle importancia a lo que sea que halla pasado en la otra habitación.

Los adultos hablan van de aquí alla, en ese momento Seth y el papá de Jeb entran a casa. Seth saluda a todos. Mamá va a la cocina. Yo camino hasta donde esta Seth.

-Hola amigo ¿como estas?- me dice y su sonrisa es calida. Entonces me toma con sus manos y me hace volar por los aires en sus brazos. Eso me gusta me hace reir. Puedo ver todo el salón. Veo a Jeb con su padre en la sala mientras este habla con el tio Gale. A Bred hablando con el doctor mas joven. A los gemelos hablando con Kat. Mamá camina hacia a la cocina.

-Bueno ¿ayudamos en la cocina?

-Si...-digo feliz. Seth me gusta, es mi hermano, confio en él. Lo quiero. Es divertido. Se que me cuida.

Asi que nos vamos a la cocina a ayudar a mamá. Kat se nos une despues con los gemelos y ponemos la mesa.

Durante la cena todos parecen contentos, pero se que mamá no lo esta. La he visto todos estos dias. Trata de parecer contenta pero no lo esta, lo se. No se rie como siempre, cuando cree que esta sola esta triste. El tio Gale y mis primos se van a su casa en el pueblo. Mamá dice que es donde estaba la antigua casa del tio Gale.

Ahora Kat y yo estamos en la cama con mamá, dormimos con ella para que las visitas y nosotros alcancemos en la casa. Mis ojos se cierran estoy muy cansado. Espero que mi papi regreso pronto lo extraño.

-Te quiero mami

-Yo tambien...y nos abraza a Kat y a mi...

(Fin de POV)

Johanna Mason observa la estrellas, se reflejan en el lago.

-Es un lugar hermoso...

-Si

Emmerson esta junto a ella le estira una taza de café. Estan afuera de la cabaña, es de noche. Les toca la guardia Peeta Mellark esta sedado asi que quiera o no dormira unas horas.

-¿Ya antes habias estado aquí?

-No nunca

Es de los pocos ratos que pueden estar a solas. Les queda poco tiempo para poder regresar a la base, en tres semanas sera eso. La proxima semana planean ir a visitar los respectivos distritos en lo que crecieron. Juntos conoceran el lugar del uno y el otro.

-Te amo- dice Emerson rodenadole por la cintura. Ella no responde nada solo hace una mueca y se balancea con él.

-No pienso embarcarme en la loca tarea de tener un mocoso y una vida como esta ¿oiste?

-¿Por que lo dices?

-Te he visto...-dice ella seria

-¿Que has visto?- dice respirando sobre su cabello

-Como miras al mocoso Mellark

-¿A Finn?

-El niño te agrada...

-¿Quien no podria estar encantado con un niño como él?

-Es lo que dicen de su padre "¿Quien no podria amar a un hombre como él?

-Ni siquiera tu pudiste resistirte...¿o no?- dice un poco serio

-¿Celoso?

-No...

-Pero si...

-Un poco...

-Solo somos amigos...

-Katniss y yo lo sabemos pero pidio hablar contigo a solas antes que con Katniss...

Ella no dice nada. NO ha hablado con nadie de aquello.

-Solo para orientarse y no dañarla a ella o sus hijos, nada mas. Espero que Aurelius lo saque de esto.

Emmerson no dice nada.

Aun es temprano cuando Gale Hawthorne llega a la casa de los Mellark solo Katniss esta levantada, estan en la cocina preparando el desayuno para todos mientras hablan.

-¿Como esta Peeta?

-No tan mal no tan bien...

-¿Es violento?

-No es como...como...aquella vez en la que parecia que dos personas discutian entre si...¿recuerdas?

-lo recuerdo...

-Es como si hubiera dos personas en el mismo cuerpo...-se le hace un nudo en la garganta-cuando esta a solas discute consigo mismo...

-¿Y cuando esta acompañado?

-El Peeta con el que uno habla no es el de siempre...

-¿Como es eso?

-No quiero hablar de eso ¿si?- dice apretando los dientes pues esta conteniendo el llanto...

-Si, lo siento...

Kavanaugh baja las escaleras, los mira a los dos.

-Buenos dias...

Le saludan al unisono.

-Buenos dias...

Hace su aparicion Jackson el medico mas joven. Y saluda. Katniss les extiende una bolsa con termos de café y comida, los dos asienten. Saben que les toca relevar a Johanna y Emmerson en la vigilancia de Peeta. Sonrien, se despiden y se van. Los gemelos se han quedado en el pueblo pues hoy llega su abuela en el tren. Despues de desayunar. Emmerson se va a dormir un rato. La señora Tessla cuida a los niños Kat, Finn y Jeb. Mientras en la biblioteca se desarrolla una reunion muy importante, entre Aurelius, Katniss, Johanna, Seth, Bred y Gale.

-Sigo pensando que lo mejor seria internarlo...-señala Aurelius

-No, definitivamente NO- Bred es terminante

-¿Por que?¿ le tienes miedo a que las acciones de las empresas se caigan cuando se enteren que tu jefe esta demente?-Johanna dice mirando a Bred

-No tenemos problemas en la bolsa porque el mago de las finanzas es el dueño...

-Pero tu y yo sabemos que él apenas y mete mano en todo eso, tu eres quien lo maneja desde hace años...

-¡Basta!- dice Katniss ofuscada- el no es un objeto o solo el dueño de todo ese dinero...él...él...

-¿Crees que hago esto por interes? - Bred esta un tanto ofendido- yo solo sigo sus instrucciones, yo, él no solo es mi jefe, es como hermano mayor si no es que como mi padre aunque es demasido joven para serlo...le debo mi vida...pero él me lo ordenó...me dio instrucciones en caso de que esto pasara...

-Yo se, que lo estimas...-dice Katniss

-El dijo que si llegaba a esto preferia que lo encerraramos en alguna casa bajo extricto secreto...

-NO esta loco ni es peligroso- señala Seth

-Simplemente no es él o es una versión bizarra de el mismo...segun entiendo- señala Gale

-Todo esto no habria pasado si no le hubiera cambiado las drogas sin su consentimiento- Johanna mira fijamente a Aurelius

-saben que no fue el unico caso en el que sucedió, aquel medico que era mi ayudante hizo todo eso...ya esta siendo procesado...

-Y usted limpia su basura ¿no?- Gale le mira fijamente

-Le recuerdo que este medico fue infiltrado por el ejercito sin mi autorizanción...afortunadamente no sabia el nombre de los pacientes...no sabia que era Mellark.

-¿Cual es el tratamiento a seguir?- Katniss esta molesta

-Primero sigo esperando a que la droga salga totalmente de su sistema, mañana sacare muestras de sangre para saber en que cantidad ha sido desechada volveremos a la misma droga de antes y veremos si se estabiliza...

-¿Veremos?- Seth esta molesto

Katniss dice con firmeza- Quiero una respuesta real, le exijo una respuesta real...

-La mente humana es una cosa complicada...-Aurelius bebe un poco de te

-Peeta estaba bien, él estaba bien antes de todo esto- dice Gale

-El Peeta de ahora tambien parece cuerdo...-señala Johanna con sarcasmo

-Lo parece porque lo que tiene es un tipo de transtorno de identidad disociativa- Aurelius se talla la frente

-¿Y de que Peeta hablamos?¿Del adolescente que estuvo en la arena, del que quiso matar a Katniss, del que regreso con ella al doce?¿De cual hablamos?-Bred

-El Peeta de antes de la tortura del capitolio es una asunto viejo que dejo de existir hace tiempo...esta enterrado muy profundamente en el subconciente o digamos que esta "muerto"

Katniss siente un profundo sentimiento de tristeza, es como recordar a un muerto y de ahi Prim comienza a aparecer asi que detiene sus pensamientos.

-Pero algo recordo durante el tiempo que estuvo en coma hace años, el me lo dijo...-señala Seth- papá recupero gran parte de sus memorias, y desde entonces poco a poco a ido recordando cosas ¿no Kat?

-Si, el y yo hablamos mas de cosas del colegio de cuando eramos niños...recuperamos el juego de Real y no real...para comparar nuestros recuerdos...

-Eso me dijo pero no es suficiente- señala Aurelius-¿como explico esto?- todos estan atentos en silencio- cuando se quedo conmigo despues de la guerra el tratamiento fue largo porque al ayudarle me escontre con una situacion. YA en el trece presentaba este problema discutia consigo como si fuera dos personas a la vez porque eso es lo que habia, desarrollo dos personalidades para ayudarse a sostener el mundo, por eso era peligroso porque habia momentos en los que se ponia violento. Por eso tenia lagunas en su memoria...En aquella epoca decia que frecuentemente oia hablar a otros de lo que habia hecho tal o cual cosa pero que no recordaba. Escucho mencionar cambios en su comportamiento con respecto a si mismo antes de la tortura. Cuando lo teniamos vigilado tenia objetos, productos o hacia manuscritos que despues no recordaba haber hecho por eso tenia dos vigilantes las 24 hrs. Incluso se referia a sí mismo como "nosotros" o "él". Perdio las memorias de sus primeros años de vida, bueno de casi todo antes del capitolio. Y todos sus recuerdos, que practicamente eran los juegos, estaban distorcionados. Su cabeza era un verdadero caos, manifestaba despersonalización y desrealización, es decir un sentimiento de estar separado de si mismo y experimentar su medio como irreal.

-Por eso según el no esta seguro de si esto es la realidad o no...-señala Johanna

-Asi es...basicamente según entiendo este Peeta con el que hable, siempre ha estado presente como apoyo por asi decirlo, este es el que toma las decisiones duras y compiicadas que el otro Peeta, el que esta casado con usted no puede...-Aurelius mira a Katniss

-No puedo creer eso...-¿como no pudo darse cuenta de eso? se pregunta, o tal vez si se dio cuenta pero siempre penso que era su imaginacion

-Crealo

-¿Que tipo de decisiones?- señala Katniss

-Movimientos de la empresa, de su trabajo en el gobierno...

-lo de Meyer, mi antiguo compañero del colegio; lo de aquel hombre y lo de Adam ¿verdad?- Seth mira un punto fijo en el suelo

-Si...

-¿Y acaso eso que esta diciendo no es mas bien un trastorno de personalidad antisocial ?- señala Johanna, todos la miran con asombro- ¡¿Qué?!- se encoge en hombros me puse a leer despues de que hable con Mellark en el capitolio...

-Aunque admiro su interes y su dedicación al investigar- Aurelius se levanta- él no es un sociopata...

-¿Acaso no es un tipo carismatico que posee una personalidad magnetica?.La gente a su alrededor lo elogia . Sin contar que siente una posesion enfermiza por la descerebrada - mira fijamente a la aludida-, miente con una facilidad que da miedo, manipula las reglas y personas para lograr sus objetivos. Ademas debo añadir que sufrio violencia de niño por su madre y que su hermano estaba de verdad desequilibrado...tal vez los dos lo heredaron de su madre esa "deficiencia"- Katniss mira a Johanna su cara es el reflejo del enojo- sin dejar de considerar que cuando tiene sus "ataques de ira" es muy fuerte, si no preguntenle a Brutus...perdonenme pero eso es ser un socipata

-Cuidado con tus palabras Johanna -dice Katniss amenzante

-Oh si se me olvidaba otro rasgo que quiza solo podamos corroborrar tu y yo...-dice mirando al sinsajo- las fiestas que uno se arma en la cama con él son bastante intensas e interesantes...¿o tienes algo que objetar sobre eso?¿Haz estado insatisfecha alguna vez?

-No...- es apenas una respuesta audible Katniss se pone roja

-Lo sabia...yo tampoco tengo nada que objetar sobre eso...

Seth parpadea rapidamente y mira a ambas mujeres alternativamente. Gale se remueve incomodo. Bred no dice nada. Nadie dice nada. Por un instante todos permanecen en silencio. Aurelius carraspea y retoma la palabra.

-Esos son rasgos no dicen nada ademas se le olvido el asunto primordial...la gente con este tipo de transtorno no posee en absoluto empatia, son egocentricos, no tiene emociones profundas, no tienen control de su conducta, son incapaces de amar a la gente a su alrededor por lo tanto son solitarios, se aburren facilmente. Ustedes saben que incluso este Peeta hablo con los niños y trato de que no se dieran cuenta de que no era el de siempre para no lastimarlos ni marcarlos de por vida...el mismo sugirio apartarse de ellos hasta que se solucionara este hecho. Independientemente de que sea mas frio y desconsiderado, que su predecesor como el lo llama. No es tendiente a actuar por impulsos destructivos o con la finalidad de dañar a otros, es conciente de los daños colaterales, de otro modo no se habria colpasado...

-¿Por lo de Adam?- señala Seth reviviendo el evento

-Ese hecho fue el detonante junto con el cambio de medicamente no dio este resultado

-Yo creo que lo importa es, ¿este que Peeta que dice permitira que el otro Peeta retome el control?- Bred mira a todos

-¿Como saberlo?- Aurelius frota su barbilla y se encoje en hombros...

-Usted es el doctor no nos venga con que no sabe porfavor...-frustracion es lo que denota la voz de Katniss

-El parece estar muy conciente de que el otro Peeta tiene dos hijos que le adoran pero que ahora lo rehuyen porque intuyen que él no es él...eso le preocupa en cierto sentido...y sabe que adoración es su usted.

Todos miran a Katniss

-Finn no quiere verlo dice que se ve como su papá pero no lo es. Kat dice que sabe que es su padre pero que al mimo tiempo no lo es, aun asi lo visita porque sabe que su papá debe estar ahi...en algun lugar- dice la mujer

-Pero les recuerdo que este Peeta es un poco mas egoista y mas despiadado...casi podria decir que es como él Peeta con el que te viste por primera vez despues de que casi te mata...se que el no siente la misma devoción por ti en apariencia...-Johanna dice con desgano

Miran a Katniss que recuerda las palabras de aquel Peeta...

"—No eres muy grande, ¿verdad? ¿O particularmente linda?

—Bueno, tú te has visto mejor.

—Y ni siquiera remotamente agradable. Para decirme eso después de todo lo

que he pasado.

—Sí. Todos hemos pasado por mucho. Y tú eras el conocido por ser bueno. No

yo."

-¿Y el otro Peeta?-Pregunta Gale

-Debe estar ahi pero antes de "irse" afirmaba estar sumamente avergonzado por el asunto del hombre que dejo inconciente y lo que paso con Adam...-Aurelius se ve cansado

Todos miran a Seth pues nadie tiene detalles sobre eso- No dire nada...se lo prometi a papá...

-El Peeta de ahora ya me lo ha contado con gran regocijo y orgullo-Aurelius limpia sus anteojos y se los coloca de nuevo.

Todos le miran

-Lo que a uno le averguenza al otro le hace sentirse orgulloso...eso si es una locura- Despues de pronunciar estas palabras Gale hace una mueca.

-Lo que puedo hacer por ahora es regresar al viejo medicamente supongo que usted sabe que este tiene el efecto secundario de provocar esterilidad...-todos tiene cara de incredulidad miran a Katniss que esta a punto de soltar la lengua con palabras hirientes. Por lo que el medico se apresura a aclarar- toma este medicamento desde el nacimiento de Finnick antes tenia otro-Katniss solo lo mira fijamente y se calma-. He estado aplicando un tratamiento en tres fases la primera he establecido seguridad, estabilidad para lograr la reducción de los síntomas. La segunda fase ha sido la confrontación, superación e integración de recuerdos traumáticos; y por ultimo buscaremos la integración y rehabilitación de su persona. Probablemente tenga algunas sesiones de hipnosis con él.

-El tratamiento sera un poco largo.

-Intentare que todo esto se haga aquí pero si no veo progresos tendremos que ir a una clinica...¿esta claro?

-esta bien...

-De acuerdo...

-Muy bien

-Entonces yo tengo que regresar hoy al capitolio, debo vigilar la empresa. Se que la ultima palabra es tuya pero no creo que el psiquiatrico sea lo mejor...

-No ira al psiquiatrico- Katniss mira al doctor- asi que vaya pensando en alternativas

-Emmerson y yo nos vamos la siguiente semana descerebrada, debemos hacer unas cosas antes de regresar a la base...

-comprendo- Katniss mira a Seth. Este no dice nada de hecho evita la mirada...

En ese momento se escuchan a un volumen practicamente ensordecedor musica con un aire mistico, los intrumentos emiten notas armonicas y envolventes la voz de la soprano es hermosa, melancolica...todos salen corriendo de la biblioteca a la sala que es de donde surge la musica.

si ad orientem iero non apparet

He aquí yo iré al oriente, y no lo hallaré;  
si ad occidentem non intellegam eum

Y al occidente, y no lo percibiré:

si ad sinistram quid agat non adprehendam eum

Cuando se manifiesta a la izquierda, no Lo distingo,

sime vertam ad dextram non videbo illum

Se vuelve a la derecha, y no Lo veo.

non apparet

no lo hallaré

non intellegam eum

no lo percibiré

non adprehendam eum

no Lo distingo

non videbo illum

no Lo veo

ipse vero scit viam meam

Mas Él conoce el camino donde voy;

et probavitme quasi aurum

me probará, y saldré como oro. (1)

Y se encuentran con Finn sentado en la alfombra frente al aparato, tiene los ojos cerrados. Su madre baja el volumen del aparato, se acerca a su hijo.

-¿Finn? -El niño abre los ojos cuando su madre lo carga- ¿Que haces? ¿De donde sacaste eso?- ya que nunca habia escuchado esa musica

El niño se aferra su madre. Todos los presentes los observan. El niño cierra los ojos, se aferra a su madre y comienza a llorar. Todos salen para darle intimidad a los dos.

-Anoche soñe que-dice suavemente su madre le acomoda el cabello- buscaba a papi...al de verdad...pero no lo encontraba por ningun lado...

-¿Por eso la musica?

-Aja

-¿Te la enseño tu papá?

-si, el me enseño donde la guardaba

-¿cuando?

-Una vez...cuando estaba triste porque se acordó de su papá...del abuelo...¿tu lo conociste?

-Si...

-papá dice que casi nunca piensa en ellos pero eso dia se acordo de su papá...lo extrañaba...yo quiero que el regrese que mi papito, regrese...

-estamos intentando eso yo tambien quiero que regrese...

-¿Kat tambien lo extraña?

-Claro que lo extraña

-¿Entonces porque parece como si para ella nada pasara?

-Porque ella intenta ser fuerte, no quiere que nos preocupemos, ella tambien quiere a tu papá

-Papá tambien la quiere mucho, mucho...

-Lo se...igual que a ti y a Seth

-¿Y a ti?

-A mi tambien...

La musica sigue ahora es la voz de un niño la que interpreta.

Understand the season,

Understand your mind.

Let yourself feel contact,

Closeness that we find

Mute as if enchanted,

Days pass by in streams

Leaving nought behind but

Silence, night and dreams (2)

Kat y Jeb estan sentados junto al lago, con los pies metidos en el agua. Los adultos estan en la casa hablando de cosas de ellos. Finn seguramente a de estar corriendo por ahi. La señora Tessla esta un poco lejos de ellos.

-¿Y extrañas a tu mamá?- Dice Kat mientras mira el lago

-Si...mucho...-la cara del niño es desoladora- ella no va a volver jamas...¿tu extrañas a tu papá?

-Si- ella trata de verse seria aunque por dentro se siente desolada- no se si regresara...

-esta vivo, tu papá esta vivo...-mira a la niña, que arruga la nariz y entrecierra los ojos por el intenso sol

-eso no significa que regrese...oí cuando el doctor se lo decia a mamá...hace unos dias...y se lo pregunte a él

-¿Al doctor?

-No

-¿A quien?

-Al hombre que ahora vive en papá

Jeb parpadea y la mira fijamente.

-¿Que hombre?

La niña se encoje en hombros.

-Se ve como papá, suena como papá pero no es él...no es malo pero...

-No es tu papá

-aja

-¿y el sabe que lo sabes?

-Si

-¿Y que dijo?

-Se sorprendio, dijo que Finn y yo eramos muy listos que en otras epocas y lugares habia engañado a difentes personas...

-¿A tu mamá?

-No, él dice que no

-¿Le crees?

-No...

-Ah

-¿Vaz a vivir aquí en el 12?

-Creo que si...mi papá va a ser como el guardabosques de aquí

-Entonces seguiremos siendo amigos ¿no?

-Si...

-No creo que sea buena idea- Gale Hawthorne sigue a Katniss Everdeen que camina hasta la camioneta de la familia.

-no te estoy pidiendo tu opinion- dice mientras sube al vehiculo

-Me preocupa tu seguridad...

Ella solo lo mira arranca la camioneta y se va.

-Nadie puede deternerla cuando se decide a algo- Seth se acerca

-Supongo que asi es, no deberia sorprenderme...despues de todo ella es asi...

-Si...ella es asi...

-Y hablando de gente que se deside a hacer cosas, hay un rumor...-mira fijamente al joven

-¿Que rumor?

-De que quieres dejar las fuerzas armadas y quedarte aquí...

-mmmm aun no es nada seguro pero conforme se van perfilando las cosas creo que asi sera...

-¿por esta familia?

-Oh, no, no. Nunca culparia a mi familia por mis decisiones...es algo personal...cosas...

-mmm ¿no te agrada trabajar con MWM?

-no, eso... ya se que ustedes y ellos traicionaron a mi padre.

-¿Lo traicionamos?- Gale pone una sonrisa torcida

-Lo utilizaron para iniciar la armada pero en cuanto se descuido, lo sacaron de la jugada...-le mira fijamente

-precionó demasiado al gobierno, queria demasiado..

-El intentó ser recto

-Demasiado moralista y queria obligar al gobierno a lo mismo...

-Entonces aprovecharon que estaba ocupado saneando las finanzas de PAnem y entusiasmado con Katniss que recian habia nacido...¿acaso no fue eso demasiado sinico y oportunista?

-mmmm que puedo decir incluso se deshicieron de Paylor quien entro como interina...fueron brutales y confusas aquellas epocas...

-Claro tanto como para ocultar el hecho de que fue el propio gobierno el que casi le mete una bala en la cabeza a mi padre para iniciar la guerra...

-Eso es solo un rumor

-Un rumor muy extendido...¿o informacion clasificada?

-Un rumor clasificado...-dice con humor acido

-Dos ciudades arrasadas, cientos de muertos.

-Y debido a eso nadie a intentado invadirnos de nuevo, aunque ya sabes hay nuevos rumores...muchos enemigos...pero tenemos ventaja

-Marduck Weapons Manufacturer ¿nos da la ventaja? son unos oportunistas...un dia les estallara esto en la cara...

-Tal vez si, tal vez no. El punto es, ¿son motivos personales los que te hacen dudar de regresar a la armada?

-Si

-¿Asuntos de faldas?

Seth se sorprende de la suspicacia. Asi que decide ser sincero por alguna razon.

-O falta de ellos

-Ya...esto...ser militar es dificil...ser una celebridad o el hijo de una aun lo es mas...esta es una profesion un tanto solitaria...

-¿Que sabe de eso? Nunca le han faltado mujeres...general...

-Desde luego he tenido tantas que he perdido la cuenta... sin embargo creo que la unica que de verdad ha dejado huella en mi es innalcansable ahora...

Los dos guardan silencio un momento.

-En una epoca la tuvo para usted...

-Me gusta pensar que asi fue pero tal vez nunca fue real...en fin ahora ya no importa... todo llega a su tiempo... tal vez por ahi anda la mujer correcta para ti...

-Lo mas probable es que si, pero ¿que tal si debo estar aquí en la tierra para poder conocerla?

-¿Y que tal si debes estar en el espacio para poder esperarla?

-Buena estrategia pero se que solo le interesa mantenerme en la armada...

-No puedes culparme eres nuestro mejor ingeniero y adema eres de confianza...

Seth esta a punto de decir algo. Entonces aparecen, los niños.

-Seth ¿nos contruyes un columpio?- dice la niña de cabello obscuro- porfavor

El aludido mira a la niña, y despues a los dos niños que le miran con espectacion.

-Esta bien vamos

El rostro de la niña se ilumnia. Los dos niños saltan de emocion.

-Nos vemos despues general...

-Esta bien, yo voy a casa un rato...

La camioneta se desliza por el polvoriento camino hasta la cabaña. Afuera estan sentandos Jackson y Kavanaugh, en cuanto ven el vehiculo se levantan. Ella desciede lleva en sus manos un poco de comida.

-¿Como esta él?- dice ella mientras ellos se acercan...

-Bien...esta adentro...

-No quizo salir...

-Bueno, quiero hablar con él...-camina hacia la cabañ comienzan a seguirla, se detiene se da la vuelta, los observa y ellos la observa- A SOLAS- recalca.

Los dos se miran sorprendidos.

-No creo que sea buena idea...ya sabe...es inestable- Jackson dice

-Estoy armada...-se levanta la camiseta y les muestra- ademas soy mejor que Peeta en combate cuerpo a cuerpo

-Eso es verdad- señala Kavanaugh- pero estaremos atentos por si necesitas ayuda...

Ella solo asiente y sigue su camino. La puerta de la cabaña esta abierta. El sonidos de la guitarra electrica, las percursiones y la voz de un hombre inundan el lugar. Observa a Peeta sentado en una silla semiinclinada en la pared tiene los ojos cerrados, tiene los pies estirados la manos estrelazadas sobre su estomago, sus labios repiten la letra de la canción sin emitir sonido. Se queda de pie mirandolo.

Dead as dead can be, the doctor tells me  
"Muerto como solo los muertos pueden estar" me dice el doctor

but i just can't believe him, ever the optimistic one

Pero no puedo creerle, siempre como el optimista  
i'm sure of your abilities

Estoy seguro de tu habilidad  
and become my perfect enemy

de convertirte en mi perfecto enemigo  
Wake up and face me

Despierta y enfréntame,  
don't play dead cos maybe

no te hagas el muerto por que quizá  
someday i'll walk away saying

Algún día me vaya y te diga  
you disappoint me,

"me decepcionas",  
maybe you're better off this way

Quizá estás mejor de esta manera  
Leaning over you here cold and catatonic,

Inclinado sobre ti aquí, frío y catatónico  
i catch a brief reflection of what you could and might have been

Reflexiono brevemente sobre lo que pudiste ser  
it's your right and your ability

Es tu derecho y tu talento  
to become my perfect enemy

Convertirte en mi perfecto enemigo (4)

Ella apaga bruscamente la musica, él abre los ojos de golpe, lentamente se acomoda. La silla ya no esta inclinada sobre la pared sino firme en el suelo.

Ella esta de pie mirandolo fijamente, expresión seria, no sabe que esperar, sin embargo no se siente intimidada en absoluto. Él esta sentado, aun con las manos entrelazadas, la mira, le ofrece una sonrisa ladeada, burlona y enigmatica , su mirada es curiosa y un tanto fría.

-¿Esta Johanna contigo?- dice el rubio poniendo cara de interes y mirando a un lado como buscandola atras de la recien llegada

-No-ingresa a la habitación seria, respondiendo con la misma saña que el- pero si lo estuviera estoy segura de que Emmerson estaria feliz de romperte la boca o dejarte un ojo morado si tratas de pasarte con ella

-Cierto- rie- ¿y tu que harias?

No responde y se sienta frente a él. Lo mira fijamente, observa su mirada, no en definitiva este es el fastidioso Peeta que casi la mata hace muchos años. El parece leer su mente.

-No, no, no lo busques nena él no esta aquí ahora...

-Eso lo se desde el momento que entre...

Él se levanta y camina por el lugar.

-mmm y entonces ¿A que se debe tu visita?

-NO pierdo las esperanzas de que un dia venga y TU no estes aquí.

-Oh vaya o sea que mis sentimientos no cuentan

-No, no cuentan...nisiquiera eres real..

-Él esta demasiado avergonzado para hablar contigo y los otros...pero ¿sabes una cosa?... si soy real...muy real...es mas ¿que pasaria si él no regresara y tuvieras que pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?

-Solo dices eso para asustarme- su gesto de enojo hace que se le arrugue la frente

-Si te sigues enojando te arrugaras

-No molestes...¿Por que no lo dejas regresar?

-mmm él no quiere-se encoje en hombros-...y yo estoy muy comodo...aunque me siento un poco solo ultimamente- camina hacia ella,

-aja aquí siempre hay mucha gente contigo...

la rodea y se queda de pie a sus espaldas

-Yo no me referia a eso- su voz es tranquila y sugerente

-¿Y que quieres que yo haga?-esta ofuzcada

-...pues se me ocurren muchas cosas...

-eres un idiota...

-Si de hecho lo soy pero dime esto si tu y yo tuvieramos algo de "accion" ¿eso seria infidelidad?

-no tendria nada contigo ni en un millón de años...

-¿Y por eso vino Gale?

Ella aprieta los puños lo mira aun mas molesta. Quisiera asestarle un golpe pero se contiene.

-Lo dicho eres un idiota, como te atreves a solo insinuar que...

-Eso dices tu pero te aseguro que si le dijeras que te sientes sola...no se lo pedirias dos veces...-se acerca un poco susurra al oido-le gustas mucho...te desea...

LA mujer se queda como una estatua. Estatica, se pone colorada.

-No...eso...-apenas es un susurro que emana de su boca...

El se enderesa y rie.

-Pero asi es. El problema es que no te das cuenta de que muchos babean por ti. Que hasta matarian por acostarse contigo...

-¿Pero no tu?¿O si?- esta nerviosa y no sabe ni porque dijo eso

-Pero desde luego que si, esa es unas de las cosas que tenemos en comun mi predecesor y yo...el problema es que tu te ruborizas por todo, y contigo todo tiene que ser armonico, con mucho afecto y en horario de escuela de los niños, que no afecte tu trabajo de la universidad, cosas, cosas, cosas, mas cosas...él se preocupa por ti, siempre preocupado de que estes satisfecha de que no estes incomoda, de que aun ahora te cuesta pedir, decir cuando, como y todo eso...hay que adivinar contigo...y hay un margen muy limitado de como decirlo EXPERIENCIAS...

-¿El esta...esta "satisfecho"?- interroga avergonzada

-¿Tu lo estas?

-Por supuesto que si

-mmm entonces él lo esta- se encoge en hombros y pone cara de aburrido

-¿Y tu?

-Tu lo haz dicho...yo no cuento...no al menos para todo lo que tiene que ver conmigo...

-Oh si claro qeu creo cada palabra- suelta con sarcasmo

-Da igual, estoy aburrido ¿quieres ir a caminar?

Ella lo mira fijamente como tratando de descifralo

-Tranquila no voy a tratar de abusar de ti o algo asi...

Ahora es ella la que rie.

-O si y de verdad te tengo mucho miedo- añade con sorna- soy mas letal que tu y mejor en combate cuerpo a cuerpo...-dice con un poco de saña

-Entonces no hay problema, ademas estas armada ¿no?

-Si...

Peeta toma la bolsa de comida que ella a traido y le sigue a la puerta.

Kavanaugh y Jackson los ven salir de la casa.

-Caminaremos un rato- les dice ella

-¿Te acompañamos?

-No hay necesidad

Ellos asienten con la cabeza y miran con desconfianza a su acompañante. Se encaminan alrededor del lago y de ahi comienzan a caminar por el bosque.

-Todo mundo me odia por aquí...¿no?

-No es tanto com odio mas bien desconfianza.

-¿Y tu?

-Desconfio de ti pero no te odio...no lo suficiente

-¿Y si el otro Peeta no volviera?

-Él regresara...tarde o temprano

-Le tienes mucha fe ¿verdad?

-Desde luego no es de los que se rinden.

-¿Que hubiera pasado si los juegos no ubieran ocurrido? Bueno ¿si no los ubieran cocechado?¿te habrias enamorado de él?¿le habrias dicho que si al hijo del panadero del pueblo?

-¿Sin revolución y en las condiciones de antes?

-aja

-No, en absoluto, me habria quedado sola...

-Yo no creo eso

-¿asi?¿que crees tu?

-Creo que te habrias quedado con Gale, tarde o temprano te habria convencido nena

-¿no es asi como llamas a Johanna?

-Pues no, solo es algo generico, pero no cambies la conversacion...

-No nunca le habria dicho que si...pero si eso ubiera pasado ¿donde estarias tu?

-¿Con quien estaria yo?- le corrige

-aja-Llega a un claro y se sienta, saca una algo de comida del a bolsa, sirve te. Mientras el le extiende un emparedado-¿entonces?- mira como muerde el emparedado

-¿Eso te causa curiosidad?

-Si

-Bueno- respira hondo- para mi solo habia dos opciones o te convencia a ti y terminaba como un minero en el 12

Ella rie.

-Oh si eso me las haz dicho tantas veces...-casi se siente y se escucha como el viejo Peeta como el verdadero Peeta. Entonces él la mira entrecierra los ojos, comienza cantar suave entonado...

-...I was a quick wet boy, diving too deep for coins  
All of your street light eyes wide on my plastic toys

-NO...no lo hagas...-dice abruptamento con voz imperativa-¡callate...!

\- ¿por que?

-Sabes por qué

-¿no quieres asociar esto conmigo despues?

-Por supuesto, ademas esa es una de las pocas...

-...de las pocas cosas que el te canta medio entonado al oido, lo se...te hace bailar en la habitación con el, o se balance contigo en el portico...

-Si por eso no quiero que...

-Esta bien, te haz vuelto algo suceptible y sentimental...¿sabes?...se que antes en el 12 me habrias dicho que NO eras demasiado realista...si que eras fria nada te conmovia...

-Si...bueno pero eso solo es con la gente que amo de verdad...entonces ¿cual era la opcion numero dos?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-Si, que mas da...

-esta bien...como empiezo... Ustedes en la veta podian elegir con quien casarse o no casarse...

-Si, salvo si era con alguien del distrito de comerciantes...mi madre nunca lo paso bien en absoluto...supongo que un hombre del distrito de comerciantes a la mina...no creo que lo pasara bien...solo habia uno, que aunque ya era un hombre maduro,otros mineros le hacian ver su suerte cada dia de su vida. Bueno eso escuche decir a mi padre cuando era niña.

-En el distrito de comerciantes si alguien se iba a la veta era olvidado por su familia era como si nunca hubiera existido

-¿Por que?

-¡¿Y me lo preguntas?!-rie y mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro- ¿Por que en la veta trataban asi a eso hombre y a tu madre? Ya habian perdido demasiado solo con irse alla.

-Supongo que por una lado los odiaban por haber sido privilegiados

-¿Y despues?

-No se...¿por robarle el lugar a alguien de la veta?

-Supongo...pero fuera de esos casos podias elegir con quien casarte o no hacerlo ¿estas de acuerdo?

-Si

-en el distrito de comerciantes el 90% del tiempo no era asi

-¡¿como?!- esta perpleja

-¿te sorprende?

-Si

-¿creias que el distrito de comerciantes todo era de color rosa y perfecto?

-No pero no me imagine que no tuvieran esa oportunidad

-Piensa, por ejemplo en mi familia mis padres tenian una sola panaderia y tres hijos que en determindo momento al casarse no podrian sostenerse con una sola.

-¿Cual era la solucion?

-Matrimonios arreglados estrategicamente diseñados...lo que me lleva a mi segunda opción...

Katniss le mira con atención nunca se imagino que esas cosas pasaran a su alrededor.

-¿Tus padres arreglaron un matrimonio para ti?

-Para Brendan y para mí...

-¿Y Marc?

-Mis padres decidieron dejarle la panaderia porque ¿que mujer se casaria con alguien como él? Mas bien que padre del distrito de comerciantes permitirias que su hija se casara con él

-Uno en las mismas condiciones que los tuyos. Varios hijos un solo negocio.

-Si, sabes mi hermano no era una mala persona solo necesitaba un poco de afecto...-se queda pensativo. Katniss le mira atenta- bueno esa es otra historia.

-¿Y con quien arreglaron lo matrimonios?

-La idea original era que yo me casaria con la nieta del boticario

-¿Con la familia de mi madre?

-Si con los Walsh...ya te imaginaras por que...

-Si aquella vieja historia de tu madre y su prometido ¿no?

-Si ellos estaban en el 10% de los que se casarian enamorados

-Pero dices que esa era la idea original...¿fracaso?

-Si, bueno no del todo. Mis padres hablaron conmigo una tarde queria que empezara a visitarla para que por lo menos nos fueramos conociendo y nos hicieramos a la idea pero ella era mas grande que yo, era compañera de clase de Gale.

-¿Te casarias con alguien mayor?- ella rie un poco

-Si eso no era muy importante...en fin...Brendan que ultimamente andaba todo tonto y se desaparecia por las tardes iba entrando a la cocina procedente de la panaderia cuando escuchó nuestra conversación, en cuanto escucho el nombre de la chica tiro la charola que tenia en las manos...se quedó como petrificado, se puso todo loco...le confeso desesperadamente a mis padres que se habia estado viendo con la chica en cuestion a escondidas...hubo una larga discusion sobre si debia quedarse callado o no. Si debia acatar le decision. Los Walsh y mi padres se reunieron de nuevo. Llegaron al acuerdo de que Brendan y ella se casaran. Entonces mis padres y otra familia del distrito hicieron otro acuerdo matrimonial para mi...¿en verdad quieres saber con quien?

-YA dije que si...¿por que complicas tanto las cosas?...y le pones tanta intriga al asunto...

-Por que le conoces...

Katniss rueda los qus supuso que era una persona allegada a él y qeu ella conocia asi que un nombre salto de inmediato en su mente.

-¿Delly? Es Delly ¿Verdad?

-No...absolutamente no...

-¿Entonces quien?

-Bueno pues con...Madge...

-¡¿QUÉ?!...¿Madge?

-mmmm pense que te sorprenderia pero no tanto...

-Ella no...nunca me dijo, ella, ella...-bueno no era raro ambas apsaban tiempo juntas pero era reservadas respecto a lo que pasaba con la otra. Asi que intento poner orden en sus ideas- no lo puedo creer...¿desde cuando?

-Un año antes de que fueramos a los juegos...yo iba dos veces a la semana a su casa...sus padres estaban complacidos y los mios igual nos veian pasear y charlar creian que todo estaba perfecto. Pero lo que ellos no sabian es que nos la pasabamos hablando sobre ti y Gale...

-¿sobre mi y Gale?

-Madge estaba enamorada de Gale...

Ella no lo cree pero despues no le parece tan descabellado pues recuerda como ella llevo la medicina para Gale enmedio de la noche.

-¿No te sorprende?

-No del todo...creo que lo presentia un poco...

-¿Como te diste cuenta?

-Por las medicinas...la vez de lo de Gale...

-A si esa noche la acompañe de regreso a su casa. Me preocupo por lo del toque de queda...

-O sea que de verdad le gustaba Gale.

-Si pero eso era un amor imposible...ella lo sabia...

-Nunca me imagine nada de eso...y ella y tu, estaban...mmmm

-¿enamorados?¿nos gustabamos?

-aja

-No. Nuestras familias han sido amigas por generaciones pero no...ella y yo no nos veiamos de esa forma.

-¿entonces?

\- ..solo intentabamos disimular...de hecho hicimos un pacto...

-¿Que pacto?

-Despues de la cosecha yo intentaria convencerte bueno primero invitarte a salir y despues pues lograr que te casaras conmigo

-Si que eres optimista

-No desde luego sabia que eso era muy dificil...pero no me rendiria tan facil

-¿Y Madge?

-Ella le diria a Gale que le gustaba. Eso era suficiente para que Gale decidiera...auqneu no creo que le dijera que no hasta donde se muchas chicas pasaron por su boca en muchos lugares del distrito y otras cosas mas por algunos lugares reconditos...

-Ya pero...-Gale y Madge seria algo raro. No imposible pero raro...-entonces...-se calla y piensa- y si no hubiera sido asi...si Gale y yo no ubieramos aceptado ¿que ubiera pasado?

-Madge y yo dijimos que si a los 19 Gale y tu nos seguian ignorando o rechazando nos casariamos como nuestras familias pretendian

-Y tu serias el alcalde ¿no? Porque ese es un puesto heredado que solo los hombres pueden ocupar en este caso tu como yerno del alcalde

-si

-Bueno en la escuela muchos decian que si fuera por elección el puesto de seguro tu podrias ser alcalde...

-Si eso escuche una vez...

-¿Habrias tenido hijos con ella?

-¿Por que piensas en eso ni yo lo se?

-dime

-Probablemente si, por lo menos uno

-¿Una niña?

-La obsecion de los Mellark con las niñas termino con el nacimiento de la nuestra...de Kat...tal vez si te ubieras quedado con Gale habrian tenido aquel niño que tanto deseaba él...

-Tu en el distrito de comerciantes y yo en la Veta

-Tu con tu niño de ojos grises cabello obscuro y piel olivancea...-la mira ella parece sumida en profundos pensamientos

-Tu con tu niña de ojos azules, cabello rubio y piel blanca palida...

-¿Se puede vivir toda una vida en un instante no crees?

Ella sale de su ensimismamiento

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Yo ya he visto ese mundo

-¿Que mundo?

-El que acabamos de describir, ese y otros tantos, tantas convinaciones y resultados en mi cabeza por eso no distingo la realidad de la ficcion

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Tu sabes que esta realidad existe pero yo nunca estare seguro. YA he vivido en el mundo que acabamos de describir y luego despertaba en una celda en el psiquiatrico...

-¿en serio no puedes distinguir?

-No

-¿Y que otros mundos has vivido?

-muchos- dice tallandose los ojos- demasiados

-dime otro

-NO

-anda vamos

-bueno, primero esta el que te mencione, en otro si me haces caso vivimos en la veta yo soy minero y tu tienes un negocio de hiervas en el quemador. Ademas de la caza furtiva.

-¿tenemos hijos? NO acordamos que no era conveniente traer niño al mundo por la miseria en el distrito, asi lo decidimos. A mi no me agrada del todo la idea pero la acepte...yo no la paso muy bien en la Veta, me hacen la vida imposible en la mina por mucho tiempo...pero no me importa porque te tengo a ti...

-¿eso hace soportable esa vida?

-Si...tu lo vales...despues me gano la confianza de los mineros y me respetan...Gale es mi jefe de hecho llega a ser el capataz de la mina...le va bien...

-NO puedo creerlo dime otro

-¿para que quieres saber?

-Uno mas y ya

-Bueno hay uno en el que la noche de las entrevistas del Vasallaje le confieso a Panem que estas embarazada

-Pero eso paso en la realidad Peeta

-pero en ese momento en verdad estas embarazada

-¡¿Que?!

-Pero no tuvimos nada tu y yo, mas bien, ese bebé es tuyo y de Gale...

-Que locura

-Es una niña...suspenden el vasallaje para ti y para mi, yo la crió y la quiero como si fuera mi hija porque ella crece en un matrimonio fingido por ti y por mi, hay una revolución, tu y yo nos separamos, tu te quedas con Gale y yo con Johanna...de hecho tengo un hijo con ella claro mucho mas joven que la chica, que nuestra hija-Katniss le mira- pero hay unos ultimos juegos y ella muere...-los dos se quedan serios- hay otro mundo casi identico a ese, donde ella no muere, esa es la unica variante.

-¿Todo eso lo has vivido?

-Si

-¿Como es posible?

-Cosas de la mente...la mente de un desequilibrado. A veces es grato, otras desquisiante, pero de todas esas variantes de todos esos mundos este es el mas grato...

-Esta es la realidad Peeta

-Para ti...yo...yo...ya nunca estare seguro...

-¿Y donde esta Peeta?¿El otro Peeta?

-Aqui, pero esta callado se esconde...no quiere hablar...no tiene control...no lo quiere...cuando el lo pida se lo dare...

Ella se pone seria, calla y mira al bosque.

-¿Que pasaria si él no regresara de verdad Katniss?

-Eso no sera asi...el volvera yo lo se...no aceptare lo contrario...

-Deberias considerarlo...

-No me vengas con esas cosas.

-Mi predecesor moriria antes que hacerte sufrir o padercer pero yo no. Si tuviera que escoger entre tu vida y la mia, sin dudarlo elegiria la mia...

Ella esta incredula.

-¿Y si tuvieras que elegir entre la de los niños y la tuya?

-Eso es mas dificil supongo que elegiria la de ellos

-¡¿supones?!

-Soy bastante egocentrico ellos son el unico testimonio de que un dia estuve en esta tierra, ademas son inteligentes...me siento orgulloso...

-por lo menos...

-En serio he tomado una decision si él no regresa en un mes quiero mi propia vida

-¿Que quieres decir?- se pone a la defensiva

-Si él no esta de regreso en un mes. Yo tomare el control de esta vida...eso significa que habra cambios

-¿que cambios?- se escucha desconfiada

-para empezar no pienso a quedarme a vivir en este lugar con todo el dinero que tenemos yo no viviria aquí, recorreria el mundo...

-Decidimos vivir aquí porque queriamos una vida tranquila y segura

-Bueno pero yo pienso diferente

-¿Y lo niños?¿Que pasa con ellos?¿Con nuestra vida?

-Para empezar ellos sienten aversion por mi porque saben que no soy su padre...para continuar tu lo haz dicho no tendrias nada conmigo ni en un millón de años...y la gente me rehulle...no te preocupes tu vida economica esta asegurada igual que la de los chicos...

-No me importa el dinero, nunca me ha importado...no voy permitir eso...

-¿Y que haras me encadenaras? No puedes hacer eso.

-no puedes hacerlo tú...no te lo llevaras...

-Pues yo no veo que haga algo para evitarlo...

Se levanta

-¿Que haces?

-Me voy...la reunion termino...

El comienza a caminar. Ella lo alcanza.

-Esto no ha terminado- dice imperativa, eso no puede pasar.

-Solo un mes es lo unico que estoy dispuesto a vivir encerrado.

-Yo no me voy a rendir, seguire luchando ¡escuchas! - los toma del brazo, él la mira fijamente- ¡Peeta!¡Tienes que regresar!¡No puedes dejar que él robe tu vida, NUESTRA VIDA!

El no dice nada. La mira. Sigue caminando. Se detiene a unos metros. Se gira respira hondo y señala resignado.

-Aun en contra de todo lo que creo...y me conviene...dile al niño que te muestre el lugar donde escondo la musica que no quiero que nadie mas vea...en ese lugar hay algo para ti...

Se gira y se marcha del lugar. Katniss se queda de pie un rato, necesita pensar. Debe buscar la forma de arrelgla esto.

LA risa del pequeño niño rubio resuena en la habitación. A Katniss Everdeen le agrada escucharlo, despues de tanto tiempo. Ella le hace cosquillas, el niño se revuelve en la cama, jugando con su madre. Despues de escuchar la incontrolable risa de su hija, ella le da un respiro. Entonces acaricia lo pequeños pies de su hijo, los observa. El niño se queda acostado en la cama, tiene puesta su pijama con estampados infantiles. Los dos se quedan quietos. Se sienta y mira su madre, que mira su pie como si de repente estuviera muy lejos, pensando, abstraida. La madre suelta el pie del pequeño que esta recostado, acaricia su cabello. Se parece tanto a su padre, es una lastima ella no lo recuerda a esa edad, bueno serian un poco mayores cuando empezaron a ser comoañeros de clase.

-Te quiero mami...

Eso la hace salir de su introspeccion.

-Yo tambien- se inclina besa la frente de su hijo- ¿extrañas a papá?

-Si

-¿Te acuerdas que me dijiste que te enseñó donde guardó algunas cosas?

-aja

-¿Podrias mostrarme donde?

El niño se queda pensativo

-Pero es el lugar secreto de mi papi y mio.

-Tu papi no se enojara si me lo enseñas...

-Bueno ¿quieres verlo?

-¿Esta en la casa?

-Si mmmmm como ahora todos estan afuera no lo descubriran...vamos

El niño se baja de la cama y corre a la puerta.

-Vamos mami, ven...anda- dice impaciente

-Tus zapatos...-le hacerca su calzado y le ayuda a ponerselo.

El niño sale corriendo seguido de su madre, una y otra vez se fija qua nadie los vea, llegan hasta la cocina. Saca las cosas de una estanteria y hasta el final retira un panel de madera en el que hay un homdo hueco perfectamente cuadrado, como una caja fuerte.

-Aqui es mami

-Vaya

Ella se acerca, saca lo hay dentro. Son algunos disco, Y debajo de todo eso hay tres sobres amarillos tamaño carta. Uno tiene su nombre, los otros dos no tienen nombre.

-¿que es mami?

Ella lo observa con detenimiento.

-No se pero es para mi...guardemos lo demas y cerremos esto

-Si

-Oye Finn

-¿si?

-Cual es la ultima cancion que te enseño tu papá...¿recuerdas como se llama?

El niño se queda pensativo.

-no me acuerdo pero la se tocar ¿quieres escucharla?

-Si muestrame...-ella carga al niño y van hasta donde esta el piano.

Ella coloca al niño frente al piano. Se sienta junto a él como Peeta hace cuando le enseña a tocar. Finn se acomoda, revisa el libro frente al piano y busca entre sus pagina hasta que encuentra lo que busca. Ahora prueba la afinacion tocando una escala. En el libro se lee Valse en la mineur B. 150 Chopin. Los desos de Finn se deslizan por el instrumetno emitiendo melancolicas pero agradables notas, ella cierra los ojos sabe que ha escuchado esta canción antes, mucho antes...hace mucho. Entonce se recuerda asi mismo joven, tan joven...

Es medio dia de un Verano, ella tendria unos 15 años camina con Gale a la puerta trasera del alcalde con la fresas que tanto les gustan, juegan y bromean.

-Vamos Catnop no es tan gracisoso. Dice Gale

-Es que tu no te viste...

La sirvienta les abre.

-Trajimos un encargo- gale le muestra un saquito a la mujer

Solo asiente y los hace pasar a la cocina lo que es completamente inusual.

-Esperen aquí...-se seca las manos en el delantal y sale. Pero deja la puerta abierta. Del fondo de la casa emergen estas notas que ahora ella escucha. Casi nunca se escucha musica en el distrito. Se miran el uno al otro. Poco despues aparece de nuevo la mujer.

-Aqui tienen- les extiende una monedas

El hombre que trabaja con la familia entra a la cocina.

-Es un placer escuchar a la señorita Madge ¿no? -no presta atencion a los que estan ahi-

Gale y Katniss voltenan verse sorprendidos. LA pieza termina. En los recuerdo de Katniss y en el lugar donde se encuentra el piano.

-Es maravilloso, gracias Finn- susurra la madre del niño cerca del oido de este, besa su cabeza y acaricia su cabello. Lo abraza. El niño esta mas que feliz. Ella siente que los observan. En ese momento levanta la mirada y localiza a Gale de pie en la puerta. Se miran por su expresion sabe que probablemente el tambien regreso a aquel viejo momento. Baja la mirada.

-¿Puedes tocar otra porfavor?

-si

El niño inicia otra pieza. Gale sale no los interrumpe. Todos estan frente a una fogata conversando y azando malvaviscos. Salvo Emmerson y Johanna que estan de guardia con Peeta.

Es de mañana Finn aun duerme. Katniss termina de hacer las trenzas a su hija.

-Mami

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo visitar a papá?

-No creo que sea conveniente

-¿por que?

-¿porque quieres visitarlo?

-Lo extraño ¿tu no?

-Claro que lo extraño

-No tengo miedo se que es papá pero al mism tiempo no...¿tu lo sabes verdad?

-Si...¿como lo sabes?

-Papá es inconfundible y él no lo es

-¿entonces por que quieres verlo?

-Por que papá debe estar ahi...

-Dejame pensarlo ¿si?

-Bueno...

-¿Por que no vas ahora a jugar con Jeb? Tengo que despertar a tu hermano.

-Si...

Y sale de la habitacion. Minutos despues a traves de la ventana. Ve como Jeb y ella corren en el patio. Ella observa aquel sobre en la mesa de noche. No ha querido leerlo no ha tenido el valor. Decide ir a la ducha para relajarse antes de desperta a Finn.

Seth Odair camina a lo largo del lago con Peeta Mellark.

-...¿te sorprende todo lo que acabo de decirte?

-No del todo- Seth esta pensativo- ¿como se que todo lo que me dices es verdad y no solo un monton de mentiras?

-Ya...esto...porque tengo que limpiar el tiradero de mi predecesor...

-mmmmm ¿por eso quieres que yo vigile todo esto en el espacio?

-Si, es mejor que estes enterado

-¿Johanna lo sabe?

-Desde el principio, ella sabe todo...ha sido mis ojosy oidos

-¿Y Katniss?

-Ella no sabe nada y mejor que no sepa nada, el mundo en el que vive esta bien tan cual.

-Yo...no pensaba regresar

-¿Al espacio?

-aja

-¿Y puedo saber por que?

-No me siento comodo ultimamente. Las gente me rehulle creen que soy alguien que nunca podran alcanzar, soy casi como...

-¿como un semidios?

-Si algo asi...

-¿Y por que te preocupa eso?

Seth le mira incredulo.

-No tengo amigos propiamente y las mujeres me evaden. Tengo camaradas y compañeros pero no creo que amigos.

-YA...¿Por que quieres ser un mortal cuando puedes ser un semidios?

-Y te preguntas porque mi padre tiene mas credibilidad que tu...

-Tu padre es un poco conformista

-¿Y tu?

-mmmm soy mas ambisioso y menos comprometido.

-Y si sale a la luz todo lo que acabas de decirme sere menos alcanzable

-Todo lo que acabo de decir es de vital importancia que nadie mas lo sepa...solo lo sabemos Johanna, tu y yo...sin considerar otras cosas...

-El mineral nos ha enseñado mucho...y practicamos una y otra vez. Buscamos mas aplicaciones.

-No esperaba menos de todos ustedes

-Se ha aprobado lo del servicio militar ¿lo sabes?

-¿en serio?

-Si todos los que a los 18 quieran ser ciudadanos prestaran servicio militar por un minimo de 3 años. En ese tiempo si hay un conflicto belico iran a la guerra- su voz es pesimista

-Pudo haber sido peor.

-Lo se.

-Si algun dia tendras al amor de tu vida eso llegara estes aquí o en el espacio. Al final creo que debes tomar tu decision. Si quieres quedarte en la tierra no hay problema, pero decide bien no sea que te arrepientas y sea tarde.

-¿Y tu que piensas hacer? Se que le diste un mes a Kat ¿en verdad los abandonaras?

-si

-No lo creo, tu, tu nunca harias eso...

-El otro Peeta no lo haria yo si...Seth...

-¿No puedes fingir? ¿Sacrificarte? Antes jamas hubieras podido dejarlos...incluso cuando Emily trato de seducirte y yo era un niño pequeño dijiste que preferias mil veces criarme solo, que enredarte con una mujer como ella...

-¿Yo dije eso?

-Se lo dijiste a Johanna una noche cuando regresaste de una función en el teatro. No puedes dejar a los niño ¿sabes cuanto sufriran? Los dejaras marcados para siempre

-¿Por que piensas que eso me conmoveria? Yo no soy él

-No lo puedo creer...-su voz denota demasiado enojo...NO TE LO PERDONARIA...NO PUEDES DEJARLOS ATRAS Y YA...

-NO me importa tu aprobación ni la de nadie...no vaz a convencerme...hare lo que crea mas conveniente para mi...

Seth lo mira por primera vez con bastante odio contenido. No es posible, esa es la voz de su padre pero en absoluto es su padre.

-¿Me odias? Verdad

-Si

-No te preocupes los de aquí o me evitan o quieres romperme la cara. Estoy acostumbrado.

Katniss Everdeen camina por la planta baja de la casa. Emmerson esta con Finn en la cocina, el niño no para de hablar, le hombre el escucha con atención mientras los dos comen cereal. Ella aprovecha para ir a la biblioteca a ver el contenido del sobre. En el hay una carta y una memoria con musica. LA coloca en el aparato. La voz de una mujer empieza a sonar al mismo tiempo mientras escucha la musica abre la carta y comienza a leer.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

¿Cómo puedes ver en mis ojos como puertas abiertas?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb

Llevándote hasta mi núcleo donde me he convertido en una persona tan insensible  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold

Sin alma mi espíritu está durmiendo en algún frío lugar  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

Hasta que lo encuentras ahí y lo llevas de vuelta a casa

(Despiértame  
Despiértame por dentro  
No puede despertar  
Despiértame por dentro  
Sálvame  
Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad  
Despiértame  
Ordena a mi sangre que corra  
No puede despertar  
Antes de terminar incompleta  
Sálvame  
Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido)

Ahora que sé lo que soy sin ti no puedes simplemente dejarme  
Respira en mí y hazme real tráeme a la vida

(Despiértame  
Despiértame por dentro  
No puede despertar  
Despiértame por dentro  
Sálvame  
Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad  
Despiértame  
Ordena a mi sangre que corra  
No puede despertar  
Antes de terminar incompleta  
Sálvame  
Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido)  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life  
Tráeme a la vida.  
He estado viviendo una mentira.  
No hay nada adentro.  
Tráeme a la vida.

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

Congelada por dentro sin tu roce, sin tu amor, querido.  
Solo tu eres la vida entre la muerte

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

Toda esta vista  
No puedo creer que no pude ver  
Escondido en la oscuridad  
Pero tu estabas enfrente de mí  
Parece que he estado durmiendo por 1000 años  
Tengo que abrir mis ojos a todo

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

Sin una voz  
Sin alma  
No me dejes morir aquí  
Debe que haber algo mal  
Tráeme a la vida  
(Despiértame  
Despiértame por dentro  
No puede despertar  
Despiértame por dentro  
Sálvame  
Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad  
Despiértame  
Ordena a mi sangre que corra  
No puede despertar  
Antes de terminar incompleta  
Sálvame  
Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido)  
Tráeme a la vida.  
He estado viviendo una mentira.  
No hay nada adentro.  
Tráeme a la vida.

"Mi muy amada Katniss que puedo decir que no te dijera antes, eres la cosa mas extraordinaria que me a pasado en la vida desde que tengo practicamente uso de razon. No hay ni un solo dia que no piense en ti. No hay ni un solo dia que no agradezca el poder estar contigo, cada dia. Ver crecer a nuestros hijos. Vivir aquí en este lugar tan extraordinario.

Sin embargo, hay algo que me carcome, que no me deja en paz. Por un lado se que hay algo raro en mi los medicamentos no estan surtiendo su efecto. No solo eso, las cosas que hice que he hecho no me dejan en paz. Siento que en cualquier momento voy a perder el control. Se que si estas leyendo esto es porque perdi el control y probablemente este en el psiquiatrico o en su defecto el otro sujete este frente a ti.

Se que no te haria daño o a los niños directamente, sin embargo él es mas egoista y despiadado que yo. Solo te pido que en caso de que alla aparecido confia poco en él, él no soy yo. Dice cosas que no comprendo.

Solo debes saber que independientemente de lo que te diga él, la parte de mi que soy yo te ama profundamente. Tal vez mi mas grande defecto es el que siempre señaló mi madre tengo un carácter debil, un tanto blandengue...no lo se...ya nisiquiera se quien soy.

Las unica cosa que vale la pena para mi son ustedes mi familia y lo que menos deseo es hacerles daño pero tal y como siguen las cosas lo mas seguro es que eso sea inevitable. Te pido perdón por todo lo que pueda pasar. Te pido que seas fuerte.

He hecho cosas terribles, cosas que aun no me perdono. Daños colaterales. Trato de vivir dia a dia con eso. Tengo demasida suerte aun con todo loque he hecho los tengo a ustedes conmigo. No me merezco tantas cosas.

Haz lo que creas mas conveniente para ti y para nuestros hijos, para Seth. Y toda la gente que nos estima.

NO se puede razonar con el otro yo, el es bastante egoista, inconciente, despiadado...lo conozco bien. Él es una vocesita que constantemente me habla pero la sofoco, la ignoro. Aunque en ocasiones la uso, le dejo actuar, entonces me convierto por algunos minutos en el espectador y el actua.

Nuevamente te pido perdon por ser tan debil. Te amo y siempre ser asi. "

Tiene los ojos llorosos. Una y otra vez acaricia el papel, la caligrafia cuidada de Peeta. Cierra los ojos necesita meditar, para tomar la decision mas correcta.

Emmerson esta afuera de la casa de los Mellark observa a los tres niños jugar en un columpio hecho por Seth, esta molesto, muy molesto. Sabe que Johanna ahora esta con él y que no deberia tener ni miedo ni celos ni nada pero los tiene. No comprende como es que Johanna se preste a los juegos de Mellark y mas aun como Katniss Everdeen tambien. ¿Como puede ser que alguien pueda manipular a asi a la gente en su alrededor?.

-Comprendo tu molestia...-la voz de Katniss Everdeen, que le ha estado observando desde que Johanna se fue a habalr con Peeta, lo saca de sus pensamientos molestos.

-¿La comprendes o la compartes?...

-He estado muy molesta, llena de rabia...

-Lo dismimulas bien

-No tengo otra opcion mis hijos no deben verme desmoronarme.

-¿Es duro no?

-¿Que la persona que mas amas en el mundo ahora este distante?...si lo es...¿como lo soportas tu ?

-No lo soporto...yo...Johanna y yo hemos pasado por diferentes etapas...ella no confiaba en mi, tuvimos muchos estira y afloja, al principio heramos tan orgullosos que no reconociamos lo que sentiamos el uno por el otro. Ella y yo pareciamos tener el mismo sentido negro del humor. Sarcasmo y todo. Somos muy parecidos y al mismo tiempo diferentes. Ahora tenemos algo, no se como clasificarlo pero lo tenemos... sin embargo cosas como esta son las que me hacen recordar cuanto odddd...-se detiene y la mira no quiere molestarla mas.

-¿cuanto odias a Peeta?

-Si

-¿Por que?

-Para Johanna ninguno de nosotros tenia cualidades para tener algo con ella, no se que tipo de vinculo tienen o tuvieron pero te aseguro que es como si la hubiera troquelado...ella paso mucho tiempo a solas...ninguno de nosotros se lo explicaba y podria decirte que aun ahora cuando habla con el hay algo en su tono de voz y gestos que no usa con nadie mas...-Katniss permanece seria pensando-¿Desde cuando sabes lo de ellos?

-Desde antes de que nos reconciliaramos oficialmente Peeta me confeso muchas cosas. ¿Y tu?

-Una semana antes de regresar a la tierra

-¡¿Que?!

-Johanna acepto que la ultima pareja con la que tuvo que ver fue importante para ella, tal vez fue el hombre de su vida dijo una vez medio en broma y medio en serio. Pero nunca me dijo quien era...hasta...-El esta muy molesto. Mira fijamente a su interlocutora-¿Lo amas?.

-Por supuesto...-en su voz no hay la menor duda

-¡¿Como pueden amarlo?! Despues de todo lo que hace y ha hecho,,,

-¿A que te refieres?

-A todo esto a lo del hombre que casi mata, a lo del chico que torturo, a todas las cosas que ha hecho como Director General de las empresas...

-Esta mal que lo diga pero si yo hubiera tenido la misma oportunidad de él lo hubiera hecho, son mis hijos...sobre lo demas no se a que te refieres...

-¿lo vez? Johanna y tu lo justifican siempre...siempre hay una disculpa para lo que el hace...Johanna y el tienen muchos secretos...

-Me imagino que si...

-¿No te sientes celosa?

-Si, pero yo no estuve sola esos 10 años precisamente... tampoco soy una persona transparente. Soy fria, brusca, nunca perdono...

-Salvo a Mellark...-dice con resentimiento

-Peeta, el es un buen hombre, el que esta en el lago no es él

-No, es la parte de su personalidad que casi nadie conoce... ustedes solo quieren minimizar el impacto que tendra en sus vida todo lo que haga ese hombre...

-¿Que quieres que te diga?

-¿Por que soportas tanto? Independienteme que le debas la vida por lo del maldito pan o que te sientas culpable porque lo torturaron. Yo te aseguro que si eso no hubiese pasada y el siguiera siendo el mismo Peeta que cumplia todos tus caprichos y esperaba tus ordenes nunca te habrias fijado en el.

-¿Por que dices eso?

-Por que a ustedes las mujeres los hombres que hacen toda su santa voluntad no les parecen atractivos dice que si pero en el fondo les aburren. Ustedes prefieren a los hombres que las desafian que no estan a sus pies.

-Mentira

-¿A si? Entonces por que Mellark no fue atractivo antes de la tortura y despues si. No fue por culpa querida cuadno regreso trato de matarte, no era aquel Peeta debil, al contrario demostro muchas cosas entonces se hizo interesante para ti. Hawthorne dejo de ser intrigante, te gustaba porque se parecia a ti. Piensalo despues de que regreso al 12 contigo y se convirtio en el Peeta Mellark tranquilo, bueno te aburriste y lo corriste...10 años despues es un hombre interesanta de nuevo porque no se deja mangonear siempre pero tambien cumple tus caprichos. Te aseguro que aun con toda esta situacion aunque de verdad se fuera y tuviera que ver con un monton de mujeres cuadno regrese siendo "el otro" Peeta tu lo aceptarias. Te gusta porque es intrigante. Te gusta porque cuando todo parece monotono algo pasa...

-¿Como que?

-Oh querida te recuerdo lo de aquel chico que flirteaba contigo, y que el casi se le va a golpes...aquella epica pelea entre los dos...ustedes no siempre pelean pero cuando lo hacen es epico.

-En primera instancia, lo amo pero hasta yo tengo mis limites. YA pase por la etapa en la que soporte a un consumado poligamo porque crei que merecia eso, crei que tenia que soportar un monton de cosas por la culpa que me provocaba las cosas que pasaron durante la revolucion. Crei que pagaba mi deuda siendo infeliz. Ahora es diferente...

-¿Entonces no le perdonarias las infidelidades a Mellark? Ni aunqeu sea el otro Peeta.

-NO porque no creo que lo haga...tengo fe en el...se que a pesar de ser otra parte de el la que gobierna hay un nucleo de personalidad y se que mientras estemos casados no sera capaz de hacer lo que tu sugieres...

-¿Por que tanta maldita fe en él?

\- Por que hubo una epoca en la que el estaba total y completamente enamorado de mi, y yo era la que estaba mirando a otro lado...ahora los papeles se invirtieron...

-¿Y si el se fuera permanecerias eternamente esperandole?

-No se si esperandole pero se que podria continuar con mi vida...

-A Hawthorne le encantaria escuchar esto.

-Lo que no implica que tenga que buscar a alguien para sustituirlo mi idea fue siempre estar a solas...y ya viví con Gale, nunca mas volveria a cometer la misma tonteria...

-Ya veremos la gente desesperada hace cosas desesperadas.

-Tengo dos hijos en que pensar

¿Ahora eres una madre abnegada?¿nunca te intereso ser una madre para empezar?

-pero lo soy. Y no quiero que mis hijos me recuerden como yo a mi madre o como Peeta a la suya. Tampoco deseo que tengan un mal recurdo de su padre.

-¿Y el es el padre de los dos?

-¡¿Que?!

-Mmmm hay rumores sobre la niña...

-¡Que cosas!

-Que ella se parece a los niños de la Veta solamente

-Tiene ojos azules

-Tu madre y hermana tambien

-¡¿que rumores?!

-La gente dice que viviste aproximandamente cuatro años con Melalrk y en ese tiempo nunca pudieron tener un bebé, y que curiosamente cuando Hawthorne y tu se volvieron a ver en el comando tu te embarazaste semanas despues, o en pocos meses. Ademas das a luz a una niña...ya sabes lo que dicen...

-No han existido niñas por generacion en la familia Mellark...¡Es una estupides!¡Vivi diez años con Gale y nunca tuvimos un hijo!

-recuerda que no todos saben eso...y sin embargo hubo quien lo sospechaba por eso todos lo susurran desde que nació

-No lo creo

-Asi es, de hecho desde el nacimiento del niño por primera vez en la bolsa de valores se tambalean las acciones de la corporacion Mellark

-¿Que tiene que ver eso con mi hija?

-En una gran corporacion mientras mas hijos mas se pueden dividir las acciones cuando estos alcanzan la adultes. SI solo fuera Kat no habria problema hija o no de Mellark seria la unica que un dia heredaria la fortuna Mellark

-¿Y Seth?

-El es un asunto aparte

-¿Por que?

-Es adoptado. No podria entrar en una demanda del tipo que todos piensan podria hacer Finnick cuando sea adulto y escuche los rumores. Cuando quiera quedarse con todo el dinero de la familia, si Kat no es hija de Mellark, Finn puede quedarse con todo. Por que la ley da prioridad a los hijos legitimos pero seria un proceso largo.

-Ella es hija de Peeta

-Si pero mientras los jueces decidan si es cierto o no puede pasar mucho tiempo. Y eso es un golpe duro para la empresa.

-¿Por que me dices todo esto?

-Para que estes preparada yo no dudo que ella sea hija de Peeta solo te preparo para las cosas que puedes enfrentar...

-Anda- dice estirando la mano Peeta Mellark hacia Johanna Mason

Ella se levanta con desgano.

-Que caprichoso te haz vuelto...

La musica es suave y cadenciosa. Los dos se balancean suavemente al ritmo de la musica.

-¿Recuerdas esta cancion?

-Nunca la habia escuchado

-Pero desde luego que la haz escuchado- termina la introduccion la voz de una mujer incia la letra . (I put Spell on you – Nina simoun version) que Mellark susurra mientras baila con Johanna- I put a spell on you, Because you're mine., I can't stand the things that you do.

-Oh si ya recuerdo. Nunca habia escuchado esa version

-Siempre me gusto, tu sabes lo que haciamos cuando escuchabamos esa cancion.

-Pero desde luego...sin embargo eso quedo hace tiempo atrás

-hace tanto tieempo...

-¿Que intentas?

-¿A que te refieres?

\- con todo esto ¿Intentas hacer sentir celosa a Katniss o buscas que Emmerson te rompa la boca?

-Solo estoy hablando con una vieja amiga

-yo sospecho que buscas algo mas que hablar

-Que mas quisiera yo nena pero se que te negaras

-En efecto...eres un idiota...-El comienza a reir- ¿Que se te hace gracioso?

-Que ahora Katniss y tu usan la misma palabra para referirse a mi

-¿Que estas buscando, en serio?

-Tengo que limpiar el tiradero de Peeta...

-¿No te sientes raro al hablar de ti como en tercera persona?

-Si es demecial nena pero ya me voy acotumbrando

-¿Que tiradero?

-mmmmm...¿como decirlo?...Mas bien hacer las reformas que el nunca ha sido capaz

-Esas cosas que no ha querido hacer existe una razon para eso...no solo es por capricho

-Ya pero tu sabes el peligro que corremos ¿no?

-Le preocupaban los daños colaterales

-¿Como a ti ahora?

-¿A que te refieres?

-En otra epoca no te habria importado que pasara algo entre tu y yo...nadie tiene por que enterarse lo que pase aquí se queda aquí.

-Hasta la estupides tiene sus limites...nuestro tiempo paso...lo pasamos bien...ahora es diferente

-¿Emmerson?

-Si y en tu caso Katniss y tus hijos...

-Son lindo chicos ¿no?...listos y agradables...

LA musica termina. Los dos se quedan estaticos.

-¿Estas orgulloso de ellos?

-Desde luego...

-¿Y Katniss?

-Katniss, Katniss...es simplemente Katniss admiro su fuerza, su valor...es terca...indomable...nada la detiene cuando quiere algo...demasiado transparente...

-¿Y dices que no la amas?

-mmmm ella es mejor que yo...yo soy un laberinto indescifrable hasta para mi ademas retorcido, en cambio ella es como el agua cristalina del lago y los rios de por aquí, cuando termina de bañarse me recuerda el olor de la tierra mojada del bosque...es buena y noble...tendiente al sacrificio...ademas es una excelente madre mejor de la que tuvo y la que yo tuve. Se merece mas.

-...¿eso no es amor?

-Reconocer las cualidades de alguien no implica eso...a mi a diferencia del otro Mellark me gustan las cosas mas retorcidas...tu me gustas mas...

-Oh ¿acaso soy la mala de la historia?

-Yo no dije eso

-Soy retorcida pero digamos que mi mundo se ha expandido...nuestro tiempo paso...Seth crecio...me fui alla arriba tuve que elegir entre Emmerson y Novak

-Nunca crei que elegirias a Novak...era inteligente pero simplon...

-¿Te agrada Emmerson?

-Hiciste una buena eleccion, es agradable, tiene un humor acido y negro, pero es de confiar a Finn le agrada a diferencia de Gale, Aurelius,Jackson incluso yo.

-Y el esta fascinado con tu hijo...

-Tengo que irme...no quiero que se hagan imaginaciones raras esos dos...

-Si, esta bien,,,ademas tienes razon nuestro tiempo paso...-le sonrie-fue un placer-la abraza a modo de despedida- eres una gran mujer y una gran amiga...

-¿Que piensas?Esa cabeza loca tuya ya esta elucubrando cosas...-dice enmedio de sus brazos

Se separan y se miran.

-Nada de que preocuparse...

-Dime...escupelo Mellark...

-Voy a irme tres semanas...

Johanna entrecierra los ojos.

-¿De verdad vas a abandonarla?

-Tecnicamente no seria un abandono porque pienso visitar nuestras principales compañias y hacer los cambios que se deben y otras cosas que mi predecesor tenia pendientes. Yo se que te vaz mañana con Emmerson y que despues te iras de nuevo a la base por eso quize despedirme de de ti. Se que preferirias que fuese el otro Peeta pero ni hablar.

-Algo me dice que solo dices la mitad de la verdad y el resto son solo patrañas. ¿La amas?

-No...pero el otro Peeta si...asi que...

Se queda callado. Ella lo observa. Lo mide.

-¿Y los niños?

-Ellos estaran bien...les diran que estoy en el hospital

-¿Katniss ya lo sabe?

-No, en unos dias se lo dire.Y ten por seguro que me ire

Johanna Mason entra a la casa de los Mellark escucha a Emmerson y Seth con lo niños en la sala. Ella se va a la cocina donde permanece Katniss Everdeen.

-¿Té?- dice Katniss sin mirarle.

-Si-dice Johanna se sienta Katniss coloca una taza frente a ella. Y se sienta tambien con una taza del lado opuesto de la mesa. Le acerca el azucar.

Por largo rato las dos mujeres no dicen nada. Miran al vacio.

-Emmerson y yo nos vamos mañana tenemos cosas que hacer.

-Eso me dijo él, es un buen hombre, es bueno con los niños

-Tambien es algo pesado y engreido cuando uno no lo conoce bien.

-Te ama...

-No tanto como el panadero a ti descerebrada...

Katniss no dice nada solo le mira.

-No paso nada- dice Johanna- solo hablamos...

-No queria saberlo pero gracias...

-Es una buena persona, solo atormentado.

-Lo se...

-Una vez estuve embarazada ¿sabes?- dice con la mirada perdida en el muro

-¿De verdad?

-Bueno en realidad han sido dos veces...hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Katniss le mira pero no se atreve a preguntar.

-Yo le queria, eso fue hace mucho mucho tiempo...no buscaba eso...nunca me intereso el romance y ,aun asi me enamore, mucho menos tener hijos y sin mas paso...toda nuestra relacion era en secreto supongo que no fuimos muy discretos y alguien lo descubrio. El capitolio lo mando a matar...para mostrarme de lo que eran capaces- su voz tiene ese tinte de humor negro, sarcasmo y tal vez un poco de odio- ellos no sabian que estaba embarazada yo tampoco mucho menos el, simplemente una semanas despues tuve el sangrado y lo supe, era un aborto...-Katniss le mira fijamente. LA voz de Johanna es plana- tres años antes de que regresaras...tuve un retraso...Peeta-Katniss se sorprende de que no lo llamara como siempre- se dio cuenta...el medico me dio el positivo aunque yo le dije a él que era negativo...

-¿Por que?- Katniss esta intrigada

-Porque sabia que lo perderia, yo lo sabia desde mucho tiempo atrás. Desde que me examinaron el trece. Los medicos me dijeron que si podia concevir pero que nunca llegaria a termino por todas las cosas que me pasaron en el capitolio y en los juegos...

-Aun asi porque no se lo dijiste

-Porque el se ubiera emocionado mucho con la idea y a mi no agradaba la idea de emocionarlo y despues perderlo. No creo que el lo resistiera...

-¿Emmerson lo sabe?

-Si, el sabe todo de mi.

-¿Le amas?

-A mi retorcida manera...

Seth entra a la cocina mira a las dos mujeres.

-Hola ¿tiene mucho que haz regresado?

-No tanto...

-¿damos un paseo?

-Si – le da un sorbo a su te

Los dos salen del lugar. Caminan cerca de la casa.

-¿Habló contigo sobre sus planes?- señala Seth

-Si...¿te dio instrucciones?

-Si, pero no se si regresare...

-Las estupidezes de esa chica no deberian hacer que renunciaras a lo que ha sido el sueño de tu vida...

-No solo es una decepcion amorosa los sabes...

-A mi me parece que te haz encaprichado.

-Por ahora me quedare aquí, de todos modos solicite un permiso de tres meses

-Muy bien, piensa bien lo que quieres hacer...¿oiste?- ella lo abraza y el hace lo mismo

-Si...te quiero

-Y yo a ti...siempre te vere como aquel pequeño niño...

-Ya se...te extrañare esto dias...pero se que Emmerson te cuidara...

-Entonces esperare que llegues alla para que me digas si las instrucciones que tu padre me dio son las mismas...

-Supongo...

Los dos regresan a la casa. Seth se va directo a la habitación que ocupa. Aurelius y Jackson estan en el estudio. Gale no ha venido el dia de hoy. Johanna ingresa a la sala y se encuentra con una imagen epica. Observa a Emmerson leyendo un libro con Finn sentado en sus pierna y Kat recargada en su hombro los dos niños escuchando lo que dice. Se queda en el umbral mirandolo. Le gusta tanto, es increible que cuando lo conociera le pareciera engreido petulante y un competo idiota. Pero detras del hombre con uniforme es una excelente persona, amoroso, con humos negro. Ella lo ama. Sabe que a ninguno de los dos le gustaria esta vida pero el disfruta todo lo que tenga. Se queda un tiempo ahi de pie. Para despues irse a deambular por la casa.

La mañana es clara. Los pajaros trinan. Hay una suave brisa. Seth espera en la camioneta.

-Adios descerebrada, cuidate...si necesitas algo escribeme

Ambas se dan la mano no son dadas a abrazos ni cursilerias.

-Adios Johanna gracias...

-Niña...nos vemos...

-Adios tia Johanna...

-Niño cuida a tu madre y hermana...

Finn asiente y a diferencia de los otros. Se lanza a Johanna y la abraza. Ella lo rodea es como recordar a Seth esa edad, asi que de manera automatica rodea al niño.

-eres un buen niño ¿lo sabes?

-Si

-Tu padre te quiere mucho, mucho me lo ha dicho. No dejes de quererlo nunca. El te quiere

-Si

-Bueno cuidate- ella acaricia el cabello del niño ante la atonita mirada de todos. Depues se safa de ella y corre directamente hasta Emmerson a quien abraza y besa.

-Adios tio te voy a extrañar, te quiero

-Y yo a ti pequeño...-le carga y le mira fijamente- tu papá va a estar bien, él te ama, mucho ¿lo sabes no?

-Si ¿me escribiras?

-No lo dudes...cuida a tu madre y hermana ¿si?

-aja

-Bueno

Le da un ultimo abrazo y lo baja.

-Adios Katniss no pierdas la esperanza ¿esta bien?

-No lo hare

-Cuida a esos dos pequeños...eres fuerte

-Gracias

-Estamos en contacto.

-Cuidense y cuida a Johanna, se merece un exelente hombre como tu...

-Lo se, solo que ella no me valora..-dice en forma de broma

-Te escuche...

Mientras esto ocurre Johanna se acerca Aurelius y dice en voz baja.

-No haga estupideses, cualquier cosa que haga y no este en orden se las vera conmigo y con todos los demas...¿escuchó?

-ya lo creo...

Los dos suben a la camioneta. Los niños y Katniss agitan la mano mientras observan. Como el auto se aleja. Sale del claro. Despues casi al llegar a la mitad del camino. Observan como el auto de Gale Hawthorne se dirige a la casa del lago, seguido por otro auto cuyo ocupante conocen muy bien. Ninguno dice nada solo se miran entre si. La presencia de esta persona le pone un ingrediente mas a esta extraña situación. No dicen nada sigue su camino. Seth les deja en la estación. No se despiden, Seth debe tomar una decisión.

-No vemos luego chico, no te presipites piensa bien...

-Si, no vemos

Los dos se abrazan.

-Cuidate y si pasa algo avisanos ¿quieres?

-De acuerdo...

Abraza a Johana

El tren se aleja. Seth permance ahi parado observado como desaparece en el horizonte.

(1) To Find (2) Silence, night and dreams (3) To Know. Son piezas del soundtrack de la pelicula Silence, night and dreams; el compositor es ZbigniewPreisner. (1)(3) La cantante interpreta segmentos del libro de Job.


	53. Greensleeves

Capitulo 52. Greensleves

(POV KAT)

Era una mañana lluviosa, gris y fria, de hecho era la primera lluvia del año, el dia que papá se fue. Yo miraba por la ventana cuando el auto en el que venia con Seth y el tio Gale de la cada del lago. Despues de eso mire hacia donde esta mi madre que cepilla el cabello de Finn, suavemente casi como automata. Los tres estamos en silencio en la habitación que ha compartido con mi padre. Vuelvo a ver por la ventana, el desciende del auto, esta completamente vestido de negro. Levanta la cabeza y me mira a traves de la ventana. No hay expresión en su rostro, se que no es papá, no se quien sea pero no en definitiva no es mi papá. Me alejo de la ventana y camino hasta mamá, la abrazó, necesito sentirme segura, ella lo sabe. Me abraza y a Finn. En ese momento suena la puerta, ella se sobresalta. La miramos, discimula. Nos sonrie trabajosamente.

-Esta bien, vamos...-nos mira. Su rostro es triste. Pero para nosotros mamá siempre tiene una gran sonrisa. Ella es fuerte, yo la quiero y la admiro-si no quieren bajar esta bien...-dice mientras nos acaricia alternativamente a mi hermanito y a mi.

-Yo si bajo- le digo. No quiero dejarla sola.

-Tambien yo- Finn se restrega en mamá.

Ella nos besa en lan cabeza. Se levanta y nos toma de la mano. No dice mas y salimos al encuentro de ellos. En la sala los veo los doctores, y el tio Gale sentados sin decir palabra, nos mira. Seth esta en el piano y toca el fragmento de una cancion (Chopin Ballade no. 1 op. 23 in G minor) se que es la parte triste de la pieza yo la he escuchado completa.

-Esta afuera quiere despedirse de los niños, solo si ellos quieren-tio Gale mira a mamá. Que solo nos mira.

-No los obligare...

Por algun motivo se que debo despedirme de él sea o no sea papá. Me suelto de la mano de mamá y camino a la puerta pues nos espera en el portico. Finn me sigue, me alcanza y me toma de la mano. El portico esta recubierto de vidrio que se desmonta en primavera y verano, por eso no nos mojamos. Aun asi se siente frío. Papa esta sentado en la esquina del portico mirando el paisaje. Finn aprieta mi mano y yo la suya, nos vemos el uno al otro. Pero estonces el dice:

-Hola niños- sonrie pero su sonrisa no es la de siempre, no es papá. El se levanta y camina hasta nosotros. Una vez que estamos frente a frente se inclina, se pone en cuclillas para estar a nuestra altura, se queda callado y nos mira- ¿como estan?

Ni Finn ni yo decimos nada solo lo miramos.

-¿Te vaz a ir?- dice mi hermano, y hay de verdad miedo en su voz.

-Si- es su simple respuesta.

No se que sentir, no es papá pero al mismo tiempo si. Supongo que Finn siente algo parecido porque su s ojos se mueven rapido de un lado al otro. A diferencia mira que fijo mi ojos en su rostro

-pero no se preocupen su papi volvera

Mi hermano y yo nos miramos el uno al otro y sonreimos enormemente. Papá, volvera, papá regresara. Mi corazon late con mucha emoción, todo volvera a ser como antes, como antes de que por primera vez viniera el tio Gale con sus soldados, como antes de ir al capitolio. Todo sera como antes perfecto. Solo papá, mamá, Finn y yo. No me molestaria que se agregara Seth. Pero de nuevo todo sera como antes. Finn casi brinca de emocion, se detiene.

-¿Que pasara contigo?

-Volvere al lugar del que vine- hace un gesto para minimizar el impacto.

-¿Estaras bien?

-Si, no hay problema...ustedes solo deben estar tranquilos su papá regresara...pero antes de que eso suceda debo ir al hospital.

-¿Cuanto tiempo?- digo me da miedo que se vaya y no regrese. Me da miedo que papá no vuelva.

-No lo se con certeza, tal vez solo unas semanas pequeña...unos meses...

-unos meses...-susurro. No se bien cuanto sea eso pero se que es mucho. De verdad mucho. UN nudo se hace en mi gargante pero resistire no debo llorar. Tengo que ser fuerte por Finn. Yo le prometi a papá que si un dia faltaba yo seria responsable de cuidar a mi hermanito. Finn ya esta llorando y aprieto su mano.

-Mientras yo este fuera solo quiero pedirles algo...¿podran hacerme un favor?

Yo asiento y Finn no para de llorar.

-Deben cuidar a su madre, ella es fuerte pero tambien necesita que la cuiden...¿si?...¿Kat?

-Si la cuidare...

-¿Finn?

Mi hermano solo asiente, sigue llorando.

-Una cosa mas...su padre los quiere...¿lo saben verdad?

-SI- decimos al unisono. Como acto reflejo nos aferramos a él, sabemos que no es papá pero se ve como papá. Nos abraza, no es lo mismo pero es un consuelo.

-Él sabe que lo quieren, nunca dejen de quererlo ustedes...son buenos niños, excelentes niños, esta orgullo de ustedes...los ama...portense bien...

Nos alejamos de él. No mira de nuevo.

-Ahora vayan a casa, no quiero que su madre se preocupe de mas...

Solo asentimos. Volteamos hacia la puerta de la casa. Mamá nos mira, su cara es de gran preocupacion. Caminamos hacia la puerta. Miro una vez mas hacia donde papá esta de pie. Observando, en silencio. Entramos. Mamá abraza a Finn. Y el llora aun mas, su cuerpo se estremece por el llanto.

-Shhh shhhh todo va ha estar bien Finn...todo estara bien...no hay problema...

MI madre hace un esfuerzo, con un brazo sostiene a Finn y con el otro me acerca a su cuerpo, me rodea. Me acaricia y me aferro a ella, a su cintura.

-Eres una buena niña, esta bien si lloras...no te preocupes

-no...-susurro muy bajito y me aferro a mi madre.

Observo a Seth hablando con él. Seth esta molesto, sus gestos son de enojo. Papá esta se ve calmado como si no le afectara nada de lo que Seth dice. Seth regresa a la casa pasa de largo. Pero se detiene y dice.

-Quiere hablar contigo...-mira mi madre.

Seria. Le entrega a Finn. Seth lo carga. Y yo me aferro ahora a la cintura de Seth. Mamá camina hasta papá. Los dos se ven serios, nunca jamas habia visto a mamá tan distante de él. Miro a mamá su expresion es como la de Seth, enojo, ira, molestia. Seth nos lleva a la cocina. Largo tiempo despues reaparece mi madre. No se ve calamada pero tampo deshecha. Minutos despues escucho como se cierra la puerta del frente y las portezuelas de los autos. Corro salgo de la casa y me quedo de pie en el portico, Finn me alcanza los dos estamos parados, Finn esta recagado en la puerta del portico, sus manitas pegadas al cristal su aliento empaña le cristal. Yo estoy unos pasos atrás de pie. Papá nos mira a ambos, aun no sube al auto. Nos sonrie, pero su mirada es fría, en su boca se dibuja un ADIOS. Mira el lugar a su alrededor. Hace una mueca que nunca habia visto en mi padre. Nos mira de nuevo. Se sube al auto.

Observo como se aleja de la casa y se enfila por el terreno rumbo al camino que atraviesa el bosque, veo al vehiculo que es tragado por el bosque. Es como si el camino fuera la lengua de un animal verde tragandose algo, el auto se introduce en el bosque y se pierde. Tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que el hombre que no es papá se vaya, se lleve a mi padre y no cumpla su promesa. Tengo miedo de que se vaya para siempre, que secuestre a papá y nunca mas lo vuelva a ver. Entonces pasa lo que estuve evitando tanto tiempo. Lloró, ya no lo puedo controlar, no soy tan fuerte. Lloró y miro a mi hermanito que hace lo mismo. Me abraza y susurra bajito en medio del llanto una y otra vez papá, papá, papá...

El resto del dia es bastante triste, llueve todo el tiempo. Mi madre nos mima, nos llena de abrazos y besos. Nos hace de cenar nuestra comida favorita. No habla de papá. Nisiquiera se desplomó cuando en medio de la cena Finn preguntó cuando volveria papá, ella solo sonrió y le dijo pronto, se que debe haber algo que aun no nos dicen porque Seth y ella se miran con cautela entre si, como cuidando lo que dicen. Seth tambien nos cuida, pasa todo el dia con nosotros. Mamá parece calmada.

-¿Listos?- Mamá tiene su ropa de dormir esta junto al apagador de la habitación. Habla suavemente y sonrie.

-Si- dice Finn subiendo a la enorme cama, ya tiene puesta su pijama de ardilla, en realidad se ve bastante curioso. Su gorro es la cabeza de la ardilla y de la espalda le sale la cola. Corre a tomar su lugar en la cama. Yo estoy de pie tambien en pijama. Pero no voy a la cama, corro hasta donde esta mi mama´, me aferro a ella.

-Te amo mamá- me aferro aun mas a ella. Ella me rodea con sus brazos. Se agacha y besa mi cabeza.

-Y yo a ti pequeña

Despues me carga y me lleva hasta la cama. Se sienta y me sienta sobre sus piernas me carga, estoy entre sus brazos, asi como cuadno era mas pequeña, me arrulla un rato. Se que Finn debe estar celoso pero no es envidioso. Se queda donde esta y me deja un rato con nuestra madre. Me mira fijamente, acaricia mi cabello y mi rostro, me canta suavemente una pieza que conozco bien.

-El dia que me entere de que estabas en camino fue el mas impactante de mi vida ¿sabes?

-¿Y los juegos?

.-Eso es diferente- Finn se acerca y se sienta junto a nosotras. Esta callado y nos mira- fue el mas impactante de mi vida porque todo era nuevo para mi...tenia miedo...

Ahora soy yo la que tiene miedo ¿sera que mi mamá no me queria?. He escuchado historias en la escuela de niños cuyos padre o madre o ambos les dicen cosas como que tuvieron que casarse porque ellos estaban en camino, o que son un error, que nunca los han querido pero que ya estan aquí y que mas daba.

-¿No me querias?- y ella me abraza mas

-No al contrario...creo que siempre he pensado que nunca seria una buena madre para nadie, yo queria que tu tuvieras la mejor madre...a diferencia mia y de tu papá...

-¿Tu mamá, la abuela era mala contigo?- interviene mi hermano con curiosidad

Mi madre se queda callada como pensando. Mi hermano parpadea y la mira fijamente. Despues de unos largos segundos por fin dice.

-No...no...no era mala...no con intención

Mamá cuida sus palabras, su expresion es como la de alguien que mira algo que no esta en aquí sino en un lejano lugar.

-¿Entonces si fue mala?- digo yo

-No...fue debil...triste...reservada...- su voz es casi un susurro- es una buena persona ¿ustedes la quieren no?

-Si- decimos los dos al mismo tiempo

-¿Y la mamá de papá?

-Tenia un carácter fuerte- mamá habla con cautela- tambien era un poco malhumorada pero tenia sus motivos, cuando sean mas grandes se los contaremos...pero ella nos dio un gran regalo...

-¿en serio?- digo con curiosidad

-¿Cual?-dice Finn igual de intrigado

-A su padre...-y los tres sonreimos- si tu abuela no lo hubiera tenido ustedes no estarian aquí...

mi madre me coloca en la cama junto a Finn, nos abraza a los dos- eso compenza muchas cosas ¿no?

Los tres sonreimos.

-¿Entonces si querias a Kat?- dice Finn

-Claro- su sonrisa es sincera y sus ojos se ilumninan, me mira y me besa- estaba aterrada porque no sabia nada de bebés pero estaba emocionada, estabamos emocionados, tu papá no cabia de felicidad. Te amamos desde el primer momento que supimos que estabas en camino. Y ya sabes que cuadno supimos que eras niña fue maravilloso, porque no han existido niñas en la familia Mellark desde hace generaciones- mi madre se toma un respiro, nosotros esperamos a que siga. Me gusta su rostro, ella es muy bonita, sus ojos grises, sus gestos, ella prosigue- El dia que naciste todos estabamos muy emcionados, incluso la abuela estuvo en el hospital.

-¿De verdad?

-Si. Cuando te escuche llorar fue el mejor sonido del mundo...sabia que estabas aquí y sana...-tu papá no se despegaba de mi lado hasta que le pedi que fuera por ti y te trajera, me moria de ganas por conocerte...cuando te cargue por primera vez yo no lo podia creer estaba mas que feliz...fue la experiencia mas extraordinaria que habia experimentado hasta entonces...nada fue comparable con eso...despues cuando estuvimos a solas tu papá, tu y yo. No dejaba de besarnos ni a ti ni a mi. Una y otra vez me daba las gracias por que tu estuvieras aquí. Tu abuela esta contenta como nunca antes.

-¿Y Finn?¿Como fue con Finn?

Sin soltarme mi mamá abraza a Finn tambien. Con brazo me sostiene a mi y con el otro a mi hermanito.

-Pues bueno con Finn fue muy emocionante ademas ya sabiamos mas cosas sobre bebés gracias a Kat- Finn sonrie y mi madre acaria su cabello rubio- tambien fue diferente, muy diferente

-¿Por que?- pregunta Finn emocionado

-Pues bueno no sabiamos al principio si serias una niña o un niño, pero despues cuando supimos lo que serias estabamos contentos de tenerte, incluso Seth regreso y te trajo regalos...

-¿Que sentiste cuando me escuchaste llorar?- Finn mira entusiasmado y curioso a mamá

Ella lo observa con una mezcla de tristeza, preocupacion, lo mira por completo y lo besa.

-Te dije que fue diferente porque cuando tu naciste yo estaba sedada, es decir inconciente por el medicamento, y tu pues bueno...estabas muy enfermos...

Finn y yo nos miramos el uno al otro, nunca nos habian contado eso. Bueno tampoco nunca lo preguntamos.

-Yo ¿estaba enfermo? ¿De qué?

-Es algo complicado y largo de explicar para que ahora lo comprendas...pero debes saber que desde el momento en que naciste tu papá se ocupo de ti y te dono sangre, estas vivo porque te cuido desde el principio...

-Y porque tu madre tambien puso en riesgo su vida para que estuvieras aquí...

Todos nos sorprendemos y miramos a Seth parado en la puerta aun lleva la ropa del día- Miramos alternativamente a Seth y mamá.

-Lo siento pero no debes minimizar tu labor,,,este niño esta aquí hoy por tu determinación...tu esfuerzo y sobre todo porque lo AMASTE desde el primer momento.

Mi madre se ruboriza. Finn la abraza.

-¿De verdad mami?

-Si, te amo desde el primer momento que supe que vendrias al mundo.

Finn la abraza mas fuerte y la besa. Creo que si Finn amaba a nuestra madre antes de saber esto, ahora la mira con una devoción que tal vez ya nunca se borre de su cabeza. Y probablemente tenga un conflicto posterior, todos sabemos que ama a papá pero que al mismo tiempo compite con él por la atencion de mamá. Seth agrega.

-Y estas vivo porque peleaste muy duro para vivir, resististe...

-Demostró ser tan fuerte y un verdadero luchador como Finnicl Odair- dice mi madre mirando a Seth, que le sonrie- y porque su hermano mayor tambien lo cuidó- ahora mriamos a Seth que se ruboriza un poco

-En realidad no fue nada de otro mundo

-¿Que cosa?- Finn y yo vemos alternativamente a los dos adultos

-Seth iba todos los dias y por unas horas te colocaba en su pecho para darte calor corporal y te alimentaba- dice mi madre acomodando el gorro de ardilla de Finn- fue un buen hermano.

-¿Eso hiciste?

Seth solo asiente- Entonces observo como esa ardilla gigante se baja de la cama, corre hasta Seth. Se prende de él, Seth lo carga cuan alto es. Finn lo abraza por el cuello y lo besa en la mejilla.

-Gracias Seth...gracias...gracias

Nunca habia visto a Seth tan avergonzado y cohibido como ahora.

-No hay porque es lo menos que podia hacer...

-Te quiero...-y coloca su cabeza en el hombro de Seth. Que lo carga y acaricia su espalda

-Y yo a ti...eres un buen niño Finn...

Seth camina con Finn en los brazos se acerca donde estamos, coloca de nuevo a mi hermano sobre la cama, no sin que antes este le besara de nuevo y agradeciera otra vez.

-Bueno, creo que me voy a dormir- Seth nos sonria- este dia a sido largo.

-De acuerdo Seth descanza...-mi madre se levanta lo abraza- y le susurra algunas palabras

-No hay porque...todos somos familia- dice abrazando a mi madre. Se que el dice algo mas que no escuchamos, se separan- Buenas noches...descansen...

Finn y yo nos despedimos de Seth, le damos un beso de buenas noches. El sale de la habitacion y cierra la puerta.

-Bueno, es hora de dormir...

Yo queria preguntar mas cosas pero estaba cansada. Asi que nos acomodamos en la cama. Mamá apaga la luz. Estamos recostados.

-Buenas noches mamá

-Buena noches- dice ella

-Buenas noches Finn

-Buenas noches Kat...buenas noches mami- dice pegandose a nuestra madre yo hago lo mismo, el queda en medio de nosotras

-Buenas noches

Quedamos en silencio un instante y Finn agrega.

-Buenas noches papito donde estes...

-Buenas noches papá...-agrego

-Buenas noches...y regresa pronto...-dice mi madre.

Nos quedamos ahi los tres, poco a poco mis ojos se cierran de cansancio, me agrada el calorcito que se desprende del cuerpo de mi hermanito y el de mi madre, pero extraño el de papá. Extraño su risa, sus abrazasos, espero que vuelva pronto.

A la mañana siguiente del dia que se fue papá me despierto mas temprano de lo normal. Mamá ya no esta en la cama, Finn aun duerme profundamente. Me levanto, me pongo los zapatos y bajo deambulo por la casa buscando a mamá o a Seth. Bajo las escaleras y camino a la cocina escucho voces. Me detengo y pongo atención. Mampa y el tio Gale hablan.

-Ayer mientras esperaba a que regresaran de la cabaña con Peeta mientras cepillaba a Finn pensaba en mi madre...

-¿En tu madre?

-Pensaba en que hace tiempo cuando Peeta estuvo a punto de morir podia comprender lo que mi madre sintio el dia que mi padre murio...

-aja

-Pero nunca justifique el hecho de que nos haya dejado en total abandono a mi hermana y a mí en aquella epoca...no cabia en mi cabeza el que una mujer que se llamara madre fuera capaz de hacerle eso a sus hijos...

-¿Y ahora?

-Creo que mas que comprenderlo casi pude sentirlo

-¿A que te refieres?¿Querias hacer lo mismo?

-NO, en definitiva nunca le haria eso a mis hijos...lo que quiero decir es que pude sentir el desconsuelo, la desesperación y se que la tentación es fuerte...lo mas facil es dejarse caer, aislarse, salir de la realidad deslindarte de tus responsabilidades. Es mas facil esconderse...

-¿No es acaso lo que ha hecho Peeta?

Un silencio sepulcral llena la cocina yo habro la boca muy grande me quedo de pie. No entiendo bien lo que quiere decir el tio Gale pero se que debe ser muy feo porque mamá le contesta cortante, molesta.

-No te atrevas a...

-¿A decir la verdad?Tu misma si fueras la Katniss de siempre sabrias eso, es la verdad, el no ha querido aceptar sus responsabilidades...

-¿A que Katniss te refieres?¿A las fria, calculadora y destructora Katniss?

-A la Katniss practica...la que veia los hechos...

-¿Que hechos son los que no quiero aceptar según tu?

-No importa Katniss te diga lo que te diga yo sere el malo de la historia porque para ti Peeta es la perfección andante...

-No, mas bien es todo lo contrario...

-¿Como?

-El no es perfecto, el mismo lo dice, se ha equivocado en muchas cosas pero ha tenido que cargar con lo que ha hecho, igual que tu, igual que yo...igual que todos...

-¿Pero?

-Pero...Peeta me ha enseñado, desde que lo conozco, que la vida puede continuar sin importar nuestras perdidas que puede volver a ser buena, que se puede disfrutar, independientemente de lo duras que puedan ser nuestras pruebas y lo grande de nuestras perdidas...siempre me recuerda a los dientes de león en primavera, se convierten en esas hermosas flores amarillo brillante que llenan el campo...cuando han madurado y se convierten en esas fragiles flores blancas que al moverse con el viento se destruyen dejan esporas por todos lados, mueren pero permiten que esas esporas creen mas dientes de león, de alguna manera...renacen...ademas son muy utiles...

Nunca habia escuchado a mi madre hablar asi sobre mi padre. Mi madre regularmente es mas seca mi padre le dice te amo ella solo contesta yo tambien. Cuando mi padre esta en una habiatción y mamá entra papá se emociona, es como si ella iluminara el lugar, la devoción que él siente por ella es indudable. Sabia que mi madre lo amaba porque muchas veces he observado como mi madre mira fijamente a mi padre cuando esta concentrado en algo, a veces se acerca a él lo abraza y lo besa. Pero el que hace esas cosas casi siempre es mi padre. Pero a partir de hoy me queda claro que mi padre es correspondido por ella. Lo que viene a continuación me sorprende mucho, mucho.

-¿Por eso tu y yo no funcionamos juntos?

¿A que se refiere el tio Gale? No comprendo, parpadeo una y otra vez.

-Tu y yo somos demasiado parecidos Gale. Tenemos demasiada rabia e ira acumulada, odio y deseos de venganza...somos abrasivos como el fuego...no esta en nuestra naturaleza perdonar...

-¿Demasido parecidos eh?

-Si...Peeta y yo somos opuestos complementarios...nos va bien...

-¿Por eso nunca quisiste que tener un bebé conmigo?

Mamá y él tio Gale. Cierro la boca aprieto los dientes. ¿Papá lo sabra?

-Eso es diferente ya lo sabes...era otra epoca...pensaba diferente...

-10 años juntos y nunca te convenci...con Peeta fueron que ¿5 años? para que accedieras. Sin contar que el niño casi te mata...

-Probablemente el argumento mas convincente de Peeta es que me ama desde los 5 años, sin contar el hecho de que siempre me ha sido fiel y te recuerdo que medio ejercito de Panem a pasado por tu cama aun cuando tu estabas "conmigo" y según tu querias construir una verdadera familia...Si hubiera tenido un hijo contigo que habria pasado ¿despues le presentarias a sus medios hermanos?

-Peeta no es tan perfecto sabes que Johanna tambien estuvo embarazada ¿no?, era el padre.

Me sorprendo aun mas. El corazon me late muy fuerte. Pero aun tengo curiosidad. Lo adultos son tan extraños.

-Si lo se Johanna me lo dijo y él tambien...no puedo reprocharle nada, en esa epoca tu y yo estabamos juntos. Y ellos nos son de piedra.

Mamá sabe lo de papá y mamá lo de papá...toda mi cabeza es un caos no comprendo muchas cosas...¿deberia preguntarle a mamá? Pero entonces sabria que la espie cuando hablaba con tio Gale y eso esta mal, muy mal.

-Puede haber sido el padre de esa niña ¿sabes?...si hubieras accedido antes...y...

-Pero no lo eres...y según tu preferias un niño...de todos modos seria otra niña...

-Yo la habria amado tanto

-El hubiera no existe...

-Peeta es afortunado.

-Tu tambien cada quien construye su suerte.

-¿Haz hablado con mi madre?

-No

-Ella em dice lo mismo. Sabes cuando tu y yo nos separamos, y me entere de los gemelos y de Liam, fui a verla me reprocho y se puso de tu parte. Dijo que comprendia que me hubieras dejado por eso, me dijo esperaba que no arrepintiera de las cosas estupidas que hacia...

-¿te arrepientes?

-TU SABES QUE SI...hay cosas que he hecho que son imperdonables y por lo menos dos de ellas te afectan a ti directamente...

Silencio. Todo se queda inmobil y escucho como la puerta de la cocina que da a la parte trasera de la casa suena. Los dos se sobresaltan. Escucho la voz de Seth entrando.

-Ya he regresado traje los viveres y las cosas para el desayuno. No escucho mas corro a las escaleras a fingir que acabo de despertar. Funciona porque veo a Seth caminar hacia las escaleras y nos encontramos.

-saludos niña...

-Buenos dias-digo y finjo bostezar

-¿Tu hermano aun esta arriba?

-aja

-Voy a depespertarlo.

Camino hasta la cocina, mamá esta sacando las cosas de la bolsa recien traida por Seth.

-Buenos días niña ¿dormiste bien?- ella me sonrie, camino hasta ella me quedo mirandola- ¿que pasa?- me ve como preocupada, no se como reaccionar despues de todo lo que escuche. Ella camina hasta mi me abraza, me carga, y me sienta en la barra-¿me ayudas a preparar el desayuno?

-Si- digo mientras comienza a moverse por al cocina.

Se que tio Gale nos observa con atención. Se levanta abruptamente.

-Pues bien, me voy tengo cosas que hacer en el pueblo.

-¿no nos acompañas a desayunar?

-No, de hecho quede con Tom y Delly que hoy desayunaria con ellos...

-Saludalos de mi parte.

-Claro- sonrie a mamá, ahora me mira, me habla suave como siempre. Soy a la unica a la que habal con ese tono, lo he notado- Adios nena portate bien...

-Si tio Gale

-Bueno- me sonrie y acaricia mi cabello-nos vemos despues

-si

Sale de la casa. Me quedo con mamá. Que canta mientras cocina. Se que lo hace para que nosotros sintamos que las cosas no estan tan mal pero se que extraña a papá.

(Fin de POV)

Es media tarde en la cocina Katniss, Seth y los niños comen en la casa de Gale Hawthorne, ademas de ellos los gemelos y Hazzelle. Ha pasado casi una semana desde que Peeta se ha marchado con los doctores. En la mesa hay pure de papas, vegetales y carne. Los niños comentan cosas entre si, no se ven tan animados como siempre pero interactuan bien entre ellos. Despues mientras los chicos se entretienen con un juego de mesa. Seth y Gale charlan junto a la chimenea.

-¿Quieres un poco?- dice Gale mostrandole el licor- es la mezcla de la familia de Ripper

-Desde luego antes me parecia la cosas mas horroroza pero le he tomado ya el sabor

Los dos hombre se sirven y por un momento solo miran el fuego.

-¿Como va tu desicion?

-Aun me quedan dos meses de permiso...pero no es solo el asunto de faldas creo que eso no es definitivo

-¿entonces?

-Creo que hago mas falta aquí...-mira a su alrededor...

-Por el momento, cuando tu padre vuelva todo será como antes.

-la pregunta es ¿cuando sera eso?

-Como lo percibo cumplira su promesa

-¿A que se refiere?

-ya sea el Peeta viejo y el Peeta nuevo los dos tienen directrizes de personalidad muy especificas dice Aurelius...

-Y eso se traduce en...

-Para el antiguo Peeta era Katniss su fuerza de atracción a este recondito lugar del planeta

-¿Y para este?

-Sus hijos, incluyendote...ya se por vanidad o por lo que quieras.

-¿En verdad este Peeta no esta interesado en Katniss?- es tan extraño que el se refiera a su padre por su nombre de Pila

-Eso dice él, pero no le creo del todo, aunque quien sabe ¿trato de seducir a Johanna, no?

-Si, ella me lo dijo. No comprendo muchas cosas.

-mmmm las relaciones son complicadas...uno cree amar a alguien o cree no amar a nadie. Tomas decisiones que a la larga no parecen tan convenientes.

-¿Como fue para usted?

-¿Que cosa?

-Vivir con ella...-dirige su mirada a Katniss- ¿ustedes se entendieron?

Gale mira a la mujer con atención, esta cargando a Katniss mientras habla con su madre. Despues llegan corriendo los gemelos, se sientan alrededor de Katniss, la niña se sienta entre sus primos frente a su madre, todos ellos conversan. Ella sonrie, sus hijos miran a la mujer con devoción despues de los cursos que han tomado en el colegio militar donde les han habaldo de ella, para los chicos es un honor poder ser parientes, mas aun con los libros que ha estado publicando la chico Suzanne Pryor se han dado a conocer todas las hazañas de sus antepasados desde los dias obscuros hasta la fecha. Por un momento deja volar su imaginación ¿Y si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes? Si el no hubiera sido tan idiota y ella tan cabezota tal vez pudieron haber tenido esa familia, esos hijos, los gemelos y la niña Katniss. Esta podria ser su casa de descanso. El niño rubio llega corriendo y se cuelga de su madre. Ella lo abraza y lo besa, no puede dejar de notar el parecido que guarda con su padre, los mismo rasgos, la misma sonrisa, la fantasia se rompe.

-No fue facil ¿por que crees que no estamos juntos?- dice como ido

-Lamento si fui entrometido-Seth agrega respetuosamente

-Se que tienes relaciones humanas son complicadas, ella y yo somos muy parecidos. Yo la admiro ¿sabes? La primera vez que la vi era solo una chiquilla unos dos o tres años mayor a la niña, escualida. Tenia una mirada fiera y penetrante. Era agil, inteligente, desconfiada y seca,fria, casi como un tempano de hielo.

Seth puede darse cuenta de que cuando Gale habla de la mujer sus ojos se iluminan, sus expresiones se suavisan, hay algo en su voz que solo es perceptible cuando habla de la mujer, muy similar a cuando habla con o de la niña. No dice nada, solo escucha.

-Durante un tiempo peleamos y desconfiabamos el uno del otro, pero al final creo que nos caimos bien y nos hicimos amigos de verdad. De alguna manera comence a quererla, a preocuparme por ella. No de la misma manera que con mis hermanos, pero si de una manera particular. Yo, tuve muchas chicas entonces, me besuqueaba pot muchos rincones del distrito. Yo sabia que eran pocas las que se me resistirian pero con trabajo podria conseguir a cualquiera.

-¿Menos a ella?

-Menos a ella, pero en aquel entonces no la veia asi, para mi era como otro chico...-Seth parpadea- No porque se comportara como uno o algo asi, si no que era para mi una compañera de caza, una amiga, no la veia como una conquita potencial.

-¿Solo se besaba con un monton de chicas en el distrito?

Gale suelta un carcajada.

-No en absoluto, yo sabia lo que queria de ellas, y supongo que ellas sabian lo que querian de mi.

-No le preocupo que, usted sabe...como los gemelos

-En esa epoca era mas precavido mi madre sabia las cosas que hacia y me dijo claramente "Te lo advierto Gale Hawthorne ya se que andas por el distrito 12 repartiendo abundantemente tu herencia genetica pero eso si te digo que si me entero de que una replica tuya esta por llegar a este mundo no me importa que tal alto seas yo misma te llevare al palacio de justicia firmar tu acta de matrimonio y a rastras a celebrar tu tueste si es necesario ¿oiste?"

Ahora es Seth el que rie pues Gale trata de imitar la voz de su madre.

-¿Y como era precavido?

-Bueno en realidad eramos tres interesados. Brendan, el hermano mayor de tu padre, Tom y yo...

-¿en serio?

-Si, Brendan queria divertirse son su novia sin consecuencias, Tom y yo eras como dire mas libres...asi que yo sabia que habia un planta que servia para evitar tener niños, se lo pregunte a Katniss ella me mostro la planta...desde entonces siempre que iba al bosque llevaba esa planta y pues bueno invitabamos el té a la chica con la que previamente habiamos comenzado a "negociar", nosotros tambien lo tomabamos. Ya que Katniss era la que nos habia dicho de la planta. Solia compartir con ella algunas cosas que juntabamos nosotros pan de la familia de Brendan, que pagabamos Tom, Brendan y yo.

-¿Se enamoró de ella entonces?

-Seis meses antes de la cocecha...un Domingo...ese dia se supone no nos veriamos porque yo tenia un compromiso con una chica, le dije a Katniss otra cosa no recuerdo que...al final el asunto con la chica fue aburrido asi que decidi alcanzarla en el bosque. Ella me dijo que ya que estaria sola se iria a un lugar del rio que conociamos bien. Siempre he tenido la cualidad de que mis pisadas sean finas y no se escuchen de ese modo en ocasiones la gente no se percata de mi presencia. Entonces me acerque al lugar donde se supone estaba ella- señala con la cabeza a la mujer con el niño rubio en el regazo-, en efecto ella estaba ahi, sentada junto al rio, con el cabello suelto y humedo -la mirada de Gale Hawthorne parece distante como si estuviera de nuevo en aquel domingo soleado en el bosque-ademas de eso su voz resonaba en el bosque- Casi puede escuchar de nuevo la dulce voz de la chica acompañada de los Sinsajos...

Alas my loue, ye do me wrong, to cast me off discurteously: And I haue loued you so long Delighting in your companie. Greensleeues was all my ioy, Greensleeues was my delight: Greensleeues was my heart of gold, And who but Ladie Greensleeues. I haue been readie at your hand, to grant what euer you would craue. I haue both waged life and land, your loue and good will for to haue... -Espere ahi hasta que la canción terminara, todo el tiempo que ella se creyó sola sus expresiones eran diferentes a cuando estaba conmigo o acompañada. Ese dia me di cuenta de que la Katniss Everdeen que yo conocia, la niña uraña y fastidiosa, se habia ido. Que estaba frente a una linda chica que de seguro seria una mujer muy guapa. Y mira no me equivoque ¿o si? -Pues no, no se equivocó -Siempre he tenido buen ojo para las mujeres. Pues asi fue a partir de ese momento me di cuenta de que ella me comenzaba a gustar de otra forma. Pero no sabia como acercarme a ella era una excelente compañera de caza y el otro asunto es que desde aquel entonces yo sabia que no podria durar mucho tiempo si pasaba algo, de seguro despues veria a otra chica que me gustara y habria perdido una valiosa amistad con ella. -¿O sea que no fue asi como enamorarse perdidamente y esas cosas? Gale rie de nuevo. -No lo siento chico, esas cosas romaticas a morir no son para mi, soy muy pragamatico, mas que Katniss. Pero tal vez a la larga tambien me de cuenta de que me he equivocado... -¿A que se refiere? -No me hagas caso. Ultimamente divago mucho...-Su expresion es enigmatica, Seth esta por abrir la boca para emitir una nueva pregunta- cambiando abruptamente de tema. Habia pedido mi vacaciones para pdoer estar con ustedes pero me las han negado asi que tu te quedaras solo con Katniss y lo niños. -¿Hace mucho que no toma vacaciones y se las han negado? -Si, han surgido algunas cosas que requieren mi atencion, de hecho mañana me voy con mi madre y los chicos, tengo que reportarme en la base. Solo receurda que eres un elemento valioso muchacho, un excelente oficial. Pero tambien es cierto que la vida personal requiere atención. Piensa bien lo que hagas. -Gracias general. -Es hora de irnos...-declara Katniss Everdeen con Finn entre los brazos Su hija corre hasta ella. Seth se despide de todos. Carga a Finn. Se marchan. A la mañana siguiente todos se despiden. -Cuidate mucho, ya sabes que si necesitas algo cuentas con nosotros- dice Hazzelle mientras abraza a Katniss -Lo se gracias, saluda a todos de mi parte ¿si? -Adios tia Katniss- dice Jack Hawthorne es ya mas alto que Katniss a sus 15 años es despierto, activo, inteligente, atolodrando y audaz como todo adolescente. Le abraza -Cuidate sigue siendo el mejor en tu clase -Si -No es le mejor de la clase esta empatado conmigo tia Katniss- sonrie picaramente Jacke es muy similar en carácter a su hermano pero el es un poco mas dulce, la abraza tambien. -Lo se, cuidense chicos -Si dicen al unisono y corren al transporte que los llevara a la estación. -Yo ire al frente -No, tu fuiste al frente al ultima vez -No es verdad -Decidamos con una competencia -Siempre pierdes niño, no molestes -No es verdad Gale y Katniss miran a los chicos. -LA mento no poder quedarme mas tiempo -No te preocupes hiciste lo que pudiste...ademas esta Seth, nuestros conocidos y estara todo bien. -Eso espero -El regresara -Lo se... -No perdere la esperanza -lAs mujeres enamoradas nunca la pierden... -No se si ofenderme o sentirme halagada -Es un halago Catnip -Viniendo de ti, es muy interesante... -Lo se...¿tan engreido soy? -Lo eres...cuidate -Tu tambien...Adios -Adios... Gale camina hasta el auto, se sube al asiento del conductor, pone el vehiculo en marcha, los gemelos sacan medio cuerpo por la ventanilla y se despiden, agitando los brazos y diciendo ¡Adios, Adios!, hasta que el vehiculo se pierde de vista. -Bueno ¡¿Quien quiere trabajar en el invernadero?! -¡Yo, yo!- dicen los niños saltando y corriendo rumbo a la casa de la familia Everdeen. -Anda vamos- le dice a Seth -Solo un rato, despues tengo un compromiso -¿Ella es bonita? Seth rie. -¡oh, si muy bonita!...no es ninguna mujer... -Aqui hay muchas -Pero ninguna que me guste. -Deberas ser paciente, ya llegara tu momento... -Lo sé... -¡Anda Seth vamos!- grita la niña Mellark -¡Si vamos, vamos Seth!-Finn corre y lo jala de la mano.

Es medio dia los chicos y Katniss estan en otra parte del bosque se han ido a acampar. La madre y la niña estan junto al rio.

-Y entonces lo sostienes asi- dice acomodando la caña de pescar hecha por ella entre las manos de su hija.

-¿Asi?- esta concetrada

-Perfecto, ahora colocala como te dije para que mientras esperemos a que pique un pez nosotras revisaremos las trampas...

-Bueno...

Las dos caminan hacia el pequeño campamento que han montado. Al mismo tiempo Seth y Finn regresan con algunos frutos y raices recolectadas. Finn las reconoce perfectamente sabe que son las flores que le han dado nombre a su madre. En cuanto ve a su madre corre hasta ella.

-¡Mira, mira mamá!

-Oh, dejame ver...encontraste muchas

-Si solo te busque a ti

Seth mira con orgullo a su hermano menor, el carga leña para la fogata de esta noche. Jeb viene con ellos. Es un chico reservado pero inteligente que tambien esta pasando por un momento crudo no hace mucho tiempo ha muerto su madre, ha venido a vivir al distrito 12 con su padre, que ahora es el jefe de guardaboques. Peeta y Katniss decidieron instaurar un equipo de 6 guardabosques bajo el mando de Kavanaugh para resguardar el bosque.

-¿Todo bien Jeb?- Katniss mira al chico que solo asiente- bueno en un rato prepararemos el almuerzo

-Esta bien- dice Jeb que se va con Kat a revisar trampas. Finn les sigue. Seth deja la leña.

-¿como te encuentras?

-¿Por que lo preguntas?

-Nadie te lo pregunta y tu si a todos...

-Estoy bien...-Seth la mira fijamente- bueno digamos que lo intento.

-Yo lo se...¿crees que el este bien?

-Probablemente -se hagacha a tomar la leña

-Hawthorne a él le gustas ¿lo sabes verdad?

-¿Que es lo que de verdad quieres saber?-ella deja la leña junto a donde iniciara una fogata

¿Es dificil para ti?

-¿Que cosa?

-Convivir con él,- busca las palabras adecuadas- no se de verdad que paso entre ustedes para que terminaran su relación pero se que debe ser algo grave porque ambos no se hablaron durante años, hasta que vino a invitarles a los festejos de la revolución...y al principio cuando los dos estaban en una habitacion el ambiente era tenso...

-¿Y ahora?

-De verdad parecen primos...pero por la manera en la que el te mira...

-No importa lo que el sienta sino lo que yo quiera

-Eso supuse

-No me importa lo que él quiera...¿haz visto la edad de los gemelos?

-Si

-Si haces las cuentas

-Los engendró cuando se supone tenia una relacion contigo...

-aja- dice ella acomodando la leña, mientras Seth esta de pie. Unos instantes de silencio y agrega- yo no soy de las que perdona.

-¿Y a papá lo perdonarás?

Ella se levanta y lo mira.

-Ese hombre el que se fue hace unos dias no es tu padre

-Pero el esta aquí porque papá...-no termina la frase los niños regresan con algunas presas

-Hora de preparar el almuerzo- dice Katniss

-SIIII

brincan de felicidad los niños. Esa misma noche, azan malviscos al fuego mientras cuentan historias. Finn u Kat estan junto a Seth que les ayuda a llenar su varita y sostenerla en el fuego. Jebb se sienta junto a Katniss, ella mira al niño. Le recuerda asi misma despues de la muerte de su padre incluso es un año menor a cuando ella paso por eso, se ha vuelto reservado y un tanto taciturno muy diferente al niño que describia Kavanaugh, la muerte de su madre le ha afectado profundamente. Ya sea porque lo años le han hecho cambiar, mas aun despues de tener a sus propios hijos o por esa naturaleza inherente a ella que le hace querer proteger a todos aquellos que considera mas debiles, rodea al niño con sus brazos y le ayuda a colocar sus dulces en la varita. Siente como el niño se estremese un poco pero se acurruca en ella.

-Asi es como se colocan de acuerdo

El niño solo ayuda a colocarlas en el fuego. Finn la observa con curisidad, no esta muy celoso, solo un poco, sabe que su madre lo ama, ademas sabe que Jebb ha perdido a la suya, sabe lo que es que tu padre o madre no vaya a regresar, bueno el no sabe si regresara su padre o no, pero sabe que esta vivo. La mamá de Jebb no, o al menos eso le dijo Kat hace unos dias. Jebb se acurruca un poco mas entre los brazos de Katniss Everdeen e innevitablemente siente el anhelo de poder volver a ver a su propia madre, pero sabe que eso ya nunca podra ser, por mas que lo desee, asi que sin que lo pueda controlar las lagrimas caen de sus ojos. La mujer se da cuenta, acaricia su cabello tratando de consolarlo. El pequeño suelta la varita entre sus manos, se voltea y se aferra a la mujer, esta lo abraza y acaricia su cabello no dice nada. Sus hijos y Seth miran la escena. Finn esta a punto de levantarse para ir con ellos dos, pero Seth y Kat lo obligan a sentarse de nuevo. El mira a Kat que le hace una señal para que guarde silencio y Seth acaricia su cabello. Se concentran de nuevo en lo que hacen, hasta que Jebb se calma, Katniss le ayuda a secar sus lagrimas y se une al grupo, de Seth y los niños.

A la hora de dormir Seth, Jebb y Finn duermen en una casa de campaña; las dos Katniss en otra.

-¿Mamá?- dice la niña recostada entre los brazos de su madre

-¿Si?

-¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Si

-En los juegos- Katniss se tensa un poco-¿tenias miedo?

-Si

-Pero te enfrentaste a otros ¿no?

-Si

-Pero dices que tenias miedo

-Todo el tiempo tuve miedo pequeña pero hice lo que tenia que hacer para poder sobrevivir

-¿No es malo tener miedo?

-No, a veces el miedo te impulsa, te obliga a sobrevivir...¿tu haz tenido miedo?

-Si

-¿De que?

-De que papá no regrese

-Él va ha regresar...los ama a Finn, a Seth y a ti...

-mmmm ¿y a ti?

-A mi tambien...esta bien si tienes miedo pero puedes intentar ser fuerte, no esta mal que te diviertas o juegues o seas feliz mientras esperamos por él, si tu estas bien cuando el regrese y te vea se sentira bien. ¿de acuerdo?

-aja...¿querias sobrevivir en los juegos para volver a ver a la tia Prim y la abuela?

-Si, amaba a mi hermanita mas que a nada en el mundo...-un dolor viejo y profundo florece de nuevo en la mujer.

-¿Si eso pasara con Finn yo deberia ofrecerme?

-¿Que cosa?

-Si yo fuera tu y él tia, Prim

-¿Tu que crees?

-Que si

-¿Por que?

-Es mi hermanito y lo amo...

-Ya no hay juegos del hambre no debes preocuparte por eso pequeña

-Hay otra cosa que me da miedo, mucho miedo

-¿Que cosa?

\- hace unos dias tuve una pesadilla-La niña se aferra mas a su madre

-¿Por que no me despertaste cuando eso paso?

-Por que mi pesadilla era sobre que te pasara lo mismo que a la mamá de Jebb, y cuando desperte de golpe y te vi acostada junto a mi sabia que habia sido una pesadilla mamá...

Katniss, abraza a su hija y besa su frente, nunca habia pensado en eso, al menos no desde que sus hijos habian nacido. LA muerte es algo que no habia cruzado por su cabeza. Asi que buscó las palabras mas adecuadas para ayudar a su hija en esto.

-La muerte es parte de la vida, no es algo que podamos controlar la mayor parte del tiempo...-su hija comienza a sollozar-

-Morir es malo-dice al niña con la voz quebrada

-No, bueno ¿como te lo explicó?

-yo te he visto llorar por la muerte de tia Prim y como hablas de lo que le paso al abuelo...tambien he escuchado que le dices a papá que das gracias por las veces que ha sobrevivido.

-Lo sé...tal vez el problema no es morir en si, quiero decir alguna vez, en algun momento todos, absolutamente todos tenemos que morir sin escepcion...

-¿Todos?

-Si papá, Seth, Finn, la abuela incluso tu y yo...lo que ha muchos nos da miedo es cuando y como va a suceder...

-¿A ti te da miedo eso?

-Si, un poco, de verdad me gustaria que eso fuera en muchos, muchos años. Cuando tu seas mayor y tengas tu propia familia y sea abuela. No deseo ni planeo morir en poco tiempo.

-Yo no quiero que mueras pronto, quiero que estes muchos muchos años conmigo mamá

-Y yo quiero lo mismo, deseo verlos crecer y ser felices a tu hermano y a ti. Deseo ver que se hagan mayores, se enamoren, hagan cosas extraordinarias...hay un mundo extraordinario esperando por ustedes, esperando porque lo descubran

-¿Como Seth en el espacio?

-Si. Pero dice que no se puede controlar la muerte

-en ocasiones hay accidentes como con tu abuelo...si eso pasará conmigo o papá tienes que saber que los amamamos muchisimo que no importa donde estemos. Te amamos, a ti y a tus hermanos. Eres la adoración de tu padre y mi hija.

-No quiero que de verdad mueras pronto mamá

-Yo tampoco, no te preocupes, siempre que este en mi mano buscare manera de estar contigo. Ahora duermete ¿si? No te preocupes.

-Si mamá, te amo...

-Y yo a ti mi dulce niña...

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches

Algunos dias despues Seth y Katniss terminan de fregar los traste mientras los niños juega en la cocina.

Escuchan el sonido de un auto acercarse. Seth y Katniss se miran.

-¿esperabamos a alguien?- señala el joven

-No...- dice ella.

Seth camina al tiempo que limpia sus manos se dirige al frente para ver quien es.

-Esperen ahí...-dice la madre pues los chicos ya se preparaba para ir detras de Seth.

Un auto se detiene frente a la casa. Dos mujeres descienden, el joven mira incredulo. No puede creerlo. Se acerca a ellas, les ayuda con su equipaje. En ese momento Katniss hace su aparición, esta aun mas sorprendida y desconcertada que el joven. Camina poco a poco. Los niños la rebasan y salen corriendo.

_¡Abuela!

-¡Tia Kassandra!

En efecto por fin despues de tantos y tantos años su madre a regresado al distrito 12, se habia negado a regresar desde el dia que salió huyendo durante los bombardeos posteriores al segundo vasallaje, 25 años habian pasado desde entonces. Mientras los niños corren hacia su abuela. Ella camina hasta Kassandra Zimmerman las dos se abrazan.

-Gracias por venir...-dice Katniss

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer ¿Como estas?

-¿Como crees?

Las dos se miran. Es la primera vez que Kassandra viene al distrito 12. Se separan ahora abraza a su madre mientras los niños saludan a la Dra Zimmerman.

-Mamá

Su madre no dice nada. Se abrazan. Ella sabe lo dificil que debio ser para la mujer regresar a este lugar.

-¿Aqui es donde te traia tu padre?

-Si...por eso decidimos contruir la casa aquí...

Se abrazan mas fuerte

-Gracias por venir...

-Tenia que...no podia fallarte otra vez...eres la unica familia que me queda...la unica parte de él que aun sigue con vida...

(POV KATNISS)

Ver a mi madre llegar ha sido algo impactante pero escuchar sus palabras me dejo sin aliento, mi padre fue el gran amor de su vida y ahora me decia que yo era lo unico que quedaba de él en este mundo que por eso no podia fallarme otra vez. Me quedo abrazandola como antes como cuando tenia unos cuatro años, cuando de verdad la amaba, como cuando creia que nunca me fallaria...de eso hace eones...pienso en todo lo que hemos pasado, la gente a la que hemos perdido...en cierto sentido me doy cuenta que somo un poco parecidas...este sea tal vez el pricipio de nuestra reconciliacion...

(Fin de POV)

Mas tarde Katniss Everdeen esta de pie en el portico trasero de la casa mirando hacia el lago, hay luna llena por eso hay luz, una vieja radio encendida transmite una canción a la que ella nunca habia puesto atención parte de la letra dice

O children

We have the answer to all your fears  
It's short, it's simple, it's crystal clear  
It's round about, it's somewhere here  
Lost amongst our winnings

O children  
Lift up your voice, lift up your voice  
Children  
Rejoice, rejoice

The cleaners have done their job on you  
They're hip to it, man, they're in the groove  
They've hosed you down, you're good as new  
They're lining up to inspect you

O children

Poor old Jim's white as a ghost  
He's found the answer that was lost  
We're all weeping now, weeping because  
There ain't nothing we can do to protect you

O children  
Lift up your voice, lift up your voice  
Children  
Rejoice, rejoice

-La letra es un poco deprimento ¿no?

Katniss Everdeen casi da un brinco de dos metros al escuchar a la mujer que baja un poco el volumen de la radio.

-Lo siento no pretendi asustarte- Kassandra Zimmerman le sonrie

-En verdad la letra es un poco deprimente nunca le habia puesto atención...

-¿Café?- le extiende una taza y se queda de pie junto a ella

-Gracias

-Es un lugar de verdad hermoso...

-Lo es...cuando era niña y saliamos ilegalmente al bosque mi padre me traia aquí, no siempre pero si seguido, aquí aprendi a nadar, y me enseño muchas cosas...estar aquí me hace estar cerca de mi padre.

-entonces esta lleno de recuerdos

-Si...viejos y nuevos, por ejemplo en esa parte del lago-señala el lugar- hicimos a Finnick ¿sabes?

-¿De verdad?

-Si, Peeta y yo siempre fuimos muy creativos

Las dos mujeres rien por un momento. Miran de nuevo al lago.

-Alla enfrente esta esa cabaña que ha estado en pie desde epocas inmemoriales...alli era donde papá y yo nos protegiamos cuando veniamos, ahi me encontre hace poco mas de 25 años a dos mujeres que escaparon de su distrito con la esperanza de llegar el 13, poco antes del segundo vasallaje. En aquel entonces yo crei que se aferraban a un imposible, quien se iba imaginar que tenian razon, que estaban tan cerca de su objetivo a solo dias, semanas de viaje...supongo que no lo lograron porque cuadno estuve en el trece y pregunte nadie supo darme razon de ellas. A veces me gusta pensar que decidireron vivir en el bosque y que por mucho tiempo tuvieron una vida apasible ahi...nunca lo sabre con certeza.

-No te tortures mas...siempre haces eso...

-¿Que cosa?

-Aferrarte a cosas tan tristes

-Tienes razon, ¿que te parecio el 12?

-Agradable

-Mañana las llevare al pueblo, a conocer la casa en la que creci, bueno es muy similar... ¿Mamá esta acostando a los niños?

-Si...¿que hay con el niñito que trajeron esta tarde?

-¿Jebb?

.Si

-Es hijo de Kavanaugh, ahora trabaja con nosotros hicimos un gtupo de guardabosques el es el jefe, ha estado muy ocupado y hacen rondas nocturnas y le sugeri que lo trajera cada vez que fuera necesario, ademas eso distrae a los niños...no hace mucho perdio a su madre...fue una enfermedad repentina el ejercito no lo queria dejar regresar nos enteramos Peeta movio sus influencias, le enviamos el transporte y pudo pasar tiempo con ella, no habia mucho que hacer era incurable...

-Comprendo...

Las dos mujeres entran a la casa. Conversan. Su madre las acompaña 40 minutos despues.

-Por fin se durmieron- dice la señora Everdeen

-Si estaban emocionados con su llegada

-Son encantadores, los dos y Jebb es un niño agradable

La camioneta de la familia se desliza por las calles empedradas del distrito 12, la señora Everdeen mira impactada el lugar, nunca se imagino poder algun dia regresar sin sufrir un colapso. Todo es tan diferente, excepto cuando pasan por el centro del pueblo, en el distrito de comerciantes, ve el monumento a los caidos. Observa los negocios de siempre, replicas de los destruidos. La panaderia de los Mellark, donde su hija entra. Kassandra la observa con detenimiento. La mujer camina como cuidando no caerse. Coloca su mano sobre su boca, esta impactada.

-Todo luce casi igual...-gira lentamente sin creer lo que.

Le parece como si los viejos fantasmas del pasado aparecieran. Casi puede ver a la gente de la tienda de dulces salir como siempre, a los de la zapateria, a los padres de Peeta y al joven Ryan corriendo por la plaza, a su esposo caminando de la mano con la pequeña Katniss, casi puede ver a la pequeña Prim corriendo a toda velocidad al aparador de la panaderia para deleitarse con los diseños que ahi se excibian...su boca tiembla un poco

-¿estas bien?- Kassandra intenta darle apoyo.

-No del todo-apenas es un susurro

-¿Quieres regresar al vehiculo?

Solo asiente, ambas regresan a esperar dentro del auto. Pocos minutos despues Katniss sale con sus hijos de la panaderia. LA señora descubre una nueva fasceta de su hija, una que nunca se imagino, Katniss sonriendo con dos niños de la mano, que miran a su madre con enorme afecto. Son sus nietos, niños que nunca soño llegarian a existir menos en condiciones tan buenas como las actuales. La gruñona, poco sonriente, despiadada y en ocasiones desagradable Katniss con dos niños al lado de ella, se lo merece .Es lo menos que puede tener su hija. Los tres suben al auto, conoce el camino y las calles. Ingresan a la Veta, aquí pocos han conservado la estructura de aquellas casitas que estaban tan gastadas. Sin embargo puede ver una de ellas que a tratado de conservar la estructura original. La camioneta se detiene los niños salen corriendo entran a la propiedad.

-¿Mamá?

Su hija se detiene, junto a ella. Kassandra ya va con los niños. Un grupo de cuatro jovenes sale de la casa, son los becarios de este año de su hija, le dan la bienvenida a los recien llegados.

-Solo necesito un minuto- esta agitada, no puede creer que por fin esta aquí de nuevo.

-Toma tu tiempo

No sabe que es mas impactante, este lugar o que su hija por fin sea amable con ella, como si de verdad le hubiera perdonado por fin; o estar en este lugar al que juro jamás regresaria. Respira hondo cierra los ojos. Por fin camina hacia la casa seguida por su hija.

-Mira tia Kassandra, vamos al invernadero ¿si?

-Bueno vamos muestrenmelo.

-Venga por aquí- dice uno de los becarios.

Asi que se van a la parte de atrás de la casa.

-¿Quieres entrar?-Katniss le habla suave a su madre, comprende su impacto. SU madre solo asiente y la sigue.

-Anda vamos.

Las dos entran a la casa, que es un hibrido pues la estancia y la cocina son casi iguales a como solian ser. LA señora Everdeen camina lento, desliza sus manos sobre las superficies.

-Las habitaciones estan arriba, recuerdas que antes todo estaba abajo ¿no?. Donde comiamos y dormiamos.

-Lo recuerdo

-¿Quienes viven aquí?

-Los becarios...Peeta, los niños y yo en la casa del lago...cada año tengo 4 becarios, dos chicos y dos chicas, les asesoro en sus tesis...

Su madre le mira. Son interrumpidas por un alumno.

-Dra Everdeen ¿esta bien si les mostramos el area de plantas medicinales?

-Dra Everdeen- susurra la madre mientras mira a su hija

-No, por ahora no nos arriesguemos, mejor llevales al area de frutales ¿de acuerdo?

-Si doctora disculpe

-No hay problema.

-Ahora eres la doctora Everdeen-esta orgullosa de su hija

-No es nada no hago, nada extraordinario

-¿Entonces no estas conciente de que hay mucha gente que sigue tus investigaciones y que tus descubrimientos estan revolucionando la manera en que se tratan algunas enfermedades?

-No supongo que no...-su madre le mira significativamente- ¿que?- esta un poco molesta

-no importa el solo hecho de que seas feliz me complace...sabes nunca pense poder verte asi

-¿asi como?- dice seria

-No importa- su madre trata de restarle importancia y camina por la casa

Su hija esta a punto de pedirle una explicacion. Cuando los niños entran corriendo. Kassandra ingresa instantes depues. Pasan el resto de la mañana en el lugar, comen con los becarios.

A la mañana siguiente es aun temprano cuando la señora Everdeen sale de la casa, camina en silencion, le gusta el sonido del agua, lo pajarillo, la hierva moverse con el leve viento. Es una hermosa mañana clara que contrasta con los ultimos dias lluviosos. De repente una suave y dulce voz emerge, se detiene, observa hacia el lugar de donde los ve, al niño pequeño que esta parado en la orilla del lago frente a su madre. Primero el niño canta solo, desde la tercera estrofa su madre le acompaña.

The rain has moved on  
And left a new day  
Nothing seems to move everything is still  
It's just a perfect day

La lluvia ha pasado  
Y dejó un nuevo día  
Nada parece moverse todo sigue  
Es sólo un día perfecto

The shadows and light  
That move with the wind  
Hidden violets grow splashed with summer spray  
Just another perfect day

Las sombras y la luz  
Que se mueven con el viento  
Ocultas las violetas crecen salpicados con el aerosol de verano  
Sólo otro día perfecto

On the wild and misty hillside  
Fear is nature's warning  
Hunger here is never far away

En la salvaje y brumosa ladera  
El miedo es la advertencia de la naturaleza  
El hambre aquí, nunca está lejos

And all of this world  
Is for children who play  
Days that never end always should remain  
Another perfect day

Y todos lo de este mundo  
Es para los niños que juegan  
Días que no terminan nunca, deben permanecer siempre  
Otro día perfecto

Despues de que los dos terminan de cantar los sinsajos empiezan a silbar la canción. La madre y el niño miran encantados el espectaculo. El niño rubio se abraza a su madre, que lo carga, la besa, ella parece decirle niño se aferra a ella y coloca su cabeza entre el hombro y la cabeza de su madre, ella se mece con el niñito entre sus brazos. La señora Everdeen innevitablemente recuerda a la pequeña niña rubia que en un tiempo muy remoto, perdido en la bruma del tiempo se pescaba asi de su vestido, que nunca le guardo rencor por el abandono al que la sometio. Observa las primulas que le rodean. El llanto se apodera de ella. Regresa a la casa no quiere interrumpir esta preciosa escena.

Es medio dia se van todos a jugar al lago. Kassandra esta con los chicos dentro del agua, Seth tambien les acompaña. Katniss y su madre caminan un poco distantes de ellos. A Katniss se le hace increible caminar asi con tanta calma al lado de su madre, no le habia perdonado muchas cosas, sin embargo ahora despues de lo de Peeta sentia que podia comprender sus sentimientos con respecto a lo de su padre, aunque seguia sin justificar algunas cosas. Por largo rato ninguna de las dos dice nada. Hasta que la mujer mayor toma la palabra.

-Puedo imaginarme a tu padre aquí ¿sabes?

-Si, él era feliz en este lugar cuando veniamos.

-Este lugar debio ser maravilloso para él.

-Lo fue...

-Era un hombre extraordinario...fue el amor de mi vida...

Nunca se habia detenido ha hablar con su madre con esta calma. Mucho menos a hablar sobre su padre. En todos estos años habia sido un tema muy doloroso. Asi que se atreve a decir.

-Él te amaba mucho ¿sabes?

-Tanto como Peeta a ti

Katniss se pone roja y no dice nada. Y se arma de valor para por primera vez en toda su vida preguntarle a su madre algo de verdad intimo, tal vez era tiempo de conocerla mejor, una vez Peeta le dijo que esas cosas de la amistad era necesario conocer al otro y decirse las cosas personales. Ella nunca habia hecho con su madre asi que decidio profundizar un poco en el tema.

-¿Que paso por tu cabeza cuando decidiste irte con él?

-Que la vida era demasiado corta como para pasarla lejos de él, que no importaba nada mas que eso...que no podia ya vivir sin él...mi primo me dijo eso antes de irse...-la voz se quiebra- lo vi morir en la arena una tarde...y esa misma tarde me fui con tu padre...-se recupera un poco.

-¿Fue dificil adaptarte?

-Si un poco pero tu abuela me ayudo a hacer la transición, de hecho ella animó a tu padre, fue buena conmigo, me recibio en su casa y me ayudo a aprender un monton de cosas sobre mi nueva vida

-La madre de papá ¿aun vivia?

-Si...era una de esas mujeres fuertes, era una luchadora...tu te pareces mucho a ella

Entonces ella recuerda una platica con la joven Suzanne Pryor sobre su abuela, se le revuelve el estomago solo de pensar en esa conversacion con respecto a la abuela y un agente de la acto reflejo responde.

-No lo creo...

-Si la hubieras conocido no lo dudarias...

-¿Que pasó con ella?

-Murió unos dos años después durante una epidemia, fue de verdad fuerte.

Aquella platica da vueltas en su cabeza. Asi que sin mas suelta.

-Supongo que de verdad fue una mujer muy fuerte, no se si yo podria vivir con lo que paso con ella.

Por un instante la madre de Katniss no entiende mucho. Mira su hija interrogante.

-¿Vivir con que?

-Tu sabes mamá lo que paso con la abuela y el agente de la paz.¿no haz hablado con Suzanne?-su voz denota enojo, ira.

-¿La chica historiadora?

-aja- se ve impaciente

-No, trato de entrevistarme pero me negue.

-YA veo- sigue molesta, mira a los chicos jugando a lo lejos.

-¿Sabes que tu padre tambien fue concebido en este lugar?

Katniss cierra los ojos no se puede imaginar que algo como eso halla podido pasar en este lugar, que despues de eso su padre aun viniera a este lugar que el la atrajera aquí.

-¿El te lo dijo?- su voz es seria hostil

-No, tu abuela le contó esa historia para convencerlo ha hacer algo con respecto a mi, a mi me lo contó despues.

-¿Le dijo como paso todo?- esta estupefacta- ¿para hacer algo con respecto a ti?

-Si, para tu padre y para mi fue impactante

-Para cualquiera...fue atroz supongo

-En cierto punto

-Mamá como puedes decir eso...ese agente de la paz abuso de ella...-dice con odio

-¿Como?- la madre esta sorprendida y mortificada- ¿quien te dijo eso?

-Suzanne encontró algunas de las cartas que este agente- dice con desprecio- tuvo con Cray, era su amigo.

-Oh eso nunca me lo imagine...¿que decian las cartas?

Las dos mujeres ahora estan sentadas en el portico. La madre de Katniss sostiene una copia de las cartas, mientras su hija observa a los demas sentados descansando junto al lago. Su cara es seria pensativa. Su madre termina de leer una de las cartas.

"No se cómo comenzar esta carta sé que no debería hacerlo y sé que nada de lo que te diga podría mitigar tu dolor y el daño que te provoque. Que se aun ahora padeces. Mis disculpas nunca serán suficientes.. Yo te amaba pero tu…/ese fragmento de la carta esta quemado solo se ven las ultimas letras de las palabras del final de cada renglón/Al final parece estar completa de nuevo/ Tenias razón siempre la tuviste ahora comprendo lo que decías una y otra vez que si la relación entre una persona de la veta y del distrito de comerciantes era un escándalo; la de un agente de la paz con una chica de la veta sería un delito. Sé que incluso el ser "amigos" y vernos a escondidas era un riesgo qué podría terminar conviertiendome en un Avox y tu, no se qué habrían hecho contigo. Eso no justifica lo que paso después, lo de aquella noche.

Lo de aquella fatídica noche nunca debió pasar, perdí el control y no solo eso también te perdí a ti…mate todo lo que alguna vez pudiste haber sentido por mi, si es que alguna vez lo sentiste. Solo abuse de mi fuerza, mi autoridad y egoísmo, nada tomado por al fuerza es decoroso. Se que solo te acose hasta el cansancio y que tu accediste solo ha hablar conmigo porque era un agente de la paz y querías evitar lo que finalmente paso. NO soy una buen persona tu lo sabias y me lo dijiste…el daño que te he causado es una atrocidad…después de mucho tiempo…te he visto en la calle… mi remordimiento, vergüenza y culpa ahora es infinitamente mayor…¿Qué puedo hacer?¿como te ayudo?...se que ahora mucho menos querras verme o hablar conmigo…Creo que no solo he destruido nuestra incipiente convivencia sino tu vida por completo. Quiero ayudarte aunque sea a escondidas, quiero resarcir un poco el daño…hacer algo por ti…por ustedes…por los dos…se que no merezco nada de ti, mucho menos tu perdón…"

Katniss mira a su madre, que observa de nuevo la cuidada caligrafia de la carta. Se queda en silencio por unos instantes.

-¿Que opinas?-dice su hija

-Que se lo que debes estar pensando con respecto a esto, que si yo no conociera la historia de propia boca de tu abuela despreciaria a tu abuelo tanto como tu ahora...

-No es mi abuelo el mismo lo esta diciendo, abuso de la abuela..."nada tomado por la fuerza es decoroso"...

Su madre la mira fijamente.

-Comprendo tu molestia y afliccion, el solo imaginar eso, es horrible, imaginate entonces lo que implicaria criar a un niño...

-No me lo puedo imaginar...-su voz no es de enojo sino de afliccion momentanea, despues de nuevo el enojo emerge pues el flashback de la ultima noche que paso en aquella casa del 2 cruza en microsegundos sus ojos, pero no solo eso el enojo y la impotencia de esa noche se apodera de su animo.

-He visto casos como el que estas sugieriendo en el hospital, como enfermera.- su hija esta sorprendida- anque no lo creas en Panem. Esa mujeres o jovenes pasan por este tipo de abuso, si las secuelas fisicas y psicologicas son graves imaginate cuando tienen que criar niños como estos, la mayoria decide no tenerlos o enviarlos al orfanato...

El mundo no es perfecto, ella tuvo "suerte", ha sido egoista al no pensar en las cosas malas que pasan a su alrededer, Katniss Everdeen se deja caer en el asiento frente a su madre, que prosigue.

-Afortunadamente ese no fue el caso de tu abuela...

-pero, pero...la carta...-esta confuza

-Si, lo que la carta dice sugiere eso, pero lo que tu abuela nos conto a tu padre y a mi fue diferente. Ella conocio en el bosque a Arthur, que es como se presentó tu abuelo, unos meses despues de morir sus padres, estaba cazando. Ella vivia de eso. Sin embargo le dijo que estaba cazado y recolectando como ella, se hizo pasar como alguien mas de la Veta. Ninguno de los dos iba a la escuela, en esa epoca no estaba tan regulado ese asunto, asi que ella confio en él. Él ha sido el mas joven en graduarse de la academia del 2, a los 16 se volvio agente de la paz lo enviaron al 12. Tenia 17 cuando conociá a tu abuela.

-¿Como no supo que era un agente de la paz?

-Por la edad y porque en aquel entonces era obligatorio que los agentes de la paz estuvieran siempre con el rostro cubierto, bajo pena de fusilamiento. De modo que cuando tu abuelo estaba en servicio nunca tenia descubierto el rostro.

-Vaya...

-En fin, al parecer su relacion evolucionó muy rapido. Por dos años mantuvieron una relación, se veian en el lago. Tu abuela dijo que él era agradable, inteligente y divertido. Tambien era un buen cantante como ella, supongo que eso explica porque tu padre tenia esa maravillosa voz ¿no crees?

-Supongo...entonces la abuela y él

-Ella dijo aun en su lecho de muerte seguia amandolo...

-¿entonces que pasó?

-El hecho al que se refiere en la carta -toma la carta y lee- "Lo de aquella fatídica noche nunca debió pasar, perdí el control y no solo eso también te perdí a ti…mate todo lo que alguna vez pudiste haber sentido por mi, si es que alguna vez lo sentiste. Solo abuse de mi fuerza, mi autoridad y egoísmo, nada tomado por al fuerza es decoroso.". El dia que ella se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada decidio ir a comprar algo para festejar con tu abuelo, ella sabia que estaria igual de feliz que ella, cuando llego a la plaza la tarde estaba terminando, hubo un disturbio fuerte, fue testigo de como un grupo de agentes de la paz sofocaba brutalmente un disturbio, imagina que tan grave fue la situacion que muchos agentes quedaron con el traje muy dañado y otros incluso perdieron el casco. Ella dice que fue impactante para ella ver a Arthur como agente de la paz. Él era el lider de ese escuadrón, fue testigo de como uso su fuerza y autoridad, de la brutalidad que ejercia sobre la gente. Al parecer el nisiquiera la vio, ella se fue de ahi. Ella supo que eso solo fue el principio, que aquella noche hubo ejecusiones, golpizas, latigazos. Toque de queda. Fueron dias negros, muy negros. Aunado a eso despues de esa noche a el le ascendieron, ya que era expedito en su labor. Aparte ella tenia que procesar el hecho de que la habia engañado. En cierto sentido él abuso de ella. Dice que el la buscó. Ella le confrontó,él no lo nego, le pidio perdon y le sugirio escapar al bosque y vivir ahi. Ella estaba enojada, despechada y no confiaba en él. No le dijo lo de tu padre. Nunca la convencio y es obvio que meses despues se dio cuenta de lo de tu padre. No nos dijo con que le amenazo para que no se acercara mas a ella y a tu padre. Al final ella lo seguia amando, se arrepintio de la desicion que tomó Ella dice que debio escapar con él como lo sugirio.

Katniss Everdeen trata de procesar toda esa información. Y recuerda otra cosas que la chica historiadora le dijo: "No hay registro de que se haya casado o de que haya tenido otros hijos". ¿Sera posible que para él haya sido igual?. Que siguiera enamorado de la mujer hasta el ultimo dia de su vida, asi que solo agrega.

-¿Leiste la misiva?

-Si...la vida es dificil...y mas en esos tiempos...

-Lo se...

-Imaginate ella era una chica de la Veta y él una agente de la paz...eso hacer pensar que de verdad nunca fuimos tan diferentes que el capitolio nos mantuvo distantes y unos contra otros, pero por amor la gente esta dispuesta ha hacer locura imaginate tu abuela dice que antes de proponerle escapar el le dijo que si queria podia ser un minero por el resto de su vida con tal de estar juntos, ella que era mas realista le dijo que antes de que eso fuera posible de seguro a el lo convertirian en Avox y a ella la ejecutarian o algo peor...

-Nuestra familia esta llena de gente...extravagante...

LA madre de Katniss rie.

-Si de hecho si. Mira a tus abuelos, a tu padre y a mi, a Peeta...que estaba dispuesto a ser minero por ti...

-Peeta...él, creo es aun mas extravagante, en muchos sentidos es todo un misterio para mi

-No me extraña, de hecho creo que eso es lo que ha mantenido tu relación con el basta bien

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que cuando él era ese adolescente que hacia todo lo que tu querias no era demasiado interesante para ti, pero desde el momento en que cambio de repente se volvio interesante para tí...

Ella se pone seria.

-¿Es un reproche?

-No al contrario, creo que el enigma que es Peeta te cautiva mas de lo que puedes imaginarte.

-Y el enigma que es Peeta ahora me tiene en un hilo...¿regresará?

-Claro que lo hará...te ama

-Este Peeta no

-Te ama, tal vez no con la devocion enfermisa del otro Peeta pero sin lugar a dudas a su retocido modo te ama...

Los dias pasan como le agua. El dia que su madre y Kassandra pretendian irse. UN nuevo vistante llega. Ni mas ni menos que Jim Davenport.

-Hola señora Mellark

-¿Davenport?

-¡Eh chicos vengan a saludar al tio Jim?

Los ninos corren hasta él se le cuelgan.

-Ah que grandes estan...

-Hola tio Jimm

-Que bueno que nos visitas tio Jimm

Katniss Everdeen, Seth y Jimm estan en la biblioteca. Hay un sobre amarillo sobre la mesa, junto con una carta.

-Jenn me mando esto...dice que Mellark quiere verte, a Seth y a los niños

-¿donde esta?

-En donde Jenn y Vanessa...

-¿Como esta?- Seth pregunta

-No lo se...Jenn solo me envio este escueto mensaje.

-hay que salir del pais entonces ¿no?

-Eso creo...pero no se adelante...antes de marcharse el me dio estos documentos...me dijo que si es necesario los uses...

-¿los revisaste?

-Si con él, habra un documento que no te gustara para nada señora Mellark...-le extiende el documento

Ella lo toma. Lo abre y lo lee. Solo el titulo del documento, le llena de frio e incredulidad, aprieta la mandibula. Seth puede verlo abre la boca desmesuradamente.

-Eso no...no creo que papá alla redactado eso...

-Él me lo dio muchacho

-Kat, yo no creo que eso sea asi...no...

-¿estan firmados?

-Solo lo que corresponde a él...pero no creo que debas apresurarte hasta que hables con él, son una salvaguarda creo...

Una vez mas miran los papeles que ahora estan en la mesa, en los que se puede leer: Acta de Divorcio.


	54. Oh Children

NOTA:Hice algunas modificaciones que ha algunos no les gustaran pero sean de amplio criterio...mmmm que puedo decir sin hechar a perder los capitulos futuros...sean pacientes...gracias por leer...

CAPITULO 53 Oh Children...

Pass me that lovely little gun  
My dear, my darling one  
The cleaners are coming, one by one  
You don't even want to let them start

They are knocking now upon your door  
They measure the room, they know the score  
They're mopping up the butcher's floor  
Of your broken little hearts

O children

Forgive us now for what we've done  
It started out as a bit of fun  
Here, take these before we run away  
The keys to the gulag

O children  
Lift up your voice, lift up your voice  
Children  
Rejoice, rejoice

Here comes Frank and poor old Jim  
They're gathering round with all my friends  
We're older now, the light is dim  
And you are only just beginning

O children

We have the answer to all your fears  
It's short, it's simple, it's crystal clear  
It's round about, it's somewhere here  
Lost amongst our winnings

O children  
Lift up your voice, lift up your voice  
Children  
Rejoice, rejoice

The cleaners have done their job on you  
They're hip to it, man, they're in the groove  
They've hosed you down, you're good as new  
They're lining up to inspect you

O children

Poor old Jim's white as a ghost  
He's found the answer that was lost  
We're all weeping now, weeping because  
There ain't nothing we can do to protect you

O children  
Lift up your voice, lift up your voice  
Children  
Rejoice, rejoice

Hey little train! We are all jumping on  
The train that goes to the Kingdom  
We're happy, Ma, we're having fun  
And the train ain't even left the station

Hey, little train! Wait for me!  
I once was blind but now  
I see Have you left a seat for me?  
Is that such a stretch of the imagination?

Hey little train! Wait for me!  
I was held in chains but now I'm free  
I'm hanging in there, don't you see  
In this process of elimination

Hey little train! We are all jumping on  
The train that goes to the Kingdom  
We're happy, Ma, we're having fun  
It's beyond my wildest expectation

Hey little train! We are all jumping on  
The train that goes to the Kingdom  
We're happy, Ma, we're having fun  
And the train ain't even left the station

El hombre esta sentado frente a la barra sigue la pieza con sus labios, cuando estos no estaban ocupados atacando su bebida ambar. El lugar era un hoyo fonky donde algunos relegados venian a pasar el tiempo entre copas, lugar obscuro, musica igual. El hombre vacia de nuevo su vaso y le hace seña al cantinero para que lo llene de nuevo. El cabello mas largo de lo usual y una barba de por lo menos tres dias. Otro hombre un poco mayor se sienta a su lado, pide algo en la barra y se los sirven, lo bebe hasta el fondo, el licor se desliza por su garganta es caliente, quema por dentro y le recuerda que aun esta vivo. Da un respingo y hace la señal. El vaso esta de nuevo servido. La canción se termina, inicia otra.

-¿Donde te has metido estos dias?- dice el recien llegado al ebrio cantor

-¿Acaso eso importa?- de nuevo vacia su vaso que es rellenado.

-A algunos les importa

-Ellos creen que estoy en un hospital desde hace casi una semana

-¿Y haz estado metido en agujeros como estos?

-No solo hoy, estuve haciendo otras cosas...-saca de entre sus ropas un sobre marron se lo entrega a su interlocutor que lo abre y emcuentra un papel con datos y una llave.

-¿Y esto?

-Una caja de seguridad donde hay instrucciones y contratos por si me pongo mas idiota de lo usual durante mi travesia...

-¿Se los doy a Bred?

-No leelos, despues discutelo con Katniss. Y hagan lo que crean conveniente. Solo hay dos juegos de eso el que te estoy dando y otro lo tiene Johanna.

-Ya...y que piensas hacer

-Mañana me voy al extranjero a poner en orden las cosas no se cuando regrese...

-Sabes crei que tu eras mas alocado que el otro Mellark pero ahora creo que no eres tan diferente

El aludido rie.

-No creas nada, esto es una fachada. En cuanto este fuera del país tengo muchas cosas que hacer y gente que visitar. Tu amigo Mellark no seria capaz de hacer nada de eso...cuando leas los papeles lo comprenderas.

-mmmm ¿ya veremos?

-Te adelantare algo...esos papeles que te di tienen dos cosas importante, la primera mi solicitud de divorcio para la señora Mellark, ella puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida, mi solicitud para las visitas a los niños, el reparto de las propiedades...eso es lo delicado...no quiero que el negocio de tambalee...

-¿Divorcio?- ahora es quien rie-no podrias vivir sin esa mujer mas de 24 hrs.

-Eso le sucede al otro Mellark no a mi...sobre los chicos en realidad no es que me importe demasiado pero tampoco es que quiera que sean infelices...

Davenport se queda serio y lo escudriña atentamente,

-O sea que es cierto de verdad eres un desgraciado egoista.

-Me halagan tus cumplidos- dice con sarcasmo

-Sabes, eres una alimaña bien rara...me agradas...ya seas Walsh, Mellark o tu...

Peeta Mellark rie de nuevo.

-Todos los que conozco despues de que les digo cosas como estas quieren casi matarme a golpes...¿tu no?

-Es porque ellos te han idealizado bastante, yo te conozco bien. Eres bastante egoista pero ya sea conciente o inconcientemente lo camuflajeas de buena voluntad. Siempre protegiste a Katniss Everdeen pero eso era por tu amor obsesivo, no podias vivir sin ella. Fuiste al extranjero con aquella persona porque sabias que debias pasificar el pais para que tu amorcito estuviera bien...y muchas cosas mas. No eres ni bueno ni malo, solo eres como nosotros, un simple humano. Pero eres una figura publica que la gente a llenado de mistisismo y romaticismo...punto.

-Me agradaz

-Lo se...yo le agrado a pocas personas...como tu ahora...entonces cuando quieres que le de esto a la señora Mellark

-Te enviare a avisar cuando eso sea necesario, por ahora dejalos como estan, puede qu en determinado momento tu sepas cuando sea el momento adecuado.¿de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo.

Los dos se quedan platicando de trivialidades hasta que cierran el lugar.

Es de mañana un auto ingresa en la zona de despegue. Peeta Mellark puede observar su reflejo en el cristal del auto. Peinado perfecto y traje impecable. El auto se detiene y baja en el lugar hay un aerodelizador con el logro de una de las empresas que le pertenecen. Ademas de eso hay un grupo de hombre vestidos tambien de traje.

-Buenos Dias Señor- le saluda uno de ellos

-Buenos Dias Swan te sienta mejor ese traje que tu uniforme del ejercito ¿estas de acuerdo?- dice Mellark mientras sigue caminando con Swan a su lado.

-Y gano tres veces mas señor...

-Me parece bien...

-Dejeme presentarle al resto del esquipo de seguridad...yo mismo lo elegi

-Confio en ti

Sube al deslizador, seguido por Swan y el esquipo. Despega. Les espera un largo viaje.

Un dia agetreado en la oficina, el director de una de las empresas esta ocupado como siempre, su secretaria entra.

-Señor Sloan llamaron para informar que el deslizador del director acaba de descender y estara aquí en poco tiempo.

El hombre no quita la vista de los papeles que revisa.

-¿Otra vez? Acaba de venir hace unas pocas semanas...-dice en tono aburrido

-No señor, no se refieren al director de divicion, se refieren al director general...

El hombre levanta la cabeza y mira a la mujer como si le dijera algo inconcevible. Parpadea, por unos instantes trata de comprender las palabras de la mujer. El director general nunca se ha parado por aquí, a los mas Pharrell es el que se encarga de todo.

-¿Mellark?- dice aun sorprendido

-Si señor

Se levanta.

-¿Cuanto tiempo?

-En 20 minutos por mucho

-Preparen su oficina y avisales a los demas y convoca a una reunion de emergencia del consejo

-Si señor

La mujer sale de la oficina. El hombre se arregla un poco, se prepara aunque con certeza no sabe como. HA escuchado hablar del dueño de todo ese imperio pero nunca en su vida lo ha visto. Considerando el hecho de que esta sea una simple sucursal de las tantas que la enorme corporacion tiene en el mundo, eso le tiene muy nervioso. En realidad son tres corporaciones hermanas que algun dia cuando los hijos de este hombre crezcan se dividiran. Eso tiene nervisosos a diferentes accionnistas.

El auto de lujo y blindado se desliza por las calles en medio de dos camionetas con guardaespaldas, el director general observa la ciudad. Serio, piensa en todos las cambios que tiene planeados, cambios que su otro "yo" no seria capaz de hacer. Los autos se detienen frente al edificio enorme en el que el nombre de la compañía se lee, se abre la puerta. Ingresa al edificio flanqueado por Swan y su equipo de seguridad. Al llegar a la ultima planta del enorme edificio ya lo espera el director de esta sección.

-Buenos Dias señor- dice nervioso, esta sudando

Peeta Mellark le mira fijamente, responde secamente.

-¿mi oficina?

-En el centro -se la muestra

\- junta en una hora

-Si señor esta lista ya la sala...

-Muy bien...

Se mete en la oficina. Dos miembros del equipo de seguridad se quedan en la puerta de la oficina. Swan y otros dos ingresan con el. Otros miembros se quedaron en la planta baja y otros en el ingreso del piso. Se sienta y revisa los documentos que ya tiene preparados. Toma el intercomunicador.

-Comunicame con Sarana Bachir-Salek

La junta fue larga, el informe de la empresa detallado pero no tan detallado como el director general esperaba. YA conocia algunos de los rumores sobre buenos y malos elementos en la empresa, sobre acciones adecuadas e innadecuadas sin embargo es mejor escuchar todo y despues tomar decisiones.

-Bien con esto doy por concluida la junta...buenas noches

-Buenas noches...

Dicen al unisono. Todos salvo el jefe de todos ellos se queda en la sala. Peeta Mellark lo observa.

-¿Hay algo mas en que pueda ayudarle señor Mellark?

-No, no lo creo...

-Ya esta lista su suite como lo ordenó

-Espero que mas cosas que acordamos se ejecuten

-Si señor

-De lo contrario pedire su cabeza

-Si...entonces me retiro...¿Por cierto ya sabe de la recepción en la embajada?

-Si

-Hasta luego

El evento como siempre es concurrido, empresarios, politicos, estrellas de diferentes medios, celebres deportistas, gente acaudalada considerada de alta sociedad invitadas a diferentes eventos sociales, espectaculos y de caridad. Despues de hablar con infinidad de personas esta en la barra bebe su ultimo Wiskey, revisa la hora. Es tiempo de marcharse con recato. Sale del lugar Swan y otros miembros de su equipo de seguridad lo escoltan a su suite. Ingresa a la habitación otros miembros se reportan a velar su sueño mientras otros se van a dormir, se deja caer en el sillón, se quita la corbata, las mancuernillas. Suena la puerta, piensa que de seguro es alguno de los guardaespaladas.

-¡Entra!- no se mueve del sillón

Si aparece el guardaespaldas pero detras de el aparece una joven.

-Señor...

-¿Si?- dice imaginandose

-Lo buscan- la chica se abre camino.

-Ya-dice él- pasa- cierra la puerta, gracias Dominic- dice mirando al joven ex militar

-Si señor.

El joven sale al pasillo, escucha la puerta cerrarse y asegurarse. Observa a sus otros tres compañeros, sentados en los sillones dispuestos. Suelta un silbido.

-Wow ¿vieron eso? Quisiera ser millonario

-Cualquiera...-dice otro de ellos

En la habitación la chica entra y se acerca al empresario extranjero del que todo mundo habla.

-¿Quién te manda?-la mira de arriba abajo con curiosidad, cabello obscuro y ojos azules,una sonrisa ladeada se dibuja en él. Ella esta acostumbrada. No le agrada pero por lo menos este hombre no se ha lanzado sobre ella como otros que no dicen nada.

-Usted tiene una membresía se la regalo la señora Marduck- es la simple respuesta

-Segun recuerdo nunca la he activado

-No necesita hacerlo ella la dejo activa y pagada...para determinado número de "consumo"...

-mmmm ya veo...

Mas tarde casi al amanecer la chica termina de arreglarse el cabello humedo por la ducha. Sale del lugar con discreción. Al llegar al pasillo uno de los guardaespaldas, se pone de pie.

-Nos dieron ordenes de que te llevaramos a donde quisieras ir.

La chica esta un poco sorprendida generalmente en este tipo de trabajo no es que el cliente se preocupe por ti.

-Bien- es simple respuesta

Los ojos de los hombres ahi dispuestos le incomodan pero no dice mas, no es que sea la primera vez que trabaja en esto pero hay cosas que no se borran de inmediato. Llegan a la planta de abajo sube al auto con el joven. Que no dice nada.

-Tu jefe es bastante decente...-la joven mira por la ventanilla como poco a poco amanece.

-¿Lo es?- pensando que si fuera decente de verdad no aceptaria ese tipo de servicio. Pero bueno a el le pagaban por cuidar que no lo mataran, hirieran y cumplir sus ordenes, no tenia porque juzgarlo.

-Si

De nuevo quedan en silencio.

Swan esta terminando de vestirse, suena el telefono de su habitación. Observa el reloj son las ocho de la mañana.

-¿Si?, Buenos dias Señor, de acuerdo yo les avisare...si señor...

Cuelga el a revisar que se haga el cambio de guardia. Observa a los chicos de la noche con los que llegan a reelevarles parlotenado un poco. Frunce el ceño.

-¿Que pasa?- su voz es seria.

Todos se callan en automatico. No dicen nada.

-¿Les comio la lengua el ratón o que?- ni una palabra- ESCUPAN ya- su voz es firme

Por fin Dominic se atreve a hablar.

-Despues que usted se fue vino...vino...

-¿Quien vino?

-Una chica señor...

-Una chica...-murmura imaginandose la situación. No es nada raro para él esto. Durante años observo lo mismo con Hawthorne. No es asunto suyo, aunqeu es verdad que imaginó que este nuevo jefe suyo seria diferente. Cabila por un segundo. Todos le miran- ¿Por que no me avisaron?

-No lo creimos necesario...

-De hoy en adelante tomen los datos, registren que no lleve armas o algo asi...y avisenme...

Todos se miran unos a otros desconertados.

-¡¿Entendido?!

-Si señor...

-Una cosas mas- todos le miran atentos- otra parte de este negocio es la absoluta discreción nadie debe enterarse de esto ¿escucharon?

-Si

-¿Ni su esposa?- dice timidamente uno de ellos. El mas joven.

Todos le miran con cara de ¿eres idiota acaso?

-mucho menos ella- dice Swan pensando en el pesimo gusto que Katniss Everdeen tiene para los hombres- ¿de acuerdo?

-Si señor...

-Ahora hagan el cambio de guardia...ha por cierto...no lo despierten...su junta de las 10 la cambio a las 14, el almuerzo llegará a las 12.30

Todos se movilizan. El horario de cumple tal y como expreso Swan. En el viaje Peeta Mellark y sus hombre establecen esa rutina. Por las mañanas duermen, desde medio dia trabaja en la oficina hasta la tarde noche, despues eventos de caridad, espectaculos hasta altas horas de la visitantes femeninas. Pasa por mucho tres dias en un lugar donde halla una sucursal que revisar. Eso implica reordenar las cosas, realizar cambios en las empresas. Ascender personal, despedir y revisar todo, se marcha de esa sucursal y se va a otra, el sabe que no ira a todas pero si a las que considera son claves para el rendimiento de la corporacion. Se hace cargo de revisar todo.

Ahora se encuentra cenando con una mujer madura de piel obscura que es la jefa internacional de su departamento de legal Sarana Bachir-Salek. Se conocen desde hace muchos muchos años, desde la epoca en la que tenia todas sus esperanzas y dinero puestos en la bolsa, en los meses posteriores a su regreso a Panem despues de aquel penoso cautiverio.

-Estos son los documentos de las patentes que me solicitaste

-De acuerdo, las revisare...

-Seth a creado muy buenos diseños alla arriba

-Lo ha hecho bien...y ¿revisaste nuestro otro asunto...?

-¿El mineral?

-Si

-Dicen que Marduck Weapons Manufacturer esta interesado en solicitar permiso de explotación del mismo

-si me entere ayer

-¿sabes lo peligroso que es eso? No solo para tu pais sino para todos.

-Lo tengo presente...¿preparaste algo para eso?

-por supuesto...esa empresa no solo esta generando una cantidad obscena de dinero sabes que cambiaron sus politicas de venta de armamento.

-Eso escuche...no podemos hacer nada...es su negocio

-ellos nos sacaron del negocio de la armas en Panem lo sabes aprovecharon cuando estuviste en coma, convalenciente y con la niña recien nacida...te sacaron del juego.

-Era algo que me imagine suscederia en cualquier momento...claro no tan pronto...pero no pudieron invalidar por completo el contrato que tienen conmigo

-No se si eso me tranquiliza o me irrita

-ganjes del oficio no te preocupes

-Lo intentares y sobre los otros papeles...¿estas seguro?

-Ya le deje un juego a Johanna y otro a Davenport, tienen instrucciones...

-No comprendo que esta pasando en tu mente...

-No te esfuerzes...la gente como yo es un poco desequilibrada...

-Eso he escuchado, hablando de desequilibrados. Sobre tus rivales y enemigos...

-¿Que con ellos?

-tenemos un problema...

-¿Con quien?

-Vladimir Sadok

-Vladimir...¿Que problemas?...

-Esta molesto contigo y esta tratando de buscarnos los pies como sea...incluso le ha sugerido a MWM que cambie de corredor de bolsa...

-Ya...no le gusta que yo haga el trabajo limpio mientras el hace el sucio ¿es eso?

-Ese es el pretexto yo mas bien pienso que esta molesto porque tu romance con Emi

El hombre comienza a reir incontrolablemente.

-¿todo esto por un berrinche sin fundamento?

-No te rias tu lo haces porque no tienes que vertelas con sus abogados a cada rato...te lo juro es como un grano en el trasero...-dice la mujer que despues bebe un poco de su copa y observa al hombre.

-No te preocupes- dice intentando controlar su risa- solucionare ese asuntito...-se da cuenta que la mujer tiene los ojos clavado en él su rostro es de preplejidad, desconfianza y asombro- ¿Qué?

-No lo queria decir pero estas raro

-¿Como raro?

-Es como si no fueras tu

-¿Por que dices eso?- ahora es quien deja su copa vacia

-No se, han de ser imaginaciones mias.

-Eso ha de ser, no te preocupes. Y cuentamente como esta Greg y tus hijos...

El viaje lo lleva al lugar donde todo inicio para su empresa y donde reinicio su vida despues del cautiverio. Llega de manera discreta por la noche, se ducha y trata de descansar. Muy temprano sale del hotel vestido como la gente promedio solo le acompaña Swan. Ambos viajan en el subterraneo por la ciudad.

-Este era mi camino de todos los dias, durante los meses que vivi aquí...

Dice Peeta Mellark mirando a Swan.

-¿Como fue esa epoca?

-Buena...pacifica y ajetreada...es nuestra estación...

Los dos bajan.

-¿usabas tu nombre real?

-No...mi alias de siempre-dice sin preocupación. Llegan a la superficie.

Llegan a una plazuela, casi puede imaginarse asi mismo atravesando la plaza vestido de manera formal con la mochila al hombre siendo joven, tan joven. Sonrie.

-Vamos

caminan unas cuantas cuadras. Se queda de pie frente al edificio gastado, sucio.

-Yo vivia ahi, en el tercer piso...

-¿era mas nuevo el eficio?

-No. era exactamente igual...

-¿Por que estamos aquí?

-Queria recordar...aqui es donde todo comenzó...o cuando todo reinicio para mi...

Se dirige al edificio afortunadamente el lugar en el que vivia no estaba ocupado, asi que se hicieron pasar por potenciales inquilinos. Ingresaron a la habitacion, el sol entraba por la ventana pintando de un grato amarillo el lugar. Las paredes estaban pintadas de simple blanco. Peeta Mellark camina por la habitación...es solo una habitacion amplia con un baño y una cocineta, una gastada cama y un escritorio con su respectiva silla, un sofa individual frente a la cama. Swan recorre el lugar con la mirada. El rubio se asoma por la ventana, siente la brisa en la cara. Un recuerdo leve viene a su mente una cancion intepretada una y otra vez por su reproductor de musica individual en el tiempo que pasaba aquí a solas y en sus labios se convierten en un susurro...

-...I am here again, a thousand miles away from you...-se detiene

-¿Asi que todo comenzo aquí?

-Si...

Swan estaba a punto de preguntar algo mas cuando Peeta Mellark cierra la ventana.

-Hora de irnos tengo una reunion...importante...

Por la noche asiste a una recepcion de caridad. Donde se encuentra precisamente con el hombre por el que todo esto incio y que de alguna manera le enseñó, sin querer, todo sobre el mundo de las finanzas y la bolsa. Los dos hombres se observan. Se acercan cautelosos pero se miran fijamente. Uno es ya un hombre maduro de rasgos faciales compatibles con el mas joven, mas alto.

-Vladimir- dice extendiendole la mano

-Mellark o deberia decir Walsh -y extiende la mano

-Como prefieras...

-Lo se para un embustero com tu da igual no lo crees.

-¿embustero?¿solo yo? Dicen que tu negocio no es del todo legal

Ambos beben de sus copas.

-Es a lo que me has orillado...eres irritante

-¿Por usar las mismas tacticas que tu susaste en otros?

-Te hace sentir orgulloso ¿no? De ser un muchachito pobreton y malcriado que se arrastraba por un trabajo en mi compañía aprendiste rapido muy rapido, despues...

-Me rompia la espalda todos los dias por cuatro meses en esa oficina de 8 de la mañana a las 12 de la noche...

-para robar informacion y tacticas

-para aprender y aplicar, para hacer mi propio negocio.

-maldito muchacho embustero

-No lo soy

-...al principio me molestaba eso de haber preparado a mi propio rival, traidor.

-Hice lo que tenia que hacer, eso decias siempre que despedazabas a alguien...¿que vale mas ser temido o ser amado?...agregabas...

-Lo recuerdas bien...¿sabes?...en este punto da lo mismo...dinero, es dinero...al final MWM nos ha quitado a todos la supremacia para los negocios...todos trabajamos para ellos directa o indirectamente...yo lavo el dinero de sus consumidores, ellos venden, y tu conviertes el dinero ilegal en legal a traves del manejo de su cuenta en la bolsa de valores...

-Todos le temen a MWM

-no pero sabemos que es un mounstro en terminos economicos y tecnologicos...

-¿Y buscas fastidiarme según tu por que soy un traidor?

-¿Fastidiarte como?

-Lo que le haz sugerido a MWM

-¿A ya te enteraste? Solo fue una sugerencia que el di a la CEO Zara Chamberlain...dijo que se lo diria al consejo y lo analizaria.

-¿recibiste respuesta?

-Supongo que sabes que aun no...de otro modo ya estarias golpeandome.

-No soy como tu...

-¿LA violencia es el ultimo recurso?

-Si pero seamos sinceros...tu estas molesto por lo de Emily...

-Ella no es tan importante, tengo esposa e hijos

-Vamos Vladimir todo mundo sabe que tu relacion con ella es intermitente desde que son adolescentes, ella y tu se conocen de toda la vida.

-Y por eso se el tipo de persona que es...a ti engaño según recuerdo...tu la creias una pobre mujer desvalida maltratada y engañada cuando sabes que de verdad es fria calculadora y manipuladora...ademas de ser una mujer de facil acceso...

-Oh entonces es verdad por eso te exita tanto, despues de tantos años...¿casarte con ella no era una opcion viable?...

-No voy a hablar de los detalles de mi vida contigo...

-La chica no es mi hija.

-A mi no me interesa y me tiene sin cuidado

-No lo creo, haz estado furioso conmigo porque piensas que no solo te robe en el negocio sino que ademas lastime tu hombria acostandome con tu amante favorita...pero nada de eso es verdad...

El hombre aparenta desinteres pero mas bien un monton de ideas desordenadas pasan por su cabeza. El hombre mas joven no solo se parece fisicamente a el sino que piensa como él. El mas joven prosigue.

-NO me acoste con ella...bueno nunca tuve sexo con ella...yo tenia mis propios intereses en otro lugar...

-Eso he escuchado...de hecho hace tiempo que conocí a la señora Mellark en un cena de gala cuando aun no era la señora Mellark e intente pagarte con la misma moneda...

Peeta Mellark le mira fijamente. Sabe que este hombre es capaz de inventar cualquier artimaña para fastidiarlo pero lo que el desconoce es que en este momento podria decirle con detalles una historia real o inventada de alguna noche de pasion con la señora Mellark sin causarle algun tipo de reacción fisica o emocional...¿o no?. No se detiene a pensar mas en eso asi que sin mas suelta.

-¿Y la señora Mellark te rompio la boca o que parte del cuerpo?

El hombre rie.

-Que bien la conoces...

-la observo desde los 5 años...igual que tu a Emily

-Emily...-se queda pensativo un instante-¿Entonces Emily inventó todo?

-Sobre mi si...supongo que la niña es tu hija...

-Puede ser mia o de uno de los cientos de amantes que ha tenido.

-Pide una prueba de ADN

-No me interesa la chica la realidad es que si demuestra que es mi hija pedira cosas y no necesito una molestia mas...

Peeta Mellark lo observa el hombre trata de discimular pero lo cierto es que desde esta declaración su postura corporal he incluso el tono de voz ha cambiado.

-Eso es lo unico que queria decir supongo que seguimos tan rivales como siempre ¿no?

-Si no voy a dar mi brazo a torcer peleare por al cuenta de MWM...cuidate niño

-Estare esperando, no me amedrentes

-Relajate, ahora que vienes de soltero ¿por que no usas tu membresia del circuito rojo? Se que la tienes

-Un regalo de la señora Marduck nunca la he usado pero quien sabe...

-Usala- le susurra al odio- hay un catalogo interesante este año.

No dice mas. Valdimir Sadok se va a hablar con otras personas. Peeta Mellark aprovecha para socializar con otros clientes potenciales.

Otro país con un clima agradable, grandes extensiones de bosque que le recuerdan un poco su propio país revisa un enorme acerradero, asi como las hectareas que se estan reforestando. Viajan por una pradera a caballo acompañado del responsable.

-¿Que es eso de alla?

-A eso...son caballos señor Mellark

-Lo se, pero de quien son...

-Son caballos salvajes hemos dejado que deanvulen por la propiedad pero si es desagradable.

-No, dejelos ahi, tal vez no tengan otro lugar.

-Si señor...

-Muestrame el resto.

-Si señor.

Otro país un dia agetreado en el trabajo, esta noche asiste a una función de opera. Le agrada la musica, el arte, despues de eso en el mismo teatro hay una recepción, es una de esas cosas para recaudar fondos junto con una subasta. Despues de la tercera llamada todo se apaga. Las voces de dos mujeres emergen del escenario:

_Dôme épais_ _le jasmin_ _à la rose s'assemble_ _rive en fleurs,_ _frais matin,_ _nous appellent ensemble._ _Ah! glissons_ _en suivant_ _le courant fuyant_ _dans l'onde frémissante._ _D'une main nonchalante,_ _gagnons le bord,_ _où l'oiseau chante._ _Dôme épais,_ _blanc jasmin_ _nous appellent ensemble!_ Voces extraordinarias, las dos con voces increibles una es soprano, cabellos obscuro, ojos azules y rostro hermoso con rasgos compatibles de los de Katniss Everdeen claro es una version un poco mas madura de esta. A su lado una mujer mas joven, contralto, rubia y de ojos grises, mas joven de la edad de Peeta Mellark que las observa con atención. En verdad que su intepretación es impactante. Cuando termina la primera pieza el pueblo se deshace en atenciones. Las mujeres dan las gracias. Salen del escenario y despues el concierto se divide a la mitad, la primera mitad para la soprano que intepreta piezas sacras y vernaculas; la segunda son para la contra alto que presenta principalmente piezas sacras y academicas. La ultima cancion que intepreta no solo es la voz de la mujer si no la expresion de ella mientras la interpreta la que envuelve a este hombre.

Erbarme dich, mein Gott, Ten piedad de mí, Dios mío,  
Um meiner Zähren willen; advierte mi llanto.  
Schaue hier, Mira mi corazón  
Herz und Auge Weint vor diry mis ojos que lloran amargamente ante Ti.  
bitterlich.  
Erbarme dich! ¡Ten piedad de mí!

Las palabras le envuelven, una a una. Muchas cosas pasan por su cabeza, a quien hay que pedirle perdón por las cosas que ha hecho y que esta haciendo, por todo lo que se avecina. Una sonrisa torcida se dibuja en su rostro, hace una mueca, se dice asi mismo eso es lo que pensara su otro yo cuando se de cuenta de todo lo que esta pasando. Para él esto era simplemente innevitable necesario. Cuando la pieza termina todos obvacionan. No es para menos. Despues las mujeres presentan a una joven, una chica muy joven, rubia, de piel sonrosada y rasgos agradables. Él la conoce sabe quien es.

Il dolce suono mi colpi di sua voce!  
Ah, quella voce m'e qui nel cor discesa!  
Edgardo! io ti son resa, Edgardo, mio!  
fuggita io son de tuoi nemici.  
Un gelo me serpeggia nel sen!  
trema ogni fibra!  
vacilla il pie! …

Conoce bien la pieza, observa a la chica. Sabe quien es. Solo la ha visto dos veces en su vida. Despues de su magistral interpretación, recibe los aplausos del publico. Todo termina. Todos asisten a la recepción. La madre de la chica camina entre la gente, todas la felicitan por su interpretacion y por su hija, que le acompaña en todo momento.

Peeta Mellark toma una copa y las observa.

-Peeta Mellark- dice la mujer rubia

-Hola Eli...-la mujer le saluda con un beso en la mejilla que el retribuye

-¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?

-Años...

-¿Te gustó el concierto?

-¿Desde luego magistral?

-Aun te emociona Emi- le sonrie significativamente

-Oh eso, era casi un adolscente entonces...ahora se controlarme bien.

-Eso o la mujer que ahora provoca esas reacciones en ti es otra

Sabe que es mentira pero le sigue la corriente.

-Claro, claro

Los dos rien.

-Tomemos una copa- señala el. Ella se sorprende.

-Por supuesto

Los dos se van por ahi. Se sientan.

-¿Y que te parecio la interpretación de Rose?

-¿La llaman Rose?

-Si Primrose es muy largo...y ya sabes las rosas son altaneras...

El rie un poco.

-¿Y que piensas de su interpretación?

-Excelente, con una familia como la tuya seria complicado y casi increible que ella no fuera tan buena.

-si, le hemos dedicado mucho tiempo, es la unica de la nueva generación Ya sabes yo no tengo ni tendre hijos, Emi no tendra mas, y mi hermano ya sabes tiene un monton de hijos regados con mujerzuelas probablemente pero ninguno digno de ser reconocido.

-Esas son palabras de tu padre

-Y de mi madre

-Agradable pareja ¿no?

-Si...fastidiosos...y tu que me dices he escuchado de tus logros financieros pero nada de tu vida personal eres muy hermetico...

Saca su billetera y de ella una fotografia, de unos meses atrás, de aquella sesion de fotos en el la que aparece cargando a Finn y Kat, en su espalda con los brazos extendidos un sonriente Seth. Se la muestra a la mujer.

-estos son mis hijos...a Seth ya lo conoces...-lo señala

-Es guapo

-Si estoy orgulloso de él y estos son Kat y Finn

-Ella se parece a su madre ¿no?

-Si, el dia que nació yo estaba muy emocionado, cargarla fue la cosa mas extraordinaria del mundo...- se ve y se escucha como el Peeta de siempre- sabes es la primera niña que ha nacido en generaciones en mi familia.

-¿es tu adoración?

-Desde luego...

-Pobres novios

-Desde luego, no cualquiera podra tener algo con mi hija, tendra que pasar por mi aprobación, de ser posible hasta despues de los treinta

Los dos rien.

-Oh claro y de seguro no sabe que tu esposa y tu estuvieron a punto de tener un niño a los 17...

-Los tiempos cambian

-¿Lo sabe verdad?

-Si...pero debera saber que sus circunstancias son diferentes...ademas lo sabe porque mi hijo nos obligo a hacer una "tumba" y un funeral para el bebé mayor.

-¿Tu hijo hizo eso?

-Si

-El sabe que nisiquiera nació ¿verdad?

-Tratamos de explicarselo pero era muy pequeño y no nos dejo en paz hasta que hicimos eso, dijo que su hermanito debia ser recordado, cada año le lleva flores y platica son su hermano mayor a veces...

-¿Le puso nombre?

-Si

-Wow yo lo dije por broma pero ¿en verdad le puso nombre a un nonato?

-Si

-¿Puedo saber como?

-No, es una asunto familiar.

-mmmm esta bien asi que es un chico sensible ¿eh?

-Sensible pero no debil

-Nunca insinue eso

-Para la gente sensible es igual a debil pero te aseguro que Finn no lo es...

-Lo quieres ¿eh?

-Es mio, es mi hijo...el prefiere a su madre y me odia porque duermo con ella todas las noches a diferencia suya, pero se ha acostumbrado...me tolera.

-Te ama

-Es dificil para él chiquitin me ama y me odia...

-Y sin embargo

-y sin embargo es mi adorado hijo...los tres...los amo a los tres

-pero Seth Odair...

-Seth Odair fue mi primer hijo, crei que seria el unico pero me equivoque, lo he amado tanto. Y me ha enorgullecido como no te imaginas, es mio, es mi hijo, nadie puede decir que no lo és. LA mujer que tenga la suerte de ser su compañera lo sabra es un hombre extraordinario.

-¿Y tu esposa?

-¿Que quieres saber de ella?

-Es una celebridad muchos no solo en tu pais sino en el mundo la admiran y la desean...

-Simplemte es ella Katniss Everdeen, el Sinsajo, la lider de la revolución de Panem...

-es una escueta respuesta para "el amor de tu vida"

Son interrumpidos.

-Señorita Jarovsky por favor la esperan para el brindis

-De acuerdo deme 2 minutos

-Desde luego

-El deber me llama

-Bien

-¿Me dio gusto saludarte?

-¿Desayunamos mañana?

Ella esta sorprendida

-Claro...si...¿quieres que le diga a Emi?...

-Si quisiera pedirselo yo se lo diria

-Lo siento.

-No lo sientas...entonces nos vemos mañana

-Si hasta mañana

Despues de que Eli se marchara aparece su hermana la soprendentemente hermosa Emily.

-¿Antes me saludabas?- dice mirando al hombre

-mmmm antes crei que eras una pobre mujer desvalida...

-eso mismo pense de ti, que eras un hombre perdidamente enamorado de su esposa...pero dicen que no lo eres tanto...

-¿Asi eso se debe a...?

-Tu membresia en el circuito ha sido empleada prolificamente según he escuchado.

-No se supone que el uso es totalmente desconocido para el resto?

-Tengo contactos...¿por que no participas en las subastas? Se que tienes suficiente dinero para eso y mas...

-Subastas- dice como un murmullo

-¿Oh te trae malos receurdos?-dice con saña- porque según recuerdo una vez tu mujercita y tu eran la subasta...

-¿Y ahora a que pais han convertido en su centro de subastas?

-El mundo es grande siempre hay mas de un pais con regimen totalitario que construye espectaculos brutales en los que hay gente atractiva querido...

-Y gente desesperada por ellos ¿no?

-¿No te mordiste la lengua?...todo mundo sabe que sedujiste a la señora Marduck lastima que no obtuviste su fortuna o herencia...

-Eso creen todos.

-Ella era asidua al circuito.

El hombre mira como la chica Primrose se mueve entre la gente, observa como muchos hombres maduras la miran con intensidad, deseo. Se le revuelve un poco el estomago.

-¿Que miras?- señala la mujer frunciendo el ceño.

-Nada

-A mi nunca me prestaste atención y ahora observas a mi hija...si que eres un pervertido...dicen que es tu hija...ademas de pederasta serias incestuoso...

-Ella no es mi hija y no me interesa en absoluto...

-Ah es verdad tienes a tu propia hija ¿no?

El se pone serio, molesto.

-No estoy enfermo como ustedes...-tiene ganas de ahorcar a la mujer en ese mismo lugar. Se contiene esta rojo de ira- se da la vuelta para dejar a la mujer antes de asestarle un golpe.

-La señora Marduck decia una y otra vez que le recordabas a su padre y su abuelo ¿no?

-Eso que...-se detiene y la mira

-Pues bueno, ella era la unica mujer de su generación en la familia, en su familia los varones eran los que iniciaban a las mujeres tu sabes...su abuelo y su padre pues bueno...ya te imaginaras se la pasaban con ella...¿por que crees que la consentian tanto?...ellos a introdujeron al circuito...le heredaron todo...por eso la odiaba toda su familia...asi que supongo que ya que te pareces a ellos según ella, pues bueno...tienes una hija que es la unica en su generación...dicen que fisicamente se parece mucho a su madre...¿no te la recuerda a esa edad?...o pero dicen que estas enamorado de ella desde los cinco ¿no?

-Vete al infierno...nisiquiera deberia escuchar esto de una mujer como tu...

Se da la vuelta y se marcha. Ella dibuja una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro. Ve como se marcha. Lo que no le gusta es ver como su hija lo intercepta y caminan juntos a la terraza. Un hombre que es un posible patrocinador la entretiene, antes de poder safarse del asunto y seguir a esos dos la rodean diferentes hombres que le miran significativamente, como una jauria tratando de convencerle.

En la terraza estan diferentes parejas observadno el paisaje bebiendo, bailando, conversando.

-Y bien dime cual es tu pregunta...-señala Peeta Mellark observado a la chica ya que le interceptó con ese pretexto el de hacerle una pregunta de vida o muerte.

-Supongo que ya se lo debe imaginar...-la chica lo mira con atención

-aja entonces lo dire claramente...no, no soy tu padre nunca tuve nada con tu madre...

La chica le mira fijamente.

-¿Y sabe quien es mi padre?

-no con certeza y aunque lo supiera a mi no me corresponde decirtelo...

-¿Es verdad lo que dicen? ¿Que es mas decente que el promedio pero al final tambien participa en el circuito?

-Esas son mas preguntas de las que prometiste que me harias niña ¿y tu que sabes de esas cosas?

-mmmm tengo curiosidad y se lo que tengo que saber...tengo una membresia...

Peeta Mellark esta sorprendido la chica es joven unos 4 años menor que Seth mas o menos.

-¿Por que?- dice de manera automatica

-Por que cualquier persona sofisticada y acaudalada de este medio la obtiene entre los 14 y los 16...es un un simbolo de estatus.

El la mira fijamente. Esta molesto.

-¿Usted me lo pregunta?

La chica es directa, fria, tal vez hasta cruel.

-nada que decir niña...no estoy de acuerdo...esa es la prueba mas grande si fueras mi hija jamas te abria abandonado mucho menos te habria dado semejante "regalo"

-¿Por eso nunca he visto a Seth Odair en el circuito? Nisiquiera tiene membresia...yo estaba intersada en él...

-Me retiro...-esta chica es igual de irritante que su madre.

La chica lo detiene tomandolo del brazo.

-Usted es bien parecido de hecho no le encuentro ningun "pero"...ahora que sabemos que no tenemos ningun vinculo sanguineo, podriamos pasarla bien...de hecho aunque lo tuvieramos no me importaria...

-Buenas noches...-su voz es ronca, cortante y firme.

LA chica lo suelta. Lo observa. El no dice mas sale de la fiesta.

-Hoy no estoy para nadie Swan.

-Si señor

La mañana es fresca estan junto al mar, jugo, fruta, pan ensalada. Un desayuno saludable.

-Me extraña que quieras desayunar conmigo-dice la mujer rubia.

-¿Por que?

-Generalemente buscas la compañía de mi hermana

-La frivolidad es suficiente por un tiempo...

-Oh no quieres tener problemas con tu esposa...

-Mi futura ex esposa esta en el rincon mas recondito de Panem con mis hijos te aseguro que yo podria acostarme con la mitad de las mujeres con las que he hablado en esta "gira" y ella no se enteraria...

-¿Tu futura ex esposa?- le mira con interes- ¿no te morias por esa mujer?

-mmmm no me hagas caso, una broma de mal gusto...

-supongo, ademas, de mi es de quien no deberia cuidarse Emi por otro lado.

-No te subestimes porque crees que preferiria irme a la cama con Emi y no contigo...

Le mira fijamente.

-¿Sera porque Emi siempre ha sido la bonita, inteligente e interesante?

-Porque lo haz permitido y tu te la haz pasado encerrada...siempre fuiste agraciada y adinerada...

-No como ella, ella...

-Y bastante acomplejada debo agregar...

-Para ti es facil decirlo siempre haz sido guapo y agradable.

-No linda una vez me faltó una pierna ¿recuerdas?

-Eso fue breve...una herida fugaz

-pero hondo nena.

-¿Tratas de seducirme?

-¿Lo estoy logrando?

-No

-Lo se

-es mas facil usar tu membresia del circulo rojo

-Eso es muy popular entre ustedes ¿eh?

-¿Entre quienes?

-La elite del mundo pagan por gente que cumpla sus mas bajas pasiones

-¿te molesta?

-¿que puedo decir?

-Una vez estuviste a la venta junto con tu esposa.

-¿Acaso tu familia es experta en recordarme eso?-bebe jugo.

-¿Te incomoda hablar de eso?

-¿A ti no te incomodaria si fuera tu caso?

-Eso significaria que soy bien parecida y me aseguraria mas amantes de los que he tenido en mi vida...

-Me incomoda que creas que solo puedes obtener amantes si les pagas...

-es mas facil que trabajar en un relación...dicen que solo haz usado tu membresia a lo largo de tu gira..

-¿Tú también?Crei que el servicio era confidencial...

-Lo es...por eso todos lo saben- dice sarcasticamente

Los dos terminan el desayuno.

-¿Quieres caminar?

-De acuerdo...

Los dos caminan por la bahia a esta hora hay infinidad de gente en el lugar, se quedan en lo alto de una terraza observan a un grupo de chicos correr. Por un momento Peeta Mellark se recarga en el barandal los observa con atencion escucha sus risas, el sonido del mar, el sol, la brisa, los gritos...ha perdido el hilo de la conversacion... antiguas notas resuenan en su cabeza (Kinderszenen: Fast zu ernst, Op.15 No. 10, Robert Schumann) acompañadas de imagenes del pequeño Seth corriendo en la casa del dos en la playa llamandolo, despues sus hijos mas pequeños aparecen, puede verse asi mismo con ellos corriendo en la playa. Un sentimiento no conocido por él, al menos no para este Peeta Mellark surge por primera vez, es algo innaudito, vacio, nostalgia, comprende que algo no esta bien...no le agrada aceptarlo, pero lo sabe, tiene la certeza. Vuelve a la realidad, cierra los ojos mira a su interlocutora.

-¿Que pasa?

-Creo que es hora

-¿Hora de que?

-De regresar, es tiempo de regresar

-¿A donde?

-Con mis hijos...quiero ver a mis hijos

-Oye pero...

-Nada, nada

Sin decir nada mas, se va caminando. Sus guardaespaldas le siguen.

-Swan

-¿Señor?

-Nos vamos...pide dos transportes uno para que lleve a tu gente a Panem y otro para ti y para mi, a menos que quieras regresar envia a alguien conmigo.

-Hare la solicitud señor

-Bueno vamos al hotel por mis cosas y nos vamos.


	55. Down in the Valley

54\. Down in the valley

Down in the valley the valley so low Abajo en el valle, muy bajo en el valle  
Late in the evening hear the train blow Tarde en la noche escucha el golpe del tren  
Hear the train blow boys oh hear the train blow Escucha los golpes de los chicos en el tren, oh escucha los golpes del tren  
Down in the valley hear the train blow Abajo en el valle escucha los golpes del tren

(…)

(Roses love sunshine violets love dew) Las rosas aman el Sol, La violetas aman el roció  
Angels in heaven know I love you Los angeles del cielo saben que te amo  
Know I love you dear know I love you sabes que te amo, querida sabes que te amo  
Angels in heaven know I love you Los angeles en el cielo saben que te amo

Down In The Valley (birmingham Jail)

El deslisador en el que viajan Katniss Everdeen y sus hijos desciende- Los niños estan expectantes miran por la ventana. En cuanto bajan del aeronave ya les esperan, dos mujeres, Jenn y Vanessa. Ambas le sonrien, ella se acerca, lleva a los niños de la mano.

-Cuanto tiempo- Dice Jenn mientras la abraza

-Demasido…-Katniss se deja hacer

-Vanessa

-Bienvenida Kat-las dos se abrazan.

-¡TUUU estas enorme!- Jenn abraza a Seth

-Hola- abraza a la mujer- yo tambien te extrañe

-Esta guapo ¿no lo crees?

-Si tanto o mas que siempre- dice VAnnessa que lo abraza- ¿no has cambiado casi nada?

-El espacio…ya sabes

Los dos se abrazan. Los niños les miran.

-Oh mira que grandes estan- señala mirando a los niños.

-Si…niños ellas son amigas de papá y mias…

-¿De verdad?- KAt se acerca a la mujer

-Claro- dice la chica rubia-yo conocí a tu padre cuando era un poco mayor que tu…

La niña le sonrie y se acerca a ella.

-Es el vivo retrato de su padre ¿no crees?- Vanessa saluda al desconcertado niño. Jenn se acerca.

-Es cierto pero con estos extraordianrios ojos grises…

Todos suben al auto. La ciudad es tranquila, gente caminando por las aceras, edificios, escuelas parques. Transporte. Una urbe enorme. Los niños observan estuciasmados por las ventanas del auto.

-Mira, mira que edificio tan grande…-dice Kat

-Vayaaaa mira mamá ese parque ¿no llevas?

-cerca de casa hay un parque- señala Jenn desde el asiento del frente.

-Wooow ¿entonces si nos llevaras mami?

-Si hijo, una vez que nos instalemos

-¿Y cuando veremos a papá?¿Papá esta a donde vamos?- Kat mira a su madre y a las mujeres.

Seth observa a Vannesa a traves del retrovisor. Su expresión es seria pero al final responde.

-Tu papá aun no llega aquí pero dijo aquí se verian no te preocupes.

-Esta bien- dice ella un poco descepcionada

Empiezan a salir de al ciudad.

-¿No viven en la ciudad?- dice el niño pequeño que ve alejarse la gran urbe mientras el auto se enfila en la autopista

-No, los suburbios son mas tranquilos…te gustara la casa.

En efecto despues de un trayecto relativamente corto salen de la autopista, cruzan un par de avenidas donde se incian vecindarios agradables, con casas amplias, cesped bien cortado, arboles en la orilla de las banquetas. Finalmente llegan a una amplica casa blanca con techos verdes en V. Cesped delantero y trasero amplio. Todos bajan del auto y comienzan a instalerse.

-Vamos…bueno…Seth ya sabes tu habitación es la de siempre.

-Perfecto…-dice tomando su maleta y la de los niños

-Los niños estan en una de las habitaciones de huespedes..y KAt te dejamos la habitación del atico ¿recuerdas?

-Gracias- toma su maleta

Todos se van acomodando en la casa. Los niños salen a jugar al patio con Vanessa. Jenn toca la puerta del atico abre y sube las escaleras, llega a la habitación. Katniss esta terminando de acomodar la ropa.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?

-¿Instalarme…?

-Toda la situación…

-Eso…que puedo decirte…-señala pensativa se sienta en la cama y toma aire- ¿haz hablado con él?

LA mujer rubia se sienta junto a ella en la cama.

-Desde el dia que llego al país…hace unas 2 semanas…

-mmmm ¿Qué te parece?

-Extraño, tasiturno, frio, altanero…un poco odioso

-No tienes que disimular

-Bastate engreido y algo prepotente…bastante odioso la verdad

Las dos mujeres rien.

-Es facil extrañar al otro Peeta ¿no?- señala Katniss

-Indudablemente.Él sabe que llegabas hoy, asi que dejo algo para ti…le da un recado firmado.

-¿Qué es?-abre el sobre

-Una invitación y una tarjeta de credito.

-YA veo…-lee le recado-quiere que cenemos hoy, demasiado formal ¿no crees?

-Supongo que no sabe como tratar contigo.

-Supongo ¿crees que deberia ir?

-No lo se ¿confias en el?

-No lo se, es Peeta pero no…

-Bueno para empezar el lugar es muy concurrido y no creo que se propase contigo auqneu si lo intentara se que le romperias lagunos huesos, el lo sabe. Sabe que eres una maquina de matar.-le sonrie- tus hijos no se ven tan mal

-En apariencia pero ellos no son asi, generalmente son mas alegres…yo…

-Seth no se ve del todo bien o es mi imaginación

-No, no esta del todo bien. Tiene sus propios problemas y la mismo tiempo trata de ayudar con los de la familia, es un buen hombre. Responsable, me ha ayudado mucho…hicieron un buen trabajo con él Vanessa y tu.

-Solo lo hospedamos un tiempo

-Te equivocas lo cuidaron y le educaron en una epoca dificil…era un adolescente

-El siempre fue un chico facil…sabes que todos los dias viajaba en transporte publico al colegio aunque le ofrecimos un auto.

-Asi es él. Por cierto ¿salio?

-Si a ver a sus amigos, aquí tiene muchos…

-Me da gusto que se distraiga un poco…

-Entonces ¿iras a la cena?

-Supongo que si…

-Bueno entonces llamare a la tienda para que envien zapatos, vestidos y accesorios para que te pruebes

-¿Qué?

-Creeme al lugar al que vaz es asi…

-Esta bien…

Seth Odair disfruta por primera vez en mucho tiempo de la libertad que el anonimato proporciona, en este lugar como antes no es conocido como en Panem, si bien es cierto que mujeres y hombres le miran por su extraordinario aspecto fisico, no hay nada mas que eso. Nada de cuchicheos a sus espaldas de que es el hijo de Finnick Odair y Annie Cresta, de su acaudalada posicion por ser el hijo adoptivo de Peeta Mellark y algunos incluso lo consideran el hijastro que ni mas ni menos que el Sinsajo, Katniss Everdeen. Sube al metro, observa la ciudad. Sede su asiento a una mujer mayor que le sonrie con agradecimiento. Tararea una vieja canción…que se emite en el radio de un chico en el tren.

When the sun stop shinning in the middle of the day  
the sky begging to storm  
them ram horns the ship horns begging to blow  
And the walls came tumbling down

I know you've heard about Joshua  
He was the son of none  
he never stopped his work untill  
untill all work was done…

Observa la estación que buscaba. Se baja sigue el trayecto y llega al lugar. Esta expectante. El café esta donde siempre. Ingresa al local, conoce la cabellera de la chica, esta de espaldas. Una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, hace tanto que no la ve. Hace tanto. Aun piensa en ella. Siempre le gustó y en su adolescencia un amor desbordante por ella existió en él, camina con cuidado. Esta nervioso hace tiempo que no sentía eso. Ella le correspondió tal vez no en la misma medida, pero en verdad que ese romance fue corto, profundo para él. Ella fue la primera "mujer" que tuvo en su vida, eran unos niños entonces. Cuando están uno frente al otro los dos están sorprendidos. Las palabras se quedan atoradas en la garganta de ambos. LA de ella porque no lo puede creer apenas a cambiado su aspecto desde la última vez que lo vio, esta sorprendida, se coloca las manos en la boca. Y el esta sorprendido no por la mujer en sí, sino por quien le acompaña, un niño un pequeño niño casi de la misma edad de Finn, rubio como su hermano pequeño con ojos expresivos avellana como los de su madre, pero ella tiene cabello castaño. Por fin ella retoma el control y dice…

-¡Por DIOS!- se levanta emocionada y lo abraza- te vez casi igual, casi igual…

El la rodea con sus brazos. Los dos se balancean un poco. El pequeño los mira curioso. Seth no puede dejar de ver al niño.

-Y tú te vez fantástica como siempre.

Los dos se sueltan y se miran a los ojos. No importa lo que haya pasado antes que todo son amigos.

-Siéntate, siéntate –ella señala el asiento del frente

La camarera aparece y Seth pide su bebida. Mira a la mujer y al niño. Ella limpia la boca del pequeño que come helado de chocolate. No dice nada. No pregunta.

-Déjame limpiarte cariño- el niño se deja hacer

-Te vez bien así…-sale espontáneamente. La chica se ve un poco avergonzada.

-Gracias…crei que te sorprendería mas…

-De verdad me sorprende ¿eres niñera para pagar la universidad?

Ella parpadea.

-No Seth- se pone nerviosa- yo no lo cuido…él, él es mio…

-Vaya…-lo presentía pero quiso hacerse el desentendido. Algo cala hondo en su interior, su mente viaja a su pasado a millones de años luz, abre la boca pero antes de que pregunte ella se apresura a decir.

-No, Seth. Se lo que estas pensado. No es tuyo. Yo te lo habría dicho…

-En todo este tiempo nos escribimos y nunca lo mencionaste Nury

-¿Qué iba a decirte? ¿Qué metí la pata? ¿Y que las cosas se complicaron un poquito?

-¿un poquito?...-mira al pequeño- es una enorme responsabilidad

-pero vale la pena eso te lo aseguro- acaricia al niño

-Lo sé- se avergüenza un poco de su comentario

-Además no te lo dije porque estaba avergonzada

-¿Por qué?

-Yo era una niña tonta e insegura y de repente dos muchachos guapos e inteligentes que eran mis amigos se interesaban en mi…yo no podía decidirme…fui una estúpida elegí al equivocado…me deje llevar por sus palabras "dulces" y promesas "vacías"…tu eras sincero de verdad, pero no malicioso, debí suponerlo Fredd, él siempre fue así egoísta, yo solo le importaba en la medida en que te afectara a ti, lo sabía y aun así me envolví en su juego. Él te envidiaba ¿sabes?

-Lo sabía pero no me importaba…yo también fui estúpido en lugar de quedarme a pelear o dar la cara y pedirte una explicación de porqué terminaste conmigo me fui a Panem a buscar consuelo con mi padre y un puesto en el ejército…lo he pagado caro.

La imagen de la "amiga" que lo rechazo y sus palabras dan vueltas en su cabeza.

-No hiciste nada mal…

-Lo hice…tal vez si me hubiera quedado…

-No creo…no cambiaría nada este pequeño está aquí, lo amo.

-¿Y Fredd?

-Se deslindó de inmediato, su padre lo protegió en un internado lejos de aquí…el dijo que de seguro el niño era tuyo y que por eso habías huido.

-Si eso fuera yo nunca habría huido- mira al niño con atención buscando un indicio un rasgo. Sus rasgos eran iguales a los de su madre así como su color de ojos. Solo el cabello y la piel eran similares a las suyas pero Fredd y la madre de Nury también tenían ese color de piel y cabello.

-Lo sé

-¿Puedo cargarlo?

-No se si el se deje…

-¿Puedo cargarte?- mira al niñito que mira a su madre

-Él es amigo papá y mío, no tengas miedo.

El niño sonríe y asiente. Ella lo toma entre sus brazos y se lo pasa a Seth que lo carga.

-Hola amigo

-mmm ni siquiera te costó

-He practicado con Finn

-¿Finn?

-Mi hermano menor mi padre le puso el nombre de mi padre Finnick así que lo llamamos Finn ¿y tu como te llamas?

-Nick –el niño que juega con un peluche

-Lindo nombre Nick…

La mujer mira con afecto a los dos rubios. Hasta que este habla y la saca de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Y tus padres?- sabe lo estrictos que sus padres eran, casi siempre hizo todo a escondidas de ellos. Por eso era tímida, sus padres se aseguraron de destruir gran parte de su independencia y autoestima desde muy niña, pero ahora se veía diferente.

-Se molestaron, me hicieron la vida imposible querían obligarme a abortar o a dar al bebé en adopción. Afortunadamente mi tia Trudy me apoyó ¿la recuerdas?

-Si es una buena persona

-Era…

-¿era?

-Si ella murió hace un año

-Lo lamento

-También lo lamento, me dejo la casa y un poco de dinero…trabajo para pagar la universidad…

-¿Y el pequeño?- Seth lo mira con atención

-Bueno él va a la guardería por las mañanas...mientras yo trabajo…tomo carga mínima de clases media tarde…y él se queda con Steve…lo recuerdas un chico del otro grupo que estudiaba con amigo mas pequeño ¿Modred se llamaba, cierto?

-Si- A Seth se le revuelve el estómago solo de escuchar ese nombre- recuerdo a Steve- dice con mas compostura.

-El me ayudó mucho en esa época, nos hicimos amigos, soportó muchas cosas ¿sabés? Se burlaban de el porque decían que otro había hecho tu sabes y el que cargaba con la responsabilidad era él…

-Es admirable…

-Si, nos tratamos desde entonces y con el tiempo, le quiero bastante- ella se ruboriza- es un buen hombre y ha sido un gran padre…-mira a su hijo y lo acaricia- trabaja en un taller mecánico que el mismo puso hace un año…con el dinero de la herencia. EL no quería pero fue una buena inversión. Nos da dinero para vivir pero no para pagar la universidad de ambos, así que trabajamos duro. El va a la universidad en la mañana, por la tarde arregla los autos y cuida del bebé un rato…mientras yo regreso a casa.

-Papá me cuida me gusta estar en el taller- dice con suave voz el niño

-Lo se amor…-su madre le acaricia

-me da gusto que seas feliz

-Gracias. Pero de ti que puedo decir, eres impresionante vi tus fotografías hace unos meses en las revistas. Y te vi en la tele durante los festejos del aniversario de la revolución de tu país. Nunca me imaginé que tu familia fuera tan acaudalada e importante. Y que tu fueras tan importante en el ejército.

-Nada de eso es gratificante del todo…-señala con desdén

-¿A qué te refieres?- nunca desde que le conocía el joven había expresado desdén al contrario siempre había sido el tipo de persona que animaba a otros, que veía el lado bello de las cosas.

-tengo dinero que nunca uso, poder que no me interesa ejercer y la gente me ve como una alíen, como algo inalcanzable…y que hablar de las mujeres me rehúyen…

-eres importante…no se con certeza lo que hagas en el espacio pero muchos desearían ese privilegio, se que no eres ambicioso y buscas el bien común…me siento segura sabiendo que alguien como tu tiene poder de decisión allá arriba. Sé que toda esa estación y armamento no es de mi país pero sé que si gente como tú no fuera responsable de todo ese material bélico ya le habrían declarado la guerra a muchos países…

-Nunca lo había pensado asi…

-eres un buen hombre, ya encontraras al amor de tu vida tarde o temprano

-¿Y si ya lo tuve pero lo perdí?- la mira significativamente

Ella rie un poco.

-No, Seth yo no soy el amor de tu vida- ella es muy perceptiva, inteligente y sincera- tal vez tu primer amor pero no seré la única.

-eres inteligente ¿eh?

-no puedo darme el lujo de meter la pata de nuevo ¿no crees?, además eso de ser madre como que si te hace madurar rápido…

-Eso debo reconocerlo no eres más la chica tímida de antes…ahora eres mamá…una buena mamá ¿verdad?-Mese al niño en sus piernas comienzan a reírse los tres. Hoyuelos idénticos se forman en ambos.

Repentinamente Steve hace su aparición. Primero frunce el ceño, esta incomodo pero al final se relaja, es mejor no hacer una escena. Seth mira cómo se acerca a ellos. El niño en sus brazos se inquieta, extiende los bracitos y otra vez comienza a decir.

-Papá, papá- abre y cierra sus manitas

El hombre se acerca y lo recibe en cuanto Seth lo entrega. Se sienta junto a Nury que le hace un espacio junto a ella.

-Hola hijo ¿te la haz pasado bien?

-hola papi te quiero…-se abraza al hombre joven

-Y yo a ti- abraza al niño como si alguien pudiera arrebatárselo. Seth lo mira con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Bueno creo que es hora de irme- mira su reloj

-¿De verdad?¿no quieres comer con nosotros?- dice Steve

-No, tengo otro compromiso previo, tal vez en otra ocasión- se levanta- fue un verdadero placer

-Al contrario me dio gusto verte…y recuerda tienes una gran responsabilidad manteniendo el mundo en orden…me siento segura sabiendo que tu vigilas las cosas allá

-De acuerdo…mmm una cosa…si necesitan algo cualquier cosa…no duden en llamarme ¿si?- les extiende una tarjeta de presentación-ella la toma

-Gracias Seth…

El solo sonríe.

-Bueno me voy…hasta luego Steve, suerte.

-Gracias Seth.

-Adiós Nick- acaricia la cabecita del niño, se da la media vuelta y sale del establecimiento. Escucha las últimas palabras de su amiga y su antiguo compañero.

-Bueno comamos ¿Qué quieres de comer Nick?- dice Steve

-¡Helado!

-No ni hablar primero brócoli- dice la madre

-Si primero el brócoli- anuncia el padre

Para entonces miran a través del aparador como Seth Odair atraviesa el parque rumbo a la estación del tren ligero. No es testigo de lo que pasa a continuación. El hombre mira con recelo la tarjera en la mano de la mujer. Con seriedad e inseguridad dice.

-¿Le dijiste?

-¿Qué cosa?

-tu sabes que…

-no vamos a pelear aquí. Ya hablamos de eso.

-¿Le dijiste si o no?- está impaciente y se aferra al niño

-¿Y qué iba a decirle? Que no tengo la certeza de quien es su progenitor- mira al niño- eso me hacer sentir como una, una…

-no lo digas- dice y de nuevo es el Steve de siempre amable y cariñoso- éramos jóvenes inexpertos…tontos y llenos de hormonas…

-Eso no justifica mi idiotez…

-No seas dura contigo…de hecho si tuviera que elegir entre criar al bebé de Fredd o Seth elegiría sin duda a Seth. Es mejor parecido, más inteligente y menos odioso…-ríe- ¿verdad hijo?- hace cosquillas al niño que sonríe- eres un bebé suertudo con un progenitor asi…

-No. Es un bebé suertudo porque tiene un padre como tú- ella se acerca y lo besa. El acepta pero esta desconcertado. Entonces ella toma la tarjeta y la rompe.

-Si no le dije nada cuando las cosas se pusieron muy difíciles mucho menos ahora…es nuestro hijo y de nadie más…no importa el pasado…tú fuiste y haz sido quien me ha acompañado en esta travesía…

-Bueno…¿Qué quieren comer entonces?

Seth Odair sube al tren, experimenta dos sentimientos contradictorios. Por un lado la sorpresa de ver como la vida de alguien a quien a querido tanto es tan diferente de como se la imagino pero es feliz y eso es lo que cuenta. La otra que nunca había pensado precisamente en que su trabajo en la base era salvaguardar no solo a la gente de Panem sino también a otros. Ahora tiene una razón para trabajar duro. La gente que quiere y los seres queridos de esas personas. El tren anuncia la llegada a su destino. Entonces los ve ahí de pie esperándole Scott, Mark y Rinn. Los cuatro se saludan eufóricamente, risas, jalones otra vez parecen ser los adolescentes de siempre. Se van de juerga. Ellos dicen que toda la noche le enseñaran lugares donde la diversión sobra. Él por primera vez en meses se siente libre, relajado, feliz. Aun piensa en su padre y su familia pero sabe que las cosas tomaran su rumbo.

En la casa la noche cayó les avisaron que un auto iria a recoger a Katniss Everdeen y llevarla al lugar de la cena. Ella daba los ultimos ajustes a su ropa y maquillaje. Los niños ya estan en pijama listos para ir a dormir. Seth aun no regresaba Jenn y Vannessa estaban en la cocina tomando té. Despues de darse el ultimo retoque va ha darle las buenas noches a sus hijos.

-¿Por qué no podemos ir contigo?- Kat la mira desde su cama

-Por que tu papá tiene un compromiso y hablaremos un rato porque saldra de nuevo de viaje unos dias mas…pero despues los vera-la arropa

-Y ¿Por qué no vino a vernos?- Finn esta triste

-Aun no aterriza su deslizador solo viene de entrada y salida- acaricia su cabello

-¿Ya no nos quiere?- dice Finn- ¿sigue siendo el otro hombre?

Los niños miran a su madre serios. Ella arropa a Finn

-Tu papá los quiere solo que tiene que arreglar muchas cosas para ya no tener que viajar mas…el los ama no lo olviden ¿si?...y ahora a dormir porfavor…

-Esta bien- ella besa en la frente a su hija

-Te amo mamá

-Yo a ti pequeña

-Saluda a papá de mi parte

-Desde luego

-Buenas noches bebé- dice besando a Finn en la frente

-Buenas noches mami

-¿Quieres que le diga algo a papá?- el niño niega con la cabeza serio-¿Por qué?

-El no es papá, lo saludare cuando sea mi papi de nuevo…

-Esta bien, buenas noches.

La mujer sale de la habitación dejando a lo niños solos.

-No le digas eso a mamá Finn- dice Kat desde su cama

Finn frunce el ceño.

-El no es papá ¿no lo sabes?

-Lo se pero mamá se preocupa…y se pone triste…

El niño rubio no dice nada, le da la espalda a su hermana aun tiene cara enojada.

La mujer se dirige a la cocina, donce Jenn y Vanessa estan.

-¿Qué paso con los niños estan bien?

-Finn esta enojado y KAt descepcionada…-respira hondo

-Tu carruaje llegó desde hace rato…-Vanessa le dice

-mmmm que puntual…

-Llamanos por cualquier cosa.

-Esta bien. Nos vemos.

Va a la puerta principal. En cuanto sale de la casa el chofer del vehiculo desciende para abrir la puerta. Se sorprende no puede creerlo, lo conoce perfectamente. Por muchos años fue su "guardaespadas" asignado por Gale, es ni mas ni menos que Swan. Claro ahora vestido con un implecable traje obscuro y el cabello un poco mas largo de lo usual, es decir, no e militar sino de civil. Le sonrie.

-Buenas noches

-Swan buenas noches cuanto tiempo…

-Mucho, mucho. Porfavor- señala el auto

Ella sube. El cierra la puerta e incian el viaje. Ninguno de los dos dice nada en el camino. Salen de la autopista deslizandose por las iluminadas calles de la ciudad. Enormes anuncios multicolor de despliegan. Las calles centricas no estan vacias al cotrario la ciudad esta viva, rios de gente caminan por las calles. Infinidad de espacios de diversion se despliegan. Despues de unas cuanta vueltas se detiene frente a un edificio enorme. Un hombre habre la puerta, es joven, a pesar de su apariencia aun guarda ese aire de alguien que pertenecia a las fuerzas armadas.

-Señora Mellark buenas noches

-Buenas noches- ella sale del auto.

-El es Anton Harper tambien esta al servicio del señor Mellark y nos ha acompañado en este trayecto.

Katniss le mira. Y dibuja una leve sonrisa. El Vallet Parking se lleva el auto. Ella acompañada de los dos hombres ingresa al edificio que es un enorme hotel, entonces lo ve, esta ahí esperando de pie, al verla de inmediato le sonrie. Esta impecablemente vestido smoking, cabello perfecto.

-Hola preciosa- le saluda como siempre, como si nada, huele bien. Pero ella sabe que es verdad lo que Finn dice aun no es su papí, no es el hombre de siempre, sino el otro.

-Hola- dice ella lo mas neutral que puede. Recibe el beso en la mejilla que le proporciona. No mas.

Enlaza su brazo con el de ella. Caminan por el lugar. Hasta que un hombre empleado del lugar los recibe educadamente.

-Señor y señora Mellark por aquí porfavor…

Suben a un ascensor que demora un tiempo considerable en llegar a la cima del edificio. Es una enorme terraza acristalada por completo. Se pueden ver estrellas en el cielo y en el suelo la imponente ciudad sus luces semejan a los luceros encendidos sobre sus cabezas. Toman sus lugares en la mesa. Por un momento se miran sin iniciar platica. Las copas son servidas con vino. Y el servicio comienza.

-¿Qué te parece el lugar?- dice mirando a la mujer por encima de la velas, no puede negar que comprende por que Peeta Mellark pierde la cabeza por esta mujer, porque otros tantos hombres la desean desmedida y desesperadamente, sin embargo saben que ella sin lugar a dudas tiene un carácter fuerte y es experta en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Combate cuerpo a cuerpo y en su mente surgen un monton de ideas sobre lo que seria estar con ella cuerpo a cuerpo pero no necesariamente en combate. Y entonces para sus fantasias y las libidinosas imágenes que empiezan a formarse en su mente,pues que inapropiado y vergonzoso seria empalmarse como un adolescente por la sola presencia de ella.

-¿Tu lo elegiste?

-Desde luego

-Hostentoso

-Y no te he dicho lo mas hostentoso…

-¿Y que podria ser eso?

-es tuyo nena

-¿mio?- esta incredula

-Si…es parte de los negocios que maneja MFG fue construido por ODCO que es de Seth…amueblado por EIC que es de los niños, pero no se los digas…negocio redondo

-Todos construidos por ti…tu dinero tus negocios…-ella le mira seria

-mmmm según recuerdo todo lo mio es tuyo y lo tuyo es tuyo…

-¿entonces tu trabajas para mi?- ella ruerda los ojos

-Desde luego nena todos saben que me muero por ti desde hace siglos…todo lo que hago es por ti…yo mataria por ti…ohh espera, espera, eso ya lo hice…no tengo que prometerlo preciosa

-¿Siempre eres asi de odioso?

-Solo en mi estado actual…¿Cómo estan los niños?

-Tu sabes no la estan pasando bien. Me esfuerzo para que no sufran mucho…te xetrañan…bueno no a ti… a su padre.

-Ya ¿y tu lo extrañas?

-Desde luego

-¿Disfrutarias mejor este lugar con el aquí?

-Por supuesto…

La cena trasncurre en medio de una fingida cordialidad. Despues del postre, dejan una botella de vino y el servicio se retira dejandolos solos con una suave musica de fondo. Ella se levanta hasta llegar al borde de la acristalada azotea, la ciudad se extiende tanto, tanto que se pierde, esta pensativa.

-La ciudad esta a tus pies ¿no te parece?- esta parado como a medio metro de ella, con las manos en los bolsillo mirandola significativamente. En definitiva es una mujer deseable, su cabeza se desordena, ese vestido con el escote en al espalda no ayuda mucho.

-No- ella mira con intensidad el espacio

-¿Por qué no?- esa voz, temperamental y fria al mismo tiempo. Firme. Y de repente se suavisa y parece marcharse a un lugar y espacio lejano.

-La ultima vez que estuve en la azotea de un edificio asi de imponente tu y yo pasamos un dia escepcional…yo crei que seria el ultimo momento de paz que tendria en mi vida…y tu digiste "me gustaria quedarme asi, congelar este momento y vivir en el para siempre…"-nostalgia es lo que se apodera de ella, ese Peeta ya no esta, nisiquiera es con el que ha estado casada los ultimos quince años.

-¿Y tu aceptaste?

-Si

-¿Por qué?-tiene curiosidad

-Crei que seria el ultimo momento de paz que viviria en mi vida…-aun sigue en ese brumoso espacio

-Pero no fue asi- camina y se coloca junto a ella

-En efecto…pero fue peor…mucho peor…

-¿Peor que ahora?

Ella solo le mira, entrecierra los ojos y no contesta. Mira de nuevo la ciudad.

-¿Te han dicho que eres una mujer hermosa e interesante…definitivamente…cautivadora?

-SI- dice ella sin interes, el se sorprende y por un momento se queda en blanco, celoso, molesto y recobra la compostura.

-¿asi? ¿Quién?

-Peeta…el otro Peeta…el no odioso Peeta

El rie un poco.

-A si, ya veo el Peeta con el que no puedo competir…

-Nadie puede competir con él

-¿Bailas?

-Solo con él

-¿Conmigo no?

-No-secamente

-mmmm entonces ni hablar de que duermas conmigo ¿no?

-Mucho menos eso

-¿Por qué?- le mira fijamente

-¿Por qué?¿Me lo preguntas?

-aja

-Para empezar no duermo con nadie que no sea él…y para continuar mis hijos me esperan…y no creo que solo quieras dormir…

-¿No tienes curiosidad?

-¿Sobre que?

-De lo difenrente o igual que seria estar conmigo ¿en mi estado actual?

-No tengo curiosiodidad

-Tan bien hace su trabajo el otro Peeta como para que no quieras probar a nadie mas…-se acerca a ella

-no tienes ni la menor idea…ademas el se deshace por mi…a diferencia tuya…-dice con frialdad y recuerda que hay algo que tiene que reclamarle

-pero te dire, yo no soy totalmente inmune a tus encantos, como crees- dice acercando su rostro al de la mujer que lo retira levemente. El desliza suavemente su mano por el brazo de la mujer hasta llegar a su mano, para que no se aleje tanto de él.

-¿a si?- dice ella se queda quieta. Sus ojos grises se posan en los de el.

-Desde luego solo…-no dice nada solo jala la mano de ella hasta su entrepierna. Ella se suelta de agarre y da un par de pasos hacia atrás. Confusión es su expresión. Ya que con ese leve toque pudo comprobar lo que este Peeta Mellark decia, se sentia practicamente como el antiguo Peeta, por lo menos en cuanto a sus reacciones fisicas se referia. Pero ella no era una mujer facil. Tenia convicciones firme asi que de la estupefaccion pasa a la seriedad y al enojo.

-¿A si?-dice seria enojada- ¿eres tan inmune que me enviaste un acta de divorcio? ¿no?

-Ya…¿tanto te molesto eso?

-Un acta de divorcio implica eso que no quieres tener nada conmigo ni emocional, ni fisicamente, ni legalmente…¿Qué crees que senti? Crees que me senti aliviada o feliz…eres un idiota…no sabes nada

El rie un poco, eso la confunde.

-Solo es una salvaguarda Sra Mellark para ti mas que para mi…-ella parpadea- si mira si en determinado momento te parezco mas odioso y estupido puedes deshacerte de mi sin quedar en la calle, ya lo leiste ¿no?

-Y crees que prefiero tu dinero a que regrese Peeta

-No se…eso deberas decidirlo tu.

-No hay negocio, lo quiero a él, aquí de regreso,no me importaria vivir en una cabaña en el boque sin mas recursos que los que proporcione el mismo bosque…se cazar y te aseguro que mis hijos piensan igual. Dinero, dinero es lo que menos me importa.

El la mira fijamente, practicamente la desnuda con la mirada. Ella se molesta mas.

-Debo irme, ya no tengo nada mas que decir

Esta a punto de continuar cuando él la detiene tomandola de la mano. Ella se suelta.

-Quedate…-la voz de él es extraña, no es una orden, ni una suplica. Mas bien es una invitación insistente.

-No

-Eres mi esposa

-Soy la esposa de Peeta Mellark ¿y tu no se quien seas en este punto?

-mmm y si pido un servicio de "acompañantes" ¿me perdonaras despues?

Ella se estremece un poco. Cierra los ojos fuerte.

-No vaz a convencerme con chantajes.

-No es un chantaje solo una pregunta.

-Le pediras a Swan que me regrese o pido un taxi.

-Eres libre de irte…Swan esta en la entrada del ascensor pero una cosa mas

-¿Qué?

-¿Te molesta si salimos tan juntos como entramos y nos vamos en el auto?, te dejamos…y yo me voy a mi hotel

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero que nadie se imagine que estamos separados

-¿Por negocios?

-aja…

-Vamonos entonces.

Swan y Harper viajan al frente en el auto, un cristal blindado les separa de la parte de atrás del auto. Asi que eso les da tiempo de hablar a estos dos.

-Katniss

-¿Qué?

-De verdad soy tan detestable para ti

-lo eres en la medida que haz robado la vida del unico hombre que de verdad he amado, es el padre de mis hijos, mi amigo, compañero, confidente, aliado…

-¿tu amante?

-Si- ella se ruboriza, tantos años y aun le incomodan esas platicas, él se da cuenta de eso y la piensa por u instante.

-Crei que en ausencia de él, Hawthorne podria ayudarte con este ultimo punto

Ella lo mira con desprecio y odio. Lo abofetea.

-Supogo que eso responde a tu pregunta…no tengo que pedir un "servicio" o buscar antiguos amantes…te queda claro

-Si…-su mejilla esta aun roja

-Bueno entonces no quiero tratar mas el tema

Van llegando a la casa.

-Katniss…-mete su mano dentro de su saco-esta platica a dejado cosas claras para mi…transparentes

-Y- esta cansada, molesta y desesperada

-Peeta volvera

Ella se queda de una pieza y lo mira.

-¿de verdad?

-Si, mañana me interno…Jenn sabe donde pero en el sobre esta la direccion. No sesi pasare ahí semanas o meses, pero ponte en contacto con el doctor el te dara referencias del avance- es testigo de como el rostro de la mujer se ilumnina- en caso de que esto se prolongue o tengas dudas legales y eso sarana Bachir-Salek es la abogada de la corporacion ella te resguardara incluso e mi si es necesario, lo mismo Bred, Jenn, Davenport….¿comprendes?

-No se si deba o no darte las gracias.

-No lo hagas es mejor asi…

-Esta bien- el auto se detiene. Ella abre la puerta esta por bajar no cabe de felicidad

-Katniss

Ella regresa la cabeza

-Swan guardó en la cajuela regalos que he recolectado en estos viajes para los niños y Seth ¿puedes darcelos?

-Desde luego

-Diles que estaré en el hospital ¿si?

-De acerdo…-de nuevo intenta salir

-Katniss

-¿Si?

-Diles que los quiero que pienso en ellos todo el tiempo…

-Esta bien

-y Katniss

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Perdoname…-por primera vez desde que este Peeta aparecio parece total y completamente sincero

-Solo cuando hayas dejado que el regrese- es sincera

-Asi sera…adios

-Adios…

Harper, Swan y Katniss llevan los regalos a la casa en dos viajes Peeta Mellark los observa desde el automovil. Esa misma noche Swan y Harper lo llevan a la institucion psiquiatrica en la que sedera el control de nuevo a Peeta Mellark.

A la mañana siguiente, todos estan, en la sala de la casa los niños miran la enorme cantidad de regalos que estan apilados en la sala. No dicen nada.

-¿Qué son?- la pequeña Katniss camina alrededor de ellos

-Regalos de papá- dice su madre.

-¿Dondé esta papá?- dice Finn su voz refleja un poco de enojo

-De viaje y despues estará en el hospital un tiempo, pero les mando esto para que sepan que piensa en ustedes y que los ama…

-Yo no quiero regalos quiero a papá aquí- dice Finn con frustración

-Yo tambien dice Kat- con aparente control de sus emociones pero por dentro esta igual o mas enojada que su hermano. Quisiera destruir todas esas cosas.

Jenn y Vanessa se quedan de pie observando la escena. Es tan extraño, dos niños que no se dejan impresionar por obsequios es algo unico. La puerta suena. Minutos despues Seth ingresa al lugar a pasado toda la noche fuera. Mira la pila de obsequios.

-¿Y eso?- dice colgando las llaves y sacandose el abrigo

-tambien hay muchos con tu nombre- dice Katniss

-¿Los mandó él?

-Aja…-dice Katniss

-supongo que aun no es papá- se deja caer en el sillón contempla la expresión de los niños

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunta Vanessa

-Por que papá nunca intentaria comprarnos con regalos

Jenn abre los ojos con admiración. Todos conocen muy bien a Peeta Mellark o Ryan Walsh, ella conoce perfectamente bien estas fascentas sabe que las palabras de Seth son reales. Pero lo mas admirable para ella es que los hijos de este hombre sepan distinguir perfectamente bien los gestos de el hombre que es su padre y del que ahora esta latente en él.

-Bueno si no van a abrir lo regalos mejor vayamos a desayunar ¿si?- dice la madre de los dos niños tomado de los hombros a su hija.

-Esta bien- dice la niña

-¿Me llevas cargando?- dice Finn a Seth

-De acuerdo…anda jovencito- Seth toma al niño en los brazos y lo hace volar

-Bravo…-la risa del niño se escucha en la casa.

Katniss observa a Seth por algun motivo se ve diferente, contento, por lo menos mas que en los ultimos dias. Eso le agrada. Es un buen hombre.

Despues del desayuno Jenn y Vanessa se van a la oficina, Seth a realizar sus cosas que en realidad nadie sabe con certeza que sera eso. Katniss sale con los niños a realizar algunos encargos.

-Cinturones…-dice la mujer mientras cierra la puerta del auto. Los niños se acomodan atrás.

-Lista- dice la niña

-Listo

-Bueno, entonces vamos…-

El auto comienza a deplazarse.

Seth Odair corre a lo largo de la pista cuida su velocidad sabe que es asi como debe ser, se mantiene en forma. Hace un rato que es observado por otro corredor. Cuando finalmente se detiene para beber agua el extraño se acerca. Le habla sin mas.

-Dicen que para los extranjeros es particularmente interesante este lugar…

-eso dicen yo vivi aquí hace tiempo…

-¿Esta de vacaciones?

-Algo asi…pero se que este pais se caracteriza por su amabilidad

-¿Quiere goma de mascar?

-De menta estaria bien

El hombre saca un paquete de sus ropas.

-Aplanados y largos como me gustan.

-Disfrutelos…tienen un buen sabor…los venden en el centro…la direccion esta en el empaque…

-Gracias

-Hasta luego

El hombre reincia su camino, Seth hace lo mismo. Corre un rato mas.

Una cuadras despues de donde viven Jenn y Vannessa, Katniss se detiene frente a una proiedad. Una mujer muy bien arreglada ya le espera. Sonrie mientras ve a la mujer con los dos niños.

-Buen dia- dice mientras le extiende la mano a la mujer de cabello obscuro- soy Monica Seller hablamos por telefono, señora, señora…

-Walsh- dice Katniss

Sus dos hijos voltean a verla. No dicen nada.

-Oh Walsh- saca una ficha- si aquí esta ¿quiere ver la casa?

-Si…

-Bueno pues veamosla, a sus hijos les fascinara la casa. Hay un parque a la vuelta y una excelente escuela cerca, es uno de los vecindarios mas seguros de la ciudad…

La mujer camina seguida por la madre que lleva de la mano a cada uno de sus hijos, que no dicen nada, pero observan con atencion. El niño lleva un juguete en la mano. LA casa es amplia.

-Pues bueno esta es la estancia, la sala esta aquí, tiene chimenea, el comedor, la cocina es amplia…

-¿Vamos a vivir aquí mamá?- dice la niña de cabello obscuro

-Aun no lo se veremos diferentes casa y si una nos gusta pues la alquilaremos…

-¿Por qué no viviremos donde ahora?

-Necesitamos un espacio propio…

-mmmm ¿y papá vendra con nosotros?-dice el niño

LA vendedora mira la escena atentamente.

-Sabes que si

-¿Cuándo volveremos a casa? A nuestra casa…yo quiero ya regresar a casa

-En cuanto papá regrese- dice Katniss- ¿si?- acaricia el cabello de la niña y sonrie levemente

La niña solo le mira y aciente.

-¿Su esposo viaja con frecuencia?

-Oh no tanto…solo esta vez…

-Debe confiar mucho en usted paradejar que elija la casa

-Si, asi es…

-Vamos arriba…HAbitacion principal…

-Wow…es enorme mamá- dice la niña que entra y se asoma por lo que cree es una ventana pero es la puerta a una terraza que da al patio de atrás. Intenta abrirla pero no puede.

-Tiene llave, precisamente para evitar "accidentes"

LA niña se queda mirando un rato por la ventana. Les muestran las otras habitaciones.

-El sotano esta adaptado como sala de entretenimiento y el atico como un "pequeño" departamento- tiene baño y cocineta. Tiene una escalera de caracol por donde se puede entrar o salir ademas de la interior…

En este punto Katniss lleva cargando a Finn. Kat esta junto a ella.

-Se que es encantadora, sobre el precio…

-Puede enviarme los precios, no sera problema…

-Su marido debe tener una cuenta de ahorro muy amplia- sonrie

-No, la pagara su empresa…

-Vaya pocos patrones son tan generosos…debe tener un puesto.

Katniss solo sonrie.

-Mamá ¿Seth vendra con nosotros?

-Desde luego, si lo desea…veamos otras propiedades ¿de acuerdo?

Despues revisan dos o tres casas mas. Planean ir a casa de sin antes ir al parque. Katniss juega con sus hijos en la caja de arena, juegan con una pelota, se tiran en el pasto, ella les hace cosquillas, los besa. Por un rato parecen olvidar sus problemas. Ella se sienta en una banca a descansar mientras los dos niños estan en los columpios ella los vigila atentamente. Despues ve como Katniss corre a la resbaladilla seguida de su hermano.

-Ven Finn alcanzamé, alcanzamé

-Ya voy

-No puedes, no puedes ven soy mas rapida

-Qué no, ya voy

-¿Dra. Everdeen?

Katniss mira por un instante al hombre y despues mira a sus hijos no desea perderlos de vista. A unos metros en el Parque Swan se pone alerta, en otro extremo estan Harper y otros dos agentes de seguridad. Despues del intento de secuestro nunca les dejan solos, son muy discretos. Pareciera que estan solos pero no. Los niños parecen haber olvidado supeficialmente eso, pero ella no, nisiquiera el Peeta que no es Peeta esta dispuesto a ponerles en riesgo.

-Si

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-Es un país libre y yo soy extranjera

-Si pero sus guardaespaldas no opinan lo mismo.

Le hace una seña. EL hombre es unos años mayor que ella, de buen aspecto, bien parecido. De gestos educados y bien arreglado. Enfundado en ropa de vestir obscura.

-Mi nombre es Alberig Gawin. Soy un especialista de la universidad he estado tratando de localizarle desdeque me entere que llego a este país pero si que es dificil lograrlo.

-¿Qué es lo que desea?- mira como Katniss trepa a un arbol. NO le preocupa mucho. El problema es cuando Finn intenta seguirla. Se pone alerta pero no lo detendrá.

-No se cuanto tiempo este pero le ofrezco una clase o una platica sus logros son impresionantes y se que usted nunca sale de su país…pero para nosotros seria extraordinario poder tener una clase suya…

-Yo tampoco se cuanto tiempo estare aquí

-Por eso con una conferencia nos conformamos, sobre sus honorarios…

-Usted debe saber que eso es lo que menos deberia preocuparles

-Si se lo de sus propiedades, aun asi…

-NO, lo que deberia preocuparles es que independientemente de lo que digan o crean sobre mi trabajo para mi es un pasatiempo un…-Katniss ya esta muy alto en el arbol Finn inicia su escalada.

-Vamos Finn, no me alcanzas

–Si te alcanzare- dice un ´poco serio

-y mi prioridad son mis…

Un golpe seco. Katniss se pone de pie, murmura un lo sabia, siente el impulso de actuar como una madre sobreprotectora y correr de inmediato hasta donde esta su bastago pero se detiene. Observa. Por un instante, la tención reina. La cara de Finn es rara es como si no supiera como reaccionar, esta blanco como el papel, se debate entre llorar o no. Hasta que su hermana comienza a reirse timidamente, mira a su hermano comienza bajar, su madre camina hasta donde esta su hijo, que la mira. Por un momento se aguanta pero el niño comienza a reirse y quejarse al mismo tiempo. Su madre llega junto a él, igual que su hermana.

-Me cai mami- dice haciendo una mueca

-Esta bien, no pasa gran cosas ¿si?- dice Katniss que saca un pañuelo para limpiar las sangrates rodillas de su hijo- estaras bien- acaricia su cabello- solo lavaremos esto, te pondras bien

-Duele mamí- hace un puchero

-Lo se hijo…si lloras no hay problema…

Alberig GAwin le extiende agua embotellada con lo que enjuagan la herida.

-Gracias- dice la madre que comienza con su labor- ardera un poquito

-¿Estas bien Finn?- dice su hermana-perdón por reirme pero…

-Si fue gracioso- dice el niño

-Tu rostro…

-¿te asustaste mamá?- dice Katniss

-¿tu te asustaste Finn?-dice la mujer

El niño se encoje en hombros.

-Mucho- sus intensos ojos grises se abren como platos

LA niña mira intensamente a su madre, esperando la respuesta.

-Me preocupe…¿puedes levantarte?

-aja- el niño se levanta haciendo una mueca- ¿tu te caias de los arboles?

-Si a veces cuando recien empezaba aprender a escalar.

-Entonces cuando sepa hacerlo bien ¿ya no me caere cuando sepa hacerlo?

-Digamos que sera menos frecuente y sabras caer mejor

Los dos sonrien.

-Eres un chico fuerte ¿eh?

Todo este tiempo la mujer se habia olvidado del hombre. Finn solo lo mira.

-Lo siento me olvide que estaba aquí…

-No hay problema..mire que le parece esto…mañana estare en la universidad no lo anunciare se que le molestan las grandes audiencias puede ir a dar una breve platica…en una de mis clases…¿Qué le parece? Si no le agrada no lo pedire que lo hagan mas, pero se que tiene un grupo de becarios en su país…

-No lo se- dice mirando a los niños…

-Ellos pueden acompañarla, si quiere puden llevar unos juguetes a la sala anexa y conseguire alguien que les cuide…

-Lo pensare

-Bueno- el hombre saca una tarjeta de entre sus ropas- si cambia de opinion llameme

El hombre la mira atentamente. Le sonrie.

-Entonces hasta luego.

-Hasta luego…

El hombre mira a los niños. Sonrie y se va.

-A casa vamos niños…es hora de ir a preparar la cena

-¿Me haras macarrones con queso?- dice Finn

-Hoy tocan verduras

-Pero tambien macarrones si ¿mamá?

-Ya veremos

-Yo quiero helado de postre- KAt toma de la mano a su madre

-Me parece bien ¿Finn?

-Si pero yo quiero de chocolate

Los tres suben al auto, seguidos a una distancia prudente por Swan y el resto del equipo. En cuanto llega a casa se encuentra con Seth en la sala con un monton de libros, un cuaderno de anotaciones.

-Hola Seth

-Hola Seth

Los niños se acercan a él, que deja de anotar y recibe el saludo de sus hermanos que se cuelgan de él.

-Seth- Katniss deja su abrigo en el perchero

-¿A dónde fueron? Llegue y no habia nadie en casa.

-Vimos muchas casas, eran bonitas

Seth mira a Katniss intrigado

-Hay una con unas habitaciones enormes…te gustaran…

-¿A si?...oye ¿Qué tienes en la pierna?- mira preocupado al niño

-Me cai de un arbol…-dice un poco serio

-Fue muy divertido debiste ver su cara

-KAt- el tono de su madre es amonestación

-Lo sé pudo ser mas serio…

-¿te dolió mucho?- Seth le revisa

-Un poquito

-Voy a preparar la cena, ¿Por qué no van a lavarse las manos, cambiarse los zapatos, quitarse los abrigos y dejan a Seth trabajar un rato a gusto…

-Si mamá- dice KAt-anda Finn vamos

-aja-sigue a su hermana

Ella se va a la cocina seguida por Seth. Los niños arriba.

-¿Fuiste a buscar casa?

-Si- dice desplazandose en la cocina

-¿Por qué?- toma una bebida de la nevera

-Porque creo que ya hemos abusado demasiado de la buena voluntad de Jenn y Vannesa

-¿Ellas te dijeron algo?

-No pero la prudencia es una virtud Seth

-Pasas mucho tiempo con papá ¿no?- se rie

Los dos se quedan serios un instante recordando que el no esta.

-Me escuche como una anciana lo se.-dice para romper el hielo

-Lo siento yo no pense en…

-No te preocupes ese es el problema creer que somos muy suceptibles

-Entonces ¿tomaste la decision despues de hablar con el medico?

-Si…pueden ser unas semanas o meses…no quiero abusar de ellas…no quiero tomar una decision antes que tu emitas tu opinion sobre la casa…lo mas natural seria que fueras con nosotros pero tambien creo que tienes una vida social mas activa aquí. No quiero interferir ya haz hecho demasiado

-Las familias se cuidan entre si…ustedes son mi familia

-Pero tienes que vivir tu vida tambien

-Eso hago…yo le prometi a papá que si un dia faltaba te apoyaria con los niños y eso

-No es tu obligación ayudame pero tambien puedes estar tranquilo…

-¿Te estorbo?- le mira fijamente no hay en su voz enojo ni nada- porque si es asi lo comprendo

-NO, NO Seth. Como te lo explico. Siento que estamos absoviendo tu vida, haz sido de gran ayuda y sabes que te quiero eres parte de nuestra familia, no quiero abusar de ti, ni dañarte. Tu padre te adora. Te necesita…

-Por eso estoy aquí, si quisiera irme lo habria hecho hace tiempo Kat

-Esta bien…hablare con Jenn y Vannessa esta noche cuando regresen de la oficina antes de tomar una decision ¿de acuerdo?

-Esta bien…¿en que te ayudo?

-No, ve a trabajar en lo tuyo anda…sin replicas

-Pero

Ella lo escolta casi a empujones de la cocina. Lo que resulta comico siendo que la mujer es muy bajita comparada con este hombre.

-Nada de Peros…andando…

Las tres mujeres estan sentadas en la sala, Seth se incorpora a la platica.

-Por fin se durmieron…

-Creo que necesitan mas orden ultimamentes todo ha sido caotico- dice su madre- lo que me lleva a retomar el punto

-ya te lo hemos dicho para nosotras no hay problema de que esten aquí todo el tiempo que sea necesario…

-Lleguemos a un punto intermedio. Dice Seth.

-Bueno…porque no vives en la casa de enfrente…se desocupara en una semana…

-Es cierto olvide eso

-¿Conocen al dueño o la inmobiliaria?

Las dos mujeres se miran entre si y rien.

-Oh si que conocemos a la inmobiliaria que la maneja, espero que el dueño quiera rentarte la casa.

-¿Por qué se rien?- Seth esta intrigado

Vanessa para de reir por fin y dice.

-La propiedad es de ODCO…¿preguntale al dueño si te la quiere rentar?- mira a Seth

-¿Qué yo?-su cara es de asombro

-La administramos tu padre y nosotras pero el propietario eres tu niño.¿No lo sabias?

-No…

-¿Y que dices Seth nos rentaras la casa?- Katniss sonrie

-Claro señora Mellark siempre que me deje vivir ahí…

-Entonces ahora seremos vecinos…

-He pensado llevar a los niños a la escuela…no me agrada que esten aquí nada mas, su educacion a sido muy desordenada…bueno desde que nos fuimos del 12 a lo festejos, antes iban alla a la escuela del 12.

-¿Por qué no mejor un tutor?- dice Jenn

-Necesitan convivir con mas niños…ademas ya manejan bien el idioma, antes ese era el problema pero aprenden rapido…

-LA escuela que esta cerca es buena, no tan excentrica como el extraordinario colegio privado donde estudio Seth, o puedes llevarlos alla…

-No, Peeta y yo acordamos que es mejor que tengan una vida tranquila, sin demasidos lujos…

-¿Por qué?- Vanessa esta intrigada

-Por que…no queremos que sean como los niños del capitolio antes de la revolución

-Buen punto- Jenn

-Lo siento Jenn- dice Katniss- he olvidado que tu, que tu…

-¿Qué yo fui ciudadana del capitolio?

-Si

-No te preocupes tenia como 10 años cuadno inicio la revolución los vi a Mellark y tu ir a los juegos. No entendia mucho de nada de eso. Yo siempre estaba en mi mundo. Mi padre era un alto funcionario del gobierno…-Todos le miran ella nunca habla de su pasado-lo ejecutaron y mi madre no se que fue de ella…no se si murio en el bombardeo final el dia de la rendición o solo me abandonó- Vannessa acaricia su espalda. Ella solo sonrie- No importa eso fue hace tanto tiempo. Viví muchos meses en la calle, nunca me imagine que podria ser tan lista y fuerte…

-Hasta que conociste a Davenport ¿no?- Seth interviene

-Asi es…él…me volvi su informante y me recogió de la calle…me enseño todo lo que sabia, cosas que me seriviran para sobrevivir…anduvimos por todos lados…nunca no aburriamos…-ella sonrie- y despues conocimo a Walsh…nos convertimos en un excelente trio…eramos como una familia…eso fue hace tanto tiempo.

-Lamento hacerte recordar esto…-Katniss de verdad esta apenada

-No hay cuidado…yo ahora no me imagino a esa edad viviendo en la calle ¿Cómo lo logre? ¿Qué habria sido de mi si no hubiera conocido a esos dos?

-Habrias sobrevivido…eres una sobreviviente Jenn.

-Asi es…-Vanessa le mira fijamente

-Bueno una vez de acuerdo…me voy a dormir…mañana tengo un compromiso…- Seth se estira

-¿Y ella tiene nombre?- Vanessa le sonrie

-Oh no, desde luego que no, es una asunto de trabajo…

-¿Trabajo?¿Ahora le llaman trabajo?-Katniss sonrie

-Si, tengo una cita en la universidad sobre unos diseños que he tenido en la cabeza desde hace tiempo…-se levanta para despedirse- hasta mañana-cuando va la pasillo ve a dos de los guardaespaldas viendo television-hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana- dicen los dos. Los otros estan durmiendo despues cambiaran de turnos.

Seth Odair se levanta temprano, en esta ocasión se viste formal. Ha pedido un Taxi que lo dejara en el centro de la ciudad. Aun no hay casi nadie de pie, salvo dos guardaespaldas. Kat que se nota no ha dormido mucho, anoche levemente la escucho gritar, posiblemente una pesadilla. Su puerta esta entreabierta pero esta en la computadora trabajando. Sale de la casa sube al taxi. Lo dejan en la zona que esperaba. Camina dedidido, serio, altivo casi como cuando tiene el uniforme. El no sabe que cuando hace eso se ve imponente. Ingresa al edificio moderno e imponente que es el banco mas seguro de este pais.

-Buenos Dias señor- de inmediato una empleada le atiende

-Buenos dias…tengo esto…-saca una plaqueta cuadrada del tamaño de una goma de mascar

-Bien señor, sigame porfavor. Ingrese su llave porfavor.

Seth Odair desliza la llave a traves de un lector. Autorizado, aparece en la pantalla. El ingresa solo.

-Bienvenido señor- le dice una mujer madura- Sigame. Llegan a un camara de vidrio blindado- al mismo tiempo- la mujer tiene una plaqueta como la suya la introduce en la ranura y el hace lo mismo en una que esta de su lado, se encuende luz naranja en la camara-a las tres giramos a la izquiera-1,2,3-las giran y se abre el compartimiento donde la mujer instroduce un codigo. La puerta se abre- pase señor cuando halla terminado llamenos por el intercomunicador.

-De acuerdo.

Seth camina por la habitacion, que esta llena de pequeñas cajas incrustadas en la pared, busca la que le indicó su padre que debia buscar.

-Aquí estas- introduce el codigo de seguridad que le ha dado su padre. La pequeña gabeta sale de la pared. En ella aparece un aparato de almacenamiento de datos. Lo toma y lo coloca en una aparato que el ha traido. Se coloca los audifonos. En la pantalla del equipo incia la reproduccion.

En el video aparece su padre siendo mas joven. Camina despacio pero firme.

-Señor Mellark-le recibe un alto militar

-¿Los demas?

-Ya le esperan…

Ingresa a otra habiación, en ella estan el presidente y el vicepresidente, el alto mando del ejercito entre los que se encuetra Gale Hawthorne. Que permanece en silencio y le mira con atención. No se han visto desde el dia en que Peeta salio medio muerto de aquel campo de batalla.

-Felicidades señor Mellark nos enteramos del gran acontesimiento…¿una niña verdad?- el presidente tiene una actitud fria y distante

-asi es…el logro mas importante de mi vida, mi hija. Y estuve a punto de no conocerle…

-Si supimos lo del incidente en el campo de batalla –señala otro- tuvo suerte

-En primer lugar yo no estaria en esa posicion si ustedes no hubieran planeado todo

-¿Qué insinua señor Mellark?- el presidente finge estar indignado

-Yo no insinuo, yo se. Lanza unos documentos sobre el escritorio-es un informe de balistica sobre el metal que casi me mata. -Algunos de los presentes se miran incomodos ante esto- Dice los componentes y fabricantes de la bala y el arma…debo darles credito esa bala lafabrica mi empresa y estuvo a punto de matarme

-Eso explica porque no fue efectiva- dice uno. Todos le miran por un instante.

-Pasare por alto su comentario, la realidad es esta. Intentaron matarme Ward a el le dieron la orden, ya confeso el cobarde, pero no lo logro. Ustedes querian iniciar la guerra, no mas bien querian mostrar toda su fuerza…arrazaron ciudades de ese pais solo para mostrarle a todos nuestro poder destructivo…

-Por eso no hubo guerra

-Sacrificaron cientos de vida inocentes

-¿Y que va hacer? NO hay nada que nos ligue a ese asunto

-error Ward fue tan tonto que en lugar de usar un arma de las de los soldados de ese lugar uso su arma de cargo. Esas balas solo se construyen por mi compañía para Panem.

-¿Y que, va a denunciarnos?¿Quien le creeria?

-Yo no los denunciaria los entregaria con gente que esta interesada y no pregunta antes de actuar…señor presidente…

-No seria capaz

-oh pruebeme ustedes estuvieron a punto de matarme. Mi hija debe crecer en un lugar en paz.

-Blofea

-Pruebeme

-Tenemos a MWM de nuestro lado ¿sabe que acabamos de firmar uncontraro con ellos? Usted esta fuera Mellark

-Lo se…una empresa que esta despuntando, por lo tanto investigan bien sobre sus negocios, sabe yo fui quien la saneo y le ayudo a los MArduck a venderla incluso con la clausula de que no podian cambiar el nombre…por eso acaban de enterarse del documento que me da las patentes…¿lo recuerdan? No estaban nada felices…

-¿Qué quieres Mellark?- esta fastidiado

-El presidente renunciara nombrara a Paylor interina y desaparecera…sanearemos las finanzas del país…este pais volvera ha estar en orden…

-¿Por qué hace esto?

-Ya se los dije…ahora tengo que pensar en las dos mujeres mas importantes de mi vida…

-El sinsajo y su polluelo…

-Con guerra o sin guerra Katniss sobreviviria, él lo sabe, no necesita que nadie la proteja, es autosuficiente.-dice Gale- ella y tu podrian sobrevivir en un pais sin guerra o con guerra. Sin guerra con tu dinero, en guerra con sus conocimientos y decisión…¿Qué quieres de verdad?

-Paz es lo unico que quiero y deshacernos de gente como ustedes, bueno no todos ustedes…algunos son escoria…no se preocupen algunos de ustedes estan de acuerdo ¿no? Por ahora solo estoy tras la cabeza de su jefe…

-Votemos…-dice uno que esta interesado en desahacerse del "presidente" pues estorba a sus propios planes

Todos ellos votan a favor del plan de Mellark, ante las protestas de estos hombres.

-Que hay con la gente de aquel pais

-Saben que los atacamos

-No, no lo saben pero mi empresa comenzara a buscar la manera de ayudarlos a reconstruir su pais…

-mmmm una buena tactica…

Peeta Mellark sale del lugar ellos se quedan a discutir, todo esto. El presidente insiste en que no se rendira. Uno de ellos lo encañona en la cabeza y le dice que no es una pregunta solo un designio. Seth Odair comienza a revisar ese y mas videos. Es tarde cuando regresa a casa.

EN PANEM.

Un grupo de altos oficiales y politicos de Panem se encuentran reunidos en un salón en el Campo Militar numero 1: Campo Marte.

-¿Qué estamos discutiendo entonces?

-MWM esta precionando quiere el control de las patentes de las cosas que se estan descubriendo con el mineral

-Lo que de hecho no es posible- señala Gale Hawthorne

-Ya todos conocemos la vieja historia de que eso solo le pertenece a Mellark, Almirante Hawthorne.

-¿Y la pregunta es como quieren sacarlo de en medio totalmente?-los mira todos

-El nisiquiera deberia estar aquí tiene conflicto de interes…-señala otro

-¿Qué, por mi prima? Tengo muy claras mis prioridades y lealtades…por eso tengo este puesto- Gale es claro y firme

-La pregunta es en la actualidad ¿quien tiene la posecion de las patentes? MFG, EIC u ODCO…según la ley de comercio internacional no tenemos acceso a esa información si no la da a conocer la misma empresa.

-¿Hablaron con alguno de ellos que quiera vendernos la información?

-Bred Pharrell es una tumba…Jennifer Anderson menos…son los protegidos de Mellark y ODCO pues ya lo saben acada de entregarsele a Seth Odair.

-Entonces ni los protegidos ni el hijo son opcion…¿alguien mas con acceso?

-Vannessa Ogmar esta segunda en EIC, en cuanto a MFG no queda claro, hay una chica pero no se si sea la segunda y un tal Connor Ambrose los dos son como ayudantes de Pharrell, en el caso de ODCO Mellark dirige la empresa…

-Descarta a Vannessa- Gale interviene

-Ella es exmilitar puede que nos ayude

-Ella es la "novia" de Jenn- Gale toma café-no la traicionara, ella mucho menos a Mellark la conoce desde que tiene unos 11 años.

Todo se miran unos a otros, se revuelven incomodos en sus asientos. Esto en Panem en definitiva es un escadalo y algo digno de perturbar a los ciudadanos descentes.

-¿Pharrell?

Gale se rie aun mas.

-Bred…nunca traicionaria a Mellark…

-¿Son ciertos los rumores?- señala un hombre mayor de la vieja guardia, lider de los rebeldes en la revolución, con cierta repugnancia en su expresión

-¿Quién sabe? Chekov ¿le molesta?- Gale se encoje en hombros.

-¿Qué rumores?- un joven que trabaja en la administracion pregunta y parpadea.

-Que prefiere la compañía masculina- dice una de las oficiales de manera mas neutral, pero tampo es que este muy de acuerdo con esas cosas.

-Oh muchos preferimos la compañía de amigos y…-dice con inocencia

-No sea idiota River- dice otro oficial mayor- se refiere a "otro tipo de compañía"

-Oh, esoooo- el joven se ruboriza y se hace pequeño en su asiento.

-¿Cómo afecta todo eso este caso?

-Dicen que nunca traicionarias a alguien de quien estas "enamorado"

-¿A caso Mellark?-dice con asombro otra de las mujeres oficiales

-Eso explicaria muchas cosas- dice alguien en voz baja

-Solo le traicionarias si tienes al certeza de que de quien estas enamorado NUNCA te correspoderia, si los rumores son ciertos…pues bueno aprovechemos la situación…

-¿Qué piensa Almirante Hawthorne?

-Esto es como una telenovela ¿no?...pero les dire no creo que ninguna de esas personas se preste a traicionar a este hombre…

-Ya se vera…necesitamos sacar por completo a este hombre del juego…

-Hay otro rumor-todos voltean a ver a un hombre mayor, de carácter fuerte, alto oficial de la Armada.

-¿Qué rumor Almirante Osborn?

-Que Peeta Mellark no esta bien, como saben su ficha de ciudadania dice que es mental y emocionalmente inestable…el rumor dice que esta fuera del pais porque tuvo un colapso…claro su empresa lo negara no les conviene un tambaleo en la bolsa de valores…

-¿Qué ocurriria si eso pasara?

-Hasta donde se una junta directiva tomaria el control de MFG y EIC…ODCO es otro asunto ahora que solo le pertenece a Odair…

-¿Quiénes integrarian la junta?

-Pharrell, Anderson, Katniss Everdeen como representante de sus hijos y de ella misma, es decir, su voto vale por tres, y por una abogada de apellido Bachir-Salek

-¿Qué hay del atentado que sufrieron sus hijos se ha aclarado quien programó todo eso?

-¿Acaso no fuimos nosotros?

Se miran confundidos entres si.

-Absolutamente NO ¿Qué ganariamos con asustar a esos niños?

-A ellos no pero a sus padres si.

-Y el efecto fue el contrario ahora llevan guardaespaldas a todos lados, y en el doce con el pretexto e resguardar el bosque ha creado un equipo de seguridad llevandose a algunos de nuestros mejores oficiales

-Bueno nos ahorran el trabajo de ser quienes resguardemos al Sinsajo

-¿Tenemos que resguardarle

-Desde luego

-Absolutamente

-Claro

-YA sea como personaje historico o cientifico Katniss Everdeen es el simbolo de la revolución

-Aun cuando su gusto en hombres sea una verdadera calamidad

-En otras palabras el Sinsajo es intocable- señala el presidente

Muchos señalan con la cabeza.

-¿Y los polluelos que?¿tambien son intocables?¿Ahora son como la realeza en Panem?- dice con sorna alguien

-El problema no son la mujer y los niños…el padre es el problema, es el que nos estorba.

-No va a renunciar a las patentes…y Johanna Mason no nos dara información en absoluto…

-¿Joshua NovaK?

-Esta de su lado es el gran aprendiz de Beete Latierre y no solo es ciencia sino en ética tambien

-¿Garret Emmerson?

-Fiel a Johanna Mason.

-Bueno antes de organizar complots estupidos que terminan abruptamente busquemos un estratagema legal que pueda dar feliz solucion a esto, si no hallamos nada busquemos soluciones alternativas. YA todos ustedes tiene una tarea asignada nos veremos en cuatro dias para corroborar nuestros logros ¿de acuerdo?

-SI señor- dicen muchos al unisono.

Empiezan a abandonar la sala. Gale Hawthorne se levanta listo para irse.

-Almirante Hawthorne ¿podria esperar un momento?

-Desde luego señor

Todos salen. Solo quedan ellos dos.

-Sientese

-Si señor

-Antes que nada dejeme felicitarlo por su reciente ascenso

-Gracias señor

Le sirve una copa. Los dos brindan.

-Necesito hombre de confianza a mi lado ¿lo sabe verdad?

-Si señor

-Usted es un hombre de honor, y alguien que ha puesto el bienestar de Panem por encima del propio ¿no?

-Si señor

-Pues bueno ahora le hare un encargo que pondra de manifiesto hacia donde se inclinan sus lealtades…

El encargo y la platica de Gale Hawthorne se prolongan una hora mas que con el resto de los asistentes. Todo el dia estuvieron en la oficina. Son poco mas de las cinco. Toma su comunicador, marca el numero. Y llama a una mujer, quedan de acuerdo cenaran juntos como lo habian acordado. Cuelga, va a prepararse aun quedan como tres horas antes de que eso suceda.

Del otro lado de la linea. LA mujer termina de hablar con el almirante Gale Hawthorne.

-Si…si a las 9 esta bien, nos vemos.

Apaga el comunicador y camina hasta donde le dan los ultimos retoques a la persona a la que esta por ser entrevistada y a quien realizara la entrevista…

-¿Estas listo señor Pharrell?

-Desde luego…-sonrie

-¿Linnie?- dice dirigiendose a la reportera

-Claro Cressida

-Bueno entonces comencemos…

-Señor Pharrel puede decirnos ¿Qué edad tenia cuando incio la revolucion y como la vivió?

-Yo tenia unos 10 u 11 años cuando inció la revolución, es decir en el segundo vasallaje…mis padres como otros tanto ciudadanos escuchaban los rumores sobre el hecho de que muchos de nuestros vecinos creian que era tiempo de levantarse el yugo del capitolio y esas cosas…sin embargo no se decidian del todo…-se que un instante mirando fijamente como si estuviera buscando en su memoria- mi madre…mi madre- respira hondo- murio durante el bombardeo de mi distrito…mi padre aun no se unia a la revuelta…yo, yo…eataba ahí, estaba, estaba- tartamudea hace años que no piensa en eso, no le gusta recordar, en defininitiva siempre habia pensado que habia superado esa etapa pero al parecer no- estaba parado a unos metros de donde cayó la bomba, vi el lugar arrasado…no se como me salve…no se, no lo se. Yo intente correr hasta ese lugar pero alguien, no se quien me arrastro lejos del lugar. Despues del impacto quede como ido, no comprendia nada, en absoluto. Solo tengo el leve receurdo de que mi padre aparecio. A partir de entonces comenzaron las andanzas, mi padre se unio a las fuerzas rebeldes, me arrastró con él, como muchos otros padres creo.

-¿Estuvo presente en los ataques?

-Si, en algunos, la mayor parte del tiempo. Solo en algunas ocasiones nos resguardabamos, los niños quiero decir. Otras veces tuvimos participación activa, como recaderos o transportando cosas. Erea mas como un juego. NO comprendiamos, no dimensionabamos.

-¿Recuerda alguno en particular?

-Si, yo estuve, mas bien mi padre participo en la toma de la fortaleza del dos…yo estaba presente cuando Katniss Everdeen pronuncio aquel memorable discurso y le dispararon…mi padre fue unos de los combatientes…

-¿Qué fue lo que sintió en ese momento?

-¿Cuadno ella hablo?

-si

-Me imapctó, yo solo la habia visto en carteles, en propos pero nunca en vivo. Siempre me pareció alguien digna de ser tan joven…ella. Una chica tan joven y decidida…

-¿Qué paso despues?

-Mi padre junto con otros tomaron el control del dos, avanzamos con las tropas para la toma del capitolio…mi padre…-sus ojos son llorosos, el pulso se acelera- mi padre murio en combate, yo no vio como fue. Pero si vi su cadaver,lo enviaron de regreso, junto con otros de nuestro distrito que tambien murieron…los sepultaron con honores,les pusieron un monumento- ahora mas que triste se pone serio- pero de als familias, sobre las familias nadie se hizo cargo. Habia vuidas, vuidos y huerfanos, niños, niñas, adolescentes…

-¿Qué pasó con usted?

-Me quede solo…como muchos otros niños…empece a vagabundear. Todos festejaban los logros de la revolución pero de los desamparados pocos se ocupaban. Hubo gente de buena voluntad muy poca pero no podian hacer mas…

-¿Debio ser muy duro?

-Lo fue, para muchos a los 12 años estaba solo vagando por los distritos.

-Se que habia orfanatos que se crearon algunos ¿no fueron opción para ud?

-Para los niños que estabamos en la calle y que logramos saber de la boca de algunos que habian logrado escapar de aquellos lugares sabiamos que era 10 veces mejor morirse de hambre y frio en la calle que vivir todos los dias golpizas y abusos en esos lugares de mala muerte- Bred Pharrell recordaba la miseria, el hambre, el frio, el miedo era algo tan distante y presente al mismo tiempo porque no deseaba que nunca mas nadie pasara por lo mismo que él.

-¿Por eso la empresa que usted maneja se a preocupado por administrar orfanatos?

-Si, por eso y porque para el señor Mellark ha sido prioridad que estos niños que estan desamparados tengan oportunidades de una vida con calidad

-¿Cuándo tiempo vivio en la calle, vagando?

-Unos cuatro años

-¿Cómo sobrevivio?

-Sinceramente, no lo sé…

-¿Y como terminó esa etapa de su vida?

-Lleva dias sin comer, estaba desesperado, los ultimos meses habian sido duros, muy duros…yo vagaba por el capitolio-aprieta la mandibula- estaba a punto de darme por vencido…tenia hambre, dias antes habia tenido una pelea estaba mal herido, mis heridas se infectaban y tenia aspecto no era bueno. Camine en la parte de atrás de un edifico semidestruido, comence a urgar en la basura…

"El chico mal herido camina o mejor dicho casi se arrastra a donde esta un contenedor de basura, ruega porque por fin alla algun despedicio no importa lo podrido, no importa el mal olor, solo desea poder hechar a sus tripas algo, deben estar pegadas dias sin provar bocado, esta deshidratado…entonces se abre la puerta, a traves de su ojo bueno ve a un hombre que se queda parado mirandolo con perplejidad. Sabe lo que viene lo correra como minimo o le dara una nueva golpiza. NO tiene fuerzas ni para defenderse. Entonces piensa, ya no importa me rindo si es mi destino morir ahora, estoy listo. No puedo mas. Pero se queda lo mas firme que puede para enfrentar a este hombre. Que sale de su estupor lo ve a los ojos y dice.

-No hay nada en el contenedor lo acabamos de vaciar, de todos modos no habia nada. Pero si lo que tienes es hambre la comida esta por llegar

El chico le mira, no sabe si lo que escucha es real, o ya esta muerto y nisiquiera se ha dado cuenta, pues conocer al hombre que le habla hace unos dias lo vio en la television, mientras vagaba por la calle. Debe ser eso. Debe estar muerto desde entonces y que importa…no dice nada…esta medio de pie…

En ese momento una mujer llega.

-Eh panadero traje lo que mas te gusta…pero que dem….-mira al chico y la hombre alternativamente

-shhhhh-Peeta Mellark le hace señas para que no haga movimientos bruscos para no asusta al chico…

-Entonces anda comamos ¿si?

El chico le mira fijamente. No se mueve. Como pensando y discirniendo.

-dame la sopa Johanna

Ella no dice nada solo se la extiende. Peeta Mellark coloca el contenedor a uno pasos de el.

-Es sopa puedes comerla no te preocupes…

El chico se lanza con desesperacion sobre la sopa sin medir concecuencias espieza a tomarla con desesperación, ante la mirada incredula de los dos exvencedores, al chico no le importa que le queme la boca, la traquea da cuenta de ella…es un espectaculo horrendo un chico con practicamente la piel pegada a los huesos, moretones y suciedad por todas partes.

-Dame tu sopa Johanna…-dice Mellark

Ella se la extinde sin dejar de ver al chico…Peeta la coloca y se aleja, la misma reaccion no la toma poco a poco da cuenta de ella con desesperación. Johanna le coloca las dos botellas de agua junto. Se para junto a Mellark, los dos observan al chico. Cuando finalmente se acaba todo se instantes y mira a los adultos.

-¿Mejor?- dice Johanna Mason

El chico solo asiente. Mellark se acerca con un botiquin de primeros auxilios.

-¿Podemos curarte?

El muchacho a comprendido que no quieren lastimarlo, aunque ha tenido la mala experiencia de que algunas personas parezcan descentes y despues quieran explotarte o cosas peores, pero algo le dice que estos dos no son de ese tipo. Espera no equivocarse. Solo asiente.

-Bueno…-Mellark comienza a limpiar sus heridas mientras Johanna le va pasando las cosas. Un spry que en cuanto tocas sus heridas el dolor se calma, una pomada sobre el ojo que surte efecto quita el dolor y siente como la inflamacion baja un poco- ¿tienes nombre?

-Bbbb Bred- apenas pronuncia

-Muy bien Bred ¿tienes donde pasar la noche?

Niega con la cabeza.

-Este edificio es viejo lo estamos remodelando pero si quieres puedes pasar las noches que quieras aquí…

Bred lo mira con incredulidad. Despues mira a Johanna que le ve con un poco de fastidio pero nada mas.

-Vamos adentro chico- dice Johanna- esta obscureciendo y este no es el lugar mas seguro que digamos.

Peeta Mellark le ayuda a levantarse e ingresan a al edificio. Johanna coloca la cerradura para que nadie mas entre. Bred se pone nervisioso.

-Es para que no entre gente indeceable…

-Tenemos un pequeño generador electrico- señala el hombre adulto- pero aun no alumbra todo el edicio no hay conexiones electricas. Domirmos en el segundo piso. Suben las escaleras. Encienden la luz.

El edifcio esta siendo rebocado en algunas partes, instalaciones electricas reorganizadas.

-Voy a ducharme…-señala Johanna y se mete a un baño

-Bueno…

Entran a lo que parece un dia sera una oficiana donde hay dispuestos un colchon matrimonial y un indiviual de materiales ligeros pero confortables. El individual tiene cobijas infantiles y un par de juguetes. El matrimonial tiene ropa de cama en tonalidades de café y chocolate. Hay una comoda. El chico de se queda de pie en la entrada, observado como el hombre revuelve un poco la cama.

-Debe haber algo por aquí que te quede…

Saca una playera y un pantalon corto, que es al chico y calcula que no tiene mas de 13 años pero no es asi tiene unos 15 el problema es la grave desnutricion que ha padecido. Toma la ropa y una toalla…una barra de jabon…se las da la chico. Que parpadea. Johanna entra ya limpia.

-Tu turno niño…-no dice mas- la caliente es la izquierda la derecha es fria

El chico no dice mas, se da la vuelta. Se tarda largo tiempo, en la ducha. Para cuando regresa. El colchon individual tiene ropa de cama nueva. En tonalidades de azul, se nota que era para la matrimonial pero la han un vaso de leche tibia. Se queda de pie. Mirando a los dos adultos.

-Puedes dormir ahí…-dice Peeta- ya hemos quitado las cosas de niño y por ahora solo tomaras liquido porque si no has probado solidos en dias eso te puede afectar por ahora no te preocupes mañana veremos que mas puedes comer.

Los dos lo ven, ahora que esta limpio, se ve diferente. No dice nada. Camina hasta donde le han indicado. Murmura gracias. Peeta le mira y sonrie.

-No hay porque.

El chico mira la leche se deja caer sobre el colchon y comeinza llorar. Los adultos se miran entre si.

-¿Qué pasa?- Johanna le mira fijamente

-¿No te gusta el lugar?¿La leche te hace daño?- El hombre rubio se sienta junto a él. El chico no para de llorar se seca las lagrimas con las manos y brazos. No dice nada. Peeta le mira preocupado.

Bred se calma un poco, sin decir palabra abraza al hombre que esta sentado junto a él. Esta le rodea con sus brazos, es un brazo calido. Puede sentir el esqueletico cuerpo del muchacho, por un momento un sentimiento de tristeza le invade a Peeta, sabe lo que es vagar en la calle, sentirse solo y con desesperanza, pero el no era tan joven como este chico.

-Todo va a estar bien Bred…no tienes que temer…puedes estar aquí el tiempo que desees

-Gracias, gracias, gracias…-dice el chico con voz ronca.

Johanna le ira fijamente y no dice nada.

-Creo que es mejor que dejes dormir al crio

-Si eso sera mejor…anda recuestate

El chico se acomoda enmdio de las confortables sabanas, entre el cobertor. Llora hasta quedarse dormido, entre sueños escucha.

-¿Qué haras con él?- Johanna le mira

-Es un chico…no puede estar en la calle

-No es un perrito al que puedas adoptar

-YA pero tampoco quiero que este en la calle ni en un orfanato

-¿Qué haras con él?

-NO se…es mejor descanzar ¿si?

-¿Qué le diras a Seth?

-Seth esta bien, no tiene a ti a mi y a su madre…este chico no tiene a nadie

"

Esa fue la mejor noche que tuve en años, las mas confortable que tuve desde que incio la guerra años atrás. Siempre recuerdo esa noche…al siguiente dia me llevaron a comprar ropa de mi talla, me converti en el aprendiz de Peeta Mellark reparamos el edificio, le ayude a levantar esta empresa y el me enseño todo sobre finanzas, me ha enviado a prepararme al extranjero. Pero lo mas importante es que no solo obtuve un lugar donde vivir sino un hogar y una familia…

-¿Qué es para usted el señor Mellark?

-Un hermano mayor, un mentor. El hombre mas extraordinario que he conocido en mi vida…un ejemplo

-Usted tiene el peso de una de las coporaciones mas grandes no solo de Panem, maneja las finanzas de muchas empresas, es uno de los CEO mas jovenes ¿Qué piensa de eso?

-Hago lo que tengo que hacer, nuestros clientes son importantes y merecen el mejor trato. Somos una corporacion comprometida. Es un privilegio para mi forma parte de esta gran familia.

-Le han ofrecido trabajo en diferentes corporaciones incluso MWM ¿por que no ah tomado usted el trabajo?

-Si despues de esta historia no le convence mi lealtad hacia esta empresa no se que mas decirle…

La grabación del video habla en la habitación solo iluminada por el aparato encendido, mientras los cuerpo se mueven rapida y acompasadamente. No hay palabras solo sonidos de placer que surgen de la garganta del Almirante Hawthorne y la mejor directora de Panem…esto no es la primera vez que pasa entre ellos, de hecho desde que terminó la guerra han tenido encuentros intermitentes…bastante placenteros y dignos de ser recordados.

FUERA DE PANEM

-¡Es tarde! KAt, Finn…ya…vamos…

Los dos chicos bajan corriendo de las escaleras de la nueva casa. Los dos visten uniformes escolares de color azul marino. Su madre ya esta en la puerta esperandolos.

-¿Se lavaron los dientes?- dice acomodando el cabello de cada uno

-Si- dicen los dos

-¿Llevan todo?

-Si

Los niños toman sus utiles escolares.

-Almuerzos…-dice su madre señalando la mesita con las loncheras de cada uno.

Los niños lo toman. Suben. El auto se desplaza por la calle, hasta llegar a la zona escolar, abarrotada de niños. Ella se estaciona una calles antes para acompañar a sus hijos a su nueva escuela.

-Bien antes de bajar repasemos ¿si?

-Si

-De acuerdo

-¿entienden porque no pueden usar sus nombres ni decir que son de Panem verdad?

-Si mamá ya nos lo dijiste…-la niña le mira fijamente y se talla la nariz

-¿Finn?

-Si mami…-le da su mejor sonrisa a su madre

-Bueno…¿Cuál es tu nombre Kat?

-Katherine Walsh…

-¿Finn?

-Evan Walsh…

-¿Por qué usamos el apellido de soltera de la abuela?

-A tu papá le gusta ¿recuerdas?

-Y yo me llamo Evan porque Evans es el apellido de soltera de la mamá de papá

-Si…entonces vamos…

La mujer lleva de la mano a los niños, que se ven felices. Entran a la escuela se van a la direccion mientras el resto de los alumnos ingresan a sus salones.

-Buenos dias- dice la mujer con los dos niños a la secretaria del colegio.

-Buenos dias- la mujer madura les sonrie- ¿es usted la señora…?- dice revolviendo los papeles en su escritorio.

-Walsh, Jenn Walsh

-A si, aquí esta la hoja de asignación ¿Tu debes ser Evan- mira fijamente al pequeño niño que solo parpadea- y Katherine- la niña asiente?. Bueno bienvenidos. Dara…-llama a una chica que es su asistente

-¿Si?

-Lleva a los chicos a su salon de clase respectivo…su hoja se asignación

-Seguro, vengan niños

Ellos miran a su madre.

-Esta bien, tengan un buen dia y portense bien ¿si?

-Si mamá- Kat sonrie y se acerca a la mujer que los llevara.

El niño se acerca y abraza a su madre.

-Te quiero mami

-Yo tambien, portate bien ¿si? El dia pasara rapido, Seth vendra por ustedes…

-Si mamí

Se va con la mujer. A Katniss Everdeen se le encoge el corazon solo de imaginar pasar el dia lejos de sus hijos. Pero es necesario que ellos convivan con otros niños, eso hace menos desesperante la espera por noticias de su padre. Sabe que Kat se muere ya por regresar a casa y que Finn se ha vuelto mas reservado de lo que era con los extraños. Ve como se los llevan. Finn voltea a verla. Ella le sonrie y le hace señas para que siga. Kat por su lado se ve segura y atenta como siempre.

Sale del lugar se queda un rato sentada en el auto. Pensando. Cavilando sobre toda esta situación. Enciende el auto y se enfila a la universidad donde ha aceptado la idea de tener una catedra de materias basicas y otra para grupos avanzados. No es la primera vez que da clases pero en verdad que no le entusiasma mucho. Ingresa al lugar saca su material prepara su presentación.

-Buenos dias, soy Katniss Everdeen. Este semestre…

Empieza su disertación, las gradas del salón estan abarrotadas, ella nunca ha sido conciente de que muchos le consideran una eminencia, en verdad que lo es. Asiq eu incluso alumnos de los grupos avanzados han venido a la clase. Algunos profesores. Admiradores jovenes y viejos, porque le llegaron a ver en las arenas de los juegos del Hambre, han leido revistas sobre la revolución de aquel incomprensible país llamado Panem. Al terminar la clase despues de casi 45 minutos para que se disiparan las personas Alberig Gawin se acerca.

-¿Qué le parecio Doctora Everdeen?

Ella recoge sus cosas.

-Fue en verdad extraño me imagine que seria una clase con unos pocos alumnos…

-Y asi era pero en cuanto se corrio la voz de que seria ud. Quien temporalmente la impartiria pues bueno, ya vio el resultado…

-Lo vi…

-Venga- el hombre la ayuda a pesar de la renuencia de Katniss a la ayuda- le mostrare su oficina

-Solo doy dos clases

-¿No comprende el pero que tiene en el mundo academico eh?

-No creo que no- dice con resigancion

La oficina es amplia, bien iluminada, hay libros. Escritorio, ordenador. Se asoma por la ventana mientras el hombre coloca las cosas sobre el escritorio. Una bella vista que da a los jardines del campus.

-¿le gusta la vista?- dice Gawin

-Si, es agradable.

-Bueno, la dejo trabajar ¿de acuerdo?...su proxima clase es en dos horas…hasta luego

-hasta luego

Ella se queda sola en el lugar. Desliza sus manos por la estanteria y lo que ve le sorprende. Hay una cantidad amplia de libros en los que aparecen ensayos escritos por ella enviados a la universidad. Varios libros que eran manuscritos hechos por ella enviados a la universidad. Ademas de eso al hojear otros articulos, muchos pesonajes le citan en sus textos. Ella parpadea incredula. Las tesis de algunos de sus becarios tambien estan aquí. Saca su tabla electronica, un lapiz con el que escribe sobre el aparato avanza en sus investigaciones.

En la misma universidad en el lado opuesto del Campus, Seth esta ahí con otros dos ingenieros especialistas en diseño de estructuras.

-Pues si este material y diseño me parecen adecuados…aunque…-señala el joven Odair

Otros dos le miran atentamente.

-Perdon por la tardanza- dice un chico nuevo mientras se seca el sudor, entra y coloca café sobre la mesa

-¿Qué paso Roger creimos que fuiste a sembrar el cafetal?

-El campus esta vuelto una locura, bueno la facultad de ciencias biologicas, la de historia, la de humanidades, la de medicina, etc. Etc.

-¿Y eso?

-ha venido a impartir una catedra la Dra. Everdeen

Todos parpadean y le miran como no comprendiendo.

-Dra. Katniss Everdeen, el Sinsajo

-Oh vaya…

-¿La convencieron?

-¿No es tu madrastra Odair?

-Si, no, bueno quiero decir si…no sabia que daria una catedra

-Dos de hecho, eso escuche ayer…

-Bueno sigamos- dice otro

Seth Odair conduce el auto llega a la escuela, que esta abarrotada de gente, autobuses escolares. En cuanto baja del auto es evidente que muchas personas le miran con intenres, algunas casi babean cuando pasa cerca de ellas…el solo sonrie. Se queda de pie a esperar a los niños. Algunas adolescentes que van por sus hermanos menores le miran descaradamente. Despues de un rato, los niños aparecen. Caminan juntos, en cuanto le ven corren hasta él.

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo les fue?- dice con cara de felicidad

-Bien- señala Kat

-¿Y a ti?

Finn no dice nada, solo se aferra a él.

-Todo estara bien campeón solo fue el primer dia…-lo carga con todo y mochila. No dice nada recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Seth, quien toma a Kat de la mano y se los lleva a casa- ¿hiciste amigos Kat?

-mmm algunos…mis compañeros son agradables…

-¡señor…¿Walsh?...!- una mujer joven se acerca. Seth voltea y la mira

-Es la maestra de Finn- susurra Kat

Seth la mira.

-Buenas tardes- dice la mujer

-Buenas tardes…

-¿Es usted el tutor de los niños?

-¿yo?

-lo digo porque es muy joven para ser su padre

-Ah, no yo soy su hermano mayor…bueno…soy hijo del primer matrimonio de nuestro padre…

-Oh vaya, eso explica la diferencia de Veronica Andrews profesora de Evan, disculpe mis modales al no presentarme

-No se preocupe…Marc Walsh, mucho gusto.

-Me gustaria poder tener una entrevista familiar es algo de protocolo…

-Le dire hoy a Jenn para que venga, en cuanto a papá el esta de viaje no creoq eu pueda asistir… mañana vendra a dejar a los niños tal vez puedan hablar…

-Si, gracias.

Mira significativamente al niño rubio que esta aferrado a su hermano.

-Hasta mañana Evan

-Hasta mañana señorita Andrews…

En el aeropuerto internacional de este pais el transporte en el que viajan Gale Hawthorne y Cressdida comienza a descender, despues de los engorrosos tramites de ir por el equipaje, se van al hotel donde han reservado su alojamiento. Despues toman un vehiculo rentado y se dirigen al lugar que les han enviado. Cressida observa con atencion las calles no es la primera vez que viaja a este lugar, en el caso de Gale Hawthorne tampoco es nueva la experiencia. Observan casas limpias, niños corriendo en las calles. Se detienen frente a la casa que buscaban.

-¿Listo?- dice la mujer rubia mirando al alto oficial

-Desde luego- pero hay tension en su voz.

Los dos descienden el sol esta por ocultarse, las farolas de la calle comienzan a encenderse. Los dos van vestidos de civil. Se detiene unos segundos frente a la puerta hasta que por fin se deside a tocar el timbre. Minutos despues la pequeña Katniss Everdeen Mellark abre la puerta los mira sorprendida y despues sonrie. SU madre aparece atrás de ella.

-¡Kat!¡Kat! te he dicho que no abra…-se queda tan o mas estupefacta que su hija. Solo sale del trance cuando la niña sala de felicidad y dice

-¡Tio Gale!

El aludido se agacha y carga a la niña que lo saluda con un beso en la mejilla. Cressida les mira significativamente y escudriña a los. LA madre se acerca con cautela, un poco seria. Cressida le sonrie.

-¿Cuánto tiempo Katniss?

-Lo mismo digo…estan muy lejos de casa

-Lo mismo digo…

Seth Odair aparece con Finnick Mellark en los brazos. El niño abraza con fuerza a su hermano mayor.

-General…-dice a modo de saludo

-Almirante- le corrige a modo de saludo- ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien gracias…felicidades por el ascenso.

-Gracias…-mira al niño que no los saluda pero lo mira fijamente ahora

-Hola Finn- observa a los dos niños, han crecido, se ven saludables. Pero hay algo raro con ellos no los ve como los niños vibarachos de casi una año atrás. Aunque hay que revconocer que la niña se ve muy recuerda en algunos aspectos a Mellark lo observaba cuando estaba con Brendan, el chico por otro lado es reservado, le recuerda a Katniss cuando la conocio en el bosque. Son una mezcla interesante estos niños.

-Hola-dice el niño

-¿No acompañan a cenar? Jenn y VAnnesa no tardan en llegar…-dice sonriendo Seth Odair

Los recien llegados se miran el uno al otro.

-Hoy hay pastel de carne…les gustara-dice KAtniss

-De acuerdo…-señala Cressida

-Bien…

Mientras los adultos estan en la cocina. KAt charla con Cressida que ha terminado de colocar los cubiertos y accesorios de la mesa.

-¿Eres novia del tio Gale?- la mujer parpadea y mira a la niña.

-No

-mmmm yo crei que si.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-nunca viene a casa mas que con soldados y tu eres muy bonita…-la niña le sonrie significativamente.

Ella le sonrie. En ese momento entra Finn le da algo a KAt y se vuelve a la cocina.

-¿Tu hermano no habla mucho eh?

-NO le gustan los extraños…-se encoge en hombros- pero ultimamente se ha vuelto algo huraño

-¿Desde cuando?

-Desde que papá no esta…

-¿Dónde esta tu papá?

-De viaje- dice la niña sabe que es mentira pero su madre le ha aleccionado para no decir a nadie la verdad, que esta en un hospital donde la gente que esta un poco mal de sus sentimientos y pensamientos se recupera- en algo de su trabajo

-Oh y la ausencia de tu papá le afecta a Finn…

-Se siente mal…

-¿Por qué?

-Siempre quizo que papá se fuera para que mamá fuera solo de él…-Cressida mira fijametne a la niña por dentro esta sorprendida-pero ahora que pasó…extraña mucho a papá…por eso esta triste…

-¿Y tu extrañas a tu papá?

-Si..pero le prometi que cuando el fuera de viaje yo cuidaria de mi hermanito y mamá…-dice con solemnidad como si esa promesa estuviera por encima de todo, de su propia vida.

La cena trancurre sin incidentes y en cuidada armonia. Sin embargo Cressisa no puede dejar de ver como es que Gale no aleja su vista de Katniss Everdeen. Sabe que eso de que no esta interesado en ella es solo un mentira. Tal pareciera que ahora de verdad el hombre se deshace por ella, ¿será que pretende aprovecharse de la oportunidad para arrebatarle todo a Peeta Mellark? Ella conoce las intenciones del gobierno de Panem pero las de Gale no le son del todo claras.

Cominezan a levantar los platos sucios. Gale y Katniss estan en la cocina y los demas en el comedor. En todo la noche ella no ha preguntado el motivo de la visita, esta esperando a que los chicos se vayan a dormir o a su habitacion para proceder. Gale esta a menso de un metro de ella no ha dejado de verla toda la noche, no ha dejado de pensar en ella estos dias. Cada parte de ella le parece agradable y casa movimiento un gesto sensual. Observa la manera en que mueve sus manos acomodando los platos, la cadencia de sus pasos, sus tiempos de parpadeo, como su cabello suelto cae sobre sus hombros. El esta tan absorto y ella tan apresurada que en determinado momento ella se gira rapido y choca con el, momentaneamente los dos setan desconcertados. Para el es un deleite sentir aunque se por unos segundos la piel de ella contra su cuerpo. Los dos se observan. Se miran fijamente ella seria y el anonadado. Hawthorne esta apunto de decir algo, estan demasiado juntos eso le aturde un poco. Pero el niño rubio es mas rapido que ambos. Entra corriendo a la cocina al observar la escena no entince nada solo que esa es la razón por la que el tio Gale no le agrada del todo. Se lanza sin previo aviso en medio de los dos adultos y empuja con todas sus fuerzas a Gale Hawthorne lejos de su madre. Pero en verdad que es pesado. Gale que esta sorprendido apenas se tambalea levemente pero como acto reflejo da unos pasos hacia atrás, mira al niño colgarse de la cintura de su madre con fuerza como no permitiendo que alguien sela robe, pero su mirada es lo que mas le sorprende, eso ojos grises le miran con enojo, recelo.

-¡Finn!- dice mas sorpredida que enojada-¿Qué te pasa?

El niño se aferra mas a su madre.

-¡Es mía!- dice Finn a su tio Gale, que le mira estupefacto.

-Finn, calma…- su madre le rodea con los brazos

-Papá no esta ¡Eres mia!, ¡solo de papá y mia!

Gale no dice absolutamente nada. Parece que este niño sabe perfectamente leer sus pensamientos.

-Finn, tranquilo, no hagas un berrinche, ofrecele disculpa a tu tio Gale

-¡No!

Ella se separa del niño. Se inclina a su estatura lo toma de las manos.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡No! No me voy a disculpar

-No te preocupes Katniss, no me ofende- dice Gale observando a Peeta miniatura hablar con su madre, claro que este niño se ve como Peeta pero es mas como Katniss.

-Escucha siempre te hemos enseñado a ser cortes y tratar a la gente con respeto, asi que por favor…

-Dije que no…

KAtnis cierra los ojos y respira hondo. Se pone seria.

-Esta bien no lo hagas…a la cama…-dice seria y el niño la ve fijamente, parpadea- ¿no oiste?- dice firme y seria pero no le grita pero repite-a la cama, despues hablaremos de esto…ya Finnick o no vas a obedecerme tampoco…

El niño no dice mas, mira a su tio Gale por un momento.

-Arriba Finnick a tu habitación.

Se da la vuelta y se va corriendo a donde su madre le ha enviado. Casi choca con Seth que viene de la sala.

-¿Y ahora que le pasa?- dice mirando a los dos adultos que estan serios.

-Nada…-dice Gale- se hace tarde queria tratar unos asuntos contigo pero creo que hoy no sera posible…nos vemos mañana ¿de acuerdo? ¿te llamo?

-Si…-dice ella hasta mañana.

Gale va a la sala donde Cressida sigue con la niña.

-Es hora…-dice mirandolas

-De acuerdo, ella se levanta…adios KAt me dio gusto conocerte

-Y a mi…adios tio Gale – se acerca a Gale y lo abraza. El la carga. A Cressida le da al impresión de que los gestos y la voz del hombre se suavizan.

-Adios muñequita nos veremos pronto- deja que la niña le bese en la mejilla- a por cierto casi lo olvido- y saca de entre sus ropas un regalo para la niña

-¿es para mi?

-aja

-Gracias tio Gale- y le abraza de nuevo

-Bueno es hora de que vayas a la cama, mañana hay escuela ¿no?

-SI…

Baja a la niña. Que camina hacia su madre.

-Mira mamá tio Gale me trajo un regalo…

-Que bien, le diste las gracias…

-aja…puedo ir a abrirlo

-Si

-Hasta mañana- dice Cressida

-Hasta mañana- Katniss le mira sincerametne dice- me dio gusto poder verte

-Lo mismo digo

Los dos se marchan. Gale conduce rumbo al hotel.

-¿Qué paso en la cocina con el niñito rubio?

-Nada ¿Por qué?

-Salio como desquisiado de la cocina

-Nada, solo un berrinche

-¿Y eso no es nada?

-Simplemente ese es el problema de los Mellark se creen dueños de Katniss… estan obsersionados con ella…

-Supongo que por eso ella se caso con Peeta ¿no?

-Al hermano mayor de Peeta, Marc, tambien le gustaba Katniss de hecho nos espiaba en el bosque…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ellos no lo saben pero un dia lo confronte en el bosque…él era fuerte y desquiciado…odiaba a Peeta, creia que le habia robado todo, el amor de su padre y su madre…y tanto el como yo estabamos seguros de que tarde o temprano el se quedaria con Katniss mas aun despues de los juegos…

-Entonces tanto los Mellark como los Hawthorne estan locos por ella…

-Si supongo que si…pero creo que Rory y yo teniamos menos posibilidades

-Al contrario cre que de no ser por los juegos ustedes tenian mas posibilidades que ellos

-De todos modos el niño rubio tiene una ventaja sobre todos ustedes y estoy segura de que ella lo elegiria a él sobre ustedes…

-Yo tambien estoy seguro de eso…

Katniss Everdeen termina de arropar a Kat…

-Buenas noches pequeña- besa su frente

-Buenas noches mamá

Camina hasta la cama de Finn, que acostado boca abajo esta dormido o se hace el dormido. Acaricia su cabello. Besa su cabeza.

-Buenas noches Finn…-acaricia la espalda del pequeño niño.

Apaga las luces. Se va a su habitación e intenta conciliar el sueño pero eso es casi imposible. Cuando por fin empieza a quearse dormida escucha su puerta abrirse suavemente. Se gira y una figura pequeña esta para en su puerta y dice timidamente.

-Mamá…si…si no estas muy enojada conmigo puedo dormir contigo…

-No estoy enojada contigo- se incorpora en la cama- LA figura sonrie y corre hasta meterse en la cama. Su corazon late muy deprisa como para solo haber corrido y su cara aun refleja un poco de miedo

-¿Tuviste pesadillas?

-Si- le agrada el calor que emana de su madre.

-¿Por qué no quisiste disculparte con tu tio Gale?

-Si te digo vaz a enojarte conmigo

-No me enojare

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad

-El te quiere para él, quiere el lugar de papá

-Finn solo estuvo un rato aquí

-No desde que ha ido a casa el quiere el lugar de papá…Tu eres mía y de papá

-Escucha no tienes porque preocuparte tu tio Gale ni nadie jamas podra ocupar el lugar de tu padre…

-Nisiquiera el que no es él pero esta en él

-No nisiquiera él

-Esta bien…

-Tienes que prometerme Finn tres cosas

-¿Cuáles?

-Que nunca mas volveras a comportarte como hoy ¿de acuerdo?

-Si

-Que le ofreceras una disculpa a tu tio

-mmmmmm

-Es tu tio y nunca ocupara el lugar de tu padre

-De acuerdo

-Las personas no son propiedad de nadie, yo estoy con tu papá porque lo amo y a ti…¿comprendes?

-No…tu eres nuestra

-Esta bien tal vez cuando crescas un poco mas lo comprenderas…aunque algo me dice que si comprendes pero no lo aceptas eres muy, muy listo. Poco a Poco se quedan dormirdos.


	56. Battle of Jerico

**55\. Battle of Jerico**

(…)

Write me a letter send it by mail Escribeme una carta envíala en el correo  
Send it in care of the Birmingham jail Envíala con cuidado a la cárcel de Birmingham  
(Write me a letter containing three lines) Escríbeme una carta que contenga tres líneas  
Answer my question will you be mine Responde mi pregunta ¿Tú serás mía?

(…)  
Down In The Valley (birmingham Jail)

(POV Katniss)

Estoy en la cama, siento como alguien me mueve suavemente e intenta despertame.

-Mamá, mamá…-reconozco aquella voz un poco ronca. Abro los ojos y me encuentro con ella. Pero se ve algo diferente. No se si es mi imaginacion pero la veo un poco mas grande de lo que es.

-Buenos dias- apenas digo. Estoy en la cama, pero la habitación no se ve como la recuerdo.

Mi hija me mira y parpadea. Se mete conmigo en la cama. Acaricio su cabello, sus ojos se ven grises y no azules, supongo que es por el tipo de luz. Se nota un poco nerviosa y triste.

-¿Me cantas una canción?

-Si ¿Cuál quieres?

-YA sabes…la que me cantabas de pequeña. Entonces comienzo a cantar mientras acaricio su cabello y rostro.

Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when you awake, the sun will rise.

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray, Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Ella se aferra a mi, yo la abrazo. En ese momento pasa algo mas desconcertante. Observo la habitación entonces recuerdo es muy similar, la estructura es identica pero los adornos no, es mi casa de la Veta. Mas desconcertante es aun, cuando entra en la habitación. Esta parado en la puerta, se recarga en el umbral, cruza los brazos, esta serio, despues una de esas acostumbradas sonrisas, esas que ilumninan su rostro.

-Hola dormilonas, es hora de levantarse…

-Si papá- dice la niña y corre hasta él. Se cuelga de él, la rodea con sus brazos. Yo no se que decir, estoy atonita e incredula.

-¿Qué pasa Catnip? Te perderas el desayuno…- se da la vuelta y se va con Kat, escucho la escalera crujir mientras bajan. Yo solo susurro

-¿Gale?

Me levanto y me visto como puedo. Bajo las escaleras. Camino toda desconcertada. Kat esta colocando todo lo necesario en la mesa. Sigo sin comprender lo que pasa.

-Bueno termina de colocar la cosas- dice Gale mientras besa la cabeza de KAt, creo que es Kat.

Camina hacia mi un poco serio. Yo parpadeo, no comprendo nada. Camina hasta quedar frente a mi. Se inclina y dice bajo para que ella no escuche. Su expresion es seria.

-Se que este dia es duro para los tres pero acordamos que no lo hariamos mas dificil para ella…es su primera cosecha…asi que intenta ser mas natural porfavor…

Me mira fijamente y yo a él. Emplea ese tono como el que usa con sus soldados cuando hace sugerencias que son mas bien ordenes. Por algun motivo solo asiento con la cabeza en lugar de darle un puñetazo en la boca para que sepa que no puede tratarme como a sus subalternos.

-Esta listo- anuncia ella.

-Bien…-dice Gale volteando a verla- entonces disfrutemoslo ¿si?

Los tres estamos entorno a la mesa. Desayunando. Un guiso con raizes de saeta, zanahorias y carne de conejo. Como postre hay un par de mazanas. Té para beber.

-Las verduras estan frescas…¿te gustan mamá?- me mira fijamente

-SI…-le sonrió

-Ese conejo de las trampas de ayer estaba muy grande ¿verdad papá?

-Claro, ya eres muy buena armando trampas

-Y con el arco…-y su voz esta llena de orgullo tal vez mañ…-entonces se detiene y nos mira a ambos

-Termina la frase- dice Gale y le mira fijamente

-pero no se si estare mañana…-nos mira alternativamente a los dos.

Entonces siento un dolor, como si mi estomago se retorciera, y toda yo me contrajera. Miedo, dolor…mi hija, cocecha, los juegos…mi pulso se acelera. No quiero decir las palabras, ¿y si me equivoco?¿y si es un invocación?. Pero él se apresura a decir lo que yo no puedo.

-No te van a elegir, tu nombre esta una sola vez en el sorteo…nos hemos esforzado para que asi sea…-acaricia la mano de la niña y despues su cabello- ¿verdad?- me mira buscando apoyo

-Asi es…-digo- no te preocupes mañana revisaresmos las trampas…-la niña, mi niña. Sonrie y terminamos el desayuno.

Como otras tantas familias de la Veta caminamos a la plaza que ya esta abarrotada. Cada uno lleva a la niña de la mano. Si es su primera cocecha entonces tiene doce años y es ya casi de mi estatura. Nos detenemos la miro y la abrazo.

-Te sacaran sangre despues formate con las niñas de tu edad…

-Si mamá- dice entre mis brazos

-Te amo- le digo, al tiempo que siento como algo en mi esta a punto de estallar

-Yo a ti ma- me separo un poco la miro, es ella, es KAt, indudablemente lo es, salvo sus ojos que son grises, incluso su barbilla es como debe ser. No comprendo nada. LA beso y la estrecho de nuevo. Por tortuso que me parece me separo de ella.

Gale se inclina besa su frente, toma la cara de Kat entre sus manos, la acaricia.

-Todo va ha estar bien ¿si?

-Si papá lo se.

-Bueno- el sonrie. LA envuelve en un abrazo que me parece eterno. Pero no dice las palabras no le dice que la ama ni nada mas.

-Haz caso a tu madre, ve a empadronarte y luego con las chicas pequeñas

-Si

LA suelta y veo mi hija, mi amada hija se va. No se si estoy a punto de correr hasta ella. Pero el me toma de la mano con firmeza. Lo miro.

-Hay que tomar nuestro lugar Katniss

No digo nada. Los dos no colocamos con el resto de los padres. Es como volver a aquel dia, al dia que me cocecharon. Entonces todos estamos en la plaza. Veo a Effie salir, vestida exactametne como el dia que me cocecharon. Ahora hacen su aparicion las autoridades del 12. No lo puedo creer, la veo, es Madge, una version un poco mas madura de ella, es logico es la esposa del alcalde. Lleva de mano a un niño como de unos 7 años, no es cualquier niño, es Finn. Lo sé, aun a la distancia que estoy es increible que pueda verles como si estuviera a poca distancia. Es mi hijo, es Finnick pero tiene ojos azules como todos los niños del distrito de comerciantes. Por lo tanto no es descabellado ubicar al alcalde, quien mas podria ser Peeta. Seguido por HAymitch, lo veo tal y como el dia de la cocecha 74 de los juegos. Y es asi, en cuanto Effie se lo pide Peeta se acerca al microfono y empieza la toruosa lectura del tratado de la traición como cada año hacia el alcalde Undershee, el padre de Madge. Gale esta parado junto a mi, estupefacto. Despues del trato de la traición Effie empieza con su parloteo al que no pongo atencion hasta que se aproxima al lugar donde estan los nombres de la chicas.

-Como siempre primero las damas…-dice con ese tono odioso del capitolio. Mi corazón late de prisa se que saldra de mi pecho en cualquier momento…-y el tributo femenino del distrito 12 es…no entiendo el nombre solo el apellido Hawthorne…-

Mis entrañas se retuercen…miro a Gale cuyo rostro esta desencajado…Yo solo se que no soporto mas…seguramente ya estoy gritando…corriendo hasta donde mi hija me aguarda…corro pero no avanzo…grito pero no me escucho solo los latidos de mi corazon lo llenan todo…aparecen las peores escenas de los juegos,de las dos arenas y de la guerra, veo una y otra vez estallar a Prim, a Finnick ser despedazado por aquellos asquerososo mutos en el fondo de esa horrible alcantarilla, a Cato como una pulpa humana en medio de las fauces de los mutos implorandome que lo mate…a los charlajos recordandome todos los nombres de los que he matado, recordandome todas las cosas malas que he hecho, recriminandome…por fin logro salir de aquella tortura, no se como, no se como ahora estoy sentada en la cama gritando una y otra vez…estoy en mi habitación…por fin me callo…me repito una y otra vez…yo soy Katniss Everdeen sobreviviente de los juegos del hambre, de la revolución del Sinsajo, estoy casada con Peeta Mellark, tenemos dos hijos…Katniss y Finnick…Finnick…Finnick…busco a Finn por todas partes no esta en la cama, recuerdo que anoche vino a dormir conmigo…respiro hondo, trato de calmarme, me da gusto que no este…estaria asustado…como puedo corro al baño, me encierro…me meto a la ducha el agua esta fria intento respirar…y me repito una y otra vez.

-Fue una pesadilla, un sueño, solo sueño…un mal sueño…

No se cuanto tiempo duro en la ducha. Por fin logro acumular el valor para salir, me miro en el espejo. Mi cara aun se ve como la de alguien que de verdad ha estado de nuevo en la cocecha. Pero mi ritmo cardicaco esta mas estable. Salgo de la habitación doy gracias de que hoy sea el dia que no tengo clase en la universidad. Miro la hora, es tarde, por eso no estaba Finn me quede dormida, en la nevera Seth a dejado un mensaje "KAt: No quise despertarte lleve a los niños a la escuela y pasare por ellos. No te preocupes. Nos vemos por la tarde. Seth." Despues de lee, el sonido del telefono me sobresalta.

(Fin de POV)

Se aproxima a tomarlo.

-Si, si…alla estare…-dice seria.

(POV Gale)

Hablo con ella se escucha agitada pero no cortante. Quedo con ella para vernos para almorzar un poco despues de medio dia, son las nueve. Aun estoy en ropa interior tengo tiempo suficiente para descanzar un poco mas. Cressida sale del baño, anoche se ha quedado conmigo. Nada de dormir, ella es intensa, apasionada, fuerte, un cuerpo escepcional e inteligente.

-Buenos dias…-dice mientras continua con su arreglo personal

-Buenos dias…-yo me enfilo al baño

-¿Dormiste bien?- dice a mi espaldas.

-Oh claro- los dos nos reimos.

Me ducho. Y es innevitable no dejo de pensar en Katniss.¿Por qué?. Me he onsesionado con ella, mas aun desde que la volví a ver, los meses que estuviemos en el complejo por los festejos fueron una tortura, en mucho sentidos. Se que el hecho de que ella me obsesiones no me impide estar con otras mujeres como anoche, como ahora. Cressida y yo nos conocemos desde hace años, no es la primera vez que lo hacemos, cuando tenemos ocasión y tiempo. Salvo cuando ella ha tenido una que otra pareja fija pero siempre les encuentra algun defecto o no pueden seguirle el paso. Eso pasa con los sobrevivientes de la guerra, bueno con algunos, vivimos nuestra vida de una manera que pareceria extrema en algunos momentos, lo se. Soy asi. Ella esta obsesionada con su carrera como yo. Es intensa, muy intensa en la cama como yo, busca creo perderse como yo. Pesadillas, pesadillas tambien las tiene como yo, como nosotros. Emocionalmente aislada despues de ver a Castor y Messalla morir de aquella manera, uno no desea querer a nadie por temor a perderle. Incluso a veces no quisiera amar a mis hijos tanto, pero se que alla vivido o no lo que vivi enla guerra los hijos se tienen y pueden morir, en la cocecha, un accidente casero, choque de autos, etc, etc. Liam el esta lejos de mi, no sabe que soy su padre pero sus padres me envian fotos y cartas sobre su vida.

Y un sentimiento egoista de nuevo me invade Kat, la niña, debio ser mia, debio ser mi hija, tendria que haberlo sido. Conozco los rumores, de que todos creen que es mi hija y no de Peeta. Me gustaria que fuera asi, pero se que no lo es. Es lista carismatica, inteligente, hermosa. Yo la abria amado y mimado como a nadie. Se que ella me habria querido y respetado tanto como ahora a Peeta. Que sarta de estupidezes estoy pensando, estoy molesto conmigo creo que me hago viejo antes nunca abria pensado esta sarta de sentimentalismos. Me han hecho un encargo y ahora me debato en hacerlo o no. Seria facil, muy facil despedazar a Mellark pero ¿Y las dos Katniss?. Ojala y fuera que con eso pudiera tenerlas para mi, pero algo me dice que no seria asi…ellas se quedarian con él. Katniss me lo ha dicho sus hijos y Peeta podrian sobrevivir en el bosque con ella sin problemas. Katniss, Katniss…muchas veces a lo largo de este tiempo la he observado aun me parece recorrer su piel, sentir su carne tremula retorciendose junto a la mia de placer, remememoro los sonidos que ella trataba de mantener en su garganta pero que se escapaban. Cierro los ojos. Siento algo abro los ojos. Y observo la reaccion fisica que me provocan estos recuerdos, hago una mueca…

-¿Acaso tienes quince años?- me digo. Enscucho la voz de Cressida en la otra habitacion anunciandome algo que no comprendo. Escucho la puerta de la suite cerrarse.

Y me concentro entonces en ayudarme con esta penosa reacción como cuando era adolescente. Espero no me pase lo mismo en publico, cuando este con ella. NO lo creo. Pero puede, ayer con el solo hecho de que ella chocara inocentemente conmigo y se quedara pegada a mi unos segundos. Esta reaccion comenzaba a sucederme, la sangre se acumula donde no debe. Afortunadamente aparecio el chico, claro molesto e iracundo pero el que me sorprendiera hizo que la sangre se discipara de aquel lugar,y que la cordura volviera. Sus ojos, su expresion, es mas como Katniss posesivo, no acepta rivales, probablemente solo a su padre. Si fuera como su padre probablemente no habria hecho nada, solo observar, esperar que su madre decidiera. Pero no, es aguerrido. Sus ojos, su expresión. Y luego salto de nuevo a pensamientos egoistas, su madre…que antes de ser madre es una mujer, una mujer con la que estuve tantas veces, y de que forma…

Termino de vestirme, estoy rasurado, peinado, perfurmado y vestido de civil. Me dirijo al lugar de la reunion. Hay una que otra mujer interesante por aquí. Les sonrrio y me miran significativamente. Tomo un taxi. Voy al lugar de encuentro, donde ya hay una mesa reservada. Tomo mi lugar. Me siento extraño no como cuando la esperaba en nuestro lugar de encuentro en el bosque del 12, creo que esta espera es mas tortuosa e intensa. Para que negarlo en aquella epoca me gustaba…ahora la deseo pura y simplemente la deseo, mas que cuando era joven, mas que cuando la tuve solo para mi…con intensidad…si pudiera y supiera que tengo carta abierta no la desperdiciaria…la convnceria…la tendria para mi, que importa que despues regrese con él. ¿La amas? Me pregunto,la respuesta es no lo sé, no lo sé. LA quiero como amiga, como prima pero vivir con ella todos los dias no creo que funcione tal y como antes…Y entonces me doy cuenta no he cambiado en absoluto en ese aspecto. Soy lo que soy. Mucho deseo, pasión, lujuria pero no me interesan los arrumacos, promesas de amor eterno. Katniss decia que tampoco a ella pero hay que ver como el ex ministro le ha hecho cambiar de opinion, o tal vez ella siempre ha sido asi solo que nunca lo creyo practico…que se yo…al diablo.

Entonces recuerdo a lo que vengo. Me digo Yo soy el almirante Gale Hawthorne alto oficial de la armada de Panem mi deber es velar por el orden en mi país, tengo un compromiso como miembro del consejo de seguridad. Haz lo que debas soldado Hawthorne cumple con tu deber. Solo eso importa. Respiro hondo y de nuevo la suficiencia me llena. Me siento derecho. Esta aquí…hermosa…simplemente hermosa…"

(Fin de POV)

-Buenos dias Katniss- dice Gale Hawthorne

-Gale- dice ella con sequedad. NO se imagina por que su cerebro le hizo aquella mala jugada esta noche. Ese sueño le ha tenido incomoda toda la mañana.

-He pedido café ¿quieres algo?

-té…¿Cressida?- espera que ella este no le agrada la idea de estar a solas con Gale

-Haciendo sus cosas y cumpliendo sus propios encargos…

-YA, ella ¿no es parte de la comitiva?

-NO…ella tiene sus propias tareas asignadas…

-¿Diferentes a las tuyas?

-Algo asi…

El camarero sirve.

-¿Puedo saber que tareas son esas?

-Por eso estamos aquí…¿Por qué estas a la defensiva?

-¿Qué esperas que te hable con dulzura nunca he sido asi?

-Te equivocas a Peeta si, desde siempre tu tono de voz con el siempre lo ha sido…nos hablas a secas a todos salvo a él…

-Eso es diferente, él es diferente.

-Lo sé…pero mi pregunta es ¿Por qué estas a la defensiva?

-¿Me lo preguntas? Dejame aclararlo te apareces en mi casa como si nada ¿Cómo sabes donde estabamos?¿quien te dio mi direccion?¿Y mi telefono?

-Veamos…la federacion debe saber donde estan sus ciudadanos, tu direcccion por ende la conozco y tu telefono me lo dio Seth esta mañana cuando le llame…eso responde a tus preguntas…pero lo que te molesta es…

-Que cuando tu apareces es que la federación quiere algo…y la experiencia me ha enseñado que eso no es bueno ni para Peeta ni para mi, ni para nuestra familia en general…

-Quisiera que estuvieras equivocada pero infortunadamente, Katniss tienes toda la razón…sin embargo

-Sin embargo…¿Qué cosa?

-No soy ese absurdo maniqui que crees, yo no obedezco por obedecer me cuestiono y tengo libre albedrio

-Oh si claro…

-Aunque no lo creas…por eso estoy aquí…se cual es mi deber y cuales son mis lealtades.

-¿Y eso es?

-Me madanron para averiguar como estas, donde estas, sobre los niños, pero sobre todo a saber como y donde esta Peeta…

-Esta de viaje arreglando cosas de sus empresas…

-Eso le dijo tu hija a Cressida…le creeria si solo fueras como la niña ella sabe mentir bien muy bien, en eso se parece a su padre- las palabras le recuerdan a Katniss el sueño, maldito cerebro que le juega malas pasadas en las que KAt llamaba papá a Gale-pero tu hechaste a perder su trabajo, no sabes mentir…

-¿Que quieres Gale?- dice con fastidio

-Advertirte

-¿No querras decir amenazarme?

-No…como lo dije se donde estan mis lealtades…y mi deber…eres mi familia

-Pariente…

-Familia…aunque no te guste recordarlo hubo una epoca en la que te ame y en la que te protegi

-Si ¿recuerdas como terminamos?

-Se que era un idiota y aun en muchos sentidos lo soy en la actualidad…tu tampoco eres perfecta…

Ella trata de entender las palabras. Aun con recelo señala.

-¿Qué con tus advertencias?

-No se al 100% que pretendan, no lo se de verdad…pero es algo grande, estan cocinando algo grande y es para destruir a Peeta.

-¿Por qué?

-Tiene demasiados enemigos…es demasiado moralistas pero juega juegos inmorales…

-¿Cómo destruirlo?

-Quieren restarle poder economico y politico, ya sabes la gente hace lo que el dice, ha creado un impero…tienen la leve idea de que el esta en un psiquiatrico

-No es verdad- dice ella con la mayor veracidad que le es posible, Gale la escudriña.

-¿Dónde esta?- repite Gale tratando de encontrar la mentira en la expresion de la mujer

-No lo se

-Ahí vaz de nuevo crees que alguien te va a creer que no sabes donde esta Peeta

-El y yo peleamos, tu sabes "este" Peeta y yo no nos entendemos –es verdad pero sabe que debera manipular la verdad para engañarle- hace unos meses vino y no nos entendimos…peleamos…nos dijimos nuestras verdades…nos separamos…yo no me meto en su vida y el no en la mia…

-Oh claro y asi como asi lo dejaste

-…incluso hay una solicitud de divorcio…-y le enseña el papel. Gale lo lee, hay pasajes subrayados, entre lo que destaca "sedo la _patria potestad de los menores Katniss Everdeen Mellark y Finnick Everdeen Mellark a su madre Katniss Everdeen…","solicito un regimen de visitas supervisadas","recibiran una mensualidad de…","al cumplir 18 años recibiran un fideicomiso"… _

-Si esto es verdad ¿Por qué lo protejes?

-No lo protejo de verdad no se donde este ni que haga

-¿Tus hijos lo saben?

-No, se los dire a su debido tiempo…una vez que firmemos los papeles. Peeta esta de que firmemos los papeles. El y yo no nos entendemos pero los niños son otro asunto estamos de acuerdo a que deben tener una vid feliz y estable en la medida de lo posible. Se que los motivos por los que le interesan son mas egoistas que amorosos, les quiere porque son el testimonio de su estancia en la tierra y por que no decirlo de su Virilidad, en eso se parecen él y tu…

-¿A que te refieres?

-A los gemelos, a Liam…¿Y cuantos mas tienes?

-Es asunto mio…

-Sabia que dirias eso…

-¿Y cuantos tiene él ademas de los tuyos?

-TU sabes cuantos…y como fue que los engedro asi que no me vengas con que no sabes…

-Oh si te refieres al que anda por ahí jodiendo el mundo,a sus dos remplazos congelados y la niña soprano por la que Vladimir Sadok le odia ¿no?...a si y ultimamente hay otro por ahí…que piensas que sentiras cuadno ¿quiera presentarle a tus hijos a sus medios hermanos?

-Los hijos de antes de regresar conmigo son su problema, y despues del divocio no se cuantos mas tenga…pero los mios son mios…y voy a velar por ellos

-Todo esta saliendo mal Katniss yo vengo a alertate pero cuando Peeta entra a la platica todo se va al carajo siempre terminamos peleando…

-¿Qué sugieres?

-Busca a tu "marido" habla con él, no se, deben estar alerta

-¿De que?

-Ya te lo dije no lo se con certeza

-Bueno supongo que lo politicamente correcto es darte las gracias…

-Si eso creo…entonces…

En otro lugar una grabación suena en la oficina 505. El alienista la escucha con atencion y va tomando notas.

"

-¿Qué es lo que ves?

-Miro a Marc…mi hermano Marc…-la voz de su paciente se escucha aletargada al principio, es natural. La hipnosis es asi.

-¿Qué hace?

-Entra al distrito por la alambrada que nos separa del bosque- se agita-

-Calmate, respira, ¿recuerda ese lugar seguro del que hablamos, regresa ahí, se calma un poco-¿Qué pasa?

-Esta furioso viene asia mi, me golpea, me defiendo…el tiene un cuchillo…lo coloca en mi garganta…-se agita la respiracion.

-Calma…¿Qué hace?

-Esta sobre mi yo estoy tirado en el suelo bajo é dice que si lo desea podria matarme y nadie nunca lo sabria estamos en lo limites del distrito. Tiene razon…

-¿Te corta?¿Te hiere?

-No. Se levanta. Dice que no vale la pena…hablamos…me dice que va a enseñarme a defenderme y a pelear con el cuchillo

-¿Por qué?

-Dice que sabe que quiero a la chica Everdeen y que lo mas probable es que yo termine en la mina, aunque dice que escucho hablar a mis padres sobre un posible compormiso con la chica Walsh o con Madge. Pero sabe que estoy obsesionado con la chica de la Veta, sabe que siendo como soy no duraria ni una semana entre los mineros. Le pregunto si lo hace por buena voluntad. Se rie y me dice que no. Que sus motivos son egoistas. Si yo me voy a la mina renuncio a la panaderia, y sera seguramente de él. Pero se que sus palabras no son 100% reales, no sabe mentir yo si se hacerlo muy bien. El me enseña pero me hace prometer que no le dire a nadie de nuestro acuerdo. MI hermano no es tan malo muy en el fondo se que quiere enseñarme como defenderme.

-¿Tu crees eso?

-Tengo la certeza.

-¿Por qué?

\- Por que en el tiempo que pasamos juntos por instantes puedo ver otra parte de mi hermano, un parte que no le muestra a nadie, en ocasiones es casi amable por lo menos no tan ofensivo…me enseña lucha y a usar el cuchillo…

-¿Hay algo que te diera miedo de eso?¿Algo que no pudieras hacer?

-Si

-¿Qué cosa?

-salir del distrito. Lo veo ingresar al bosque y me grita desde la alambrada ¡Ven aquí cobarde!¡No seas marica!¡Anda niñita!, yo le digo que no, el bosque es peligroso…

-¿Qué hace tu hermano?

-Hace una mueca y se va corriendo al bosque…me da miedo lo que hay ahí…me da miedo…ME DA MIEDO…LOS MUTOS…LOS MUTOS…

Y luego comienza a gritar cosas ininteligibles, se escucha que empieza a forcejear.

-Calmate que pasa, que pasa ¿Dónde estas?

Patalea y grita de nuevo. NO dice nada. El sonido de un aparato comienza a emitir una alarma.

-¡EL PALACIO NEGRO!¡ME LLEVAN AL PALACIO NEGRO!

-Su pulso se acelera Doctor debe sedarlo o calmarlo. Se escucha claramente como trata de safarse de algo, el forcejeo.

-¡NO, NO, NO!... ¡no quiero…no quiero ver!¡No quiero oir!...¡No, NO, DEJENLO, DEJENLO!-

Los gritos son de desesperacion al borde de la locura.

-Dr. creo que deberiamos detener esto, su pulso esta muy alto…puede tener un paro cardiaco…

-¿Qué ves?- el doctor hace caso omiso

-A los torturadodes ¡LO ESTAN CORTANDO!,¡NO. NO!

-¿A quien?¿A quien?

-¡AH DARIUS!

El alarma se dispara los gritos se calman.

-Se desmayo doctor…

-Regresenlo a su habitación y monitoreenlo. Coloquenle calmantes. "

El doctor detiene la grabación.

-El palacio negro…-susurra. Busca en sus notas de citas previas con el paciente en cuestion. Y lee.

"El palacio negro es como se le llamaba a las instalaciones hechas de manera subterranea en los terrenos de la mansion presidencial en Panem, en la que se recluia, torturaba y ejecutaba a presos politicos, opositores o colaboradores que amenzaran el regimen de Snow. Uno entraba vivo,entero y aterrado a ese lugar porque solo habia una manera de salir, generalmente muerto…ocasionalmente desquisiado…demente…inservible…o convertido en un muto…como yo…"

Cierra sus la grabacion: paciente 804-PM fecha de grabación y numero de sesion. Se levanta y la coloca en donde debe estar. Se talla los ojos cansado. Este caso no le ha dejado dormir. No es que no escuche cosas peores a esta, lo que le sorprende son el tipo de torturas que empleaban en este país, pero mas aun le sorprende como jugaron la mente de este hombre. Al grado de que no pueda distinguir…su vida real de una ficción…y aun asi las partes de el intentan ser funcionales…

Es de noche Vanessa, Jenn, Seth y Katniss estan en el estudio ella les ha comentado la parte de al conversacion en la que Gale les advierte que deben protegerse.

-¿Y bien que opinan?

-No lo se…financieramente estamos bien bueno EIC mañana llamare a Bred para saber como esta MFG y ponerlo al corriente tal vez debamos reunirnos.-señala Jenn

-Sobre cuestiones legales Sarana es la que sabe de eso…pedire una cita con ella- dice Vannessa

-Yo no se como ayudar-dice Seth

-Algo me dice que tus conocidos o amigos del ejercito pueden ayudar

-Intentare eso

-Yo, por lo pronto tengo una cita mañana con ustedes saben quien, necesito que me ponga al tanto de los progresos o retrocesos en el caso…

-Por cierto, casi lo olvido –se golpea la frente- La maestra de Finn quiere hablar contigo…- esta nervioso

-¿Y eso?

-Pues bueno, como lo ya. Finn, se peleo en la escuela…

Todos le miran estupefactos.

-¡¿Qué, qué?!

-Se peleo con un chico mayor…y ganó…

-Oye esto no se trata de alentarlo sino de saber por que…

-A mi no me quizo decir ni a Kat pero hay que reconocerlo es bajito para su edad pero si yo fuera su contrincante te diria que su gancho izquierdo mata…el solo trajo el ojo morado pero el otro chico quedo peor…yo msmo lo vi…- suena casi orgulloso

-Dijiste que se cayó del columpio y se golpeó- dice Katniss molesta

Vanessa esta a punto de reirse.

-Seth- dice con amonestacion Jenn observando las reacciones de la madre.

-Que clase de hermano mayor seria si no lo cubriera… -se encoje en hombros.

-Si pero seguro la maestra me dira todo mañana en la cita de la que me informaste

-Que clase de hermano mayor seria si no te informara

Vanessa no aguanta mas y se parte de risa. Jenn la mira medio seria y medio divertida.

Finnick Mellark esta sentado afuera de la oficina de la directora. Su mochila y bolsa de almuerzo estan a su lado. Resopla un poco su madre lleva casi una hora dentro con la directora y el psicologo de la escuela. Su maestra solo estuvo un rato y luego salio. La secretarias estan en lo suyo. El ya esta por morirse de aburrimiento. Y por otro lado le inquieta lo que le hara su madre, bueno en realidad lo mas probable es que le castigue. Le han castigado pocas veces pero el sabe que eso chico merecia unos buenos golpes, ya le habia molestado antes. Solo se metia con los niños pequeños pero no contaba con que el supiera defenderse. NO necesitaba que su hermana lo defendiera como insinuaron antes de romperle la boca al otro chico. No era que se sientiera orgulloso pero en ocasiones era necesario. Eso chico o sus amigos nunca mas se meterian con él y lo mas probable es que ahora lo pensaran antes de meterse con los niños pequeños. Cruza sus manos sobre su estomago y balancea sus pies pues no llegan al piso. Mira a las secretarias descubre que lo veian. Les sonrie y las dos mujeres hacen lo mismo. Para ellas es incomprensible como un niño tan adorable pudiera pegar tan duro. Pues el otro chico no era la primera vez que paraba en la dirección aunque generalmente era el quien dejaba mal a otros chicos. El niño sentado era lindo habia que reconocerlo rasgos faciales simetricos, ojos expresivos claro ahora tenia un ojo morado pero bueno, heridas de guerra; sus pestañas eran tan grandes y rubias que casi no se veian salvo a contra luz, los primeros dias que asistio a clase su cabello rubio estaba un poco mas largo de lo usual y las puntas se rizaban levemente claro que de acuerdo al reglamento escolar ahora estaba recortado. Bastante educado aun ayer cuando lo trajeron con su contricante aunque el otro gritaba y pataleaba, el solo lo miraba con cara aburrida. No dijo nada cuando los adultos lo confrontaron, lo amenazaron y amonestaron. Solo los miraba fijamente.

Adentro de la oficina los adultos hablaban de él. El psicologo era el que tenia la palabra.

-Mire fuera del incidente de ayer su hijo no es agresivo, ni mal intensionado de hecho la evaluacion de sus profesora dice que es limpio, ordenado, trabaja en silencio y solo hace comentarios educados. De hecho tiene conocimientos elevados para su edad. Sin embargo me preocupan algunos puntos de su comportamiento y su habilidad social.

-¿Cómo cuales puntos?- Katniss le mira fijamente. Su voz es neutral ni hostilidad ni la directora como el psicologo habian coincidido en que era una mujer educada, distante y fria en su trato con la gente en general, es probable que el niño imitara su comportamiento.

-En el salón de clase es aislado no habla con nadie salvo para lo mas elemental, prefiere trabajar solo. Cuando es obligatorio hacerlo en equipo lo hace aun asi es aislado en los recesos permanece solo, no tiene amigos. ¿esta enterada de eso?

-SI- dice Katniss y parece que estan hablando de ella misma cuando iba a la escuela. Ella tenia una justificación pero Finn ¿nunca se lo habia preguntado? En Panem era igual pero los que la conocieron de niña se imaginaban solo que el chico habia sacado su carácter. No le agradaba del todo-lo se. He tratado de respetar su personalidad.

-LA otra pregunta que debo hacer ¿Cómo es la relacion con su padre? Se que es poco tiempo pero no ha venido a ver los eventos escolares…o juntas…

-LA relación con su padre es muy buena, su padre lo adora…

-Creo mi pregunta concreta es ¿esta usted separada del señor Walsh?

-No. Ryan, el señor Walsh acaba de recibir un ascenso en su trabajo que le ha obligado a salir de viaje por una temporada, eso nunca habia pasado no habiamos estado tanto tiempo sin él creo que nos esta afectando principalmente a los chicos. De hecho como puede verlo hemos cambiado de domicilio ha sido algo severo para lo niños. Mas aun a Evan, él es sensible.

-Debe ser duro estar a cargo de los niños, nueva casa, y el joven Walsh le ayuda ¿es asi?

-Si…él es de gran ayuda

-Es hijo del primer matrimonio del señor Walsh según tengo entendido…¿Cómo es para usted esto?

-No es nada extraño para mi…tal vez el mejor que nadie comprenda todo esto…yo siento gran afecto por él…

-¿Cómo es la relación de el con Evan?

-Buena…el quiere mucho a su hermano mayor y visceversa…claro que MArc no siempre a vivido con nosotros. Esta con nosotros precisamente por todos estos cambios, el ya era independiente…

-Y despues

-No lo se pero el sabe que puede quedarse con nosotros hasta que lo concidere conveniente. Creo que a ustedes les preocupa que maltrate a Evan, que el ambiente en el que viva sea hostil…

-Nos preocupan muchas cosas señora Walsh desde maltrato hasta abuso sexual…

-¿Qué insinua?

-Nada, en realidad creemos que el asunto tiene que ver mas con el niño que con la familia, es decir, su hija presenta otro tipo de comportamiento. SI viven en el mismo ambiente puedo deducir que el asunto es el chico.

-Nadie de los que le rodeamos le hariamos nada malo, nada en absoluto…

-¿Ha vivido algun evento traumatico reciente? Ademas de estos cambios…

-No- dice ella pero sabe que es asi, a pesar de que Aurelius y su ayudante hablaron con ellos sobre el ataque en las instalaciones en que vivian y que ahora tiene guardaespaldas sabe que debe haber algun residuo de todo eso. Luego esta el hecho de que Finn tiene una relacion compleja con su padre a pesar de que lo ama aun queda ese asunto del complejo de Edipo como lo llama Aurelius.

-Señora Walsh mi recomendación es que visite un psicologo infantil- le extienden una hoja- estas son algunas sugerencias. El arranque violento de ayer nos preocupa, la cantidad de ira acumulada de su hijo muestra claramente una descarga de adrenalina amplia.

-Y nos preocupa otra cosa. Señora Walsh- interviene la directora- la "tecnica" de combate de su hijo no es del conocimiento de cualquier niño de su edad, bueno creo que tampoco de cualquier adulto, un profesor vio el asunto de lejos de hecho fue el que corrio a separar a los chicos ¿Quién enseño eso a su hijo?

-Tecnica de combate- dice Katnis tratando de escucharse natural- nisiquiera puede abrir la caja del cereal nuevo, no es ninguna tecnica tal vez fue algo que vio en la telvision e imitó a los personajes…

-Debe imitar muy bien- la directora no cree nada de lo que dice-aunque Evan señala que la familia de su padre fue campeona de lucha en el colegio.

-Si bueno, tal vez su padre le enseño una que otra llave de lucha a mis espaldas pero escuche lo de ayer fue pura suerte…se que lo que hizo estuvo mal su padre y yo no creemos en la violencia…de hecho esta noche hablare con el por telefono le pedire que hable con Evan sobre esto, no se quedara sin castigo pero creo que los motivos por los que golpeo al otro chico son comprensibles, no aceptables pero son comprensibles y se que no se volvera a repetir este comportamiento siempre que no le den motivos.

-Y ya que toco el tema de los castigos, yo dire mas bien sancion. Independientemente de la causa el resultado es la violencia tanto Evan como su contrincante estan suspendidos dos dias. Hoy y mañana despues viene el fin de semana creo que es tiempo suficiente para que se calmen los animos de los dos.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Por cierto se que su hijo tiene dotes para el arte, su profesora de arte a dicho que es un excelente pintor, que toca algunos instrumentos y que tiene buena voz que lo escuchó por conincidencia en un lugar alejada, tal vez pueda ser ese un vehiculo que le ayude a desarrollar habilidades sociales.

-Lo tomare en cuenta…sobre mi hija ¿hay algo que deba saber?

-La he entrevistado tambien de hecho me parece una chica inteligente, muy bien adaptada, es lider natural en su grupo sus compañeros la respetan y apoyan lo que se si les considere amigos pero muchos de sus condicipulos le admiran siempre esta rodeada de ellos. Ayuda a los que puede. No es la mejor de la clase pero si es muy buena. Tiene conocimientos superiores a los de sus compañeros asi que si no es la mejor supongo que es mas por modestia que porque no pueda. Es buena oradora.

Y ahí esta, Katniss piensa es como describir a Peeta en sus años de escuela.

-Lo que me lleva al siguiente punto sus hijos dicen que en los ultimos meses no iban al colegio –prosigue el doctor- que estudiaban en casa ¿es eso cierto?

-Si, bueno mas bien los adultos que los rodeamos colaboramos…

-Eso me dijo Katherine. Usted los ayuda en matematicas y ciencias…Marc les sugiere lecturas de diferentes areas y les habla de arquitectura…una tal Vanessa sobre historia…Jenn un poco de situaciones contemporaneas y literatura…su padre arte

-Si…se que su educación ha sido caotica pero hacemos lo que podemos.

-Señora es lamentable que lo diga pero sus hijos tiene conocimientos y habilidades que sus compañeros tardaran años en desarrollar eso quiere decir que ud. Estan haciendo algo que nosotros no. Debo agregar no me intriga la cantidad de conocimientos de sus hijos, saben desde remedios caseros con plantas hasta arquitectura antigua y contemporanea…lo que me intriga es lo que comprenden sus hijos y esa sed de saber que ha sido desarrollada por todos ustedes.

Finn esta en este punto mas que aburrido, si se pudiera morrir de aburrimiento de seguro el lo estaria hace tiempo. La puerta por fin se abre su madre sale seria. NO enojada, no feliz. Le mira fijamente, esas miradas que no matan pero dan miedo. Aun asi ella se ve muy bonita con el cabello suelto, maquillaje y muy formal. No le sonrie, mas bien pone cara seria, si le sonrie sabe que su madre se molestara. Sabe que su madre le ama pero sabe que por ese motivo ella de seguro no dejara pasar esto como si nada. Su madre cierra la puerta. Lo mira.

-Muy bien jovencito toma tus cosas nos vamos- su voz es seria.

No contesta solo toma su mochila y su almuerzo. Se aproxima a su madre, que lo toma de la mano con firmeza.

-Con permiso- mira a la mujeres- buenos dias

-Buenos dias.

Caminan a buen paso a la salida. En el transcurso Finn solo mira a su madre una y otra vez. Ella esta como en otro mundo, como pensando. Llegan al auto. Abre la cajuela Finn mete su mochila pero no su almuerzo. Su madre camina abre la portezuela del copiloto para que Finn entre, cierra la puerta lo rodea y toma su lugar.

-Cinturón- dice colocando las llaves del auto y encenciendolo.

Finn se coloca el cinturon, coloca su almuerzo en su regazo mira por la ventanilla. Hay un poco de tensión en el ambiente. Mira a su madre. Le gustan sus expresiones cuando esta concentrada. No se atreve a decir nada sabe que en momentos como este es mejor ser reservado. Una disculpa tal vez. De seguro su padre habria tomado esto con mas humor, ya estaria haciendo bromas sobre esto pero su madre no era asi. No definitivamente no. Entonces observa el edificio antiguo, estan en la universidad, es cierto su madre tiene que dar clases hoy. Bajan del auto toma su mochila y ella el portafolios.

-Andando- le dice y lo toma de la mano e inician su camino al lugar en el que dara la clase.

Le gusta la universidad, los jardines. Los chicos estudiando en los jardines. Llegan a la oficina de su madre.

-Buenos dias Dr. Everdeen

-Buenos dias Darcy- le dice a la becaria

-Hola amiguito- dice mirando al niño

-Hola- dice Finn

-Mi clase empieza en 5 minutos. Te quedaras en mi oficina. Puedes hacer tus deberes, leer algo y comerte tu almuerzo te veo en cuanto acabe Finnick.¿De acuerdo?.

-Si mamá- sabe que solo le llama Finnick cuando lo que hablaran sera serio.

-Bueno…te veo luego…

Su madre sale del lugar y el se sienta en la silla del escritorio, empieza a gira en ella impulsandose con el escritorio una y otra vez, una y otra vez…hasta que se cansa del juego…husmea en el librero, por la ventana…pero se aburre…se quita el saco del colegio y lo cuelga en el perchero, la corbata y la guarda en su mochila. Abre con cautela la puerta, asoma la cabeza, no hay nadie sale del lugar no sin antes dejarle un recado a su madre:"Fui a explorar". Le encanta el olor a madera y la arquitectura del lugar. Baja algunos escalones. No hay ruido como en otros edificios, este es el mas antiguo por eso solo son oficinas y hay algunos salones de musica y canto pues el tipo de arquitectura les da buena acustica.

-Buenos dias joven Mellark- el niño brinca de sorpresa por la voz que le llama a sus espaldas. Lo reconoce es el hombre del parque.

-¿Me recuerdas?- dice el hombre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-UN poco

-No sabia que estarias aquí ¿tu madre esta en clase?¿no?

-Si

-Hoy le toca sesion doble…se que te gusta la musica…¿es verdad?

-Si- solo usa monosilabos nunca ha sido bueno con la gente

-Me regalas unos minutos de tu valioso tiempo ¿quiero mostrarte algo?

El niño lo mira con desconfianza

-Anda hijo no te hare nada habra mucha gente no estaremos solos.

-Bueno

-Vamos- abre la enorme sala de la que veia la puerta. Ingresan y hay un grupo de jovenes con instrumentos. Estan acomodandose en el lugar.

-Buenos dias a todos…

-Buenos dias Dr. Gawin

-Este es mi amigo el joven Mellark mostremosle un poco de lo que sabemos hacer y el nos dara una demostración despues ¿estas de acuerdo?

El niños no dice nada.

-Anda toma un asiento cerca hijo. –le da una palmaditas en la espalda.

Finn se sienta. Todos toman su lugar. Las cuerdas suenan y la musica lo inunda todo. Repentinamente siente como su animo cambia, como su corazon late rapido con emocion, mas aun cuando las solistas incian con su interpretacion y luego todos.

Doooooooooominus

Dominus Dominus Dominus

a dextris tuis,  
confregit in die irae suae reges.

Al terminar la interpretacion si siquiera pensarlo el niño se levanta y aplaude energicamente. Todos le miran asombardos la reaccion de un niño de esa edad ante este tipo musica es inusitado. Todos hacen una reverencia.

-¿Conocias ya la pieza?

-Si, es el Dominus A Dextris Tuis del HWV 232 de Haendel

-Excelente joven Mellark, excellente…dice el Dr. Gawin con su violin en la mano…y ya que haz visto lo que nosotros hacemos es tu turno.

Los presente miran con incredulidad al hombre. El chico parpadea.

-Esta bien…¿me presta su violin?

-Desde luego…¿conocen el conciento para dos violines de Vivaldi?

-Desde luego ¿listos?

Y de nuevo la musica inicia como era de esperarse el niño hace una magistral interpretación. Para el es algo extraordianrio es como poder ver la muscia flotando, sentir entrar por cada poro se su piel como el oxigeno. Y cosas nuevas surgen en su interior. La musica se apaga. Ahora es la gente en el lugar la que el aplaude. El chico esta un poco avergonzado.

-¿De donde sacaste al chico?- dice el director mirandolo con atención

-mmmm es el hijo de la doctora Everdeen

-Oh vaya esa mujer hace bien todo lo que se propone ¿no?- dice un joven todos le obervan con cara de irreverente- si no miren a este chico…¿tienes hermanas?

-Si

-Increible ¿y que edad tiene?

\- es 5 años mayor a mi

-Lamentable…

Todos rien.

-Claro a menos que quieras esperar a que cresca

Las risas se hacen mas fuertes y Finn no comprende gran cosas.

-¿Qué tal eres para el piano?- dice otro hombre

-Aceptable- dice el niño

-¿sabes leer musica?

-Lo basico

-Yo le enseñare lo que necesite, es perfecto, el chico es perfecto

-No nos emocionemos…antes de tiempo…muestranos…

-Bueno esta es la sonata Op. 17 Numero 2 de Johann Christian Bach

Todos lo observan. Susurran cosas. Desliza con agilidad sus manos sobre el instrumento, concentracion perfecta. Aplausos cuando termina.

-Es bueno, muy bueno…no es el primer niño prodigio que vemos por aquí…peeero…tienes talento chico

-¿Quién te enseño a tocar?

-Mi papá

-Tu papá ¿Dónde estudio?

-Le enseñó una amiga suya

-Ninguno de los dos fue alguna vez a una escuela

-No…me gusta cantar a veces- dice animado- nos soy muy bueno

-mmm interesante- dice un hombre que sale de entre ellos…¿conoces la parte VI Weihnachtsoratorium BWV 248 de Bach?

El Niño solo asiente -la escuche hace unos dias.

-Dame uno de los libros…- se lo extiende

-No se leerlo bien…

-Bueno hazlo veremos que pasa…

Entonces solo sera este fragmento, dicen y todos asienten. Los intrumentos de cuerda entran y luego el niño.

Nyr ein Wink von seinen Händen  
Stürzt ohnmächt'ger Menschen Macht.  
Hier wird alle Kraft verlacht!  
Spricht der Höchste nur ein Wort,  
Seiner Feinde Stolz zo enden,  
Oh, so müssen sich sofort.  
Sterblicher Gedanken wenden.

-¿Quién te enseño a cantar?

-Mamá ella tambien canta muy bien…-se encoje en hombros

-NO se los dije SE LOS DIJE esa mujer es…-el joven de hace un rato interviene con euforia

-Callate tonto- dice uno de los mas jovenes

-Oh mejor ve al baño

Las risas son incontrolables y el joven se pone rojo.

\- ¿Ella escoge tu repertorio?

-mmmmm me enseña canciones que le enseñó su papá, mi abuelo.

-¿Y tu abuelo era cantante profesional?- dice otro de los jovenes

-No era minero…no lo conoci murio en la mina…

-Pero tu abuelo conocia esta musica…

-mmmm no el conocia baladas, cantos de la montaña y canciones antiguas de casa…la musica como esta es porque papá la ha escuchado o mamá o yo…si me gusta se la enseño a ellos y ellos me enseñan canciones y mamá me dirige para aprenderlas, otras las he aprendido solo…y asi…

Finn se da cuenta de que nunca ha hablado tanto con extraños como en la ultima hora y media. Hora y media su madre ya debio salir de clase y de seguro ya lo ha de estar buscando.

-Debo irme…mamá me debe buscar…

NO dice mas y se va por donde entro.

-Eh chico- dice Alberig Gawin-los veo luego ¿de acuerdo?

Sale tras el niño que ya le lleva enorme ventaja. Llegaa la oficina de su madre que esta de pie apenas leyendo el papel.

-¿Con que a explorar no?

Se miran fijamente. El niño se queda de pie, sin aliento. Su madre esta mas seria que hace rato.

-Toma tus cosas nos vamos…

-Si

Cuando tienen las cosas listas estan por irse. El hombre hace su aparicion.

-Dra Everdeen siento haber entretenido a su hijo antes se que debia estar precupada no queria causarle problemas con ud.

-No se preocupe acababa de entrar a la oficina cuando llego…me entretuvieron con preguntas los estudiantes

-Oh vaya…de todos modos…fue una buena compañía…pero ya le contara él y despues me gustaria proponerles algo…

-Esta bien…-dice ella toma el niño de la mano- despidete

-Hasta luego Dr Gawin

-Hasta luego joven Mellark

Katniss camina con su hijo de la mano. Guardan las cosas en el auto. El niño esta soprendido no van a casa el auto va por calles que no conoce. Aun esta seria. Llegan a un parque que no conoce. Es enorme.

-Vamos anda…

El niño baja y camina junto a su madre. Encuentran un banco frente a un lago. Los dos se sientan juntos y guardan silencio un rato.

-Antes que nada debes saber que independientemente de lo que pase eres mi hijo y te amo, mi amor por ti es incondicional ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Si…-el niño sonrie enormemente su madre igual

-Me preocupan los arranques de ira y la violencia, pero me preocupa mas que me mientas y que Seth se preste a cubrirte…

El chico se agacha avergonzado.

-Lo siento

-Las relaciones no se contruyen con mentiras y menos puedes utilizar a las personas como medios la gente es un fin no un medio. ¿comprendes?

-No del todo

-No puedes usar a al gente para conseguir tus fines…¿comprendes ahora?

-Si

-No mas mentiras Finnick

-Si mamá lo siento…

-¿Por qué golpeaste al otro chico?

-Hace tiempo me molestaba…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No se

-Y si ya llevaba tiempo molestandote ¿Qué te dijo ayer que te enfurecio tanto?

-Dijo cosas malas sobre ti

-Nisiquiera conozco al chico ni el a mi

-Por eso me enoje mas, el no te conoce…y dijo cosas feas…

-¿Qué cosas?

-No quiero repetirlo

-Bueno lo que dijo sea lo que haya sido solo fue para enojarte y ya. NO debes dejar que otros te metan en su juego, te diran cosas para envolverte. NO dejes que ellos te controlen. Y mas aun la ultima respuesta es la violencia, la ultima Finn. Tu papá y yo no te enseñamos combate para que lo usaras en la escuela sino para que en caso de una revuelta o algo asi pudieras sobrevivir ¿lo sabes no?

-Si lo se.

-Dos reacciones violentas Finn. Con tu tio Gale y un compañero. Aprende a controlarte para que tus emociones no te controlen a ti.

-No quieres que me enoje, este triste o eso

-No, quiero que sientas pero que tus reacciones por lo menos las violentas no sean solo una reaccion sino un acto meditado, llorar o estar triste solo te afecta a ti, pero golpear no. Solo golpeas cuadno es la ultima opcion…

-¿O matas?

-Matar, matar Finn sabes que si no fuera necesario abria preferido no matar a nadie en mi vida…no es facil, se ve facil pero quitar una vida no lo es…esas personas tenian casi mi edad en los juegos, ellos pudieron haber seguido con su vida, tener familia. Tuve que ver a sus familias a los ojos, vi su tristeza y su impotencia yo estaba viva y sus seres queridos no. Lo sabras despues pero una vez tu padre estuvo a punto de morir en los juegos, no quiero ni recordar lo que senti cuadno su corazon se paro en medio de la arena, hasta que Finncick Odair lo salvo…si no hubiera intervenido tu padre estaria muerto ni tu ni Kat estarian aquí. Matar para esta prohibido a reserva de que sea absolutamente necesario. ¿comprendes?

-Si…¿te enoja lo otro?

-Que otro

-Que no hable con mis compañeros o prefiera estar solo

-No puedo molestarme contigo por eso…si eres asi es tu personalidad yo respeto eso hijo.

-¿De verdad?

-Seria bueno que hablaras mas con la gente pero no es obligatorio.

-Gracias mamá- y de nuevo se aferra a su madre ella lo rodea con sus brazos y besa su cabeza, acaricia su cabello

-De nada, pero no te liberaras de un castigo amiguito…

-Ya lo sabia…te amo mamá

-Yo a ti…

Jenn revisa una y otra vez las cuentas, esta con los de legal para revisar que todo este en orden que no exustan riesgo.

-El señor Pharrell esta por el comunicador 4

-Lo tomare en mi oficina

Entra en su oficina y cierra la puerta.

-Hola extraño

-Hola nena

-¿Cómo estan las cosas por alla?

-Como siempre ya revise las finanzas no estamos fuera de la ley ni nada en fin este negocio ronronea como una gatito.

-¿Le buscan los pies a Mellark?

-No es nada nuevo…no te preocupes ¿Cómo esta él?

-Everdeen fue a verle hoy.

-¿Vanessa?

-Fue a ver a Sarana

-Se que MWM te ha ofrecido el puesto de CEO

-Y de seguro a ti tambien

-Si ademas de Vladimir Sadok ultimamente

-¿Te ofrecio trabajo?

-aja

-Y no aceptaste

-Desde luego que no…

-le he dado vueltas al asunto

-¿Y?

-lo unico que ellos podrian desear con deseperación son las patentes

-He pensado lo mismo, estan seguras bien resguardadas

-¿Y legalmente?

-Ese es otro asunto…pero si las cosas salen bien no hay problema…oye tengo una reunion en media hora tengo que alistarme estamos en contacto ¿no?

-De acuerdo…

-Bueno…

Katniss Everdeen conduce su auto por largas extensines de una campiña se extienden ante sus ojos, a conducido por casi una hora cuando por fin comienza a ver el hospital, repira hondo, esta nerviosa. Conforme se acerca puede notar que el lugar tiene aspecto mas de una spa que de un spsiquiatrico. Al llegar a la entrada un par de guardias se le acercan.

-Registro porfavor

-Claro- ella saca de su bolso una tarjeta de visitas que le enviaron cuando Peeta se internó

-De acuerdo, estacione el auto dirijase al edificio central alla la esperaran en la entrada…

-Gracias

Asi lo hace.

-Buenos dias- un ayudante le saluda, esta vestido de color azul- viene a ver la paciente 804 ¿es corrrecto?

-Si

-Antes de eso el doctor Seligman le espera…sigame.

Katniss no dice mas. Por dentro si tiene el aspecto de un hospital. Limpieza extrema todo en tonalidades de blanco y azul cielo. Esta zona es unicamente oficinas pues solo ve a empleados, medicos y enfermeros, uno que otro civil como ella. Observa todo con atención.

-Listo el doctor le espera pase por favor…

Ella solo ingresa a la oficina-consultorio, el hombre maduro medio calvo, le saluda.

-Señora Mellark es un enorme, enorme placer sientese por favor.

Se sienta y le mira.

-Supongo que tiene preguntas…

-Demasiadas…pero…¿Cómo esta él?¿Ha progresado?

-Pues bueno le dire si se refiere su salud esta en optimas condiciones tal y como ingreso. Sobre quien gobierna su vida le dire que el 90% del tiempo esta presente el hombre que ha vivido con usted los ultimos años, y el otro bueno solo emerge cuando esta a punto de haber una crisis…sabe de cuales ¿no?

-Me imagino…¿sobre el tratamiento?

-Bueno basicamente a consistido en medicamentos, terapia psicologica, terapia ocupacional e hipnosis…hay muchas cosas que me gustaria hablar con usted…sobre el pasado de su esposo…

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Bueno el ha hablado de que tiene un hijo casi de la misma edad de Seth…

-NO estuvimos a punto de tener uno pero lo perdimos

-El insiste en que su hijo mayor es cruel y despiadado que ha intentado dañar a los niños…

Katniss sabe que es verdad que se refiere a Adam, Mordred o como sea que se llame pero sabe que es peligroso muy peligroso que alguien mas sepa de su relacion.

-No, debe estar confundido…

-Puede ser, en fin, la parte mas dificil ha sido explorar sus experiencias sobre la guerra, vio la tortura de un hombre que era, un, un Avox…

-Darius…-susurra ella y se pone palida, el doctor cree que esta a punto de desmayarse

-¿Usted le conocia?

-Si…si… el era un agente de la paz que negociaba conmigo antes de ir a los juegos del hambre en Panem antes de la revolucion…Peeta nunca trato con él. Solo le conocia de vista, el lo reconocio porque rescato a mi primo antes de la guerra por eso lo castigaron por eso lo convirtieron en un Avox…supo su nombre porque yo se lo dije…

-Un avox era una persona a la que le cortaban la lengua y lo convertian en sirviente ¿es asi?

-Si…el nunca habla de eso

-¿De que?

-De como torturaron a Darius, bueno se que le iban cortando poco a poco-ahora es ella quien parece estar a punto de colapsarse

-¿Le fresco agua, té, jugo?

-Agua- susurra ella no quiere imaginar eso

-Pues si su esposo no solo recibia los pedazos le obligaban a ver como torturaban a otros tambien a una tal Johanna Mason…

-Si ella, ella le tenia pavor al agua…

-Lo se, el señor Mellark me ha descrito todo eso…sus temas favoritos son dos.

-¿Cuáles?

-Usted…y sus experiencias tortuosas.

-Yo…¿aun cree que soy un muto?

-No, no nada de eso…en realidad esos son los recuerdos agradables…habla de usted desde que era niña de como cantaba en la clase, de lo reservada que era, el conoce sus habitos, sus gustos, como vestia en tal o cual evento, de como duerme, etc., etc., cosas que parecen insignificantes para otros pero para él usted es su mundo.

Ella no dice nada.

-¿Y los niños?

-Habla de Seth, de la niña y el niño. Los ama. Les quiere.

-¿Puedo verlo, hablar con él?

-No creo que aun sea conveniente…

-Pero usted dijo que esta presente el 90%

-Si pero aun lo tenemos en un ambiente estructurado y vigilado…

-Entonces…

-Le propongo esto…mmmm…le mostrare donde esta sin que interactue con él…y creo conveniente que se escriban cartas, eso seria bueno empecemos con las cartas. Vealo, escribale una carta y veremos que pasa ¿de acuerdo?

-Esta bien…

-Bueno sigame…

Salen a la terraza que da un enorme lago rodeado de arboles en la pista ve a dos hombre corriendo, el doctor le extiende unos binoculares com los que usa el ejercito con mira digital la ajusta y entonces observa muy de cerca a los dos Peeta y otro hombre, dejan de correr se detienen hablan entre ellos, no puede saber que Peeta es pues tiene una gafas que cubre sus ojos…pero se ve sonriente…y de nuevo continuan con su carrera.

-¿Quién es el hombre que esta con él?

-Ah el Dr. Katzenbach es su acompañante…le asesora, apoya, sugiere

-¿Y vigila?

-Su progreso desde luego

-Ademas de correr que mas hace

-Las actividades del señor Mellark son simples y estructuradas se levanta temprano un poco de jugo, ejercicio, baño, desayuno, terapia psicologica, terapia ocupasional, comida, tiempo para recrearse, ejercicio, baño, sueño.

El solo verlo sano le parece un gran logro no se ve como la ultima vez pero como saber si en verdad es él.

-De acuerdo –dice sin dejar de verlo- comencemos por las cartas…

Esa misma tarde regresa a la universidad lleva a a Finn a los ensayos con la orquesta de camara del Dr. Gawin el acuerdo es que podra ir siempre que sus notas en el colegio sean buenas y no tenga problemas, es un tipo de terapia para el niño.

-Dra. Everdeen…-dice Alberig Gawin

-¿Si?

-Se de buena fuente que es usted una excelente cantante…

-Esa fuente le ha engañado…

-hasta donde se no

-mmmm ya logro que mi hijo se una a su ensamble de 4 pianos porque cree que tendra éxito conmigo.

-Soy un hombre de fe

-Un hombre de fe…-ella lo mira, el niño llega corriendo y los interrumpe

-¿Me viste mamá?¿Viste que bien lo hago?

-Desde luego…lo hiciste muy bien…hora de irnos…bueno busquemos a tu hermana y vayamonos…

-Hasta mañana dr. GAwin –dice el sonriente niño

-Hasta mañana joven Mellark, Dra. Everdeen

-Hasta mañana…Kat hr de irnos…

La niña toma sus cosas y se acerca.

-Lo hiciste bien Finn

-¿De verdad? Si.

Seth llega muy tarde esa noche, tanto como los ultimos dias. Todos duermen en la casa. Cena, se deja caer cansado en su habitación, lanza los informes sobre su escritorio has sido dias cansados. Se talla los ojos, tanto el como Katniss, Bred, Jenn, Vanessa y el mismo Davenport han tratado de encontrar por donde podrian dañarlos y la conclusión es la misma, las patentes pero ¿Cómo?. Esta cansado, solo se ducha y se duerme.

(POV KATNISS)

Doy vueltas en la cama una y otra vez no he podido pegar los ojos en los ultimos dias, me preocupa la salud de Peeta, la advertencia de Gale, los arranques de Finn, Kat parece normal pero l verdad es que uno nunca sabe menos aun con una niña como ella, en el exterior es como Peeta extrovertida pero en el fondo es un laberinto indescifrable como yo. Finn parece mas cerrado pero en el fondo es transparente. Muy transparente. Seth a llegado tarde los ultimos dias, pero mas aun se que esta en un momento crucial de su vida. Le escribi una carta a Peeta espero su respuesta. Por algun motivo logro, creo empezar a dormir. Sin embargo creo que no ha pasado mas de una hora y despierto. El sonido constante, repetitivo me despierta, reconozco ese sonido es hipnotizante y al mismo tiempo me parece odioso. Abro los ojos. Conozco este techo pero no es de casa. LO conozco. Trato de recordar, el olor me parece familiar, agradable, entonces giro la cabeza y lo veo como otras tantas noches, pero se ve joven, muy joven tanto como la primeras veces que lo bese. Peeta esta durmiendo junto a mi. Me incorporo un poco. LO observo, no puedo dejar de verlo y mas aun no resisto la necesidad de despertarlo para que pase conmigo esta noche de insomnio. LO hago.

-Peeta, Peeta- le susurro y muevo levemente

-mmmm –esla primera respuesta que recibo,apenas se mueve.

-Peeta- de nuevo lo muevo pero ahora con mas fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice aun medio dormido abriendo poco a poco los ojos

No le digo nada mas, me lanzo a atacar sus labios, no de la forma tranquila con que siempre lo haciamos en aquella epoca sino como ahora, como despues de la guerra, como cuando nos reencontramos y decidimos comenzar esta familia. El en ningun momento me rechaza al contrario, responde con gran esmero, afecto, pasion como siempre. Nuestra sesion de besos no vista por el capitolio durante esta gira de la victoria toma otros tintes conforme poco a poco nos vamos despojando mutuamente de la ropa. Pasan minutos, media hora, una hora, horas, tiempo, mas tiempo…tiempo…el tiempo pasa como el agua…mientras nos exploramos, caricias, besos, jadeos, palabras, aromas, le digo lo que quiero, como lo quiero, el hace lo mismo…movimientos acompasados gemidos, extasis…pero justamente en el momento en el que creo que ya no puedo mas, que estamos en la parte mas irresistible…indomable…gratificante…en la que la mente se disocia…los sentidos explotan…la puerta del compartimiento del tren se abre dando paso a una exclamación

-¡Pero que carajo estannnn!

Los dos volteamos, Peeta y yo a los 17, Haymitch esta de pie en el umbral de la puerta con cara de malditos crios insensatos. Peeta esta debajo de mi y no sabe ni que decir balbuesea como un tonto, yo nisiquiera intento decir nada. Justo en ese momento recuerdo, recuerdo esto nunca paso, es decir nada de esto paso cuando Peeta y yo eramos adolescentes mucho menos en este tren…no…no…yo tenia la cabeza en otras cosas…asi es…

Entonces soy conciente de un estridente ruido, como de sirena, odioso, que cada vez se escucha mas y mas cerca hasta ser insoportable. Tengo los ojos cerrados pero el sonido es tan lacerante que ahora si abro de verdad los ojos, es la alarma de mi despertador, es hora de levantarse llevar a los niños al colegio, la universidad, el ensayo y regresar a casa para volver intentar dormir, esta rutina me mata, creo que comienzo a odiarla. No a mis hijos, ni a Seth o la gente que estimo. Sino la insoportable rutina, la sensasion de sin sentido. Miro junto a mi, él deberia estar aquí, lo sé. Deberiamos estar en casa en el 12. NO aquí. Es hora de levantarse.

(Fin de POV)

(POV Peeta)

Leo por enesima vez la carta:

Se que sabes que nunca he sido buena con las palabras y me cuesta poder decir muchas cosas a traves de una carta pero hare un esfuerzo. Todos estos dias sin ti no han sido lo mismo, un dia pense que podria vivir sin nadie y sin nada. Ahora se que no es posible eso, ya que hemos construido una vida agradable, una vida plena. Que ha sido interrumpida por muchas cosas. Hemos sido felices. De verdad que lo hemos sido. Tenemos dos hermosos hijos por los que tu insististe tanto, que te aman profundamente y te extrañan como no tienes idea. Y Seth, el es tambien tu hijo, te ama y te respeta verlo a él es como un atisbo a lo que eres como padre, es un excelente hombre. Nuestros hiijos seran como él.

Todos los dias pienso en ti, deseo que estes aquí con nosotros. Una vez dijiste que añadias adjetivos para tratar de comprender lo que eramos amigos, vecinos, tributos, aliados, prometidos, amantes, compañeros; yo tendria que añadir no es solo el hecho de que decidimos casarnos sino que eres y siempre seras el gran amor de mi vida tal y como tu no te haz cansado de decir que yo lo soy para ti desde los cinco años. Tu siempre lo haz tenido claro. Yo por mi parte he tenido que verte sufrir, matar, casi morir, ser torturado hasta la locura, perderte por 10 años para poder comprenderlo y aceptarlo. Se que soy una idiota, mas egoista y cerrada que tu a estos hechos. Pero se que desde ahora todas las cosas que hago estan incompletas sin ti. Veo a los niños jugar o apreder algo, los abrazo, los beso, los felicito pero no estas tu para compartirlo contigo, esta sensacion de que nada esta completo si no lo comparto contigo se hace cada vez mas fuerte. Mas lacerante. No quiero agobiarte, ni presionarte, u obligarte. Simplemente quiero que sepas lo importante que eres para mi, para nosotros, para tu familia.

Te amo.¿Tu me amas?¿Real o no real?

-¿Qué piensa de eso?¿Señor Mellark?

No digo nada, miro al escritura de ella, la reconozco perfectamente la he visto desde la epoca en que me ofrecia a recoger los trabajos en el salon de clases solo para poder tenerla cerca aunque sea unos instantes hasta los recados en el pequeño pizarron de la nevera.

-Ya he escrito la contestacion…-digo y pongo la hoja sobre la mesa, se que la leeran los alienistas antes de enviarla a ella. Lo se, tratan de analizar mi progreso. Yo la mayor parte del tiempo me siento presente, tengo leves recaidas hasta donde se, y no uso ya tantos medicamentos.

-Me parece adecuado la ennviare en cuanto

-¿la revise?

-Asi es…le he pedido a la señora Mellark fotografias ¿puede verlas?- se las va pasando

-Si, esta es Kat el dia que nacio

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Sus ojos, y esa sabana su abuela se la regalo, ella la tejio para la niña…

-Esta

-NO es Finn, ni KAt, tampoco Seth

-De acuerdo es verdad me la presto un amigo…y esta

-Seth tenia unos 7 años estaba en la playa en nuestra casa en el 2 con Johanna y Annie…esta es la señora Miller y Lucy su nieta.

-Y esta…

-Finn tenia dos años estaba aprendiendo a caminar…esta es KAtniss unas semanas despues de que regresaramos de la guerra…esta es de nuestro aniversario 5…yo a los 16 en el centro de entrenamiento- un escalofrio recorre mi cuerpo pero no pierdo la cabeza como antes.

-Cree que seria posible que mis hijos me escribieran porfavor

-Se lo dire a la señora Mellark pero lo discutiremos

-De acuerdo…¿cree que pronto podre salir de aquí?

-Soy optimista creo que en un corto tiempo eso sera posible

-Ya ha pasado poco mas de un año desde que esta locura comenzo y meses desde que deje a mis hijos y mi esposa…quiero recuperar mi vida…

-Y asi sera, crealo, asi sera…por ahora creo que es hora de uqe tome el almuerzo y continue con su horario ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo…

Salgo del lugar y voy a donde me corresponde. Este lugar me recuerda en muchos aspectos al 13. Uniformes, horarios, limpieza. Solo quiero volver a casa, ver a mis hijos a KAtniss, no me agrada la idea de estar tanto tiempo aquí…ya no. Deseo desesperadamente ver a mi esposa e hijos. La respueta a la pregunta es yo tambien te .

(Fin de POV)

Las cartas entre Peeta y Katniss fluyen las siguientes semanas, los niños no escriben cartas pero KAtniss envia a Peeta dibujos que le han hecho, fotografias. Y le dice lo que ellos piensan de él. Lo mucho que lo extrañan y lo aman. Incluso un incidente le es relatado en las cartas. Una tarde mientras caminan por el centro de la ciudad, en una callejuela los niños encontraron abandonado en una caja a un pequeño gatito negro con blanco sucio y lleno de parasitos, le faltaba el pedazo de una oreja; para KAtniss fue un Dejavu mas aun cuando los niños empezaron a insistir. Hasta la suplica 20…

-Porfavor mamá pobresito gatito, miralo esta solito

-Si mami ¿podemos quedarnos con él?...porfavor…porfavor

-Esta bien pero ustedes lo alimentaran, bañaran y todo eso…¿de acuerdo?

-Si, gracias mamá, gracias

-Si mamí ¿Cómo le pondremos?

-Como el gato de la tia Prim

-OH no, no, no ese gato era horrorozo

-Pero la tia Prim lo queria mamá

-Ademas este gato es negro con blanco y Buttercupe era amarillo con blanco

-entonces pongamosle Buttercupe Junior mami

-Eso esta mas extraño

-Si pongamosle Buttercupe Junior y asi podremos decirle BJ

-Si se llamara asi, mami

-Bueno ya, que remedio, tomen esa caja con su gato adentro y vamonos ya…

Lo siguiente fue llevarlo a casa, bañarlo, desparasitarlo. Mientras veia lo maltrecho y desnutrido que estaba y como todos en casa lo lavamos, lo desparacitamos, curamos una que otra herida por ahí, solo pensaba en dos cosas, en que asi de desnutridos estabamos en el 12 antes de la revolución, y en que asi era como nos veiamos al salir de la arena no pareciamos personas, desnutridos, sucios, heridos…un baño, los estilistas, los medicos y de nuevo pareciamos personas, estoy segura de que en unos dias este maltrecho felino se vera muy bien. Los niños lo llenan de afecto, lo miman. Creo que eso compensa el abandono y sufrimiento padecido antes de ser adoptado. ¿Tu como estas?¿Que haz hecho?. Escribeme te amo.

P.D. te envio una fotografia de los chicos con el nuevo integrante de la familia.

Peeta Mellark sonrie mientras termina de leer la carta. Observa la fotografia. Su satisfaccion crece y de inmediato se pone a escribir la respuesta a la carta. Al terminar la prepara para enviarla temprano por la mañana. Coloca la fotografia en el muro junto con las otras que le ha enviado. Nuevas y viejas. Observa el enorme muro. Una vieja cancion viene a su mente y la tararea…es la cancion del Valle (Down in the Valley) se acuesta en su cama, esa noche tiene dulces sueños sobre su casa en la panaderia y su vieja familia, sobre su familia en el 2 con Seth siendo niño, con su casa en el 12 y nueva familia…

Semanas despues los niños estan haciendo sus deberes escolares, cuando Katniss Everdeen recibe la tan esperada llamada que la ha tenido con el alma en un que decide ir primero ella sola, le dice a Seth que espere su llamada, no quiere emocionar inutilmente a sus hijos. Vanessa y Jenn estan en la oficina. Al llegar al hospital se entrevista brevemente con el Doctor que le dice que Peeta esta totalmente curado que probablemente no necesite mas farmacos salvo una vez cada medio año, una inyección. Ella esta incredula. Al final una enfermera le guia hasta uno de los jardines.

-Alla esta él- señala a alguien vestido de blanco como los otros pacientes. Sentado en una banca dandole la esplda. Por un momento verlo de espaldas, con el cabello rubio un poco alborotado y totalmente vestido de blanco le transporta a la ocasión en que le vio la primera vez que regreso de su cautiverio en el capitolio. Un pensamiento alocado cruza por su mente, y ¿si al acercase se abalanza sobre ella y trata de ahorcarla como aquella vez?¿y si tiene que noquearlo ella misma para detenerlo? La garganta se le seca. Camina atenta y dispuesta usar todas sus fuerzas para controlarlo en caso de que sea necesario. Camina sigilosa. Se queda de pie a unos metros. Le mira de todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Peeta?- es poco mas que un susurro, Su voz es desconfiada.

El aludido gira su cabeza. Le sonrie, su rostro su expresión, es la de siempre, la del Peeta de siempre. La de su amado Peeta.

Ella comienza a temblar y emitir eso horribles sonidos que emergen de su garganta cuando esta por llorar, coloca la mano en su boca. LA cara de Peeta se ve preocupada, esta a punto de levantarse de su asiento, ella le hace señales para que no lo no le hace caso él se levanta y camina hacia ella, ella hace lo mismo. Entonces el extiende los brazos. Y se besan. Se separan, ella queda en sus brazos. Sus ojos estan llenos de lagrimas. Se dejan caer en el cesped.

-Hola preciosa- aquella calida sonrisa esta en su rostro

-¿Eres tu?¿En verdad eres tu?

-Si- ella coloca su cabeza en el pecho de él

El acaricia su cabello.

-En verdad soy yo…¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-¿Y me lo preguntas?…Como no darme cuenta…

Sigue en el cesped juntos la rodea con sus brazos. Son como un ser que no se sabe donde termina uno y donde inicia el otro.

-Te extrañe, te extrañe no sabes cuanto…

-Lo lamento, lamento haberte dejado sola, yo,yo

-No importa, solo quiero tener la certeza de que eso nunca volvera a pasar ¿pueder prometerme eso?

-Si puedo…no volvera a pasar…

-Te amo

-Yo tambien…¿los niños y Seth como estan?

-Te extrañan y desean verte tanto como yo

-…lo imagino…me muero por verles

Peeta y ella estan recogiendo sus cosas a la espera de que Seth llegue con los niños para que el pueda salir del hospital. Fotografias, dibujos, cartas, efectos personales son colocados en una caja. NO hay ropa diferente a la del hospital. Despues de eso caminan hasta el area de la administración donde ya les esperan. Van a encontrarse con Seth y los niños en una sala monitoreada el doctor quiere analizar las reacciones antes de darle de alta en definitiva. Los niños estan sentados en una sala con Seth. Finn esta charlando con el tiene un juguete en la mano. Kat lee un libro. Entonces la puerta se abre. Los tres se ponen alerta. Peeta Mellark entra en la habitación y lo sonrie a sus hijos. NO dice nada la sola expresion hace que ambos niños corran hasta el con tanta efusividad que los tres caen en la alfombra.

-Papá, papito te extrañe mucho, mucho…-dice Finn aferrado al cuello de su padre, llorando abiertamente.

-Yo tambien te extrañe papá- la niña abraza a su padre y lo besa en la mejilla…-hizo lo que me pediste, lo que me pediste cuide a mamá y a Finn…

-Lo se Kat se que lo hiciste, lo hiciste bien. Yo los extrañe mucho.

Seth esta junto a ellos. Se deja caer junto a su padre se siente como si de nuevo tuvier años y lo llevaran a la base a ver a su padre, aquellos dias le parecian una eternidad para poder volver a verle. No se ha dado cuenta pero tambien esta lleno de lagrimas, su padre lo atrae hacia asi con su mano libre. Y acaricia su mejilla.

-Eres un buen hijo, cuidaste de nuestra familia

-si…-apenas puede articular-…te amo papá…

-¿ya esta bien papito?¿Ya estas curado?

-Si…

-¿Ya podremos irnos a casa papá?

-Si vamos a casa, no la conozco…pero

-NO, papá yo digo a casa a nuestra casa en el lago

-En poco tiempo claro…

KAtniss Everdeen mira a traves del cristal el encuentro, junto con los doctores. Esta mas que feliz por lo que ve.

-¿YA lo puede dar de alta?

-Desde luego señora Mellark…no hay mas que hacer…solo que debera inyectarse el farmaco cada 6 meses, creo que no es necesario que venga hasta aquí. Aurelius puede supervisarlo. El y yo hemos trabajado en conjunto para sacarlo adelante…

Todos van a casa. Katniss maneja, Peeta va en el asiento del copiloto ya vestido de civil pues habia ropa preparada para él, Seth y los niños en el auto de atrás. Durante el camino no dicen nada. Solo se sonrien. Llegar a la casa fue facil. El observa el paisaje. En cuanto llegan las luces estan encendidadas. En cuanto ingresan Jenn y VAnnessa les sorprenden.

-¡BIENVENIDO A CASA!- dice Jenn y se abalanza sobre Peeta Mellark

-¿Cómo has estado niña?

-Extrañadote como todos…- en cuanto se sueltan es Vannessa la que le saluda

-Que gusto tenerte de vuelta

-Gracias

-Hemos pedido la cena…andando- dice Jenn mientras los escolta a la cocina.

Minutos despues los niños regresan con el pequeño felino que ahora es su mascota.

-Mira papá- dice la niña con el animalito entre sus brazos- el es BJ

-¿BJ?- dice acariciando la cabeza del minino que se deja hacer

-Butercupe Junior- dice Finn con orgullo

Peeta mira a KAtniss que rueda los ojos, y se encoje en hombros. Despues de cenar los niños le enseñan la casa a Peeta. Mientras Seth, Vannessa y Jenn friegan los platos,a comodan la cocina. Katniss sube un minuto a su habitación, cuando Peeta y los niños hacen su aparición ella esta recien cambiada. A sido un dia largo y emocionante.

-Hola-dice el mientras los dos niños abren la puerta y le jalan uno de cada mano por las escaleras que conducen a la habitación que abarca buena parte del Atico.

-Hola- dice Katniss girandose

-Y esta es tu habitación- dice KAt

-Y la de mamá- sonrie Finn

-Asi es- dice KAtniss- abre el armario…

El lo hace y lo que encuentra es ropa dispuesta para él. Sueteres, camisas, pantalones, pijamas, playeras, jeans, zapatos. Todo ordenado todo limpio.

-Creo que tendremos un pequeño problema, perdiste un poco de peso, pero no mucho…-acomoda la ropa que lleva puesto.

-NO hay problema…-los dos se miran a los ojos, se sonrien. }

Los dos niños les miran con curiosidad.

-Y bueno se que estan emocionados- dice su madre- pero ya va siendo hora de dormir ¿no creen?

-NO mamá un ratito mas si…

-Anda mami si un ratito mas…

-¿Tu que crees?- dice ella mirando al padre de los niños

-Yo creo que un ratito mas mami…

Y despues del ratito mas, vino otro ratito mas porque los niños no querian despegarse de sus padres. El arreglo, fue que siendo viernes acamparian en la sala todos. Por lo menos esa noche y la del sabado. Asi mismo los niños habian logrado comprometer a su padre y madre para que les llevaran a la escuela el lunes, ya que su padre nunca habia ido a la escuela dejarles.

El domingo por la tarde los niños se preparaban para el colegio en compañía de su madre. Mientras Seth y Peeta Mellark estaban en el portico.

-¿Qué es lo que ocultas?- Peeta Mellark observa a su hijo

-NO oculto nada solo esperaba el momento oportuno para hablar contigo…es demasiado prematuro te acaban de dar de alta

-Al mundo no le importa mucho eso hijo…

-El almirante Hawthorne nos informó que el gobierno de PAnem esta planeando algo en tu contra…

¿Ahora es almirante?

-Si, lo ascendieron

-¿Y que piensas?

-Lo unico que salta a nuestra mente son las patentes…ya sabes MWM esta interesado en ellas…desde hace tiempo…tienen el control del ejercito pero no del armamento…

-¿Johanna lo sabe?

-Si ella me ha dicho que hay algo de movimiento alla arriba…

-Comprendo

-¿Qué debemos hacer?

-Viste las cajas de seguridad del banco

-Si…las vi…

-Bueno eso me traquiliza…esto…el lunes me reincorporare y veremos que hacer ¿estas de acuerdo?

-Creo que estamos muy lentos en esto papá…no sé tengo una mal presentimiento…

-¿Cómo cual?

-como cuando todo esta en aparente calma pero no lo esta…somo si alguien acomodara las piezas del juego…y nosotros fueramos los peones…

-Eso del tablero puede ser real pero no creo que seamos peones hijo, no somos tan simples de ser asi ya nos abrian despedazado…

-Probablemente…

(POV Kat)

Me levantó temprano, es el tercer dia de papá con nosotros. Me siento feliz, completamente feliz. Tanto que de nuevo quiero saltar y jugar, cantar y correr. Asi que deseo desperta a papá y mamá, saltar en la cama en medio de ellos dos. Llego a su habitación y como quiero sorprenderlos no toco la puerta abro despasito y subo la escalera. Al llegar al final de la escalera pretendo entrar corriendo pero solo me encuentro con mamá recostada boca abajo en su cama, su espalda esta descubierta. Escucho como la puerta de baño se abre, como acto reflejo retrocedo, puedo ver desde la escaleras pero no pueden verme. Papá sale del baño con el pantalón de la pijama pero sin la camisa, se seca el cabello. El vapor del baño sale. Observo como se sienta en la cama junto a mamá, se agacha acaricia su cabello y le besa leventeme en la mejilla.

-Vamos- dice suave- anda…despierta

Mi madre solo murmura

-¿Dormilón?

-Si madrugadora…

Papá comienza a besar su espalda hasta levantar un poco la sabana que cubre a mamá y la sigue besando. Ella se remueve un poco. Papá coloca su mejilla sobre la espalda de mamá, desliza su mejilla por la espalda de mamá, hasta que porfin se detiene un poco.

-Hora de levantarse.

-mmmm

-anda hora de levantarse…llevemos a los niños al colegio ¿si?

-Aja solo dame 5 minutos

-Bueno solo cinco preciosa- papá besa su hombro, yo bajo lo mejor que puedo sin hacer ruido solo escucho, al cerrar la puerta- Despertare a los niños mientras te alistas ¿si?

-aja

Me gusta ver a papá y mamá jutnos, me siento segura, protegida. Corró a la habitación que comparto con Finn. Minutos despues papá esta en ella. Me hago la dormida. Nos despierta. Nos envia a bañarnos y vestirnos mientras mamá y él hacen el desayuno y nuestros almuerzos.

(Fin de POV)

(POV Finn)

Me gusta que papá este de vuelta tuve miedo de que nunca volviera pero esta aquí, aquí con nosotros. Desde mi asiento en el auto lo veo junto a mamá. A veces cuando el auto esta en alto mi padre coloca su mano sobre la mano de mamá que esta en la palanca de velocidad y se sonrien. Mamá esta feliz, muy feliz desde que regresó papá y yo soy feliz por eso. Me muero de ganas por llegar a la escuela y que todo el mundo me vea llegar con papá, mi papá. Todos ellos decian que era mentira que mi padre y mi madre se habian separado o seguro se estaban divorciando y no me lo habian dicho. Porque muchos de ellos ya habian pasado por eso. No les crei yo sabia que mi papá estaba en el hospital, eso era peor que un divorcio, lo se. Por eso no hablo con ellos, por eso no me gusta la gente, suponen cosas, creen cosas. A Kat no le importa lo que ellos piensen, me lo dijo. LA gente no sabe nada. A ella le agradan mucho menos que a mi, pero ella trata de estar en paz con ellos, dice que la gente no es mala, sino triste, aburrida; aunque hay personas y niños buenos, agradables. Ella dice eso que hay gente que se esfuerza por ser buena.

Bajamos del auto. Mamá abre el portaequipaje nos ayudan a colocar nuestras mochilas. Kat se toma de la mano de papá, yo voy en medio de papá y mamá. Estoy orgulloso camino orgulloso. Miren todos es papá, mi papá, de verdad esta aquí quisiera gritarles pero no lo hago, solo miro a papá a mamá miró al frente y sonrio. Bueno la verdad es que quiero a papá pero igual me gusta caminar orgulloso cuando voy solo con mamá.Mamá es muy bonita, es mi mamá, solo mía de ningun niño mas, la coparto con KAt pero es diferente KAt es niña, no la compartiria con un niño mas, ni con el tio Gale, ni con Dr. Gawin se como la mira igual que el tio Gale. Solo puedo compartir a mamá con papá. Con nadie mas, en absoluto.

-Bien, hemos llegado- papá me mira- ¿te portaras bien?

-Si…-se agacha hasta estar a mi tamaño y me abraza yo lo beso en la mejilla

-Haz crecido tanto…tanto…-dice y acaricia mi cabello- doy gracias todos los dias porque estes aquí…¿sabes?

-Lo se…

Mamá esta a un lado camino junto a ella, me aferro a su cintura. Ella me abraza.

-Te un buen dia. Diviertete ¿si?

-aja- mamá se inclina y la beso…

Veo de reojo como KAt esta abrazada a papá que le dice.

-Estoy orgulloso, muy ogulloso de ti…te amo…eres una de las mejores cosas que he hecho en mi vida

-Yo a ti te amo papá…

-Si contigo demostro que a difencia de los otros Mellark el si sabe hacer niñas…

MI hermana se ruboriza. Ninguno de nostros dos comprende al 100% esa expresión. Mi padre se rie.

-Te amo mamá

-Yo a ti, cuidate pequeña…

Mi hermana y yo nos dirijimos a la entrada del colegio, volteo y veo a mis padres, mi padre rodea a mi madre por los hombros y mi madre a mi padre por la cintura. Los dos nos sonrien. Me doy la vuelta y camino a mi clase. Una niña que ha estado viendo todo y que era la que mas decia que mis padres se estaban divorciando como los suyos esta parada, paso junto a ella. Quiero decirle mira mis padres no son como los tuyos ellos si se aman y estan juntos pero no lo hago, no soy asi. Se lo que es que papá o mamá no esten. NO me imagino pasar el resto de mi vida con ellos separados. Ella me mira yo la miro, su rostro es serio, de enojo se da la vuelta y se va. Entro a mi salón y tomo mi lugar.

(Fin de POV)

EN PANEM.

Los altos politicos y oficiales de Panem estan en una reunion. Entre ellos no esta Hawthorne saben que por muy oficial que sea es poco probable que mantenga la boca cerrada, lo mas probable es que le cuente todo a su prima. Sin embargo estan presentes un representante de Marduck Weapons Manufacturer, Vladimir Sadok y un representante de la firma legal que ha asesorado a Peeta Mellark todos estos años.

-De acuerdo a nuestros informantes quien tiene las patentes es MFG y no EIC como todos creiamos…

-¿Qué tan segura es la fuente?

-100% segura

-Esa fue una contramedida era logico Mellark no es un idiota…señala Sadok

-Entonces despedacemos MFG

-Y EIC

-Creo que no abra problema en despedazar MFG pero quiero informarles que de acuerdo a los archivos que ha resguardado nuestra oficina central los dueños de EIC son la esposa y los hijos de Mellark…asi que no pueden despedazarla con los mismos argumentos juridicos.

-Y que hacemos ¿un escandalo publico? Que el mundo lo sepa…

-De una y otra manera lo sabran…algo me dice que podemos negociar en las sombras con él, sedera…

-¿Por qué lo creen?

-Por que lo conozco, es un hombre sensato y creeme estara tan dolido por la traición que no discutira…

-Ademas le interesa porteger EIC

-¿Por qué es de sus hijos?

-Por eso y porque el 80% de las ganancias de esa empresa se emplean para finannciar todas sus obras de caridad orfanatos, becas, programas de estudio, apoyo medico, etc. Etc.

-mmmmmm su buena voluntad sera su propia perdición ¿no?- Sadok sonrie

-Si, el prefiere quedarse en la calle que quitar esos apoyos…ademas no importa sus hijos tienen un fideicomiso sellado….Seth Odair ya recibe el suyo y hace unos meses acaba de heredar ODCO

-¿Qué hay con ODCO?

-Hacen bien su trabajo, no nos estorban ni nada el contrato seguira integro.

-Y bien entonces ¿Quién hara la negociación? ¿Señorita Chamberlain? Usted lo ¿hara?

-El señor O´Connor y yo, su jefa estas mas que de acuerdo…

-¿La señora no se retractara?

-Negocios son negocios…-dice O'Connor

-Bueno entonces pongamos la maquinaria a andar…-el presidente

-¿Y el Sinsajo?- dice uno de ellos. Todos le miran

-Un daño colateral a su estilo de vida. NO es que este herida de muerte o algo asi…le doleria si le pasara algo a sus hijos pero ustedes dicen que tienen fideicomisos

-tan enormes que si los viera se daria cuenta de que usted y yo podriamos trabajar toda nuestra vida y no poder tener esa cantidad de dinero jamas…

-¿LA reserva del 12?

-¿Qué con ella?

-El señor Schmidt esta interesado en esas tierras para un acerradero

-Reserva privada regalo de bodas del señor Mellark a la señora Everdeen fue listo muy listo como es una donación…

-es intocable y tiene bajos impuestos

-En un momento de crisis uno vende lo que sea

-No,esta asegurado tiene un fideicomiso…y ellos no son estupidos mientras sean los dueños pueden vivir de lo que les de esa tierra. Ademas tiene una granja psicola en la propiedad, es una cooperativa del 12 pero esta en sus tierras…

-Y probablemente mas Vetas de carbón inexplorado

-Schmidt tendra que esperar o buscar otro lugar…

-Bueno, nuestro informante y aliado viajara en uno dias ha realizar su trabajo…

-Yo regreso a mi país hoy mismo a prepararme

-Tendremos listos los documentos en breve les informaremos…-O´Connor mira al representante de MWM y a Sadok de manera alternativa.

FUERA DE PANEM.

-¡Finnick! Es hora vamonos…

-Deja al pobre chico los nervios deben estarle comiendo…-dice Peeta con Kat de la mano

-Vamos a llegar tarde –Katniss va de un lado a otro- Vamos a llegar tarde…-dice mirando el reloj

Cuando por fin el niño hace su aparición se acomoda el traje.

-Te ves bien Finn…-dice su hermana

El chico solo se ruboriza.

-Andado hijo vamos…

Su madre lo toma de la mano. Todos suben al vehiculo. Cuando llegan a su destino hay ya mucha gente.

-Lo sabia esto esta lleno- dice Katniss buscando la manera de colarse en el auto sin chocar- que barbaridad

-Y eso que es para caridad- dice Peeta

-Saben que Finn va a tocar por eso hay mucha gente- dice KAt

Cuando por fin logran estacionar el auto, Peeta y Kat van a buscar sus asientos mientras Katniss lleva a Finn tras bastidores y le da los ultimos toques.

-Te ves muy guapo ¿lo sabes?- dice arreglandole el cuello del saco.

-Si mami…

-¿Necesitas ir al baño?¿Tomar agua?

El niño niega con la cabeza.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti…lo haras bien muy bien…

-Joven Mellark me da gusto que estes listo- el doctor Gawin hace su aparición

-Gracias- apenas es un susurro

-Buenas noches Dr. Gawin

-Dra. Everdeen un placer verla, luce de verdad encantadora

-Gracias

Una voz anuncia la segunda llamada.

-Creo que es hora de que tome mi lugar…¿estaras bien Finn?

-Si mamá

-Bueno- ella lo abraza y besa su frente- estare atenta…

-Hasta luego dr. Gawin

-hasta luego…-observa como la mujer se va no sin antes encontrarse con un colega y amigo suyo- ¿Por qué no tomas tu lugar joven Mellark?

-Si- el niño se va a su lugar designado

-Hermosa mujer ¿no?

-Deleitable…en verdad

-siempre pense que estabas usando al chico para llegar a la madre…pero…

-estaba…pero me vi muy lento…su marido regreso antes de que siquiera hiciera mi primer movimiento

-Sabemos que es mentira tuviste tiempo mas que suficiente

-El chico me agrada…no queria utilizarlo…ademas algo me dice que eso habria sido contraproducente…la madre solo tiene ojos para el padre del chico…y…

-Y el chico te recuerda a Louis

-Louis estaba lejos mucho tiempo antes de la ultima vez que le vi, tuve la culpa el me lo dijo la ultima vez que me busco era un adolescente…el dijo "te divorciaste de mi madre no de mi" por un momento pense que el chico pasaba por lo mismo que su padre y su madre pues…

-Creiste que con el resarcirias lo de Louis…

-Pero eso ya nunca podra ser…Louis ya no esta…nunca podre expresarle mi arrepentimiento…debi verlo, verlo antes de que, de que…

Su voz se quiebra. Solo la tercera llamada lo hace tomar compostura, ir a su lugar.

Un ensamble de 4 pianos y orquesta tocando piezas maestras de diferentes compositores. Un hombre mayor, otro maduro, una adolescente y Finn. Magistrales interpretaciones se llevaron la noche. Despues de un breve descanso hizo su aparicion ademas de la orquesta un coro, los pianos se sacaron del escenario. Eso no estaba anunciado en el programa por lo que causo expectacion. Finn cantó con el coro. Sus padres estaban mas que satisfechos. Despues intepreto un solo. Cuando la funcion estaba por terminar, Katniss se levanta de su asiento con el pretexto de ir al baño. Minutos despues. Se cierra el telón y se abre de nuevo. El publico incluidos Kat y Peeta no lo pueden creer, en el escenario esta Katniss Everdeen. Los violines inician su intepretación despues el piano, Finn es quien lo toca, depues la orquesta y la voz de la mujer resuena en la sala de conciertos. Clara, imponente. Lo impactante no solo es la voz sino la interpretación.

Tutta notte  
Par che tutta notte  
La dolcezza tua m'accompagne  
É mi rammente la mia sorte

Toda la noche,  
Parece que toda la noche,  
Tu dulzura me acompaño,  
Y me recuerdo de mi suerte.

Venere  
Ô diva Venere  
Or ti prego al fin'...

Venus,  
Oh, divina Venus  
He venido a suplicare al fin...

Miserere del mio affano  
Miserere, or volge tanti anni  
Che io sotto il fascio mio vivo  
Diva Venere, perche di' me

Ten piedad de mi sufrimiento,  
Ten piedad, o por que por tantos años,  
He vivido bajo mi carga,  
Divina Venus, dime por qué.

Tutta notte  
Par che tutta notte ò paura'  
Riveggio quelli ch'uccido io  
Oime devo, per vivir uccidere !

Toda la noche,  
Parece que toda la noche, temo  
Volver a ver todos a quienes he matado  
¡Oh debo, para vivir los matare!

(…)

Cuando las ultimas notas de la interpretación de Katniss Everdeen terminan el publico estalla en ovaciones y esta de pie. Su esposo y su hija estan mas que impresionados. El pequeño Finnick le sonrie esta mas que orgulloso de su madre. Ella solo hace uan reverencia. Ella sale del escenario. El publico a traves de ovaciones y aplausos la obliga regresar al escenario. Una nueva ola de aplausos. Silencio. De nuevo todos estan preparados. De nuevo los instrumentos de cuerda e incia una pieza que Katniss sabe es una de las favoritas de Peeta Mellark

_Nulla in mundo pax sincera_  
_sine felle; pura et vera,_  
_dulcis Jesu, est in te._

_Inter poenas et tormenta_  
_vivit anima contenta_  
_casti amoris sola spe._

No hay en el mundo paz sincera, sin amargura,

la paz pura y verdadera,

dulce Jesús, está en Ti;

Entre penas y tormentos,

el alma vive contenta,

el casto amor es la única esperanza

_Blando colore oculos mundus decepit_  
_at occulto vulnere corda conficit;_  
_fugiamus ridentem, vitemus sequentem,_  
_nam delicias ostentando arte secura_  
_vellet ludendo superare._

Este mundo engaña al ojo por los encantos de la superficie,

pero se corroe por dentro las heridas ocultas.

Huyamos de quien sonríe, evita a quien nos sigue,

Porque este mundo, por hábil que sea en mostrar sus placeres,

nos abruma por el engaño.

_Spirat anguis_  
_inter flores et colores_  
_explicando tegit fel._  
_Sed occulto factus ore_  
_homo demens in amore_  
_saepe lambit quasi mel._

El siseo de la serpiente oculta su veneno,

ya que se extiende de manera encubierta

entre flores y colores.

Pero con un toque furtivo de los labios,

un hombre enloquecido por el amor

a menudo besa como si lamiera miel.

Todos se levantan, aplauden, le entregan un ramo de flores a Katniss. SOnrie educadamente. Ella y Peeta se miran a lo lejos. Y como si por un instante los dos pudieran adivinar los pensamientos del otro estas dos piezas parecen ser profeticas. Ella tiene muy claros los versos

Riveggio quelli ch'uccido io  
Oime devo, per vivir uccidere !

Volver a ver todos a quienes he matado  
¡Oh debo, para vivir los matare!

Y asi es ella es aguerrida, es una luchadora, una sobreviviente. Esta dispuesta ha hacer lo que sea necesario para mantener a su familia unida, a proteger a sus seres queridos y a iniciar una nueva revolución si es necesario.

Por su parte él piensa

_Nulla in mundo pax sincera_ _sine felle; _

No hay en el mundo paz sincera, sin amargura,

La lucha aún no termina nunca termina es como un ouroburus. Es claro que las piezas ya están en movimiento solo es tiempo de esperar, de ser paciente…entonces piensa "El siseo de la serpiente oculta su veneno, ya que se extiende de manera encubierta…".

En la entrada de la sala de concierto la niña de cabello obscuro y su padre están impacientes. En cuenta llegan los felicitan. Katniss Everdeen esta bastante apenada nunca había cantado frente a tanta gente la verdad es que no sabe cómo sobrevivió o no se desmayó en el escenario. En cuanto ve a Peeta los dos se abrazan.

-Felicidades preciosa, lo hiciste muy muy bien, me tienes impresionado…-dice hundiéndose en su cabello. Ella sonríe y le dice al oído.

-¿Llevas algo en el bolsillo o estas feliz de verme?

Él sonríe y sin soltarla le dice también al oído.

-No sabes cuan feliz de verte, después de este espectáculo, apenas puedo contener las ganas de denudarte aquí mismo…

-La paciencia es una virtud- dice alejándose un poco para tenerlo cara a cara lo mira maliciosamente por un instante

-Eso dicen…-la mira por un instante con cara de poco amigos…

-Deberías ir al baño ahora amigo- una voz de mujer le susurra.

Voltea y la observa, parpadea y se rie.

-Mira nada más lo que trajo el gato, Ellie Jaroussky ni mas ni menos…

-Una enorme felicitación señora Mellark ¿haz pensado en hacer una carrera profesional?

-Eso requiere una inversión considerable de tiempo…-dice una mujer enormemente parecida a Katniss Everdeen

-Y habló la aguafiestas de mi hermana…-señala Ellie

-Emily- dice Peeta con seriedad

-Mellark…¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?...

-Y tu jovencito muchas felicitaciones también- Ellie se dirige a Finn que esta prendado a su madre.

-Gracias- apenas es un susurro  
-Bien quien lo diria tu familia esta llena de artistas ¿no?

-¿Y tu hijo mayor?- Emily mira a diferentes lugares, después mira a la niña que esta de la mano de su padre

-De viaje arreglando algunos asuntos…

-Se que es tonto pero ¿ellos son tus hijos?- Ellie los mira con atención

-Si, como te lo dije antes Finn y Kat

-Su papá esta muy orgulloso de ustedes ¿lo saben? Me aburrió por horas hablando de ustedes…

Los niños se miran entre si. Emily y Katniss se escudriñan la una a la otra. NO dicen nada mas.

-Disculpen –dice uno de los encargados de la sala- señoritas Jaroussky el director del conservatorio y el administrador las esperan para inspeccionar el lugar.

-Vamos para alla- dice Ellie- haremos una gira en breve asi que venimos a inspeccionar lugares, por cierto ha sido todo un placer…hasta luego…

-Hasta luego Ellie

-Nos vemos después

-Nos vemos…

-¿Dónde esta Rose? – dice Ellie mientras se aleja

-No se pero esa niña siempre anda perdiendo el tiempo por ahí…

Dias despues Seth Odair conduce un auto, su padre viaja con el como copiloto. Los dos estan vestidos de manera formal. Aparentemente han revisado todo, pero los dos estan neviosos.

-Ese es el lugar- dice Peeta Mellark mientras observa el impresionante edificio corporativo. Se puede leer MWM.

-¿Por qué no elegiste un lugar neutral? Es la boca del lobo papá

-Sea donde sea el resultado sera el mismo Seth

El hombre joven comienza a estacionar el auto.

-Siento lo de Nury…-mira a su hijo que se pone serio

-Si, bueno, las cosas no siempre salen como uno desea…

-¿Ella es feliz?

-Si…tiene un hijo y esta casada…con eso me basta…

-Lo se…¿conociste al niño?

-Si, agradable niño, mmm yo si puedo hablar con el pero a el le hace gracia mi asento…

-si es gracioso…cuando hablamos en su idioma…

-el conoce nuestro idioma pero no lo comprende

-¿en serio?

Los dos bajan del auto y se enfilan a la oficina.

-Si dice que su padre y su madre hablan en ese idioma cuando no quieren que entienda lo que dicen.

-¿Cómo lo aprendieron?

-Yo se lo enseñe a Nury cuando jovenes y ella a Steve cuando se casaron…

Llegan a la entrada de edificio.

-¿Listo?- dice su padre

-Aparentemente

-Bueno- su padre sonrie

Ingresan al edificio. De inmediato las miradas se centran en Seth esa apariencia fisica y el porte militar hacen que practicamente nadie pueda dejar de admirarlo.

-Buenos dias- dice la recepcionista- Señor Mellark, señor Odair ya les esperan…Summers acompañalos por favor.

-Gracias- dicen los dos

-Siganme caballeros- dice el joven que les guia

Ninguno de los tres dice nada en el ascensor de cristal a traves del que se puede ver la enorme ciudad. El edificio es casi en su totalidad de un material similar al cristal pero mas resistente, estructura metalica resistente. Seth lo mira con atención no esta sorprendido son materiales de ODCO y un diseño suyo, modificado pero en escencia lo conoce. Cuando por fin llegan a su destino. Siguen al joven. Es uno de los pisos mas altos. Una enorme sala de juntas se abre ante sus ojos.

-Demasiado publico- murmura Seth

-Y veo que todo el quorum esta presente

-Bienvenido señor Mellark, señor Odair- dice Zara Chamberlain la CEO de MWM - tomen asiento por favor

-Gracias

Seth y Peeta tomar lugar de manera conjunta.

Ademas de ellos esta el Vicepresidente de Panem, el lider de la junta de Distritos, El lider del consejo de Guerra, Sarana Bachir-Salek, Vladimir Sadok y O´Connor el representante del area de legal de MWM.

-Bueno todos sabemos porque estamos aquí- dice el vicepresidente- asi que comencemos en el lugar de cada uno de ustedes hay una carpeta con documentos para comprender todo este proceso…y tenemos otros auxiliares…

Saca ademas unos sobre amarillos, con el logo del hospital donde estuvo Peeta. Se puede leer en uno de ellos "Historial medico. Paciente 804-PM. Dr. Oskar Seligman.

En otro lugar de la misma ciudad la casa de los Mellark esta agitada. Katniss esta con los niños preparandose para la escuela. Vanessa en la oficina junto con Jenn. Swan esta con Katniss junto con una parte del cuerpo de seguridad, los otros se han ido con Peeta y Seth. La television esta ensendida esta el noticiero, al que nadie pone atecion en apariencia.

-Esa es mi lonchera nueva KAt- reclama levemente Finn a su hermana

-No es verdad Finn la tuya es azul y esta es roja ¿conoces el rojo?

-Que si lo conozco pero no la que te dio papá era azul y la que me dio a mi era la roja

En este punto es extraño que su madre no haya intervenido ya.

-Que no Finn

-Voy a acusarte con mamá

-Y yo a ti con papá

Swan los mira y se rie.

-¿Por qué usan mejor bolsas de papel y ya?- le dice, los niños le miran y parpadean. En ese momento, el ruido de una taza estrellandose en el piso, llama la atención de todos. Swan se pone alerta, pero observa con atencion el televisor tan o mas soprendido que Katniss Everdeen.

-Las noticas del dia de hoy en el mundo de las finanzas a sido soprendente pues el CEO de Mellark Financial Group a presentado su renuncia al cargo que ha tenido durante tantos años, cosas como esta son las que hacen que uan empresa asi se tambalee…- la imagen de Bred aparece en la pantalla…

-Por lo que el dia de hoy presento mi renuncia como CEO de MFG.

-¿Señor Pharrell que hay sobre los rumores de que deja este grupo financiero porque por fin Marduck Weapons Manufacturer ha ofrecido el puesto de CEO de la multinacinal?

-Momentaneamente no tengo nada que agregar…

-¿Entonces es verdad?...porque sabemos que Panem ya ha autorizado su salida del pais y le han otorgado un permiso indefinido de permanencia en el extranjero

-Gracias por su atención…

De uno la mujer de las noticias aparece,

\- ante esta situacion es normal que a partir de este momento la bolsa de valores comience a fluctuar y modificarse pues ¿Quién sera el nuevo CEO de MFG? Y como afectara esto a la empresa...en este momento hay una nueva información, vamos con nuestro corresponsal al centro de negocios mundial.

-Buenos dias, como era de esperarse las reacciones han sido inmediatas, ante la renuncia de Bred Pharrell a la direccion de MFG, de inmediato Marduck Weapons Manufacturer uno de sus principales clientes a anunciado que retirara sus cuentas de inversion por la volatilidad de la empresa claro de inmediato mucha empresas financieras se han lanzado a buscar las cuentas de MWM, se dice que Global Financial Corporation es la que probablemnte se quede con dichas cuentas aun no podemos hablar con Vladimir Sadok director general de la empresa…obviamente todas estas situaciones han hecho que las acciones MFG presente una caida abrumadora en la bolsa, que sus inversinistas tiemblen y en un ataque de panico empiezen a retirar sus inversiones…aun estamos buscando a alguien de MFG que nos diga como estan reaccionando a esta situación. Volvemos al estudio.

-Vaya parece que hoy no es un buen dia para MFG, este jueves, a sido un Jueves Negro para ellos…y aun estamos buscando la manera de hablar con el señor Peeta Mellar dueño del consorcio

-¿Qué desastre no? Y eso que el conocido como "el mago de las finanzas"

-De verdad que necesitara magia para levantar a MFG que mas que en terapia intesiva creo que ya esta aun paso de ser cadaver

-Ya lo creo, bueno vayamos a otras noticias…

Swan y Katniss se miran uno al otro. No saben que hacer. El telefono suena. Katniss responde es Jenn.

-Si, si lo vi…no…¿vas a dar una declaración?...yo se…creo que tendremos que esperar…no…si Swan esta aquí…no…creo que no saldremos hoy, no llevare a los niños a la escuela y llamare a la universidad…

Los niños se miran entre si. No iran a la escuela.

-Bueno ya no hay que pelear por las loncheras ¿no?- Swan los mira- no iran a la escuela…

En la sala de juntas. El ambiente es tenso.

-El asunto es simple el señor Pharrell por fin acepto la oferta de MWM…-dice el vicenpresidente

-Y como los contratos los hicimos con él y ahora ya no esta los retiraremos de su empresa…claro lo indemnizaremos por el rompimiento del contrato de manera anticipada…a reserva de que quiera demandarnos pero piense ¿Qué hara una empresa como la suya contra un mounstruo contra el nuestro…-O'Connor lo mira fijamente

-¿Sarana?- dice Peeta

-Estan dentro de la ley internacional de comercio, si acaban con el contrato pues bueno te indemnizan y ya o prefeires ir a la juntan internacional de comercio…

-Le recuerdo señor Mellark que en este momento la señora Bachir-Salek es representante del gobierno de Panem

-Consultora- dice ella

-Da igual…no esta como representante legal de Mellark

-¿Y lo que el gobierno de Panem quiere es…?-Dice Seth pero ya conoce la respuesta…

-Las patentes…ya lo sabe…

-¿Puede ser de la manera facil o dificl?

-¿Y cual es esa manera?

-La facil señor Mellark usted firme nuestra solicitud de devolucion de patentes y nosotros no hacemos del dominio publico su falta de estabilidad mental…-le lanza su expediente medico- y tambien lo indeminzaremos…

-Es ilegal husmear en la vida privada de alguien ¿no lo creen?- dice hojeando su propio expediente

-Nos da lo mismo…tuvimos que quitar de en medio al almirante Hawthorne que en lugar de obtener lo que le pedimos solo puso en sobreaviso a su esposa, pero creo que fue en vano…

-ya sabe si la comunidad internacional se entera de esto, no solo le afectara a MFG sino a EIC seria una lastima muchos desamparados dependen de ella

-Y hay que considerar que nadie querra hacer negocios con una persona inestable mentalmente por mucho que tenga gente al frente de su empresa y que diga que no es suya…la sombra de su intromision estara siempre presente…

-Entonces hagamos un recuento MWM se lleva a mi CEO y sus cuentas…a y ya antes me habian quitado mi contrato con el gobierno de Panem, quien por cierto ahora tiene mis patentes… ¿Y creen que me quedare con las manos cruzadas no?

-No hay ases bajo las mangas Mellark-Dice Sadok-

-¿Y tu que ganas con esto eh?

-Nada, yo solo soy un testigo neutral

-Vaya…¿no te dara sus cuentas MWM?

-En absoluto señor Mellark nuestro capital es tal que nosotros crearemos nuestro propio departamento para estar en la bolsa…recuerde nuestro CEO es que las corria en la bolsa esas cuentas

-Cierto- dice Peeta- muy cierto…o sea Sadok que solo vienes a ver como se hace leña con el arbol caido..¿y la manera dificl cual es?

-Usted no firma y nos demanda…a MWM y al gobierno de Panem, nosotros damos a conocer su expediente medico en todos los medios posibles eso desatara desconfianza e inestabilidad en todo lo que usted toque como socio o dueño, nadie hace negocios con un demente. En Panem la justicia es lenta, muy lenta una acusacion falsa, una auditoria puede tardar años, costar dinero. Congelamos sus cuentas y la de su esposa. Se que usted puede vivir en el bosque con un arco y un cuchillo pero lo huerfanos y la gente a la que ayuda EIC seria una pena…y pues bueno el bosque en el 12 le pueden pasar muchas cosas…ODCO y sus contratos congelados.

Seth solo mira a su padre, esperando una reacción. Su padre parece estar en un lugar profundo. El enojo hace presa de Seth cuantas cosas ha hecho su padre por este pais, por Panem y ahora lo traicionan los mismo que lo han usado una y otra vez, por fuera se ve tranquilo, eso lo aprendio de su padre.

-¿Qué garantias tengo de que me indemnizen, que no levanten falso testimonio, que no den a conocer mi expediente, respeten mis propiedades y otras empresas?

-Tiene nuestra palabra

-Su palabra no vale nada- dice Seth

-Comandante Odair le recuedo que ud. Aun es u oficial de la armada de Panem que esta en permiso sabatico pero que aun tiene un deber como oficial

-No estoy aquí como oficial.

-eso es cierto…mmm contrario a lo que el señor Sadok dice infortundadmente aun ahora el señor Mellark tiene un as en la manga ¿no es asi?- dice el secretario de defensa

Todos miran a uno y a otro.

-A… se refeire ha eso que consiguio el dinero en Panem para que la construccion de la armada inciara…

-Si eso mismo que puso en riesgo a sus hijos hace casi un año…

Seth enlaza todo, es cierto, Adam. Su es un pasaje obscuro muy obscuro de la vida de su padre y de Panem. ¿Cómo puede eso ayudar en este preciso momento?.

-¿Pueden dejarnos solos?- le presidente parece indignado- POrfavor

Los presentes comienzan a salir.

-¿Papá?

-Todo esta bien…llama a Vanessa necesitaremos sus servicios…

-De acuerdo

Seth Odair sale con todos ellos. Ambos hombre quedan solos. El funcionario de Panem toma agua.

-Sabe señor Mellark este mundo esta cada vez mas podrido, creo que poco a poco en Panem vamos dejando atrás ese dulce periodo del que hablaba Plutarch Heavensbee y por supuesto el es profetico…somos seres estupidos con un don de autodestruccion y memoria a corto plazo… la gente como usted no tiene cabida en el mundo, demasiado rectos, demasiado sacrificados…

-Eso no es nada nuevo…

-El dia de hoy estan poniendole a una lapida a todo intento suyo de dar a la guerra un poco de honor, de copasión…esa compasión que su esposa la dio…los que somos inteligentes sabemos porque mato a Coin aquella vez. Todo tenia que cambiar para seguir igual…Coin por Snow. UN regimen totalitario emergeria, ya no habria capitolio por supuesto pero habria orden y control…Eran lo mismo estaban en la misma linea pero en lados opuestos…pero esta por acabar hoy. Siempre he dicho que hacer tratto con MWM es como hacer tratos con el diablo…pero tal y como ha usted nadie me ha escuchado. Soy la voz que predica en el desierto. No hay mas que hacer usted, su esposa, unos pocos y yo somos una especie en peligro de extinsion… este mundo es para lo que estan dispuestos matar o morir, para los que los limites para destruir contrincantes no tiene limite. Es para todos los Hawthornes, Rosembergs, Sadoks del mundo…Aun asi me extraña que el no estuviera al 100% de acuerdo con destruirlo pero mucho me temo que se debe a la señora Everdeen…dicen por ahí que la unica debilidad del almirante es su prima…

-Eso es reciente…

-Muy reciente en la guerra el nunca tuvo "limites"…en fin volviendo a nuestro tema su as bajo la manga seria amenazar al gobierno de Panem con exponer dos cosas clave lo sabe ¿no?

-Si, mi leve paso por aquel pais y la bala que casi me mata

Ninguno de los dos habla con claridad por temor a que los graven pero comprenden perfectamente de lo que hablan.

-Asi es pero le aseguro que presidentes han ocupado ese puesto y no saben todo…ademas eso…

-Es peligroso lo primero haria que tanto ese pais iniciara un guerra civil o que nos atacara, lo segundo provocaria que no solo ese pais nos atacaria sino toda la comunidad mundial…si los expongo la paz termina yo perderia de todos modos.

-Lo se…no es facil ver la obra de su vida destruida señor Mellark lo se…

-Me preocupa mas la seguridad de mi esposa, de mis hijos y de los beneficiarios

-Su esposa es intocable para el gobierno de Panem, es el SINSAJO. No deberia preocuaparse. Sus hijos son niños pequeños. Seth Odair es muy sensanto. Los beneficiarios son otro asunto…ellos dependen de EIC, ellos no van a tocar la empresa. Sin las patentes y los contratos no tiene poder politico con el que presionar al gobierno…la garantia es simple…tal vez el presidente no sepa pero la junta de distritos, parte de la armada y otras instancias sabemos lo que ha hecho y no hay mecanismo para retorcer la ley en Panem tan facil. El flirtea. Ademas nadie permitira que despedazen a su esposa. Tome la decision correcta a veces es necesario dar el brazo a torcer…

-De acuerdo firmare pero quiero garantia para mi familia por escrito en una corte internacional.

-Lo supusimos…

-¿Quiénes?

-La gente de la que hablamos- saca un contrato- solo falta su firma y la del presidente…

-¿Usted hizo esto?

-Y la junta de distritos y la junta de Guerra. LA junta de distritos aun tiene mucho, peso en el gobierno. Para que hacer las cosas complicadas. Aun le queda una empresa y una vida por vivir. Sin el resto del mundo no sabe lo de su inestabilidad mental se que pronto levantara un nuevo negocio…

-Y Panem ¿Qué? Dormimos con el enemigo…MWM no es confiable son una empresa extranjera

-Señor Mellark por costumbre yo duermo con una pistola bajo mi almohada y eso no me garantiza que un dia no se disparara mientras me muevo durante el sueño…asi es esto sin mas…

-NO firmare sin que tenga una abogado de mi confianza y haya analizado los constratos si no le molesta

-No esperaba menos de usted… entonces llamare a los demas…

Peeta no dice nada, solo se levanta, mira por la ventana la inmesidad. Escucha como todos entran, incluida Vannessa que ya ha llegado, en estos años su especialidad ha sido el derecho comercial internacional.

-expliquenle por favor a mi consultora…-dice Mellark que le sonrie a la mujer.

Entonces tanto Sarana como Vanessa revisan los contratos, cotejan la ley de comercio internacional, la de Panem, los reglamentos de la junta de conciliación internacional. Todos los demas esperan horas.

-Si esta esto del codigo 54 fraccion d- dice Vanessa

-De acuerdo…hagamos las correcciones y calculemos las indemnizaciones…¿ya llegaron los contadores?- dice Sarana

UN hombre maduro ha sido traido de MFG para hacer el calculo y Panem a traido a uno de los mejores contadores hacendarios, Sadok sera el testigo "neutral". Se sientan. Nadie a querido dejar el lugar. La tension que impera en la sala es evidente. En una lado de la sala estan todos los demandantes, en el extremo contrario Peeta Mellark Y Seth Odair. Ya es tarde, la noche ha caido. Cuando una cansada Vannessa y sarana anuncian que todo esta en orden. Los contadores tienen listas las transferecians electronicas, representantes de los bancos respectivos esta presentes para poder hacer las transacciones necesarias.

Todos y cada uno de los presente firman los documentos necesarios. Cuando Peeta Mellark plasma la ultima firma que se requiere para concluir este engorroso tramite, dice.

-__Alea jacta est- rueda la pluma fuente entre sus dedos, firma, la tapa y la deja caer sobre el papel. Es como si el sonido se propagara haciendo un eco inmenso en la sala.

En ese mismo momento se hacen las transferencias electrónicas. Se dan los comprobantes. El presidente sus acompañantes, la gente de MWM y Vladmir Sadok están mas que complacidos, no lo disimulan en absoluto.

-FELICIDADES CABALLEROS hoy inicia una era…

-Sera un placer hacer negocios con ustedes- dice Zara Chamberlain

El sonido del descorche de las botellas del vino que anuncia la celebración de todo, es lo ultimo que escuchan Peeta Mellark, Seth Odair, VAnnessa, su contador y representante bancario mientras salen discretamente del lugar. Peeta Mellark tiene un sabor amargo en la boca, Seth esta molesto muy molesto tuvo que contenerse para no golpear a cada uno de los integrantes del otro equipo. Vannessa se siente molesta y abatida al mismo tiempo no comprende como Bred fue capaz de hacer esto, abandonarlos, bueno las ratas son las primeras que abandonan el barco. Cada cual toma su auto. El contador de MFG esta bastante apenado y no sabe como hacer la pregunta que cada individuo de la empresa desea que le respondan ¿Qué pasara ahora?¿Aun tiene empleo?. Pero no lo hace, no quiere ser inoportuno. El representante del banco en realidad no tiene conflicto en realidad han abierto una cuenta amplia.

Seth conduce en silencio, esta rojo de ira. ¿Cómo es posible que su padre no haga nada para despedazarlos?¿Por qué? Esta furioso.

-Baja la velocidad…no quiero además de perder una empresa perder la vida hijo…

-Lo siento- dice Seth había perdido la noción de todo cuando nota el velocímetro se da cuenta de que en verdad iba rápido. Con razón había perdido a Vanessa de vista en el retrovisor hace tiempo.

-Pasemos por helado para los niños ¿quieres?

-¿Helado?...pero papá…

-oh anda mira ese es el que más le gusta a Katniss

-¿Te molesta si esperó en el auto?

-NO en un momento vuelvo…

Seth Odair observa como su padre entra al establecimiento, entonces se quita la corbata con enojo, golpea una y otra vez el volante…

-¡Carajo!¡Carajo!¡¿Cómo es posible?!Esos desgraciados!...no…yo debi estar preparado…-se golpea la frente con las manos-¡Cuando me hare responsable!¡Y dejare de esperar que mi padre resuelva todo!¡Soy un inutil, un idiota!¡YO estaba a cargo!

Su enojo aun es palpable. Entonces voltea ve a su padre acercarse…trae consigo dos bolsas. Trata de recobrar la compostura. Su padre sube.

-Anda vamos antes de que se derrita

-¿Para que tanto helado?

-mmm no se que sabores prefieren los niños y hay mucha gente- señala con la cabeza el auto de sus guarda espaldas y el de Vanessa que estan estacionados

-Cierto

Arranca el auto. Los tres se enfilan a la casa de los Mellark. Cuando hacen acto de presencia en la casa los niños se emocionan.

-¡Llego papá!- Katniss estaba sentada en la ventana esperando el regreso de su padre

-¡Es papá!- Finn salta de felicidad

Swan los observa con atencion, mira a Katniss Everdeen emerger de la cocina. Es testigo de como la expresion de la mujer es de inmensa felicidad.

-¡Hola a todos!- dice Peeta con las dos bolsas en las manos

-¡Papá! Llegaste

-Desde luego nena…

-Hola papito

-Hola hijo

-¿Seth?

-Viene alla atrás

-¿Quién quiere helado?

-Yo, yo…-brinca KAt

-¿Trajiste de chocolate?- Finn esta expectante

-Desde luego hijo de ese y mas sabores

-Bravo- brinca el niño

-¿Traes el sabor que le gusta a mamá?- dice KAt

-Si…

-¿Helado a esta hora?- dice Katniss mirandolo fijamente

-Podemos comer un poco mamá

-Si mami porfavor

-Si mami porfavor-dice Seth imitando a Kat pero usando la frase de Finn

-¡SETH!

Gritan los dos niños que de inmediato se cuelgan de él. Vannessa viene despues y recibida por Jenn con una abrazo.

-¿Qué tal el dia?- le susurra

-Fatal y ¿aquí?

-De locos, ya te imaginaras…

-¿Helado Swan?¿Muchachos?

-Si señor gracias.

-Gracias

El equipo de seguridad no deja de notar la diferencia entre este Peeta Mellark y el que cuidaron hace meses. Todos se van a comer helado a la cocina, en la sala. Katniss observa a Peeta. Intenta descifrarlo. Esa noche despues de acostar a los niños, cuando por fin se quedan a solas tiene muchas preguntas, pero la que mas le preocupa es ¿Cómo puede ayudar?. Los dos estan recostados.

-¿Qué pasó hoy?- dice ella mientras lo abraza y acaricia su cabello. El esta casi en posicion fetal con la cabeza cerca del pecho de ella. Tiene los ojos cerrados.

-Lo que tenia que pasar…-dice a media voz

-¿Y eso es?

-Tomar ventaja y despedazarme…ya vi las noticias gracias por grabarlas

-Es lo menos que podia hacer…¿Qué necesitas?¿Como te ayudo?

-No hay nada que hacer por lo menos no por MFG

-Siempre tienes un as bajo la manga

-Esta vez no preciosa

-¿Qué va pasar?

-En realidad la vida de mucha gente va a cambiar amor…

-No es tu responsabilidad…

-Si lo es en cierto modo…muchos empleos…la gente tiene que comer, pagar las cuentas…

-Igual que tu y yo…

-Si pero tu eres una diestra cazadora

-y tu eres…un buen recolector

-Oh desde luego…

-¿Por qué no estas molesto?

-Lo estoy, no sabes cuanto…ni te lo imaginas…solo que no quiero perder la cordura de nuevo

-No debes contenerte tampoco

-Lo tendre en cuenta

-Esto…y…

-…¿y?...

-EIC ¿esta bien?

-Si…me preocuparia mas perder EIC…nuestro anonimos hijos

-¿Los niños de los orfanatos?

-Si…por lo menos tiene una calida cama donde dormir…tres comidas…escuela…

-Los programas de becas y estudios…todo va a estar bien…podemos recortar gastos…no se…

-No te preocupes siempre hemos vivido modestamente en realidad no sentiremos el cambio…

-No debes ocultarme informacion

-En serio…solo que lamento no poder comprarte ese collar de rubies por el que te morias- dice juguetonamente

-Oh si ya saber como de gustan las joyas…no podre dormir nada mas de saber que no lo tendre…

-Lo se…ya buscare como compensarte- levanta la cabeza y la mira

-Si, tendras que compensarme…puedes empezar con un beso de buenas noches…

-¿Solo uno?

-Si quieres darme mas son bienvenidos…

Y una sesion leve de besos tiene lugar, los dos estan demasiado cansados.

-Por cierto- dice ella medio dormida

-que cosa

-mañana es la presentación de Finn en la escuela…hay que ir…

-¿sera por la mañana?

-aja

-que bueno porque a medio dia tengo una conferencia de prensa y nuestro disfraz se descubrira

-asi que supongo ya no iran mas al colegio

-supones bien…

-buenas noches

-buenas noches

Katniss esta entre los brazos de Peeta los dos duermen placidamente pero una sensacion de ser observada la despierta, se encuentra con unos ojos que le miran fijamente. Y ve un pequeño bulto en la alfombra.

-¿Finn?- dice sorprendida se escucha mas seria de lo que pretende. Esta rodeada por los brazos de Peeta, su espalda esta recargada en el pecho de él. Sus piernas entrelazadas.

-Mami, no queria despertarte

-¿Qué haces ahí?- dice aun sin moverse de su confortable lugar de descanso. El niño esta sentado con las piernas junto a su pecho sostenidas por sus brasos con la cabeza recargada.

-Vigilando

-¿Qué vigilas?

-Que papá siga aquí…

-¿Cómo que papá siga aquí?

-No quiero que vuelva a irse

-No se ira mas- entonces comienza a mover a Peeta para poder levantarse. Si que es pesado cuando duerme. Cuando por fin lo logra él se mueve, se acomoda y le da la espalda.

Ella se levanta, esta en Pijama.

-Anda vamos…

-¿A dónde?

-A tu habitacion no puedes pasarte toda la noche en la alfombra

-Si puedo

Ella lo carga.

-No debes…anda te llevo a tu cama…

-Bueno

-¿ya estas listo para mañana?

-Sip…

El auditorio escolar esta lleno. Todos los niños el coro escolar tiene voces claras. Finn esta entre ellos las canciones se suceden una a otra. Las tres ultimas canciones son las que Finn interpeta como solista, tiene una voz extraordinaria.

Oh nuit vient apporter à la terre  
Le calme enchantement de ton mystère  
L'ombre qui l'escorte est si douce

Pie Jesu, pie Jesu, pie Jesu, domine  
Qui tollis peccata mundi  
Dona eis requiem, dona eis requiem  
Pie Jesu, pie Jesu, pie Jesu, pie Jesu

Pueri concinite, nato regi psallite!  
Voce pia dicite: "apparuit quem genuit Maria!"  
Sunt impleta quem predixit Gabriel.  
Eja ! Eja ! Virgo Deum genuit quem divina voluit clementia.  
Hodie apparuit apparuit in Israel.  
Ex Maria virgine natus est Rex.  
Alleluia!

Al teminar todos los padres aplauden con euforia.

-Tiene una voz hermosa ¿no?- dice su padre a su madre mientras aplaude

-Desde luego…-ella sonrie

KAt que esta junto a sus padres. Aplaude a su hermano. Ella misma recibe un reconocimiento por meritos academicos junto con otros niños. Algo le dice que no vendra mas al colegio, que no vera mas a sus nuevos amigos. A espiado a sus padres esta mañana mientras lo decian. Seth esta con ellos. Tambien se ve feliz. Finn regresa a su lugar dentro del grupo e interpretan la ultima canción

Esprit du vent emporte-loin

Lempreinte des hommes insensés Fureur,

luttes et guerres sont effacées

Esprit du vent entends nos voix

Celles de tes enfants apaisées

Ailé tournoyant emporte-moi

Feuilles envolées, enfance oubliée

Les jeux d'été se sont envolés sont envolés

Esa misma tarde la sala de conferencias esta llena. Medios de comunicación de todo el mundo estan atentos a la declaración. Pues todo este asunto a causado gran revuelo.

-Se que tienen muchas preguntas, pero les pido me permitan dar mi declaracion tal vez despues de eso no tengan tantos cuestionamientos- la voz de Peeta Mellark es firme, de volumen medio. Su expresión , Gale, Katniss y sus hijos estan en casa observando el televisor ya que la entrevista es en vivo. Jenn y Seth estan junto a el en esa sala. La sala esta en silencio, solo se escuchan los sonidos de las camaras fotograficas y se observan los deslumbrantes flashes. Peeta Mellark toma aire e incia su discurso- como siempre me gusta ir al grano. Sobre lo que paso con MFG, el señor Pharrell, la señora Bachir-Salek, MWM y el gobierno de Panem. Que puedo decir hace tiempo firme un contrato con el gobierno de Panem por unas patentes, sin embargo mi pais a preferido hacer un contrato con MWM, tiene sus motivos y ellos los daran a conocer en su momento. Yo ligue la posesion y soporte de las mismas a MFG por lo que fue la empresa a la que afectada al aplicarse las leyes de comercio internacional. Como lo saben Sarana BAchir-Salek mi exabogada fue contratada por el gobierno de PAnem, hizo los nuevos contratos…el resultado ya lo saben. Bajo el escrutinio de los organismo de comercio internacional he devuelto las patentes al gobierno de Panem quienes me indemnizaron, me retiraron por lo tanto algunos contratos que le fueron dados a MWM. MWM decidio a su vez retirar sus acciones de mi tutela ante el hecho de que el exdirector general de MFG, Bred Pharrell a sido contratado por ellos…la verdad no los culpo yo habria hecho lo mismo con el señor Pharrell, es uno de los mejores…En fin. Si una corporacion asi se va de un golpe es logico que la empresa se tambalee…en este caso pues creo que el golpe ha sido un poco mas duro pues otras empresas temiendo lo mismo que yo han decido presindir de mis servicios…es por eso que el dia de hoy la declaración que estan esperando es real…MFG esta en bancarrota, sera disuelta oficialmente en este momento…-ha casi nadie le sorprende tal declaracion aun asi hay muchos cuchicheos

-¿Qué pasara con los empleados y todos los que dependen de esta empresa?

-Buena pregunta…En el caso de Panem EIC absorvera a los empleados que pueda, el resto que espero sean pocos seran indeminizados y despedidos…

-¿Y los del extranjero?¿Su corporación es una de las mas grandes?

-Era…-dice él

-No puede solo disolverla

-No tengo manera de sostenerla

-Ud. Es el mago de las finanzas señor Mellark

Peeta no contesta solo sonrie.

-¿Qué pasara con los orfanatos, patronatos y obras de caridad que sostenia?

-Pues bueno les dire todo eso esta sostenido por EIC…mis gastos personales, familiares y de recreacion se extraian de MFG, pero todo esto que usted dice se cubre con las ganancias, aportaciones de EIC, asi que no deben preocuparse en absoluto…yo si debo preocuparme…ya no podre comprarme los deslizadores y el auto que queria para este año- sonrie como siempre que hace un chiste- en fin no deben preocuparse…

-Dicen que el señor Sadok a obtendio a algunos de sus clientes salvo a MWM que ha decicido ir sola a la bolsa con un corredor personal

-Era lo mas inteligente que podian hacer…el señor Pharrell puede hacer sin problema

-sobre Sadok

-No tengo nada que decir sobre eso…

Sale de la sala, los flashes y un sin numero de preguntas mas por responder. Pero no dice nada y sale del lugar.

Dos dos hombres se ven en un lugar lejano. Es de noche. El mas joven camina hasta donde el mayor observa el horizonte, una enorme ciudad se extiende a sus pies. Los dos permanecen unos minutos en silencio. Hasta que el mayor se aclara la garganta y toma la palabra.

-¿Alguna vez te hable de un tal Judas?- dice sin ver al recien llegado que se pone pie junto a él para contemplar el espectaculo.

-Si, hace mucho de eso…una historia particular- se mete las manos en los bolsillos.

-Si…hace mucho…enigmatica diria yo

-esto…¿si yo soy Judas?...¿eso te convierte en el hombre que fue entregado y sacrificado?

Peeta Mellark rie amargamente.

-En absoluto…solo me gustan las historias…nada mas…Estudia la historia a profundidad y comprenderas lo que te digo.

-mmmm lo hare…sobre el otro asunto…

-No hay nada mas que decir ¿O tienes algo que decir?

-Serian solo excusas. ¿Qué puedo decir que no sepas ya?

-¿Qué vale mas ser temido o amado?

-Tu sabes la respuesta Mellark

-No, esas frases son del tipo que debe llevarte a una abstraccion profunda, Bred.

-Lo sé, tu me lo dijiste hace tiempo…

De nuevo silencio.

-…no te arrepientas…

-No siento remordimiento en absoluto…ni siento lastima por lo de MFG

-Ya lo se…lo sé

Aun asi los dos tienen una expresión de desasosiego.

-No es importante para mi que haya sido la obra de tu vida Jefe y que ahora este destruida

\- el grano de trigo tiene que morir para que de fruto en abundancia…-es un susurro

-¿Que cosa?

-Nada solo la idea central de una canción muy, muy Antigua…

-Siempre con tus cosas extrañas ¿no?

-Ya no importa-de nuevo silencio-…se que viviras en el extranjero desde ahora….

-Soy el CEO de la corporación mas grande del planeta

-Y mas peligrosa…

-Lo se…

-Entonces ¿este es el fin? Supongo…

-El fin de una epoca…el inicio de otra…

Peeta Mellark se gira, lo mira de frente, escudriña al hombre frente a él. ¿Cuánto tiempo? Que lejos esta aquel chico que estaba casi muriendose de hambre. El joven lo mira, esta apasible. Una amarga sonrisa en el rostro de ambos.

-Adios…Jefe

Peeta solo asiente de nuevo. Le da unas palmadas en el hombro a modo de despedida. Es ahora el mayor el que se marcha dejando al mas joven contemplando el espectaculo del mar de luces extendiendose a sus pies. En este momento practicamente es el dueño del mundo. ¿Qué hacer con tanto poder?¿Como lo usara?

Poco a poco van dejando las cosas en orden para volver a Panem. Gale ha llamado para saber como despues Katniss Everdeen conduce el auto, se detiene frente al lugar al que le ha dirijido Peeta. Todos estan vestidos de color obscuro y muy formales. Es otoño, por lo que el viento es gelido, las hojas de los arboles se caen.

-¿Te molesta si lo espero aquí?- no le agradan esos lugares en definitiva.

-De acuerdo…-se despiden con un beso- no demoraremos mucho

-Tomate tu tiempo

El hombre baja del auto con los dos niños de la mano. Ingresa a las oficianas del lugar, que son la estancia previa al lugar de descanso eterno. El empleado del lugar los observa con curiosidad, y es que los rasgos etnicos de los usuarios de este lugar son muy especificos y ni de broma los recien llegados coinciden, pero cumplen con el codigo de vestimenta, asi que lo mas probable es que sean visitantes. No hay duda. Su deber es atenderles con respeto.

-Buenos dias…-le saluda- ¿en que puedo ayudarles?

-Buenos dias…-dice Peeta sacando de entre sus ropas una llave y una tarjeta.

El hombre abre los ojos sorprendido esa es una llave muy muy antigua pertenece a una de las familias mas antiguas que en este espacio reposa, no solo antiguas sino acaudaladas.

-Comprendo…mmm ¿sabe el protocolo verdad?

-Si…

-mmm de acuerdo –se dirige a un mueble del que saca de un mueble dos pequeño gorritos de color negro se los extiende- ¿Kipá?

-Gracias…

-sabe el camino ¿supongo?

-Si…

-Bueno si necesita cualquier cosa llameme…-le extiende un comunicador-

-De acuerdo…-mira a sus hijos- Finn ven…

-Si papá- su padre le coloca uno de los gorritos en la cabeza, el niño se resca un poco

-No puedes quitartelo hasta que regresemos aquí ¿entiendes?

-es que me pica…

-Aguanta un poco ¿si?

-Bueno

-Anda Kat vamos dame la mano

-¿Por qué yo no uso eso?

-Cosas de esta gente, vamos

-Tienes suerte esta cosa pica

Los niños miran curiosos el lugar. Las hojas se mueven con el viente, asi como las ramas de los arboles.

-¿Es un cementerio papá?- señala Kat

-Si

-mmm ¿Por qué venimos?- dice Finn, moviendose lo que tiene en la cabeza con su mano libre

-por que se lo prometi a una persona importante, dejate eso en paz Finn

Por fin llegan a un espacio donde hay una pequeña verja, su padre usa la antigua llave. Los tres entran al lugar hasta llegar a la que busca su padre. Se queda de pie, hay una estrella labrada y el nombre de la mujer en letras entendibles y otras en un alfabeto antiguo.

-Hola Yuyu, como lo prometi hace tanto aquí estoy, lamento no haber podido venir antes.

-¿Quién es papá?- dice KAt

-Una antigua amiga que me ayudo mucho hace tiempo…bueno…¿recuerdan las dos canciones que le enseñe y ensayaron con su mamá?

-Sip

-Si

-Estos chicos son muy listos como lo predigiste Yuyu, y como son muy listos saben tus dos canciones favoritas…espero te guste…¿de acuerdo?- mira a sus hijos, tomados de la mano los tres- esta me la enseñaste la primera vez que hablamos por horas ¿recuerdas? Decias que era como un pajarito recien salido del cascarón…

Oyfn pripetshik brent a fayerl  
un in shtub iz heys  
un der rebbe lernt kleyne  
kinderlach  
dem alef beys  
zet zhe kinderlech gedenkt zhe tayere  
vos ihr lernt do  
zogt zhe noch amol  
un takeh noch amol:  
komets alef oh.

-Y despues esta esta no se porque te gustaba tanto pero la tarareabas todo el tiempo.

Avir harim zalul kayayin

Ve-rei'ah oranim

Nissa be-ru'ah ha'arbayim

Im kol pa'amonim

U-ve-tardemat ilan va-even

Shevuyah ba-halomah

Ha-ir asher badad yoshevet

U-ve-libbah homah

_Yerushalayim shel zahav_

_Ve-shel nehoshet ve-shel or_

_Ha-lo le-khol shirayikh_

_Ani kinnor._

Eikhah yavshu borot ha-mayim

Kikkar ha-shuk reikah

Ve-ein poked et Har ha-Bayit

Ba-ir ha-attikah

U-va-me'arot asher ba-selah

Meyallelot ruhot

Ve-ein yored el Yam ha-Melah

Be-derekh Yeriho

-Bueno esta es la ultima vez que nos visitemos creo, probablemente ya sabes lo que esta pasando. No podre salir mas de Panem. Las cosas salen tal y como lo predigiste aun desde la tumba me sigues enseñando…-De entre sus ropas saca tres piedras, le una a cada uno de sus hijos el se queda con una- se acerca la piedra a los labios le susurra algo y despues la coloca sobre la tumba…-insta a sus hijos a que hagan lo mismo

Finn observa la tumba y deletrea.

-M-a-r-d-u-c-k aqui dice Marduck

-Si es el apellido de mi amiga. Coloquen las piedras como les enseñe.

KAt busca en su memoria ya ha escuchado ese nombre antes. Colocan las piedras.

-¿Por qué ponemos piedras y no flores como en casa papá?- La niña mira a su padre que parece absorto en algo.

-Hay diferentes motivos en las creencias de las personas como ella, supongo que la que mas recuerdo cuando hice la misma pregunta fue que la piedra tiene la particularidad de ser una creación muy antigua y de vida muy larga, digamos que la piedra es "eterna, para ellos la muerte es asi eterna, para estas personas cuando la gente se enfrenta a la muerte saben que una parte de ellos sigue existiendo y lo único que se va es el cuerpo

-Tu te haz enfrentado a la muerte papa en los juegos…

-No exactamente

-Seth y mama dicen que estuviste muerto en la arena del Vasallaje

-Si pero…es diferente

-¿Por qué?

-mmm ¿Cuándo sean más grandes hablaremos de eso si?

-mamá dice que la muerte es parte de la vida- Kat mira a su padre

-Ella tiene razón

-¿Por qué?- dice Finn

-Todos tenemos que morir un dia…-dice Kat. Su padre la observa- eso me dijo mamá

-Tu madre es muy sabia…muy…muy sabia…

-Lo sé- dice la niña orgullosa

-Es hora de irnos…adios Yuyu…despidanse

-Adios señora Marduck

-Adios señora Marduck

El incia el camino a la salida con sus hijos, no sin antes cerrar la puertita del lugar. Dos empleados y el que les dejo entrar miran al hombre acercarse con los dos niños a lo lejos.

-¿Es el visitante de hoy?- dice uno de los mayores

-si, ¿Hice bien en dejarle entrar?

-Supongo que si, si la señora le dejo su llave es porque deseaba que viniera.

-¿Puedo preguntar quien es?

Los dos hombres mayores se miran el uno al otro con complicidad. El mas joven esta intrigado.

-mmm como decirlo…

-Dilo como es-dice el otro hombre mayor

-Pues uno de los amantes de la señora MArduck. Probablemente el ultimo

-¡¿Qué?!

-Oh si esa mujer aun siendo una anciana no perdia el tiempo…

-Y el chico tampoco, era un crio cuando salia con la mujer, el le acompañaba cuando venia a ver a su padre y su abuelo, y mira nada mas murio la anciana y dicen que le dejo montones de dinero…

-Era joven y oportunista

-¿de verdad fue su amante en la vejez?

-Y porque otro motivo crees que le dejara tanto dinero y estos privilegios…

-es verdad ¿pero salir con una anciana?

El hombre llega hasta donde estan ellos con los dos niños.

-Señor Mellark ¿su estancia fue grata?- dice uno de los mayores

-Lo fue…-se quita el artefacto ritual de su cabeza y de la de su hijo que de verdad se ve aliviado.

-Fue un placer atenderle de nuevo…

-Me lo imagino…-conoce los rumores que corren, es absurdo la señora Marduck y él nunca fueron amantes y sin embargo todos creen que asi fue como hizo su fortuna- hasta luego…gracias- mira al mas joven

-Estamos a sus ordenes señor

-Muy bien, compermiso

Toma a los niños de la mano y salen del lugar. Katniss les sonrie desde el auto, lo chicos corren y lo abordan. El le da un ultimo vistaso al lugar. Y se une a su familia.

Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar Zara Chamberlain hacia un anuncio en un auditorio, donde los principales jefes de la empresa MWM se reunian.

-A nombre de la junta directiva demos la bienvenida al nuevo CEO de esta enorme corporación el señor Bred Pharrell…

Esto era transmitido por televisión.

Peeta Mellark camina por una plazuela fuera del centro de negocios de la ciudad. Mientras camina rumbo al lugar en el que acordó ver a su familia una voz familiar hace su aparicion.

-JUSTICIA DIVINA POR FIN- dice Vladimir Sadok- ¿Y dime Mellark que se siente perder?¿No estas acostumbrado? No hay plazo que no se cumpla

El volte y reconoce a su interlocutor que no cabe de felicidad.

-¿A que te refieres Vladimir?

-Haz perdido el control sobre las patentes, tu "hombre de confianza" te ha traicionado se ha ido con MWM…¿Qué se siente saber que la humanidad es una porqueria? Que puedes tener confianza en la gente pero que un dia te daran una puñalada en la espalda…

Peeta le mira ladea la cabeza. Parpadea y sonrie.

-mmmm vemos el mundo de una manera diferente mi querido Vladimir…mi empresa sigue produciendo…

-Por ahora…-hay tanto placer en su voz

-da igual…tengo tres hijos sanos y que me aman…una esposa que me adora, que moriria conmigo y por mi…aun hay gente que nunca me traicionaria…¿Qué no tengo poder ni peso politico? No se puede tener todo en la vida. Solo me resta retirarme a ese rincon recondito de Panem a ver crecer a mis hijos, prepararme porque no se lo que MWM haga con las patentes y todo.

Vladimir Sadok le mira con desprecio. Suelta una risotada.

-Esas son las palabras de un hombre acabado…conformista y estupido…eso es lo que eres…

Mellark solo sonrie. No dice mas. Porque los dos escuchan unos gritos.

-¡Paaaapáááááá!

-¡Paaaaapiiiiiiiiitoooooo!

Los dos hombres voltean, los niños Mellark corren hasta su padre atrás de ellos aparecen su madre y Seth. Al llegar junto a él sin medir consecuencias ni prestar atencion al interlocutor tiran a su padre al suelo cuando saltan sobre él. Lo llenan de besos mientras le dicen cuanto lo aman, el hace lo mismo. Vladimir Sadok le mira con desprecio. No dice mas se da la vuelta y deja al tonto Mellark con sus hijos. Ha ganado su contrato con diferentes empresas, ha ganado su tajada del pastel. Ademas de la satisfaccion de presenciar la humillacion publica de Mellark. Y quien sabe tal vez este sea el principio del fin para EIC y ODCO. Sonrie se marcha.

-Hora de irnos a casa ¿no crees?- dice Katniss Everdeen mientras mira a su marido en el suelo con los niños sobre el.

-Hora de irnos…

Seth le ayuda a levantarse

-¿De verdad nos iremos por fin a casa?- dice Kat emocionada y le brillan los ojos

-Si- dice su padre

-¿Oiste Finn iremos a casa?

-¡Bravo iremos a casa!¡Iremos a casa!- el niños salta de felicidad- el niño se detiene y mira a su madre- ¿pero podemos llevar a BJ con nosotros?- se ve preocupado

-Si termine los tramites asi que podra ir con nosotros…-afirma Seth

-¡Si!- que felicidad

El deslizador sobrevuela Panem.

-Mira BJ ya estamos cerca de casa- dice el niño acariciando al pequeño gatito que viaja en una cajita- te gustara nuestra casa ¿verdad mamí?

-Si hijo le gustará

Seth esta sentado junto a su padre. Ha estado pensativo durante todo el viaje.

-¿Todo bien?- le dice su padre

-Todo bien…

-Ya quiero llegar a casa…-Kat sonrie

SEMANAS DESPUES.

Los chicos y su madre viajan en la camioneta de la familia. A lo lejos ven un enorme campo extenderse en los limites del distrito 11 y el 12. Observan un pequeño rancho, estan armando unos corrales, hay gente cultivando campos de siembra. Localizan a su hermano mayor y su padre. LA camioneta se detiene.

Los niños bajan corriendo y se prendan de Seth que juega con ellos. Los cuatro estudiantes en turno de madre bajan de la camioneta.

-Hola- Katniss le mira, esta sudoroso, tiene una camisa a cuadros, jeans, sombrero, se quita los guantes de trabajo. Aun asi le da un fuerte abrazo y un beso.

-¿Qué te parece?- dice enseñandole todo

-Nunca me imagine esto de verdad…cuando me fui aun estaba esto muy poco avanzado.

-Si debemos terminar, en unos dias llegaran algunos caballos domesticos y un grupo de caballos salvajes que quedaran en torno a la propiedad…anda vamos ellos quieren saludarte…

-¿Qué voy a decirles?- dice seria

-Nada, solo que estamos cumpliendo nuestra promesa…bueno no como lo prometimos pero es un inicio

Los dos caminan tomados de la mano, se acercan a un grupo de personas

-Katniss Everdenn- dice uno de ellos, se quita el sombrero y la saluda

-Hola

-Bienvenida- señala otra mujer

-Gracias

-Es un placer tenerte por fin aquí- dice otro hombre- ¿Qué te parece?¿es hermoso no crees?

-Lo creo…

-A nuestra hermana le abria gustado…mucho…

Un poco de melancolia se hace presente en el ambiente. Guardan silencio por un momento.

-estoy segura- dice Katniss

-Se que lo administraran bien…-dice Peeta

-Lo haremos…gracias por confiar en nosotros…sabemos de al situación por la que atraviesan

Para todo Panem es bien sabido que la familia Mellark esta en reacomodo despues de la traicion de la persona de mas confianza de Peeta Mellark, de la perdida de las patentes, de los recortes presupuestales, del acoso del gobierno, aun asi se ha decidido a inciar este proyecto.

-la esperanza es lo que nos queda- dice Mellark

-No estamos dispuestos a rendirnos…hay mucho porque pelear ¿no?-abraza a Peeta- no somos de los que se rinden…-afirma KAtniss

-No, no lo somos…

-Y por cierto he traido a los muchachos para planificar la logistica del banco de semillas…

-Buena idea…el diseño de Seth a sido muy bueno…

-¿Cómo haras para vigilar dos grupos de becarios?

-Me las arreglare…

-¡Esta terminado VENGAN!- grita un trabajador. Que baja de una escalera.

En el dintel de la entrada del rancho se puede leer Bienvenido: Rancho Rue (Welcome: Rue Ranch). Junto al nombre esta tallada la imagen del polluelo de un Sinsajo. Todos lo miran y sonrien. Mas tarde hacen una comida al aire libre trabajadores, dueños y administradores. La tarde es hermosa, ellos son felices.

Dias despues llegan los caballos salvajes y los domesticos, para los niños es un acontesimiento extraordinario. Aprenden a montar muy bien. Peeta ayuda a colocar la cerca de la propiedad. Seth termina de coordinar los ultimos ajustes del banco de Semillas, que estaran de manera subterranea. Katniss ayuda a cultivar, es tan gratificante y uno aprende tantas cosas al trabajar la tierra.

Casi una semana despues regresan a su casa, prometiendo que visitaran el rancho un fin de semana al mes.

Seth se despide, su sabatico a terminado, es hora de volver a su trabajo en la base o perdera la oportunidad de regresar.

-Nos vemos papá-los dos se abrazan

-mi niño a crecido, cuidate, cuidate mucho…

-Si, tu tambien

-NO comunicaremos

-Claro

-Kat cuidate y cuida a papá ¿si?- dice abrazando al Sinsajo

-Desde luego, tu tambien cuidate regresa si ellos estan mal o no quieres mas ser oficial ¿si?

-OK

-No vemos Finn

Seth carga el niño que comienza a llorar.

-Te quiero y te voy a extrañar Seth

-Yo tambien pero debes cuidar a papá y a tu mamá ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo…-dice secandose las lagrimas

Kat se acerca. Lo abraza y besa en la mejilla

-Bueno Kat tu eres la hermana mayor debes cuidar a Finn ¿si?

-De acuerdo

LA abraza y al mismo tiempo le dice.

-Cuida a Papá por mi

-aja

-Y obedece a tu mamá no discutas con ella se buena niña

-Lo soy

Los dos rien. La carga.

-Nos vemos nena…ah por ultimo…esto deberia decirtelo en unos cinco años pero bueno…tal vez no estare aqui-le dice bajito para que no escuche su padre- escoge bien a tus novios no vayas a matar de un coraje a papá o exponer al pobre muchacho a la ira de un vencedor de los juegos del hambre.

Ella no entiende del todo pero por lo poco que comprender se pone un poco avergonzada.

-esta bien

-Buena chica

El gato negro ya ha crecido. Esta sentado y mueve la cola. Seth lo toma entre sus brazos. Lo observa. Sus ojos color calabacin podrido esta fijos.

-Bueno BJ no se que decirte eres un gato, en fin, supongo que…mmmm… vive confortablemente…cuidate muchacho…acaricia su pelaje y lo baja.

Corre un poco. Se para volta mueve la cola, ventea y sigue su carrera a algun lugar en torno a la casa.

Seth sube al auto que conduce Kavanaugh pues lo llevara a la estación del tren. Los cuatro carga a Finn. Katniss sostiene de la mano a Kat.

-¿Mamá?- dice Kat

-¿sI?

-¿Somos pobres?

Sus padres le miran.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- su padre le mira. LA niña se encoje en hombros.

-eso dicen en la escuela los niños y en el pueblo la gente porque en las noticas eso dicen…

-¿Te molesta si somos pobres?- su madre le mira fijamente

-No… a mi solo me importa que estemos juntos…me da lo mismo si vivimos en esta casa o en la cabaña todos amontonados…

Sus padres estan satisfechos. La niña no pregunta mas, y se va a correr por ahí seguida de su hermano. Katniss Evedeen y Peeta Mellark se abrazan, se besan y bailan sobre la hierva mientras sus hijos juegan a correr tras el gato.

-Y bien señor Everdeen ¿somos pobres?

-Usted sabe la respuesta señora Mellark

-mmm si la se y no me importa…solo importa que estamos juntos…- se besan- ¿aun somos aliados?

-SIEMPRE- es la respuesta y se quedan ahí abrazados, sintiendo el calido sol de la tarde, envueltos en los sonidos del bosque y el ruido de la niña de cabello obscuro y ojos azules que corre sobre la hierva, seguida del niño de cabello rubio y ojos grises…ambos estan tras el gato negro con patas y pecho blanco, ojos color calabacin podrido…que una vez capturado aguantara estoicamente los mimos de los niños.


	57. LASCIA CH

Capitulo 56. LASCIA CH'IO PIANGA

(POV Seth)

Tengo las cosas muy claras sé que decisiones tome. Mientras observo a mi familia quedarse ahí de pie en el lago del distrito 12 se cuál es mi deber siento la congoja de dejar este que de alguna manera ha sido mi hogar por corto periodo. Pero se que debo protegerlos, no puedo volver a fallar, nunca mas. Es una promesa.

Estoy de pie mirando desde mi habitación el mar romperse con las rocas. Escucho la voz del soprano:

_Lascia ch´io pianga  
mia cruda sorte,  
y che sospiri  
la libertà;  
e che sospiri...  
e che sospiri...  
la libertà._

Deja que llore  
mi cruel suerte,  
y que suspire  
por la libertad;  
y que suspire...  
y que suspire...  
por la libertad La interpretación es magistral tanto que un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo…liberta, paz, es lo que sueñan tantas personas, nuestro mundo ya ha sufrido demasiado…miro mis notas y pienso cuanta mas personas en el pasado, en el presente y en el futuro lamentablemente sufrieron, sufren y morirán por causa de insensato y egoístas que tiene poder, que lo usan de manera egoísta, brutal e indiscriminada. Es retocido para lograr la paz nos armamos, para preservar esta aparente paz estoy dispuesto a regresar al ejército. , volver al ejército es una decisión que yo he tomado. -Adios nana- le digo a la anciana que despide una y otra vez -Estoy segura hijo mio que no volveré a verte mas estoy orgullosa de ti, todos lo estamos y te amamos -Lo se…gracias Me despido de todos. No se cuándo podre volver a verles. Subo al transporte y miro la casa en la que creci, en la que vivieron mis padres y la abuela Mags. Paso los siguientes días en preparación para mi viaje en el campo militar Marte en el distrito dos. . Estoy listo para emprender el viaje. El almirante Hawthorne me hace recomendaciones y me desea un buen viaje. Nos despedimos, estoy tomando mi lugar. Me preparo para el viaje. No es la primera vez que estoy aquí a punto de ir a ese lugar pero me siento igual o más emocionado que la primera vez.

Los propulsores de la nave rompen la gravedad de la tierra, cierro los ojos por inercia, después de un tiempo considerable, los abro y entonces estoy envuelto de nuevo en la obscuridad eterna, y la veo de nuevo, es extraordinaria, impresionante, nuestra cuna, la tierra está ahí frente a mi. Todo lo que amo de verdad esta ahí. Papá y Kat, mis hermanos, todos en la casa del 4, Nury y su hijo, Jenn, VAnnessa…Sonrio es por todos ellos que estoy aquí, es por todo lo que amo que debo hacer bien mi trabajo, las armas que se desarrollan aquí son únicas y las pruebas del mineral, el mineral es peligroso, se el arma de destrucción masiva que se esta desarrollando. Es preocupante MWM ahora tiene el control casi total, por eso acepte ser reclutado. Beete Latierre es ético, Novak moderadamente pero dicen que hay nueva gente aquí, dicen que las reglas del juego han cambiado. Sin embargo hasta donde se Johanna sigue a cargo, ella sigue siendo el rango mas alto aquí.

Estoy listo no puedo fallar, yo soy Seth Odair hijo de Finnick Odair, si es necesario que muera como el para que mis seres queridos vivan lo hare. Y entonces la nave en la que viajo ingresa al hangar de la base. Estoy de nuevo aquí, en este aséptico lugar.

-Comandante Odair, la general Mason le espera en su oficina

-Alla voy…

Camino erguido por los pasillos hasta la oficina de Johanna Mason, creo que nadie esperaba que volviera me miran como aun fantasma. Como si regresara de entre los muertos. Toco la puerta.

-Pasé- entro la miro, ella me escudriña. Escucho la puerta cerrarse corro hasta donde esta ella la saludo con un fuerte abrazo y beso en la mejilla ella se deja hacer porque nunca lo haría ella- niño tonto ya era tiempo de que volvieras

-Lo sé…estoy en casa- amo a esta mujer es mi segunda madre. Y ella a su retorcida forma me ama como a nadie.

-Así me gusta

LA suelto y recobramos la compostura.

(Fin de POV)

-¿Cómo ha afectado todo este escándalo la vida aquí?

-Como era de esperarse…no demasiado en realidad MWM dice que tu padre fue muy bueno armado esta estructura durante mucho tiempo quisieron hacer espionaje industrial y nunca pudieron. Así que han conservado a la gente clave del proyecto.

-¿Y el proyecto como va?

-Sin demoras…no hay retraso lamentablemente…aunque Beeta y Novak han encontrado algo interesante, deberías darte vuelta por el laboratorio…

-Yo también he descubierto datos científicos e históricos…

-¿Dime los que comprenda…?

-sabes que una de las clausulas en la compraventa de MWM fue que no podían cambiarle el nombre a la empresa porque asi es como fue creada desde inmemoriales tiempos ese contrato…

-y…

-Eso a permitido que sea rastreable aun antes de la segunda extinción…ellos junto con una desaparecida empresa experimentaban con el mineral…sus pruebas y conflictos entre sus inversionistas fueron los responsables de la segunda extinción…

-¿Cómo?

-Las pruebas hechas con un arma generada con ella, no se cómo lo lograron solo destruía tejido vivo dejando estructuras inorgánicas intactas…

-¿Es eso verdad?

-Según algunas crónicas que revise si, pero este hecho fue tan abrumador para el creador cuando se hizo una prueba en una pequeña aldea que vio la potencia destrucción que destruyo todo rastro de su investigación y se suicido. El resto del mundo no quedo conforme e inción una desenfrenada búsqueda de los datos que fue cuando iniciaron los conflictos. Comenzaron ataques entre si. Otra arma derivada del mineral provoco un daño devastador en la tierra tanto que la gente no creyó que podrían sobrevivir asi surgio la zona 0, un lugar muerto contaminado tu misma lo has visto

-Aun esta inutilizado

-Y lo estará por miles de años aun.

-¿Encontraste datos científicos previos a la segunda extinción que alla creado MWM?

-No, en eso son muy herméticos pero se que existen…de eso hay rumores…no tuve mas tiempo peor ahora que ellos son los dueños de esto quien sabe…tal vez tengamos acceso a ellos…

-Tal vez ¿Qué más?

-Las pruebas de ellos y otras empresas así como la voraz necesidad de enriquecimiento de las multinacionales provocó devastación, muerte, enfermedades…había comida pero la gente se moria de hambre por no tener dinero para comprar…MWM acaparo gran parte del alimento, lo vendía mas veces el precio real. Hubo además un cambio climático severo. Revueltas en todo el mundo. Unos pocos lograron protegerse y a sus bienes. Ciudades devastadas. Civilizaciones perdidas. Y los Marduck junto con otras familias pudientes guardadas en sus bunkers personales. Nuestro país Panem era una serie de ciudades sobrevivientes independientes que después de décadas de caos lograron una aparente alianza para poder sobrevivir. Los líderes de los 12 distritos originales acordaron intercambiar productos y acordaron una zona de intercambio convergente…

-El capitolio

-Si, fue creado como una ciudad "fortaleza" para resguardar los productos traídos que el intercambio fuera lo más equitativo posible. Era una zona de trueque y se requería funcionarios que llevaran a cabo las tareas. Así comenzaron a establecerse los habitantes del capitolio venidos de todos los distritos de Panem. Para guardar el orden la Alianza de Distritos eligio a un líder que coordinara todo, a un representante en jefe, lo que poco a poco derivo en un presidente que era electo por voto indirecto. Los líderes de distrito votaban. Lo que la principio fue una alianza igualitaria poco a poco se alejó del origen de la alianza. Familias que acaparaban poder y dinero controlaban el destino de los distritos.

-¿Los visitadores?

-aja entonces el capitolio se volvió un centro parasitario…los distritos empezaron a tomar las características que tu conociste pero no a grados tan extremos como la época en que cresiste

-¿Y el 13?

-Fue un distrito creado por el temor que la elite del capitolio sintio pues comenzó a percibir hostilidad por parte de sus vecinos. Enviaron a soldados del 2 con sus familias. Los inversionistas para la construcción de la fortaleza subterránea fueron las familias más acaudaladas del capitolio

-¿entre ellas los Odair y Mellark?

-…y los Toirdhealbach, etc. etc.

-¿Y que ganaron a cambio?

-Salvo conducto, pasajes directos y un bunker personal en caso de una revuelta, epidemia o algo similar.

-mm mira nada mas…¿ y los días obscuros?

-Al parecer hubo distritos muy empobrecidos a pesar de sus aportaciones al capitolio, lo que antes era una meta o un acuerdo de supervivencia se convirtió en una obligación condicionada…los distritos exteriores sufrieron atraso considerable en comparación son los interiores 4,3,2 y 1 curiosamente ellos son los que producen cosas que eran dispensables es decir no eran necesarias.

-¿Ya sabes la anomalía no?

-El ultimo visitador de 12…comenzó a trabajar junto con la gente del doce, en tres años triplico la producción del distrito, la gente descansaba más y producía más. Reinvirtió en maquinaria, se modernizo el distrito 12. No solo eso cumplía con su cuota al capitolio, el excedente lo negociaba directamente con otro distrito obteniendo mejores tratos al no tener al capitolio con intermediarios. Y había rumores de que estaba en tratos con extranjeros a punto de firmas antes de la guerra.

-¿Eso no te deba la impresión de que con el tiempo se convirtiera en un grupo separatista?

-A eso le tenia miedo el capitolio a eso y que muchos distritos se dieron cuenta de que mientras el capitolio era un centro de perdición los demás distritos trabajaban como bestias de sol a sol, que el avance o bienestar del distrito estaba sujeto a las aspiraciones y caprichos de su visitador…

-Asi comenzó la olla express ¿no?

-Asi fue…sobre el mineral que es tu preocupación inicial al parecer el día que tuvieron éxito se crearon dos relojes conmemorativos

-El de tu padre

-Y el que fue destruido para las pruebas…

-Y nosotros hayamos un yacimiento

-¿El ciclo se repite?

-Y MWM de nuevo esta involucrada…

-Es nuestro deber vigilarlos…

-Supongo…ve con Beete y explícale la parte científica

-De acuerdo…

-Bienvenido

Seth sale del lugar. Ella marca en el intercambiador.

-Panadero…llámame necesitamos hablar de tu plan de acción, Seth ya esta aquí. Y sobre tu niño estrella, aquel del que me mandaste las pruebas es excepcional una cosa increíble, el mismo Beete esta fascinado, puede ser de gran ayuda su inteligencia privilegiada…ya hablaremos…

Seth Odair camina por la base se encuentra con Emmerson.

-Dicen que el muchachito regreso

Los dos se estrechan las manos y se abrazan.

-Hola me da gusto estar de vuelta

-Y a mi que lo estés Johanna ha estado de un humor de perros ¿sabes? Estando su nené aquí de vuelta espero se comporte mejor…

-Espero…te veo luego

-Hasta luego…¿cenamos esta noche?

-De acuerdo…yo llevo los naipes

-Ok

Camina y mira a través de la escotilla a Beeta trabajando incansablemente con Novak. Sabe que mañana deberá estar aquí en esta sala de pruebas hablando de sus descubrimientos y escuchando los de ellos. Un arma que solo destruye tejido orgánico y un arma que puede provocar la destrucción total de un planeta con una aleación específica y todo derivado del mismo mineral, es escalofriante.

Sigue su camino. Por fin llegar a su lugar designado, ingresa a su habitación. Sus nuevos uniformes lo esperan. Se los coloca. Se mira con interés. Y observa su horario en su brazo. Le toca ser instructor hoy y después reportarse en el puente. Observa a los jóvenes reclutas. Tiene sesión con ellos. Después en el puente en cuanto ingresa.

-Atención oficial presente

Todos se levantan y hacen el saludo correspondiente.

-En descanso…

-Señor, si señor…

-Infórmenme – está de pie altivo, serio con las manos cruzadas en su espalda.

Cada oficial va dando sus datos, entre ellos su antigua amiga, la chica pelirroja. Seth escucha con atención ya no hay mas va a dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a este trabajo, muchas cosas están en juego, esta es la obra de su vida. Observa con atención al frente el espacio con su magnificencia, a la izquierda monitores donde observa a los alumnos participar en los juegos, batallas entre las tropas para aplicar sus destrezas, del lado derecho monitores de los simuladores, salones de clase. A su espalda el ranking de las tropas. Mira todo esto satisfecho, se siente renovado este es su lugar.


	58. Kingdome come

CAPITULO 57. KINGDOME COME

(POV Kat)

Mi abuela dice que el dia que nací mi madre estaba preocupada, que mi padre no quiso separarse ni un momento de donde se llevaba acabo el proceso, que de hecho fue tardado pero que siendo primeriza mi madre no fue raro. Que en cuanto llore y me limpiaron mi padre me tomó en brazos que nunca en su rostro se vio una expresión mas maravillada, en ocasiones me parece poder recordar ese fragmento, la de mi padre mirándome con esos ojos profundos y una sonrisa incomparable, después acercándose lentamente sin quitarme los ojos de encima a donde estaba mi madre agotada, me puso entre sus brazos. Él no paraba de decir, gracias o esto es extraordinario mirala, dicen que no paraba de besarnos y acariciarnos a ambas...Desde entonces mi padre dice que somos las mujeres de su vida...mi madre suele decirle en lo bajo y cree que no la veo cuando le susurra que debe reconocer que ha habido tres y no solo dos mujeres en su vida...el dice en realidad cuatro o cinco, tal vez seis...se miran y sonríen...nunca he comprendido eso…

El nacimiento de Finn, mi hermano, fue menos espectacular pero igual de importante...cuando yo tenia cuatro años mi madre le comunicó a mi padre que deseaba tener otro hijo pues no quería que yo creciera sola que deseaba que experimentara por mi misma la experiencia de tener un hermano cerca...aunque de hecho yo ya tenia un hermano, mucho mayor y lejos Seth, era oficial de la armada casi no lo veia pero mis padres me dejaban hablar con el por el intercomunicador o miraba sus fotos, el se parecia a mi padre era rubio, pero no era hijo de mamá. Cuando nació Finn comprendí que ellos se parecian a papá, aunque después mis padres nos explicaron a Finn y a mi que el era hijo de Finnick y Annie Odair pero que papá lo habia criado porque ambos murieron cuando el era niño. Cuando Finn nació mi padre estuvo igual al lado de mi madre, recuerdo que cuando me dejaron verlo por primera vez estaba en una caja de cristal con un monton de maquinas y cosas que le ayudaban a vivir era pequeño muy pequeño desde ese dia supe que querria a mi hermano y lo protegeria. Despues me llevaron a verlo cuando por fin salio de la incubadora, mi madre lo tenia cargando me llamo para verlo, mi padre me cargo y lo vi, era solo una sonrosada bola de carne, que bostezo clavando su mirada en mi madre algo me dijo que el seria tan apegado a mamá como yo a papá.

Ella solia interpretarle canciones de cuna, el heredo su voz, su amor por la familia, asi como el gusto por las artes, la sensibilidad y encanto de mi padre, yo herede el talento de mi madre para la caza, las armas , su carácter decidido, valiente y testarudo; y la astucia, diplomacia y liderazgo de papá..El tiene los ojos de mi madre pero cabello y rasgos de mi padre; yo tengo los ojos de mi padre pero los rasgos y el cabello de mi madre...A él lo llamaron Finnick y a mi Katniss mi padre queria llamarme como mi madre pero ella se nego rotundamente incluso amenazo con no firmar mi documento de nacimiento a lo que mi padre respondio "mejor para mi, asi sera solo mia" al final mi padre la convencio, nunca he sabido como.

Mi padre intercedio tambien para que nuestro segundo nombre fuera Everdeen como un homenaje a nuestro abuelo materno, mi madre no se opuso. Asi que mi hermano es Finnick Everdeen Mellark pero todos le llamamos Finn y yo Katniss Everdeen Mellark, mi padre me llamaba me llama Kat a mamá Katniss para no confundirse, en la escuela algunos me llaman Everdeen o Mellark depende de su humor y el mio. Mi madre me llama jovencita, niña o cualquier apelativo. Yo amo a mi madre y se que ella a mi pero nuestra relacion es complicada,creo que cuando mejor la pasamos y nos comunicamos bien es cuando vamos juntas al bosque a cazar, a solas, entonces me encanta estar con ella. En ocasiones nos quedamos dias en el bosque. Pero en cuanto a demostrar afecto creo que Finn es el ganador, el sin duda tiene la capacidad de desarmar a cuaquiera con su cabello dorado y eso expresivos ojos se cuelga de mi madre la abraza y la besa ella nunca lo rechaza, incluso a mi que no soy dada a eso, salvo con papá.Finn me abraza, me besa me toma de la mano y consigue lo que quiere dormir en mi cama cuando tiene miedo, que juegue con el un rato, que le construya un columpio o lo que sea, papá lo abraza y lo besa lo levanta en alto, lo sacude y le enseña a dibujar y a pintar, eso no es lo mio.

Tal vez por ser pequeño o por su caracter Finn no tiene amigos propiamente aunque en el colegio nunca esta solo, a decir verdad a las niñas de su salon y otros salones les gusta mucho, creo que tendra muchas novias cuando crezca, con los chicos juega y es bueno en los deportes de resistencia todos lo quieren en su equipo. Pero fuera de eso le gusta estar a solas en casa con papá y mamá, o en el jardin a diferencia de los otros niños que juegan en la calle o el parque.

Yo tengo dos amigos que siempre vienen a casa. Me llevo bien con mis compañeros, ellos me respetan. Es curioso yo nunca busco ser la lider o la que manda, mas bien me desagrada el peso de la responsabilidad. Pero creo qeu la gente cree que soy mas como papá asi que siempre estan buscando incluirme en cosas como de grupo y mas aun darme el mando, yo lo detesto, a veces acepto otras no.

Con el unico que platico y creo que me conoce tal y como soy porque muchas veces ni siquiera a mis amigos les confio algunas cosas, es Jeb. Jebediah Kavanaugh es hijo de Jared Kavanaugh es el jefe de los guardabosques del distrito doce. Tiene a su cargo todo un grupo como de hombres que vigilan el bosque. Ya que es una reserva privada mis padres son los que la mantienen vigilada. Jeb no va a la escuela, estudia en casa, vive en una cabaña con su padre, esta alejada del pueblo y su padre no tiene tiempo de llevarle al pueblo, pero creo que eso es mejor porque sabe mas cosas que yo y le dedica menos tiempo a estudiar. Bueno el hecho es que asi que digamos que alumna tan brillante soy la verdad es que no, mas bien soy como del promedio. Pero Jeb no solo sabe cosas es muy maduro para nuestra edad, supongo qeu debe ser asi vive solo con su padre, su madre murio, su padre nunca se lo perdonó el era militar, siempre lejos de casa y cosas asi. Ahora viven juntos todo el tiempo, la gente no confia en su padre es demasiado serio y una o dos veces a salido bastante mal del bar del pueblo. Aun asi mis padres le tienen gran respeto y aprecio. En cuanto a Jeb no le agrada tratar con la gente del pueblo y los chicos, dice que no son mas que un monton de gente medio bruta y medio ignorante. Yo solo rio.

En el bosque platicamos de todo de lo bueno y lo malo de Panem, de lo que yo voy averiguando sobre la revolución del Sinsajo y de este mundo; el tambien hace los mismo. Rastreamos, cazamos, construimos cosas, hablamos de nuestras inquietudes, mas bien yo. Puedo ser libre, el dice que la verdad es que soy muy fastidiosa a veces odiosa y consentida. YO me rio, todos en al escuela creen que el es reservado, hostil y desconfiado, tal vez hasta un tanto primitivo, pero no la verdad es que en privado es muy brillante, inteligente, amable y poseedor de un humor negro que contagia. A Finn le agrada Jeb las ocasiones que lo he traido se divierte mucho. Jeb lo quiere dice que mi hermanito es tan transparente que es difícil no quererle pero también agrega que eso es triste y una carga a la larga, porque la gente tiende a destrozar a gente como él. No digo mas se que Finn es fuerte. Hoy estamos en el bosque, tambien hablamos de cosas, de la vida, es algo estupido solo tenemos 15 años. Hay algo que me ha comenzado a molestar desde hace un tiempo se lo digo...

-jajajajaja- el rie como desesperado, me pongo de mal humor.

-ja-ja-ja- lo imito aburrida-¿que te hace gracia?

-nada que te moleste tanto eso...eso pasa cada año cuando en la escuela ven el tema de los 74 juegos despues de eso las chicas babean por tu papá y bueno los chicos se masturban pensando en tu madre...

-¡Oye!- le digo trato de quitar esas imágenes horribles de lo que acaba de decir

-¿Que te desagrada oirlo? Es la verdad...siempre pasa eso...¿sabes a cuantos adolescentes he escuchado decir eso cuando vienen al bosque a perder el tiempo?

-NO- casi es un bufido

-Cada año es lo mismo, antes no lo entendía...ahora después de lo que mes has contado, supongo que eso pasa cuando coinciden en temas las clases de educación sexual, biología y de historia y pues te das un panorama...

-no te creo- digo fastidiada

-Pues si...¿que no te han explicado como nacen los niños?

-No seas idiota- digo ruborizada- claro qeu lo se...

-¿enserio? Y tienes la version con detalle o la condensada...

-Idiota...-le digo y lanzo una roca al rio-¿y tu?

-mmmm- se encoge en hombros- todos venimos asi al mundo...

-Pero tu ya, ya...-digo mirandolo

-NO...-dice un poco molesto y sorprendido...

-entoces como sabes...

-Ya te he dicho que sin querer e visto cosas muy locas en este bosque...y pues...eso incluye cosas asi...-lanza una piedra.

-Vaya...

-¿Que es lo que te molesta?

-Mis padres no son normales...-digo como ida

-¿Por que?- el se rie

-Siempre estan ya sabes...

-Ya se que...

-Pues abrazandose, besandose, la forma en que se miran y toqueteandose por la casa...

-¿eso te molesta?

-los padres normales no hacen eso he ido a la casa de mis compañeros y nunca veo eso, en casa cuando los chicos van a hacer tarea a casa babean y mis padres no se contienen...

-Es porque tu padres se aman y no temen expresarlo te aseguro que los padres de tus compañeros apenas y se hablan o son monótonos o el trabajo lo agobia. Apenas y se saludan y pelean mucho.

-¿Por que dices eso?

-Observalos y veras que es cierto...tus padres por otro lado pues bueno...se aman...-pone una sonrisita maliciosasa eso es nuevo en el nunca lo habia visto- de seguro han de tener sexo todos los dias...

-Los has visto aqui...-digo con horror

-No pero me lo imagino...-pero por alguna razon se que miente.

-Eso es asqueroso, son mis padres Jeb...

-Y tienes suerte...mmm deberias espiarlos tal vez aprendas algo util -ahora tengo la certeza de que de verdad los ha visto aqui

-IDIOTA...son mis padres...

El vuelve a reirse como desesperado. Yo suelto un bufido. Cuando por fin se controla solo dice

-Esta bien por tu salud mental cambiemos de tema ¿si?

-Porfavor. Digo aliviada

La tarde prosigue. No tratamos mas el tema. Regreso a casa. Finn juega en el patio con nuestro perro. Esta tirado en el suelo y el perro lame. En cuanto me ve lo deja y Finn se incorpora, me sonrie.

-Hola Kat-dice sentado en el suelo. Anochece

-Finn ¿que haces?

-juego-dice risueño.

El perro me saluda.

-¿Papá y mamá?

-Adentro...

-¿Están haciendo el presupuesto de la semana?

-No- dice Finn-estan haciendo la cena

Respiro con tranquilidad de alguna manera eso me tranquiliza. Despues de los que hable con Jeb no quiero verles tan juntos, no es desagradable, pero si incomodo, y no se porque antes me gustaba mucho verlos asi de juntos, me hacia sentir segura. Ahora desde que la cortina de hierro que separa la infancia de la adolescencia se ha comenzado a levantar me desagrada un poco todo eso, mas que nada porque en la escuela se dicen muchas cosas, después esta el hecho de que antes se daban un encerron largo en su habitación y decían que se iban a hacer el presupuesto de los gastos de la semana y no querían ser molestados ha menos que una nueva revolución empezara. A Finn y a mi nos ponían una película o algo así. A Finn es facil engañarlo es un niñito de 10 años.

Entro a la casa todas las luces estan apagadas salvo la de la cocina. El reproductor de musica suena en la casa. Los compases son lentos, armonicos y marcados...camino sin hacer ruido. Me quedo en la penumbra y entonces veo lo que pasa en la cocina. Mi madre esta parada frente a la encimera dandome la espalda. LA voz en el reproductor canta y mi madre se mueve al compas de la musica, ella es guapa, es tan extraño para mi verla:

You make it look like it's magic

Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you

I'm never confused

Hey, hey...

En ese momento mi padre aparece detrás de ella y comienza a cantar mientras la abraza, al tiempos que la besa por todos lados:

I'm so used to being used

So I love when you call unexpected

Cause I hate when the moment's expected

So I'ma care for you, you, you

I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah

Ella solo se deja hacer. Porque mi padre retira levemente el tirante del vestido de ella.

Cause girl you're perfect

You're always worth it

And you deserve it

The way you work it

Cause girl you earned it

Girl you earned it

MI padre se ocupa de su hombro y su cuello. Entonces es ella quien canta:

You know our love would be tragic

So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind

We live with no lies

Hey, hey

You're my favorite kind of night...

Los dos guarda silencio. Y la musica sigue un poco mas. Yo los observo. NO se lo que siento, en realidad no se porque me quedo parada aqui mirando. ¿Por que ellos no hacen esto en privado? De nuevo la voz de mamá dice:

On that lonely night

You said it wouldn't be love

But we felt the rush

It made us believe it there was only us

Convinced we were broken inside, inside

Mi padre la besa y canta:

Cause girl you're perfect

You're always worth it

And you deserve it

The way you work it

Cause girl you earned it

Girl you earned it...

La musica va terminando y yo me quedo ahi de pie confundida. NO se que pensar debe haber algo insano en espiar a tus padres mientras se toquetean en la cocina. Se quedan ahi y una nueva pieza inunda la casa...

I'm a princess cut from marble, smoother than a storm

And the scars that mark my body, they're silver and gold

My blood is a flood of rubies, precious stones

It keeps my veins hot, the fires found a home in me...

En ese momento nuestro loco perro pasa corriendo junto a mi, mis padres se separan abruptamente, Finn entra corriendo después y casi me tira también. Entonces camino atrás de ellos, entró a la reproductor sigue papá carga a Finnick y lo besa mientras sigue la música con mi hermano en brazos los dos mueven exageradamente la cabeza al ritmo de la música, el perro corre en torno a ellos,es una tanto cómico, papá deja a Finn en el suelo y corre hasta donde esta mamá, que lo toma de las manos y baila con él mientas los dos cantan alegremente:

So I just try to keep up with them

Red, orange, yellow flicker beat sparking up my heart

We rip the start, the colors disappear

I never watch the stars there's so much down here

So I just try to keep up with them

Red, orange, yellow flicker beat sparking up my heart

Oh oh oh

And this is the red, orange, yellow flicker beat

Sparking up my heart

Oh oh oh

And this is the red, orange,

yellow flicker beat-beat-beat-beat

Yo permanezco de pie en la cocina. Ahora papá toma al perro de las patas y baila con él. Yo solo los observo. Nuestro gato entra a la casa los mira con cara de aburrido, bosteza pasa junto a mi se me restrega impregnando su olor. Se da la vuelta y se va por donde vino. La musica se apaga. Todos estan colorados de tanto baile. Entro a la cocina.

-Bueno ya que estamos todos...es hora de cenar...-dice mi madre.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dice papá y todos colaboramos en poner la mesa. Todos menos nuestro amado perro que se recuesta en un almohadon suyo en la cocina bosteza y se echa una siesta.

Desde hace tiempo comence a poner mas atención en mis padres. ¿Por qué?. NO lo se muy bien. Habia algo en ellos que siempre me causo curiosidad, se que a otros les pasa lo mismo. Una madrugada, todos dormimos aparentemente. Me remuevo. Finn esta acostado junto a mi, debió tener pesadillas. Antes dormíamos en la misma habitación pero dado que yo quería mi espacio tome una recamara que antes era de huespedes, Finn no estaba feliz pero no me guarda resentimiento. Asi que cada vez que Finn tiene pesadillas o miedo viene a mi habitación no me despierta y se mete en la cama. Lo acomodo y con cuidado me levanto. Voy a la cocina por agua. Cuando bajo al primer piso escucho levemente el piano debe ser papá no ha podido dormir, camino en medio de la penumbra, creo que esa cancion y la obscuridad le dan un poco de teatralidad al asunto. Conozco esas piezas.

-Satie...-susurro, bajo la escalera se que es Gnossienne n1 va terminando el 1 e inicia el 4. Camino enmedio de la sala, las sombras lo invaden todo. Las puertas del estudio están abiertas, la luz de la luna se cuela por ella, no tengo la vista total del lugar. Papá se ve concentrato. Miro como su cabeza se mueve y sus brazos también. En ese momento una figura femenina hace su aparición, es mi mamá, su bata es larga y delgada. Camina hasta donde esta papá, se detiene coloca su mano en el piano, esta parada junto a él. Después de unos pocos minutos la pieza termina. Los dos se miran papá la atrae hacia si la abraza por la cintura y recarga su cabeza sobre su vientre, ella acaricia su cabello y dice:

-¿No puedes dormir?

-No...

-¿Tuviste pesadillas?

-aja...

-¿De que?

-No estoy bien...ya lo sabes ¿no?...tengo dudas...sobre...

-Estarás bien...no es un sueño lo sabes verdad...-acaricia su cabello aun mas-esto es real, no estas en ninguna celda ni en el hospital...

-Eso espero

-Anda necesitas descansar...dormir un poco...

-Por eso no duermo ¿y si despierto y descubro que estoy en ese lugares?

-No es asi

-¿Como puedes saberlo?...lo siento...ya no soy el mismo.

-Nunca lo hemos sido...despues de lo que vivimos...

-No estoy bien...-mi madre se agacha hasta quedar frente a el. Toma su rostro entre sus manos.

-estarás bien...igual que siempre…

Los días pasan, aquí las cosas son apasibles, tranquilas tal vez hasta un poco aburridas, pero me gusta, esta es mi vida, esta es mi familia.

(Fin de POV)

Necesito unos tennis nuevos- afirma la adolescente de cabello obscuro parada mientras observa como su madre va viene por la casa terminando de arreglarse-

-Has visto mis pendientes dice mirando a la chica buscando por encima de los muebles- los tenia aquí hace un momento

-No los he visto...Mama me oíste necesito unos nuevos tennis para el Lunes

-La respuesta es No

-¿Por que no?- la chica expresa molestia y sigue a su madre- vamos mamá

-No y tu sabes bien porque

En el comedor Finn dibuja y observa como sus pendientes están siendo usados por su hijo como modelo de su boceto

-Aqui estan dice triunfante- tomadolos de la mesa- sabia que aquí estaban

-Mamá prestamelos un ratito los estoy dibujando

-Lo siento Finn pero ya es tarde y los necesito dice poniendoselos

-Mama anda porfavor- la chica esta atras de ella mirandola, Katniss lo sabe porque se mira en el espejo para ponerse lo pendientes y ahi esta la chica en Jeans con una sudadera verde obscura precisamente calzando unas zapatilla deportivas tipo convers. En ese momento el padre entra a la habitacion tambien apresurado con la corbata en las manos, sin saco, se acerca a ella.

-Ayudame con esto quieres dice dandole la corbata a su esposa quien inicia con la tarea de colocarsela mientras el se pone las mancuernillas a su camisa

-Papá- dice la chica sin aire molesto mas bien con tono dulce, se para junto a sus padres.

-Si

-Listo dice su esposa.

-Gracias- toma la americana que hace juego con su pantalón. Se pone la americana y Katniss le ayuda a acomodarsela, desliza ambas manos a lo largo de las solapas, se aleja un poco, lo observa

-Que guapo

-Gracias a usted- la besa brevemente en los labios y ambos se miran a los ojos La adolescente rueda los ojos y nuevamente dice con tono un tanto aburrido

-Papa

-Que pasa linda- la mira por un instante

-Necesito unos tennis nuevos para el Lunes

-mmmmm no se- rebusca distraidamente en sus bolsillos- ¿has visto las llaves del auto?

-No- la chica comienza a desesperase sigue a su padre que comienza a rebuscar en la habitacion su madre hace lo mismo busca- papa mis tennis

-Katniss tu que dices ya que eres la administradora de este humilde hogar

-Tu eres el administrador de este humilde hogar mi amor- dice medio sarcásticamente

-Si pero la que sabe de esas cosas eres tu...-Ella hace una señal de que observe el calzado de la chica entonces el comprende-olvidalo acaso no te compramos zapatillas deportivas hace poco mas de un mes señala el calzado de la chica

-A si bueno- busca la manera de convencer a sus padres y pone su sonrisa mas encantadora- pero esas son zapatillas deportivas para caminar pero yo necesito unas para correr

-Zapatillas para caminar o para correr-en tonno serior-olvidalo zapatillas son zapatillas...en mis tiempos-empieza si padre colocándose en la posición que usa siempre que le dará un sermón sobre lo duro que era vivir en el doce cuadno era niño

-Ya se lo que diras en mis tiempos solo teniamos un par de zapatos en mi caso heredados de mis hermanos mayores, apenas y comiamos en el distrito...

-Aunque te moleste...-dice rebuscando una vez mas en el sofa

-!Aqui estan¡- dice una triunfante Katniss sacando las llaves del tazón de croquetas del perro

-Muy bien entonces vamonos, tu conduces-Peeta la mira y sonrie ya que las llaves estan por un lado llenas de pequeñas particular de las croquetas y ademas un poco babeadas

Katniss al notar la sonrisa estupida en la cara de su marido mira las llaves cae en la cuenta de que no solo estan asquerosas sino que apestan y ademas se a ensuciado las manos, con cara de asco dice-Que, pero, que hedor tienen estas llaves...mira mis manos

-Precisamentte por eso conduciras- dice conteniendo la risa- tu ya te ensuciaste las manos y no seria conveniente que mis manos de artista se estropearan señora Mellark

-No tiente a la suerte señor Everdeen por mucho que me gusten sus manos no...-si hija los interrumpe porque sabe lo que vendrá, se dirán cosas el uno al otro terminaran besuqueándose como los chicos de su clase en pleno patio del colegio y la ignoraran el resto de la noche.

-¿Y mis tennis?

-No- dicen los dos al unisono

Ella pone cara de fastidio y luego de resignación sabe que no tendra las zapatillas sus padres son un frente en comun duro de roer.

-Cuida a tu hermno porfavor- dice su madre mientras abraza al niño rubio que se ha acerdo a despdirse- adios obecede a tu hermana el niño solo asiente colganse de su cintura y besandola en la mejilla, lo deja y camina hacia la chica que tiene los brazos cruzados- Adios ten cuidado- coloca un mechon de cabello atras de su oreja, abraza a su hija aun molesta al principio pero que al final se relaja y se deja hacer

-Si Mamá

-Y tu - mira a un lugar de la sala señalando con la mano que tiene las llaves con tono serio a un bulto pelinegro recostado en un tapete que veia todo lo que pasaba- ya arreglaremos cuentas- el collie retriever negro con parte del hocico y el pecho blanco le mira con aburrimiento, bosteza mostrando sus enormes colmillos y lengua, mueve la cola como diciendo estaré esperando, se recuesta de nuevo.

-A la cama a las 10 y no molestes a tu hermana-Peeta abraza al chico

-Si papa

-Y tu ya sabes nada de fiestas locas de adolescentes en mi casa

ella sonríe abrazando a su padre

-Buena chica

Ambos salen aprisa, Katniss termina de limpiar las llaves con gel antibacterial a pesar de haberlas lavado asi como sus manos no confia mucho en algo que halla estado en las boca de esa temida mascota de sus hijos. Suben al auto, mientras se ponen los cinturones él dice.

-Necesita zapatillas nuevas

-No las necesita-enciende el auto

-Quiere unas para correr en la competencia del Lunes- acomodandose la corbata

-NO las necestia- va sacando el auto de patio a la calle

-Tenemos el dinero-mira sus manos

-No se trata de dinero-enfila por la calle

-¿A no?-dice mirandola,le gusta verla concentrada y con el rostro serio que es lo que hace cuadno coduce y discuten algo serio.

-El hecho de que podamos comprarle la zapateria sin que eso nos desfalque no quiere decir que lo haremos

-¿A no?, porque-espera que ella complete la frase

-No- ella sabe la debilidad que el siente por sus hijos especialmente por la mayor, sabe que los deseaba tanto que quiere darles absolutamente todo lo que quieran y mas, no lo culpa el podria hacerlo, cosas y mas cosas aun les sobraria dinero pero eso no era el punto. Tenian que educarlos sensibilizarlos por eso vivian en el 12 y no en el capitolio. Peeta lo sabe a pesar de que en ocasiones parece olvidarlo hasta que da elargumento que siempre lo vuelve a al realidad- eso solo la malcriaria

-Buen punto- dice como siguiendo el hilo de las ideas de su esposa

-Le dijimos que eligiera bien y que pensara en todo cuando la llevamos a comprarlos- dice como para apoyar lo que dice

-SI lo recuerdo

-Entonces, ¿quieres que sea consciente o que sea como los del capitolio antes de la revolución?-le mira y sonríe

-Muy bien dicho señora Mellark

Ella comienza a estacionar el auto frente al centro comunitario, esta noche habra junta de vecinos con el cabildo de la ciudad, todos los adultos estaran ahi.

(POV FINN)

Me gusta mucho mi vida. Soy Feliz, muy feliz. Todos los días me levanto temprano, no tanto como papá y mamá que supongo antes del amanecer ya deben andar por ahí entrenando carreras, combate, y cosas así. Miro mi habitación, ahora duermo solo, a Kat ya no le gusta dormir conmigo dice que es mas grande y necesita su espacio. Al principio estaba triste pero ya hace tiempo de eso asi que me he acostumbrado, casi nunca duermo solo, a veces BJ se queda conmigo eso es rarísimo casi siempre el deambula por la noche en torno a la casa, generalmente quien me hace compañía es nuestro perro. Duerme en el tapete afelpado que esta junto a mi cama. Es de todos aunque también fue un regalo que papá me hizo porque desde siempre quise uno. Un día me llevo al rancho donde estaba con su mamá y otros cuatro cachorros, me gusto desde que le vi, este canino es un ella y no un él como al principio creí, es buena compañía, es muy inteligente aunque algo alocada le gusta desquiciar a todos. Pero me cuida.

Me cambio y me preparo para iniciar el dia. Miro a Kat correr al invernadero, su deber es encender los sistemas de riego y revisar los temporizadores. Yo tengo que darle de comer a nuestras mascotas. Papá nos prepara el desayuno mientras mamá empaqueta nuestros almuerzos. Kat y yo ponemos la mesa. Desayunamos todos juntos. Siempre en armonía, con risas. Mis padres se besan una y otra vez. Me da un poco, bueno muchos, celos papá porque el siempre esta con mamá y ella le da mucha atención pero al mismo tiempo lo quiero y se que me gusta que este en casa, lo amo es mi papá. Me da gusto que mi mamá sea feliz…se que también me ama…no como a papá pero si como a Kat…eso dice el doctor con el que me han llevado a hablar una o dos veces que hay diferentes tipos de amor y de afecto.

-Anda Finn, vamos…-dice mi madre y me abraza.

Llevo mi mochila y mis cosas para el colegio. Subimos a nuestra gastada camioneta familiar, esta descolorida mis padres la tienen desde que regresaron a vivir aquí, desde que Kat era una niña pequeña. Papá dice que esta bien, que no importa la pintura sino el motor. Es una camioneta de doble cabina con batea sin capota. Nuestra mascota canina sube de un solo brinco al auto.

-¡¿Qué te pasa eh?!- le riñe mi madre.

-Esta vez quiere ir, ¿verdad muchacha?- dice papá mientras acaricia su cabeza peluda, ladra y como siempre su lengua esta fuera de su hocico- vez…acomódate anda…-y se hecha en la batea del auto.

-¿Y eso?- dice Kat mirándola

-YA vez hoy esta de humor

Como siempre mamá conduce hasta llegar a la casa de la Veta.

-Tengan un buen dia…-mamá sonríe y se baja. No sin antes habernos dado un beso a cada uno.

Ahora los miro.

No se que se digan ella y papá, ella se cuelga de su cuello y él la rodea por la cintura. Sonríen y se despiden. Kat finge no mirarlos pero se que esta igual o hasta mas atenta que yo. Ellos son de la misma estatura salvo cuando mamá se pone tacones y es mas alta que papá. Entonces papá vuelve a la camioneta.

-Bueno vámonos o llegaremos tarde…

Papá nos lleva a la escuela mientras mamá se queda con sus alumnos de la universidad.

-Hemos llegado…

Bajamos de la camioneta.

-¿Llevas todo?- dice papá abrazando a Kat

-Si papá- dice ella un poco incomoda. Ella adora a papá pero últimamente noto que ya no es tan ensimosa con el como antes, cuando mientras mas besos y abrazos mejor. Pero creo que otras chicas de la escuela la deben envidiar a montones, puedo darme cuenta como están atentas a papá, una no dejan de verle y otras babean.

-Bueno cuídate…

-Si…nos vemos luego Finn- revuelve mi cabello

-Adios- digo y sonrio.

Se reúne con sus amigos, y muchos chicos y chicas le saludan. Ella es muy admirada y respetada. Es el tipo de persona que dice algo y la gente le sigue. No se si ella sepa eso. Ella es la hija del Sinsajo, su hija mayor, la única niña Mellark nacida en generaciones…para mi es Kat la niña consentida de papá, mamá esta orgullosa de ella, yo se que me cuida y me ama también, y yo a ella. Se que si aun existieran juegos del hambre y yo fuera elegido si ella pudiera haría por mi, lo que mamá por tía Prim. Pienso eso y papá me rodea por los hombros me atrae asía si.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si papá

-Hora de ir a clase hijo

-aja…

-Cuidate…-me rodea con sus brazos, besa mi cabello y mejillas

-Si…

Algunos de mis compañeros miran con atención, con curiosidad, lo que mi padre hace es poco común, más aun en un lugar como el 12, donde los hombres son duros mineros y la mayor parte de lps chicos algún dia lo serán. Los padres abrazan a sus hijas y eso no siempre. En ese sentido el que mi padre me abrace y bese en público con tanto afecto seria pretexto para burlas pero no se meten conmigo por dos motivos, el primero soy el hijo de Katniss Everdeen y la segunda es que nunca he demostrado interés en sus comentarios,los ignoro, aunque por dentro me molesten pero no lo demuestro, se aburren, no tiene gracia fastidiar a alguien que no reacciona. Aprendi a hacer eso después de una platica con mi madre frente a un lago. Asi que bueno, casi no hablo en clase salvo para lo mas necesario, hago comentarios educados y fin del juego. Creo que no tengo amigos, bueno al menos no humanos, no los necesito. Jeb es amigo de Kat, me agrada, no se tal vez algún dia sea el novio de Kat.

Entre las cosas que me enojan mucho esta el hecho de cuando escucho cosas como eso de que no pueden creer que mi padre pudiera acumular tanto dinero y luego terminar en banca rota. En la televisión hacen comentarios crueles sobre él, en la escuela y el doce algunas personas. La mayoría mas bien lo admira porque dicen que bien podría dejar de apoyar todos programas de asistencia social que tiene y vivir cómodamente. Pero mis padres no son asi les preocupan los niños de los orfanatos he visto a papá y mamá hacer tarjetas de felicitación, responder cartas; y la gente que es que seamos pobres pobres, no lo somos, creo que tenemos mas que el promedio en el 12, porque en casa siempre hay comida de sobra, mi almuerzo en muy bueno comparado con el de otros chicos a los que disimuladamente o directamente les comparto de lo que llevo. Asi que creo que somos pobres en comparación con lo que teníamos antes, aunque en verdad, yo no noto el cambio, salvo que creo que no tenemos mucho dinero si tenemos la misma vieja camioneta descolorida de siempre y tanto Kat como yo solo tenemos un par de zapatillas deportivas y unos zapatos que solo se cambian cuando nos los acabamos.

Sobre mamá indudablemente todos la admiran, es el Sinsajo, el símbolo de la revolución. Una luchadora empedernida, una científica prominente cuyos descubrimientos proveen remedios naturales o medicamentos a bajo costo. Poseedora de una voz maravillosa solo pocas veces a aceptado presentarse como interprete siempre para obras de caridad. Y se que aunque lo disimule aun es una excelente militar, la he visto entrenar con papá ella es mejor en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, manejo de armas, conocimientos de supervivencia, poniendo trampas…además es asesora de los muchachos que cada año vienen a la Veta al invernadero, también dirige a los del banco de semillas del 11, vamos alla dos fines de semana el mes, en tiempos de vacaciones estamos mas tiempo alla. Trabajamos en el campo, en los quehaceres del rancho. Aprendemos sobre caballos. El rancho esta dedicado a Rue la aliada de mamá en sus primeros juegos, a mamá no le gusta hablar de eso, yo se pocas cosas por la escuela; mientras que la reserva de caballos salvajes y los que están domesticados creando una línea de pura esta dedicada a Tresh que le perdonó la vida a mamá. Esas dos familias administran la cooperativa. Y además de eso da clase a los grupos terminales de la preparatoria local, por lo que todos los días ella es la que nos regresa a casa. A veces vamos por papá a la casa de la Veta o donde quiera que este, en ocasiones ya espera en casa. Muy pocas veces a la panadería que fue de su familia pero que alguno de sus aprendices trabaja…dicen que era panadero hasta antes de la guerra…desde que yo recuerdo pocas veces hornea, no es malo de hecho lo hace muy bien…siempre hace nuestros pasteles de cumpleaños…y cuando mamá se lo pide….

Existe una anomalía en mi vida, los viajes de mi madre…como el de hoy. Veo a mis padres despedirse una y otra vez. Papá le llevó el desayuno a la cama a mamá, eso no es raro. Coloca su maleta en la camioneta, papá la llevará a la estación del tren, ella dice que va a un congreso, se que no es verdad, no se a donde va pero de seguro no es a un congreso, cuando eso ocurre papá le dice que le traiga souvenirs de donde vaya, pero en días como esta cuando los dos son extremadamente amables el uno con el otro, y se despiden con abrazos y besos excesivos se que mamá en absoluto va a un congreso.

-¡Fiiiinnnn!

Mamá me llama y sonríe corro hasta donde esta. Me aferro a ella, me abraza y me besa.

-Cuidate y pórtate bien ¿si?

-Te voy a extrañar- le digo y me aferro a ella. Me gusta su aroma y sus brazos.

-Y yo a ti….obedece a tu papá

-aja

La abrazo. Le doy un beso en la mejilla. Ella besa mi cabello y me suelta. Kat aparece. Abraza a mamá.

-Cuidate ma- dice mientras la abraza

-Claro ¿y tu cuida de tu papá porfavor…

-si

-te amo

-y yo a ti

-¿tienes los números d e emergencia?

-Si mamá

-¿Mi numero?

-si…confía en mi

-Bueno…-nos sonríe- es hora o perderé el tren…

Papá le abre la puerta del condutor, mamá siempre maneja cuando vamos en auto. Despues rodea el auto y se van. Kat y yo nos quedamos de pie mirando el auto alejarse. Nuestro perro corre tras el auto y le ladra. BJ esta en el pórtico tomando el Sol.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?- Kat me mira y revuelve mi cabello. Ella me ama y me cuida.

-Nadar en el lago- digo con entusiasmo

\- Esta bien…andando…

(FIN de POV)

-¿Llevas todo?- pregunta Peeta Mellark por enésima vez.

-Si no te preocupes

El la abraza, ella se deja hacer y se balancean en el anden, lo curiosos los observan, la gente que les conoce ya sabe como son asi que no les prestan gran atención. La tercera llamada del tren anuncia su inminente salida.

-Tengo que irme…-dice aun en medio de aquellos cálidos brazos

-Prométeme que regresaras…-dice en medio del cabello de ella

-Lo haré…siempre-se separa toma el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos. Se miran fijamente. Un beso de despedida.

Se separan. Ella camina al tren se sube se acomoda en la ventanilla, el tren inicia su camino. Ella se despide, él le responde su imagen se pierde conforme el tren se aleja de la estación y luego del distrito. Cuando este no se ve mas Katniss Everdeen observa por la ventana los extensos montes que con desaparecen, piensa en las cosas que le hacen alejarse del lugar en el que vive, trata de relajarse afortunadamente en la cabina que viaja ella es la única ocupante. Mira el paisaje por horas, le gusta este espeso bosque incluso puede ver como se da el cambio de paisaje. Se queda dormida hasta que llega a su destino. La despierta el anuncio de quien avisa el arribo del tren al distrito 2. Es de noche, de hecho muy tarde y llueve a cantaros. Se abrocha la chaqueta. Toma sus cosas que en verdad son pocas. Camina por el anden hasta que un par de oficiales la interceptan.

-Comandante Everdeen

-Buenas noches- dice ella. Mira al chico y a la chica que le recogen.

-Somos su escolta

-Pero por supuesto- dice ella

-Siganos porfavor

-De acuerdo

-Dejeme ayudarle- dice el joven sosteniendo su equipaje

-No es necesario- dice secamente

-Insisto- dice el joven

\- Esta bien.

Hay un auto de la armada estacionado

Todos lo abordan. La lluvia empieza a apretar hasta convertirse en una tormenta. Atraviesan la ciudad, dado que ya es muy tarde no hay tráfico. Llegan al campo militar principal.

-Llegamos señora

-Le conduciremos a su dormitorio

Y es así, llegan al edificio de oficiales. La dejan en su habitación. Una cama, un armario, escritorio y ducha, nada nuevo habitación standard de un oficial. Hay un poco de leche tibia, fruta y te para cenar. Es ligero probablemente saben que el viaje en tren le revuelve el estómago. Así que come, se ducha y se prepara para dormir. En la cama recostada lee un rato el último libro de Suzanne Prior que es una narrativa sobre los días obscuros, nunca se imagino poder saber más cosas de sus antepasados, los de Peeta, Seth, incluso de Johanna, Beete, Wiress y otros tantos. Avanza unas hojas más hasta que se queda dormida.

Las detonaciones en el lugar se escuchan, las ráfagas pasan cerca de su cabeza. La respiración de Katniss Everdeen es agitada, se asoma brevemente para poder tomar una determinación de como debe moverse.

-5 arriba, 6 a la izquierda y unos 7 a la derecha…-revisa su arma

-¿Segura?- dice Gale

Ella solo asiente.

-Bueno, ¿Gates cómo vas?- dice por el intercomunicador

-Ya casi señor…tenemos el paquete pronto llegaremos a la ciudadela

-OK, fuera…terminemos con esto Graves y Smith a la izquierda, Carter y Lee a la derecha…nosotros los de arriba- dice mirando a Katniss quien asiente- bueno ya ya ya…

Minutos después dan cuenta de aquellos soldados enemigos. Corren hacia la ciudadela donde será el punto de extracción. Corren derribando los obstáculos que se les presentan. Más soldados, fuego cruzado. Cuando llegan al punto de extracción se encuentran con el otro equipo. Una escaramuza más, algunos heridos pero logran subir al transportador que se aleja con ellos a bordo, el equipo médico se hace cargo de los heridos. Katniss respira hondo.

Los demás chicos se escuchan animados.

-Creí que no la libraríamos- dice uno

-Yo no lo dude ni un minuto

-Tuvimos suerte

-No es suerte amigo…DISCIPLINA

Ella solo les mira. No dice nada. Está cansada.

-Toma- Gale le ofrece agua

-Gracias…necesito algo más fuerte- dice ella

-Lo se…en cuanto pisemos tierra…

Ella observa como se alejan del lugar rumbo a casa, ha pasado casi una semana desde que se fue de casa. Dos días de ensayo del asalto táctico, un día de viaje, dos días en misión y ahora va de regreso a Panem.

-Voy a dormir un rato ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro…

Ella se acurruca con su arma entre las manos. Se queda dormida rápidamente. Horas después el cuello le duele por la postura, despierta, el silencio reina, todos salvo los pilotos duermen, es de noche, más bien de madrugada, su reloj marca poco más de las 4 de la mañana. Se obliga a dormir de nuevo, con trabajo lo logra, justo cuando despierta de nuevo el transporte aterriza en la base del dos. Observa como los soldados bajan aquel "paquete" que fueron a rescatar.

-Todos a las duchas y a descansar nos veremos en 48 horas. Señores- Dice Gale a todos.

-Bueno esa es mi señal para irme…

-Creo que sí pero según recuerdo darás una conferencia sobre plantas mañana aquí en el dos.

-Oh es verdad lo había olvidado ¿Y tú con cual de tus novias pasaras la noche?

-No son novias…son ¿Cómo decirlo…?

Los sonríen levemente.

-Diviértete…nos vemos…

-Saluda a los chicos de mi parte ¿sí?

-Claro y tú a Hazzelle de mi parte

-De acuerdo…

No se queda en la base. Toma un taxi que la lleva a un hotel. Al verla entrar todo el personal se esfuerza por agradarle. Una vez sola en su habitación. Llama a casa Peeta debe estar con el alma en un hilo.

-Hola amor…si…si…todo bien…Salí bien…ya estoy en un hotel en el 2…¿Los niños?...que bueno…¿Finn? Como estas…también te extrañe si…si…estaré en casa en unos días…cuando regrese Kat dile que llame y que la amo…bueno…adiós pásame a tu padre ¿sí?...mañana es la conferencia me quedare aquí y supongo que pasado mañana iré de regreso, también te amo…te extraño…aja…adiós, cuídate…

Ella cuelga el teléfono. Se recuesta y duerme. Son poco más de las 8 cuando sale ya arreglada del hotel rumbo al lugar de la conferencia.

-Dr. Everdeen sea usted bienvenida…por aquí por favor

-Gracias…

Entra al lugar la sala esta abarrotada. Y junto a ella otros dos especialistas. La conferencia inicia. Sesiones de preguntas. Al finalizar el evento el decano se acerca con otro hombre.

-Dra. Déjeme presentarle al señor Pritchard

-Preston Pritchard-dice extendiéndole la mano

-Mucho gusto

-El es uno de nuestros principales promotores y ha proporcionado becas a alumnos de escasos recursos.

-SI, bueno usted y el señor Mellark no son los únicos que realizan actos altruistas

-Me da gusto que eso se así…

-Tengo un pequeño regalo para usted…-espero sea de su agrado, le extiende una pequeña caja-

-¿A razón de que?

-Pronto lo sabrá- sonríe enigmáticamente- a por cierto mi tarjeta por si le interesa contactarme posteriormente…sé que es una mujer ocupada…-ve a otras personas que intentan acercarse a ella- hasta luego

-Hasta luego…

El tiempo pasa, cuando por fin logra salir del lugar, Katniss regresa al hotel. Intenta descansar un poco, se recuesta en la cama y observa en la mesa la cajita que le ha dado aquel hombre, casi la olvida. Aun cansada se levanta, la abre, dentro encuentra un fajo de cartas en papel amarillento por el tiempo, las abre…todas son dedicadas a Arthur Toirdhealbach escritas por ni más ni menos que su abuela la madre de su padre…al parecer son de la época en que se veían en el bosque. Eran cartas de amor…Notas sobre un regalo, para decir buenos días, te amo, te extrañe, dibujos primorosos con frases, ideas, relatos, recuerdos; etc. Etc…

Aun no las termina, cuando decide llamar a Pritchard.

-¿Señor Pritchard?

-Ah doctora Everdeen que bueno es escucharle llegue a pensar que no le interesaría nada de lo que le regale hoy…

-¿De dónde las sacó? ¿Cómo es que las tiene?

-¿Le parece si le respondo todo eso mañana en el desayuno?

-NO me gustan los juegos

-Lo sé, y por eso no le mentiré…le enviare un chofer que la traerá a donde encontré todo esto y le explicaré ¿le parece?

-De acuerdo

-Mañana a las 9 ¿está bien?

-Está bien

-Perfecto, entonces hasta mañana…

El auto se desliza, sale poco a poco de la ciudad y por extraño que le parezca Katniss Everdeen parece reconocer el lugar. Aprieta lo labios. Entonces es como un mal sueño, ve el enrejado de la enorme propiedad, la reconoce, su corazón late deprisa. Aprieta, las manos. El auto se desliza hasta llegar a la casa. LA última vez que estuvo aquí fue una de las peores noches de su vida, la noche en la que se separo de Gale y la doctora Zimmerman la saco en shock. De pie a la entrada un mayordomo la espera. Abre la puerta para que baje del vehículo.

-El señor le espera…sígame por favor

No dice nada solo lo sigue. Camina por aquella casa, un escalofrió la recorre.

-Ah doctora Everdeen luce muy seria ¿sorprendida?

-Esta casa no me trae muy buenos recuerdo…-dice seria

-mmmmm ¿pero a quién? Los que han vivido aquí no han sido los más afortunados

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Bueno le diré que los Toirdhealbach antes de los días obscuros eran visitadores del 3 y esta era com decirlo una casa de campo, de las más pequeñas que tenían…-Katniss escudriña el lugar, no le agrada estar aquí- uno de ellos se unió a las fuerzas rebeldes y su hermano lo traicionó, lo ejecutaron. Después de los días obscuros como reprimenda el capitolio les retiro todos sus bienes y los exilio al distrito 2, les perdono la vida al resto de los miembros y entrego esta casa como recompensa al hermano traidor. Claro todos vivieron aquí, incluyendo al joven Arcturus, su abuelo, el creció en estas paredes hasta que le enviaron al 12.

-¿Por eso las cartas?

-Creo que le pertencen…usted es su nieta…de haber reconocido a su padre usted habría crecido aquí…

-De haber reconocido a mi padre yo no habría nacido…

-Probablemente, eso sea cierto

-¿Dónde las encontró?

-Aquí...

-¿Cómo aquí?

-En un compartimiento secreto…yo viví aquí antes de la revolución del Sinsajo por lo tanto conocí bien esta casa…

-Yo viví aquí y nunca vi nada

-Es porque me parece que pasaba más tiempo en el bosque y en la biblioteca

-Ya veo. Supongo que después de que me fui la recupero…

-Si a un buen precio. Es la casa de mis ancestros.

-Ya…entonces usted desciende de los Toirdhealbach

-Igual que usted…

-No yo no

-Sé que no le gusta pensar que usted es descendientes de un agente de la paz. Él era mi tío abuelo. Mi madre estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, pero él nunca le hizo caso ni a ella ni a ninguna otra mujer…dice que estaba enamorado de alguien más, ahora sabemos que de una chica de la Veta del 12.

-Eso he oído

-Y por las cartas ahora usted puede saber que era correspondido por ella

-Si ella amaba a un tal Arthur que le dijo que era de la Veta no a un agente de la paz disfrazado

-mmm tecnicismos…

-¿Por qué me invito?

-hay más cosas, fotografías, diarios, etc. Le di a Suzanne una copia de todo pero no los originales creo que si usted desea conservarlos y no destruirlos yo con mucho gusto se los cederé pero si no los quiere pienso donarlos al instituto de conservación documental de Panem.

-¿Qué grado de parentesco tenemos usted y yo?

-Diría que el mismo que el General Hawthorne y usted.

-¿Y porque quiere dármelo?

-Es suyo, y merece conocer esta historia de cerca, el heroísmo corre por sus venas. ¿Sabe cómo murió?

-No

-Se lo diré a riesgo de echarle a perder la historia.

Saca una fotografía escolar y se la muestra.

-Este es Arthur y su mejor amigo desde la academia- los rasgos del otro chico se le hacen conocidos pero son mas finos- Cedric Snow

Escucha ese apellido le pone la carne de gallina.

-¿Snow?

-Si hijo del presidente Snow, claro siempre pensó diferente a su padre creyendo que los demás merecían mejor trato y forma de vivir decorosa, también descubrió las practicas incestuosas de padre con su hermana, bueno su hermana no era muy feliz hasta donde sé, pero ya sabe cómo era ese Snow. Y eso era común en las familias de alta alcurnia en el capitolio. Cedric le confrontó, como castigo su padre le envió a la academia del dos.

-Ahí conoció a Arthur supongo

-Sí, su amistad siguió hasta que este regresó del distrito 12…muchos años después cuando Arthur era director de la academia y Cedric tenía un alto puesto en el hueso, planeaban una revuelta en contra del capitolio como era de esperarse fueron descubiertos. Cedric fue ahorcado y Arcturus fusilado, en una transmisión obligatoria para el 2. Con el mensaje no importa que seas hijo del presidente si rompes las reglas terminaras con un collar de soga.

-Muy creíble viviendo de Snow.

-Si era un salvaje ¿no?

-Y todo esto es para que yo tenga las cartas, diarios, fotografías.

-El habla mucho de su abuela, mucho sobre su padre. Sabe que su abuela le puso el nombre que su abuelo sugirió que pondría a un niño si tuviera un hijo.

-Mi padre fue un buen hombre…no se cosas sobre mi abuela…casi nada…

-Podrá conocerla entonces, era una mujer fuerte, inteligente…yo he leído todo. ¿Entonces? ¿Los conservara?

Ella duda por unos instantes, pero al final responde.

-SI…

-Excelente…Allan

-¿Señor?

-Suba las cosas en el auto la Dra. Everdeen se las llevara

-Si señor

-¿Desayunamos?

-Está bien…

-Perfecto hay una crepas que están para morirse…le encantaran…

-¿Usted que gana con esto?

-¿Con que?

-Con darme todo esto…

-Solo que usted reconozca que está emparentada con mi familia materna…y pues ser pariente suyo ya es un honor…

-No me cambiare el apellido ni nada de eso… ¿sabe?

-Oh pero desde luego…es una lástima porque este se perderá soy el único que queda…tal y como le ha pasado a tantas familias… como el señor Mellark solo queda él, en apariencia porque la rama de Alexandros reside aquí en el dos, nos frecuentamos levemente, y supongo que la de Petrus debe andar por ahí en el uno…o quién sabe dónde.

-A usted y otros les obsesiona todo eso de las familias

-LA genealogía es uno de mis pasatiempos.

Los dos llegan a la terraza toman su lugar.

-¿Nos acompañara alguien más?

-No

-Vivé solo aquí

-Por decirlo de alguna manera pero hay alrededor de 30 empleados que cuidan el lugar…nunca estoy solo en ese sentido

-¿esposa o hijos, no?

-Ya se lo he dicho los Toirdhealbach no somos muy afortunados en eso…y creo que la familia de sus hijos tampoco, tal vez quizá el señor Mellark y usted son la excepción.

-¿A que se refiere?

-Su familia está llena de hombre y mujeres heroicos…hombres insensatos y alocados, mujeres fuertes y responsables…verdaderas guerreras…incluyéndola

-Por favor- dice con desdén.

-¿Quiere que le enumere los casos que conozcó?

-Ilústreme

-Jean Archer fue una de las líderes más importantes de la revuelta en los días obscuros, combatió fuerte, también curaba gente, se casó en medio de la guerra con Caleb Everdeen quien también fue una pieza clave en aquella época. Ambos protegieron impávidamente el distrito 12, junto con otros pobladores, en el ataque final del capitolio, mientras una avanzada intentó infructuosamente el capitolio…

-¿Cuándo el 13 los abandono a su suerte?

-Así es, ellos lideraron la defensa del 12, satisfactoriamente, escondieron a la gente en las montañas y combatieron, sin ellos no quedaría recuerdo del 12, desde aquella época. Y ya sabe que mientras eso pasaba la avanzada multidistrital trataba de tomar el capitolio, estaban ya muy cerca, podían ver la ciudad pero había que descender y esa fue su perdición. Tenían un buen plan pero la deserción del 13 les dejos sin apoyo, los dejaron a su suerte la mayoría de los soldados pereció, mucho fueron heridos y casi todos los líderes que asistieron murieron, entre ellos Bram Everdeen el jefe de la mina. Solo uno de esos líderes se salvó. ¿Sabe quién?

-¿No?

-Marcus Mellark, el visitador…bueno la mayor parte de él

-¿Cómo que la mayor parte de él?

-Una pierna inservible, Snow tenía sentido del humor, la misma pierna que le amputaron a Peeta Mellark, -Katniss le mira con tedió- bueno, y perdió un ojo...imagínese lo que eso le hizo a la apariencia del siempre guapo y orgulloso visitador Mellark…tampoco termino bien…

-…ya se que no terminó bien, Suzanne nos dijo como acabó…su esposa fue una mujer fuerte…yo no podría resistir tanto…un hijo recién muerto en los juegos, un marido muerto…

-ejecutado por hacerse el valiente…

-…y no conformes con eso expusieron su cuerpo en la plaza por días…no puedo ni imaginar lo que la esposa y los hijos sintieron de verle ahí colgado a unos metros de su puerta del frente….

-Los agentes de la paz eran brutales…¿Qué habrá sentido su abuela Jean Archer de verle ahí?

-Supongo que mal, el era su amigo aunque por razones practicas dejaron de frecuentarse como tales y redujeron sus encuentros a intercambios comerciales…

-¿Acaso ella no estaba enamorada de él y visceversa? Todos los que les conocen dicen que había mucha química entre ellos, incluso Caleb Everdeen y Lilly Mellark lo sabían…

-Ella amaba a mi abuelo…a Caleb…se lo dijo a Marc

-LA gente puede amar a diferentes personas con diferente intensidad usted lo sabe…

-¿Yo?

-Acaso no llego a tener sus dudas con respecto al almirante Hawthorne y el señor Mellark

-Eso fue hace mucho…-dice molesta

-Eso dicen, pero corre un rumor…

-¿Qué rumor?

-Sobre la señorita Mellark

-Estoy aquí para hablar de historia vieja no de mi vida y mucho menos de la de mi hija…

El rie.

-No se preocupe a mi no me interesa en absoluto, solo su compañía me agrada, pero volvamos al asunto…Creo entonces que Caleb y Jean son ejemplo de las historias que terminaron bien, salvo que murieron juntos en la misma epidemia dejando sola a su hija a los 16.

-No sin antes enseñarle todo lo que sabían sobre cazar, algunas plantas.

-Y meses después conoce a Arcturus en el bosque…su relación se prolongó contratiempos unos tres años hasta que ella descubrió la que estaba embarazada y quien era en realidad Arthur…

-Si ya conocemos el resto de la historia…mi abuela se hizo cargo de mi padre y del estigma de ser una mujer sola…

-¿Nunca se ha preguntado porque ningún agente de la paz intento pasarse e listo con ella y hacerse de la vista gorda con sus salidas del distrito al bosque? En una época en la que muchas mujeres y niños, del distrito eran abusadas por los agentes de la paz…

-Supongo que él hizo algo…¿acaso es eso?

-Era un secreto a voces lo de su abuela y Arcturus…mirando al niño se podía ver a leguas…el chico era muy parecido a su padre…nadie se atrevio a meterse con ella, respetaban a Arcturus pensaban que seguían teniendo una relación en secreto

-Lo que era mentira según entiendo.

-Así es, además sabían lo del pastelillo que le pagaba al panadero por el cumpleaños del niño, lo de los dulces que pagaba para que se los dieran al niño a escondidas como si el tendero se los regalara, pagaba al zapatero y al de la ropa para que le hicieran aparentes descuentos a la madre, cosas y cosas asi… ella se molestaba, lo quería lejos de ella y del niño…

-Hasta que lo obligaron a irse del distrito

-Y ni aun así los desamparo…sabe que siendo instructor de la academia llevó en ocasiones a chicos a hacer prácticas de campo, ese fue un pretexto para visitar por lo menos una vez al año el distrito 12 y ver de lejos a su abuela y su padre.

-Luego paso lo de mi madre y padre…

-Otros trágicos amantes ¿no?

-Si, supongo fueron felices el tiempo que tuvieron juntos…

-Su abuela murió en otra epidemia al poco tiempo de que se casaron sus padres…

-Me habría gustado conocerla…

-Ella era como usted una sobreviviente, cazadora, luchadora…

-A diferencia de mi madre.

-SI bueno, su madre es particular, valiente a su manera o de verdad estaba muy enamoraba para irse a meter a la Veta siendo ella no solo parte del distrito de comerciantes sino de una de las familias más acaudaladas de ese microcosmos por así decirlo…

-Y mi padre muere en la mina…

-Y usted va a los juegos…

-Mi hermana menor muere…

-Tal vez su madre no sea valiente ni luchadora, pero si muy resistente, competente en su área. Ella ha reformado la enfermería en Panem, ha redactado manuales básicos y avanzados de enfermería, prestado servicio continuo, entrenado a nuevas generaciones…¿sabe que la conocen como la dama de la lámpara?…

-¿Qué cosa?- dice con sorpresa

-Si así es como le conocen, debido a que cuando ya los médicos se han ido a descansar, ella siempre efectúa sus rondines silenciosa.

-Mi madre…

(POV KAT)

Miro a papá sentado en su escritorio, el parece tan sombrió cuando no esta mamá, hace las cosas, nos atiende, platica con nosotros, no cuida pero hay algo en el que no esta bien si ella no esta. Lo comprobé ayer estábamos tumbados en el sillón viendo tele, papá abrazaba a Finn mientras comiamos palomitas. No parecía poner atención a la tele, pero en cuanto sonó el teléfono se levanto aburrido a contesta pero cuando resulto que era mamá sus ojos se iluminaron, su tono de voz cambio.

Finn y yo nos miramos el uno al otro y nos reimos. Papá colgó y camino hasta nosotros con otro animo.

-¿Qué?- nos dijo mientras nos moríamos de la risa

-¿Te habló tu novia?- dijo Finn a media carcajadas

-Muy listo niño…-se sienta junto a mi hermano y comienza a hacerle cosquillas

-Yo creo que si- digo divertida- su novia le habló mira como se a puesto

-Ah, ¿tu también?- dice acercándose a mi y haciéndome cosquillas…

Despues de la llamada su animo cambio y estuvo muy contento. Pero hoy mamá no ha llamado en todo el día a esta hora papá ya esta que no se aguanta ni a si mismo, aunque no nos grita o maltrata tampoco se ve como le de siempre. Lo miro, ya estoy por irme a la cama. Levanta la cabeza y me mira.

-Hola

-Hola pa

-¿Ya vas a dormir?

-Aja…-me acercó y lo abrazo, el hace lo mismo

-Buenas noches, descansa…

-Buenas noches papá tu también descansa…

Nos sonreímos y me voy, me cruzo con Finn en la puerta.

-Hola hijo

-Hola papá

-¿Quieres que te lea algo antes de dormir?

-Hoy no…tengo mucho sueño…solo vine por mi beso de buenas noches…

Mi padre lo carga, lo abraza y lo besa, revuelve su cabello.

-Buenas noches Finn

-Buenas noches papá, te quiero

-Y yo a ti…no dejes que esa chica se suba a tu cama, que duerma en el tapete de acuerdo

-Si…di buenas noches…-dice mirando a nuestro can, que solo mueve la cola

-Buenas noches a los dos…

Nos vamos los tres a la cama. Yo concilio el sueño muy rápidamente

(Fin de POV)

El deslizador es uno de los nuevos modelos que MWM a fabricado para el gobierno de Panem desiende suavemente, sin hacer ruido en el claro junto al lago a unos doscientos metros de la casa de los Mellark, Katniss Everdeen esta en casa por fin, es de madrugada. Camina sigilosa a la casa. Como una sombra, se desliza como el viento, sin hacer ruido. El travieso Can se percata de la llegada de Katniss pero no se mueve de su lugar, no es un peligro mueve la cola y vuelve a dormir; Bj esta sobre la silla de la habitación de Kat ya que es un noche fría no se moverá, de hecho la primera nevada del año comienza a caer.

Katniss camina con cuidado por la casa, todo esta en penumbra, salvo el estudio donde una pequeña lámpara esta encendida. Al ingresar al lugar puede ver a Peeta recostado en el sillón cubierto por una manta calientita, solo verle ahí le hace sonreir. Cierra la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Pone su maleta en el piso, apaga la luz. Camina hasta donde esta Peeta, se quita el abrigo, hasta quedarse en ropa comoda para dormir, como puede se desliza entre los brazos de él, dentro de la frazada.

-Hola dormilón- dice mientras el comienza a rodearla con sus brazos

-Hola madrugadora…¿ya regresaste?- la estrecha aun mas medio dormido

-Si…-los besa levemente

-Me da gusto, preciosa…-le besa de nuevo

Ella se siente tan cansada, y en este momento es tan placido estar entre los brazos de él, bajo esta reconfortante frazada, afuera la nieve cae, como cada año. Rapidamente cae en un profundo sueño.

Los dos están sentados en la cocina, en la mesa las tazas de té aun humean, el sostiene la mano de ella, haciendo con sus dedos caprichosas figuras sobre su palma, ella solo sonríe.

-¿Y qué piensas?...-dice Katniss Everdeen mirando las cajas en las que está todo lo que Pritchard le dio.

-mmmm es bueno saber todo eso, pero nada más…no es algo que deba abrumarte…

-Eso creo…-mira una fotografía muy antigua mucho mas que los días obscuros…

-…ella es guapa ¿no?...-señala a una mujer en la fotografía

-Si lo es, Melissa Mellark-es casi un susurro

-La última mujer en mi familia antes de Kat- añade él- Nada que ver físicamente las dos ¿no?… creo que se parece más a Orel Thoirdelbhach- señala a otra mujer en la foto hay otras dos.

-Cuatro visitadores mujeres y 8 varones…esto es casi al inició de la unión de distritos que dio origen a Panem…

-Si…hasta donde sé, así es…-el bebe un poco de té, ella mira fijamente la imagen-ella se casó con su primo ¿sabes?

-¿Orel?

-No, Melissa ¿sabes cómo se llamaba su primo?

-Dejame adivinar…mmmm ¿Peeta?-ella rie

-Absolutamente no, como todos los primogénitos Mellark- besa su mano

-¿Marcus?

-aja…o lastima entonces…¿eres el único Peeta Mellark? En toda la genealogía de tu acomodada familia…

-Muy graciosa, pero aunque quisiera decir que el asunto es como dices, la respuesta es Si y No…

-¿Cómo si y no?- el se acerca a ella

-Oh señora Mellark que obtengo si te sacio esa curiosidad…- su voz es seductora y casi un susurro

-mmmm tu dime que quieres aunque la verdad no es que tenga tanta curiosidad- dice imitando la voz de él

-¿a no?- se acerca a sus labios

-No- dice ella contenido la respiración y cerrando los ojos, esperando lo cercanos labios, en vez de eso se queda esperando y ve a un Peeta sentado lejos de ella con una sonrisa ladeada divertida en el rostro- Peeetttaaa- dice golpeando un poco su hombro

-Katniss- dice en medio de risas.

-Me vaz a dejar en la intriga

-Tú dijiste que no te interesaba tanto preciosa

-Pues no me quita el sueño pero tengo curiosidad…

-está bien, pero me compensaras más tarde ¿oíste?

Ella rueda los ojos- Qué si…

-No te escucho entusiasmada ¿eh?

-De todos modos siempre te compenso y lo sabes o ¿no?- se acerca, lo besa larga y profundamente. Cuando se aleja de él, a este le falta la respiración- un anticipo señor Everdeen

-me gustan los anticipos- dice espabilándose

-Es hora de pagar…

-Suzzane me mando una referencia y busque en los diarios que tengo guardados…y no es un nombre si no un acrónimo…

-¿Acrónimo? ¿De qué?

-¿De quién? Es la pregunta correcta…

-Si es verdad

-Recuerdas a Marcus Mellark

-¿A cuál de todos Peeta, a tu hermano, a tu padre, a tu tio abuelo, etc, etc?

-A es cierto- ríe un poco- al visitador…

Katniss le ve con cara de eres idiota o que. Peeta rié sabe que ella es desesperada.

-A si ya recordé, muchos visitadores- ríe- …pero mi hermano, mi padre y mi abuelo fueron panaderos…mi bisabuelo el visitador del 12…

-¿Qué con él?- se sirve más té

-Tenía dos hermanos como sabes Alexandros y Petrus…

-Si el antepasado de Cato y el de Cashmire y Gloss

-SI bueno hasta donde se sentía un gran afecto por su hermano pequeño al que llamaba Peeta… le hizo un acrónimo de Petrus Evander Eryx Tadeus Augustus

-Si que son excéntricos en tu familia

-Tanto como en la tuya nena…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Los tuyos les ponen nombre de flores o plantas a las mujeres…

-No es verdad Jean…no es nombre de flor

-Su segundo nombre era Aster…

-¿Jean Aster Archer?

-Si…y ni hablar de Edelweiss Everdeen, su hija…después están Prim y tú…pero te aseguro que si tuviéramos mas información sobre tu familia te encontrarías con mas mujeres con nombres similares…

-Pero eso nunca lo sabremos porque…

-Tu familia es taaannn excéntrica que se vino a vivir al bosque junto al lago lejos del pueblo…

-igual que nosotros…nene…- se acerca a su rostro queda a unos centímetros de sus labios ¿Y que dirán las futuras generaciones de nosotros y los nombres de nuestros hijos?- ella rodea su cuello con sus brazos

-Dirán…-hace una pausa como decidiendo si decir o no lo que sigue- dirán que- la mira fijamente- pusimos a nuestros hijos nombres de vencedores de los juegos del hambre- las pupilas de ella se dilatan, un minuto de tensión, el aire juguetón se ha ido…

La oportuna voz del niño rubio con ojos grises y nombre de vencedor los saca de ese momento complicado. Corre hacia su madre, que se separa de su padre sin dejar de mirarlo por un instante para después ver a su vástago dirigirse a ella. El padre se levanta

-¡mamá, mamá! Regresaste - ella recibe al niño entre sus brazos, de inmediato el chico le llena de besos- te extrañe mucho, mucho mami…

-Yo a ti… ¿y qué hiciste estos días Finn?- ella lo sienta en sus piernas, acomoda su cabello, acaricia el rostro del niño.

El niño habla ella lo mira, lo escucha. Peeta está calentando más agua para te. LA chica aparece, esta adormilada.

-¿Mamá?- la mira con Finn en los brazos y de inmediato camina hasta ella, la besa.

-Hola ¿Cómo te fue estos días?

-Bien, muy bien…las cosas en orden comandante- se sienta frente a ella, toma cereal y leche los vacía en un bol- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-En la madrugada.

-Ya… ¿y descansaste?

-Un poco, sí.

-¿Más té?

-Por favor- ella sonríe forzadamente, las palabras de Peeta no dejan de dar vueltas en su cabeza mientras mira a Finnick y Katniss dos niños con nombres d vencedores de los juegos.

Peeta se acerca a ella para depositar un beso en su cabeza, y susurrarle al oído.

-No le des más vueltas a eso, solo fue un comentario tonto…-su hija los observa con atención.

Ella lo mira, solo asiente. Los dos se sonríen. Sale de la cocina para irse a la habitación y tomar un baño. Katniss y los niños ordenan la cocina. Más tarde los cuatro juegan cartas en la sala.

-No hagas trampa Finn- dice Kat

-No hago trampa…

-Te conozco si lo haces.

-No peleen- murmura su madre

Suena la campanilla de la entrada.

-Yo voy- dice Peeta mientras lanza las cartas sobre la mesa- de todos modos mi mano era fatal en este turno.

Abre la puerta.

-Jared, Jeb pasen…

Los dos entran a la casa, después de sacudirse la nieve.

-El clima es horrible- dice Jared Kavanaugh

-¿Y que los trae por aquí en semejante clima?

-¿Juegan cartas?- Jared evade la pregunta

-En la cocina- Peeta sabe que probablemente sea algo que no pueda decir frente a Jeb

-Si, ¿Por qué no tomas mi lugar Jeb? Mientras tu padre y yo tomamos un trago

A Jeb no le agrada eso, su padre es alcohólico, todos lo saben, un alcohólico no peligroso pero bueno desde que murió su madre sabe que su padre necesita por lo menos un poco de Wiskey para funcionar lo que no es nada agradable pero no dice nada.

-claro- se va a la cocina.

Los dos hombres se van a la biblioteca. Peeta sirve dos vasos, ambos beben el líquido ámbar, dejan los vasos, se miran el uno al otro. Kavanaugh saca de entre sus ropas un sobre, se lo extiende.

-Hoy llego, fue entrega inmediata y certificada…me lo dieron porque soy el único que llega hasta aquí con este clima.

Observan el logo de la carta. LA mano de Peeta Mellark tiembla mientras la recibe. Kavanaugh sirve dos tragos de nuevo, uno para él y otro para su interlocutor, que parece estar a punto de desfallecer. Respiración agitada, pupilas dilatadas, manos temblorosas y sudor frio. Gira una o tra vez el papel en su mano. Jared le extiende el vaso y Peeta se lo toma sin mas.

-¿Quieres que llame a Katniss?

-Aun no- murmura, con manos temblorosas abre el papel, y lo lee. Jared se toma un nuevo trago. Mientras observa a Peeta Mellark leer el texto. No pregunta, una de sus virtudes más grande siempre ha sido la prudencia y la discreción. Después de ver por varios minutos la carta, por fin levanta la cabeza. En ese momento Katniss ingresa al salón, la ver la expresión de Peeta cierra la puerta. Camina hasta los dos que están sentados, Peeta no deja de verla es difícil de descifrar su rostro es de sorpresa, miedo y horror. Se miran a los ojos, le extiende la carta sin decir más. Ella la observa y comprende su reacción, conoce el sello, el sello real y sabe de donde procede…

Lee el contenido de la carta, esta en el idioma nativo de aquel país pero lo que resalta es: referente al contrato expedido y de acuerdo a las clausulas 57 sección B se le informa del nacimiento del nuevo heredero, descendiente suyo en segunda generación, esto con la finalidad de que sepa que las muestras criogénicas serán destruidas en breve. Por lo que se solicita sea usted o un representante de su país quien se presente a atestiguar dicho acontecimiento. Con este hecho se da por concluido el contrato. Se le recuerda que recibirá un último bono y que es su obligación guardar discreción sobre este contrato y sus anexos…

Katniss le mira. No dice nada.

-No pienso volver a poner un pie…en ese lugar…ni muerto…ni muerto…

-Si no quieres no iras…-ella se pone en cuclillas frente a él…-toma su rostro entre sus manos y lo dirige al suyo- ¿de acuerdo?

-Si...-dice como ido

-Hey escucha no permitiré que te obliguen…no lo harán ¿si?

-De acuerdo…

-Bien…

Esa misma noche Katniss Everdeen escribe una carta al gobierno de Panem en el que señala que en definitiva Peeta no ira a ese lugar que deberán designar a alguien. No les da opción. Las semanas pasan antes de que Peeta esté más tranquilo. Los niños están acostumbrados a cosas raras que pasen en casa. Saben que hay días en los que su madre, estará de mal humor y enojada, que es mejor no acercarse, lo más probable es que haya gritado toda la noche en medio de pesadillas, que ellos no escuchan porque la habitación tiene un tratamiento anti ruido. Que su padre puede tener ataques de ira o al contrario verse deprimido y taciturno. Así que tratan de no molestar mucho. Juegan en la nieve sus padres les miran sentados en el pórtico.

-¿Estas mejor?- ella le mira

-Si, mejor…mucho mejor…creo…

-¿Qué es lo que mas te preocupa?

-Ahora hay dos tiranos que llevan mi ADN

-No sabes tal vez el pequeño sea mejor que su padre

-¿te haz vuelto muy optimista no?

-Quien sabe, la esperanza es lo que nunca debe morir, ya veremos que pasa con ese niño, el padre pues bueno tu sabes ha hecho cosas horribles pero no tan grandes como tu vaticinabas…

-pero las ha hecho.

-No es tu culpa

-No del todo…

-Yo debería preocuparme más ¿sabes?- Peeta le mira serio Katniss le sonríe un poco

-¿Por qué deberías preocuparte?

-Pues bueno, soy aun muy joven para dormir con el abuelo de alguien ¿no crees?

Peeta Mellark parpadea, su cara seria poco a poco dibuja una sonrisa, ante tal ocurrencia.

-Y yo que, no soy tan viejo para ser el abuelo de alguien…

-mmmm Seth no se ha esforzado mucho en eso, en fin, el dia tenía que llegar…

-¿Y tú qué?¿Cuándo estaremos iguales de nuevo?

-Espero que en muchos, muchos años.

Los dos observan a Kat pelando con bolas de nieve contra Jeb.

-Eso espero…¿Qué tipo de hombre crees que le guste?

-No lo sé, espero que uno decente.

-Eso espero…

Se quedan observando a los chicos divirtiendose con la nieve.


	59. Veras mi vida a traves de tus ojos

CAPITULO 58: Verás mi vida a través de tus ojos.

"A veces sentirás que no encajas. Pero nunca estarás solo. Harás de mi fuerza la tuya; verás mi vida a través de tus ojos, y yo la tuya a través de los míos; un hijo se convierte en padre, y el padre en hijo..."

CENTRO MEDICO GENERAL

DISTRITO 4.

(POV KAT)

Es medio día, todos estamos vestidos formalmente de color obscuro, lo que resulta incómodo porque en el cuatro, el calor regularmente es insoportable, sin embargo este día esta nublado, lo que es raro, en extremo. El director general del centro médico da un discurso, sus palabras para mí se pierden en el aire. Observo a mi madre, sentada a unos lugares de mí. Su rostro es serio, se que debe tener emociones contenidas, coloca su mano sobre la pierna de mi padre y la desliza un poco, siempre hace eso cuando está nerviosa o necesita apoyo, mi padre la ha rodeado con uno de sus brazos desde que inicio el servicio, ahora coloca su mano libre sobre la de mi madre, ella gira su palma y entrelaza sus dedos con los de mi padre. Entonces papá la estrecha a un mas, se acerca y le dice algo en el oído, mi madre aprieta los labios, mira fijamente el ataúd en el centro del escenario. Finn la mira,él tiene los ojos rojos y la cara roja llena de lágrimas. No ha parado de llorar. Rodea a mi madre con sus brazos. No sé porque mamá no llora, sé que lo ha hecho, ayer lo hizo cuando el médico declaró muerta a la abuela. Mamá fue la última en estar con ella antes de que muriera. Fue la última con la que habló.

Entonces el director general le pide que pase a decir unas palabras de despedida para la abuela. Veo como mi madre se levanta y camina estoicamente al lugar. Comienza a hablar…

(Fin)

(POV Katniss)

Observo el ataúd de madera reluciente, finamente labrada. Arreglos florales alrededor. Mi madre, mi madre está ahí…dormida…no…no es eso…parece dormida…yo misma la vi antes de que cerraran esa caja para siempre. No es la mujer de mis recuerdos, no. La verdad es que al principio no quería verla ahí, quería recordarla como antes, como hace tiempo. Pero al final quería estar segura, segura de que no solo dormía, sino que de verdad, de verdad…aun no puedo…no puedo pronunciar las palabras.

Todo fue tan rápido, tan extraño. Un día me llama para decirme que tiene ganas de verme, me invita a visitarle. Nunca antes lo había hecho, y nunca antes lo habría aceptado yo. Vine con los niños y con Peeta. Nada parecía extraño, nada parecía raro, mi madre vivía ahora en un pequeño vecindario cerca de la playa, una casa pequeña con patio, en la entrada prímulas muy cuidadas por ella, extrañas para crecer en este clima; en el estante de la sala la fotografía de mi padre. Recorro una y otra vez en mi mente estos últimos días, nuestros paseos en la playa por la mañana y la tarde, las comidas, lo feliz que estaba con los chicos aquí.

Revivo en mi memoria nuestro último encuentro, nuestra última plática, dijimos cosas nunca antes , sentimientos, emociones, no hubo reproches más bien por primera vez en toda mi vida permití que mi madre abriera su corazón conmigo que me contara sus miedos, sus ilusiones, sus esperanzas y su experiencia. Sus recuerdos, su niñez en el distrito, su familia, amigos, me contó su vida con mi padre, el porqué de su reacción al morir él así como sus remordimientos por dejarme una carga que yo no debía tener; el dolor, la angustia, el sufrimiento que mi estancia en los juegos y la revolución le provocó. La desolación por la pérdida de mi hermana pequeña, como tuvo que sacar valor de donde fuera para apaciguar ese sufrimiento. Su pasión por el trabajo, por ayudar a la gente y como eso le ayudo a salir de su aflicción. Lo feliz que se sintió el día que Peeta le llamo para decirle que había regresado conmigo. Más aun la inigualable excitación cuando empezó a verme antes del nacimiento de Kat, y luego al ver a esa pequeña sonrosada criatura entre los brazos de su padre…"fue como volverte a ver nacer…por un instante fue como volver a ver a tu padre emocionado como la primera vez que te tuvo en brazos…", de la incertidumbre cuando supo lo de Finn, el alivio porque al final todo había salido bien…Nos reímos, nos abrazamos, lloramos…evocó los últimos momentos con mi madre.

…ha sido una velada larga…lamento haberte entretenido tanto tiempo…-dice mi madre recostada ahora en su cama recargada en la cabecera.

-No te preocupes mamá, fue muy agradable para mi…

Nos miramos fijamente y nos sonreímos.

-pero creo…-añado- que es hora de que duermas ya no estas en esas épocas en las que los desvelos note hacían nada…

-Ni en la que era yo quien te enviaba a dormir…-mi madre acaricia mi cabello

-Así es señora es verdad…recuéstate anda…-me levanto de la cama, recojo las fotografías que hay en la cama, las acomodó en la caja de madera, la colocó en la mesa de noche…y tomo las charola que contiene un juego de té y unos cuantos bizcochos.

-Deja eso ahí- dice mi madre señalando lo que llevo en mis manos- mañana escombraremos

-Recuéstate anda- dejo las cosas en una mesa auxiliar. Ella comienza a obedecer-eres como una niña remilgosa ¿sabes?

-Y tu como una madre mandona…

-¿Haz estado hablando con tu nieta verdad?

-Ella es como tú, casi igual a ti…

-salvó por los ojos ¿no?-digo descuidadamente

MI madre ríe.

-Ella es lo mejor de Peeta y de ti- ahora ella me mira fijamente. No sé qué decir, su mirada enigmática

-¿Qué bueno no te parece? Si fuera solo como yo, pobre PAnem, no creo que este preparado para dos Katniss tercas y malhumoras.

-Valientes, honestas, inteligentes…

-basta madre, menos le digas esas cosas a tu nieta que ya de por si es bastante engreída cuando se le sube lo Everdeen a la cabeza…

Mi madre termina recostarse.

-¿Puedo ser una niña caprichosa y pedirte un favor…?-mi madre me sonríe y me mira fijamente.

-¿Qué favor?- digo sin imprimirle mucho interés ya que busco mi sandalia en el suelo.

-¿Puedes cantarme aquella nana que tu padre te enseñó y que cantabas Prim?

Me volteo como un resorte, contemplo la imagen de mi madre recostada en su cama cubierta con una débil sabana, es como ver de verdad a una pequeña niña sonriente, su pelo blanco otrora rubio esparcido en la almohada, me imagino entonces a esa pequeña niña hija de los boticarios del distrito de comerciantes en el 12. Sus ojos son como los de mi hermana, noto el parecido, es como ver a Prim. Camino lentamente hasta donde esta ella, solo sonrió, ella hace lo mismo.

Me siento en la cama, comienzo la canción, mientras recorro con mi mano el rostro de mi madre, su carne tibia, estudio por algún motivo sus rasgos como si quisiera aprenderlos como si pudieran darme una proyección de los rasgos maduros que la joven Primula pudo haber tenido al crecer. Pero no es solo eso, ella no es mi hermana, ella es mi madre. Con todos sus aciertos, virtudes, defectos, sufrimientos, una mujer no muy valiente pero si resistente, que es mi madre… hoy hemos recorrido juntas su vida, que es parte de la mía…un pensamiento egoísta cruza mi mente me pregunto ¿Qué pensara mi hija de mi como madre y como persona?¿Soy una buena madre?¿Que tan egoísta puedo ser cuando aun ahora arriesgo mi vida para que este país no se hunda en la desolación de un guerra?¿Y si en el intento las cosas no salen tan bien?...

Mi atención vuelve a mi madre, que poco a poco cierra su ojos…me sonríe…las ultimas notas de la canción se pierden en la habitación, un susurro apenas audible emerge de la boca de mi madre que poco a poco se queda dormida, o eso creía yo.

-te amo, perdóname...

-No te preocupes, descansa mamá…ya habrá tiempo para mas platicas…

Apago la luz de la mesita de noche. Me levantó. Tomo las cosas y las llevo a la cocina. Es tarde ya todos duermen, son casi las 4 aun así…me voy a la cocina lavo los trastes. Camino frente a la puerta de mi madre, por algún motivo siento ganas de entrar de nuevo, pero me resisto. Sacudo la cabeza, no se que me pasa. Sigo mi camino abro la puerta de la habitación de los niños los miro dormir, me gusta admirarlos…me acerco…le doy un beso de buenas noches a cada uno con cuidado de no despertarlos, siento que algo no esta bien, no lo sé me siento inquieta…regreso a la habitación de mi madre, enciendo la luz de la lámpara, por algún motivo que aún no comprendo intento despertarla una y otra vez, entonces me acerco a su pecho para escuchar los latidos de su corazón pero no los encuentro…parpadeo para espabilarme…empiezo a inquietarme busco su pulso en la yugular y su mano…No escucho nada…sin mas supongo que grito pidiendo ayuda…porque Peeta entra corriendo, me mira llama por el comunicado mientras hago con mi madre lo mismo que Finnick por Peeta aquella vez en la segunda arena de nuestros juegos, pienso eso, al mismo tiempo escenas de todo lo hablado por mi madre y por mi recorren mi mente, al tiempo que intento desesperadamente salvar la vida de la mujer que me la dio a mi…no se cuánto tiempo abra pasado porque llega la atención médica. Peeta me jala y toma desesperadamente, mientras yo me jaloneo, probablemente grito una y otra vez ¡mamá!¡mamá!¡mamá!. Los agentes de salud, trabajan en mi madre, salen, rodeándola con equipo médico, de la habitación y la casa. Peeta camina junto conmigo hasta el transporte médico, me ayuda a subir, vamos al centro medico, atrás de nosotros el auto que alquilamos nos sigue con Peeta y los niños adentro. Los agentes médicos dicen que el latido de su corazón es muy, muy débil…

Nos obligan a permanecer por horas que parecen meses en la sala de espera. El medico sale, no necesita preguntarle a la enfermera por la familia nos reconocer de inmediato. Me acerco al hombre que se ve consternado, los chicos se levantan pero Peeta los hace quedarse en los asiento, el me alcanza, el medico explica todo lo que trataron de hacer para ayudarle pero es demasiado mayor para resistir el procedimiento, aun así intentaron todo, absolutamente todo, pero no lo logro. Mi madre a seguido su camino, se ha marchado de este mundo, lejos de mi…me siento, me siento…un dolor insoportable se apodera de mi, entonces comienzo a dejarme caer, mi cuerpo vibra como un gelatina y comienzo a emitir esos horribles sonidos que se apodera de mi cuando lloro, como aquella vez que intente correr de la cocina al maltrecho buttercupe, pero no llego la suelo. Peeta me rodea con sus brazos, no dice nada, el doctor se va. Peeta me carga, no se cómo lo logra. Me lleva hasta el sofá, no deja de abrazarme, me refugio es su pecho. Mi hijo coloca su cabeza en mi regazo y me rodea también con sus pequeños brazos, está llorando, acaricio levemente su cabello. Kat de pie, nos observa, está a unos pasos. Esta seria. No llora, ni nada. Después camina, se sienta en el suelo junto a nosotros. Se recarga en nosotros.

Ahora, sigo mirando aquel, lugar en el que reposa mamá. Coloco mi mano sobre la pierna de Peeta, la deslizo un poco a lo largo de su rodilla parte del muslo, entonces él toma con su mano libre mi mano, giro mi palma, entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, nuestras manos se juntan y se cierran. Son como suaves cadenas, sé que nunca me dejara caer, que me sostendrá. Acerca sus labios a mi oído… pronuncia las suaves palabras…: Harás de mi fuerza la tuya; verás mi vida a través de tus ojos, y yo la tuya a través de los míos…tu madre te ama…siempre te amó…y donde sea que este lo hará…Finn me abraza…

El director general, se calla y todos los ojos se clavan en mí, Peeta y Finn se separan de mí. Observo a mi hija…me levanto…camino lentamente tomo mi lugar, no sé qué decir pero comienzo.

(Fin de POV)

El féretro baja a la tierra, poco a poco, Katniss Everdeen mira fijamente la escena. Mucha gente está presente, no solo porque ella sea el Sinsajo sino porque de verdad la labor de la madre de esta ha sido determinante para la construcción de un servicio médico profesional. Se retiran del lugar. Después del servicio funerario todos se marchan. Ellos van a la casa de su madre.

Katniss camina por la habitación, se sienta en el último lugar en que estuvo con su madre, observa la caja, los recuerdos de ella. Hay dolor, si, analiza, pero no puede comprender del todo. No hay añoranza en cierto sentido porque su madre estuvo distante físicamente desde hace años pero ella sabia que vivía, lejos, sin comunicarse pero vivía. Esta en silencio contemplando el espacio. Alguien esta a la habitación y se sienta junto a ella, recarga la cabeza en su hombro.

-Ella te amaba y te admiraba mucho ¿lo sabes vedad?- la adolescente dice eso mirando la caja de recuerdos de su abuela sobre las manos de su madre.

-No

-Ella me lo dijo, los días que estuvimos aquí. Ella quería que tu lo supieras, pero no sabia como recuperarte, dijo que le dolia haberte abandonado en el momento que mas la necesitaste…que daba gracias de que tu fueras tan fuerte, mas fuerte que ella, tanto como el abuelo…

-Nada de eso importa…

-¿Por qué?

-Era mi madre…por muchos años en mi adolescencia y juventud estuve molesta con ella, por todo eso…-ella abraza a su hija- pero después cuando maduré, mas aun cuando me convertí en madre comprendí muchas cosas…he tomado mis propias decisiones igual que ella…no se si son equivocadas…pero se que cada cosa que hago no solo me afecta a mi, también les afecta a ustedes. Espero no equivocarme demasiado…-estrecha a su hija que la rodea.

-Te amo mamá

-Y yo a ti…

-Gracias

-¿Por qué?

-Por aceptar ser mi mamá

Ella solo mira a si hija. Besa su cabello.

En el suelo de la habitación, frente a las dos Katniss, hay un libro tirado, el separador deja abiertas las hojas en las que se puede leer:

Corremos delante del viento.

Y creemos que siempre nos hará avanzar.

Pero no es así, nos desvanecemos como una nube.

Nos marchitamos como la hierba en otoño.

Y nos arrancan de raíz como a los árboles.

¿Existe algún fraude en el esquema del universo?

¿No existe nada imperecedero?

¿Nada que no fallezca?

LA desgracia también cae sobre los justos

No podemos protegernos de ella

No podemos proteger a nuestros hijos de ella.

No podemos permanecer donde estamos.

Debemos seguir adelante.

Debemos encontrar algo que sea mas grande

Que la fortuna o el destino.

Tal vez el único modo de ser feliz es amando

Si no sabes amar tu vida habrá pasado como un destello…

Tal vez eso sea imperecedero…

(POV Katniss)

Ahora mientras limpiamos y arreglamos la casa de mi madre veo poco a poco lo que ha sido su vida los últimos años, mucha gente asistió a su funeral, no solo personal médico, también la gente a la que ayudo. Mucha gente en verdad. LA vida de mi madre fue fructífera. Después del servicio fue incinerada, en su última voluntad pidió que sus cenizas fueran lanzadas al mar. Así lo hicimos.

Miro por última vez la casa. Estoy en medio de la sala. Kat lleva la caja de recuerdos de mi madre y la fotografía de mi padre. Respiro hondo. Finn camina hasta a mí, me abraza por la lo rodeo con mi brazo.

-¿Nos vamos mamá?

-Si- digo mientras los estrecho contra mí.

Salimos de la casa, es de noche y la lluvia comienza a caer, Peeta y Kat están parados junto al auto. Camino con mi hijo. Kat sube al auto seguida por Finn. Peeta me abre la puerta del copiloto, esta vez el manejará.

Observo las calles mientras nos deslizamos bajo la lluvia que a empeorado seguro será una tormenta conforme avance la noche. Nadie dice nada. Vamos rumbo a la casa en la casa de los Odair, la casa de Mags. En cuanto entramos a la propiedad Lucy, Kyle, Jack ya nos esperan, la abuela de Lucy ya esta acostada, no ha estado bien de salud, ya es mayor. Eso me dijo esta tarde que nos vimos en el funeral de mamá.

-Buenas noches- dicen educadamente.

Respondemos de igual manera.

-¿Quieren algo de merendar?-mira a mis hijos. Que se miran entre si.

-Es mejor que acepten jovencitos, mas tarde no habrá quien les ofrezca- dice Peeta amablemente

-Esta bien, anda Finn vamos

-Bueno…-dice no muy convencido, me mira.

-Ve- le digo lo más tranquila que puedo- es mejor que comas algo- Me sonríe.

-Entonces vamos- dice Lucy y los conduce al comedor. Kat le da la cajita de madera a Peeta.

Él se queda a mi lado mientras los niños y nuestros amigos se van a la cocina.

-¿Quieres descansar?-sus palabras son suaves.

-Si. HA sido un dia largo.

Nos vamos los dos a la que fuera su habitación cuando vivía aquí. A esa en la que dormimos antes de que le dispararan. La otra en la que dormíamos antes del nacimiento de Kat es de nuevo una sala de descanso. La habitación es tal como la recuerdo quieta, acogedora. Cierra la puerta y pone el seguro. Yo me siento sobre la cama. Peeta deja la cajita sobre la mesa auxiliar. Esta obscuro, enciende las luces de las mesas auxiliares pero en luminosidad baja. Permanezco sentada, estoy cansada, en realidad es como no sentir nada, busco, busco pero no hay nada. No es como cuando murió papá o Prim, o las veces que casi vi morir a Peeta, tampoco es que no me importe es mi madre, pero debería sentirme más mortificada. Lo sé. Pero si siento algo, tristeza, ansiedad…y siento de repente como si alguien me aflojara los zapatos. Peeta esta sentado frente a mi en la alfombra quitándome el calzado.

-No…-digo-yo puedo…-e intento detenerlo

-No hay problema…-y no se detiene. Una vez que termina con mis zapatos me hace recostarme. Me dejo hacer de todos modos no tengo ganas de seguir con todo esto.

-Vuelvo en un momento

-aja- solo digo eso. Supongo que va al baño. Es curioso me siento tan cansada pero al mismo tiempo me siento incapaz de dormir.

Regresa se recuesta a mi espalda. Me abraza. Me vuelvo para poder colocar mi cabeza en su pecho y escuchar su respiración.

-Gracias- susurro

-¿Por qué?- sorprendido

-Por estar conmigo.

-Era tu madre.

-Debería sentirme más devastada por su perdida, creo- y frunzo el ceño

-Te veo mortificada

-No lo suficiente

-No eres de las que se desmorona, eres fuerte, nadie confunde tu fortaleza con desinterés salvo tú, preciosa.

Sus palabras no me sorprenden me conoce mejor que muchos. Asi que por algún motivo me hace sentir mejor. Reconfortada. Me enderezo y lo beso levemente en los labios.

-¿Y eso porque fue?

-Porque te mereces eso y mucho más…

Ríe tímidamente. Antes de que diga nada más. Le beso de nuevo, me corresponde. Son besos suaves, dulces, llenos de amor; después vienen las carisias, no es como otras veces cuando son rápidas y apasionadas, aunque no me sorprende. Siempre es diferente. El asunto es lento, muy lento.

-Te amo- le susurro una y otra vez.

No se en que momento me quedo dormida. Me siento en calma.

(Fin de POV)

Toda la familia se despide de sus amigos y conocidos en la casa del 4.

-¿Vamos a casa?- pregunta Finn

-Antes haremos una escala- dice su madre.

Peeta lee el periódico. Kat mira el paisaje. El aerodeslizador desciende en el campo militar principal del distrito 2. Todos comienzan a descender. Gale Hawthorne los espera junto con otros oficiales.

-Qué bueno que pudieron venir- su rostro es sonriente.

-¡Tio Gale! – dice la chica y corre al encuentro del Almirante. Lo abraza y este hace lo mismo

-Que grande estas- dice alejándose un poco, admirando a su sobrina.

-Si…gracias.

Peeta y Katniss caminan tomados de la mano.

-Hola Gale…-dice Katniss

-¿Cómo sigues? Se que es reciente y que hablamos poco el día del funeral pero…

-No te preocupes nos veíamos poco de hecho…

-Ya-iba agregar algo pero se contiene- Peeta- dice estrechando su mano

-Gale

-Hola Finn

-Tio Gale…-el niño estrecha su mano.

-Bueno vayamos…síganme…

-Supe que MWM cambio de giro comercial- señala Katniss

-Si, eso, desde hace unos años solo fabrica armas y equipo militar para nosotros…pero incursiona en otros campos…creo que les a afectado a uds.- mira a Peeta

-Que puedo decir el mundo es así…

La adolescente mira a su padre siempre calmado, siempre paciente, salvo las raras veces que ha tenido aquellos ataques de ira, entonces sí que da miedo. Sabe que sus padres tienen sus extravagancias. Por ejemplo su madre a diferencia de otras mujeres no lleva bolsa de mano sino una mochila en la que nunca falta agua embotellada, una cuerda, brújula, un cuchillo y algo de fruta seca. Siempre que sale de casa nunca falta eso, ha tratado de que ellos hagan lo mismo, Finn lo hace solo en viajes largos. Es probable que su madre espere una nueva guerra en cualquier momento. Extravagancia número dos, en casa ya sea en el lago, en la Veta o en la cabaña hay contenedores de agua para beber por todos lados. Ella no lo comprendía hasta que en una revista de historia supo que su madre estuvo a punto de morir deshidratada durante sus primeros juegos.

Llegan al área de pruebas. Gale se detiene y los mira.

-¿Quieres probarlas?- las acaban de traer. Mira a Katniss Everdeen

-Vamos…esperen aquí. Mira a sus hijos. Que solo asienten. Gale camina, seguido por ella- ¿Vienes?- Peeta parpadea y la mira.

-Si voy

Los chicos miran a través del cristal como Gale les explica el funcionamiento del arma a sus padres. Observan la manera diestra en la que su padre y madre practican con el arma. AL final ven como su padre niega con la cabeza y ríe, su madre entra a un simulador. Muestra una agilidad impresionante al enfrentarse a todas las pruebas del simulador. Para cuando termina la prueba una cantidad considerable de personas está admirando todo el proceso. Cuando por fin sale del simulador. Se acerca a Peeta Mellark hablan miran hacia donde los chicos están de pie. Luego ella habla con Gale mantiene un leve dialogo, mira a sus dos sobrinos, por fin asiente. Entonces Peeta Mellark camina hacia los chicos hasta salir a su encuentro.

-Vengan- les llama

Caminan hasta donde está su padre que toma de la mano a Finn y a Kat del hombro. La gente se ha dispersado por orden de Gale. Llegan hasta donde su madre y el almirante los esperan.

-Muy bien…vengan…-dice Katniss a sus hijos

-aja…

-si

Se colocan junto a su madre que comienza a explicarles el funcionamiento del aparato. Estan muy atentos. Peeta por su parte está sentado mirándolos. Gale mira la concentración de la mujer y la atención de los chicos. Se sienta junto a Mellark y le extiende una bebida.

-Gracias…-destapa la bebida

-No hay porque…ella se toma eso muy enserio ¿verdad?

-De que los chicos estén listos por si hay una nueva guerra

-si

-si, si lo hace…

-Otras madres se opondrían a que sus hijos siquiera estuvieran cerca de un arma

-Ella no es como ninguna otra mujer que alla conocido ¿o tu haz conocido a alguien como ella?

-No, ni en sueños, es única…

Peeta solo mira la expresión anonadada de Gale Hawthorne.

-¿Cómo están tus hijos?

Ahora Katniss coloca el arma en posición para que Kat pueda intentar dispararla, Finn está a unos pasos de ellas atento.

-Bien es adiestramiento como ya sabes, están en la academia. Supe lo del ascenso de Seth.

-Es bueno muy bueno en lo que hace.

-Así es. Buen disparo- señala con la cabeza hacia la chica.

-Aprende rápido.

LA muchacha se ve emocionada e intenta una veces mas sin fallar. SU madre le felicita. Ahora toca el turno al chico rubio.

-Si, es como su madre…eso me preocupa- murmura

Finnick logra disparar correctamente también pero no se emociona tanto como su hermana. –De nuevo dice su madre- el niño obedece.

-¿Qué te preocupa? ¿SU terquedad?

-No ya tiene quince, no quiero tener un montón de muchachos queriéndose meter en su falda- dice Peeta ceñudo-

Gale rie- No te preocupes no trataran de propasarse con la hija del Sinsajo. Mucho menos porque saben que su padre fue vencedor dos veces en los juegos del hambre y es francotirador…Ni hablar de su hermano mayor y primos son militares, sin contar que su tío tiene al ejército a su completa disposición considerando que ella es su única sobrina. Si son listos lo pensaran.

-No me preocupa que ellos se propasen Kat puede romperle uno o dos huesos a cualquiera que lo intente, sin contar que como lo dices saben todo eso. Me preocupa mas ella… que escuche las palabras vacías del algún chico estúpido.

-Ella no es ninguna tonta, lo sabes.

-EL enamoramiento nos hace actuar como idiotas a veces

-Y que lo digas…tanto como ofrecerte como tributo en lugar de tu mentor-dice con humor

-mmmm u ofrecerte como voluntario para rescatar a tu rival de las garras del capitolio…

Los dos hombres ríen tanto que llaman la atención de Katniss, que los observa. Los dos hombres estando juntos han sido un enigma para ella, nunca han sido amigos pero tampoco enemigos. A pesar de las duras complicaciones y enredos que han vivido juntos, los tres, siempre han sido civilizados, verlos reír así es extraño y al mismo tiempo no.

El regreso a casa resulta grato. Los chicos están felices corriendo por ahí, de nuevo en casa. Los amigos de Kat han venido desde hace unos días un chico y una chica de su edad, han estado muy divertidos. Jeb ha venido hoy un rato no le agrada convivir con los chicos del pueblo.

Finn juega con su mascota pelinegra. Ella solo observa. Hoy no se ha sentido bien. Ha sido una de esas mañanas odiosas. Da gracias de que los chicos anoche acamparan cerca del lago y la casa. Por la noche ha estado sumida en profundas y aterradoras pesadillas, hasta que despierta en medio de gritos y Peeta trata de convencerla de que fueron sueños. Después de eso no viene la calma sino molestia, vacío, ira, algo de hastío. Sentada en el porche mirando a los chicos a lo lejos jugar, trata de sentir un poco de paz. Pero eso es difícil, Peeta se sienta en la otra silla y le extiende una taza de té. No dice nada, solo se sonríen. Entonces ella comienza ha hacer una lista de todos los actos de bondad que ha presenciado en su vida para poder apaciguarse en ese momento inicia con el de la persona que está en el otro asiento. Que sonríe mientras observa el mismo espectáculo que ella.


	60. Chapter 59

Capítulo 58.

Apenas abre los ojos la chica de cabello obscuro cuando el canino brinca sobre ella y comienza a lamerla, seguida del niño rubio que grita al tiempo que brinca a la cama.

-¡Feeeeliiizzzz Cuuummpleaañoooossss!¡Feliz Cumpleaños Kat!

-Oh gracias…-aun adormilada mientras su hermano le entrega un presente- se sienta en la cama. Junto a ella, el niño y el perro.

Al mismo tiempo sus padres se aproximan a ella. Su padre trae un pastel de cumpleaños. Que pone frente a ella al tiempo que se busca un hueco en la cama, igual su madre que enciende las velas.

-Pide un deseo- dice su padre

-y luego apágalas- añade su madre sonriente

-Deseo, deseo…-cierra los ojos y sopla las velas. Todos aplauden.

-¿Cuántos cumples?- dice su padre bromeando- ¿seis?¿siete?

-Papá…- dice mientras su padre le besa la frente.

Desde hace un rato su madre es quien sostiene el pastel y contempla el número hecho por el pulso firme de su esposo:16. Lo mira fijamente. Por unos instantes no presta atención a lo que pasa alrededor. Hasta que mira a su esposo e hijo hacer cosquillas a su hija. Se incorpora y dice

-Hora de desayunar- se levanta sin más y se encamina a la cocina. Dejando el alboroto atrás. A pesar de sentirse inmensamente feliz, también hay algo de molestia el día de hoy. Un sabor amargo.

Llega a la cocina coloca el pastel sobre la mesa comienza a colocar todo lo demás. El jugo, el guiso. Cuando esta de espaldas buscando los cubiertos unos brazos le rodean y un olor conocido la envuelve. Se queda quieta un instante.

-Estoy bien- susurra la mujer

-Yo no…-señala él-16 años…Katniss…16…

-Eso es toda una vida…pero quizá te refieres a otra cantidad ¿no?...al doble de años…hoy…hace treint…-él la abraza más fuerte y no termina la frase.

-Te amo…doy gracias por estar aquí contigo…por tu inteligencia e intrepidez con las ba…

Es interrumpido porque la mujer se gira y lo besa. También lo abraza.

-Tu fuiste el que consiguió las bayas…-se miran fijamente

-Y si me las hubiera comido sin esperarte…

-No quiero pensar lo que habría pasado…

Ambos están abrazados, cuando sus hijos entran en la cocina.

-¿No pueden estar ni un minuto quietos?- dice su hija a modo de amonestación y broma- Por eso la abuela los mantenía separados niños…

-Pues gracias a que nunca estamos quietos es que naciste señorita…-dice su padre, que se acerca a la chica, su madre esta roja como un tomate, la chica pone los ojos en blanco…-y tu hermano-dice abrazándola a ella.

-Y nuestro otro hermano…-dice Finn mientras toma su lugar en la mesa

-YA te hemos explicado lo de Seth ¿recuerdas?- dice su madre mientras termina de poner la mesa

-Yo me refería a nuestro otro hermano…al de los juegos…

Sus padres se miran entre sí por un instante. Su padre suelta a la chica que también toma su lugar.

-Que bien huele- señala la chica para romper el silencio que hay en el lugar- pásame el jugo si Finn…

-Toma…

Los padres toman su lugar. El desayuno transcurre sin incidentes.

-¿Segura que no quieres una fiesta de cumpleaños?- pregunta su madre

-No, de verdad, a los único que invitaría seria a Trevor y Maggie…

-¿Y Jeb?- dice su padre

-De hecho iremos al bosque mas tarde

-¿Quiénes?- pregunta un poco posesivo su padre

-Jeb, Trevor, Maggie y yo…

-¿Y Finn? - pregunta la madre

-Yo no iré, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ir al bosque con dos parejas de adolescentes…

Peeta casi atraganta con eso de "dos parejas de adolescentes", eso le suena a cita doble. Katniss casi se parte de la risa por la aparente sofisticación del niño de 11 años. Kat entrecierra los ojos mirando a su hermano con curiosidad. La mascota de ellos le mira mientras mueve la cola echada en el suelo. El gato duerme profundamente.

-¿Y que eso tan sofisticado que pretendes hacer y que roba tu tiempo niño?

-terminar de armar mi meccano…-dice mientras bebe jugo.

Las dos pelinegras, contienen la risa. Por la seriedad del niño.

-Muy bien…- su padre trata de mantenerse tranquilo-A casi lo olvido el regalo de Seth está en la entrada, te gustará.

-¿Me envió un regalo?

-Aja…

LA chica se levanta y sale corriendo.

-Debiste esperar a que terminara de desayunar-señala Katniss Everdeen

El padre se encoge en hombros.

-mmmm es igual de todos modos ya no creo que coma mas…

LA chica observa el flamante regalo, es un transporte todo terreno, compacto. Es como un automóvil en miniatura pero en lugar de carrocería tiene tubular. Cuatro asientos, llantas anchas. No es demasiado rápido pero si capaz de andar por álgidos terrenos pues tiene tracción en las 4 ruedas y las llantas tiene un tipo de refuerzo y picos para engancharse en el terreno.

-Increíble…-dice mientras observa el transporte con detenimiento- gracias Seth…

-¿Te gusta?- una voz conocida se acerca al lugar

-¿A ti no?- dice sin mirar al recién llegado

-mmm tu hermano tiene buen gusto ¿no? Niña consentida…

-Tiene muy buen gusto, niño envidioso…

Los dos se ríen. La camioneta de correos del pueblo. Se acerca a la casa.

-¿Y de quien será el próximo regalo? Deja pensar- hace una cómica mueca y pose de adivino- ¿Sera acaso del general Hawthorne tu tío?

-Muy gracioso

-Es verdad, de seguro tu tío, tus primos hasta el presidente te ha de mandar regalos niña…

-No es verdad

-Eres la hija del Sinsajo nena

-¿Y tu que me traes de regalo? Señor fastidioso

-mmmm deberías sentirte honrada de que sea tu amigo, eso debería ser más que satisfactorio…

-Que modesto…anda vamos a la casa ¿Desayunaste?

-¿en esa adusta cabaña?¿Tan temprano?¿bromeas?

-Hay jugo de naranja, tarta y guiso de ardilla

-mi guisado favorito…

-Vamos anda…pero nada de bromas ya sabes papá está un poco…

-¿susceptible? ¿Posesivo? ¿Celoso?

-aja…piensa que eres su candidato a yerno

-¿enserio?

-esta entre Trevor y tu…eso no lo hace muy feliz

-Primor para tu padre ningún chico de este olvidado paramo será suficiente…

-…o del capitolio

-…o de Panem

-….quizá ninguno del mundo…

-yo ni siquiera pienso en esas cosas…que lata…

-…pues si, de todos modos nadie se atreverá a meterse contigo…

-¿acaso soy tan desagradable?

-mmm si pero eso es soportable…sin embargo tu madre es el Sinsajo sabe matar hasta con una rama seca, tu papá es francotirador, tus primos y hermano están en el ejército, tu tio es el líder máximo de las fuerzas armadas de PAnem…sin contar con que el gancho izquierdo de tu hermanito es mortal…

-¿Y yo acaso no se me defender sola?

-Oh si ya había olvidado lo arrogante que eres…y que sabes disparar bien…golpeas como hombre…si si lo había olvidado.

Esa tarde los muchachos, incluyendo a Finn acampaban cerca del lago. Finn regresa a la casa por algunas cosas que se le habían olvidado. Cuando entra a la casa solo escucha las risas de su padres y los ve "jugando" en la alfombra de la sala.

-¿Te das?- dice su madre en medio de risas sobre su padre que también ríe descontroladamente.

-Me rindo…tu ganas…-ella esta encima sosteniendo con sus manos los brazos extendidos del hombre

-¿De verdad?- acerca su rostro al de él- ¿eres mio?

-por su puesto…

Los dos se besan. El se siente un poco celoso, pero al final se compone su animo, entra lo mas silencioso posible por lo que se le olvido en su habitación, asi de sigiloso sale. Dejando a sus padres en casa.

Peeta Mellark sale del ayuntamiento después de hacer unos tramites. Observa como un grupo de habitantes hablan molestos sobre algunas cosas que han estado pasando en el ayuntamiento, además de algunos impuestos. El que preside el alboroto es conocido por él. Edmund Harrys .

-Ese Harris nunca esta contento ¿No te parece?-señala Thom a Peeta

-Es probable

-Siempre ha sido asi…¿Qué te trae hoy por aquí?

-Tramites en el ayuntamiento…impuestos, pagos…

La turba comienza a dispertsarse y Edmund Harris mira con cierto desprecio a Mellark.

-El te odia desde que no apoyaste su candidatura a la alcaldia.

-Yo nunca he apoyado a nadie

-Lo se pero el no lo ve asi…

-¿SU hijo acaso no es amigo de tu hija?

-Si, pobre chico es un martirio cuando su padre esta aquí…

-¿Solo el chico? La madre y la niña sufren la ira del hombre, son mis vecinos. Se pasa meses fuera pero cuando llega pobres de ellos…

-Mejor no meterse en asuntos ajenos ¿no crees?- señala Peeta.

-A menos que se sobrepase ¿no?

-O que ella pida ayuda o los chicos…

-Supongo…

-Debo ir por los chicos, te veo luego.

-Oye Mellark- dice Harris acercándose a ellos. Thom se queda de pie.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ya va siendo tiempo de que tus abusos para con el distrito se vayan terminando ¿no crees?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Eso de ser dueño del bosque y del lago es un abuso, no eres mas que un terrateniente…

-Si supongo que hubiera sido mas grato que una compañía acerradora extranjera lo comprara…de seguro habrían reforestado y seguirían teniendo el lago intacto…

-A mi no me engañas solo escondes tus ambiciosas acciones bajo esa fachada de benevolencia…yo puedo ver lo que eres, incluso lo de los orfanatos, muchos en los distritos y en el gobierno lo saben, estas creando tu ejercito personal…

Thom estalla en francas carcajadas. El hombre le mira con odio.

-¡Riete!pero cuando este mal nacido se apodere del país no estaras asi de riesueño.

-Qué más puedo hacer ¿eh? Ves demasiada televisión.

-Estoy de acuerdo ¿Qué ganaría yo con eso Ed?

-Siempre fuiste asi, un manipulador aprovechado…hare que todos se den cuenta de lo que eres…no soy el único lo sabes…

-Tengo que ir por mis hijos a la escuela, discúlpenme los dos…

Peeta Mellark se marcha, no se había dado cuenta de que un grupo de personas ya les había prestado atención previamente. Al llegar a la escuela sus hijos ya le esperan. Detiene la camioneta, sus hijos y Maggie vienen a su encuentro. Trevor y hermana pequeña, una niña de unos 6 años, se quedan de pie.

-¿Trevor y Susie no vienen?

-Su padre esta en la ciudad- dice KAt- no le gusta que seamos amigos y el no quiere meterse en problemas.

-Le diste lo que les envio tu madre

-Si…

-Vámonos entonces…no los metamos en problemas…

Peeta Mellark está molesto le desagrada la manera en que ese hombre trata a sus hijos y su familia. Le conoce desde niño, fue compañero de clases de Katniss y él. Su esposa es originaria de otro distrito, lo que sabe de Beth es que se quedó huérfana durante la guerra, vino al distrito doce procedente del 11 junto con otros refugiados. Se casó con Ed. El no siempre fue asi de amargado, eso empezó hace algunos años. Es agente viajero, comerciante, sus ausencias son largas y prolongadas. A pesar de eso muchos saben que su familia sufre grandes carencias, lo ha visto de cerca, en las ausencias de su marido la esposa trata de sacar a flote a la familia lavando ajeno, trabajando en la granja psicola, lo que se pueda. Trevor ha sido amigo de Kat desde que iniciaron la escuela, le invitan a comer junto con su hermanita, a veces le envían a casa con algunas frutas o cosas asi, intentan ser discretos para no hacer sentir mal al muchacho. UN poco de ropa que ha dejado Kat hace tiempo para su hermanita, etc., etc. Todo eso a las espaldas de Ed.

Van a la Veta, dejan a MAggie en casa y ellos se van a la casa Everdeen. Donde ya los espera KAtniss. Los chicos bajan,

-¿Qué tienes?- dice la mujer al contemplar el semblante de su marido.

-Nada- dejando pan sobre la mesa

-Eres un buen mentiroso y no te creo.

Respira hondo- Ed esta en el distrito

-Oh- ella observa el contenido de la bolsa- supe que te agredió en la plaza

-¿Ya corrió el chisme?

-Como polvorín señor…

-Eso no me importa.

-¿Entonces?

-Me enoja el semblante de Trevor y Susie cuando el esta aquí…y la manera en que les trata.

-No puedes hacer nada mas que esperar a que se vaya o que por fin Beth se decida a hablar y pedir ayuda, nada mas que eso…

-Tu eres la salvadora de ls débiles deberías decir algo

-Pues no, siempre te lo he dicho contrario a lo que piensas no soy una heroína mi amor

-¿Y si ella te pidiera ayuda?

-Con gusto le daría una paliza a Ed.

-Asi me gusta preciosa…

-YA hice un poco de sopa…comamos algo…¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Seth Odair observa a un grupo de oficiales en una prueba.

-Comandante

-¿Si?

-LA conferencia que tenia programada esta por comenzar.

-¿En que sala?

-En la siete señor

-Lawrenson

-Señor

-Observe la prueba y envíeme su evaluación

-Si señor.

Seth Odair camina erguido hasta la sala designada. El comunicador se abre.

-Comandante Odair un enorme placer

En el otro lado de la sala hay un grupo de individuos cuya edad coincide con la suya o con años menos. Asi mismo hay un grupo de mayores, que se presentan como abogados de los mas jóvenes.

-¿A que debo el gusto caballeros?

-Hay una situación de la que nos gustaría hablar con usted, esperamos nos apoye…

-Soy todo oídos…

Todos los presentes están expectantes toma la palabra el que parece presidir la junta. Seth se concentra y escucha con atención.

Gale Hawthorne está en su oficina revisando algunos documentos, han llegado reportes de que existe un grupo de opositores al gobierno actual que están haciendo juntas continuamente, de jóvenes hijos de altos miembros del gobierno y la armada que se han estado reuniendo. Termina de leer, levanta la cabeza.

-¿Y bien que han descubierto?- mira a los dos oficiales frente a él

-Hasta ahora nada concreto señor…- el almirante se ve molesto

-Lo que sabemos hasta ahora es que los jóvenes que se han estado reuniendo son egresados del _Gymnasium_

_-Eso no es nada nuevo son los hijos de los altos miembros del gobierno y el ejercito…_

_-Salvo sus hijos señor…_

_-Si mis hijos estuvieran ahí ya me habría enterado y no los habria enviado a ustedes._

_-Si señor en efecto…pero se de buena fuente que ellos ya intentaron contactar al comandante Odair…_

_-¿A Seth Odair?_

_-Si señor hace como dos días, eso escuchamos…_

_Gale se inclina intrigado en su asiento. _

_-¿Algo más?_

_-No señor…_

_-Puede retirarse…_

_Los dos se ponen de pie hacen un saludo y se marchan. Gale se queda pensando. Envia una solicitud de comunicación a Seth Odair. Las cosas han estado muy raras en las ultimas semanas, la política en Panem se ha vuelto pesada, complicada. La nueva generación de políticos viene apretando fuerte, los viejos se niegan a dejar el poder, él está en medio. _

La tarde aun no cae del todo en el distrito 12 cuando la chica Everdeen entra en casa. Lleva su equipo deportivo y escolar, contrario a su costumbre entra sin hacer ruido quiere dar una sorpresa y asustar a sus padres. Coloca las cosas con cuidado en el suelo, aprieta los labios, camina de puntillas para contener la risa. De seguro están en la sala o la cocina piensa. Pero la sorprendida es ella. Cuando camina a la sala, escucha una serie de murmullos y sonidos de respiraciones agitadas en la sala, se queda de pie a espaldas del sillón largo, se queda un poco aturdida y parpadea. Retrocede a la entrada donde finge entrar de nuevo y azota estruendosamente la puerta. Despues escucha un fuerte barullo en la sala, sus padres se escuchan sorprendidos. Al parecer uno de los dos se ha golpeado con la mesa auxiliar que esta frente al sillón.

-¡Papá!¡Mamá!- grita mientras camina a la sala

-Hola Kat- dice su padre intentando arreglar su cabello. Está de pie junto al sillón, con la ropa toda arrugada. Sonriéndole- ¿no entrenabas hoy?

-Si, bueno pero suspendieron el entrenamiento, ya sabes…

-a esto…

-¿Finn?

-Con Jeb lo llevo a jugar por ahí…

-¿Le pagaste para deshacerte de él un rato?

-Noooo-dice pasando su mano por el cabello.

-oookkkeeyy ¿Y mamá?

-Tomando una siesta ya sabes siempre esta trabajando pero necesita descansar…

-Si…-ella tiene una sonrisa enigmática- ya veo…bueno mejor me voy a duchar y cambiar de ropa de todos modos jugue un partido en el descanso ¿esta bien?

-Muy bien nena…yo…yo hare la cena…-dice rascándose la frente

-Te veo luego…

La chica se da la vuelta. Peeta Mellark respira hondo y aliviado. Al pie de la escalera la chica se detiene. Y dice fuerte para que la escuchen.

-Por cierto Ma parte de tu ropa esta tirada junto al sillón papá no la escondió bien…

-Gracias nena…-dice su madre que permanecía escondida en el sillón

-Por nada…bajo en un rato…

-De acuerdo…

-Por cierto- se detiene del barandal- la próxima vez deberían sobornarme a mi también y no solo a Jeb para que se lleve a Finn

-Lo tendré en cuenta- señala su padre

Sube las escaleras estruendosamente y aun asi puede escuchar. La voz de reproche de su madre y apuesta a que al mismo tiempo le ha de estar dando algunos cariñosos golpes a su padre.

-Dijiste que vendría hasta las 6…

-No sabia que cancelarían el entrenamiento…-dice en medio de risas

-ya dame mi ropa…

-mmmm déjame pensarlo…

-no estoy de humor para bromas…damela…

La chica no escucha mas, solo se rie un poco. Su aversión hacia los toqueteos de sus padres a menguado, desde que Trevor le ha dicho que descubrió el secreto de su padre. Mientras piensa en eso se quita la ropa para bañarse.

"

-Ahora si te abofeteo fuerte eh…-dice Kat dándole un ungüento a su amigo

-Me dio un puñetazo

-¿uno? Te dejo el ojo morado y te rompió el labio ¡es un bruto!- señala Maggie-

-Estaba enojado Mags

-Pero ¿cuando no esta molesto tu padre…-señala KAt

-Ouch

-Lo siento

-¿Ahora porque se enojó?- Magie le mira con intriga

-Porque descubrí su secreto –las chicas se miran entre si no lo presionaran a decir mas alla de lo que el quiera-nadie lo sabe, ni mamá. Prométanme que no le diran nada a nadie, a nadie…

-Esta bien

-Si esta bien…

-¿De verdad lo prometen?

-Promesa sagrada- dicen las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Esta bien. Mientras levantaba las cosas que se habían caído de su maleta de viaje, porque yo estaba haciendo el aseo, encontré un dibujo como los que Susie hace. Algún niño dibujó una figura masculina con la ropa muy parecida a la que padre usa para el trabajo decía papá, la figura de una mujer mamá, con tres niños dos niñas y un niño. Decia: Te quiero y te extraño papá buen viaje. Era un dibujo hecho a crayola. Entonces me sorprendio y se puso como loco. Nisiquiera dejo que preguntara o se explicó. Solo me tomo de la camisa me dio dos puñetazos y me dijo que si alguien mas se enteraba me moleria a palos.

En este punto el chico esta en pleno llanto y sus amigas tratan de consolarlo. No saben que decir.

-Mags tienes suerte, tus padres pelean a veces pero aun siguen juntos. Tu papá es un poco gruñon pero no es mala persona, igual que tu mamá a veces te grita y todo pero te ama…Y que decir de los tuyos Kat, tienes mucha mucha suerte tus padres se quieren un montón, tu te quejas de que se besan y abrazan todo el tiempo, que son tan empalagosos, pero mira a mis padres. Mi madre esta siempre preocupada y aterrorizada cuando él esta aquí, Susie prácticamente moja la cama de miedo…si tiene otra familia, si nosotros no le agradamos ¿Por qué no se va y ya?¿Por que no nos deja en paz?...Ojala no regresara…"

Las últimas palabras de su amigo resuenan en su cabeza. No le importa lo que acaba de ver, tiene una leve idea de lo que es, no mucha pero si, un poco. ¿Cómo seria si ellos pelearan?¿Como seria si su padre fuera como el de Trevor?. Sacude su cabeza y se va al baño. Despues de bañarse concienzudamente la chica va a la planta baja. Una suave melodía inunda el ambiente es la Ballade número 1 op. 23 G minor de Chopin interpretada por Finnick. No interrumpe a su hermano. Camina a la cocina donde su padre y su madre se mueven armónicamente para preparar la cena. Sonrie. Camina hasta donde están ellos.

-¿En que ayudo?

-¿Puedes terminar de pelar las patatas?

-Sip- sonríe feliz de ver a sus padres ocupados.

No hay tensión. Pero si al parecer su madre está un poco incomoda pues le da un codazo a su padre. Que finalmente se separa de ella y camina hasta la mesa donde le quita la piel a las patatas hervidas.

-Escucha…-dice su padre con calma- sobre lo de hace rato…

-No hay problema papá-Su padre la mira confundido-no vi nada que fuera extraordinario o desconocido-Su padre abre la boca desmesuradamente y su madre se gira como un resorte para verle su expresión es de igual sorpresa. La chica se pone nerviosa- quiero decir que a pesar de sus toqueteos por todos lados siempre han sido "discretos" no quize decir que yo, yo, bueno…-ahora la chica esta roja como un tomate y sus padres parecen mas calmados. Aunque hay ya un dejo de incertidumbre en ambos.

-¿Qué tu qué?- dice su madre

-Pues creo que se están imaginando cosas extrañas y no so se porque, si ni siquiera hay alguien que me interese de manera diferente a la de un amigo…

Sus padres se miran entre si.

-¿Jeb?- dice su padre. Por fin se ha atrevido a hacer una pregunta que le ha carcomido los últimos meses

-¡NOOO!- dice con gesto de sorpresa y un poco de fingido asco-Le conozco desde los diez años…nos llevamos bien pero nooooo por favor….

-¿Trevor?

-Mucho menos le conozco desde los cinco…yo misma veía como se hurgaba la nariz cuando niños…y se que mojaba la cama hasta los 7

-escucha se que hemos hablado de esto, en otras ocasiones…pero…-señala su padre

-Ya se lo de las flores y las abejas, las semillas…cosas asi…lo hablamos y lo enseñan en la escuela…

-No queremos darte mensajes equivocados ¿comprendes?- su madre le mira

-Lo se ma…

-ya sabes que puedes hablar de cualquier cosa o duda cuando quieras ¿si?

-Ya se pa…

-No queremos que metas la pata…siendo tan joven…

-¿Cómo ustedes a los 17?

-Precisamente- señala Katniss- fuimos un poco, alocados…precipitados…

-Ya lo han dicho eran otros tiempos…no se los reprocho ni los condeno…ni los critico

-Lo sabemos por eso lo decimos…por experiencia.

-Podemos cambiar de tema porfavor- dice suplicante la adolescente- lo de hace rato no me traumo en absoluto hasta me parecio divertido pero lo de este momento si creo que me traumara un poco…enserio, enserio no he hecho nada de lo que deban preocuparse…y con eso de que les tienen miedo a ustedes y a todos mis parientes dudo que alguien del distrito doce intente pasarse de listo conmigo, es mas hasta dudo que alguien alguna vez quiera salir conmigo…

Su padre parece calmado. Su madre no.

-Escucha esa es una exageración, eres bonita y agradable, no se Peeta apóyame yo no sy buena hablando de estas cosas.

-Preciosa en este caso apoyo a la chica, es preferible que haga otras cosas estudie, aprenda, viaje ya después podrá tener novios, tal vez a los 40…eso seria maravilloso nena…-dice mirando a su hija.

-Si que eres posesivo ¿eh?- señala la chica

-Eres mi única hija, debo cuidarte…

-Porfavor Peeta deja de hacer bromas locas y toma esto en serio…

-De acuerdo…los hombres son malos y aprovechados…ninguno te merece mi niña- dice cómicamente mientras abraza a su hija- solo puedes confiar en tu hermano Seth en Finn, en mí, en tu tio Gale…espera, espera, no en tu tio Gale no…-Katniss pone los ojos en blanco- él a tenido muchas, muchas novias…pero tiene buen gusto-mira a KAtniss que le mira ahora con ojos asesinos- o casi lo olvido en el abuelo Haymitch, solo ha tenido dos novias en su vida…

-Porque era un ebrio antes de casarse con la abuela Effie papá

-Si bueno eso le resta puntos…tienes razón…en fin los hombres son…

-¡Papá!

-¡Peeta!

-Si bueno, esta bien, ya…sea quien sea espero que conozcas a la persona adecuada. Eso pasa tarde o temprano…conócele hay buenos hombres en esta tierra. Tan buenos como tu padre…

-Que modesto…-señala su esposa

-¿Tienes alguna queja señora Mellark?

-Nop

-Ahora si de verdad creo que estoy un poco traumada…podemos dejar esto si prometo hablar con ustedes en el momento que las hormonas me confundan o el "amor de mi vida" aparezca ¿si?- es una suplica.

-¿YA tuviste la clase de anticonceptivos y enfermedades venéreas en la escuela?

-¡Papááááááááa!

-Es solo por precausion…-se encoje en hombros ante la mirada inquisitiva de su esposa y el sonrojo de hija

-¿Puedo ir a tomar aire?

-Ve- dice su madre

-Gracias- dice la chica aliviada y sale como una ráfaga de la cocina al patio trasero.

Katniss mira a Peeta fijamente. Mueve la cabeza en señal de negación.

-¡Qué!

-Se supone que tu despejarias todas sus dudas sobre ese tema.

-Tu podias intervenir

-Oh no. No, Amigo nuestro arreglo fue, todo lo que tiene que ver con las flores y las abejas es tu campo de especialidad. Todo lo de armas cuchillos, revoluciones y cosas asi era mi obligación.

-Cierto…se quema lo del sarten…

Johanna Mason observa a través del cristal a los jóvenes que combaten. Nota la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien que?

-¿Qué querían esos niños engreídos?

-Que los apoyara en una cruzada estúpida para derrocar a sus padres.

-¿NO eran legitimas sus demandas?

-De la mayoría de ellos no…son puras artimañas.

-¿No tienen miedo de que los denuncies?

-No tengo pruebas de nada.

Se encoge en hombros.

-Ya hablaste con tu padre

-Aun no…¿Cómo va la tropa?

-Son talentosos, pero les falta trabajar en equipo.

-Paso a paso hace unas semanas no podían ni comer juntos.

-Estoy de acuerdo…¿y los que tienen motivos legítimos?

-Espero ganen su cruzada…

-¿Estan los gemelos Hawthorne entre ellos?

-Absolutamente no…no figuraron…¿ya hiciste la lista de los que regresaran a casa?

-Las evaluaciones se concluyen hoy y en la junta de consejo determinaremos eso.

-Es un programa duro

-Y sin nepotismo

-Más duro aun…se ven agotados

-Sácalos del simulador- dice por el comunicador.

-¿Cenamos?

-Tenemos planes…

-¿Emmerson y tu?

-¿Con quien mas tendría planes?

-Cierto

-¿Y tu?

-Tengo planes…-dice sonriendo

-Tu…¿romperas tu voto de castidad?- tuerce la boca

El hombre joven rie.

-Oh si mi plan es beber una cervezas y leer en mi camarote…

-¿Y quien es ella?

-NO salgo con nadie

-Yo nunca insinue que salieras con alguien nene solo pregunte ¿con quien "jugarías", "retosarias", "juntarias panzas?...pero no es que me muera por saberlo niño…

-No hare nada de eso…-rie- tengo un tórrido romance conmigo desde hace años

-Oh tu padre se sentiría tan decepcionado, el era todo un playboy en el capitolio

-Tu sabes porque…

-mmmmm si el 95% de las veces fue poco placentero…pero el preferia quedarse con el 5% restante.

-Que gusto saberlo…eso lo dices por ¿ti?

-si supongo que yo estuve en el 5%

-Me imagino, ¿Qué se siente haber tenido a dos de los vencedores mas cotizados de tu generación?

-Cierto… ¿tu que crees?

-Te gustan los intensos ¿no?

-Antes nuestras conversaciones eran sobre –imita la forma de hablar de Seth cuando pequeño- por que los truenos hacen tanto ruido, por que los rayos tienen esa luz, porque la luna esta como un quesote…y ahora tenemos temas tan escabrosos como mis "deslizes" con Finnick y Peeta…

-A Emmerson deben darle tantos celos…

-A mi ¿Por qué habría de molestarme eso?

Los dos miran al recién llegado que continua mientras se acerca a ellos.

-Lo que no es en tu año no te hace daño…y supongo que aquellas "experiencias" le ayudaron bastante, ni una queja sobre su desempeño…

-Que puedo decir…

-Bueno ya que como dicen tienen planes, iré a dar una vueltecita por ahí…

-¿Almorzamos mañana?- dice Emmerson

-Dormiré hasta tarde…adiós tortolos…

-Cuídate Seth

-Nos vemos luego.

Las notas del concierto para Viola o Violonchelo en Do menor (Johann Christian Bach) suenan en la biblioteca de la cabaña del lago, Peeta Mellark tiene la puerta abierta de par en par, el lugar es apacible, cuando tiene mucho trabajo le gusta venir al lugar. Revisa cuidadosamente los libros de contabilidad de ODCO y EVERLLARK INTERNACIONAL CORPORATION. Se levanta y mira por un momento a través de la ventana esta casi seguro de que esa paz esta por terminar, Seth y el hablaron hace unos días. La primavera esta por terminar, se acerca el Verano, el calor parece será sofocante este año. Le inca el diente a un emparedado. Los chicos y Katniss deben estar por comer en casa. Una vez al mes el tiene que venir aquí a trabajar ya que en casa siempre se distrae por cualquier cosa. Las ultimas notas de las instrumentos de cuerdas desaparecen. Se escuchan ahora las del piano, el otro Bach, el otro hermano Carl Philipp Emanuel Bach una de sus sonatas, decide regresar a su trabajo.

En la casa familiar Finn corre por la casa seguido de su mascota.

-¡Finn no corras adentro!

Su madre solo lo mira, la señora Tessla y ella ponen la mesa. Alguien toca la puerta.

-¡Yo ire!- dice Kat dejando la libreta de los deberes en la mesa de centro, se levanta del sillón mas que aliviada por tener un pretexto para levantarse. En la puerta una persona bien conocida le espera, pero es extraño verle este dia.

-Buenas tardes- dice el hombre que funge como cartero en el 12, se ve sofocado por el horrible calor, a pesar de venir en camioneta el calor este año a sido asi de fatal y lo mas probable es que aumente conforme el verano se aproxima.

-Hola, le esperábamos hasta la próxima semana

-Oh ya sabes en ocasiones llegan cosas urgentes y bueno tengo que entregarlas

-Bueno…-dice mientras firma de recibido- pase voy por lo suyo.

La chica va donde su madre esta. Lleva un paquete marrón y un par de cartas.

-Mamá

-¿Qué pasa?

-Correo

-¿Hoy?

-Si

-¿Esta Ted en la entrada?

-Aja

-Llévale un poco de te helado….-la mujer improvisa un emparedado y busca un poco de dinero- dáselo por favor dile que muchas gracias.

LA chica coloca todo en una mesa auxiliar.

-De acuerdo…

Sigue las instrucciones de su madre, que no le presta mucho interés al correo.

-A comer

Dice y todos toman su lugar en la mesa, incluida la señora Tessla.

-¿Y papá? ¿Regresara hoy?- dice Finn

-No hables con la boca llena- dice su madre

-YA se…¿papá?

-Supongo que vendrá a dormir a menos que de verdad tenga mucho trabajo y decida quedarse alla…pero lo dudo ese hombre no puede vivir un dia sin ustedes.

Los chicos se miran con complicidad. Y hay risitas.

-¿Qué?

-Mas bien no puede vivir sin verte…-dice Kat

-aja- señala Finn

-Coman…

Todos ríen en la mesa. Más tarde Finnick juega afuera en el columpio cerca de la casa, Kat se va al bosque con Jeb, seguida por su can. Katniss Everdeen camina por la casa revisando algunos papeles cuando pasa frente a la mesa auxiliar cerca de la entrada de la casa observa el paquete de esta tarde, esta dirigido a ella. Lo examina, no tiene remitente y esta envuelto en papel caqui. Comienza a abrirlo. Encuentra dentro unos documentos, una carta y una unidad de almacenamiento de datos. Se lleva todo a la biblioteca para revisarlo, lleva un poco de te para acompañar su lectura.

Algunas de las cosas que dice la carta no la sorprenden, incluso algunos de los videos, no son de lo mas comodo que ha visto en su vida pero son cosas que conocía perfectamente. Sin embargo hay otras que en definitiva desconocia, poco a poco mientras su lectura avanza su animo se va impregnando de sorpresa y enojo, porque son cosas que pregunto directamente a la fuente pero la respuesta siempre fue negativa. Ahora sabe que no es asi. Fue engañada, de una manera absoluta. La noche ha caído hace tiempo. No se había percatado de eso. Ha pasado horas en la biblioteca, le sorprende que sus hijos aun no le hallan llamado asi como el hecho de que Peeta aun no halla regresado.

Trata de controlar todas las emociones que comienzan a hacerse presentes. Camina por la sala en el sillón Finnick duerme profundamente. Se sienta junto a él.

-Oh Finn te quedaste dormido- susurra mientras le quita los zapatos. Lo tapa con un ligera manta. Acaricia su cabello. Lo contempla. A lo lejos puede escuchar el motor de la camioneta acercándose por el camino del bosque.

Se levanta para interceptar al ocupante antes de que ingrese a la casa, pues Finn duerme apaciblemente en la sala. Los faros de la camioneta alumbran el pórtico de la casa. Ella esta de pie mientras las luces de la camioneta se apagan. Peeta Mellark desciende del vehiculo. Sonrie. La sola idea de verla ahí de pie esperando le llena de felicidad además a tenido un dia ocupado revisando las cuentas de este mes. Ella se ve seria, no le sorprende. Camina hasta llegar frente a ella.

-Hola preciosa ¿Qué tal tu dia?- dice sonriente

-Tenemos que hablar- dice seria, decidida y distante.

-¿Qué pasa?¿es tan serio?

-Lo és…hoy me enviaron una paquete con…

-Apresúrate…-dice la chica corriendo con su mascota detrás- es tarde, tardísimo…-dice entre dientes- hoy si me castigan…mi madre va a matarme, pero no, tenia que hacerle caso a Jeb e ir a ese lugar…

El perro le sigue pero siendo mas agil y con cuatro patas no tarda en pasar frente a la chica, e ir esperando a su dueña. Después de un largo tramo corriendo. Se detiene a tomar un poco de aire. Porsigue su loca carrera, depues de un tiempo considerable llega al claro donde se levanta su casa.

-Oh no, ahora si estoy en problemas- pues la camioneta de la familia esta en casa, lo que indica que su padre ya esta en casa, eso significa doble regaño, probablemente un castigo.

Cuando se acerca a la casa, a lo lejos puede ver a sus padres en el pórtico, lo que le sorprende es no encontrarlos en medio de arrumacos sino todo lo contrario desde donde esta solo puede interpretar su lenguaje corporal no escucha lo que dicen, su madre esta furiosa por sus ademanes y su padre esta serio. Su madre levanta la cara, le mira, ya la ha ubicado. Se calla de golpe, su padre voltea. Los dos la miran. Se quedan serios. Cuando ella llega junto a ellos espera el regaño de su vida. Ellos están serios, ella apenada. La perra blanquinegra pasa como si nada.

-Mamá, papá…perdón yo estaba en…-no sabe que mas decir. Sus padres están serios.

-Ve a lavarte y a dormir, mañana hablamos…-dice su madre que le mira fijamente

-Si ma

La chica sale disparada al baño y luego a su habitación. Solo logra escuchar a los lejos.

-Tu y yo deberíamos hablar mañana también ¿no crees? Cuando los animos estén mas calmados- dice su padre serio

-De acuerdo, Finn esta en el sillón. Llevalo a su habitación. Y yo te bajo las sabanas y mantas a la biblioteca…

No hay respuesta. La chica solo escucha los pasos de su padre tras de ella. Peeta Mellark toma a su hijo del sillón con cuidado, lo sube a la habitación. Katniss permanece un poco mas de tiempo en el pórtico, después regresa a la casa.

(POV Kat)

La casa no ha sido la misma desde aquel dia, no se que es lo que traía ese paquete. Lo que se es que desde ese dia las cosas no han salido bien. Nada ha estado en su lugar. Mamá se para temprano y se va a la casa de la Veta. Papá nos hace el desayuno y se lleva al colegio. Después, no se ha donde vaya. Mamá nos trae de regreso a casa y prepara la cena.

Cuando ambos están en casa, papá esta en la biblioteca y mamá en el invernadero o cualquier lugar. No solo es extraño no verlos tan juntos y felices en casa. Sino bastante deprimente. Finn mira a mis padres con cara de suplica, pero no dice nada.

Una tarde estoy en mi habitación. Y mi hermano entra a la habitación.

-Hola Kat

-Hola niño

-¿sabes que pasa con papá y mamá?- dice mientras se siente en mi cama.

Yo me giro sobre la silla de mi escritorio, ya que estaba haciendo los deberes.

-No

-Fue desde que llego esa cosa ¿verdad?

-supongo…

-¿Tu no sabes que era?

-No ¿y tu?

-NO, a la que le gusta espiar es a ti…

-¿Qué insinuas niño?

Me acerco a él.

-Nada- dice un poco apenado

-Oh no, ahora me lo aclaras…- me lanzo sobre él para atacarlo con cosquillas.

El se revuelca en mi cama en medio de risas. Ha estado muy triste y mas solitario de lo usual. Eso me preocupa. Al final me pide disculpas una y otra vez. Paro el ataque, ya que esta demasiado rojo de la trabajosamente.

-¿Kat?- se incorpora

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Crees que ellos se arreglen?

-Yo creo que si, aunque no se cuando

-Ellos nunca pelean

-Casi nunca pelean…-trato de calmarlo erpo

Nos miramos.

Las semanas pasan y el ambiente es cada vez mas tenso. Muy tenso. Tan tenso que Finn a pasado las ultimas tardes en la panadería al cuidado de Sean y su familia. Es decir su esposa e hijos, no tiene problema con eso. Sin embargo hoy hay una pijamada en el grupo de escolar de mi hermano, e insistieron mucho en que debía insistir, prácticamente le obligaron lo que es raro en ellos, y yo he tenido práctica en el colegio. Pero he decidio no ir. No tengo ganas asi que me voy a casa. No solo por capricho es que voy a casa, estoy decidida a saber que pasa. ¿Qué puede ser tan grave para separar a mis padres de ese modo?.

(Fin de POV)

La joven Mellark regresa a su casa ya que no es ninguna tonta, sabe perfectamente bien que su madre y su padre han estado tensos últimamente también sabe que cuando los envían a Finnick y ella ha otras partes es porque desean tiempo a solas, casi siempre es para sus arrumacos, ahora es diferente.

Llega a la casa entra sigilosamente por una de las ventanillas del sótano, se va directo a donde esta un ducto de calefacción desde el que se puede escuchar absolutamente todo lo que dicen sus padres que están en medio de una acalorada discusión. Como nunca antes desde que tiene memoria.

-¡Por qué no lo entiendes! Mi problema no es el financiamiento de armas de destrucción masiva- dice su madre gritándole a su padre. La chica abre la boca desmesuradamente ante tal información

-¿Entonces cual es el problema...?-dice secamente

-Vayamos al punto Peeta, de nosotros dos -dice en tono de advertencia- ¿quien es el mas moralista? ¡tu!.. Suena mal pero yo nunca tuve problemas en la arena por matar a nadie siempre que fuera por poder estar de nuevo con mi hermana y en casa ¡Tu! Eras el que quería tener una muerte honorable, tus palabras fueron "No quiero que me cambien quisiera buscar la manera de mostrarles que no les pertenezco que no soy una pieza de sus juegos..."

La chica piensa que eso debe ser verdad eso típico de su padre. Sonrie por un momento.

-¿Que tiene que ver eso con esto?

-Mi problema es casi 20 años ¡20 años! Me ocultaste esto...que financiaste estas armas...y a Seth ¡se lo dijiste a Seth! Hace unos años y a mi no...

-¡Maldita sea Katniss! entonces estas enojada ¿por qué no te lo dije?...no por la responsabilidad de matar gente con esas armas...Seth lo sabe porque alguien debía vigilar que no se filtrara la información...que lógica tiene eso...

-La logica, la lógica Peeta es que se supone que TU y YO somos uno, que somos sinceros...que no...nos ocultamos nada...¡además me juraste!¡Aquella noche y muchas otras cuando te lo pregunte me juraste que no tenías nada que ver con eso!

-No, yo dije que nunca use el dinero de EIC para financiar armas, eso era verdad.

-Ah si se me olvidaba que tu eres político, la retórica importa ¿no?- dice con ironia

-¡¿Y que querías que te dijera? ¡Que financiaría el asesinato de personas!

-y ¿crees que yo tengo calidad moral para reclamarte eso?! A cuantos mate con mis propias manos sabes a cuantas...y los que murieron en la revolución los que participaron por algo que dije o que hice...¡Por la revolución que se inicio por las bayas!...¿crees que no lo comprendería? Te habría ayudado a llevar la carga...pero hay algo mas ¿verdad?¡Lo hay!- ella lo mira con ojos furiosos- eres una buena persona pero en el fondo no haces nada que no te beneficie directo...-el mira al suelo- ¡Dilo!¡Dímelo!...

Eso es impactante para la chica porque contrario a lo que la gente piensa, ella sabe poco muy poco de como vivieron y lo que vivieron sus padres durante la guerra y los juegos del hambre. Ese es un tema tabú en su casa. Pero lo que viene a continuación le deja perpleja.

-Si te lo hubiera dicho...si te lo hubiera dicho no habrías accedido a que tuviéramos a Katniss...

La chica se queda boquiabierta.

-No la metas en esto y no trates de chantajearme...

-¡No! Es la verdad ¿sabes desde cuando hice este trato?

-¿Cuando?

-Desde que regresamos del extranjero...desde que Seth se quedó allá...Ellos amenazaban con vender el bosque a una empresa aserradora extranjera, si permitían la introducción de empresas, esto sería peor, y tu menos habrías accedido a tener un bebé conmigo...

-¡Desde entonces! Eres...eres...-ella está furiosa pero se muerde la lengua no desea decir nada que sea irreversible...

-Dime, dime lo que soy ¡Dímelo!...

-NO vale la pena...

-Puedes decir lo que quieras si no fuera por eso...si no fuera por eso...Katniss no estaría aquí...mucho menos Finnick...¿o que ya se te olvido lo que dijiste antes, que ellos son importantes para ti en la medida que lo son para mi?¿todavía son un regalo de ti para mi? Porque si deseas que seamos sinceros a ti nunca te intereso tenerlos al menos no a Kat...era más una obligación...para retenerme...-la aludida abre los ojos y se tapa la boca nunca había escuchado eso..

-Las cosas no son así y lo sabes...no quería tener hijos pero no por eso...lo sabes...y ahora tu me das la razón con las cosas que haces...

-Bueno ya que nunca los quisiste son míos...si me voy se van conmigo...

-¡no! Se quedan conmigo

-¿Para que, para castigarme? Sabes que no puedo vivir un día sin ellos ¡lo sabes!¡si quieres matarme con eso es suficiente!

-Son mis hijos también y los amo, no voy a dejar que los alejes de mí...

-Entonces si que tendremos pelea porque no pienso dejarlos...no así...

Los dos están furiosos...

-¿Y cómo harás? Mañana tienes que estar en el capitolio, como vas a justificarte con ellos para llevártelos sin decirles lo que pasa...

-No me subestimes Katniss...sabes de lo que soy capaz...

-Claro, eres capaz de mentir, manipular...¿harás eso con ellos?¿así demuestras tu amor? Manipulando...¡Hazlo!¡no seria la primera vez!¡ni los primeros con quien lo hicieras!

-No...no soy capaz de eso- dice bajando las barreras- puedo hacerlo y se que ganaría...te los quitaría...pero son mis hijos y tu eres su madre...no puedo jugar con sus emociones y sus sentimientos...ni con los tuyas...-esto último es casi un susurro- porque aunque no lo creas Te amo...

Papá…susurra la chica. Sabe que su padre sedera ante su madre siempre es asi. NO tiene partido por ninguno de los dos pero sabe que el asunto es así. De nuevo presta atención a la conversación, si se le puede llamar asi.

-El problema Peeta es que yo ya no te creo...que me haz manipulado...me haz mentido tanto...

-¿Que propones entonces?...-Los dos permanecen en silencio, él cierra los ojos con fuerza-...¿quieres divorciarte?...-ella siente un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo...se deja caer en su silla

La chica se estremece solo de escuchar semejante cosa.

-No- dice como en un susurro mirándolo- no lo sé...

-¿necesitas espacio?

-Tiempo...

-¿cuanto?

-No lo sé...

-Como siempre nunca sabes nada...

-¿Cuánto estarás en el capitolio?

-en teoría unas semanas me bastan...pero puedo alargar todo ¿tres meses te parecen suficientes?...tendrás el tiempo para decidir si me dejas o no...

-¿me dejas la decisión a mí?-dice molesta

-Tu eres la que no me soporta...yo puedo prometerte y jurarte que te dire todo...todo lo que no te he dicho y darle la vuelta a la página en este momento...

-Tres meses...si las cosas cambian hablemos antes...los chicos se quedan...

-Sabia que dirías eso...sabes que eso me mata...que no soporto eso...

-habla con ellos todos los día si quieres...

-¿y si no acepto?

-Lo harás...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque según tu los amas...¿lo alejarías de su madre?

-eres más despiadada que yo ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Tú mismo lo dijiste...nuestro problema es que tú siempre me haz amado a mi mas de lo que yo a ti...

-y si haces esto ¿que me haría regresar contigo después?...¿no mataría eso lo que siento por ti?

-no lo ha hecho desde que tenemos 16...te he hecho cosas peores...

-y entonces ni siquiera me habías besado con sinceridad...ahora...no solo te haz acostado conmigo sino que me diste dos hijos...¿quién de nosotros dos dices que es el manipulador?...

-Piénsalo...tres meses pasan volando...

-Dos...meses...

-Hecho...¿vas a despedirte de ellos?

-¿y que les digo? ¿que estamos separados?...prefiero que piense que me fui de emergencia al capitolio...

-...no más mentiras Peeta eso fue lo que nos trajo hasta aquí...por una vez se sincero

-Esta bien...no mas mentiras...voy a arreglar mis maletas...

-Yo las arreglo...tu ve por ellos...pasa la tarde con ellos...si no te molesta voy a quedarme a la cabaña...no quiero verte por un tiempo...no quiero ofenderte y que todo sea irreversible...

-Tal vez ya lo sea...

La mira fijamente. Ella respira profundo.

-necesito un poco de aire...Vendre mañana a hacer tus maletas...-no dice mas...y sale de la casa...

Peeta Mellark se deja caer en la silla. Hunde la cabeza entre sus manos. Katniss Everdeen se va caminando a toda prisa pero sus ojos estan llorosos, tiene que detenerse a medio camino, llora sobre el volante, odia lo que acaba de hacerle a Peeta pero se odia a si misma por no ser capaz de ser más flexible...lo ama...sabe que él ama a los niños y que quitárselos es lo peor que puede hacerle.

La chica Mellark se mete en lo recóndito del sótano y llora, después sale corriendo para encontrarse con su padre a mitad del camino conoce atajos.

A la mañana siguiente el ambiente es desolador. Todos están en la sala de la casa. Después de una larga platica.

-Por eso decidimos separarnos un tiempo...-dice Peeta Mellark

El mas joven de sus hijos se lanza contra el y se aferra a él, lo abraza a y colgado a él, llora, entre sollozos...una y otra vez...

-No, no papá..no te vayas...

-NO será mucho tiempo hijo...-lo abraza y lo besa...

-no, no papito no quiero que te vayas- no lo había llamado así por lo menos en dos años y el niño llora desesperadamente. A su madre se le parte el corazón y entonces dice...

-Si lo deseas puedes ir con él...-ella no desea separarse del niño pero verlo asi la destroza...entonces la mira y llora a una mas se aferra a ella entonces y dice- no mamá no quiero separarme de ti tampoco...no quiero...-ella lo abraza...

-tomalo como si fueras de vacaciones con papá...si eso te hace sentir mejor Finn...-dice su madre con suavidad...el niño llora...ella acaricia su espalda...

La adolescente parece impasible con los brazos cruzados mirando a sus padres...esta molesta y triste...

-¿no vas a despedirte de mi?-dice su padre con los ojos llenos de lagrimas...

-¿Por que tienes que irte?¿por que?-dice seria y distante trata de ser fuerte en eso se parece a su madre...

-Son cosas de adultos no lo entenderias...

Aunque ella en apariencia sabe la razón. Recuerda los motivos que hicieron separarse a los padres de Trevor. Resulta que padre tenia otra familia en otro distrito. Y por algún motivo se le ocurre decir.

-Si son cosas de adulto entonces ¿Tienes una amante?

-¡Katniss!-dice su madre

-No...-dice su padre- ¿De donde sacas eso?

No dice nada, entonces mira a su madre.

-¿tu tienes un amante madre?

-¿Que es un amante?-dice Finn entre sollozos su voz se pierde en el hombro de madre.

-¿Que?-dice la aludida- por supuesto que no...

-¿Entonces?...si no es nada de eso ¡Por que! ¿por que tenemos que pasar Finn y yo por esto! Solo ¡mirenlo!...¡los odio! A los dos ¡a ti padre por no ponerle alto a esto!¡A ti madre por permitir que pase!¡Maduren!¡los dos!- y se va de la casa...seguida por su inseparable mascota.

Después de una larga despedida Peeta Mellark se va prometiendo que llamara todos los días, le deja una carta a su hija mayor. Katniss le mira con tristeza, deja entreabierta la boca, esta a punto de decir algo pero de nuevo cierra la boca y aprieta los labios. Mientras intenta abordar el deslizador que ha venido a recogerle Peeta Mellark mira a Finn aun llorando esta prendado de la cintura de Katniss Everdeen. Se miran fijamente los trágicos amantes del distrito 12. Aprieta la boca y los puños, se arma de valor termina de abordar. Los mira desde el cristal. El deslizador se eleva, observa su casa, el bosque y el distrito doce, alejarse…no sabe con certeza cuando regresará… siente un nudo en el estómago…pena…dolor…incertidumbre. Debió adivinar que algo asi pasaría, desde lo que le conto Seth y lo que hablo con Johanna solo era cuestión de tiempo para que esto pasara. Es como el fin de una era, como la vez que se fue de aquí después de la guerra…en aquella época fue en tren ahora en deslizador. De verdad que había diferencia…solo cierra los ojos con fuerza…

I know, I know I've let you down

Ya sé, ya sé que te decepcioné

But now through all the hurt and pain  
Its time for me to respect  
the ones you love  
mean more than anything  
So with sadness in my heart  
I feel the best thing I could do  
is end it all  
and leave forever  
whats done is done, it feels so bad  
what once was happy now is sad  
I'll never love again  
my world is ending  
Pero ahora luego de todo el sufrimiento y dolor  
Es hora para que respete  
Quienes más amas  
Valen más que nada  
Por eso con tristeza en mi corazón  
Siento que lo mejor que pueda hacer  
Es terminar con todo  
E irme para siempre  
Lo que se hizo ya se hizo, se siente tan mal  
Lo que fue feliz ahora es triste  
Nunca amaré nuevamente  
Mi mundo se termina

(…)

I've lost everything  
everything  
that matters to me,  
matter in this world

He perdido todo  
Todo  
Lo que me importa,  
Lo que importa en este mundo

(…)

I wish that I could turn back time  
cos now the the guilt is all mine  
cant live without  
the trust from those you love  
I know we can't forget the past  
you can't forget love and pride  
because of that, its killing me inside

Desearía poder retroceder el tiempo  
Pues ahora toda la culpa es mía  
No puedes vivir sin la confianza de quienes amas  
Se que no podemos olvidar el pasado  
No puedes olvidar el amor y el orgullo  
Porque eso es lo que me está matando por dentro

Katniss Everdeen sostiene a su hijo con fuerza, sabe que debe tener el valor suficiente para sostenerse para proteger a estos niños…sentimientos fuertes se apoderan de ella…pero no permitirá que sus hijos la vean derrumbarse, ni encerrarse en si misma, como su madre. Se ha prometido eso asi misma que nunca los dejara solos. No es el tipo de persona que se rinda, es el tipo de persona que lucha por la gente a la que ama. Congoja, aflicción y vació compiten con el enojo, ira, cólera como para hacer que se deprima de mas…aun asi no puede dejar de darse cuenta de cosas que nacen en ella…que no puede decirle a nadie…

Now its time, I fear to tell I've been holding it back so long  
But something strange deep inside of me is happening I feel unlike  
I've ever felt And its making me scared That I may not be what  
I (think I am)

Ahora es momento, temo decir que me lo estuve guardando hace tiempo  
Pero algo raro dentro mío está sucediendo, Me siento como  
Nunca me sentí. Y me está asustando. Que yo pueda no ser lo que  
Creí que era

What of us, what do I say  
Are we both from a different world  
'Cos every breath that I take, I breathe it for you I couldn't face  
my life without you And I'm so afraid. There's nothing to  
comfort us (…)

¿Qué hay sobre nosotros?, ¿qué digo?  
¿Somos de mundos diferentes?  
Porque cada vez que respiro, lo hago por ti. No pude enfrentar  
Mi vida sin ti. Y tengo tanto miedo. No hay nada para  
Tranquilizarnos.

I don't sleep, don't feel a thing And my senses have all but gone  
Can't even cry from the pain, can't shed a tear now I realize  
We're not the same and it's making me sad 'cos we can't fulfill  
our dreams (in this life)

No duermo, no siento nada. Y mis sentidos se han ido  
No puedo ni llorar del dolor, no puedo soltar una lágrima ahora que me doy cuenta  
Que no somos iguales y me pone triste. Porque no podemos lograr  
Nuestros sueños (en esta vida)

So I must, let us break free I can never be what you need If  
there was a way, through the hurt then I would find it I'd take the  
blows. Yes I would fight it But this is the one. Impossible dream  
to live (…)

Por eso debo dejarnos libres. Nunca podría ser lo que necesitas. Si  
Hubiera alguna forma, a través del dolor la buscaría. Aguantaría los  
Golpes. Si, pelearía. Pero este es aquel sueño  
Imposible de vivir.


	61. Chapter 60

CAPITULO 60.

dakishimeteta unmei no anata wa  
kisetsu ni saku maru de hakanai hana  
kibou no nioi wo mune ni nokoshite

Tú que has sido envuelto por el destino  
Florece en estación como una efímera flor  
Dejando atrás el aroma de la esperanza en tu pecho

(…)

watashi ni kaeri nasai  
kioku wo tadori  
yasashisa to yume no minamoto e  
anata mo kaeri nasai  
aishiau tame  
kokoro mo karada mo kurikaesu

Por favor vuelve a mí,  
Siguiendo los recuerdos  
a la fuente de gentileza y sueños.  
Tú, también, por favor vuelve,  
Para que podamos amarnos.  
Corazón y cuerpo repiten

(…)

kono te ni kaeri nasai  
meguriau tame  
kiseki wa okoru yo nandodemo

Por favor vuelve a mis brazos,  
Para encontrarnos nuevamente  
Los milagros ocurren, no importan las veces

Los días pasan lentos...son vacaciones regularmente en estas fechas la casa esta llena de risas y juegos pero los chicos están tristes o molestos...Finn se pasa el día recostado por algún rincón de la casa a veces llorando a veces melancólico solo pensando que quiere a su papá pero no quiere dejar a su mamá, Kat esta molesta todo el tiempo...se ha negado a leer la carta de su padre o hablar con él...o con su madre...pasa casi todo el día en el bosque con Jeb...no quiere ver a sus mejores amigos...tal vez mañana...

Katniss intenta parecer distante sin embargo también la esta pasando mal pero cree que es necesario tener tiempo a solas que el recapacite y ella lo valore...piensa en eso mientras dobla un poco de ropa en el pórtico de la casa. En ese momento una camioneta sale del bosque para ingresar el claro y se acerca a la casa. Sabe que no esperan a nadie. Así que se queda a la espera. La camioneta se detiene. Entonces hace su aparición el próximamente mariscal Hawthorne, vestido de civil. Camina hacia donde el Sinsajo se encuentra de pie. No sonríe ninguno de los dos.

-Katniss

-Gale

Es el simple saludo entre los dos.

-¿Café?

-Si

Los dos entran en la casa. A Gale Hawthorne le sorprende lo silencioso que esta todo. Un aura sombria se cierne sobre el lugar, no es cuestión del clima, sino de la atmosfera que emana de los habitantes. Para ir a la cocina pasan junto a la sala.

Ve al niño rubio recostado en el sillón es medio dia y esta en pijama tumbado en el sillón, brincado de canal en canal hasta que por fin detiene su loca carrera por las emisiones.

En la pantalla aparece con esos elegantes trajes y con soltura Peeta Mellark a quien se le cuestiona sobre política y negocios, como siempre responde con soltura. Johanna Mason aparece junto a él, ella ha bajado del espacio a solicitud del alto mando. Los adultos se detienen frente al aparato de televisión por un instante y siguen su camino. El niño ni siquiera se molesta en saludar y su madre no lo obliga hacerlo.

Una vez en la cocina, los dos están sentados en la mesa.

-¿Y ha que haz venido a este recóndito lugar de Panem?

-¿No puedo acaso visitar a mis parientes?

-Siempre estas ocupado…no me vengas con que te morías por visitarnos.

-Solo quería constatar los rumores.

-¿Y quien te envio?

-Nadie, de hecho estoy de vacaciones desde antes que llegara Peeta al capitolio.

-¿Y ahora usas tus vacaciones para encubrir las intenciones de tus jefes?

-NO, simplemente quería saber si estabas bien.

-¿Y tu que es lo que te imaginas?

-Eso no importa, lo que cuenta es lo que veo…

-Y

-¿Pelearon?

-No te incumbe

-Eso es nuevo ¿sabes?

-¿Qué no te incumba? Esos asunto de Peeta y míos

-No, me refería a que ustedes peleen y mas aun que se separen…

-No nos separamos el tiene que hacer cosas en el capitolio

-Eres pésima mintiendo…lo sabes ¿verdad?

-¿Y tu que buscas aquí?

-Ya te lo dije

-Tu tampoco eres un buen mentiroso Hawthorne…

-Bueno reconozcamos los dos que el único que de verdad tiene talento para mentir de todos nosotros es Peeta Mellark

La chica Mellark entra a la casa acompañada de Jeb.

-¿Tío?

-Hola…estoy de vacaciones y decidí pasar unos días por aquí

-YA

-Joven Kavanough- dice a modo de saludo y mira Jeb

-Almirante, buenas noches…-dice pues ya ha comenzado a obscurecer

-¿Quieres comer algo?- dice la chica a su amigo

-Claro, tu prometiste que me alimentarias…

-Ok, veamos…

Los dos chicos se van a revisar la alacena.

-¿Y Johanna desde cuando está aquí?- interroga Katniss a Gale. Su hija esta atenta al igual que el amigo de esta.

-Hace un par de días, coincidió con la llegada de Peeta

-¿Estan en las mismas conferecias?

-En absoluto ella esta en las del gobierno y Peeta no se que este haciendo, pero ya sabes son viejos amigos y deben aprovechar estas pocas oportunidades para verse.

Katniss sabe que no pasa nada entre ellos dos aun asi se siente levemente celosa. Gale lo nota le gusta jugar sucio pero no en este momento asi que agrega.

-Emmerson también fue requerido…

-Vaya

-Peeta pasa mucho tiempo bebiendo solo, después de la oficina. Emmerson y Johanna salen juntos, una que otra noche con él. Por si te lo preguntabas.

-Gracias por la información. Pero momentáneamente lo que Peeta haga solo es responsabilidad de él.

En el capitolio Peeta Mellark y Johanna Mason conviven un rato. Emmerson no les acompaña pues decide ir a visitar viejos amigos. Están en el edificio que fuera antes la cede principal de la desaparecida MFG, pero ahora es el de ODCO. Les trae viejos recuerdos, ellos levantaron ese edificio de la nada. Con recursos limitados y trabajo arduo. Han pasado una larga tarde. Hablando de todo. De sus experiencias y miedos en la arena asi como en la guerra. Sus anhelos, esperanzas cuando vieron crecer a Seth, inevitablemente Finnick y Annie aparecieron en la conversación,escucha historias sobre la vida de su hijo en la base espacial. El de sus hijos hasta desembocar en la situación actual.

-Bueno panadero las cosas no son faciiileesss-dice una Johanna bastante ebria

-¿Y que hacia yo decirle todo?

-Ella tiene razón cuando dice que de los dos el más moralista eres tu, ella solo tenía problema al hablar de sexo...pero tu...tu ética y moral son como dudosas...

-Ya...¿y que hago? Ya le pedí perdón y no quiere- el esta igual o mas ebrio...

-no tengo respuesta para eso...-levanta su vaso-Salud...¿una mas?

-pues si...lo que mas extraño es a mis hijos...a ella desde luego pero ellos...ellos me desarman...

-se...tu debilidad son ellos...eso te llevara a la tumba un dia mi amigo

-supongo…ya estoy muy ebrio…mejor me voy a casa...-se levanta y se tambalea

-y ¿podras llegar siquiera a la puerta?

-Deja intentarlo...-camina torpemente Johanna lo ayuda y caen en la alfombra- somos un par de innutiles ¿no?

-Lo creo...-dice Johanna, el cae sobre ella, tal y como una vez Katniss cayo sobre el en el hielo cuando los filmaban

Se ven uno al otro y momentáneamente sus rostros parecen acercarse peligrosamente, sus labios están a pocos centímetros se miran a los ojos, no es que no lo hubieran hecho antes o que no hubieran en otra época estado así pero ahora es diferente. Los comienzan a reírse y se separa pues la intensidad de la risa va aumentado hasta ser un ataque histérico, como un par de locos.

-en medio de risas Peeta Mellark dice-yo lo siento, el alcohol, la cosas...ya sabes...no es que no seas deseable ni nada de eso pero...

-Tus hijos...-ella está en las mismas condiciones

-SI...

-Y Katniss ¿tú la amas no?

-Si y tu tienes a Emmerson

-Aja

-..yo...mejor me voy...

-Y yo tengo que hacer lo mismo…

-¿nos vemos mañana?...

-Supongo

-Saluda a Emmerson ¿si?

-Adios panadero

-Adios...

Un par de días más pasan. Gale hace un viaje relámpago al capitolio y para regresar posteriormente al distrito 12. Acuerdan con Katniss hacer un viaje al bosque para cazar y recolectar como cuando eran adolescentes. Asi que acuerdan el dia y la hora. No es necesario el lugar, pues ambos saben donde. En el lugar de siempre.

Hay hábitos difíciles de romper. Como siempre Katniss es la primera en llegar, observa el bosque. Esta en el lugar de encuentro. En silencio. Como siempre a pesar de los años como de la nada se materializa Gale junto a ella.

-¿Aun son ligeras tus huellas eh?

-mmm si aun eres la madrugadora ¿no?

-¿Comenzamos?

-Desde luego…

No es extraño comprobar que los dos siguen entendiéndose tan bien como antes. Cazando, recolectando. Conversando. Por un dia no hablan ni de la familia, ni del pasado, ni los juegos o política…hablan de la caza, el clima, comparten lo nuevo que han aprendido de plantas, trampas. Absolutamente de todo lo que tiene que ver con el bosque.

Por la tarde caminan por el bosque, mientras descienden por un risco. Los dos están a punto de caer y se sostienen. No caen pero quedan demasiado cerca, sosteniéndose uno a otro. Sus cuerpos quedan muy cerca, a lo lejos pareciera entrelazados.

El almirante desea con todas sus fuerzas besarla, como antes, como los primero años que pasaron juntos, pero ella se separa abruptamente. Su hija que andaba por el bosque los espía desde hace unos segundos a lo lejos, no puede oir lo que dicen. Gale tiene un poco arrinconada a Katniss contra un árbol en un intento de evitar la caída de ambos. Ella puede adivinar sus intenciones, asi que se separa rápidamente y casi cae, de nuevo Gala la sostiene, le mira perplejo, ella no dice nada pero sabe que ahora si se ha torcido un poco el pie, probablemente no tarde en inflamarse.

-Yo...Peeta...ya sabes...que no este no quiere decir nada...

-Si...lo siento...yo no quise sobrepasarme...se lo que sientes por él...perdona...

-No hay problema revisemos las trampas...y será mejor que volvamos a la casa...

-De acuerdo…

La chica Mellark regresa a su casa, antes que ellos. Después de revisar las trampas. Por fin Katniss y Gale regresan a la casa. Cuando llegan Finn esta dibujando en silencio, Katniss esta en la cocina se les ha adelantado esta seria comiendo cereal.

-Hola hija-dice su madre que camina con dificultad por el pie lastimado.

-Hola madre-dice con frialdad- ¿se divirtieron en el bosque?

-Cazamos algo si es a lo que te refieres- dice Gale mostrándole un par de conejos gordos y otras presas.

-Aja...¿y los cocinaras "tio" Gale?-lo mira con fiereza

-¿Que tienes?-dice su madre

-Nada pero parece que a ti ya se te olvido que papá aun existe ¿o no?

-NO te pases...-dice su madre

-No, tu no olvides a papá-dice desafiante

-¿Que insinúas?

-Nada que no haya visto en el bosque entre tio Gale y tú en ese árbol...

-Solo la ayudaba...Katniss...

-Eso ¿le haces creer? Qué casualidad que ahora que papá no está tu hagas acto de presencia...eso no me sorprende...pero mamá ¿como puedes?

-Eh te lo advierto no te pases niña- dice su madre- eh tolerado tu mal humor pero no que insinúes nada que no es...tu padre te malcría y aguanta todo pero yo no...

-¿sabes porque me malcría?¿sabes por qué me tolera tanto?

-porque deseaba demasiado un hijo y tu eres el primogénito...

-No Seth es el primogénito...no, el te mira en mi...soy igual a ti...físicamente, en carácter incluso nuestra voz es similar...cada vez que me ve te ve a ti...por eso me tolera todo...y si soy como tu espero no odiar a mi madre tanto como tu a la tuya...

-Basta niña...

-¿O que?¿me enviaras con papá? Hazlo...eso quiero...a Finn le dieron a elegir a mi no...

-Mañana mismo te llevo a la estación si eso quieres...

-¡eso quiero! Pero no lo haré...-Finn entra corriendo a la cocina, esta asustado, alguien mas se va de la casa, comienza a llorar...-¡por él!-señala a su hermano pequeño- Le prometí a papá que siempre que el no estuviera yo cuidaría de el porque es el menor...se lo prometí y eso se cumple...y por que...por que...no quiero dejarte sola eres mi madre...papá no me lo perdonaría...el te ama...mas que a Finn y a mi aunque no lo creas...

-Katniss tu padre los ama a los dos, a ti y a Finn...

-¡NO es verdad! Vi los documentos de Finn.., cuando nació...

-¿Que documentos?- dice el pequeño con curiosidad

-Silencio niña, cuidado con lo que dices…no te corresponde- dice su madre acercándose-

-Finn debería saberlo...

-¿Saber que?- Finn mira a su madre y su hermana

-¡Díselo Madre!

-Después hablare con él, tu padre y yo lo haremos...no es asunto tuyo...

-¡Lo es! Papá te quiere mas...estas por encima de nosotros...¡Y tu no le correspondes!

-¡Basta ya!-dice Gale- ¿que acaso son competencias? ¡ese hombre los ama a todos ustedes...el no seria capaz de decidir entre ustedes si tuviera que hacerlo...moriría o mataría por cualquiera de ustedes cuatro incluyendo a Seth Odair...-Los tres le miran callados, las dos Katniss con estupefacción- tu-dice señalando a Katniss adulta- están separados pero te pasas todo el tiempo hablando de él, te la pasas lavando, planchando y acomodando su ropa; miras los noticieros solo para verle, ese niño se la pasa llorando por los rincones de la casa porque no puede decidir entre los dos, lo he visto antes y créeme ahora es el chico mas triste del mundo y tu niña andas por ahi haciéndote la ruda pero te aseguro que lloras en el bosque por tu padre y tu madre, dice que los odias pero esa frustración solo es incomodidad...¡Ya dejen de hacer estupideces! Por favor...He visto a Mellark desde que llego al capitolio y hace unos días. En apariencia se muestra sonriente pero la verdad es que a leguas se ve que tiene todo el peso del mundo en sus hombros...si no haces algo -dice mirando a la mujer- o termina siendo un alcohólico o se suicida, esto seguro que prefiere la muerte antes que todo esto...no hay mas...Si yo fuera tu si supiera todo lo que te ama, ya habría dejado mi estúpido orgullo y ansias de hacerlo escarmentar...estuviste a punto de que la muerte te lo arrebatara tres veces Katniss ¡tres! Y no aprendes nada, el también es un ¡idiota! Que trata de protegerte de todo...hace cosas buenas que parecen malas...¿quieres que te enumere esas tres veces?¿quieres que te diga esas cosas?...ya déjense de idioteces. ¡es más! toma el maldito auto y ve a verlo...lleva a tus hijos...¿y si mañana muriera?...¡al demonio con todo!...¡Suban al maldito auto!¡Nos vamos al capitolio!¡¿Que estan sordos?!

Las dos Katniss le miran con sorpresa. Finn también. Instantes después salen de la casa. Jeb se queda encargado de la misma. Llama a su padre para informarle.

Todos suben al auto y viajan en silencio. Gale hace todo esto porque una vez fue Mellark quien le dio la oportunidad de regenerarse de tener a sus hijos cerca de darle otra oportunidad, sabe que por mas que deseara seducir a Katniss ella no lo aceptaría, de verdad estaba enamorada de ese hombre. Habia tenido que ir tan lejos para saber que era la única mujer que se ajustaba a todo lo que quería sin embargo había desperdiciado su oportunidad, deseaba verla feliz...aunque no fuera con él...quería verla de nuevo contenta...

En un punto entre el 12 y 11 un aerodeslizador los había alcanzado. Viajaron al capitolio. Después el mismo Gale los llevo a la casa que tenían en aquella ciudad. Al llegar a la casa todos bajan del auto.

-No se que decir Gale esta vez me sorprendiste

-A veces tengo arranque de buena voluntad Catnip, no siempre pero a veces

-Gracias de nuevo

-No hay porque somos familia…recuérdalo

-Bien, entonces…estamos en contacto

-Claro- sonrie

-Nos vemos

-Nos vemos

Gale espera a que ingresen a la casa. Es enorme el jardín hace mucho tiempo que no están aquí. Los chicos estaban emocionados. Todo esta apagado en el interior de la casa no hay nadie. Esperaran impacientemente a su padre para darle la bienvenida. Katniss se deja caer en el sillón.

-¿Crees que papá tarde mucho?- Finn esta mas que feliz

-No lo se hijo- Finn se sienta junto a su madre

LA chica Mellark se sienta frente a los dos.

-¿Sigues enojada?- dice su madre

-No…pero creo que me propase en casa…lo siento

-Si te propasaste, pero lo hablaremos después- mira Finnick espera que Kat comprenda

-De acuerdo…

Pasa largo tiempo incluso están adormilados.

El auto de Johana Mason se detiene en la entrada

-¿estas seguro que no vas con nosotros?-dice Emmerson

-NO, estoy cansado y ha sido demasiado alcohol por una semana...mnos vemos mañana

-Cuidate panadero...

-Adios...

La alarma de la casa informa que alguien ha entrado por la puerta principal. Apagan las luces y esperan atentos.

Peeta Mellark con desgano entra a la casa, sabe lo que le espera, silencio y nada mas, piensa en el 12, en sus hijos, en Katniss, cierra la puerta, se afloja la corbata, cuelga el saco deja las llaves en el recibidor...camina con desgano...la luz de la sala es encendida por él, se queda estupefacto, parpadea, cree que es una alucinación pero no es asi, sus hijos, sus dos hijos estan de pie y corren hacia el...los dos caen encima de él.

-Papá...papá...te extrañe mucho...-el abraza a su hijo

-Yo...yo tambien...hijo...

-papá, papá perdón por no querer hablar contigo...estaba enojada...

-No me importa, me imrpota que estes aqui...Katy...

El abraza y besa a sus hijos, los tres estan en el suelo.

-¿Y no hay abrazos para mi?-dice Katniss a unos pasos

-Por supuesto...solo si tu quieres...

-ella se inclina...se abrazan...sus hijos los ven complacidos

En otro lugar un grupo de equipos de la gendarmeria, fiscalía, abogados y otros cuerpo de la ley están en una reuinion revisando una exorbitante cantidad de documentos en la que prácticamente todos los altos políticos y gente poderosa de Panem será perseguida por delitos graves desde enriquecimiento ilícito, corrupción hasta homicidio y abuso sexual.

-¿Cómo va todo esto?

-Es demasiado y estamos agotados…armar casos y expedientes no es nada fácil…

-Y menos fácil es darse cuenta de la clase de alimañas que gobierna este país…pero pronto los tendremos, deberán responder por sus crímenes.

-Es verdad…pero ya sabes lo que dicen…Todo tiene que cambiar para seguir igual…

-Espero que no…espero esta vez hacer una diferencia…

Observa los nombres de algunos expedientes. Los conoce, el país los conoce ex-lideres de la revolución, participantes, políticos, ex vencedores de los juegos…

-Son prácticamente todos ¿no?

-Salvo el "Sinsajo" creo que si casi todos están ahí…

-¿Johanna Mason?

-Tampoco esta en la lista…

-¿El almirante Hawthorne?

-Si, lastima estaba aun paso de ser mariscal…coacción para conseguir favores sexuales, abuso de autoridad…

-¿Mellark?

-Oh desde luego es uno de los peses gordos…-sonrisa torcida- enriquecimiento ilícito, abuso sexual, trafico de influencias…es toda una joyita…

-Bueno no te distraigo mas, sigue trabajando…no podemos dejar a estos individuos sin su castigo…

-Si encuentro algo inusual te llamo ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo…

(POV KAT)

Doy vueltas en mi cama, hay algo que no cuadra en la ecuación. Como es que mis padres se dicen tantas cosas horribles un dia y al otro terminan en pleno besuqueo como hoy. Despues de abrazarnos en el piso y esas cosas mis padres no parecían resentidos por todas las cosas que se gritaron hace unos días. Eso es anormal.

Finn tomo una habitación y yo otra en esta enorme casa. NO puedo dormir, Algo se cocina lo se. Camino por la casa, muy en silencio, mamá dice que en ese sentido soy como el tio Gale mis pasos son ligeros no hacen ruido. Miro a lo lejos a la señora Mellark y el señor Everdeen besuqueándose en la biblioteca. Me desconciertan. Me acerco lo suficiente para poder escuchar todas las luces están apagadas, salvo la de una lamparita que los alumbra a ellos, hablan en tres idiomas, de los que yo solo conozco dos…asi que comprendo el 60 o 70% de lo que dicen…mi padre termina de besar a mamá

-…eres muy mala actriz...no aguantaste mucho

-¿Me criticas?...tu sobreactúas…no mas alcohol…señor

-Te extrañaba mucho…-desliza su mano a lo largo de la pierna de mamá-y mas a tus XXXXXXXXXX ya sabes como me gusta cuando tu XXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Pervertido…

-Oh si cuando se trata de XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX no puedo evitarlo señora ¿Tu no me extrañabas?

-Desde luego cuando tu y yo XXXXXXXXXXXXXX supongo que por eso no aguante mucho

-¿Y cuando tu estabas sola en casa no XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX XXXX?

-¿Para que quieres saber? ¿Y tu?

-Oh desde luego todos los días en su honor señora Crees que ¿Se creyeron la pelea?

-La primera fue real mi amor- mamá retuerce un poco el cabello de papá

-OUch- dice haciendo una mueca de dolor-¿Buscas exitarme?

-Eso viene después…entonces

-Supongo…

-¿YA están buscando en casa?

-Habia micrófonos…

-¿Y ahora?¿Aquí?

-No es segura hay insalado un nuevo XXXXXX de Beete

-¿Qué sigue entonces?

-XXXXXXXXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXX XXXX XXXX XXX

-XXXXX xxxxxx XXX xxxxx XXXX

-XX

-XXXXX

-XXXX

-¿Estas seguro de eso?

-No hay otra salida

-Es una locura

-si pero XXXXXX XXXX XXXX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXX

-XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

-XXXXX xxxx XXXX xxxxx XXXXXXXXXXX xxxx

-Siempre…

-No podemos regresar momentáneamente al 12 ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Lo imagine…habrá que mandar a traer a esa mascota loca y al huraño gato…

-Si será una larga temporada aquí

-Muy bien

-Hora de ir a la cama

-Si me hace falta descansar…

-¿En serio? ¿Quieres dormir?

-Absolutamente no… tengo muchas ideas tengo un XXXXXXXX hoy nos las podemos arreglar…

Y se que vienen para donde estoy, solo me deslizo un poco y listo. Los veo irse a su habitación. Yo crei que era un viaje de entrada por salida, pero no, si van a traer a las mascotas eso quiere decir que el tiempo será largo. No se que esperar. Ahora resulta que la pelea que vi fue un engaño.

(FIN POV)

Los pasos de los dos chicos resuenan en la duela de la norme sala de trofeos y fotografías de personas destacadas de generaciones previas que han estudiado en esta enorme escuela. Esta enorme construcción esta en el patio central donde convergen todas las secciones del colegio, que es tan viejo como el mismo capitolio. Como era de esperarse solo los hijos de las personas mas privilegiadas han estudiado aquí. Katniss y Finnick Everdeen Mellark observan con detenimiento los adornos. Los dos están vestidos con el uniforme azul marino, ella falda, el pantalón ambos saco y corbata sobre una camisa azul claro. Estanterias con anuarios.

Finnick camina con curiosidad hacia una de las estanterías más antiguas.

-Kat…-dice señalando

Ella se acerca y puede leer.

-Odair…-Hay una sucesión de nombres de hombres y mujeres que han pertenecido a dicha familia asi como los puestos que ocuparon. La sucesión sigue y llegan hasta alguien llamado- _Lucius_ Ceionius Commodus _Verus_ Armeniacus –es un susurro que sale de la boca de la chica, todos ellos se parecen a Seth.

-¿Es la familia de Seth?

-Aja- la chica observa los años…

-Ahí se acaba la sucesión ¿verdad? En los días obscuros…

-Si, aquí dice que Lucius Verus Odair participó en la guerra de los Dias obscuros…

-¿Por eso no hay mas Odairs después?

-Aja, fue cuando los enviaron al 4 y se volvieron pescadores…

-¿los castigaron?

-Si por participar en la revolución

-Pero ahora…

-Ahora son héroes…

-aaaa…mira Kat, mira…

-Vaya

Encuentran otra pared dedicada a sus propios antepasados. Al principio hay hombres y mujeres, hasta llegar a una mujer con aspecto serio e inteligente.

-Melissa Mellark –Finn hace memoria de algo que leyó por ahí- ella es la ultima mujer en la familia antes que tu

-Lo se

-Ella fue algo asi como la presidenta de Panem en su tiempo ¿no?

-En esa época no había presidente Finn- dice observando los rostros

-Ya se, ya se pero ella fue el equivalente ¿no?

-Si

-¿Tu seras presidenta algún dia?

-NO- mira soprendida a su hermano- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- el niño levanta los hombros

-curiosidad…de seguro que serias una buena presidenta…-sonrie

-No definitivamente no. ¿Y tu?

-¿Yooooo?

-Si niño…

-No definitivamente no

-¿Por qué?

-No le gusto a la gente

-Sabes que no es cierto

-De todos modos no me importa caerls bien

-Todos se llaman Marcus

-No todos

-La mayoría…te salvaste Finn…tu debiste llamarte Marcus

-No…

-¿Por qué?

-Yo no fui el hijo mayor

-Seth no cuenta Finn

-Pero el otro niño si

-¿Cuál?

-El del domo de los juegos-camina hacia otro muro

Su hermana parpadea. Recordando que de mas pequeño Finn tenia un amigo imaginario que decía era el hermano de ambos, y de hecho lo llamaba asi como a todos los primogénitos de la familia Mellark.

-Crei que habias superado lo de tu amigo imaginario Finn

-No era un amigo imaginario- dice serio

-Está bien…está bien…no voy a discutir niño

-Este fue el ultimo visitador del 12…que alto…mira…¿Por qué papá entonces no es tan alto como el tío Gale si su bisabuelo si era asi?

-Creo que con quien se caso era muy bajita de estatura supongo que eso y la mala alimentación…

Camina hasta un lado muy lejano.

-Archer…-susurra-especialistas en botánica y farmacobiologia…-saca una libreta y anota.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? Uuuuuyyy son muy antiguas creo que son de la época de Melissa Mellark…Archer…

-Es el apellido de Jean

-LA de los días obscuros que se caso con el abuelo Everdeen

-Sip, de seguro ellos son parientes…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No lo se pero lo descubriré.

-mmmm mira Toir…Toirdhelbach…

Ella camina.

-Es raro ese apellido ¿no?

-Si, lo vi en unos documentos que tiene mamá

-Si, yo los vi…¿se parecen a la gente de la Veta, no?

-aja mucho…

-mira Snow

-Tambien hay muchos…

-Coralinus Snow…Cedric Snow…

-Aquí esta la primera presidenta de Panem Lea Latiere…

-Vaya…-observa a la mujer de color que aparece ante ellos. Mas tarde los dos se dirigen a la puerta del colegio, es hora de regresar a casa.

Un hombre los observa desde lejos es el decano de la institución.

-Los miras todos los días cuando se van- dice un colega

-Tambien cuando llegan cada dia

-Los poyuelos

-Son un pequeño tesoro ¿no?

-Son niños simplemente y ya

-¿No has revisado su expediente?

-Si…supongo que para estudiar en el distrito mas lejano y miserable del país son buenos muy buenos

-En extremo…

-Hay rumores de que saben manejar armas…a esa edad

-No me extraña

-¿por?

-sus padres deben ser paranoicos, no dudo ni por un minuto que ellos les alientes a eso…

.¿Y aun asi los crees excepcionales?

-Eso los hace excepcionales…

Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen se miran el uno al otro en la oficina central de ODCO, leen una y otra vez un expediente estregado este día. Saben su plan. Davenport esta con ellos le da un gran sorbo a su cerveza. Esta cansado.

-¿Estamos preparados para esto?- ella mira fijamente a su interlocutor

-Estamos…

-No me agrada el plan

-Es lo mas viable…

Kat y Finn llegan a la entrada de la escuela, algunos de sus compañeros les miran con recelo, otros con cierto desprecio, mas bien con envidia, otros con admiración. Todos los que aquí estudian provienen de familias acaudaladas posrevolucionarias. Y ellos desciende de familias que tuvieron miembros prestigiosos antes y después de la revolución del Sinsajo e incluso de los días obscuros. La chica sabe como darle la vuelta a todos sus condiscípulos con elegancia, le temen o la respetan no hay mas. El niño un poco menos sofisticado en ese arte prefiere mantenerse callado o ignorar los comentarios hirientes de algunos de sus compañeros, sabe que puede perder el control pero terminar rompiéndole la boca a uno que otro no parece acertado. Es difícil controlar la ira que le provocan.

Abogados, miembros de la gendarmería y gente de diferentes ramas del gobierno están reunidos a medio dia de un cálido sábado.

-Las órdenes de aprensión pueden ser giradas hoy mismo…

-¿Estamos listos?

-SI señor…

-Envienlas para que mañana a primera hora se estén ejecutando

-Es Domingo

-Mejor aun ellos no lo esperan

-Entonces se hará así

-Si señor

-Bien deténganlos y el Lunes iniciaran los procesos de todos ellos…

LA gente se va de la sala de juntos uno de ellos se comunica de inmediato con su equipo.

Todos almuerzan alegres en casa. Davenport, Vanessa y Jenn han llegado de visita desde hace unos días. Los chicos y sus padres ríen. Lucy y Kyle ahora son los encargados de la casa. El comunicador de Davenport suena, se levanta y contesta un poco alejado de los demás. Finalmente mira serio a Peeta Mellark, que comprende.

-Bueno creo que Davenport y yo iremos por el postre ¿les parece?

Katniss, Vanessa y Jen saben lo que eso significa. Miran a los dos hombres tratando de disimular su preocupación.

-¿Puedo ir?

-No Finn, no tardaremos…

-Bueno…

Su padre se levanta y lo abraza.

-Ven aquí hombresito-el le corresponde a su padre- ¿quieres helado de Vainilla o Chocolate?

-De zarzamora

Su padre se rie

-De acuerdo…-lo carga y lo estrecha- eres un buen chico ¿lo sabes?

-Si

-Estoy orgulloso de ti- dice mientras lo estrecha

-Y yo de ti…-besa a su padre en l mejilla- te quiero

-Yo a ti, anda ve a jugar

-Si

Y se va a correr al jardín.

Peeta Mellark se acerca a su hija.

-¿De que quieres helado?- le revuelve el cabello

-Chocolate

-De acuerdo- besa su cabello- te veo luego

-Si pa…cuídate

-Nos vemos después- mira a las mujeres

-¿Me acompañas Davenport?

-Claro…solo déjame subir por algo ¿de acuerdo?

-Me adelanto al auto

-Te ve ahí

Katniss y el caminan juntos a la puerta principal pero antes de irse la loca mascota pelinegra salta sobre el hombre.

-Hola chica cuídate y cuida la casa ¿si?...-revuelve su pelaje-anda ve a jugar con Finn.- Solo le mira y mueve la cola. Se da la vuelta y corre atrás.

(POV KAT)

Después de que nuestra perra pasa como loca junto a mi. Me asomo a la entrada de la casa veo a mis padres hablando junto al auto, tomado de la mano uno frente al otro. Hablan. Mi madre recorre una y otra vez el rostro de papá con sus dos manos. Lo besa y se abrazan, se balancean. Hay algo raro en ellos. No es el hecho de que se estén toqueteando como siempre. Hay algo mas, algo que no puedo descifrar pero tengo un presentimiento. Finalmente se separan, poco a poco como si quisieran verse, no olvidarse.

Davenport ya esta en el auto desde hace un rato. Asi que papá sube al asiento del copiloto. El auto se mueve. Mamá se queda de pie ahí observando el auto. Despidiendose agitando la mano en el aire. Mira el auto hasta que sale de la propiedad.

Me voy antes de que mi mamá me descubra espiándola.

Pasa una hora, dos horas, tres horas y papá no vuelve con el postre. Eso es lo que menos nos preocupa . ¿Dónde esta él?. Finn y yo nos miramos con preocupación…mamá parece no estar preocupada, bueno si pero no del mismo modo que nostros.

El teléfono suena…

(Finn de POV)

(POV Finn)

Papá se fue hace una hora, hace dos horas…HACE TRES HORAS…a mi me da miedo que se halla ido como aquella vez, como hace tiempo. Deseo que no sea asi. El lo prometio nos prometio que nunca mas nos dejaría asi. Mamá parece atenta al teléfono. Vanessa y Jenn están con ella. MI hermana las mira con atención. Y yo me muero de preocupación. Suena el teléfono mamá corre a contestarlo. Trato de descifrar su reacción mientras habla con quien sabe quien.

El mundo parece estar en cámara lenta todos le miramos…

(FIN de POV)

(CONTINUARA)


	62. El proceso

EL PROCESO.

La televisión está encendida todo PAnem lo observa escuchan con atención la narración de la reportera que se acompaña de diferentes imágenes.

"este ha sido un día complicado diferentes hombres importantes de Panem están siendo arrestados por todos los distritos los cargos van desde enriquecimiento ilícito, tráfico de influencias hasta fomentar la prostitución, abuso sexual y tráfico de personas"

Politicos, empresarios son arrestados y transportados por el cuerpo de gendarmería los traerán directo al capitolio para evitar fugas.

-Solo hay tres excepciones entre los que tienen una orden de aprensión ¿no es asi?

-Asi es Richard. Por un lado el Mariscal Hawthorne que posee un documento de amparo

En la pantalla aparece Gale subiendo a un auto de la gendarmería pero no esposado y con su abogado a lado. –por lo que ha acudido a los juzgados del capitolio con su abogado. Después esta el caso del señor Hainz Belzer, quien fue arrestado pero puesto en libertad bajo fianza. Por ultimo el caso de Peeta Mellark que por extraños motivos se presento voluntariamente el día de ayer en los juzgados antes de que siquiera se supiera de estas ordenes, por lo que no se le ha aprendido, el dia de mañana estos tres deberán presentarse a la corte para saber su situacion durante el proceso.

SALA DEL JUZGADO

OFICINAS CENTRALES DE PANEM

-HAINZ BELZER se le acusa de abuso sexual, tráfico de influencias y enriquecimiento ilícito ¿Cómo se declara?

-INOCENTE su señoría

-He revisado el expediente…hay duda razonable esta corte le retirara su pasaporte y se le mantendrá en prisión de seguridad mientras dura el proceso. No tendra contacto con los otros reos.

-Disculpe su señoría mi cliente es un hombre prominente de Panem y…

-Precisamente por eso debe comprender y atenerse a la ley de Panem.

Suena el martillo. En la sala del juzgado están solo los abogados de los procesados y representantes del gobierno. El juez hace una seña y Belzer es escoltado por lo policías fuera de la sala.

Su rostro es enojado y serio.

-GALE HAWTHORNE este juzgado le acusa de tráfico de influencias y abuso de poder, coerción ¿Cómo se declara?

-INOCENTE señor

-Mariscal Hawthorne dada su posición y el riesgo que implica su detención durante su proceso usted estará en custodia dentro de una cárcel de alta seguridad de la federación, no tendrá contacto con otros internos pero tampoco con los oficiales.

Gale Hawthorne no dijo nada, tampoco su abogado. Sale seguido por los oficiales, sin esposar.

-Peeta Mellark, es acusado de enriquecimiento ilícito, evasión de impuestos, tráfico de influencias y fomentar la prostitución ¿Cómo se declara?

-Creo que antes de que siquiera mi cliente diga algo yo debo aclarar que se atiene al artículo 105

-Ese artículo solo es aplicable a los extranjeros señor Pfefferberg

.LO sé y por eso lo pido. Mi cliente el señor Mellark- que esta serio y mira fijamente al juez-tiene otras dos nacionalidades…

Los cuchicheos no se hacen esperar.

-Explíquese- el juez parece perder la paciencia

\- Aquí están los documentos que lo sostienen además el embajador Dupont y el embajador Basch representantes de los países que le han otorgado la nacionalidad están aquí para verificar que los derechos del señor Mellark sean respetados. Eso aunado al hecho de que el se presentó voluntariamente en el juzgado.

-Lo que ya de entrada es sospechoso –señala el fiscal.

El juez ojea los papeles.

-De acuerdo. ¿Cómo se declara? ¿señor Mellark?

-Inocente

-Lo imagine ¿Y un hombre inocente usa tantas artimañas?- el juez mira ceñudo a Peeta Mellark. Que sigue impávido y lo mira fijamente- muy bien, ya que tiene dos nacionalidades más tendrá arresto domiciliario de acuerdo al artículo 105, en el inmueble que se menciona pero créalo estará más vigilado que los demás. Ni crea que escapara a la justicia. No me importa quién SEA SU ESPOSA ¿Comprende?

-Si señor- el hombre esta calmado, demasiado, eso le revuelve el estómago al juez. Quien susurra para sí mismo…sociópata.

(POV KAT)

Veo como en aquella reunión después del sonoro sonido del martillo y de la molestia de juez mi padre tiene en su rostro esa sonrisita irónica, imperceptible para el ojo no entrenado, que solía hacer el hombre que lo suplanto por un tiempo hace años. Me revuelvo un poco en mi asiento. Y me pregunto ¿ese es mi padre o el otro hombre?¿Sera acaso que nunca se fue y ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo?.

Automáticamente miro a mi madre que está atenta a la pantalla. Todos estamos en silencio. Vanessa, Jen, Van ( que ahora forma parte del cuerpo de abogados de la familia), el señor Pfefferberg, abogado, Simmons que también es abogado de la familia que detiene la grabación.

-¿Dónde está él?- dice mi madre

-En la casa que preparamos para su arresto domiciliario…ya sabe no puede salir…nosotros como sus abogados podemos entrar libremente, pero nadie mas…

-¿Está bien?-Jenn mira fijamente la imagen de papá en la pantalla

-Mejor que los otros desde luego, esta cómodo, mas que los otros…pero usted sabe en casa es donde mejor esta…les envía saludos.

-¿Nosotros no podemos visitarlo?- pregunto, me muero por ver a papá.

-No, es un proceso legal muy severo-Van me mira- y el dijo que no quiere que pasen por las inspecciones de los guardias para poder entrar…a NINGUNO.-mira a mi madre fijamente.

-No es su decisión únicamente…-parece que mi madre se dirige a todos

-Pero apela a su buen juicio

-Yo tengo derecho a visita…

-Una vez cada ocho días

-Eso lo arreglaremos después- Pfefferberg se sienta frente a mi- ¿Qué haces tu aquí jovencita?

-Quiero asistir, no pienso quedarme en casa - soy firme en mi decisión

-aja ¿Y porque quieres estar presente en el juzgado?

-Debo apoyar a mi madre- no la miro buscando su aprobación sino parecerá que no tengo voluntad propia

-Ella ya tiene apoyo, mucho aquí- Van se sienta junto a Pfefferberg

-Si, pero ya tengo la edad para poder decidir

-Tiene 16, señala Simmons

-Bien, sabes que en este proceso darán a conocer la peor parte de tu padre, y muchas no son mentiras

-Eso es normal, es un juicio, ellos no diran cosas buenas de él

-Dirán que ha matado gente…

-Eso es verdad, en los juegos…-soy interrumpida

-Fuera de los juegos niña

-Tal vez incluso veas como ejecuta gente o les da el tiro de gracia.

-Es probable que asi sea- digo y el estomago se me revuelve un poco de solo imaginarlo. Pero me mantengo firme.

-Harán la lista de sus amantes antes de tu madre…

Yo solo parpadeo. Papá con otras mujeres.

-Johanna Mason entre ellas.

No digo nada pero no bajo la mirada.

-¿Nada que decir?

-No

-Hablaran de sus hijos ilegítimos

-Papá no tiene hijos ilegítimos-mi voz suena un poco molesta.

-Hay por lo menos tres chicos que dicen que tu padre es su padre y que los abandonó

-Mi padre no haría eso…

-¿Estas molesta?

-Si…son puras mentiras.

-Ellos son mayores que tu…todos…

-Papá no los hubiera dejado si fueran suyos

-No sabes las cosas de las que sería capaz tu padre por estar con tu madre niña.

-Hasta reconocería como suyo un niño que ni siquiera es su hijo

-Podría sobornar laboratorios con tal de mantener ese secreto como tal ¿Qué opinas?

-¿Qué secreto?- digo molesta

Los tres abogados se miran entre ellos y luego me miran. Sonrisa retorcida. Pfefferberg toma la palabra.

-Tú niña, ¿nunca has tenido dudas?

-¿De qué?- estoy a punto de voltear a ver a mi madre pero me resisto. Lo enfrento, le miró fijamente.

-Tú te pareces a los niños de la Veta…

-Tengo ojos azules

-Tu abuela y tu tía también

Poco a poco el asunto se pone más acalorado.

-Mi padre también

-Al parecer tú serás más alta que tus padres

-eso que, me alimento mejor y hemos tenido gente de alta estatura en el pasado

-Uno de tus parientes cercanos tiene enorme estatura

-Lo se

-Y tiene cabello obscuro como tu

-Mi cabello es ondulado no liso como el suyo y sus ojos son grises

-sabes que tu padre y tu madre vivieron juntos casi cinco años antes de que nacieras y en ese tiempo nunca pudieron concebir

-No lo sabía- nunca había pensado en eso.

-Y que curiosamente tu madre quedo en cinta cuando ella y tu tio Gale se volvieron a ver.

-No lo creo

-Dicen que el general Hawthorne siente un enfermizo afecto por ti, incluso que te quiere tanto como a los gemelos

-No es verdad, nos vemos pocas veces al año

-Y si te dijera que eso es porque el señor Mellark le dijo que si se acercaba de más pagaría un alto precio…

-…que incluso lo amenazó de muerte si te enterabas de la verdad.

Me confunden pero sé que eso no es cierto papá sería incapaz de hacer semejante cosa. Más aun mamá no engañaría a papá con él tio Gale.

-Papá no haría eso

-Te sorprendería las cosas que es capaz de hacer

-Además mi madre nunca engañaría a papá con tío Gale

-¿A no? NO acaso los viste en el bosque hace apenas unas semanas

-Eso fue un malentendido yo me equivoque

-Todos tenemos momentos de debilidad. Hasta tu padre comprende eso.

-¿Por qué se quedaría papá con mamá si eso hubiera pasado?

-Tu padre esta loco de amor por tu madre

-¿acaso te sorprende?

-Además quería un bebé en esa época y no lo habían logrado…tu digamos fuiste un error oportuno.

Me siento molesta. Tengo ganas de golpearlos y decirles que es mentira que no pueden decir eso de mis padres, pero me muerdo la lengua. Y un atisbo de duda comienza a anidar en mi corazón. ¿Y si es verdad lo que dicen?. Papá…no…no puedo pesar eso. No voy a voltear a ver a mi madre. No buscare respuestas en ella. Compostura. Piensa. Respira. NO dejes que vean tu enojo.

-En todo caso como afecta todo esto mi vida actual- digo con voz calmada.

-Buena pregunta, muy buena -Simmons mira a los otros dos

-En que muchos desean que se de a conocer el secreto para manipular a tu hermano.

-¿A Finn?

-Sería el único hijo legítimo de tu padre…

-¿Por qué es rubio?-digo con sarcasmo- mi abuela y mi tia también lo eran

Pfefferberg, también tiene esa sonrisilla ironica. Como cuando uno lo pone en jaque en el tablero de ajedrez.

-No. La prueba es que tu padre le dono sangre cuando nació y se que incluso un poco de medula…

-Y eso solo se puede hacer entre parientes

Es verdad si uno lo toma así. Finn de verdad es hijo de papá. No hay en absoluto duda. Mamá se podría decir no tuvo complicaciones conmigo y con Finn si, porque ella es incompatible con papá por no se que cosa, y si de verdad el tio Gale es quien sugieren que es no es como papá. Aun asi papá es papá.

-¿Y a Finn como habrían de manipularlo?

-En la ley internacional solo los hijos legitimos pueden tomar posesión de los bienes de una familia independientemente de lo que tu padre diga.

-Esa ley se aprobó hace mucho tiempo puesto que los hombres ricos y poderosos tiene el descaro de tirar niños por todos lados y después quieren parte del patrimonio. Obviamente a los hijos legítimos e inversionistas no les es grato.

-Finn no haría eso, es mi hermano.

-Eso dices tu pero no sabemos cómo pensara en unos 10 años.

-Ni quien lo aconsejará ¿verdad? Aun así él es mi hermano.

-Bueno lo que el haga o no esta fuera de nuestro alcance

-Por ahora

-El asunto es ¿Quieres salir de duda?

-¿Qué quiere decir?

Simmons trae un maletín saca unos hisopos y frascos para tomar muestras, los coloca frente a mi.

-¿Saliva o sangre?-Van me mira fijamente

-Tu padre ya nos dio lo que necesitamos- Pfferberg me muestra lo que parece son muestras que ya le ha proporcionado.

No se que esperan de mi, sin embargo me decido. Estiro el brazo. Los tres sonríen entre si y luego miran a mi madre. Que solo asiente. Se levantan los tres y me dejan en paz sonrientes.

-Esta lista puede ir- Pfefferber toma algo del licor que se habia servido previamente

-No se quebrara- Simmons se sienta

-Es de buena madera- Van se deja caer en el asiento

-Oigan estoy aquí…

-Y pasaste la prueba…

Mamá camina hasta mí. Yo estoy confundida. Se sienta junto a mí. Me mira.

-Escucha lo que te dijeron es verdad, este juicio sacara lo peor de tu padre a la luz, lo quieras o no. Hablaran cosas de las que no te imaginas. Tu padre y yo creemos que de verdad tienes edad para esto, no queremos que estés presente pero si tu decides que si lo respetaremos.

-Yo quiero estar ahí…

-Pues bueno ella es tu hija sin lugar a dudas- Vanessa nos mira

-Si, es de verdad terca…pero déjala participar, tal vez madure mas rápido…-Jen secunda-en fin considerando este embrollo nosotras regresaremos a poner todo en orden y vendremos en caso de que sea necesario. ¿De acuerdo?.

-De acuerdo

(Fin de POV)

Katniss Everdeen conduce el auto, ella y su hija viajan en silencio, es de tarde. Hay un número considerable de periodistas en la entrada de la casa. Ingresan a la propiedad en medio de los flashes. Se cierran las puertas tras de ellas. Estaciona el auto. Se quedan sentadas.

-Escucha no le diras absolutamente nada a tu hermano de lo que hablamos hoy.

-Esta bien

-Si puedes decirle que iras al juicio y nada mas, sin detalles

-Bien

-¿No vas a preguntar por que?

-No quieres que se inquiete mas de lo usual supongo y de seguro tu hablaras con él.

-Asi es…despues tu y yo veremos unos videos ¿de acuerdo? –ella comienza a descender del auto

-¿Mamá?

-¿Si?- esta con un pie fuera del auto, voltea a ver a su hija

-¿Iras a ver a papá?¿a ese lugar?

-Desde luego- se miran fijamente

-El no quiere que vayas

-No siempre hago lo que se le da la gana a tu padre, además es mi derecho…y con lo que tu padre no cuenta es que es una casa de su propiedad donde esta arraigado y no en un centro penitenciario…y si el estuviera ahí, lo iria a ver de todos modos. Me quedaría ahí acompañándolo el tiempo que tuviéramos disponibles. ¿Algo que decir?

-Absolutamente no. –la chica sonríe.

Ingresan a la casa y se encuentran con Finnick ensayando en la biblioteca a través de una videoconferencia con su profesor de siempre. Su madre se queda de pie observando un rato. Escucha la hermosa voz del niño. (J.S. Bach - Weihnachtsoratorium BWV 248 Part VI)

Nyr ein Wink von seinen Händen  
Stürzt ohnmächt'ger Menschen Macht.  
Hier wird alle Kraft verlacht!  
Spricht der Höchste nur ein Wort,  
Seiner Feinde Stolz zo enden,  
Oh, so müssen sich sofort.  
Sterblicher Gedanken wenden.

-A papá le gustaría verlo ¿no?

-Si- la madre sonríe le gusta ver al niño concentrado- dejémoslo un rato que termine y después le platicamos de nuestro dia.

(POV FIN)

Estoy en pijama camino por la casa, he preguntado cosas pero nadie me responde todos creen que deben protegerme pero solo logran que me enfade más. Hoy se han ido todo el día mamá y Kat, de hecho ella no fue hoy a la escuela. Mamá esta en la biblioteca hablando con alguien por teléfono, se escucha molesta. Me quedo de pie. Ella ni siquiera nota que estoy ahí. Me voy a buscar a Kat. Toco su puerta. Dice que pase. LA miro fijamente esta haciendo los deberes de lo que no hizo hoy.

-Ya me preguntaba por que no habias venido niño

-¿A dónde fuiste hoy con mamá?- digo sin seguirle el juego. Ella lo capta y va directo al grano.

-A ver a los abogados de papá

-¿Por qué no me llevaron?- mi voz es aspera. Ella me mira fijamente responde igual.

-Eres listo tu dime porque crees…

-No soy tan pequeño como creen…

-Si pero los jueces y juzgados no piensan lo mismo Finn

-¿Y tu que?

-Tengo 16…

-mmmm ¿entonces te permitieron ir?

-Si…escucha Finn no es tiempo de pelear

-No quiero pelear pero tampoco me toman en cuenta…-digo muy enojado

-No hagas rabietas de niño pequeño

Me quedo quieto. Se a lo que se refiere trato de controlar mi creciente ira. Me suavizo.

-¿Qué te han dicho?

-Nada en realidad…solo acompañare a mamá…¿Prefieres que vaya sola al juzgado?

-NO…pero yo quisiera poder ir también

-No puedes Finnick- Lo dice en tono de advertencia. Asi que busco una estrategia diferente

-¿Me díras lo que pasa?

-Solo lo que me autorice mamá

-O sea casi nada

-No lo se Finn

-¿Mañana si iras a la escuela?

-No lo creo…

Nos miramos de nuevo. Ella cambia la conversación, antes de que pierda la cabeza.

Charlo un rato mas con ella y me voy a mi habitación.

Escucho mi propia voz. (Amor, Hai Vinto, Rv 651: Aria)

Passo di pena in pena

come la navicella

ch'in quest'in quell'altr'onda

urtando và.

Il ciel tuona e balena

il mar tutt'è in tempesta.

Porto non vede ò sponda

Dove approdar non sa.

Le pongo emoción intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo. Esto es lo único que me relaja, cuadno hago esto, cuando canto, es como si todo desapareciera como si mi mente se calmara, como si el mundo se detuviera. Solo somos los instrumentos y yo. Nada mas. A veces incluso cierro los ojos. Cuando la música termina y mi voz se apaga abro los ojos, el profesor esta muy atento, parece feliz.

-Muy bien hecho señor Mellark, muy bien hecho

Hay otros dos chicos y dos chicas que son también solistas del coro. Me miran con un poco de hastío. Ellos tuvieron que pasar por años de entrenamiento en esta escuela para siquiera formar parte del coro y yo en pocos días fui invitado no solo al coro sino ha ser solista. Soy reservado.

-Gracias

Es casi un susurro. Aparento, aparento ser tímido, callado, reservado, educado. Nunca digo lo que pienso. Ordenado, limpio, silencioso. Bajo del escenario.

-Señorita Abbad puede subir

-Enseguida

Ella camina junto a mí. Me siento y observo. Cuando el ensayo termina, salgo en calma. Pasan de las 4 asi que la escuela ya esta prácticamente vacia, solo los que pertenecen a algún equipo de alto rendimiento están aquí. YA sea arte, ciencia o deporte hay diferentes niveles de desempeño y por supuesto horario. Generalmente Kat y yo salimos juntos pero como se ha vuelto costumbre ella no vino, esta con mamá y los abogados. Camino con mis útiles escolares hacia la puerta principal, pero en una zona de los jardines que ha esta hora esta prácticamente abandonada un grupo de muchachos me salen al paso. No conozco a ninguno de ellos, son mayores casi de la edad de Kat, pero a uno si lo he visto molestando a todo mundo. Me dobla la estatura, es corpulento, yo diría que mas bien pasado de peso. Son cinco en total.

No me han dicho nada asi que intento pasar esquivandolos. Me tapan el paso.

-¿Eres Finnick Mellark?¿no?

Dice uno de ellos y fijan su mirada en digo nada, solo los observo.

-¿Eres retrasado?

-O miedoso

Tratan de intimidarme. Sigo mirándolos.

-No eres mas que un niñito miedoso pero que se puede esperar de ti.

-Tu padre es un cobarde- dice con despresio uno de ellos

Comienzo a enojarme. Aprieto los puños.

-Y un ladron pero de todos modos fue un idiota perdiendo tanto dinero.

Comienzo el conteo mental 1,2,3…

-Míralo ¿estas enojado?

-¿Qué vas a hacer niñito?

Uno de ellos me empuja por lo que retrocedo unos pasos. Y comienzo a calcular el riesgo. Como moverme. NO la tendre fácil, no soy un cobarde. Ellos comienzan a rodearme. Tiro mis cosas al suelo, me preparo para los golpes. MI corazón late fuerte. Cuando ellos están a punto de lanzarse sobre mi…

-¡EY ustedes que hacen!

Un grupo de tres muchachos mayores vienen de una de las canchas deportivas. Deben ser de ultimo año. Ya vienen corriendo. Mis agresores se miran entre si y corren.

-¡Cobardes, vengan metanse con nosotros!

Llegan junto a mi. Yo levanto mis cosas. Para cuando ellos llegan ya estoy listo para marcharme.

-¿Estas bien?- dice el líder

-Si, gracias- digo con calma

-Oh, eres tu-dice otro con un poco de asombro. Uno de sus amigos le da un codazo.

-Gracias- digo de nuevo ignorando lo que sea que este pensando

-No hay porque, no deberías quedarte tan tarde

Solo los miro.

-Bueno tenemos que irnos cuídate.

-No escuches a eso idiotas

-Tu padre es una buena persona

-Al menos para nosotros…

Los miro asombrado. Tiempo despues me entere que ellos viven en la zona pobre del capitolio pero tienen becas de una de las asociaciones de mis padres. En la escuela los chicos con dinero los molestan pero ellos han hecho u grupo practicamente gremio de apoyo mutuo. Asi el que se mete con uno lo hace con todos.

-Gracias

Parece que es lo único que pude decir.

-Cuidate

Los tres chicos se van. Yo me voy a donde pretendía. En la entrada principal ya esta esperándome Kyle en el auto. Subo y me quedo pensando en todo esto. Extraño a papá no me importa lo que esta gente diga de él, es mi padre. Kyle me dice lo que hay de comer en casa.

(Fin de POV)

Unos días después es prácticamente de noche, Katniss Everdeen termina de arreglarse para salir. En realidad su ropa es casual, jeans con jersey a juego. Pero se revisa una y otra vez.

-Hola mamá- dice el niño analizando detenidamente a su madre

-Hola…-dice buscando su abrigo

-¿Iras a ver a papá?

-Si- ella le mira fijamente, hay un leve dejo de celos en aquella pregunta- tiene mucho tiempo que no lo veo y hoy me autorizaron.

-A mi me gustaría verlo también…¿lo saludaras de mi parte?

-Si

-¿Y le darás lo que le mande?

-Si lo autorizan claro ¿tu lo extrañas?

-Si…¿te quedaras con él hoy? – los ojos grises del niños se fijan en ella

-Si, pero regresare mañana, solo me quedare esta noche y parte de la mañana. No te preocupes regresare. ¿de acuerdo?- dice rodeando al niño entre sus brazos

-Si mamá…

-Ma ya esta listo el auto- entra en ese momento Kat

-Bueno, es hora de irme- suelta al niño y lo besa en la mejilla

-Nos vemos mañana- abraza a su hija que en este punto es de su misma estatura- estas a cargo cuida a tu hermano

-Saluda a papá

-Claro…regreso mañana ¿de acuerdo?

-Si, no te preocupes…ya sabes Lucy y los otros están aquí.

Las dos se sueltan, ella sube al transporte que le enviaron. Llueve a cantaros. Tardan alrededor de 45 minutos en llegar a la propiedad, que es mucho menos ostentosa a la que ocupan, sin lugar a dudas esta muy protegida, es casi como entrar a la penitenciaria. Guardias en la entrada exterior, después en la interior, tiradores es unas torres improvisadas. Incluso este auto es de la gendarmería. En cuanto baja del auto, le miran sorprendidos los oficiales que protegen el ingreso a la casa. Uno de ellos revisa una tabla.

-Discul…disculpe…no tenemos registrada su visita de hecho el señor Mellark…

-El señor Mellark no se manda solo- dice Katniss Everdeen con firmesa y cara de pocos amigos.

Todos le miran atentos. No saben que decir.

-Ademas tengo un permiso de la gendarmería y el juzgado- se los extiende y lo revisan.

-Es real de otro modo no le habrían enviado el auto…

Se miran unos a otros pues el protocolo indica ahora que hay que auscultarla para ver si no trae nada ilegal. Pero es ni mas ni menos que el SInsajo, nadie se atreve a siquiera sugerir nada en absoluto. Ingresa a la casa sin decir mas. Dos guardias que están en la sala están atónitos.

-¿Dónde esta él?- se quita el abrigo

-En la habitación esta al fondo

-De acuerdo pueden revisar mi abrigo si le parece

Ninguno de los dos dice nada. LA verdad es que la mujer es simplemente arrebatadora. Su mirada penetrante, cabello suelto ondulado húmedo pues afuera llueve a cantaros. Jeans ceñidos perfectamente a su cuerpo. No dice nada mas, se da la vuelta y va con paso firme a donde se supone esta Peeta Mellark.

-¿Quién quisiera ser reo, no?

-Con esa clase de visita yo

-y yo

-aja

Katniss abre suavemente la puerta. Que esta en penumbra, una suave música suena en la habitación.

_cum dederit dilectis suis somnum:__**  
**__ecce haereditas Domini, filii:__**  
**__merces, fructus ventris._

Aun con la tenue luz que proviene de la calle, puede ver a Peeta sentado en la cama recargado en la cabecera, probablemente tiene los ojos cerrados pues no se ha percatado de su presencia. Camina sigilosa, sin perderlo de vista. Sin mas se acerca hasta el y sin decir nada se apodera de los labios de este. Que se sorprende al inicio pero que al mismo tiempo responde con ímpetu a la mujer. Después de un tiempo.

-¿Katniss?- es un medio susurro

-¿esperabas a alguien mas?

-No esperaba a nadie, ¿Qué haces aquí?¿No acaso acordamos que…?

-Tu no te mandas solo…no puedes decidir por mi y ya.

-Pero, pero…

-Pero nada…estoy aquí y no pienso irme hasta que la hora de visite termine…

Durante un buen tiempo besándose, explorándose han sido semanas las que han pasado separados. Palabras de afecto, de anhelo, deseo, gemidos, pulso aselerado y eso que no se han desprendido absolutamente de ninguna prenda.

Cuando ella intenta comenzar quitarse la ropa. Él la detiene. Ella le mira confundinda. Entonces Peeta Mellark le susurra al oído.

-Te quiero solo para mi…aquí hay cámaras…de visión nocturna…no voy a compartiré con nadie- dice con la voz entre cortada.

-¿Y que sugieres?- agitada

-Sera incomodo pero…desnúdate debajo de los cobertores…

-¡QUEEEEE?!

La pasión parece evaporarse por un instante y los dos rien.

-Oh prefieres que te vean en las cámaras…-señala la habitación…-y graben para la posteridad

-Si que sabes seducir a una mujer- ella se levanta

-Desde luego- se incorpora

-¿Entonces?

-Sigue mi sugerencia

-¿Y tu?

-A mi ya me conocen preciosa…grabado para la posteridad hace tiempo…- ella le mira sorprendida-ya sabes por que…

-Ya…lo se...

El se levanta y camina hacia el baño.

-A donde vas

-ya veras

A pesar de saber que lo mas seguro es que están siendo grabados son cuidadosos pero no se inhiben. Ya que de verdad han pasado demasiado tiempo separados. Susurros ahogados, palabras, movimientos, rápidos, lentos, un rato de descanso y vuelven a empezar. Eso es lo que pueden ver desde el monitor los guardias nocturnos de la propiedad.

-¿Esto no es como violar su intimidad?- dice uno, que recién ingresa, a sus compañeros de la sala de monitoreo.

-Supongo que ellos son conscientes de eso. El subio el volumen de la musica desde que empezaron sus besuqueos...

-Ella no se ha dejado ver…ya sabes…

-¿Cómo?-parpadea

-Si…él le ha puesto la bata de baño asi que cuando le ha tocado estar arriba…

-Pues solo vez la bata subir y bajar…-dice uno un poco maliciosamente

-Pero el se ha de complacer con la bata abierta del frente

-¿Y no has podido ver nada?

-Pues no- dice aburrido-es el punto muerto de la cámara está demasiado pegada a la cabecera.

-Ya…

-¿Pero es que acaso esos dos no se cansan?

-Supongo, ademas no se han visto demasiado…asi que supongo recuperan el tiempo perdido

-Uno se explica porque ha dejado hace tantos años al mariscal Hawthorne ¿no?

Todos le miran con cara de serás idiota. Se encoje en hombros.

-Bueno yo decía.

La mañana siguiente Peeta Mellark ingreso a la sala de monitoreo y exigió a los guardias que apagaran las camaras y se aseguro de que no hubiera ni un sistema secundario de reconocimiento mientras Katniss se duchaba y vestía. Su argumento fue que el encarcelado era él. Y ya que estaba con los guardias no había necesidad de vigilar.

Después de ver aparecer a la mujer en la cámara de la sala de estar, Mellark va a su encuentro y de nuevo encienden todas las cámaras.

-¿Lista?

-YA casi es la hora

Los dos se abrazan.

-Pronto acabara- es el susurro de él

-Eso espero, no podemos estar asi…

-saluda a los chicos de mi parte y a los demás…

-¿Vas a estar bien?

-Si. Tranquila hemos pasado cosas peores ¿no?

-Es probable…-ella comienza a besarle, le corresponde totalmente. Hasta que aparece el guardia quien carraspea para llamar su atención.

-Lamento interrumpir pero el tiempo se acabó, el auto le espera Dra. Everdeen.

-Gracias- se separa un poco de Peeta- te veré pronto

-Te amo…

Y se despiden.

Cada semana se ven conversan, se ríen, ven una película, además de sus actividades en conjunto. En el dio de visita logran un permiso para que por la mañana el pueda ver a sus hijos bajo vigilancia del estado y por la noche y parte de la mañana sea Katniss quien le haga compañía. Lo cierto es que al pasar de las visitas Katniss se dio cuenta de que Peeta había logrado ganarse la simpatía de muchos de sus custodios lo que en verdad no le parecía raro.

La primera vez que sus hijos van a verle es algo muy emotivo. El esta vestido de una manera casual en el jardín de la propiedad esperando a sus hijos.

El auto de la gendarmería que lleva a los chicos Mellark se acerca a la propiedad. En cuanto llegan a la entrada los dos observan con atención el lugar que esta resguardado exageradamente.

-Mira eso- dice Finn a Kat mientras observa al personal armado y las torres.

-No me sorprende- Kat da un vistaso general.

El auto ingresa a la propiedad. Se detiene y los chicos bajan. Uno de los oficiales se acerca a ellos. Esta a punto de decir algo cuando es interrumpido por Van que desciende del asiento de copiloto.

-No puede preguntarles nada ni auscultarlos son menores de edad…soy su representante legal…

-El procedimiento dice…

-El procedimiento no aplica a menores de edad, si los toca le acusare de acoso y abuso de menores…-le extiende un papel

-Ustedes los abogados son un dolor de cabeza….y uds. Se siente intocables ¿no esa asi?

Los chicos solo le miran. No dicen nada.

-En fin NEWTON- llama a uno de sus subordinados

-SEÑOR

-llévelos con el "prisionero"

-SI SEÑOR, síganme.

Y entonces al llegar a uno de los jardines del lugar después de largo tiempo lo ven sentado leyendo. En cuanto lo ven corren y grita.

-¡Papá, Papá!

-¡PAAAPPPÁÁÁÁÁÁ´!

El se levanta y les da alcance, ellos corren cuando se encuentran todos caen al césped. Risas abrazos y palabras.

-Papá te extraño mucho- Finn se abraza a su padre

-Yo a ti hijo

-Hola Pa, te amo

-Yo a ti hija

Después de eso su padre coloca bebidas y platican. Van esta en la sala de monitores vigilando y para darles mas "intimidad".

-Dicen cosas malas de ti, yo no les creo, pero no voy a permitir que hablen mal de ti papá

-Eso es normal, no prestes atención, no importa lo que ellos digan solo lo que tu creas me importa Finn

-Pero, pero

-No los escuches hijo ¿comprendes?

-Eso le he dicho pero no hace caso

-¿Y tu? A ti no te provocan

-Lo intentan pero se que son idiotas

-Lamento que tengan que pasar por esto por mi culpa

-No les creemos nada te conocemos

-Y te amamos

Cuando Finn va al baño. Padre e hija están solos.

-Kat tu sabes que el juicio va a ser duro sacaran lo peor de mi

-Lo se

-No, no lo sabes…incluso te utilizaran para atacarme

-YA se los rumores…tu…tu…eres mi papá

-Lo soy, de eso no tengas ni la menor duda.

-Si no lo fueras- su padre le mira asombrado- para mi no cambiaria nada ¿Para ti?

-En absoluto pero créelo tu madre nunca…

-Ya lo se…

Ellos dos se abrazan. Finnick llego junto con ellos.

-Escucha hijo te amo ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Si papá

-Estoy orgulloso de ti- estrecha al chico entre sus brazos- tienes que cuidar a tu hermana y tu madre ¿de acuerdo?

-Si…

Van camina hacia ellos. Peeta lo mira, comprende que el tiempo ha terminado. Un abrazo grupal entre los tres. Despedidas y promesas de que se verán en ocho días. .

Días después Finnick Everdeen Mellark esta rojo de ira golpea una y otra vez al chico que por lo menos le dobla la estatura. Esta tirado en el suelo y el niño rubio sobre él. Sus compañeros les asusan y otros miran con cierto miedo la escena. Todos abren paso dos profesores ya se acercan uno de ellos toma como puede al niño que aun desea soltarse para seguir golpeando a aquel hablador. El profesor se lo lleva aun dando jalones. El otro profesor ayuda a poner en pie al otro muchacho de cuya nariz y labios sale la sangre, ojos morados. Finnick tiene los nudillos rojos y uno que otro moretón.

Kat mira por la ventana estos días han sido difíciles, su padre esta en arresto domiciliario, tenia una revista y el periódico de hoy entre sus manos. Ella ha leído los procesos de los otros arrestados. Han sido semanas, por lo menos casi 4 meses de esta basura. Los juicios más grandes los han dejado para el final. Salvo el del tío Gale que por su posición fue uno de los primeros en ser procesado y exonerado, al comprobarse que nunca forzó a ninguna de las chicas, pero si quedo en duda el que usara su posición para hacerse de muchas chicas. La resolución fue simple tuvo que indemnizar a algunas de ellas, no ha todas, se quedaría pobre y aun asi no alcanzaría a pagarles a todas. Y estaba obligado a pensiones alimenticias si aparecían mas hijos ilegitimos. LA identidad del otro chico que tiene, esta resguardada por solicitud de los padres en acuerdo con el Mariscal Hawthorne. A quien además se le dio una advertencia de volver a incurrir en el mismo vicio seria destituido. Todos sabían que MWM que era una empresa que trabajaba con el ejercito no confiaba en nadie mas que él, que le habían respaldado proporcionándole los mejores abogados y por eso había mantenido su puesto. Una empresa de mercenarios, decían todos. MWM era "dueña" de diferentes instalaciones en Panem, ellos tenían la "concesión" de algunos sectores militares del país, una empresa armamentista en su inicio y a lo largo de su existencia que ahora solo trabajaba ese sector con Panem desde hace unos tres años, antes de eso le vendían armas y tecnología bélica a todo el mundo. Fabricaban en la actualidad de todo, desde sacapuntas hasta misiles dirigidos y componentes aeroespaciales. Por lo tanto si una empresa como esta respaldaba a Gale Hawthorne no era raro que hubiera salido libre. Prácticamente todo el mundo directa o indirectamente trabajaba para MWM, eso incluia a EIC y ODCO.

Escucha los cuchicheos de sus compañeros sobre cómo después de todo esto ella seguía presentándose a la escuela, que si no le daba vergüenza, a ella eso le afectaba en lo mas mínimo. Otros chicos como ella habían dejado de ir al colegio puesto que sus padres estaban en proceso pero el asunto era mas grave pues sus padres de verdad estaban en la cárcel con los otros reos, peor aun habían sido declarados culpables. Se habían dado pruebas de su culpabilidad que iban desde tomar dinero del erario público para enriquecerse, pagar prostitutas, fiestas, en casos la crudeza se hizo presente pues se descubrió abuso sexual, no solo de desconocidos sino de sus propios hijos e hijas, eso incluía el caso de algunos de sus compañeros. Ella se preguntaba ¿Cómo era eso posible? Había pasado horas sentada junto a esos chicos o chicas sin imaginarse el calvario que vivían dia a dia. Tambien estaba el caso contrario de hijos que habían demandado a sus padres y todo era una artimaña para hacerse con el dinero de la familia, el asunto se había volteado ahora eran ellos quienes serían procesados.

Este dia había iniciado el proceso previo al de su padre, el de Hainz Belzer. Esperaba estar en casa para saber los que había pasado el dia de hoy en los tribunales. Se estaba volviendo una experta en la ley aprendia todo lo que podía si tenia dudas le preguntaba a Van, Pffeferberg o Simmons.

-¿Estas bien?- una voz la saca de sus pensamientos

-SI- sonríe- ¿Y tu?- dice a su interlocutora

-Yo…bien…creo…yo me referia a lo de tu padre su proceso es el ultimo…y….-trata de ser amable pero no sabe que mas decir.

-Si, pronto terminara esto, supongo…

-SI claro en cuanto lo declaren culpable y lo envíen a la cárcel de alta seguridad del 2, se hara justicia.

Interviene un tercero, es uno de sus compañeros que mas se ha ensañado con ella. Solo lo mira, sabe que no tiene caso pelear con idiotas como él.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- interviene su compañera

-Eso no te incumbe

-A ti tampoco

-Eres su defensora ¿o que?

-No necesito que me defiendan, aunque agradezco tu interés, dice a su colega.

-Lo se, pero…

-Hay gente a la que es mejor ignorar- comienza a encaminarse a la entrada

-Tu padre no es mas que un asesino que se enriqueció con el dinero de Panem

Katniss se queda de pie como meditando

-¿Acaso no tu te llenas la boca hablando de las hazañas de tu padre durante la revolución del Sinsajo?- dice- eso implica que mató mucha gente o ¿acaso es un cobarde?

-Tu padre mato gente en los juegos…

-Los juegos…eso…-iba a decir algo cuando otro chico apareció

-Oye Everdeen

-¿SI?

-Deberías ir a la dirección…

-¿Por qué?

-Mejor sera que vayas…

LA chica toma el camino. Mientras mas se acerca a la dirección la gente le mira fijamente, un poco asustados, sorprendidos. Entonces lo ve Finnick esta sentado en un banca. Se percata de como brindan atención medica al otro chico.

-¿Finn?- se acerca y se sienta junto a su hermano

-Hola Kat…

-¿Qué pasó?

Se encoge en hombros.

-Habló mal de papá

-Oh, Finn, mamá te dijo que los ignoraras, son todos unos idiotas.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación ante la declaración de la chica pero mas aun por la presencia de la madre los niños.

-Esa boca niña

-Madre

La mujer camina ignorado a todos los demás. Su rostro es serio infranqueable. Camina hasta quedar frente a sus hijos.

-Manos- dice mirando a Finn que se sobaba las manos

Las toma entre las suyas y el chico hace una mueca pero no hace ningún sonido.

-¿Duele?

-Aja

-NO hay nada roto, pero si esta inflamandose…-saca de entre sus ropas un frasco con un ungüento hecho por ella, se la da a Kat que comienza a ponerla sobre las manos del niño.

Mientras la madre comienza a revisarle el rostro.

-Que bueno que no planeas ser modelo…de todos modos nada que lamentar

Kat termina con la pomada.

-De pie- dice mirando a sus hijos- vamos a casa…¿hay algo que deban recoger?

-No

-No

EL decano del colegio se acerca, pues le han informado de la presencia de ni mas ni menos que el Sinsajo.

-Dra. Everdeen

-Buenas tardes…evitemos conflictos y palabras innecesarias…este jovencito necesita un buen escarmiento y lo tendrá. Por otro lado muchos de los chicos que tiene aquí necesitan ser mejores personas…pero eso no pasara…usted y yo sabemos que muchos consideran este lugar no un santuario del saber…sino un nido de cosas desagradables…

-No concuerdo con eso

-No me extraña…en fin…me llevare a este par de chicos no le darán mas problemas…son mi responsabilidad.

Sin más salen del edificio. Una vez dentro del auto una molesta Katniss reprende a su hijo.

-No haz aprendido nada ¿verdad?, no pasare por alto esto jovencito…si no aprendes a controlarte seguiras teniendo problemas donde sea…

-Hablaron mal de papá

-Eso no es nuevo y te adverti que pasaría, no me importa lo que ellos digan sino como reaccionas tu…

-Mamá…yo…

-No quiero excusas. A veces es mejor guardar silencio meditar y después hablar de nuevo ¿entendido?

-Si

El resto del camino continuaron en silencio. En cuanto llegaron a la casa Lucy les recibió.

-YA están en la biblioteca…-mira los golpes de guerra del chico.

-Voy para allá, vayan a comer…-mira a sus hijos

-Mamá yo…-la chica quiere estar en a reunión.

-Come y luego a tu habitación descansa si hablamos sobre tu padre te llamo

-Bien…

-Finnick

-¿Si?

-Come y en tu habitación hasta nuevo aviso…ya vere que hacer contigo

El chico no dice nada sigue las indicaciones de su madre.

YA en la biblioteca, están los abogados.

-¿Cómo estuvo el día?- señala la mujer sentándose

-Lo legal no siempre es justo

-Belzer puede que salga libre no hay pruebas suficientes supo cubrir su rastros, pero la que mas sufrió fue su esposa, de hecho hay partes de la declaración que involucran al señor Mellark…

-YA hablamos con el hijo de Belzer y se presentara como nuestro testigo…

-Pobre mujer sufrio demasiado…

-¿Sufrió?

-Murio el año pasado, pero su hijo tiene bastantes secuelas

-Me sorprende que este cuerdo…

-Por lo tanto en nuestro proceso empezaran con los cargo de abuso sexual y fomento de la prostitución.

-¿Estaras lista para eso?

-Si

-¿Y la chica?

-Pues supongo que debemos llamarla para que este preparada.

-Voy por ella.

-Jen ya viene de regreso. Vannesa se quedara vigilando la empresa.

Semanas después están cenando en la cocina Jenn, Van, los niños, Katniss, Lucy mientras en la televisión aparecen una serie de imágenes. Donde un hombre sale en medio de gran barullo acompañado de su abogado, interrogado por los periodistas. La gente en la cocina pone atención.

-Señor Blezer, señor ¿Qué puede decirnos que hara ahora que ha sido exonerado de todos los cargos?

-Que se ha hecho justicia que este país es de fiar

-¿Demandara a su hijo y a aquellos que le han acusado?

-Por ahora solo quiero descansar…-sonrisa

Las preguntas siguen. Van contesta su comunicador.

-Si, si lo estoy viendo en las noticias…es una tragedia…estoy con ellas …mañana…de acuerdo…de acuerdo…

-Mamá…-Kat va a agregar algo pero su madre es mas rápida

-Después- mira a Finnick y de nuevo a su hija- termina de cenar

-Si- no dice mas

Los adultos se ven entre si. Se levantan salen del lugar no sin antes apagar el televisor. Se encierran en la biblioteca, solo quedan en la cocina los chicos y Lucy.

-¿Cómo nos afecta esto?- Jenn esta seria

-De ningún modo-Van se toca el cabello

-El es culpable todos lo sabemos…es culpable…¿podemos confiar en la ley de Panem?- Katniss esta preocupada pero lo disimula

-En nuestro caso el que Mellark tenga otras dos nacionalidades es una ventaja que los otros no tienen.

-Buen punto

-Mañana a las 9 nos reuniremos lleva a Kat, nuestro juicio inicia el lunes.

-Tendremos una conferencia virtual con Seth y Johanna ya saben que los llamaran a declarar.

-¿Llamaran a Finnick?

-No al juicio pero ya pidieron una audiencia con el psicólogo- extiende una hoja Katniss la toma y comienza a leerla.

-¿Por qué?

-Quieren saber si hay abuso

-Es una locura- dice Katniss

-Ya sabes usaran todo lo que este a su alcance

-¿Podemos negarnos?- dice Jenn

-Si pero eso levantaría sospechas…no tenemos nada que ocultar

-N voy a entrar a su juego…no entrevistaran a Finnick

-hagamoslo o especularan cosas que no son Pfefferber estará junto a el.

-De acuedo se que el no permitirá que le pregunten nada que no deban. ¿Y kat?

-Probablemente también este en la lista…pero ella es otro asunto seguro la harán subir al estrado pero a ella no es necesario adiestrarla, el chico en cambio me preocupa.

-¿Para cuando es la reunión para Finn?

-Mañana por la tarde

-¿Tan pronto?

-Supongo que no quieren que lo adiestremos pero en su caso creo que es mejor asi…

Katniss camina con Finnick por los pasillos del edificio de servicios sociales donde será la reunión. El señor Pfefferberg los acompaña. Llegan aal lugar indicado. Un par de hombres de la fiscalía ya los esperan. Todos visten ropa formal, incluyendo a Finn que lleva un traje azul marino con corbata y camisa a juego.

-Buenas tardes dicen todos.

-Dra. Everdeen sabe que no puede ingresar- uno de los hombres de la fiscalía le dice

-Bien, escucha Finn estaré aquí cuando salgas ¿de acuerdo?- acomoda su corbata y su saco

-Si- mira fijamente a su madre y después a Pfeffeberg

-Estará bien, lo cuidare- mira a la mujer

-De acuerdo

-Anda hijo vamos- toma a Finn del hombro y lo conduce, siguen a uno de los oficiales y le llevan con la psicóloga.

-Venga conmigo Dra. No puede entrar pero si escuchar.

Los don ingresan a la sala previa desde la que se ve el lugar donde entrevistaran a Finnick.

-Buenas tardes- dice la doctora- tomen asiento

-Soy la doctora Lars- mira al niño y lo saluda

-Finnick Everdeen Mellark- dice el niño

-Mucho gusto…- después mira al hombre

-Nathaniel Pfefferberg representante legal del joven Mellark- mira fijamente a la mujer

-De acuerdo…¿Y como te llaman todos?- mira al niño

-Finn

-¿Puedo llamarte asi o prefieres Finnick?

-Finn esta bien

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-Cumplí 12 hace unos días

-¿Sabes por que estas aquí?

-Quiere preguntarme cosas sobre papá

-¿Por qué te imaginas eso?

-Pasado mañana inicia su juicio…ustedes quieren que diga cosas malas sobre él

-No solo quiero que respondas algunas cosas ? De acuerdo?

-de acuerdo

-¿Cómo es tu relación con tu padre?

La entrevista es guiada por la doctora frente al escrutinio del abogado, Finnick contesta con soltura las preguntas. Katniss y los que estan fuera observan con atención.

La noche previa al juicio Katniss esta en su habitación, sabe todo lo que tiene que saber, tiene excelentes abogados aun asi esta inquieta. Se prepara para dormir aunque sabe que no lo lograra, es como las noches previas a los juegos, no, en realidad nada es comparable a eso, ni siquiera esto. Pero la inquietud es la misma. La habitación esta casi en penumbra. Unos golpes en la puerta la sobresaltan, después aparece su hija en la puerta.

-¿Mamá?- la chica entra y cierra la puerta

-¿Qué pasa?- camina hacia la chica

-No puedo dormir

-Yo tampoco

Las dos se sientan en la cama.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-Estoy preocupada…

Las dos Katniss estan recostadas en la cama, mirando el techo.

-Ma…

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si

-¿Crees que salga bien todo?

-Eso espero

-Tenemos muchas cosas de nuestro lado

-Y otras tantas no…

-Es difícil se que debo dormir pero no puedo...incluso me siento cansada pero, pero…

-Yo se bien lo que es eso- y la mirada de la mujer se clava aun mas en el techo

-¿Cuál ha sido la noche en vela mas difícil que haz tenido?- mira a su madre. La chica queda en silencio un momento y sopesa sus palabras. Su madre se queda quieta pensativa.

-Durante los juegos, mis primeros juegos…

Las dos quedan en silencio de nuevo. Un estremecimiento recorre el cuerpo de Katniss Everdeen y a velocidad de la luz recuerdos desagradables pasan por su mente, su hija esta arrepentida por abrir heridas tan viejas. La mujer sabe que su hija no tiene mucha información de los juegos, solo lo escencial porque es un delito poseer o proyectar imágenes de los juegos mas que las autorizadas por el gobierno de la federación que estan disponibles solo en la biblioteca o las ponen en la escuela. Por fin la mujer toma la palabra.

-La ultima noche que estuvimos en el domo de los juegos sobre la helada cornucopia- ella toma aliento- el frio de la noche lo envolvía todo conforme avanzaba la noche se hacia mas insoportable tanto que hacia castañear los dientes, Peeta estaba desangrándose, estaba al filo de la muerte, a lo lejos los débiles gemidos de Cato, lo mutos…-la chica escucha atentamente trata de imaginarse todo lo que dice su madre. La voz de esta parece distante, no calmada, mas bien plana pero hay algo en el fondo como si estuviera de nuevo en ese lugar como si de nuevo presenciara todo lo que decía- fueron las peores horas de mi vida, la verdadera tortura para mi fue escuchar a Cato gemir y suplicar mientras los mutos se divertían con él. No comprendia porque simplemente no lo mataban y ya. Entonces comprendí que en eso consistía el espectáculo la gente del capitolio gozaba con eso mientras el resto estoy segura de que no soportaba semejante tortura. Al cabo de un rato de escucharle ahí en el fondo de la cornucopia ya no me importaba quien era o lo que sea que hubiera hecho solo quería que su sufrimiento se detuviera. Mientras mas escuchaba aquella situación mas se borraba de mi mente la esperanza de poder salir de ese lugar viva o por lo menos cuerda-se detiene un momento- Tenia a Peeta junto a mi compartiendo el calor corporal dentro de su chaqueta, recuerdo su cara gris a la luz de la luna, me recuerdo chillar su nombre cada vez que comenzaba a cabecear no quería que se durmiera, porque tenia la impresión de que si lo hacia jamas despertaría, si eso pasaba, si él moria ahí mismo y me dejaba sola, estoy segura de que me volveria completamente loca. Fuera como fuera sabia que si el moria en aquel lugar yo nunca volveria casa nunca que me pasaría el resto de mi vida en aquel campo de batalla buscando la salida, sin encontrarla. Se lo agradezco, se que para él hubiera sido mas fácil desmayarse seria una forma de escapar de esa demencia. NO lo hizo, el es fuerte a su manera.

-Tu también lo eres, eres las personas mas impresionante que he conocido-dice la chica mirando a su madre- por eso todo mundo te admira, por eso eres el Sinsajo.

-El Sinsajo- susurra la mujer y pone una sonrisa torcida- eso, no debes creer lo que dice todo el mundo de mi, hay cosas que no son tan extraordinarias como parecen

-Tambien eres modesta

-No, en realidad no. LA verdad es que siempre fui gruñona y antipática, actuaba sin pensar y tenia una bocota que daba miedo. Pero la gente confunde eso con valor, determinación y cosas por el estilo.

-Tal vez, pero hasta el tio Gale y el abuelo Haymitch reconocen que nadie te puede detener cuando te propones algo.

La mujer mira a su hija. No dice nada.

-Sera mejor dormir

-SI sentenciaran a papá…

-No lo van a sentenciar

-Pero si lo hicieran, si lo hicieran ¿lo ayudarías a escapar?

-Sera mejor dormir niña, ya fueron suficientes platicas por esta noche

-¿lo ayudarías a escapar?- dice la chica mirando a su madre

-Oh desde luego, Finnick y tu serian mi equipo de asalto, es mas le pediría a Seth y Johanna que nos vigilaran por el satélite- dice con mordaz sarcasmo. La chica se recuesta.

-Estamos de acuerdo que bueno que Finnick y yo somos expertos en uso de armas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo

Las dos féminas rien por su humor negro. Despues de un nuevo intento por dormir sin lograrlo.

-¿Mamá?

-mmmmmm- estaba adormilada

-¿Si, no hubieras ido a los juegos y papá te hubiera pedido que te casaras con él sin importar que tuviera que irse a la Veta y ser minero, lo habrias aceptado?

-NO, en definitiva no- dice sin abrir los ojos

-¿Te habrias quedado con Tío Gale?

-Absolutamente no- aprieta mas los ojos

-¿Entonces?

-Me habría quedado sola.

-No lo creo

-Ya duérmete porfavor

-Ok, pero yo creo que papá te hubiera convencido tarde o temprano

-Duermete…

-De pie la honorable juez Elizabeth Parrish presidirá este juicio- dice el oficial firme y claramente. Una mujer madura y de color ingresa al presidio. Toma su lugar. Y hace que todos hagan lo mismo.

El secretario lee los cargos que se imputan al acusado. Que permanece tranquilo vestido con un traje obscuro, perfectamente peinado y en calma. A su lado sus dos abogados. La sala esta llena, todos esperaban este juicio con impaciencia.

-Se le imputan los cargos de participar y fomentar la prostitución, trata de personas a través de su participación activa en la organización conocida como circuito rojo que ha sido desarticulada recientemente cuyos miembros, administrados y fundadores están siendo procesados en diferentes lugares de la tierra. Así como casos del pais. Que pasen los testigos.

En ese momento un grupo de mujeres y un hombre joven ingresan al lugar. De manera virtual Johanna y Seth aparecen en una pantalla desde la que asistirán al juicio. Katniss permanece sentada entre el público junto a su hija, Jen y Van, que es parte de la defensa.

-Pasará la primer testigo de la fiscalía…

Es una joven de unos 24 años que acusa a Peeta Mellark de haberle prestado sevicios sexuales hace unos años, precisamente en la época en que él no era él. Cuenta su historia paso a paso.

-…en aquella época fue lo que ocurrió el señor Mellark le pagó al proxeneta que me tenia cautiva para tener relaciones sexuales conmigo…

-¿Puede señalar al señor Mellark en la sala?

-Si esta ahí sentado es el acusado.

-Aclaremos entonces ¿usted era obligada a prestar este tipo de servicios de manera forzada?

-Si, asi es

-Entonces el señor Mellark le pago por ese servicio ¿ es asi?

-Lo es, fue en un bar, hay gente que puede decirle claramente que el estuvo llendo al lugar cerca de una semana en esa época.

-Prueba de la fiscalía numero 5 los testimonios de los que afirman que en efecto el señor Mellark estuvo en ese lugar y asistió por el tiempo que ella afirma- entrega un sobre a la juez.

-Su señoria no nos fue proporcionada dicha prueba- señala un abogado de la defensa

-Señor Trainor esta obligado a entregar pruebas previamente es la única vez que admito esto en mi corte

-Si su señoria.

-Su turno- dice mirando a Pfferberg. Que se levanta y camina hacia la acusada.

-Esta conciente de que esta bajo juramento verdad.

-Lo se

-Bueno, entonces usted prestaba servicios sexuales de manera obligada ?como se libro de eso?

-Si, fui rescatada por un grupo de asalto el año hace unos años

-¿No es verdad que el señor Clancy su "proxenta" dijo eran amantes y que el nunca la obligo a nada

-Eso es mentira por eso el esta preso y yo no…

-Protesto su señoría ella no es la enjuiciada-señala el fiscal

\- Tenga cuidado señor Pfefferberg

-Esto de acuedo, usted no es la enjuiciada aunque solo quería establecer un antecedente. Lamento si la ofendi.

-No hay problema

-EN efecto el señor Mellark estuvo en ese lugar durante una semana ya me lo ha dicho. Asi que si es verdad lo que usted dice será fácil establecer si de verdad tuvo relaciones sexuales con usted por dinero, ya que no hay testigos que los vieran ir a un motel o un callejones obscuro es su palabra contra la de él

-Señoria ¿Cuándo hara la pregunta?- el fiscal afirma

-Señor Pfefferber porfavor

-De acuerdo su señoria…¿es el señor Mellark circunciso o no?

-¿Disculpe?- dice la mujer ofuscada

-Señoria ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?- el fiscal se levanta

-A lugar señor Trainor, es una pregunta legitima se para donde va abogado- mira a Pfefferberg- conteste la pregunta – mira a la testigo

-Pero, pero- titubea – quien se fija en esas cosas

-Cualquier mujer que tenga que ver son un hombre se da cuenta de inmediato de eso.

-No es verdad- apela un poco desesperada la mujer- en mis circunstancias, yo, yo…

-Le aseguro que es verdad lo que le digo usted debe saber perfectamente porque en su declaración previa ha dicho que el le obligo a tener actividades masturbatorias y sexo oral…asi que tiene la información necesaria para responder la pregunta…porque le aseguro que si le pido a la señora Mellark o a la General Mason podrán contestar perfectamente la pregunta.

Katniss esta sonrojada y Johanna tiene una sonrisa burlona. Todos se quedan en silencio.

-¿No puede verdad? No puede responder la pregunta simplemente porque en verdad nunca tuvo relaciones sexuales con el señor Mellark.

La mujer se queda callada y lo mira fijamente.

-No más preguntas su señoría.

El fiscal esta muy molesto. La mujer descolorida. La juez levanta la sesión y da un receso de 30 minutos.

-…yo conocí al señor Mellark siendo un niño. Mi padre trabajaba en el gobierno y el señor Mellark era ministro. Como ya lo dije previamente, mi padre abusaba de mi madre y paulatinamente de mi también.

-Su declaración no pudo ser comprobada y fue desechada

-en otro proceso

-tranquilos abogados el testigo proseguirá

toma aire- Su pretexto era que mi madre era originaria del capitolio y el de uno de los distritos mas pobres. Se caso con ella solo para hacerla miserable, pero ella no lo sabia. Ella dice que el no siempre fue asi violento y abusivo, per eso ya no importa. No solo él abusaba de nosotros muchas veces traía a alguno o algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo ya se imaginaran, para nosotros no era nada agradable…

Todos estan callados. El hombre es una mezcla de impotencia, resignación e ira.

-¿El señor Mellark visitó alguna vez su casa?

-Si

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-Mi padre estaba de muy mal humor se preparaba para una de sus "sesiones", por supuesto yo estaba aterrado…estábamos en la biblioteca y el llamaba a gritos a mi madre. Que no aparecía, como ella no venia, el me tomo del cuello de la camisa, en su otra mano llevaba cinturón favorito…

"-bueno ya que ella no viene…empecemos contigo-la voz áspera del hombre resuena en la biblioteca de casa, sostiene con fuerza al niño de 11 años de la camisa, y en la otra un cinturón- seras un buen niño ¿no?

El muchacho le mira aterrado. Golpes secos en la puerta y la voz de su madre al otro lado.

-Es el ministro Mellark

Mellark, el ministro Mellark el niño le conocio hace unos días en un evento del trabajo de su padre. Le dijo que tenia un hijo mas o menos de su edad. La presencia del hombre o su llegada no le hace sentirse mas calmado no es la primera vez que uno de los hombres que trabaja con su padre viene a la casa después de haberle sido presentado, en algún evento. Al contrario generalmente esos son a los que invitara a venir a casa, eso solo significa el doble de suplicio. Pero contrario a lo que siempre pasa, su padre aparenta calma, lo suelta.

-Pasen…

Su padre camina hacia el escritorio donde guarda el cinturón. Mira a los recién llegados. El esta ahí de pie. Esperando.

-Buenas noches Belzer lamento interrumpirte se que de verdad debes estar muy ocupado- mira al niño que esta ahí de pie. Con rostro serio y asustado.

-Si la verdad es que estoy muy cansado solo quiero dormir

Parece controlar su ira.

-Lamento escuchar eso pero sabes el trabajo que pensábamos hacer mañana me es imposible. Mi hijo tiene un asunto importante y le prometi asistir asi que no puedo esperar hasta mañana.

¿Hablaran en clave?¿Que harán? El niño respira con dificultad.

-Ha disculpa joven Belzer- dice mirando al niño- te he dicho antes que tengo un hijo casi de tu edad ¿no? Viajo mucho y el siempre esta esperando que regrese pronto a casa.

-El lo comprende perfectamente a mi me pasa lo mismo- dice su padre con tranquilidad y calidez como los padres deben hacerlo- ¿verdad hijo?

Solo asiente.

Cuantas veces a escuchado ese chico las mismas palabras en diferentes hombres amigos de su padre, para después empezar con sus asquerosas "caricias" que no se detienen hasta que quedan saciados, se revuelve el estomago pero que puede hacer, nada. Pero no, Peeta Mellark se queda ahí de pie lejos de él. ¿estara esperando a que sea el quien se acerque o que?.

-Quiero decir lamento robarte a tu padre esta noche. Necesitamos trabajar, sin pedir permiso a su padre saca unos documentos, su padre debe estar ofuscado pero por algún motivo se contiene y no lo demuestra. Al contrario parece muy dispuesto.

Su madre sigue ahí de pie.

-Oh señora Belzer será una molestia si nos prepara un poco de café.

-No, en absoluto,

.Y un poco de refrigerios estaría bien linda- dice su esposo esbozando una gran sonrisa

-Si los dejo trabajar- Mira al niño- ¿me ayudas?

El chico sale junto con ella del lugar respirando con mas calma, dando gracias a que por esta noche no pasara nada. Y escucha a su padre amable, correcto, amistoso, incluso a ellos les habla con suavidad, con afecto, quien puede creer que el sea capaz de las cosas que les hace a lo que les somete.

"

\- Despues de esa visita del señor Mellark, Belzer no volvió a ponernos una mano encima. Y solo pocas semanas después mi madre y yo pudimos huir de él. Cambiamos nuestro nombre y apariencia le ayudaron a mi madre a conseguir trabajo y una pequeña vivienda ayudamos a otra personas que pasaban por lo mismo, vivimos alejados de todo esto hasta que iniciaron los procesos legales. Mi madre me confeso que el señor Mellark amenazo a Belzer y que de hecho el junto con unos activistas nos ayudó a escapar

-entonces en su experiencia señor Norman ¿es el señor Mellark el tipo de persona que abusaría de alguien?

-Sugiere la respuesta su señoria

-Señor Pfefferberg cuidado

-Esta bien ¿Cuál es su percepción del señor Mellark?

-no es un hombre capaz de abusar de alguien, ni nada por el estilo.

-Generaliza

-Señor Norman

-Nunca abuso de mi o de mi madre punto.

-Gracias señor Norman

El fiscal se levanta.

-Señor Norman en cierto o no que todo lo que usted dice sobre el señor Belzer son puras especulaciones que nunca pudieron comprobarse, que son historias, delirios.

-No son delirios

-No tiene pruebas por eso el señor Belzer fue EXONERADO, son puras invenciones suyas.

Cuentos para reivindicar a este hombre ¿Cuánto le pago para que mintiera por él?

-Su señoria esta acusando a mi cliente y hostigando a un testigo

-Señor Trainor

-Retiro lo ultimo.

-La sesión de hoy termina. Nos veremos mañana para continuar con esto.

-DE PIE.

La juez sale. El fiscal se retira. Las dos Katniss apenas se despiden de Peeta Mellark. Ya que no pueden acercarse.

Es dia de visita Katniss y Peeta están juntos sentados en la sala de la casa donde cumple su arraigo y miran un video en el que su hijo interpreta algunas piezas.

-Me hubiera gustado ir

-Pronto podras ir a verle tu mismo…

-Le ha sentado bien el conservatorio ¿no?

-Si…y un tutor en casa para los estudios.

Mira la fotografías dispersas sobre la mesita de café asi como los libros que ha traido Katniss para colocarlas, siempre han postergado la tarea de construirlos pero ahora es una tarea conjunta que ambos les recuerda la época en la que hacían el libros de plantas medicinales de la familia.

-Era tan pequeño- dice Peeta tomando una de las fotografías del bebé Finnick

-Y tan frágil

-Y míralo ahora…derribo a ese muchacho enorme

-Esa ira no lo llevara a nada bueno

-Supongo que si…tiene tu fuerza

-Y tu temperamento

-Que puedo decir el diplomático de la familia eres tu.

-Jura decir la verdad toda la verdad y nada mas que la verdad…

-Lo juro.

-¿conoce usted al señor Mellark?

-Si

-¿Puede usted señalarlo?

-Esta ahí es el acusado

-Como lo conoció.

-hace unos años estuvo de visita por negocios en la ciudad que yo vivía fui contratada para tener un encuentro con él

-Por encuentro se refiere a sexo ¿es asi?

-Si

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?¿Podria narrarlo?

-Esa noche en cuestión, casi madrugada, llegue al hotel me llevaron a su suite para esperarle, el señor Mellark abrió la puerta y me vio sentada en el salón de estar, al principio su expresión fue de sorpresa, pero respiro hondo y cerro la puerta…

"Se acerca a mi. Su rostro es un enigma. Espero a que en cualquier momento una vez junto a mi se lance sobre mi como los tipos que he atendido antes o que de inmediato me de ordenes de lo que quiere. En cambio se sienta frente a mi en otro sillón, tiene una sonrisa maliciosa y retorcida. Entonces pienso oh, no. Por eso me pagaron tanto. Es un pervertido. Que se le va ha hacer. Odio este trabajo pero la opción es peor una golpiza o terminar como un cadáver por ahí. Nadie escapa de una organización como esta.

Permanece quieto un momento. Estoy a punto de acercarme a él, me hace señas con la mano para que me siente. Se pasa la mano por el cabello, esta como decidiendo. Se deja caer hacia atrás mira el techo. ¿Estará borracho? Probablemente.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-21- digo y me revuelvo en mi asiento

-Mentirosa no tendrás más de 16 o 17

-¿Acaso eso importa?- para estos pervertidos mientras mas joven mejor.

-No, es verdad a nadie le importa, ¿Quién te mando?- dice sin cambiar de posición.

-Es cortesía de su empresa- digo ¿Por qué preguntara eso?

-¿Hacen esto seguido?

-No me contrataron para charlar ¿lo sabe no? Además el tiempo ya esta corriendo

-El tiempo corre ya lo se, entonces respóndeme-

él me mira ahora con atención hay algo extraño en su mirada además de su descarada perversión.

-Solo con gente importante

-¿Sabes quien soy?

-No pero supongo que uno de los peces gordos, te dieron crédito ilimitado

-Creí que en el circuito rojo la membresía cubria todo.

-No. Las subastas y los servicios fuera de los establecimientos del grupo se cobran de otra forma, hay un tabulador

-¿Cobran diferente por el riesgo?

-No hay riesgo nadie escapa de esto y nadie absolutamente lo denunciaría…¿o si?

-No. Tienes razón. En fin. Escucha asi como tu tienes que cobrar yo tengo que mantener una imagen ante mis iguales.

Parpadeo y lo miro.

-El cambio de horario me tiene agotado…esto…mañana puedes decir lo que quieras para que te paguen bien…

-¿Qué quiere decir?- ¿Sera una trampa?¿me estará engañando?

-Esta suite tiene tres habitaciones, sala de entretenimiento, jacuzzi…puedes disponer de todo, cuando lo creas conveniente puedes salir uno de mis hombres te llevara a donde le digas. Tu conservas tu dinero y yo mi "reputación" o por lo menos lo que se espera de mi.

-Aja yo hago eso y después presenta una queja de estafa

-Eso seria algo estúpido niña seria como anunciarle al mundo que soy impotente o tengo algo peor ¿sabes lo que eso le hace a la fama de un hombre de negocios?

"

-Espere un momento señorita Raz…usted dijo que le pagaron por tener sexo con el señor Mellark y según los libros de contabilidad recibió el pago por el servicio al numero de socio que corresponde al señor Mellark.

-Si pero no paso nada, bueno no del servicio que se describe ahí.

-Eso es fraude señorita Raz

-No aplica en este tipo de negocio y él estaba de acuerdo. NO hay fraude me lo dijo mi abogado. Además tengo inmunidad por mi cooperación con la policía internacional.

Los de la fiscalía están de verdad impactados. Discuten entre si.

-Señorita Raz el perjurio se castiga en su declaración dijo que usted tuvo relaciones sexuales con el señor Mellark

-NO yo dije que me pagaron por hacerlo con él no que lo hicimos. Perjurio seria que afirmara lo dicho por usted.

-Su señoria esto es inusual…

-Señor Trainor su equipo y usted fueron quienes no indagaron bien…

Alrededor de tres mujeres más fueron entrevistadas ese dia el resultado fue similar, cobraron por el servicio pero nunca tuvieron nada que ver con el acusado. Una dijo que el pretexto fue que tenía mucho trabajo asi que ella descanso esa noche en la suite, pidió servicio a la habitación y disfruto de un baño de tina, otra que le dijo que tenia esposa y una hija que platicaron toda la noche sobre la vida, la muerte, los hijos, la existencia, que bebieron y comieron. Al final Peeta Mellark fue llamado al estrado.

-Señor Mellark este juicio ha sido muy inusual usted pago facturas suntuosas por los servicios de estas mujeres y según ellas no tuvo nada que ver con ellas…

-¿Hay alguna pregunta su señoria?- dice Pfefferberg

-Señor Trainor su pregunta

-¿Sobornó a esas mujeres?

-Absolutamente no…¿para que lo haría?

-Para no ir a prisión

-es mas vergonzoso en el mundo retorcido del que hablamos que todos sepan que pague mucho mucho dinero para cubrir mi falta de interés carnal ¿no lo cree?

-¿A que mundo se refiere?

-Al de la gente acaudalada en la que uno debe demostrar ser exitoso teniendo excesos alcohol, drogas, dinero y si se es hombre muchas mujeres…el tipo de gente que partipaba en el circuito rojo

-Usted formaba parte de él

-Fue un regalo…

-Regalo…de la señora Rimmaldi / Marduck según tengo entendido…¿ella era su amante?

-Ella era un dama

-Una dama que gustaba de hombres jóvenes y que era asidua participante en el circuito y sus eventos. Dicen que usted fue su ultimo amante

-Si tiene pruebas presentelas de otro modo son solo rumores

-Hayy algún motivo escondido para lo que pasó con esta mujeres

-Si

El cuchicheo empieza en la sala.

-¿Cuáles?

-Participe en conjunto con la policía internacional para desaticular la red del circuito rojo, ayudando a estas mujeres a salir de las garras de la corporación, después de años de recaudar pruebas la agente Chen me contacto y…

Ahora es la agente Xiao Chen quien esta en el estrado como testigo de la defensa.

-Hace aproximadamente 5 años me contacte con el señor Mellark en el extranjero el acepto ayudarnos a conseguir pruebas para poder desarticular el circuito rojo

-¿Conseguir pruebas como?

-Liberando mujeres, buscando otros socios dispuesto a ayudar pero en realidad fueron casi nulos los que aceptaron ayudar, él fue el primero…ya llevábamos muchos años tratando de lograrlo.

-¿El acusado como ayudo?

-Pues bueno ponía a las mujeres en contacto con nosotros y las ayudábamos ¿por qué cree que fueron liberadas?. Después de ver al señor Mellark nos daban información nombres cosas asi, también nos ayudo financieramente y con casas de seguridad.

-¿El señor Mellark obtuvo algo de este?

-mmmm solo deducibles de impuestos…

-¿Solo eso?

-Dos países le otorgaron la nacionalidad y nuestro agradecimiento.

-Que quede anotado que ha apoyado estas causas pero ha obtenido algo a cambio.

-Señor Pfefferberg es su defendido

-Pero no un santo eso quiero dejarlo establecido…

En un salón la gente de la fiscalía esta reunida.

-¡Son unos idiotas!¡INCOMPETENTES! nos dejaron en ridículo

-Señor como íbamos a saber que…

-No les tomaron el testimonio completo a las mujeres ¿o que?

-Fue un procedimiento estándar

-Ellas lo dijeron recibieron dinero para acostarse con Mellark

-Pero ya escuchaste lo que dijeron y nosotros quedamos como unos idiotas

-Bueno esperemos que mañana nos vaya mejor, no quiero mas sorpresas ¿o hay algo que debamos saber?

-NO, señor. De hecho las cosa estan listas.

-Eso espero.

Peeta Mellark viaja del lugar donde esta cautivo a los juzgados, esta particularmente silencioso. Recarga su cabeza en el cristal, es un dia soleado y hermoso. Cierra momentáneamente los ojos.

"Se mira en el espejo y parece muy joven. No tiene mucho que escapo de las garras de aquel país, estuvo en Panem unos meses en aparente paz, después de nuevo en el extranjero, va y viene. Termina de arreglarse y camina hacia donde cada mañana, desde hace unos días, se encuentra con la dueña de esta enorme propiedad. Una primorosa terraza rodeada de naturaleza.

-Buenos días- saluda a la mujer mayor que ya esta sentada- ¿llegó tarde?

-Oh no, no querido llegas a tiempo lo que pasa es que yo sufro de insomnio…

El joven Peeta toma su lugar.

-¿Café?- dice la chica del servicio

-Gracias

Ella sirve café.

-¿Firmaste los papeles?- la mujer le mira y sonríe

-Yuyu no creo que eso sea necesario

-Claro que lo es mi niño, lo és…conozco a mis nietos no te dejaran en paz y la verdad no me agradan

-Son tus nietos

Ella toma un poco de te, y lo mira por encima de la taza. Sonrie.

-Digamos esto, nunca fui una buena madre, de hecho cuando la familia de mi marido me retiro a los "bebés" diciendo que eran miembros de la nobleza y debían educarse como tales por tutores, sirvientas y cosas asi, congoja fue lo que menos sentí, alivio fue mi reacción. En esa época los veía poco cuando me "retire" de la familia, bueno los vi menos…y ahora nisiquiera se que harán…mucho menos me interesan sus vastagos querido. Supongo que en tu mundo perfecto era diferente.

-Mucho, pero no demasiado mi madre no tuvo tu suerte tuvo que criar a tres odiosos chicos. Ella quería una niña. En fin. Entonces…

-Entonces…ya sabes que hacer…con los activos, la razón social, vamos, vamos no tengo que decirte todo tu ya lo sabes. Hoy veremos al abogado…para nuestra reunión de mañana.

"

-llegamos…-es la escueta voz del guardia

Peeta Mellark se levanta y camina, no va esposado pero si seguido de cerca por el guardia. Se sienta a esperar que lo conduzcan a la sala como los últimos días. Mira fijamente la duela.

"

En la mesa de negociación de una de las asociaciones jurídica internacionales mas reconocidas se encuentran la señora Marduck, sus nietos, los abogados y contadores de ambas partes. El abogado de la señora Marduck tiene la palabra.

-Bueno como ustedes sabran la empresa esta prácticamente en quiebra…hemos liquidado a los trabajadores, sacado los activos y colocado una suma en cuentas individuales para ustedes y sus padres, sin embargo- mira los nietos dos hombres y una mujer- nadie podrá tomar posesión a menos que todos firmen

-¡¿Por qué?!

-¿Tanto te urge el dinero?

-Seguro tus apuestas te han dejado deudas enormes, Ah si y tu padre se ha negado ya a darte mas efectivo

-¡Callate! Y tu que lo usaras para pagar tus vicios en el circuito…

-Jajajaj dio en el blanco nena conoce tus debilidades

-No te metas maldito alcohólico y drogadicto

-Les dire simplemente esto será asi porque no hay mas dinero disponible…el señor Mellark ha hecho los cálculos y su contador puede revisarlos asi como su abogado los documentos- les extiende los documentos en los que se observa una suma considerable, pero no sorprende a los muchachos que de hecho tiene eso y mucho mas.

-y el "señor Mellark" es el nuevo protegido- el joven mira fijamente al aludido

-¿Y que te llamamos abuelo?- dice la chica mordaz

-La abuela tiene buen gusto- el mas joven pone un risa torcida

La señora Marduck no dice nada. Mira aquel patético espectáculo. Nadie dice nada por un instante.

-¿Qué pasara con la razón social y el nombre de la empresa?- el nieto mayor mira al abogado

-Son propiedad de la señora Marduck y ella puede decidir lo que crea conveniente auqne la verdad no puede hacer gran cosa con ella.

-¿Señor Pfefferberg usted cree que somo tontos? Aquí hay un truco del que no quieren decirnos nada. –la chica mira a su abuela- ¿Y por fin ya no usaras mas nuestro nombre y lo ensuciaras con tu libertinaje?- mira a la anciana

-NO hay truco su personal puede decirlo

-Y niña yo seguire usando el "apellido" el tiempo que me plazca asi como el titulo y también puedo usar mi nombre de soltera cuando se me de la gana…lo que pase con la "empresa" ya no será asunto tuyo…

-¿A que se refiere?- dice uno de los jóvenes mirando a ambas y a los abogados

-De acuerdo con esto en cuanto tomen posesión del dinero renunciara a cualquier derecho sobre la herencia Marduck- señala su abogado

-Lo que no es gran cosa en realidad, solo quedarían propiedades y una suma que permite pagar el mantenimiento de las propiedades y una suma mensual autoasiganada a la señora Rimmaldi, perdón Marduck en un fideicomiso y la suma que el ducado le da…

-¿Entonces?

-Es conveniente que firmen tomen su dinero y ya, sus padres ya lo hicieron, por eso no están aquí. NO hay mucho que recibir de esta familia venida a menos. La señora Marduck es la ultima descendiente…¿es real?

-Lo es. Soy la ultima de la cadena.

"

-Señor Mellark es hora de entrar…

-De acuerdo

"

-Las cosas se han hecho tal como dijiste- Peeta Mellark le coloca los papeles frente a la mujer

-¿Completaste la compra venta?

-Aja

-¿Revisaste los contratos y los detalles?¿Nath?

-Desde luego, todo en orden. Dentro de la ley y respetando aquel "detalle", "candado" de tu familia en cuanto a la posesión del nombre. Solo falta tu firma.

-¿YA firmaron ustedes?

-SI

-Afirmativo

La mujer observa los nombres y firmas. Peeta Mellark, Nathaniel Pfefferberg. LA mujer firma.

"

-Los cargos a revisar el dia de hoy son el de enriquecimiento ilícito y evasión de impuestos señor Mellark…esta es una declaración patrimonial, de hecho la ultima que presentó, la reconoce.

-Si, yo mismo la redacte.

-De hecho usted no tiene en Panem aparentemente nada.

Cuchicheos en el lugar.

-Silencio- dice la juez

-Pues si pero mis vienes son mancomunados…

-La casa del lago en el 12, una casa en la Veta y la antigua Panaderia de sus padres ¿Es verdad?

-Si

-¿Y el bosque, la granja en el 11 y el banco de semillas?

-La granja del 11 fue una donación a las familias de Tresh y Rue por eso no esta mi declaración patrimonial…la reserva del bosque fue un regalo de bodas para mi esposa con un "fideicomiso para su resguardo y pago de impuestos…el banco de semillas es un patrimonio propiedad del centro de investigaciones fundado por la Dra. Everdeen

-¿una donación?

-asi es

-Ud. Es muy brillante donaciones y cosas como esa le quitan responsabilidad ¿no?

-¿Cuál es su pregunta?

-¿Por qué EIC esta a nombre de su esposa e hijos?

-Lo esta pero yo soy el responsable legal si algo es ilegal yo ire a la cárcel no ellos.

-Siempre pensando en ellos…ha logrado grandes deducibles con su "ayuda a los orfanatos"

-Eso no es un delito hasta donde se

-No claro porque usted creo esas reglas hace muchos años. Por otro lado se habla del peligro de que tantas mentes jóvenes estén en sus manos…

-¿Su señoria tendrá una pregunta real el señor Trainor?- Simmons interviene. Pfefferberg no esta presente

-Formule su pregunta o retirese señor Trainor

-Presento la prueba numero 8 de la fiscalía. Señor Mellark puede revisar el documento y decirme si lo reconoce ¿o no?

Se lo entrega y lo revisa.

-Lo conozco, si.

-¿Puede descrile a todos lo que es?

-Es el detallado de una cuenta bancaria en el extranjero a mi nombre

-Entonces la reconoce

-Si

-Puede decir el monto

-No

-¿Por qué señor Mellark este es un juicio?

-Porque me atengo al articulo 215 del patrimonio de extranjeros en el país

.Usted señor Mellark no es extranjero nació en e distrito mas pobre de Panem ¿le muestro sus papeles y traigo testigos?

-Señor Trainor Dice Simmons- le recuerdo que el señor Mellark tiene otras dos nacionlidades

-Muy convenientemente, en este país se respeta demasiado a los extranjeros ¿no le parece?- dice ofuscado

-Señor Trainor cuidado, para empezar hay pocos extranjeros además del señor Mellark solo estan los embajadores de cinco naciones y nada mas…asi que cuide su lengua. Y usted señor Mellark no abuse de mi paciencia. No esta obligado a decir el monto pero usted sabe que es una cantidad exorbitante.

-Lo es su señoria…lo reconozco

-¿A pagado impuestos?

-A los gobiernos correspondientes si…

-¿A Panem?

-Si

-No, señor Mellark no esta registrado ningún pago por ese monto…¿tiene los comprobantes?

-Lo tengo

-Debe presentarlos LO SABE ¿VERDAD?

-MI abogado los presentara…

-De acuerdo pero lo mas preocupante es ¿de donde saco esa dinero? Esta obligado a responder

-De negocios

-¿Cuales señor Mellark? MFG desapareció hace algunos años llevándose no solo sus bienes sino su apodo "el mago de las finanzas" despues de eso nadie quiere hacer negocios con usted, por otro lado las propiedades declaradas son pocas y no generan ingresos.

-Mi declaración como persona fisica le daría la razón…peroooo…

De nuevo todos se revuelven en las sillas. El jurado discute entre si. El fiscal rueda los ojos, presintiendo que deberá despedir a todos sus subordinados sino es que encarcelarlos por incompetentes.

-ORDEN- dice la juez- señor Mellark es su segundo aviso

-En ese caso creo quien puede detallar mejor todo eso es mi apoderado legal…

-Llamo al estrado al testigo de la defensa numero 7

-Antes de eso ¿Señor Trainor, señor Simmons nada mas que preguntar al señor Mellark?

-No

-No

-Señor Mellark baje del estrado antes de que mi dolor de cabeza empeore y trate de aliviarlo dejándolo unas 24 horas en la prisión de este resinto.

El aludido camina

-Pido al testigo de la defensa numero 7 suba al estrado.

En cuanto ingresó al recinto los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos, incluso Kat mira a su madre que en absoluto parece sorprendida. El testigo toma su lugar.

-Puede decir su nombre, ocupación y relación con el acusado

-Mi nombre es Bred Pharrell soy el actual CEO de MWM conozco al señor Mellark desde hace mas de 20 años. El ha sido mi mentor y mi jefe…

-Corrijame si me equivoco señor Pharrell ud. Era la mano de derecha del señor Mellark en MFG ¿es correcto?

-Si, yo era el segundo al mando en las operaciones.

-¿Y también es real que cuando MFG desaparecio usted fue contratado por MWM?

-Lo és

-Entonces podría decirse que en ese momento usted abandonó al señor Mellark

-No, no es asi

-Expliquese

-Yo solo seguía las instrucciones del señor Mellark, aun las sigo

-¿A que se refiere?

-A que el sigue siendo mi jefe

-¿el paga su sueldo?

-Si

-¿Esta diciendo que hace espionaje industrial?sabe lo absurdo que suena eso

-Lo se, y tiene razón no es espionaje industrial…no puede uno espiarse asi mismo

Todos estan en slencio tratando de descifrar las palabras.

-¿A que se refiere? Sea claro

-A que el señor Mellark no puede pagarme por espiarse asi mismo quiero decir Marduck Weapons Manufacturer es propiedad de él –primero empiezan leves comentarios después la sala se vuelve un caos, el jurado no sabe que decir, el juicio no es televisado pero si ha reporteros dentro del lugar.

-¿Mamá?¿Qué esta diciendo?- la chica susurra a su madre

-Lo que estas escuchando MWM es de tu padre

-Pero, pero

-Shhhh

La juez termina por dar un receso. Y sacar a todos de la sala.

-Continuaremos esto sin publico…20 minutos…

La juez sale tiene mucho que pensar.

Ahora veinte minutos después solo se encuentran el jurado, el fiscal, la defensa, el acusado, la esposa, la hija y los policías, el testigo. Nadie mas.

-Termine su declaración señor Pharrel dice la juez

-Si su señoria dije que MWM es propiedad del señor Mellark

-El acta constituva dice que es una "sociedad"- señala el fiscal

-Una sociedad anónima de capital variable en realidad es de capital cerrado pero esos detalles…hay una junta general que esta integrada por mi, el señor Pfefferberg abogado general de la empresa, sarana Bachir-Salek especialista em derecho comercial, la señora Emma Spinoza y creo que pronto se unira mas gente. La junta da su punto de vista pero el señor Mellark tiene la ultima palabra. Yo soy el administrador

-No hay enriquecimiento ilícito entonces su señoria que es por lo que estan acusando a mi cliente…tampoco evasión de impuesto ya que MWM ha pagado a Panem sus impuestos…

-El jurado deliberara todo lo que ha escuchado. Señor Mellark a mi oficina. SOLO.

Los dos estan en la oficina a solas.

-Señor Mellark su caso es un verdadero dolor de cabeza es un mentiroso y un manipulador, lo que en cierto sentido no me sorprende…usted sabe porque-el hombre le mira fijamente no hay expresión en su semblante-no pienso pasar otro dia como los anteriores ya ha ridiculizado demasiado a las autoridades de este pais.

-No era mi intención, su señoria

-SILENCIO. Quiero entender esto bien. Las mujeres que se supone usted les pago por servicios sexuales resulta que si cobraron pero no dieron el servicio además de eso ayudo a desarticular una impresionante red de vicio el "circuito rojo" ¿sabe cuantas cartas e recibido de diferentes países en los que le han brindado su apoyo? Y ya le harán llegar las de los que le han puesto precio a su cabeza.

-Bueno eso no seria la primera vez

LA juez lo ignora y prosigue.

-Despues esta Emma Spinoza la mujer que se supone es la madre de su hijo ilegitimo, que sabemos ahora no es su hijo, resulta que usted en la época en que vivió como un vago era el sacaborrachos del bar donde ambos trabajaban pero usted como buen samaritano evito se dedicara a la prostitución le presto dinero, la ayudo todos estos años y le dio trabajo. Bred Pharrell se supone lo traicionó resulta que ahora es el mas fiel de sus amigos porque dejo que por muchos años la gente lo consierara un traidor por haberle abandonado en los momentos difíciles de su vida pero resulta que solo seguía sus ordenes. Y usted lo escucho el dice que le debe la vida, que esta vivo por usted. ¿No es acaso algo similar lo que hizo con su esposa? Ella dice exactamente lo mismo que le debe la vida.

-Ella me salvó igual

-Para ella lo del pan fue un punto de inflexión. El Mariscal Hawthorne fue entrevistado ¿lo sabia?

-Si

-Sabe lo que dijo de usted ¿no?

-No

-El dice que le debe el haberse regenerado, según él. Su hijo…su hija que puedo decir…Señor Mellark usted es peligroso, muy peligroso si por mi fuera lo enviaría muy, muy lejos o lo mantendría en prisión mucho mucho tiempo y en aislamiento porque se que se ha ganado la simatia de sus celadores. Es el tipo de persona que hace a la gente dependiente de usted con sus "buenas" obras. El gobierno le temia porque muchos jóvenes que salen de sus orfanatos sienten devoción por la Dra. Everdeen y usted. Muchos estan en el ejercito. Pero ahora usted le ha anunciado al mundo que es el dueño de MWM sabe ¿Cuántos enemigos tiene ahora?

-Si, por eso lo mantuve en secreto

-Y que hay de su familia

-LO único que se es que a partir de este momento ya no tendrán un minuto de tranquilidad que ya no estarán seguros que su libertad se termino. Necesitaran guardaespaldas de aquí en adelante. De hecho ya hay un equipo de alta seguridad en mi casa, uno que ya esta con mi hijo, otro esperando afuera. El único lugar seguro es el 12.

-El 12, ¿Por qué el 12?

-Informacion clasificada…recuerde…

-Es verdad MWM es dueño de muchas de las instalaciones militares en Panem

-Es una concesión

-Es solo retorica, tienen contratos…tanto poder señor Mellark…usted sabe que todo esto influirá en el jurado…muchos de ellos, si no es que todos trabajamos directa o indirectamente para usted…

Gale Hawthorne esta afuera de la sala conversando con Katniss Everdeen su hija permanece sentada junto a Van, Jen y Bred conversando cerca de ellos.

-La bomba estallo-dice Gale- todo esta hecho un caos alla afuera quieren declaraciones, estan seguros de que liberaran hoy mismo a Peeta

-Si eso hasta yo lo se…el no es culpable de nada de lo que le acusaron pero ahora todos pensaran que desestimaron todo por que es ni mas ni menos que el dueño de MWM

-¿Sabes que eso cambia su vida por completo?

-Lo se, pero Kat y Finn no. Va a ser un golpe duro, muy duro. Ya no hay un lugar seguro en la tierra para nosotros salvo el 12.

-¿En el 12?

-No te hagas el tonto ya se lo que hay en el 12

-¿Peeta te lo dijo?

-No mas mentiras…por eso nos obligo a irnos en aquella época, por eso le mintió a la gente llevo maquinaria para excavar la tierra y renovar las minas

-eso fue una buena jugada.

-Un buncker gigantesco y una instalación subterránea de desarrollo de armas casi tan impresionante como la del 13

-De hecho esta unida al 13 por un tren subterraneo

-¿Cómo pudieron?¿Como la gente no se dio cuenta?

-Los deshechos se rehutilizaron excavamos por la zona de dificial acceso, os guardabosques vigilaron bien. Ademas estaban mas atentos a la NUEVA MINA, hospital nuevo, remodelación de la escuela, el orfanato, etc, etc. La expansión de la fabrica de medicinas de la granja psicola. Ni tu lo sabias hasta hace poco ¿es verdad?

-Por eso empezaste a ir mas seguido al 12 ¿verdad?

-Si

Ella rie amargamente.

-Crei que tus razones eran mas sórdidas…en fin

-Esas razones también cuentan Katniss pero se que no tengo oportunidad en absoluto.

-El 12 esta blinado

-Y lo estará aun mas pero algo me dice que por el momento no volveras al 12, ¿Quién sabe cuando sea eso?

-Tengo el mismo presentimiento

Las puertas de la sala se abren y todos ingresan de nuevo a la sala.

-¿Tiene el jurado un veredicto?

-SI su señoria lo tenemos.

-Por el cargo de abuso sexual y fomento de la prostitución declaramos al acusado INOCENTE. Por los cargo de enriquecimiento ilícito y evasión fiscal declaramos al acusado INOCENTE. Sin embargo el jurado quiere hacer la recomendación de que es necesario que el señor Mellark presente una declaración patrimonial real, que al ocultar información u omitirla es perjurio por lo que se debe establecer una multa y se considerara como su condena el tiempo que ya ha pasado en arraigo. Es todo su señoria.

-Gracias señora presidenta del jurado. Señor Mellark no puede manipular la ley como maniula a la gente que esta asu alrededor asi qie estoy de acuerdo con el jurado. Nos reuniremos el dia 25 para fijar el monto a cubrir. Que segramente no será un problema para usted. Asi que esta usted en libertad.

Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark se miran el uno al otro. Se abranzan. Practicamente tiemblam uno en los brazos del otro.

-Esto no a terminado ¿lo sabes?- susurra ella

-No, de hecho acaba de comenzar…

-¿Muchos enemigos?

-Demasiados, perdoname

-No importa aun somos aliados

-Siempre

t


	63. Guerra y Paz

CAPITULO. LA GUERRA Y LA PAZ.

-Cedric Corolainus Snow se le acusa de alta traición al intentar atentar contra el gobierno del capitolio su sentencia es morir en la horca…

En ese momento al hombre le colocan una soga en el cuello ante la mirada de la población del dos se cumple la sentencia, el cuerpo del hijo de Snow se sacude violentamente hasta que el ultimo aliente del hombre abandona su cuerpo. Lo dejan ahí en el patíbulo. Exactamente junto a este otro hombre esta de pie, observando. Frente a el un pelotón de fusilamiento.

-Percival Arcthurus Toirdhealbach se le acusa de alta traición al intentar atentar contra el gobierno del capitolio su sentencia es ser fusilado.

De inmediato el pelotón dispara su cuerpo cae en el suelo sin vida.

-Que quede claro, nadie absolutamente nadie esta fuera de la ley en Panem…

-¡Finnick hora de irnos!

El aludido detiene la grabación que observaba.

-¡Ya voy!

Apaga el aparato. Toma su saco y se lo va colocando mientras camina rumbo a donde la voz de su madre le llama, la encuentra y le sonríe.

-Se hace tarde…no llegaremos a tiempo al transporte anda…

El chico alcanza a su madre. Es más alto que ella y apenas tiene 14 años. Asi que pasa el brazo por el hombro de ella mientras ella le toma de la cintura.

-¿Y papá?

-Esta en el auto esperando desde hace un rato, esta muy impaciente

-¿Y va a conducir?

-Desde luego que no…señala la mujer…

El auto esta listo y lo abordan.

-Estaba a punto de irme sin ustedes…

-Impaciente

-Es un gran dia papá

-Lo es…

Un par de camionetas escoltan el auto de familia, uno adelante y otro atrás. Todos los autos blindados y un cuerpo de seguridad. Tiempo después los tres esperan que aterrice un aerodeslizador privado. Cuando por fin desciende todos estan a la expectativa. Desciende a quien esperan.

-HOLA KAT- dice el muchacho rubio mientras corre a alcanzar a su hermana

Ella saluda con el brazo, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, su mirada esta bajo unas gafas de sol. Su hermano que es mas alto que ella, le levanta del suelo.

-A mi también me da gusto verte niño

-¿Niño? Soy mas alto que tu y aun me falta crecer.

-Me da gusto verte Finn

-A mi igual

Los dos caminan hasta donde sus padres esperan. La chica es muy guapa, un poco más alta que sus padre pero no mas que su hermano.

-Bienvenida- su madre le abraza

-Te extrañe ma

-Me da gusto que estes aquí

-Pa

-Mi adorada niña- su padre la estrecha muy fuerte- ya estas aquí

-Si…te extrañe mucho

-Vamos a casa…te encantara lo que hemos hecho…

Regresan a la casa en que residen en el capitolio. La chica había estado un año de viaje, en su cumpleaños 17 sus padres le otorgaron una cantidad mensual, pasaportes y sugerencias de un itinerario para que viajara por el mundo, aprendiera cosas. Sus padres creían que era necesario que conociera el mundo. Claro con un cuerpo de seguridad. Eso era un poco molesto desde que se enteraron de que MWM era de la familia ya nada había sido igual, en absoluto. La vida tranquila en el 12 se había evaporado en absoluto.

Su madre era instructora en el campo Marte, participaba activamente en el ejército, además de dar clases avanzadas en la universidad y darle su atención a sus investigaciones. Trabajaba muy de cerca con Gale Hawthorne que a pesar de ser Mariscal pasaba de nuevo mas tiempo en acción que el trabajo de oficina. Un comité tomaba las decisiones fuertes, dado que eso se había acordado en juicios previos. Este "acercamiento" de nuevo era motivo, entre todos los que admiraban al Sinsajo, de especulaciones sobre que dia se daría cuenta de que el verdadero amor de su vida era ni mas ni menos que su primo. Telenovelas, películas, literatura eran espacios es lo que se trataban estas cosas. Incluso entre los reclutas de la academia les observaban de cerca y hacían apuestas. Claro estaban los que decían que el único y gran amor de su vida era el hombre con el que estaba casada, que aunque menos imponente físicamente tenia otras cualidades. Sin considerar el hecho de que era uno de los hombre con mas poder en el planeta y con mas poder en Panem. Su padre dividia su tiempo en la administración de MWM y la política en Panem, de nuevo. No era ministro ni nada pero debía vigilar sus intereses y tratos con Panem. Ahora como era de esperarse siempre tenia que usar medidas para salvaguardar su vida, la de toda la familia.

Finnick tenia tutores privados, debía hacer ejercicio, citas con el terapeuta una vez al mes y asistia al conservatorio todos los días. De hechos era unos de los alumnos mas prominentes y en el circulo de la música académica internacional era ya reconocido. Habia hecho algunas giras en Panem y en el extranjero siempre como era de esperarse con un cuerpo de seguridad, cuando sus padres podían le acompañaban.

Seth y Johanna estaban en el espacio. Johanna Mason tenia el control total de las bases espaciales, en la mas antigua se entrenaba a los cadetes recién llegados, era la escuela de Batalla en la que los hermanos Lawrenson eran la máxima autoridad. Por su parte en la escuela de Comando y Alto comando que era una mas grande y nueva Seth Odair era uno de los mas altos oficiales. Ademas de dirigir estaba dedicado junto con otro grupo de prominentes individuos en el desarrollo de ingeniería aeroespacial.

Sus padres le hablaban de los pormenores de la vida actual, esperaban que se decidiera a entrar a universidad a estudiar alguna especialidad, con los conocimientos que tenia seguramente aprobaría la especialidad que deseara, la otra opción era explorar los negocios u ocupaciones familiares y dedicarse a eso. Tenia una amplia gama de opciones. Pero algo que no habían considerado sus padres y que ella estuvo meditando desde hace un tiempo de seguro que causaría una gran consternación y peleas, muchas peleas lo veía acercándose como una bola de demolición golpendo un endeble edificio.

-Voy ha hacer el servicio militar…

Las palabras de la chica se propagaron por la habitación ante la mirada atónita de sus padres que minutos antes estaban tan sonrientes abrazados en el sofá hablando con ella sobre sus opciones de vida.

-¿Perdón?- su madre la mira horrorizada

-ABSOLUTAMENTE NO- su padre se pone de pie como un resorte- no lo necesitas ¿para qué?

-Tengo 18 puedo hacer servicio si quiero

-NO lo necesitas- dice su madre- eso fue una invención del gobierno para obligar a la gente a formar parte del ejercito y condicionarles los servicios públicos. NO lo necesitas.

-Quiero la ciudadanía

-NO la necesitas- dice su padre- apoyo a tu madre eso solo lo hacen los jóvenes que…

-¿Qué son pobres?...ahora resulta que sientes desprecio por la gente que tiene poco

-Yo no dije eso, nunca lo dije Katniss…tu, tu

-Soy privilegiada pero ustedes me enseñaron que no soy ni más ni menos que el resto de la gente. Los chicos de mi edad prestan servicio por tres años…

-No todos- dice su madre y la mira fijamente

-De acuerdo solo lo hacen los que tiene mucho coraje o mucha necesidad…yo tengo coraje…no tengo miedo…

-Sabes que siendo quien eres la gente nunca te tratara como a los demás.

-Ya lo se, he escuchado lo que vive Seth todo el tiempo por ser quien es, por ser el hijo de quien es pero yo no voy a pasar por lo mismo…

-¿A no y que planeas niña?

-No voy a prestar servicio como Katniss Everdeen Mellark

Los dos padres se miran uno a otro, comprenden las insinuaciones de su hija.

-No lo haras

-Si lo hare, prestare servicio como Katherine Walsh me apoyen o no…los quiero y los respeto pero es mi decisión.

La chica sale del lugar.

-Es digna hija tuya- dice Peeta- es terca y buena con el arco

-¿Solo mia señor? Ella retuerce la retórica como tu…a y por cierto seguramente también le gusta el camuflaje porque tengo la certeza de que no solo se cambiara el nombre sino la apariencia.

-Que lata

-Tu querías una niña mi amor

-Pensaba mas en una niña dulce y delicada…como…como

-¿Cómo Prim?

-Supongo…¿el nombre habrá influido?...

Se deja caer en el asiento.

-Tu querías que se llamara Katniss no yo

-¿Y que hacemos entonces?

-Tu que crees…

-Ella siempre hace lo que se le da la gana…asi son las mujeres de mi vida…

-Te gustan las mujeres complicadas- dice acercándose sigilosamente, colocadose sobre él, rodeando su cuellos mientras el rodea su cintura y la atrae hacia si- si no fuera asi te aburrirías

-Desde luego me gustan las mujeres fuertes…

Se besan con suavidad. Recorre su espalda.

-¿Y a ti?

-Me gustan los hombres listos- un beso- y guapos…-un beso mas profundo y menos casto- y complacientes

-¿Que tan complacientes?

En este punto las caricias se vuelven mas rapidas, apremiantes.

-Ya sabes que tan complacientes…

De pie a unos pasos metros su hijo los observa, en silencio, serio, ceñudo. Una voz en su oído y un jalon rápido lo alejan del lugar hasta otra habitación distante.

-Espiar es un cosa muy fea Finnick –dice medio en broma su hermana

-Mira quien lo dice la ama del espionaje ¿Acaso no eras tu la que se divertia espiando a nuestros padres a mi edad? –medio serio medio sarcasticamente

-Yo recogia "información"- mas bien divertida- pero lo que tu haces es como decirlo, una parafilia en otro lugar tu serias un voyeur niño pervertido

-Y tu sabes mucho de eso ¿no?- tiene una sonrisa ladeada y cruza los brazos

-Me atrapaste- se rie- pero yo ya lo supere. Deberias hacer lo mismo. S-U-P-E-R-A-L-O junto con tu complejo de Edipo ya esta algo gradesito para eso- ahora esta seria mientras se lo dice

Los dos se miran fijamente. El chico sonríe y agrega.

-Gracias por el consejo el terapeuta me dice lo mismo cada mes…-ladea una sonrisa pero por dentro esta molesto-da igual de todos modos yo nunca haría lo de Edipo, por mucho que no supiera la verdad, papá me agrada mucho y eso pondría triste a mamá, los amo a los dos. Además aunque papá no estuviera tendría que hacer fila tío Gale tiene preferencia por antigüedad…y el homicidio no se me da. Eso es mucho mas feo que espiar –susurra a su hermana. Que le mira confundida. El chico comienza a reírse, se va caminando hacia el lugar que conduce a su habitación. Se detiene y mira a su hermana- me da gusto que estés de vuelta te extrañe.

-Finn

-¿Si?

-Todo esto, esto fue una broma ¿verdad?

-¿Lo de espiar?

-Lo de Edipo, que papá no este y el homicidio

-Claro…supere ese problema hace muchos años

-¿Por qué vas a terapia entonces?

-Mi problema de ira…eso si puede llevarle al homicidio…más que un asunto edipico pasional.

-No hablas como alguien que tiene 14

-Si lo hago

-NO, no lo haces

-paso mucho tiempo con adultos y pocos niños…pero soy igual de tonto que todos los adolescentes…-se encoge en hombros

-no lo eres…

-gracias por el cumplido, esto, tengo que alistarme debo ir al conservatorio…no vemos luego

-Nos vemos

La chica observa a su hermano alejarse. Se pregunta ¿Dónde quedo aquel tierno hermanito suyo?¿Acaso ella habrá cambiado tanto como él? NO probablemente no. Ahora ese niño pequeño y transparente parece todo menos eso. Tal vez en verdad nunca lo fue, siempre pasando tiempo solo, sin amistades duraderas, su mundo siempre en torno a papá y mamá. Se sacude la cabeza. Trata de pensar ahora en sus propias circunstancias. No sabe si sus padres la apoyaran pero esta decidida, no solo le interesa el servicio militar por tres años. Le interesa una carrera en el ejercito, tiene lo necesario.

(CONTINUARA)


	64. ANEXO 2

Nota: Falta el anexo 1 porque aun lo estoy depurando. Decidi poner estos microrelatos como anexos porqeu si no desvian demasiado la historia. Espero les guste.

ANEXO 2. Animales de colores en el suelo...

El abuelo Evans nunca venia a la casa de los Mellark, casi nunca pudo congeniar con su hija desde aquel trágico día durante el segundo vasallaje. Ella se había vuelto cerrada, hostil y fría; todo lo contrario a la chica que el mismo había criado y visto crecer. Había venido por solicitud expresa de su yerno que ya no sabia que hacer con ella. No deseaba tener una discusión con ella sobre el tema pero si deseaba que hablaran, que mejorara su actitud con su familia pero principalmente la relación con el menor de sus hijos que era la razón por la que estaba aquí.

-¡no lo comprendes verdad!-dice ella furiosa-¡no puedo soportarlo, no lo quiero aquí!

-¿Por qué?- dice el padre tratando de no gritar como ella.

-¡Es una tortura!

-Se especifica ¿que te hace el pobre niño?,no tiene mas d años, ademas ya tenias otros hijos nunca tuviste estos problemas, se que no eres la madre mas amorosa, se que deseabas una niña y tuviste otro chico. En realidad otros en el distrito estarían felices de no tener que preocuparse por una niña...Pero nada de eso justifica tu rencor con el chico,por favor...

-¡Para ti es fácil decirlo!¡No lo tienes todos los días!

-¿Es travieso?

-NO

-¿Grosero, te responde, hace gestos desagradables,es ruidoso?

...

-¿Entonces?

-NO lo soporto, es demasiado, demasiado

-¿Demasiado que?

-Demasiado correcto. Como habla, lo que hace, como me mira,como me busca a pesar de como lo trate, su risa, como camina,como como, como adora a su padre...

-¿A quien te recuerda?¿Por que lo odias?- el padre sabe a quien le recuerda pero desea que ella lo reconozca es el principio de todo para poder sanar...

-Ya sabes a quien...-su voz es cortante pero no enojada

-No, no lo se...dime

Ella sienta cansada, agobiada y a punto de llorar.

-A él...-respita hondo- a Ryan

-¿A Ryan?, no tienen nada que ver, el nunca lo conocío...-cuida sus palabras- nos dejo mucho antes de que siquiera naciera tu primer hijo. Sería mas comprensible que fuese Brendan quien te recordara Ryan ya que tiene su primer nombre...

-Por eso no lo soporto como puede alguien parecerse a alguien que ni conoce que no tiene lazos de sangre, del que nunca ha odio y ni escuchara hablar... como para imitar actitudes, gestos, aficiones...

-Ya, escucha...

-Lo único que tienen en común es haber nacido el mismo dia del años...

-Ya lo vez ¿no estarás proyectando tu subconsciente?...

-NO, miralo tu mismo, no tarda en venir de la escuela con los otros...te lo pido llevatelo un tiempo o me volveré loca o le haré algo...por favor...

-¿Es tu hijo?

-Por eso no quiero lastimarlo mas, miralo hoy...cuando venga...por mas que lo deteste, sea grosera él sigue siendo noble y parece amarme...

-Eres su madre, es muy difícil alejar el corazón de un niño de uno, pero cuando eso sucede nunca regresa...piénsalo...

En eso se escucha la campañilla de la puerta entrar y luego el barullo de unos chiquillos entrando. Sin decir mas los tres niños Mellark llegan a donde su madre habla con su abuelo. Los ha visto pocas veses,por ello es que en cuanto lo ven sentado se paran en seco. Su hija levanta la guardia.

-¡Que les pasa!Críos desordenados, no son capaces de tener buenos modales o que...

-Perdón- dicen los tres.

El hombre mayor los mira desde su asiento. Al hacer una primera inspección en efecto, se da cuenta de inmediato de lo que dice su hija. Los dos chicos mayores tienen un color rubio en la cabeza diferente al del mas joven, el es mucho mas blanco que los otros dos, su ojos azules son mas obscuros y profundos. La barbilla. Su expresión y su sonrisa de inmediato le hacen comprender la aversión de su hija.

-¡saluden!

-Buenas Tardes- dice el mayor-

-Hola Brendan tienes 10 años ¿no?

-Si señor...-lo mira con asombro como puede saber su nombre.

-¿sabes que soy tu abuelo no?

-No, señor casi nadie nos visita

-¿Me pregunto porque sera?-dice viendo de reojo a su hija, que esta tensa.

-Buenas tardes- el mediano lo mira con ojos desafiantes y desconfiados. Le recuerda a su hija en su estado actual.

-Tu tienes 8

-Si

Los dos permanecen de pie a unos cuantos metros.

-Y tú- mira al mas joven. Que sin pensarlo se acerca a él, con una sonrisa en los labios, mirada risueña, le extiende la mano diciendo.

-Buenas Tardes abuelo, no te conocía

El hombre mayor toma la mano del pequeño niño entre la suya, es cálida, frágil pero firme.

-Hola hijo...-esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa ya la había visto antes, tantos años, tantos años desde la ultima vez que la vio. Incluso esa firmeza y calides en la mano, esos rasgos.

La explicación fácil del parecido físico era simple, llevaban generaciones casándose entre si la gente del distrito de comerciantes por lo que no se le hacia descabellado que en algún punto sus arboles genealógicos se unieran con el de la persona con la que este niño guardaba un parecido fisico extraordinario, de no ser por la estatura, pues este chico era estatura mas bien baja y de quien hablaban desde muy temprana edad demostró que seria alto muy alto.

-¿Y dime te gusta ir a la escuela?

-Si

-¿Que es lo que mas te gusta?

-mmm dibujar- los ojos del hombre de abren como platos un instante- pero no soy muy bueno

-¿A no?

-Eso es mentira dice el mayor...

-¿Por que?-le mira el anciano

-Hace unos dias a dibujado en el piso del patio del colegio con restos de tabique rojo y carbón algunos animales...fueron muy buenos...

-Si, pero lo castigaron...-el mediano lo mira con burla ya que el mismo lo había delatado bueno mas bien había enviado a uno de sus amigos a delatarlo- lo pusieron a borrarlos...

El pequeño solo se encoge en hombros y se molesta,no se defiende.

-...quiero aprender a hacer retratos de personas...

-Quiere dibujar a Katniss Everdeen- dice el mediano con una risita burlona

Ese apellido, piensa el anciano, una y otra vez, es como si el tiempo fuera ciclico. Los Walsh no se lo creerian.

-Callate...dice el mayor...dejalo en paz

-No te metas

-No te metas con él

-Solo a él y a ti les gusta rodearse de gente de la Veta...tus amigos son de ahi ¿no?

-Callate

Su madre le mira inquisitiva.

-Si Tom es tu mejor amigo ¿No?

-Callate...tu nisiquiera tienes amigos...nadie te soporta...

Estan a punto de hecharse a pelear los dos.

-Si es con esa gentuza prefiero estar solo...todos son idiotas...

-¡Basta!¡Mejor sera que se larguen a ayudar a su padre en la panadería!

Los dos chicos se escudriñan el uno al otro.

-¡Están sordos o son tontos!¡A la panadería!

Los dos chicos no dicen nada. Se miran y se van a donde su madre les ha madre se va con ellos dejando al hombre mayor con el menor de sus hijos.

-¿Y dime que mas te gusta hacer?

-Leer, me gustan las canciones...

-¿Como cual?¿Has escuchado muchas?

El chico mira al piso y se pone un poco rojo.

-En la clase de música, la canción del Valle y una que habla sobre la pradera...

-¿Tu profesor las canta?

-No,bueno la primera vez que las escuche no.

-¿Quien? La cantó.

-Una niña de mi clase...

-¿Una niña de tu clase?¿De la que habló tu hermano?

-Aja- dice mirandolo

-Ya...¿ella te gusta verdad?

Mira a todos lados y se acerca un poco mas. En tono confidencial le dice.

-Si, pero no quiero que mamá se entere, ella no le agrada.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es de la Veta...-hace momentáneamente una mueca de tristesa pero de inmediato dibuja una sonrisa y con seguridad poco frecuente en un niño de su edad dice-...pero no importa de todos modos cuando crezca me casare con ella y mamá no podrá hacer nada...

El abuelo rie, pero tiene ganas de llorar al mismo tiempo. Abraza al niño.

-sabes conozco a alguien que con gusto te enseñara a hacer retratos de personas

-¡¿Enserio?!- dice emocionado

-Si

-¿Y querra enseñarme?

-Si, pero tendrías que irte unos días conmigo, se que mañana empiezan las vacaciones escolares. ¿estarías dispuesto?

-Pero mamá y papá...ellos...

-Ellos ya me dijeron que puedes ir conmigo siempre que quieras...

-¿Me traerás a casa después?

-Por supuesto...

-Entonces iré...

Esa misma tarde, después de despedirse de sus padres y hermanos, el anciano lleva a su nieto mas joven a casa. Su hijo, su nuera, los hijos de estos y su esposa los reciben pero están mas bien desconcertados. La esposa comprende de inmediato la razón del porque lo ha traído el resto de la familia al principio se muestra algo hostil una boca mas en casa por tiempo indefinido pero para la cena se dan cuenta de que están frente a un chiquillo excepcional. Risueño, amable, inteligente, acomedido, ocurrente, con gran sentido del humor, carismático, en pocas palabras el tipo de persona a la que da gusto conocer y hace sentir bien a todos cuantos están junto a él. El hijo del matrimonio comprende entonces que solo había una persona que el conocía que era capaz de hacer exactamente lo mismo, hace mucho tiempo. Esa noche improvisan una cama para el niño en su habitación los abuelos. Lo llevan a dormir y se quedan a hablar todos los adultos en el salón.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer con ese niño papá?- suelta sin rodeos

El padre saca una botella de licor muy antigua sirve un trago a cada uno.

-¿Que crees que deba hacer?

-¿Vaz a llevarlo con los Walsh verdad?

-Si- bebe su trago y se sirve uno nuevo

-¿Por que?-dice la abuela-¿Para que?

-Tienen derecho a verlo

-No esta emparentado con ellos, ademas solo habririas viejas heridas...-dice la anciana

-Si alguien mas en algún lugar, tuviera un chico que fuera como volver a ver al tuyo ¿no querrias verlo?

-Supongo que si...

-¿Como es posible papá?¿Dos personas sin ninguna conexión?¿como pueden parecerse tanto?

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo...tu hermana esta igual que tu...sabes lo que es para ella criar aun niño que es idéntico a alguien que ya no esta pero que has amado como a nadie...

-La gente común se alegraría- dice la nuera

-Tu has dicho gente cuerda, mi hermana perdió la razón hace tiempo...

-Basta-dice la abuela

-Lo siento pero es la verdad...

-En fin, por la mañana ire con los Walsh para prepararlos un poco y lo llevare por la tarde...

La tarde siguiente el abuelo lleva al niño bajo el pretexto de que jugara cartas con un amigo suyo que sera quien el enseñe a dibujar.

-Muy bien Walsh, saca las cartas...-dice llevando de la mano al sonriente niño.

-Ya veremos si te ves tan feliz cuando te venza...- en cuanto voltea y lo mira con el chico, se queda helado,no exageraba cuando hablaban en la mañana era como ver a un fantasma. Un fantasma al que no esperaba ver nunca mas. Esta a punto de arrojarse a estrechar la chico y llorar de alegría pero sabe que eso solo lo asustara. Así que reúne todas sus fuerzas. Aprieta los puños y trata de tener control de si mismo de nuevo. -y dime quien es tu amigo...

-A si, es el menor de mis nietos

-Hola jovencito-le estrecha la mano, el niño sonrie.

-Buenas tardes, señor

-Pasen...

Mira a su amigo quien a su vez refleja comprension en su mirada.

-Eh gente...-dice llamando a su esposa, su cuñada, su hermano, su sobrino y la esposa de este-miren quien nos visita el bueno de Evans y el joven Mellark, su nieto...

Se para en la entrada de la sala agrachandose para tomar al niño de los hombros. Las mujeres entran creyendo que por la mañana el señor Evans exageraba pero no fue asi, mas bien se habia quedado corto, la esposa del señor Walsh no se pudo resistir puso sus dos manos sobre sus labios comenzo a llorar. El hermano menor del señor Walsh se queda atonito al igual que su esposa. EL sobrino y la esposa parecen no tener mas interes del necesario, hasta que escuchan la platica que sostiene con los padres del primero.

-sabes tu padre era el mejor amigo de nuestro sobrino y nuestra hija...

-¿ya no son amigos?

-Nuestro sobrino esta de viaje y no se han visto...-nadie sale de viaje en el 12 pero eso no se lo cuestiona un niño tan pequeño.

-¿Y su hija?

-Se ha mudado, con su esposo, tiene dos hijas...

-Ah...

-Dice mi hermano que te gusta una niña del colegio...

-Si...-manipula una pelotita que tiene entre sus manos tal y como su sobrino hacia cuando estaba un poco nervioso y tiene la misma sonrisa picara con ojos risueños

-¿Y como se llama?-dice la mujer

-Es un secreto- dice el niño

-¿Por que?

-A mi mamá no le agrada...porque es de la Veta...

-La Veta oh..ella no esta molesta se preocupa por ti...pero nosotros no le diremos...¿verdad?-mira a su marido

-No diremos nada...

-Ella esta en mi clase...se llama...Katniss Everdeen

El hijo del matrimonio esta apunto de decir algo porque su boca se habré desmesuradamente al igual que sus ojos. Lo obligan a callarse con señas. Los Everdeen una y otra vez, ellos conocen a los padres de la niña en cuestión. O por lo menos los conocían. Cuanta gente del pasado hoy parecia regresar a ellos esta tarde ya fuese en el hijo del mejor amigo de su sobrino, en la platica de este sobre un matrimonio conformado por un minero y una chica del distrito de comerciantes que sin dudarlo avandono todo y se fue con él...esa chica...era su hija. La hija de la nunca hablaban, la que parecia nunca haber existido, pero existia...por lo tanto la niña de la que hablaba el peque Mellark era su propia nieta...Katniss

-¿Y es bonita?

-Si

-¿Que te gusta de ella?

-Cuando ella canta los pájaros se callan para escucharla y luego los sinsajos imitan su canto como cuando su padre canta...

EL embrujo de los Everdeen eso mismo decía su hija cuando hablaba del porque se habia enamorado del minero.

-¿Conoces a sus padres?

-Solo a su padre a veses viene a casa a vender cosas a mi papá...

El resto de la tarde fingen jugar pero mas bien todos escudriñan al niño, sus gestos sus expresiones, es como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido varias décadas atrás. Salvo el sobrino y la esposa para los que el niño no es nada extraordianrio,los tios de Katniss el hermano de su madre y su esposa ,simplemente es un chico adorable y encantador, pero no mas.

Al final acuerdan y convencen al niño Mellark de que se quede dos o tres dias con ellos para que aprenda a dibujar retratos de personas, el señor Walsh se compromete a enseñarle. El pequeño accede con la consigna de que si lo desea lo llevaran a casa de su abuelo. Mas tarde conoce a las dos hijas del sobrino del señor Walsh las dos son mayores a él pero de inmediato siente agrado por el chico y se la pasan bien. Por la noche lo lleva a asearse la señora Walsh. Termina de secarse con la toalla, se pone una pijama que le han prestado.

-Ven, dicen los señores Walsh aqui es donde dormiras.

Es una habitación diminuta en la que solo cabe una cama, un escritorio. Que esta adornada como si alguien, un adolescente durmiera en ella. Para el era un lujo ya que en casa solo habia dos habitaciones, la de sus padres y la que compartia con sus hermanos. Pero esta casa tenia varias habitaciones diminutas como esta pero al fin individuales.

-¿De quien es esta habitación?

-De nuestro hijo- dice el señor Walsh

-mmm y el no se enojara si duermo en su cama...

-No hijo- dice el señor Walsh- el esta de viaje...

-aaa

-¿Te gustan?-añade

-Si, es bonita...me gustan sus dibujos...-dice señalando todos los que estan en la pared- ¿el los hizo?

-Si- dice la señora

-Mañana te enseñare a dibujar...

-¡Que bien!No puedo esperar...

Los dos lo miran. El señor Walsh se acerca y lo arropa.

-Buenas noches...-acaricia el cabello rubio del niño, coloca momentaneamente su palma abierta sobre su pecho, observa sus ojos azules. Sonrie y se levanta.

La señora Walsh se sienta momentaneamente. Lo mira, le sonrie,acaricia su cabello, le besa la frente- Buenas noches...Ryan...

EL niño sabe que no se llama asi pero no dice nada. Le agradan estas personas, le han tratado muy bien mucho mejor que en casa. Extraña un poco a su padre, su madre y sus hermanos pero sabe que los vera en unos dias.

Pasan dos días y al tercero su abuelo regresa por él.

-es hora de irnos hijo, despidete...

-Si...muchas gracias señor Walsh, por enseñarme a dibujar retratos...

-Gracias por a ti, por visitarnos, espero que no sea la ultima vez...toma para que practiques- de da un cuaderno de dibujo y un par de lapices- el sabe aun con su edad que esas cosas con caras muy caras y duda en aceptarlas- se lo que piensas pero llevatelas insiste el hombre

-Gracias

-Adios señora Walsh gracias...-ella lo estrecha-

-¿Te gusto estar aqui?

-Si, fue como volver a casa- suelta el niño aunque no el mismo esta seguro de porque ha dicho eso...

Poco a poco se despide de los demás. Se va con su abuelo, quien el informa que esta noche la pasara en casa con el su abuela y los otros, que ha hablado con sus padres y que mañana temprano lo devolverá a casa. Para el ha sido una gran aventura conocer a tanta gente tan amable con él, extraña su casa y a su familia.

Su padre y su hermano mayor lo reciben euforicamente le dicen que lo extrañan. Su madre y su otro hermano lo reciben con menos emoción pero su madre no es tan hostil como antes, le advierte a su hermano que no se meta con la libreta y lapices que le han dado o tendrá serios problemas. Todo lo guarda en una caja de cartón bajo su cama, solo lo saca cuando es estrictamente necesario, cuando lo amerita la ocasión. Solo volvió a visitar a los Walsh cuando hacían pedidos de pan y el lo llevaba al lugar. Al abuelo Evans lo veía poco. O veía a los Walsh cuando su madre lo enviaba a la botica por algún remedio. Siempre lo recibían bien muy bien.

Conforme Peeta Mellark fue creciendo nunca hizo la conexión entre su visita a aquella casa, los Everdeen y sus padres. De hecho grandes fragmentos de la información se perdieron para él. Fue hasta que lo torturaron en el Capitolio y el subsecuente procedimiento que lo llevó a recuperar la cordura lo que le hizo rememorar fragmentos de cosas ya olvidadas pero que no comprendía...Ryan Walsh. No tenia nada que ver con él...pero al mismo tiempo si...pues su existencia y su no existencia movieron un montón de circunstancias para qué tanto sus hermanos, Katniss, Prim y él mismo existieran, no tenia aun todas las piezas del rompecabezas pero estaba dispuesto a eso habia detonado gracias al recuerdo de Katniss sobre aquellos animales de colores dibujados en el suelo del patio del colegio.

ANEXO 2A. Un pequeño pastel de cumpleaños...(En construccion)


	65. ANEXO 3 Los Días Obscuros

ANEXO días obscuros...y el origen de los juegos...

NOTA: he estado trabajando esta historia como anexo de porque en la historia central. Cada vez este proyecto de hace mas grande. También espero no estar tan fumada. Y el riesgo que corro es que se pierda el hilo central de la historia original pero bueno espero que no. Así que les recomiendo lean esta historia como si fuera un tanto independiente pero al mismo tiempo íntimamente relacionada.

convergentes...

-Primero anunciaremos el nombramiento de cargos menores y después los de Visitadores Distritales ...Gaius Marcius Coriolanus Snow...-una visita burlona se pinta en dos jóvenes en cuyos labios se dibuja la palabra mezquino-...Observador en el ministerio del interior...-es un puesto bastante mediocre, era evidente el no provenía de una familia acomodada toda su vida había luchado por lo que quería, un tío le había adoptado por eso había podido por lo menos obtener este mediocre puesto. Pero lo que el quería era tener un puesto de acuerdo a sus habilidades que en verdad eran muchas era inteligente, buen estratega, administrador hábil, le encantaba la historia, la filosofía, en verdad era un joven muy letrado.

Sin embargo nunca podría ocupar un alto puesto pues no pertenecía a la élite de privilegiados de esta pseudo democracia...no era bien parecido, no era simpático, y mucho menos adinerado...pero era brillante y arrojado, ambicioso muy ambicioso...tenia sus propios planes para demostrarle a todos los Mellark y Odair del mundo, pero mas al primero el segundo era solo su fiel seguidor, que podía ser mas que ellos ¿Como lo lograría? Aun no lo sabia pero lo conseguiría tarde o temprano...la paciencia y una memoria privilegiada para aprender y no olvidar cada humillación sufrida eran algunas de sus cualidades mas desarrolladas...

Uno a uno se fueron dando los puestos, hasta que llego el turno a los privilegiados, acaudalados y bien parecidos...que le hacían la vida imposible a todos aquellos que no estaban en su posición, pero encantadores con sus iguales, inteligentes...en otras palabras muchacho irresponsables, malcriados y sin preocupaciones...

-Lucius Ceionius Commodus Verus Armeniacus Odair...distrito 4...

-Felicidades...-dice su mejor amigo...

-Gracias...si...lo sabia...-con aire estoico sube al lugar recibe su nombramiento y pone su sonrisa de un millón, Aplausos y suspiros..

Ese año solo ellos dos recibirían el puesto de visitadores ya que era un cargo heredado.

-Marcus Aurelius Antoninus Augustus Mellark...-lo sabe no ira a uno de esos mugrosos distritos el exterior, alguien de su posición ademas su padre se retirara y el obtendrá el puesto de este, su padre se ira a vivir la vida y el se hará cargo de los negocios familiares, bueno solo del puesto de visitador su padre claro seguirá al frente del resto de todo los de la familia, tiene una sonrisa torcida y de autosuficiencia y aire arrogante, lo que viene a continuación ni el se lo imagina-...Distrito 12...-las palabras quedan flotando, la sonrisa se borra por un segundo, los ojos se abren desmesuradamente su amigo se queda de piedra pero recupera el mismo aire de hace un momento al igual que el, camina estoico, en medio de los murmullos, y serio hasta donde esta su amigo, esto es una humillación publica.

Esta lleno de ira, y tiene mucho control porque de verdad casi tiembla de ira...estando junto a su mejor amigo recibe el nombramiento y busca entre el publico a su padre buscando una explicación , solo le mira impasible y levanta un poco la cabeza en señal de "se lo que quieres chico pero no te daré una explicación ahora". Su madre se ve igual pero tiene frente a su rostro ese estúpido abanico con el que pretende tapar sus emociones de los demás. Ambos son bien parecidos, junto a ellos están sus dos hermanos menores un chico de unos 15 años y otro de unos 10...esta ultimo aplaude con emoción ya que no comprende bien nada solo que su hermano mayor por fin se graduó...sus abuelos lo miran igual de sorprendidos...

Al terminar la ceremonia, después de los saludos protocolarios, todos deben ir a casa a cambiarse para la recepción...el se niega a regresar con sus padres...en cuanto llega a la elegante mansión entra como alma que lleva el diablo y comienza a romper cosas...sus padres llegan después de él...están estupefactos...el los mira...odio, enojo

-¡¿Por qué?!- dice mirando a su padre que esta apacible... -¡¿Acaso no he hecho todo lo que me dices?!¡¿Acaso no soy el mas destacado de mi generación?!¡¿Acaso no me dieron todos los premios habidos y por haber?!

-Calmate- dice su madre- y tu explicate dice mirando a su marido...

-Marcus calmate-dice su abuelo

-¡No me voy a calmar!¡El-dice señalando a su padre-ME humillo públicamente!¡Distrito 12!¡Distrito 12! el mas miserable de todos los distritos...¿Me odias verdad?¿no soy tu hijo?

¡Dímelo!¡Dime!

-MARCUS- dice su madre

-Fuera todos...-dice con calma el padre

Nadie lo refuta y todo salen el abuelo roza el hombro de su nieto, que lo aleja...

-Siéntate- dice mirando fijamente al chico que permanece de pie-¿no? Bueno yo si lo necesito...

¿por que crees que tome esta decisión?

-NO estoy para juegos padre ¡No hoy!

-Sin lugar a dudas eres mi hijo y por eso no voy a seguir hechandote a perder...tu un día seras el dueño de todo esto y mas...y se que si te lo propusieras incluso podrías ser presiente, lo sé...

-Pude haberlo sido hasta antes de que destruyeras mi carrera hoy...

-¿Que carrera Marcus?aun nisiquiera inicia

-y ya esta destruida

-eso es lo que piensas...eres inteligente, guapo, simpático y todo lo que quieras...pero eres malcriado, egoísta, no eres empatico...tienes todas las cualidades para ser un tirano y un hijo mio no lo sera...nuestra familia se ha caracterizado por brindarle hombres y mujeres prominentes a esta nación pero tu te saliste de mis manos hace tiempo...

-¿esa es tu excusa?

-Si logras hacer del 12 un excelente distrito nadie absolutamente nadie te negara un puesto como presidente...

-Estas loco, en ese pueblucho no hay nada que hacer...¡Me quitaste mi vida!¡Me humillaste en publico!¡Te odio padre!¡Y no pienso hablar mas contigo ni ahora ni nunca!

-No digas nada de lo qeu después te arrepientas, yo sin embargo soy tu padre y siempre seras bienvenido aquí...

-Pero yo te lo digo ahora...no tengo familia...ni tu ni los otros son ya mi familia...

-Y sin embargo iras al 12 porque no creo que quieras purgar una condena en la prisión por no cumplir con la encomienda que el gobierno de Panem te acaba de otorgar...son unos 10 años de prisión...saldrás que a los 30...y ya que no eres mi hijo según tu, no moveré ni un solo dedo para que no pises la prisión...

El joven respira hondo -¿esas tenemos?

-Tu lo decidiste...pensaba solo dejarte uno o dos años en el 12 pero bueno...ya elegiste tu persona por encima de la familia -con tristesa y mirando al suelo dice- lamentablemente Marco Aurelio Antonio Augusto -el solo lo llama así cuando la platica es seria muy seria y eso solo lo ha hecho dos veces en su vida, esta y una hace muchos años- no me sorprende sabia que reaccionarias asi pero tengo fe en que recapacites...siempre que lo desees puedes regresar...

-No pienso regresar...no pienso volver a hablar contigo nunca...-el muchacho sale hecho una furia sin decir mas...

MESES ANTES

-Esta vez te excediste Marcus- dice un joven que sin lugar a dudas es uno de los hombres mas guapos de la tierra, sonrisa perfecta, perfil varonil de rasgos que uno no puede dejar de ver, ojos verde mar, alto muy alto...

-Oh vamos Verus no seas aburrido...-dice un joven también rubio bastante guapo no mas que el primero, un poco mas bajo pero de ojos azules- ¡animate!- se deja caer en la cama, mientras su amigo le mira sentado frente al escritorio-solo es un maldito automóvil y ya...¿que va a hacer mi padre? ¿castigarme?

-Es propiedad publica e íbamos los dos juntos ¿que van a decir mis padres?

-Que como siempre te arrastre a una de mis locas aventuras y ya...no pasa nada...

-No tenemos 12 años...lo sabes ¿verdad?

-NO...tenemos 19 y en unos meses querido Verus podremos hacer los que nos de la gana...puestos de alto nivel...una visita al mes tu al 4 y yo al 2...nada pasara...dinero, poder, mujeres nada nos faltara...¡Animate!

-estas demente lo sabes...¿no?

-hoy estas muy aburrido asi que me ire a casa, mejor, antes de que el viejo se entere del auto...nos vemos mañana en la academia ¿esta bien?

-Si no te amonesta tu padre antes...

-Te veo luego...-se pone de pone de pie y sale del lugar.

El chico llega a su casa. Siempre sonriente, siempre caminando orgulloso. Puede ver a unos de los hijos de la servidumbre arreglando algunos arbustos. Lo observa, son de la misma edad, lo sabe porque cuando eran niños jugaban juntos, en aquella epoca ninguno de los dos y Verus que venia muy seguido eran consientes del abismo que habia entre ellos. La familia de aquel chico habia servido a la suya por generaciones pero una vez llegados a la adolescencia a eso de las 12 o 13 años de repente eso se hizo presente y fue como si una pared invisible se levantara para siempre entre ellos. Junto a el estaba su hermana menor, linda chica era unos tres o cuatro años menor que ellos, la recordaba muy poco de la epoca en que jugaban juntos. Era muy joven aun pero sin lugar a dudas seria una mujer muy guapa.

-Hola abuelo- dice mirando a un hombre mayor vestido con un elegante y sobrio traje obscuro, barba cuidada y pelo cano

-Marcus ¿donde estuviste?

-Con Verus dice despreocupado- dándole una mordida a una manzana dejándose caer en el sofá.

-¿Y tu padre ya sabe tu nueva fechoría?

-¿Que cosa?- dice el chico sin la menor preocupación

-Destruiste su auto favorito en propiedad publica, ya llego la cuenta y no van a procesare...

-mmmm- se encoge en hombros- ¿Quien soy yo para cuestionar la autoridad? Ademas fue muy divertido debiste verlo abuelo...

-¡Eres un Mellark!¡Eso es lo que eres!¡De pie!

El chico se levanta como un resorte y deja la manzana a un lado.

-Si lo se eso fue lo que me salvo de la ley...

-Precisamente por eso deberías comportarte a la altura, no como un descerebrado o un troglodita...-el chico solo lo mira- formas parte de una de las familias mas honorables, nobles y privilegiadas de Panem no obtuvimos esta posición por andar comportándonos como tu lo haces muchacho...

-Era solo una inofensiva broma que termino mal padre...

-¡Y da gracias que no hubo heridos!

-Entonces no hay problema...-dice con desgano

-¿como que no hay problema? ¿no comprendes?

-NO

-¿cuando seras responsable cuando maduraras?¡Dime!

-¿madurar? Soy el mejor no solo de mi clase sino de toda la academia, voy por encima de todos revisa mis records, todo lo que me prepongo lo hago bien...mis profesores dicen que puedo llegar hasta donde quiera como mi talento y...

-Y con tus privilegios...que por cierto no has ganado...el padre de Verus esta molesto y su madre horrorizada...dicen que están hartos de que lo arrastres a tus aventuras...

-Y de seguro quiere prohibirle que hable mas conmigo ¿no?

-Siempre lo hacen y el desobedece...eres...eres una manzana podrida que pudre a los demás no lo soporto ¿como puedes ser así? Has tenido los mejores maestros, las mejores cosas, nunca te he puesto una mano encima...

-Y aun asi los otros y tu creen que un dia podre ser presidente- hace una mueca burlona-Si lo deseo lo sere...

-Dios guarde la hora en que yo vea eso...

-¿Dios? Padre tu eres uno de los pocos anticuados que aun cree en una deidad...

-Cuida tu boca muchacho- interviene el abuelo...

-El día qeu tu seas presidente sera el día que este país se hunda, con lo egoísta y egocéntrico que eres nos llevarías a todos al borde la aniquilación...

-Me das demasiado credito ¿no te parece?

-Una mas Marcus...una mas y te quedaras interno en la academia...¿oíste?¡¿oíste?!¡Contesta!

-SI padre...

-¡A tu habitación! Ya pensare en un castigo...

El chico se va rumbo a donde lo han enviado.

-¿no crees que te excediste?-dice el abuelo

-Papá esa es la razón por la que no se compone...yo trato de educarlo y todos ustedes son tan condescendientes y permisivos que los han malcriado...

-Es un genio de las finanzas, talento político y que decir de todas sus demás cualidades...

-solo piensa en si mismo y su diversión, no le importa nada mas...

-Es joven ya se compondrá...

-LA gente no se compone por si sola padre...

-YA veremos...empezara tarde pero sera muy grande...

-Tu lo dijiste ya veremos puede de verdad ser presiente pero no asi, como es ahora, ademas no quiero que Petrus y Aléxandros sigan sus malos ejemplos...

-Los dos son dignos hijos tuyos pero ninguno con el talento de su hermano lo sabes ¿no?

-SI y por eso debe darles un buen ejemplo...

EL jardín estaba magníficamente arreglado gente elegante de todo el capitolio se encontraba en el lugar departiendo la familia Odair sin lugar a dudas también era muy acomodada, prestigiosa y sumamente adinerada. Era el cumpleaños de una de las hijas del matrimonio que tenia cuatro hijos tres mujeres y su único hijo varón. Era el cumpleaños de una de ellas, que andaba feliz por ahí, pudieron ves a lo lejos a su hijo rodeado de muchas chicas que babeaban por él. Los dos cabezas de familia estaban compartiendo unas copas de vino alejados de los demás.

-Magnifica reunion- dice el señor Mellark

-SI las niñas están felices...supongo que de vez en cuando un poco de superficialidad no le viene nada mal a nadie...

-Me hace falta relajarme...

-¿EL trabajo?

-Eso y ya sabes, el tiempo se acerca...Marcus...ya sabes...no se que pasa con el...

El señor Odair se sienta frente a él y lo mira.

-Es dificil ser padre y mas aun de alguien tan brillante y decidido...

-Enfoca mal su atencion el podria ser una cosa extraordinaria y en vez de eso solo hace cosas absurdas...me lleva al limite de mis cabales...

-Con lo del auto...

-Doy gracias de que no hubo heridos...pero su chiste posterior...fue una barbaridad...

-Me dijo Verus...

-¿Y te dijo que esta vez si hubo heridos?

-No

-Si el hijo del sirviente de Stein...pague una buena indemnización, los daños...

-¿El chico aquel esta bien?

-Si...mi medico reviso su rehabilitación...

-¿Por eso internaste a Marcus?

-Si...esta mejor encerrado...solo sale una fin de semana al mes y esta en casa todo el tiempo, no sale sin supervisión...estoy harto no se que hacer...

-Debiste traerlo...

-¿Para que?...

-Verus lo extraña ya sabes son buenos amigos...

-Y el esta ocupado ahora...miralo las chicas le siguen como abejas a la miel...

-Ya sabes es simplemente encantador y bien parecido...que puedo decir...

-Tienes un buen chico...

-Tu también no debes perder la fe, hará cosas extraordinarias bien encaminado...

-Espero que así sea...pero antes tiene mucho que aprender a ser responsable y empatico...

-Y hablando de eso...-duda en continuar la conversacion.

-¿Que hizo ahora?- dice aburrido-¿te dijo Verus?

-Si pero creo que deberías beber tu copa y sentarte no te pondrás contento...en absoluto...tuve que sacarle la verdad a Verus...una vez que inicio el relato...

Poco a poco el señor Mellark escucho el relato de su mejor amigo, lo eran desde la infancia, cuyo hijo a su vez era el mejor de su hijo...Verus fue mandado a traer y contó las cosas con detalles y preocupación...al terminar el relato el señor Mellark salio como alma que lleva el diablo rumbo a su casa, es acompañado por su mejor amigo que una y otra vez trata de calmarlo inutilmente, al ingresar a la casa camina tan rapido que no puede ser alcanzado pro nadie, sube las escaleras, encuentra a su hijo recostado en la cama leyendo...sin previo aviso se lanza sobre el lo toma tan fuerte de la pijama que lo hace levantarse como si de un trapo se tratara el libro termina por algun lugar en el suelo, el muchacho lo mira estupefacto mientras su padre lo sacude y le grita.

-¡TU!¡TU!¡TU no eres mi hijo!¡No se que demonios seas!¡pero no mi hijo!

-Calmate- dice su amigo tratando de que suelte al muchacho que lo mira con incredulidad... hasta qeu lo logra. El chico cae de nuevo en la cama y se acomoda la ropa

-¡Qué!¿Y ahora que hice? e estado aquí todo el día como me lo ordenaste no he hecho nada...no salgo de aquí ni de la escuela...

-¡Lilly!

El chico abre la boca con estupefacción sin por un instante saber que decir su padre que esta rojo de rabia pero el chico recobra la compostura y respira hondo...

-Ah eso- dice despreocupadamente- ¿creí que era algo mas serio?

Los hombres mayores le miran con incredulidad.

-¡¿Acaso no es serio?!¡tu te metiste con ella!¡Con la hija de nuestros trabajadores!

-Dilo como es...porque es lo que quieres decir son SIRVIENTES tu eres el único que trata de suavizar la realidad...y si solo paso una vez...ya no salgo y ella estaba aqui le caigo bien nos conocemos desde hace años y ya sabes...una cosa llevo a otra...

-TU eres un ¡no tienes vergüenza ni remedio!

-Antes podía salir con muchachas de la escuela o si no hubiera sido posible con ellas habría pagado pero nunca tuve la necesidad de hacerlo...

-¡No me vas a chantajear!ni a manipular oíste...eres un infame ¿y que piensas hacer?

-Ya lo resolví...hable con ella...le explique porque no puedo casarme con ella y porque para ti seria una vergüenza también le abrí una cuenta en la que le he estado dando el 20% de mi fideicomiso pero creo que no ha tocado nada...¿que Verus no les dijo todo?...porque de seguro el fue el bocafloja que no pudo con el secreto no se porque le cuento todo...es tan...tan moralista...que me enferma a veces...

-¡¿Y tu crees que con dinero se arregla todo?!

-Supongo que lo que ella necesita es con que mantener a su hijo y a ella misma...no veo donde este el problema...

-¿su hijo?¿su hijo?¿acaso ella lo hizo sola?¿y tu que eres?

-Bueno si tanto te ofende me caso mañana con ella y ya...que todos sepan que tu hijo se caso con la hija de unos sirvientes y que tu primer nieto...sera...un...-Por primera vez en toda su vida el padre pierde los estribos y le asesta un golpe en el rostro a su hijo en definitiva es un patán-

-¡Que me muera si te eduque asi!para que fuera esto...-el chico se toma el rostro con las manso de la nariz le brota un chorro enorme de sangre.

-¿te ofendes?tu y yo no somos muy diferentes ¿acaso crees que no se lo de tus amantes? No tienes hijos ilegítimos pero si un montón de amantes...la única diferencia es que el padre de Verus si sabe cerrar la boca y el no...-dice mirando al padre de su mejor amigo- porque se que el te ha cubierto todos estos años...

-¡Callate!¡no sabes lo que dices muchacho!

-Si lo se...¿que harás ahora me castigaras? ¿con que?

-No lo se...pero hoy mismo haces tu maleta te llevo a la academia y no saldrás para nada...hasta que te gradúes...entonces pensare que hacer contigo...

-Como quieras...-dice el chico sin el menor remordimiento...

A la mañana siguiente el chico Mellark repasaba una y otra vez su trabajo de tesis, una propuesta escrita sobre como ejercer control en regímenes totalitarios. En pocos dias al defendera ante el jurado escolar. La puerta suena, sabe quien es.

-¡Pasá!- deja las cosas sobre el escritorio y mira la recien llegada que le mira un tanto queda parado en la entrada escudriñandolo- ¿y a que debo el honor Lucius?- solo lo llama asi cuando esta molesto...

-Se que deber estar enojado, pero, pero era lo correcto- dice casi como un niño pequeño- y de todos modos el se enteraria...ademas es lo correcto...yo tengo hermanas y...y...-mira fijamente a su amigo que se levanta con paso decidido hasta él...

-Eres un idiota Verus...-simula que lo golpeara pero al final nunca siente el golpe y su amigo lo abraza- pero sabia que se lo dirías a tu padre y el al mio que reaccionaria de algún modo...en fin...no pasó gran cosa...

-¿Que?- dice estupefacto- ¿me usaste?

-Desde luego sabria que con lo correcto qeu eres mo agunatrias mucho padre me a castigado aqui unos meses y ya...no pasa nada...pero tu si tendras problemas porque si no consigo una mujer aqui TU deberas hacer conmigo lo qeu ella haria...

-¿Qué?

-No, es broma en verdad se que eres guapo pero no eres mi tipo, nunca me han gustado los hombres...pero tienes hermanas y te visitan ¿no?

-Alejate de mis hermanas...ademas no vienen porque yo voy y vengo todos los días a diferencia tuya...idiota...

-Cierto ¿y como estuvo la fiesta?

-Bien ¿y como ha tomado las cosas tu padre?

-¿Y que se yo me encerró aquí hasta que nos graduemos?

-¿Ya habrá nacido para entonces?

-Aaaa ¿y que se yo?Que importa...no es problema mio y ya le estoy dando el 20% de mi fideicomiso

-¿eso es suficiente?

-Para ti y para mi eso es una bicoca pero para la gente común eso es mucho dinero, de todos modos en cuanto trabaje le daré un poco mas de dinero y ya...

-¿no tienes curiosidad? Es decir...si es niño o niña...¿como se llamara? Si te necesitara...

-Verus...deja de pensar cosas absurdas ¿si? Por lo menos le estoy dando con que cuidarlo otros en mi lugar no se han hecho responsables las insultan y las corren yo no lo hice...¿si? Hice lo correcto...

-¿eso es hacer lo correcto?

-¿Y tu que propones? ¿que me case con ella?

-No pero...tal vez deberías ver al niño de vez cuando...

-Eso los confunde mas Verus...ya deja eso...

-esta bien ¿que haces?

-estudio mi tesis...

En el papel puede leer el titulo:De la severidad y clemencia, y si vale más ser amado que temido...Análisis sobre los regímenes totalitarios y sus practicas de control social, político y administrativo.

-¿Y de que trata?

-Digamos que es la formula para que una dictadura funcione...

-¿Acaso es posible eso?

-Si lo es...pero necesitas mucho talento...control...infundir miedo...mucho miedo...o embelesar a la gente para que hagan lo que quieres...

-¿A que te refieres?

-Piensa Verus...imagina alguien con tanto poder que puede decidir sobre la vida o la muerte de cada ciudadano...la vida o la muerte...el castigo corporal existe porque el cuerpo y la vida en realidad son la unica y verdadera posesion de la gente...si les quitas eso les quitas todo...si les das eso les das todo...todo depende de lo quieras...

-A veces me das miedo...

-No te preocupes vivimos en un solida democracia...

-Supongo que si pero ¿porque te interesan las dictaduras?

-mmm casi nadie las estudia...es interesante...imaginate todo el poder que puede llegar a tener una sola persona...una sola...

-¿Admiras a los dictadores?

-No...no seas tonto...Yo no soy ni seria un dictador la gente a la que analice si...¿quieres que te lea un fragmento?

-Esta bien...

-Método de control social y espectáculo. Imaginemos entonces que una celebración deportiva se convierta en un método de control social que tenga como objetivo infundir miedo, llamemoslos Juegos del...

Los chicos siguen en la escuela, se gradúan y no solo eso Marcus Mellark recibe grandes ovaciones y aplausos por su tesis. Tendra el premio de la generacion y sera el encargado del discurso de graduacion. De modo que llegado el dia. Despues de los eventos mencionados llegan a la cumbre del evento los nombramientos...

-Marcus Aurelius Antoninus Augustus Mellark. Distrito 12.

Corolainus Snow no puede disimular una sonrisa mezquina, solo puede pensar justicia divina aun no ha olvidado todas las veces que el chico Mellark le ha hecho sentir mal, burlado de el o humillado. Pero sabe que no hay plazo que no llegue y cosa que no se pague. Y hoy es el día para Mellark el distrito 12 es el mas mugriento de de todos, el mismo lo sabe, ni de loco se iría a un lugar tan miserable como ese...y ahora el siempre orgulloso, guapo y brillante Mellark terminara alla por lo menos el mínimo de años que esta obligado a servir...por ahora es suficiente para él.

En las afueras del distrito 12 una chica de cabello obscuro y ojos grises rastrea algunas presas...es fuerte sigilosa...y ágil...los sigue y lo caza, es un excelente espécimen, estar toda la mañana a servido de algo. Lo despelleja y prepara para vender en el pueblo despues. Es de tarde cuando termina con su tarea, como puede lleva la presa a su casa que mas bien es un cabaña cerca del lago hecha de hormigón en la que vive sola con su padre, esta casa a estado aquí por generaciones según dice su padre, ha pertenecido a su familia desde entonces, desde tiempo inmemoriales, desde antes que el mundo se moviera, que es asi como su padre llama a los cambios climáticos que provocaron conflictos economicos y políticos que desordenaron el mundo aun con todo eso su familia permaneció aquí en este bosque resguardada, sobreviviendo.

-Ya volvi...¿papá?...¡¿Papá?!

No recibe respuesta lo que ve no le sorprende, es ni mas ni menos que su padre mas ebrio que una cuba, su padre no siempre fue así, un día fue un hombre lleno de vida y feliz que sabia sobre botánica, pesca y caza...estaba enamorado muy enamorado de su esposa, la madre de la chica, desafortunadamente su madre había muerto hace unos años cuando ella tenia unos 11 años intentando dar a luz a su hermana menor que también murió en el parto. En aquella ocasión en el pueblo la partera no pudo hacer gran cosa, sin servicio medico real las mujeres mayores eran las parteras...entonces no se puedo hacer gran cosa. Desde aquel entonces su padre y ella quedaron solos. No padecían hambre ella sabia cazar, pescar y buscar plantas en su bosque, pero su padre se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ebrio, era uno de eso borrachos cariñoso pero inútil, en verdad. Cuando estaba sobrio, que era casi nunca era un hombre fantástico cambiaba cosas del bosque son los mineros y la gente del pueblo. Ella se aleja un poco de él trae agua y la lanza contra el que de un brinco se levanta y comienza a balbucear cosas ininteligibles.

-Jean...Jeannie ¿eres tu?

-Si papá...

-¡¿Por que me bañaste?!

-por que te hace falta papá...y te llame varias veces y no contestaste...es hora de hacer la cena...traje venado

-¿enserio?

-Si

-Mira nada mas mi niña es toda una cazadora...

-Anda vamos- dice ayudando a sostenerse a su padre...

-¡Archer!¡Archer!- se escucha una voz que viene de afuera...

-¿Quien sera?-dice el aludido

-No se...-su hija y el van al frente

-Hola Trevor- dice el aludido

-Fred te he estado esperando toda la tarde donde diablos esta mi herramienta maldito borracho te la trajiste desde ayer

-¿enserio?¿no lo recuerdo?

\- Hola Jeannie

-Hola señor Ferguson supongo que se refiere a esto- dice mostrandole unas herramientas de mina

-Si es exactamente eso linda...

-¿y supongo que ayer estaba igual de ebrio?

-Pero no se lo digas a mi esposa ¿quieres? Ya sabes como se pone...

-por supuesto...

-Bueno nos vemos luego...mi turno empieza en unas horas...adiós...

-adiós...

Fred y Jean Archer continua preparando la cena haciendo chistes, en realidad es una existencia relativamente feliz la que ellos tienen nada comparada con la pobreza y la miseria en que se vive en el distrito. Ya que si bien es cierto que existe el bosque como opción para alimentarse para muchos no es factible ya que le temen a los animales que en el viven, eso permitió a la familia Archer sobrevivir en este espeso bosque alejados del pueblo, pero sin lugar a dudas siempre es necesario socializar.

Son poco mas de las 10 de la noche suena el silbato indicando el cambio de turno en la mina, Hombre y mujeres escuálidos y cansados salen de la mina otros con igual aspecto incian su jornada pero hoy no es un turno no cualquiera no para todos, hoy es el primer día para muchachos jóvenes, cuatro en total. Dos de ellos se ven desconcertados y hasta miedosos, uno indiferente y otro expectante.

-¡Eh novatos vengan por aqui!

-Abernathy y Osborn vayan con O´Connor un hombre alto y fornido levanta la cabeza

-¡Siganme!

Los muchachos le siguen sin decir palabra.

-Segundo y Everdeen conmigo...-dice el jefe de la cuadrilla.

Los dos chicos le siguen.

-¿Hasta que profundidad estamos?- dice el mas alto

-Muy, muy abajo y nos falta bajar mas...¿tienes miedo?

-No...solo curiosidad...

-Ya...vamos...este turno sera largo...mejor que se acostumbren...

NOTA: el argumento central de este anexo surgió porque un día en medio de mis divagues planeando el capitulo en el que Katniss hablara con un historiador (A ya di un Spoiler ni modo) me puse a pensar que los nombres como Peeta Mellark o Finnick Odair suenan tan fuera de lugar en los distritos pero no tan disparatados en el capitolio que me puse a fantasear y llegue a la siguiente conclusión ¿que pasaría si los Mellark u Odair de este mundo de Collins fueran originarios del capitolio?¿Como terminaron en los distritos?¿y en los juegos del hambre, bueno eso ya lo saben por el sorte, pero tengo una idea por ahi?¿Y bueno que hay de los Everdeen, Mason, Abernathy, etc.?¿Qué hay de los días obscuros?.Segun mi recuento ellos serian como los bisabuelos de la actual generación. Siguiendo la costumbre de Collins a los personajes del capitolio les puse nombre de personajes romanos. La pregunta es ¿si Snow es ya joven en esta trama porque aun vive en los juegos del hambre? Bueno recuerden la alusión de Katniss de que la gente del capitolio se cirujeaba y siendo Snow supongo que encontró algún mecanismo para prolongar su vida, y mala hierva nunca muere. A si por otro lado Jean Archer si se me ocurrió el nombre por Juana de Arco o Jeanne d'Arc, ya saben la relacion con Katniss ¿no?. ¿Como me imagino a los personajes?. Bueno veamos creo que todos son casi iguales Jean como Katniss, pero al chico Everdeen como Gale, a Marcus como Peeta pero mas alto, a Verus como Finnick, al señor Archer si como Hymitch pero con cabello obscuro. Espero les guste...

-¿Iras esta noche al pueblo?

-No lo creo esta muy lejos y no hay gran cosa que hacer en esa pseudofestividad...

-Eso es verdad...

-Supongo que ustedes si haran algo ¿no?

-Pure de manzana y conejo- dice mostrandole tres conejos gordos

-Sera deliciosos- dice el mas joven de los tres

-Aun le gusta esas cosas- dice su hermano rodeando su cuello mientra revuelve su cabello

-Basta...-dice el joven enmedio de risas...

-Ya es tarde- dice la chica el sol comienza a bajar.

-Entonces hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana

Los dos chicos se encaminan al pueblo, mientras ella se dirige como siempre rumbo a casa, su padre debe estar bastante ebrio a el si que le deprimen estos dias, o quien sabe tal vez ya ni sepa en que dia vive. Mientras se acerca a su casa nota algo innusual de la chimenea sale humo, asi que aprieta el paso y en cuanto abre la puerta se encuentra con su padre que esta mas sobrio que ebrio, ha preparado sopa, le sonrie no dice nada.

-Hola

-Hola chica

-¿Que has hecho?

-Sopa

-Traje conejo

-Cocinemoslo entonces

Esa noche pasan un tarde agradable. En el pueblo los mineros se reunian en la plaza del pueblo, cantaban (Stanley Brothers-A Beautiful Life):

Each day I'll do a golden deed  
By helping those who are in need  
My life on earth is but a span  
And so I'll do the best I can...

Los hermanos Everdeen deambulaban entre la gente, la musica sonaba, habia varios muchachos de su edad. Todos se conocer bien asi que les invitan y incorporarse con ellos al baile. Primero forman parejas en cuanto los instrumentos (violin, contrabajo, dulcimer, ) comienzan a sonar los zapateos de los bailarines comienzan a sonar fuertemente al compaz de las notas las parejas tomadas de las manos se deslizan hasta formar un circulo en el que bailan con sus parejas,todos en torno a ellos los acompañan con las palmas, .para despues tomarse de las manos mirarse de frente, nuevamente todos toman a su pareja danzando tomados de la cintura rodean la pista formando una circunferencia. Todos sonrientes, todos felices,muchas de las chicas consideran al mayor de los Everdeen bastante atractivo, pues si bien es cierto que sus rasgos son agrdables tambie tiene un gran sentido del humor, es amable y atento. Despues todos se ponen en ilera y el baile continua. Despues se separa en hilera de hombre y mujeres la parejas se toman de la mano en alto para que poco a poco cada pareja vaya pasando por el tunel que han creado hasta que la ultimalo haga y termina la pieza. Todos aplauden.

-Bailas bien- dice un chica de rostro agradable mirando a su pareja de baile

-wow estuvo de increible tu tambien bailas bien Mary...-dice agitado el mayor de los hermanos

-¡Caleb, Jared!- dice un hombre alto y fornido evidentemente un minero

Lo dos chicos voltean.

-Es papá-dice el mas joven

-Si, nos vemos luego

-Me debes otro baile oiste Caleb- dice dirigiendose al mayor de los Everdeen

-Claro,nos vemos luego

Corren hasta donde esta su padre.

-¿Como estan mis muchachos?

-Bien papá

-Si papá ibamos a buscarte pero...

-Se encontraron con las chicas ¿o me equivoco?-Los chicos solo sonrien, su padre los abraza por los hombros-vamos a cenar a casa y despues regresemos a la fiesta ¿les parece?

-Si

-Esta bien...¿que hiciste hoy?

En la casa la cena transcurre de una manera amena.

-Que buena carne- señala el padre

-Lo es ademas fue facil de cocinar- la madre sirve un poco mas

-¿Y que tal estuvo el bosque?

-Bien- dice el chico mas joven- ojala pudieramos ir todos los dias como antes.

-Bueno tu puedes ir si lo deseas Jared...yo aun podre ir mañana porque descansaremos pero despues solo los domingos-dice el mayor tomando un bocado

-No es lo mismo sin ti...ahora que vaz a la mina...

-Jean puede acompañarte...

El padre lo mira fijamente y sonrie.

-¿Y que tal esta ella?

-bien como siempre ya sabes...-señala el mayor

-Aja y por que no la trajeron Caleb

-No quizo venir, dice que estas cosas por la noche complican que regrese a su casa y eso...

-Debimos traerla y pudo haber dormido aqui ¿no crees papá?- señala el mas joven

-Si supongo que si ¿y tu que crees?- dice mirando a su esposa

-Pudo ser una buena idea, considerenlo para la proxima vez. Ella deberia vivir aqui, rodeada de en la espesura del bosque con ese padre ebrio suyo...

-Ma ella esta bien y le gusta si vida alla ademas su padre es bueno...

-Si la deja hacer lo que quiera...

-¡Comé JAred!- dicen los otros tres

Despues todos salen a la calle, los chicos van a jugar con los otros muchachos de su edad, su padre y su madre hacen lo propio. Observan las luces encendidas de la unica casa de dos pisos que existen en todo el lugar esta encendida. Dos niños salen corriendo del lugar. Se unen de nuevo a la multitud. LA gente los de piel blanca no aceitunada como el resto de la gente, ojos azules no grises; y cabello castaño obscuro no negro como el de la gente de la localidad. Todos los miran con curiosidad y han hecho sus cojeturas. Mientras los observan, uno de los hombres reunidos beben de su licor y señala.

-¿Que tan ciertos son los rumores Everdeen?

-¿Que rumores?

Los cerca de 12 adultos hombres y mujeres sentados alrededor de la fogata, estan atentos, es verdad que toda la noche todos han querido preguntar pero nadie se ha atrevido.

-Ya lo sabes de que el viejo Dankworth por fin se retirara...

-No lo se...supongo que tal vez se lo pregunte mañana...

Los rostros son serios y hasta preocupados, porque si bien es cierto que no estiman en absoluto al hombre de mediana edad que es el "visitador" un cambio esta lleno de insertidumbre porque no saben que planes tenga su remplazo, si sera descuidado o mas negligente que este hombre que se supone debe estar el pendiente de la mina pero no lo hace.

Por los ultimos 25 años nunca habian tenido que preocuparse, este visitador no era un problema con que le tuvieran sus tres comidas y su botella de vno era mas que suficiente. Ciertamente por extraño que pareciera los ebrios de esta localidad no eran violentos mas bien eran un asmereir, y eran dos Archer y Dankworth. Las razones del primero eran bien conocidas del segundo no se sabia. Algo era cierto sabian por las pocas noticias o los que tenian familiares lejanos en algun otro distrito que habia distritos como 9 y 11 donde la brutalidad de los visitadores era tal que habian creado un tipo de cuerpos policiacos locales que en teoria debia procurar el orden y evitar los abusos pero la realidad es que ellos los habian creado con la finalidad de amedrentar a la gente. Los abusos, las golpizas y las violaciones no eran raras en esos lugares. Como siempre 1,2,3 y 4 eran los distritos concentidos del gobierno central 1 construia la joyeria y diseñaba articulos de lujo, dos armamento, 3 aparatos de los que solo habian escuchado pero nunca visto, y el 4 no solo por sus productos del mar sino por sus exoticos sitios para el reposo de los burocratas, empresarios y comerciantes que vivian en el capitolio. En el resto de los distritos se sabia apenas se sobrevivia pero no de una manera brutal. La preocupacion de todo sobre el nuevo visitador era que no se le ocurriera traer su ejercito privado de "guardianes de la ley" del 2, eso esta poniendose de moda. Dankworth habia llegado aqui joven, no era guapo tampoco mal parecido no era muy viejo pero la bebida habia hecho mella en él , pero nunca habia sido muy listo asi que practicamente dejo el control de la mina al capatas de la mina el no se metia con ellos y visceversa. A diferencia de otros visitadores tampoco se habia atrevido a forzar a alguna de las hijas de los minero, lo podia hacer sabian todo que en caso de que eso sucediera no habia mucho que hacer salvo tal vez quiza indemnizar a la familia ya que si algo llegara a pasarle a un vistador de inmediato el gobierno enviaria una peloton del ejercito y quien sabe que haria. Sin embargo los primero años de su estancia mas bien se dedico a intercambiar comida o bienes por favores de algunas chicas.

Despues algo paso, poco mas de 15 años atras, una chica entro a su servicio, nieta de una mujer mayor que antes se encargaba de mantener la casa en orden. Nadie sabia que pasa entre ellos y cual es su condicion, despues de un tiempo de que la chica trabajara para el dejo de comerciar con las muchachas. Ella no salia con nadie. Y a vuelta de unos pocos años aquella mujer joven habia dado a luz a dos niños que en definitiva no tenian rasgos del distrito pero tampoco del capitolio no habia que ser un genio para hacer congeturas, pero lo cierto es que el nunca se habia anunciado publicamente como el padre de esos dos niños, un niño y una niña, ni mucho menos la relacion con ella. Ella por su parte no hablaba nunca de eso, y nadie le preguntaba.

Era de mañana, la tierra estaba humeda como siempre la noche anterior habia llovido, olia a fresco. El jefe de cuadrilla de la mina Joseph Everdeen se dirige a la casa del visitador, lo encuentra sentado en el portico de la casa, que por su arquitectura se distingue del resto de las practicamente cabañas de los mineros.

-Buenos dias señor Dankworth

-Everdeen- dice con tranquilidad y agrado en la voz lo que es muy raro- que raro tenerte aqui en un dia que no es de mina y gracias por fin despues de tantos años son para mi buenos dias...

-sali a caminar a respirar aire puro y disfrutar

-¿de la superficie?- dice mirando a su alrededor su interlocutor solo asiente- si es una maldita miseria estar todos los dias bajo tierra ¿no? Con el riesgo de morir cada dia. Creo Everdeen que para mi no hay nada mas miserable que morir dia a dia alla abajo...acabarse la vida en la mina- se pone taciturno- espreferible morir en altamar o enmdio del campo...creo...¿no lo crees?

-Morir es morir

-Si, eso dicen, pero bueno por fin mi condena en este pueblucho se termino...

-¿A que se refiere?

-A que en pocos dias me marchare de este maldito lugar y no regresare nunca mas...

-es verdad entonces ¿habra nuevo visitador?

-Lo abra...

-¿y quien es?

-No lo se...solo se que su "patrocinador" se ofrecio a pagar todas mis deudas que es la razon por la que nunca sali de este basurero y en me pagara una pension de aqui a que muera vivire comodamente de nuevo en el capitolio...

-¿no sabe quien es?

-Oh si que lo se, es un tipo muy acaudalado supongo que esta haciendo una obra de caridad para algun conocido venido a menos, ya que hasta donde se su hijo ira a otro distrito...tiene mucho mucho dinero... pero para que la curiosidad no te mate...te dire quien me "patrocino" para salir de aqui por fin- toma la vieja lata en la que se puede leer el nombre del fabricante de la herramienta. Everdeen la toma y la lee con cuidado...

-No es cierto...¿o si?

-Lo es...me da lo mismo...mañana llega mi remplazo y yo me largo de aqui en el mismo tren por fin sere libre...es lo mejor que me ha pasado...tu en cambio disfruta estos dos dias no se que ideas traiga el nuevo visitador...

-No puedo creerlo...-dice mirando la pala

-Por cierto se que tu hijo acaba de integrarse al trabajo en la mina...ya ha cumplido 18

-Si la semana anterior fue la primera.

-YA...pues bueno ojala tenga suerte...¿que edad tiene el menor?

-14 aun le faltan cuatro años antes de ir a la mina...

-Ten un buen dia...-dice a manera de despedida...

-si-dice el minero y sigue su camino.

Al mismo tiempo en el capitolio un par de muchachos se enceuntran en un lugar concurrido.

-Hola- dice uno que apaga un cigarrillo y se levanta

-Hola, traje todo lo que pude...-admite con un poco de verguenza el mas alto

-¿y eso es?

-Tus uniformes de la academia, un poco de ropa interior...y traje la carta poder que me pediste...tu sello...-le extiende una mochila

-Bien gracias...-y esto dice sacando ropa

-NO pude ir a tu casa pero te done un poco de ropa, se que no quieres tocar el dinero de tu padres pero eso es mio y somos casi de la misma talla...

-Gracias, eres un buen amigo...

-¿enserio no piensas hablar con tu familia antes de irte?

-No, no lo hare Odair

-¿por que?

-Me traicionaron...me humillaron en publico...¿comprendes?

-No del todo

EL otro chico firma la carta y se la devuelve.

-Bueno mañana lleva esta carta al bancon porfavor podran todo el dinero de la cuenta a nombre de ella, ellasabra que hacer, dicelo ¿esta bien?

-Tambien la asorare

-No es tu obligación

-Lo se pero quiero hacerlo...

-Hazlo entonces...no lo digo siempre pero creo Verus eres una gran persona y el mejor amigo que nadie podria tener...

-Eso suena como una despedida...

-Lo es...no pienso regresar mas...no despues de todo esto

-Me parece que esta exagerando en unos años cuando termine tu servicio podras regresar...

-¿para hacer que Verus? Seamos realistas aqui el prestigio lo es todo una leve caida se castiga con la indiferecia pero lo que me ha pasado a mi es como el exilio, nadie querra trabajar conmigo ni me tendran confianza ni nada ¿comprendes?

-Si, yo solo...

-queriaslevantarme el animo...lo se...

-Supongo que no fui muy exitoso...

-Te ira bien en el 4 no te preocupes...

-¿me escribiras?

-No...

.¿porque?

-No te conviene tener relacion conmigo Verus eso podria traerte el desprestigio y ya te lo he dicho

-Cuantas veses me prohibieron que fueramos amigos y nunca hice caso ¿y crees que ahora hare caso?

-Lo haras ¿sabes por qeu?

-¿Por qeu?

-Por que yo te lo estoy pidiendo

-Y yo te digo qeu tu no desidiras por mi...eres mi mejjor amigo y lo seguiras siendo...¿entendido? Me escribas o no seresmos amigos...si tu problema es que no quieres que nadie se entere rentare un apartado postal y tu puedes escribirme anonimamente tal vez no tan seguido pero de vez en cuando ¿de acuerdo?

-Esta bien...necesito un ultimo favor...

-Hoy me voy a una de las subestacines en los distritos...esperare el tren alla para hacer la interconexion e irme al 12

-¿Por que no te vas mañana en el que va directo?

-Por que no quiero arriesgarme a ver a mis padres.

-YA pero ellos se decepcionaran...

-Ese es el favor que te pedire, no digas nada, esto te lo digo a ti porque has demsotrado ser mi mejor amigo y quede claro esta vez no te lo digo para que se los digas...quiero irme en paz...¿puedes guardar el secreto?- Odair duda-por favor...

-Esta bien...¿a que hora sale tu tren?

-En una hora

-¿Una hora?

-Si...

En la plataforma del tren, los dos amigos se despiden.

-No se cuando volveremos a vernos pero me dara gusto cuando eso ocurra...

-Cuidate no hagas cosas locas...ya sabes esos montañeses son unos salvajes...

-Seguro...ya se lo que puede pasar si me meto con la chica equivocada...no quiero a uno de esos montañeses corriendo tras de mi con un pico en la mano...

-Alla seras intocable...¿lo sabes no?...

-Si...

Los dos chicos se abrazan a modo de despedida. ÉL sube en el tren se coloca en su lugar y en el anden su amigo lo observa. Despues incia su camino.

-¡Alla voy!- es el grito proferido por Jared Everdeen que se lanza en el agua al romepr la superficie los salpica todo...

-¡Vamos Jared! Te juego una carrera hasta el otro lado grita su hermano mayor...

-¡Los vencere a los dos!- dice nadando junto a ellos al chica Archer

2\. En el "distrito 12"...

Lunes por la mañana el moderno tren ingresa a la derruida estacion del distrito 12, es un constraste tan extraño una maquinaria fina con una terminacion moderna con impresionante metal brillante y limpio,parado frente a una construccion tan decadente que resulta surrealista. Las puertas se abren. Un grupo de mineros se acerca a la parte donde viene la carga, comienzan a bajar las cosas mientras otro habla con el encargado del tren mientras revisan un inventario. Con resignacion Marcus Mellark desciende del tren observa de un lugar a otro, no hay mas gente solo un decrepito hombre de mediana edad con una maleta que se acerca a él. Le da una sonrisa en la que muestra sus amarilletons dientes, se ve bastante desaliñado. Puede que determinado momento no halla sido tan desagradable. Se observan, estan frente a frente...

-Mira nada mas...-dice con sorpresa el hombre, lo conoce, por lo menos por fotografias ya que debes en cuando llegaba algun periodico viejo, quien no conoce a los miembros de la familia Mellark no conoce a losmiembros mas distinguidos de Panem.

El muchacho lo observa con seriedad.

-El visitador Dankworth supongo- dice sin disimular el asco que le provoca este hombre.

-Asi es...¿Que hiciste muchachito para que te mandaran aqui?...

-No es de du incumbrencia- dice con altaneria y desagrado.

-Da igual niño...este lugar te convertira en hombre...tal y como a mi...

-No lo creo...-lo mira con desprecio

-En fin...-no dice mas se dirige al tren.

-Oiga ¿y no me dira como funciona esto?

Se queda parado dandole la espalda- Si tienes duda preguntale al minero fornido...-y comienza a reirse

El chico entrecierra los ojos con fastidio mirando a todos los mineros fornidos-esta bien crio pregunta por Bram Everdeen...

-El tren parte en 45minutos

-Si pero no quiero estar ni un minuto mas en el suelo de este asqueroso lugar...por cierto tu casa es la de dos plantas...la reconoceras es la unica aqui que ademas de eso no se cae de vieja...suerte chico...

Subre al tren,no dice mas.

Marcus Mellark viste un traje gris se ve pulcro con el cabello bien arreglado, rasurado, limpio, zapatos demasido lustradosb y gafas de sol. Lleva una mochila en la espalda y una maleta de viaje al hombro. Respira hondo y observa el lugar. Un monton de bosque, cabañas de esa misma madera, tierra. Camina unos doscientos metros y la ve, una casa de dos pisos, la gente lo observa con curiosidad, los pocos que hay porque la mayoria ya esta en la mina cumpliendo su jornal. Sus pisadas resuenan en el portico, entra a la casa sin tocar ni anunciarse.

Contrario a lo de afuera, la casa tiene excelentes acabados le recuerdan los de la casa de descando de sus padres, claro aquella es por mucho suntuosa pero esta no es tan horrible como se lo imagino. Pisos de madera, olor a agradable a esa madera, y comida. Muy limpia. En la cocina escucha voces, asi que camina hasta alla...es amplia tanto que ademas de todos los aditamentos de la cocina hay una mesa para seis personas. En cuanto entra puede ver a una mujer cerca de la estufa y mira como un par de niños corren a esconderse atras de la mujer, que ahora lo mira de frente, los niños se aferran a su falda.

-Buenos Dias señor- ella lo observa es tan joven-supongo que es el nuevo visitador.

-Buenos Dias- dice con sequedad- usted es...

-Yo soy la encargada de hacer el aseo y mantener la casa en orden...pero si usted lo desea puede contratar a alguien mas...-los niños la miran asustados.

-No, por lo que veo a hecho un buen trabajo aqui...

-Lo intento...

-Ya...¿ustedes vive aqui?...

-Si en el sotano, tenemos nuestra habitacion...los niños no le molestaran juegan afuera y...

-No me molesta en absoluto...

-¿Desea algo de comer?

-No...

-La habitacion principal es la planta alta del fondo, es la mas grande y mejor iluminada...

-Me retiro...no estoy para nadie...¿de acuerdo?

-Si señor...

-Bajare si tengo hambre si no, no me moleste...

-Si señor...

El se da la vuelta y sube a la habitacion.

Mas tarde en el descanso de turno en la mina, los demas hablan acerca del acontesimientos de esta mañana.

-Y bien...¿Que piensan del nuevo visitador?

-Es un niño...¿el va a ponerle orden a esto?

-Dankworth nunca hizo nada asi que creo no deberiamos esperar mucho del chico...

-Mejor deberian esperar que no se meta con ninguna de las muchachas...

-Ya veremos que pasa...

.Por ahora no deberiamos preocuparnos ¿O que piensas Bram?

-No ha hablado conmigo asi que no se que esperar.

El silbato de la mina les indica que el descanso a terminado vuelven a sus deberes. EL nuevo vistador no tiene el menor deseo de desempacar asi que solo se deja caer sobre la cama, se a quitado el saco y la corbata, los dejo sobre una silla. Observa el techo. No hay ruido no hay nada. Se queda dormido, cuando despierta es media tarde una agradable luz naranja tiñe la habitacion. No tiene hambre. Observa por la ventana a traves de las cortinas. Un grupo de niños juega en la calle. Algunas personas platican. Se deja caer de nuevo en la cama. Trata de no pensar nada. Es de noche, todo esta obscuro y piensa ¿habra electricidad?. No ha visto ningun foco o lampara...da igual de todos modos no piensa salir.

Es medio dia Jean Archer llega al pueblo con un par de presas para negociar, el pueblo se ve igual que siempre, nada parece haber cambiado, salvo el rumor de que en verdad hay un nuevi vistador. Asi que se va directo a la casa de los Smith, Peacock y Hawthorne. Donde vende sus presas, escucha comentarios sobre el tema.

-Dicen que es solo un muchacho...ya lleva casi una semana aqui y no ha salido para nada...

-Si bueno no creo que halla sido un chico pobre...

-Bueno pero tampoco debio pertencer a una familia muy acaudalada ¿no?

-Mientras no de problemas no importa que Bram siga haciendose cargo de la mina...

-Hola a todos- dice la chica colocando las presas sobre el mostrador

-Hola Jeannie

-Hola Jean- saludan todos los demas

Marcus Mellark no tiene ni el menor deseo ni ganas de nada. Se levanta, se obliga a arrastrarse una vez al dia al comedor donde apenas prueba bocado, se encierra de nuevo, piensa, duerme, no hay mas. Pasan los dias...poco a poco un tedioso aburrimiento hace presa de el...los silbatos de la mina lo hacen reaccionar poco. Los mineros siguen como siempre, trabajando dia a dia.

Una mañana se levanta temprano, despues de casi dos semanas. Por fin se arma de valor para sacar sus pertenencia de las maletas. Trajes limpios con un olor agradable. Los cuelga en el armario qeu tiene un olor a madera fresca. Sonrie ante el regalo de su mejor amigo una dotacion como para dos o tres meses de cigarrillo con una nota "se que los necesitaras. Cuidate. V. Odair", cosas de limpieza fotografia de su familia en el fondo. La observa, y la rompe, es un recuerdo de algo que ya nunca mas tendra. Revisa sus cosas solo lleva ropa de vestir formal. Nada como lo que los mineros de aqui usan. Ingresa al baño, mira su reflejo en el espejo, se ve realmente terrible no se ha rasurado ni bañado desde que llego aqui. Su cara es de disgusto, se imagina asi mismo como el viejo decrepito que le dio la bienvenida y se despidio para marcharse al capitolio, una cosa clara tiene no desea terminar como él. Tampoco le agrada vivir en este horrible lugar pero no es de los que se revuelque es sus miserias, pero si lo piensa de verdad el nunca ha sido miserable toda su vida se ha salido con la suya, nunca ha sabido de miseria ni dolor ni nada. Se mira con reproche. Asi que comienza a rasurarse, despues se baña, el agua es fria primero respinga y se queja pero se da cuenta de que eso le recuerda que aun esta vivo. Al final al verse de nuevo en el espejo puede ver que aparte de la ojeras y de los kilos que de seguro a perdido no hay nada mas que hacer. Va a la planta baja el ama de llaves como el prefiere llamarla esta limpiando. Los niños estan cerca de ella jugando.

-Buenos dias señor...

-Buenos dias...

-¿Desea algo de comer?

-No...

Camina por la casa en realidad nunca la ha revisado bien,no la conoce. Desde que llego solo se arrastraba de la habitacion al comedor, la casa es amplia. Cocina amplia, comedor, sala de estar, recibidor, baño, y una biblioteca, La puerta al sotano, baja, Es demasiado obscuro, huele a humedad, entones se encuentra con el lugar en el que la mujer con los niños duermen. No es nada agradable. Dos gastadas camas, una mesa de noche enmedio de las dos, un gastado armario, no entra la luz. Se queda callado y sube de nuevo. Los niños siguen en lo suyo al igual que su madre. Regresa a la planta superior. Tres habitaciones y un baño, subre una escalera mas y esta en el Atico, que es enorme y alto es como otra planta, unas cuantas cajas suscias, unos muebles tapados. No esta reluciente pero si limpio. Se acerca a los muebles, lo levanta y es nn polvoriento sillon, despues otra cosa amorfa y es un polvoriento piano. Lo destapa, jala una silla que coloca frente a él, se sienta y la silla cruje. Golpea una cuantas techas y no se escucha tan desafinado. Sonrie y entonces empieza a deslizar sus dedos sobre el aparato las notas son delicadas empiezan (Liszt Paganini Etude S.161 No.3 "La Campenella") a sonar en la casa. Los niños se sobresaltan y corren hasta el lugar, se quedan al princio en la entrada del lugar. Se acercan al muchacho sonrientes, por primera vez este se ve contento. El mira a lo niños.

-¿Les gustó?- dice sonriente ellos solo acientan con la cabeza.-entonces esto se les hara mas interesante

Se acomoda y de nuevo empieza de nuevo a delizarse sobre el aparto (Chopin - Polonaise, Op. 53). Las notas son mas rapidas, los niños observan con gran placer como los sonidos emanan del cada sonido sus correrias en su antigua casa con Verus se hacen presente, en las casa de descanso de los padres de este en el cautro, dias felices en el mar que ya nunca volveran. Es tiempo de dejar eso atras por mucho que le duela, esta aqui en medio de la nada. Cuando finalmente la musica termina. Los tres se sienten mucho mejor.

-¿Y bien que hay de bueno en este lugar?- dice mirando a lo niños

-El bosque

-El lago

-Buen sugerencia...¿saben donde queda la mina?-Los niños asienten-¿Pueden llevarme?

-Si

-Si

-Entonces vamos

Los tres se levantan y salen de la casa. La gente los observa. Los niños caminan al lado de el y lo llevan a la entrada de la mina. Los niños permanecen juanto a él. Los mineros que estan cerca se quedan boquiabiertos cuando hace acto de presencia.

-¿Quien es Bram Everdeen?- dice en voz alta

Nadie contesta y lo observan.

(Continuara)


End file.
